Sailor Universe: La Batalla Final
by Serekino Kaoru
Summary: SUBF 45 "Lunas Rotas". Sailor Universe: La Batalla Final. 11avo. Aniversario Mayo 20 2002- 2013
1. Prólogo

**Nota importante: **

Debido a ciertas diferencias con la administración de , en el aspecto de las medidas que tomó para hacernos saber a algunos amigos autores y a su servidora, sobre la redacción inicial del nuestros fanfics, me he visto en la penosa necesidad de editar los capítulos problema al igual que otros compañeros, sin embargo, me enfadó mucho el que hayan dado de baja nuestras historias sin antes darnos un aviso previo de lo que querían que inicialmente corrigiéramos y no simplemente darlas de baja, en lo personal, me dolió mucho que los comentarios que todos ustedes dejaron como reviews se hayan perdido y no haya podido salvar todos, créanme que todos esos 460 reviews que tenía la historia eran demasiado importantes para mi, no solo por popularidad como podrían pensar, si no que cada uno de sus comentarios sirve de retroalimentación a cada autor, ¿Cómo podríamos saber nosotros autores, lo que a ustedes les gusta o no de cada una de nuestras historias sin sus comentarios?... Lograr esa cantidad me costó más de 2 años de arduo trabajo, quizá no volvamos a alcanzar esa cantidad pero quiero hacerles saber que gran parte de sus palabras aún siguen grabadas en mi corazón y que no obstante este incidente, la historia definitivamente **NO SE SUSPENDE**, ésta continuará pero es aquí donde viene la sorpresa D… Pero pronto la sabrán XD… Por el momento espero que disfruten conmigo nuevamente el inicio de esta historia (sirven que se ponen al corriente nuevamente y descifran todo con mas claridad XD jijijiji).

Gracias a Todos por su Apoyo y Comprensión…

Su amiga.

**Serekino Kaoru.**

P.D. Próximamente…

**Capítulo 47:**

**"…Por debajo del Sol…"**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA** : Antes de que me demanden por plagio debo hacer una aclaración...

**Todos** los personajes (con algunas excepciones) que aquí aparecen son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi,** correspondientes al Anime y Manga **"Sailor Moon".** **Nombres y personajes, de uso exclusivo:** Sailor Universe (con las características explícitas en este fanfic), Seren Kaoru y Reiko Nishi (solo el nombre en ambos casos) son propiedad de la autora.. en este caso Yo jejeje: **Nombres y personajes, de uso exclusivo:**Ya que gracias a él se le otorgo un nombre a este personaje, le doy todo el crédito y los derechos sobre el, el personaje de Sailor Meiga es propiedad de mi hermano **Miki Kaoru.**

**Prólogo  
**  
Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde la partida de los Three Lights y las chicas Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina retomaron las clases en la preparatoria. Todo ocurría normal, seguían conviviendo después de clases en la cafetería de costumbre, visitando a Andrew en los videos juegos, Serena y Rei peleaban como siempre, y Darien estaba por regresar de los Estados Unidos, ya que fue a arreglar algunas cosas para continuar sus estudios en Japón, no quería dejar sola a Serena.

Era otro día más en la escuela pero había algo que lo hacía diferente, todos los alumnos parecían muy contentos y emocionados, sobretodo ciertas personitas....

-¡¡¡Esto es genial!!!-

-¡¡¡Si es fantástico!!!-

-¡¡¡Que emoción!!!-

-Si suena divertido pero… ¿No creen que están exagerando un poco?- Comenta Amy con una gota en la cabeza después de los comentarios de Mina, Lita y Serena respectivamente.-

-¿¿¿Bromeas Amy????.... Esta es mi GRAN oportunidad de convertirme en una estrella famosa- dice Mina muy emocionada y con ojos de "estrella".- XD

- ¿De que están hablando?-

-Hola Rei, lo que pasa es que va a haber un concurso de canto en nuestra escuela!!!- Saluda Lita a la recién llegada.-

-¿EN SERIO? ¡QUE EMOCION!-

-¡Verdad que si!- Exclamaron junto con Rei, Lita, Mina y Serena. Se repite la escena de Amy con la gota en la cabeza -.

-Dios mío, ahí vamos de nuevo.-

-Yo quiero participar, ¿creen que pueda?-

-¡Un momento Rei! Esta no es tu escuela y además no quiero tener competencia…- Le enfrenta Mina.-

-Chicas esperen un segundo.- Comenta Amy para tranquilizar los ánimos.-

-Es verdad Rei esta vez nos vas a disculpar.- Lita Apoya a Rei.-

-Pero chicas creo que no han leído bien la convocatoria...-

-¡Además tu ya tienes experiencia y vas a tener mucha ventaja y eso no es justo!- Serena se une al reclamo de sus compañeras.-

-Chicas dejen de pelear y lean...- Amy es interrumpida una vez más por Rei.-

-Eso no importa, ¡Además la que va a participar soy yo!-

-Pero es que primero se tienen enterar de que…-

-¡Esto no te incumbe Amy!- Exclamaron todas.-

-Pero es que el concurso no es de solistas...-

-!¿QUE?!-

-No, miren.... aquí dice que es un concurso de canto, en el cual como primer requisito es ser un grupo de 5 integrantes como mínimo, eso era lo que trataba de decirles, ¿ven que no tienen razón para estar peleando?-

-…-Todas se quedaron sin comentarios.-

-¡Entonces tengo una idea!- Lita rompe el silencio.- ¿Porque no participamos todas en el concurso?-

-¡Es cierto nosotras somos 5 y todas queremos participar!- Dice Serena con mucha emoción.-

-Pero...- Amy se muestra dudosa.-

-Es verdad, aunque no estoy muy segura si podamos ganar con Serena en el grupo- dice Rei retando a su amiga.-

-¡Oye Rei, no me molestes!- Serena enfrenta la enfrenta muy molesta.-

-Esperen chicas...-

-¡Entonces ya esta todo arreglado Lita, Rei, Amy, Serena y yo participaremos en el concurso de canto y ganaremos!- Menciona grita con mucha alegría-

-SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Pero chicas…-

-¿Ahora que Amy?-

-Yo no he dicho que quiero participar...-

-¡Eso no importa, lo vas a hacer!- Le indicaron con acento imperativo XD-

-Esta bien.... si ustedes insisten...- ¿adivinen que tiene Amy en su cabeza? UNA GOTA XD.-

Mas tarde en la casa de Serena......

-Así que van a participar en el concurso...- Luna se sienta junto Artemis.-

-Eso me hace recordar algo del Milenio de Plata…-

-Es cierto Artemis, ¿como lo fui a olvidar?-

-¿A que te refieres Luna?-

-Mira Serena, chicas… En el pasado Milenio de Plata, ustedes en su tiempo libre siempre se la pasaban practicando, porque querían ser unas excelentes cantantes y tenían un grupo musical el cual tenía mucho éxito en el reino ¿cierto Luna?.-

-Es verdad Artemis, la Reina Serenity estaba muy orgullosa de todas, sobretodo de la Princesa porque era la primera voz del grupo....- acto seguido, un desmayo colectivo.-

-¿!¿!¿!QQUUEEEEEEEEEEE!?!?!?-

-¿Serena la primera voz? ¡Eso si que es increíble!-

-¿Celos, Rei? Parece que hasta en eso suelo ser mejor que tu - Serena le muestra su lengua, cosa que hace enojar a Rei, cuya única respuesta que dirigir su mirada a otro lado.-

-Eso si que es increíble.-

-Jamás lo habría imaginado…- Mina interrumpe a Lita.- No es justo, ahora además de Rei también tendré que competir con Serena…-

-¡MINA!-

-Lo siento…-

-No veo porque se quejan, si tú junto con Rei eran las que escribían las canciones, canciones muy bonitas si me permiten opinar...- Artemis se sienta junto a Mina.-

-Es obvio, nosotras tenemos almas de artistas- desmayo colectivo después del comentario egocéntrico de Mina y Rei.-

-Pero hay algo que no hemos pensado, ¿que nombre le vamos a poner al grupo?-

-Es cierto Amy, no lo habíamos pensado. Luna, Artemis, ¿Qué nombre teníamos en el Milenio de Plata?-

-Mmmmm ahora que lo mencionas no tenían Lita, como ustedes eran conocidas en todo el reino solo las llamaban Sailor Scouts.-

-Si pero no podemos llamarnos así, alguien nos podría reconocer...

-Rei tiene razón..... ¿qué les parece Space Girls?-

-¡MINA!-

-Ese grupo ya existe.-

- Lo siento Amy, es que me gusto el nombre, aparte de que tiene que ver mucho con nosotras...-

-Bueno eso sí, pero luego nos pueden demandar por plago.-

- Serena… ¡es plagio!-

- Si, eso...- XD

-Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa...- Lita se detiene a pensar.-

-¿Qué tal Universe Girls?-

-...................- A todos se les escurre una gota en la cabeza después de las palabras de Mina.-

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí.-

-¡Space Lights!- Rei se incorpora emocionada.-

-¿¿¿QUE???-

-Si, en honor a los Three Lights!!!!!-

-Eso se oye bien.- Lita sonríe.-

-¡Me gusta la idea!- Apoya Mina.-

-Siiiiiii a mi también me gusta la idea!- Serena se emociona.-

-Y hasta podemos ponernos nombres artísticos!!- todos se quedan sorprendidos después del comentario de Amy.-

-Parece que Amy ya se está emocionando con la idea...-

-Bueno solo era una opinión Mina.-mas roja que un tomate-

-Pero me parece muy buena idea...... yo puedo ser "light moon" en honor a mi amigo Seiya!!!- desmayo colectivo.-

-Y yo "light venus" en honor a mi querido Yaten!!!!!!! - desmayo colectivo.-

-Entonces obviamente yo seré "light jupiter", Rei "light mars" y Amy "light Mercury".-

-En honor a Taiki!!!- dijo emocionada sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.- Bueno... yo ..... solo....- mas roja que un tomate-

-No te preocupes Amy, ya sabíamos que te gustaba Taiki, no tienes que avergonzarte de nada, a la diosa del amor Mina Aino no se le pasa nada jajajajaja.- Dice algo malosa.-

-...........- Rei interrumpe el molesto silencio.-

-Bueno entonces ya está todo listo, mañana mismo nos inscribiremos.-

-¡SIIIII!- Exclamaron todas al unísono.-

-Artemis, ¿sinceramente crees que haya sido buena idea decirles todo eso?

-Interpreta mi silencio Luna..-

Y así pasaron los días hasta que el momento tan esperado llegó, era el día del concurso, el auditorio de la preparatoria se encontraba totalmente lleno, en los camerinos el nerviosismo era el aire que se respiraba, después de varias eliminatorias, las chicas habían llegado a la final, la mayoría de los grupos cantaban 2 o 3 canciones pero cuando fue el turno de las chicas bastó solo con una canción para que el jurado las pasara a la final, ya eran muy populares en toda la escuela y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya las daba por ganadoras, pero aún así, estaban muy nerviosas sobre todo Serena....

-Yo no se ustedes pero yo estoy muy nerviosa y no estoy segura de poder lograrlo.- decía mientras se tronaba los dedos y caminaba por todo el camerino.

- Tranquilízate Serena, no es la primera vez que lo haces, además no tienes que esforzarte mucho, lo haces muy bien, la verdad me dejaste sorprendida cuando te escuche por primera vez cantando, tienes una voz muy linda.- le dijo para darle ánimos y muy asombrada también.

- Mina tiene razón, hasta te puedo asegurar que si no te hubiera escuchado por mi misma no lo hubiera creído.- Amy le sonríe.-

-Si es verdad, y tu también lo haces muy bien Amy, realmente ustedes dos resultaron una sorpresa.-

-¿Y que me dices de ti Lita?, tienes una voz muy potente y muy bien entonada...-

- Bueno, yo sólo hago lo que puedo.- dijo con la clásica postura que hizo famosa Gokú en Dragon Ball, puso una mano detrás de su cabeza.- ¿tu que opinas Rei? - ésta se encontraba en silencio frente al espejo.

_-" Es verdad Serena resultó ser muy buena en esto, seguramente Darien se va a sorprender cuando la escuche... Darien..."_

-Rei, ¿¿estas bien??- Lita la saca de sus pensamientos.-

-¿Eh si, que pasa?-

-Es lo mismo que te preguntamos Rei, ¿te ocurre algo?, has estado muy callada- Amy se acerca a ella.-

- Es cierto, no te pongas nerviosa, todas lo haremos muy bien.- Mina intenta animarla. En eso tocan la puerta y aparecen unas personas muy conocidas por todos.

-¡Hola preciosas!-

-¡Hola cabeza de bombón!-

-¡Haruka!-

-¡Michiru!- Serena y Mina les saludan.-

-Y no venimos solas…- Haruka se mueve de la puerta y aparecen Setsuna, Hotaru, Darien, Luna y Artemis.-

-Buenas noches a todas.-

-Hola ¿como están?-Setsuna y Hotaru entran a la habitación.-

-Venimos a desearles mucha suerte aunque creo que no la necesitan.- Tengo que mencionar que Darien se veía muy guapo, pues al ser una noche muy importante para Serena el no se podía quedar atrás.-

-!!Darien!!!- Serena corre a darle un abrazo. Acto que puso muy incómoda a Rei.-

- Es increíble la cantidad de gente que está allá afuera y las apoya.- Luna les comenta totalmente emocionada.-

-Parece que siguen teniendo mucho éxito como en el pasado.-

-Es verdad Artemis.- Darien rodea la espalda de Serena.-

-¿No me digan que van a salir asi?.- Fue entonces cuando todos, además de Hotaru, se percataron que traían puestas unas túnicas al estilo monjes con capucha y todo, cada una con su color, azul, rojo, verde, amarillo y Serena llevaba una blanca.-

-Eh, no pero, el atuendo es una sorpresa.-

-Eso es muy interesante Lita.- Michiru les guiña un ojo.-

-Tendremos que esperar.- En eso entra un hombre corriendo interrumpiendo a Haruka.-

-¿Space lights?, Es su turno salen en escena en tres minutos.- Y de la misma manera en que entró salió.-

-Bueno creo que llegó la hora.-

- Chicas mucha suerte.- Luna y Artemis les sonríen.-

-Nosotras estaremos observando.-

-Conseguimos asientos de primera fila para no perdernos ningún detalle.-

-Buena Suerte.-

-Que todo salga bien.- Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru toman rumbo hacia la puerta.-

-Bueno, las dejamos para que terminen de arreglarse, hasta luego, Serena... mucha suerte, confío en ti.- Y por primera vez , enfrente de todas, Darien toma por la cintura y le da un tierno beso.- Mucha suerte amor.

- Si gracias Darien..- Dice una sorprendida y completamente sonrojada Serena. Se van.-

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora de la verdad.- Lita se acerca a sus compañeras.-

-Buena suerte a todas, Serena confiamos en ti.-

-Sí Amy, lo se, no se preocupen haré lo mejor que pueda.-

-Ya basta de hablar, es nuestro turno, vamos chicas.-

-¿No notan a Rei muy extraña últimamente?- Cuestiona Mina.-

-Si pero ha de ser por el concurso, ya se le pasará, vamos ya es hora.- Todas siguen a Amy.-

-_..."¿Por qué me siento tan inquieta?, es como si una presencia maligna se estuviera acercando....Darien.....¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"..._- decía Rei en sus pensamientos mientras que junto con las demás tomaban sus posiciones en el escenario.-

El momento había llegado, su actuación ya había sido anunciada y todo el auditorio les estaba recibiendo con gritos, aplausos y chiflidos. De pronto el telón se abrió y al fondo se alcanzaban a ver 5 chicas envueltas en túnicas y cuando las luces se encendieron la música comenzó a sonar y todas en sincronización perfecta se quitaron las túnicas revelando sus atuendos. La primera en cantar fue Amy que portaba una diadema con brillantitos azules muy fina en su cabello, llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes azul ajustado que le llegaba hasta casi la mitad de la pantorrilla con una abertura muy coqueta en la pierna derecha. Después le siguió Rei que portaba un vestido muy coqueto de color rojo le quedaba muy ceñido al cuerpo y le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla, con manga derecha y solo un pequeño tirante del lado izquierdo y como accesorio solo llevaba un prendedor con el signo de Marte en el lado izquierdo, su cabello lo había sujetado en una cola, se veía muy hermosa,! cosa que a mas de uno hizo que se sonrojara incluyendo a Darien.

_-...." Nunca creí que Rei se pudiera ver tan hermosa, pero que estoy diciendo.... aunque por un lado no puedo negar que se ve extremadamente hermosa_"...- Y mientras esto pasaba por su mente Haruka estaba muy atenta viendo su cara.

Después le tocó a Lita quien portaba un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que el cual combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, un vestido igual al de Amy solo que su abertura era en la pierna izquierda y sus tirantes eran mas anchos, su cabello lo había enredado en un chongo (o cebolla como sea que conozcan ese tipo de peinado) muy elegante. Mina fue la que le siguió, ella llevaba un vestido exactamente igual al de Rei pero no tan entallado en color amarillo con un fino cinturón que le colgaba a la altura de su cadera y un pequeño y coqueto corazón grabado sobre su lado izquierdo, su cabello iba agarrado en una especie de trenza francesa; todas portaban unas lindas zapatillas de tiras de su respectivo color. Finalmente apareció Serena que por ser la que alcanzaba los tonos más altos y una voz que lucia más cantaba sola la ultima parte. Darien, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, y Hotaru casi se desmayan de la impresión al verla y al escucharla cantar, sobretodo Darien que prácticamente no podía ni parpadear. A diferencia de las demás que llevaban un vestido del mismo color a la túnica que las cubría, Serena portaba un elegante y muy coqueto vestido negro largo totalmente ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cadera para darle un toque de vuelo al final del vestido, no tenía mangas y estaba agarrado del cuello, llevaba un broche en forma de luna con una rosa grabada en el centro, gracias a la pluma de transformación que luna le había dado, pudo conseguir que su cabello le llegara hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, lo había arreglado delicadamente con caireles muy finos y lo traía sujeto en media cola. Cuando terminaron su canción todo el auditorio estalló en aplausos y demás, habían quedado muy impresionado con ellas, y más con Serena que había dado una demostración de voz inigualable; era obvio, eran ñlas ganadoras del concurso.

En los camerinos....

-¡Estuvimos geniales!-

-Es cierto Lita, ¿viste como nos aplaudieron?-

-Somos unas estrellas, si estuvieran los Three Lights aquí, de seguro que nos envidiarían y no lo podrían creer jajajaja....- Mina ríe emocionada-

-¡De seguro que Seiya estaría muy impresionado con Serena!

-Ya basta Lita.-

-¿No te diste cuenta como te aclamaban allá afuera?-

-Si Mina pero no creo que sea para tanto.-

-Lo hicimos muy bien, somos un gran equipo..... Yo voy afuera a tomar un poco de aire.- Rei salió del camerino pero se topó con los demás que llegaban a felicitarlas, después de hablar con Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se quedó un momento a solas con Darien.-

-Hola Darien.-

-Hola Rei.... estuviste genial...no sé como decirlo, todas estuvieron increíbles.- dijo un poco sonrojado pues Rei aun no se cambiaba, ella lo notó y se acercó un poco más.-

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado... pero sólo así me vas a felicitar???.- dijo pegándose totalmente a su cuerpo invitándole a abrazarle.-

- No claro que no, ven acá.- y le dio un tierno abrazó, que fue interrumpido porque en ese momento salió Serena pues las demás le habían dicho que Darien la esperaba afuera.-

-¡Darien!- Serena se quedó un poco sorprendida por la escena que vió pero no le dio la menor importancia.

-Serena, estuviste maravillosa, me dejaste totalmente sorprendido, no sabía que podías cantar de esa manera.- le dijo soltando de inmediato a Rei, quien hizo un gesto de disgusto, y enseguida se acercó a su novia.-

- No es para tanto, me conforma con que te haya gustado.- dicho esto se dieron un tierno beso y un gran abrazo. Rei no pudo soportar ver la escena y se dirigió adentro del camerino.-

**Notas de La Autora:**

**Hola que tal!!!!! **

_Bueno he escrito demasiado y no me he presentado aún, mi nombre es **Serekino Kaoru** y este es mi primer fanfic de Sailor Moon, que espero les esté gustando, tal vez éste capítulo al que he denominado prólogo no haya sido de su agrado del todo o tal ves haya sido un poco sin sentido, pero créanme era necesario para el desarrollo de toda la historia, después de todo solo es la "introducción", la acción comenzará a partir del primer capítulo llamado "¿Qué está pasando?" y de una vez les digo que tendrán que poner de toda su atención para que no les resulte un tanto confuso. Bueno eso es todo, cualquier duda, queja, comentario, sugerencia, o lo que se le parezca pueden hacerla llegar a mi correo que es serekino(guión bajo)fics O __serekino(guión bajo)kaoru ambos en Hotmail. Los que gusten agregarme, háganlo con confianza )-_

_Hasta la próxima!!!._

**_Escrito por primera vez en mayo 20 del 2002'._**

**_Editado el: Martes 18 de Enero del 2005._**


	2. SUBF 1 : ¿Qué está pasando?

**CAPITULO 1:**

**"¿Qué está pasando?"**

-..."Otra vez... de nuevo ese recuerdo, esa imagen, fue un gran día es cierto, pero, me duele, ¿por qué tuvo que ser así?, yo.... yo, después de todo, aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo, y agh..... Como me duele... ¿qué es esto? ¿Sangre? si... ¿pero porque tengo sangre ? ah agh....me duele mucho ah... si tan solo todo fuera un sueño... si sólo estuviera soñando... pero … el dolor, la sangre.... todo indica que no lo es.... que en verdad ... si lo estoy ... Díganme, ¿en qué les fallé, cuál fue mi error? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Yo solo quería estar siempre con ustedes, con todos ustedes... con él.... pero agh... el dolor de nuevo.... ¿qué es eso? ... ya veo... una luz... me siento muy débil... no siento mis piernas... mis brazos... la sangre... el dolor... esta desapareciendo... pronto.... muy pronto.... lo dejaré de sentir.... ¿será así, verdad?"...-

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Serenity!-

-¿Quién es? ¿Quien me llama?-

-Por favor, escúchame, ¡aléjate de esa luz! Pronto, ven conmigo, vamos no te haré daño, ¿o es que ya no me recuerdas?-

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-Por favor, princesa no se acerque más a esa luz, venga con nosotras, así estará a salvo, por favor, no lo haga…-

-Pero ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me conocen?-

-Ven con nosotras, hija mía por favor, ¡no te acerques mas a esa luz!-

-¿Hija, me has llamado hija? No puede ser.... entonces.... ¿eres tu?.... madre ¿eres en verdad tu?-

-Así es princesa ella es tu madre, la Reina Serenity y yo soy la Princesa Kakyuu del planeta de las flores ¿me recuerdas?-

-Madre, Princesa ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Hija venimos a ayudarte por favor ¡ven con nosotras!-

-Princesa Kakyuu, ¿Nos mandó a llamar?-

-Si, Seiya quiero presentarles a alguien, miren ella es la soberana del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serenity.- La Reina se encontraba representada por un holograma de tamaño natural, es decir, parecía que la Reina estaba presente físicamente.-

-Mucho gusto majestad.- Saludaron los 3 apuestos chicos.-

-Usted se me hace muy familiar…-

-Eso es porque ella es la verdadera madre de Serena Tsukino Seiya, o Sailor Moon como quieran llamarle.-

-Así que era por eso...- Taiki sonrió-

-Es verdad, son muy parecidas... y ¿qué le trae por aquí su majestad?- Preguntó Yaten.-

-Me da gusto conocerlos Sailor Star Lights, he venido aquí porque quiero pedirles un favor como ya lo hice a su princesa. Mi hija, la Princesa Serenity necesita de su ayuda.-

-Bombón, es decir, Serena necesita ayuda?.- dijo muy sorprendido.

-Esto es un asunto muy serio muchachos.- Intervino la princesa del planeta de las Flores.- Necesito que presten toda su atención a lo que a continuación les vamos a decir.-

-Parece que esto es más serio de lo que pensé.- Seiya miró fijamente a Taiki.-

-Pero díganos por favor que es lo que sucede, saben que cuentan con nuestra ayuda absoluta.-

-Yaten, mi hija se encuentra en un terrible peligro y es necesario que cuente con su protección.-

-Chicos, Serena se encuentra en este castillo en la habitación continúa a la de Seiya.-

-¡¿!¿!¿QUEEEEEE?!?!?!- Exclamaron los chicos con asombro.-

-Se encuentra muy delicada de salud, esta muy débil...-

-¿Que le ocurrió Princesa? ¿Acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?-

-No sólo eso Seiya, Serenity se encuentra muy mal, ella.... ha.... ella ... ha intentado quitarse la vida.... y ... al parecer no parece que quiera mejorar.- dijo la reina muy seria y con un nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía hablar.-

Por su parte los Three Lights se encontraban muy confundidos y ni sabían que decir, Seiya era el más afectado, de hecho, cuando escuchó a la Reina, se había dejado caer al piso de la impresión.

-Desde hace un par de horas los doctores están intentando mantenerla fuera de peligro pero es como si ella misma no quisiera tener ganas de seguir viviendo, no ayuda en lo absoluto a su recuperación, lo último que dijo el doctor que la revisó fue que se encuentra en estado de coma y no tienen muchas esperanzas de que despierte pronto.-

-Pero, ¿por qué?, no entiendo, cuando nosotros nos fuimos hace 1 mes todo estaba muy bien.-

-Así es Taiki, pero por alguna razón, tuvo un problema muy fuerte con las Inner Scouts y con el Príncipe Endímion, creo que esa es la principal razón para que ella esté así.- La reina Serenity bajó su mirada con tristeza.-

-¿Con las Sailor y Darien? ¿Pero que clase de problemas pudieron haber tenido, si se llevaban muy bien?- Preguntó Yaten con curiosidad. Seiya, que hasta ahora solo estaba sentado y callado, escuchando atentamente toda la conversación interrumpió a Yaten.-

-Ese maldito.... le dije que la cuidara muy bien.... maldito Darien.... me las va a pagar.- termino de decir con un tono de voz helado y una mirada fría como el hielo y se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dirección de Serena, pero la princesa lo detuvo.-

-Espera Seiya, aun no puedes verla, antes tienes que escuchar lo que les vamos a decir.-

-¿Tienen planeado hacer algo?... aun no nos han dicho nada acerca del nuevo enemigo.-

-Ni tan nuevo Taiki, se trata del mismo Caos, sólo que ahora en su forma natural, después de abandonar el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, tomó forma humana y ahora tiene planeado vengarse de los guerreros de la luna llena pero sobre todo de mi hija.-

-Pero Sailor Moon es muy fuerte, sólo hay que esperar a que despierte, claro que vamos a ayudarla, para cuando lo haga podremos luchar contra el enemigo y con ayuda del cristal de plata lo podremos vencer.

-No es tan sencillo Healer, el cristal de plata ha desaparecido, cuando encontré a Serenity, ella no lo traía y en su energía pude ver que no estaba con ella.-

-Entonces majestad, ¿cómo podremos vencerlo y a la vez ayudar a Serena? Tengo entendido que el Cristal de Plata era su principal proveedor de energía.- dijo Taiki un poco alarmado.-

-Hay una forma, aunque es peligrosa, es una esperanza para que ella pueda seguir con vida, al menos hasta que aparezca el Cristal de Plata y pueda enfrentarse al enemigo.-

-¿Cuál es esa forma majestad?-

-Despertando a la guerrera de la noche Yaten.-

-¡¿!¿!¿QUEEE?!?!?!- Exclamaron de nuevo los chicos.-

-¿A la guerrera de la noche? ¿Se refiere a la Sailor de la Oscuridad?- dijo Yaten asombrado y temeroso.-

-Está bromeando ¿verdad?, eso es imposible, la única forma de hacerlo es sacrificando la vida natural de alguien para depositar su alma en el Cristal Makrán y no se sabe donde se encuentra ese cristal, no podemos hacer eso.-

-Ese cristal se encuentra en poder de Sailor Galaxia Taiki, y ella está en camino, viene para ayudarnos a despertarla.-

-Un momento.... ¿están intentando decirnos que piensan matar a Serena para ofrecerle su alma al cristal Makrán y despertar a la peor enemiga de las Sailor Scouts, incluyendo a Sailor Galaxia? Se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa, nadie podrá detenerla ni siquiera Galaxia, Saturn, y nosotros juntos podríamos hacerlo.- gritó Seiya totalmente enfadado por el hecho de que quieran matar a Serena.-

-Si pero ese es un riesgo que tendremos que tomar, además, no vamos a matar a Serena, Seiya, solamente vamos a darle la energía del Cristal Makrán para que así pueda despertar como la Sailor de la Oscuridad, ya que al no tener el cristal de Plata, no puede convertirse en Sailor Moon.-

-¿Es decir que será dos personas a la vez Princesa?-

-Correcto Yaten.-

-Es por eso que necesito que me ayuden a protegerla, es la única  
esperanza para poder detener de una vez por todas al Caos y que ella  
pueda seguir con vida.- Les pidió la Reina.-

-En ese caso...-

-Creo que es nuestro deber pues estamos en deuda son ella.- Seiya miró seriamente a sus hermanos después de las palabras de cada uno e inmediatamente después, miró hacia la madre de su Bombón.-

-Solo prométanme que ella estará bien…-

-Sé lo mucho que quieres a mi hija Fighter, y te lo agradezco, te prometo que ella estará bien, si fuera de otra manera, yo no hubiera aceptado eso, jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de mi propia hija, además, tengo otra misión, quiero que tu seas el guardián principal de Serenity, junto a ti se que estará a salvo.-

-Eso no necesita pedírmelo, lo voy a hacer con mucho gusto, majestad.-

- Yo también cuidaré de ella y la protegeré en todo momento, además de encargarme de que el Cristal Makrán no le haga ningún daño.-

-Bienvenida Sailor Galaxia.- Saludo la soberana del planeta Kinmokusei.-

-Majestades, estoy a sus ordenes.- dice la Sailor Dorada haciendo una reverencia.-

-Galaxia, llegó la hora de revivir a Sailor Universe.-

-Como usted diga Reina Serenity.- En ese momento un hombre interrumpe la conversación entrando repentinamente a la sala del trono.-

-¡Princesa, Princesa! - hace una reverencia- Majestad, necesito que venga conmigo, algo extraño ocurre con la paciente, muy probablemente esté a punto de salir del coma en que se encuentra- dice el hombre algo alarmado.-

-Gracias por avisarnos doctor, enseguida estamos con usted.- el hombre se levanta.-

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.-

-Espera un segundo Seiya, tu y los demás se quedarán aquí con Sailor Galaxia, no podemos arriesgarnos a que cuando ella los vea caiga en un shock o algo parecido, la reina Serenity y yo iremos a ver que pasa, ustedes permanezcan aquí y cuando llegue el momento, yo misma se los haré saber, ahora si nos disculpan.- se va junto con la Reina Serenity.-

-Aún no puedo creer lo que esta pasando... ¿qué clase de problema pudo a haber tenido con Darien y las demás?-

-Eso no es lo que importa Taiki, lo más importante ahora es que ella salga adelante no podemos permitir que ella muera.... en cuanto Serena esté bien, yo mismo iré a la Tierra y arreglaré cuentas con el estúpido de Darien.- Seiya da un golpe a la pared.-

-Al parecer ahora estaremos del mismo lado, eso es un gran alivio, claro, siempre y cuando la Sailor de la Oscuridad coopere con nosotros.- Yaten le comenta a Sailor Galaxia.-

-Si, antes que nada quiero agradecerles que me hayan disculpado por todo el daño que les hice y todos los errores que cometí, sinceramente estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que hice.- se acerca a ellos.-

-No te preocupes, después de todo, no lo hacías por tu voluntad... lo que es muy bueno, es que ahora estés con nosotros y que nos quieras ayudar.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes Taiki y por ella..... Lamento mucho lo que le esta pasando y que esta sea la única forma de mantenerla con vida.-

En ese momento junta sus manos y aparece un resplandor que poco a poco va tomando forma de un cristal parecido a un diamante de color rojo, es un cristal un poco grande a comparación del Cristal de plata o el Cristal Dorado, es muy ancho y tiene una base de oro, el cual permite colocarlo en cualquier superficie plana.-

-Así que ese es el famoso Cristal Makrán, es muy hermoso... Es increíble que algo así sea capaz de absorber todo el Universo.-

-Tiene un poder asombroso Taiki, solamente ella podría manejarlo, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con este cristal, no se dejen llevar por su belleza, es un arma de dos filos, si se llegara a romper sería el fin de todo lo que hoy conocemos como universo.-

-Espero que ese poder sea suficiente para acabar con el Caos.- Comentó Yaten.-

-Dinos Galaxia, ¿exactamente que es lo que piensan hacerle a Serena con ese cristal?, tengo entendido que solamente su guardiana puede controlar su poder, no entiendo como van a utilizar su energía para curarla.-

-Bueno es cierto que sólo Sailor Universe puede controlarlo, pero siendo yo actualmente la Sailor más fuerte de todas puedo contra restar su energía ahora que ella no está. Al igual que puedo controlar su poder para mantener el equilibrio en todo el Universo, pero sólo mientras ella no esté, en el momento que ella despierte nadie mas que ella podrá manejarlo.-

-o que hace que me preocupe, porque si Serena es poseída por el alma de Universe, vamos a estar en serios problemas…- Todos guardaron silencio después de las palabras de Yaten.-

Seiya se encontraba muy intranquilo, estaba muy enojado por la situación, no le gustaba nada la idea de que la Sailor de la oscuridad fuera a despertar en el cuerpo de Serena, no le gustaría tener que enfrentarse a ella si las cosas no salían tan bien como lo tenían planeado, fue entonces cuando quiso intervenir en la conversación.

-¿Crees que Serena se vuelva nuestra enemiga en cuanto tenga la energía de ese cristal?-

-Es una posibilidad Seiya, pero si ustedes permiten mi opinión, yo creo que ella estará bien, tiene un alma muy noble y no creo que se deje influenciar por él.-

-Me han hablado tan mal de Sailor Universe que no me gustaría tener que convivir con ella y menos que esté en el cuerpo de bombón.-

-Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso lo único que sabemos de ella es que es la guardiana de Cristal Makrán y que cuando ella despertara empezaría el fin de los tiempos, tengo entendido que incluso ella tenía que permanecer dormida por el bien de la humanidad, para que todo estuviera en equilibrio y nada alterara la vida en el Universo.-

-Si pero no olvides que ella era enemiga de todas las Sailor Taiki, pues no le gustaba compartir su poder con nadie, incluso estuvo apunto de matar a las Inner en el Milenio de Plata, si no hubiera sido por la reina Serenity y el Cristal de Plata, otra historia estuviéramos contando en estos momentos...... ahora lo recuerdo.... tu conviviste mas con ella ¿no es así Galaxia?-

-Así es Yaten, pero no puedo hablar de eso, se me tiene prohibido, no puedo decir nada hasta que ella despierte completamente..... Ahora solo les puedo decir que no todas las esperanzas están perdidas, hay que confiar en Sailor Moon. _"Lo siento, pero si les digo algo más, corro el riego de equivocarme, ni yo misma sé si esto dará resultado..... Solo espero que no pase nada malo, que ella esté dispuesta ayudarnos, como en los viejos tiempos..... Universe, dentro de muy poco volveremos a estar juntas....."_- pensaba la Sailor Dorada.-

_-" ¿Qué pasa de nuevo esa luz?...... pero es un poco diferente.... me siento muy extraña.... es como si..... ya hubiera estado aquí...".-_

-Así que tu eres la Princesa Serenity....-

De pronto una mujer aparece enfrente de Serena, era una mujer de cabello negro el cual cubría la mita de su espalda, sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran de color oscuro, lucía una mirada muy fría y de pocos amigos, su voz la hacía sentir a Serena un tanto temerosa, tenía mucho porte y su presencia ponía nervioso a cualquiera, lucia un traje negro y portaba un oráculo que era un poco mas alto que ella, le llamó mucho la atención la figura que tenía en la parte superior, era una especie de ave de color plateado que traía en su pico una luna de color negro muy brillante, la misma figura que traía inscrita en su pecho.  
-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Quién soy yo?... Ya veo, con que no me recuerdas… Debí imaginármelo... Yo soy la Sailor de la Oscuridad, soy Sailor Universe, guardiana del Cristal Makrán y estoy aquí por que ya es hora de que seamos una misma.-

-¿Ha estado así mucho tiempo, Doctor?-

-Si majestad, tiene mucha fiebre y no se la podemos disminuir con nada.-

-Princesa, creo que será mejor traer el Cristal Makrán de una vez... ¿Pero que pasa, que es eso?- Una luz comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Serena.-

-No puede ser, acaso ella está...- Murmuró asombrada la princesa Kakyuu.-

-¿Que le pasa al Cristal? De pronto comenzó a brillar…-

-Debe estar reaccionando con algo Yaten…-

-No Taiki... Creo que llegó la hora, Sailor Universe esta comenzando a despertar... ¡Cuidado al suelo!- Los chicos obedecieron la orden de la Sailor y se cubrieron en el piso. La luz que emitía el cristal poco a poco fue tomando la forma de la legendaria ave de fuego llamada Fénix y comenzó a volar en dirección de Serena.-

-¡Rápido, hay que seguirla!- ordenó Seiya.-

**En la alcoba de Serena.....**

-Parece que está despertando por sí misma, pero ¿por qué?.-

El ave se posó en la cabecera de la cama de Serena, Sailor Galaxia y los demás llegaron a la habitación, a Seiya le afectó mucho más que a los demás ver el estado en que e se encontraba Serena, tenía muchos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, lucía mucho más delgada, claramente se podrían ver rastros de lágrimas en su cara y lo que más le dolió fue ver que... Tenía las muñecas vendadas. Se escuchó una voz que Sailor Galaxia identificó perfectamente.

-Llegó la hora de despertar...- El ave comenzó a trinar y después se introdujo en el cuerpo de Serena. Todos quedaron en silencio.-

-Todos salgan de aquí, Star Lights, Galaxia, ustedes quédense.- los doctores y enfermeras que se encontraban ahí salieron de la habitación inmediatamente por órdenes de la princesa Kakyuu.-

-Parece que la transformación está ocurriendo.- La reina Serenity, se acerca un poco a su hija.-

-Ahora se encuentra dormida, será mejor dejarla descansar.- dijo Galaxia después de examinarla.-

-Sí será lo mejor, si quieren yo puedo quedarme a cuidarla...-

-De ninguna manera Taiki, yo me quedaré con ella.-

-Me parece muy bien Seiya, Galaxia quédate cerca por si algo sucede.- La Sailor asiente el mandato de la Soberana del Milenio de Plata. Todos salen de la habitación.-

-Imagino que quieres estar a solas con ella... estaré afuera.- sale.-

-Es increíble el estado en el que se encuentra... nunca pensé que la podría ver tan lastimada.-

-Sabes lo que más me impresiono Yaten, ¿te diste cuenta de que tenía las muñecas vendadas?... ¿por qué habrá querido quitarse la vida?- expresó preocupado.-

-No lo se Taiki.... ahora lo que más me preocupa es la reacción de Seiya, nunca lo había visto con esa mirada tan fría, es como si ya no fuera el mismo de siempre.-

-Realmente le impresionó verla en ese estado tan deplorable... como a todos.... debemos de ponernos de acuerdo para ayudarla a superar su problema y la manera en como vamos a apoyar a Seiya en estos momentos, yo creo que de él va a depender mucho la recuperación de Serena.-

-Sí es verdad tienes mucha razón Galaxia.- Taiki le apoyó.-

-Sólo espero que no cometa ninguna locura...- Murmuró Yaten.-

**En la habitación de Serena…**

-Bombón... Mira como estas... ¿que fue lo que pasó?... Jamás pensé verte algún día en esta situación...Me duele mucho que estés así... ese miserable de Darien.... jamás debí dejarte sola... pero tu así lo quisiste... y mírate ahora.... ¿para que querías quitarte la vida?... ¿fue tan grave lo que pasó?- En ese momento ya no pudo contener más las lagrimas.- Bombón.... mi Bombón..... por favor... tienes que reaccionar.... tienes que despertar por favor.... me haces mucha falta... sabes, nunca pude olvidarte, creo que jamás lo voy a poder hacer.... es por eso que te pido que despiertes, te juro que ya no te voy a abandonar... que te cuidaré hasta que mejores.... quiero verte reír de nuevo, quiero ver tus hermosos ojos una vez más, escucharte decir lo imprudente que soy a veces, que soy muy extraño y pesado como cuando me conociste ¿lo recuerdas?... vamos.... por favor... ya estas lejos de todo y de todos.... ya nadie te va a lastimar ... Aquí estas a salvo..! Por favor.... abre los ojos, se que me estas escuchando.- En ese momento se escuchó el sonido del aparato que detectaba la actividad cerebral de Serena, estaba reaccionando a las palabras de Seiya, él, que había tomado su mano, sintió que ella le correspondía apretándole su mano también.- ¿Bombón? ¿Puedes escucharme?-

-Mmm.... ¿Dónde estoy?.... ¿Qué pasó?.... –Serena lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver que se encontraba en un cuarto muy grande y con mucha luz, un lugar que no conocía pero en el cual se sentía muy tranquila, de pronto sintió como alguien la estaba tomando de la mano, volteó y pudo ver la mirada preocupada de Seiya,.....sonrió.- Se..iya... ¿dónde estoy?.-

-Bombón!!! No te preocupes, estas en buenas manos... dime ¿como te sientes?.- dijo muy contento y con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Me duelen… Mucho los brazos......y me siento muy de....bil, y tengo..... un terrible dolor de cabeza...agh.... ¿pero dime, es ....que estas aquí?- hablaba algo agitada.-

-Bueno, es una larga historia la cual ni yo mismo se muy bien.... pero no te preocupes.... ¿recuerdas algo antes de que perdieras el conocimiento?-

De pronto unas imágenes muy dolorosas aparecieron en la mente de Serena, y comenzó a agitarse más, Seiya después de haberse maldecido así mismo por la pregunta que le había hecho, salió desesperadamente en busca de alguien que viniera auxiliarla.-

-Galaxia!!!!! Princesa!!!!!! Yaten, Taiki!!!!!!! Vengan rápido por favor!!!!!.- todos se alarmaron al escuchar los gritos de Seiya y corrieron a su encuentro.

Mientras tanto los recuerdos atormentaban a Serena, veía las imágenes pasar muy rápido, y a la vez le causaban mucho dolor, la imagen que más le dolía era la de Darien hasta que recordó el momento en que quiso quitarse la vida y una luz comenzó a rodear su cuerpo nuevamente, era la misma luz que su cuerpo había emitido antes. Todos llegaron a su cuarto y pudieron apreciar lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto, Serena se incorporó en la cama de tal manera que quedó sentada y comenzó a transformarse; Primero un extraño cristal apareció en su frente, un pequeño rombo en color rojizo, después poco a poco su piel fue tomando color, y comenzaba a preciar mejoría de su cuerpo, sorpresivamente su cabello fue cambiando de color, comenzó a volverse más oscuro hasta que quedó completamente negro y se volvió mas corto, cubriéndole la mitad de su espalda, después cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, se había desmayado.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¡Por fin a despertado la Sailor de la Oscuridad!- La reina Serenity y la Princesa Kakyuu miraron el cambio físico en Serena con asombro.-

-¿Esa es su verdadera apariencia?- Taiki miró a Yaten.-

-Eso quiere decir que ella a dejado de Ser Serena y se ha convertido en la guerrera de la noche…-

-Me temo que si Yaten... espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos después...- Kakyuu llevó sus manos a su pecho. Serena comenzó a volver en sí, su apariencia no había cambiado después del desmayo, es decir, ahora tenía su cabello negro.-

-Bombón, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Serena abrió los ojos, Galaxia, se sorprendió.

-Si estoy bien, de hecho, ahora me siento mucho mejor que antes, ya no me duele la cabeza... pero... ¿que le ha pasado a mi cabello?... ¿qué ocurre?... Yaten!!! Taiki!!! Princesa!!! Sailor Galaxia??? Madre???... ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?... No entiendo nada.- vuelve a desmayarse.-

-Parece que sigue débil, gastó mucha energía.- Seiya toca una de las manos de Serena.-

-Al menos parece seguir siendo la misma de antes, fuera de el color de su cabello, sigue siendo la misma de antes…-

-Hay algo que no entiendo.- galaxia interrumpe a Yaten.- No podemos estar seguros de que siga siendo así y de que no siga experimentando algún cambio...-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ella tiene mucha razón Taiki, creo que éste solo es el principio de su transformación.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Princesa?-

-El cambio de color de su pelo es el resultado de se está uniendo con Sailor Universe, Seiya, pero hay algo diferente en ella..... sus ojos no cambiaron... siguen siendo azules…-

-¿Y que con eso Galaxia?-

-Sailor Universe tenía ojos oscuros.... era una de sus principales características.... porque que era poseedora de una mirada fría y distante, esa es parte de su personalidad...-

-Eso solo puede significar dos cosas, una, que no fue completamente poseída por el cristal y que podemos estar tranquilos de que nada malo va a pasar o que la transformación es lenta y que va poco a poco.- Las palabras de Kakyuu hicieron que todos se preocuparan y guardaran silencio.-

-Bueno, para eso tendremos que esperar, es tarde, mañana será otro día, será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar, se nos vienen tiempos muy pesados y tendremos que estar listos por si algo sale mal.-

-Sí tienes razón Galaxia, estando aquí no vamos a resolver nada y no sabemos lo que va a pasar.- Indicó la reina Serenity.-

-Será mejor retirarnos y dejarla descansar, ha sido un día muy pesado para todos, vamos.- Kakyuu junto con la reina Serenity y Galaxia comienzan a dirigirse a la puerta.-

-¿Vienes con nosotros Seiya?-

-No Taiki, vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré con ella...-

-Esta bien.- Yaten le sonríe.- Cualquier cosa, avísanos por favor.- todos salen de la habitación.-

-Bombón.... yo se que todo estará bien... confío en ti.-

**Segunda edición: Domingo, Enero 23 del 2005'.**


	3. SUBF 2:Las Outer Senshies se separan de ...

**Capítulo 2:**

**"Las Outer Senshies se separan de las Inner Senshies"**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Tokio, desde hacía varios días ya, no paraba de llover a cántaros como muchos solían decir, en el Templo Hikawa, se encontraban Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita, Darien, Luna y Artemis.  
-¿Para que nos mandaste a llamar Rei?-  
-Esta mañana recibí una llamada muy extraña de Haruka, Lita y me pedía vernos a todos aquí esta tarde pero no me dijo la razón...-  
-Vaya, al fin se dignan a aparecer, desde el día del concurso no sabíamos nada de ellas.-  
-Pero Mina ¿para que querrán vernos a todos?.... ¿vendrá Serena también?...-  
-Es cierto Amy, desde hace mucho tiempo no sabemos nada de ella tampoco, eso me preocupa…- Artemis mira el suelo con aire de preocupación.-Desde que todo ocurrió, no la he vuelto a ver.- dijo muy triste.-  
-No te preocupes tanto Luna, después de todo, aquí estas mejor que con ella, fue muy injusta al haberte tratado así y al correrte de esa manera de su casa...-  
_-"¿En verdad fue injusta Rei?... no... En realidad yo tuve la culpa por haberle dado la espalda.... si la reina Serenity estuviera aquí, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.....Serena..... Disculpa por no haberte comprendido… Espero que estés bien_".- Pensó muy triste.-  
-Pero aún así me preocupa que haya desaparecido de esa manera.... sobre todo que haya renunciado a ser Sailor Moon...-  
-Hay pues la verdad no nos hace falta Amy, ahora estamos mucho mejor con Rei como líder, se notaba que ella no tenía la menor responsabilidad, miren que devolverle el Cristal de Plata de esa manera... eso no es propio de una Sailor.... ni de una princesa...- dijo Mina algo indignada y de mal humor.-  
-Es cierto, pero mejor cambiemos de tema.... ¿que tal les va chicos? Desde que se hicieron novios ya no se dejan ver tan seguido...- Darien pasó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Rei, quien se sonrojo.-  
-Bueno, es que disfrutamos tanto de estar juntos Lita, que se nos pasa el tiempo sin darnos cuenta, ¿verdad Rei?-  
-Si es verdad cielo...- se dan un tierno beso.-  
-¡Hay que romántico!- Exclama emocionada Mina, en eso llegan las demás.-  
-Vaya, vaya..... Ahora podemos entender muchas cosas...-  
-¡Que no les da vergüenza hacer eso, después de todo lo que hicieron!- dijo algo molesta.-  
-¡Michiru!-  
-¡Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru! Que gusto volver a verlas...-  
-Lástima que nosotras no podamos decir lo mismo...-  
-¿A que te refieres Hotaru?- rei frunció su mirada.-  
-¿Que pasa con ustedes?-

-¿Con nosotras, Darien? Mas bien ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes? ¿En que diablos estaban pensando?- acto seguido Haruka se acercó hacia donde estaban Rei y Darien, y le dio una bofetada a Rei y un puñetazo en la cara a Darien.- Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ustedes, son unos traidores, ¡eso es lo que son!-

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Mina pregunta extrañada.-  
-¿Como te atreves?.... Rei ¿Estas bien?- ella asintió.  
-Me dan asco....- Haruka regresa a lado de Michiru.-  
-¿Para esto nos querían ver Haruka? ¿Para insultar a Rei y a Darien?-  
-No por supuesto que no....- Intervino Hotaru.- Venimos para felicitarlos... al fin lo consiguieron... Son una ofensa para las Sailor Scouts... Me da pena decir que alguna vez fui compañera de ustedes... ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA SATURNO!-  
-¿Pero que pasa?- Lita se puso de pie.-  
-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA PLUTON!-

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO!-

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA URANO!-

-¡TRANSFORMACION!-

-Pagaran por todo el daño que han hecho...- Sailor Saturn amenaza a las Inners con su Silent Glave.-  
-¿Pero de que están hablando?-  
-Amy, chicas no discutan, si quieren pelea eso tendrán, ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA VENUS!-  
-¡POR EL PODEL ESTELAR DEL PLANETA MARTE!-

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA JUPITER!-

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA MERCURIO!-  
-¡TRANSFORMACION!-

-¡TIERRA..... TIEMBLA!- las Inner trataron de esquivar el ataque pero no tuvieron suerte.-

-Se han vuelto muy fuertes…- murmuró Sailor Jupiter.-  
-¡MAREMOTO.... DE NEPTUNO!- de nuevo fueron atacadas pero esta vez Mercury tuvo suerte de esquivarlo.-  
-¡Esperen! por favor... ¿por qué se están comportando de esta manera? Chicas ustedes no son así...-  
-¡Cállate, Mercury! En este mismo momento no importa que sacrifique mi vida.... van a pagar muy caro lo que ocasionaron.... TUMBA DEL SILENCIO.....-  
-¡Cuidado!- Venus alerta a los demás.-  
-¡Espera Saturn! No lo hagas, no es necesario que te perdamos a ti también.-  
-¿A ti también?- Mars repitió confundida las palabras de Plut.-  
-Si a ella TAMBIEN... por culpa de ustedes...-  
-No entendemos nada de lo que están diciendo Uranus...-  
-¿Son o se hacen?-  
-Por favor.... Neptune, Uranus, Plut, Saturn...explíquense por favor...-  
-Vaya Luna, así que ustedes también están aquí.... ¿donde ese metieron cuando ella más los necesitó?- En ese momento Darien que estaba vestido como Tuxedo Mask corrió a auxiliar a Mars.-  
-¿Quién es "ella"? – Preguntó Artemis.-  
-¡Sailor Moon!, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a traicionar a la princesa? Sobre todo ustedes... Sailor Mars, Príncipe Endímion..... Los peores traidores....-  
-¿Serena? ¿Que pasa con ella Saturn?- preguntó Tuxedo Mask muy alarmado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Mars.-  
-Así que primero cometen sus errores y no se preocupan por enterarse de las consecuencias...- Todos se quedaron en silencio después de las palabras de Hotaru.-  
-¿Qué?.... ¿no van a decir nada?- Preguntó altanera Neptune.-  
-Eso es porque ni siquiera tienen la menor idea de lo que ocasionaron..... entonces, yo se los voy a decir...- Plut se acerca a ellos mostrándoles una mirada fulminante, que pocas veces se le veía.- Hace un par de días hubo un temblor en la puerta del tiempo, así que fui a investigar y me sorprendí mucho al ver que el futuro Tokio de Cristal estaba desapareciendo.... entonces intenté ponerme en contacto con la Neo Reina Serenity para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.... fue cuando me dirigí al castillo de Cristal.... fue terrible lo que me encontré.....- De pronto Sailor Saturn comenzó a llorar y todos se preocuparon.- En la sala del trono pude ver a dos cuerpos completamente inertes y mucha gente a su alrededor ..... Eran la Neo Reina y la Pequeña Dama..... Estaban muertas.... era por eso que el futuro estaba desapareciendo.... no pude soportar ver la escena y regresé al pasado buscando una respuesta....-Sailor Uranus, intervino.-  
-Intentamos buscar por todos lados a Sailor Moon para preguntar que diablos estaba pasando... y jamás la encontramos...- Plut tomó la palabra de nuevo-  
-La Reina Serenity se mostró ante nosotras y nos dijo todo.... La princesa..... Sailor Moon.....- Plut no pudo terminar la frase.-  
-¡Esta muerta! ¡Y ustedes son los culpables!- dijo Uranus con mucha rabia.-

-¡QUE!- Luna comenzó a llorar y a culparse por eso, Darien.... él no podía creerlo, le afectó mucho la noticia.-  
-¿Se dan cuenta ahora de lo que hicieron?- Cuestiono Neptune.-  
-Es por eso que estamos aquí, porque nosotras les vamos a hacer pagar su traición..... ¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacer eso? de traicionarla de esa manera?...- Saturn les recriminó.-  
-Ustedes eran las responsables de su seguridad y de su protección personal.... ¿Me quieren decir que va a pasar ahora?-  
-Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de lo que le pasó Uranus... ella fue la que renunció a ser Sailor Moon, nosotras no se lo pedimos.- dijo Venus intentando encarar a las Outer Scouts.-  
-¿Como te atreves a decir eso?, Eres una tonta...-  
-Ya basta Neptune... Si eso era todo lo que querían decirnos, ya pueden largarse de aquí, ya lo hicieron.-  
-Claro.... solo una pregunta para Sailor Mars y para usted querido príncipe..... ¿Serán capaces de vivir tranquilos, llevando semejante remordimiento de conciencia?..... ¿Sabiendo que son culpables no sólo de la muerte de la princesa si no también de la Pequeña Dama?.... De esa niña que usted Príncipe Endímion, prometió proteger con su vida misma y de esa persona a la que tantas veces le juro amar hasta el final de sus días..... ¿Realmente serán capaces de vivir ese calvario?- Las palabras de Saturn hicieron eco en la mente de Tuxedo Mask.-  
-Espero que puedan vivir tranquilos...-  
-Y que nunca tengan que arrepentirse de lo que hicieron, porque ya es demasiado tarde...-Fueron las últimas palabras de Sailor Uranus y Neptune.-  
-Buena suerte Sailor Scouts, la necesitarán, hay un nuevo enemigo, muy poderoso, espero que puedan con él, porque... pueden olvidarse de contar con nosotras...-  
-Espero que puedan vivir tranquilamente con esos remordimientos de conciencia.... la verdad.... yo no podría hacerlo.... a partir de hoy cada quien luchará por su propio lado y por lo que le interesa.... nosotras.... no descansaremos hasta que paguen por lo que hicieron..... Traidoras.- Plut y Saturn se van junto con sus compañeras.-  
-Pues váyanse, quien las necesita...-  
-Es verdad Mina, con el cristal de plata, no las necesitamos.- Jupiter apoyo a su compañera.-

-Sailor Moon..... Esta muerta...... no puede ser....- Mercury comienza a llorar.-  
-Princesa... yo tuve la culpa..... no tengo perdón...... le falle....-  
-Tranquila Luna... tú no podías hacer nada...-  
-Claro que si, era mi responsabilidad estar con ella, ¿no lo entiendes Artemis? La única misión que la reina Serenity me había encomendado era encontrar a la princesa de la Luna y cuidar de ella y…le he fallado...- Se va corriendo y Artemis va tras ella. Todas habían regresado a su apariencia normal.-  
-Luna, Artemis, esperen....- Amy va tras ellos.-  
-Ella murió... y Rini también.... ellas tienen razón... todo fue por culpa nuestra...-  
-Darien, pero no estas solo... yo estoy contigo.- Rei abraza a Darien.-

-Lita, será mejor dejarlos solos.-  
-Tienes razón Mina, vámonos.-

**Parque número 10.**

-Amy, ¿tu crees que Serena nos pueda perdonar algún día?... Estoy muy arrepentida de haberla abandonado.-  
-No lo se Luna... Yo también espero que lo haga... yo no quería hacerle tanto daño... es más... nunca debí seguir a Rei.- Amy comienza a llorar con Luna.-  
-Tendremos que confiar en que algún día nos perdonará...- Artemis se acerca a Luna para intentar consolarla.-

**Departamento de Darien**

-Así que era por eso que llovía tanto.... es como si el cielo llorara tu ausencia..... Serena.... ¿por qué siento que no todo esta perdido?... ¿por qué siento que algún día nos volveremos a ver?... cuando eso pase... te juro, que todo será diferente.... ¿en que rayos estaba pensando?... ¿cómo fui capaz de herirte?... pero yo sé que no es demasiado tarde.... algún día... mi amada Serena.- Darien comenzó a llorar.-

**Kinmokusei (Planeta de la Flores).....**

**-**Ahora lo que más me preocupa es la salud de Serena..... debe recuperarse al cien por ciento para que pueda transformarse en Sailor Universe y poder controlar al Cristal Makrán-  
-Estoy segura que podrá hacerlo Kakyuu... yo creo que lo más preocupante va a ser la reacción que tenga mi hija cuando se entere que alguien más está viviendo en su interior....-  
-Corrección majestad... que ella está viviendo en el interior de alguien más.... verá desde el momento en que comenzó la transformación, Sailor Universe, poco a poco ha estado renaciendo, lo más probable es que en un par de días más Serena cambie totalmente su actitud y su carácter, porque estará tomando la personalidad de Universe, hay que estar preparadas para cuando llegue ese momento.-  
-Si, tienes razón Galaxia, mañana por la mañana yo me encargaré de explicarle todo para que ella también se prepare y no se deje controlar totalmente por la guerrera de la oscuridad.-

**Editado por segunda vez: Domingo, Enero 23 del 2005'**


	4. SUBF 3:Recuerdos y Confusiones

**_SAN:_**

**_(C-III)_**

**_"RECUERDOS Y CONFUSIONES"_**

**Planeta Kinmokusei…**

Un nuevo día está por comenzar, Serena se encontraba despierta desde hace algunas horas, estaba contemplando el hermoso jardín del Castillo a través del ventanal de su alcoba, se encontraba pensativa recordando las terribles escenas vividas en la Tierra...

-Buenos días Bombón... ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí- Seiya despertó y se acercó a ella.-

-Sí, un poco no pude dormir bien... los recuerdos me están matando "literalmente"... Y hay algo mas en mi mente que... no me deja pensar bien... es como si hubiera alguien más.-

_"Creo que no se ha dado cuenta aún del cambio que está ocurriendo en ella"- _pensó¿Sabes por qué estas aquí-Seiya se sentó a su lado.-

-Sí bueno, parece que sí.- en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y entran Taiki y Yaten.-

-Buenos días... no pensé que ya estuvieras despierta.- Taiki le sonrió.-

-Sí, creí que el único despierto iba a ser Seiya... supongo que dormiste aquí ¿no es así- Preguntó Yaten con malicia haciéndoles sonrojarse.-

-Buenos días chicos.-

-Ya dejen de molestar... que pasa.-

-Nada Seiya, solo venimos a ver como estaba Serena.-

-Estoy mejor Yaten, gracias por su amabilidad y sobretodo... gracias por velar mi sueño Seiya.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bombón.-

-Se que a lo mejor no debo meterme en el asunto pero ¿podrías decirnos que fue lo que pasó en la Tierra-

-Taiki por favor...creo que este no es el momento¿no ves que todo está muy reciente- dijo Seiya alarmado recordando la reacción de Serena cuando le preguntó lo mismo.-

-Déjalo Seiya... esta bien... tarde o temprano se van a enterar...-

-Si no quieres hablar de eso, no te preocupes, nosotros lo entendemos.-

-Estaré bien Yaten... creo que hasta me servirá de desahogo.-

Todos se sientan en una especie de sala que estaba en la alcoba, recuerden que estaban en un castillo muy grande y lujoso.

-Todo sucedió muy rápido, ni yo misma se como empezó todo, pero fue muy doloroso darme cuenta de la verdad... todo comenzó con un concurso de canto en la preparatoria.- les relató detalle a detalle todo lo ocurrido ese día…-

**Momentos después…**

-Así que hicieron un grupo musical... Space Lights... eso suena muy bien... probablemente tendremos que hacerte una prueba para que formes parte de los Three Lights.-

-Esa me parece una idea genial Yaten...- Seiya apoya a su hermano y todos ríen.-

-Pero no entiendo donde estuvo el problema.-

-En realidad el problema surgió al día siguiente Taiki...-

**FLASHBACK**

**Planeta Tierra... **

-Serena... ya levántate que se te va a hacer tarde otra vez, recuerda que esta vez Darien quedó de pasar por ti, no querrás hacerlo esperar ¿o si-

-No Luna, tienes razón... voy a tomar un baño.- Después de algunos minutos Serena ya se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente con su familia que estaba muy sorprendida.-

¡Que milagro que estas despierta a esta hora Serena tonta!.. . ¿Te caíste de la cama o que- dijo Sammy en tono burlón.-

-Déjame en paz enano, no me molestes.-

-Es cierta hija, me sorprendes.-

¿Te sientes bien- Ikuko y Kenji le miraban también asombrados mientras a Serena le escurre una gota en la cabeza.-

-Estoy bien, me levante temprano porque hoy tengo un examen muy importante y además...-El timbre de la casa interrumpe su explicación y

Sammy va a abrir, era Darien.-

-Serena tonta, te busca la verdadera razón por la cual te levantaste temprano…-

¡Buenos días- Saluda el recién llegado.-

¡Buenos días- Esta vez la gota estaba en la cabeza de los padres de Serena.-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, buen provecho, nos vemos mas tarde.- Serena sale corriendo sin dejar que Darien se despidiera.-

-Ya me lo esperaba...-

-Sí...- Ikuko se sienta a desayunar junto con Kenji.-

Serena y Darien se encontraban caminando hacia la preparatoria de repentinamente Serena le da un beso en la mejilla a Darien, quien se ruboriza un poco.

¿A qué vino eso-

-Nada, es solo que, estoy muy contenta de que estemos juntos, te he extrañado mucho.- lo abraza.-

-Sí lo se, yo también te extrañe mucho.- le devuelve el abrazo.-

- Hola buenos días…-

-Hola Rei¿cómo estás-

-Muy bien Serena, hola Darien, que sorpresa verte con Serena tan temprano...-

-Es que hemos estado muy alejados últimamente y queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿Verdad amor- Serena asintió-

¿Vas a dejar a Serena a su escuela-

-Sí¿porque no nos acompañas aún es temprano-

-Sí vamos Rei, a las chicas les va a dar mucho gusto verte.-

-Mas bien les va a dar un infarto Serena... ¿ya viste que hora es, es increíble que estés levantada a esta hora.- dijo Rei queriendo hacer enfadar a su amiga.-

-Oye, es muy temprano para que me empieces a molestar ¿no crees-

Y así siguieron peleando hasta que llegaron a la preparatoria donde se encontraron con las chicas y después de la sorpresa que se llevaron de ver a Serena llegar temprano, sonó el timbre que indicando el inicio de las clases.

-Bueno ya es hora de que entres a clase Serena, llámame cuando salgas, paso por ti y te invito a comer ¿qué te parece-

¡Fantástico Darien, gracias por traerme.- se besan.-

-Vámonos ya Serena o el maestro no nos dejará entrar al salón.-

-Si ya se Amy, adiós amor… Adiós Rei.-

-Adiós.-se van.-

¿Vas a tu escuela Rei, si quieres te acompaño.-

_"Esta es mi oportunidad"_… En realidad no, es decir, lo que pasa es que no quiero ir porque tengo un examen de máximas y mínimas que no entiendo muy bien¿crees que puedas ayudarme? Aprovechando que también puedo presentarlo mañana…_" ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"_-

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, conservo un par de libros en mi departamento que creo te pueden servir mucho…-

-Gracias Darien eres un gran amigo...-_"lo conseguí"_.- se van.

**Más tarde. Departamento de Darien…**

-Y luego escribes el resultado aquí y listo... ¿ves que no es tan complicado?...-

-Sí es verdad...- Rei miraba el libro un poco ausente, como si no supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento…continuó hablando.- Aunque tengo que reconocer que tengo a un buen maestro a mi lado.- se acerca a él.- creo que tengo que agradecerte la ayuda que me has dado...-

-No es necesario, de verdad.-. Darien intenta alejarse de ella, pero era inútil, Rei no se lo permitió.-

-Claro que lo es... además no me lo puedes negar Darien... tu también lo deseas ¿no es así- lo besa.-

-Por supuesto que no Rei... esto no puede ser.- Poco a poco va respondiendo el beso y las caricias hasta que sólo se separaban para tomar aire y seguir con las caricias que terminaron mucho tiempo después…-

**Centro de Tokio...**

¡Al fin se terminaron las clases! Ahora si a disfrutar el día... creo que mejor me voy directo a la casa de Darien y le doy la sorpresa...tengo tantas ganas de estar con él.- después de un largo caminar llega al edificio en donde vive su novio y rápidamente subió el ascensor y llegó al departamento.- Bueno ya estoy aquí tocaré el timbre... eh... ¿De quien será esa voz, No me dijo que tendría visitas... mejor entro.- y sacó la llave que Darien le había dado para entrar a su casa, fue rumbo a la sala y ... casi se desmaya de la impresión... no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... su novio y su mejor amiga estaban... estaban...-

**Planeta Kinmokusei…**

-Estaban... casi desnudos y besándose muy cariñosamente...- Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por fin deshacerse del dolor que su alma estaba cargando desde ese día...-

Por su parte Taiki estaba muy arrepentido de haber hecho que Serena recordara aquellos amargos momentos...Yaten no podía creerlo, estaba muy impresionado y Seiya... él estaba con sus puños cerrados, tratando de contener sus ganas de partir inmediatamente a la Tierra y matar a Darien, se contenía por ella, solo atinó a acercarse a Serena y abrazarla... Ella se dejo abrazar y se acurrucó en sus brazos y hundió su cara en el pecho de Seiya y continuó llorando. Después de unos minutos... entre sollozos siguió su relato...-

**FLASHBACK**

**Planeta Tierra… **

¿Pero que significa todo esto Darien-

¡Serena- se aparta de Rei a quien le pasa su camisa para que se cubra con ella.-Espera... déjame explicarte...-

¿Qué Darien... que es lo que me vas a explicar?... ¿Como y cuantas veces te has revolcado con ella a mis espaldas?... Eres... eres... - no pudo continuar hablando, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, su corazón estaba deshecho... aún así lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo.-

¡Serena! No te puedes ir así... ¡Serena-

-Déjala que se vaya, no te va a escuchar en ese estado... anda... tranquilízate, ven conmigo-

¿Es que no te has dado cuenta Rei¡Serena nos vió juntos-

¿Y eso que?... déjala ella estará bien... tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar de lo nuestro…-

¿Lo nuestro?. Entre tú y yo no hay nada.-

-Pero…Darien…-

-Vístete...-

**FLASHBACK**

**Planeta Kinmokusei…**

-No sabía que hacer... no quería ver a nadie... quería estar sola... me sentía muy mal... de repente mis ganas por seguir viviendo se estaban esfumando... nunca me imaginé que Darien me iba a engañar de esa manera... y con mi mejor amiga...- decía Serena entre lágrimas.-

¿Como pudo atreverse a hacer algo así?... maldito... te juró que yo lo haré pagar por eso bombón no te preocupes yo te voy a proteger.- Seiya le abrazó mas fuerte.-

¿Se enteraron las demás-

-Si Taiki... ese fue el enfrentamiento que tuve con todas…-

¿Qué quieres decir- Yaten frunció su mirada intentando comprender.-

**FLASHBACK**

**Planeta Tierra… Mas tarde…**

-Papá estoy preocupada, ve la hora que es y Serena no aparece no vino en todo el día y ya es muy tarde para que esté afuera, sola en la calle.- dijo muy Ikuko preocupada.-

-Tranquila Mam� ella está bien, seguramente está con Darien o sus amigas y se le fue el tiempo, ya la conoces como es... no tardará en llegar.- dijo Kenji abrazándola para calmarla.-

-Espero que tengas razón... aún así tengo un mal presentimiento...-

-Creo que iré a buscarla... Serena... ¿Dónde estás- Luna sale en su busca. Era cerca de la media noche y no la encontraba por ningún lado, ya había ido a la casa de todas menos a la de Rei y a la de Darien... en eso se lo encontró en el camino...-

¡Darien-

¿Que pasa Luna, que haces aquí a esta hora-

¿No has visto a Serena? No aparece por ningún lado, no ha ido a su casa en todo el día.-

-No la he visto desde en la mañana…- Recordó con amargura lo que había pasado en su departamento.- Rei...-

¿Como?

¿Ya fuiste con Rei-

-No aún no… ¿Crees que esté con ella-

-Vamos a averiguarlo…-

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy apartado del parque No. 10, Serena se encontraba en un estado de shock, había llorado mucho... pero las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de manera involuntaria... estaba deshecha.

-Darien... ¿por qué?... ¿que hice mal?...Rei... se suponía que eras mi mejor amiga... ¿por qué- De pronto sintió mucho coraje... estaba fuera de si... era como si alguien más estuviera controlando sus actos, talvez el resultado de tanto dolor, secó sus lágrimas, sacó su broche y se transformó.- ETERNAL SAILOR MOON... ¡TRANSFORMACION- Y partió en busca de Rei, quien se encontraba en su templo meditando.-

¿Qué fue lo que hice¿Qué pasa conmigo, últimamente es como si yo no fuera dueña de mis actos.- en eso se escuchó una voz afuera del templo.-

¡Rei, ven aquí, sal o ¡voy por ti- Rei sale a su encuentro.-

¿Qué pasa Serena¿Qué haces aquí y vestida así- Eternal Sailor Moon se acerca a ella y le da una bofetada que hace que Rei caiga al suelo.¿Pero que rayos te pasa! Lo ocurrido esta mañana no te da derecho a...-

-No me da derecho a tratarte como amiga, si no como lo que eres... ¡una cualquiera- La levanta y la vuelve a golpear, era otra persona, su mirada era más fría... ya no era la misma Serena de siempre, Rei lo notó.-

Debido a la búsqueda de Luna, todas las demás llegaron al templo Hikawa para ver si Rei sabía algo de Serena, en el camino se encontraron a Luna y a Darien y juntos entraron al templo y presenciaron la batalla sostenida por Rei y Eternal Sailor Moon.

¡Ya basta! No te voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa y me trates de esa manera ¿Como te atreves-

-No Rei¿Como te atreves tú a traicionarme, eso no se le hace a una amiga, bueno, si es que alguna vez en toda tu miserable vida me consideraste como amiga...-

-Talvez si hubieras escuchado a Darien...-

-Si hubiera escuchado a Darien seria lo mismo... ¡me engañaron! Se burlaron de mi y todavía te atreves a negarlo... además el hubiera no existe...-

-Eres una tonta Serena, no actúes antes de que se te de una explicación.-

-ja ja ja, no me hagas reír Rei, ahora mismo te voy a demostrar lo tonta que soy, se habrán podido reír de mi una vez pero no lo harán dos veces...-De repente, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Sailor Moon.¿por qué Rei?... tu sabías que Darien era la persona más importante de mi vida... sabías que el y yo éramos muy felices juntos¿porque tuviste que interponerte entre los dos?... el es mi razón de existir... la razón por la cual pude luchar en contra de todos y de todo para poder salvar al mundo tantas veces... .. ¡Tu mejor que nadie lo sabías y aun así no te importo acostarte con él- Amy, Lita, Mina y Luna no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, Darien se encontraba un poco más alejado de ellas y estaba cabizbajo.-

¿Rei tuvo relaciones con Darien-

-No entiendo Amy.-

-Tenemos que intervenir Lita, Serena está muy dolida y si se transformó en Sailor Moon es porque piensa lastimar a Rei.-

-No Mina, no lo creo, no sería capaz de hacer eso…-exclamó Amy esperanzada.-

-Serena... es por eso que había desaparecido... Está sufriendo mucho chicas, es muy probable que esté cegada por el dolor, no podemos confiarnos, hay que intervenir antes de que pase una desgracia...-

-Luna tiene razón, vamos…-

-Espera Mina algo va a hacer Sailor Moon…- Le detuvo Lita.-

-Eso no te lo voy a perdonar... ni a él ni a ti... porque yo confié ciegamente en ustedes... no se los voy a perdonar... ¡No se los puedo perdonar!.- Y en ese momento la luna que tenía en su frente comenzó a brillar e hizo aparecer su báculo.¡LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS- Lanzó su ataque y cuando estaba apunto de herir a Rei, una rosa cayó e impidió el ataque.- Tuxedo Mask... era de esperarse.-

¿Qué ocurre aquí Sailor Moon¿porque atacas a Rei de esa manera- Le enfrentó Sailor Jupiter.-

-Por favor Sailor Moon, no vale la pena, debe de haber alguna solución mejor que esto, por favor no lastimes a Rei...-

¿No lastimar a Rei¿Me estas pidiendo que no lastime a Rei, Mercury? Y entonces ¿qué quieres que haga¿qué permita que se sigan burlando de mi así como si nada, y que yo me haga la que no se nada, no Mercury... no puedo hacerlo, tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? No soy de piedra como Rei…-

-Tranquila sabemos como te sientes...-

¿En serio saben como me siento? Respóndeme algo Venus... ¿alguna ves te han engañado-

-…-

¿Alguna ves te encontraste a tu novio besándose con tu mejor amiga?... o mejor aún ?te has encontrado a tu novio revolcándose con tu mejor amiga¿No verdad! Entonces no puedes saber como me siento… No puedes saber el dolor tan grande que tengo guardado en mi pecho... no solo fue el engaño de la persona que he amado desde que tengo uso de razón... si no darme cuenta que tuvo que hacerlo con mi mejor amiga... Con una de ustedes...!tu no puedes sentir lo mismo porque no los viste juntos!... ¡no viste a tu amiga revolcándose con tu novio como si fuera una cualquiera!.- ahora no fue Rei, si no Darien, quien le dio una bofetada a Serena.-

¡Ya basta Darien!... ?Cómo te atreves a golpearla- Luna se asombró.-

-No tienes porque decir esas cosas de Rei, Serena... ¿quieres desquitarte con alguien? Vamos aquí estoy yo... yo puedo responderte todo lo que quieras.- se para enfrente de ella retándola.-

-Por favor Darien, Serena, debe haber otra manera de resolver esto... es mejor que hables con Darien, Serena por favor.- Mercury se sentía impotente al no poder detener el enfrentamiento.-

-Tu nunca me habías puesto una mano encima... entonces era cierto... ¿ya no me quieres verdad?... ¡Nunca me has querido!...-

-En este momento no te puedo contestar esa pregunta Serena... tu tampoco habías actuado así antes... Has cambiado mucho... y me duele lo que esta pasando.-

¿Te duele Darien?... Pongámoslo así, si en tu lugar estuviera yo y me hubieras encontrado en la misma situación de esta mañana con Seiya, por ejemplo ¿como hubieras reaccionado Darien, seguramente de la misma manera si en verdad me quisieras¿que sentirías si yo te dijera que no se me hace justo que lo trataras así¡lo mismo que yo!... Yo si te respetaba, aun cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos y me dejaste sola, yo te esperé cada día que estuviste lejos, y cuando conocí a Seiya y me pretendía, jamás accedí a nada y siempre te puse a ti primero, yo si te di tu lugar, jamás haría algo como lo que tu hiciste hoy .- ella se dio la vuelta para que no la viera llorar, Darien por su parte sintió mucho coraje mezclado con celos por la comparación que hizo Serena, y sin pensarlo le contestó.-

¿Y quien me puede asegurar eso?... ¿solamente tú?... porque yo tengo sé que salían juntos... ¿como puedo estar seguro de que no te entendías con él?...- al terminar sintió un profundo arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de decir, Serena al igual que Luna, Rei, y las demás se quedó helada y en shock, jamás pensó que Darien le echara en cara eso, y mucho menos que tuviera ese concepto tan bajo de ella... era obvio, eso termino de romper su corazón.-

-Así que era eso... ¿no confías en mi?..- dijo viéndolo la cara.-

-Bueno...yo...-

-Sólo me eso faltaba... que después de todo... no confiaras en mi... muy bien... ya entendí.- Alzó su cetro y apunto de nuevo a Rei, cegada por el dolor y gritó.¡LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS!.- Darien corrió a salvar a Rei y las demás se prepararon para defender.-

¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS-

¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER- Eternal Sailor Moon no trató de esquivarlos, estaba tan lastimada internamente que no le importaba ser herida por los ataque de sus compañeras, dichos ataques, la lanzaron al suelo.-

¡No! Que han hecho... ?como se atreven a atacar a Sailor Moon de esa manera- Suplicó Sailor Mercury.-

¡Serena¿Te encuentras bien- Luna se acercó a ella.-

¿Y que querías¿Que permitiéramos que lastimara a Rei?

-Claro que no jupiter, pero no tenían porque atacarla también...-

-Por favor Mercury, reacciona¿que no ves que Sailor Moon quiere lastimar a Rei y no va a para hasta conseguirlo o hasta que nosotras le impidamos que lo haga- Venus la apartó de la pelea.-

-Serena, Serena ¿Te encuentras bien-

-Si estoy bien Luna...- se levanta.¿Cómo se atreven-

-Contrólate Sailor Moon… !Deja de agredir a Rei- Le pidió Venus.-

-No saben lo que acaban de hacer.- El ataque solo hizo que Serena se enojara más.¿Qué tan rápido se les olvidó quien soy?... Soy su Princesa y por ningún motivo voy a permitir que me traten así- Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de Serena, ella jamás les había dicho eso, jamás había usado su título de nobleza con ellos, mucho menos con ellos que eran sus amigos, nunca habían visto que ella reaccionado de esa manera.-

-Entonces sea una buena Princesa"majestad".- dijo Venus sarcásticamente.-

¡Serena¿qué pasa contigo? No hables así...-

¿Tu también estas en mi contra Luna? ... ¿es que nadie puede entender como me siento- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Claro que te entendemos Serena...-

-Deja que su majestad piense lo que quiera Mercury, es obvio que ya no nos quiere como sus amigas tampoco.-

-Ella no ha dicho eso Jupiter.-

-Mercury tiene razón, traten de entender que en estos momentos está muy lastimada por lo que pasó.-

¿Por qué se supone que debemos entender que ella este tratando de lastimarme?... si quieres pelear eso haremos… Pero solo tu y yo...-

-Yo no quiero nada contigo Rei… eres…-

¡Ya basta Serena! Vete... no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida.- Serena se quedó pasmada al escuchar a Tuxedo Mask.-

-Es verdad, vete... nosotros no te necesitamos.-

-No podemos permitirte que quieras lastimar a Rei con tus poderes, y que quieras abusar de tu poder, eso no es propio de una Sailor...- dijeron Jupiter y Venus indignadas.-

-Ya veo... así que están de su parte... muy bien...- y fue entonces cuando tomó su broche de transformación volviendo a la normalidad, y se lo arrojó a los pies a las Sailors.- tomen... hagan con el lo que quieran...-

¿Que estas diciendo Serena, recoge ese broche ahora mismo, no puedes renunciar a ser lo que eres.- Luna dijo alarmada por la acción de Serena, todos estaban asombrados... no lo podían creer...Serena estaba renunciando a ser Sailor Moon.-

-Es obvio que ya no quieren que yo esté con ustedes…-

-Pero eso no es suficiente para que renuncies a ser lo que eres Serena.- Mercury tenía lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Además yo no quiero volver a saber nada de ustedes... a partir de este momento renuncio a ser parte de ustedes... quiero olvidarme de todo y de todos y si eso significa renunciar a lo que soy... lo voy a hacer.-

-Serena por favor no hagas eso…- Suplicó Luna.-

-No puedes hacer eso, tú eres nuestra Princesa por favor, piensa bien lo que estas haciendo...-

-Ya tomé una decisión Mercury, no quiero volver a saber nada de ustedes... y eso te incluye a ti también Luna... quédate con ellos, y olvídate de mi no te quiero ver en mi casa ni cerca de mi familia.-

-Pero Serena yo...-

-Ya te dije, y te lo advierto, no te quiero cerca de mi, quédate con "tus amigos".- Serena se da media vuelta y comienza a irse pero Darien la detiene del brazo y hace que lo encare.-

-Espera un segundo¿crees que está muy bien lo que haces verdad?... eres una cobarde, realmente no puedo creer como fue que te llegué a querer tanto, no eres mas que una niña malcriada.-

-Sabes algo, ya no me interesa nada de lo que digas, no me puedes hacer mas daño porque mi corazón esta totalmente destruido y ya no puedo llorar más... ya no me importa nada... lo único importante de mi vida, lo he perdido y de la peor manera... es muy triste... sabes hay algo que quería comprarte hoy... porque hoy ya es nuestro aniversario... pero sabes que...- comienza a llorar y saca una cajita musical.- tengo una mejor idea... quiero devolverte algo que es tuyo... ya no lo necesito más... espero que Rei lo pueda disfrutar y lo valore así como yo valore el amor que supuestamente me hiciste creer que me tenías.- se la da, Darien la toma muy serio, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, le estaba afectando la situación mas de lo que el creía.- Así me despido Darien... que seas muy feliz... al lado de Rei... que les vaya muy bien, después de todo lo nuestro no podía durar más... no era mas que una ilusión, una fantasía o simplemente un destino que teníamos que cumplir... pero no era una obligación... adiós Darien...hasta nunca.-

-Espera.- Intenta detenerla.-

-Ya nos dijimos todo Darien... Disculpa que no quiera quedarme al festejo pero creo que la herida sigue doliendo mucho... que estén bien.-

-Serena no te vayas.- Júpiter detiene a Mercury.-

-Deja que se vaya Mercury, es mejor así.-

-Pero… Jupiter…- Mercury comenzó a llorar.-

-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es apoyar a Rei…- Venus toma el cristal de plata y se lo entrega a Rei.- Toma, no va estar mejor en otro lado, es mejor que esté en tus manos.-

-Tu eres la mejor indicada para hacerlo, es obvio que Serena no es tan responsable como pensábamos…- Rei toma el Cristal.-

¿Estas más tranquila-

-Si Darien, no te preocupes... chicas no se que decir... haré lo mejor que pueda para no defraudarlas.- Guarda el Cristal de Plata.- Luna… ¿adonde vas-

-Voy a alcanzar a Serena, tengo que hablar con ella...-

-Tu no vas a ningún lado, después de lo que te dijo no puedes ir a su lado, no es justo para ti Luna.-

-Pero no podemos dejarla sola Venus, esta muy mal, tenemos que ir con ella.-

¿De que lado estas Mercury? Aquí no hay mas que dos cosas, o estas con Rei o con Serena... espero que con Rei porque si no vamos a tener que pedirte que te vayas.- Mercury se asombró por lo que Lita le dijo.¡Contesta-

-Yo...- Rei, Mina, y Lita la miraban de muy mala manera, se sintió obligada a apoyarlas.- Yo estoy contigo... Rei.- dijo no muy convencida, Luna no tuvo otra opción que quedarse con ellas.-

Serena se encontraba en el mismo lugar al que había ido con Darien cuando terminó la batalla en contra de Sailor Galaxia (¿lo recuerdan, era en la escena final donde se besan con la luna de fondo), por alguna extraña razón no había luna esa madrugada, y estaba apunto de llover...estaba llorando, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar algunos minutos atrás... primero a Darien y a Rei... luego a sus otras amigas... todos le habían dado la espalda, no podía entender porque no comprendían su dolor... estaba muy triste... no tenia ganas de seguir existiendo... tenía algo en las manos... estaba decidida...

-Ya no quiero sentir este dolor! Es demasiado para mí... yo estoy sola... no tengo a nadie... he perdido a todos mis seres queridos... y ya no soy nadie... - tenía una navaja muy filosa en sus manos, estaba muy nerviosa, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco que ría seguir viviendo.- Sé que esta no es una forma de salir del problema, que en realidad lo estoy evadiendo...pero... no creo poder vivir con la idea de que algún día me los voy a encontrar juntos... eso no podría soportarlo... yo se que tu querías que viviera una vida diferente, sin problemas y rodeada de todos mis seres queridos,... una nueva oportunidad de vivir mi amor por Darien... pero lo siento madre... creo que tu deseo ya no se va a poder cumplir... ya no quiero seguir viviendo... no puedo continuar así... ya no quiero seguir siendo un problema para todos... Discúlpenme... Mamá... Papá... Sammy... espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día... Amy, Lita, Mina, espero que cumplan sus sueños...

Rei, Darien... que sean muy felices... Rei, espero que puedas amar a Darien y darle todo como yo quería hacerlo...Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna... me dio mucho gusto haberlas conocido, cuídense mucho y espero me perdonen no el no haber sido la Princesa que ustedes querían que fuera y por la cual arriesgaron su vida tantas veces... Seiya, Taiki, Yaten... estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a ver...- dicho esto, tomó la fría y filosa navaja, y se hizo un corte muy profundo en sus dos muñecas... minutos después... se desmayó y ya no despertó...-

Comenzó a llover y en el cielo apareció una luna teñida de rojo muy grande, rayos y truenos se hacían notar en esa madrugada e iluminaban el cuerpo inerte de la persona que muchas veces salvó al planeta del peligro, la guerrera más fuerte e importante de la luna llena, la princesa del milenio de plata... Sailor Moon... se encontraba en el suelo... unas luces muy brillantes y pequeñas se desprendían del cuerpo de Serena... era una seña... una seña de que... su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo... minutos después... ya no quedaba nada... solo una mancha de sangre en el suelo... donde ella se encontraba...

**Segunda Edición: Domingo 30 de Enero el 2005'.**

* * *

**San: Numero 3 en Japonés.**

**(C-III): Abreviatura de Capítulo 3.**


	5. SUBF 4 : Cambios El Pasado y Despertar D...

**_YON:_**

**_"Cambios... El Pasado y Despertar De La Sailor De La Oscuridad"_**

-Buenos días.- La reina Serenity aparece en la recamara de su hija Serenity, al momento los Three Lights se ponen de pie.-

-Buenos días majestad.- Responden al unísono.-

-Hija ¿Cómo te sientes-

-Bien Madre gracias.-

-Me doy cuenta que has estado llorando.- Seca algunas de sus lágrimas.-

-Sólo lo suficiente para desahogarme.-

-Esta bien... bueno, he venido porque tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente, hay cosas que debo decirte para que estés preparada por lo que pueda ocurrir en los próximos días.- se sienta a lado derecho de Serena.-

**Nota de la Autora:** La figura de la reina Serenity es representada por un holograma, pero bueno, sigue siendo una reina, no puedo dejarla de pie todo el tiempo je je XD…

-Con su permiso, nosotros las dejamos solas para que puedan hablar con más calma y confianza.-

-No Seiya, por favor, quédense, ustedes también tienen que estar enterados de todo, ustedes van a ser los que estén más cerca de ella, por favor, tomen asiento.- Taiki y Yaten vuelven a su lugar y Seiya se sienta a lado de Serena... a su lado izquierdo.-

¿Que pasa madre-

-Bueno... como podrás darte cuenta han ocurrido ciertos cambios en ti desde que despertaste y bueno también han pasado muchas cosas en la tierra desde entonces.-

-Ahora lo recuerdo... yo escuché tu voz en un sueño, tu voz y la de la Princesa de las Flores, ustedes me trajeron aquí...-

-Así es... mira... yo estoy enterada de todo... como alguna vez te dije, yo siempre he estado al pendiente de ti, aun estando muerta , yo siempre voy a vigilar que estés bien.- Serena sonrió.- Es por eso que después de ver lo que ocurrió en la tierra entre Endymion, las Sailors y tu... imagino que ustedes ya lo saben ¿verdad- dijo mirando a los chicos.-

-Si su majestad.-

-Serena ya nos puso al tanto de la situación.- Respondieron Taiki y Yaten.-

-Bien, me apena mucho todo lo que paso hija, pero tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes permitir que una situación así te derrumbe, es cierto que es muy doloroso, pero debes sobreponerte, yo mas que nadie estoy consciente de lo que sientes por Endímion pero, antes que todos, siempre debes estar tu.-Serena se puso un poco triste, tomó la mano de Seiya casi por instinto, como para darse fuerzas para poder enfrentar la situación sin derramar una lágrima más.- Es por eso que la princesa me ayudo a ir por ti, no podía permitir que perdieras tu vida, y menos ahora que es cuando más te necesitamos.-

-Si te refieres a Sailor Universe... ya estoy enterada.-

¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella- pregunto algo sorprendida.-

-Pues, antes de que despertara, escuche una voz y luego vi a una mujer, al principio me dio mucho miedo al verla, pero después, fue algo así como si yo ya la conociera y me dijo que ya era hora de que fuéramos una misma, después en mis sueños pude ver algunas imágenes que imagino corresponden a sus recuerdos.-

-Así que ella ya ha hablado contigo... vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa para mi, no cabe duda de que ella es la guardiana más poderosa que haya existido... No me esperaba que estuviera al tanto de la situación, eso me da esperanzas, si ella misma te escogió a ti... Debe ser porque seguramente vendrá a ayudarnos.-

-Dime algo Madre… ¿Por qué es tan alarmante que ella despierte?... Me da la impresión de que no están seguros de querer que ella esté entre nosotros.-

-Eso es porque ella pertenece al grupo de las Sailors que controlan la energía negativa y la oscuridad, su fortaleza depende del poder y la destrucción, como es el caso de Sailor Saturn, Sailor Galaxia y las mismas Sailor Star Lights, aunque ellas desde un principio han estado de nuestro lado, en el caso de Saturn, bueno tu lo sabes, ella es la Sailor del Silencio, su energía es muy parecida a la de Sailor Universe... En escala podría decirte que después de Universe están Galaxia, las Star Lights y luego Saturn, por eso antes se temía el despertar de Saturn, no sólo por el temor de que el Silencio lo destruyera todo, si no porque, era el primer aviso de la llegada de Universe y según recuerdo, cuando ella despertara...se daría la reunión de las Sailors de la oscuridad e iniciaría el Apocalipsis.-

-Alguien de tal poder no puede ser enfrentada, al menos no por cualquiera de nosotros.- Comentó Yaten.-

-Solo Sailor Moon podría hacerlo….-

-Así es Taiki, nadie podría con ella, ni siquiera todas las Sailor Scouts juntas, el poder del cristal Makrán es muy grande, es la base de toda la energía que esta presente en el Universo, es imposible contrarrestar tal poder.-

-Entonces no entiendo porque están permitiendo que eso suceda.-

-Porque era la única manera de que tu estuvieras con vida Bombón y de que ella despertara, después de todo las necesitamos a las dos.-

-No entiendo.- Serena le mira con confusión.-

-Hay un enemigo al acecho y necesitamos el poder de Sailor Universe para poder derrotarlo de una vez por todas.- La reina le miró con seriedad.-

¿Un nuevo enemigo-

-No, no es otro mas que el mismo Caos Serenity, solo que en su forma humana, alguien que me hizo falta mencionar, la séptima Sailor de energía negativa, Sailor Chaos, la que en todo caso ocuparía el segundo rango en el grupo.-

¿Sailor Chaos- Seiya miró rápidamente a sus hermanos, quienes le correspondieron.-

-Tal parece que el bien y el mal está representado con Sailor Scouts…- Murmuró Serena.-

-Algo hay de eso, todo es lógica, para que exista el bien, tiene que existir el mal... lo mismo en el Universo, para que exista la energía positiva tiene que haber energía negativa.-Explicó la reina.-

-Imagino que las Inner y las Outer Scouts son las que representan al bien, y los demás…-Yaten interrumpe a Serena.-

-Somos los malos del cuento jeje…-

-La mayor representación del bien y del mal… Unidas en una misma persona... increíble.-

¿Que dices Taiki-

-Sailor Moon, es la guerrera que lucha por el bien, Sailor Universe es la Sailor de la Oscuridad, ambas son las representantes de las fuerzas mas poderosas de todo el Universo¿no es así- la reina Serenity asiente.- Entonces podemos decir que las dos energías están dentro de una misma persona, en este caso de ti Serena, eso te hace ser una persona muy importante y de cuidado.- le sonríe.-

-Es verdad, creo que de ahora en adelante tendremos que tratarte con mas respeto.- todos se empiezan a reír después de la broma de Seiya.-

-Ahora que lo han entendido, hija, quiero que por favor trates de estar tranquila, muy pronto comenzaras a sentir ciertos cambios dentro de ti, no te preocupes es normal, lo único que te pido es que no te dejes llevar mucho por ella, no podernos confiarnos, no quiero pensar que pasaría si ella tuviera otro tipo de intenciones y se una a Sailor Chaos.-

-No te preocupes Madre, estaré bien, además están los chicos, ellos me cuidaran ¿cierto- los demás asienten.-

-Lo sé... hay algo más que quiero que sepas, después de que terminen los cambios en ti y hayas aprendido a controlar totalmente el poder del Cristal Makrán, es necesario que regreses a la Tierra, es ahí donde Sailor Chaos planea atacar, tiene pensado vengarse de todos aquellos que se metieron en su camino.- al escuchar esto, el corazón de Serena comenzó a latir muy rápido e hizo un gesto de inconformidad, era obvio que no quería volver all� Seiya apretó su mano como queriéndole dar valor.- Se que es difícil para ti pensar en regresar pero, lo siento hija, es necesario, no podemos dejar que Chaos se salga con la suya, tienes que derrotarla, por el bien de toda la humanidad.- Serena miro hacia el suelo.-

-Si lo sé madre, pero en este momento, no puedo... es muy difícil para mi... no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con ellos... no quiero volver a verlos...-

-No se preocupe majestad, nosotros iremos con ella al igual que Galaxia, no creo que ella quiera dejarla sola.- Serena miro a Seiya.- No creas que iras sola, yo te juré que nunca, mas te iba a dejar sola, y lo voy a cumplir.- Serena le sonrió.-

-Siendo así… Creo que voy a poder enfrentarlos madre.- La reina Sonrió.-

-Muchas gracias muchachos... Además no estarán solo ustedes allá... recuerden que también están Uranus, Neptiune, Plut y Saturn.-

-Es cierto... pero... ellas deben creer que estoy muerta.-

-Bueno sí pero, pueden hablar con ellas y explicarles las razones que tuve para decirles eso.-

¿Las has visto-

-Cuando fui por ti a la Tierra para traerte para ac� regresé para hablar con ellas, como no había muchas esperanzas de que mejoraras y no estábamos seguros de lo que íbamos a hacer, tuve que decirles que estabas muerta, era más fácil que decirles todo lo que estaba pasando... aunque ahora me arrepiento, están muy tristes por ti y además se han separado de las demás, tuvieron un enfrentamiento muy fuerte con las Inner Scouts y decidieron pelear cada quien por su lado... hubieras visto su reacción cuando les dije lo que pasaba, estaban inconsolables... me gustaría que hablaras con ellas y que me disculpes por causarles tanto dolor, pero era necesario, estoy segura de que serán de gran ayuda en contra de Chaos.-

-Si tienes mucha razón, cuando regresemos eso será lo primero que hagamos, estoy segura de que ellas te entenderán, son muy buenas personas, de lo que no estoy segura es de cual va a ser su reacción cuando se enteren de que soy Sailor Universe, sobre todo no se lo que vaya a hacer Haruka, es muy impulsiva en situaciones como esa.-

-No te preocupes, ella entenderá.-

-Sí tienes razón.-

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, ahora me despido, fue un gusto volverte a ver hija mía, cuídate mucho y espero que pronto pueda venir a verte.-

¿Te vas-

-Sí, no te olvides que yo ya estoy muerta, no puedo seguir aquí mas tiempo, al menos me voy tranquila porque sé que estas en buenas manos, cuídate mucho, y te deseo suerte.- le da un beso en su mejilla.- Sailor Star Lights, muchas gracias por todo y en sus manos dejo mi tesoro más preciado, cuídenla mucho y no me la dejen sola.-

-Pierda cuidado majestad, nosotros siempre estaremos con ella.-

-De ahora en adelante, nosotros nos convertiremos en sus guardianes, y no vamos a dejar que nada malo le pase.-

-Váyase tranquila, que ahora nosotros cuidaremos de ella.-

-Muchas gracias Taiki, Yaten... Seiya, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Serenity... ella dependerá mucho de tu presencia, no la dejes sola.-

-Se lo prometo.-.

-Gracias por todo Madre y hasta pronto.- Y poco a poco la imagen de la Reina del Milenio de Plata, La reina Serenity, desaparece de la habitación.-

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir a comer algo ¿no creen- Taiki se pone de pie.-

-Si, yo ya tengo mucha hambre, han sido muchas sorpresas en estos últimos días.- comenta Yaten.-

¿Porque no tomas un baño, te arreglas y vienes a desayunar con nosotros Serena-

-Taiki tiene razón, además sé que te encantan los jardines, lo pude notar esta mañana cuando mirabas a través de la ventana, podemos ir a dar un paseo para que conozcas los jardines reales y un poco más de este planeta ¿te parece-

-Suena divertido Seiya, en unos minutos más estoy con ustedes.-

-Si, nada más no te tardes mucho, porque si te gana Galaxia, lo más seguro es que quiera que entrenes de una vez y créeme para ella no existe el tiempo en los entrenamientos.-

-Si no pregúntale a Seiya que es el que siempre se queja de todo.- Taiki y Yaten ríen.-

-Ya te habías tardado Yaten.- Serena comienza a reír a carcajadas, de pronto se le vino a la mente cuando ella se peleaba con Rei y dejo de reírse y se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.- Bombón, tranquila por favor!.- Se acerca para abrazarla pero ella lo rechaza y le habla con un tono de voz un poco extraño.-

-Déjame, yo sola puedo con esto y con más.- De repente Serena, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se llevo sus manos a la misma, sorpresivamente comenzó a gritar por el fuerte dolor y todas las cosas que estaban en la alcoba comenzaron a levitar, los chicos sintieron una energía muy fuerte y se impresionaron mucho, a esto le siguió un ligero temblor que los mandó al suelo instantáneamente.

**En la sala del trono...**

¿Pero que ocurre-

-Parece que Universe se esta haciendo presente Princesa, siento que su energía se está incrementando…-

-Tienes razón Galaxia, vamos con Serena para ver como está.-

-No, espere majestad, no es necesario, esto solo significa que ella esta despertando, no es nada grave.-

¿Estas segura?... El temblor es muy fuerte y la energía que se siente también.-

-Si estoy segura que solo se trata de eso, es imposible que ocurra otra cosa tan pronto, a demás, este no es todo su poder.-

-Tienes razón...-

**Habitación de Serena…**

En la alcoba de Serena, instantes después, el temblor ya había pasado y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad...

¡Cielos, un temblor más fuerte y no lo contamos...- Taiki sacude un poco su ropa.-

-Saben algo... creo que será mejor no hacerla enojar.- dice Yaten sarcásticamente.-

¡Bombón¿Te encuentras bien- Serena tenía en la frente un pequeño cristal en forma de rombo en color rojizo y poco a poco desapareció al igual que el dolor de cabeza.-

-Si, estoy bien, ya pasó... parece que esto va en serio.-

-Bueno, tranquilízate y nos alcanzas para desayunar ¿esta bien?... la princesa nos dijo que puedes tomar alguna ropa de ese armario... nos vemos en el comedor.-

-Gracias Seiya, ahora los alcanzo.- Los chicos se van.- Vaya... debo a prender a controlar toda esta fuerza... no quiero preocupar a los demás.-

Camina rumbo al baño de su alcoba, toma una toalla y se mete a la regadera, minutos después, se encontraba enredada en su toalla enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero cepillándose su cabello... no podía dejar de mirar su cabello... se le hacia muy extraño verlo de color negro... pero le gustaba…

-Después de que pase todo creo que me dejare este color con la pluma que me dio Luna... Luna, espero que estés bien... espero que todos estén bien... Muy pronto los volveré a ver a todos... No creo que me reconozcan... Es mejor así, no quiero que sepan que estoy ahí... Creo que empezaré por cambiarme de identidad... Sailor Universe... ¿tu que piensas?...- De pronto una voz se escuchó y una imagen apareció en el espejo que estaba frente a ella... era Sailor Universe.-

-Princesa Serenity…- Universe hace una reverencia.- Me da gusto que se encuentre mejor, disculpe que no la haya saludado correctamente la primera vez que nos vimos.-

-No te preocupes y por favor, no me hables de usted, dime Serena por favor.-

-Como usted diga... Ha llegado la hora.-

¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es tiempo de que despierte de mi gran sueño y que con tu ayuda pueda volver a la vida.-

-Ya veo, contéstame algo primero... ¿sabes cual es la situación actualmente-

¿Te refieres a si sé que Sailor Chaos tiene planeado atacar a la Tierra, sí lo se, descuida no me interesa unirme a ella si ese es tu temor, lo que más quiero es que el caos desaparezca del Universo, aún no es tiempo de que llegue el Apocalipsis.- ella baja la mirada, pero antes Serena pudo percatarse de que tenía ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos.- No quiero ver de nuevo a mis seres queridos caer en batalla, aún hay un futuro que construir y un destino que cumplir... tu mejor que nadie lo sabes...-

-Si tienes razón, aunque el mío ya esta destruido completamente...-

-Creo que tenemos mas cosas en común de las que yo creía.- sonríe.-

-Tal vez lo mejor es que compartamos nuestros sufrimientos y salir ambas adelante ¿no crees- Serena le sonríe y Universe asiente.-

-Entonces¿estas lista-

-Sí, lo estoy.-

**En el Comedor Real…**

-Es increíble el poder que esta adquiriendo y eso que apenas esta comenzando.-

-Un temblor de esa misma intensidad y de una larga duración, podría dejarnos sin castillo en donde vivir Yaten... no pensé conocer a alguien con semejante poder.-

-Por algo es la Sailor más poderosa de todas... Tendremos que entrenar mucho para la batalla que esta por venir.-

-Galaxia¿Tu te encargarás de ayudarle a manejar el Cristal Makrán verdad-

-No, ella misma sabrá como hacerlo, lo único que yo le voy a enseñar es a medir su fuerza, ella misma tendrá que saber cual es el límite de su poder.-

-Ya quiero que todo esto acabe... no me gusta verla sufrir tanto.- murmura Seiya.-

**Habitación de Serena…**

De nuevo aparece el cristal en la frente de Serena, Sailor Universe desde el espejo señala con su dedo índice éste y comienza a transmitirle su energía, al instante desaparece y de la nada la legendaria Ave Fénix se hace presente y rodea a Serena, a mismo tiempo un temblor similar al anterior comienza a golpear el suelo del castillo…

**Comedor Real…**

-Aquí vamos de nuevo¡sujétense- Ordenó Taiki.-

-Cuidado con los candelabros, pueden caerse.- Y efectivamente, como Yaten mencionó un par de ellos que iluminaban el comedor, caen al piso, para la suerte de todos, no los lastimaron ni cayeron en la mesa. Después, todo volvió a la normalidad.-

¿Se encuentran todos bien-

-Si Seiya estamos bien.- en eso se abre la puerta principal.- Pero si es... no puede ser... ¿Sailor Universe¿en verdad eres tu-

Serena estaba vestida con su nuevo uniforme de Sailor Scout, llevaba un fuku en color negro, de sus hombros salía una larga capa de color negro por fuera y rojo por dentro, portaba unas largas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas muy parecidas a las de las Star Lights, al igual que sus largos guantes negros, en su pecho se encontraba grabada el Ave Fénix con la una luna en su pico, el mismo símbolo que llevaba en su báculo el cual era un poco más alto que ella, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y por último, el detalle que faltaba... el color de sus ojos... había cambiado, ahora su mirada era fría y triste, digna de esos ojos negros enigmáticos que poseía... había llegado la hora... Sailor Universe había despertado…

-Es un gusto volverte a ver, Sailor Galaxia...-

-Así que eres tú...-Universe miró a Taiki.-

¿Qué pasó con Serena¡Explícanos- Seiya estaba muy impresionado con el cambio tan brusco que había ocurrido.-

-Yo soy Serena, bueno, en parte, pero no te preocupes mi apariencia no cambia en nada las cosas, ahora soy una nueva persona, pero todo será igual, sigo siendo la misma chica que necesita de ti, y de todos ustedes... mis verdaderos amigos.- Seiya sonríe y Sailor Galaxia se acerca a ella.- Al fin juntas de nuevo.-

-Es un placer tenerte cerca de nuevo.- le sonríe.-

¿Entonces estas de nuestro lado-

-Yaten... claro que sí, por ningún motivo yo estaría en contra de ustedes... sé que existen motivos para que piensen así, pero créeme, créanme todos, lo que menos quiero es hacerles daño, además, Serena no me dejaría hacerlo... Siento mucho habernos conocido bajo estas circunstancias pero en fin, lo importante es que estoy aquí y juntos derrotaremos a Sailor Chaos.- Ella pudo notar que Sailor Galaxia miró al suelo inmediatamente cuando escucho el nombre de Sailor Chaos.- Galaxia... Estoy enterada de lo que pasó... No tienes nada de que avergonzarte.- le toma un hombro.- No fue tu culpa... nada de lo que pasó fue por tu culpa.- Galaxia comenzó a llorar.- Hiciste lo que creías que era lo correcto... no te culpes a ti misma por lo que sucedió.-

-No Universe... yo tuve la culpa, a pesar de que ya le pedí perdón a la Princesa de este planeta y a las Sailor Star Lights e incluso a la misma Sailor Moon, no puedo dejar de sentir esta culpa tan grande, te fallé... Si hubiera podido tener el valor de enfrentarla no estarías aquí.-

-Insinúas que no tenías ganas de verme.- Galaxia le sonrie.-

-No claro que no, pero tu bien sabes que significa que estés presente, aún no era el tiempo.-

-De todas formas, si Sailor Moon no hubiera podido vencerte yo habría despertado y todo habría sido diferente, pero como pudo hacerlo, decidí esperar, yo también creí que Chaos había sido derrotada... déjame decirte que fuiste muy valiente al encerrar todo ese poder en tu cuerpo.-

-Sí, pero no lo fui cuando ella empezó a tomar control de el, yo sabía que ese era el riesgo y no me importó, hasta que ya no había remedio y tuve que ceder ante ella.-

-Era de esperarse, su energía es muy fuerte para ti, con esto no quiero decir que seas más débil que ella, lo que pasa es que Sailor Chaos se hizo más fuerte después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Sailor Saturn y gracias a toda esa energía que adquirió... Hay que detenerla antes de que pase algo más grave.- Galaxia asiente.-

-Es verdad, creo que debemos de ir a la Tierra inmediatamente para prevenir a las demás y estar alerta para cuando Sailor Chaos haga su aparición.-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Yaten.-

-No, primero tienes que prepararte bien, necesitas controlar bien tu poder.-

-No te preocupes... lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida... Los chicos tienen razón pero no es tiempo todavía... partiremos en un par de días, mientras tómense unos días libres, los necesitan, la batalla que se aproxima no va a ser muy fácil que digamos... por cierto, muchas gracias por cuidar del Cristal Makrán... amiga.- Galaxia sonríe...en ese momento Sailor Universe vuelve a la normalidad, y cae al suelo de rodillas.-

¿Te encuentras bien- Seiya ayuda a Serena a levantarse.-

-Si gracias.-

-Vaya, veo que el Cristal Makrán no pudo contigo...-

¿A que te refieres Galaxia-

-Tus ojos...-

-Es verdad... volvieron a la normalidad... son azules de nuevo.- Le interrumpe Seiya.-

-Ah, era eso... lo que pasa es que no me agrada verme diferente cada vez que me veo en el espejo.- todos ríen.-

-Me doy cuenta que haz vuelto a ser la misma de antes.-

-Es verdad Seiya, ya extrañábamos esa clase de comentarios.- Todos vuelven a reír después del cometario de Taiki.-

-Bueno, estoy esperando ese fabuloso paseo por los jardines Seiya.-

-Cuando quieras, pero ¿no vas a desayunar primero-

-No, gracias no tengo hambre.-

-Nada de eso tienes que comer... es para que estés mejor.-

-No de verdad muchas gracias Galaxia, les prometo hacerlo a la hora de la comida, ahora no tengo mucha hambre.-

-Esta bien, bueno con su permiso me retiro.- Galaxia se va.-

-Que diferencia a cuando la conocimos ¿verdad?... alguna vez se imaginaron platicar de esa manera con ella...-

-Ni pensarlo Yaten, antes con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre sentía odio y ganas de acabar con ella.-

-Si es verdad Taiki... pero saben, me da gusto que este con nosotros es una excelente amiga, ha sufrido mucho por culpa de Sailor Chaos.-

-_" Y por mi ausencia... no te preocupes Galaxia... algún día todas estaremos juntas de nuevo... recuerda que tenemos un destino que cumplir... y ni tu ni yo ni Sailor Chaos, somos nadie para intentar cambiarlo...Eso tarde o temprano lo tendrá que entender... ese es nuestro destino".- _¿Vive aquí con ustedes-

-No, está aquí por que era necesaria su presencia para cuando despertaras, ella es la única que ha hablado directamente con Sailor Universe... es extraño pero no nos ha querido decir cual es la relación que existe entre ellas... ¿tu nos lo puedes decir?.-

-No, aún hay cosas que no puedo recordar... talvez después, creo que necesito que ella me aclare muchas cosas...-

-Bueno, pero eso lo vamos a dejar para otro día, ahora vamos afuera, hay cosas que quiero mostrarte¿vienen con nosotros muchachos-

-No yo no gracias, he descuidado mucho un experimento que me ha llevado semanas concluir y estoy por terminarlo, tengo que atenderlo.-

¿No puedes estar un minuto sin pensar en estudiar o en hacer alguno de tus locos experimentos Taiki?... de verdad que cada día me recuerdas más a Amy.- acto seguido, Taiki estaba más rojo que un tomate.-

-Ahg¡guarda silencio Seiya! Nos vemos luego Serena.- se va.-

¿Y que hay de ti Yaten-

-No, yo estoy algo cansado y conociendo todo lo que quieres enseñarle a Serena, prefiero irme a terminar de componer una canción que he estado preparando, mejor luego nos vemos... ¡Y ni se te ocurra compararme con Mina, Seiya- Sale de la habitación.-

¿Yo¡Pero si sería incapaz de hacerlo- se ríen.-

-Así que era verdad... Las chicas siempre les gustaron ¿verdad-  
-Sí pero son demasiado tímidos para confesarlo, yo en su lugar ya lo hubiera hecho.-

-Si es verdad tu no pierdes el tiempo.- Seiya se sonrojó.- jajajaja, mejor vámonos, no querrás que me quede a entrenar con Galaxia ¿o sí- se cierra un ojo.-

-Sabes, a veces eres muy extraña.- salen y después de caminar un rato por el largo corredor principal del castillo, salen al jardín.

Serena estaba maravillada, frente a ella estaba toda cantidad de flores de todos tipos y colores, no por nada el planeta se llamaba el Planeta de las Flores, Seiya se percató de lo feliz que esto la hacía y decidió llevarla a una parte en donde se podría apreciar un hermoso lago que estaba en medio de los jardines reales, se encontraba rodeado de rosas rojas, rosas, blancas etc. Era un paraíso, a no ser por un recuerdo que se le vino de pronto a la mente…

**FLASHBACK**

-Y dime¿qué quieres que te regale en nuestro próximo aniversario-

-mmmmm ... déjame pensar...-

-Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.-

-Quisiera un ramo de rosas rojas.-

¿Quieres unas rosas-

-Si ¿por qué-

-No por nada, es que, bueno, cualquier otro día puedo regalarte rosas, yo pensé que querías otra cosa.-

-Las rosas no son cualquier cosa Darien, para mí significan mucho, es el símbolo de que siempre vas a estar conmigo, y no me hace falta nada más que eso.-

-Serena, sabes, eres lo más importante para mí.-

-Lo sé, tu significas lo mismo para mí.- se besan.-

**FLASHBACK**

¿En que piensas-

-En nada Seiya, sólo recordaba.-

¿Quieres sentarte- Se sientan a la orilla del lago, hacía algo de calor pero corría un aire muy refrescante, el mismo que se revolvía en el cabello de Serena, que ahora que estaba corto, lo llevaba suelto; Seiya no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, incluso estaba un poco sonrojado, ella se veía muy hermosa así, antes estaba tan disgustado con todo lo que estaba pasando que no se había percatado del cambio físico de ella, mucho menos del cambio interno que sufría.-_" Cielos, estás mas hermosa que nunca, no es que rubia no fueras bonita, pero... Creo que ahora que has adoptado la personalidad de Sailor Universe, te ves mas madura que antes... no se como decirlo, te vez...hermosa... como poder decirte esto...decirte que nunca me olvidé de ti... decirte que te sigo amando igual que la primera vez que te vi, jamás había sentido esto por alguien, es más, creo que jamás lo volveré a sentir… Pero no... aún no es tiempo... no quiero que pienses que soy un inoportuno, se que estás sufriendo y no voy a ser yo quien te incomode con esto, tendré que esperar... aunque el no merezca todo ese amor que sigues sintiendo… no quiero ser una molestia para ti, al contrario... Bombón, te prometo que cuidaré de ti y seré paciente, no te voy a presionar... lo único que quiero por ahora es estar contigo y protegerte de todo y de todos... y quizás algún día... pueda hablarte claro... decirte todo lo que siento desde el primer día en que te vi...pero por ahora seré paciente… y no te dejaré sola... nunca Bombón... nunca".- _

-Gracias Seiya...-El joven que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos reaccionó sorpresivamente al comentario de Serena.-

¿Cómo¿Gracias de que Bombón-

-Gracias por todo... por ser paciente... por respetarme, por protegerme tanto y... Por quererme tanto... no sabes como me gustaría poder corresponderte.- Seiya estaba mas rojo que Taiki cuando el mismo le recordó a Amy, y a la vez estaba muy impactado, era como si ella hubiera escuchado todo lo que el pensaba.-

-Bombón... acaso tú... acaso tú... ¿me escuchaste- ella asintió.¿Pero como¡Si yo lo pensé, ni siquiera lo dije- más rojo no podía estar.-

¿Lo pensaste! Podría jurar que te escuche decirlo... debe ser alguna habilidad de Sailor Universe... vaya... parece que puedo leer la mente.- dijo muy asombrada.-

-Bueno, yo eh...-

-No te preocupes... No pasa nada... Te prometo no volver a ser indiscreta, no lo hice con esa intención. Ni yo misma sabía que podía hacerlo, te ruego me disculpes.-

-No, al contrario, el que debe disculparse soy yo, por pensar esas cosas en una situación como esta, mi intención no era incomodarte.-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.-

-Bueno, voy a ver el lado positivo... me ahorraste mucho sufrimiento... ya no voy a tener que quemarme la cabeza para decírtelo... ya lo sabes.- ambos ríen.- Así me gusta verte... sonriendo... por un momento pensé que ya jamás te volvería a ver así... Es cierto que ahora eres una nueva persona, pero no me gustaría que perdieras esa linda sonrisa.- Serena, se sonrojó ante el comentario, no sabía por que pero la presencia de Seiya la ponía muy nerviosa.-

-Eres muy lindo conmigo Seiya, gracias... sabes, hablé con Sailor Universe antes de que me pudiera transformar.- dijo cambiando un poco el tema, era necesario, no sabía que hacer si continuaban así un minuto más, Seiya no lo notó.-

¿Y que fue lo que te dijo-

-No mucho, pero, pude ver que es alguien que sufre mucho... igual que yo... descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo, tenemos los mismos ideales, proteger nuestro futuro.-

-Eso me tranquiliza, no me gustaba la idea de tener que enfrentarme a ti si ella no nos ayudaba.-

-Ella me aseguró que no planeaba unirse al enemigo, pero sabes, a pesar de todo, tengo miedo de ver a la cara a Sailor Chaos.-

¿Por qué-

-No lo sé... tal ves sea un sentimiento que le pertenece a Universe pero... aún así... me siento muy nerviosa, no se si pueda ser capaz de controlar el Cristal Makrán, como todos esperan que lo haga.-

¿En serio?... pues a diferencia tuya, yo estoy seguro de que lo vas a lograr.-

-Eso lo dices porque quieres darme ánimos.-

-No, lo digo porque confió en ti y por que te conozco, además¿Tu crees que si no fueras capaz de hacerlo, Sailor Universe, la guerrera más poderosa, te hubiera escogido para renacer-

-Si, creo que tienes razón... tengo que creer más en mi misma.-

-Así es.-

-Todo se me hace tan difícil desde lo ocurrido... pensé que ya lo había superado pero... no se que es lo que voy a hacer cuando los tenga enfrente.-

-Ignorarlos... que otra cosa quieres hacer...-

-Eso si creo que no lo voy a poder hacer...-

¿Y para que crees que vamos a ir contigo- Serena lo ve a los ojos.- Ni creas que te vas a enfrentar a ellos sola, eso si que no, para eso estamos nosotros, para ayudarte y para apoyarte... arriba esos ánimos que no estas sola.-

-Sí creo que tienes razón... No quiero que sepan que sigo con vida.-

¿No crees que te puedan reconocer-

-No, no lo creo, se que no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero, no creo que se tomen la molestia de pensar si me teñí el cabello o algo parecido.-

-Jajajaja, No yo tampoco lo creo, pero hay algo que no hemos pensado muy bien.- En eso llegan Taiki, Yaten y Galaxia.-

-Espero que no interrumpamos nada importante.-

-No, para nada Yaten, solo hablábamos acerca de que es lo que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a la Tierra.-

-Es verdad, hemos estado planeando en regresar pero ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que vamos a hacer.-

-Pensé que estarían haciendo sus cosas cada quien Taiki…-

-Si te refieres a mi canción, ya está lista... luego te digo los cambios que realicé.-

-Mi experimento salió algo mal, lo tengo que volver a hacer, pero otro día que esté mas tranquilo, ahora con tantas cosas en la cabeza no puedo hacer nada bien; y como no teníamos mas que hacer decidimos reunirnos con ustedes, si no molestamos claro está.-

-Claro que no, por favor, siéntense con nosotros.- se sientan.- Creo que esto lo tenemos que hablar entre todos, pues necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo.- en eso nota que Galaxia se ha quitado su uniforme y ahora porta un sencillo vestido casual en color verde claro muy parecido al que usaba cuando la vimos en Sailor Moon Star cuando se deshace del Chaos que habitaba su cuerpo, Serena llevaba uno parecido pero en color azul cielo.- Te vez muy bien así Galaxia.-

-Reiko...-

¿Como-

-Reiko... mi nombre es Reiko Nishi y gracias por lo que dijiste...-

¿Reiko¡Que bello nombre, me agrada.- Reiko sonríe.-

¿Y que es lo que tienen pensado hacer?...-Seiya le respondió.-

-Serena me estaba diciendo que no quiere que los demás se enteren que está bien.-

¿No piensas hablar con Michiru y las demás-

-Claro que sí Taiki, me refería a las otras y a...-

¿A Mina, las demás chicas...y Darien- Serena asintió.-

¿Y que piensas hacer cuando los veas?... por que es un hecho que los tienes que ver.-

-Si lo se Reiko...- es interrumpida por Yaten.-

-Pues para ser sincero, no eres la única que no los quiere ver.-

-Yaten tiene razón, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de volverlos a ver, después de cómo te trataron, no me gustaría volver a dirigirles la palabra.-Taiki dice un poco enfadado.-

-Ya me estaba sintiendo mal, pensé que era el único que pensaba así...pero tenemos que enfrentarlo... no podemos dejar a Bombón sola.-

-Por supuesto que no.- Reiko les sonríe.-

¿Y que tal si para empezar te cambiamos el nombre?... digo, podemos sacarle provecho al cambio de color en tu cabello, no creo que ellos te puedan reconocer ahora... a mí se me hace difícil pensar que en realidad eres tu.-

-Si yo también pienso lo mismo que Yaten.-

-Entonces tenemos que pensar en algún nombre... ¿que te parece Michelle-

-Taiki, por favor, no queremos que le presten mucha atención, ese nombre no es común por allá...-

-Yo tengo uno mejor Yaten...-

¿Cuál- Preguntó Reiko.-

¡Seren-

¿Serén- Preguntaron todos.-

-Creo que no me has entendido Seiya, no hay mucha diferencia entre Serena y Serén…-

-Es que no es Serén Yaten, es Seren con acento en la primera e...- a todos les aparece una gota en la cabeza.-

-Aún así no le veo la diferencia por ningún lado.-

-Si, tienes razón Taiki, lo siento, es que no me gustaría llamarle de otra manera que no fuera por su nombre.-

-Pero Seiya... ¡tu siempre me dices Bombón- a todos les aparece una gota en la cabeza, Seiya solo se sonroja.¡De todas formas me agrada ese nombre! A mi también se me va a hacer muy extraño cualquier otro.- Taiki, Yaten y Reiko no podían creer lo que escuchaban, era demasiado, no había la menor duda, a pesar de todo, Serena seguía siendo la misma de antes.-

-Muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora todos te llamaremos Seren…-

-Una cosa más Seiya, que bueno que dices todos, espero que te incluyas, sería muy obvio que le dijeras Bombón enfrente de todos.-

-Si es cierto Taiki, espero quitarme la costumbre.- todos se ríen.-

_-"Solo espero que todo salga bien... a pesar de que se ve muy animada, se que por dentro sigue sufriendo mucho... Le va a ser muy difícil volver a ver a todos en la Tierra"_.- pensaba Reiko.-

-Sí pero no lo será tanto, pues todos ustedes estarán conmigo, no te preocupes demasiado Reiko.- Todos a excepción de Seiya, se quedan en silencio pues no entienden nada de lo que esta diciendo.¡Ay no lo siento lo volví a hacer- Seren apenada se lleva las manos a la cara.-

¿De que hablas-

-Reiko no ha dicho nada.- Taiki y Yaten le miraron confundidos.-

-Ah, no se preocupen es normal... Bombón pronto lo podrás controlar... Tal parece que ahora puede leer la mente.-

¿QUEEEEE-

¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso- preguntó Reiko asombrada.-

-Desde hace un rato, también se lo hice a Seiya... discúlpame no fue mi intención, es que aún no noto la diferencia.-

-No te preocupes, como dice Seiya, es normal, esa es una de las habilidades de Sailor Universe... lo que se me hace increíble es la manera tan rápida que están ocurriendo las cosas.-Reiko le sonríe.-

-Vaya, primero provocas temblores y ahora lees la mente... no me sorprende que al rato puedas volar.-Reiko interrumpe a Yaten.-

-Esa es otra de sus habilidades, recuerda que el guardián del Cristal Makrán es la legendaria Ave Fénix y ahora se encuentra dentro de ella, cuando menos no lo esperemos la vamos a ver haciéndolo.- todos se sorprenden.-

-Oye Reiko, no me podrías decir todo lo que puede hacer Sailor Universe, la verdad es que no me gustaría que me pasara algo extraño en algún lugar y que no pudiera controlarlo.-

-Pues... según recuerdo, a parte de leer la mente entre otras cosas puedes levitar... Tu poder es mental, puedes mover cosas con tu mente, usar la telepatía y cosas así, eso tu misma lo irás descubriendo, exactamente no lo sé, ah, el poder de telepatía que tienes es algo limitado, recuerdo que en aquel tiempo Sailor Universe sólo podía comunicarse de esa manera conmigo y con Sailor Chaos, pero ella decidía con quien hacerlo.-

-Quieres decir que si yo quiero compartir ese poder con alguien más ¿puedo hacerlo-

-Así es.-

¿Nada más así-

-Pídeselo al Cristal Makrán y ya.- Entonces Seren se concentra y junta sus manos, en medio de esas aparece el cristal.-

-Lo intentaré... Sagrado Cristal Makrán, te habla tu guardiana y por el poder que en mi depositas, te pido que pueda compartir mi poder con mis amigos.- cierra sus ojos y al momento aparece el Fénix y se va haciendo más grande hasta cubrir a todos, comenzando a darles nuevas energías, y sin querer al parecer el deseo de Seren es tan grande que los dota de nuevos poderes, momentos más tarde todo vuelve a la normalidad y el Cristal desaparece.- Creo que lo logré.-

¿Sintieron eso?.-

-Si Yaten, es como si un nuevo poder corriera por mi cuerpo.- Seiya comentó muy sorprendido.-

-Yo también, puedo sentirlo.- Afirmo Taiki.-

-Creo que nos has dado más energía de lo que tenías pensado.-

-Reiko lo que pasa es que no quería ser la única con nuevos poderes.- todos ríen.

-La hora se acerca, y todavía no hemos hablado de lo más importante... que les van a decir cuando hablen con ellos¿les dirán que van a visitarlos-

-Por supuesto que no Reiko.- Se apresuró a responder Yaten.-

-Vamos esperar a que Sailor Chaos ataque primero, después con ese pretexto podemos presentarnos ante ellos y decirles que nuestra Princesa nos mandó a ayudarlos.-

-Buena idea Taiki y eso nos dará tiempo de encontrar a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru para ponerlas al tanto de todo y pedirles que nos ayuden.-

-Pero Seren… hablas como si no fueras a ir con nosotros Galaxia.-

-Bueno Taiki, de hecho yo los voy a alcanzar allá cuando sea necesario, no quiero que Chaos note que estoy en la Tierra, verán, como tenemos la misma energía y ella me conoce muy bien, podría atacarnos directamente y no quiero ponerlos en peligro, además que no conoceríamos bien que es lo que en realidad quiere.-

-Tienes razón Reiko, yo te iba a pedir que nos esperaras aquí, mucho nos estamos arriesgando con que yo esté all� si ella supiera que estoy viva, no quiero pensar lo que pasaría, es mejor todo a su tiempo, entre más lejos estemos las tres, mejor.-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bombón-

-Luego les digo la razón... Y Seiya, quedamos en que dejarías de llamarme así.-

-Es verdad, lo siento.-

-Bueno, entonces no hay más de que hablar... ¿cuándo nos vamos- todos se le quedan viendo a Seren quien corresponde a la pregunta de Seiya.-

-Pasado Mañana.-

-Perfecto, entonces ya esta todo listo, pasado mañana Taiki, Yaten, Seren y yo viajaremos a la Tierra, esperaremos a que Sailor Chaos ataque y entonces nos revelaremos ante ellos, no sin antes haber hablado con Michiru y las demás para que nos ayuden.-

-Muy bien.-

-Ya está todo listo.- Le apoyaron sus hermanos.-

-Les deseo mucha suerte, cuídense mucho, yo estaré con ustedes en el momento preciso.-

-Mientras, vigila bien a Chaos, no queremos una sorpresa Reiko.-

-Descuida Seren, eso haré.-

-Eh... Reiko, podemos hablar a solas, necesito consultarte algo.-

-Claro, vamos a dentro.-

-No, quédense aquí, nosotros nos vamos, hay que practicar mucho para estar listos, seremos de nuevo los Three Lights y debemos ensayar.-

-Tienes razón Seiya, nos vemos luego.- Taiki y sus hermanos se van.-

-Y bien, de que querías hablar¿sucede algo malo-

-No, nada Reiko, es solo que bueno, hay cosas que aún no recuerdo muy bien, el estar en el cuerpo de alguien mas es muy complicado... Hace unos momentos los chicos me preguntaron acerca de la relación que existía entre nosotras y no supe que contestarles, lo gracioso es que cuando me transformo en Sailor Scout, es como si lo supiera perfectamente... es muy extraño.-

-Eso es porque en ti habita alguien más, lo primero que debes hacer es estar consiente de que en ti hay alguien más habitando en tu cuerpo, cada vez que te transformas en Sailor Universe, ella sale a la luz y es ella la que toma el control de tu cuerpo, y después sigues siendo tu misma pero es normal que tengas los mismos recuerdos y que puedas sentir lo mismo que ella, porque ahora son una misma persona¿si me entiendes-

-Si creo que si¿quieres decir que va a llegar el momento en que tenga todos los recuerdos de Universe en mi mente también?

-Así es... en cuanto a la relación que teníamos en el pasado tu y yo... Bueno, no debería decírtelo, se suponía que tú lo tendrías que saber por ti misma, pero no creo que haya problema...- Reiko se sonroja un poco, Seren lo notó pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.-

¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que ocurrió en el pasado-

-Verás... todo tiene inicio en el antiguo Milenio de Plata, lugar que era gobernado por tu Madre, era un reino de mucha paz y prosperidad, tu eras aun muy pequeña la primera vez que te vi, Sailor Universe y yo nos habíamos hecho presentes ante la reina Serenity porque habían surgido problemas, las Outer Scouts, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune habían sido desterradas del reino por causas que nunca supimos, pero nos habían mandado a llamar porque una energía negativa se había detectado, la reina temía que nosotras fuéramos las culpables de lo que pasaba, era la primera vez que ella veía a Universe en persona, fue entonces cuando fuimos a investigar de que se trataba, nos encontramos con un demonio llamado Pharaon 90 en el Sistema Thaud, nosotras junto con Sailor Saturn, intentamos destruirlo pero todo fue inútil, lo único que hicimos fue hacerlo enfadar y juro venganza. Tiempo después viajó a un planeta muy lejano del sistema Solar en donde vivíamos tranquilamente, Sailor Universe tenia una hermana pequeña a la que quería mucho, estaba preparándose arduamente para convertirse en toda una Sailor Scout como su hermana mayor, pero el Pharaon 90 llegó y destruyo nuestro hogar junto con todo el planeta, en la batalla no pudimos hacer mucho, primero cayó Sailor Saturn, usó su máximo poder y su cuerpo fue destruido, después fueron las Sailors Star Lights, la reina había mandado, fue entonces cuando me aprisionó a mí y comenzó a herir a Universe y cuando estaba apunto de acabar con ella , su hermana usó su máximo poder y se convirtió en Sailor, lo malo fue que tomó el cristal equivocado e invocó un poder maligno que no le correspondía, al momento el demonio se percató de la situación y tomo el control de sus actos, se volvió prácticamente indestructible. Pharaon 90 aprovechó que la pequeña Sailor estaba luchando conmigo y comenzó a herir a Universe que estaba consternada por todo lo que había pasado con su hermana. La nueva Sailor sintió claramente que su hermana estaba apunto de ser eliminada y se reveló en contra del demonio, éste no lo permitió y la eliminó frente a los ojos de Universe. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron las Inner Scouts, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Universe las culpó por no llegar a tiempo y no haber impedido la muerte de su hermana y poco a poco su corazón se fue llenando de odio, le habían quitado lo que más amaba, su hermana significaba todo para ella, yo intenté hacerla recapacitar pero no lo conseguí, su energía creció de manera impresionante y comenzó a atacar al Pharaon 90 hasta que finalmente lo destruyó ... Todos pensamos que había terminado pero para Universe apenas comenzaba, juró que vengaría la muerte de su hermana y comenzó a atacar a las Inner Senshies, la verdad es que ellas, aun eran muy pequeñas y no tenían la suficiente experiencia para enfrentarse a alguien con semejante poder y estuvieron apunto de ser destruirlas hasta que apareció la reina Serenity y se enfrentó a ella, después de una batalla impresionante, Universe fue derrotada y condenada con ayuda del Cristal de Plata a un sueño eterno del cual solo despertaría hasta el final de los tiempos, pero como ella poseía la energía de un poderoso Cristal, pudo contrarrestar el hechizo que le hizo la reina Serenity.-

¿Te refieres al Cristal Makrán verdad- interrumpió.-

-Sí, antes de que la energía del Cristal de Plata completara el hechizo, Universe se transformó en el ave de fuego Fénix y se marchó... Tiempo después yo fui en su busca y la encontré en un planeta solitario y frío, estaba muy mal, estaba apunto de morir... recuerdo esa día como si fuera ayer...

**FLASHBACK**

-Universe... ¿Qué te ocurre-

-No puedo mas Galaxia... parece que la reina Serenity se salió con la suya. Creo que pronto dejaré de existir, pero sabes algo, me alegra porque pronto estaré con mi hermana y eso me hace sentir muy bien.-

-No... Tu no me puedes dejar sola, tu no, primero Saturn, y ahora tú... No, no puedes hacerme esto... Tienes que sobreponerte y juntas saldremos adelante... por favor no me dejes sola...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-No te preocupes Reiko... estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a ver… espero que cuando eso suceda... ya podamos ser felices...-

-Universe... no te mueras, no me dejes sola.-

-Llegó la hora Galaxia... Tarde o temprano tendría que llegar. Pero no te preocupes tanto... recuerda quien soy,... soy un ave que resurge de mis propias cenizas...mi espíritu es la legendaria Ave de fuego... la sabia Fénix. Tarde o temprano estaremos juntas de nuevo... para iniciar una nueva vida en un nuevo tiempo...para marcar el fin a una historia e iniciar una nueva etapa... pero juntas...hasta entonces por favor quiero que cuides en mi ausencia de el Cristal Makrán, eres la única que puede hacerlo, protégelo con tu vida y no dejes que por nada del mundo caiga en manos de alguien maligno...cuídate mucho...y no te preocupes que yo estaré bien...hasta luego Reiko, mi querida amiga...- se transforma en Fénix y se aleja volando del lugar sin rumbo definido, dejándole a Sailor Galaxia en sus manos el Cristal Makrán.-

**FLASHBACK**

-Esa nueva Sailor que mencionaste... ¿era Sailor Chaos verdad-Reiko asiente.¿Eso quiere decir que Chaos y Universe son hermanas-

-Sí, pero ella nunca murió el poder que ella había invocado le permitió seguir con vida en otro planeta, era el poder del Chaos, un poder que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos y por el cual al Pharaon 90 le fue fácil apoderarse de ella, pues siendo inexperta no pudo controlar tanta energía negativa.-

-Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿cuando ocurrió aquella pelea en donde tu encerraste ese mismo poder en tu cuerpo-

-Poco después de que Universe se marchó, creo que ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y por eso me pidió que cuidara del Cristal... Sailor Chaos fue a buscarme y me exigió que le dijera donde estaba el Cristal y como nunca se lo dije intentó matarme, no sin antes haber provocado una ola de destrucción a su paso, cientos de Galaxias habían desaparecido por su culpa, fue entonces cuando peleamos y no tuve otra alternativa que encerrarla en mi cuerpo, corriendo el riesgo de caer yo en su poder, que fue lo que inevitablemente ocurrió, pero antes de eso pude ocultar muy bien el Cristal, justo antes de pelear con ella, al igual que pude mandar esa luz de esperanza que estaba segura, me ayudaría a terminar con ella...Pero ella era mucho mas poderosa que yo, no se como pudo lograr poseer de igual forma el cuerpo de Hotaru.-

¿De Hotaru?... no entiendo.-

-Si pero eso ya fue después de haber reencarnado, después de lo sucedido con el Negaverso la Reina Serenity pidió que tu junto con las Sailors y Endymion reencarnaran en una nueva vida y no se si fue por descuido o algo, las Outers, las Sailor Star Lights y yo reencarnamos también, pero Chaos reencarnó conmigo.. y así fue como ella llegó aquí, de ahí comenzó a buscar las semillas estelares, parecía que me había hipnotizado para que buscara las verdaderas semillas estelares, mientras ella se encargaba de posesionarse de Hotaru, ella era poseedora de una gran energía negativa y si se apoderaba de esa enorme cantidad energía, y las semillas estelares podría convertirse en la Sailor mas poderosa.-

-Recuerdo que hace tiempo, cuando conocí a Uranus y Neptune, tuve una batalla con alguien llamada Dama 9 y los enemigos buscaban los 3 talismanes sagrados para aparecer la copa Lunar y dársela al enviado del mal, que no era otra persona mas que ella misma.-

-Si, esa era otra carta que tenía guardada.-

-Sí que le interesa ser la Sailor Scout numero uno... Y me doy cuenta que es muy lista y poderosa.-

-Así es.-

-Entonces la Dama 9... ¿Era Sailor Chaos-

-La misma... pero algo le falló, nunca se imaginó que ese alguien poseedor de tanta energía negativa, resultaría ser Sailor Saturn.-

-Y mucho menos que ella la derrotaría sacándola de su cuerpo... también recuerdo que yo junto con Saturn, derrotamos a ese tal Pharaon 90.-

-Si pero desgraciadamente, Sailor Chaos siguió siendo la misma.-

-Pensé que Saturn la había eliminado.-

-Sólo la eliminó de su cuerpo pero siguió viviendo y ahí es donde aparezco yo como su plan B... Y bueno esa es la historia... lo demás ya lo sabes.-

-Así que Sailor Universe y Sailor Chaos son hermanas... Con razón sentía tanto temor de ver a Chaos.-

¿Temor?

-Bueno, tal ves solo son nervios... pero en fin, ahora que conozco la historia, me siento más tranquila... muchas gracias por explicarme todo.-

-Sólo te pido que seas muy discreta con los chicos, aún no es tiempo de que ellos lo sepan.-

-Si no te preocupes, soy una tumba.- las dos sonríen.- Me da mucho gusto estar juntas de nuevo.-

-A mí también, aunque no seas tu al 100 .- las dos ríen.-

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a comer algo porque ya me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

-Claro vamos, además los chicos deben estar preguntando por ti.-

-Si es verdad, vamos.- y entran al Castillo.-

* * *

**Segunda Edición: Jueves, Febrero 10 del 2005'.**


	6. SUBF 5: Una nueva Alianza El Regreso de ...

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a unos amigos que me han apoyado mucho con este fanfic, sus nombres Chely (tus comentarios e ideas sirven de mucho), Patry (amiga, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, eres una gran amiga) Dark Angel (me da mucho gusto que te agrade esta historia), Celeste Lita Videl (Sailor Moon Angel, muchas gracias por publicar mi fanfic) y muy en especial a mi querido hermanito Miki Kaoru, por darme su apoyo, sus aportaciones a esta historia , su compañía cuando redacto cada una de las líneas que están aquí y sobre todo por darle alojo a este fanfic en su página también ... y muchas gracias por dedicarme tu nuevo Fanfic "La Traición", eres fenomenal! Y a todos los demás fans que se toman la molestia de escribirme, muchas gracias por su apoyo... Atte. **Serekino Kaoru.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA :** Antes de que me demanden por plagio debo hacer una aclaración...

**Todos** los personajes (con algunas excepciones)que aquí aparecen son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi,** correspondientes al Anime y Manga **"Sailor Moon".** **Nombres y personajes, de uso exclusivo:** Sailor Universe (con las características explícitas en este fanfic), Seren Kaoru y Reiko Nishi (solo el nombre) son propiedad de la autora.. en este caso Yo jejeje XD. **Nombres y personajes, de uso exclusivo:**Ya que gracias a él se le otorgo un nombre a este personaje, le doy todo el crédito y los derechos sobre el, el personaje de Sailor Meiga es propiedad de mi hermano **Miki Kaoru**. 

**Go:**

**"El Primer Ataque del Enemigo... El Regreso de las Sailor Star Lights"**

Era otro día más en la Ciudad, para sorpresa de todos sus habitantes, había un hermoso sol iluminando el día, desde hacía ya varias semanas que el sol no brillaba con tanta intensidad y de esa manera tan especial, había pájaros "cantando" por doquier, era como si fuera víspera de algún suceso importante... una nueva esperanza quizá...

¿Que bello día no creen?-

Así es Lita¡después de mucho tiempo el sol vuelve a brillar¡Que alegría!- Exclamó Mina con gran entusiasmo.-

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe para que nos mandó a llamar Rei?-

Ni idea Luna, pero sospecho que se trata de malas noticias.-

Tienes mucha razón Artemis.-

Hola Rei…- Saludó Amy.-

**Residencia de las Outers.**

¿Cómo estÿ- Haruka cuestionó a Michiru al verla entrar a la sala.-

Mejor... ya quiso comer... eso ya es una ganancia.- dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá de la sala.-

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-

Cerca de 4 o 5 días, Setsuna.-

Ha estado soñando cosas muy extrañas... Por lo que nos ha contado, al parecer el nuevo enemigo es muy fuerte.-

¿Les ha dicho quien es, Haruka?-

No, solo ha mencionado que la batalla se aproxima y que es muy importante ganar.-

Pero esta mañana cuando despertó, dijo algunas cosas más y, creo que está mas tranquila.-

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Michiru?-

Creo que estaba soñando, bueno mas bien recordando, hablaba entre sueños, recordaba la batalla que tuvimos con los cazadores de la Muerte, especialmente con la Dama 9.-

¿Con la dama 9?- Repitió Setsuna.-

Sí, y ahora que lo pienso mejor, era como si estuviera hablando con ella, incluso le decía que no se iba a rendir, mucho menos ahora que la esperanza ha nacido...-

¿La esperanza?... y dices que hablaba con la Dama 9...- Michiru asintió.-

Setsuna¿tienes idea de lo que habla?-

No Haruka, todo es muy extraño..._"¿__Será cierto entonces?... ¿Hotaru también lo habrá sentido?... Si eso es cierto entonces... quiere decir que la Sailor de la Oscuridad ha despertado".- _pensaba la Sailor del Tiempo.-

Desde que nos enteramos que la princesa había... He sentido una energía muy extraña y hoy mi espejo me mostró algunas imágenes en donde se ven muchos desastres naturales en el planeta, puedo ver el rostro de alguien que me es muy familiar pero no logro identificarlo, y lo que mas me preocupa es que rápidamente aparece una mujer con una luz a su alrededor y luego puedo ver a Sailor Moon.-

Eso no puede ser posible Michiru... Ella ya no está aquí.-

Es por eso que me preocupa Haruka... ¿Y si en realidad ella no está muerta?... Puede ser una posibilidad.-

¿Estas segura que la puedes ver en tu espejo?- Setsuna intervino.-

Es imposible... ustedes mismas estuvieron presentes cuando la reina Serenity vino, no pudo habernos mentido... ¿Para que haría algo así?-

Setsuna tiene razón.-

Sí, creo que sí Haruka.- En eso se escucha un grito.- ¡Hotaru!- Todas van con ella.-

¿Qué pasa Hotaru¿Estas Bien?-

¡Papá Haruka, tengo miedo.- dijo llorando.-

¿Por qué¿Qué pasa pequeña?- Michiru le miró con preocupación.-

La batalla final se acerca... El enemigo ya está aquí... Ella ya esta aquí... tenemos que encontrar a.- se desmaya.-

Descansa pequeña.- Haruka le acuesta.-

El enemigo... Va a atacar hoy... Debemos... Estar... Preparadas... Hasta que ella llegue.-

¿Quién?- Setsuna le miraba con intriga.-

Fénix...-

¿Fénix¿Qué significa eso?- las 3 se ven entre sí.-

_-"Y ahora que va a pasar... la Sailor de la Oscuridad ya despertó...y si ella no es el enemigo... entonces... ¿Quién?"...-_Pensaba Setsuna.-

**Templo Hikawa.**

¿Qué es lo que pasa Rei?- Preguntó el Príncipe de la Tierra.-

Últimamente he sentido una presencia maligna y desde hace un par de días el espejo sagrado de nuestro templo se ha estado moviendo solo.-

¿Cómo cuando se presentó la Reina Neherenia por segunda vez?-

Si Mina, pero es diferente.-

¿A que te refieres?-

Siento que esta vez el enemigo es mas fuerte Luna... Además el Cristal de Plata ha estado brillando más que de costumbre.-

Esto es muy extraño... yo no e sabido de la presencia de algún enemigo¿Tú Luna?-

No, yo tampoco Artemis, tendremos que ponernos a investigar de inmediato.-

¿Habrá tenido algo que ver el cambio de clima, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía tanto calor.-

Es verdad Amy.- todos miran hacía el cielo.- Bueno tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.-

Y justo ahora que tenemos mucha tarea que hacer.- desmayo colectivo.-

Bueno, Artemis y yo, nos vamos, cuanto antes empecemos mejor.-

Tienes razón Mina, ahora sin Sailor Uranus y las demás, será más difícil pelear.-

No te preocupes Luna, no las necesitamos, nosotros podremos luchar solos... vámonos, adiós Rei.-

Adiós.-

Hasta mañana.-Lita, Mina y Amy se retiran.-

No te preocupes Rei, se que todo estará bien, llámame si necesitas algo.-

Sí gracias Darien.- se besan y Darien se va.- _"...Darien... últimamente las cosas no están marchando muy bien entre los dos, no quiero perderte... te amo_".-

**_..."Me duele más dejarte a ti,_**

**_que_****_ dejar de vivir,_**

**_me_****_ duele mas tu adiós que el peor castigo,_**

**_que_****_ me imponga Dios._**

**_…No puedo ni te quiero olvidar, _**

**_sería_****_ inútil tratar de huir_**

**_porque_****_ a donde voy,_**

**_te_****_ llevo dentro de mi…"_**

Cielos, no me he sentido bien en estos días.-

Darien, que ya había llegado a su departamento, encendió el radio y se sienta en el sofá de enfrente, toma una fotografía que estaba en la mesita del teléfono, no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí se había dicho, pero no podía deshacerse de ella, algo mas fuerte que él le impedía tirarla o romperla, la vio y no pudo evitar sonreír.-

**_"…El amor de mi vida, has sido tú,_**

**_mi_****_ mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz_**

**_hice_****_ míos tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz,_**

**_tus_****_ palabras, tu vida y tu corazón, _**

**_el_****_ amor de mi vida has sido tu,_**

**_el_****_ amor de mi vida, sigues siendo tu,_**

**_por_****_ lo que mas quieras no me arranques de ti,_**

**_de_****_ rodillas te ruego no me dejes así"…_**

Serena... no sabes como te extraño... tu sonrisa, tu alegría, tu paz, tu calor, tu voz, tus ojos... cielos, no puedo creer que estés muerta... algo me dice que eso no es así... ¿que tonto verdad?... no puedo hacerme a la idea... no me queda mas que aferrarme a que eso no es así... no quiero creer que ya nunca te voy a volver a ver... que te he perdido para siempre... ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?... si yo te sigo amando igual... Serena.-

**_"...¿_****_Por qué me das libertad para amar?_**

**_si_****_ yo prefiero estar preso de ti..._**

**_quizá_****_ no supe encontrar la forma de conocerte_**

**_y_****_ hacerte feliz..._**

**_...Por mas que pienso no puedo entender,_**

**_porque_****_ motivo te pude perder,_**

**_porque_****_ de pronto me siento perdido _**

**_en_****_ la espalda de tu olvido,_**

**_tu_****_ silencio y tu desdén..."_**

¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerte eso Serena?...maldición, lo único que conseguí fue quedarme sin ti...mi amada Serena... perdóname... perdóname por abandonarte y hacerte tanto daño... pero sabes algo... algún día te lo diré personalmente... lo sé.-

**En otro lugar…**

Muy lejos de la Tierra un asteroide se acercaba rápidamente al planeta, dentro de éste en un lugar muy oscuro se encontraba la fuente de toda esa energía negativa que lo rodeaba, ahí habitaban unas personas que entrenaban con mucho esfuerzo para algo especial, una importante misión tal vez, del otro lado, 2 personas hablaban entre sí...

A sus ordenes mi ama.-

Ah, eres tú... pensé que ya se te había olvidado que te mandé a llamar.-

Lo siento mi señora, esa tonta de Yuyal, se le olvidó darme el recado, sinceramente no se como le permite estar aquí.-

Tranquilízate Kaolinet, aunque no lo creas, ella es una pieza importante en este juego...-

Ya veo, disculpe mi ignorancia, mi señora... ¿para que quería verme?-

Quiero decirte que te vayas preparando la hora se acerca... te recuerdo que si te he devuelto la vida a ti y a los demás, es porque ustedes han sido los mejores representantes del mal y obviamente los más indicados para mi venganza que ya a comenzado... muy pronto llegaremos a la Tierra, en cuanto lleguemos quiero que tu y Yuyal comiencen a buscar los lugares con mayor energía negativa que haya... me muero por ver la cara de esas estúpidas Sailor Scouts cuando los vean... Será muy divertido.-

Tiene mucha razón.-

Es una lástima tener que compartir el titulo de Sailor Scout con esas basuras, pero muy pronto sabrán lo que es ser en verdad una Sailor... ya puedes retirarte y prepara a los demás para nuestro arribo a la tierra.-

Como usted diga.- se va.-

¿Sailor Meiga?-

A sus órdenes.- hace una reverencia.-

¿Has encontrado lo que te pedí?-

No, aún no mi señora... parece que está muy bien escondido.-

¿Ni siquiera has encontrado a Sailor Galaxia?-

Sí, a ella ya... está en el planeta de las Flores.-

Vaya, vaya... no pensé que tan rápido se iba a hacer amiga de ellas... muy bien... no la pierdas de vista... estoy segura de que ella debe de tener el Cristal Makrán... cuando estuve en su cuerpo nunca pude descubrir donde estaba... creo que resultó ser mas lista de lo que esperaba,... imagino que esa chiquilla tuvo mucho que ver.-

¿Se refiere a la pequeña que resulto ser la Luz de la Esperanza de Sailor Galaxia?-

La misma... Pero se acabó, muy pronto las cosas cambiarán y cuando yo tenga ese cristal en mi poder... por fin podré gobernar a todo el Universo y nadie podrá detenerme... Entonces me convertiré en lo que una vez fui... en la Sailor más poderosa de todas y se tendrán que arrodillar ante Sailor Chaos, jajajaja.-

Nada me daría más gusto mi señora.-

A trabajar, Sailor Meiga, quiero que encuentres ese cristal cuanto antes.-

Sí, con su permiso.- se retira.-

Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver las caras Sailor Scouts... Sailor Saturn, Sailor Galaxia... pagarán muy caro su traición... jajajajaja.-

**Planeta Kinmokusei…**

Bombón... a no, perdón Seren... rayos, lo siento aún no me puedo acostumbrar.- Seren comienza a reír.- ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde?- dijo viendo su reloj que marcaba ya la 1:20 de la madrugada.-

No puedo dormir... tuve una visión muy extraña, al principio creí que era una pesadilla o algún recuerdo de Sailor Universe pero no, era algo más, así que decidí salir a inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien.-

¿A inspeccionar?-

Si¿quieres intentarlo?-

Claro.-

Entonces cierra tus ojos.- Él la obedece, Seren lo toma de la mano y ella lleva una de sus manos a su frente, cierra sus ojos también y se concentra, en su mente aparecen millones de estrellas, después se comienza a mover del lugar en donde estaba, parecía que estuvieran volando pero su cuerpo no se movía para nada, sólo era su mente la que navegaba por ese mar de estrellas. Seiya estaba fascinado y asombrado a la vez, era simplemente maravilloso lo que veía. Poco a poco y después de un rato, ambos despertaron.- Ah, lo siento, aún me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo, gasto mucha energía.-

¡Bombón eso fue increíble! No te preocupes, es mejor que vayas poco a poco me estoy dando cuenta de que tienes asombrosas habilidades, tienes que cuidarte y sobretodo descansar ara que repongas energías.- dijo mientras le acomodaba su cabello que por culpa del viento se venía hacia su cara.-

Sí, creo que tienes razón, buenas noches Seiya y gracias.-

No tienes nada que agradecer.- le da un beso en la frente; Seren se comienza a retirar.-

Seiya...-

¿Sí?-

Pensándolo bien... creo que no voy a poder conciliar el sueño, a menos que... ¿podrías hacer algo por mi?-

Claro, pídeme lo que quieras...-

¿Puedes ir conmigo y quedarte hasta que me duerma?- dijo en un tono muy inocente.-

Será un placer.- la abraza y se van. Al llegar a la alcoba de Seren, antes de entrar Seiya la toma en brazos y la levanta.-

¿Pero que haces?-

Sólo quiero que descanses.- Ella le sonríe; muy delicadamente el la deposita en su cama tapándola muy bien, luego toma una silla y se sienta a su lado, Seren le toma una mano.-

Gracias por ser tan tierno conmigo- el solo le sonríe mientras le acaricia su cabello y su rostro, comienza a cantarle una canción.-

**"...There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No I never heard them at all  
Till there was you**

**There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging  
No I never saw them at all  
Till there was you**

**Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you**

**There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you**

**Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you**

**There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you"...**

Cuando terminó, como ella no parecía estar despierta, sonríe, y comienza a levantarse para irse, pero de pronto sintió una mano que lo detenía.-

No por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola, no quiero estar sola.- entonces el se acostó a su lado y apagó la luz.-

Y así pasaron la noche hasta que los rayos del sol hicieron su aparición por la ventana, lentamente Seren abrió los ojos y sintió una calidez muy especial y algo que la presionaba , era el brazo de Seiya, algo extraño para ella, y más cuando ella se había soñado despertar en la misma situación, sólo que con otra persona, pero algo raro estaba sucediendo, era la manera en que Seiya la hacía sentir cuando estaba con él, se ponía muy nerviosa, no se explicaba como fue capaz de pedirle que durmiera con ella, pero había algo en él que la hacia sentir segura, protegida y querida, era un sentimiento muy extraño y que a la vez le agradaba, fue entonces cuando lo observó muy detalladamente el rostro de él, no podía negar que era guapo y atractivo para cualquier mujer, ese carácter tan indescriptible que tenía lo hacia alguien muy especial, sobretodo ahora que estaba a su lado, ella sabía que la amaba, eso era lo que le atormentaba, el no poderle corresponder como el se merecía, fue entonces cuando lo recordó a él... Darien... el único hombre que había amado toda su vida... que Serena había amado por siempre, pero ahora... ella era Seren, una persona totalmente diferente a ella... había llegado la hora de darse la oportunidad de vivir otra vida, otras experiencias y quizás... otro amor... entonces él despertó…

Buenos días.- dijo algo adormilado aún.-

Buenos días dormilón.- se sienta y le da la espalda.-

¿Oye a quien llamas dormilón?... Yo no tengo la culpa de ser quien vele tu sueño.-

Así que me vas a chantajear...-

No, eso lo van a hacer Taiki y Yaten cuando sepan que dormimos juntos.- Seren le arrojó una almohada.- Oye no hagas eso.-

Ya levántate flojo¿O prefieres seguir hibernando como osito?... Recuerda que hoy es día de entrenar... Mañana partiremos y tenemos que prepararnos.- se levanta y se mete al baño.-

Pero no me vas a negar que dormiste estupendamente.- Entonces sintió un golpe en la cara más fuerte, y luego vio una botella con shampoo y acondicionador.- Menos mal que es dos en uno.-

Pero aún me quedan el jabón, el cepillo la secadora y uno que otro artículo pesado que aventarte.- dijo desde el baño.-

Esta bien, esta bien, me rindo, rayos sigue siendo muy extraña.- Seren se soma por la puerta del baño.-

Pero aún así me quieres ¿o no?.- Seiya se sonroja.-

**Habitación de Taiki…**

¿Puedo pasar?-

Claro Yaten, adelante.-

Buenos días¿Seiya no está contigo?-

No, ni siquiera lo he visto, debe seguir durmiendo aún, ya lo conoces.-

Pues no, te equivocas, en su alcoba no hay nadie y su cama está compuesta, luego fui a buscarlo al jardín y al comedor y no estaba, le pregunté a Galaxia y a la princesa y no saben nada.-

Puedo ver que te urge encontrarlo ¿verdad¿se puede saber para qué?-

Sólo quiero preguntarle a que hora podrá ensayar con nosotros las nuevas canciones.-

Pensé que se lo habías preguntado ayer.-

Iba hacerlo, pero tampoco lo encontré.-

¿Ya le preguntaste a Seren?-

No ella debe estar dormida y no quiero molestarla.-

Bueno vamos a desayunar, ya aparecerá.- Y dicho esto ambos salieron con rumbo al comedor y justo cuando pasaban enfrente de la alcoba de Seren, la puerta se abre y salen Seiya y Seren.-

¡Buenos días chicos-

¡Buenos días!...- Al verla, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco, pues Seren llevaba puesto un vestido negro largo un poco suelto desde la parte del busto con bastante caída y su cabello lo llevaba sujeto de los lados con unos broches de flores plateadas, se veía muy bonita y no podía pasar desapercibida para los chicos.-

Cielos, te vez muy bien.-

Gracias Yaten.-

¿Verdad que sí?... Yo mismo le dije usara ese vestido.-

Yaten, no me digas que has estado con ella todo este tiempo; parece que madrugaste.-

A decir verdad Taiki, no fue para tanto, no tuve que hacerlo.-

Lo que pasa es que él también durmió aquí... No vayan a pensar mal, yo se lo pedí porque no podía dormir bien, había algo que me ponía muy nerviosa y sobre eso quería hablar con ustedes y con Reiko también¿saben donde estÿ-

Debe estar con la princesa en el comedor esperándonos.- Respondió Yaten.-

Perfecto, vamos, es de suma importancia lo que tengo que decirles.- Seren se adelanta.-

Ya la escucharon, andando.-

Así que dormiste con ella...

No nada malo en ello Taiki, es algo que le pudo haber pedido a cualquiera de nosotros.-

Sí, pero te lo pidió a ti.-

¿Qué insinúas, Yaten?... Oye recuerda que Mina te esta esperando en la tierra.- Yaten se voltea a otro lado.-

Pues lamentamos decirte que tenemos planeado hacer algunas cosas con ella y te queremos pedir que no te metas porque nosotros también tenemos derecho a convivir con Seren, no seas egoísta.-

¿Que clase de cosas Taiki?- dijo en un tono celoso.-

Como una prueba para saber que tal está su voz.- Yaten fue interrumpido por un llamado de Seren.-

¿Oigan que no tienen hambre?- a todos les aparece una gota en la cabeza.-

Mejor vámonos.- Taiki comentó resignado.-

Sí...-

**Comedor Real…**

¡Que rico estuvo todo! Muchas gracias Princesa.-

Que bueno que te gustó la comida de este planeta.-

Sabe algo diferente pero es muy buena, por cierto, muchas gracias por las bandas para mis muñecas Reiko, ya no me siento tan mal cuando las veo.- dijo refiriéndose a un par de "brazaletes" negros que le había dejado a Seiya, cuando ella se bañaba.-

No es nada.-

¿Que era eso tan importante que querías decirnos?- Le recordó el hermano mayor de los Kou.-

Ah, pues verán... anoche pude sentir como una energía negativa muy poderosa se acercaba a la Tierra, me gustaría equivocarme, pero estoy casi segura de que se trata de Sailor Chaos.-

Es verdad, yo también pude sentirlo parece que tiene mucha prisa en atacar a ese planeta.-Comentó Reiko

Entonces ya no debemos perder el tiempo, es preciso que vayamos a la Tierra cuanto antes.-

No tan rápido Yaten.- Le indicó Kakyuu.- Primero tienen que analizar bien la situación, Reiko y yo tenemos sospechas de que Chaos sabe que ella nos está apoyando.-

¿Por qué piensan eso?-

Por que he sentido la presencia de alguien rondándome Seiya, y al pensarlo bien y analizar su aura, puedo distinguir que se trata de alguien que trabaja para ella, era del mismo tipo de energía que tenían las Sailors Anima Mates.-

Entonces tenemos que separarnos, no podemos poner en riesgo a Reiko.-

Eso no me preocupa tanto, como el hecho de que sepa que tú estás aquí.-

Eso no es posible, si lo supiera ya hubiera hecho su aparición aquí.-

Seren tiene razón.- Intervino la Princesa del Planeta de las Flores.-

Por lo pronto es mejor comenzar a entrenar para partir mañana temprano.-

Estoy de acuerdo Bombón.-

Yo comenzaré con Reiko, los demás pueden entrenar juntos mientras tanto, después lo haré con cada uno de ustedes... Yo creo que media hora con cada uno será suficiente... primero Taiki y luego Yaten, Seiya y al final todos juntos¿Qué les parece?-

¡Muy bien!- Exclamaron todos.-

Buena suerte entonces.-

Seren y Reiko se retiran y se van a un jardín trasero que era destinado, única exclusivamente para el entrenamiento de las Sailor Star Lights…

Muy bien creo que lo primero que debes hacer es controlar tu poder mental, ya que dominas bien la telepatía.-

Sí, ya he estado practicado con Seiya.-

Bueno, ahora intenta mover cosas, comienza con esa roca.- dijo señalando a una roca del tamaño de un balón de Basket Ball.- Concéntrate.-

Seren: Lo intentaré.- ve fijamente la roca y después de unos segundos y mucha concentración, la roca comienza a temblar y poco a poco empieza a levitar, y al instante, Reiko pudo ver a la roca subir y bajar fácilmente.-

Aprendes muy rápido.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- Ahora inténtalo con algo mas grande.-

Bien.- Entonces cierra sus ojos y en un 2 por 3 Reiko se encontraba suspendida en el aire.-

Oye, oye, no me refería a mi, bájame.- pero contrariamente a eso, Seren, hizo flotar todo a su alrededor, poco a poco Reiko regreso a la tierra y lo demás comenzó a dar vueltas y después regreso todo a la normalidad.- Increíble, eso ya lo dominas también.-

Y no sólo eso.- Al instante la misma Seren se encontraba flotando.-

Realmente me has sorprendido, no creía que dominaras tu poder tan rápido, después de haber estado tanto tiempo dormida.-

No me subestimes tanto.- Seren volvió al suelo.-

**Entrenamiento de las Sailor Star Lights…**

¡Láser de estrella fugaz!-

No te será tan fácil.- Healer lo esquiva.- Ahora voy yo.- ¡Infierno estelar de Healer!-

Oigan dejen de jugar y pónganse a luchar en serio... ¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!- Y ninguna de las dos pudo esquivarlo.-

Oye, no ataques de esa manera.- Le reprendió Fighter.-

¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver a las demás entrenando?-

¿Acaso ya te cansaste, Healer?-

Claro que no Fighter, pero quiero verlas luchando.-

Es verdad vamos a ver que tan fuerte es Seren ahora.- Las Star Lights se dirigen con Reiko y Seren, y llegan a tiempo para presenciar la transformación de Seren.-

Vamos a pelear¿qué dices?-

¿Me estás retando?... ¿no se te hace muy pronto aún?...-

Claro que no... ¡POR EL PODER SAGRADO DEL CRISTAL MAKRÁN…TRANSFORMACIÓN!- En su frente aparece un pequeño cristal en forma de rombo y miles de luces comienzan a iluminar su cuerpo, poco a poco toman la forma de estrellas que se van adhiriendo a el mismo formando su traje negro, luego sus botas, sus guantes y por último su capa, todo esto ocurría mientras flotaba en el aire, de pronto aparece la imagen de el Ave Fénix rodeándole el cuerpo y poco después aparece su báculo, ella vuelve a tierra firme y el Fénix desaparece.- Y bien... ¿qué dices?.- Reiko hizo a parecer un cristal muy brillante de la nada.-

Esto... ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL SAGITARIUS... TRANSFORMACION!- De pronto, del cristal salió una bruma oscura muy intensa, en ella se podrían ver pequeños destellos de luz, que si se miraban con más atención tomaban una forma semejante a una galaxia y sus estrellas, rápidamente la bruma comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuerpo de Reiko, dándole paso a su traje de Sailor Scout, primero fueron sus botas y luego su falda hasta llegar a su casco en donde su cristal se posiciono tomando su lugar en la frente de la Sailor y la bruma se introdujo de nuevo en él.-

El cristal Sagitarius... La constelación Sagitario... hogar, dulce hogar...- De pronto una imagen se le vino a la mente... era ella... su hermana menor... un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió el cuerpo y a la vez sintió un gran odio.- Muy bien...entonces empecemos-. Toma su cetro y golpea el suelo al mismo tiempo que dice.- ¡CETRO OSCURO… DESTRUYE!.- una luz oscura en forma de ave sale del cetro y se dirige hacia Sailor Galaxia, pero esta con mucho trabajo lo esquivó.-

¡ESTRELLA DE FUEGO ESTELAR!- Hábilmente y sin ningún esfuerzo Sailor Universe detiene el ataque con su mano derecha.-

¡ESTRELLA DE LA OSCURIDAD!- Ataque que hiere a Galaxia, ésta cae al suelo.- ¡Sailor Galaxia¿Estas bien?-

Sí... Eso... Creo.- dice mientras es ayudada por Universe a levantarse.- Gracias, creo que he perdido condición.-

¿Bromeas?-

No, es en serio, creo que ya no soy digna contrincante tuya.- las dos esbozaron una sonrisa.-

¿Vieron eso?- Sailor Star Maker, lucía más que sorprendida.-

Cielos, es muy fuerte.- Murmuró Healer.-

Eso esta fuera de nuestro alcance.- Maker y Healer asintieron al escuchar a Fighter.-

Ah, Sailor Star Maker... que bueno que estás aquí, es tu turno, ya hasta aquí llegué.-

¿Estas segura?-

La verdad Universe, creo que es mejor que entrenes con ellas, yo ya te he visto y he peleado contigo anteriormente, y lo único que debía hacer era enseñarte a controlar tu poder, pero creo que eso lo tienes mas que aprendido.- ambas ríen.- quédate con ellas, yo los veré desde lejos.-

Nosotras te acompañamos.- Fighter y Healer le acompañan.-

Muy bien, vamos Sailor Star Maker.-

Si.-

**Después de un rato...**

Sí que estoy cansada...- Sailor Star Maker se sienta en el suelo junto a Sailor Universe, que dejó su báculo recargado en un árbol.-

Maker... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Seguro... ¿Que pasa?-

Es un tanto personal... se trata de Amy…- Al escuchar ese nombre Sailor Maker se sonroja, Universe lo notó.- No te preocupes las demás no sabrán escucharán nada.- le guiña un ojo.-

Esta bien... que pasa con Amy.- dijo imaginando cual era su intención.-

Cuando ayer Seiya mencionó su nombre, pude notar una expresión muy simpática en tu rostro...-

Ese tonto siempre se la pasa molestándonos a Yaten y a mí.- Universe comienza a reír.-

Bueno, simplemente quería preguntarte algo que note, lo he notado desde que te conocí pero, prefiero preguntártelo directamente... ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes por Amy?-

Bueno yo...- Sonríe.- No te puedo mentir, no se que tienes tu pero desde que te conocí no te puedo mentir... –Universe sonríe también.- Primero fue una gran intriga hacía ella, hablaba mucho de sueños y romance... Algo que para nosotras en ese tiempo no existía, pero después de eso fue un gran cariño, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en...-

¿En amor?- Le interrumpió, Maker asintió.-

Desde que regresamos no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, y es difícil porque yo pensaba que jamás volvería a verla, no planeábamos regresar a la Tierra.-

¿Osea que ya no me querían volver a ver, bueno a Serena Tsukino?-

Claro que sí... pero bueno era una decisión que tomamos por Seiya... no estaba muy bien cuando regresamos... él realmente te quiere mucho, pero no quería interponerse entre Darien y Tú.- Universe miro con tristeza las flores que los rodeaban, no le gustaba recordar a Darien.- Fue por eso que Yaten y yo preferimos olvidaros de todas ustedes... Tienes que entender que para nosotros primero esta nuestro hermano, después de todo no estábamos seguros que lo que ellas pensaban.-

¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo están?-

No, nunca nos atrevimos a confesárselo... Y mucho menos ahora lo vamos a hacer... No después de lo que te hicieron.- Ella le sonrió pero Universe pudo ver un cierto brote de tristeza, no era fácil renunciar a su amor, pero lo hacían por su hermano y ahora también por ella... Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto... Iba a decir algo más cuando de pronto se acercaron Fighter y Healer.-

Maker...-

¿No creen que ya fue suficiente descanso?-

Tienes razón Fighter, muy bien, es hora de comenzar Healer, vamos.- Se alejan al campo de batalla.-

¿Estas bien?... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

No estoy bien, voy con Galaxia un rato.- Se levantó y tomó su camino, Fighter por su parte pudo notar la tristeza que había en la voz de su compañera.-

**Media hora después…**

Creo que con eso fue suficiente... ¿cómo te sientes?-

Bien, cansada pero bien... fue algo muy productivo el haber entrenado contigo, claro que nunca pude superar tu poder...-

Eso es porque aún no ocupas tu máximo poder, pero vas a ver que muy pronto serás más fuerte aún.-

Iré a avisarle a Fighter que ya es su turno.-

Espera un momento.-

¿Qué pasa?-

Siento que entre tu y yo existe una gran confianza y amistad verdad?- Healer asintió.- Algo muy difícil de aspirar cuando nos conocimos... Pero aún así... Por esa gran confianza que existe, quisiera preguntarte algo que estas en todo tu derecho a negarte a contestar... ¿Tu quieres a Mina, verdad?...-Healer se sonrojó mucho más que Maker.-

Eh... Yo... Seguramente te lo dijo Seiya no es así...-

Te equivocas... Él no me ha dicho nada, es solo un presentimiento, porque tampoco creas que te leí la mente o algo por el estilo, créeme que no hace falta.- las dos rieron.-

Pues si, pero eso ya no es posible... Y mucho menos ahora, yo jamás le perdonaré a Mina el haberte tratado así, por lo que nos contaste, ella fue muy cruel contigo al igual que Lita y eso no está bien para mí.-

No sabes cuanto lo siento... Si tan solo, lo hubiera sabido...-

No te atrevas a decirme que si lo hubieras sabido, me hubieras ocultado lo que pasó, en ese caso sería contigo el problema.- Healer le guiño un ojo.- Nunca debe de haber secretos entre nosotras¿de acuerdo?-

De acuerdo... ¿Entonces quieres decir que ya no la quieres?-

Con toda el alma pero... Eso tiene que acabar.- Se acercan Maker y Fighter (N.A. Que inoportunas XD).-

Muy bien, vamos Universe, que esperas, ahora es mi turno.-

Claro, Fighter.-

¿Y a ti que te pasa?... Porque estas tan sonrojada... ¿No me digas que te acordaste de Mina?- dijo Fighter en un tono malicioso.-

Ay... Cállate ?Porque no me dejas en paz y te ocupas de tus asuntos!-

Mejor vámonos Fighter.-se van.-

¿A ti también te preguntó lo mismo cierto?-

¿Lo mismo?-

¿No te preguntó nada acerca de Mina?-

¿A ti también te preguntó sobre ella?-

No, a mi me preguntó sobre Amy.-

¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?-

No lo se, a veces pienso que no la conozco.-

**Media Hora después...**

Eres muy fuerte Fighter... tenía razón... iba a ser mucho más fácil contigo... muy pronto podrás pelear con todo tu poder.-

Eso es porque tengo una buena "entrenadora".- las dos rieron.-

Bueno es hora de que lo hagamos todas juntas.- hablando telepáticamente.- Chicas, es la hora de reunirnos.-

A eso le llamo una manera rápida y sencilla de comunicación.- En muy poco tiempo las demás se encontraban con ellas.-

Chicas por favor formen un círculo.- Todas le obedecen.- Es hora de que utilicen un nuevo poder que tienen dormido, Star Lights.- La miran confundidas.- por favor concéntrense bien, Sailor Star Fighter, repite estas palabras por favor, Estrella de Lucha Estelar... Sailor Star Maker, Estrella de Creación Estelar... Y tu Sailor Star Healer, Estrella de Curación Estelar.- Las Sailor Cierran sus ojos y comienzan a concentrarse, mientras eso sucede el báculo de Sailor Universe comienza a brillar y con su luz cubre a las Sailor Star Lights, brindándoles un nuevo poder.-

Sailor Galaxia, cúbrete... bien, ahora chicas.-

¡Estrella de Lucha Estelar!-

¡Estrella de Creación Estelar!-

¡Estrella de Curación Estelar!- Al mismo tiempo un poder impresionante sale de las manos de las Sailors y choca contra el báculo de Sailor Universe.-

¡Increíble!- Exclama Fighter.-

Nunca pensé que podría tener tanto poder.- Comenta una asombrada Maker.-

Es asombroso, puedo sentir en mí una fuerza increíble.- Healer mira con una gran sorpresa a Universe-

Y eso que es un poder individual, deberían verlo fusionado con el mío y el de Galaxia.-

¿Te refieres al ataque de las estrellas?... ¿no crees que es muy pronto para ellas?-

No lo creas, pero de todos modos no pensaba hacerlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Sailor Chaos sepa que estamos juntas.-

¿El ataque de las estrellas?- Preguntó Maker.-

Es un poder que surge de la combinación de nuestra energía, es único de las Sailors de energía negativa, tendremos que enseñárselo a Sailor Saturn también.-

Bueno yo no se ustedes pero con lo que respecta a mi persona, me siento muy cansada, que les parece si tomamos un descanso.-

Opino lo mismo que Fighter, es más porque no vamos a tocar un rato, eso siempre nos relaja.-

Es cierto Healer, además tenemos que hacerle una prueba a Sailor Universe... quizá quiera formar parte de nuestro grupo.- Universe se sorprendió.-

Es verdad Maker.- Le apoyo Fighter.-

Esta bien, haré lo que quieran... ¿vienes con nosotros Galaxia?-

Claro...-

**Escondite del Enemigo…**

Mi señora, estamos entrando a la atmósfera de la Tierra.-

Muy bien, gracias Kaolinet, y diles que se preparen, en cuanto lleguemos a ese planeta, comenzaremos a esparcir energía negativa.-

Como usted diga.- se va.-

Muy pronto, podré cobrar mi venganza, jajaja…-

**Planeta Tierra…**

Minutos más tarde una fuerte explosión ocurrió en las afueras de la ciudad pero nadie le tomó importancia y continuaron con sus labores normales en el Templo Hikawa no era la excepción...

Señorita Rei, ya puede irse, yo me puedo encargar del templo.-

Muchas gracias Nicolás, nos vemos más tarde.- Toma su camino rumbo a la cafetería en donde se encontraban los demás…-

Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, Nicolás llegó algo tarde al templo.-

No te apures Rei, nosotros acabamos de llegar¿verdad chicas?- Darien le ofrece un asiento a su lado.-

Sí pierde cuidado.- Comenta Lita.-

Hola chicos... ¿Que van a tomar?-

Hola Unazuki, yo un jugo de manzana, por favor.-

Yo uno de naranja.-

Yo también.-

Yo una limonada.-

Y yo una malteada de chocolate, por favor.-

Un jugo de manzana para Amy, uno de naranja para Lita y Mina, una limonada para Rei y una malteada de chocolate para Darien… Bien enseguida se los traigo chicos.- se va.-

¿No les parece que Unasuki se comporta muy extraña con nosotros?-

Sí, yo también lo he notado con Andrew Mina, ayer fui al video centro e intenté platicar con él, pero se notaba que me evadía.-

Es verdad Lita, hasta con Darien hace lo mismo.- él asiente al comentario de Rei.-

Todo cambió es de que Serena ya no está.-

Amy por favor, quieres dejar de nombrarla por un día, no vez que incomodas a la gente que está a tu alrededor.- Amy solo se encogió en hombros al escuchar a Mina.-

En eso una persona muy extraña entró a la cafetería y comenzó a esparcir un polvo que hizo quedar dormidos a la gente a su alrededor, los chicos al ver esto, se fueron a esconder a donde pudieron, mientras la otra persona se dirigía a un grupo de chicos que estaba en la mesa del fondo, se paró frente a ellos y movió su mano para quitarse sus lentes, era alguien muy extraño para todos pero no para nuestros amigos, que rápidamente se transformaron…

¡No puede ser!-

Imposible.-

Pero si se suponía que ya la habíamos derrotado.-

¿Qué está pasando?-Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus miraban con gran sorpresa al recién llegado.-

Vamos a averiguarlo.- Tuxedo Mask tomó la iniciativa.-

¡Alto ahí-

No permitiremos que hagas daño.- Sailor Mars encara al enemigo seguida de Sailor Jupiter y Mercury.-

Somos las Sailor Scouts, que luchamos por el amor y la justicia, y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.- El enemigo sólo volteó a enfrentarlos.-

Vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar.-

¿Qué haces aquí Zoycite?-

Veo que me recuerda Príncipe Endymion... Me halaga... Pero hora que lo veo bien... Se encuentra muy sólo... ¿Qué ha pasado con tu amada princesa Serenity?-

Eso es algo que a ti no te importa…-

Ella ya no está con nosotros.- Mars interrumpe a Tuxedo Mask.-

Entonces era cierto… Jajajaja… Esto le va a dar mucho gusto a mi Señora.-

¿De quien hablas?- Preguntó Jupiter.-

De nadie que te importe.-

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sólo sigo órdenes, Sailor Venus.-

¿De quien?-

Ya lo sabrá alteza, todo a su debido tiempo.- En eso se voltea hacia el grupo de chicos y extiende su mano.- ¡ENERGIA NEGATIVA... RECREACION!- Una especie extraña de energía sale de su mano y se introduce en el cuerpo de los chicos.- Bien, he terminado, solo una cosa más, Sailor Scouts, Príncipe Endimión, les deseo mucha suerte, la necesitarán, muy pronto vivirán el terror en carne propia y sin su princesa, dudo mucho que puedan superar lo que les espera... hasta la próxima.- desaparece y todo vuelve a la normalidad.-

¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?-

Yo no entiendo nada Rei.-

Algo muy extraño esta sucediendo, pude notar que se ha vuelto muy fuerte.- Amy lucía muy preocupada.-

¿Como es posible que está con vida?- Murmuró Mina.-

Debemos estar alerta, presiento que algo terrible está por ocurrir…-

_-"Y justo ahora que Serena no está... que es lo que va a pasar... Serena... como nos haces falta amiga".-_Pensaba la Sailor de la Sabiduría.-

**Escondite del Enemigo…**

Todo salió de maravilla, mi señora.-

Muy bien hecho Zoycite, espero que sigas así, puedes retirarte.- hace una reverencia y se va.- Ahora si, mi venganza ha comenzado.-

**Constelación Sagitario. Planeta Kinmokusei…**

_-"¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?"-_

_-"Sí, Sailor Chaos, ha comenzado a actuar".-_

_-"Es preciso marcharnos enseguida".-_

"Iré a avisarle a la Princesa que se van".- Después de terminar el enlace mental con Seren, Reiko sale de la habitación en busca de Kakyuu.-

¿Qué pasa Seren, porque se fue Reiko?-

¿Qué no le gustó la canción?-

Yaten, Seiya, Taiki... Es hora de regresar a la Tierra, Sailor Chaos ha comenzado a atacar, Reiko fue a avisarle a su Princesa.-

Muy bien, hagámoslo.- Todos miraron a Taiki.-

Mas tarde, las Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Universe, la Princesa y Reiko se encontraban en la sala del trono...

Les deseo la mejor de la suerte, cuídense y manténganos informadas por favor.-

Muy pronto estaré con ustedes.-

No se preocupe majestad, Reiko, estaremos bien.-

Hasta Luego.- Fighter y Maker se despiden.-

¿Y como nos vamos a ir?-

De eso me encargo yo Healer, hasta luego majestad, muchas gracias por todo .- Cierra sus ojos y comienza a levitar.- POR EL PODER DEL GUARDIAN DEL UNIVERSO... FÉNIX, APARECE.- Universe junto con las Sailors, fueron rodeadas por el ave y abandonaron el castillo, el planeta y tomaron un rumbo con destino al planeta Tierra.-

**Canciones: **

**"El amor de mi vida" / Camilo Sesto**

**"´Till There Was You"/ The Beatles**

**Segunda Edición, Viernes 4 de Marzo del 2005'.**


	7. SUBF 6: el nacimiento de una nueva alian...

**_Roku:_**

**_"Reencuentros y el nacimiento de una nueva alianza."_**

Hola Hotaru¿como te sientes?-

Mucho mejor Mamá Michiru, presiento que algo muy bueno esta por ocurrir.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

Que bueno que ya estés mejor, estaba muy preocupada.- Haruka y Setsuna entran en la habitación.-

Hola pequeña.-

Mamá Setsuna, Papá Haruka... ¡Estoy muy feliz!-

Vaya, me doy cuenta¿y se puede saber por que tanta alegría?-

No lo sé, presiento algo muy bueno.-

¿Podemos saber que soñaste mientras dormías?-

Mmm... No lo recuerdo Mamá Setsuna.- dijo inocentemente.-

Bueno no te apures, ya lo recordarás, ahora que te parece si vas a cenar algo, ya es tarde y no has probado alimento en todo el día.- Hotaru obedece a Michiru y se va.- Díganme... ¿Sintieron esa extraña energía también?-

El enemigo ya dio su primer ataque.- Setsuna se sienta frente a ellas.-

Seguramente esas niñas lo enfrentaron, tendremos que estar al pendiente para el próximo ataque.-

¿Las quieres ayudar Haruka?-

Por supuesto que no Michiru.-

Tenemos que saber que es lo que busca el enemigo.-

Va a ser muy difícil pelear sin esa niña Setsuna.- Haruka pasa su brazo por la espalda de Michiru.-

No te preocupes, estoy segura que ella nos ayudará donde quiera que esté.-

**_"...Donde quiera que esté..."_**

**XXXXX**

A esto le llamo llegar rápido...-

Y sin complicaciones.-

Bueno ya estamos aquí¿ahora que es lo que sigue?-

Dijimos que iríamos a hablar con Michiru y las demás.-

No me digas que quieres ir a tomar el té a esta hora Maker, es muy tarde para ir con ellas.-

Nosotras no vamos a ir con ellas Fighter... Ellas vendrán a nosotras.-

¿Y como lo piensas hacer, Universe?-

Confía en mí Fighter, se de alguien que las guiará.- comienza a flotar en el cielo.-

Parece que ya lo tiene todo planeado.-

A pesar de que creo conocerla bien Healer, hay veces en que resulta ser un enigma.-

Tienes razón Fighter y eso es lo que la hace ser mas extraña aun.- Murmura Maker.-

**XXXXX**

**Casa de las Outers…**

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se encontraban en la sala viendo la televisión, estaban a punto de irse a dormir cuando de pronto Hotaru, transformada en Sailor Saturn aparece frente a ellas…

De prisa, transfórmense tenemos algo muy urgente que atender…-

**XXXXX**

**En la azotea de un edificio...**

Y bien... ¿Qué es eso tan importante que hay que atender?-

Deben de estar por algún lado Uranus…-

¿Quiénes Saturn?-

Las voces de mi sueño Neptune.-

Creo que se refiere a nosotras.-

Ustedes...- Uranus hace un gesto de resignación al reconocer la voz de Maker.- Debí suponerlo¿qué no conocen otro lugar en donde puedan vernos?-

Es un honor que aún se acuerden de nosotras.-

Sería imposible no hacerlo, Fighter.-

¿Qué les trae a nuestro planeta?-

Se trata del nuevo enemigo ¿verdad?- Cuestionaron Plut y Saturn respectivamente.-

Si a lo que vienen es a pedirnos que les ayudemos a sus amiguitas... Pierden su tiempo, nosotras jamás las ayudaremos en nada.- Les hizo saber Uranus muy molesta.-

Así es, mejor váyanse.- Uranus, Neptune y Plut se dieron media vuelta para retirarse.-

Veo que no han cambiado en nada... Nosotras no venimos a pedirles que perdonen a las Inner Scouts... De hecho ni siquiera saben que estamos aquí, así que no sean tan desconfiadas.- Les recriminó Healer.-

¿Entonces que es lo que quieren?-

Venimos por el nuevo enemigo Uranus, y también a presentarles a una amiga que quería conocerlas.- Fighter respondió.-

¿Una amiga?- Neptune frunció su mirada, las Sailor Star Lights se separan dejando ver a la nueva Sailor, quien avanza hacia ellas.- Puedo sentir una gran energía negativa en ella.-

¿Quién eres?-

Tan desconfiada como siempre, Sailor Uranus...- Michiru le miró sorprendida.-

Tu... ¿Nos conoces?- Hotaru al reconocer a la recién llegada, se apresuró a acercarse a ella y abrazarla, generando el desconcierto de sus compañeras.-

¡Princesa!-

¿Que significa esto Saturn?- La Sailor del Silencio hizo caso omiso de la pregunta de Sailor Plut mientras se sonreía con la persona a la que anteriormente había llamado Princesa.-

Te extrañe mucho.-

Por lo visto, solo Saturn me reconoció, me extraña de ustedes amigas... Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna... Vamos inténtenlo una vez más.- Mientras Universe hablaba un gesto de total confusión y sorpresa aparecía en el rostro de las Outer Scouts.- Veo que siguen sin saber quien soy, probablemente un cambio de imagen les ayude un poco.- Instantáneamente, Universe decide cambiar su traje de Sailor por un vestido blanco, al igual que sus ojos y cabello se tornaron azules y rubio respectivamente.- ¿Qué me dicen ahora?- Uranus al mirar el cambio no pudo controlar su enojo, mientras que Plut y Neptune seguían sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban.-

¿Que clase de broma es esta?-

Imposible… No puede ser.- La sorpresa de las Sailors poco a poco se transformó en molestia.-

No vamos a permitir una burla de tal magnitud.-

Pero es cierto Neptune, es ella en verdad.-

Eso no puede ser posible, Saturn.-

¿Y por que no lo compruebas Neptune?... Existe la forma y lo sabes... ¿Por qué no lo compruebas con tu espejo, él nunca miente.- En un acto de obediencia Neptune toma su espejo y hace que Universe se refleje en él, la imagen que consigue... Casi la hace desmayarse.-

No lo creo... Es ella.-

¿Estás segura?-

Mi espejo nunca se equivoca, Uranus.-

Pero es un milagro que estés con vida…-

Eso es gracias a las Sailor Star Lights y a su princesa Plut… La reina Serenity me pidió que la disculpara con ustedes por haberles mentido.- Poco a poco cambia su apariencia nuevamente.-

¿Pero que le paso a tus ojos y a tu cabello?-

¿Y por que estas vestida así?-

Neptune, Uranus… ahora soy una nueva persona y una nueva Sailor Scout.-

¿A que te refieres?- Al mirar la sorpresa de sus compañeras, Saturn se apresura a responder.-

Ahora ella es la Sailor mas fuerte de todas Sailor Plut¿verdad?- Universe asiente mirando la sonrisa de Hotaru.- Ella es Sailor Universe... la Sailor de la oscuridad... la reencarnación de la guardiana del Cristal Makrán.-

?Qué!- La sorpresa de Uranus, Neptune y la propia Plut, no pudo ser mayor.-

Pensé que no lo recordarías Saturn.-

He estado pensando en ti desde que despertaste.- Una vez más las Sailors del Silencio y la Oscuridad estrecharon sus manos y un par de sonrisas llenas de nostalgia.-

¿Sailor Universe?- La mente de Neptune, aún se esforzaba por entender el significado de lo que sucedía, el hecho de que su Princesa se presente con una nueva identidad no significaba mucho… si no fuera precisamente la identidad… de la Sailor de la Oscuridad…-

¿Tú sabias que la princesa estaba viva Saturn?- Saturn miró a Uranus con un poco de nerviosismo antes de responderle.-

No... Bueno... Solo lo presentía... Esta mañana soñé con ella y con Universe, recordando algunas cosas del pasado... Fue por eso que presentí que La princesa se encontraba bien, y que Universe había despertado.-

Eres muy lista...- Fighter inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa al realizar un pequeño descubrimiento y se acercó a Universe.- Así que, era ella con quien hacías contacto en la noche…-

Que observadora...-

Hay algo que no entiendo aún...- Intervino Uranus.- ¿Que tienen que ver las Sailor Star Lights en todo esto?-

Es una larga historia Uranus, espero poder contarles luego... Ahora lo más importante es que sepan que estoy bien, con algunos cambios pero que estoy bien, y que hay un enemigo muy fuerte que necesita de toda nuestra atención.-

Hace días me pude dar cuenta, en la puerta del tiempo se siente su presencia, yo pensé que se trataba de Sailor Universe, pero me doy cuenta que no es así.-

Así que tu también lo sabias Plut...- La Sailor del Cambio se encogió de hombros al escuchar a Neptune.- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- Universe prefirió seguir explicando para evitar que las Outers le pidieran explicaciones a Plut.-

Se trata de alguien muy cercano a mí, a Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Saturn y de las mismas Sailor Star Lights... Es por eso que ellas están aquí, además de otras razones, es necesario que sepan que el enemigo no es otro que el mismo Caos.-

¿De nuevo el Caos?-

Su nombre es Sailor Chaos Uranus... Y esta vez creo que la pelea será en serio. Ahora que ya saben quien soy, quiero proponerles algo que acepten pelear con nosotras... Las necesitamos.- Saturn no pensó ni un segundo en responder.-

Cuenta conmigo-

Primero creo que hay algo que tienes que saber... Nosotras tuvimos un enfrentamiento con…-

Con las Inner... Ya lo sé Neptune, mi madre me lo dijo... Al decir que quiero que pelen con nosotras me refiero a las Star Lights y a mi, Las Inners están fuera de esto no se preocupen.- A pesar del dolor por sus anteriores palabras, Universe hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírles, Neptune le correspondió pero prefirió consultar primero a la cabeza de las Outers, antes de definir una respuesta.-

¿Uranus?- La antes mencionada se acercó a las Sailors Star Lights con cierto aire autoritario, deteniendo sus pasos justamente frente a Sailor Star Fighter.-

Debo admitir que nunca me agradaron. Sin embargo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerles el haberla protegido en contra de Sailor Galaxia y ahora… Después de lo que han hecho por ella...Quiero darles las gracias.- Fighter, quien no se esperaba tal reacción de la Sailor del viento, hizo a un lado su extrañeza y le sonrió.-

No fue nada Sailor Uranus.-

¿Eso quiere decir que aceptan?- Preguntó Universe con la esperanza de limar asperezas entre las Sailors. Por respuesta Uranus extendió su mano derecha hacia Fighter, por ser la líder de las Star Lights; y con un semblante firme, muy característico de ella, miró fijamente los ojos de Fighter.-

Bienvenidas a la Tierra, Sailor Star Lights…Y bienvenidas al equipo Sailor Scouts.- Fighter y sus compañeras no pudieron ocultar su impresión mientras que Universe y las Outers sonrieron por la reacción de Uranus. Fighter sonrió plenamente y estrechó con orgullo la mano de su ahora compañera Sailor Uranus.-

Muchas gracias Sailor Uranus. Esto es un trato, amiga.- Fighter guiña un ojo haciendo a Uranus sonreír.-

¿Y que tienen planeado hacer, ya tienen a donde quedarse?- Sailor Star Maker tomó la palabra.-

Nos quedaremos en el departamento que teníamos antes Neptune.-

Pensé que ya no querían regresar al planeta chicas.- Comentó Universe con una cara juguetona al descubrir cierta resistencia de las Sailor Star Lights por abandonar por completo el planeta Tierra.-

Bueno en parte eso es cierto pero…- Healer miró a Fighter con un gesto divertido para que continuara explicándoles a las demás.-

Nunca entregamos la llave.- Universe al y todas las demás comenzaron a reír, Saturn caminó hacia Uranus y le indicó que se acercara un poco a ella para susurrarle algo al oído, al terminar, Uranus miró a Saturn y le asintió para luego dirigirse a las presentes en un tono muy serio.-

De ninguna manera irán a ese lugar, ustedes se quedarán en nuestra casa.- Saturn sonrió al escuchar a Uranus mientras que las demás se sorprendieron. De inmediato Maker y Healer le agradecieron la atención.-

No hace falta de verdad.-

Estaremos bien en el departamento.-

Nuestra casa es muy amplia además... Ustedes cuidaron de nuestra princesa, es lo menos que podemos hacer.- Fighter miró a Universe.-

¿Que opinas?-

Es su decisión Fighter.- Sin más que decir, Uranus retomó su personalidad tan "tierna" y característica.-

Ustedes vendrán con nosotras y no se hablará más del asunto.- Una gota se deslizó por la frente de todas.-

Creo que no tenemos otra opción.-

Parece ser que no Healer, gracias Uranus.- Uranus al igual que las demás Outers le sonrieron a Fighter.-

**XXXXX**

**Momentos después…**

Llegamos.- Michiru abrió la puerta del auto de Haruka y junto con Hotaru bajó para permitirles hacer lo mismo a los demás.-

¡Al fin!-

No pensé que estuvieras tan ansioso de llegar a casa de Michiru, Taiki.-Seiya mira de reojo a su hermano Taiki, quien traía a Yaten sentado en sus piernas.-

No es eso, es que ya no aguanto a Yaten¡no puedo respirar!- Yaten baja del automóvil seguido de Taiki. Haruka intentaba contener su risa.-

Lo lamento, de haber sabido que se trataba de de ustedes, le hubiera dicho a Michiru que se llevara el suyo.-

Lo siento Taiki.-

Déjalo Yaten, Taiki eres muy exagerado, hermano.-

Lo dices porque el no se sentó en ti Seiya.- Seren bajó del auto seguida de Seiya.-

Bueno pero yo iba sentada en las piernas de Seiya y Hotaru iba con Michiru, no te quejes Taiki.-

Hotaru es una niña y tú Seren, no pesas tanto como Yaten.- Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se miraron extrañadas al escuchar la manera en como Taiki había llamado a Seren.-

¿Seren?-

Ese es mi nombre ahora Haruka, es porque no quiero que me reconozcan los demás.- Haruka y las demás se sorprendieron pero sobretodo no concebían la falta de imaginación para buscar otro nombre, sin embargo prefirieron no decir nada al verla tan contenta y no la quisieron incomodar.-

Pasen por favor.- Michiru les invita a entrar a la casa y los guía hasta la sala en donde les ofrece asiento también.- ¿Gustan tomar algo?-

Hay un poco de té, si gustan les puedo servir un poco.-

Muchas gracias Setsuna.- Le agradeció Seren.-

Bien, entonces yo voy a preparar sus habitaciones, vamos Hotaru es hora de dormir.-

No, aún no Mamá Michiru, quisiera quedarme un poco más.-

Déjala Michiru, yo la llevaré después.- Michiru mira a Haruka y asiente.-

Tienen una casa muy linda.-

Gracias cabeza de bombón.-

Es la ventaja de vivir a las afueras de la ciudad ¿no es así?-

Así es Yaten, a Michiru y a mí nos gustan los lugares tranquilos, donde corra el viento y se pueda apreciar el mar.- Haruka se pone de pié y se dirige al ventanal de la sala, toma la cortina y la desliza para dejarles ver a sus invitados el bello paisaje que tenían a su vista, en el cual se apreciaba el mar en todo su esplendor, hipnotizando la mirada de todos.-

Definitivamente hermoso.- Susurró Seiya. Setsuna llega a la sala con una charola donde transportaba una tetera y un juego de tasas, Seren no dudó en ayudarle a repartir el té y junto a los demás comenzar a conversar.-

¿Y que es lo que piensan hacer?- Haruka tomó la palabra y Taiki respondió-

Tenemos planeado regresar como los Three Lights. Sólo que ahora, estrenaremos integrante.-

Tenemos una vocalista más en el grupo¿verdad bombón?-

Sí, no me queda otra opción.-

Así que ya la escucharon cantar...-

Tiene una voz asombrosa Setsuna.-

Cuando nos contó que había formado un grupo musical con las demás, decidimos hacerle una prueba y como ya dijo Yaten, nos sorprendió mucho escucharla.- Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala. De nuevo Haruka tomó la iniciativa y dirigió la conversación hacia un tema no más importante, pero sí más serio y apremiante.-

A propósito¿irán a verlas?- Los Three Lights guardaron silencio y dirigieron su mirada a Seren esperando su respuesta.-

Tenemos que hacerlo Haruka, mi madre me pidió estar alerta para cuando atacara el enemigo y me supongo que ellas fueron las primeras en hacerle frente.-

Suponemos lo mismo, nosotras no fuimos, porque no las queríamos ver.- Seren miró con un poco de nostalgia a Hotaru.-

¿Y que les vas a decir, que estás viva, nosotras fuimos a informarles lo que había pasado contigo y con la pequeña dama.- Fue entonces cuando Seren, que hasta ahora no había pensado en el futuro Tokio de Cristal, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho y muchas ganas de llorar. Los Three Lights se miraron un poco extrañados al no entender lo que estaba pasando.-

¿La pequeña dama?- Seiya cuestionó esperando alguna respuesta. Seren tomó la mano de Seiya pidiéndole valor para saber lo que había pasado.-

¿Qué ha pasado con Rini?- Hotaru al ver su reacción no pudo evitar preocuparse.-

Setsuna viajó al futuro y se descubrió que Tokio de Cristal estaba desapareciendo.-

¿Desapareciendo?- Seren miró a Setsuna y ésta asintió continuando el relato.-

Lo que mas me dolió ver, fue que la Pequeña Dama… Había muerto junto con la Neo Reina Serenity.- Seren soltó la mano de Seiya y cubrió su rostro dejando salir el llanto que hacía unos minutos le pedía a gritos desahogar. Seiya a pesar de su incertidumbre, no dudó en abrazarla atrayéndola hacia el. Michiru llegó a la sala.-

Ya están listas las habitaciones.- Al ver a Seren y escuchar su llanto, miró a Haruka.-

Será mejor que descansen ahora, mañana se pondrán de acuerdo en lo que vayan a hacer.- Haruka se pone de pie dando por terminada la charla. Seren se incorpora y seca un poco sus lágrimas.-

Eso ya está decidido Haruka... Mañana regresaremos a la preparatoria como si nada hubiera pasado.- Todos la miraron confundidos después de ver su llanto.-

Bombón... ¿Estás segura?-

No creo que sea una buena idea.-

Yo pienso lo mismo que Taiki, ahí estarán ellas y no es conveniente verlas.-

Tarde o temprano lo tendremos que hacer Yaten... ¿Para que esperar, y les quiero pedir un favor a los tres. Mañana cuando las vean, no quiero que les digan nada, yo seré alguien totalmente desconocida para ellas, así que quiero que actúen como si no supieran nada.- Taiki comenzó a mover su cabeza negativamente, mientras que Yaten inmediatamente se puso de pie expresando su indignación.-

Nos pides demasiado, como crees que nos vamos a sentir teniéndolas enfrente y no poderles decir lo que se merecen...-

¿Pretendes que actuemos como si no pasara nada?-

Por favor, Taiki, Yaten, es necesario, ellas deben confiar en nosotros para que sea más fácil estar cerca, así cuando aparezca el enemigo podremos estar al tanto de lo que planean hacer... Si para ustedes es difícil imagínense como es para mí, yo soy la más afectada. Por favor, confíen en mí.- Los chicos se miran entre sí y después de pensarlo por un momento llegaron a una conclusión.-

Esta bien, haremos lo que nos pides, será muy difícil fingir delante de ellas, pero lo intentaremos, prometimos que estaríamos a tu lado y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.- Seren sonrió plenamente después de escuchar a Seiya.-

Gracias chicos, sabía que podría confiar en ustedes. Una cosa más, hay que omitir la parte de que sabemos quien es el enemigo, que Haruka y las demás están de nuestro lado y que ya están enterados de la muerte de Serena Tsukino.-

Muy bien.- Yaten regresó a su asiento.-

Tampoco hay que mencionar a Reiko... para no levantar sospechas.-

¿Reiko?-

Ese es el nombre de Sailor Galaxia Haruka, nos está ayudando también. Solo que ella se quedó en nuestro planeta, pero vendrá a ayudarnos cuando sea necesario.- Les explicó Seiya.-

¿Sailor Galaxia esta de nuestra parte?... no lo puedo creer.-

Ya la conocerás Michiru, es una excelente amiga.- Haruka y Michiru se miraron fijamente compartiendo su sorpresa.-

Bueno ya habrá mas tiempo para hablar será mejor irnos a dormir, los llevaremos a sus dormitorios, Acompáñennos.-

**Planta Alta de la casa…**

Bueno, aquí estamos, estos son los 4 dormitorios que están disponibles.-

Eres muy amable Michiru pero creo que solo bastarán 3.-

¿Que quieres decir?-

Es que Seren y Seiya duermen juntos.- Al decir Yaten eso, Seren y Seiya se sonrojan, mientras que Haruka hace un gesto que comprueba que no le agrada mucho la idea.-

Verán, yo se lo he pedido porque últimamente no me gusta estar sola, y mucho menos dormir sola, no puedo dormir así.-

Muy bien, entonces no les molestará dormir aquí verdad.- Haruka señaló una de las puertas que estaban juntas.-

No en lo absoluto.- Seiya sonrió con nerviosismo.-

Espero que te comportes... sabes a lo que me refiero.-

Sí, lo sé Haruka.- Taiki, Yaten y Seren no pudieron más y se echaron a reír, al ver a Seiya haciéndole caso a Haruka, él que siempre iba en contra de todos.-

Bueno, me retiro, tengo que acostar a Hotaru, buenas noches a todos.- Setsuna comienza a despedirse.-

Buenas noches.- Hotaru le da un beso de buenas noches a todos.- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí... Ambas.- Hotaru le guiñó un ojo a Seren.-

Lo sé Hotaru, gracias, hasta mañana.- Setsuna y Hotaru entran en su habitación.- Es hora de irnos también nosotros nos espera un día muy difícil y hay que estar preparados.- los chicos asienten.-

Hasta mañana.- Taiki y Yaten después de despedirse, entran a su habitación.-

Gracias por alojarnos en su casa Haruka.-

No es nada Cabeza de Bombón.-

Que descansen.-

Igualmente Michiru.-

Y Seiya...-

¿Si?-

Estamos en la siguiente puerta... Que no se te olvide.- Tanto a Seiya como a Seren, se les desliza una gota por su frente.-

No, por supuesto que no.-

Ya déjalo Haruka, vamos.- Michiru prácticamente arrastra a Haruka hasta el interior de su habitación y cierra la puerta, por su parte Seren y Seiya entran a su dormitorio.-

Estoy muy cansada... será un día muy difícil el de mañana.-

¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?-

Sí, no te preocupes estaré bien, vamos a dormir.-

Esta bien…-

**XXXXX**

¡Que bello es ese diamante, Saori!-

No es un diamante pequeña, este es el Cristal que tendré que proteger... ¿Sabes cual es su nombre?-

No.-

Es el Cristal Makrán, dentro de él se encuentra encerrada toda la energía con la que fue creado el Universo.-

¿Y tu tendrás que protegerlo?... según el Maestro Fálcon, para eso es necesario que puedas transformarte en Sailor Scout... Y si ya te lo dio es porque...-

Así es pequeña... Yo ya soy una Sailor Scout.-

¿En serio¡Que alegría, Me da gusto por ti.- Saori mira a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.-

**XXXXX**

Muy temprano, los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día siendo un par de rostros iluminados por estos, pero de los cuales uno sólo despertó...

"E_s hora de comenzar con todo este teatro… Si estuviera aquí mi hermano pensaría que es un milagro que me haya levantado tan temprano jejeje.- _Seren se pone de pie y se dirige a la ventana de la alcoba.-_ Solo faltan una horas para encontrarnos chicas... ¿Aún me recordarán?... Sólo espero que no me reconozcan, no quisiera tener que escucharles decir lo mismo que dijeron el último día que nos vimos... Darien… Muy nos volveremos a ver... ¿Seguirás con Rei?... No quisiera verlos juntos… No se que va a pasar cuando nos veamos frente a frente... De hecho no sé con certeza que es lo que voy a hacer"_.- Una mano recae en su hombro derecho.-

Tranquila... Todo estará bien... Te lo prometo...- Seiya besa la frente de Seren.- Mi Bombón...- Ambos rostros se sonrojan.- No puedo creer que no pueda dejarte de llamar así.- Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que su risa se escapara. Seren tomó la palabra.-

Mejor voy a tomar un baño, todavía faltas tú... Y ya se nos va a hacer tarde.- Toma una de las toallas que se encontraban sobre un mueble junto a la puerta del baño y se introduce en él. De pronto tocan la puerta de la habitación y una conocida voz se escuchó desde afuera.-

¿Podemos entrar?-

Claro Taiki, pasa.- Taiki y Yaten entran en la habitación trayendo consigo una caja de mediano tamaño en color blanco. Mientras tanto Seiya arreglaba la cama.-

Buenos días hermano... ¿Donde está Seren?-

Se está bañando Taiki.- Yaten dejó la caja encima de una silla.-

Le traemos la sorpresa que le preparamos.-

Creo que le va a encantar.-

Si, yo también lo creo Yaten.-Seiya se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó un par de veces.- Oye Bombón, me voy a bañar en la habitación de alguno de los chicos... te dejo tu ropa sobre la cama.-

¿Cuál ropa?... Si yo ya la preparé y la tengo aquí adentro.-

Es una sorpresa... Te veo en el desayuno.-

Muy bien, ahora salgo.-

Si quieres puedes bañarte en el mío.-

Gracias Yaten.- Los tres hermanos abandonan la habitación.-

**En el comedor…**

Muchas gracias... Cocinas delicioso Setsuna.-Taiki agradeció gustoso.-

¿Todavía no se levantan Seren y Seiya?- Haruka preguntó antes de tomar su café.-

Ya... Se están bañando.- Repentinamente, Haruka escupe su café y Michiru comenzaba a reír, Setsuna toma uno de los trapos de aseo y comienza a limpiar el café derramado en la mesa. Hotaru aún dormía.-

?Cómo que se están bañando!-

No te preocupes Haruka, Seren está en su habitación y Seiya en la mía no te apures.-

Menos mal.- Comentó Haruka intentando tranquilizarse, en ese momento, Seiya se reúne con ellos.-

Ya llegó por quien lloraban.- Una gota se deslizó por la frente de todos.- Y además les traigo una sorpresa... Les presento a Seren Kaoru... ¡La nueva vocalista de los Three Lights!- A sus espaldas apareció Seren uniformada como ellos, es decir, portando un vestido negro al estilo japonés, igual al color y estilo del uniforme del grupo musical, con zapatos de tacón alto y unas bandas en sus muñecas de color negro, su cabello lo llevaba suelto.-

Te quedó muy bien.- Taiki le miró de pies a cabeza examinando la apariencia de su ahora compañera y volteó hacia Yaten.-

Reiko tenía razón... Le queda perfecto.-

Te vez muy bonita.-

Sin duda pareces una estrella.-Michiru y Setsuna le miraron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras que el rostro de Haruka se tornó un poco rojizo al ver a Seren.-

Te... Vez hermosa.-

¿Verdad que sí, Haruka?- Seiya miró a Seren con su rostro lleno de satisfacción y orgullo.-

Gracias chicos... Es muy lindo este traje.-

No es el único... te trajimos más... fue una idea de Reiko.- Taiki le guiñó el ojo.-

Ya veo... muchas gracias.-

Será mejor que se apuren porque llegarán tarde.-

Si, gracias Michiru.- Seiya tomó de la mano a Seren y le guió hasta el comedor en donde le brindó un lugar a su lado para desayunar.-

Si quieren yo los puedo llevar, no exactamente a la preparatoria pero los puedo dejar cerca.-

Te agradeceríamos que mejor nos llevaras al departamento Haruka, en el estacionamiento del edificio dejamos nuestro vehículo.-

¿Todo este tiempo dejaron su vehículo ahí, Yaten?-

Así es Michiru.- Seiya respondió.- No hay problema alguno porque ese edificio le pertenece a la casa disquera y a nuestro representante.-

En ese caso, con mucho gusto los llevo allá.-

Después de que los chicos acabaran de desayunar, Haruka los llevo a su departamento, allí Taiki, Yaten y Seren se quedaron poniendo a punto el coche, mientras que Seiya iba al departamento para realizar una llamada rápida a su representante para hablar sobre su regreso. Cuando Seiya bajó habían pasado más tiempo de lo que él pensó en un principio, de modo que al llegar con los otros, se encontró la mirada molesta de sus dos hermanos y la mirada preocupada de Seren. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.-

Chicos, lo siento por la tardanza pero la conversación se alargó más de lo previsto.- Taiki le miró con gran molestia.-

Te dijimos que llamaras después de las clases ahora no llegaremos a tiempo.-

Pero aún queda media hora para que entremos y la preparatoria esta a 10 minutos en coche Taiki.- Ahora fue Yaten quien le reprendió.-

Pero recuerda que tenemos que arreglar nuestros papeles en la preparatoria.- Seiya iba a responder pero Seren habló, lucía muy preocupada.-

Dejen para después las discusiones y pongámonos en marcha sino seguro que no llegamos.-Todos miraron sorprendidos a Seren por lo que acaba de decir mientras que ella se ruborizaba un poco por las miradas de sus amigos. Ella se cruzó de brazos y lloriqueando un poco les dijo…- Lo que pasa es que no quiero llegar tarde un día que me levanté temprano.- Todos rieron por la contestación de Seren y se dispusieron a partir.-

Seiya fue a sentarse en el asiento del conductor, Seren lo hizo a su lado y sus dos hermanos en los asientos de atrás. Comenzaron su camino a la preparatoria; durante el camino pusieron la radio que en ese momento estaban contando una historia que aparte de sorprenderles les interesó.

"Noticia de última hora para todos los fans del desaparecido grupo "Three Lights", acabamos de recibir una noticia de su discográfica anunciándonos su regreso, y ahora incorporando a su equipo una nueva integrante, cuyo papel en el grupo e identidad en este momento son un misterio…-

Vaya que anunciaron nuestro regreso rápidamente…-

Si, realmente no esperaba que anunciaran nuestro regreso.- Comentaron Seiya y Taiki muy sorprendidos al igual que los demás. Sin embargo, Yaten lucía además de preocupación, mucha molestia.-

Ahora tendremos que sortear a un grupo de admiradoras locas por estar con nosotros en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela.- Seiya como Taiki suspiraron a la vez al darse cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de su hermano.-

XXXXX 

**Preparatoria Juban…**

Lita, Mina y Rei hablaban muy emocionadas sobre la noticia del regreso de los Three Lights mientras que Amy solo miraba hacia el cielo pensativa…

¡Que bueno es tenerte aquí en nuestra escuela con nosotras Rei!... Fue muy buena idea que te cambiaras a esta escuela.-

Yo también pienso lo mismo... Sobretodo porque también es seguro que los chicos vengan a estudiar aquí.-

A propósito...- Intervino Lita.- ¿Creen que habrán venido por el nuevo enemigo?-

Puede ser una posibilidad. ¿Quién será la nueva integrante de la que hablan en la radio?-

Tal vez sea su princesa Mina, pero… Ya pensaron en que seguramente preguntarán por Serena¿que les vamos a decir¿tu que piensas Amy?- La chica de cabellos azules, abandonó repentinamente sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre.-

Lo siento Lita¿Qué decías?-

Es cierto... ¡Seguramente Seiya va a preguntar por Serena!... ¿Qué les diremos?-

La verdad Mina... No tenemos porque mentirles, tarde o temprano tendrán que saber que Serena esta muerta.- Los ojos de Amy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.-

¿Porque no les decimos que se fue con sus papás a España, después de todo es una mentira a medias, sus papás si están allá.-

Es una buena idea Lita.-

?Qué¿Y ocultarles la verdad, Rei?... ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso?-

Entiende Amy... ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar Seiya cuando le digamos lo que le pasó a Serena?. No podemos herirlo de esa manera, además recuerda que ya no tenemos el apoyo de las Outer Senshies y si ellos vienen ayudarnos, hay que mantenerlos cerca, no alejarlos. Así que por favor no se te ocurra decirles la verdad.- Amy solo guardo silencio aceptando la situación, no por que ella lo quisiera, si no para no hacer más problemas.-

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un gran griterío, al girarse hacia la entrada de la preparatoria, las chicas pudieron ver momentáneamente a Seiya, a Taiki, a Yaten y a una chica de cabellera oscura, causándoles un sensación de reconocimiento, de tristeza y a la vez de esperanza que las dejaron momentáneamente aturdidas y confundidas. Cuando se recuperaron los Three Lights junto con la chica ya se encontraban dentro del edificio.

**XXXXX**

**En el pasillo del segundo piso…**

¿Cómo te sientes?-

Bien, algo nerviosa pero bien Taiki.- Había cierta seguridad en las palabras de Seren, los demás lo notaron y la miraron con extrañeza al notar un cambio de actitud en ella.-

Tranquila, estoy seguro que no te reconocerán.- Yaten intentó tranquilizarla, pero un aviso de Seiya derribó todos sus esfuerzos.-

Es hora de entrar al salón…-

**Después de unos minutos…**

Buenos días jóvenes.- El profesor de la clase saludó mientras entraba al salón y sus alumnos se ponían de pie.- Siéntense por favor... Hoy tenemos nuevos estudiantes en nuestra Preparatoria y se integrarán a este grupo, espero que se comporten con ellos, aunque sé que la mayoría ya los conoce... pasen por favor.-

Los Three Lights entraron al salón junto con Seren, las chicas al verlos se alegraron mucho pero cuando vieron a Seren una sensación muy extraña les envolvió y se pusieron muy nerviosas sobretodo Mina y Rei; por su parte los chicos no mostraron alegría alguna, sólo les sorprendió mucho el ver a Rei ahí; Seren llevaba unas gafas oscuras por lo tanto nadie podía verle sus ojos. El profesor continuó presentando a los chicos.-

A ellos ya los conocen son los hermanos Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou, la señorita es una nueva estudiante, jóvenes les presento a la señorita Kaoru, Seren Kaoru.- Todos los estudiantes voltearon inmediatamente a verla, sobretodo los chicos, cosa que no le gustó nada a los Three Lights, ya no nada más a Seiya.- Señorita Kaoru¿Sería tan amable de quitarse sus gafas por favor?- Seren a pesar de si misma, hizo caso a la indicación del profesor y se quita sus gafas, al momento comenzaron las habladurías y susurros de chicos y chicas que admiraban su belleza.-

¿Ya viste que bonitos ojos tiene?-

¿Será ella la nueva integrante del grupo?-

No lo sé... Sólo espero que no sea novia de ninguno de ellos.- Seren hizo caso omiso de los susurros de sus compañeros de clase y usó su poder telepático para comunicarse con los hermanos Kou.-

_-" ¿Que estará haciendo Rei aquí? ".-_

_-"Creo que han cambiado un poco las cosas".- _Respondió un poco preocupado el mayor de los hermanos Kou.-

"_ ¿Ya se fijaron en como miran a Seren?".-_

_"Así es Yaten, y no me agrada... Más vale que se mantengan alejados de ella".-_

_-"Seiya, por favor… Recuerden que tienen que aparentar no saber nada...".-_

Aquí tenemos una banca vacía y mas allá otros dos lugares que si mal no recuerdo, eran los suyos.- En la banca de enfrente, que curiosamente era la banca de Serena, se sientan Seiya y Seren, atrás estaban Lita y Rei, Taiki se sienta en su lugar sólo que ahora tenia a Amy a su lado, y por último atrás de ellos Yaten con Mina, quien hábilmente se pasó a la banca de atrás para que Yaten se sentara con ella nuevamente.- Muy bien ahora iniciaremos con la clase.- Taiki miró de reojo a Amy y después de pensarlo un poco, decidió saludarle.-

Hola Amy, es bueno encontrarte en este salón.-

Hola Taiki, pedí mi cambio después de que se fueron, me da mucho gusto verte... digo... verlos.- Amy al igual que Taiki no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.-

¡Hola Yaten! Te extrañe mucho.- El hermano menor de los Kou, sólo volteó a verla, asintió en agradecimiento y volvió a su clase. Tenía la misma actitud de cuando recién se conocieron, Mina lo notó y se sintió algo triste, por lo que prefirió no volver a hablarle.-

_-"A Yaten le está costando mucho trabajo aparentar la situación".- _Seiya miró a Seren.-

_"Si ya lo he notado, le será difícil pero tiene que hacerlo".-_

_-"Tienes razón... yo voy a intentarlo".-_Dicho esto, volteó hacia la banca de atrás y con mucha naturalidad saludó a Lita y Rei.- ¡Que tal chicas¿Nos extrañaron?-

Hola Seiya.-

¡Claro que los extrañamos mucho!-

Que bueno, me agrada saber que sigo siendo famoso.- A Seren le escurrió una gota en la frente.-

_"Lo bueno es que dijo que nada más lo intentaría"_.-

Así pasó el transcurso de la clase, la nueva chica como la llamaban los alumnos de la clase, se dieron cuenta de que aparte de ser bonita, era muy inteligente, ya que en la clase de matemáticas, los únicos que se pelaban las respuestas eran Taiki, Amy y ella, cosa que tenía muy sorprendidos a Seiya y a Yaten. La hora del almuerzo llego y las chicas se encontraban platicado y esperando a que bajaran sus amigos en el jardín...

Esa chica llamada Seren, es muy atractiva y además es muy inteligente, respondió todo lo que le preguntaron.-

Si pero tiene una actitud muy altanera Lita¿no notaron como nos miraba?-

No hables así Mina, ni siquiera la conoces.-

La verdad me da igual Amy... Lo que me preocupa es la actitud de Yaten, pensé que ya íbamos a ser amigos.-

Muy por el contrario Seiya se portó muy amable con nosotras¿verdad Lita?- La joven más alta del grupo asintió.-

Taiki me saludó como si nada pasara, casi no me habló después pero nunca me hizo un gesto desagradable.- Seiya y Taiki pasaron a su lado y al verlas, se acercaron a ellas.-

Hola chicas.-

Es un gusto volver a verlas.-

Es un gusto también para nosotras volverlos a ver, Taiki.-

Nos gustaría que fuera una visita de cortesía pero... deben imaginarse porque estamos aquí ¿verdad?-

Supongo que se trata del nuevo enemigo¿o me equivoco Seiya?- Taiki respondió en lugar de su hermano.-

Nuestra princesa nos mando para que las ayudáramos.- De pronto, Yaten y Seren hacen su aparición, Mina hizo un gesto desaprobatorio al ver a Seren del brazo de Yaten. Taiki les recibió.-

Que bueno que llegaron chicos, Seren te queremos presentar a nuestras amigas.-

Mira ella es Amy, y ella es Lita.-

Hola…-

Mucho gusto Seren.-

Hola Lita, El gusto es mío Amy.- Seiya continuó…-

Y ellas son…-

Déjame adivinar Seiya… Tu debes ser Serena.- Señaló a Mina.- Y tú… Mina.- Señaló a Rei.- ¿O al revés?… De todas formas, tenía entendido que las dos eran rubias ¿o no chicos?- Mina y Rei casi echaban humo por los oídos, estaban muy indignadas por la comparación que había hecho Seren, por su parte los chicos y la misma Seren no se aguantaban la risa, pero disimularon muy bien.-

No Seren, te equivocaste esta vez preciosa, ella es Mina y ella es Rei.-

Hola…-

Mucho gusto.- Ambas saludaron molestas pero Seren ni siquiera respondió.-

¿Y donde está Serena, a ella es a quien quería conocer. Verán me han hablado los chicos tanto de ella que no aguanto las ganas de conocerla.-

Es cierto, no la hemos visto todavía.-

Debe estar en otro salón, si no es que en su casa por haber reprobado el año…- Seren le miró enfadada mientras que Yaten y Taiki se aguantaban la risa.-

No digas estupideces Yaten. ¿Chicas donde está mi bombón?- Las chicas se miraron entre sí. Amy tomó la palabra.-

Eh chicos... verán... tenemos algo muy importante que decirles, espero que lo tomen bien, se que es algo muy doloroso pero espero que lo entiendan... Serena esta…-

Está en España con sus papás…- Intervino Mina. Seren casi se le iba encima por la semejante mentira que les estaban diciendo, pero Seiya la abrazó.-

Así es, le dieron un nuevo trabajo a su papá y se tuvieron que ir, fue casi inmediatamente de que ustedes se marcharon.-

Es una lastima Lita, nosotros queríamos volver a verla.- Taiki interrumpió la conversación para que no hubiera problemas con Seren y no empeorar la situación.-

Oigan aquí hace mucho calor... ¿Yaten me llevas a conocer la escuela, estoy muy aburrida.- Seren lucia molesta y a las chicas les incomodó su actitud.-

Claro vamos, chicos nos vemos en el salón…-

Espera Yaten, nosotros vamos con ustedes.-

Nos vemos después chicas.- Seren se puso sus gafas y tomó el brazo de Yaten y junto con Seiya y Taiki se fueron sin despedirse.-

¿Qué es lo que tratabas de decirles Amy?-

Quedamos que no les diríamos nada.- Mina y Lita de inmediato reprendieron a su amiga.-

No quiero mentirles…-

Amy por favor pon de tu parte.- Rei, junto con Lita y Amy miraban de mala manera a Amy sometiéndola nuevamente.-

Está bien.-

El resto de la clase, Seren casi no les dirigió la palabra a las chicas. La hora de la salida llegó. Todos iban caminando hacia la salida y comenzaron a despedirse cuando a lo lejos se alcanzó a ver una motocicleta, Seren a verla sintió algo en su interior, la reconoció perfectamente, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz en su interior….

_"Tranquila, no te preocupes tanto"- _Después de las palabras de Universelos ojos dede Seren comenzaron a oscurecerse.-

_-"Esa moto, la conozco muy bien, es él... ¡Rayos! aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a él".-_

_-"Lo sé pero tranquila, recuerda que no estás sola, yo estoy contigo, yo me haré cargo_".- Los ojos de Seren volvieron a la normalidad, nadie se percató de lo ocurrido; la moto se detuvo enfrente de los chicos. El conductor se quitó su casco revelando se identidad.-

Hola chicas...-

Hola Darien.- Saludaron todas.- Darien volteó a ver a los chicos y cuando sus ojos se posicionaron en Seren, casi le da un infarto, esos ojos se le hicieron muy conocidos.-

_-"Esos ojos... sólo le pueden pertenecer a alguien... ¿Serena_?".- Pensó confundido y sorprendido, fue tanta su inquietud que ni siquiera se preocupó por saludar a Rei. Mina rompió el silencio momentáneo.-

Mira quienes vinieron Darien... Son los Three Lights¿los recuerdas?-

¿Como olvidarlos Mina, Que tal chicos ¿como han estado?- Claramente se podía ver que los chicos estaban muy molestos con su presencia, sobretodo Seiya, que apretaba su puño al verlo, Seren lo notó y rápidamente tomó cartas en el asunto.-

_-"Seiya, tranquilízate por favor… recuerda que ellos no saben que ya están enterados de todo, por favor hazlo por mí.-_

Hola Darien, que gusto volver a verte.- Seiya logró pronunciar con un tono algo despectivo y sin mucho interés, Darien lo notó pero no dijo nada.-

Que tal.- Saludó Taiki, por su parte Yaten no dijo nada.-

Y ella es una amiga de ellos que los acompaño hasta este planeta para conocerlo…- Seiya interrumpió a Lita.-

Seren, el es Darien Chiba... El novio de Serena... Darien ella es Seren Kaoru.-

¿Seren?... Que lindo nombre, tanto gusto Seren…- _"¿Seren?... Es extraño... Podría jurar que eres tu Serena... ¿Qué me esta pasando?...Esos ojos… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirar tus ojos Seren?...Eres tan... ¿Bella?... ¿Qué está pasando, por que siento esto dentro de mí?".- _Mientras todo esto pasaba por la mente de Darien, Rei lo miró muy disgustada porque miraba como su rostro se sonrojaba a cada momento que pasaba y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Seren, el príncipe de la Tierra ajeno a todo, le extendió una mano a Seren para saludarla.-

Igualmente…- Seren se limitó a decir muy seria y aunque dudó un poco, le correspondió el saludo. Cuando sus manos se unieron, por una fracción de segundo, Seren sintió un fuerte mareo y Darien sintió una energía muy cálida, sabia perfectamente sólo una persona en el mundo emitía ese tipo de calidez, la joven Kaoru iba a caer al suelo a causa del fuerte mareo pero fue sostenida por los brazos de Darien y Seiya.-

¿Estás bien?- Darien le preguntó preocupado y a la vez muy nervioso por que la tenía muy cerca de él, Seren levantó la vista y se sonrojó al ver sus ojos, pero al instante su mirada angustiada fue suplantada por una de enojo.- Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos…- La joven se sorprendió y se puso muy incomoda con la situación, Seiya se enfadó mucho por el comentario y en un movimiento rápido y hábil ayudó a Seren a levantarse y la alejó de Darien.-

¿Estas bien preciosa?- Seiya acarició el rostro de la chica con ternura.-

No, no me siento muy bien¿podemos irnos ya por favor?-

Seiya dame las llaves de la camioneta, ustedes espérenme aquí.- Taiki se va.-

Tranquila, pronto estarás bien.- Seiya besó la frente de Seren, ella lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, Darien sin saber la razón se sintió un poco celoso y le incomodó mucho la situación.-

Yaten¿por qué no van al templo más tarde, tenemos que hablar.-

No sabemos si podamos ir Rei, si Seren continúa sintiéndose mal, dudo mucho que podamos hacerlo.-

No vamos a dejarla sola, ni a forzarla a ir si no se siente cómoda.-

Seiya no te preocupes, si no es hoy será en otra ocasión... Si Seren se sigue sintiendo mal, no duden en llamarme, mi Mamá la puede atender.- Amy se ofreció amablemente y preocupada a la vez, Seren lo notó.-

Gracias Amy, pero creo que no será necesario, yo pronto estaré mejor, sólo necesito descansar un poco.- Taiki llegó a bordo de la camioneta.-

Bueno nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego.-

Adiós.- Seiya ya Yaten suben al vehículo, Seiya se sube a la parte de atrás con Seren y se van.-

Que pesada es esa tal Seren, Darien fue muy amable y en cambió ella... Se ve que no tiene educación.-

Ella se sentía mal Mina.-

No la disculpes Amy.- Le reprendió Lita.-

Es muy extraña pero... esos ojos.-

¿A que te refieres Darien?-

Es verdad Amy¿a que te refieres con eso Darien?... ¿No me digas que te gusta?... Porque ni siquiera me saludaste como acostumbras a hacerlo siempre.-

Lo siento Rei, es que me sorprendió ver a esos chicos aquí, eso fue todo.-

Bueno yo me voy, le prometí a mi mamá llegar temprano, hasta luego.- Amy sin más se marchó.-

Mina y yo también nos vamos, nos vemos después.- Lita y Mina se retiraron dejando solos a Darien y Rei.-

¿Te llevo al templo?-

Sí por favor.- Ambos subieron a la motocicleta y se fueron.-

**XXXXX**

**Residencia de las Outers…**

¿Como que te mareaste?-

Fue algo sin importancia, de verdad Haruka, estoy bien, sólo estoy algo cansada.-

Recuéstate un rato, para que te sientas mejor, aún no está la comida, yo te habló.-

Gracias Michiru, nos vemos al rato.- Seren se retiró para irse a su alcoba.-

Es muy extraño.-

En nuestro planeta, jamás se comportó así, siempre estaba muy sonriente.- Opinaron Taiki y Yaten.-

Creo que le afectó mucho verlos a todos... Dices que también vieron a Darien¿no?-

Si, pero se comportó muy distante con él, ahora que lo dices Hotaru, tal vez eso fue lo que más la afectó porque ese estúpido no dejaba de verla y tal vez la incomodó.-

Muy probablemente, fue eso Seiya.- Todos miraron a Setsuna por un momento. Hotaru rompió el silencio después.-

¿Y que les dijeron cuando les preguntaron por Serena?-

Las muy ilusas nos dijeron que se había marchado a España con sus padres porque a su papá le habían ofrecido un puesto en ese país.-

Eso en parte es verdad Yaten, ahora su familia vive lejos de aquí, se fueron después de la muerte de Serena, nunca supimos como pero, ellos partieron como si no supieran lo que había pasado con ella, imagino que la Reina Serenity borró los recueros que tenían de ella... No encuentro otra explicación.- Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Setsuna.-

Pero aún así, que poca vergüenza tienen¿como se atreven a mentirles de esa manera?- Esta vez Hotaru no pudo contener su enfado.-

Yo me di cuenta a que a Bombón le afectó mucho lo que dijeron... Aún no puedo creer como son capaces de hacer tanto daño.-

Eso no es lo peor Seiya, si no que tengan el valor de mentirnos de esa manera.-

A estas alturas, créelas capaces de todo Yaten.- Haruka miró a Michiru.-

Debemos estar al pendiente de su estado de animo.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Michiru.-

**XXXXX**

**Escondite del enemigo…**

Kaolinet, dile a Zoycite que busque más víctimas, necesitamos, esparcir más energía.-

Claro que sí mi señora, sus deseos son ordenes.- Kaolinet abandonó el recinto.-

Sailor Meiga... Encárgate de mandarle ayuda a Zoycite, estoy segura de que esas estúpidas Sailors se aparecerán para estro fiar mis planes.-

Con todo gusto.- La hechicera desapareció.-

Zoycite... Nuestra ama Sailor Chaos quiere que partas en este instante a buscar más víctimas, inmediatamente.- Dicho esto, Kaolinet dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.-

Cada día que pasa me cae peor, es una engreída, sólo porque es la líder de todos nosotros ante Sailor Chaos quiere mandarnos como si fuera la jefa de todos.- A su acompañante le escurre una gota en la frente.-

De hecho es la jefa de todos.-

Pero ni siquiera sabe pelear, escuché rumores anteriores y me enteré que ni siquiera pudo con un par de Sailors, que me puede hacer a mí.- dijo el General muy enfadado.-

Mejor no busques problemas y sigue órdenes.- Repentinamente la voz de Sailor Meiga se escuchó en la habitación.-

Zoycite, esta vez quisiera que te llevaras esto.- Frente a él apareció una especie de esfera en color esmeralda.- Es por si te atacan las Sailors Scouts…-

Muchas gracias Sailor Meiga. Ella si me agrada... Pero a la vez me da mucho temor, se que es muy poderosa pero jamás la he visto pelear, a parte de que nunca la he visto en persona.-

Tengo entendido que ella es la mano derecha de Sailor Chaos, así que sólo ella la conoce.-

¿En serio, entonces es de cuidado, será mejor que no me meta con ella... Bueno me voy... Tengo trabajo que hacer.-

Que tengas suerte…-

**XXXXX**

**Parque No. 10**

Así que los chicos regresaron.-

Y con una nueva amiga.- Luna y Artemis se encontraban a los pies de la banca en donde Amy se encontraba sentada, escuchando atentamente los hechos acontecidos durante la mañana.-

Su nombre es Seren, es muy bonita y muy inteligente además, se nota que los chicos la quieren mucho.-

Espero verlos pronto, tengo muchas ganas de saludarlos... Me muero por ver a Yaten.- dijo Luna con ojos de corazoncito.-

Luna, deja de decir eso por favor y contrólate.- Amy comenzó a reír.-

Artemis no te pongas celoso, ellos son muy buenos amigos, es lógico que tenga ganas de verlos.- El gatito se sonrojó un poco, de repente se comenzaron a escucha gritos por todos lados.- ¿Qué está pasando?-

Artemis, vamos a investigar, Amy transfórmate y llama a las chicas.- Luna y Artemis corrieron a toda velocidad. Amy por medio de su transmisor, intenta comunicarse con las demás.-

Chicas vengan rápido al parque no. 10, parece que el enemigo está atacando de nuevo.- Cortó la comunicación, tomó su pluma transformadora y prosiguió con el plan.- POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA MERCURIO... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!- Al finalizar fue a alcanzar a Luna a y Artemis. Zoycite estaba atacando a toda la gente que estaba en el parque, eran como unas 30 personas aproximadamente, todas estaban inmovilizadas.-

Muy bien, que hermoso panorama.- Apuntó con su mano a la gente.- ENERGIA NEGATIVA... ¡RECREACIÓN!- El mismo poder de la primera vez salió de su mano, introduciéndose en los cuerpos de las personas.-

¡Alto ahí!-

No vamos a permitir que sigas lastimando más gente.-

Somos las Sailor Scouts.-

Que luchamos por el amor y la justicia.- Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus hicieron su aparición.-

Ya fue suficiente, ya me he aprendido su discurso así que no es necesario que gasten su saliva... Ya me esperaba que aparecieran por aquí y les he preparado una sorpresa.- De su bolso sacó la esfera de color esmeralda que anteriormente Meiga le dio y la estrelló contra el piso.- Espero que les guste mi regalo y que se diviertan mucho con el... Yo me retiro, hasta la próxima.- Zoycite desapareció, las personas que atacó vuelven a la normalidad.-

¿Quien era?.- Sailor Star Healer preguntó desde lo alto de un árbol donde se encontraba con las demás.-

Se nota que es muy fuerte.-

En realidad no lo es tanto Maker.-

¿La conoces?- Universe asintió a la pregunta de Fighter.-

Su nombre es Zoycite y es una de los 4 generales del Negaverso.-

¿Negaverso?- Healer preguntó confundida.-

Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, vayan a ayudarlas, ellas no podrán con ese espíritu, usen su nuevo poder pero por ningún motivo vayan a usar su poder unido, todavía no es tiempo.- Las Star Lights asintieron al mandato.- Ahora váyanse, yo me quedaré aquí con las Outer Senshies, no me necesitan aún.-

De acuerdo.- Fighter le sonrió.-

Suerte.-

Gracias Uranus.-

¿Que demonios es eso?- Sailor Venus vió un ser que al principio tenía forma gelatinosa que iba creciendo rápidamente y cuando tomó forma de una persona se volvió como una sombra que flotaba.-

Vamos chicas tenemos que acabar con él... ¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!- El ataque fue directo a la sombra pero lo traspasó sin hacerle daño alguno.- No le hizo nada, no puede ser.- La sombra sacó un arco y comenzó a lanzar flechas negras que rozaron los cuerpos de las Sailors causándoles algunas raspaduras y cortaduras.-

El si nos puede atacar a nosotras.- Amy activó su visor para investigar la energía de la sombra.-

Mars, usa el Cristal de Plata para atacarlo.- Le indicó Venus pero una flecha iba directo a Mars cuando una rosa le impidió su objetivo.-

Detente... Esa no es la forma de tratar a unas damas.- Tuxedo Mask bajó del la copa del árbol en la cual se encontraba pero algo extraño sucedió la rosa que anteriormente era roja, se tornó de color negro instantáneamente, todas se extrañaron.- _" ¿__Pero que le pasó?... ¿Por que sigo teniendo estos sentimientos de nostalgia?_- Otra flecha fue lanzada por la sombra pero esta vez iba directo a Sailor Mercury cuando algo la detuvo.-

ESTRELLA DE SAILOR... ¡MAKER!- El ataque pudo desviar la flecha y al momento que se estrello en el cuerpo de la sombra ocurrió lo mismo que con el ataque de Sailor Júpiter. Inmediatamente se escucharon unos chasquidos de dedos.-

Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche...-

Y por la atmósfera de este planeta...-

Somos tres estrellas fugases...-

¡Soy Sailor Star Fighter!-

¡Soy Sailor Star Maker!-

¡Soy Sailor Star Healer!-

Las Sailor Star Lights... han llegado.-

Sailor Star Lights... ¡Que bueno que están aquí!- exclamó Sailor Jupiter.-

Muy bien, yo seré tu oponente.- La sombra comienza a lanzarle más flechas, ahora más grandes y con más filo.- ¡ESTRELLA DE LUCHA ESTELAR!- Cuando este poder tocó a la sombra, ésta gritó y poco a poco fue desapareciendo.-

¡Eso fue increíble!-

¡Se han vuelto muy fuertes!- Venus y Mars les miraron con gran admiración.-

Hemos entrenado mucho desde que regresamos.- dijo Sailor Star Fighter muy indiferente y mirando con mucho enojo y rencor a Tuxedo Mask.-

Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme Sailor Star Maker.- Mercury le miró con su rostro sonrojado.-

Note preocupes no fue nada.-

Chicas regresemos, recuerden que Seren se quedó sola.-

Es verdad Healer.-

Vámonos, no quiero preocuparla, hasta luego chicas.- Fighter y las demás se fueron a reunirse con las demás, cuando llegaron con Universe y las Outers, fueron recibidos por la Sailor de la Oscuridad.-

Lo hicieron muy bien, ahora vámonos, en casa de Uranus, hablamos.-

**XXXXX**

_-"Seren... espero que te encuentres bien".-_

Tuxedo Mask ¿me escuchas?-

Eh, si perdón Mars¿me decías…?-

Que ya nos vamos¿te vas a quedar aquí?-

No claro que no… Vámonos.-

* * *

**Segunda Edición, Viernes 18 de Marzo del 2005' **


	8. SUBF 7: Una extraña Sombra¿Tu también aq...

**Shichi:**

**"Una Extraña Sombra... ¿Tú También Aquí?"**

**XXXXX**

**FLASHBACK**

Para que tomes el control de él, es necesario que aprendas a controlarte tú Saori.-

¿A que se refiere Maestro Fálcon?-

Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, este Cristal es tan poderoso que absorbe tu alma por completo cuando convocas su poder, aún eres muy joven pero hay algo en ti que me dice que eres la elegida para convertirte en su guardiana. Sin embargo…-

¿Si?-

Quiero pedirte algo. Éste cristal es muy peligroso, tienes que ser muy responsable y debes entregar tu vida para protegerlo, pero por lo que más quieras, nunca permitas que crezca tu ambición.-

¿Mi ambición?-

Nunca te dejes llevar por el odio o por el deseo de adquirir más poder, porque entonces todo estará perdido.- Fálcon tomó uno de los hombros de la joven.- Sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero debes ser cautelosa y prudente, no te dejes llevar nunca por lo que te acabo de decir... ¿Me lo prometes?- Saori miró a los ojos de Fálcon y sonrió.-

Es una promesa.-

**FLASHBACK**

**XXXXX**

Bombón... Bombón despierta.- Seiya movió ligeramente el cuerpo de la joven para despertarla, Seren estaba bañada en sudor y parecía hablar con alguien. Cuando la joven abrió los ojos, Seiya pudo notar que estos eran oscuros.Bombón... ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ambos se incorporaron en la cama para quedar sentados.-

Si, estoy bien.- Los ojos de Seren volvieron a la normalidad.-

¿Que pasa?-

Nada, es solo que tuve un sueño muy extraño... Un hombre que no recuerdo su nombre, me llamaba Saori.-

¿Saori?- Cuestionó algo confundido.-

Sí y no es la primera vez que en un sueño que me llaman así... No debe ser algo muy importante, no te preocupes.-Seren se puso de pie.-

¿A donde vas?-

Se me antojó un vaso de leche... ¿Quieres uno?-

No gracias, no te tardes.-

Ahora vengo.- Seren salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero no encendió ninguna, se sentía muy segura caminando entre la oscuridad, cuando llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina, se acercó al refrigerador (nevera) y lo abrió para tomar una caja de leche que había, sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de ella, de momento pensó que podría ser Seiya, pero lo descartó cuando se concentró más y distinguió la energía de su acompañante.-

Hotaru… ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

Lo mismo debería preguntar yo.- La joven encendió la luz.-

Sólo vine a tomar un vaso de leche.- Tomó dos vasos y se sentó en un banco de la barra de la cocina.-

No puedes dormir ¿verdad?- Preguntó la pequeña Hotaru al sentarse frente a ella.-

Tuve un sueño extraño pero nada más.-Seren se sirvió leche en un vaso.-

¿Cómo te sientes?-

Sólo fue un mal sueño, en verdad¿quieres un poco?-

La mitad del vaso por favor.- Seren le sirvió y le dió el vaso.- Gracias, me refiero a como te sientes después de volver a ver a todos hoy.- Seren dio un pequeño suspiro.-

Fue difícil estar enfrente de todos nuevamente, y más cuando les mintieron a los chicos.-

¿Y con Darien?-

No quiero hablar de él.-

Puedes desahogarte conmigo, yo no diré nada.-

Lo sé pero... Es sólo que no quisiera pensar más en él.-

¿No lo has olvidado verdad?-

¿Crees que es muy fácil olvidar a la persona que más has amado durante toda tu vida y con la cual sabías que ibas a formar una familia?-

Claro que no... Pero debes salir adelante.-

¿Sigue con ella verdad?-

Sí... Por favor tómalo con calma, ellos no valen la pena.- Los ojos de Seren poco a poco comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.- Se que es algo muy doloroso, y más ahora que sabes que Rini ha desaparecido, pero por favor no te sientas mal, tu no fallaste.- Tomó su mano.-

Mi pequeña Rini... Tantas peleas, tantos enfrentamientos para protegerla y ahora... ¡Todo se ha ido por la borda!- Sin poder contener más su llanto, comenzó a llorar.-

Mejor piensa que alguna vez conociste a un angelito que te iluminó la existencia y que ahora, donde quiera que esté cuidará de ti, quien dice y a lo mejor alguna vez la puedas ver en alguno de tus sueños.- Sonrió.- Yo no he perdido la esperanza todavía.-

Probablemente tengas razón, gracias Hotaru.- Con un poco de esfuerzo, le devolvió la sonrisa.-

No tienes idea de cómo las extrañe.- Seren secó sus lágrimas.-

¿Todavía me recuerdas?-

Por supuesto que sí, a ambas… Universe. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos.-

Es verdad, pero al fin podemos estar juntas de nuevo.-

Es una lástima que todo tenga que terminar tan pronto.-

Aún eso no lo puedo decir... No lo sé, tal vez sea el comienzo de una nueva época ¿no lo crees?-

La única etapa que yo quería que llegara era la glaciación. Pero con las cosas que han pasado y tu presencia aquí, debo de quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.-

Te repito lo que tú me dijiste, yo no he perdido la esperanza aún... Y si eso no se puede cumplir, bueno hay otras cosas que se pueden hacer.- le guiñó un ojo.-

No me queda más que confiar en ti Universe.-

Y en la princesa de la luna.- Sonrió.- Bueno ahora que ya me he tomado mi vaso con leche, me voy, Seiya me pidió que no me tardará y no quiero escucharle decir que por mi culpa no pudo dormir, a veces es tan obstinado.-

Yo también me voy, solo salí para ver que era lo que te pasaba, buenas noches.-

Buenas noches pequeña.-

**XXXXX**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Bombón… Despierta ya es hora de levantarse.- Seren aún adormilada, logró abrir los ojos.-

Eh?... Si ya voy.-

Más vale que te vayas a bañar, los chicos ya están despiertos y están apunto de irse a desayunar, yo voy al cuarto de Taiki a ducharme así que no te tardes.- Le dió un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.-

Otro día mas... Ni hablar.- Se levantó de su cama, arregló su cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Después de un rato, dio los últimos toques a su maquillaje y salió de la habitación para ir al comedor donde ya estaban todos.- Buenos días.-

Buenos días.- Saludaron todos al unísono.-

¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-

Muy bien Setsuna, gracias.-

Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.-

Sí gracias Michiru.- Seren tomó lugar en el comedor y dio inicio con su desayuno, hasta que Seiya dó la indicación de partir hacia la escuela.-

Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde.-

Tienes razón.- Yaten limpió su boca y se levantó del comedor.-

Muchas gracias por el desayuno.-

De nada Taiki, que les vaya muy bien.- Setsuna comenzó a recoger los platos de los chicos.-

**xxxxx**

**Preparatoria Juban…**

Amy por favor, necesito pedirte algo.- Mina llegó sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.-

Mina... ¿Tu llegando temprano?-

No me molestes Lita, Amy necesito que me pases la tarea de matemáticas.- Acto seguido, un desmayo colectivo.-

Ya me lo esperaba... Toma.-

Muchas gracias Amy, es que por más que lo intenté no le entendí a los problemas.-

Esa no es una buena noticia...- Rei le enseñó el pizarrón del salón.- ¿Ya viste lo que dice ahí?- Mina se encontró con una desafortunada noticia.-

_"Jóvenes, tómense 15 minutos más, para que estudien pues cuando vuelva, tendremos examen sorpresa de Matemáticas sobre los ejercicios que hicimos ayer y los de tarea... Atte. El profesor"_.-

¡NOOOOOOOOOO!...-El grito casi provoca que el edificio se derrumbara por completo.- ¡Ni siquiera se como se hacen por eso no hice la tarea!- Desmayo colectivo.-

Me lo imaginé, no era congruente que tú por lo menos intentaras hacer la tarea.- Una gota se deslizó por la frente de Amy. Los Three Lights llegaron al salón.-

Vaya, veo que llegamos temprano.-

No lo creo Seiya, hay un mensaje en el pizarrón.- Yaten le miró divertido.-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!... ¡No entendí nada de lo que dijo ayer!- Desmayo colectivo.-

Creo que eso ya me resulta muy familiar.-

Debiste verlo ayer Amy, casi lo aviento por la ventana, por mas que traté de explicarle los problemas nunca logré que me entendiera.- Taiki hizo una expresión de frustración que hizo reír a carcajadas a Amy; Seren sonrió al verlos juntos.-

Pues eso te pasa por no poner atención y siempre estar pensando en otras cosas.- Yaten continuó burlándose de su hermano.-

¡Guarda silencio Yaten!.- Todos los presentes se echaron a reír, de pronto el profesor llegó y todos tomaron su lugar, los exámenes fueron repartidos y después de un rato, Taiki, Amy y Seren entregaron sus exámenes, los primeros en la clase. Mas tarde la hora del almuerzo dio inicio y los chicos bajaron al jardín.-

Creo que ahora si me voy despidiendo de esta Preparatoria, al menos hasta el siguiente año.- dijo Mina algo deprimida.-

No te preocupes Mina, de seguro que no te fue tan mal.-

Lita tiene razón, no te preocupes.-

¡Ay Amy, eso lo dices porque fuiste una de las primeras en entregarlo.-

Junto con Taiki y Seren...- Rei se dirigió a ellos.- Veo que son muy estudiosos chicos.-

Bueno, no estaban tan difíciles, todavía en casa les di un repaso.- Respondió Taiki con una gran sonrisa, Rei continuó.-

¿Y tú Seren?-

Yo me la pase dormida casi toda la tarde porque me dolía mucho la cabeza.-

¿Y no hiciste la tarea?-

Si, la hice en la camioneta cuando veníamos para acá.- Todas las chicas se sorprendieron.-

Si que eres inteligente.-

No es tan difícil como parece Mina.-

Y así transcurrió el resto del día hasta que la hora de la salida llegó y Seren junto con los Three Lights se fueron inmediatamente quedándose de ver más tarde en el templo Hikawa con las chicas para hablar sobre el enemigo.

**xxxxx**

**Más tarde. Templo Hikawa…**

Ya sólo faltan los chicos por llegar.- Lita se sentó junto a Mina en uno de los escalones del templo.-

Espero que no traigan a la pesada de Seren.- Minase cruzó de brazos.-

Últimamente ya ni siquiera nos voltea a ver, está tomando una actitud muy grosera con nosotras.-

Yo creo que la están juzgando muy duro Rei, casi ni la conocemos y ya la están catalogando como una sangrona.-

¿Y que te falta para conocerla más Amy?-

Son muy crueles con ella.-

La cruel es ella.-

Pues yo creo que ella es una buena persona Lita.-

¿Qué estas diciendo Darien?- Rei se enfadó un poco.-

Yo creo que es muy amable, es sólo que no la conocemos bien, además se ve que es muy reservada pero hay algo que me impide creer que sea una mala persona.-

¿A que te refieres?-

Tiene unos hermosos ojos no se han dado cuenta.-

Es verdad, la mayoría de los chicos piensan lo mismo, y en lo personal, les encuentro mucho parecido con los de Serena.-

Tienes razón Amy, podría jurar que son los mismos ojos de Serena.- Le apoyó Darien.-

Darien¿sigues pensando en Serena?- La llegada de los Three Lights y Seren, interrumpió la conversación.-

¡Que tal chicos!- Rei, Lita y Mina fruncieron su mirada al darse cuenta que los chicos no venían solos.-

Hola chicos... Seren que gusto verte.-

Hola Amy.- Seren le respondió muy seria.-

¡Que tal muchachos, Seren ¿ya te sientes mejor?- Seiya rápidamente abrazó a Seren y le respondió de manera tajante.-

Ya se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar.-

Así es, y gracias también por preocuparte.- Darien sonrió pero Seren no le correspondió y miro hacia otro lado.-

Pensamos que íbamos a hablar a cerca del motivo por el cual regresaron.- Rei miró a Seren, quien sólo se limitó a sostenerle a mirada, a lo que Rei optó por mirar a otro lado, por alguna razón esa mirada la ponía muy nerviosa.-

Si te refieres a Seren, no tienes por que preocuparte Rei, ella lo sabe todo.- Todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Yaten, incluso sus mismos hermanos.-

Así es, pierdan cuidado.- Agregó Seren.- Ellos no me ocultan nada, yo sé que ustedes son las Sailor Scouts de éste planeta.-

¿Tú sabes nuestra identidad secreta?- Seren le asintió a Amy y Seiya comentó.-

Así que no se fijen en su presencia, Seren lo sabe todo.-

En ese caso, te pido una disculpa Seren.-

No te preocupes Rei, solo que yo en tu lugar primero me enteraría bien de la situación y después criticaría.- Rei se encogió de hombros, pero tampoco le gustó el comentario.-

Siéntense por favor.- Les ofreció Darien.-

¿Es la primera vez que pelean en contra del enemigo?-

En realidad, no sabemos quien sea el enemigo Taiki, sólo conocemos a quien ha estado atacando.-

Su nombre es Zoycite y pertenecía al Negaverso, era uno de los 4 generales.- Lita y Rei comenzaron el relato.-

¿Negaverso?- Preguntó Yaten.-

Era un enemigo con el que hemos estado luchando desde el milenio de plata, es decir, el lugar donde comenzó todo fue en la Luna, donde gobernaba la reina Serenity, la madre de Serena.- Amy comenzó a narrarles la historia.- El Negaverso estaba a cargo de la reina Beryl y Metalia, ellas fueron las responsables de la destrucción de el Milenio de plata y de nuestra muerte, la reina Serenity las venció con el Cristal de Plata e hizo que nosotros reencarnáramos en este tiempo para vivir una vida tranquila y para que Serena y Darien, siguieran juntos.- Seren y Darien, bajaron el rostro al recordar aquellos momentos vividos, Seiya solo volteó a ver a Seren.- Pero al parecer ellos también revivieron y nos tuvimos que enfrentar a ellos en este tiempo, fue cuando descubrimos que Serena era la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, y ella se supone que los derrotó, pero ahora de la nada aparece Zoycite y no nos explicamos por que.-

¿O sea que se conocen desde hace muchos años?-

Así es Taiki, y nos preocupa mucho la persona que este detrás de todo esto... ¿Ustedes saben algo del nuevo enemigo?-

No mucho Mina, de hecho solo algo relacionado con lo que Amy acaba de decir, pero no más.- Respondió Seiya.-

Nuestra princesa nos dijo que tal ves necesitarían de nuestra ayuda porque el enemigo era muy fuerte y peligroso, eso es todo lo que sabemos, pensábamos que ustedes ya sabían de algo más del enemigo.-

Pues no Yaten.-

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune tal vez sepan algo más ¿no lo creen¿por qué no se comunican con ellas y les preguntan?-

No podemos hacer eso Taiki.-

¿Por qué no Lita?- Seiya miró a Lita con sospecha.-

Porque ellas…- Mina interrumpió a Amy.-

Porque no sabemos donde se encuentran.-

¿Que ya no las frecuentan?-

Desde que se fue Serena, ya no las hemos visto Yaten, les afectó mucho su partida.-

Y por cierto¿cuándo regresa?-

No lo sabemos Seiya, no tiene fecha de regreso.- Le respondió Lita.-

¿Y que pasó con ustedes Darien, imagino que le has estado llamando o algo así ¿no?... Tal vez me puedas dar su número telefónico para saludarla, tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella.-

Me gustaría poder darte la información que me pides Seiya pero, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estas hablando.- Seren se volteó a ver a Darien fijamente.-

¿Qué no se supone que eres su novio?... ¿No sabes donde encontrar a Serena en España?- Darien lo miró muy confundido, entonces Rei se adelantó.-

Darien, ya no es novio de Serena, por eso él no sabe nada de ella.-

¿Ya no son novios?- Seiya fingió sorprenderse.-

¿Pero por qué, si ella en verdad te quería.- comentó el menor de los hermanos Kou.-

Lo que pasa es que tuvieron una discusión antes de que Serena se fuera a España y después Darien y Rei se hicieron novios.- El comentario de Mina, fue muy doloroso para Seren.-

¿Tú y Rei?- Seiya apretó su puño pero Seren lo tranquilizó hablándole telepáticamente.-

_-"Por favor Seiya, no hagas una locura, no es el momento".- _

Eso si que es increíble.- Taiki miró de reojo a Seiya.-

¿Pero tan siquiera saben a que provincia de España se fue Serena no?- Insistió Yaten.-

Pues...- Lita miró a Mina buscando alguna respuesta y ésta tomó cartas en el asunto.-

A Zaragoza… si se fue a Zaragoza.- Logró decir Mina un tanto nerviosa mientras que Seren se molestó mucho por lo que pasaba y ya no aguanto más.-

Chicos ¿es todo?... necesito ir al centro comercial a hacer algunas compras.-

Si quieres yo te puedo llevar, hay cosas que imagino ellos tienen que hablar con las chicas.- Seren miró a los ojos de Darien y ambos se sonrojaron. Al verlos Seiya no dudo en intervenir.-

No te molestes Darien quédate con tu novia, a Seren la acompañamos nosotros, tenemos asuntos que arreglar.-

Esta bien.- Darien miró nuevamente a Seren.-

Hasta Luego.-

Nos vemos.- Yaten se puso de pié siguiendo el ejemplo de Seiya y Seren y Amy le invitó.-

Yo también me voy.-

Vas por el Centro Comercial ¿verdad?-

Si es que yo vivo cerca de ahí Seren.-

Si quieres nosotros te podemos llevar... ¿verdad chicos?-

Lo que tú diga preciosa.-

Por mi no hay problema.-

A mi me da igual.- Respondieron Seiya, Taiki Yaten respectivamente.-

Entonces vámonos.- Los Three Lights y Seren estuvieron de acuerdo con su compañero, dieron media vuelta y sin más se marcharon del lugar.-

**xxxxx**

**En el vehículo de los Three Lights…**

¿Por qué estás tan callada Amy?- Preguntó Seiya.- Taiki no muerde jejeje.- Esta vez bromeó al ver que Amy viajaba a lado de Taiki en la parte delantera mientras que Seren y él venían en la parte de atrás.-

Déjala en paz, Seiya.-

Es que tu no la conoces Seren, ella no acostumbra ser tan callada¿verdad Taiki?-

No hagas comentarios tontos Seiya.-

¿Qué tienes Amy?-

¿Eh, no tengo nada.-

Si en verdad te pasa algo será mejor que nos lo digas porque si Seren te siente extraña, es porque debe ser verdad.- Amy miró a Taiki un poco confusa.-

Seren es una adivina.- Seiya sintió un golpe en a cabeza.- ¡Auch, oye Yaten deja de hacer eso.-

Es para que no digas tonterías.- Después del altercado, Taiki retomó la conversación.-

Ella es muy sensible a todo, además, yo también te noto algo triste¿qué tienes?-

**xxxxx**

**Escondite del Enemigo…**

¿Me mandó a llamar?- Un extraño hombre de presencia imponente hizo una reverencia frente al trono de Sailor Chaos.-

¿Dónde está Zoycite?-

Se encuentra buscando más personas para contaminarlas con la energía negativa.-

Ya veo... Aún así, no ha avanzado mucho y necesito que trabaje más rápido no podemos confiarnos, es por eso que te llamé, necesito que le ayudes con esas basuras de Sailor Scouts, el sabe perfectamente cual es su identidad secreta, al menos sabe quien es el príncipe, pregúntale, atácalo, si él está de nuestro lado será mucho más fácil.-

¿Y qué haremos con la Princesa?-

Jajaja, por ella no te preocupes, ella ya no los puede ayudar, ya me encargué de ella.-

En ese caso, hablaré con Zoycite.-

Retírate entonces.- El hombre hizo una reverencia y se fue.- Sailor Meiga…-

¿Sí?-

¿Cómo va el plan?-

Zoycite lo está haciendo despacio pero ha hecho un buen trabajo, ha esparcido suficiente energía negativa y en cuanto usted ordene estará a su disposición.-

Aún es muy poca para mi gusto... ¿Ya encontraste el futuro castillo?-

No aún no, con la princesa de la Luna muerta, es más difícil encontrar el lugar que alojaría su energía en el futuro.-

Sigue buscándolo, es necesario encontrar ese lugar.-

**xxxxx**

Zoycite¿ya encontraste más víctimas, la señora Chaos me dijo que es necesario apurarnos más.-

¿Apurarnos?-

Yo iré contigo en tu próximo ataque.-

No hace falta, yo solo puedo con ellas.-

No contradigas las órdenes.-

Parece que tienes muchas ganas de regresar a la Tierra.-

Sólo voy a ayudarte.-

Esta bien, va a ser muy divertido ver la cara de esas estúpidas Sailors cuando aparezcas frente a ellas.-

**xxxxx**

**Con los Three Lights…**

Nada, sólo recordaba a Serena.- Respondió Amy casi como un lamento.-

¿A Serena?- Amy después de guardar un minuto de silencio al recordar la discusión que había tenido con las chicas respecto a que no le dijera la verdad a los chicos, le contestó a Seren.-

La verdad todo fue muy confuso, de hecho ni siquiera sé decir cuando fue el día en que Darien comenzó a frecuentar a Rei y no les quiero mentir porque desde que Serena ya no está yo casi no hablo con las chicas, la extraño mucho. Nada es igual sin ella.-

Parece ser que la única que la extraña tanto eres tú, porque las demás casi no hablan de ella.- Taiki dió la vuelta para tomar la calle que iba a la casa de Amy.-

Si nosotros no hubiéramos preguntado por ella, no creo que ellos se hubieran tomado la molestia de decirnos que ya no estaba aquí.-

Tal ves tengan sus razones, Yaten.-

No me explico porque las defiendes tanto, si te tratan tan mal.- Yaten se veía un poco molesto desde que Amy subió a la camioneta con ellos y todos lo notaron.-

Es verdad, es como si creyeran que eres la persona más engreída de este planeta.- Seiya apoyó a su hermano.-

Seren, te pido las disculpes, ellas no te han tratado bien aún, pero yo sé que están equivocadas y no estoy de acuerdo en como se comportan contigo.-

¿Por qué estás tan segura Amy?- Cuestionó Taiki.-

Porque cuando la veo a los ojos, puedo sentir que dentro de ella hay mucha bondad y sencillez.- Seren le miró a los ojos y sonrió.-

¿Vives cerca de aquí verdad?-

Si Taiki, tres cuadras más a la derecha en la segunda casa.- Taiki estacionó la camioneta enfrente de la casa y Amy se bajó.-

Muchas gracias por traerme chicos, son muy amables, cuando quieran pueden venir a tomar un té serán bienvenidos.- Miró a Taiki y ambos se sonrojaron, Seiya y Seren se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a reír muy disimuladamente.- Hasta mañana.-

Hasta mañana.- De pronto un grito se escuchó cerca de ahí. Yaten puso sobre aviso a los demás.-

¿Escucharon eso?-

Chicos vayan rápido a transformarse, yo me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de la camioneta no se preocupen.- Indicó Seren.-

¿Estarás bien?-

¿Se te olvida quien soy?- Seren le guiñó un ojo a Seiya.-

Muy bien, entonces en marcha.- A la orden de Taiki, partieron al lugar en donde se originó el grito.-

**xxxxx**

**Templo Hikawa…**

Rei, tenemos que hablar.-

¿Qué pasa Darien?-

¿Que fue todo eso de que Serena está en España?-

Bueno Darien, lo que pasa es que no les queremos decir lo que pasó aún.-

Pero no tienen derecho mentirles, quiero que les digan la verdad.-

Pero es que…- Rei fue interrumpida por el llamado de su intercomunicador.- ¿Qué pasa Amy?-

Rei, necesito que vengan todos, Zoycite esta atacando a mucha gente.-

¿Donde estas?-

A una cuadra de mi casa.-

Ahora vamos.-

**xxxxx**

**Zona de ataque…**

¡Detente Zoycite!-

Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran, me estaba preocupando por ustedes. Ahora les atiendo... ENERGIA NEGATIVA… ¡RECREACIÓN!-

Espera un segundo.- Ordenó Sailor Star Fighter al llegar junto con sus compañeras.-

Ahora sí ¿en que íbamos?-

En esto... ¡ESTRELLA DE CURACIÓN ESTELAR!- El ataque fue directo hacia Zoycite.-

Ahg, maldición… ¿Quien diablos son ustedes?- Fighter dio un paso adelante y respondió.-

Nosotras somos las Sailor Star Lights, y no permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya.-

Pues no me dan miedo jajajaja... ENERGÍA NEGATIVA...- Una rosa negra le lastimó la mano.- ¡Ay! creo que hoy no es mi día.-

Ni hoy ni mañana.- Tuxedo Mask llegó junto a las Inner Senshies que faltaban.-

Ahora si, ya estamos todos completos.-

n eso te equivocas Sailor Mars…-

Esa voz...- Sailor Mercury entrecerró los ojos para concentrase un poco más e identificar el dueño de esa misteriosa voz.-

Veo que aún te recuerdan, deberías sentirte halagado.-

Y lo estoy Zoycite.- De las sombras apareció un hombre alto y rubio, vestido exactamente igual a Zoycite.-

¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Sailor Mars.-

¿Él también el revivió?- Sailor Mercury no podía creer lo que veía.-

Jedite.- Tuxedo Mask pronunció entre dientes.-

¿Lo conocen?-

El fue nuestro primer enemigo Jupiter.- Respondió Mercury.-

Mi estimado príncipe Endymion... Es un placer volver a verlo.- Jedite hizo una reverencia ante él.-

Lamento no poder decir lo mismo.-

Es una pena... Veo que se encuentra muy bien acompañado.-

Así que tú también eres uno de los generales del Negaverso.-

Así es Sailor Venus, y ahora que ya saben todas quien soy, solo me queda por hacer una pregunta y una advertencia... mi pregunta es ¿qué le pasó a Sailor Moon? no la veo con ustedes.-

Eso no es algo que te incumbe.-Respondió rápidamente la Sailor del fuego.-

Vaya que carácter... Con razón ya no está con ustedes... En fin, la advertencia es la siguiente, si yo fuera ustedes me andaría con cuidado, porque tarde o temprano llegará su fin jajajaja.-

¿Por qué no comenzamos a decidirlo?... ¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!-

¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!- Ambos ataques fueron directo al cuerpo de Jedite, pero ninguno tuvo éxito, antes de llegar fueron desviados de un solo manotazo y se impactaron en los cuerpos de todos.-

¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!- Otro que tampoco tuvo éxito.-

Rayos, es muy fuerte.- Murmuró Healer.-

¿Que pasa con ustedes? no me digan que eso es todo lo que saben hacer, parece que estuvieron descansando todo este tiempo.-

Parece que les impresionó mucho el verme Zoycite... Ni hablar. Y yo que les tenía preparada una muerte digna de ustedes, pero me veo obligado a adelantar mis planes...- Jedite alzó su mano y la puso a la altura de su pecho y de ella salió una energía muy extraña, justo cuando iba a llegar a los demás un extraño poder le impide su cometido.-¿Quién fue?- Todos voltearon hacia el lugar donde provino ese extraño poder, pero solo vieron una sombra.- ¿Quién eres tu?- Como única respuesta obtuvo un ataque similar al que eliminó su poder.- ¡Maldición! No te saldrás con la tuya.- En ese momento la misteriosa sombra desapareció.- ¡Vuelve! No seas cobarde.-

Espera un segundo, recuerda que tus oponentes somos nosotros... ¡ESTRELLA DE LUCHA ESTELAR!- Debido a su distracción de Jedite, es herido por el poder de Fighter.-

¡Ahg, me las pagarás.-

Espera Jedite, es muy pronto aún, ya habrá otra ocasión, no te desesperes.- Zoycite desapareció de mala gana.-

Tienes razón, aún es muy pronto y el objetivo ya está cumplido... Será en otra ocasión, mucha suerte, la necesitarán.- Jedite desapareció también.-

Jedite, también está aquí... ¿Que demonios esta pasando?-

¿Quién habrá sido esa sombra?-

¡Chicas¿están bien?- Seren corrió a abrazar a las Sailor Star Lights.-

Si, estamos bien, no te preocupes.- Respondió Healer.-

¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-

Lo siento Maker, pero como vi que tardaban mucho, decidí venir a ver que pasaba, tuve miedo de que algo malo les sucediera.-

No te preocupes estamos bien preciosa.- Fighter abrazó a Seren.- Vámonos, nos veremos después.-

Adiós y gracias de nuevo por traerme hasta acá.-

No fue nada Amy, hasta luego.- Seren se despidió y se marchó junto con las Sailor Star Lights.-

**xxxxx**

Tu fuiste la que atacó a ese tal Jedite ¿verdad?- Seren sonrió al saberse descubierta por Seiya.-

No me preguntes porque pero, simplemente sentí la necesidad de presentarme.-

Creo que te has confundido un poco.- Intervino Taiki.- Se supone que los que deben de protegerte somos nosotros no tu a nosotros.-

No me digan que no quieren que esté con ustedes.-

No es eso, es solo que no creemos que sea necesaria tu presencia aún.-

Esta bien Yaten, pero creo que ese momento se está acercando... Cambiando de tema¿que les pareció la actitud de Amy?-

Seguramente estaba fingiendo.- De inmediato el tono de voz de Yaten se tornó despectivo.-

Yo creo contrariamente a lo que piensas que ella realmente extrañaba a Seren.-

Eso lo dices porque no puede pensar nada malo de ella, por lo que sientes.- Taiki se sonrojó.-

Te equivocas Yaten, en realidad eso me pareció a mí.-

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Taiki, cuando estuvo desahogándose, pude sentir que sus emociones eran muy intensas.-

¿Entonces le creíste?- Seiya miró fijamente el rostro de Seren.-

Simplemente sé que no estaba mintiendo... Es todo lo que puedo pensar por el momento.-

Creo que de todas, la única en la que podemos confiar más es en Amy.-

No estoy de acuerdo contigo Seiya, a mí parecer es muy precipitado dejarnos llevar por ella.-

¿Que no te das cuenta que en realidad si está sufriendo porque ella cree que Serena está muerta, Yaten?-

¿Y entonces que propones Taiki¿decirle que Seren es Serena?-

No seas tan negativo para todo Yaten.-

Chicos por favor no peleen. Taiki tiene razón Yaten, Amy me extraña es un hecho, pero eso no quiere decir que le vayamos a decir la verdad. Por favor tranquilícense, no contamos con nadie más que con las Outers, Reiko y nadie más, no necesitamos a nadie más.- Justo en ese momento llegaron a la casa de Haruka y las demás.-

**xxxxx**

**Templo Hikawa…**

Así que discutiste con Darien.- Lita deja a su costado la taza con el té que estaba bebiendo.-

Sí...-

Saben una cosa… Creo que Darien tiene razón, tarde o temprano les tendremos que decir lo que pasó con Serena en realidad.-

Eso será después Mina, ahora lo importante es averiguar que esta pasando con el enemigo, ya no nada más es Zoycite, sino también es ese tal Jedite. Por lo que nos platicaste Rei¿él es el primer general del Negaverso verdad?-

Así es Lita, al parecer alguien ha estado reviviendo a nuestros antiguos enemigos... Pero ¿quién?...-

**Segunda Edición: Domingo, Marzo 20 del 2005'**


	9. SUBF 8: ¿Mi amiga o mi enemiga?

**Hachi**:

**"Mi Amiga o Mi Enemiga"**

Este será tu fin.- Exclamó tirando al suelo a su víctima e invocando una poderosa energía.-

Jamás, jamás me rendiré, nunca lo haré así tenga que sacrificar mi vida, nunca cederé ante ti.- La joven se levantó con dificultad y lentamente tomó su cetro y lo puso frente a ella.-

¡No¿Qué vas a hacer Saturn?- Sailor Galaxia intentaba acercarse a ella.-

Voy a cumplir mi deber, yo debo cuidar que todo este en orden.-

No cometas ninguna tontería Saturn aún eres muy joven, eso no te lo voy a permitir.- Mal herida, Sailor Universe se puso de pie y corrió para llegar a su lado.-

No me digas que quieres derrotarme con esa arma, por favor no me hagas reír. Tu poder no significa nada para mi.-

Eso lo veremos.-

¡NO! Saturn, por favor no lo hagas.- Galaxia cayó al suelo.-

En nombre de mi planeta protector Saturno, haré que te arrepientas de todo el daño que has hecho... TUMBA DEL SILENCIO... ¡DESTRUYE!- Un inmenso poder salió del báculo de Sailor Saturn y se estrelló directo en el cuerpo del Pharaon 90, Sailor Universe se tiró al suelo ya que una explosión se registro junto con un temblor, después del impacto del poder, instantáneamente ella y Galaxia voltearon al lugar en donde se encontraba Saturn.-

!NO!- Exclamó Sailor Universe.-

Sailor... Saturn.- Sailor Galaxia quedó en shock. A lo lejos solo se alcanzó a ver como una silueta de una joven guerrera que había caído en batalla, se hacía polvo y desaparecía en la nada.- Ha desaparecido... No lo puedo creer.-

!NO!Sailor Saturn!- Universe seguía sin poder aceptar lo ocurrido.-

**xxxxx**

Sailor Saturn... No... Por favor... No... ¡Hotaru!- Seren gritó y se incorporó en la cama mientras Seiya despertaba abruptamente y totalmente asustado por el grito de su compañera de alcoba; encendió la luz.-

Bombón... ¿Qué pasó, te encuentras bien?- Observó que Seren estaba llorando y con mucho sudor en la cara.- Tranquila, sólo fue una pesadilla.- Haruka abrió la puerta.-

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Junto a Michiru y Setsuna se acercó a la pareja.-

Escuchamos gritar a Serena.-

¿Ocurre algo malo?- Las tres se preocuparon cuando vieron a Seren llorar tan desconsoladamente en los brazos de Seiya, fue entonces cuando Hotaru se acercó; esta pudo notar como los ojos de Seren estaban totalmente oscuros.-

¿Universe?- Hotaru tomó las manos de Seren y ésta al sentir que la llamaba le miró a los ojos.-

¿Hotaru, estas bien?.- La niña asintió y Seren se lanzó a abrazarla.- ¡Estas bien! no quiero que suceda lo mismo que en el pasado, te prometo que esta vez será todo diferente y que nunca te voy a abandonar.-

Tranquila lo sé, yo confío en ti... En ambas.-

¿Ocurre algo malo?- Taiki y Yaten entraron a la habitación después de escuchar el alboroto.-

No, no se preocupen.-

Al parecer Seren tuvo una pesadilla.- Respondieron Michiru y Setsuna.-

Bombón, será mejor que te tranquilices y que intentes recuperar el sueño.- Seiya le ayudó a acostarse en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas; Seren tranquilamente se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos y por acto de magia se quedó profundamente dormida.-

Menos mal que no fue nada serio.- Murmuró Haruka.-

Quisiera hablar con todos ustedes en privado por favor.- El tono de la voz de Seiya era serio; Haruka asintió y todos salieron de la habitación.-

¿Qué te pasa?-

Setsuna tiene razón, a ti te pasa algo¿Que es?- Cuestionó Yaten.-

Tú no eres tan serio hermano...- Insistió Taiki.-

Algo le pasa a Cabeza de Bombón ¿cierto?...-

Aún no Haruka, dije que quería hablar con todos, no sean impacientes.- Todos los presentes se miraron confundidos entre si.- Tranquilos, no pasara mucho tiempo.- inmediatamente una imagen parecida a un holograma apareció frente a Seiya y entre los chicos, Haruka hizo un gesto de desconfianza.-

¿Que pasa Seiya? No se que hora será por allá pero aquí ya es madrugada, no es una muy buena hora de despertar a los demás ¿no crees?- Reiko adoptó una posición muy infantil mientras se quejaba por el llamado de urgencia, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten le miraron divertidos al verla usando una linda pijama de ositos en color rosa pastel y su cabello sujeto en una coleta-

Oye, tranquila, que si no fuera importante no te mandaría a llamar y eso lo sabes muy bien. Por cierto, que bien te vez así…- Bromeó y Reiko se sonrojo.-

Es cierto, no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos Reiko.-

¡Te vez muy bien!-

Taiki, Yaten ¡guarden silencio!- Gritó totalmente roja.- Estaba dormida¿que creían que hacía a esta hora?-

Bueno ya no grites ni te alteres tanto, tenemos visitas.- Reiko se dio cuenta, gracias a Yaten, que no estaban solos en el lugar y se sorprendió al reconocer a las chicas.-

Pero si ustedes son... ¡Las Outer Scouts!-

¿Nos conoces?- Preguntó Michiru. Setsuna mostró en su rostro una sonrisa sospechosa.-

¿Chicas no la reconocen?- Taiki sonrió.-

Ella es Reiko Nishi... Es decir, Sailor Galaxia.-

¡QUE!- Exclamaron Haruka y Michiru.-

Antes que nada, me da mucho gusto ver que se encuentran muy bien. Quiero pedir que me disculpen por todo el daño que le cause a ustedes y a su planeta.-

¿Disculpas?- Haruka frunció su mirada.- ¿Crees que con eso se soluciona todo el daño que hiciste, eso no lo repara en nada.-

Haruka por favor.- Intervino Seiya.- No seas tan dura con ella, no fue su culpa, hay algo que no saben aún y por lo cual te pido a ti y a las demás que la disculpen y no la juzguen aún.-

Primero vinieron a decirnos que era una enemiga¿y luego nos piden que la perdonemos?...-

Seren ya lo hizo, nosotros ya lo hicimos, no veo porque no lo pueden hacer ustedes, no seas tan testaruda.- Yaten apoyó a Reiko.-

No tenemos nada que disculparte, si en verdad nuestra princesa lo ha hecho, nosotras no somos quien para no disculparte.-

Michiru, no…- Michiru puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Haruka.-

Debemos confiar en quienes le salvaron la vida a nuestra princesa.- Haruka asintió.-

Muchas gracias, les aseguro que no les volveré a fallar.-

Gracias chicas, de verdad que son geniales.- Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sonrieron.- Lo que quiero hablar con ustedes es sobre Bombón, últimamente ha sucedido algo muy extraño mientras duerme, tiene pesadillas muy seguido y sufre mucho cuando esta dormid; al otro día cuando se levanta simula que no le ocurre nada, pero yo me he dado cuenta que en las noches muchas veces prefiere no dormir para que no le afecte tanto lo que sueña, y eso solo le pasa desde que llegamos a este planeta, antes dormía muy bien, ahora no se que le pase.- dijo cabizbajo.-

Eso solo tiene una explicación...-

¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Haruka a Reiko.-

Verán, antes de que partieran ella y yo tuvimos una charla, en ella me dijo que tenía mucho temor de volver a la tierra y de verlos a todos, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que tenía mucho temor de ver a Sailor Chaos. Su actitud se debe a que realmente le afectó regresar a la Tierra más de lo que debiera y eso es porque en ella habitan Serena y las que fueron sus amigas.-

¿Y que propones entonces¿que nos vayamos y nos olvidemos de Sailor Chaos?- Intervino Taiki.-

Parece que se nos vienen muchos problemas encima.- Susurró Michiru.-

La única capaz de destruirla es Bombón, pero en ese estado, dudo mucho que se pueda enfrentar a ella.-

Hasta en ese momento Hotaru estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, ella también sentía cierto temor pero no por enfrentar a Sailor Chaos, si no porque sabía que una vez más tendría que renunciar a ser una persona común y corriente para poder salvar la vida de su princesa... Esa era su misión, pero aún así su mayor preocupación era la reacción de Seren. Setsuna continuó la conversación.

Estoy segura que podemos enfrentarla todos juntas si unimos nuestros poderes, ahora con Sailor Galaxia y la guerrera de la noche entre nosotras, tenemos más esperanzas.- Todos asintieron.-

Una vez más lamento no poder estar con ustedes, pero sería muy peligroso que Sailor Chaos se enterara que estoy allá, corremos ya bastante riesgo con que descubra a Sailor Universe antes de lo previsto. No sabemos lo que sería capaz de hacer si se llegara a dar cuenta.-

Ni siquiera lo menciones.- Comentó Taiki preocupado.-

Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles, lamento haberte despertado pero pensé que te interesaría saberlo.-

No te preocupes Seiya, sabes que sólo bromeaba, me da gusto que estés al pendiente de ella, te ruego por favor que me mantengas al tanto de la situación ya que si es necesaria mi presencia a su lado, tendré que correr el riesgo de estar allá. Por ella vale la pena hacerlo.-

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.-

Reiko le sonrió a Setsuna. La mirada de ambas denotaba cierto aire de nostalgia por volverse a ver después de mucho tiempo; pero verse como en realidad eran, sin ningún hechizo que nublara los pensamientos de ninguna de las dos, y pudieran mirarse como las buenas compañeras que siempre habían sido, con una misión común… con un pasado en común…

Reiko…-

¿Si Hotaru?-

No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella, lo prometo.- Ambas sonrieron.-

Es hora de irme, cuídense mucho Sailor Scouts. Pronto estaré con ustedes.- Reiko desapareció.-

Vayamos a la cama, no hay más que hacer.- Indicó la rubia.-

Seiya¿quieres que Haruka o yo nos quedemos con ella para que descanses, tú también lo necesitas.-

No yo estoy bien Michiru no se preocupen por mi, además para eso estoy yo aquí. Gracias de todas formas, nos vemos mañana.- Seiya entró a su alcoba.-

Nosotros también nos vamos.-

Hasta mañana.- Taiki y Yaten se despidieron y entraron respectivamente a su habitación.-

Buenas noches, vamos Hotaru.-

Hasta mañana mamá Michiru, Papá Haruka.- Setsuna y Hotaru se retiraron a su habitación y al igual que ellas Haruka y Michiru entraron a su alcoba.-

¿En que piensas Michiru?-

En Seiya.-

No me vayas a decir que ahora te gusta ese sujeto.-

Claro que no.-

No dejabas de mirarlo hace un momento.-

¿Estas celosa?- dijo en un tono juguetón.-

¿Yo¿De ese chiquillo tonto?- se ruborizó.-

Sabes que eso no es posible, mis gustos son otros. Es solo que me llama mucho la atención la manera en como protege a esa niña, debe quererla mucho.-

Antes me hubiera molestado por ese comentario pero ahora...-

¿Ahora que?-

Ya no se ni que pensar, parece que la cuida más que el mismo Darien; la sobreprotege demasiado. Aún así no me agradaría que se acercara más a ella.-

Si eso sucede, nosotras no somos quien para impedírselo, de todas maneras el futuro ya está cambiado. Esa niña preciosa ya no existe.-

Es una lástima.-

¿Qué?-

Que la pequeña Dama ya no exista, era la luz y la alegría de Cabeza de Bombón. Ese estúpido de Darien, no se como pudo cambiar tanta calidez, ternura y bondad por esa...-

Tarde o temprano lo pagarán... Eso te lo juro.-

Vayamos a dormir...- Haruka apagó la luz proveniente de la pequeña lámpara de su buró.-

Úúltimamente han sucedido cosas muy extrañas y el futuro ha cambiado totalmente...-

¿Cual es tu punto?-

Solo quiero que me prometas que tú siempre estarás junto a mí. No imagino un futuro sin estar a tu lado.-

Sabes que nunca me separaría de ti, ni ahora ni nunca. Yo estaré contigo eternamente, ya lo he hecho en otra vida... ¿Por qué no voy a hacerlo en esta?- Michiru sonrió y se acurrucó en los brazos de Haruka.-

**xxxxx**

Otro día de clases había transcurrido, todos estaban reunidos a la salida de la escuela...

Oye Seiya¿por qué no vienen con nosotras a mi casa a hacer la tarea de Matemáticas?-

Por mi no hay problema, pero no creo que los demás quieran ir Rei.-

No es eso Seiya¿ya se te olvido que hoy en la tarde tenemos que reunirnos con nuestro representante?- Le indicó Taiki.-

¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado-

¿Disculpen, a mi no me han dicho nada acerca de esa reunión.- Taiki y Yaten voltearon a ver a Seiya a quien se le desliza una gota en su frente.-

¡Oigan, oigan les dije que lo olvidé!-

Era obvio tratándose de Seiya.- Todos suspiraron después del comentario de Yaten.-

Pero ya lo sabe.-

Mejor guarda silencio Seiya.- Le reprendió el hermano mayor de los Three Lights.-

¿A que hora es la reunión?-

Es dentro de una hora Seren, creo que es para ponernos de acuerdo para salir en la televisión, es un programa de espectáculos en donde nos va a entrevistar un tal Shojiro Akagi.-

¿Shojiro Akagi!- El grito de Mina casi deja sordo a Yaten.-

¿El famoso conductor de televisión?- Lita se llevó sus manos al rostro.-

Si, creo que si.-A Taiki se le escurrió una gota en la frente.-

¡El es un hombre extremadamente guapo, quien sea su novia debe de sentirse la mujer más feliz del mundo.- Yaten hizo un gesto de desagrado y celos que sus hermanos y Seren notaron muy bien y no pudo contenerse las ganas de responderle a Mina.-

Pues yo no creo que sea alguien del otro mundo.- dijo en un tono despectivo.-

¿Y exactamente que es lo que vamos a hacer en ese programa Taiki?-

Se trata de presentar el nuevo material discográfico y de que te conozcan como la nueva integrante.-

Así que tú eres esa nueva integrante...- Murmuró Rei.-

¿Cantas o tocas algún instrumento?- Amy se mostró interesada por saber.-

Chicas están hablando con la nueva vocalista de Three Lights.- Indicó Seiya.-

Vaya, así que también cantas.-

Y lo hace muy bien.- Comenta Yaten haciendo que Mina se sienta incomoda.-

Creo que también tendremos que cambiar el nombre del grupo.-

No eso si que no, no me agrada esa idea Seiya.-

Esta bien como tu digas.-

Es hora de irnos, acuérdense que nuestro representante nos estará esperando para hablar con nosotros antes del programa.-

Es verdad Taiki, ya vámonos.- Yaten se adelanta sin despedirse.- Bueno chicas, nos vemos después.-

Si quieren después del programa nos podemos ver en la cafetería que esta aquí cerca.-

Muy bien Mina, entonces nos vemos después.- Los Three Lights se retiraron.-

Chicas¿que les parece si van a ver el programa a mi casa?-

¡Que buena idea Rei!-

A mi me parece bien.- Lita y Mina estuvieron de acuerdo.-

Yo no puedo ir, quede con mi mamá que llegaría a comer temprano, pero las veo en la cafetería.-

Muy bien, entonces hasta luego Amy.-

Si adiós Rei.-

Otra que actúa demasiado extraño.-

Seguramente es porque esta molesta Mina, recuerda que últimamente le ha dado por pensar mucho en Serena.-

Mejor ya vámonos.- Indicó Rei.-

**xxxxx**

**Más tarde. Televisora Vía Láctea…**

¡Bienvenidos sean un vez más a su programa Stars's Show!- Shojiro, el amable y aclamado conductor del momento le dio la bienvenida al público en general, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar el nombre de los chicos.- Hoy tenemos un programa muy especial y que estoy seguro esperaban con ansias. Hoy aquí en nuestro foro y en nuestra sala de charla, estarán, tocando en vivo un grupo muy famoso que además de presentar su nuevo material en exclusiva para este programa, nos presentan a su nueva integrante que a todos nos tiene en suspenso. Su nombre y su trayectoria son conocidos alrededor de todo el mundo como el grupo musical numero uno. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a ¡Three Lights!-

Todo el público estalló en aplausos y gritos. De la parte superior del foro se abrió una puerta y el primero en aparecer fue Yaten, le siguieron Taiki, Seiya y por último Seren, todos saludaron al público antes de comenzar a bajar los escalones que los conducían a la parte baja del foro…

**xxxxx**

**Templo Hikawa…**

¡Apúrate Lita que ya empezó el programa!- Exclamó Mina presionando a su amiga con las bebidas.-

¡Ya voy!-Lita toma asiento junto a Rei, Mina, y Artemis, frente al televisor.-

Así que ella es la nueva amiga de os Three Lights... Es muy bonita.- dijo algo sonrojado.-

¡Cállate Artemis, ella es una sangrona de primera.- Mina sumió la cabeza del guardián lunar en el cojín donde se encontraba sentado y mientras lo amenazaba con su puño izquierdo cerrado.-

Está bien, me callo.-

¡Guarden silencio dejen escuchar la entrevista!- Exigió Rei.-

**xxxxx**

**Televisora Vía Láctea…**

Chicos pasen a sentarse aquí por favor.- Shojiro saludó al grupo musical de mano y a Seren le dió un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Bienvenidos sean a Japón!-

Gracias¡Hola a todos!- Seiya saludó al público.-

Seiya¿cómo estas?-

Muy bien gracias.-

Taiki…-

¡Hola a todos!-

Yaten…-

¡Buenas tardes a todos!-

Y esta preciosidad que se encuentra entre nosotros... ¿Seren verdad?-

Si¡Hola que tal!-

¡Ellos son Los Three Lights! Aquí con nosotros totalmente en vivo.- El público estaba muy emocionado, todas las fans de la agrupación les gritaban y les llamaban desde sus asientos, los chicos no dejaban de mandarle piropos a Seren, cosa que le ponía algo nerviosa, pero que le agradaba a la vez. Los chicos estaban muy a gusto en el programa.- Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no los vemos, y ahora regresan con un nuevo material y hasta una nueva integrante que es muy bella.- Seiya tomó la palabra.-

Si, así es, nos ausentamos precisamente para escribir algunas canciones que ahora forman parte de este nuevo material discográfico.-

¿Y a partir de cuando sale a la venta?-

Este material sale en una semana a la venta y ya incluye la participación de Seren.- Respondió Taiki.-

¿Y quien fue el que compuso los temas?- Ahora fue el turno de Yaten para responder.-

Fuimos todos, todos participamos en cada una de las canciones.-

¡Que bien! Seguro que será todo un éxito. ¿Y como te sientes en el grupo Seren?-

Bien, la verdad me siento muy a gusto con mis amigos, llevamos una hermosa relación, nos llevamos muy bien y además estoy muy emocionada de formar parte de este grupo.-

Fue una idea de todos y creo que nos hacia falta la presencia de una bella dama con nosotros.-

¡Creo que fue una muy buena idea Seiya! Y dinos Yaten¿harán conciertos próximamente?-

Así es pero aún no tenemos fechas, estamos haciendo planes ya que queremos volver a estar en los escenarios lo antes posible, pero aún no tenemos una fecha.-

Uno de los conciertos que realizaron en la ciudad, que por cierto fue uno de los mejores, hicieron el dueto con la excelente violinista Michiru Kaiou¿Piensan en repetir un concierto con ella, se nota su música se acompaña muy bien…-

No lo habíamos pensado pero creo que seria una buena idea, Michiru es una excelente violinista y tal vez quiera participar con nosotros en alguno de nuestros conciertos.-

¡Eso seria una excelente noticia Taiki! Pasando a otras cosas¿que me dicen de su vida sentimental en estos días muchachos, como andamos de amores?-

Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Seiya y a Seren jejejeje.- Comentó Taiki divertido.-

¿En serio? A ver chicos¿que nos pueden decir al respeto?- Seiya y Seren se sonrojaron inmediatamente.-

No te podemos decir mucho, sólo somos muy buenos amigos, Taiki sólo te esta jugando una broma.-

Cuando dicen que el río suena es porque agua lleva...-

No, es verdad, sólo somos buenos amigos, lo que pasa es que la mayoría del tiempo la pasamos juntos, pero nada más, es una amistad tan profunda como la que tengo con Taiki y Yaten, es sólo eso.-

Seren tiene razón.- Le apoyó Yaten.-

Así es, ninguno de nosotros tiene algún compromiso.- Finalizó Taiki.-

Esa es muy buena noticia para todas sus admiradoras y admiradores.- El público comenzó a gritar.- ¿Que les parece si nos cantan algo?-

¡Claro que si, esta es una nueva canción que esperemos que le guste, se llama _"__Knockin' down hesitation_".-

¿Y quien de ustedes la escribió?-

Yo, fue la última canción que escribí.- Señaló Yaten.-

Muy bien, pues adelante los micrófonos son todos suyos.-

El grupo se puso de pie de la sala y caminó rumbo al extremo izquierdo del foro para tomar sus posiciones. Había un conjunto de músicos que los acompañarían en la canción. Taiki se colocó detrás de su teclado, Yaten con su bajo y por último Seiya tomó su guitarra; entre él y Yaten se colocó Seren. El público cayó para que los chicos comenzaran su interpretación.

**(N.A. lo que esté encerrado en "…" es el coro de Seiya.)**

**Seren:**

_Knockin__' down_ hesitation,

_libertad bajo el sol, una revolución,_

_si eres positivo, feliz serás,_

_afiánzate de ella y vive,_

_fantásticos días…_

_No reprimas nunca, a tu corazón,_

_anímate y siempre, camina hacia la luz,_

_apóyate en alguien, que esté cerca de ti,_

_regala__ una sonrisa, no te arrepentirás…_

_Cuando te enamores de alguien, _

_busca__ el momento de acercarte,_

_si__ tienes problemas, no te preocupes,_

_libérate__, decídete _

_confía__ en ti, di lo que sientes_

_y__ sin más sigue adelante._

_Knockin__' down_ "hesitation",

_libertad__ bajo el sol, "una revolución",_

_no__ te detengas nunca "y feliz serás",_

_continúa__ tu camino y vive,_

_fantásticos__ días…_

_¡Oh yeah!_

Al finalizar la canción, todo el público comenzó a ovacionarlos debido al encantamiento que provocó la voz de Seren, sin duda había dejado impresionados a los espectadores e incluso a los mismo Three Lights, que a pesar de haberla escuchado cantar más de una vez en su planeta, estaban anonadados, supusieron que al ser su primer evento estaría nerviosa y cohibiría su voz, sin embargo, fuera de lo que esperaban, el desempeño de la joven cautivó a todo aquel que le escuchó. Los aplausos no terminaron y los chicos agradecieron el apoyo, Shojiro, aún aplaudiendo y sonriendo se acercó a ellos.

¡Ellos son los Three Lights¡en vivo en su programa Star's Show! Seguimos con ellos, vamos a una pausa y regresamos.-

**xxxxx**

**Templo Hikawa…**

¡Que hermosa canción! Se nota que Yaten está muy enamorado para que haya escrito algo así.- Mina se encontraba muy emocionada.-

Es verdad¿a quien se la habrá dedicado?-

Quien quiera que sea debe de sentirse muy halagada Lita.-Comentó Rei asombrada.-

Tienen talento, sobretodo esa chica canta muy bien a parte de ser muy bella.-

Es verdad Artemis... _"¿Por qué sentí tanta nostalgia en mi interior cuando la escuché?"_.- Pensaba Rei, pero el aviso de Mina le sacó de sus pensamientos. -

Silencio, silencio que a va a comenzar.-

**xxxxx**

**Televisora Vía Láctea…**

Estamos de nuevo aquí con este grupo que esta causando sensación ellos son los Three Lights, completamente en vivo.- La gente aplaudió de nuevo.- Chicos déjenme decirles que esa canción fue muy buena, sobre todo tengo que admitir que tienes una hermosa voz Seren.-

Gracias.-

¡Fue por eso que le pedimos que se integrara a nuestro grupo!- Yaten pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Seren. Mina casi estranguló a Artemis al ver la escena.-

Ahora chicos si me lo permiten vamos con el público por que ellos quieren hacerles algunas preguntas. A ver comenzamos, señorita pásele el micrófono a la joven que esta en la primera fila de la blusa azul, a ver dinos tu pregunta.-

Hola buenas tardes, antes que nada quisiera felicitar a Seren porque canta muy bien y yo como presidenta del principal club de Fans de los Three Lights aquí en Japón, en nombre de todos los miembros, te doy la más cordial bienvenida al grupo...-

¡Que linda, muchas gracias.-

Mi pregunta es para Taiki. Sé que acabas de decir que nadie tiene compromiso alguno con alguien pero, quisiera saber si estas enamorado de alguien o te gusta alguien, porque el hecho de que no estés comprometido no quiere decir que tu corazón no tenga dueño...-

Eso es a lo que yo le llamo una pregunta directa jejeje... Muy bien Taiki¿cuál es tu respuesta?-

**xxxxx**

**Departamento de Amy…**

¿Qué pasa Amy, porque apagas el televisor?- Amy se dejó caer de espaldas en su colchón.-

No lo sé Luna, simplemente, tengo miedo de saber la respuesta.-

Amy...-

**xxxxx**

**Televisora Vía Láctea…**

Y vaya que lo es jejeje. Bueno, tienes mucha razón en lo que dices y pues si, creo que tengo que admitir que existe alguien a quien estimo y quiero mucho, pero eso es algo que no es oficial. Pero aún así, creo que esa persona es demasiado importante para mí como para no admitir mis sentimientos hacia ella, aunque si no lo sabía, espero que se este enterando en este momento.- Por impulso, Taiki volteó a ver a Seren quien le correspondió con una sonrisa.-

Así que no tienen novia pero su corazón si está flechado. Muy interesante. Gracias por tu pregunta¿alguien más quiere preguntar algo?... A ver tú, la niña de la cuarta fila a la izquierda.-

Buenas tardes, me encanta su grupo, son mis favoritos, y bueno, yo quisiera que Yaten, Seiya y Seren contestaran la misma pregunta.-

Bien, Yaten, fuiste el primero, así que el micrófono es todo tuyo.-

Eh, gracias por tus comentarios y… Bueno que te puedo decir, en efecto, si hay alguien que me interesa pero no es la gran cosa, así que estoy libre.-

¿Y que nos dices de ti, Seiya...-

¡Que mi corazón si esta ocupado! jajaja…-

¿Eso quiere decir que si tienes novia?-

No, aún no, solo falta que ella se decida pero a pesar de todo yo la quiero mucho y quiero que sepa que siempre estaré a su lado.- Seiya y Seren se sonrojaron pero nadie lo notó.-

Debe ser una gran persona. ¿Y que hay de ti Seren?- Ella aún seguía algo sonrojada por las palabras de Seiya.-

Yo no puedo decir mucho al respecto porque no hay nada en mi vida que tenga que ver con alguien y por el momento estoy muy bien así, aunque tampoco puedo negar que estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de relación que se pueda presentar.-

Eso nos da muchas esperanzas a todos los que te admiramos jejeje... ¿Que les parece si ahora nos cantan otra canción?-

Por su puesto.- Intervino Taiki.- La siguiente que les tenemos preparada la escribió Seiya.-

Eso suena muy interesante.-

La hemos incluido en este nuevo material, se llama _"See me, It's our era"_, y espero que guste.-Comentó Seiya, el público respondió con aplausos y gritos.-

Adelante, pasen a ocupar sus lugares. Esto es _"See me, It's our era";_ ellos son los Three Lights aquí en ¡Star's Show!- Los chicos tomaron de nuevo sus lugares y esta vez es Seiya quien se prepara para cantar.-

**_(N.A. De igual forma, las palabras encerradas en "…" representan el coro de Seren, Taiki y Yaten.)_**

**Seiya:**

_Aunque puede que sea rechazado,_

_mi__ corazón podrá madurar,_

_esconder__ nuestros propios sentimientos,_

_no es bueno para los dos._

_Si me atreviera a decir que te amo,_

_mi corazón se detendría,_

_el__ alba pronto abrirá una puerta,_

_invitando a la brisa del mar._

_Mírame, mi corazón te llama,_

_escúchalo__, cuando te envíe una señal,_

_siénteme__, y un poder comenzará… a despertar._

_"…No me cansaré, ni me rendiré,_

_hasta__ que alcance mi sueño,_

_y__, cerca de ti comenzará nuestro futuro juntos._

_Ni el ayer, ni el mañana,_

_hoy__ es nuestro momento,_

_sí__, aún la tristeza es una parte de _

_nuestra__ felicidad…"_

¡Los Three Lights! Tocando completamente en vivo, vamos a una pausa y regresamos con ellos...-

**_Una hora y media después..._**

Chicos de verdad, muchas gracias por haber aceptado la invitación para asistir a mi programa.-

Lo hicimos con mucho gusto.- Respondió Taiki.-

Fue un placer haberlos conocido en persona, y sobretodo haberte dado la bienvenida al mundo del espectáculo Seren.-

Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.- Shojiro se sonrojó.-

Bueno, bueno vámonos ya porque se están encariñando mucho y eso si no me agrada mucho.-

Seiya... Por favor.- Le recriminó una sonrojada Seren.-

Jajajaja, fue una broma.-

Nos vamos, gracias por todo.-

Hasta luego.- Los chicos se ponen de pié y comienzan a retirarse.-

**xxxxx**

**Backstage… **

Oye Seiya¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Claro Shojiro¿qué pasa?-

.De la persona que hablaste hace un momento¿se trataba de Seren, cierto?- Seiya se sonrojó un poco.-

Eh, si, me refería a ella. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

Era obvio por la manera en que se miraban cuando cantaban juntos, sobre todo en la segunda canción.-

Ya veo... Bueno, nos veremos luego.- Seiya comenzó a retirarse pero de pronto se detuvo.- Espera un minuto¿dijiste "se miraban"?- Shojiro sonrió.-

Algo note también en la mirada de ella, creo que tienes grandes oportunidades con ella, después de esta entrevista me pude dar cuenta que ella es una maravillosa persona además de muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Creo que no debes desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad. Hasta pronto.- Shojiro se retiró.-

Si algo notó, debe ser porque en realidad hay algo en ella. De todas maneras, no me haré ilusiones, aún no es tiempo para que yo toque ese tema con ella, no es justo para mi Bombón.-

Al llegar a la camioneta con los demás, vió que se encontraban rodeados de reporteros y camarógrafos que los bombardeaban con preguntas, rápidamente todos se pudieron zafar de ellos, Seren tuvo mas problemas para hacerlo, pero cuando llegó Seiya la abrazó y se apresuró a que entrara en la camioneta.-

Vaya, al fin pudimos salir de ahí.-

Ahora falta que nos sigan.-

Creo que no hay de que preocuparnos Yaten, no veo a nadie atrás.-

Taiki¿puedes detener la camioneta por favor?-

Claro Seren.- Taiki estacionó la camioneta.- ¿Que pasa?- Seren abrió la puerta de la camioneta, bajó del vehículo y la cerró, todos la miraban confundidos.-

No se preocupen, ni me vean así, solo quiero caminar un poco, quisiera estar sola un momento, no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas y quisiera estas a solas unos minutos, los alcanzo en la cafetería.-

¿De verdad estas bien Bombón, no me agrada mucho la idea de que te quedes sola.-

No te preocupes, que yo se cuidarme sola. Además no será por mucho tiempo, no se preocupen, nos vemos en media hora en la cafetería.-

Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos ¿de acuerdo?-

De acuerdo Taiki.- Seren miró a Seiya y con una mirada tierna le dijo.- No te preocupes estaré bien.- Él se sonrojó.-

Nos vemos después.- Yaten se despidió y Taiki arrancó la camioneta para irse.-

Ahora a disfrutar de esta tranquilidad.- dijo mientras comenzaba a vagar por las calles.- _"Creo que ya necesitaba salir a pasear un rato, me encanta la compañía de los chicos pero creo que a veces es necesario estar a solas"_.-

Sin darse cuenta, escogió el camino que la había llevado cerca de la casa en donde había pasado toda su infancia, sus mejores momentos y también los peores sufrimientos.

_"No, aún no puedo enfrentarme a eso, sé que ellos ya no están aquí pero...No, aún no"_.- A una cuadra de la que había sido su casa, dobló a la izquierda y continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo.-

**xxxxx**

Es extraño que Amy haya salido de esa manera de su casa, me preocupa ese tipo de reacciones. Un momento¿que es eso, siento una poderosa energía negativa¿de donde provendrá? Parece que viene de esa chica, iré a averiguar.-

**xxxxx**

Creo que fue muy buena idea caminar unos minutos, necesitaba relajarme. Aún no me a acostumbro a estas cosas.- De pronto, Seren sintió que algo le caía en los hombros y cuando vió lo que era, por poco se desmaya de la impresión.- _"!Luna!".-_ Sobre su hombro derecho yacía la felina mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-

_-"¿Quién será esta chica, siento un gran poder en ella, pero ésta calidez... Me hace recordar a…"-_

¡Luna!- La guardiana lunar y Seren voltearon hacia donde provenía esa conocida voz.- ¿Qué estas haciendo Luna¿Seren?- Luna bajó del hombro de Seren y ésta se quitó sus lentes oscuros, Luna por su parte, subió al regazo de Amy.-

Hola Amy.- Ambas se sumergieron en una atmósfera de nostalgia, se encontraban casi en la misma situación de cuando se conocieron, Seren sonrió al recordar cuando Luna sospechaba que Amy era una maligna, con la única diferencia de que la atacada era ella, en lugar de Amy.- Que sorpresa verte por aquí-

La sorprendida debo ser yo porque es raro verte sola y sin los chicos detrás de ti.-

Tienes razón, ya era tiempo de que pasara un tiempo a solas.-

Veo que ya conociste a Luna.-

Si ya tuve el placer, es muy bella. Debe ser una buena compañera.-

¿Por qué lo dices?-

No lo se, simplemente siento que es así.-

Ahora lo recuerdo, Seiya dijo que eras una adivina.-

Seiya dice muchos disparates, ya deberías saberlo.-

¿Vas a la cafetería?-

Si, pero aún es muy temprano¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a dar un paseo por ahí, sirve que me muestras la ciudad.-

Sería un placer.-

**xxxxx**

**Escondite del enemigo…**

¡Malditas Sailor Scouts! Se atrevieron a insultarme. ¡Como es posible que me hayan humillado de tal forma!- Golpeó la pared.-

Tranquilízate Jedite, es mejor pensar con calma lo que debemos hacer para que ellas salgan perdiendo en esta última batalla.-

Eso ya esta decidido.-

¿Qué tienes en mente?-

Mira en este cristal.- Jedite señaló un cristal negro que estaba en la pared y en él se vió la imagen de Seren.- He pensado atacar a esa chica, tiene una energía negativa impresionante.-

Nos servirá de mucho si logramos que se una a nosotros. Sailor Chaos estaría muy contenta.-

A mi no me importa si le conviene o no, lo que quiero es enfrentarme y darle su merecido a esas tontas Sailor Scouts, y si la atacamos es seguro que vengan a enfrentarnos.-

Me gusta que pienses así. Cuenta conmigo.-

Gracias Zoycite, sabía que me apoyarías.-

¿Y que te parece si lo hacemos ahora?-

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-

Ahora vengo, primero iré a reportarme con Sailor Chaos.-

**Xxxxx**

A sus ordenes mi Señora.-

¿Ya tienen sus próximas víctimas elegidas?-

Así es majestad.-

Entonces¿que están esperando para ir a cumplir mis órdenes?-

Estábamos a punto de marcharnos.-

No pierdan tiempo y márchense.-

Con su permiso.- Zoycite dio media vuelta y caminó hasta acercarse a la puerta, Sailor Meiga salió de la oscuridad para hablar con Chaos, el general escuchó su voz y por impulso, decidió esconderse para escuchar la conversación.-

Mi señora.-

¿Qué es lo que pasa Sailor Meiga?-

Tenemos un problema, algo marcha mal con Jedite.-

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Sus intereses han cambiado, está siguiendo una obsesión que no nos conviene, quiere destruir a las Sailor Scouts como primer objetivo.-

Sería bueno que lo hiciera, pero entiendo tu temor.-

Así es, creo que esa obsesión lo hará perder la cabeza y olvidará la razón por la cual fue despertado y con tanta energía negativa no podemos permitir que haga lo que se le antoje.-

Tienes mucha razón, tenemos que ponerle un hasta aquí a ese tonto. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?- Meiga asintió.- Entonces que sea hoy, no quiero que pase un día más sin que hayamos tomado cartas en el asunto.-

Como usted ordene.-

Antes de que te vayas dime¿como vas con lo acordado?-

Muy bien, muy pronto ellas estarán de nuestro lado, déjemelo a mí, y cuando eso pase puede sentirse muy segura, la victoria será nuestra, ya que nadie podrá derrotarlas.-

Perfecto, puedes retirarte entonces.-

_-"¿Que planearan hacer con Jedite?; debo prevenirlo"_.-

**xxxxx**

Zoycite se está tardando mucho. Mejor me voy y que luego me alcance.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jedite desapareció.-

¡Jedite! Maldición¿ahora que va a pasar, debo alcanzarlo.-

¡Espera Zoycite!- Una presencia muy imponente se presentó detrás del general quién volteó pero para su sorpresa, no encontró a nadie, sólo un par de ojos rojos que se veían en la oscuridad, asustándole.-

¿Sailor Meiga¿que pasa?-

¿A donde crees que vas¿piensas que no me di cuenta que estuviste espiando la conversación que tuve con nuestra Señora?-

Yo...-

Ahora atente a las consecuencias.- La hechicera rápidamente encerró a Zoycite en una jaula de energía negativa, cuando la tocó, le dio una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte que lo mando al suelo.- Imagino que quieres ver que pasará con ese tonto de Jedite.- Antes de marcharse Meiga dejó una especie de estela de humo en donde se vió la imagen del planeta tierra y en donde luego se mostró la imagen de Jedite.-

**xxxxx**

Y esa es la famosa Torre de Tokio.-

¡Es muy bella, creo que ya es hora de ir con los demás, los chicos ya deben estar por llegar y si no me ven se van a asustar jejeje.-

Si, mejor vámonos.- De pronto cuando caminaban por una calle solitaria alguien tomó a Seren por su muñeca derecha y la obligó a encarar a la persona que lo sujetaba mientras le apretaba con fuerza su muñeca, hasta que se pudo ver un delgado hilo de sangre correr por su brazo, lo cual provocó que Amy se asustara y a Seren la hizo gritar de dolor.- ¡Seren!-

¡Ahg¡suéltame!- Seren miró con mucho odio a Jedite e hizo un gesto de dolor.-

No te soltaré porque te he estado buscando preciosa.- Luna se lanzó para atacar a Jedite pero este de un solo manotazo la mandó al suelo.-

_"Tengo que ayudarla, pero no me puedo transformar enfrente de Jedite".-_ Un grito por parte de Seren sacó a Amy de sus pensamientos y mientras veía como el hilo delgado de sangre se iba incrementando tomó la decisión de transformarse.- ¡Déjala en paz Jedite!-

¿Quién eres tú para hablarme de esa manera; por que me conoces?- dijo con extrañeza.-

En un momento lo sabrás.- Amy sacó su pluma de transformación y la levantó hacia el cielo.- POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA MERCURIO… ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-

Así que tu eres Sailor Mercury¿quien lo iba a decir?; En ese caso, primero acabaré contigo y después me encargaré de esta preciosidad.- Jedite besó los labios de Seren a pesar de los intentos de la joven para impedírselo, después la arrojó al suelo donde Luna como pudo fue a su lado.- Te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo.- El general levantó su mano y apuntó a Mercury.- ¡LUZ INFERNAL!- Dicho ataque arrojó al suelo a Mercury, quien no podía creer la fuerza de su oponente.- Jajajajaja, eso es para que veas que no eres digna rival para mi.- Se acercó a Seren nuevamente y la toma de su brazo derecho para levantarla, hizo el intento de besarla una vez más pero Seren le dió una bofetada que le hizo enfadarse.-Nunca se te ocurra volver a hacer eso.- Jedite aventó al piso a la joven.- Pensé que tal vez podrías servirme y acompañarme, eres demasiado hermosa pero tienes un pésimo carácter, lo cual no me agrada, así que no me queda otra opción que eliminarte a ti también.- Alzó su mano para atacarla.- ¡LUZ INFERNAL!- Justo antes de que el ataque acertara su objetivo, Sailor Mercury se interpuso en su camino cubriendo a una totalmente sorprendida Seren.-

¡Mercury!- La joven de cabellos oscuros gritó alarmada y junto con Luna se acercó a ella. Lentamente la tomó entre sus brazos.- Mercury ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

Ahg… ¿recuer... das... lo... que te... dije... de... Sere... Serena?... me dolió... perder... la por...que... era... mi amiga... y no quie... ro perder... a otra ... amiga... de nuevo… Sim... ple... mente... no... lo... ahg... no lo… soportaría.- Logró decir la Sailor de la sabiduría antes de cerrar sus ojos.-

Amy...- Los ojos de Seren comenzaron a humedecerse, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y poderse comunicar con los demás.- _"Chicos... Estoy en problemas, Jedite nos está atacando a Amy y a mí, ella está herida, por favor vengan rápido, solo guíense por mi energía, pero por favor, no se tarden".-_

_-"Enseguida estamos contigo Bombón"… Ya la escuchaste Taiki¡acelera!_-

No hace falta que me lo digas, ese maldito me las pagará.-

Jajajaja. Parece que ya no tienes quien te proteja. Haz quedado a mi merced, ahora si puedo decir que eres toda mía jajaja.- Jedite alzó de nuevo su brazo derecho.- Esta es tu última oportunidad... ¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres morir?-

Prefiero morirme a estar un minuto a tu lado estúpido.-

Rayos, detesto a las mujeres de mal carácter, lo siento por tu belleza, pero en fin, eso tú lo decidiste, ahora paga las consecuencias…-

_-" Maldición, no puedo atacarlo. No frente a Amy y mucho menos de Luna, aún no es tiempo. Pero si no lo hago… Chicos lleguen pronto por favor"..-_ Pensaba con angustia.-

¡Muere!... ¡ESFERAS MALIGNAS!- El ataque fue directo a Seren.-

Seren... Cui… dado.- Murmuraba Mercury con esfuerzo.-

**xxxxx**

¡Ahg¡Qué dolor tan fuerte!- Darien se llevó las manos a su cabeza.-¡Ahg!... es insoportable¿qué es esta angustia que siento, Serena... Es como si tu… Estuvieras en problemas…-

**xxxxx**

_-"No me queda otra opción".-_ Seren se puso en pie con esfuerzos y levantó su brazo izquierdo deteniendo dichas esferas en el aire usando la telekinesia, algo que dejó a Jedite, Mercury y Luna muy sorprendidos. Después hizo un ademán y dichas esferas se lanzaron en contra de Jedite, quien por la impresión las esquivó con mucha dificultad.-

¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso! Eres muy poderosa, debí suponerlo por el tipo de energía que te rodea, pero lamento decirte que eso no es suficiente para derrotarme. Ahora verás lo que es un verdadero poder.- Jedite creó una esfera de energía mucho más grande; Seren por su parte y debido a su gasto de energía y debilidad por la pérdida de sangre en su muñeca derecha, cayó adolorida al suelo.- ¡Muere!- Sin más, lanzó la esfera hacia Seren, ésta miró angustiada la esfera que se acercaba; sin embargo, una rosa desvió dicha esfera y una voz se escuchó.-

Será mejor que las dejes en paz y te enfrentes conmigo.- Al voltear vió como Seren le miraba con mucho enfado, prefirió hacerse el desentendido y fue a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?- Intentó ayudarla pero ella lo rechazó.-

No era necesaria tu ayuda.- Un mareo provocó que hiciera una mueca de dolor.-

Será mejor que descanses, no te ves nada bien.- Tuxedo Mas observó en el brazo izquierdo de Seren el fino hilo e sangre que aún corría por éste, y se preocupó. Dirigió una mirada llena de rencor hacia Jedite.- Maldito¿cómo te atreves a hacerle esto¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarla! No te lo perdonaré.-

No me hagas reír. ¡Oh! Que vergüenza he sido muy mal educado con su majestad, lo siento Príncipe Endymion, es la falta de costumbre. Pero eso no quiere decir que tendré compasión de usted...porque también morirá.- Levantó su mano y disparó energía en contra de Tuxedo Mask, éste se preparó para recibirla pero algo lo desvió.-

¿Ahora quien es?- Gritó un enfadado general. Unos chasquidos respondieron su pregunta.-

Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche…-

Y por la atmósfera de este planeta…-

Somos tres estrellas fugaces...-

¡Soy Sailor Star Fighter!-

¡Soy Sailor Star Maker!-

¡Soy Sailor Star Healer!-

Las Sailor Star Lights ¡han llegado!- Las recién llegadas tomaron lugar entre Tuxedo Mask y Jedite, Fighter fué con Seren quien se encontraba junto a Mercury y Luna muy malherida.-

Preciosa¿que ha pasado?... Tu brazo…-

Yo estoy bien, Mercury es quien necesita más ayuda que yo.- Maker vió claramente a Mercury en los brazos de Seren y sintió un profundo odio que no dudo en desquitar con Jedite.-

¡Maldito!... eres un estúpido¿como pudiste herirlas de esa manera?-

Tranquila Maker, tenemos que tener cuidado con este sujeto.- Healer intentó tranquilizarla. Tuxedo Mask se acerco a Seren y Fighter.-

Seren será mejor que te quedes con Mercury mientras nosotros arreglamos cuentas con ese imbécil.-

No te preocupes tanto por Seren, por ella me preocupo yo, así que no te metas.-

Por favor Fighter, no es el momento para discutir por eso, hay cosas más importantes que atender.-

No te preocupes, regreso enseguida.-

¡Maker no!- Fighter, Seren, Tuxedo Mask y Mercury, con mucho esfuerzo, voltearon a ver lo que pasaba, y vieron como Maker corrió a enfrentar Jedite.-

¡Maker no seas tonta!-Fighter corrió a detenerla.-

ESTRELLA DE SAILOR... ¡MAKER!- El ataque fue directamente recibido por Jedite, quien se vió profundamente herido.-

_-"Maldición, estas Sailors son muy fuerte. Pero no me importa, yo les ganaré, Sailor Chaos me ha otorgado una fuerza ilimitada y con esa energía me bastará para derrotarlas. ¡No se saldrán con la suya!"-_ pensaba.-

**xxxxx**

Eso es lo que tu crees... jajajaja.- Sailor Meiga tomó una esfera de cristal oscuro.- Estela de Fuerza Negativa... ¡Destrúyelo!- Una nube de humo salió de la esfera con destino a Jedite.- Fue un gusto haberte conocido estúpido... jajajajaja.-

**xxxxx**

Tonta, ustedes no son rival para mí.-

¡Eso es mentira! Ese poder te lastimó más de lo que crees. Tu energía ha disminuido. Chicas, unan sus fuerzas, si unen su poder es seguro que lo derrotarán.-

¡Cállate!- Jedite lanzó un nuevo poder hacia Seren pero esta vez, Tuxedo Mask la protegió con su capa.-

Chicas Seren tiene razón. ¡Vamos a acabar con él!- Fighter se acercó a Maker y Healer.- LASER DE ESTRELLA… ¡FUGAZ!-

ESTRELLA DE SAILOR... ¡MAKER!-

INFIERNO ESTELAR… ¡DE HEALER!- Todos los ataques se estrellaron en el cuerpo de Jedite, éste cayó al suelo sumamente herido.-

Ahg...no me vencerán...– Jedite se levantó con mucho esfuerzo.-

Yo te acabare maldito... ¡Pagarás el haber herido a Sailor Mercury!... ¡ESTRELLA DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR!- Antes que dicho ataque llegara a su objetivo, Jedite fue rodeado por la estela de humo que Sailor Meiga envió, y junto al poder de Sailor Star Maker, el cuerpo de Jedite fue destruido.-

¡NOOO!-

**xxxxx**

¡NO¡JEDITE!- Zoycite se dejó caer en el suelo al ver la muerte de su compañero.-

Esto es para que aprendas que los traidores pagan muy caro su incompetencia... jajajaja.- La fría voz de Sailor Meiga continuaba retumbando en la mente de Zoycite.-

No puede ser... Jedite…-

**xxxxx**

¿Qué fue ese extraño poder que se unió a el de Maker?-

No lo sé Fighter, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora. Seren ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Healer. Seren se encontraba aún envuelta en los brazos de Tuxedo Mask y al darse cuenta, inmediatamente se separó de él sonrojándose un poco.-

Estoy bien gracias. Y muchas gracias a ti también por protegerme.- Durante un par de segundos Seren y Tuxedo Mask se miraron a los ojos sonrojados.-

Fue un placer.-

Amy...- Taiki tomó en sus brazos a la joven, quién se quejó por el dolor que le ocasionó que la cambiara de posición.-

Taiki... Yo... Seren…-

Mejor no hables. Aún estas muy débil.-

Se encuentra muy lastimada, pero hay una manera de que recupere sus energías.- Comentó Seren antes de que llegasen las Inner Scouts.-

¡Mercury!-

¿Qué ha sucedido?- dijeron Mars y Venus al ver malherida a su compañera.-

Creo que llegaron un poco tarde.- Healer les mira con enfado. Seren se mareó de nuevo y Fighter la ayudó a quedarse en pie. Una luz cubrió el cuerpo de Fighter devolviéndole la apariencia de Seiya Kou.-

Tenemos que llevarte a que te curen la herida de tu muñeca.-

¿De tu muñeca?- Jupiter miró con confusión a Seren.-

No entiendo nada... Tuxedo Mask... ¿Qué pasó?-

Jedite ha sido derrotado Mars…-

¿Qué!- Exclamaron las 3 Sailors al unísono.-

¿Pero cómo fue?-

No hay tiempo para explicaciones Mars, Amy esta muy mal, porque me salvó la vida.-

¿Que quieres decir con eso preciosa?-

Luna y ella intentaron salvarme de Jedite porque al parecer el venia especialmente a atacarme a mí, pero ellas me protegieron en todo momento, por eso ahora estoy en deuda con ellas. Healer, necesito de tu ayuda.-

¿Mi ayuda?-

Tú tienes el poder de curación, puede ayudar a Amy a que recupere sus energías. Por favor ayúdala.-

Pero mi energía es negativa.-

Confía en mí.- Seren le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.-

No creo que funcione pero a ese tipo de petición no me puedo negar.- Healer se acercó a Amy y tomó su mano derecha ya que Taiki le tomaba la mano izquierda. Poco a poco le comenzó a transmitir energía curativa. De pronto un resplandor iluminó los rostros de todos, el resplandor era tan intenso que los cegó.-

Imposible…-

¿Qué sucede Luna?- Cuestionó Jupiter.-

Esa energía le pertenece…-

Al Cristal de Plata…-Tuxedo Mask terminó la frase de Luna.-

¡Pero eso no puede ser! Mars tiene el cristal de plata…-

¿Cómo puede reaccionar solo si no lo he usado?- Jupiter y Mars se miraron confundidas.-

Mientras tanto, Mercury poco a poco se fue sintiendo mejor, perdió su transformación y lentamente se vió que su cara recuperaba su color, Luna fue curada de igual manera, ya que al estar cerca de Amy fue bañada por esa cálida energía que provenía tanto de Healer como del mismo cristal de plata a pesar del asombro de todos. El resplandor poco a poco fue desapareciendo y Amy despertó.

¿Te sientes mejor?-

Si, gracias Sailor Healer.- Taiki ayudó a Amy a ponerse en pié, al ver la debilidad que aún poseía, no dudo en tomarla en sus brazos haciendo a Amy sonrojarse un poco.-

Te llevaré a tu casa inmediatamente para que descanses.-

No hace falta Taiki.-

Será mejor que le hagas caso Amy, Taiki es muy terco, además hora me toca devolverte el favor que me hiciste. Es una manera de agradecerte el que arriesgaras tu vida por mi.- Ambas se sonrieron.-

Tu también debes reposar, tenemos que curarte esa herida.- Seiya imitó a Taiki, tomó a Seren en brazos.- Vámonos.-

Gracias.- Seren agradeció una vez más a Darien.-

De nada.- Sonrieron. Los Three Lights y Amy se fueron.-

Dime una cosa Darien...-

¿Qué pasa Mars?-

¿Es tuya esa rosa?- La Sailor del fuego apuntó una rosa que estaba clavada en el piso y a la que todos miraron extrañados.-

Un momento...-Intervino Venus.- Últimamente las rosas de Darien son de color negro. Parece que ahora ya volvieron a la normalidad.-

Es extraño ¿no te parece?- Mars miró a Darien con un gesto de inconformidad que lo puso nervioso.-

Si lo es para ti debo suponer que sabes que para mí también lo es.-

Es mejor que nos vayamos, luego tendremos que hablar de eso.-

Tienes razón Jupiter, vámonos.-

Está bien.- Mars a pesar de su inconformidad, decidió dejar el tema por el momento.-

_-"¿Tuvo que ver lo que sentí cuando atacaron a Seren?... ¿O la energía del Cristal de Plata¿Qué lo habrá hecho reaccionar? Cada día que pasa, la necesidad de hablar con Seren y conocerla mas se incrementan en mi, tarde o temprano lo tendré que hacer"_.- Darien pensaba mientras se retiraban de ese lugar.-

**xxxxx**

¿En donde estoy?... ¿Qué no se supone que estoy muerto?-

Así es, pero sólo por un momento. Tienes la oportunidad de volver a tu vida original, antes de servir al Negaverso, pero eso será solo si tú quieres. La decisión en tus manos.-

¿Quién eres tú?-

Soy quién te tiene guardado un nuevo futuro y te ofrece que todos tus sueños, tus verdaderos sueños se hagan realidad.- Lentamente Jedite se desvaneció en medio de la oscuridad.-

**xxxxx**

¿Crees que en verdad acepte tu propuesta?-

Si, Jedite no es del todo malo, eso lo se, de otra manera, ustedes tampoco hubieran aceptado remendar sus vidas.-

En eso tiene mucha razón Neflyte.-

Si, pero Jedite siempre ha sido muy terco.-

Lo que me preocupa es, lo que le pueda pasar a Zoycite, temo no poder salvarla de Sailor Chaos.-

Malachite, tú debes saber la manera de convencerlo para que acepte quedarse con nosotros ¿me equivoco?-

No Neflyte, pero creo que será un poco difícil.-

Se acercan tiempos difíciles. Sobretodo ahora que todo se encuentra fuera de su lugar. Tenemos que esperar que ella ponga orden y así, poder hacernos presentes en la nueva era.-

¿Crees que falte mucho?-

Eso me temo Neflyte. Aún viene lo peor, pero tenemos que tener fé y confiar en los futuros soberanos de este planeta.-

**Segunda Edición: Miércoles, Marzo 26 del 2005'.**

**Canciones:**

Ø **"Knockin' Down Hesitation" / Serena Tsukino & Three Lights Musical IV **

Ø **Bokutachi (_See me, It's our era) _/ Three Lights_ Musical _**

**Traducción y adaptación: _Serekino Kaoru._**

L djart ir o dcir adios, s morir n vida s ngarm a mi, q mi librtad s trmina n ti y sntirt cerk d nuevo s sabr,q t stoy amando(8)


	10. “La Reunión de los 4 Generales ¿Una Nuev...

**Kyuu:**

**"La Reunión de los 4 Generales... ¿Una Nueva Sailor?"**

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"- Michiru terminó de vendarle la muñeca a Seren.-

"Si, gracias".-

"¿Cómo es que tienes esa herida ahí?"

"No nada más ahí Haruka, tiene una igual en la otra muñeca"

"¿Pero como es posible eso?"

"Estoy bien no se preocupen por mi, solo necesito descansar".- Seren cerró sus ojos para no dejar que las demás siguieran interrogándola. Michiru entendió y motivó a todos para que salieran de la habitación y dejarla sola.-

"Estaremos afuera para lo que necesites".-Todos se retiran.-

"¿Cómo está?"

"Necesita reposo".- Michiru respondió a la pregunta de Seiya.-

"¿Alguien de ustedes me puede explicar porque razón tiene esas heridas en las muñecas?"-

"Esas heridas se deben a que..."- Yaten guardó silencio al no poder continuar hablando, por lo que Seiya continuó.-

"Así fue como intentó quitarse la vida, cortándose las venas con una navaja".- Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna inhalaron una bocanada de aire y Hotaru se llevó sus manos a la cara.-

"Es por eso que siempre lleva esas bandas en sus muñecas, no le gusta que otros vean sus heridas y mucho menos recordar ese momento tan difícil para ella".- Comentó Yaten.-

"Eso explica porque evadió mi pregunta".-

"Es muy doloroso todo lo que esta pasando Haruka, nunca imagine que ella pudiera llegar a sufrir tanto".-

"Nadie lo imaginaba Haruka".- Setsuna bajó el rostro.-

"¿Dónde está Taiki?"-

"Debe de seguir hablando con Amy por el teléfono Michiru"- Indicó Yaten.-

"¿Con Amy?"- dijo Haruka algo enfadada.-

"Ella estaba con Bombón cuando ese maldito de Jedite la atacó y por protegerla, Amy sufrió grandes heridas. No se como pasaron las cosas pero, quedo muy lastimada".-

"¿Arriesgó su vida por proteger a la Princesa?"- Los chicos asintieron a la pregunta de Setsuna.-

"¿Por qué lo habrá hecho, no sabe la verdad ¿o si?"- Haruka les miró con intriga.-

**XXXXX**

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi Taiki, no creo merecer tanto".-

"No digas eso Amy. Me siento mejor ahora que se que ya estas bien".-

"Si, no te preocupes".-

"Bueno, te dejaré descansar, nos vemos mañana".-

"Hasta mañana y gracias por llamar".-

"Y Amy..."-

"¿Si?"

"EH… Nada, nos vemos mañana".- Colgó el teléfono.-

"Me da gusto que se preocupe por ti".- Luna se acercó a ella.- "Tal vez eso quiera decir que te aprecia mucho, deberías aprovechar esa oportunidad Amy".- La chica de cabellos y ojos azules se sonrojó.-

"Luna no digas esas cosas. ¿Crees que sea oportuno decirle a los chicos la reacción de Seren?"-

"¿Te refieres a el extraño poder que utilizó para evadir el ataque de Jedite?"- Amy asintió.-

"Utilizó una energía muy extraña. No se tal vez sea por..."- De pronto comenzó a recordar algunas cosas que le escuchó decir a Taiki.-

"Seren es muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas, ella es muy especial".-

"Quizá sea eso..."-

"¿Cómo?"-

"Aquella ocasión en que los chicos me trajeron aquí, Taiki mencionó que Seren era una persona muy especial, quizá a eso se deba el que la protejan tanto y no la dejen sola"...-

"De todas maneras no creo que sea bueno decirles a los demás, al menos no por el momento. Cuando nos encontraste pude sentir claramente que Seren está rodeada por una energía negativa, muy poderosa y estoy segura que ella tiene que ver mucho con el nuevo enemigo. No se que sea lo que me haga pensar en eso pero, hay algo muy raro en ella que me hace sospecharlo".-

"Te prometo que voy a estar al pendiente... pero a mi no me parece que ella tenga algo que ver con el enemigo, no lo creo así. Lo veo casi imposible".-

"No podemos confiarnos mucho".- Amy asintió.-

**XXXXX**

"¿En que piensas Rei?"-

"Lo siento Lita, ¿me decías?"-

"Definitivamente tu traes algo, ¿que es lo que pasa?"-

"Nada Mina, es solo que estaba pensando en el cambio de color en la rosa de Darien, quizá para ustedes no tenga ninguna importancia pero para mi si... sus rosas no han sido rojas desde que ella se fue... y no entiendo porque el cambio... además últimamente las cosas entre el y yo han decaído notoriamente"- Las chicas la miraron preocupadas.-

"Descuida Rei".- Intervino Mina.- "Seguramente es porque tiene muchos exámenes, recuerda que esta en su temporada y además le conviene concentrarse mucho para ganarse la beca".-

"Es verdad, seguramente debe de ser eso Rei, arriba esos ánimos"-

"Muchas gracias chicas".-

"Nosotras nos vamos, tenemos que descansar, nos vemos mañana".-

"Hasta mañana".-

"Adiós y gracias chicas".- Las chicas la dejaron sola.- "Quizá tengan razón. Pero no estoy tranquila, algo muy grave está apunto de ocurrir y temo no ser tan fuerte para soportarlo y menos sin ti Darien. Espero que nunca me abandones".-

**XXXXX**

"¿Qué es este lugar?"-

"Tu hogar Jedite... Hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad".- En medio de la sombras aparecieron Neflyte y Malachite.-

"¿Ustedes?"- preguntó extrañado.- "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"-

"Es un gusto volverte a ver amigo".-

"Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar"-

**XXXXX**

**Al otro día...**

"Anoche no te quisimos preguntar nada porque te queríamos dejar descansar, pero ahora nos puedes decir, ¿que fue lo que pasó ayer con Amy y contigo?"- Seiya conducía hacia la escuela.-

"No fue la gran cosa, ella y yo nos encontramos por casualidad. Lo que me inquieta es que Luna ya me vió y siento que ya comenzó a sospechar de mi. Sobre todo por lo que me vió hacer".-

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"-

"No se si cometí un error Taiki, pero no quería que algo más le pasara a Amy y no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados así que, Jedite nos ataco después de herir a Amy y no podía arriesgarme a que la lastimara mas de lo que ya estaba y fue entonces cuando les llame antes no pude hacerlo, creía que la situación estaba controlada, pero resulto todo lo contrario, entonces tuve que usar mis poderes para desviar el ataque, y Luna y Amy se dieron cuenta".-

"¿Crees que te agobien con preguntas?"

"Eso es lo que harán en cuanto lleguemos Yaten, porque lo mas seguro es que las demás ya se enteraron".-

"No te preocupes algo se nos ocurrirá por lo pronto tu quédate tranquila, no les des que pensar".- Seiya toma la mano de Seren.-

**XXXXX**

"¿Ya vieron la banca de Seren y Seiya?"-

"Está repleta de flores y regalos Mina".-

"Y por lo visto son todos para Seren, Lita".-

"Parece que todo el salón vió el programa de ayer Rei".-

"Si antes era una pesada ahora se pondrá peor.-De inmediato Amy le reprendió".-

"Mina no digas esas cosas".-

"No vayan a pelear de nuevo por favor".- Les indicó Lita. Los chicos entraron al salón.-

"No sabía que fuera tu cumpleaños Seren"-

"Claro que no Yaten, mi cumpleaños es el 30 de Junio".-

"Es verdad es dentro de unos días".- Comentó Seiya.-

"Entonces deben ser los regalos de bienvenida al espectáculo. Son puros admiradores tuyos".- dijo Taiki mientras revisaba los regalos.-

"¿Quién les dijo que podían regalarte tantas cosas?"

"No seas celoso Seiya, aquí hay unos peluches que son para ti".-

"Eso no cambia mi forma de pensar para nada".-

"Que obstinado y egoísta eres hermano.-Seiya iba a contestarle a Yaten pero en eso llegó el maestro y entre muñecos , flores y regalos tomaron sus apuntes".-

Después en el descanso de las clases Seren se disculpo y se dirigió a los servicios y allí se encontró con Amy…

"Hola Seren, quería agradecerte que ayer pidieras que Yaten me curara y decirte que puedes estar tranquila que las otras chicas no saben lo de tu poder y que no se los diré a no ser que me digas lo contrario".- Le sonrió. Y Seren se sorprendió.-

"No, yo soy quien te tiene que dar las gracias por protegerme pero ¿No quieres saber lo de mis poderes?"-

"Si, pero esperare hasta que estés lista para contarme no te quiero presionar".-Seren sonrió.-

"Muchas gracias, te prometo que en cuanto te lo pueda contar lo haré, por cierto ¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?... Estoy segura que a Taiki le encantaría".- Le guiñó el ojo. Lo que hizo a Amy ruborizarse.-

"Es... Está bien".-

"¡Estupendo! Entonces vamos a contárselo a los chicos.- Seren tomó de la mano a Amy y la llevó hasta donde están los chicos. Comenzaron a hablar hasta que acabó el descanso".-

Después de las clases las chicas se dirigen a sus casas hablando entre ellas y Amy se encontraba detrás de ellas pensativa con un aire nostálgico, cuando de repente escucha que alguien las llama al volverse se encuentran con Molly y Kelvin.

"Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?"-

"Hola Molly, muy bien gracias por preguntar".-

"¿Saben algo de Serena? o ¿alguna dirección para contactar con ella?"- Amy iba a contestar pero Lita le tapó la boca impidiéndole hablar y Rei le respondió bastante molesta.-

"No lo sabemos, ni nos importa".-

"¿Pero, por qué hablas así acaso no son sus amigas?"-

"No ella no es nuestra amiga no lo merece".-

"¿Pero de que estás hablando, Serena es la mejor persona que alguien puede conocer".-

"Ah si, entonces ¿por qué no se despidió de Molly y de ti Kelvin? ¿Acaso no es su amiga?"- Amy al oír lo que decían empezó a llorar e intentar soltarse de Lita sin conseguirlo. Kelvin se acercó a Rei y le dio una bofetada.- "No vuelvas a hablar así de Serena, es diez mil veces mejor persona que tú y tus amiguitas".-

"¡¿Cómo te atreves!"- Kelvin no hizo caso de las palabras de Mina y se fue con Molly, quien comenzó a llorar mientras Amy, le dió un codazo en el estomago a Lita para que la soltara.-

"Amy ¿se puede saber que haces?"- Amy no le contesto a Lita, solo se secó las lagrimas y les dirigió a todas una mirada muy fría que las sorprendió ya que no esperaban esa reacción.-

"¿Que hago, ¿Me preguntan que hago?"– Amy levantó la voz la cual se volvió muy fría también.- "LA PREGUNTA ES ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES?. ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar así de Serena? ¿Cómo se atreven a ensuciar su nombre?".- Al ver que ninguna le respondía, continuó.- "RESPONDAN ¿QUIÉN LES DA DERECHO PARA HABLAR MAL DE NUESTRA PRINCESA?"- Rei al reponerse un poco por la sorpresa que le causó ver así a Amy, le respondió.- "Si vamos a hablar de esto mejor vayamos a un lugar donde nadie pueda escucharnos".- Las cuatro chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a un solar que se encontraba a unas manzanas de donde se encontraban sin darse cuenta de cuatro personas que veían la discusión ocultos en unos árboles.-

**XXXXX**

"Parece que Amy se a arrepentido de todo lo que a hecho".-

"No estoy segura Michiru, talvez este fingiendo".-

"Creo sus sentimientos parecen demasiados intensos y verdaderos Haruka, como para estarlos fingiendo".-

"Yo también lo creo pero será mejor que los sigamos para comprobarlo".-Las Outer asintieron y comenzaron a seguir a las Inners mientras 5 minutos después las Inners ya se encontraban en el solar en un lado Amy y en el otro lado las demás y las outer escondidas detrás de unos escombros.-

"Tú no nos puedes reprochar nada o te tengo que recordar que tú también la traicionaste".-

"Lo sé Mina y es algo que nunca me podré perdonar que por mi culpa Serena este muerta por no tener el coraje de enfrentarme a **ustedes".- **Está última palabra la dijo con mucho desprecio y odio.-

"¿Como te atreves a hablarnos así, recuerda que ahora soy yo el líder y no permitiré que nos hables así".-

"A la única líder que obedezco es a Serena y ella está muerta, no obedeceré nunca a una persona que quiere ensuciar el recuerdo de alguien tan maravillosa como Serena".-

"Piénsalo antes de seguir con esto Amy a no ser que no quieras comenzar con una pelea".- Rei tomó su bolígrafo de transformación retándola.-

"Si por favor Amy aún somos amigas no lo estropees todo por culpa de Serena".-

"¿Acaso quieres perder toda posibilidad de que Taiki te ame por culpa de Serena?"- Mina y Lita tomaron su bolígrafo también. A lo qe Amy respondió de igual forma.-

"Las verdaderas amigas, no sujetan a sus amigas y les impide contar a otras personas la verdad por miedo a la reacción que estos tengan".- Miró a Mina.- "¿De verdad tú podrías amar con la conciencia tranquila a Yaten sabiendo que estas ocultándole algo tan importante como la muerte de Serena por nuestra culpa, pues yo no y aunque me odie y me rompa el corazón prefiero eso a que vivir un amor que está basado en una mentira"– Después miró a Rei- "Ten por seguro que ya no me voy a acobardar más y si debo morir o sufrir los peores tormentos durante toda mi vida para expiar aunque sea una pequeña parte del daño que le cause a Serena lo haré gustosa. ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA MERCURIO, TRANSFORMACIÓN!"-

"Si eso quieres te complaceré, POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA MARTE, ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!"-

"POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA JUPITER, ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-

"POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA VENUS, TRANSFORMACIÓN!".-Después de un espectáculo de luces donde se encontraban antes las chicas se encuentran ahora las sailors, pero para el asombro de estas Mercury esta rodeada por un aura azul celeste mirándolas con furia.-

"BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, IMPIDAN QUE MI ENEMIGO DESCUBRA MI POSICIÓN".-Cuando las burbujas explotan se forma una niebla tan intensa que sorprende a las otras ya que nunca este ataque de Mercury había sido tan poderoso, mientras donde estaban las outers se encuentran hablando y mirando lo que pasaba por el espejo acuático.-

"Parece que la rabia que tenía la ha vuelto más fuerte temporalmente pero no durara mucho más".- Murmuró Setsuna.-

"Haruka, ¿Aun piensas que está fingiendo?"- La Sailor Del viento miraba con asombro la imagen de Mercury en el espejo de Neptune.-

"La verdad no se que pensar pero me declino porque realmente está arrepentida por todo".-

"¿Entonces la ayudamos?"-

"Esperemos haber que es lo que pasa Hotaru".- Le respondió Setsuna.-

**XXXXXX**

**Mientras en la pelea**

Mercury se acerco sigilosamente a Venus que se encontraba sola y se aseguro que no había ninguna más escondida y se puso delante de ella.

"Te tengo, CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS, ¡ATRAPALA!"- Mercury tomó la cadena con una de sus manos.-

"No te será tan fácil, ¡RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO".-

"¡Ahhhhhhhhh, ¿cómo te has vuelto tan fuerte?".- Mercury no respondió solo se acerco a Venus y comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo donde las dos iban muy parejas hasta que Venus le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Mercury haciendo que está escupa un poco de sangre y luego antes de que se recuperara oyó dos voces.-

-¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!- 

-¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!".- Los dos ataques se unieron dando de lleno a Mercury y dejándola muy malherida.

**XXXXXX**

Mientras en las discográfica de los Three Lights se encontraban grabando un single cuando de repente Taiki deja de tocar y todos le miran para ver que pasa y se encuentran que Taiki esta muy preocupado.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?".-

"No estoy seguro Seiya, solo se que algo malo ocurre es como si alguien muy cercano a mi estuviera en peligro".-

_"Pensé que me había equivocado, entonces ella esta en peligro".-_Seren puso una mano en el hombro derecho de Taiki.-

"Tranquilo ya veras como nada malo esta pasando".-Seiya y Yaten solo miraban preocupados a su hermano.

**XXXXX**

Mercury estaba intentando levantarse con mucho esfuerzo y Mars, Jupiter y Venus solo observaban.

Ya no eres de nuestro equipo que no te volvamos a ver y no nos vayas a pedir ayuda.-

Tran... Tranquila ... Que no... Les... Pediré... Ayuda aunque... Muera.- Y perdió el conocimiento.-

**XXXXXX**

"¡Dios santo debemos ayudarla esta muy grave!".- Exclamó Michiru, Haruka por su parte apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos.-

"Estoy de acuerdo se lo debemos..."-

"Por proteger a nuestra princesa el otro día y ahora".-

"Debemos perdonarla seguro que nuestra princesa estará de acuerdo".- Las cuatro asintieron a la vez mientras que Michiru levantó el espejo y reflejó la luz del sol en el espejo y lo dirigió a Mars, Jupiter y Venus cegándolas unos minutos mientras Setsuna uso su poder y tele transportó a Mercury donde se encontraban ellas dejando en el lugar donde se encontraba Mercury el símbolo de la media Luna y Hotaru curaba las heridas de Amy que había vuelto a la normalidad.-

"Ya esta curada pero temo que le quedaran algunas cicatrices".- Hotaru lucía un poco fatigada.-

"Lo siento Serena, perdóname…"-Amy susurró en delirio.-

"Vamos a llevarla a su casa".-Haruka tomó a Amy y se dirigieron al coche para llevarla a su casa, mientras donde estaban las otras.-

"No, no es posible…".- Venus miraba atónita la media Luna dorada que se encontraba en el suelo.-

"Me niego a creer que esto sea verdad".- Mars lucía muy pálida. Jupiter no podía ni siquiera hablar. Las tres se fueron del lugar corriendo por el miedo y la impresión.

**XXXXX**

Después de que dejaran a Amy en su casa con cuidado para no despertarla ni que su madre se diera cuenta por suerte Luna no se encontraba en esos momentos, cuando volvieron al coche Haruka cogió su móvil y marco un numero de teléfono.

"¿Hola?".-

"Seren, soy Haruka tenemos que reunirnos es importante".-

"¿Qué ocurre?".-

"Amy lucho contra las otras, pero tranquila ahora se encuentra bien esta en su casa durmiendo".- Seren sin cambiar su expresión facial, continuó.-

"Entiendo, gracias por avisar estaremos en seguida de vuelta".-

"Los esperamos en casa, hasta luego".-

"Adiós…" _"A veces me gustaría equivocarme"_.- Seren colgó el teléfono y volteó hacia los chicos- "Tenemos que irnos".-

"¿Qué es lo ocurre? ¿Un nuevo enemigo?-

"No Yaten, tranquilos ya les contare en el coche".- Seiya le habló telepáticamente a Seren.-

"¿Ocurre algo malo Bombón?".-

"Haruka ha llamado y a dicho que Amy se ha peleado con las otras y que no nos preocupemos que ahora se encuentra bien".-

"¿Y como se lo diremos a Taiki?".-

"Para eso necesito tu ayuda y la de Yaten, ¿me escuchas también?.-

"Si, que pasa".-

"Hay un problema, Amy se ha enfrentado a las demás y quedó muy lastimada, tenemos que decírselo a Taiki de alguna manera pero sin que se altere... ¿cuento contigo?-

"Claro, pero a mi tendrás que explicarme muy bien como estuvo todo eso, que me parece muy ilógico.-

**En el coche…**

"¿Ya nos puedes decir que fue lo que paso?".- Seren, miró de reojo a Seiya y luego a Yaten a través del retrovisor.-

"Haruka me ha llamado... Para decirme que... Ha ocurrido un enfrentamiento más con las Inner Senshies".- dijo con un tono algo preocupado, pues tenía la reacción de Taiki, y con mucha cautela, adentró al pensamiento de Taiki, el nombre de Amy, fue lo único que encontró y un enorme sentimiento de angustia, por lo que se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.- "Amy, esta bien, no te preocupes, sufrió algún daño considerable al principio ero ahora se encuentra estable, Hotaru, le ha curado sus heridas".-

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"-

"La razón no la sé exactamente, pero Haruka y las demás estuvieron presentes en el enfrentamiento, y no permitieron que lesionaran demasiado a Amy, así que cambia esa cara y deja e preocuparte tanto, que este momento ella está descansando en casa".- Le dedica una sonrisa que hace sonrojar a Taiki.-

"Animo, hermano, tu princesa esta bien, ya lo escuchaste de los labios de Seren, tranquilízate".-

"Estoy seguro que sea lo que hubiese pasado, Las chicas no hubieran permitido que hirieran de gravedad a Amy, en un momento, le pediremos que nos expliquen que fue lo que pasó para que te sientas mejor, pero estoy seguro que no hay de que preocuparse".- Le puso una mano en el hombro.-

"Gracias chicos".-

**XXXXX**

**En la mansión de las outers...**

Se ven a las outers sentadas hablando entre ellas cuando se escucha el timbre de la puerta al abrir se encentran con Taiki muy preocupado y detrás de él, Seren, Yaten y Seiya también con expresiones de preocupación.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Amy?"

"Tranquilo, Hotaru curó todas sus heridas aunque le ha quedado alguna cicatriz, después la llevamos a su casa.-

"¿Pero que pasó?".- Haruka iba a contestar pero Seren la interrumpió.-

"Será mejor que creemos un lazo psíquico así podremos acceder a los recuerdos que tienes y veremos todo lo que ocurrió".- Las outers la miraron extrañadas.-

"¿¿Lazo psíquico?"- Setsuna le miró asombrada.-

"Pensé que solo podías leer la mente, veo que has progresado".- Seiya sonrió.-

"¿Leer la mente?"-

"¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?".- Preguntaron Michiru y Haruka.-

"Son habilidades que le pertenecen a Sailor Universe, desde que somos una, poco a poco he adquirido sus poderes y sus habilidades... Y si, he progresado, me estoy acostumbrando muy rápido a ese nuevo poder".-

"Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer algo así".- Haruka le miró con gran orgullo.-

"Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo, ni le hagamos más difícil esto a Taiki, vengan acérquense todos y tomémonos de las manos".-Se dieron las manos mientras que un aura anaranjada les comienza a rodear y en la mente de Seren, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten aparecieron las imágenes de lo ocurrido en la pelea de Amy y las otras chicas, después de unos minutos Seiya abrazó a Seren para tranquilizarla mientras que Yaten lucía una mirada de dolor y Taiki varios sentimientos le agobiaron, miedo y preocupación por el estado de Amy, felicidad por saber que Amy sentía lo mismo que él y rencor contra Rei, Lita y Mina por haber atacado a Amy.-

"Voy a comprobar que Amy se encuentra bien".-

"Pero no podemos hacer eso porque sino descubrirá que la hemos estado vigilando".-

"Tranquila Setsuna, lo haré telepáticamente así nadie nos descubrirá".-

Seren levantó su mano izquierda hacia el techo, en la palma de su mano empieza a formarse la imagen del fénix para luego salir volando en dirección a la casa de Amy, en unos minutos la imagen del fénix ya se encontraba en la casa de Amy dentro de su habitación, se quedo ahí unos instantes como si estuviera observando a Amy durmiendo agitadamente para luego meterse dentro de Amy.

**XXXXX**

**En el sueño de Amy **

Amy se encontraba rodeada completamente por la oscuridad, arrodillada en el suelo llorando y tapándose los oídos, mientras que por todo el lugar se puede escuchar una voz tenebrosa repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

"Estas sola ahora y siempre, este será tu castigo por traicionar a Serenity, todos te odian, nadie te quiere"...-

"Lo siento Serena por mi culpa estas muerta, perdóname".- Amy no podía detener su llanto.-

"Jajaja, ¿de verdad crees que te perdonara, tu no eres nada ni nadie, nadie te necesita ni te quiere".-

"Es verdad nadie me quiere, estoy sola".-

En ese momento una luz apareció en la oscuridad y encima de ella la imagen de la luna y la voz se dejo de oír y apareció otra voz muy diferente.

"Amy amiga mía no digas eso tu no estas sola, tienes a Seiya, a Yaten, a Seren y sobretodo a Taiki".-

"¿Se... Serena eres tú?".- La luz va tomando la forma de Serena en su vestido de princesa, se arrodilló al lado de Amy y le abrazó.- Lo... lo siento Serena, te falle... por mi culpa... estas muerta".- Serena le miró con dulzura en los ojos.-

"Tranquila Amy, no es tu culpa"...-

"Si, si es mi culpa, sino me hubiera dejado intimidar aquella vez en el templo y te hubiera seguido, no estarías muerta".-

"Amy... Por favor, si verdad has sido mi amiga no te culpes por algo que no es culpa tuya"- Amy se percató de unas heridas que tenia Serena en las muñecas.-

"¿A si fue? Serena... Todo esto... ¡Perdóname por favor!"- Amy estalló en llanto en los brazos de Serena.-

"Ya, tranquilízate, no te preocupes amiga mía, yo ya estoy bien, ahora me tengo que ir".-

"No por favor no te vayas".- con lágrimas aún en los ojos.-

"Tranquila amiga mía que pronto nos volveremos a ver".-

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".- Serena sonrió.-

"Hasta luego Amy".-

La imagen de Serena poco a poco iba desapareciendo y la Luna que había aparecido también.

Del cuerpo de Amy salió la imagen del fénix, el cual salió volando de la habitación de Amy y en cuanto salió Amy comenzó a despertarse poco a poco.

"¿Pero que hago aquí? ¿Acaso la pelea con las chicas fue un sueño?".- En ese momento miró sus manos y vió una cicatriz en ellas- Entonces no fue un sueño, tengo que pensar como ocultar mi cicatriz a los demás, no pueden verme así se preocuparían.-

En ese momento se fijó que en su almohada había unos guantes azul cielo, lisos y bordados por la parte de la muñeca, hechos de una tela muy delgada y fina, después de mirarlo unos momentos se los puso.

"Gracias Serena, Gracias por todo".- Mientras veía una fotografía de ella y Serena juntas en el parque poco después de que se conocieran cuando no habían aparecido las otras chicas aún.-

**XXXXX**

Seren estaba recostada en el sofá observada por las outers y los Three Lights, de repente el Fénix apareció por la ventana y se introdujo nuevamente en el cuerpo de Seren y esta poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.-

"Bombón, ¿estas bien? Nos has preocupado mucho cundo te desmayaste".-

"No paso nada Seiya, solo tuve que ayudar a Amy".- Al ver la cara de preocupación de Taiki sonrió para tranquilizarlo.- Amy se encuentra bien, solamente se atormentaba por la culpa y se estaba encerrando en su propia mente, tuve que entrar en su mente y comunicarme con ella pero aun así necesitara nuestro apoyo".- _"Seiya por cierto creo que es buen momento que les digas lo que hablamos ayer"_- Antes de que Seiya pudiera protestar Seren llamó la atención de los presentes- Por cierto chicas Seiya quiere decirles algo.-

"¿Ocurre algo malo Seiya?".- Michiru se mostró atenta, mientras que Seiya intentaba alejarse lo suficiente de Haruka.-

"No solo que…".- Miró a Seren en busca ayuda, pero solo ve que lo esta mirando con una sonrisa burlona igual que sus hermanos.- "Hemospensadoenregresaraviviranuestrodepartamento.- En cuanto acabo de decir la frase salió corriendo de ahí, las outers tardaron unos momentos en entender lo que había dicho, la primera en reaccionar fue Haruka, que salió corriendo persiguiendo a Seiya.-

"No, no lo permitiré, seguro que tu lo has planeado todo, ¡Ya verás lo que te espera cuando te alcance!-

Seren y los otros escucharon ruidos de destrozos y llamadas de auxilio de Seiya. Taiki y Yaten salieron de la habitación para ver a su hermano saltando los sofás y las sillas de otras habitaciones.

"Parecen niños pequeños".- Setsuna suspiró con resignación --U Mientras Hotaru cruzaba sus brazos.-

"Luego dicen que yo soy la niña pequeña".- --UU

"¿Y si vamos a una cafetería a tomar algo?".- U

"Claro Michiru, ¡vamos!".- UU.- Las chicas se dirigieron a la puerta de la salida y allí les dijeron a Taiki y a Yaten que aceptaron y cuando iban a irse oyeron a Haruka.-

"¡Esperen voy con ustedes!".-

"¡Claro, vamos, no podemos tardarnos porque los chicos y yo participaremos en el festival que se organiza en nuestra escuela".- En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Seiya, todos vieron a Seiya con un delantal rosado, una escoba y un acogedor, al verlo sus hermanos estallaron en carcajadas acompañaos de una pequeña Hotaru, mientras que Haruka lo miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.- --U

"¡Hey, yo también quiero ir".-

"Lo siento pero tu te quedas a recoger lo que has roto".-

"Pero has sido tu..."-

"Sin pero que valga, a recoger".-

Seiya se fue cabizbajo mientras los demás se dirigieron al coche. Estaban en la parte de atrás Setsuna, Michiru, Seren y sentada encima de ella Hotaru y en la parte de delante Haruka en el asiento del conductor y a su lado Yaten y Taiki.

"Lastima que no hubiéramos tenido una cámara de fotos para hacerle una foto".- -- Haruka amplió su sonrisa y sacó algo de su bolsillo.-

"¿Quién dice que yo no tenía una?".- Haruka mostró en su mano una cámara de fotos.-U

**XXXXX**

**En el escondite del Enemigo…**

"Excelente Sailor Meiga, has llevado acabo el plan de una manera excelente, ahora encárgate de que ese estúpido de Zoycite no le siga los pasos a Jedite".-

"No será necesario".-

"¿A que te refieres?"-

"No creo que sea tan tonto, pero si lo hace, ya no es más necesaria su presencia aquí. Tengo muy buenas noticias mi Señora".-

"Eso me gusta, ¿que me tienes?".-

"Ellas... Ya están de nuestro lado, el poder oscuro las domina, y en cuanto usted lo pida, las haré venir ante usted".-

"¡Perfecto! Jajajajaja, Sailor Meiga, no cabe duda eres uno de mis mejores elementos, por algo eres la hechicera más poderosa de todo el Universo, es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado.-

"A eso yo no podría llamarlo suerte, recuerde que yo siempre la he buscado mi Señora, a nadie, podría servirle mas que a usted".- hace una reverencia.-

"Además de fuerte inteligente, jajajajaja, muy bien, entonces, deja que ese Zoycite haga lo que le plazca, pero mantente al pendiente, no quiero que cometa algún error".-

"Será como usted quiera".- Meiga fue a buscar a Zoycite.- "Despierta tonto".- dijo moviéndolo con un fuerte viento.-

"¿Que demonios quieres?".-

"Vamos, levántate, que tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones".- lo levantó.-

"Déjame en paz, ¿qué, ahora vienes a matarme a mi?"-

"No seas tonto, eso se lo dejo a las otras Sailor basuras, jajajaja, márchate, tienes que buscar más víctimas, es tu última oportunidad... No la desaproveches".- Desapareció.-

"Cumplir mi misión... Bah, como si realmente fuera importante para ellas... Jedite, lamento lo que pasó… Juro que vengaré tu muerte... Ya lo verás amigo mío".- Se levantó y se fue.-

**XXXXX**

**Planeta Tierra.**

"Un lugar con mucha gente, excelente, ahora cumplo el objetivo y después... A encontrar a esa niña estúpida, Jedite, juro que vengaré tu muerte, con esa niñita.-

**XXXXX**

**Preparatoria Juban…**

"Estoy muy nerviosa".- Mientras los chicos la ven caminando como león enjaulado.-

"Bombón, tranquilízate, que no es la primera vez que lo haces".-

"Ayer tuviste tu primer entrevista, se supone que eso es lo más difícil, no veo porque te pones así".-

"Sin dudas la falta de costumbre jajaja".-

"Te ves más feliz... ¿¿no tendrá que ver Amy con eso?".-

"No me molestes Seiya".- --

"Tal vez ahora que sabes que ella también te quiere, tu sueño se pueda hacer realidad".- dijo en un tono muy burlón.-

"Guarda silencio, Seiya".- dijo al borde de la histeria.- --U

"Si, tengo mucha razón ¿verdad?".- Antes de que Taiki se molestara más, Yaten intervino.-

"Seiya, ¿que parte de "guarda silencio" no entendiste?".- --UUUU.- Se escuchó un ruido extraño y los gritos de mucha gente.-

"¿Escucharon eso, alguien esta atacando a los estudiantes".-

"Será mejor que nos esperes aquí".-

"Nosotros vamos por él".- Taiki y Yaten salieron en busca del enemigo.-

"¿Hoy es el día verdad?".- Ambos se ven fijamente a los ojos y se sonrojan, Seren pudo notar un aire de preocupación en la mirada de Seiya, ésta le tomó las manos y sin querer, los dos acercaron sus rostros.-

"Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes".-

"Nosotros podremos con todo, de verdad, no tienes porque arriesgarte, yo…"- Seren lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.-

"Hay cosas que debo arreglar por mi misma".-

"Prométeme que estarás bien".-

"Te prometo que no me pondré en riesgo, además ¿tu estarás ahí no?".- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.-

"Claro, siempre estaré a tu lado... Sabes que te amo y que jamás dejaré que algo malo te suceda".-

"Seiya yo... No".- Seiya se lanzó a los labios de Seren, quien a pesar de su asombro, le devolvió el beso, el cual termina unos segundos después.-

"Cuídate mucho y no hagas ninguna locura, te quedo claro".- Diciendo esto se va, dejando a una atónita Seren atrás.-

"Seiya".- Se tocó los labios.- "¿Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo? Bueno, es hora de actuar".- Se llevó las manos a su cabeza.- "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, ¿pueden escucharme?".-

"Perfectamente, estamos contigo en un segundo".-

**XXXXX**

"ENERGIA NEGATIVA, ¡RECREACIÓN!".- En el instante todos los alumnos que participaban en el festival quedaron tumbados en el suelo.- "Bien, ahora si, a buscar a esa niña tonta".-

"Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche..."-

"Y por la atmósfera de este planeta..."-

"Somos tres estrellas fugaces..."-

"¡Soy Sailor Star Fighter!" -

"¡Soy Sailor Star Maker!" –

"¡Soy Sailor Star Healer!" -

"Las Sailor Star Lights... Han llegado, ha".-

"Vaya, las primeras entrometidas, pues lamento decirles que llegan un poco tarde, y yo me tengo que retirar".-

"Tú no vas a ningún lado".-

"No te muevas de donde estás".-

"Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho al igual que Jedite".- Sailor Mars, Venus y Jupiter llegaron a la escena.-

"Más estorbos, ya me estoy cansando de ustedes".-

"ESTRELLA DE SALIOR... ¡MAKER!"- El ataque va directo a Zoycite quien lo desvía.-

"Eres una basura… ¡LUZ OSCURA!"-

"¡RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!".- Dicho ataque desvía el de Zoycite.- "¿Estas bien?".- Dijo acercándose a ella.-

"Si, gracias, la que debería de preguntar eso soy yo, ¿qué haces aquí, deberías estar descansando".-

"¿De que hablas?".-

"Maker recuerda que ella no sabe que ya estamos enteradas de lo que paso".- Seren intervino telepáticamente.-

"Me refiero a que después del ataque de Jedite puedes tener una recaída, si eso".- U

"No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor".-

"Bueno, ya me están aburriendo con sus cursilerías".-

"Lo mismo podemos decir nosotros de ti, Zoycite, ya nos estas aburriendo".-

"Pero si es usted majestad, que gusto saludarlo, lastima que esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos, alguien dejará de existir después de este encuentro".-

"¿Y ese alguien obviamente serás tu o me equivoco?".-

"Estúpidos".- Se preparó para atacar, pero algo interrumpió la tensión.-

"¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!"-

"¡No puede ser!-

"¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!"-

"¡Son ellas!"- Exclamó Venus.-

"¡GRITO MORTAL!".- Dichos ataques se combinaron y le llegaron de golpe a Zoycite, mandándolo al suelo instantáneamente.-

"Estamos perdidas".- Murmuró Jupiter.-

"¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?".- dijo Fighter en un tono muy sorprendido.-

"Malditas, ¿quien diablos son ustedes?"-

"Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la Sailor Scout del viento, soy Sailor Uranus".-

"Mi planeta protector es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor Scout del agua soy Sailor Neptune".-

"Mi planeta protector es Plutón el planeta del tiempo soy la Sailor Scout del cambio, soy Sailor Plut".-

"Mi planeta protector es Saturno el planeta del silencio soy la Sailor Scout del nacimiento y la destrucción soy Sailor Saturn".-

"Nosotras somos las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo".-

"Y estamos aquí para acabar contigo".- Finalizó Neptune. Tomaron lugar en el lado contrario de los demás, las Outers miraban muy despectivamente a todos.-

"No hemos venido solas"- Después de las palabras de Setsuna, todos se percatan de una mujer que se encontraba a lado de Sailor Saturn.-

"Puedes irte despidiendo de esta vida".- La extraña mujer avanzó hasta quedar en medio de ellas, era una mujer que se encontraba envuelta en una capa de color negro, su presencia imponía, su cabello se encontraba suelto y poseía un color negro profundo, el cual le hacia verse más imponente de lo que parecía. Portaba un báculo con una extraña figura de un ave en la parte superior de éste, y por más que intentaban ver su rostro, una extraña sombra se lo impedía.-

"¿Más?... ¿Es que nunca dejarán de aparecer mas Sailor Basuras?".-

"No sabemos quien diablos seas, pero te juro que llegó tu fin. Y ustedes no se metan en esto que nadie les llamo.- Uranus les dijo a los Sailor Star Lights.-

"No pensábamos ayudarles".- Fighter respondió entendiendo la situación.-

"Pensé que ya habían cambiado, pero siguen siendo igual de antipáticas que siempre".-

"No se metan en los asuntos de unas verdaderas Sailors, traidoras".- Neptune, le respondió a Healer.-

"¿A quien le llamas traidora?"- Maker le hizo frente a Saturn.-

"A ustedes, si les ayudan a ellos eso es lo que son, unas traidoras de nuestra Princesa".- Uranus sacó su espada.-

"¡TURBULENCIAS ESPACIALES!"- Un inmenso poder salió de su espada, y se estrelló en el cuerpo de Zoycite, a quien deja muy mal herido.-

"Ahg, maldita… Son... Muy.. fuer...tes, pe...ro no lo sufgicient...e pa..ra matar...me".- Muy lentamente se levanta, con mucho trabajo y junta sus manos provocando que una esfera negra vaya creciendo delante de él .- "¡Este será su fin! ENERGIA NEGATIVA… ¡DESTRUCCIÓN!".-

"¡Al suelo todos!.- El poder alcanza a herirlos pero de pronto una luz brillante envuelve a la extraña mujer que acompañaba a las Outer senshies.-

"¿Y ahora quien es?".-

"No te importa".-

"Como te atreves".- Repitió el mismo ataque.- "ENERGIA NEGATIVA... ¡DESTRUCCIÓN!"-

"¡ESTRELLA DE LUCHA ESTELAR!".- El ataque elimina el de Zoycite.-

"Sailor Mars... ¿Por qué no utilizas el Cristal de Plata, será más fácil derrotarlo con el".-

"Lo intentaré Jupiter".- Mars se puso de pie e hizo que apareciera expidiendo su magnífico resplandor.- "Por favor Cristal de Plata, dame el poder para derrotar a mi enemigo".- El Cristal comenzó a brillar pero instantáneamente se apagó y se hizo un poco opaco.-

"¿Qué paso?"-

"No lo se Venus".-

"Hay, pero que lástima. No te hizo caso, que pena.- dijo Saturn con un tono burlón.-

"Bueno es hora de terminar contigo".- De sus manos Neptune, emergió un elegante y hermoso violín.- "¡FLUJO DE AGUA SINFÓNICO!"-

"¡AAAAHHHHH!".- El ataque manda al suelo a Zoycite y le provocó una herida que comenzó a manchar su uniforme por el lado derecho de su pecho.- "Maldita".- Se limpia un hilo de sangre que sale de su boca.-

"Es suficiente, ya me canse de escucharte decir tantas estupideces… ¡CETRO OSCURO!- Los ojos del ave que estaba en el báculo comenzaron a brillar en un color dorado y la luna que se encontraba en su pico comenzó a brillar.-"¡DESTRUYE!".- Una inmensa energía de color negro y en forma de ave salió del cetro y rápidamente se estrella en el cuerpo de Zoycite.-

¡NOOO!.- Zoycite es totalmente destruido por el poder y su cuerpo cae inerte al piso.-

¡Acabó con él!- Tuxedo Mask exclamó totalmente sorprendido. Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que acababan de ver, no se explicaban como de un solo golpe pudo matarlo, era una mujer muy poderosa, de eso no había duda.-

¿Quien eres?- Preguntó asombrada.-

"¿Se encuentran bien?"- La extraña mujer cuestionó a las Outers.-

"Sí"-

"Estamos bien".-Respondieron Plut y Uranus. La extraña persona se acercó a las Inner hasta quedar enfrente de Sailor Mars.-

"Esto no te pertenece".- Por medio de telequinesis, le arrebató de las manos a Mars el Cristal de Plata y lo tomó en el aire.-

"¡Devuélveme eso!- Mars se abalanzó sobre ella.-

"¡No se muevan!".- La extraña mujer hizo que todos se quedaran sin movimiento.-

"¡El Cristal de Plata!".- Exclamó preocupado Tuxedo Mask.-

"¡Rayos no me puedo mover!".- Jupiter hacía hasta lo imposible para liberarse.-

"¡Se lo va a llevar!"- Venus le miró con enojo.-

"¿Que demonios quieres?".- Rei seguía retándola con la mirada, la extraña solo se limitó a sostenerle la suya y a sonreír burlonamente, fue entonces cuando todos se percataron de sus ojos. Eran de un color oscuro, su mirada era fría que les hacía ponerse la piel de gallina, Sailor Mars estaba muy nerviosa-

"Solo aquellos que son descendientes directos o los legítimos herederos de la Luna pueden portar este Cristal... Y tu no cumples ninguno de estos requisitos ¿o si?"- Todos quedaron impactados por sus palabras.- "Veo que no, entonces no encuentro ninguna razón para que tu lo tengas, niña estúpida".- Se dió la media vuelta y comenzó a irse donde las Outers.-

"¡Regresa ese Cristal inmediatamente!- Ordenó Venus.-

"¿Quien eres?- dijo Mars casi en un susurro.-

"Soy alguien que llegó con el único propósito de vengar la muerte de la Princesa de la Luna... Y también... Soy tu peor pesadilla".- Se dió la media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse pero se detuvo nuevamente.- Por cierto Sailor Mercury...-

"¿Si?"- La extraña mujer extiende su mano y de ésta sale una energía que cubre el cuerpo de Mercury.- "Siento como si un nuevo poder creciera en mi".- pensaba.-

"Eso es porque estoy despertando tu verdadero poder".- Telepáticamente.-

_"¿Pero porque?"_.- pensaba.-

_"Al término de esta batalla, dirígete al departamento o de las Sailors Star Lights, allí se te hará revelado un secreto".-_ Universe termina el contacto mental.- "Como dije, he venido a vengar la muerte de la Princesa... Pero también he venido a honrar a aquellos que jamás la abandonaron... Sigue así Sailor Mercury, tu lealtad será premiada".- diciendo esto las Outers y ella desaparecieron, por su parte las Inners miraban con mucho rencor a Mercury.-

"Vino a vengar la muerte de Sailor Moon"…-Venus miró el suelo pensativa.-

"Eso quiere decir..."-Jupiter pronunció pensativa.-

"¡Zoycite se está moviendo!"- Advirtió Healer al ver como el cuerpo de éste se elevaba, 3 figuras aparecieron a su lado.-

"¡Saludos Sailor Scouts!"-

"Príncipe Endímion".- las 3 figuras hicieron una reverencia.-

"Neflyte, Malachite, Jedite… ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- Tuxedo Mask descubre su rostro.-

"Solo venimos a pedirle una disculpa por nuestro anterior comportamiento, pero eso se debe a la presencia de una persona maligna que tiene mucha sed de venganza".- Le respondió el Líder de los Generales. Después Neflyte continuó.-

"Afortunadamente, Jedite y Zoycite han quedado libres de su control y ahora se encuentran a salvo".-

"Ahora es hora de irnos".- Malachite tomó a Zoycite en brazos.- "Pero nos volveremos a ver alteza y cuando eso pase... Todo será como antes".- Hicieron otra reverencia antes de desaparecer.-

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que demonios esta pasando?"

"Yo tampoco entiendo nada Fighter, primero aparecen las Outers y luego esa extraña Sailor que le quita el Cristal a Mars y ahora estos sujetos que primero eran malos y ahora no... Sinceramente esto es muy confuso".- Comentó Maker.-

"Mejor vámonos, Seren debe estar muy preocupada".- A la voz de Healer las Star Lights desaparecieron.-

"Estas bien".- Tuxedo Mask le preguntó a Mars.-

"Si, pero estoy muy confundida".-

"Como todos".- Le apoyó Venus.-

"¿Dónde esta Sailor Mercury?"-

"Tal vez se fue con las otras Jupiter.- Comentó Tuxedo Mask.-

Será mejor irnos también.- Indicó Venus.-

**XXXXX**

**Nota de la Autora**

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a mi hermanito Miki Kaoru, por su contribución a lo escrito en este capítulo, debo decir que la mitad de lo que aquí se ha escrito, ha salido de su imaginación jejeje, muchas gracias por el apoyo hermanito ! .

Ahora también quisiera pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero, bueno, como se los hice saber anteriormente, he estado muy ocupada con la Universidad y luego hace unos pocos días me enfermé y estuve en cama por casi toda la semana... pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta un capítulo más, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y comprensión, Domo Arigato por sus reviews.

Un saludo a Serenety, te felicito por tu fic, en verdad me ha gustado mucho, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Merle:** Muchas gracias por todo amiga, en verdad que eres una amiga muy valiosa!

**Luz:** Amiga, disculpa por haberme volado tu frase de ¿Qué parte no entendiste? Jajajaja, es muy graciosa.-

**Liz:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ahora que estuve enferma amiga.-

Un Saludo a "Los Mosqueteros": Ladiserena, Miki Kaoru y la unica y original Seren jajajaja, Sere, muchas gracias por cambiarte el nick por un momento, jajaja, fue muy gracioso…

**Segunda Edición, Mayo 03 del 2005'.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo…!**

**Próximamente**

**"Sailor Universe: La Batalla Final"**

**TERCER ANIVERSARIO**


	11. SUBF 10: Revelaciones

**-10-**

**JUU:**

**"REVELACIONES"**

"Ya se van".- Uranus y las demás cerraron el lazo psíquico.-

"Parece que los Generales del Negaverso han vuelto a su verdadera esencia".-

"Espero que esto sea un buen presagio Plut".- Saturn hizo desaparecer su báculo.-

"Yo solo espero que las Sailor Star Lights no se lo vayan a tomar personal, jajaja, nos merecemos un premio por esa genial actuación.- Al igual que Neptune, las demás comenzaron a reír.-

"A pesar de que se sorprendieron al vernos llegar, de inmediato comprendieron la situación... Son muy listas, y no creo que se enfaden aunque por otro lado... Creo que no dije ninguna mentira".-

"¡Sailor Uranus! Por favor".- Neptune regañó a Uranus.-

"Hey, hey solo era una broma".- U

XXXXX

"¡Esperen un segundo, yo no me puedo ir de aquí sin antes haberles dicho unas cuantas verdades!".- Fighter bajó de la copa del árbol en donde se encontraban para enfrentar a los demás.-

"¡Espera Fighter no es el momento!".-

"Como siempre, nunca falta, es una imprudente, como quisiera que Seren estuviera aquí, es la única que la puede frenar".- Healer y Maker fueron tras Fighter para detenerla.-

"¡Un momento!- Fighter gritó impidiendo que las Inner y Tuxedo Mask siguieran su camino, Sailor Mercury ya se había marchado.-

"¿Que pasa Fighter?".- Preguntó Jupiter algo extrañada.-

"¡Les exijo que nos expliquen algo!".- Fighter se detuvo frente a Tuxedo Mask.- "¿Qué diablos quiso decir esa nueva Sailor con que vino a vengar la muerte de la Princesa de la Luna?".- Sailor Júpiter dió dos pasos atrás, Mars comenzó a temblar y Venus se puso muy nerviosa, más cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Healer.- "¿No se supone que Serena esta en España?".- Miró fijamente a Darien, quien le sostuvo la mirada sin intimidarse.-

"A menos que nos hayan mentido".- Healer se situó a un lado se Fighter y mirando a Venus a los ojos con la esperanza de que hablara claro, en respuesta, ella solo bajó la mirada evadiendo la suya.-

"¿Que rayos pasa con Serena¿Dónde está mi Bombón?".- Darien frunció el ceño, (¿Celos? jejeje) y estaba por contestarle cuando alguien lo interrumpió.-

"Esa nueva Sailor"...- Venus bajó el rostro.- "Tiene razón".-

"Sailor Venus…"- Healer comenzó a sentirse aliviada.-

"¿A que te refieres?".-

"A nada Maker".- Intervino Mars.- "Nosotros sabemos que ella se fue a España pero no sabemos más de ella".-

"¡Ya basta Rei!".- Mars se sorprendió al mirar a Darien.- "No voy a permitir que sigan con esta farsa".-

"Darien"…-

"¿Farsa?".- Healer miró de reojo a Fighter.-

"Es verdad..."- mirando a Healer a los ojos.- "Nos enteramos que Sailor Moon... Murió hace tempo, las Outer Scouts nos lo dijeron"- Venus bajó la cabeza nuevamente.- "Disculpen por habérselos ocultado, no queríamos hacerlos sufrir de tal manera, sobretodo a ti Fighter...".- Miró a Healer.- "Lo sentimos..."-

"¿Qué!".- Healer lucía furiosa.

Fighter no contuvo las ganas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Darien, con toda la fuerza que había acumulado desde el día en que se enteró de lo que le hizo a su ángel, había esperado mucho ese momento, el momento en el cual podría desquitar toda su furia en Darien, pero inmediatamente que lo golpeó, Maker la sujeto para no llegar a mayores.

"¡Creí haberte dicho que la cuidarás¿Que rayos estabas haciendo mientras ella, perdía la vida? Pensé que te importaba, ahora veo que jamás debí dejarla a tu cuidado¡NO LA MERECIAS!"- Fighter le reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien se encontraba en el suelo, Mars se había acercado pero él la rechazó, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, lentamente se puso de pié, limpiando el pequeño hilo de sangre que le escurría de la boca, Fighter lo siguió encarándolo a pesar de que también Healer le estaba sujetando.

"Solo porque reconozco que estas muy alterada por lo que te acabas de enterar, voy a hacer como que no pasó nada, no vale la pena darle tanta importancia, no es un buen momento, solo te voy a advertir una cosa, que sea la ultima vez que me pones un dedo encima porque me voy a ver obligado a olvidarme de que te estoy muy agradecido por proteger a Serena con tu vida, mientras yo no lo pude hacer..."-

"Creo que se te olvidó desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no crees?... Si no dime¿por qué permitiste que ella muriera, no se como te jactas de que la amas con tu vida, si ni siquiera estuviste a su lado cuando te necesitó...– Volteó a ver a Mars.- A menos que... Esa haya sido la razón...- Le miró con odio.- "Buscaste amor por otra parte... No me digas que te diste cuenta que no la amabas... ¿A caso jugaste con ella! Eres un estúpido, te juró que yo te haré pagarlo..."- se abalanzó hacia él.-

"Ya basta Fighter no es el momento, no vale la pena".- Intentó detenerla Healer.-

"Seren¿me escuchas? Por favor, tienes que hacer entrar en razón a Fighter, está a punto de echar todo a perder".- Le llamó Maker telepáticamente.-

"¿Qué esta pasando Maker?".-

"Fighter y Darien está discutiendo, ella le está reclamando el no haberte cuidado bien".-

"No digas cosas que no sabes, no te metas en nuestros asuntos".- Tuxedo Mask se preparó para atacar.-

"¿Nuestros asuntos, por favor¡Serena esta muerta, y si las Outer Senshies les llamaron traidores debe ser porque tengo razón. Fue por su culpa que ahora ella ya no esté aquí".-

"Ya fue suficiente, no voy a permitir que te dirijas a mi de ese modo, no tienes ningún derecho".- Inmediatamente Maker y Healer se interpusieron entre ellos haciendo a Fighter a un lado. En ese momento Universe hizo contacto con ella.-

"Fighter, por favor, ten paciencia, contrólate, este no es el momento todavía, hay cosas que tienen prioridad, por favor, ya no sigas".- Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.-

"Vámonos".- Ordenó Fighter.-

"No, vamos a ajustar cuentas ahora, no te vayas".- Indicó Tuxedo Mask. Las Star Lights se vieron entre si y asintieron.-

"Ahora no... Pronto, antes de que termine todo esto, te haré pagar muy caro lo que le has hecho a mi princesa".-

"¿Tu princesa?"- Fighter solo le miró muy despectivamente y junto con sus compañeras, se fue.-

"¿Por qué tuviste que decírselo Venus?".-

"Lo siento Jupiter... pero Amy tiene razón... Tarde o temprano se lo teníamos que decir".- Sin decir más se fue corriendo, antes Lita pudo notar que salían lágrimas de sus ojos y no dudo en alcanzarla.-

"Darien yo..."-

"Lo siento Rei... Pero quiero estar solo".- Comenzó a caminar y se perdió de la vista de Rei, quien se quedó sin saber que hacer.-

XXXXX

"Espero que todo haya salido bien".- Pensaba Universe mientras miraba fijamente el Cristal de plata, el cual tenía en sus manos.-

"Debió de extrañarte mucho. De otra forma no brillaría con tal intensidad".-

"Tal vez Saturn... No se que me haya motivado a quitárselo pero, cuando vi que lo utilizaba sin el permiso de la reina Serenity... Sentí la necesidad de impedírselo".-

"Eso es porque el Cristal de Plata es algo muy parecido a tu corazón, es la fuente de tu energía. Es lógico que te sientas así además, ese fue el único legado de tu Madre".-

"Tienes mucha razón Plut... No va a estar en mejores manos".- Universe esbozó una sonrisa.-

"Por cierto, estos poderes que nos has dado, son increíbles".-

"Es cierto, pude mandar al suelo a ese Zoycite con solo un poder".- Uranus y Neptune dijeron asombradas.-

"En realidad no son nuevos poderes, lo único que hice fue despertar su verdadero poder, el que han tenido desde el milenio de Plata pero aún dormía en ustedes, creo que ya era hora de que por fin se transformaran en las verdaderas Sailors que son.-

"¿Nuestro verdadero poder?...- Murmuró Setsuna un poco preocupada.-

"Eso fue lo que le hiciste también a Sailor Mercury ¿verdad?-

"Eres muy observadora Saturn... Si, también lo hice con ella".-

"Se lo merece... te ha demostrado mucha lealtad".- Neptune sonrió.-

"Solo espero que no nos vaya a fallar".-

"No lo creo Uranus, si no lo hizo antes, no creo que lo haga ahora".-

"Creo es hora de irme, los chicos de seguro que ya llegaron al departamento y deben de estar preocupados".-

"Nosotras te podemos llevar".-

"Muchas gracias Uranus no se molesten, yo puedo irme más rápido, muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones chicas, son únicas".-

"Se van de la casa por su decisión, nadie les dijo que lo hicieran, nos sentimos muy a gusto con ustedes ahí".-

"Lo sé Neptune, y por eso les estoy muy agradecida".-

"No tienes nada que agradecer".-

"Y discúlpanos con ellos por nuestro anterior comportamiento, pero, no debemos permitir que ellas se enteren que estamos trabajando juntas".- Saturn le guiñó el ojo.-

"No se preocupen, yo estoy segura que ellos entendieron el mensaje, de nuevo muchas gracias y nos vemos mañana..."- Universe detuvo sus pasos.- "Espero que su palabra siga en pie".-

"Claro que si.- Respondió Neptune.- Nos veremos por las tardes en la casa, cualquier cosa nosotras te llamamos".- Universe asintió.-

"POR EL PODER DEL GUARDIAN DEL UNIVERSO... ¡FÉNIX APARECE!- Poco a poco se fue suspendiendo en el aire y una majestuosa ave de fuego cubrió su cuerpo, lo que provocó que las outers se alejaran y se cubrieran del intenso resplandor, e inmediatamente la vieron alejarse del lugar.-

"Es muy poderosa¿no lo creen?".-

"Y eso que aún no les ha mostrado todo su poder. Sailor Universe es la sailor Guardiana más poderosa que haya existido, aún más de lo que es Sailor Galaxia".- Saturn sonrió.-

"Hablas como si la conocieras de toda la vida".-

"De toda mi vida pasada Uranus... Pero es una larga historia que después les contaré, ahora lo más importante es apoyarlas a ambas".-

"Tienes razón".- Plut le apoyó y las 4 vieron como un destello de luz se perdía en la oscura noche.-

**XXXXX**

Poco a poco en la terraza de un gran apartamento, el ave reposaba de su vuelo y lentamente desapareció dando paso a la silueta de una mujer que cayó de rodillas al piso un poco agitada por el esfuerzo.

"A pesar de que no es la primera vez que lo hago, aún me sigo sintiendo débil después de transformarme así. Creo que necesito estirar las alas más seguido".- De repente un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.-

**FLASHBACK**

"Nosotros podremos con todo, de verdad, no tienes porque arriesgarte, yo".- Seren silenció a Seiya poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.-  
"Hay cosas que debo arreglar por mi misma".-  
"Prométeme que estarás bien".-  
"Te prometo que no me pondré en riesgo, además ¿tu estarás ahí no?"- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.-  
"Claro, siempre estaré a tu lado. Sabes que te amo y que jamás dejaré que algo malo te suceda".-  
"Seiya yo... No".- Seiya se lanzó a los labios de Seren, quien a pesar de su asombro, le devolvió el beso.-  
"Cuídate mucho y no hagas ninguna locura¿te quedo claro?".-

**FLASHBACK**

"Seiya... Últimamente no puedo apartarte de mi pensamiento, ese beso me hizo sentir algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía. ¿Será que me estoy enamorando?... No, aun es muy pronto pero, cada vez que se acerca, siento que me pierdo en el tiempo...– Sonrió.- Definitivamente algo estas haciendo conmigo que me estas provocando decir tantos disparates. Dije que iba a comenzar una nueva vida pero esto... No estaba en los planes...- Miró a la luna.- Guíame por favor... Guíame y dime lo que debo hacer. Este sentimiento me provoca mucho miedo y a la vez, unas ganas inmensas de no apartarme de su lado... Pero ¿por qué?"- En eso se escuchan pasos que se acercaban.-

"¡Bombón! Sabía que eras tu.- Se acercó a ella y notó que ésta al verlo se sonrojó un poco.-

"Se… Seiya¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí?..."- _"Dios, que no me haya escuchado"_.- pensó.-

"No, escuche ruidos afuera, los chicos me dijeron que estaba alucinando pero, no pude evitar venir a echar un vistazo , estaba seguro de que eras tu".- Le guiñó un ojo lo que provocó que ésta se sonrojara más y dirigiera su mirada a otro lado.- "Y… ¿Cómo se sienten las chicas con su nuevo poder?".- Cambió el tema de conversación.-

"Eh, bien, mandan disculpas por su comportamiento enfrente de las otras, pero tenían..."-

"Si, si, si, lo sabemos, tenían que fingir enfrente de ellas, no te preocupes, ya lo suponíamos, por eso no dijimos nada. A pesar de que Haruka no fue muy amable conmigo la última vez".- Hizo una cara de niño pequeño, que le hizo a Universe dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.-

"Te veías muy bien con ese delantal rosado, creo que te queda muy bien ese color".- Comenzó a reír.-

"Si, vamos, búrlate, al fin y al cabo al que van a publicar en cualquier revista de chismes, es a mí, ya imagino la portada... "Integrante del grupo Three Lights, fue encontrado haciendo la limpieza en su casa, vestido al último grito de la moda".- Comentario que hizo estallar en carcajadas a Universe.-

"Jajajajajaja, hay, jajajajaja, lo siento, lo siento, es que jajajajajaja, te veías realmente gracioso jajajajaja.- Perdió la transformación.-

"Así esta mejor... me gustas más con esos ojos tan hermosos que tienes.- se acerca a ella, ésta se queda inmóvil, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban y hasta podía escuchar el corazón de ambos, unidos en un solo latir.- Bombón... Lo que te dije hace un momento, se que ya lo sabías; aún así quiero que sepas que es verdad. Mis sentimientos por ti, no han cambiado, al contrario, creo que siguen creciendo cada día. No quiero que vayas a pensar que te quiero presionar, se que aún esta muy reciente todo pero, simplemente quiero que sepas que no estas sola, que yo estoy contigo ahora y que lo estaré siempre.-

"Seiya, lo que paso, me hizo pensar en muchas cosas pero..."-

"Pero...".- Seiya pudo notar como los ojos de Seren se llenaban de lágrimas, y no pudo evitar que los suyos se contagiaran de esos hermosos "luceros azules "como el solía llamar a los ojos de su amada en sus pensamientos. Sólo atinó a estrecharla en sus brazos, Seren se aferró al abrazo y comenzó a desahogar una pena que cada día le destrozaba más su alma y su corazón.-

"Tengo miedo Seiya... Tengo mucho miedo".- Decía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y se aferraba más a sus brazos.-

**XXXXX**

"Esta sonando el timbre... ¿Quien será a esta hora?".-

"Tal vez sea Seren..."-

"Voy a abrir. Yaten ¿puedes buscar a Seiya, le toca hacer la cena a él y no quiero que nos deje sin comer como es su costumbre".- Taiki abrió la puerta.- "¿Amy? Pensé que la cena sería mañana".- Taiki le invitó a pasar y luego cerró la puerta.-

"Si, lo se, es solo que... ¿ustedes conocen o saben algo de la nueva Sailor que ha aparecido?".-

"Pues...- Dudó un poco.- "No ¿A que viene esa pregunta?".-

"¿Quién era?".- Yaten llegó a la sala y miró a Amy.-"Hola Buenas noches¿sucede algo?".-

"Buenas noches Yaten. Lo que pasa es que esa nueva Sailor me dijo que después de la pelea, viniera aquí por que me revelarían un secreto".-

"¿Qué te dijo que?".- preguntó confundido.-"¿Estas segura?".-

"Si, por eso vine".- Los chicos se miraron sin comprender nada.-

"Pasa y siéntate por favor, nosotros vamos a hablar con Seiya, tal vez el sepa algo, espéranos aquí por favor".- Indicó Taiki.-

"Está bien".-

"¿Quieres algo de beber?... ¿Un té o un café?".-

"Té, por favor Yaten".-

"Enseguida".-

**XXXXX**

"Ya Bombón, tranquila, no estas sola, nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré a tu lado".- Le acarició tiernamente su cabello, adoraba la sensación de su cabello entre sus manos, adoraba más que nada, tenerla entre sus brazos. Eso lo hacía sentirse en el cielo.-

"Es que, no se porque siento esto, ya debería haberlo superado. Pero cada vez que los veo a la cara, las escenas de esa tarde me vuelven a la mente y…"- No pudo seguir, su llanto le cerró la garganta, lo único que podía hacer era desahogarse en los brazos de Seiya.-

Seiya, tomando un poco de aire, lentamente acariciaba su espalda y su cabello de manera en que quedara un poco apartado de su oído derecho y casi en un susurro comenzó a entonar una canción…

**_"Hoy necesito, que me abraces fuerte, _**

**_sin_****_ palabras, sin excusas, solo brazos,_**

**_que_****_ no tengas prisa, que no me recuerdes,_**

**_que_****_ solo somos la apariencia de este barro._**

**_Hoy necesito, que me abraces fuerte,_**

**_por_****_ encima de los miedos y prejuicios_**

**_que_****_ alcances ya los huesos, y me despiertes lejos,_**

**_de_****_ esta torpe selva a fin de siglo._**

**_Y no me preguntes, que es lo que pasa_**

**_no_****_ traigo heridas, tan solo que preciso,_**

**_notarte_****_ bien dentro, sentirme en casa,_**

**_saber_****_ que es muy cierto, que estoy contigo…"_**

Seren seguía llorando, pero el sonido de la voz de Seiya le reconfortaba, se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos, le daba fuerzas para continuar con todo y poco a poco se fue relajando y se dejaba llevar por la tierna voz de su acompañante

**_"Hoy necesito, que me abraces fuerte,_**

**_y_****_ que tu silencio traiga mucha calma_**

**_que_****_ la noche venga lenta, como nieve, _**

**_y_****_ nos halle enlazadas las espaldas._**

**_Y no me preguntes, que es lo que pasa_**

**_no_****_ traigo heridas, tan solo que preciso,_**

**_notarte_****_ bien dentro, sentirme en casa,_**

**_saber_****_ que es muy cierto, que estoy contigo._**

**_Hoy necesito, que me abraces fuerte,_**

**_por_****_ encima de los miedos y prejuicios_**

**_que_****_ alcances ya los huesos, y me despiertes lejos,_**

**_de_****_ esta torpe selva a fin de siglo..."_**

"Esta canción siempre me levanta el ánimo cuando me siento decaído, ahora la comparto contigo, cada vez que te sientas sola, o deprimida, recuerda la letra de esta canción y recuérdame a mi, que yo siempre estaré pensando en ti".- Levantó su rostro por el mentón, pudo notar como sus ojos aún se encontraban con lágrimas y sus mejillas se habían tornado un poco rojas.- "Sabes, he conocido a muchas chicas, pero ni en mi planeta ni aquí, he visto tal belleza en la mirada de alguien. Como lo estoy viendo en tu mirar. Bombón, si tan solo..."- Acercó su rostro hasta quedar pegado a su frente, Seren cerró sus ojos.- "Mi lindo ángel... No sabes lo que significas para mi preciosa…"-

Y sin pensarlo más, muy tiernamente unió sus labios a los de ella, quien se dejó llevar ante tal caricia. Seiya había soñado mucho tiempo con ese momento, y aun así, a pesar de que la tenia en sus brazos, no lo podía creer, tanta calidez junto a él, se le hacía un tanto increíble, muchas veces se había soñado en la misma situación y veía muy lejano ese momento, pero ahora... Estaba ocurriendo.

Por su parte a Serena se le había olvidado un poco lo que era sentirse rodeada por los brazos protectores de alguien que la amara, extrañaba tanto esa sensación de calor que sólo un hombre le había ofrecido, al principio se sentía muy nerviosa, Seiya había conseguido ponerla en ese estado cada vez que se le acercaba, y aunque no se explicaba porque, poco a poco la presencia de éste le hacía sentir mucho más protegida, segura, relajada y ¿Por qué no?... Amada...

A medida que el beso se prolongaba, Seiya la atraía más a su cuerpo no quería dejarla ir nunca y con la otra de sus manos le acariciaba su suave rostro, por su parte Seren se dejaba llevar por él no estaba segura de porque lo hacía pero tampoco podía dejar de seguir lo que su corazón le indicaba, después de un momento los dos se separaron…

**XXXXX**

"¿Será que Seren querrá decirle la verdad?".- Preguntó Taiki mientras estaba en la cocina con su hermano menor.-

"No lo se, últimamente ha actuado sin decirnos ni media palabra, yo no sabía si quiera que iba a aparecer transformada en Sailor Universe... Supongo que Seiya estaba enterado por su reacción, pero, aún así tengo un mal presentimiento".-

"Si, te entiendo porque yo también siento que algo no esta bien".-

**XXXXX**

"Vaya, solo espero que no sea nada malo... Últimamente las cosas han estado muy confusas..."-

Sin querer sus ojos se posaron en una foto donde salían Taiki, Yaten, Seiya y Seren... Se veían muy contentos, sobretodo Seiya, lo curioso para ella fue la manera en que sonreía Seiya. Solo lo había visto sonreír de esa manera cuando estaba cerca de Serena, pero al parecer, la presencia de Seren, le ayudaba a estar bien.-

"¿Cuál será la relación entre Seren y los chicos? Parece que es alguien muy importante para ellos pero¿por qué? Tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado".- Se decía a sí misma. En eso se percata de que unas voces salían de atrás del ventanal que conducía a la terraza del departamento, la cual estaba del otro lado de la habitación, es decir, la sala, en donde ella se encontraba, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían las voces y justo antes de que se asomara un poco para ver de quien se trataba, comenzó de nuevo una conversación.-

"No quiero darte tantas esperanzas, ni yo misma se aún si estoy preparada para poder olvidar, e intentar algo más."-

"Pues si yo fuera tu... Me daría una oportunidad y no por el hecho de que me quiera auto ayudar".- Ambos sonrieron, continuaban abrazados.- Si no porque no mereces quedarte así, tu necesitas alguien que te quiera y que te proteja de todo y de todos, no puedes permitir que te dejen con tu corazón destrozado".-

"Si, pero, tengo miedo".-

"Darien es un tonto, no se como pudo descuidarte de tal manera y luego herirte de tal forma. Lo único bueno dentro de todo es que ya pude desquitarme un poco jejejeje, no sabes la satisfacción que eso generó en mi"- Seren sonrió mientras se apartaba de Seiya.-

"A lo mejor la tonta soy yo, por no darme cuenta antes de lo que pasaba".- dijo en tono triste.-

"Nada de eso Bombón, el te engaño de una manera muy cruel".- Se acercó a ella y le tomó mentón.- "Y eso no se le hace a un ángel como tú".- Seren se sonrojó.-

"Seiya..."

"Aquí tienes Amy¿Amy?- Yaten llegó a la sala de la habitación.-

"¿SERENA!".- Amy interrumpió la conversación saliendo a la terraza.-

"Está en la terraza".- Taiki y Yaten salieron como bólidos a dicho lugar para encontrarse frente a Amy a Seiya y a Seren.-

"A-Amy".- Seiya titubeó un poco por la situación, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la llegada de Amy y mucho menos de que se encontraba escuchando la conversación.- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".- preguntó asombrado.-

"Aclárame porque le llamaste de esa manera a Seren".-

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?".-

"No te entiendo".-Intervinieron Taiki y Yaten.-

"¿Por qué la llamaste Bombón? Yo recuerdo que sólo le decías de esa manera a Serena".- En ese momento Yaten se llevó la mano a la frente, en señal de que Seiya había cometido un GRAN error.- "Y además estaban hablando de Darien..."- Ahora era Taiki el que le mandaba una mirada fulminante a Seiya.- "Eso quiere decir que tu Seren…"-

_"Veo que hizo caso al llamado y ahora se me han complicado mucho las cosas"_.- pensaba.-

_"Tranquila que no estas sola, se lo que tenías en mente decirle, no te preocupes yo te ayudaré, deja todo en mis manos"_.- Seren escuchó a Universe decir en su mente.-

"Amy, tal vez lo que escuchaste no fue del todo correcto..."- De pronto, a lado de Seren apareció una luz que fue tomando la apariencia de una silueta la cual se encontraba suspendida en el aire, se escucho una voz, la voz de la nueva Sailor y poco a poco la silueta fue tomando forma y dejó ver una proyección del cuerpo de ésta, los chicos se sorprendieron mucho y Seiya miró confundido a Seren que también fingía estar un poco sorprendida.-

"Sailor Scouts... Es un placer saludarlos... Me da gusto ver que acudiste a mi llamado mi querida Sailor Mercury".- Le sonrió.-

"¿Quien eres en realidad?".-

"Soy amiga no te preocupes... Chicos, todo esta bien, pueden dejar de fingir, llegó el momento de que ella se entere de la verdad".- Los chicos al momento se giraron para ver a Seren quien les guiñó el ojo y asintió.-

"No entiendo nada..."- Taiki tomó la palabra.-

"Amy, te presento a una nueva amiga, es una de nosotros, ella es la Sailor de la Oscuridad, su nombre es Sailor Universe".-

"Ella es la guardiana más poderosa, ha despertado para ayudarnos a derrotar al nuevo enemigo".- Finalizó Yaten.-

"¿Sailor Universe?"-

"Siento que nuestro primer encuentro no haya sido muy agradable, pero la situación no me dejaba actuar de otra manera, tenía que acabar de una vez por todas con el enemigo y además tenía que cumplir la misión de darte nuevos poderes y la más importante, recuperar el Cristal de Plata para regresárselo a su verdadera dueña".- Esto último dijo volteando a ver a Seren, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Amy.-

"Quieres decir que..."- Universe asintió y Amy volteó a ver a Seren quien le sonrió, y al instante se le llenaron de lágrimas a ambas.-

"Si te hice venir hasta aquí esta noche, es para decirte algo importante, algo que cero te apresuraste a averiguar..."-

"¿Se- Serena?".- dijo con un hilo de voz. Seren asintió.-

"Hola Amy".- esbozó una sonrisa.-

"¡Serena!".- Se lanzó a abrazarla y comenzó a llorar.- "Estas viva... Estas bien... Amiga".- siguió llorando.-

"Perdona el haber ocultado que era yo, lo siento pero era necesario".- Amy se separó de ella.-

"A esto te referías con que pronto nos volveríamos a ver¿verdad?".- ella asintió.-

"Me da mucho gusto saber que estas bien".- Sonrieron.-

"El motivo de mi aparición no era solo este…"- Todos voltearon a ver a Universe de nuevo.-

"¿Pasa algo?".- Preguntó Yaten.-

"He venido también aquí para informarlos del enemigo, como ya saben se trata del caos en su forma natural, para ser más exactos de trata de Sailor Chaos".-

"¿Sailor Chaos?... Un momento, pensé que el caos ya había sido derrotado por Sailor Moon".-

"Todos pensamos lo mismo Amy, pero hace poco volvió a aparecer, su energía se ha incrementado y es muy difícil no darse cuenta de su presencia, aunque no se sabe el lugar exacto en donde se encuentra, nadie puede esconderse de tal modo a como lo hace ella, hay que esperar a que Sailor Galaxia lo pueda descubrir".-

"Sailor Galaxia, también nos esta ayudando".- Indicó Seiya.-

"Estoy segura que se llevarán bien".- Seren le dijo a una Amy que no podía creer que Galaxia ahora estuviera de su lado.-

"Ahora que he aparecido, quiero que conozcan el riesgo que corremos con mi presencia. Ciertamente no les puedo decir que es lo que planea hacer pero sospecho que su principal objetivo es el Cristal Makrán, por lo tanto, es muy peligroso que yo me presente en todos los ataques, lamento tener que informarles que no podré apoyarlos del todo, pero que si estaré al pendiente de lo que suceda, y también le recomiendo alteza que no aparezca por el momento, la situación es muy confusa, no es conveniente que Sailor Moon se presente en los ataques, si algo malo llegara a pasar conmigo, usted sería la única esperanza que tenemos para que finalmente Sailor Chaos desaparezca".- Esto ultimo lo dijo con un aire de tristeza que todos pudieron notar.- "Fue por eso que también les he pedido a las Outer Senshies que los apoyen, ellas estarán ahí para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, y si con ellas no basta, que lo dudo, ya saben como localizarme".-

"Entiendo no te preocupes, yo también pienso que es muy riesgoso que tanto tu como yo tomemos parte en los ataques que de Sailor Chaos, si queremos derrotarla, es mejor guardar energías".- Sailor Universe bajo el rostro.-

"No hay otra forma de detenerla, aunque me cueste aceptarlo y me duela, no hay otra manera de detener que siga sembrando tanta maldad en el Universo".-

"No veo porque te tiene que doler, ella es una persona que le ha hecho mucho daño a este planeta y a todo el Universo, es lo mínimo que se merece".-

"Es verdad, y no creo que sea suficiente castigo para que pague lo que hizo".-

"Seiya, Taiki, por favor no digan esas cosas, se los ruego".-

"Déjelos alteza, ellos tienen razón, no debería afectarme tanto. Pero para mi aún es muy difícil separar ese sentimiento de culpa que tengo, al recordar lo que ocurrió, si yo no me hubiera dejado engañar por ese estúpido. Ella no actuaría así".- Los ojos de Sailor Universe comenzaron humedecerse.-

"No comprendo".- Comentó Yaten.-

"Entre Sailor Universe y Sailor Chaos hay un lazo muy fuerte que las une".-

"¿Un lazo que las une?".- Repitió Amy.-

"Es una historia muy larga que están muy próximos a conocer, pero todo esto se resume a una cosa, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tengo, porque si no hubiera sido por mi, Sailor Chaos no existiría y tal vez no hubiera tanto odio y destrucción en el Universo".- Tomó un respiro para continuar.- "Cuando yo tenía poco de haberme convertido en una Sailor Scout, un hechicero muy poderoso al cual ustedes conocen como el Pharaon 90' atacó el planeta donde vivíamos Sailor Galaxia, yo... Y mi pequeña hermana, es un planeta místico en donde se concentran la magia, la hechicería y las ilusiones, se encuentra en la constelación Sagitario, un lugar muy lejano a esta Galaxia, es por eso que allá se protegían tres de los cristales más poderosos y peligrosos de todo el Universo, y me refiero al Cristal Makrán, el Cristal Sagitarius y al Cristal del Chaos, en la pelea que sostuvimos con ese terrible hechicero, Galaxia estaba muy herida, y por un total descuido mío, el Pharaon 90 me aprisionó y estuve a punto de perder la vida, cosa que si lo veo ahora, hubiera sido lo mejor. Fui salvada gracias a mi pequeña hermana, quien estaba apunto de convertirse en una Sailor también, al verme al borde de la muerte, se le ocurrió la tonta idea de tomar uno de los cristales que se encontraban bajo mi cuidado y el de Galaxia, invocó su poder y por se convirtió en una Sailor, gracias a eso me pudo salvar, pero el precio que pagó por eso, fue muy caro, ya que tomó un cristal equivocado, uno que no le correspondía, error por el cual no solo ella esta pagando, si no también yo, porque por un descuido perdí lo que más quería".-

"¿Eso quiere decir que tienes una hermana?".-

"Chicos…".- Intervino Seren.- "La persona de la que ella habla es alguien muy poderosa, es una de las Sailors más fuertes que existe, se trata de Sailor Chaos".- Nadie dijo nada, se hizo presente un silencio brutal, nadie podía creer que Universe y Chaos fueran hermanas, entendieron entonces el sacrificio que representaba para ella tener que estar luchando en contra de su hermana.-

"Se que esto no cambia las cosas, yo no aceptaría que ella quedara a salvo para que causara más dolor, se que es mi deber terminar con ella porque se que también esta sufriendo, ella no es mas que la víctima de ese maligno hechicero, pero aún así es necesario detenerla antes de que termine con todo lo que conocemos".-

"Tal vez haya otra manera de hacer las cosas, una en donde podamos detenerla y a la vez salvarla".- Comentó Taiki.-

"Ellos tienen razón, aún no hemos intentado nada, es más ni siquiera la hemos conocido, aún no puede cantar victoria y mucho menos puedes darte por vencida, ya encontraremos la forma de que todo vuelva a hacer como antes. Debemos luchar por nuestros ideales. Recuerdo que alguien me dijo que aún no era tiempo para que todo terminara".- Seren le guiñó un ojo, Universe sonrió. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, ella misma le había pronunciado esas palabras cuando recién se conocieron, ahora se explicaba porque había tanta gente que la quería de esa manera, era de esperarse, alguien con tanta calidez y amor no podía ser tratada de otra manera.-

"Es verdad, aun podemos hacer algo, no todo está perdido".- Amy sonrió.-

"Muchas gracias. No se preocupen por mi, yo estaré bien, ahora que lo saben me siento mejor, no quiero que vayan a pensar que se los oculte por alguna extraña razón".-

"No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, somos nosotros los que debemos de estar agradecidos contigo por la ayuda que nos estas brindando".-

"Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer Yaten. Una cosa más, yo les sugeriría que no se alejaran mucho de las Inner Senshies, no es porque corran peligro, no podemos dejar que Sailor Chaos nos ataque en desunión, eso sería una ventaja para ella, su poder es inmenso y entre más integradas estemos mejor, inténtelo, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible. Ahora me voy, no puedo permitir tampoco que perciba mi energía en este planeta, aun no es tiempo. Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, nos veremos pronto... Alteza.- Hizo una reverencia ante Seren.- No se preocupe, no la abandonaré.- Desapareció.-

**Momentos después en la sala del departamento...**

"Así que ustedes ya sabían todo lo que había pasado…"- Amy tomó de su té.-

"Si, lo sabemos todo".- Murmuró Yaten.-

"Lo que me parece increíble es que Universe se haya encargado de llevarte al Planeta de las Flores para que te recuperaras de las heridas".-

"También me dio algunos poderes para que los usara por si me atacaban, como no tenía el Cristal de Plata, estaba muy vulnerable a todo".-

"A mi me parece una buena persona, es increíble que alguien así sea la que represente a la Oscuridad".-

"Esa es una larga historia, se remonta al Milenio de Plata, donde se le conoció como la peor enemiga de las Sailor Scouts, pero ya habrá más tiempo de contarte todo".- Taiki le sonrió.-

"Sólo te pedimos discreción con los demás, no tienen que saber que Serena se encuentra a salvo y mucho menos que estamos aliados con Haruka, las demás y Universe".-

"Descuida Seiya, de mi boca no sale nada, muchas gracias por haber cuidado a Serena chicos, son maravillosos".-

"Son únicos, jejeje, bueno, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que platicar amiga, pero será el día de mañana, ya es muy tarde y tu mamá se puede asustar porque imagino que no le dijiste que saldrías ¿o me equivoco?".-

"No, tienes razón Serena, será mejor que me vaya, muchas gracias por el te, estuvo delicioso".-

"No fue nada".- Yaten comenzó a recoger las tazas.-

"Es muy tarde para que te vayas sola hasta allá, vamos, yo te llevaré, Seiya¿me das las llaves de la camioneta por favor?".-

"Están en la barra de la cocina".-

"Bien, vámonos".-

"Si, que pasen buenas noches."- Amy no pudo evitar correr a abrazar a su amiga del alma.- "Serena, no sabes la alegría que me da que estés aquí".-

"Lo se, a mi también me da gusto saber que aun eres la amiga que tanto quiero".- Se abrazaron nuevamente.- "Váyanse con cuidado".-

"Sí, buenas noches, con permiso".-

"Buenas noches".- Yaten sonrió.-

"No te vayas a tardar mucho Taiki, solo la deja en su casa y regresas, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.-

"Cierra la boca Seiya".- Taiki cerró la puerta.-

"Pero que hermano tan amargado tengo".-

"Sólo no lo molestes".- Le recriminó su hermano menor.-

"Vámonos a dormir también".- Seren asintió.-

"A todo esto... ¿Por qué no le dijiste que tu también eres Sailor Universe?-

"Esa es una buena pregunta".-

"Simplemente, porque aun no es tiempo Yaten, ya habrá su oportunidad, además, no sabría como reaccionaría".-

"Bueno Bombón es hora de ir a dormir".- La tomó en brazos".-

"Un momento, no creas que se me ha olvidado que a ti te tocaba hacer la cena".-

"Si, si, si, la haré mañana Yaten no te amargues y mejor vete a soñar con angelitos, que yo ya me llevo al mío, hasta mañana".-

"Hasta mañana Yaten".-

"Que descanses Seren, buenas noches Seiya".-

**XXXXX**

"Disculpa la molestia Taiki, gracias por traerme".-

"No es ninguna molestia, no te apures. Amy antes de que bajes de la camioneta, quería pedirte algo".-

"Dime".-

"Sé que Seren... Bueno Serena, te había invitado a cenar mañana al departamento, pero, quería pedirte que la cancelaras".- Amy lo miró extrañada.- "Que quisiera que mejor aceptaras a ir a cenar conmigo a un lugar especial... ¿qué dices?"- Amy se ruborizó pero no lo pensó mucho y casi inmediatamente le respondió.-

"Esta bien, solo déjame pedirle a mi Mamá permiso".- dijo un poco apenada.-

"No te preocupes, espero que acepte, aunque no me importaría que ella fuera también, claro, si eso es realmente necesario para que tu puedas asistir".- Si amy se había sonrojado antes, ahora parecía un tomate.-

"Taiki que cosas dices... Mejor nos vemos mañana, que descanses".-

"Igualmente".- Amy bajó de la camioneta, se dirigió a la puerta del edificio y abrió la puerta, luego se giró para despedirse de Taiki, y hasta que él vió que Amy entró al edificio, arrancó la camioneta y tomó camino a hacia su departamento.-

**XXXXX**

**Canciones:**

**"Hoy Necesito" / Cómplices**

**Notas de la Autora…**

**Agradecimiento:** A todos por su paciencia, siento haberme tardado en actualizar pero bueno, hay buenas noticias, ya solo es una semana más de clases y al fin de vacaciones, así podré tener más tiempo para escribir y leer algunos de los fics que me han pedido que lea y que lamentablemente no lo he podido hacer por falta de tiempo, muchas gracias por sus reviews: a mis amigas Mer (gracias por el apoyo), Serenity ( suerte con mi ahijado), Yui (gracias por tu apoyo), Merle (una vez más gracias por el apoyo amiga), Kero-Chan (Muchas gracias por el apoyo), Yui (gracias por tus comentarios), Irem, Shin Chan, Anna, Marta, (muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, eso motiva mucho), Liz (Muchas gracias por el apoyo en todo amiga), Luz (Que clase tan genial nos aventamos, arriba Unilever!jajajaja), Lupis (te quiero mucho amigocha) y como siempre muchos saludos a los Mosqueteros 2002, hermanito Miki, Ladiserena, Serena son los mejores amigos del mundo! Ya todos los demás lectores, muchas gracias!

Hasta pronto!

Atte. Serekino Kaoru.

**Segunda Edición, Sábado Mayo 14 del 2005'.**

**Próximamente…**

**Sailor Universe: "La Batalla Final"**

**Tercer Aniversario**


	12. SUBF 11: La Primera Cita

**-11-**

**Juuichi**

**"****La Primera Cita****"**

"Pensé que ya todos estaban dormidos".- Taiki salió a la terraza donde se encontraba Seiya.-

"Al menos Seren y Yaten ya lo están".-

"¿No puedes dormir?"-

"No, tenia asuntos importantes que pensar".- Seiya perdió la vista en la ciudad, la cual se iluminaba por medio de los faroles de la calle y uno que otro automóvil que pasaba.-

"Te noto preocupado, se trata de Seren¿verdad?".-

"¿Has notado su cambio?".- Taiki asintió.- "Cada vez más adquiere la personalidad de Sailor Universe, a veces he llegado a arrepentirme de que esa Sailor haya entrado en su cuerpo".-

"¿Pero por que?"-

"No lo se, tal vez sea una tontería pero últimamente me siento muy extraño con ella. Aún así mis sentimientos no han cambiado".-

"Ya veo a donde quieres llegar. ¿No crees que todavía no sea tiempo, las cosas están muy recientes, recuerda que le afecto mucho este reencuentro".-

"Hoy... Me atreví a hacer algo con lo que había soñado hacer desde que la conocí, y no me arrepiento de eso, al contrario, pude descubrir que quizá pueda tener alguna oportunidad".-

"¿Que cosa?".- Seiya al ver como su hermano Taiki se sorprendía le sonrió con franqueza.-

"¿Alguna vez has soñado con besar a Amy y despiertas para darte cuenta de que realmente lo has hecho?"- Taiki lo miró con admiración.- "Si no lo has hecho tienes que intentarlo, eso mismo me ha pasado hoy con mi Bombón. Y después de esa caricia, te puedo decir que, me sentí en el cielo".-

"No lo puedo creer¿como reaccionó ella?".-

"Simplemente me correspondió, sin decirme nada más. Tal vez este sea un buen momento para demostrarle que yo no jugaré de la misma manera con ella".- dijo refiriéndose a lo de Darien.-

"¿Te olvidas de algo, no?".- Seiya lo miró confundido, ahora era Taiki el que miraba al horizonte, tomó un respiro y después continuó.- "Nosotros no somos como ellas piensan y lo sabes muy bien. Somos estrellas... Esa es la gran diferencia entre cualquier humano y nosotros. Solo tenemos este cuerpo prestado, gracias a nuestro poder, pero en realidad, esto no es más que una ilusión, no somos lo que ellas creen".-

"Taiki, sé que tienes razón, pero, no puedo ir en contra de lo que siente mi corazón... El pensar en eso, hace que pierda la esperanza, por lo que he luchado tanto, pero ya no me voy a detener".-

"¿No piensas decírselo?".-

"Si... Pero aún no".-

"¿No tienes miedo a un rechazo?".-

"¿Es eso lo que te impide abrirle tu corazón a Amy?".- Taiki bajó el rostro.-

"Siento que no soy digno se estar a su lado, no soy lo que ella cree".-

"Ella lo entenderá, como se que lo hará Bombón... Ha su debido tiempo".-

"Ojalá tengas razón... Aunque ellas no merecen que les ocultemos algo tan importante".-

"Llegará el momento en que ellas por si mismas nos pregunten por qué pasa eso... Por lo pronto ¿crees en los sueños y el romance?".- Taiki sonrió y viéndolo a los ojos le contestó.-

"Tuve una gran maestra que me dio esa lección..."- Al instante Taiki recordó aquella ocasión en la que Amy le habló de esas dos palabras que en aquel entonces no tenían ningún sentido para él.- "Me hizo comprender el significado de esas dos palabras".-

"Entonces ¿por qué no seguir creyendo en eso? Mañana tiene que ser un día importante".- Taiki asintió.-

"El día en que abramos nuestro corazón y que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad..."- Ambos se sonrieron.-

"Esto es un trato de hermanos".-

"Trato hecho… Hermano".- Se dieron la mano sonriendo.- "Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no platicábamos así".-

"Es verdad... Hemos perdido la costumbre".- Entraron al departamento.-

**XXXXX**

**Escondite del Enemigo…**

"Lamento molestarla en este momento mi señora, pero hay algo muy importante que debo decirle".- Sailor Meiga se inclinó sobre su rodilla izquierda en señal de reverencia.-

"No importa, que pasa".-

"Tengo que informarle que he descubierto que ha desaparecido el Cristal Makrán".- Sailor Chaos, golpeó con la mano derecha la bracera del trono.-

"Meiga¿que diablos me estas diciendo¡¿cómo pudo suceder eso!-

"Lo siento mucho mi señora, pero no estuvo en mis manos, hace poco hice una nueva ronda por el Planeta de las Flores y le hice una visita a Sailor Galaxia, y pude descubrir que la energía del Cristal no se encuentra más a su alrededor".- Chaos se levantó bruscamente del torno y comenzó a caminar hacia a un lado.-

"Maldición Meiga... Creí haberte dicho que ese Cristal era de suma importancia para mi plan, que no podíamos permitir que estuviera en sus manos, te pedí que vigilaras a Galaxia como si fueras su sombra¡¿cómo puede ser posible que se haya deshecho del cristal sin que no te hayas dado cuenta!- Esto último lo gritó muy enojada.-

"Reconozco que fue un error de mi parte, pero tampoco puedo estar segura desde cuando se deshizo de él".-

"No se que diablos vayas a hacer, pero quiero que encuentres ese cristal inmediatamente... No puedo permitir que ella renazca, si lo hace, sería más difícil que pueda cumplir mi objetivo..."-

"Si me permite aconsejarle mi señora, yo le diría que mejor no se confiara, después de la muerte de Zoycite pude sentir un nuevo brote de energía en este planeta, no se bien su origen".-

"No puede ser ella... No puede ser.- Dijo pensativa.- Tienes razón... No puedo arriesgarme.- Caminó de nuevo al trono y tomó asiento.- Escúchame muy bien porque sólo te lo diré una vez, quiero que ahora más que nunca vigiles a Sailor Galaxia, si lo ha escondido en otro lugar, lo tienes que descubrir. En cuanto a ella... No me puedo arriesgar a que ella reencarne en este momento, así que.- Hizo contacto mental.- _"Kaolinet te quiero aquí en este preciso momento".- _Poco tiempo después una mujer vestida con un ajustado y escotado vestido de color negro, de cabello rojo y de mirada maligna y penetrante se hizo presente, al llegar a la misma línea de Sailor Meiga, quien se levantó al momento en que la nueva persona llegaba, hizo un gesto de saludo a Meiga y se giró al trono para hacer una breve reverencia.-

"A sus ordenes mi señora".-

"Ha habido un súbito cambio de planes, necesito que tu y Yuyal se preparen para la misión que les di, necesito que busquen esa estrella y cuando la encuentren… A la persona que la tenga, la traerán ante mi... No mejor aún… Acabarán inmediatamente con ella y traen ante mi lo que les pedí... ¿Has entendido?".-

"Claro que sí, no se preocupe mi señora, nosotras nos encargaremos de ese asunto, nosotros no le fallaremos como lo hicieron esos dos".-

"Me parece bien, ahora andando, que necesito esa estrella lo más rápido posible".-

"Con su permiso".- Kaolinet hizo una última reverencia, con otro gesto se despidió de Meiga y desapareció del lugar.-

"Estoy segura que si atacamos esas dos posibilidades al mismo tiempo, podremos obtener una ventaja considerable".-

"Espero que ya no te descuides tanto y que la próxima vez me tengas buenas noticias; a propósito, tampoco quiero que descuides a las Guardianas... Serán de gran ayuda".-

"Descuide, no le volveré a fallar".- Hizo una última reverencia y se fue.-

"No puede tratarse de ti... No lo creo... Pero si realmente eres tu, espero que sea todo como antes y que todo salga a nuestra conveniencia... De otra forma, una de las dos sale sobrando de aquí... Y tenlo por seguro que no seré yo, jajajajaja.-

**XXXXX**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad, todo había transcurrido igual, los chicos al llegar a la escuela, solo saludaron a Amy quien entre clases se la pasó platicando con ellos, en especial con Taiki y Seren, provocando los celos entre las demás, a pesar de que Rei y Lita hablaban al respecto, Mina se notaba ausente, de hecho Amy pudo notar como en un momento una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas, cuando ella observó que Yaten y Seren platicaban de lo más animados, de una manera en ella acostumbraba hacerlo antes de que todo cambiara, antes de que ella se fuera, antes… Cuando todas eran una misma, no lo pudo resistir y salió corriendo, todos se asombraron por su reacción y Amy volteó a ver a Seren quien cabeceó y se levantaron con el fin de seguirla.

"Al parecer le afectó mucho la discusión con los chicos".-

"No fue solo eso Lita, le afectó el hecho de que Yaten se alejara completamente de ella".-

"Eso era un riesgo que había que correr Rei.- Miró hacia el lugar por donde Mina se había marchado y pensó.-_"A mi también me duele que los chicos ya no nos hablen como antes_".-

"Y que esa tonta de Seren se sienta con aires de grandeza".-

"Será mejor que vayamos a ver como se encuentra Mina".-

"Vamos".-

**XXXXXX**

**En los Baños (Servicios)…**

"¿Mina?.- La susodicha volteó al reconocer la voz de la persona que le llamaba, a su lado pudo ver a Seren.-

"Pensé que ya no querías saber nada de mi, ya estas enterada ¿no¿ellos ya te lo han dicho no es así?- Dijo limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo y después se mojó su rostro para lavarlo.-

"Si, ya estamos enteradas de todo".- Respondió Seren.- "Pero ¿que es lo que te pasa, por que estás en ese estado?".- Preguntó poniéndose a un lado de ella.-

"No es importante".-

"Uno jamás llora por algo que no importe".-Mina miró con extrañeza a Seren.-

"El hecho de que mi relación con Lita y Rei haya cambiado no quiere decir que tu y yo ya no podamos ser amigas, tu sabes que yo siento un gran afecto por ti y que nunca dejarás de ser mi amiga".- Mina se giró para ver a la cara a su amiga Amy, sin dudarlo se lanzó a abrazarla y comenzó a llorar, dejando muy asombrada a Amy.-

"Yo, solo quería hacer algo bien... Pero me equivoqué... Lo sé, lo sé... No fue lo correcto, pero no supe que hacer. Tú tenías razón Amy. Nosotras tuvimos la culpa de lo que le pasó a Serena. Yo también la extraño, solo que es necesario olvidarse de ella porque tenemos que seguir adelante.-

"No Mina, te equivocas, no tenemos que olvidarnos de ella, al contrario, ella está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos y debemos de recordarla como lo que fue y sigue siendo... La mejor de todas nosotras".-

A tal comentario, Seren no pudo más y muy discretamente sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, se sentía muy triste por lo que estaba pasando, pero, tenía sentimientos encontrados, la parte de su corazón que le pedía revelar su identidad y la parte que le pertenecía a Universe, quien no dejaba que su nobleza saliera a flote, y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron oscureciendo, se le hacía más fácil recurrir a ella en ese momento, que estar viendo con sus propios ojos, la escena, al momento, mientras ella sentía el cambio, tomó las gafas que se encontraban en su cabello y se las puso.

"No, lo siento Amy".- se separó de ella.- No puedo darle la espalda a las demás…"- Amy la miró confundida.-

"¿Qué estas diciendo?... claro que puedes".-

"Para ti es muy fácil, tu ya tienes de tu lado a Taiki... En cambio yo…"-

"¿Es Yaten lo que te preocupa?"- Mina miró a Seren con ciertos celos y después miró a otro lado.-

"No te dejes influenciar más... Estoy segura de que Lita y Rei se sienten igual o peor que tu pero, es mejor que te alejes de ellas Mina, no estas sola, me tienes a mi... Y ahora también a Seren, ella es una gran amiga, solo tienes que conocerla un poco más.-

"Lo siento Amy..."- En ese mismo momento, la puerta del servicio se abrió y dos personas entraron, vieron con desprecio la escena, inmediatamente Mina se separó de Amy.-

"¿Mina te encuentras bien?".- Lita se interpuso entre Amy y Mina.-

"Si, estoy bien".-

"Estabas llorando... Se te nota".- Rei se detuvo frente a Seren.- "¿Sucede algo?".-

"Creo que yo no soy la persona correcta para contestar esa pregunta".- Seren intentó irse pero la sujetó por el brazo.-

"No te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden... Esto es entre Amy y nosotras".- Seren se acomoda sus gafas.-

"Lamento informarte que este también es mi asunto... Por si ya se te olvidó, yo no fui la que le mintió a los chicos y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos... Tiene que ver conmigo".-

"¿Entonces porque estas del lado de Amy?".-

Simplemente porque ella no es como ustedes. Además si ella les mintió fue porque Lita y tú la obligaron, y eso incluye a Mina".-

"De modo que Mina ya esta de tu parte también".- Miró a Mina.-

"Es solo que no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo Rei".-

"Sabes algo, no se quien diablos eres, ni que seas de los chicos, pero en lo que a mi respecta, pienso que tu estas demás".-

"¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?..."- La retó Seren.-

"No te tengo miedo¿ya se te olvidó quien soy?".- Lita, aprovechaba para ver si no había alguien cerca de ahí, al percatarse de que no, cerró la puerta con seguro.-

"¿Una mentirosa? A no lo siento, eres... Algo que no puedo decir, mi educación no me lo permite".- Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.-

"Chicas, por favor, Seren, no vale la pena".-

"No te metas Amy, esto no nos compete ni a ti ni a Mina ni a mi".- Le detuvo Lita.-

"Estás hablando con una Sailor Scout niñita estúpida... ¿Sabes lo que es eso?".-

"Si, tengo el honor de conocer a las más poderosas, a si que pierde cuidado, que no soy una novata".-

"Vaya, veo que conoces del tema. En tu planeta les hablan de nuestra existencia".- Dijo en tono sarcástico.-

"No, no, no, no, no, creo que no me has entendido, o yo no me explique muy bien. Dije que a las más poderosas y no precisamente me refería a ustedes".- Rei sentía que la sangre le hervía, quería hacer enfadar a su contrincante, pero atacarla verbalmente no funcionaba.- "Sabes algo... Yo no me puedo explicar una cosa. Seiya me hablo mucho de Serena Tsukino, está por demás decir que sé casi toda su historia, pero hay algo que no alcanzo a comprender muy bien¿Cómo fue que Darien se fijo en ti? Porque por lo poco que se de Serena y el verte ahora... No hay punto de comparación".- Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Rei, que está vez, se lanzó hacia ella.-

"¡Estúpida!".- Al momento se abalanzó contra Seren con el propósito de golpearle, pero de una manera ágil Seren se hace a un lado lo que provocó que Rei entrara a uno de los apartados del baño (donde se encuentran los escusados) y cerró la puerta sin tocarla, es decir, con la mente y además la mantuvo cerrada sin siquiera tocarla, lo que sorprendió mucho a Lita y a Mina, que no podían articular palabra alguna, Amy solo estaba nerviosa, y un poco sorprendida de ver la demostración de poder que, según lo que le habían dicho la noche anterior, esa misteriosa Sailor le había otorgado para su defensa personal, había escuchado hablar del poder de la telekinesis, pero nunca se había imaginado ver algo así.- "¡Déjame salir, no seas cobarde!".- Gritaba Rei mientras jalaba la puerta con desesperación para abrirla.-

"¿No la puedes abrir? que pena. ¿Vez porque te decía que al referirme a las Sailors más poderosas, no me refería a ustedes? Ellas ya hubieran salido de ahí desde hace mucho, es más ni siquiera hubieran caído en un truco tan simple... Pero en fin, esa es tu lección".- Volteó a ver a Lita.- "No me conocen... Así que mejor eviten el meterse en problemas con Amy o los chicos... Pero sobretodo conmigo, vámonos Amy.- Seren le quitó el seguro a la puerta, mientras una histérica Rei, seguía gritando que la dejaran salir y diciendo mil incoherencias, Lita prácticamente no se podía ni mover, y Mina se contenía de no estallar a carcajadas.-

"Sí, ya voy, recuerda lo que hablamos Mina... No estás sola".- Amy salió y Seren se les quedó viendo por última vez, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras ella, al instante, la puerta de Rei se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que se cayera del impulso que tenía al tratar de abrirla, Lita le ayudo a levantarse.-

"¿Estas bien?".-

"¿Como voy a estar bien Lita¿no viste lo que se atrevió a hacerme?".-

"Si que lo vi, y no te imaginas lo que pasó".- Rei la miró sin entender.- "Cerró la puerta y la mantuvo cerrada sin tocarla".- Rei se quedó en silencio.- "Tal como lo oyes, ni siquiera la rozó, fue como magia, no se, no lo puedo explicar".-

"¿Quién será en realidad?".- Mina, volteó a verse en el espejo y sonrió.-

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?"-

"Nada Lita, no lo se, solo que de pronto me sentí muy feliz".-

"Ya vámonos".- Indicó Rei, Lita la siguió y ambas salieron.-

"¿Será cierto lo que dices Amy? Serena, espero que algún día todo vuelva a la normalidad".-

**XXXXX**

"¿Dónde estaban?".-

"En el servicio Yaten".-Respondió Amy.-

"Tardaron mucho... No será que estaban haciendo alguna maldad ¿o si?"- Seiya miró a Seren, quien le miraba con inocencia, al momento llegaron al salón Lita, Mina y Rei, quien le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Seren, que los chicos notaron muy bien.-

"¿Nosotras?... Como crees, recuerda que los angelitos no hacemos maldades".- Seren le guiñó el ojo a Seiya.-

"Ya veo... ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a afuera, hace mucho calor aquí.- Todos se ponen de pie haciendo caso a la petición de Yaten y se van rumbo al pasillo. Minutos después, se escuchan estruendosas carcajadas, que provenían del Trío de chicos más guapos de la Escuela.- U.

"Oigan, por que no vamos a comer juntos, yo invito".-

"Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ir, quede de verme con Michiru y las demás, mejor nos vemos en la noche".- Seiya y Taiki se miraron entre sí.-

"La verdad a mi me van a disculpar porque no podré cenar con ustedes".-

"¿Pero por qué Taiki?".- Preguntó Seren.-

"Yo tampoco, podré asistir".- Taiki se giró para ver Amy inmediatamente y ella solo bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, Taiki, sonrió entendiendo su respuesta.-

"Yo no quiero ir, me siento algo cansado".- Comentó Yaten.-

"Creo que tendremos que cancelar, al parecer todos estarán muy ocupados".-

"Bueno ya que me rechazaste mi propuesta para ir a comer, te invito a cenar y no acepto negativas esta vez.-

"Esta bien Seiya, tu ganas".-

**XXXXX**

**En la mansión de las Outers...**

"Hola Seren llegas temprano¿como estas?".-

"Bien gracias... Es que saldré con Seiya en la noche, me ha invitado a cenar".-

"Ya veo, así que esa es la razón..."- Ambas se sentaron en la sala.-

"No, él no tiene nada que ver con lo que les he pedido... En realidad soy yo la que tiene la inquietud, creo que me lo debo, después de todo ya me cansé de vivir sabiendo que nunca pude conseguirlo".-

"Oye, escúchame bien... Tú eres una maravillosa persona, tal como eres. No tienes porque cambiar solo porque los demás lo piensen, eso a ti no te debe importar, en mi opinión... Eres la persona mas buena y noble que he conocido en toda mi vida".- le sonrió.-

"Gracias, Michiru... Pero, realmente no creas que es por eso. La razón es que ahora soy yo la que me he propuesto a ser otra, a ser una nueva persona, el cambio de carácter se debe a que Universe está en mi cuerpo, pero, eso no quiere decir a que muchas cosas de las que hable o diga, sea yo la que las provoque, he pensado mucho y no quiero volver a ser la misma niña inocente que soy, de la cual se burlaron... Ya no. Quiero madurar, quiero ser una nueva persona, no quiero sentirme desprotegida cuando Universe y yo nos separemos, si es que eso llegase a pasar.- De pronto su rostro se volvió triste.-

"No te deprimas, animo, la vida no se acaba aquí, hay que comenzar de nuevo, no te preocupes, eso déjalo en nuestras manos, ahora que nuestros verdaderos poderes han despertado, algunos recuerdos han vuelto a nuestra mente y en lo personal, puedo recordar como te instruían... claro, antes de que tuviéramos que irnos del Reino.-

"Pero ese error ya se reparó... Ahora estamos todas juntas, como antes. Tienes a Haruka a tu lado y a las demás, y yo... yo, las tengo a ustedes, y no me hace falta nada más".-

"A pesar de que habita alguien más en tu cuerpo, puedo darme cuenta de que Haruka tiene razón... Sigues siendo la misma, nuestra Princesa".- Ambas sonrieron.- "No hay tiempo que perder, comencemos, Haruka quedó en llegar dentro de poco, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo¿estas lista?"-

"Lista".-

"Entonces andando".-

**XXXXXX**

**Horas más tarde...**

"Adelante".- Michiru responde al llamado de la puerta, la cual se abrió como respuesta y entró Haruka.-

"¡Buenas tardes cabeza de Bombón!".- Le dió un abrazo y un beso en la frente que le fue correspondido.- "Hola preciosa".- Le dió un beso en la mejilla a Michiru.-

"Pensé que no tardarías".-

"Lo siento, el carro se descompuso y tuve que llevarlo con un mecánico ¿cómo van?".-

"Muy bien… He adelantado mucho¿verdad?".-

"Bastante diría yo, ya hasta comenzamos con su proyecto".-

"Veo que le pones mucho entusiasmo".-

"Es algo que me he propuesto y que pienso cumplir".-

"Además necesitaremos de tu ayuda".- Michiru miró con complicidad a Haruka.-

"No, eso si que no".- dijo con cara temerosa.-

"Necesitamos a alguien que lo haga, lleva arreglos de piano que son indispensables, no te puedes echar para atrás".-

"Sabes perfectamente que lo mío es otra cosa, además ya tiene mucho que no lo hago, seguramente ya perdí la práctica. Y sólo lo hacía para ayudarte a ensayar a ti, pero ustedes me están hablando de grandes ligas, eso si que no.-

"Te necesitamos, lo haces muy bien Haruka. No nos negarías un favor ¿o si?".- Le miró para presionarla.-

"¡Por favor Haruka!.- Seren le puso una cara dulce, de esas a las cuales no se puede resistir.-

"¡Ay, esta bien!".-_"Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil"_.- Pensó

"¿Ya hablaste con los chicos de esto?".-

"En parte, solo saben que aceptaron hacer el concierto simultáneo nuevamente, con nosotros".-

"Momento... Yo no he aceptado aún".- Michiru volteó al instante.-

"No te preocupes que en la noche tendrás mucho tiempo para consultarlo con el sofá".-

"¿Cuándo es el concierto?".- U Seren comenzó a reír.-

"Aún hay que fijar la fecha, no se cuantos compromisos tengas Michiru".-

"Solo tenemos que organizarnos bien".-

"En cuanto a lo que estoy haciendo... Fue algo que Seiya me propuso, pero no sabe que lo estoy llevando a cabo, será una sorpresa.-

"Si que lo será".- Haruka le sonrió.-

"Y eso que no la has escuchado... Sus escritos son muy buenos... No se donde aprendiste a hacerlo, pero, tienes mucho talento".-

"Debe ser inspiración solamente... Además de que tu ya has arreglado gran parte".-

"Bueno, comencemos, porque aun no estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo".-

"Gracias chicas... De verdad, muchas gracias".-

"Danos las gracias cuando todo haya pasado y además hayas puesto a toda la gente de pie... Anda, vamos a apurarnos que todavía falta que veas a Setsuna y si no nos damos prisa llegarás tarde a tu cita".-

"Así que tienes una cita".- Dijo algo celoso.-

"No es una cita Haruka, Seiya solamente me invitó a cenar".-

"¿Por que será que eso no me agrada?".-

"Ahí vamos de nuevo..."- Michiru murmuró resignada.- "Preciosa no le hagas caso".- Susurró en el oído de Seren.- "Recuerda que a Haruka no le agradan los chicos guapos".- Seren comenzó a reír.-

"¡Te escuché!".- ¬¬

"Vale, era una broma... Comencemos".-

Después de esto habían pasado ya dos horas, Setsuna entró a la habitación y alcanzó a escuchar a Seren cantando acompañada de Haruka con el piano y Michiru con su violín, si antes creía que ella era poseedora de una maravillosa voz, ahora acompañada de la música de Haruka y Michiru, pensaba que estaba escuchando a un ángel, tenía una voz muy dulce y angelical.-

**_"...Olvidarte me cuesta tanto, olvidar 15 000 encantos_**

**_es, mucha sensatez; y no se si seré sensato_**

**_lo que se es que me cuesta un rato hacer,_**

**_cosas sin querer; y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más,_**

**_y no me cansé de jurarte, que no habrá segunda parte,_**

**_me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte,_**

**_me cuesta tanto,... olvidarte_**

**_me cuesta tanto...".-_**Haruka dejó de tocar al igual que Michiru.-

"Hermoso".- Las otras voltearon a ver a Setsuna.-

"Gracias Setsuna".- Seren se sonrojó.-

"Ya veo porque no llegaste a tiempo conmigo".-

"Lo siento Setsuna, lo que pasa es que Haruka se incluyó ya tarde y quisimos terminar con esta, es la primera y creo que lo hace muy bien.- Comentó Michiru.-

"Jamás pensé que podrías cantar de esa manera".-

"Además la letra de la canción, esta llena de sentimiento... No cabe duda que la hiciste pensando en él".- Guardaron silencio después de los comentarios de Haruka y Setsuna.-

"Debe ser muy duro aún, no es así".-

"Simplemente es difícil dejar de hacer algo que siempre hacías Michiru... Me cuesta mucho trabajo pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer".-

"Además eso tampoco quiere decir que quieras... ¿y quieres?- Seren bajó el rostro y no pudo contestarle a Haruka.-

"Déjale al tiempo que se encargue de decidirlo. Por lo pronto, preocúpate por ti... No queremos que decaigas por eso, ahora tienes una nueva vida, una carrera, y estas rodeada de gente que en verdad te quiere, anímate y sonríele a la vida".-

"Estoy segura que a tu Madre no le gustaría verte así...- Setsuna levantó el rostro de Seren delicadamente.-

"Quiero verlos…".- Las Outers la miraron sin entender.- "A mis padres, quiero verlos, saber como están... Sé que puedo entablar contacto con ellos, pero no es lo mismo".-

"Ellos están bien..."- Intervino Setsuna.- "A tu papá le esta yendo muy bien en su nuevo trabajo, tu mamá esta de maravilla en su nueva casa y tu hermano tiene gran popularidad en la escuela a donde va, tiene excelentes calificaciones, llevan una vida normal, sin preocupaciones".-

"Sin mí".- Comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.-

"Cabeza de Bombón, no llores... Algún día tu volverás a su lado y no será mucho tiempo, ya lo verás".- Le tomó por el mentón y le dió un beso en la frente, ella le sonrió, Haruka seca sus lágrimas.- "Así está mejor... Si ese sujeto te ve así, se va asustar y arruinarías su velada".- Le guiñó el ojo.-

"Tienes razón, será mejor que te llevemos al departamento porque ya es muy tarde y no estarás lista".- Michiru miró su reloj.-

"Mañana continuarás con todo esto".- Setsuna sonrió.-

"Muchas gracias chicas".-

"No tienes nada que agradecer, vámonos".-

**XXXXX**

"¿Es el mismo chico que te acompañó al hospital?"-

"Ya te dije tres veces que si mamá, es Taiki, el cantante del grupo Three Lights, va conmigo en la escuela también".-

"Ya veo, pero no me regreses muy tarde Amy, sabes que no me gusta que estés afuera tan de noche".-

"No te preocupes, no lo haré".-

"Yo me voy de regreso al Hospital, tengo guardia y ya se me hace tarde, cuídate mucho".- Le dió un beso.- "Mucha suerte, estas hermosa... La próxima vez, dile que la cena será aquí, quiero conocer quien será mi futuro yerno".- Le sonrió.-

"No digas eso mamá por favor".- Amy estaba más roja que un tomate, su mamá comenzó a reír al verla.-

"Es broma hija, pero lo de la cena va en serio, me gustaría conocerlo, nos vemos después, llévate el celular por cualquier cosa, adiós".-

"Si mamá, adiós".- La señora Mizuno salió del departamento.- "Luna¿tu crees que me veo bien?".-

"Creo que te ves de maravilla, parece que eso no es una cena nada más".-

"¿Me veo demasiado arreglada?".-

Amy se miraba en el espejo, tenía puesto un vestido azul marino, sencillo, de tela lisa, le llegaba a las pantorrillas de largo y tenía una abertura hasta medio muslo derecho, se abrochaba por el cuello, no tenía mangas y tenía una abertura en el pecho, terminaba mas o menos a la mitad de su busto y un gran escote en la parte de atrás que llegaba hasta la cintura. Como accesorios, llevaba una pulsera de plata con un dije parecido a una estrella en su mano izquierda y unos aretes largos de piedritas, su cabello lo había arreglado de forma diferente, lo había alisado en la parte de enfrente y le había hecho un poco de volumen atrás, estaba por demás decir que se veía hermosa.

"No, para nada, te ves muy bien, lo dejarás con la boca abierta jejeje... ¿no te dijo a donde irían?".-

"No, solo me dijo que sería algo formal".- Miró su reloj.- "No tarda en llegar".-

**XXXXX**

**Departamento de los Three Lights…**

"Te ves muy bien, Amy se va desmayar cuando te vea".-

"No quiero tener ese efecto Seren, pero tampoco quiero verme tan mal".- Taiki lucía un poco nervioso.-

"Estas muy guapo, si no fuera mi amiga, no te dejaba salir y mejor me iba contigo".-

"No creo que a Seiya le agrade mucho escuchar eso¿a que hora se van ustedes?".-

"Aún falta una hora, estoy por irme a arreglar, Seiya es demasiado desesperado. Aunque tiene que aceptar, la última vez a la que hizo esperar es a mí, creo que ahora es su turno".-

"Gracias por todo".- Seren le arreglaba la corbata.-

"Todo sea por mis mejores amigos. Llamé y ya está todo listo, solo los están esperando".-

"Te debo demasiado. Eres un ángel".- Le abrazó.-

"Me lo han dicho tantas veces que ya estoy comenzando a creerlo".- Se escuchó el toser de alguien, ambos voltearon.-

"¿No se te hace tarde hermano?".- Seiya dijo algo celoso mientras veía a Seren que era abrazada por el susodicho.-

"No, aún estoy a tiempo. ¿No tienes una mejor excusa para pedirme que suelte a Seren?".- Seiya llegó frente a él mientras Taiki y Seren se separaban.-

"Cada quien con su Princesa hermano, y la tuya te está esperando, a sí que deja a mi ángel en paz".-

"Por favor dejen de pelear, y tú Taiki vete de una vez por todas porque no permitiré que le hagas esperar mucho a Amy".-

"Si, ya me voy, que se diviertan".- Besó a Seren en la mejilla.-

"Gracias, ustedes también".-Seren le sonrió. Taiki se detuvo frente a Seiya.-

"Mucha suerte hermano".- Taiki cabeceó en señal afirmativa.-

"Hoy será un buen día".- Taiki extendió su mano a Seiya.-

"El mejor".- Ambos se dieron las manos.-

"Hasta pronto".- Taiki tomó las llaves de la camioneta y salió de la habitación.-

"Me voy a arreglar, y espero que tu hagas lo mismo, no quiero esperarte como la otra vez".-

"¿La otra vez¡Ah, cuando te caíste y rápidamente te levantaste para decir ¡Soldado rojo, ultra máximo poder"!".- Seiya terminó en pose de súper héroe de caricatura.-

"¡Yo jamás hice eso!-

"Si, seguro, mejor vete a arreglar, y abrígate bien está muy fresco allá afuera".- Seiya salió inocentemente.-

"Que manera de evadir una conversación... Hombres.- Seren se dirigió a su habitación, en donde se da cuenta que sobre la cama hay una caja de regalo, un ramo de rosas blancas y una tarjeta, toma el ramo y la tarjeta.- "Que lindas… Veamos: _"Para un ángel de amor que cayó del cielo para iluminar mi vida... espero que te diviertas en esta velada... Te Amo. Seiya."_... Estas loco".- Sonrió y es cuando abrió la caja que estaba sobre la cama.- "¡Esta hermoso!... Seiya... No era necesario".- De la caja muy delicadamente sacó un hermoso vestido color blanco, era largo, de tirantes muy delgados, el escote era cuadrado, era entallado se veía en la forma del corte, la tela era lisa y muy brillante, al darle vuelta pudo ver que era de espalda descubierta, solamente la cruzaban unas tiritas de brillantitos que a su vez iban entrelazadas.- "Ahora entiendo porque me dijo que me abrigara... ¡También zapatillas!".- Eran muy delgadas, también eran de tiras, iguales a las del escote de su vestido las cuales se amarraban hasta la pantorrilla y de tacón delgado.- "Eres demasiado bueno conmigo... Quisiera poder corresponderte... Creo que Michiru tiene razón...Es hora de comenzar a cambiar".-

**XXXXX**

"Te ves muy nerviosa, te deseo mucha suerte en esta noche en especial".- Inmediatamente su rostro se tornó triste.-

"¿Qué pasa Luna?".- Amy se sienta en el sofá y toma a Luna para ponerla en sus piernas.-

"Sólo recordaba a Serena... Con cuanta alegría se arreglaba para salir con Darien, siempre se ponía igual de nerviosa como lo estás tu ahora... La extraño mucho y cada día que pasa, me arrepiento más de no haber estado con ella cuando más me necesitaba".-

"Ya Luna, no pienses en eso... A ella no le gustaría verte así, estoy segura que te sigue queriendo igual, después de todo eres su mejor amiga, la que la consolaba, su confidente, su guardiana... La conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros¿crees que ella dejaría de quererte?".-

"Espero que tengas razón".-

"Vas a ver que sí".- El timbre sonó, Luna saltó de las piernas de Amy para que ésta se pudiera levantar a abrir, antes, se asomó por la mirilla y pudo ver a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.-

De inmediato se sonrojó al verlo, Taiki estaba vestido con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y tría una corbata del mismo color del traje, solo que con unas líneas un poco más claras, se veía muy guapo, Amy comenzó a temblar de los nervios, pero, al final, no se pudo resistir y abrió la puerta, al hacerlo ,el que casi se desmaya era Taiki, pues nunca pensó que se pudiera ver así, de hecho no encontraba un adjetivo adecuado lo que sus ojos veían.

"Hola Taiki".- La voz de Amy sacó a Taiki de sus pensamientos.-

"Ho-Hola A-Amy".-

"¿Sucede algo?".-

"No, nada, lo que pasa es que te ves... Estas... ¡Hermosa!".- Amy se sonrojó.-

"Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien".-

"Eso se lo debo a Seren, ella eligió el atuendo, me pude dar cuenta que tiene muy buen gusto".-

"Si, lo tiene, pasa".-

"Gracias.- Entraron.- "Toma, esto es para ti".- Taiki le extendió un ramo de rosas rojas.-

"Son muy lindas, gracias, voy a ponerlas en agua, siéntate ahora vuelvo".- Taiki se encuentra con Luna en el sofá.-

"Hola Luna... Que linda te has puesto".-

"Muchas gracias Taiki, tu te ves muy atractivo el día de hoy, no cabe duda que esta noche es muy especial para los dos".- le guiñó el ojo.-

"Eso espero".- Amy regresó con un abrigo negro y su bolsa.-

"Estoy lista".-

"Bien, vámonos entonces".-

"Que se diviertan y se portan bien".- Luna dijo esto último muy sarcásticamente a lo que los dos se sonrojaron.-

"Claro, no te preocupes Luna".-

"Yo te la cuidare, adiós".- Amy abrió la puerta y salieron del departamento.-

**XXXXX**

"Solo espero que no llueva".- Seiya se detuvo en la terraza, hacía algo de aire fresco, se notaba que enfriaría más en el transcurso de la noche.- "Y que le haya quedado el vestido..."- Una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.-

"¿Quieres confiar en mí, por una vez en tu vida?".-

"No es que desconfíe de ti, es solo que no estaba seguro. Reiko¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"-

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".-

"No es nada en especial, es solo curiosidad, se muy poco de ti..."- Por la mente de Reiko pasaron muchas cosas, recuerdos de otra vida, de alguien que muy querido, de una batalla que termino con sus sueños y esperanzas, de un amor que no tuvo futuro...-

"Alguna vez... Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, creo que no vale la pena recordarlo... No es el momento de entristecernos esta es una noche muy especial para ti y para ella. Espero que se la pasen muy bien".- Seiya sonrió.- "Pero hay algo que quiero comentarte... Lo quería hacer antes de que ella llegara, no quiero que se preocupe".-

"¿Qué pasa?".-

"Tengo un mal presentimiento..."–

"Sailor Chaos..."- Reiko asintió.-

"Sospecho que ya sabe que el Cristal Makrán ya no esta conmigo".-

"No lo creo¿por qué lo dices?".-

"Tal vez este equivocada, ya te lo dije es solo un presentimiento, quise decírtelo porque creo que no es el momento para tomar todo a la ligera".-

"Esta bien extremare precauciones".-

"Gracias por entender".- Sonrió.-

"Ahora deja disfrutar de mis nervios".- A Reiko le escurrió una gota en la cabeza.-

"Estoy segura que le quedará a la perfección".-

"Si te refieres al vestido si..."- Reiko y Seiya voltearon a ver a Seren. Seiya abrió la boca de la impresión, era un ángel, solo le faltaban las alas, sabía que se vería hermosa pero esto era demasiado, lucía esplendorosa con ese vestido, se había recogido su cabello y solo tenía unos mechones alrededor de su cara, la vió detenidamente desde sus pies pasando por cada detalle de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura donde comenzó a sonrojarse, para poner atención en su rostro el cual había maquillado con extremo cuidado y sencillez.-

"Te ves hermosa... Me alegra que te haya quedado".-

"Solo me quedan un poco flojas las zapatillas, pero están bien. Gracias Reiko".- Seiya no podía salir de su asombro aún, y ella se percató de ello.- "¿Y bien?".-

"Eh... Eh..."- Estaba por demás decir que ni siquiera parpadeaba.- "Eh..."-

"Será mejor que se vayan porque si te pones a esperar a que termine de procesar sus ideas, no irán a ninguna parte".- Reiko intentaba aguantarse la risa.-

"Si, veo que tienes razón".-

"Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida".- Seiya terminó de decir finalmente, totalmente sonrojado.-

"Gracias... Tú también te ves excelente, nunca pensé que un traje te quedará tan bien".- Seiya portaba un traje sastre en color negro, camisa blanca y de corbata negra, era muy sencillo, pero lo hacía lucir realmente guapo y más porque tenía un porte tan elegante que la puso muy nerviosa y a la vez, se sentía con ganas de que esa noche, durara mucho tiempo.-

"Digas lo que digas, esta noche te la llevas tú".- Seren sonrojó.-

"Bueno, me despido, que pasen una feliz velada y portéense bien".-

"Claro, hasta luego".-

"Adiós y gracias".- Lentamente la imagen de Reiko se desvaneció, Seiya se acercó a Seren.- "¿Te gustó?".-

"Me encantó... Un poco descubierto, pero esta divino, no debiste hacerlo".- Él le besa en la frente.-

"Por mi ángel lo que sea".- Ambos se sonrojaron.- "Vámonos, que esto está por comenzar".- Seren asintió, entraron al edificio y Seren cogió su abrigo, Seiya las llaves de un auto y el departamento y salieron, al llegar al estacionamiento, Seren se percató de un carro conocido.-

"¿El carro convertible de Haruka¿como hiciste para que te lo prestara?... Según Michiru este auto jamás deja que otro lo conduzca a no ser ella".-

"Digamos que somos buenos amigos".- _"Con razón me costó tan caro que me lo prestara_".-Pensó.- Sube.- Como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a Seren para después ir del otro lado y subirse, arrancó el auto y se fueron.-

**XXXXX**

"Papá Haruka... ¿Que hace esa guitarra aquí?".-

"Nada en especial pequeña... Pero más vale que la veas bien, porque tal vez pueda ser la última vez que la veas igual".- Hotaru, la vió sin comprender.-

"¿Haruka donde está el convertible?".- Michiru se reunió con ellas.-

"Salió a dar una vuelta".- Michiru se sorprendió.-"Tranquila he cobrado caro... Bueno, me he asegurado bien de que regresará sano y salvo jejejeje.- Mientras tanto acariciaba una fina guitarra eléctrica en color rojo.- _"Mas le vale porque si no... Adiós a la guitarra de la suerte_".-pensó. Michiru y Hotaru se miraron sin comprender nada mientras Haruka reía entre dientes.-

**Canciones:**

**(Fragmento) "Me cuesta Tanto Olvidarte" / Mecano **

**Segunda Edición, Mayo 19 de ****2005'**


	13. Mensaje Especial: Tercer Aniversario

**¡Saludos!...**

Ya son 3 años jaja XD muy a pesar de que mi objetivo no es durar años y años, al parecer la vida normal de su servidora, se empeña en hacer lo contrario XD.

Me siento muy contenta de poder seguir compartiendo con todos ustedes esta historia que aún sigue vigente gracias a su apoyo e interés. Hoy 20 de Mayo nuevamente celebramios un aniversario más. Además quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar tan seguido como acostumbraba hacerlos, pero debido a problemas personales y académicos, me vi imposibilitada en hacerlo, les agradezco infinitamente su comprensión y su apoyo en momentos que más me hicieron falta. Durante el transcurso de este año, me he desencantado de muchas cosas y en especial de algunas personas que no vienen ni al caso, XD jajaja, pero que desafortunadamente, inquietaron mi mente de mil formas, por las que hubo momentos en que ya no podía seguir escribiendo la continuación ya que me sentí tan triste que pues… simplemente la inspiración se marchó XD. Pero no por mucho tiempo…

Descuiden, a pesar también del problema que se presentó en Fanfiction Net por el cual me vi en la penosa necesidad de editar los capítulos desde su inicio, seguí a la par con los siguientes capítulos, es decir, que continúe escribiendo a partir del capítulo 46 que fue el último publicado en esta página y el cual van a ver muy pronto. En cuanto a la sorpresa que les había mencionado desde hace 2 capítulos, a mas tardar semana, semana y media tendrán noticias de ella ;)…

**Las Webs…**

Y porque a pesar del paso del tiempo, nunca olvidaré a los que sin conocerme y saber de mí, me abrieron las puertas y me otorgaron su confianza en publicar mis escritos… Una vez más… MIL GRACIAS.

Mr. Satán**_"Ciudad Satán"_**

Videl

**_"SSJ Chibi Vegeta Sekai"_**

Saltamontes**_ "Sortilegio"_**

Celeste Lita Videl **_"Sailor Moon Angel"_**

Miki Kaoru **_"Imperial Fanfics"_**

**_"La Fuerza Universal", _**

Earthlord**_ "Meditación Lunar,_**

**_"Universo Sailor"_**

Rinita Inverse **"Fanwork's Universe"**

**_"Resplandor Lunar"_**

**_"Meditación Lunar"_**

Selene (Vidaamor)

**_"Anime Dreamers of "_****_La Familia de la Luna y de la Tierra"_**

Just a teen **_"Fanfics de Sailor Moon" _**_Yahoo group._

Hayi-OS1 **"Anime Awards" **_Por su premio a esta historia en la categoría "Mejor historia Dramática" y a su siempre amiga en la categoría de "Mejor Autor" en el concurso de Fics del 2004.…_

**Lectores:**

**_Nova (Zagato)_**

**_Sammy _**

**_Akasha "Queen of Damned"_**

**_Pancharami_**

**_Gustavo_**

**_Bunny Tsukino_**

**_Noelia_**

**_RinitaInverse_**

**_Paloma_**

**_Andrea Black_**

**_Anna_**

**_Shin Chan_**

**_Martha_**

**_Fenrir_**

**_Betty-Boop_**

**_HasiChan_**

**_Lían_**

**_Andrea (yeyi)_**

**_Amy_**

**_King Endymion_**

**_Niki_**

**_Rebeca_**

**_Natsuki_**

**_Hatami_**

**_Sakare_**

**_Katie Lupin (Palomix)_**

**_ChiquiPy_**

**_La Vito_**

**_Selene (silverymoon)_**

**_Silvia_**

**_Usako_**

**_Kaori_**

**_Kirei-Chan_**

**_Samantha_**

**_Lucia Gonzalez_**

**_Jczavala_**

**_Rocio_**

**_Chibichibi_**

**_Jazz_**

**_Selene (vidaamor)_**

**_Alejandra_**

**_Sailor Angel_**

**_Bunny 1986_**

**_Selene (espia40)_**

**_Mga Fga_**

**_Alfredo Payan_**

**_Atenea_**

**_Andrea_**

**_Ana Castillo_**

**_Kenya Morales_**

**_Julia Hernández_**

**_Cynthia Saporiti_**

**_Arashi_**

**_Yui_**

**_Serena(mi comadre adorada!)_**

**_Mitsu Yoshino_**

**_Mi ahijado Kero-Chan_**

**_Merle_**

**_La madrina de Sharian: Patri_**

**_Meri_**

**_Mer_**

**_Mi amiga del alma: Carrie_**

**_Mi querida Cuñada Yavanna… Muchísimas gracias por estar apoyándome siempre )_**

**_Ranma-Chan (Tu también me has ayudado a hacer esto realidad, muchas gracias)_**

**_Raulitooooo… Arriba Kamikaze XD_**

**_Luz_**

**_Liz Sakura-Chan_**

**_Maron- Chan_**

**_Sara… Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaa _**

**_Mario… Te amo amoshito de mi podashooonnnn )_**

**_Adriana y Alfonso… Mis Papitoshhhh postizos… los queyo mucho _**

**_Martha_**

**_Rodolfo… Y sus bailes sexies jajaja XD_**

**_Marco_**

**_Karol Ibarra_**

**_Tatiana… Pronto actualizaré… Pronto actualizaré jijiji XD_**

**_Catalina_**

**_Perla_**

**_Carolina_**

**_Seishiro_**

**_Neogaby_**

**_Lupita_**

**_Christhie_**

**_Azulyn02_**

**_Chirseluna_**

**_Bic_**

**_Jesy_**

**_Ybeth_**

**_Fiorella_**

**_Sandra_**

**_Andrea Ibarra_**

**_Estrella de Mar_**

**_Luna-nis_**

**_Beautiful Night … FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_**

**_Tatekanine_**

**_Chicamar_**

**_Cristalgirl_**

**_Silvermoonlight_**

**_Sailor Pallas_**

**_Chocolate-mitsu_**

**_Sailor Angel_**

**_Luna_**

**_Azuka Tsukino de Black_**

**_Angely_**

**_Fatimar_**

**_Celebi Time Traveler_**

**_Expeliarbum_**

**_Yessy_**

**_Diel_**

**_Harbert_**

**_Seren-chan_**

**_The Dark_**

**_Lorena_**

**_Karol_**

**_Amyzuno_**

**_Ckaty-y_**

**_Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne_**

**_La Nene_**

**_Sakare_**

**_Kirei Hanasaki_**

**_Jen- Inverse 2587_**

**_Usako_**

**_Nayeli… Mucha suerte con tu programa, es muy bueno…! Todos a escuchar musica de anime en el programa de Nayeli!_**

**_Isa García_**

**_Serena Sheccid_**

**_Iliana Acuña_**

**_Aylin Belucci_**

**_Romina Rivas_**

**_Andrea Vizcarra_**

**_Karina L_**

**_Hideaki_**

**_Lidia Benzal_**

**_Aisha-ladimoon_**

**_Sheccid de Chiva_**

**_Balucita_**

**_Moon_**

**_TaNiTaLoVe_**

**_Lorena_**

**_AnnitaChibaKou_**

**_Abda_**

**_Pressman82_**

**_Koibitotenshitotsuki_**

**_Hechizera Leisa_**

**_A-grench_**

**_Akarykandaiko_**

**_Shary_**

**_MIKO-AHOME-KYKYO_**

**_SerenityKou_**

**_Jess kuo de Seiya_**

**_Amy_**

**_Lilian_**

**_Alice-chan_**

**_Serenitakou_**

**_Starligt_**

**_Sol_**

**_Etowa-ru-chan_**

**_Gris_**

**_Jaz_**

**_Mocyamiidala_**

**_Lavisnu_**

**_Danikita-chan_**

**_Pola Kaiou_**

**_Asuka_**

**_Monycs_**

**_Ladystarichardson_**

**_Rosy_**

**_Lupita_**

**_Andrea Ibarra_**

**_Sailor Alluminem Siren_**

**_Edge Yamada.. Te quero mucho amigocha locaaaaaaaaaaaaa _**

…

A todos ustedes, muchísimas gracias por continuar al pendiente de este proyecto…

**Los Agradecimientos especiales:**

**_Saltamontes, Zirta, Nyarr, Xime, Carrie, Yavanna…_**_ A_gradecida eternamente estaré por alimentar mis ideas con cada una de las palabras que expresan en alguno de sus escritos, gracias por enseñarme el arte de la escritura, la idealización y el corazón…

**_Pamela:_**Gracias por hacer parte de ti esta historia, el trabajo que haces al traducirlo resulta muy valioso para mi, gracias por darle un tiempo también a este proyecto.

**_Miki:_**Gracias por creer en mi desde el primer momento, y seguir apoyándome hasta ahora.

**_Ranmachan:_**Por todos tus diseños!... Indiscutiblemente han sido trabajos espectaculares ) por los cuales estoy mas que agradecida amiga!.

**_Ladiserena_**_: Muchas gracias por todo amiga… TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO!... Espero que pronto volvamos a escribir juntas, me encantaría volver a trabajar contigo!..._

**_Yavanna:_**Que puedo decir… GRACIAS MIL!... no solo por el apoyo con esta historia, si no por tu apoyo como ser humano y amiga, no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida y el cariño que te tengo. XD

**_Carrie:_**Lo mejor de todo, fue poder tener una linda amistad, espero pronto poder saber de ti… QUEREMOS LA CONTINUACION DE TU FIC! XD

**_Moonlight_** Muchas gracias también a ti por estar al pendiente, es muy grato poder ser amiga y trabajar juntas, espero que eso se vuelva a repetir, muy pronto.

**_Dragon Kamen:_**_ Por el apoyo que me has dado, y por muchas cosas más…_

**_Elenco y Backstage del Musical Sailor Moon "El Destino de las Estrellas":_**Muchas gracias por la confianza, paciencia y apoyo en los 4 meses de trabajo intensivo para poder hacer un sueño realidad, por una maravillosa experiencia que viví gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, aún con sus altas y bajas, gracias por las lecciones aprendidas…

**_Raúl Martínez:_** Raulito!... Muchísimas gracias a ti también, por ayudarme y apoyarme tanto con mi fic, como con el musical, y por ser un súper amigo…XD

**_Naoko Takeuchi:_**Por ser la fundadora de tan maravilloso mundo de Sailor Moon y dejarnos soñar con su creación…

**_Los Puntos finales:_**

Finalmente, es una sorpresa para mi haber llegado hasta este punto… Pero la sorpresa más grata es continuar conociendo gente y la lista de lectores se sigue incrementando, no hay cosa mas grata que la historia no nada mas sea algo que habite mi imaginación jejeje… Sin más que decir…

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**_Con el corazón… Su amiga…_**

**_(Serekino Kaoru)_**

**Sailor Universe: "La Batalla Final"**

**TERCER ANIVERSARIO **

**MAYO 20 2005'**

**_Dedicado a Naoko Takeuchi y Sara Gallardo Medina._**

**_En memoria_**_ de** Niiyama Shiho (Voz Original de Seiya Kou) **_

**_Hoshi Te extaño mucho y siempre estarás en mi podashon._**

**Viernes, Mayo 20 del 2005'.**


	14. SUBF 12: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Continuamos con las notas de autor que son muy importantes aunque a veces desesperen...

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic (con algunas excepciones) pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_ correspondientes al Anime y Manga: "Sailor Moon" (Derechos Reservados).**

**Nombres y personajes, de uso exclusivo:**

**Sailor Universe** (con las características explícitas en este fanfic), **Seren Kaoru** (Nombre), **Sailor Chaos** (sus características) y **Reiko Nishi** (solo el nombre) **son propiedad de la autora**… **_Serekino Kaoru_**

Ya que gracias a él se le otorgo un nombre a este personaje, le doy todo el crédito y los derechos sobre el, Sailor Meiga es propiedad de mi hermano **_Miki Kaoru_**

Y aprovechando esta oportunidad, me voy a aventar unos comerciales, pues les quiero recomendar ampliamente unos fics, POR FIN PUDE LEERLOS! Gomen a los autores por la tardanza en hacerlo y Arigato por la paciencia :

"**Amor Inmortal" by Merle**... Original, muy original, y digno de leerse, mucha suerte amiga! .- "

**"****El Angel que cayó del cielo" by Mer**... Excelente, uno de los mejores que he leído, felicidades amigocha!.-

**"Amor Prohibido" by Carrie**... Que puedo decir... Fantástico, muy bueno, de los mejores, suerte con la segunda parte amiga!.-

**"Asesinato en Nueva York" by Serena**... Fenomenal... maravilloso, mucha suerte comadre sigue así!.-

**"Todo un cambio" by Patri...** Espero que pronto te tengamos de vuelta, este fic, te ha quedado muy bien .

"**Por un Amor" by Ladiserena**... No hace falta decir que todos sus fics son buenísimos, pero en lo personal, este es mi favorito!

**"Mi Corazón Tu Hogar" by Yavanna**... Tierno, fresco y original, recomendado ampliamente, porque es digno de leerse, felicidades a mi cuñis !.

**"Eclipse Lunar" by Yavanna**

**"El primer Vals" by Edge Yamada**

**"Delirio Fugaz" by Edge Yamada**

**"Querido Hermano" Edge Yamada**

**"Juramento de Amor" by Enge Yamada … **Estos últimos 4 fanfics, para aquellos que les guste la lectura tipo Yaoi, les recomiendo mucho estas historias, cuya autora es nueva en el arte de escribir, pero lo hace de manera envidiable… Los podrán encontrar en la sección de "Game" del Video juego "Tales Of Symphonia" en el idioma español.

**"Entre Rosas y Estrellas" by Aisha-ladimoon…** Uno de mis fics favoritos, interesante y muy emocionante!

**"La Otra Cara de La Luna" by Silvermoonlight**… Un fic muy original que no deben perderse… Saludos a mi amiga Silver XD!

**"El Espejo" by TaNiTaLoVe…** Un fic muy singular e interesante… Vayan a leerlo )!

**-12-**

**Juuni**

**"¿Quieres Ser Mi Novia?" **

"Llegamos".- Taiki detuvo la camioneta frente a una gran mansión.-

"Podría decirte que me alegraría si tan solo pudiera ver donde estamos".-

"No entiendo porque las mujeres son tan desesperadas".- Bajó del auto y se apresuró a dar la vuelta para abrir, pero un hombre se le adelantó.

"Permítame Señor".- El atento caballero abrió la puerta y Taiki se apresuró a ayudar a bajar a Amy, quien tenía vendados los ojos.-

"Gracias... ¿Está todo listo?".-

"Por supuesto señor Kou, la señorita Kaoru llamó para avisar que ustedes venían en camino".-

"Perfecto".-

"¿Así que Seren estuvo detrás de todo esto también?".-

"Tengo que aceptar que me ayudó mucho. Cuidado hay 6 escalones".- Taiki pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de ella y le tomó su mano derecha para ayudarle a subir; es cierto que era más fácil que la tomara en brazos y la subiera el mismo pero; disfrutaba ver la forma en que ella confiaba en él... Eso le hacia sentir muy bien".-

"¿Dónde estamos?... Esto no es un restaurante".-

"Ahora vamos a doblar a la derecha".-

Entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba un majestuoso comedor que estaba decorado muy elegantemente, un adorno muy fino hecho de rosas blancas se encontraba en medio, además había unas velas blancas. La vajilla era de delicada porcelana blanca con diseños en color azul tenue, los cubiertos de plata, un juego de distintas copas de cristal y una botella de champagne, sobre él había unos elegantes candelabros que, en cualquier otra ocasión, servirían para iluminar la habitación, pero esa noche era diferente, por lo cual, la chimenea que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación estaba encendida, iluminaba perfectamente la habitación y además le daba un toque muy romántico a esa velada, sobre está algunos objetos de cristal cortado que le daban pie a una pintura majestuosa la cual mostraba una pareja de enamorados rodeados de estrellas que los iluminaban mientras se tomaban de las manos y acercaban sus rostros. A los lados de la chimenea, dos grandes ventanales, los cuales mostraban una vista panorámica de la gran ciudad.

"¿Lista?".-

"Lista".- En ese momento, Taiki desprendió la pequeña venda se sus ojos y Amy los abrió, lo que veía… Era maravilloso.- "Taiki... Esto es..."-

"Especialmente para ti".- Sonrió.- "Ven".- Le ofreció su brazo, Amy accedió y juntos se dirigieron al ventanal que se encontraba a la derecha de la chimenea.-

"Es una hermosa vista... Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte".-

"No es ninguna molestia, te mereces mucho más que esto".-

"Señor, la cena está servida".-

"Muy amable... Señorita por aquí".- Amy sonrió.-

**XXXXX**

"Solo espero que no haya muchos admiradores".- Seiya bajó del automóvil y le dió las llaves a un buen chico que se encontraba fuera del lujoso restaurante.- "Ten mucho cuidado con el automóvil, me saldría demasiado caro repararlo".-

"Claro que si, Señor, no se preocupe".- El chico esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Después muy caballerosamente, le abre la puerta a Seren y le extendió una mano para ayudarle a bajar del vehículo, ella se apoyó en la mano de Seiya y con mucha elegancia y cuidado salió del automóvil, el chico se sonrojó mientras veía como la pareja entraba en el hotel.-

"¿Viste eso?".- Un compañero del joven valet parking se acercó a él.-

"Son los del grupo Three Lights".- Comentó pensativo, al instante recibió un golpe en la cabeza, propinado por su compañero.-

"No me refería a eso... ¿La viste a ella, es hermosa... En la televisión y las fotos se ve muy bien pero en persona es mucho más bonita".-

"Si pero no tenias porque golpearme".- Sobó su cabeza.-

"Que bello lugar Seiya".-

"Que bien que te guste... Es uno de los mejores de la ciudad por lo que me han dicho".-

"¿O sea que nunca habías venido?".-

"No tenía a alguien que me acompañara".-

"Si, claro".- Se encontraron con un mesero, al cual Seiya le extendió una tarjeta; el mesero los condujo a una mesa en especial, donde se encontraban los reservados. Seiya sacó la silla para que Seren se sentara, enseguida él hizo lo mismo y el mesero se acercó nuevamente, era un chico de sonrisa simpática alto, delgado, cabello café claro y ojos verdes, al ver a la pareja, los reconoció como los integrantes del grupo Three Lights y les sonrió ampliamente.-

"Muy buenas noches, yo seré su mesero, aquí esta el menú, si gusta en un momento vuelvo para tomarles su orden, con permiso".- Se retiró.-

"Que amable".-

"A mi no me gusta que te vea de esa manera".-

"No comiences con tus celos enfermizos".-

"¿Celos enfermizos?".- la miró extraño.-

"El hecho de que me mire no es para tanto".-

"Si hubiera sido solo él, no habría problema, pero todos los que te vieron llegar, no dejan de verte y eso si me enfurece".- A Seren le apareció una gota en la cabeza al ver que Seiya tenia razón.-

"No les prestes atención, que yo vengo contigo no con los demás".-

"Es por eso que te lo digo".-

"Mejor cambiemos de tema" U.- El mesero se acercó de nuevo.-

"¿Gustan que les tome su orden?".- Después de unos minutos, los chicos comenzaron a escoger sus alimentos, el mesero tomó nota y se marcho, en eso comenzó a sonar una canción muy romántica, Seren la reconoció inmediatamente, y le agradó mucho ver que la gente al escucharla se levantó a bailar.-

"Sadness of Love... Michiru es muy famosa, a la gente le gusta mucho su música".-

"Eso es comprensible... Ella es una gran artista, no por nada es la mejor violinista del mundo".-

"¿Sabías que también pinta?".-

"Si¿ella es la que pintó el cuadro que esta allá no?".- Señaló una gran pintura que se encontraba justo a la mitad del salón, mostraba una ola de mar muy grande destruyendo todo a su paso.-

"Si, es una representación del Silencio… Recuerdo que Haruka me comentó que se la había mostrado cuando recién la conoció, cuando buscaban al enviado del bien para que Hotaru, es decir, Sailor Saturn no despertara. Pero ¿tú como sabes que ella hizo esa pintura?".-

"Fácil, la socia mayor de este restaurante es amiga mía y de Michiru y Haruka también... Su nombre es Elsa... Y si mal no recuerdo, creo que ella las presentó".-

"Vaya, esa si que es una sorpresa".- En eso, Seiya muy amablemente se levantó y le extendió su mano.-

"¿Sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza?".-Seren sonrió y muy delicadamente se puso de pie y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.-

**XXXXX**

**Mientras en el Templo Hikawa, en un lugar apartado...**

"¿Y bien¿Para que querías verme con tanta urgencia?".-

"Necesito hablar contigo".-

"¿Qué pasa, te noto extraño".-

"Rei, escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte".- Rei comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa e inquieta.-

"Darien me estas preocupando".-

"Es necesario que terminemos".- Ella sintió que le echaron encima un balde de agua fría, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero Darien a pesar de haberlo notado, siguió hablando.- "No puedo seguir engañándonos, ni a ti ni a mí, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que te amo, no es bueno para los dos".-

"¿Finges?".- Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas. Darien respiró profundamente antes de continuar.-

"Pensé que el darnos una oportunidad iba a ser bueno para sobrellevar la situación pero me equivoqué, lamento que a estas alturas de la situación te diga todo esto, pero me he dado por vencido".- Al no recibir respuesta continuó.- "No puedo olvidarla, no pudo dejar de amarla, es más creo que cada día que pasa mi amor por ella crece más".-

"No puede ser verdad... Lo que pasó entre nosotros ese día..."-

"¿Qué Rei, no pasó nada".-

"Pensé que había significado algo para ti".-

"Tu estas igual de conciente que yo de aquel día... Lo sabes mejor que nadie".- Darien le miró fijamente.- "Tienes que aceptarlo".-

"A mi si me importó".-

"¡No hicimos nada Rei!" Si Serena no hubiera llegado, de otra cosa estuviéramos hablando¡pero no pasó nada!".-

"Te demostré que te amaba".- No pudo contener mas el llanto y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.- "¿Era necesario que lo culmináramos para que no me dejaras ahora?".-

"No me malinterpretes Rei, no pretendo que eso suceda yo no siento nada por ti, quise darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y hacerme feliz a mi, pero no funcionó, lo único que conseguí fue darme cuenta que yo sin Serena no soy nada".- Darien comenzó a llorar, y apretó con mucha fuerza el barandal que tenia enfrente debido a la impotencia que sentía".-

"Estamos a tiempo de que lo intentes, aún podemos salvar nuestra relación, yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarla".-

"¿Qué no lo entiendes Rei?... ¡No la quiero olvidar! Me estoy muriendo por dentro!".- Dijo con mucha desesperación.- "¡Serena está muerta! mi razón de vivir se ha esfumado, me negaba a creerlo pero es la realidad, ya no tengo nada porque existir, nada... Mi vida, mi alma... Todo se fue con ella... ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?... Que yo soy el culpable por no haberme contenido cuando me besaste, porque no pude evitar seguirlo haciendo hasta llegar al extremo de..."- Se detuvo un momento y miró de nuevo al horizonte.- "Hasta que llegó ella... Justamente antes de haber cometido el que hubiera sido el peor error de mi vida".-

"Eso te hubiera significado a ti, porque para mi hubiera sido lo más bello de mi vida".- Respondió desesperadamente y bañada en llanto.- "Además ella no te escuchó, ni siquiera dejó que le explicaras¡no le importó escucharte!".-

"¿Y que esperabas? Se imaginó lo peor, y con justa razón y sabes algo, después de todo, Serena estaba en lo cierto".- Rei lo miró confundida.- "Si yo la hubiera encontrado en la misma situación con Seiya o cualquier otro... Hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera o peor, porque yo si sería capaz de matar a quien tan solo le hubiera puesto un dedo encima".-

Esas palabras destrozaron las pocas ilusiones que Rei tenía, no lo podía negar, él estaba en lo cierto, si Serena no hubiera llegado, todo habría sido diferente, efectivamente hubiera tenido el pretexto perfecto para obligar a Darien a que se quedara con ella, pero la realidad era otra, en donde Darien seguía amando a Serena y ella... Volvería a estar sola.

"Ahora yo solo quiero morirme, para estar a su lado..."- Una lágrima más se deslizó por su rostro.- "Si tuviera la oportunidad de volverla a tener enfrente, no tendría cara para mirarla a los ojos... Una vez más le fallé, no soy digno de ella... Pero aún así, no puedo dejar de amarla, tanto o más como el primer día en que la vi. Si estuviera en mis manos, daría mi vida para que ella, volviera a sonreír, a abrir sus ojos, a ser feliz aunque no esté conmigo. Podría jurarte que al que la quisiera, le daría mi bendición para que la hiciera feliz..."- Después de un minuto continuó.- "Siento mucho que tuvieras que escuchar esto Rei, pero tenía que decírtelo, no podía seguir así un minuto más… Tenía que hacerlo".- Rei sólo lo miró a los ojos por un momento después rápidamente, se abalanzó a él, para darle un beso muy apasionado que sorprendió a Darien para luego marcharse de la misma forma.- "Rei... Lo siento".- Levantó su mirada hacia la luna.- "Tenía que abrir mi corazón, era necesario... Serena, creo que dentro de poco, estará a tu lado... Para seguir... Amándote".- Una lágrima más se deslizó por su mejilla.-

**XXXXX**

**En el Restaurante, Seren mientras bailaba de pronto siente un mareo y algo que le oprime el pecho, una angustia muy grande…**

"Bombón... ¿Te encuentras bien?".- Seiya notó la dificultad de la chica para respirar, por lo que la ayudó a llegar a la mesa.-

"Estoy bien... Solo fue un mareo, no te preocupes".- le sonrió con dificultad.-

"Será mejor que comas algo, tal vez sea que no has comido bien últimamente".- ella asintió.-

_"Darien... estas mal... puedo sentirlo...".-_ Seren pensaba. Comenzó a comer sin poder quitarse esa angustia de su pecho.-

**XXXXX**

**Mientras tanto, Rei estaba tumbada en su cama a oscuras y llorando amargamente su pena, el perder a Darien...**

"Darien… Sin ti ya no me queda nada, te juro que yo tenia la esperanza en mi corazón de que te quedaras a mi lado... Tal vez yo este mal pero a pesar de que el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos fue muy corto, lo que dices que nunca pasó... Sigue siendo el más dulce y hermoso recuerdo de mi vida, porque yo si te quise y te sigo queriendo…"-

**XXXXX**

**En la Mansión...**

"La cena estuvo deliciosa".-

"Es verdad... Si ya terminaste, quisiera que me acompañaras, quiero mostrarte algo".-

"Por supuesto".- Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y Taiki la llevó fuera de la habitación y subieron unas elegantes y largas escaleras que a su vez los condujeron a un pasillo, al final de éste se encontraron con otra pequeña escalera que llevaba a una puerta.-

"La verdadera belleza se encuentra detrás de esta puerta".- Al llegar a ella, Taiki la abrió y ambos salieron, subieron 4 escalones más y llegaron a la azotea de la mansión. Amy abrió la boca sorprendida, Taiki tenía razón, jamás había visto algo parecido a esto, el suelo de esta era espectacular... Nunca había imaginado que existiera algo así, estaba hecho de cristal... Era un cristal tan fino que todas las estrellas se reflejaban en el... Era como si estuvieran caminando sobre el cielo... Entre estrellas.-

"¡Esto es increíble!"… Es bellísimo.- Amy dijo muy sorprendida.-

"Y eso que no has visto lo que está a tu derecha".- Amy al voltear vió el mar de luces y destellos que producía la ciudad de Tokio, era un espectáculo luminoso maravilloso.-

"Increíble".- De pronto pudo sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo.-

"No es tan bello como tú…".- Amy se sonrojó, jamás había tenido a Taiki tan cerca, mucho menos su aliento, sentía que podía escuchar claramente su respiración y el latir de su corazón.- "Amy, no sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este momento..."- Amy, comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa.- "El momento de estar solo, contigo para decirte, algo que me costó mucho trabajo aceptar, pero de lo que siempre he estado seguro".- Tomó su mano derecha, de manera que estuvieran frente a frente.- "Desde que te conocí... Algo nuevo nació en mí, no estaba seguro de lo que era y me negaba a aceptarlo, en aquel tiempo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera conservar la esperanza de encontrar a nuestra Princesa; pero me he dado cuenta que es en vano luchar contra ese sentimiento porque, cada día crece más y se hace más fuerte. Amy, tal vez no tenga mucho que ofrecerte, solo tengo algo muy valioso para darte... Por favor, si es necesario tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo antes de darme una respuesta, no me importa esperar, puedo esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario con el único propósito de que me des una oportunidad... Para... entregarte mi corazón. Sólo puedo entregarte eso porque... Ya mi vida es tuya".- Amy, sintió que cada una de esas palabras le llegaba al corazón.-

"No necesito tiempo para pensarlo".- Taiki tuvo una esperanza.-"Yo también desde que te conocí sentí como algo muy especial crecía dentro de mi corazón. Algo que jamás había sentido por alguien y cuando te fuiste, me sentí muy mal por no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo... Porque tenía miedo de no volver a verte jamás. Pero regresaste cuando yo trataba en vano de olvidarme de ti, de olvidar que existías y nunca lo conseguí. Ahora que te tengo de nuevo conmigo, tengo las fuerzas suficientes, para jamás volver a permitirte que te apartes de mí lado".- Terminó de decir completamente sonrojada.-

"No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí escucharte decir eso. Me da más seguridad para preguntarte... Si tú... ¿quieres ser mi novia?".- Amy sonrió.-

"Nada me gustaría más en este mundo".-

"Siento que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo".-

Ambos se perdieron en el tiempo admirando el rostro de su ser amado, fueron acercándose lentamente, Amy sonrojada, cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir la respiración nerviosa de Taiki cerca de su rostro, sintió los brazos protectores de éste y después la caricia que jamás olvidaría. Por su parte Taiki pudo sentir la suavidad de sus labios, un sabor a miel que juró jamás probaría en otros labios que no fueran los de su amada Amy Mizuno, la chica de ojos azules que le enseño a creer en sus sueños y en sus sentimientos. Cuando por fin culminó un largo beso, separó unos centímetros sus labios sólo para decir dos palabras que ella soñó escuchar muchas veces y que él añoró tantas veces decir.-

"Te Amo".-

"Y yo a ti... mi amor".- El sonido de un violín proveniente de un hombre muy apuesto que tocaba en el marco de la escena apareció de la nada y ambos abrazados... Comenzaron a bailar.-

**XXXXX**

**Una hora después en el restaurante...**

"Efectivamente esos jugos sabían espantosos, pero Mina tenía mucha razón, uno como artista profesional debe tomárselos aunque nos estemos ahogando, como fue el caso de Yaten, que no tomó nada mas que agua el resto de la semana".-

Seren se soltó a las carcajadas, había pasado ya un rato desde que dejaron de cenar, estaban muy alegres y a pesar de que la angustia que sentía en su pecho no había desaparecido, ella tenía que aceptar que se la estaba pasando muy bien en compañía de Seiya.

"Espero que si me piden hacer un comercial, no me toque promocionar esa bebida, yo la probé y te puedo asegurar que no podría sonreír frente a la cámara".- Ahora era Seiya quien comenzaba a reírse.-

"Y eso que a penas vas comenzando, ya te quiero ver en la sesión de fotografías".- Seren abrió los ojos asustada.- "Tranquila, que aun quedan un par de días".- Tomó una de sus manos.-

"Menos mal…"– Respiró aliviada.-

"Bombón... Quisiera decirte algo, pero antes que nada dime¿te gustó la cena?".-

"Gustarme es poco, me encanto, me la pasé muy bien, gracias".- Sonrió.-

"Me alegra".- Hizo un ademán para pedir la cuenta.- "Porque me costó mucho trabajo decidir a donde llevarte".-

"Ni que fuera alguien que tenga gustos especiales, sabes que cualquier lado esta bien, y más si estoy contigo".-

"Eso ya lo se, pero no quiero ser tan obvio".- Dijo con aires de grandeza.- "En cuanto a que cualquier lugar esta bien… Déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada... A una Princesa no se le lleva a cualquier lado".- Besó su mano, en ese momento llega el mesero con la cuenta (que manera de interrumpir ¬¬)".-

"Señor aquí esta su cuenta, fue un placer haberles servido y esperamos que vuelvan pronto".- _"Ni hablar, no es prudente hacerlo, no quiero incomodarlos, pero me encantaría tener un autógrafo de ambos, después de todo, uno no tiene la oportunidad de verlos diario, que lástima, me tendré que quedar con las ganas".-_ En eso, Seren se percató de su pensamiento, pues notó que los miraba muy raro y decidió quitarse la curiosidad investigando dentro de la mente del chico. Por lo que tomó una servilleta de tela que se encontraba sin utilizar en la mesa y pidió su bolígrafo al mesero.-

"¿Me prestas tu bolígrafo por favor?".-

"Por su puesto, aquí tiene Señorita".-

"Gracias, ahora ¿me puedes decir tu nombre por favor?".- Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse y junto con Seiya la miró extrañado.-

"Cla- claro, me-e llamo Tenchi Osawa".- Seren comenzó a escribir sobre la servilleta ante la atenta mirada del los chicos que tenía enfrente, al terminar, se la pasó a Seiya, quien al leer lo escrito, entendió la idea y comenzó a firmar también, al finalizar se la da al chico con todo y su pluma, éste se sonrojó lo más que pudo y sonrió nervioso.- "Cielos, muchas gracias, me daba mucha vergüenza pedirles algo como esto, son muy amables, créanme que yo soy un fiel seguidor del grupo, muchas gracias de verdad".-

"No, al contrario, gracias a ti por apoyarnos y atendernos tan bien esta noche, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti".-

"Muchas gracias por tus atenciones, nos la pasamos muy bien".-

"Para eso estoy señorita, para hacerles placentera su estadía, ahora me retiro, con su permiso, muy buenas noches y gracias nuevamente.- Después de hacer una inclinación en señal de despedida, se retira.-

"Creo que es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos también".- Seiya dejó algo de propina.-

"Pero ibas a decirme algo..."-

"Después".- Seiya se puso de pie al instante, se dirigió hacia ella y le ayudó a levantarse de su asiento susurrándole al oído.- "Tenemos que apurarnos porque se nos hace tarde".- Seren lo miró sin entender y él solo le extendió el brazo para que lo tomara y salir del restaurante, a la salida se encontraron al mesero que les dijo que había mandado a pedir su vehículo.- "Gracias".- Les dijo a los chicos que cuidaron de su vehículo.-

"Su automóvil está a salvo, fue un placer cuidarlo".- Seiya solo le sonrió en respuesta mientras ayudaba a Seren a subir al automóvil, después se subió él y se van.-

"Muchas gracias, me la pasé muy bien".-

"No me des las gracias, esto aún no termina".-

"¿A que te refieres?".-

"Dentro de un rato lo descubrirás... Y ¿a que vino ese autógrafo, no me digas que te gustó ese chico".- Frunció el ceño.-

"Lo que pasó fue que nos miraba raro y leí su pensamiento, el pobre no sabía como pedirnos un autógrafo... Fue iniciativa propia".- Contestó muy sonriente pero Seiya no cambia su cara de seriedad.- "No seas celoso, ya te dije lo que paso, no pongas esa cara, no me gusta que estés tan serio".-

"No tengo nada y mucho menos estoy celoso, yo sería incapaz de hacerlo".- Hubo un silencio.- "Bueno solo un poquito".- U

"No tienes remedio... ¿A donde vamos?... Ya saliste de la ciudad".- Seiya no contestó y sólo aumento un poco la velocidad, puso música sin responder y permaneció en silencio el resto del camino.-

**XXXXX**

"Llegamos, sostente bien".-

De pronto, salió de la carretera y se adentró hacia el bosque que había hacia el lado derecho de la carretera. Condujo un pequeño tramo, aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, Seren no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo, o más bien, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de hacia donde se dirigían, hasta que después de ver árboles y más árboles, mas adelante del camino pudo ver que había algo parecido a un río, ya que podía escuchar claramente el sonido del correr de éste entre más se acercaba, más podría escuchar ese sonido tan relajante, pero cual fue su sorpresa, que al llegar al lugar, pudo apreciar que no se trataba de un río si no de un lago, un gran lago que daba a un acantilado, y descubrió que el sonido que ella distinguía pertenecía a una gran cascada que estaba al fondo del lugar, al ver el acantilado pudo notar que se encontraban a mitad de una gran cascada, ella miraba admirada el lugar, se sentía en un sueño, aún no salía del vehículo y ya podría sentir la frescura del agua y su brisa, Seiya detuvo el carro al pie del lago.-

"Pensé que te gustaría conocer este lugar".-

"Es hermoso, esto es un paraíso Seiya".- Sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta del vehículo y bajó para acercarse más a la orilla del lago, ante la atenta mirada de Seiya, quien decidió salir también y situarse a su lado.- "¿Por qué conoces este lugar?".-

"Este fue el lugar a donde llegamos por primera vez, cuando nuestro único propósito era encontrar a nuestra Princesa".- Comentó con aire nostálgico, Seren tomó su mano derecha, el se encontraba a su lado izquierdo.-

"Fueron tiempos difíciles... Pero ya los hemos superado... Ahora tenemos un obstáculo más que debemos vencer".- Seiya la abrazó.-

"No pienses en eso, no te traje a este sitio para recordar cosas tan desagradables... Lo hice para hablar contigo de algo importante".-

"¿Así¿Y de que se trata?".- Respondió interesada.- Seiya se sentó a la orilla del lago y la invitó a que hiciera lo mismo, a lo que Seren accedió.-

"Sabes, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto".-

"¿Cómo qué? no te entiendo".- En ese momento una corriente fría de aire se hizo presente, la cuál causo que ella se llevara las manos a sus brazos para frotarlos, de manera que le dieran calor pues al bajar del automóvil se había quitado el abrigo, Seiya se percató de eso y en vez de ir por el abrigo, prefirió quitarse su saco y ponerlo alrededor de sus hombros.- "Gracias... Aún no me respondes".-

"Bombón... Como soy muy malo para dar discursos y rodeos, iré directamente al punto".- Seren comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa.- "Tengo algo importante que decirte... Se trata de... Como decirte... Todo lo que últimamente hemos vivido, no ha sido del todo muy grato, tanto tú como yo hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles, pero sabes algo... Cuando tu estas conmigo es cuando comienzo a pensar que valió la pena todo lo que he sufrido, no se si este momento es un sueño o es una realidad pero... Creo que ya es tiempo que te diga lo que yo... Lo que yo siento por ti".-

"Seiya, se que entre tú y yo han ocurrido acercamientos muy importantes, pero quisiera que entendieras que no quiero engañarte, no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, porque créeme que te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi".-

"Si, se que tal vez aún no es el momento pero también se que si no lo hago, traicionaría a mi corazón, y eso no lo puedo hacer, es más fuerte mi corazón que mi voluntad y por eso necesito decírtelo y que me escuches".-

"No me siento digna de ese sentimiento".-

"Bombón, este amor que siento por ti, tu lo mereces, a tu lado siento que de verdad estoy viviendo, es como si, hubiera estado dormido durante todo este tiempo hasta que te conocí y me enseñaste a ver todo diferente. Así quisiera vivir por siempre y te agradezco por cada momento que has estado a mi lado".- Tomó su mano izquierda.-

"No se que decirte... Tú no eres quien debe agradecer, soy yo, tú has hecho por mi muchas cosas, y te debo mucho por ello, tu apoyo, tu cuidado, tu calor y tu amor. Desafortunadamente hay algo en mi que aun no me permite vivir tranquila y así como lo eres tú, yo también tengo que serte sincera, aún no he podido olvidar a Darien, lo sigo amando, y aún me sigue doliendo mucho su traición".- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.- "Te juro que cada día intento ser fuerte, pero al final, ese sentimiento de nuevo me vence y un claro ejemplo es que cada vez que lo veo, ese sentimiento renace en mi".- Sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y Seiya le abrazó.-

"Mi bombón..."- Acarició su rostro.- "No dejes que te corten las alas ni que te roben tus sueños y mucho menos que te sigan humillando de esa manera".- Alzó su rostro.- "Déjame curarte esta herida por favor, dame una oportunidad, eso es lo único que te pido, una oportunidad, para mi y para ti, para comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Para darte todo mi amor".- Seren se sonrojó.-

"¿Aún sabiendo mis sentimientos?".- Seiya comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.-

"Aunque no quieras este amor que te ofrezco, de cualquier modo yo te seguiré queriendo. Yo sé que a tu cariño llegue demasiado tarde, pero te pido que no me desprecies. ¿Qué daño puedo hacerte con quererte, yo comprendo que tal vez tu no puedas hacerlo por el momento ¿pero que puedo hacer si te amo?...- Seren seguía sonrojándose por las palabras de Seiya a la vez que unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, acompañadas por las que comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Seiya.- "Déjame vivir así queriéndote tal cual, sin esperar que un día tu me quieras como yo...- Seiya se puso de pie y le extendió su mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse, y cuando la tuvo frente a frente, la tomó entre sus brazos en un abrazo muy tierno y firme, para continuar desahogando sus sentimientos.- "Tal vez después llegue el día en que tu ya no estés a mi lado, así que por el momento quiero soñary te pido que no me despiertes por favor".- Besó su frente y la abrazó con más fuerza.-"No me despiertes por favor, así soy muy feliz y te juro que estoy conciente que tu no eres para mi".- Seiya fijó sus ojos azules en los de ella.- "Ponte en mi lugar¿que harías¿Sabes cual podría ser la diferencia?".- Seren le miró sin hallar la respuesta.- "La diferencia entre tu yo tal ves seria, que yo en tu lugar... Si te amaría".-

Seren pudo ver como la lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Seiya, se sentía muy impotente porque no podía hacer nada... ¿o sí? Su corazón se encontraba con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaban su amor por Darien, aunque intentara olvidarlo, todo era en vano, aún no podía arrancarse del corazón ese sentimiento hacia él, y por otro lado, estaba Seiya. Quien poco a poco había tomado un lugar muy importante en su corazón, era un sentimiento sumamente extraño. No sabía que era, lo que si sabía es que estaba creciendo día con día ¿sería amor? Es una pregunta difícil de responder. Pero estaba ansiosa por descubrir, no quería herirlo, es verdad, sin embargo las palabras que le escuchó decir, hicieron tremendo eco en su mente y su corazón.

"Seiya..."-

Hubo un silencio que no fue duradero, en el cual ambos se miraron a los ojos, era como si se hubieran perdido en el tiempo, como si quisieran grabarse internamente la mirada de su acompañante, hasta que Seren, comenzó a secar las lágrimas del rostro de Seiya, el se sonrojó e involuntariamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que Seiya presiono los labios de Seren con los propios y segundos después comenzó a besarla de una manera muy especial, Seren le correspondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo que le sorprendió, él le abrazó por la cintura y continuaron besándose...

Era Luna Nueva y aún así, se podía observar su bello destello con gran intensidad reflejándose en el lago y en las aguas caídas en cascada hacia él, el viento jugaba con ella invitando al rocío empapar la piel de los enamorados. La Luna continuaba iluminando sus siluetas en la profundidad del bosque... Luna Nueva... Tal vez la que le indicaba a ella la hora de iniciar una nueva vida... Quizá era la que le daba un nuevo sueño, en algo más en que creer... Tal vez... Quizá...

"¿Eso, lo tomo como un "sí"?".-

"No..."- Seiya la miró un poco nostálgico.- "¿No crees que falta algo?".- Seiya sonrió y la miró fijamente.-

"Dime... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... No, mejor... ¿Quieres ser mi ángel?".-

Seren cabeceó en forma afirmativa y ambos sonrieron, sobretodo Seiya que no sabía como esconder tanta felicidad así que no dudo más y volvió a besarla, mientras seguían sumergidos en una atmósfera de magia. Seiya dejó de besar los labios de Seren para abrazarla y al oído cantarle una canción, mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por la melodía a la orilla del lago.

**_"...Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer, besarte lentamente y perderme por tu piel,_**

**_Encontrarme con tus labios en un beso sin final, todo por tu amor,_**

**_Solo dame una señal._**

**_Ángel, que das luz a mi vida, eres el aire que quiero respirar,_**

**_Ángel que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes, me muero si no estás,_**

**_Ángel llévame en tus alas, a la cima de este gran amor,_**

**_En tu alma vive mi esperanza, en tus manos está mi corazón._**

**_Tú mi Ángel, ilumina nuestro amor..."_****.- **

"Te Amo".- Seiya miraba a los ojos de Seren con gran intensidad, ella bajó el rostro. A pesar de haber dado el primer paso para olvidar a Darien, aún no podía pronunciarle a Seiya esas palabras. El joven Kou levantó el rostro de Seren y sonrió.- "Te entiendo, sé que aún no lo puedes decir, no necesito leerte la mente para saberlo".- Seren rió un poco.- "Solo quiero que lo sepas y que nunca lo olvides".-

"No lo haré, quiero que tu sepas, que te quiero, te quiero mucho, yo..."- Seiya puso un dedo en sus labios, impidiéndole seguir.-

"Con eso me basta... Por ahora".- Ambos rieron.- "Sólo quiero hacerte feliz".- Besó su frente.-

**XXXXX**

**Departamento de Darien...**

Se encontraba sentado en una silla que había puesto frente a su terraza, la puerta de ésta estaba abierta, pero él permanecía dentro del departamento, no quería salir, solo quería estar ahí, sus ojos hinchados y rojos se encontraban perdidos en el cielo, observaba detenidamente cada estrella que recorría, ya habían pasado cerca de 5 horas desde que había hablado con Rei, el reloj marcaba que era más de la 1 de la madrugada y él seguía ahí, sin poder dormir, no lo había intentado pero de antemano sabía que no lo conseguiría, ni siquiera sus lágrimas podían seguir fluyendo, parecía que sus ojos se habían secado de repente, en su mano izquierda sostenía una fotografía, la última que se habían tomado Serena y él juntos, el día del festival musical en la escuela de ésta, ella se veía espectacular, sonreía con tal alegría que desbordaba sin intención, lo abrazaba con mucho entusiasmo y él... Él se veía orgulloso y satisfecho de su novia, había sido una gran noche para los dos y él quería que fuera más inolvidable aún...

**FLAASBACK**

"Serena, quiero decirte algo".-

"¿Qué pasa?... No me vayas a decir que no te gustó como canté... Te prometo que la próxima vez te cantaré una canción dedicada solamente para ti...-

"No, no es eso... Aunque eso que dices no está nada mal".-

"Recuerdas la hoja que encontraste en mi mochila ayer... El poema que te dije que me habían regalado... Por cierto, no debes ser tan celoso.- dijo intentando contener su risa al recordar el rostro de su novio.-

"¿Celoso?"- Darien estaba muy sonrojado.- "Es sólo que no me gusta que te estén regalando esa clase de poemas".-

"Eres un celoso, acéptalo... En fin, lo importante es que lo recuerdes, aunque no es un poema".- Serena tomó una mano y puso un papel sobre ella, sin soltar su mano.- "Te prometo que haré lo imposible por ponerle música... Para que la próxima vez que esté en un escenario, te la cantaré con todo mi amor".- Darien se sorprendió por sus palabras y la abrazó.-

"Mi Princesa... Será una hermosa canción, y más si la cantas con esa voz tan linda que tienes".-Besó su frente.-

"Será nuestra canción"-

"Serena, las chicas te están esperando para que les hagan una fotografía, date prisa"-

"Ya voy Luna, ahora vuelvo".-

Al Serena marcharse, Darien abrió la hoja que Serena le dio y comenzó a leerla, aun no iba a la mitad y sus ojos ya se habían humedecido. Ya lo había leído pero no le había prestado tanta atención como ahora, después de lo que le dijo ella¿primero canta y ahora escribe canciones? Eso era sorprendente, sobre todo en Serena, se notaba que había madurado mucho, y que ya era tiempo de decirle algo importante, metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo del saco del mismo lado y apretó con fuerza lo que tomó.-

"Serena... Estoy seguro que ya es tiempo, no tengo ninguna duda... Pero creo que tendré que decírtelo en otra ocasión".- Continuó leyendo.-

**FLASHBACK**

"Aún conservo esa hoja... Pero también conservo aquello tan importante que te iba a decir... A pedir.-Apretó una pequeña cajita que tenía en su mano derecha.- "Soy un estúpido... ¿Como pude ser tan estúpido!- Gritó mientras se levantaba apresuradamente de la silla y la arrojó al suelo de un manotazo.

De pronto vió su sombra y sintió una extraña calidez que lo rodeaba, lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, volteó hacia la terraza, de donde entró una brisa que le envolvió, respiro profundamente, tranquilizándose, y llenó de paz su ser.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y salió, miró una vez más hacia el cielo, pero esta vez no vió a ninguna estrella, ni siquiera miró a la Luna... A Serena, a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y que por una estupidez había perdido, pero esa noche había algo distinto, aún cuando se enteró que estaba muerta, nunca había sentido tanto ¿miedo? Si, miedo, miedo pero no a perderla, ella ya no estaba, tampoco a olvidarla, jamás podría... Era miedo a vivir sin ella... Miedo a estar solo... Tristemente vió la fotografía que estaba en su mano izquierda y derramó un par de lágrimas lamentando que por su culpa ella ya no estaba ahí después vió la pequeña cajita que se encontraba en su mano derecha y la abrió. En ella se encontraba un anillo muy brillante... Era un anillo de compromiso, pero era especial... Era único... Era hecho sólo para ella.

"Sólo viviré para amarte Serena, es lo único que me interesaba y me interesa hacer, a pesar de que tu ya no estés, porque así lo he decidido te amaré, porque eres algo importante en mi vida, aunque ya no estés presente, porque seguirás cerca y muy dentro de mí, hasta el último momento de mi vida y porque a pesar de todo Serena... Nunca podría apartarte de mí".-

**XXXXX**

**En el Templo Hikawa...**

_"¿Qué está pasando?... ¿dónde estoy?..."-_

Rei miraba todo a su alrededor, y veía todo oscuro, de pronto, todo se iluminó de repente y pudo ver a todas las Sailors... A su lado izquierdo estaban Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Star Fighter, a su lado derecho vió a Sailor Mercury, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus y Sailor Star Healer... Pero todas estaban convertidas en piedra... Frente a ella comenzó a crecer un gran resplandor, pudo ver la silueta de una mujer, que reía estruendosamente... Percibió que ésta levantaba su mano derecha y sintió un temblor bajo sus pies... La mujer desapareció dejando a toda la ciudad que estaba tras de sí en tinieblas... La oscuridad se acercaba y a medida que tocaba a sus compañeras éstas se quebraban, primero las Sailors que estaban a su derecha y luego las que estaban a su izquierda... De su garganta salió un desgarrador grito... Lo que la llevó a darse vuelta y ver detrás suyo a dos personas... Príncipe Endymion y Princesa Serenity quienes veían también horrorizados la escena, pero era como sino la vieran a ella, ausentes de su presencia...-

_"¡Darien¡Serena!".- _

Les llamó...Más ellos no daban señal de escucharla, vió como Serenity lloraba en el suelo y de rodillas la pérdida de sus amigas, mientras Endymion le abrazaba para darle apoyo. Un sonido sepulcral le sacó de sus pensamientos era como si la tierra se quebrara y de nuevo esa estruendosa risa. Oscuridad que acechaba a su Princesa. Apenas cesó el ruido y escuchó a Endymion gritar el nombre de Serena, al voltear, Rei vió como su princesa desaparecía de entre los brazos de su Príncipe.

"¡SERENA!".- Rei despertó. Un infinito dolor comenzó a crecer en su pecho, era un sueño... Que le había parecido muy real.- "Era un sueño".- Se levantó de la cama y caminó a la ventana.- "¿Será una premonición¿Por qué soñé con Serena entonces? Las chicas convertidas en piedra... ¿Que diablos está por venir?".-

**"Este capítulo se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a mi querida amiga Araceli y a mi hermanito Miki Kaoru... Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su amistad"… Diciembre 7 del 2002'.**

**Segunda Edición: Mayo 25 del 2005´.**


	15. SUBF13: Un Futuro Incierto

**-13-**

**Juusan**

**_"Un Futuro Incierto"_**

"Seren tengo muchas cosas que contarte... No sabes lo feliz que estoy".-

"Yo también quiero hablar contigo Amy... ¿Te parece si nos vemos en algún lugar?".-

"Yo tengo que ir con Andrew quedé en ir dentro de media hora a dejarle un libro que me pidió prestado, si quieres nos vemos ahí".- Seren dudó un poco antes de responder.-

"Esta bien, nos vemos ahí, hasta luego".-

"Hasta más tarde".- Colgó el teléfono.-

"¿Con quien hablabas?".-

"Con Seren, quiero contarle todo".-

"Parece que se han hecho muy amigas".-

"Seren es una gran amiga Luna, espero que pronto la puedas conocer mejor para que te des cuenta del gran ser humano que es".- Luna quedó en silencio y Amy percibió la razón.- "¿Te recuerda a Serena?".- Luna bajó el rostro.- "Si quieres compararlas, puedo decirte que son muy, muy parecidas, es por eso que estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien".-

"Eso espero, porque tiene una energía muy extraña, es como si fuera un aura negativa que no me agrada y me hace dudar de ella".-

"Estoy segura que no es así ya lo verás... Ahora me voy porque tengo que ir con Andrew primero... ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?".-

"Ahora no, voy con Artemis, me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo de Mina, dice que ha cambiado mucho y que está muy preocupado por su actitud".-

"Si, yo también lo he notado, espero que podamos ayudarla en algo, entonces nos vemos más tarde".-

**XXXXX**

**En el Video Centro Crow...**

"Hermano, de verdad que me estas preocupando, ve nada más como estás, nunca en mi vida te había visto así, estoy de acuerdo en que teníamos casi un mes de no vernos y que puedes cambiar pero esto es demasiado, si no estas enfermo entonces ¿que te pasa?... No puedo creer que estés en esta situación".- dijo muy sorprendido.-

"No exageres Andrew, simplemente estoy desvelado, no he podido dormir bien, pero eso es todo".-

"No creo que con un par de noches en vela te haya afectado tanto, no tienes color, estas muy pálido, de seguro que tampoco te alimentas bien, mira lo delgado que estás... Darien ¿qué pasa?".-

"Me estoy muriendo Andrew…"- El susodicho se asustó al oír hablar a su amigo, el estado de Darien era deplorable, se veía muy desgastado pero la afirmación que había escuchado era lo que más le preocupaba.- "No puedo vivir sin Serena, no puedo... Te juro que he intentado ser fuerte cada día, pero no lo consigo y ahora, me he dado por vencido".-

"Pero ¿Y Rei?".-

"Eso fue un error... El cual estoy pagando".-

"¿Entonces era verdad?... ¿Serena se fue por lo que pasó con Rei?".- Darien dudó en contestar esa pregunta... Aún no podía revelar que Serena no se encontraba con vida, pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas ni las palabras adecuadas para decirle la verdad.-

"No sabes cuanto la hecho de menos, una vez más me he dado cuenta que sin ella estoy sin vida".-

"Ya estoy aquí Andrew".- Amy notó que con él se encontraba Darien, al verlo también se preocupó.- "¿Darien¿Qué tienes?".- Tomó asiento en el banco de a lado, dejando el libro que traía consigo en la barra.-

"Eso es para que veas que no estoy exagerando... Se te nota que estas mal".-

"¿Sucede algo?".- Amy los miró preocupado.-

"No he dormido bien es todo".-

"Porque no le cuentas lo de Serena, ella es tu amiga también".- Amy frunció su ceño.-

"¿Serena?".-

"No es nada Amy... Lo siento, pero no me siento bien, nos vemos después".- Darien se levantó y sin más salió cabizbajo del lugar.-

"Esta muy mal".-

"No entiendo".-

"¿Tu sabes cual fue la razón por la cual terminó con Serena?..."- Amy dudó un poco en responder.-

"No, no lo se bien. Solamente se que ellos tuvieron un problema y que después Serena se fue, no se nada más".-

"Estoy seguro que algo de tras de todo esto... No es lógico que después de todo este tiempo, Darien se encuentre en ese estado por Serena".-

"¿Por Serena has dicho?".- él asintió.-

"Realmente me dejó preocupado... Dijo que se estaba muriendo, que no podía vivir sin ella y que la extrañaba mucho. Y no es para menos, desde que se hicieron novios, eran como la pareja perfecta, a pesar de que Serena se comportaba como una niña pequeña, no importaba porque a veces a Darien le faltaba que le quitaran lo serio, y no había otra persona mejor que Serena, se veía que se amaban, se les veía en la mirada. No me puedo explicar que fue lo que pasó. Darien me preocupa, está en un mal estado".-

"Si, lo pude ver. A mi también me preocupa, jamás pensé verlo así".- Los dos miraron fijamente en el libro que Amy traía y quedaron en silencio.-

**XXXXX**

**Escondite del Enemigo…**

"Yuyal, es preciso que te des prisa, hoy tiene que ser el primer ataque y más te vale que lo hagas bien, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo".-

"Lo sé Kaolinet, no soy tonta, no tienes que decírmelo ¿Ya tienes a la víctima?".-

"Sí".- Ambas voltearon a ver una especie de mesa plateada en donde aparece una luz para dar paso a la imagen de una chica, Kaolinet vuelve su mirada a Yuyal.- "Presta mucha atención, no te vayas a equivocar".- Yuyal prefirió ignorar el comentario.-

"Muy bien, me voy".- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un portal que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación.-

"No te vayas a confiar con esas Sailors".- Yuyal, siguió su camino sin importarle lo que dijo su compañera y se introdujo en el portal.- "Es una arrogante…".-

**XXXXX**

**A unas cuadras del Crown...**

"Será mejor que regrese al departamento, creo que no debí salir de ahí el día de hoy".- De pronto chocó con una chica que cayó al suelo debido a su distracción, era una joven de cabello oscuro muy brillante.- "Lo siento¿se encuentra usted bien?".- Darien se inclinó para ayudarle.-

"Sí estoy bien".- Respondió Seren nerviosa al reconocer la voz de Darien. Lo miró a los ojos mientras se acomodó sus gafas.-

"Hola Seren, lo siento, estaba distraído y no te vi".- Le ayudó a levantarse, se pusieron de pie.-

"Descuida, yo tampoco me fije".- Fue entonces cuando una angustia muy grande se apoderó de la joven. Observó cuidadosamente a Darien y le preocupó su aspecto, estaba pálido, ojeroso, un poco despeinado a como siempre lo veía, se preocupó.- "Darien... ¿Te encuentras bien?..."-

"No es nada importante... Nos vemos otro día, hasta luego y disculpa".- Se va antes de que Seren le pueda contestar, dejándola con una gran preocupación. Durante todo el camino hacia su encuentro con Amy, no pudo sacar de su pensamiento a Darien...- _"Darien, estás sufriendo, puedo sentirlo... pero ¿Por qué?... Esto me confunde, al verte así siento que mi corazón se derrumba... Estás tan delgado... Tan demacrado... Cuanto daría por quitarte tanto sufrimiento. Creí que podrías ser asunto olvidado"_.- Sin más llego a la puesta principal del Crown, ésta al abrirse pudo percibir a Amy hablando con Andrew, los dos lucían preocupados.- "Hola Amy".- Ésta y Andrew voltearon a su encuentro, él se sonrojó al verla y después no daba crédito, la había reconocido, era la famosa nueva integrante de Three Lights.-

"Hola Seren. Mira, te presento a Andrew, el es el gran amigo del que te platiqué".-

"¿Amy, como es que la conoces?... Eh, lo siento mucho gusto yo soy Andrew Furuhata".-

"Hola, Seren Kaoru, mucho gusto".- Estrechan su mano, Andrew se sonrojó.-

"Ella junto con los demás chicos del grupo, estudian en mi escuela y en el mismo salón que yo".-

"Eso si que es tener buena suerte... Por cierto¿sería mucho pedirte si me pudieras dar un autógrafo para mi hermana Unazuki? Ella es una fiel seguidora de su grupo.-

"Claro, no es nada para mí es un placer".- Andrew le da una libreta y una pluma, ella comienza a escribir para después regresarle ambas cosas al chico.-

"Muchas gracias, a ella le hubiera encantado conocerte en persona".- Sonrió.-

"Dile que me llame, a mi también me gustaría conocerla, siendo tu hermana, puedo asumir que es una buena persona y muy guapa".- Le guiñó un ojo, Andrew se sonrojó a mas no poder .- "Al final te anoté el numero de teléfono del departamento en donde vivo con los chicos, esperaré su llamado".-

"Cielos, pues muchas gracias, es más de lo que puedo pedir".-

"No tienes nada que agradecer ¿Amy nos vamos?".-

"Si. Hasta luego Andrew, espero que te sirva el libro".-

"Gracias, hasta luego; adiós y gusto en conocerte Seren.- La joven de cabellos oscuros se acercó a la barra y le dió un beso en la mejilla.-

"El placer ha sido todo mío... Hasta otra".- Amy y Seren salieron de ahí y en acto seguido Andrew se desmayó.-

"Jajajaja... Se nota que impresionaste mucho a Andrew, si supiera quien eres en realidad".- Mientras Amy seguía riendo, Seren se encontraba como ausente, y lo notó.- "Pensé que nos quedaríamos en el Crown".-

"No me siento bien ahí... Aún no me siento segura de enfrentarme al pasado…"-

"Cuando llegué al Crown me encontré con Darien".- Seren respiró profundamente.- "Y no tienes idea de cómo está. Se nota que no lo esta pasando bien".-

"Lo sé..."- Amy volteó a verla.- "Me lo encontré en el camino".- Ambas se encontraron con mucha gente que rodeaba a una joven de cabello negro ondulado, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía ojos grises; las chicas le calcularon como unos 11 años de edad.-

"¿Qué estará pasando?".- Ambas se acercaron y pusieron atención a los murmullos de dos chicos.-

"Es una adivina... A mi hermano le dijo lo que le iba a pasar en el futuro".-

"Si a mi hermana le dijo las respuestas de su examen de historia".- A Seren y a Amy les apareció una gota en la cabeza.-

"Parece que es buena".-

"Sí, ya veo".-

De pronto la chica volteó hacia ellas y les sonrió, se encontraba hablando con una señora, la cual brincó de alegría cuando le dijo que se ganaría una buena suma de dinero, la gente que les rodeaba comenzó a aplaudir y a felicitarla en ese momento la chica con un ademán les pidió que se acercarán, Amy y Seren le hicieron caso.

"Muchas gracias por haber venido, pero ya no atenderé a nadie más, ellas serán las últimas".- Toda la gente comenzó a marcharse desanimada, tenían mucha curiosidad por saber que les deparaba el destino.- "Siéntense por favor".- Las chicas se sentaron en un par de sillas que se encontraban frente a una pequeña mesa, la niña se encontraba del otro lado.- "Mi nombre es Saki".-

"Hola Saki, yo soy..."-

"Amy Mizuno y Seren Kaoru... Lo sé".- Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas. Algo curioso que notaron era que no las miraba a los ojos, sino que tenía su vista posada en la mesa.- "No es que no quiera verlas... Aún me duele un poco que la gente me vea a los ojos... Soy ciega".- Eso les asombró mas. Se veía que era una chica algo tímida y que había sufrido mucho pero, había algo peculiar, no habían cruzado ni una palabra como para que ella les estuviera hablando con tanta familiaridad.-

"Lo sentimos mucho Saki... Dinos ¿Qué edad tienes?".-

"Tengo 13 años. Soy huérfana, vivo con una Tía y me dedico a ayudar a la gente dándoles un poco de esperanza a los que la necesitan. ¿Me prestas tu mano derecha?".- Amy, dudando un poco, se la da y Saki la tomó entre las suyas, sonrió.- "Lo sabía... "Las he estado esperando, Sailor Scouts..."- Amy se sorprendió y Seren no hizo ningún movimiento, continuaba seria como cuando llegó, sólo la miraba fijamente. Hubo un silencio.- "Estás rodeada de gente que te quiere. Hay problemas con personas cercanas a ti, pero tienes que tener esperanza y fe en alguien que tiene el poder de regresar todo a la normalidad, tu novio te ama sinceramente y dará la vida por ti cuando menos te lo esperes… En el futuro... El mundo necesitará de tu mente y tu visión para salir adelante, esas son tus armas, tu valor, tu lealtad, tu inteligencia y tu bondad, nunca te des por vencida, que lo peor está apunto de venir. Ah, y no lo olvides nunca... "agua con fuego"".- Amy la miró muy confundida, no entendía esa extraña frase le dijo al final, en cambio Saki le sonrió.- "No te olvides de eso Sailor Mercury, te será de gran ayuda".-

"¿Por qué sabes nuestra identidad secreta?".- Saki se limitó a sonreír y después le extendió su mano a Seren.-

"¿Puedes darme tu mano?".- Después de unos segundos Seren se la dio y Saki hizo lo mismo que con Amy, sólo que se volvió muy seria.- "Oscuridad. Mucha calidez. Confusión en tus sentimientos. Hay dos seres en tu corazón, dos esencias que confunden tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Veo que estas protegida por 4 seres, un ave, una estrella y dos hombres. Uno es rubio y otro tiene ojos azules; y a él lo amas. Estás rodeada por gente que realmente te quiere pero extrañas a tu familia, extrañas tu pasado. Se avecina un gran poder oscuro que todo destruye a su paso. Estás en peligro. Ya es tiempo de que despierte tu verdadero poder. Tendrás peligrosos oponentes, ten cuidado. Tienes dudas, pero no te preocupes, pronto vendrá alguien que te ayudara a desaparecerlas. En el futuro... Veo una ciudad de Cristal que está en peligro de desaparecer completamente… Una corona... Problemas, no todo está muy claro. Los resultados de la batalla que está por venir definirán el futuro, al igual de las decisiones que tomen hoy. Es la batalla más dura que han enfrentado, necesitarán todo el apoyo posible. Mi consejo sería que aprendas a dividir esas dos esencias, llegará el día en que se separen, piense en eso…"- Saki abrió los ojos y sonrió".- "Princesa".- Seren sentía una nostalgia muy grande en su interior, combinada por la sorpresa que le causó, el que le dijera cosas que suponía nadie sabía... Lo que más le confundía eran esos hombres ¿ojos azules? eso era fácil, pero ¿un hombre con cabello rubio?- "Es un placer haberlas conocido, sabía que llegaría el día pero nunca pensé que tan pronto".-

"Tienes mucho talento para saber como son las personas... Supongo que también lo tienes para adivinar el futuro".-

"No, te equivocas, yo no lo adivino, lo veo... El hecho de que mis ojos no funcionen, no quiere decir que en realidad no vea, veo perfectamente... Sólo que no lo hago como ustedes…"-

"Me has sorprendido".- Seren se quitó las gafas.-

"Fue usted la que me sorprendió majestad".-

"¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?..."-

"¿Se refiere a sus identidades, al Milenio de Plata, las batallas, su futuro? Fácil. Yo también he reencarnado, y mis recuerdos no fueron borrados totalmente de mi mente, nunca las conocí en persona, ni estoy segura en donde viví en mi otra vida, sólo sabía que tendría que encontrarlas para poder advertirles que deben tener mucho cuidado con lo que les espera y que sobre todo no dejen de confiar en sus seres queridos. Muchas veces el enemigo se hace presente de muchas maneras, y la mayoría de ellas, en donde menos lo imaginamos... Ahora tiene que irse y nunca le hablen de mi a nadie... Esto debe ser entre ustedes y yo".- Las chicas asintieron.-

"Muchas gracias por todo Saki".-

"Fue un placer Majestad... Y por favor, no pierda la esperanza... Todos nosotros dependemos de ello".- Saki extendió su mano en señal de despedida.- "Es un placer conocerte Sailor Mercury... Por favor recuerda mis palabras".-

"Así lo haré".- Estrecharon su mano.-

**XXXXX**

**Mas tarde...**

"Vamos, Mina, arriba se ánimo que no todo está perdido".-

"Tu no eres así, no comprendo ¿donde quedó tu alegría?".-

"Se fue con el viento...".-

"Sailor Venus...".- Mina, Artemis y Luna, voltearon al instante al escuchar esa voz que llamaba a Mina, los guardianes inmediatamente se pusieron frente a la Sailor.-

"¿Quién eres tu?".-

"Mi nombre es Saki".- Todos le miraron con cierto recelo a la chica que se encontraba sentada en frente a una mesita en la calle solitaria.- "¿Por que no vienes a sentarte?".- Le ofrece una de las sillas que estaba al frente, Mina sin saber porque, le hace caso.-

"¿Por qué me conoces?".-

"Eres inconfundible, la luz y la belleza te rodea".- Mina se sonrojó.- "Eres indudablemente la descendiente de Venus".- Saki sonrió.- "¿Me permites tu mano derecha por favor?".- Ante la atenta mirada de los guardianes, cautelosamente Mina accedió a la petición de la chica, quien al estrechar su mano cerró los ojos, y extrañas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.- "Veo que has estado deprimida... Sientes que has perdido a alguien muy importante. No, en realidad son dos personas que son muy importantes para ti. Sientes mucha desesperación por dentro y mucha incertidumbre de lo que pasará. Una batalla muy importante está por venir y se necesita de tu fuerza y tu amor... Usa tus dones para hacerle frente a un enemigo y ten fe que la esperanza sigue viva. Abre tu corazón, él lo necesita. En el futuro... Estarás rodeada de amor y felicidad. Para que tu futuro sea grato es necesario que actúes con certeza hoy y siempre ten presente que el amor y el odio son extremos opuestos pero a la vez se atraen, la clave es dar luz y paz, pero sobretodo "dar luz" esa es la clave".- Mina estaba impactada, le había leído su ser como si fuera un libro abierto, era muy extraño, esa niña sabía mucho de ella, su pasado, su presente y ¿su futuro?... Pero sus últimas palabras... ¿Qué quiso decir con...?

"¿Dar luz?... No entiendo que quisiste decir con eso".-

"Yo solo doy respuestas... Tú tienes que buscar las preguntas... Ten confianza en ti misma".-

"¿Por qué sabes quien soy?".-

"Porque soy vidente... Es hora de despedirnos. No olvides mis palabras por favor".- Saki se levantó e hizo una inclinación en señal de despedida, Mina se levantó también y le correspondió, para después retomar su camino.-

**XXXXX**

**En una pizzería...**

"¿Cómo te fue con Seiya?".-

"Me divertí mucho, y fuimos a un lugar maravilloso, me llevó a un paraíso... Es tan lindo conmigo".-

"Si, te entiendo porque Taiki lo es también".-

"Amy... Seiya me pidió... Que fuera su novia!.- Amy dejó de beber su refresco.-

"¿En serio?... ¿Y que respondiste?".-

"Que si, creo que ya es tiempo de que me de una nueva oportunidad".-

"Me parece bien, te la mereces pero... ¿y Darien?".- Seren miró hacia la rebanada de pizza que tenía enfrente y quedó pensativa, el recuerdo de hace algunas horas, cuando lo vió en el estado en que se encontraba, le causó mucho dolor.-

"Por favor Amy... No me hables de él..."- Su amiga se sorprendió.- Todavía es muy pronto y no me he repuesto del todo. Todavía lo recuerdo pero no quiero siquiera que pronuncies su nombre".-

"Si estás en ese estado aún... ¿Por qué aceptaste la propuesta de Seiya?".-

"No lo engañe... Seiya sabe perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos, pero creo que tiene razón en algo".- Amy la miró sin entender.- "Es tiempo en que yo también lo comienza a olvidar. Aunque no lo sé hacer como Darien. Me costó mucho trabajo llegar a esa decisión porque, te soy sincera, Aún no se dar un paso sin él".- Amy miró con tristeza a su amiga, y puso su mano sobre la de ella en señal de apoyo.- "Fue por eso que casi no quiero estar en los mismos lugares donde estuve con él o que me traigan recuerdos de él, donde recuerde algo suyo, quiero cambiar...-

"Hay algo que creo, tienes que saber".-

"No, por favor Amy... No quiero saber nada más... Aún no por favor".-

"Me duele mucho verte así, es por eso que yo quisiera decirte..."-

"Amy, por favor... Aún no... Comprende que aún estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas para olvidar que él fue todo en mi vida, para perdonar, aunque no cierren en mí estas heridas que me sangran por dentro cada vez más".- Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.- "Este inmenso dolor que no puedo dejar de sentir, él fue mi salvación y ahora... Sólo me queda este dolor que llevo por dentro... Pero ya es tiempo de que me de cuenta que todo terminó que ya no hay nada entre los dos, sentía que me moría pero ya he comprendido que tengo que seguir adelante, aunque él siga viviendo en mi voz,aunque lo siga sintiendo en mi interior, aunque lo vea en cada rincón y sienta en mi su presencia... Todo ha terminado".- Muy discretamente se limpió las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos azules.-

"Esta bien, prometo no tocar el tema... Solo te aconsejo que seas muy sincera con Seiya".-

"Si, lo soy, el no se merece que le oculte nada, pierde cuidado".-

"Ojalá y él si te pueda hacer feliz".- Seren solo sonrió.- "Y por favor deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así".- Ambas sonrieron.-

"Gracias por entenderme".-

"Para eso estoy amiga".-

**XXXXX**

**En el Templo Hikawa...**

"No entiendo la actitud de Darien".-

"¿Qué es lo que hay que entender Lita?... Él no me quiere".- Rei lucía muy triste, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y se notaba también que no había dormido bien.-

"Lo siento mucho Rei".-

"De nuevo sola... Ya debería estar acostumbrada. Por cierto, ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño".-

"¿Qué clase de sueño?".-

"¿Recuerdas aquel sueño que tuve, cuando nos enfrentamos a la Dama 9 y cuando aún no conocíamos a Haruka y Michiru?".-

"¿Donde nos veías a todas convertidas en piedra?".- Rei asintió.-

"Pero ahora, también veo a las Outer Senshies y a las Sailor Star Lights. Y también escuchó una risa conocida y la silueta de una mujer. Todo es muy confuso... No se que pueda ser".-

"Tal vez pueda ser una premonición".-

"Sailor Jupiter tiene razón. Sailor Mars no dudes de tu poder".-Lita se puso en guardia.-

"¿Quién eres tú?".-

"¿Cómo sabes nuestra identidad secreta?".-

"Mi nombre es Saki, soy amiga".- Lita y Rei miraron sospechosas a la niña que tenían enfrente.- "Solo me faltaban ustedes y recuerdo que alguien me dijo que cuando la montaña no viene a ti, como ocurrió con las demás, tu debes ira ella".-

"¿A que te refieres con eso?".-

"Ya no hay tiempo... Hay algo importante que debo decirles por favor, les ruego que pongan atención".- Saki se acercó a ellas.- "Hay una fuerza negativa muy fuerte cerca de ustedes, deben de luchar con todas sus fuerzas".- Los ojos de Saki comienzan a humedecerse.- "Por favor... Abran los ojos, no se dejen manipular por ella".- Rei y Lita se miraron sin entender.- "La batalla que se avecina, es muy importante para el futuro de este planeta, de que ustedes ganen o pierdan depende el futuro. Sailor Júpiter, es verdad que un árbol necesita de la tierra para crecer, pero eso no lo es todo, necesita, agua para que le riegue su ser... Recuerda... "los truenos son capaces de partir la tierra"".- Sailor Mars... De tu fuerza y coraje depende el futuro, no te dejes dominar, lucha por cumplir tus sueños y arrepiéntete cuando sea el momento, no antes... Recuerda, el agua apaga las llamas, pero "el viento las expande", cuando éstas están al máximo... Saca el provecho de la situación".-

"¿Qué es todo eso?".-

"Te diré lo mismo que a Sailor Venus. Yo sólo doy respuestas... Ustedes son las que deben encontrar las preguntas".- Rei y Lita se miraron entre sí.-

**XXXXX**

**Volviendo a la pizzería...**

"No quiero amargar estos días tan felices para ti".- Amy se sonrojó.-

"Aún no puedo creer que ya seamos novios".-

"No tienes idea de cuanto te ama Taiki, es un buen chico y el indicado para ti".-

"Yo también lo pienso así... Parece un sueño".- El móvil de Seren comenzó a sonar.-

"Y hablando del Rey de Roma... ¿Hola?"

"¿Cómo estas?".-

"¿Muy bien acompañada y tu?".-

"Si no supiera a quien te refieres, te estuviera aconsejando que cuidaras tu vocabulario porque estamos usando el altavoz y..."-

"Acabo de escuchar claramente lo que dijiste".- Intervino Seiya enfadado, Seren comenzó a reír.-

"Estoy con Amy, no seas mal pensado Seiya... Hola Yaten".-

"Sinceramente no entiendo como lo soportas".-

"¿Dónde te habías metido, que no te apareciste en toda la noche".-

"Ya que todos tenían asuntos que hacer en la noche, salí con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, fuimos a ver un par de películas al cine y luego fuimos a bailar y se nos fue el rato, y me quedé a dormir en su casa… No quise molestarlos".- Dijo Yaten en tono travieso.-

"Veo que se te está contagiando lo simpático de Seiya".-

"¿Hoy es el día de ataquen a Seiya y nadie me aviso?".- ¬¬

"¿Están muy ocupadas?".-

"No para nada Taiki ¿por?".-

"Queríamos invitarlas a comer, si es que no tienen otros planes".- Seren miró la pizza tamaño "gigante" que tenían enfrente y respondió.- "Yo no tengo ningún plan, deja le pregunto a Amy... Los chicos quieren invitarnos a comer ¿qué dices?".- Amy le miró atónita.-

"Pero si ya estamos comiendo".-

"No hay ningún problema... ¿Qué les parece algo de comida china?... Y luego podemos ir al cine".- A Amy le escurrió una gota en la cabeza.-

"Ustedes mandan".-

"Tenemos que disfrutar nuestro descanso, mañana tenemos que ensayar todo el día".-

"Entonces nos vemos en el restaurante que está a dos manzanas de la escuela".- Dijeron Seiya, Yaten y Taiki respectivamente.-

"Bien, nos vemos ahí ¿en una hora esta bien?".-

"Perfecto... Y te portas bien".-

"¡Yo siempre me porto bien Seiya! Taiki te paso a Amy".-

"Yaten, vámonos, creo que salimos sobrando en esta conversación".-

"Si, tienes razón, ya bastante empalagado estoy contigo y Seren".-

"Mejor ya váyanse los dos… Discúlpalos Amy, ya los conoces... ¿cómo amaneciste?".- Amy dejó de reír.-

"Bien¿y tu?".-

"Extrañándote mucho".- Amy se sonrojó.-

"Eh... Creo que mejor voy al servicio".- Dijo Seren en tono burlón.-

**XXXXX**

**En el Templo Hikawa...**

"Se ha terminado mi tiempo, tengo que irme. Por favor, no pierdan la fe, aún hay esperanza de recobrar sus sueños, sus verdaderos sueños".-

Un carro se estacionó frente a las grandes escaleras del templo, Saki iba bajando y se detuvo de pronto. Una persona subió con seguridad y algo de prisa los escalones.- "Justo a tiempo".-

Mientras tanto, Seren arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo que tenía enfrente; de pronto tuvo una visión... En su mente apareció la imagen de Saki en el templo. El sonido del espejo rompiéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, y sin pensarlo más, salió a toda prisa del servicio, y divisó a Amy que ya había terminado de hablar...

"Deja todo, tenemos que irnos".- Sacó de su bolsa dinero rápidamente.-

¿Que pasa..?.- Amy la miró asustada, Seren dejó dinero en la mesa y tomó su bolso, Amy se levantó a prisa.-

"Problemas en el Templo de Rei"-

**XXXXX**

**En el Templo...**

"Buenas tardes"-

"Buenas tardes... ¿Quien es usted?".-

"Si viene por algún amuleto, lo siento pero hoy está cerrado".-

"No se preocupen que no he venido a eso".-

"Ella viene por mi".- Intervino Saki. Al momento la mujer se quitó su abrigo revelando su identidad, Rei y Lita la reconocieron inmediatamente.-

"Pero..."-

"No puede ser".-

"¡Chicas, salgan de aquí!".- Rei y Lita obedecieron a Saki y entraron al templo para transformarse.- "Llegas a tiempo... Yuyal".-

"Veo que me conoces. ¡Qué lista eres! Entonces debo suponer que ya sabes a que he venido".-

"Así es, pero lamento decirte que pierdes tu tiempo".-

"Eso lo veremos en un minuto".-

"¡Alto ahí!... No permitiré que la lastimes".-

"Sailor Mercury..."-

"La primera en llegar".-

"Yuyal..."- Susurró.-

"¿A que has venido?".-

"Sailor Venus, ya son dos estorbos, es un placer verlas señoritas".-

"Para nosotras no lo es tanto".-

"¡Tu deberías estar en el infierno!".-

"Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mars… Como decía es un placer volver a verlas, lamento decirles que esta vez no correrán con la misma suerte".- De entre sus manos Yuyal hizo aparecer un arma, muy parecida al extractor que portaba anteriormente.-

"No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Saki".- Indicó Mercury.-

"No me digan que se conocen, pero que pequeño es el mundo.-

"Saki, apártate nosotras nos encargaremos de esto".- Venus se puso enfrente de Saki

"¡No te tememos bruja!".-

"Te agradecería Sailor Jupiter, que no me llamaras mas así desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de pertenecer a esa organización y mejor déjenme trabajar".- Comenzó a acercase a Saki.-

"¡A un lado Saki!".-

"¡No se atrevan a acercarse a mí!.- Mercury se detuvo. Las Sailors se asombraron.- "Esto es inevitable, así que no se atrevan a intervenir".-

"Ojalá que todas las personas fueran tan accesibles como tu".- Yuyal sonrió burlonamente.- "¡AURA INFERNAL!".- Un extraño resplandor comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de la pequeña Saki. Era un aura de color verde que la dejó sin movimiento.-

"Saki!".- La piedra que tiene Sailor Mercury en su tiara comenzaba a brillar mientras ella cerraba los ojos, una fuerza impresionante comenzó a nacer de su corazón, fue entonces cuando ella abrió los ojos con decisión y miró fijamente a Saki. Podía escuchar las palabras en su mente.- "TEMPESTAD DE MERCURIO... ¡DESPIERTA!".- El cuerpo de Mercury comenzó a iluminarse y un tremendo poder salió del suelo, le rodeó y salió disparado acompañado por una ráfaga de agua y viento que se estrelló en el campo que Yuyal lanzó contra Saki.-

"Jajajaja…".- Yuyal reía divertida.-

"¿Ese es tu nuevo poder?".- Venus estaba muy sorprendida. Mercury no cambió su rostro, seguía viendo muy fijamente a Yuyal.-

"¡Eso fue increíble!".- Exclamó Jupiter.-

"Pero no le hizo ni cosquillas a Yuyal".-

"Tienes Razón Sailor Mars, jajaja ¿Quién te has creído niña estúpida? jajajaja¿Crees que con tu estúpida magia podrás vencerme? Por favor... No me hagas reír... Ni tú, ni tus estúpidas amigas me podrán vencer. Ahora tengo un poder inmenso que sobrepasa los suyos, no tienen ninguna oportunidad de enfrentarse a mí y ganar. La verdad es que me dan lástima..."-

"Chicas... No pierdan nunca la esperanza. Ella sigue viva... Tengan fé por favor y nunca olviden lo que les he dicho a cada una de ustedes".-

"Saki..."- Al ver a la joven los ojos de Sailor Mercury comenzaron a cristalizarse.-

"Pero que conmovedor… ¡Silencio!... No quiero escucharte decir ni una palabra más".- Yuyal apuntó con su extractor hacia Saki.- "He venido aquí con solo un propósito... Que me ilumines con tu estrella vital".- Yuyal disparó su arma y de ésta salió una especie de rayo el cual le da directo en el corazón de Saki. Instantáneamente un resplandor surgió aunque poco a poco fue haciéndose más pequeño y tomó la forma de estrella de 8 picos. Saki hizo un esfuerzo para pronunciar lo que serían sus últimas palabras, mientras sus ojos se lucían ausentes y sin vida.-

"Nunca olviden mis palabras... Son la clave…".-

"¡Sakkkiiiiiiiiii!".- Sailor Mercury cayó al suelo de rodillas. Las demás estaban sorprendidas pero aún seguían en alerta, al seguir presente Yuyal.-

"¡Maldición, esta no es la estrella que busco".- Yuyal tomó la estrella entre sus manos y la arrojó a sus espaldas. La estrella se precipitó rápidamente al suelo, el campo que rodeaba el cuerpo de Saki desapareció quedando ésta en pie pero su piel tomó la forma y las características de una anciana.-

"¿Qué le has hecho?".- Preguntó una extrañada Sailor Jupiter.-

"Ups... Creo que le he quitado la vida, lo siento mucho, pero su estrella no me servía. Pueden jugar con ella si gustan. Yo me voy de aquí, fue un placer verlas de nuevo. Hasta pronto".-

"No iras a ningún lado".- Mars se puso en guardia pero Venus atacó.-

"¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!".-El ataque fue bien esquivado por Yuyal.-

"Tonta¿Qué no entendiste lo que dije? Ya no es lo mismo. Ahora yo soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes. Sus poderes no me hacen ni cosquillas, jajajajaja... Mejor me largo, con ustedes solo pierdo mi tiempo".- Yuyal desapareció con solo un chasquido de sus dedos. Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Saki comenzaba a moverse y de un momento a otro se lanzó contra Mercury sorprendiéndola al apretar su cuello cortando su respiración.-

"Tenemos que ayudarla".- Sailor Mars solo quedó viendo el lugar donde hace unos minutos estaba Yuyal sin atender a la súplica de Venus.-

"¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!".- El ataque hizo que "Saki" se alejara de Amy. Venus aprovechó para correr hacia su compañera y percatarse de que se encontrara bien.-

"¿Estas bien?".-

"Tenemos que ayudarla Venus".- Logró decir con cierto esfuerzo.-

"¡Cuidado Sailor Mars!".- Advirtió Jupiter al ver como "Saki" iba directamente hacia ella.-

"¡ESTRELLA DE LUCHA ESTELAR!".- "Saki" cayó inconsciente al suelo y Sailor Mercury avanzó hacia ella aunque fue detenida por Sailor Star Maker. Fighter y Seren se acercaron al cuerpo.-

"Esta muerta..."- Dijo Seren después de examinar sus signos vitales. Todas se acercaron y Sailor Mercury la tomó en sus brazos.-

"¿Por qué?... Ella no lo merecía".- La Sailor comenzó a llorar.-

"Pero había algo extraño. Era como si ya lo estuviera esperando".-

"Jupiter está en lo cierto. Saki reconoció perfectamente a Yuyal".-

"Creo que debemos hacerle caso".- Todos los presentes miraron a Sailor Venus sin comprender muy bien lo que había dicho.- "Tenemos que tener presentes sus palabras. Pienso que ella era una persona de confianza, por algo vino a decirnos todo esto ¿no creen?".-

"Chicas..."- Luna, quien llegó acompañada por Artemis, les llamó.-"Algo muy grave esta por ocurrir".-

"Tenemos que estar alerta de todo lo que haga el enemigo, no nos podemos confiar".-

"Mucho menos ahora que el cristal de Plata ha sido robado de las manos de Rei".- Los guardianes reales de la familia lunar hicieron una inesperada aparición. Las Star Lights miraron a Seren.-

"¡NOOO!".- Todos voltearon a ver a Mercury al escuchar su estremecedor grito. Vieron como lentamente el cuerpo de Saki se esfumaba de entre sus brazos.- "Saki".- Seren observó con tristeza el momento mientras que Star Maker abrazaba a Mercury para ponerla de pie y continuar estrechándola entre sus brazos para confortarla.-

"Primero los Generales del Negaverso y ahora Yuyal... ¿quien demonios puede estar haciendo esto?".- Fue la pregunta que Sailor Mars dejó al aire.-

"Es como si de pronto hubieran abierto la puerta del infierno".-

Antes las palabras de Jupiter todos quedaron pensativos. Mientras tanto Mercury lloraba desconsoladamente y Seren se contenía las ganas de hacerlo, no conocían muy bien a la pequeña pero había mucha calidez en ella y sabían perfectamente que era una buena persona.

"Un momento... ¿tu conocías a Saki, Venus?".-

"Si, era una adivina que estaba en el centro de la ciudad Jupiter, lo extraño fue que me llamó como Sailor Venus..."-

"Conmigo fue lo mismo".- Mercury logró calmarse un poco.- "Lo que no me explico es porque estaba aquí".-

"Ella vino a buscarnos y también sabía nuestra identidad".- Mercury asintió al escuchar la conclusión de Jupiter.-

"Y de pronto vió a Yuyal y nos dijo que nos escondiéramos, entramos al templo para transformarnos".-Terminó de explicar Mars.-

"No lo entiendo".-Seren capturó la atención de todos.-

"Saki... Era ciega".-

Al escuchar a Mercury se sorprendieron. Las Star Lights, no podía decir nada después de solo observar atentamente la pelea contra Yuyal mientras Seren les ponía al tanto de quien era Saki y como la habían conocido, al igual con Yuyal. Por lo tanto, ahora solo podían seguir escuchando atentamente la conversación de todas las chicas.-

"Pero no puede ser, entonces ¿como fue que vino hasta acá y estar tan atenta a la presencia de todos?".-

"Nunca pensé que fuera ciega, nunca lo hubiera imaginando".- Jupiter y Mars seguían sin creer lo que Mercury les había confesado. Artemis se unió también a sus impresiones.-

"Ni yo, cuando le llamó a Mina, era como si la mirara fijamente a los ojos".-

"Ella era una vidente y con un poder muy especial".-

"Es verdad Mercury. Es una pena que así hayan terminado las cosas".- Luna miraba fijamente a Seren, no la había visto sin las gafas y ahora que veía sus ojos... El verla le hacia sentirse tan... ¿segura?-

"Al parecer el enemigo es muy poderoso. Creo que es necesario que se integren más y que estén más alerta".- Todos asintieron al escuchar a Seren.-

"Y yo creo que hoy ha sido suficiente... Vámonos.- Las Star Lights y Seren asintieron una vez más y se retiraron junto con Sailor Mercury.-

"¿Por qué no les cuentas de tu sueño Sailor Mars?".-

"¿Tu sueño?".-

"¿Es alguna premonición?".- Preguntaron los guardianes.-

"Eso es justamente lo que yo quisiera saber...".-

**XXXXX**

**En un planeta muy lejano, en tiempo y distancia...**

"¿Tilk darajá?" (¿Están listas?) .- La Sailor de cabello rojizo, fiel servidora de Sailor Chaos, se encontraba frente a 4 seres de imponente presencia.-

"Kisht" (Sí) .-

"¿Lesik taba ka lishu?" (¿ Cual será nuestra misión?) .-

"Tek desh waderuk Sailor Kalosh" (Sailor Chaos se los dirá) .- Sailor Meiga alzó su gran báculo abriendo un portal dimensional.- "Bawuamesh" Vámonos .-

"¿Za glowik?" (¿A dónde?) .- La Sailor hechicera detuvo sus pasos y con enfado encaró a su desafiante.-

"Li karema Fudock bawa re, tame glowik fikari dameck deshuf lishu... Hare desh mikakme kam ragsh kam lifsharik desh shakla kowi kam tek heshkil desh, shu lokush gelokma shakla desh kam mukilish Sailor Kalosh feshilock, rashwa deshuf kigmalaksha... ¿Filashweik desh?" (Vamos al planeta Tierra, es ahí donde llevarán acabo su misión... Deben saber que tienen que obedecer cualquier orden que se les imponga, de otra manera cualquiera que intente traicionar a Sailor Chaos, tendrá su castigo... ¿Entendido?) - La joven que había hablado por primera vez, miró por unos segundos a la que lo hizo por segunda vez, esperando una aprobación que ésta le dio correspondiendo a su mirada. Inmediatamente después respondió a nombre de todas.-

"Tilka gari" (Esta bien) .-

"Kisht" (Si) .- La joven que dio la aprobación solo afirmó las palabras de sus compañeras con un movimiento de aceptación, dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado después.-

"¿U li tashka waderuk makla?" (¿Y tu no dices nada?) .-Sailor Meiga preguntó a la más alejada del grupo.-

"Kiu tashka falicka" (Ella no habla) .- Meiga la miró detenidamente, la chica tenía un tremendo aspecto de inocencia, que le hizo sentir cierta sospecha, pero al recordar quien era, solo se limitó a sonreír.-

"Gari... Bawuamesh" (Bien... Vámonos).- Las 5 figuras entraron en el portal dimensional.-

* * *

**Segunda**** Edición : Viernes, Mayo 27 del 2005'.**


	16. SUBF 14

**-14-**

**Juuyon**

**"Un Sueño Extraño... El Desahogo De Un Corazon"**

"¿Algún problema?".-

"Nada, ni un rasguño".- Haruka se levantó del suelo.- "Si llama ese sujeto, le puedes decir que ya puede venir por su guitarra".-

"A veces exageras demasiado".-

"Este automóvil, es lo más importante que tengo".-

"¿A sí?".- Michiru le miró un poco celosa.-

"¿Acaso me escuchaste decir, lo más importante de mi vida?".- Haruka esbozó una sonrisa robándole otra a Michiru mientras acercaban sus rostros y Haruka le abrazaba.-

"Papá Haruka, Mamá Michiru! Mamá Setsuna regresó y quiere hablar con ustedes, les esperamos en la sala".-

"Allá vamos pequeña".- Hotaru entró en la casa.-

"Ahora entiendes porque no quiero tener hijos, siempre interrumpen en la mejor parte".-

"¿Quieres dejar de decir disparates?".- Michiru tomó de la mano a Haruka para regresar a la casa.-

"¿Qué pasa?".-

"¿Hay problemas?".- Preguntaron al llegar a la sala.-

"Siéntense... Hay algo muy importante que necesito decirles. Ayer sentí un fuerte temblor en la puerta del tiempo, y decidí investigar, de pronto sentí, como una energía muy poderosa atravesaba un portal dimensional que había sido abierto sin autorización. Era un poder inmenso, me impresionó mucho".-

"¿Crees que tenga que ver con el enemigo?".-

"Me temo que sí Haruka. Pero eso no es todo. Después de eso, fui a asegurarme que todas las líneas del tiempo estuvieran en orden, pero el futuro... El Futuro Tokio de Cristal... Estaba casi intacto".-

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?... Tu misma nos dijiste que estaba desapareciendo".-

"Si, lo se Michiru es por eso que estoy tan preocupada... La ciudad estaba como con el tiempo detenido, no había viento, no había vida... Quise entrar al castillo pero no lo conseguí. Cada vez que me acercaba amenazaba con desaparecer".-

"Quizá eso deba a que la princesa se encuentra con vida".-

"Eso pueda ser una posibilidad".- Todos voltean a ver a Michiru, quien sostenía en sus manos su espejo y lo veía muy seria.-

"En mi espejo sigo viendo las mismas imágenes, ahora no tan rápido, pero siguen siendo igual de preocupantes".-

"¿Que es lo que ves Mamá Michiru?".-

"Oscuridad, desastres naturales, 4 extrañas sombras y la silueta de una mujer rodeada por una extraña luz; además veo un rostro que se me hace muy familiar, pero es la única imagen que pasa muy rápido así que no estoy muy segura de quien pueda ser".-

"Todo esto es muy extraño y no tengo ni la menor de que sea lo que esté pasando".-

"Eso es preocupante Setsuna. Tenemos que hablar con los demás para informarles que es lo que está pasando".-

"¿Porque no vamos a la discográfica?".-

"Es verdad, hoy les tocaba ensayar y grabar todo el día".-

"Vamos no hay tiempo que perder…"- Subieron al auto de Michiru y tomaron rumbo a la discográfica de los chicos.-

Después de conducir durante 20 minutos, llegaron al elegante edificio de una importante discográfica mundial. Entraron y encontraron a Seren en una pequeña sala afuera del estudio de grabación de donde provenía una música.

"Hola cabeza de bombón".-

"Hola preciosa".-

"¡Chicas¿que hacen por aquí?".-

"Tenemos algo que decirles, es muy importante y por eso decidimos venir".-

"Recordé que me dijiste que iban a grabar el día de hoy y por eso estamos aquí".- Sonrió Hotaru.-

"Ya veo, pues en unos momentos terminaremos, eso espero.-

"¿Por qué no estas con ellos?".- Pregunto Haruka.-

"Porque se suponía que habíamos terminado, estamos aquí desde las 8 de la mañana, pero llegó el Señor Nishimura y les pidió a los chicos que grabaran la melodía de una canción, y como yo no toco ningún instrumento, preferí esperarlos afuera".-

"¿El Señor Nishimura?".- Seren asintió.-

"El es nuestro representante... ¿Y que es eso tan importante que van a decirnos?".- Michiru respondió.-

"Se trata del enemigo".-

"¿Por qué no esperamos a que esperamos todos?".-

"Me parece buena idea Hotaru, no creo que tarden mucho".-

**XXXXX**

**Horas mas tarde...**

"Ayer también yo sentí que una energía se había integrado al resplandor de las estrellas".-

"El enemigo le extrajo un extraño objeto del cuerpo de la víctima, era una estrella".-

"Recuerdo sus palabras, antes de extraerlo le pidió que le iluminara con su estrella vital".- Comentaban un poco preocupados los hermanos Kou.-

"Nosotras sentimos ese nuevo ataque, fue por eso que les llamamos".-

"¿Y quien atacó ahora?".-

"No lo van a creer Haruka, Yuyal".-

"¿Qué! Esa maldita..."- Haruka apretó su puño.-

"¿Cómo puede ser posible que siga con vida?".-

"Lo que importa es saber porque regresó Michiru".- Indicó Hotaru.-

**XXXXX**

**En el Templo Hikawa...**

"Así que Yuyal también está aquí".- Darien tomó asiento junto Artemis.-

"No entiendo nada".-

"Artemis y yo hemos buscado alguna información, pero no hemos conseguido nada".-

"Sin embargo..."- Lita interrumpió a Luna.-"¿Recuerdan cuales fueron las palabras de Seren ayer? Ella dijo que tendríamos que estar más unidas, y al parecer las Sailor Star Lights estuvieron de acuerdo".-

"¿Cuál es tu punto Lita?".- De pronto, Amy llegó.-

"Que deberíamos olvidarnos un poco de nuestros conflictos personales y trabajar juntas para derrotar el enemigo".-

"¡Amy!".- Luna de inmediato se levantó al verla.-

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella".-

"Eso es justamente lo que pienso Artemis".-

"Es verdad Darien, será mejor hacer un lado los problemas mientras estamos en medio de esta batalla".-

"Creo que podríamos hacerlo".- Rei miró a Lita después de su comentario, y a pesar de sus dudas, les apoyó.-

"Esta bien... Siempre y cuando nadie se meta con nadie".-

"Me alegra escuchar eso Rei".- Amy sonrió.-

"Bienvenida de nuevo".-

"Gracias Mina".-

**XXXXX**

**Departamento de los Three Lights…**

"¿Qué pretenderá hacer Sailor Chaos reviviendo a nuestros viejos enemigos?".-

"Tal vez eso sea solo una distracción Setsuna".-

"Puede ser una posibilidad lo que dijo Yaten. Quizás sus planes sean otros y por mientras nos quiera engañar. ¿Qué es lo que estará buscando en las estrellas vitales?".- Taiki se sirvió un poco más de té.-

"¿Alguien sabe que son las estrellas vitales?".-

"Se supone que las estrellas son la energía vital de las los seres humanos Haruka".-Seiya inició la debida explicación seguido de Yaten.-

"Las estrellas que hay en el cielo existen gracias a la energía de los seres humanos, cada uno tiene una en su interior la cual al morir se une a la que está en el cielo provocando el nacimiento de una nueva estrella que le dará origen a una nueva vida repitiendo el mismo proceso".-

"¿Y que tendrá que ver eso con lo que Sailor Chaos busca?".-

"Existen dos tipos de estrellas vitales Michiru. Las normales y las puras, las primeras son estrellas de 5 picos que se encuentran dentro de los seres humanos y divididas en dos partes para producir la energía que necesitan para vivir, son de color blanco o transparentes. Las puras en cambio son las que habitan en los cuerpos de seres con algún don especial, la característica principal es que solo habitan en cuerpos de mujeres".-

"Eso puede ser una explicación del porque la primera víctima fue una chica y tal vez las próximas sean mujeres también".-

"Pero hay algo más Mamá Michiru. Según mis recuerdos, esas estrellas solo habitan en los corazones de seres especiales; como lo somos nosotras, las Sailor Scouts, porque en nosotras existen dones especiales".- Los hermanos Kou asintieron.-

"Entonces.- Intervino Haruka.- "¿Nos buscará a nosotras?".- Todos quedaron en silencio. Seren había estado muy callada pensando seriamente lo que sus amigos habían dicho. Una presión en sus manos derecha la sacó de sus pensamientos.-

"Bombón ¿te encuentras bien, has estado muy callada".-

"Estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en lo que pueda querer Sailor Chaos_… "Tal parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas… Ella presiente que ya estoy aquí. Creo que tendré que comunicarme con Galaxia pronto..."._- Pensaba.- "Tenemos que estar en coordinación con las demás". Es por eso que le he pedido a Amy que se vuelva a integrar con las Inners".-

"Ni lo pienses, no pienso ponerme de su lado y no pienso cambiar de opinión".-

"Y yo estoy de acuerdo con Haruka".-

"No después de lo que te hicieron".- Las Outers se mostraron inconformes. Seren se apresuró a tranquilizarlas.-

"Chicas, por favor, es necesario para que tengamos ventaja frente a Sailor Chaos. Ella es una Sailor muy fuerte e inteligente, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en lo que Sailor Galaxia pueda venir a apoyarnos".-

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso".- Esta vez fue Yaten el inconforme.- "Ellas te traicionaron y no se si tu puedas olvidar lo que te hicieron, peor yo no".-

"Creo que la Princesa tiene razón, no es el momento de preocuparnos por cosas tan triviales".-

"¿Eso te parece a ti Hotaru?".-

"No claro que no Seiya. Pero chicos lo importante es que ella esta con nosotros, además se avecina una batalla muy importante y quizá la mas importante que hayamos tenido desde el Milenio de Plata. Yo aún recuerdo el poder de Sailor Universe y tomen en cuenta que si ella ha despertado es porque Sailor Chaos es alguien muy poderosa y estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que tener de nuestro lado toda la ayuda posible".-

"No les estoy pidiendo que limen asperezas, solo que nos sigan apoyando, tanto a Amy como a nosotros para que juntos podamos salir adelante".- Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Seiya y Yaten se vieron entre si.-

**XXXXX**

**En el Templo Hikawa…**

"Hay algo que me inquieta... Las Outer Senshies no han vuelto a aparecer, ni esa nueva Sailor¿por qué?".-

"Luna esta en lo cierto. Es como si esa nueva Sailor solo hubiera aparecido para quitarle el Cristal de Plata a Rei".- Amy comenzó a recordar las palabras que le había dicho Seren el día anterior mientras esperaban a que los chicos regresaran de comprar los boletos, las palomitas y los refrescos en el cine.-

**FLASBACK**

"Amy quiero pedirte un favor".-

"Dime…"-

"Si mi sexto sentido no me engaña, puedo asegurar que las chicas se reunirán mañana para hablar de la aparición de Yuyal. Quisiera que fueras e hicieras las pases con ellas. Creo que será mejor que todos estemos integrados".-

"Esta bien, pero¿no crees que les incomode a Haruka y las demás?".-

"Espero que lo entiendan, tengo un mal presentimiento, es por eso que quiero saber lo que piensan las chicas al respecto".-

"Como quieras, ahora solo reza para que nos podamos reconciliar".-

"Sé lo que pasó entre ustedes".- Seren tomó una de sus manos.- "Que estas cicatrices no te empañen ese corazón tan puro que tienes".-

"No lo harán; si algo he aprendido de ti, es que no hay que guardarle rencor a los demás, no es bueno para uno mismo".- Sonrieron.-

"Y si te preguntan a cerca de la nueva Sailor, por favor no les hables de Universe, no es el momento de que ellas se enteren".-

"Así lo haré, pierde cuidado y muchas gracias por los guantes no te lo había dicho".-

"No tienes nada que agradecer".-

**FLASHBACK**

"No creo que sea enemiga, si a eso se refieren, de otra manera no me hubiera ayudado a despertar mi verdadero poder".-

"Es un gran poder Amy".-Afirmó Lita.-

"De todas maneras no podemos confiarnos de ella".- Indicó el simpático gatito blanco.-

"Darien... ¿te encuentras bien?".-

"Si Mina, es solo que no he dormido bien".- Rei lo miró fijamente.-

"¿Necesitas algo?".-

"No muchas gracias Lita, de verdad estoy bien".- Rei bajó el rostro.-

"Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo".-

"Gracias Luna, creo que necesito algo de compañía".-

"Darien... ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?... A solas".-

"Claro Amy... ¿hay algo más de lo que tengamos que hablar?".-

"No, eso era todo lo que queríamos que supieras".-

"Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, no te ves muy bien".- Indicaron Lita y Mina.-

"Mina, tiene razón... Nosotros también debemos irnos".- Mina le asintió a Artemis.-

"¿Rei, quieres que me quede?".-

"No, estaré bien Lita gracias".-

"Muy bien, entonces vamos Amy".-

**XXXXX**

Mientras tanto Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru ya se habían marchado del departamento de los chicos, y ahora se encontraban con Seiya y Yaten en un centro Comercial, haciendo las compras, Taiki y Seren se habían quedado en el departamento...

"¿De verdad te sientes bien?".-

"Solo me siento algo cansada del ensayo Taiki, fue por eso que no quise ir con los demás".-

"Acabo de llamar a Amy y quedé de verme con ella en la cafetería dentro de una hora ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?".-

"No gracias, no quiero hacer mal tercio".-

"Por supuesto que no, es seguro que Seiya y Yaten tarden un poco más; además no quiero dejarte sola, Seiya me mataría y no es que le tenga miedo pero no quiero discutir con él, así que no acepto negativas".-

"No tengo otra alternativa".- Sonrió.- "Voy a recostarme un momento entonces".-

"Yo te aviso cuando nos vayamos".- Seren asintió y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Seiya.-

Pensó que al hacerse novios iba a sentirse un poco incómoda se seguir durmiendo a su lado pero nada de eso, al contrario, siguió sintiéndose igual de protegida si no es que aún más. Sentía como él seguía despertándose a altas horas de la noche para asegurarse de que ella durmiera bien, hasta sentía los besos que le daba para después continuar durmiendo. La noche en que regresaron de aquel paraíso, ella se había quedado dormida en el automóvil y Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos; subió el edificio y la llevo hasta la habitación sin despertarla, la cubrió bien y después se acostó a su lado abrazándola cariñosamente, estaba segura que no había dormido nada pues cuando ella despertó, lo primero que vió fueron sus ojos que le miraban con mucha ternura y esa angelical sonrisa que solamente él tenía.

**XXXXX**

**En la Cafetería...**

"Chicos¿Qué les traigo?"

"Dos cafés Unazuki, por favor".-

"Enseguida Darien".-

"¿Y bien, que querías decirme?".-

"Mas bien, necesito que tu me digas a mí que es lo que te pasa".-

"A ti no te puedo engañar, contigo si puedo hablar claramente".-

"¿Que pasa¿Serena tiene que ver en esto verdad?".-

"No sabes el dolor tan grande que tengo por dentro... Fui un tonto Amy.-

"Siento decirte esto pero ¿no crees que es algo tarde?".-

"Si y no. Hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que no lo es, que aun no está todo perdido. "Pero por otro lado hay algo que no me deja vivir en paz, lo que le pasó a Serena fue por mi culpa".-

"Darien, lamento ser dura contigo pero no puedo ayudarte, lo que le hiciste a Serena no tiene nombre y al igual que tu Rei es también culpable".-

"Todo fue por una estupidez y ahora lo estoy pagando muy caro".-

"¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué la engañaste de ese modo? Si ya no la querías hubiera sido mejor que se lo dijeras".-

"Es que esa no fue la razón, aunque no lo creas, yo la sigo amando como a nada en este mundo".-

"Aquí están sus cafés Chicos".-

"Gracias Unazuki".-

"De nada Amy, disculpen la interrupción pero ¿podrías decirle a Seren de mi parte que le agradezco el autógrafo que me mando?".-

"Claro, no te preocupes yo le digo, pero tal vez tengas la oportunidad de decírselo en persona¿por qué no le llamas, estoy segura que le dará mucho gusto conocerte".-

"¿Lo crees? Me da algo de pena llamarle, tal vez lo haga más tarde, de todas maneras, muchas gracias".-

"De nada".-

"Permiso".-

"Entonces no entiendo que fue lo que pasó Darien".-

"¿Recuerdas ese día en que Rei y yo le acompañamos hasta su escuela?".-

"Como si fuera ayer".-

"Ese fue el peor día de mi vida. Después de ahí, Rei me pidió que le ayudara a estudiar para un examen, le propuse que fuéramos a mi departamento y así lo hicimos, yo había quedado con Serena en que iríamos a comer juntos, tenía planeado pasar todo el día con ella, incluso hasta llevarla a cenar, al día siguiente era nuestro aniversario y tenía algo muy importante que proponerle, ya estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero esa mañana, cometí el error más grave de mi vida...

**FLASHBACK**

"Sí es verdad..."- Rei miraba el libro un poco ausente, como si no supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento…continuó hablando.- "Aunque tengo que reconocer que tengo a un buen maestro a mi lado".- Se acercó a él.- "Creo que tengo que agradecerte la ayuda que me has dado..."-

"No es necesario, de verdad".- Darien intentó alejarse de ella, pero era inútil, Rei no se lo permitió.-

"Claro que lo es. Además no me lo puedes negar Darien tu también lo deseas ¿no es así?".- Lo besó.-

"Por supuesto que no Rei... Esto no puede ser".- Poco a poco fue respondiendo el beso y las caricias hasta que sólo se separaban para tomar aire y seguir con las caricias.-

**FLASHBACK**

"Ese momento fue muy extraño..."-

"¿A que te refieres?".- le miró extrañada.-

"A que no te puedo decir exactamente que fue lo que pasó, no lo recuerdo. Lo único que tengo en mi mente es que en ese preciso momento sentí una energía muy extraña, pude escuchar claramente como varios vidrios se rompían y ruidos de cosas también que se quebraban, luego escuche un par de voces... Eran dos mujeres; todo fue muy rápido y confuso y de pronto escuché la voz de Serena".-

**FLASHBACK**

"¿Pero que significa todo esto Darien?"

"¡Serena!"- Darien se apartó de Rei a quien le pasó su camisa para que se cubriera con ella.-"Espera... Déjame explicarte..."-

"¿Qué es lo que me vas a explicar¿Como y cuantas veces te has revolcado con ella a mis espaldas?... Eres... Eres..."- No pudo continuar hablando, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, su corazón estaba deshecho. Aún así lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo".-

"¡Serena! No te puedes ir así... ¡Serena!"-

"¡Deja que se vaya, no te va a escuchar en ese estado... Anda... Tranquilízate, ven conmigo".-

"¿Es que no te has dado cuenta Rei ¡Serena nos vió juntos!"-

"¿Y eso que?... Déjala ella estará bien... Tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar de lo nuestro…"-

"¿Lo nuestro? Entre tú y yo no hay nada".-

"Pero…Darien…"-

"Vístete..."-

**FLASHBACK**

"Lo demás tu ya lo sabes".-

"¿Quieres decir que entre tu y Rei no pasó nada?".-

**XXXXX**

**Departamento de los Three Lights…**

"¡Seren¿Puedo pasar?".- Al no recibir respuesta, Taiki entró a la habitación y la vió recostada en la cama durmiendo, ésta al sentir su presencia despertó algo asustada.- "Lo siento, no quise asustarte".-

"No te preocupes... No me di cuenta a que hora me quedé dormida, de hecho solamente recuerdo haberme acostado y ya".-

"Parece que estabas muy cansada".-

"Si, eso parece. ¿Ya es horade irnos?"- Taiki asintió.-

"Acaba de llamar Seiya, dice que tardarán un poco más porque tuvieron un problema con un grupo de fanáticas que los estuvieron persiguiendo y no les dejaban comprar. Que bueno que no fuimos con ellos".- Ambos rieron.-

"Es verdad... Vámonos".-

**XXXXX**

**En la cafetería...**

"Solo lo que te estoy diciendo. Si te refieres a queso tuvimos algo que ver, no, nunca. Eso fue lo más cercano que estuvimos a hacerlo".-

"Entonces, no entiendo ¿por qué se hicieron novios?".-

"No lo sé, de hecho en esos días yo actuaba muy raro, era como si yo estuviera en un sueño del cual no podía despertar... Las extrañas voces siguen apareciendo en mi mente, incluso desde ese día he tenido algunas pesadillas, sueño que estoy en un lugar desierto, que es de noche y vuelvo a escuchar esas voces. Luego veo a una mujer que me habla en una lengua muy extraña, no entiendo lo que dice".-

**(Sueño)**

"Taba goreck kam tashka tek hikawi, shirakeit".-

"Lufashik desh tilk fa ka kigashis... Wa makahelk tai dicfa".- La extraña voz y la mujer que tenía ante él comenzaron a reír.-

"¿Quienes son ustedes?..."-

"Shifk mikakme wa li, shirakeit".-

"¿Kam wa dowishak ra kelya le yulak shu deshuf karshai?".- Nuevamente, la extraña voz de desconocida procedencia y la mujer frente a él respondieron. Darien miraba la escena sin entender ninguna palabra, cuando de pronto un grito estremeció su ser.-

"¡Darien!".-

"¡Serena!"

**(Sueño)**

"¿Cómo es esa mujer?".-

"Es alta, delgada, su cabello es largo, de color rojo y rizado, tiene ojos verdes y siempre está a lado de una sombra, imagino que se trata de una mujer también por su voz, pero a ella nunca la he podido ver. Después escucho la voz de Serena, quien me llama y al voltear a mi lado derecho ella se encuentra ahí. Es cuando siento una angustia muy grande; intento correr para ir a su lado y cuando llego a su lado se desmaya en mis brazos y esas extrañas personas comienzan a reír y sin más despierto".-

"Todo es muy extraño... ¿Quién será esa mujer?".-

"Esta vez vi algo más... Algo que... Me dejó muy angustiado...".-

**(Sueño)**

"Serena... Por favor despierta... Reacciona.- Darien intentaba hacerla reaccionar.- "¿Qué es esto?".- Se cuestionó al ver su uniforme escolar que portaba la ultima vez que la vió. Se encontraba manchado de sangre, sus ojos miraron interrogante su cuerpo en busca de una herida que propiciara la pérdida de sangre y vió sus muñecas. Se aterró, mientras tanto las dos personas que le observaban, reían burlonamente.-

**(Sueño)**

"Pude ver que Serena tenía unas heridas en las muñecas... ¿Habrá sido así, Amy?".- La chica de cabellos azules se asombró. Nunca pensó que Darien pudiera imaginarse lo que había ocurrido. Alguien le estaba mandando esos sueños, no podía ser Seren, ella no quiere que Darien se entere que está viva, entonces... Además esas dos mujeres ¿quiénes podrían ser?-

"No lo sé Darien, a mi también me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó".- Mintió.-"En cuanto a ese sueño, será mejor que investiguemos al respecto, de nuevo los sueños siguen siendo una fuente de investigación, hay veces en que siento que esto ya lo habíamos pasado".-

"Lo único que quisiera es que terminará para estar con Serena".-

"No pienses así. ¿Sabes algo? Me ha quitado un gran peso de encima que me hayas dicho que las cosas entre tú y Rei no pasaron a mayores. No me explico la actitud de Rei pero me alegra que nada haya pasado".-

"Quisiera sentirme como tu, pero no puedo. Una vez más le fallé a Serena¿de que me sirve eso si la he perdido para siempre, ni siquiera pude explicarle nada".-

"Lo siento mucho Darien, pero la vida tiene que seguir, no es momento para derrotarse".-

"Espero no interrumpir nada importante".- Darien y Amy voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.-"

"Seren, hola".-

"Hola Amy, hola Darien".-

"Hola…".- Darien sonrió. No sabía porque pero ella le hacia sentirse muy bien, en paz.-

"Taiki está por venir, sólo fue a estacionar la camioneta".-

"Siéntate".-

Seren vió que en la mesa había solo 4 lugares, de los cuales estaban dos disponibles y cada uno se encontraba a lado se Amy y Darien, no podía sentarse junto a Amy, porque era obvio que ese era el lugar de Taiki, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a lado de Darien. El móvil de Amy comenzó a sonar.- "¿Sí¿Mamá¿Qué pasa?... No te escucho bien habla un poco más fuerte... Espera un segundo... Chicos debe estar en fuera del hospital porque no escucho nada iré a fuera¿no importa si los dejo solos un momento?".- Miró a Seren.-

"No hay cuidado, anda".-

"No tardo... ¿Mamá?..." -

"¿Y como has estado?".-

"Bien, un poco agotada porque hoy estuvimos ensayando y grabando la mayor parte del día".-

"Tu trabajo debe ser muy agotador".-

"Si, pero he corrido con suerte porque aún no hemos tenido sesión de fotografías ni conciertos. Creo que dentro de dos días tendremos una presentación, pero no hay nada confirmado aún. ¿Y tú como estas?".-

"No he estado tan bien últimamente pero intento estarlo".-

"¿Las cosas con Rei van mal?".-

"Nunca estuvieron bien. De cualquier forma, ella y yo hemos roto nuestra relación".- Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Seren. Darien se encontraba libre y el interés por saber más se incrementó"-

"Me gustaría decirte que lo siento pero creo que era lo mejor…" _"¿Por que dije eso? No debí hacerlo"_.- Pensó.-

"¿Lo crees?".-

"Pienso que ella y tu eran muy diferentes, Rei es muy impulsiva y por lo que veo tu eres un poco más reservado, simplemente no les veía mucho futuro, eso es todo.-

"Sí entiendo, aunque esa no fue exactamente la razón".-

En ese instante Unazuki iba pasando por ahí, llevaba una charola con tres bebidas pero un niño travieso la empujó haciendo que la charola se le desprendiera de las manos amenazando a una señora que se encontraba enfrente y en la que iban a impactarse las bebidas de no ser por Seren que veía lo que pasaba y en un acto discreto, pero que no pasó desapercibido por Darien, entrecerró sus ojos para sostener la charola y alzó un poco su mano derecha para detener las bebidas y regresarlas a su lugar. Darien, Unazuki, la señora y sus acompañantes veían atónitos la escena. Momentos después se escucharon los regaños que se le impartían al pequeñín que provocó el accidente y las habladurías de la gente que no daban crédito a lo que pasaba.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?".-

"¿Hacer que?".- Preguntó la joven fingiendo no entender.-

"Impediste el accidente, no intentes negármelo por que me di cuenta".-

"Bueno... Digamos que es una habilidad que poseo... Puedo mover cosas con la mente".-

"Vaya, si que eres especial... Lo supe cuando te vi y no me equivoqué".-

"Muchas personas no lo saben y te agradecería que por favor mantuvieras el secreto".-

"No te preocupes. Supongo que del lugar que vienes muchas personas tienen alguna habilidad como tú".-

"Vengo de un lugar en donde la magia, la hechicería y los dones especiales tienen su nacimiento".-

"Eres una persona muy interesante, me gustaría conocerte mejor... Tal vez algún día aceptes que te invite un café".- Ambos se sonrojaron.-

"Yo... No lo sé, tendría que hablarlo con Seiya".- Bajó la mirada.-

"¿Seiya y Tú?..."-

"Sí, soy su novia. Pero déjame pensarlo".- _"¿Por qué dije eso?... Me estoy metiendo en problemas. Es que a él… No le puedo negar nada… No, no, Serena despierta... Ya no hay nada entre él y tu...!auxilio!"_.- Pensaba mientras Amy y Taiki llegaban a la mesa.-

"Disculpen, ya estamos de vuelta".- Taiki al ver a Darien con Seren se enfadó un poco.-

"No te preocupes Amy, espero que no haya sido nada grave".- "_Gracias a Dios que llegaron"_.-

"No mi Mamá solo quería avisarme que no llegaría a dormir a la casa, tiene tanto trabajo en el hospital que va a doblar turno".-

"Hola Taiki".-

"Hola..."- Respondió serio.-

"Yo me retiro. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, quería invitarte Amy, y claro también a ustedes".- Miró a Taiki y a Seren.- A una cena que habrá el Mares en el salón de la Universidad, es con motivo del aniversario de ésta no tenía ganas de ir, pero pensándolo bien no creo que sea mala idea".- Amy, vió a Seren y a Taiki quien a su vez se miraron entre sí.-

"Claro, no creo que haya problema, yo te llamo".- Amy respondió sorprendiendo a Taiki.-

"Muy bien, espero que también les digan a los demás".- Miró a Seren.- "Y no te olvides que hay algo pendiente".-

"Claro, hasta luego".-

"Hasta luego".-

"Adiós".-

"Adiós".-

"¿A que se refería con eso?".-

"A nada importante, pierde cuidado Taiki".- Tanto Amy como Taiki notaron cierta tristeza en la mirada de Seren.-

"¿Estas bien?".-

"Sí Amy. Taiki la presentación que tenemos¿ya está confirmada?".-

"El Señor Nishimura quedó en llamarle a Seiya, lo más probable es que si¿por qué?".-

"¿Te preocupa algo?".-

"Es solo que, por lo que a dijo Darien, me acabo de dar cuenta de que donde tocaremos … Es el mismo lugar a donde nos acaba de invitar Darien".- Amy y Taiki se miraron entre sí muy preocupados.-

**XXXXX**

**Mas tarde en el departamento de los chicos...**

"¡No vuelvo a ir a hacer las compras!".-

"Ni yo, no a menos que vayamos en la madrugada y con un disfraz encima".-

"No se quejen tanto, que la última vez fui yo solo y no me quejé".-

"Eso fue porque fuiste a las 8 de la mañana en un Lunes".-

"Y no tuviste que lidiar con un grupo de fanáticas".-

"¿Y quién fue el inteligente que propuso ir en Domingo a las 6 de la tarde?".- Los chicos, incluyendo a Seren voltearon a ver a Seiya.-

"Oigan, era para aprovechar que íbamos con Haruka, Michiru y las demás".-

"Por cierto, Michiru parece que ya se acostumbró, no hacía mas que repartir autógrafos por toda la tienda, con una gran sonrisa".-

"Di la verdad Seiya lo único que querías era hacer méritos para recuperar tu guitarra".-

"¿Cuál guitarra?".- Seiya miró con cara asesina a Taiki.-

"Hermanito¿Qué parte de "guarda el secreto" no entendiste?".- ¬¬U

"Mejor ya dejen de pelear y acomoden las cosas".- Les el menor de los Kou.-

"Vas a tener que explicar eso Seiya".-

"Si, bombón lo que digas".- Besó su frente- "Vete a dormir, Taiki me dijo que estabas muy cansada".-

"Nada de eso, les ayudo a acomodar las cosas".-

"No es necesario, ve, enseguida estoy contigo".-

"No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos".-

"Esta bien…."- Seren caminó hacia su recámara, tomó su ropa de dormir y se cambió. Después fue al tocador y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.- _"Así que ya no estas con Rei... ¿cuál habrá sido el motivo?... No puedo negar sentir alegría por eso. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Me he propuesto olvidarte Darien y lo voy a conseguir... Aunque tenga que dejar de ser yo, pero ya no debo de pensar en él. Ya no. No puedo fallarle a Seiya. Me es difícil fingir que ya no siento nada por él.. .Dios mío ¿qué debo hacer?­_."-

**XXXXX**

**Departamento de Darien…**

"Hola Luna, imaginé que ya estabas aquí".-Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró cerrando la puerta. Encendió la luz.-

"Acabo de llegar, estuve con Artemis y con Mina intentando encontrar alguna pista del enemigo, pero no tuvimos suerte".-

"La situación es muy complicada".- Se sentó en el sofá, Luna subió a su lado y se asombró al ver que el departamento seguía teniendo las mismas fotografías de Serena en su lugar, nada había cambiado.-

"No te ves muy bien Darien... ¿qué sucede?".-

"Pasa que ya no se lo que es reír, que no se vivir sin Serena".-

"¿De verdad la extrañas tanto?".-

"No se que pasa conmigo Luna, yo no soy a si. No sé por que he actuado así, cometiendo tantos errores todo este tiempo".- Tomó el control remoto del la radio y sintonizó una estación cualquiera.- "Cada vez que escucho hablar de ella sueño que está aquí, la siento junto a mí pero al despertar... No es así".-

"Lo mismo me pasa a mí, he querido ser fuerte pero no puedo, el recuerdo de aquel día... No debí dejarla sola".- Bajó la mirada.-

"Cada recuerdo es un martirio para mi... Gracias por venir Luna, gracias por estar aquí".-

* * *

**Segunda Edición: Domingo, Mayo 29 del 2005'.**


	17. Juugo: ¡Mina no pierdas las Esperanzas!

**-15-**

**Juugo:**

"**¡Mina, no pierdas las esperanzas!"**

Un nuevo día de clases ha llegado, en el salón se encontraban Lita, Mina y Rei muy emocionadas...

"¿Una cena baile, Rei?".- Mina dijo emocionada.-

"Si, es una cena que organiza la Universidad de Darien".-

"Vaya, jamás pensé que la escuela nos pidiera que participáramos en el".-

"Era obvio Lita, ¡nosotros tenemos el alma de Artistas! Es lógico que nos pidan que participemos en un evento tan importante como ese".- U

"Y además tenemos la oportunidad de compartir el escenario con lo Three Lights".-

"¡Eso si que es mas sorprendente!".-

"Sólo que hay un pequeño problema... Por si no lo han notado nos faltan una integrante en el grupo".- Indicó Mina.-

"Serena... ¿Y ahora como las sustituiremos?".-

"A lo mejor con 4 estaremos bien".- Mina y Lita pensaron en la posibilidad que Rei había planteado.-

"¿Qué pasa chicas?".- Amy, Taiki, Yaten Seiya y Seren se reunieron con ellas.-

"El Director de la escuela nos mando a llamar porque quiere que participemos en representación de la escuela en la cena baile que se dará en una Universidad con motivo de su aniversario".-

"¿Te refieres al grupo musical?".- Rei asintió.-

"Espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente".-

"Chicos ¿No es ese el evento en el cual nosotros seremos los padrinos?".- Taiki miró la invitación que Rei traía en la mano.-

"Es verdad es el mismo... Vaya, al parecer compartiremos el escenario... Será muy interesante".- Seren, seguía preocupada mientras veía el nombre del lugar donde el evento se llevaría acabo.- "¿Te pasa algo?".-

"No Seiya, solo pensaba en el baile, será la primera vez que esté en un escenario de ese tipo".-

"Tranquila, verás que no es tan difícil como parece".- Yaten puso una mano en el hombro de Seren.-

"Tienes razón".-

"Esta bien, acepto... Sólo una pregunta, ¿que harán con el lugar de Serena? ¿Le dirán a alguien que la supla?".-

"No Amy, yo creo que con 4 estaremos bien. No hay necesidad".-

"Entonces será mejor ponernos de acuerdo para ensayar, tenemos muy poco tiempo para hacerlo".-

"¿No les ofrecieron ensayar en el salón en donde será el baile?".-

"Si, imagino que nos tendremos que poner de acuerdo con ustedes ¿no es a si?".-

"Solo se nos está permitido ensayar el día de hoy porque mañana estarán terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles de la decoración o algo así".-

"Nosotros estaremos ensayando desde las 4 con algunos descansos, hasta las 9 para no desvelarnos tanto".-

"Ustedes pueden ensayar en los descansos".- Indicaron Seiya, Yaten y Taiki respectivamente.-

"Eso suena bien".-

"Muy bien, entonces nos veremos a las 4, sirve que también los vemos a ustedes ensayar".-

"Muy buena idea Rei, espero que no les incomode".-

"No lo creo Mina, pierdan cuidado".-

"Pero hay un problema... Las chicas que quedaron en segundo lugar también participarán".-

"¿Ellas también Lita, eso me suena a problemas".- Seren sonrió por el comentario de Amy.-

"¿Es que no se llevan bien?".-

"No las conocen Taiki, son muy pesadas y nos tienen envidia porque les ganamos".-

"Estás muy equivocada Mina, si no hubiera sido por Tsukino no hubieran conseguido ese lugar".-

"Pero miren quienes están aquí... Rubí, Kasumi, Laisha, Camila y Retsuko, las que no saben perder".-Les nombré Rei.-

"No digas tonterías Retsuko".- Mina se enfrentó a ella.-

Retsuko era una chica de cabello anaranjado ondulado, de ojos verde esmeralda, alta y delgada, Rubí era una chica mas o menos alta, de cabello castaño claro lacio, corto y de ojos cafés, Kasumi, tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes mientras que Laisha y Camila tenían el cabello rubio, la primera lacio y corto hasta los hombros y Laisha ondulado y hasta la cintura.-

"¿Y ahora que no tienen la voz de Tsukino que van hacer?".-

"Sería una lástima que cancelaran por eso".-

"Si quieren yo puedo ayudarlas.-

"No gracias Rubí, no necesitamos de ustedes, con nosotras cuatro es más que suficiente".-

"Es una pena que no vayan a calificar mañana, porque es más que obvio que nosotras seríamos las ganadoras".-

"Chicas sigan soñando, a nosotros no nos importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer".-

"Chica genio, ¿no dices nada, no me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones".-

"No tengo nada que decir Retsuko".-

"Vaya, sigue siendo la misma antisocial".- Laisha ríe burlonamente.-

"No, te equivocas, lo que pasa es que yo no gasto saliva, con gente como ustedes".- Todas se sorprendieron, sobretodo Taiki que no esperaba esa contestación por parte de su angelical novia.-

"¡Huy! La chica genio se ha molestado... Será mejor que te disculpes Laisha".- Kasumi y las demás comenzaron a reír.-

"Por supuesto que no Kasumi... Yo no gasto saliva con gente como ellas".-

"Parece que se sienten muy seguras ahora que son amigas del grupo Three Lights".-

"No me digan que ya se sienten celebridades por eso".-

"Rubí, Retsuko ¿Por qué no van a destilar veneno a otro lado?".- Yaten, no pudo contener la risa.-

"¿Te crees muy lista verdad Mina?"- Retusko le enfrentó.-

Seren seguía escuchando atentamente la discusión mientras recordaba el día en que las conocieron en las eliminatorias, siempre se la vivían molestándola a ella y a sus amigas, y cuando les dieron el triunfo siempre les echaron en cara a las demás que de no haber sido por la interpretación de ella no hubieran obtenido la victoria, seguramente lo que pretendían ahora es demostrar que todo había sido un "triunfo robado" según ellas, nunca pudo desquitarse de todos sus insultos y tal vez ahora podría ser la ultima oportunidad; después de todo, ella ya era una celebridad, jejeje".-

"Cielos si como hablan cantan, chicas están perdidas".- Comentó Seren.-

"Ven, hasta la Señorita Kaoru esta de nuestra parte".- Contestó Camila sin entender el comentario; Seren, quien se encontraba detrás de las chicas junto con los chicos, se puso a su altura.-

_"¿Señorita Kaoru, jejeje, si supieran la verdad no creo que serían capaces de llamarme Señorita Tsukino... Que pena"_.-Pensó.- "Creo que no me entendieron preciosas, ¿alguna vez han tomado clases de canto, porque con esos gritos, solamente pueden conseguir dos cosas, una, dejar sordos a su público o dos, terminar afónicas a la primera canción".- Camila, Retsuko y las demás se quedaron heladas y repitiendo mil veces la frase de "trágame tierra" en su mente, mientras las chicas no pudieron contener las ganas de reírse.- "A sí que, yo les aconsejaría que en lugar de estar gastando su voz, se pusieran a vocalizar o hacer algo de provecho que les ayude para su número, porque sinceramente, para nosotros sería una pena que nos abrieran en show".- Los hermanos Kou no perdieron la oportunidad de apoyar a Seren.-

"Después de todo..."-

"Que bueno que no habrá jurados mañana ¿verdad chicos?".-

"De otro modo... Space Lights seguirían siendo las ganadoras ¿no creen?".- los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con Seiya.-

"¿Por qué no mejor se van a su salón, nosotros nos retiramos porque ahí viene nuestro profesor, con permiso".- Todos se fueron riéndose mientras dejaban con la palabra en la boca a Retsuko y las demás.-

"Muchas gracias Seren".-

"Fue muy buena tu intervención".- Agradecieron Mina y Amy.-

"No fue nada... La que me sorprendió fuiste tú Amy".-

"¿Desde cuando te defiendes a sí?".-

"Desde que me canse de que se burlen de mí y encima me insulten en mi cara Taiki".-

"Buenos días jóvenes".- Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie para recibir a su profesor.-

**XXXXX**

**Mas tarde, en el descanso, Rei, Lita y Mina se encontraban almorzando en el jardín de la escuela, mientras esperaban a los demás...**

"Sospecho que Taiki y Amy ya son novios".-

"Tienes razón Lita, se la pasan juntos siempre y se miran muy sospechosos. Me da gusto por Amy, se lo merece."- Lita y Rei se miraron entre sí extrañadas.-

"¿Mina te sientes bien?".-

"A estas horas de verías estar diciendo cualquier tontería, como por ejemplo que te encargarás de averiguar todo sobre el noviazgo de Taiki y Amy, porque eres la Diosa del Amor y todo lo demás".-

"Bueno Rei, a veces los dioses tenemos que permitir que los mortales hagan su vida como les dicte el corazón".- A Rei y a Lita les escurrió una gota en la cabeza, después Mina regreso a su estado de tristeza.-

"Definitivamente no está bien".- Rei asintió.-

"Ahí están esas tontas".- Restuko les miró con mucho enfado.-

"Ahora que la Señorita Kaoru las defendió se sienten superiores".-

"Espera Laisha tengo una idea".-

"¿Qué propones Camila?.-

"Solo espero que esta vez sea una buena idea".-

"Rubi, Kasumi, guarden silencio y escúchenme bien"".-

**XXXXX**

"Toma Seren".- Taiki le extiende un sobre grande de color blanco.-

"¿Que es esto?".-

"¡Felicidades!".- Yaten le brinda una gran sonrisa, mientras Seren abría el sobre. Sacó un disco compacto y después una hoja.-

"Es tu nuevo solista".- Seren miró incrédula a Seiya.-

"Están bromeando ¿verdad?".-

"No, claro que no.- Le respondió Yaten.-

"El Señor Nishimura quedó tan feliz ayer cuando te escuchó grabar que hizo una canción especial para ti, es una balada".-

"¿Recuerdas la música que grabamos ayer?".- Seren asintió afirmativamente.- "Bueno, esa es la música que viene en este disco y en la hoja viene la letra de la canción, más te vale que te la aprendas cuanto antes porque creo que grabas hoy".-

"! ¿Hoy! Pero hoy no puedo hacerlo Seiya, ni siquiera puse atención a la música, no se bien la armonía".-

"Tranquila, cualquier cosa puedes preguntarnos, además no es tan difícil como parece cuando se tiene tu voz y la habilidad que posees".- Seren se sonrojó al escuchar a Taiki.-

"Gracias por esperarme, el Profesor Omanogawua quiere que le ayude en un proyecto que esta realizando ".-

"Parece que estás muy solicitada, chica genio".-

"No me digas esas cosas Seren, te pareces a Retsuko y sus amigas".-

"Vale, a si yo no juego".- Ambas rieron.-

"¿Qué es eso?".-

"Una canción especialmente para Seren".-

"Una canción que me acaban de dar Amy, de la cual no tengo ni la menor idea y que tengo que grabar hoy".-

"No te quejes tanto Bombón y mejor ponte a estudiar".- Todos bajaban unos escalones que conducían al jardín donde se encontraban las demás chicas.-

"¿Y quien tiene la pista de esa canción Mina?"-

"La tiene Amy Lita".-

"Entonces vamos a pedirle que la lleve al salón para poder ensayar".-

"Miren ahí está con Seren y los chicos".-

"Vamos con ellos".- En su camino se encuentras con Retsuko y sus amigas quienes jugaban Basket Ball en la cancha que estaba cerca de ahí pero trataron de pasar sin hacerles caso hasta que llegan con Amy y los demás.-

"Amy, ¿recuerdas la pista de la canción que quedó pendiente en el casting del concurso?".- Preguntó Rei.-

"¿La que no fue necesario cantar?".-

"Si, ¿la podrías llevar al ensayo esta tarde?".-

"Esa será la canción con la que participaremos mañana, como es de 4 voces, no será necesario suplir a Serena".- Amy voltea a ver a Seren quien le sonrió.-

"Si, claro no creo que haya problema chicas".-

"Gracias".- En eso se escucha la voz de Retsuko.-

"¡CUIDADO!".- Los chicos voltearon y vieron como el balón de Basket ball se dirigía a ellos.-

"Con que esas tenemos".- Murmuró Mina.-

"¡Aún lado!".- Indicó Lita, hábilmente Mina se interpone entre los chicos y el balón y de un salto, usando sus habilidades deportivas golpeó el balón como si fuera uno de Volley ball y se los regresa ante la atónita mirada de todos y sobretodo de las chicas que jugaban pues no lo esperaban, Laisha fue la única que no logró esquivarlo y éste le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara.-

"1Laisha!"- Rubí de inmediato fue a auxiliar a su amiga.-

"¡Mira lo que hiciste tonta!".-

"Lo siento Laisha, esa no fue mi intención".- Dijo algo apenada, mientras todos se acercaban para ver como se encontraba la agredida.-

"Eres una torpe Mina".-

"Seguramente lo hiciste con la intención de lastimarla".-

"Retsuko, no sean injustas, esa no fue su intención".-

"Si, claro Amy, debiste de hacerte a un lado como los demás no responder el golpe de esa manera Mina.- pensando.-_"La sensible de Mina Aino… seguramente con esto ya te quebramos tu dulce corazoncito jejeje" .-_

"Lo siento, de verdad".- Se inclinó a la altura donde se encontraba Laisha, quien aún no se levantaba del suelo y a su lado se encontraba Retsuko, en este momento todos los alumnos que presenciaron el accidente ya se encontraban rodeando a los chicos para quitarse la curiosidad de saber que había pasado.- "¿Te encuentras bien?".-

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso! Por supuesto que no. Esto era lo que querías ¿verdad, ahora quizá ya no pueda presentarme mañana, por fin lo conseguiste".-

"No te equivocas, yo..."-

"Ustedes fueron las culpables, no veo la razón por la cual ese balón salió de la cancha de esa manera".-

"¡¿Que insinúas rei!".- dijo Camila encarándola.-

"Que si no saben jugar bien, mejor no lo hagan o eviten hacerlo en público".-

"Si tan solo le dijeran a la "jugadora estrella" del equipo de Volley ball que dejará los saques para la hora de jugar, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido Lita".-

"¿Que está pasando aquí?".- Una mujer de cabello azulado que tenía levantado en una pequeña coleta con algunos mechones en la cara, ojos azules, alta, y vestida de manera deportiva se hizo presente.-

"Entrenadora Hayashiba".- Mina se puso de pié mientras Retsuko saludaba. Seren observó que Kasumi se encontraba justo detrás de la entrenadora, lo cuál se le hizo muy sospechoso.-

"¡Laisha, ¿qué te ocurrió?".- La entrenadora le ayudó a levantarse, mientras le revisaba las heridas, tenía la parte derecha del rostro hinchada, sobretodo su ojo.-

"Aino me golpeó con el balón Entrenadora".- Señaló el balón de Basket.-

"¡Eso no es verdad!".- Intervino Rei.-

"Entrenadora puedo explicarle".-

"Silencio Mina".-

"No es justo que por problemas personales quiera valerse de cualquier pretexto para agredir a Laisha".- Insistió Retsuko.-

"Pero si yo..."-

"¡He dicho silencio Aino!".-Mina bajó el rostro.- "Retsuko, lleven a Laisha a la enfermería".- Ésta y sus amigas hacen lo antes ordenado y cuando estas ya están lo suficientemente lejos, la entrenadora voltea a hacia Mina.- "Y en cuanto a ti Mina... Estás suspendida en los próximos dos juegos".- Dijo seriamente, a lo que los alumnos que le rodeaban (que era prácticamente toda la escuela) comenzaron a murmurar y otros se sorprendieron porque no creían posible que la capitana del equipo de Volley ball fuera suspendida de esa forma.-

"Pero entrenadora por favor..."- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-

"Es mi última palabra Mina... Estás fuera".- Aún no se retiraba la entrenadora, cuando Mina salió corriendo de ahí dejando atrás a los demás, mientras Yaten le seguía con la mirada.-

"¡Mina!"- Amy le siguió.-

"Esas tontas nos la van a pagar."- dijo Rei.-

"La entrenadora fue muy injusta, no dejo que Mina le explicara que había pasado".-

"Quizás debamos ir nosotros a hablar con ella Lita".-

"Tal vez no nos crea, sabe que somos sus amigas Seren".-

"Eso es posible".-

"Pero alguien tiene que decírselo Seiya".-

"Yo se lo diré".- Todos voltean a ver a Seren.- "Me parece que todo esto estuvo planeado".-

"¿Por qué lo dices?".- Preguntó Lita.-

"Por si no lo notaron Kasumi llegó con la entrenadora, ella fue muy discreta para ausentarse mientras las demás culpaban a Mina y ustedes discutían con ellas, yo vi cuando llegó con la entrenadora Hayashiba. ¿Es demasiada coincidencia que ella de pronto apareciera a la hora del descanso no lo creen?".- Todos quedaron pensativos.-

"Yo también lo creo".- Le apoyó Yaten.-

"Por lo pronto ustedes vayan a ver como está, yo voy a hablar con la entrenadora, Yaten ¿me acompañas?".-

"Si, vamos".-

**CCCCC**

**En las canchas de entrenamiento, Mina se encontraba llorando amargamente…**

"Mina..."- Amy se sentó a su lado.-

"Los siguientes partidos serán eliminatorias para la final del torneo Amy, siempre soñé estar presente en esos juegos, y ahora que por fin lo había conseguido, todo se viene abajo".-

"Mina, estoy segura que todo se arreglará".-

"No lo creo, la entrenadora Hayashiba es muy fría en sus decisiones y cuando dice algo eso es".-

"Hay alguien que en estos momentos debe de estar buscando la manera de hacerle ver que está en un error".- Mina le vió sin entender, Amy solo sonrió.-

"Es verdad, Amy tiene razón Mina".-

"No te des por vencida, esa odiosas no se saldrán con la suya".- Le apoyaron Lita y Rei al llegar junto con Taiki y Seiya.-

"Llegar al extremo de ponerse en peligro ellas mismas con tal de amargarle el día a los demás, eso si que es de gente enferma".-

"Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto".- Seiya se alejó un poco de las chicas, Taiki le siguió.-

"¿Te refieres a las sospechas de Seren?".-

"No Taiki... Me refiero a la actitud de Seren, desde ayer anda muy extraña".-

"No te hagas ideas tontas, ella se comporta igual que siempre".-

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero algo me dice que está pasando algo muy extraño".- Taiki le miró fijamente, Seiya se veía preocupado.-

**CCCCC**

**En la enfermería...**

"¡Con cuidado, no ve que me lastima!"- Laisha le decía a una enfermera que le atendía.-

"No salió tan mal".-

"Eso lo dices porque a ti no te golpearon con el balón de esa forma Retsuko".-

"Era necesario Laisha, de otra manera no les hubieran hecho nada a esas tontas".- Indicó Rubí.-

"Ahora solamente espero que reciban su merecido".-

"Por lo menos Mina si Camila, con lo que le dije a la entrenadora, mínimo la saca de la final jejeje".-

"Eso espero Rubí, es lo menos que puede hacer después de lo que me hizo".-

"Deja de quejarte".-Le ordenó Retsuko de mala gana.-

**CCCCC**

**Sala de maestros…**

"¿Entrenadora Hayashiba, podemos hablar con usted?".-

"Chicos... claro pasen, imagino lo que quieren decirme".- Al igual que ella, los chicos se sentaron en una mesa apartada.- "¿Y bien?".-

"Queremos hablar con usted acerca de lo que ocurrió entre nuestras compañeras".-

"No fue exactamente lo que Laisha le dijo".-

"Entiendo que siendo amigos de Mina intenten interceder por ella pero yo ya he tomado una decisión".-

"Una decisión muy precipitada si me permite opinar".-

"Señorita Kaoru, le ruego por favor que no intervenga en esto."-

"Entrenadora, lo único que queremos es que se entere de cómo pasaron las cosas realmente, para que usted misma pueda decir lo que es justo y lo que no".- La entrenadora miró a Yaten fijamente, después de todo, Yaten no era una persona que abogara por los demás. Seren inició el relato.-

"Retsuko y sus amigas comenzaron a molestar a las demás desde la mañana y en la hora del almuerzo, Rei, Lita y Mina se encontraban platicando con Amy quien estaba con nosotros, nos encontrábamos cerca de las escaleras, a una distancia bastante considerable de las canchas, cuando de pronto escuchamos un grito de advertencia y al girarnos vimos que el balón se acercaba con mucha velocidad hacia nosotros, todos no reaccionamos de la misma manera y de no haber sido por Mina, la que en este momento estuviera en la enfermería sería yo".-

"Mina en ningún momento lo hizo con la intención de herir a su compañera".-

"Eso no explica lo que me dijo Kasumi".- Seren y Yaten se vieron entre sí.- "Casualmente yo iba pasando por el lugar, Kasumi se acercó a mi diciendo que Mina y las demás la estaban molestando a ella y a sus amigas... Saben creo que cometí un error con Mina".-

"Pero se puede solucionar".- Seren sonrió.-

"Que bueno que pudimos aclararlo".-

"Y se los agradezco Yaten, ya me encargaré de las demás".- dijo guiñando un ojo.-

"Muchas gracias entrenadora".-

"Hasta luego".- Yaten y Seren hicieron una inclinación en señal de despedida.-

"Yaten... aprovechando que estamos solos... quisiera saber algo".-

"¿Qué pasa?".-

"Desde que Amy comenzó a integrarse con nosotros, pude sentir un cambio en ti... Y yo me preguntaba si eso tienes que ver con..."-

"Es difícil estar en mi lugar... Al principio creía que yo no tenía la capacidad de perdonar de Taiki, luego me di cuenta que no tenía nada que perdonarle a Amy, porque ella no tuvo nada que ver con el problema... pero ella..."-

"No sabes como quisiera poder ayudarte, pero, tal vez ésta sea la prueba que necesitan ambos".-

"No puedo entender a Mina. Ni siquiera sé porque hizo todo eso, no merecías ser tratada de tal forma. Después de que dio la vida por ti cuando enfrentamos a Galaxia… No puedo comprender porque te hizo eso y menos que no pueda dejar de quererla tanto…"-

"A veces ni nosotros mismos podemos entender a nuestro corazón".- dijo más para ella pero Yaten si escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo y le llamó mucho la atención, iba a preguntarle algo pero llegaron los demás sin Mina.-

"¿Pudieron arreglar algo?".-

"Sí, ya hablamos con la entrenadora, y al parecer no hay de que preocuparse".- respondió Seren con una gran sonrisa.-

"¡Que bien!".-Exclamó Taiki.-

"No era justo para Mina".-

"Seguramente se pondrá muy contenta al saberlo Rei".-

"¿Dónde está ella?".-

"Se fue a su casa muy triste".-

**CCCCC**

**En la casa de Mina...**

"Mina, no te pongas así, los chicos te dijeron que Seren y Yaten fueron a hablar con la entrenadora, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien".- Artemis Intentaba animarla.-

"No lo puedo evitar, la entrenadora Hayashiba es una persona muy especial. Seguramente no les creerá".- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-

**CCCCC**

**Más tarde. Estudio de Grabación…**

"Hola Seren. Que bueno que llegaste temprano, así podrás tener tiempo de ir a ensayar con los chicos".-

El Señor Nishimura, es decir, el representante del grupo Three Lights, era un hombre joven muy alto y muy bien formado, su cabello era rubio y largo pues le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, tenía ojos en color miel, sus facciones eran muy finas y tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

"Señor Nishimura, quería hablar con usted, respecto a la canción, no creo poder cantarla. Al menos no mañana, por favor".-

"¿Por qué, si es por que es completamente nueva para ti, no te preocupes, aquí te ayudaremos con los pocos problemas que tengas".-

"No, no me refiero a eso, ya estuve leyendo la letra y estudiando, pero..."-

"¿Pero?".- Se sentó a su lado.-

"No se como explicarle... Es que siento que está demasiado ligada a mi vida actualmente y es algo de lo cual me quiero olvidar".- Bajó la mirada.-

"Precisamente eso es lo que hace a una gran artista".- Seren lo miró a los ojos.- "Si lo dices porque estás en esa situación, deberías tomarlo para hacerte más fuerte ¿no lo crees?. Muchas veces el corazón necesita un desahogo. ¿Por qué no lo ves de esa manera, estoy seguro que eso te será de gran ayuda. En mi caso, yo he encontrado en la música una oportunidad de despojarme de todos mis problemas, siempre que escucho a los chicos cantar me siento más relajado, pero ayer cuando te escuché y te vi interpretar de esa manera las canciones, pude percibir que estas ansiosa de expresar muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos quizá. Y tal vez te pase lo que a mí, solo lo puedes hacer a través de la música. Aprovecha la oportunidad, yo confío en ti y se que podrás hacerlo".- Le brindó una gran sonrisa.-

Por su parte Seren, se sentía muy aliviada por esas palabras, era algo extraño, sentía como si ya conociera a Nishimura desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando tan solo lo había visto por primera vez cuando regresaron del Planeta de las Flores, era un sentimiento muy extraño.

"Esta bien... Muchas gracias por sus palabras".-

"No tienes nada de que agradecer, lo hago con mucho gusto, para eso estoy aquí y si en algo más te puedo ayudar, no dudes en pedírmelo".-

"Nuevamente muchas gracias y así lo haré".-Sonrieron.-

"Ahora vamos a darnos prisa en grabar para que no se te haga más tarde".- Seren asintió y tomó camino hacia la cabina de grabación, mientras que su representante le seguía con la mirada y sonreía; pensando._"Veo que no has cambiado en nada... Sigues siendo la misma niña noble y de buenos sentimientos, con esa inocencia que siempre te caracterizó..."-_

**CCCCC**

Mientras tanto en el salón de la Universidad, el ensayo ya había comenzado y justamente ahora, los chicos se encontraban ensayando sin Seren, no querían perder el tiempo así que prefirieron adelantar el ensayo, mientras que las chicas Rei, Lita, y Amy se encontraban esperando a Mina quien aún no aparecía.

"Mina me está preocupando, falta que no vaya a venir".-

"Me dijo que si lo haría, tal vez se le hizo un poco tarde Lita".- En eso los chicos dejan de tocar.-

"Chicas ¿ya están listas?".-

"Si gustan pueden ensayar ustedes".-

"Estamos esperando a Mina".-Seiya y Taiki se ven entre sí.-

"¿Qué no va a venir?".-

"Se supone que si, pero aún no llega Yaten".-

"Entonces podemos continuar nosotras".

"Si no les importa chicos, ¿podríamos continuar nosotras ensayando?".-

"Claro, no hay ningún problema Retsuko".-

"Muchas gracias joven Seiya".- Respondió Camila y se prepararon para comenzar con su ensayo.-

"¿Qué les parece si en lo que llega Mina les observamos ensayar?".-

"No tenemos algo mejor que hacer Taiki".- A todos les escurrió una gota por su cabeza después del comentario de Lita.-

**CCCCC**

**Más tarde. En la discográfica…**

"¡Excelente, hemos terminado Seren".- Seren, dejó los audífonos y sale de la cabina.- "Quedó de maravilla, seguro que los chicos se sorprenderán mucho cuando escuchen tu grabación o mejor, cuando te escuchen cantarla en vivo mañana".- Seren bajó el rostro.-"Es mejor enfrentar las cosas que huir de ellas".- Seren lo miró a los ojos.-

"Lo intentaré... Ahora me voy con los demás".-

"Los veré mañana antes del evento, cuídate mucho".-

"Claro, y gracias por todo".- Seren salió apresuradamente de la discográfica. Intentó tomar un taxi pero ninguno pasaba por ahí, así que decidió tomarlo un poco más adelante, cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de un automóvil y volteó para encontrarse con un automóvil de color rojo que ella conocía perfectamente. Darien bajó la ventanilla del coche.-

"Hola, es extraño verte por estos rumbos".-

"Hola, vine a la discográfica a hacer una grabación, ahora voy con los chicos para ensayar".-

"Sube, te llevo".-

**CCCCC**

**En el ensayo...**

"Ahora vuelvo, voy a tomar aire fresco".-

"¿Te sucede algo Yaten?".-

"Me siento muy extraño, pero no es nada importante Taiki, voy a salir un momento no tardo".-

"¿Estarás bien?".- Yaten solo asintió a la pregunta de Seiya y salió del lugar, dejando a sus hermanos algo preocupados.-

**CCCCC**

"No muchas gracias, yo puedo tomar un taxi, no te preocupes Darien".-

"Insisto, por favor, sube".-

Le miró con mucha ternura, con esa mirada que solo le pertenecía a él, obviamente no pudo resistir y justamente cuando iba a bajar hacia la calle para abordar el automóvil, tuvo un fuerte presentimiento que hizo que se quedara detuviera ante la preocupada mirada de Darien, quien optó por bajar del automóvil y cuando se acercó a ella, esa misma sensación le invadió.

"Hay problemas".- Seren dirigió su mirada hacia él sin entender lo que dijo.-

"Será mejor que vayamos a ver que pasa".- Ella solo asintió y subieron al automóvil, el cual Darien arrancó a gran velocidad.-

**CCCCC**

**A unas cuadras de la universidad de Darien...**

"¡Mina!".-

"Entrenadora Hayashiba2.-

"¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Necesito hablar contigo".-

"Siento mucho lo que pasó pero en verdad que no lo hice con esa intención".-

"Basta... No necesito que te disculpes".- Mina bajó el rostro el cual claramente se le veía muy triste.- "Dos compañeros tuyos ya me dijeron que fue lo que pasó, la que debe pedirte una disculpa soy yo, lamento mucho haberte juzgado de tal manera, sin haber dejado que te explicaras".-

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya no está molesta conmigo?".- La entrenadora le sonrió.-

"Por supuesto que no, y espero verte en las eliminatorias".-

"Claro, esos juegos no me los pierdo por nada del mundo".- Dijo muy sonriente.-

"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, y no me agradezcas nada, agradécele a tus amigos Seren y Yaten, ellos si se lo merecen".-

"¿Seren y Yaten?".-

"Si, ellos fueron los que hablaron conmigo, deben apreciarte mucho... Me despido, que estés bien".- Ambas hacen una inclinación en señal de despedida.-

"Usted no va a ningún lado".-

"¿Quién es usted?".-

"_Yuyal"_.- pensó Mina.-

**CCCCC**

"Será mejor que esperes aquí, vuelvo en un minuto".-

"No, yo voy contigo Darien".-

"Quédate aquí, estarás más segura, no tardo".- Y sin esperar alguna respuesta, salió rápidamente del automóvil.-

"Lo siento mucho, pero yo no me quedo aquí".- Seren salió automóvil y siguió a Darien.-

**CCCCC**

"Mi nombre es Yuyal y he venido a que me ilumine con su estrella vital".-

"¿Mi estrella vital?... Lo siento pero no se de que me esta usted hablando".-

"Ese no es mi problema... ¡AURA INFERNAL!".-

"¡Entrenadora Hayashiba!".-

El aura verde rodeó el cuerpo de la entrenadora paralizándola completamente, mientras que Yuyal sacaba su arma especial y le apuntaba justo en el corazón.

"Ahora si, veremos con que suerte corro hoy".- Diciendo esto, Yuyal disparó el arma y el rayo le da en el corazón, haciendo salir una estrella de 8 picos transparente.- "Rayos, esta tampoco es la estrella que busco".- Se acercó a ella para destruirla pero una rosa se lo impidió.-

"No dejaré que te acerques a ella".-

"Comienzan a llegar los estorbos. ¿Hasta cuando entenderán que no pueden conmigo?".-

"¿Qué es lo que buscas Yuyal?".-

"Nada que te importe... ¡AURA INFERNAL!".- Darien que no había presenciado antes ese poder, no tuvo la oportunidad de esquivarlo y quedó inmóvil.- "Así está mejor".- Se acercó a la estrella y justo cuando la iba a tomar con su mano derecha un poder aleja la estrella de ahí.-

"¡PODER OSCURO!".- El ataque hace que Yuyal retroceda un poco y que la estrella se eleve hacia el cielo, lo cual provoca que el cuerpo de la víctima se envejezca.-

"¿Y tu quien rayos eres?".- dijo muy enfadada.-

"Es muy pronto para que lo sepas,.. A no ser que quieras que te elimine en este momento".- Extendió su mano izquierda, mientras que hábilmente Yuyal se acerca a Mina y le toma por el cuello.-

"Para eso, primero tendrás que eliminarla a ella, y no creo que te guste eliminar a personas inocentes".-

"Déjala libre, no seas cobarde".-

"¿Quien es la cobarde... tu o yo?".-

"Tú, porque si crees que esa chica me va a detener estas muy equivocada".- dijo mirándola desafiante, lo cual le sorprendió mucho a Yuyal y aterró a Mina.-

"¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!".- Dicho ataque le dió en un costado a Yuyal, la cual al instante soltó a Mina quien es bien recibida por Healer.- "¿Estas bien?".-

"Sí".- dijo tosiendo un poco.-

"Yo me largo, encárguense de la víctima ustedes".- Con tan sólo un chasquido de sus dedos, Yuyal desapareció.-

"Cobarde".- Volteó a ver a Tuxedo Mask y levantó su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho y se concentró, segundos después el aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de él se dirigió hacia en cuerpo de Universe quien lo absorvió.-

"Gracias".-

"Preocúpese por no caer en el juego del enemigo, majestad".- Se dirigió hacia Healer y Mina, pero de pronto el cuerpo se comienza a mover y rápidamente se dirige hacia Healer y le golpea con mucha fuerza que le manda a unos cuantos metros de ahí, después voltea a ver a Mina, quien intentó sacar su pluma para transformarse, pero el cuerpo era demasiado rápido para ella.-

"¡No te muevas!".- Universe cerró sus ojos y comenzó a elevarse, cuando se encontraba a unos 2 metros del suelo, fijó su mirada en el cuerpo y lo elevó a su altura para después abrir un poco los brazos para volver a cerrar sus ojos, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a iluminarse y de él salió un rayo muy potente de color verde, el poder que absorvió; destruyendo al monstruo por completo ante la atenta mirada de Healer, Mina y Tuxedo Mask, Universe poco a poco regresaba al suelo.-

"¡La mataste!".-

"No, ella ya estaba muerta, lo único que hice fue eliminar al cuerpo sin alma que dejaron, si no lo hubiera hecho tu y Healer estuvieran muertas".-

"¿Por qué me conoces? ¿Quién eres tú?".- Universe ignoró el comentario de Tuxedo Mask.-

"¿Están bien Healer?".-

"Si yo me recuperaré con mis poderes, gracias".- Universe asintió.-

"Hasta otra ocasión".- La Sailor se elevó en el aire y se alejó del lugar, mientras que todos le observaban sorprendidos.-

**CCCCC**

**En el ensayo...**

"Hermano... Te tardaste mucho ¿qué ocurrió?".-

"El enemigo atacó de nuevo".-

"La nueva Sailor apareció y de no haber sido por ella otra historia hubiera sido".- Seiya y Taiki se le quedaron viendo a Yaten preocupados, cuando de pronto, aparecieron Darien y Seren conversando muy animadamente, lo cual no fue de mucha gracia para Seiya.-

"Entonces ¿estarás organizando todo esto?".-

"Fue un favor que me pidió un maestro y no me pude negar a hacerlo".- Ambos llegaron con los demás, Seren notó el enfado de Seiya.-

"Hola chicos".- Se acercó a Seiya, quien miraba a Darien con mucha rabia.- "¿Cómo van las cosas?".- Besó su mejilla, Seiya en respuesta le tomó de la mano y la jaló suavemente.-

"Bien, solo te estábamos esperando... Necesito hablar contigo".- La alejó del lugar, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Darien, quién comenzó a sentir muchos celos.-

"Hola Darien".-

"¿Qué haces por aquí?".- Saludaron Lita y Amy.-

"Vine a organizar las cosas, en el camino me encontré con Seren y llegamos juntos".-

"Con permiso, voy al servicio".- Los celos de Rei no le permitían seguir ahí.-

"Seiya, no te pongas así, no es lo que piensas".-

"Lo sé, es que no lo puedo evitar, no me gusta que se te acerque".-

"¿No confías en mí?".-

"En ti si... en él no".-

"Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención que te sintieras de esa manera".- Seiya le abrazó.-

"No soportaría perderte... No lo soportaría".- Muy tiernamente le besó, mientras Darien los veía desde lejos.-

**Segunda Edición: Domingo, 24 de Julio del 2005'.**


	18. Juuroku: No Se Murió El Amor

**-16-**

**Juuroku**

"**No se Murió el Amor"**

-"Seiya".-

-"¿Quién me llama?"-

-"Ven conmigo".- De pronto Seiya notó que se encuentra en un jardín muy grande y decidió investigar a su alrededor, después de caminar un poco, se encontró con una joven de cabellos oscuros y lacios, que portaba un vestido negro entallado al cuerpo, descubierto por la espalda.-

-"¿Quién eres tu?".-

-"El enemigo quiere llevar un paso delante de nosotros. Especialmente de mí".- Le miró fijamente.-

-"Me pareces conocida".- Ella sonrío.-

-"Estoy mucho más cerca de lo que te imaginas".-

-"¿Qué es este lugar?".-

-"Solía ser mi hogar, antes de que la tragedia comenzara. Mira lo que hay detrás de ti".- Seiya se sorprendió mucho, no podía creer lo que veía, la mitad de aquel hermoso jardín se encontraba totalmente destruido con un aire desértico que hacía que la piel se estremeciera.-

-"Esto es impresionante ¿Qué pudo hacer tal cosa?".-

-"La pregunta correcta es ¿Quiénes pudieron hacerlo? Sailor Chaos es muy poderosa, deben tener cuidado porque ella está mucho más cerca de lo que aparenta".-

-"¿Tu sabes del enemigo?".- La joven asintió.-

-"Hay personas que están en peligro. Entre ellas podrías estar tú".- Seiya le miró extrañado.-

-"¿Quién eres tú?".-

-"Ahora ella esta buscando una estrella especial, yo te estaré informando al respecto. Necesito de tu ayuda".-

-"¿Cómo podré verte?".-

-"De esta misma forma".-

-"¿Por qué no me dices quien eres?".- Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y después le sonrío.-

-"Cuando aparezca esa estrella… Yo ahí estaré".-

**CCCCC**

-"Seiya, Seiya, despierta".- Seren movía el cuerpo de Seiya para despertarlo.-

-"¿Bombón?".- dijo despertando.-

-"Si sigues un minuto más en esa cama, seguramente llegaremos tarde a la escuela, tienes 20 minutos para bañarte, cambiarte y desayunar".-

"En un momento estoy listo".- Se puso en pie dejando extrañada a Seren, ya que lo primero que siempre hacía al levantarse era darle un beso.-

-"Creo que sigue molesto por lo de ayer".- Bajó el rostro.-

Seiya se encontraba en el baño preparándose para tomar una ducha, mientras en su mente no dejaba de sonar la voz de esa extraña mujer, y al recordar su rostro, se sorprendió a él mismo sonrojándose. –"¿Quién serás realmente?".-

**CCCCC**

**Preparatoria. Hora del almuerzo.**

-"Seiya, necesito hablar contigo".-

-"Claro vamos".-Tomó la mano de Seren y se dirigieron a un lugar apartado.- "¿Qué pasa?".-

-"Es lo que yo quisiera saber. Te noto algo extraño¿sigues molesto por lo de ayer?".-

-"No¿por qué piensas eso?".- Le miró extrañado.-

-"Porque esta mañana no actuaste como siempre lo haces".- Seiya frunció el ceño y comenzó a recordar la actitud que había tenido desde que despertó, desde que tuvo ese sueño... Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que esa extraña chica le dijo…

- "_Hay personas que están en peligro"_...-

Y si se añaden las sospechas de Galaxia, sobre el peligro que corría Seren, tal vez… Seiya comenzó a sentir miedo; se acercó a ella y le abrazó.-

-"Lo siento, no es que siga enfadado, no me siento bien hoy eso es todo, no te preocupes".- Besó su frente.- "Lo que no me gusta de estar en lugares públicos es que no puedo besarte como quisiera".- Seren se sonrojó.-

-"Que bien que ya te recuperaste".-

-"Tu siempre haces que mis días sean mejores".- Para su sorpresa Seren se lanzó a sus brazos, lo que realmente lo sorprendió y le correspondió.- "¿Sucede algo?" –

-"Seiya, no quiero cantar hoy".-

-"¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?".- Ella se separó un poco de él.-

-"Es que no puedo. Es algo que siento en el pecho y, y no se como explicarte, pero... Simplemente no puedo".-

-"¿Nervios?... Bombón no te preocupes eso es normal, no es para tanto... Todo saldrá bien, el hecho de que sea un solista no quiere decir que te dejaremos completamente sola... Nosotros estaremos ahí, contigo... Sabes que yo nunca te dejaría sola".-

"No son nervios... Lo que pasa es que la..."-

-"Así que aquí estaban".-

"Que manera de esconderse".- Taiki, Yaten y Amy llegaron a su encuentro.-

"Seren quisiera hablar contigo".- Seren miró a Seiya y enseguida a Amy.-

-"Claro, vamos a comprar un jugo, tengo algo de sed".- Se fueron.-

-"¿Qué sucede Seiya?".-

-"Solo estoy preocupado por ella Yaten. Ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño donde pude ver a una joven y por las cosas que me dijo, creo que bombón está en peligro".-

-"¿De verdad no estas exagerando?".-

-"No Taiki, además, Reiko me dijo que también la cuidara mas".-

-"¿La haz visto?".- Seiya asintió.-

-"Entonces debemos tener más cuidado con ellas".- Los tres chicos asintieron.- "Pero ¿a quien viste en tu sueño?".-

-"No me dijo su nombre Yaten, pero me dijo que está muy cerca de nosotros. También mencionó algo acerca de las estrellas que busca el enemigo, y creo que esa chica tiene que ver mucho con eso".- Lo miraron sin entender.- "Me dijo que buscan una especial y que cuando aparezca, ella estará ahí".- Taiki y Yaten lo miraron pensativos.-

**CCCCC**

**En la cafetería de la escuela…**

-"¿Qué pasa contigo, te noto muy extraña, como preocupada".-

-"Y lo estoy. Es por esta noche…No quiero cantar ahí".-

-"¿Es por Darien?".-

-"Tengo miedo, mucho miedo".- Bajó el rostro.-

-"¿Miedo?".-

-"Intenté convencer a Seiya de que no quería hacerlo y no pude, ayer el señor Nishimura, habló conmigo y me dijo que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que ser fuerte, pero tengo un presentimiento que no se si sea bueno o sea malo, pero simplemente no quiero estar en ese baile hoy en la noche".- Amy la vió muy preocupada, se notaba que no estaba nada bien_.- "Creo que no es un buen momento para decirle lo que me dijo Darien ayer".- _Pensaba angustiada.-

"¿Hay alguna razón especial?".- Seren asintió.-

-"Se trata de la canción que grabé ayer, tal vez esté exagerando pero, ayer que la grabé, incluso cada vez que la canto, no hago mas que pensar en... Darien. Y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar porque, él estará ahí".-

-"¿Temes de tu reacción hacia Darien?".-Seren asintió.-

-"Temo a que cuando la cante... No se como explicarte, quizá si la lees me puedas entender mejor, toma".- Le dio una hoja con la letra de la canción y Amy de inmediato comenzó a leerla. Después le miró fijamente.-

-"Entiendo... Pero creo el señor Nishimura tiene razón, tienes que ser fuerte".-

-"Esa canción es un reflejo de lo que realmente siento y tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder después de que esté en el escenario, tengo miedo de ver a Darien a los ojos después, tenía pensado escaparme de ahí e irme a con Haruka y Michiru pero, es un hecho de que Seiya no me lo permitirá porque nosotros seremos los padrinos y además porque a lo que más temo... Es a Seiya".-

-"¿Y a él porque?".-

-"No sé, es solo un presentimiento, además creo que está enfadado por que ayer llegué con Darien".-

-"Es verdad, nadie se explicó porque llegaron juntos".-

-"Porque el pasó por la discográfica cuando yo salía de grabar la canción, sentí que Yuyal estaba atacando y tuve que ponerme en contacto con Universe para que pudiera ir a enfrentar a Yuyal, eso fue todo. Seiya se enfadó y creo que sigue estándolo, es muy difícil para él verme cerca de Darien porque sabe muy bien como están mis sentimientos y yo lo comprendo".-

-"¿No crees que fue un error que aceptaras a Seiya mientras estás en esta situación?".-

-"A pesar de todo, no. Siento mucho cariño por él, sé que no lo amo, pero él es una persona muy especial e importante para mí y estoy dispuesta a devolverle todo lo que me ha dado".- Amy le miró sin creer lo que escuchaba, era increíble la nueva actitud de su amiga, muy probablemente ella estaba cambiando y se veía muy segura de lo que hacía.- "¿Y que era lo que tenias que decirme?".-

-"Eh... Que también estoy algo nerviosa por la actuación de esta noche... "_No es un buen momento para decirte que Darien te sigue amando"_.- Pensó.-

-"Ya me imagino la cara de Taiki cuando te vea en el escenario".-

-"Mientras no lo decepcione todo estará bien".- Ambas rieron.-

-"¿Ya sabes lo que usarás?".-

"No, estoy segura, tengo dos opciones, espero que me ayudes".-

-"Claro".-

**CCCCC**

**Mas tarde en el Templo Hikawa...**

-"¿Señorita Rei, se encuentra bien?".- La sailor del fuego salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos.- "Eh, lo siento ¿me decías algo?".—"¿Le ocurre algo, últimamente ha estado muy triste y ausente¿puedo hacer algo por usted?".- Rei, simplemente lo vio fijamente y una idea pasó por su mente.-

-"Dime Nicholas... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme esta noche a la cena baile?".- El chico abrió los ojos como platos.-

-"Por - por - por su puesto que sí, señorita Rei".-

-"Entonces vete a arreglar que es hora de irnos".-

-"En un momento estoy listo".- Tras un par de resbalones salió del lugar.-

-"No quiero estar sola, Darien estará ahí, y lo más seguro es que no me hable, no se si sea una buena idea, pero, que mas da".- Siguió alistando su vestuario.-

**CCCCC**

Más tarde en el salón donde se llevaría a acabo la cena baile, ya estaban presentes más de la mitad de los invitados y seguía llegando más gente, la actuación del grupo Three Lights había llamado la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes y gente ajena a la escuela.

Era un salón muy grande y elegante, estaba lleno de mesas y sillas que estaban situadas alrededor de la pista que tenía forma circular y se encontraba en medio del salón, desde la puerta principal, se podía apreciar magnitud del lugar, al fondo se encontraba un gran escenario en donde los chicos tocarían, dentro del mismo había ciertos cuartos los cuales habían adaptado para que sirvieran de camerino para los participantes, a los Three Lights se le asignaron dos, uno para Seren, el cual decidió compartir con Amy y otro para los chicos, había otro para las chicas y uno más para Retsuko y las demás...

**CCCCC**

**Camerino de Seren y Amy.**

-"Te vez muy bien, estoy segura que Taiki se impresionará mucho".

-"Bueno, fue gracias a que me ayudaste a decidirme por cual usar".- Amy observó que en la mirada de Seren hay algo de tristeza.- "¿Qué tienes¿es por la canción?".-

-"Ojalá y fuera solo eso, es Seiya".-

-"Sigue enfadado".-

-"El dice que no, pero está muy extraño, muy distante, no me trata igual que siempre, en la tarde solo estuvimos juntos cuando pasó por mi a la casa de Michiru, y casi no me habló".-

-"Quizás sigue celoso de Darien".-

-"¿Lo has visto?".- Preguntó nerviosa.-

-"Sí, tiene rato que llegó, lo vi que estaba sentado con Andrew y Rita".- Notó que los nervios de Seren aumentaban más.- "Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás".- Alguien llamó a la puerta.- "Adelante".-

-"Siento interrumpir, vengo solo así que no se apuren".- Cerró la puerta.- "¡Cielos! Taiki se va a impresionar mucho, estas hermosa Amy".- La chica se sonrojó.-

-"¿Sucede algo?".-

-"Quisiera hablar contigo".-

-"No se preocupen por mi, yo voy con las demás".- Amy les dejó solos.-

-"Lo siento mucho".-

-"No te entiendo".- Él se acercó a ella y le abrazó cariñosamente.-

-"Siento haberte tratado de esa manera el día de hoy".- Besó su frente.- "Me siento un poco extraño, tuve un sueño que no me dejo muy tranquilo y no lo he podido apartar de mi mente, es por eso que he estado actuando un poco extraño, no creas que es por ti".-

-"Me asustaste, es la primera vez que te alejas de mi de esa manera. Pero háblame de ese sueño¿que pasó?".- Al instante a la mente de Seiya vino la imagen de aquella mujer y sus palabras hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera... _"Hay personas que están en peligro".-_

-"No te preocupes, seguramente no es nada importante¿ya estas lista?".-

-"¿Puedo cancelar?"

-"No, lo siento".- Estaba apunto de besarla cuando llamaron a la puerta.-

-"Adelante".- Tras la puerta apareció el Señor Nishimura.-

-"Lamento interrumpir, pero también tengo que hablar con ustedes".- Cerró la puerta y se acerca a ellos.- "Espero que ya estés mas tranquila".-

-"No mucho pero no tengo otra salida¿o sí?".- Le miró implorando misericordia.-

"-Estarás bien, ya lo verás".- Seren bajó el rostro.- "He venido para informarles como se va a llevar acabo el evento, primero el director de ésta escuela va a dar unas palabras, con motivo del aniversario de la Universidad, después se presentarán a los maestros, se les darán algunos reconocimientos, dirán algunas palabras, después le seguirá el Director de su Preparatoria pues es un invitado, creo que es porque están haciendo tratos entre ellos para conseguir que la Universidad acepte a su escuela para crear más facilidades a los estudiantes para que asistan a esta Universidad, y bueno, después de todo este aburrimiento, comenzarán las actuaciones, las primeras serán el grupo "The Flowers".-

-"¿The Flowers?".-

-"Es el grupo de Retsuko y las demás".-

-"Que ridiculez".- ¬¬

-"Lo mismo dijeron Taiki y Yaten... U. En fin, ellas interpretarán sólo una canción, después le seguirán "Space Lights" quienes cantarán dos canciones; después de ellas siguen ustedes, abrirán con la canción "_See me, It's our era_", y después será el turno de Seren con su nueva canción".- Seren bajó el rostro.- "Y cerramos con la que ustedes quieran; después de esto se hará la entrega de unos reconocimientos a los mejores alumnos de la universidad, Seiya, tu le entregarás el premio a la mejor alumna y tu Seren al mejor alumno. Por último se llevará acabo en el salón de conferencias una rueda de prensa, yo les avisaré cuando sea el momento y por favor, sean lo más sinceros posibles con los reporteros, seguramente les harán preguntas a respecto a su relación ustedes sabrán como manejarlo".-

-"Claro, no habrá ningún problema".- Respondió Seiya.-

"Perfecto, bueno, ya es hora".-

-"¿Tenemos que estar presentes en todos los discursos?".- Seren preguntó con una cara de sufrimiento extremo.-

-"Esta bien, quédense, aquí, ya les avisarán el momento de salir a escena, estén preparados, yo voy a inspeccionar que todo este listo, permiso".- Nishimura salió del camerino.-

**CCCCC**

Y así comenzó el evento, El Director de la Universidad comenzó hablar sobre la historia de ésta, como fue logrando ser la número uno del país y cosas por el estilo; media hora después, comenzó a premiar a todos y cada uno de los maestros que colaboraban ahí, cada uno de ellos subía al escenario a recoger una medalla que se les daba como reconocimiento.

Después de un rato, comenzó a hablar a cerca del nuevo proyecto que llevaría acabo con la preparatoria en donde estudiaban los chicos e hizo pasar al Director de la misma a decir un otro discurso más. Mientras tanto los invitados, prestaban atención al evento y a cada una de las palabras que pronunciaban los directores.

En la zona más cercana al escenario, en la tercera fila de mesas, en una para 8 personas se encontraban Nicholas, Darien, Andrew y su novia Rita. En la primera fila sólo que en el extremo izquierdo a ellos, se encontraba en una mesa especial, Haruka y Michiru, quienes habían sido invitados por Seren y los chicos, Setsuna y Hotaru también estaban invitadas pero decidieron no ir en el último momento para no despertar sospechas.Por fin había terminado de hablar el director, y ya habían anunciado la participación del grupo "The Flowers".-

-"Bien, chicas, es el momento, vamos".- Indicó Retsuko, súbitamente Rubí exclamó.-

-"¡Miren lo que encontré!".- Ellas se encontraban en un extremo del escenario listas parra salir a escena, cuando Rubí encontró, sobre la carpeta de uno de los técnicos de sonido, los discos compactos, que casualmente eran las pistas de las chicas, Rubí tomó del disco que estaba encima y lo depositó en una maleta que se encontraba a lado ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeras.-

-"Creo que no será una de sus mejores actuaciones".-

-"Al menos no una de sus canciones Camila".- Le apoyó Kasumi.-

"¿Seguras que no se me ve muy hinchada la cara?".-

-"Que no Laisha, te maquillamos bien, no te preocupes".-

-"No le hagas caso Camila. Es nuestro turno, comencemos".- Indicó Retsuko.-

Ciertamente, tenían mucho talento, y eso se notó desde que comenzaron a entonar su canción, la cual era de un género muy bailable, que emocionó al público.

-"No lo están haciendo nada mal".-

-"Es verdad Lita, pero a nosotras nos saldrá mucho mejor nuestra actuación, no por nada ganamos el primer lugar".-

-"Si Mina pero no se te olvide que fue con la participación de Serena".-

-"No es el momento para deprimirse, ni para hablar de esas cosas Amy, tenemos que concentrarnos, no nos puede salir nada mal".- Todas asintieron afirmativamente.-

-"Parece que lo están haciendo mejor que ayer".- Seren llegó con los chicos.-

-"Nosotros iremos a sentarnos para ver su actuación, les deseamos suerte".-

-"Que todo salga bien".-

"Muchas gracias chicos".- Mina agradeció a Taiki y a Yaten con quien compartió una mirada mientras se sonrojaban, al darse cuenta, Yaten se apresuró a irse.-

-"Les deseo buena suerte, no nos defrauden".- Seiya abrazó a Seren.

-"Mucha suerte amor".- Taiki besó en la mejilla a Amy sonrojándola un poco ante el asombro de las demás. Taiki siguió los pasos de Yaten.-

En eso la música terminó y el grupo en escena salió por el otro extremo del escenario, mientras que Taiki y Yaten llegaban a una mesa continua a la de Haruka y Michiru a las que solo les hicieron un gesto en señal de saludo.

-"¿Saldrán con esas túnicas?".-

-"Ni idea, solo espero que todo les salga de maravilla".-

-"¿Qué, nos quedaremos aquí?".-

-"Sabes, algo no está bien".- Seiya le miró sin entender.- "Te alcanzo en la mesa".-

"¿Estarás bien?".- Ella le asintió y Seiya alcanzó a sus hermanos.-

-"Algo no me gusta de todo esto".- Un hombre alcanzó a las chicas antes de que entren en el escenario y Seren fue con ellos al notar algo sospechoso al chico.-

"Disculpen, pero, en su disco solamente viene una canción, necesito su segunda canción".-

"¡Pero si yo dejé los dos discos en el lugar que me pidió!".- Exclamó Amy.-

"Esto no me gusta".- Murmuró Lita.-

-"Yo solamente encontré uno".-

-"¿Y ahora que haremos?".-

-"Eran los únicos discos que traíamos".- Mina y Rei se miraron entre sí.-

-"No se preocupen, salgan a escena que yo me encargo de su segunda canción".-

-"Seren..."-

-"Amy, en mi camerino dejaste un disco que si no me equivoco fue la que cantaron en el concurso".- Amy, la miró sin entender.-

-"De todas maneras, esa canción no la podemos cantar porque es de 5 voces".-

-"He dicho que no se preocupen Rei, yo me encargo de todo, ahora, salgan a escena".- Seren dió media vuelta y a toda prisa se alejó seguida del técnico.-

-"¡Con ustedes, el grupo "Space Lights"!".-

Todos los asistentes estallaron en aplausos cuando vieron a 4 chicas cubiertas por unas túnicas de espaldas a ellos, la música comenzó a sonar y esta vez fue Lita la que abrió la actuación quitándose la túnica de color verde, para dejar ver su vestuario.

Usaba un top y un short de color verde oscuro y encima estaba cubierto por una falda; también portaba un saco largo hasta las rodillas, sin mangas que cubría en parte su vestimenta pues se abotonaba con un solo botón al frente por debajo de su pecho, botas mas o menos largas y su cabello lo traía suelto.

Después vino Rei, quien había trenzado cuidadosamente, portaba una blusa entallada manga larga abotonada por enfrente y una falda corta, abierta por los lados ambas de color rojo y zapatillas altas se tiritas, mientras cantaba no dejaba de mirar a Darien, lo que le incomodó mucho a él, mientras que Nicholas prácticamente ni parpadeaba.

Por su lado Seiya ya había llegado con los demás y veían atentamente la actuación de las chicas, fue entonces cuando Yaten comenzó a ponerse un poco más nervioso pues Mina se acercaba mucho a la parte de enfrente del escenario con movimientos muy femeninos provocando que los chicos comenzarán a manifestar su emoción con chiflidos y aplausos.

Mina dió la espalda al público y se desprendió de la túnica amarilla que le cubría, dejando ver un vestido de tirantes muy escotado por atrás y muy corto, se abrochaba con un cierre que traía adelante y que no estaba completamente cerrado, botas largas del mismo tono de su vestido que era un amarillo claro, su cabello lo usaba suelto, Yaten veía la imagen y no lo podía creer, además de que su voz era muy hermosa, no podía dejar de mirarla, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Taiki y Seiya.

-"Hermano, será mejor que respires, porque te puede dar algo".-

-"Pero muévete, habla, di algo".- Yaten, sin dejar de ver a Mina e ignorando a Seiya le respondió a Taiki.-

-"Sigue Amy".-

Taiki rápidamente volteó y se encontró justo en el momento en que Amy se quitaba la túnica y comenzaba a caminar hacia delante, lucía un vestido descubierto de la espalda hasta la cintura, por enfrente tenía dos tiras anchas a la altura de las costillas que iban abrochadas por el cuello las cuales cubrían sus pechos, era una falda larga hasta la pantorrilla la cual tenía aberturas en ambos lados desde la mitad de sus caderas hasta el final, zapatillas de tiras azules, tenía una diadema en su cabello.

Esta vez Taiki era el que no parpadeaba y se sonrojó a más no poder, pues nunca imagino que Amy pudiera verse de esa forma, además de que su voz no estaba nada mal.

-"Si, hermano, estas viendo bien, esa es tu Princesa. Yo que tú terminando su actuación iría a ofrecerle mi abrigo".-

-"Seiya cierra la boca".-

Taiki y Yaten, estaban hipnotizados que no se dieron cuenta en cuando terminó la canción y todo el público se levantaba de sus asientos para aplaudirles a las chicas, mientras que ellas se acercaban aprovechando que habían apagado las luces del escenario.

-"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?".- Preguntó Rei.-

-"¿Creen que Seren haya hecho algo?".- Seren se comunicó telepáticamente con Amy.-

-_"Ya está todo listo, actúen normalmente y hagan cada quien su parte"-_

-"Solo hay que ocuparnos por hacer cada quien la parte que le corresponde".- Repitió Amy.-

-"¿Me quieres decir que pasará con la parte de Serena?".- Le cuestionó Lita.-

**CCCCC**

-"Yo opino que siguen teniendo mucho talento".-

"Yo creo que les hace falta cabeza de bombón".-

-"Bueno, eso no es discutible".-

**CCCCC**

-"Vaya, cantan muy bien, tenías razón Andrew".-

-"Es una pena que Serena ya no esté aquí, debiste escucharla el día del concurso, no podías creer que fuera Serena la que estaba arriba del escenario cantando, tenía una voz inigualable".-

-"Si, es una pena, y ¿por qué se fue Darien?".-

-"Por que fui un estúpido".- Rita miró a Andrew sin entender.-

-"¿Por qué tardarán tanto, Rei me dijo que cantarían dos canciones".- Decía algo preocupado. Nicholas portaba un sencillo pero elegante traje de color gris claro, ya no tenía su cabello largo, lucía un corte parecido al de Darien, cambiando en mucho su apariencia.-

**CCCCC**

-"Supongo que Mina la puede hacer".-

"-No lo creo".-

-"Mina, tu eres la única que alcanza el tono de Serena".-

-"Si, pero con mucho trabajo, y además no me siento bien, me está doliendo mucho la garganta y si hago un esfuerzo como ese, me puedo lastimar más".- Para la mala suerte de las chicas, la música comenzó a sonar.

Era la misma canción que habían cantado aquella noche cuando ganaron el concurso de su escuela... Cuando la tragedia comenzó... Todo marchaba igual que en aquella ocasión, Haruka, Michiru y Darien no perdían ni un detalle de la actuación de las chicas, no se explicaban porque habían escogido una canción en donde perfectamente sabían haría falta Serena, Darien cerró los ojos deseando que al volver a abrirlos volviera a ver a Serena ahí, y escuchar su voz.

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, disfrutaban del musical, fue entonces cuando la tensión invadió los cuerpos y corazones de las chicas, el puente musical que separaba la parte de Mina y Serena comenzó, había llegado la hora, Darien bajó el rostro no queriendo mirar, rápidamente tomó la decisión de levantarse de la mesa y salir, no quería escuchar lo que seguía y menos escuchar que alguna de ellas intentara cubrir la parte de Serena, la parte más difícil de la canción.

Mina, volvió a tomar lugar en medio del escenario, sostenía el micrófono con su mano derecha, la cual iba subiendo para ponerla a la altura de su boca y comenzar a cantar.

_-"Serena, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, ayúdame para que salga todo bien"­_.-

Estaba lista para comenzar a cantar, cuando una voz le ganó las palabras que seguían y comenzó a cantar con el tono exacto y perfecto que requería la canción. Darien se detuvo bruscamente. Lita, Rei, Amy y Mina voltearon hacia atrás al instante en que escucharon esa voz que les sonó tan familiar.

La parte trasera del escenario no estaba bien alumbrada por lo que no veían muy bien de quien se trataba, el público se quedó en silencio escuchando atentamente la melodía que salía de una garganta que para muchos pertenecía a un ángel, Darien volteó hacia el escenario y abrió los ojos sin concebir lo que escuchaba, un sentimiento de nostalgia y esperanza comenzó a crecer en su corazón.

De la oscuridad poco a poco se comenzó a apreciar unos zapatos de tacón alto en color negro, un pantalón de corte acampanado que poco a poco se ajustaba más hasta llegar a unas caderas perfectamente delineadas, un poco más arriba se apreciaba una blusa de color negro también totalmente ajustada al cuerpo de manga larga que terminaban en pico. Las chicas, por un momento dejaron de bailar y le abrieron paso a la extraña chica que salió para compartir el escenario con ellas.

-"¡Esto es increíble!".- Exclamó Andrew.-

-"No, no... lo puedo creer".-

-"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?".- Haruka y Michiru se miraron entre sí.-

-"No, no puede ser..."- Se decía Retsuko.-

-"¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?".-

-"Creo que ahora el que no puede respirar es otro Yaten".- Seiya miraba atónito el escenario, mientras miraba a la misteriosa chica de ojos azules, cabellos largos y... rubios, que caminaba con cierto temor en el escenario.-

-"Dios mío... Estoy soñando... ¿Serena?... ¡Estas aquí!".- Darien se decía mientras observaba con detalle cada movimiento que hacía aquella misteriosa chica.-

Por su parte ella, al pasar entre las chicas, cuando llegó junto a Mina le sonrió e inmediatamente volteó hacia Amy a quien le guiñó el ojo, ésta comprendió el mensaje y continúo con lo que seguía, las demás la imitaron, un momento después la música terminó y nuevamente el público ovacionaba a las chicas de pie y con muchos aplausos, el joven que era el maestro de ceremonias se acercó a las chicas quedando justo al lado izquierdo de ellas y comenzó a nombrarlas respectivamente.

-"¡Y ellas fueron Light Venus, Light Jupiter, Light Mars, Light Mercury y Light Moon, del grupo Space Lights!"- El público continuó aplaudiendo.-

"¿Light Moon?".- Haruka frunció su mirada.-

-"Entonces no hay duda…".- Andrew sonrió esperanzado.-

-"Es ella..."- Kasumi apretó uno de sus puños.-

-"Eres tú, Serena".- Darien se apresuró para llegar al escenario.-

-"¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?".- Seiya se levantó de la mesa y tomó camino al camerino, mientras las chicas salían del escenario, la joven salió a toda velocidad de ahí.-

-"No puede ser".- Murmuraba Mina.-

-"Regresa!".- Lita intentó detenerla.-

-"¿Es realmente ella?".- Rei miraba como la joven se alejaba.-

-"Chicas, por favor¿que no la reconocieron?".- Todas le miraron fijamente. Mientras que del otro extremo del escenario Darien corría para alcanzar a chica que había ocupado el lugar de Serena.-

**CCCCC**

-"Entonces por favor, diles a los chicos que ya es hora de salir a escena y por favor dile a Seiya que terminando la premiación quiero hablar con él".-

"Enseguida señor Nishimura".- Hoshimi salía del cuarto de control y vió pasar rápidamente a la chica y le miró preocupado, a lo lejos se veía a Darien que corría a su encuentro.-

-"¿De quien hablas Amy?".-

-"¿Tu sabías?".-

-"¡Di algo!".-

-"Chicas, era Seren".-

-"¿Seren?".- Rei le miraba sorprendida. Seren entró rápidamente a su camerino.-

-"Será mejor que me apresure a cambiarme".- Se acercó a su bolso y sacó una pluma fuera de lo común, cerró sus ojos e instantáneamente su cabello volvió a ser oscuro y su ropa volvió a la normalidad.- "Listo".- Se miró por última vez en el espejo y fue rumbo a la puerta, la cual abrió para salir, encontrándose frente a frente con...- "Darien..."-

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, lo veía angustiado y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, los cuales la observaban como si buscara en ella algo, por lo que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-"¿Qué te ocurre, por qué me miras así?".-

-"Nada¿podrías decirme cual es el camerino de las chicas?".- Dijo secamente sin dejar de observar sus ojos.-

-"Es en la siguiente puerta".-

-"Gracias".- Dio tres pasos más y se detuvo.- "¿No viste la actuación de Amy?".- Volvió a acercarse a ella, no sabía la razón pero ella emitía una extraña calidez, que sólo le conocía a una persona. Repentinamente y para suerte de la joven Amy llegó a su encuentro.-

-"Seren, muchas gracias por tu ayuda".-

-"No fue nada".- Llegaron las demás también, Rei al ver a Darien con Seren siguió de largo hacia su camerino, las chicas iban a asediar con preguntas a Seren pero su representante llegó.-

-"Seren, será mejor que te des prisa, los chicos te están esperando".-

-"Lo sé, vamos".- Miró fijamente a Darien antes de retirarse con Nishimura".-

-"Amy¿por qué le diste las gracias a Seren?".-

-"Por apoyarnos con la segunda canción".- Darien le miró extrañado.—-"Serena..."-

-"Seren, fue ella la que cantó Darien".-

-"Sin embargo, su parecido con Serena es impresionante, al igual que su voz".-

-"Tienes razón Lita, pero que te puedes esperar, ella es una cantante profesional, era obvio que alcanzara el tono de Serena".- Mina miró a Amy y le sonrió.-

-"Eso, solo hay una manera de comprobarlo".- Darien se marchó rápidamente.-

-"Oigan vamos a cambiarnos para ver a los chicos".- Lita entro al camerino.-

-"Era Serena".- Amy, miró a Mina sin entender.- "Fue ella quien nos mandó la ayuda de Seren estoy segura".-

"¿De que hablas Mina?".-

-"Nada, es solo que por un momento sentí que era Serena la que cantaba con nosotros".-

-"Démonos prisa si no, no verás a Yaten en escena".- Sonrieron y se fueron a cambiar.-

**CCCCC**

-"¿Te sientes bien?".-

-"No, mi corazón está sangrando por dentro".- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-"Tranquila, que no te vea Seiya así porque lo preocuparás".-

-"Ya quiero que todo esto termine".- Nishimura le sonrió.-

-"Es hora".-

-"¿Te sientes bien?; ¿por qué saliste con ellas a escena?".-

-"Luego te explico Seiya, vamos".-

-"Será mejor que hablen después, tenemos un compromiso".-

-"Vamos hermano".- Taiki y Yaten apresuraron a Seiya.-

-"Seiya, por favor necesito hablar contigo después de la premiación".-

-"De acuerdo, deséenos suerte".- Se retiró con los demás.-

Por su parte Darien y Rei ya se encontraban en la mesa con Andrew, Rita y Nicholas; Haruka y Michiru se encontraban esperando atentamente la presentación de los chicos en su propia mesa. De un momento a otro, el Maestro de ceremonias, apareció en el escenario, haciendo que algunas fans del grupo comenzaran a emocionarse por el anuncio que haría, presentando a los chicos.

-"Y para terminar de inaugurar esta velada, nuestra Universidad se enorgullece de contar con la participación de unos distinguidos invitados, que fungen también como los padrinos de esta noche y que nos complacen con su presencia en esta gala con motivo del aniversario de esta Universidad. Ellos no necesitan mas presentación, con ustedes el grupo "Three Lights".-

Los aplausos y gritos por parte del público no se hicieron esperar, iban incrementándose mientras veían que el primero en salir al escenario era Yaten alistándose con su bajo para ocupar su lugar en el lado derecho del escenario, le siguió Taiki quien sonreía y saludaba mientras el público le aplaudía y muchas chicas le llamaban, su lugar estaba en medio del escenario, donde se encontraba ya instalado su teclado frente a los músicos que se encontraban en la parte de atrás, los últimos en aparecer en escena fueron Seiya y Seren quien venía del brazo de él, sin duda fueron los más aplaudidos, Seren, tomó su lugar entre Yaten y Taiki mientras que Seiya tomaba su guitarra en el otro extremo del lugar.

-"Buenas noches".- Saludó Yaten.-

-"Es un placer para nosotros estar con ustedes esta noche y sobre todo poder ser lo padrinos de tan importante evento".-Las chicas casi no dejaban escuchar las palabras de Taiki.-

-"Esperamos que tanto ustedes como nosotros disfruten ampliamente de esta cena baile y muchas gracias por la invitación".- Amy, Lita y Mina, llegaron a la mesa con los demás mientras Seren saludaba.-

-"Y bueno, comencemos, esta canción se llama "_See me, It's our era_", espero que les guste".-

Toda la canción estuvo animada por las voces de todo el público que cantaban con los chicos muy animadamente, unos hasta se habían levantado de la mesa para seguir aplaudiendo y cantando con ellos.

Haruka y Michiru, sonreían disfrutando de la canción de sus amigos; en la mesa de los demás, Rei, Nicholas, Andrew, Rita, y Lita se encontraban viendo muy emocionados a los chicos, Amy y Mina, no dejaban de sonreír mientras veían a Taiki y Yaten, mientras Darien no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de Seren, quien también le observaba, algo que Seiya había notado muy bien a pesar de estar cantando, además que notaba una extraña actitud en Seren ya que no se desenvolvía con la canción como lo hacía en otras ocasiones, probablemente eran nervios pero, no estaba seguro, pensaba que algo más había que no le dejaba estar tranquila.

Finalmente, la canción concluyó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, una vez más el público estaba de pié aplaudiendo a los chicos, quienes agradecieron mediante una inclinación, para después prepararse para la siguiente, el solista de Seren, quien parecía estar ausente. Como no daba ningún indicio de reaccionar y Seiya no parecía quererlo hacer, Yaten tomó cartas en el asunto...

-"La siguiente canción, será interpretada por nuestra compañera Seren".- La gente comenzó a aplaudir emocionada y Seren dirigió su mirada a Seiya, quien le sonrió.- "Esperemos que les guste".-

Seren bajó el rostro y Seiya se preocupó, y a pesar de todo, la música comenzó a sonar y las luces del escenario solo la iluminaban a ella, había dejado pasar la introducción y ninguna palabra, ni un sonido salía de su boca, los chicos se miraron entre sí no entendiendo porque no cantaba.

-"Vamos Seren, hazlo".- Murmuraba Amy.-

-"Cabeza de bombón…".-

-"No tengas miedo".-Michiru le miraba con preocupación.-

_-"Lo siento".-_ Seren iba a darse la vuelta para retirarse pero escuchó una voz en su mente.-

_-"Tienes que ser fuerte, nunca des la espalda, no seas cobarde_".- Seren miró hacia su lado derecho y vió la mirada de apoyo de su representante.-

_-"Tu eres más que eso, será mejor que dejes a tu corazón hablar de una buena vez y dejes de aprisionarlo más, hazlo_".-

Sintió una calidez en su pecho y en sus manos, al igual que una necesidad para dejar escapar una vez más su llanto, pero cerró los ojos, alzó su rostro y respiró profundamente y esperó el momento oportuno para comenzar a desahogarse.-

**-_"... Otra vez te cruzaste en mi vida y sin avisarme,_**

**_justo cuando empezaba de nuevo, por fin a olvidarte"._-** Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Darien.-

**_-"Tu mirada me trajo los versos que yo mas quería,_**

**_despertando más fuerte el deseo que en mi se dormía"._-** Él se encontraba frente a ella, viéndola fijamente, al escuchar su voz sentía una sensación muy especial, era como si estuviera cantándole a él, era algo mágico lo que se desprendía de la voz de Seren, algo que lo atraía más a ella; para Seren, no había nada a su alrededor, solo esos ojos azules que le veían fijamente y le hipnotizaban, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, sus ojos solo lo podían ver a él.

**_-"Tu lo sabes ya no sigo sola, _**

_**Otro querer fue llenando el vacío,**_

_**Ahora no es la misma historia, **_

_**yo me rehúso a engañarlo contigo.**_

_**No te quiero mirar, porque aún se me escapa el amor por ti,**_

_**No lo puedo negar, mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir, **_

_**No te quiero mirar, tu me provocas sin intención,**_

**_No lo puedo negar, tu sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación".-_**

Fue entonces cuando Seiya, comenzó a sentirse perturbado, algo en su interior percibía el sufrimiento de Seren, y a la vez comenzó a crecer mucha impotencia por no poder hacer algo para calmar su dolor, Darien escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de Seren, y poco a poco se le forma un nudo en la garganta, una angustia muy grande en su pecho, miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente en un instante, un pasado que le atormentaba, el remordimiento de un error que sabía pagaría toda su vida, apretaba sus manos con gran fuerza al ver en los ojos de Seren, los de Serena.

A su alrededor, todo se fue contagiando de esa magia, todos los que estaban presentes se dejaban contagiar por tan melodiosa voz, todos estaban fascinados, todos sentían la misma nostalgia, claramente podían sentir el dolor en la voz de la chica de ojos azules, mismos que brillaban de una manera especial y más aún, muchos hacían suyo ese sentimiento también aferrándose en un abrazo a su pareja como fue el caso de Rita y Andrew o Michiru y Haruka, más sin embargo, el dolor seguía ahí, presente, y cada vez más podían sentir como sangraba un corazón.

**_-"Es tan fácil decirle a mi vida que mire a otro lado,_**

_**Lo difícil es que ande derecha y no busque el pasado,**_

_**Tu te acercas y veo en tus ojos aquel buen amante…"**-_ No pudo contener más la mirada de Darien, cerró sus ojos y dejó que un par de lágrimas se escaparan, casi por impulso, giró su rostro y miró a Seiya... Seiya... Él que ha sido como su ángel guardián, también le miraba, con su mirada tierna que era propia de él, nada más.-

"_**Pero sigo pensando en el otro que si sabe amarme"**.-_ Quiso seguir mirándolo para hacerse más fuerte.-

"**_Tu lo sabes ya no sigo sola, _**

_**Otro querer fue llenando el vacío,**_

_**Ahora no es la misma historia, **_

_**yo me rehúso a engañarlo contigo"**._-

No pudo más, su corazón no le permitió seguir viendo más esa mirada, se sentía culpable y a la vez, sentía una necesidad de buscarlo nuevamente a él, quería soltar de una vez por todas tanto dolor y entregárselo a él, y tal vez lo más importante terminar... Sí... Terminar ese capítulo en su vida, que no dejó más que bellos recuerdos y mucho, mucho dolor. Sin embargo, algo se lo impedía, algo que justamente su corazón seguía repitiendo...

**-"N_o te quiero mirar, porque aún se me escapa el amor por ti,_**

_**No lo puedo negar, mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir, **_

_**No te quiero mirar, tu me provocas sin intención,**_

_**No lo puedo negar, tu sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación".-** _

Esta vez, no pudieron contener más su llanto, dentro de toda la gente que había ahí, para ellos, no había nadie, solo esa magia que los envolvía para acercarlos, y alejarlos a la vez, ahora ya no era solo un corazón en pena, que emitía dolor por medio de una voz, había otro más que lo hacía por medio de lágrimas y remordimientos.

Muchos de los presentes tampoco pudieron contenerse y dejaron escapar el llanto, mientras se refugiaban en la calidez del ser amado o de un buen amigo o amiga que nunca fallaría, todos lloraban y acompañaban a esos dos seres con su dolor, con su desdicha.

Mientras para Seren, el tiempo se detuvo, recuerdos, ilusiones, sueños, experiencias vividas con él, con sus amigas, todos se le vinieron encima de repente y el nudo en la garganta que tenía le apretaba más, su angustia se hacía cada vez más grande y para Seiya todo fue lento también, era obvio, aún no lo olvidaba y hacer el esfuerzo para hacerlo le costaba demasiado, se sintió con mucho mayor responsabilidad, se había jurado a sí mismo hacerla feliz, y lo haría; mientras que para Darien, el recuerdo de Serena lo agobió más y el interés por Seren, creció notoriamente.

**-"_No lo puedo negar, tu sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación."_.-**"Te Amo... Pero la vida tiene que seguir... Seiya... Perdóname".- Susurró.-

Por fin la música terminó, pero a pesar de todo la magia perduró, el público tardó en responder aplaudiendo pues todavía seguían atrapados en esa magia, Darien no se movió, no pudo hacerlo, se encontraba demasiado aturdido por las palabras de Seren, que se encontraba ajeno a lo que ocurría, él seguía atrapado en los recuerdos.-

Las lágrimas no se detenían, volteó a su lado derecho y lo vió sonriendo satisfecho, por un lado su sonrisa le confortó, tanto como las palabras que le dijo antes de cantar, como aquel día en la discográfica, extrañamente, le hacía sentir bien.

Pero algo nubló sus pensamientos al bajar el rostro y ver un líquido rojo a sus pies, rápidamente se fijó en su brazo derecho y vió su mano manchada también por un fino hilo de sangre, se asombró, fue tanta la descarga de dolor que efectivamente su corazón pareció sangrar demasiado.

Lluvia, una vez más el cielo lloraba la tragedia y la Luna que antes brillaba como una perla, ahora había tomado un color rojizo, parecía que la sangre derramada le había teñido de malva, las estrellas no brillaban y el viento lo mecía todo a su paso con suavidad, con temor a romper algo más, a parte de los sueños, ilusiones y amor que emitían dos corazones, dos seres que se amaron durante la eternidad y desde el principio de los tiempos y que ahora estaban separados. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?".- Seren reaccionó y ocultó su brazo tras de sí.—-"Estoy bien Seiya".- Mientras tanto la gente no dejaba de aplaudir y pedir que los chicos entonaran una canción mas. Ella volteó hacia el público.- "Gracias, muchas gracias".- Junto con una sonrisa y una inclinación, agradeció los aplausos, sin dejar pasar más tiempo continuaron con la interpretación siendo Taiki quien tomara la palabra.-

-"Y para terminar, esto es "Nagarebohi he".-

La gente se paró de sus asientos rápidamente y comenzaron a apoyar a los chicos, lo que querían era disfrutar ampliamente de la actuación de su grupo favorito y más cuando interpretaban uno de sus mayores éxitos.

La música finalizó y todo el público les aplaudía muy animado, los chicos agradecieron sonrientes y con una inclinación, se retiraron del escenario, a pesar de que el público todavía pedía una canción más, rápidamente el maestro de ceremonias lo tranquilizó. Mientras tanto los chicos se encontraban en un extremo del escenario, esperando nuevas indicaciones.

-"Te felicito, esa canción estuvo muy bien".- Le decía Yaten mientras le abrazaba.-

-"La verdad es que demostraste ser una excelente cantante, emocionaste mucho a todos".-

-"Taiki tiene razón fue muy intenso lo que hiciste haya arriba y déjame decirte algo, pase lo que pase, siempre contarás con nosotros, nunca lo olvides".- Seren les sonrió.-

-"Lo sé, muchas gracias chicos, no saben como les agradezco todo lo que hacen por mi".-

-"Con que siempre estés así, con esa misma sonrisa nosotros nos daremos por servidos".-

**CCCCC**

-"Seren canta muy bien, aún no me puedo reponer de su canción".-

-"¿Tu también lo sentiste Lita?".- Rei le miró con extrañeza.-

-"Fue algo muy extraño, una sensación muy especial".- Agregó Mina.-

-"Darien... ¿estas bien?".- Él se encontraba ausente, no podía dejar de pensar en Seren, algo había en ella que le hacía ser muy misteriosa, pero le atraía, algo muy especial tenía que no le dejaba apartarla de su mente.-

-"Si estoy bien Amy, fue algo muy intenso, no se como explicarlo".-

-"Parece que te flecharon, hermano".- Andrew dijo con un tono juguetón.-

-"Cielo no digas tonterías".- Rita le recriminó.-

-"¿Quieres salir un momento?".-ç

"No, estaré bien Amy".-

-"Darien, me preocupas, no te vez muy bien, ojalá y Serena estuviera aquí para que el alma te vuelva al cuerpo".- Hubo un incómodo silencio después del comentario nada afortunado de Rita.-

-"Si, ojalá y ella estuviera aquí".- Miró a Amy quien le sonrió para reconfortarle.-

"_Si supieras que ella fue la que te cantó esa canción"- _Pensaba Amy.—

**CCCCC**

"Espero que se encuentre mejor".-

"Yo también Michiru, ese estúpido la lastimo demasiado".-

-"Ojalá que pronto pueda olvidarlo. ¿Quieres que ya nos vayamos?".

-"No, no hay que dejarla sola".-

**CCCCC**

-"Muchas felicidades Seren".-

-"Gracias, no solo por la felicitación si no por el apoyo señor Nishimura".-

"No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo de hablar, ahora, por favor, Taiki y Yaten, vayan a adelantarse en la rueda de prensa para no llevarnos mucho tiempo con eso, imagino que también se quieren divertir, mientras Seiya y Seren entregan los premios.-

-"Claro".-

-"Toma Seren".- Nishimura le extendió un pañuelo blanco y húmedo.- "Si no te sientes bien, dime para decirle que busquen otra persona para entregar el reconocimiento".-

-"No, estoy bien, gracias"-

-"Entonces voy a decir que ya están listos, Seiya, cuando termines nos vemos aquí necesito preguntarte algunas cosas".-

-"Claro aquí estaré".-

-"Bien, ahora vuelvo".- Mientras tanto Seren se limpiaba con el pañuelo la sangre de su mano, la cual, había dejado de brotar en el instante en que se tranquilizó.-

-"¿Era por eso que no querías cantar?".-Seren sin dejar de mirar su mano le respondió.-

-"Lo siento, de verdad, siento lo que pasó en el escenario".- Seiya se acercó y le levantó su rostro.-

"No tienes porque, es normal que te afecte estar en el mismo lugar que él".-

-"No quise que pasara, por eso no quería cantar, me daba miedo que pensaras algo malo, y…"-

-"Tranquila, no pensé nada malo, lo que a mi si me preocupa es que de pronto sintieras ganas de gritarles quien eres en verdad".- Seren le miró sorprendida, jamás pensó que Seiya supiera lo que pasaba en su interior.- "¿O me equivoco?".-

-"No... Pero, yo te prometí que iba a olvidarme de él, y lo voy a hacer, no te voy a fallar, no te puedo fallar".-

Seiya le abrazó, mas sin embargo, había algo en su corazón que no lo hacía sentir tranquilo, había una única manera de lograrlo y esa era, saliendo de ahí y marcharse de ese planeta para siempre, para su mala suerte, no lo podía hacer. La voz del maestro de ceremonias le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Vamos, esto aún no termina".- Ella asintió, un hombre les dió un sobre a cada uno y juntos entraron al escenario para colocarse en el lado derecho del Director de la Universidad que se encontraba ahí presente también.-

-"Antes de anunciar a los ganadores de la beca y la insignia al mérito, quisiera agradecer a los padrinos de esta noche, por su espectacular actuación en este evento, es un placer tenerlos aquí con nosotros".- El público comenzó a aplaudir y los chico agradecieron.-

-"El placer es nuestro".-

-"Estamos muy contentos de estar aquí".-

-"Muy amables, bien, ahora sí, comencemos con la premiación, por favor joven Seiya¿quisiera decirnos el nombre de la mejor alumna de este curso?".-

-"Por su puesto".- Se dispuso a abrir el sobre que momentos antes le otorgaron.-

"Darien, te apuesto dos cenas a que la gana nuevamente Akane".-

-"¿Ya te olvidaste de Cristal, Andrew?".-

-"Hermano, Cristal es muy inteligente, pero Akane se parece a Amy, no aparta la mirada de los libros, parece un ratón de biblioteca".- Todos rieron.-

-"Gracias por el halago".- ¬¬

-"Al menos estudia, no como otros".

-"Rita quizá no seré el primer lugar pero tampoco soy el último".- Seiya sacó la tarjeta con el nombre de la ganadora.-

-"La señorita Hiyusama Akane".-

-"¡Se los dije! ahora me debes dos cenas hermano" .-

Un grupo de estudiantes que se encontraban en dos mesas después de la de Darien y los demás, estallaron en gritos y aplausos festejando el triunfo de su amiga, mientras que ella por los nervios no sabía ni que hacer, no era el premio si no quien se lo entregaría, sería la envidia de toda la Universidad porque recibiría la insignia más aclamada por los mejores estudiantes, de manos de Seiya su cantante favorito.

Aún así, con alegría y emoción se dirigió al escenario, donde le esperaban, saludo muy cortésmente a todos los profesores presentes, al director, Seren le dió un abrazo y al llegar al lado de Seiya, éste le colocó la insignia y después le dio un diploma al mérito junto con un sobre con los documentos respectivos de su beca.

-"Muchas felicidades".-

-"Gracias, disculpa el atrevimiento pero, no te veo en persona todos los días, de verdad que eres mucho más guapo en persona que por televisión".- Seiya le abrazó, lo que provocó que la chica casi se desmayara U; después se hicieron hacia un extremo del escenario.-

-"Ahora, señorita Kaoru ¿nos haría los honores por favor?".- Seren se acercó al micrófono que se encontraba en medio del escenario, seguida por una chica que traía un cofre con la insignia, el sobre que contenía la beca y un diploma.-

-"Esto es perfecto hermano, por fin la verás frente a frente, Seren te entregará la insignia, hermano ¡Te admiro!".-

-"No seas exagerado, ni siquiera han dicho quien ganó".-

-"¡Por favor Darien! No te hagas, sabes perfectamente que en todos los cursos siempre obtienes el primer lugar ¬¬, así que no te hagas el inocente que no te queda y mejor arréglate bien para recibir el premio de manos de tu "amor platónico".- Bromeaba Andrew. Seren abrió el sobre y al sacar la tarjeta que contenía el nombre del ganador, su sonrisa desapareció y sintió que su corazón se detuvo, pero la chica que estaba a su lado le habló.-

-"¿Señorita Kaoru?".- Seren reaccionó y miró al frente para buscar con la mirada al ganador.-

"Es, Darien Chiba".-

Haruka frunció el ceño al igual que Seiya, mientras que en la mesa de Darien, todos se ponían de pie para felicitarlo, él en lo único que pensaba era en ir al escenario para tener una vez más a Seren frente a frente, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ahí, donde le esperaban los profesores, el Director y ella.

Seren le esperaba seria, viéndolo fijamente. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas para ellos dos en los que se vieron el uno al otro, Seren tomó cuidadosamente la insignia y la colocó en el saco de Darien, al hacerlo, pudo percibir su aroma, no había cambiado seguía usando la misma loción de siempre, la que ella le había dado y que tanto le encantaba, su calidez seguía siendo la misma, Darien se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo teniéndola cerca que no quería que se alejara.

Era extraño pues estaba completamente seguro de su amor por Serena, pero no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera con Seren, quizá porque emitía esa misma calidez y brillo que solamente le había conocido a Serena. Después le dió su diploma y el sobre.

-"Muchas felicidades".- Dijo seria y con cierto temor.-

-"Gracias".- Después de dudarlo un poco Seren le abrazó, Seiya sentía que la vida se le iba de sus manos, al verlos juntos. Darien le correspondió el abrazo y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

_-"Darien¿me quieres?".-_

_-"Si".-_

_-"¿Cómo cuanto?".-_

_-"Serena".- le miró a los ojos.- "Mi amor por ti, es más grande que todo el Universo".-Serena se sonrojó.- _

_-"Darien".- El le abrazó mientras acercaba su rostro y le besaba con mucha ternura.-_

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

-"Gracias".- Darien se separó un poco de ella.-

-"¿Gracias?".-

-"Por devolverme las ganas de vivir".- Seren le miró sin entender.-

-"Muchas felicidades y sin duda alguna, ellos son los estudiantes con el mejor promedio de esta escuela, reciban ambos mis felicitaciones y un premio mas por parte de la discográfica de nuestros padrinos de lujo esta noche".- Seren y Seiya, voltearon hacia su representante quien sintió afirmativamente.- "Así que les informo a mis estudiantes, que han ganado la oportunidad de asistir a el próximo concierto simultáneo del grupo Three Lights y la famosa violinista Michiru Kaiou en lugares de primera fila para cada no de ustedes al igual que una cena con el joven Seiya y la señorita Seren respectivamente en un lujoso restaurante de esta ciudad".-

Todo el público aplaudió muy animadamente, las chicas no lo podían creer, Rei se moría de celos y Amy se incomodó, ni que decir de Seiya pues el solo pensar que Darien estaría a solas con Seren, hacía crecer su enojo, mismo que era compartido por Haruka quien gracias a que Michiru le dijo que no era el momento de que cometiera una locura, se quedó en su asiento, esperando el momento oportuno para cometerla U. El Señor Nishimura se levantó de su asiento.

"Y bueno, no me resta más que agradecerles a los padrinos su presencia e invitarles que por favor se queden con nosotros para disfrutar esta magnífica cena baile con motivo del aniversario de nuestra escuela, y a todos los aquí presentes, muchas gracias y muchas felicidades".-

Con estas últimas palabras, se dio por inaugurada tanto la cena como el baile, mientras la música se hacía sonar, Seiya después de que le hicieran una foto junto con la chica ganadora, iba a ir junto con Seren para separarla de Darien, pero la voz de su representante llamándole le impidió llegar hasta ella, así que tuvo que retirarse en contra de su voluntad y mientras la música seguía a Darien se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Quisiera presentarte a unos amigos¿podrías venir un minuto a mi mesa?".-

-"Lo siento, pero tengo una rueda de prensa y tengo que asistir".—"Señorita Seren, el señor Nishimura me mando a decirle que por favor espere a los demás en su mesa, la rueda de prensa ha terminado".- -"Entiendo, gracias".- El chico se fue".-

-"Supongo que podrás ir entonces".-

-"Esta bien, pero solo por un momento, además Amy esta ahí ¿no?".-

Darien asintió y tomaron rumbo ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes que envidiaban el verlos juntos, y las de Haruka y Michiru. Llegaron a la mesa de Darien, algo que incomodó, mucho a Rei mientras las chicas le observaban curiosas por el parecido que habían descubierto, tenía con Serena.

-"Seren, te presento a dos amigos míos, ellos son Andrew Furuhata y su novia Rita y él es Nicholas".- Se pusieron de pie.-

-"Si, ya conocía a Andrew¿cómo has estado, mucho gusto Rita, que tal Nicholas".- Les saludó afectuosamente.-

-"Muy bien gracias".-

-"El gusto es mío".-

-"Gusto en conocerla señorita".-

-"Así que ya conocías a Andrew".-

-"Si, ya Amy nos había presentado anteriormente".- Miró a Andrew.- "Sigo esperando tu llamada".-

-"Claro, cuando menos lo esperes".-

-"Tienes un novio muy atractivo y simpático Rita, se ve que es una buena persona, cuídalo mucho, quedan pocos como el".-

-"Si, lo sé soy muy afortunada".- Sonrieron.- "Ya las chicas nos contaron que les ayudaste con su canción, déjame decirte que por un momento creí que estaba viendo a Serena, con el cabello rubio te pareces demasiado a ella".- Seren se puso nerviosa.-

-"Además tu voz se escucho idéntica a la de Serena".- Intervino Lita.-

"¿Dónde aprendiste los movimientos y la letra de la canción?".- Darien miró fijamente a Seren después de la pregunta de Rei.-

-"Si ya me habían hablado de mi parecido con ella, y por lo visto también tenemos el mismo timbre de voz, fue por eso que no se me dificultó para nada cantar su parte, además, de no haber sido por Amy, jamás la hubiera aprendido".-

-"Ella me ayudó a ensayar las canciones e incluso me dio algunos consejos".-

-"Ya veo".- Dijo Rei algo dudosa mientras pensaba.-"_Si es así, por que siento algo en mi pecho que no me deja creerte"_.-

-"Ahora que lo veo, tus ojos son casi iguales a los de Serena".- Insistía Lita. Seren bajo el rostro, las ganas de salir huyendo de ahí se incrementaron.-

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Seren, fue muy amable de tu parte".- Mina le agradeció con algo de esfuerzo, el dolor de su garganta se había incrementado y todos se habían percatado de ello.-

-"No fue nada Mina, abrígate bien al salir para que no empeores el estado de tu garganta y si puedes dejar de hablar hazlo".- Mina asintió, mientras un chico alto, cabello corto, color café claro y ojos verdes se acercó a la mesa.-

-"¿Lita eres tú¿en verdad eres tú Lita Kino?".-

Lita volteó a su encuentro y su corazón se detuvo al verlo, había reconocido su voz perfectamente, pero no lo creía, era él, el chico por el cual había llorado muchas noches, el chico que le rompió el corazón.

"¿Shinji?".- Sus ojos se cristalizaron.-

-"¡Eres tú, pero si no has cambiado en nada, mírate, sigues siendo igual de hermosa".- Después de unos segundos lita, reaccionó abofeteando al chico sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.-

-"¿Qué haces aquí¿como te atreves a decirme eso, como te atreves si quiera a hablarme?".- Dijo rompiendo en llanto. Shinji se llevó su mano derecha a la cara para tocar su mejilla derecha.-

-"Vine acompañando a mi hermana, te vi en el escenario y quise comprobar que fueras tú, Lita, tenemos que hablar".-

-"No, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar".- Le dio la espalda y se alejó seguida por Mina; Shinji quiso seguirlas pero Rei se lo impidió.-

-"Déjala tranquila".-

-"Ustedes no entienden, hay cosas que necesito aclarar con ella, por favor, déjenme seguirla".-

"¿Quién eres tú?".- Preguntó Amy.-

-"Mi nombre es Shinji Hiyusama".-

-"¿Hiyusama?".- Repitió Darien.-

-"¿Eres hermano de Akane?".- El chico le asintió a Andrew. Rei siguió con el interrogatorio.-

-"¿Y porqué conoces a Lita?"-

-"Ella fue mi novia".- Todos se sorprendieron.-

-"Será mejor que te vayas, no creo que quiera hablar contigo".-

-"Es lo mejor".- Le aconsejaron Seren y Amy.-

-"No, tengo que hablar con ella, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirle".- Seren, buscó en el interior del chico, en su mente y en su corazón, pudo ver imágenes de cuando ellos estuvieron juntos y lo que ahora le impulsaba para hablar con Lita.-

-"Entonces inténtalo más tarde si es tan importante, por el momento deja que se le pase la impresión".-

-"Esta bien, muchas gracias y disculpen".- Se fue cabizbajo a su mesa.-

**CCCCC**

-"¿Qué está haciendo con ellos?".- Haruka se encontraba muy enfadada.-

-"Amy, está con ella, no te preocupes".-

-"Si, pero no me gusta que esté con Darien¿dónde estará los demás?".-

-"Tranquilízate, ya no deben de tardar, no creo que a Seiya le guste que esté sola con ellos".-

**CCCCC**

-"Lita¿qué te pasa, porque estas así?".- Lita lloraba amargamente en su camerino.-

-"Es el, Mina, Shinji es el chico que me rompió el corazón".- Mina se asombró.-

-"Vamos, no te pongas así".-

-"¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme después de lo que me hizo?".-

-"¿Fue tan grave, escucha, ahora que lo pienso, siempre nos has hablado de él pero jamás nos has dicho que fue lo que pasó".-

-"El fue mi novio en la escuela, yo lo quería, lo amaba y el... Me engañó"-

-"Lo siento".-Mina le abrazó para reconfortarla.-

-"Eso si que es grave, pero tranquilízate, tienes que ser fuerte, que no te vea así, recuerda que ya no estás sola, ahora nos tienes a nosotras, tus verdaderas amigas que nunca te abandonaremos".- Lita le miró a los ojos y le sonrió, Mina le correspondió.-

-"Gracias Mina".-

-"Ahórrate las gracias, y sécate esas lágrimas, vamos, que la fiesta está comenzando".- Mientras tanto en el salón, una suave música ambientaba el lugar.-

-"Amor¿quieres bailar?".-

-"Claro, vamos".- Andrew y Rita se dispusieron a ir a la pista de baile.- Rei, quien veía con ojos de tristeza a Darien, Seren y Amy platicar animadamente, tomó una decisión.-

-"Nicholas, vamos a bailar".-

-"Vamos".-

Muy caballerosamente Nicholas se levantó y le ofreció su brazo, Rei lo tomó y se sonrojó, no había notado bien el cambio del chico, no le había puesto atención, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca, pudo notar que tenía una mirada muy tierna y protectora, al igual que su porte, lucía elegante esa noche y no sabía por qué pero se sentía muy bien a su lado, hacía que todo su sufrimiento y problemas se borrarán, es más, sentía que el tiempo se detenía a su lado.

-"Parece que Nicholas esta sacando provecho de esta gran oportunidad para estar con Rei".-

-"Ahí vienen Mina y Lita".- Las chicas se llegaron a la mesa.-

-"Seren, antes de que te vayas a tu mesa¿me concederías esta pieza?".- Darien le miró con unos ojos suplicantes y su hermosa sonrisa que siempre le hipnotizaba.-

-"Yo no creo que eso este bien".-

-"Es solo un baile, por favor".- Seren miró a Amy quien le miraba preocupada. Nerviosa Seren respondió.-

-"Esta bien, es solo un baile".-

Darien sonrió y se levantó de su lugar para ayudar a Seren hacer lo mismo y a la vez le ofreció su brazo tal cual lo hiciera Nicholas con Rei para dirigirla a la hermosa pista de baile del salón, la cual estaba rodeada en su contorno de finas velas blancas.

-"Sólo espero que Seiya no vea esto".-

-"¿Decías algo Amy?".-

-"No, nada Mina¿te sientes mejor Lita?".-

-"Si, espero que no venga más".-

-"Un momento¿Darien está bailando con Seren?".- Lita y Mina observan la escena sorprendidas.-

De pronto, la música que antes era con algo de ritmo, cambió de estilo, ahora comenzó a sonar una música de piano muy calmada y... romántica, por lo que Seren y Darien, comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos.

Ella estaba viendo el piso, como si quisiera encontrar en el las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Darien que quería salir de ahí rápidamente, una mano en su cintura le sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Darien, mismos que se sonrojaron.

Darien, rodeó con su brazo derecho la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él, pudiendo sentir cerca su respiración lo que causó que su corazón se acelerara, con su mano izquierda tomó la mano derecha de ella y comenzó a guiarla en el baile, al ver sus ojos, se sintió perderse en ellos. Era extraño porque eso solo lo había sentido con su amada Serena, pero ahora, esa misma sensación se hacia presente con Seren, quien también se había perdido en sus ojos, era una sensación de confort y seguridad lo que les rodeaba, algo mágico lo que les hacía desear que la música fuera eterna y que todo desapareciera para que solo quedaran ellos dos.

Pero no era así y la mirada de todos los presentes de pronto se enfocó en ellos, la magia que les rodeaba parecía materializarse y captar la atención de todos, pues ninguno dejó de sentir algo especial en su corazón al verlos.

Lágrimas... fueron las que hicieron que Seren bajara el rostro para impedir que Darien le mirara llorar, esa sensación de estar junto a él le afectaba. La letra de una canción comenzó a hacer eco en sus corazones...

"…**_No se murió el amor,_**

_**Aunque no siempre resulta fácil vivirlo a diario,**_

_**No se murió el amor, todavía,**_

_**La suma de los dos,**_

_**Las ilusiones la fantasía,**_

_**El hambre de seguir, continua,**_

_**Mas que ayer y menos, que mañana menos,**_

_**Cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez más dentro…"**._-

Darien cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por su corazón, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, un aroma que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y que aceleraba mucho más su pulso, se sentía como en un sueño, que fue interrumpido por un sollozo de ella, puedo percibir un dolor que emanó de ese sollozo en el fondo de su corazón, lo que provocó que le atrajera mas a su cuerpo, como queriéndole dar protección y consuelo, mismo que la sensación del cuerpo de ella junto al suyo le producía, un beso en su cabello oscuro se escapó de sus labios lo que la hizo estremecerse en sus brazos. Su aroma, ese aroma que solo le pertenecía a él, esa calidez que solo emitía su pecho, la sensación de seguridad que solo había conocido en esos brazos, las lágrimas, seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas, ya era imposible detenerlas.

"…**_El hierro y el imán,_**

_**granos de arena, gotas de lluvia, globos de espuma,**_

_**mitades de un total, matemático,**_

_**siempre queda un ángulo,**_

_**un rincón inédito, que conduce al éxtasis,**_

_**en el cuerpo a cuerpo…"**._

Muchos recuerdos se hicieron presentes, los recuerdos vividos de la primera vez que se vieron, el Milenio de Plata, su lucha frente al Negaverso, su repentina separación para proteger su amor, Rini... Su hija… La muerte de Darien a causa de Sailor Galaxia, y la supuesta muerte de Serena, fueron unos de los tantos recuerdos que invadieron su mente y sus corazones.

Darien sentía que la sangre le hervía y sin dudarlo más la aferró más a ella, como negándose a dejarle ir; Seren lloraba en silencio, dejando escapar algunos sollozos en algún momento, la imagen de Rini que apareció en su mente le desconsoló.

Lejos de ahí, las chicas les veían sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba, una nostalgia infinita comenzó a crecer en sus corazones, al igual que en los de Andrew, Rita, Rei y Nicholas que dejaron de bailar a mitad de la pista para observar a la pareja. En su mesa Haruka y Michiru no hacían más que contemplar la escena, mientras sus corazones se empapaban de la misma angustia tormentosa, Michiru se acercó a Haruka provocándole que le abrazara, había algo que le preocupaba y buscaba protección, misma sensación que compartía Haruka.

"…**_No se murió el amor,_**

_**muy al contrario, sigue avivando el deseo a diario,**_

_**sin descansar jamás, sin desfallecer,**_

_**ninguno de los dos, somos prefectos,**_

_**tenemos vicios, hacemos trampas,**_

_**mentimos porque sí, por vanidad.."**._-

De pronto, 4 personas se hicieron presentes, Taiki y Yaten después de mirar asombrados la escena, se giraron preocupados para ver a su hermano Seiya, quien se encontraba atónito a lo que veía, un vacío comenzó a crecer en su corazón, mientras veía a la pareja que se dejaba llevar por una cálida magia que los rodeaba impidiendo que algo les despertara de un sueño que a él le provocaba desesperación y angustia. Nishimura le puso una mano en su hombro para brindarle un poco de apoyo, mientras que en su interior una esperanza nacía en su corazón.

"…**_Igual que el campo da,_**

_**mejores frutos, después del fuego nacen las flores,**_

_**tras de la tempestad, brilla mas el sol,**_

_**en la geografía, de un amor perfecto,**_

_**siempre hay accidentes, que lo hacen bello…"**.-_

Seren estaba muy mal, estar tan cerca de él le provocaba que el dolor de su pecho incrementara, mas sin embargo, parte de su corazón le impedía separar su cuerpo de él, escuchaba perfectamente los latidos de su corazón y sin saber por que alzó su rostro a la altura del cuello de él y apretó un poco su mano.

Darien entendió el mensaje y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, el sentir su respiración en su cuello le hizo perder el control de sus emociones; de pronto comenzó a recordar, cosas que tenían que ver con él en el pasado, una noche en la que se unió a su princesa jurándole amor eterno, fue una consumación de amor que dejó más que una promesa, dejó un lazo que el tiempo no había podido romper y que ahora había recordado.

Seiya comenzó a acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraban Amy y las demás, Taiki y Yaten le seguían de cerca ante la atenta mirada de Haruka, mientras que Nishimura se apartaba de ahí queriendo llegar hacia Seren por el otro lado del salón.

Darien sintió algo especial en su corazón, por fin sus recuerdos estaban regresando, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de Seren que estaba bañado en lágrimas y que se cobijaba en su cuello, apartó el su cabello con su mano y por impulso, comenzó a seguir la letra de la canción.

"…**_No se murió el amor, _**

_**muy al contrario, sigue avivando el deseo a diario,**_

_**Sin descansar jamás, ni desfallecer,**_

_**No se murió el amor, granos de arena,**_

_**gotas de lluvia, globos de espuma,**_

**_mitades de un total, tal para cual.."._**

"…_**No se murió el amor..."**_

-"Seiya..."- Amy observaba preocupada al joven kou, el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, Taiki le abrazó y le dijo al oído que no le dijera nada, que no era bueno hablarle en ese estado.-

La canción había terminado y Darien y Seren despertaron, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron, Darien le secó las lágrimas de su rostro mientras la veía confundido.

-"Lo siento".- Seren se asombró y se separó de él.-

-"¿A donde vas Seiya?".- Taiki intentó detenerlo.-

-"Voy por MI novia".- Dijo secamente, pero Yaten lo detuvo.- "Suéltame".-

-"Seren... Yo".-

Seren se alejó de él rápidamente, mientras Seiya le seguía con la mirada, Darien sintió algo húmedo y cálido en la manga de su saco, al fijarse vió una mancha de sangre en el saco y su camisa y un poco en su mano, lo que le preocupó y le siguió, los demás regresaron a la mesa.

-"Haruka, el mar está desatando su furia".- Haruka le miró extrañada.- "Por favor, no te separes de mí, tengo un mal presentimiento".-

-"No te preocupes, no te dejaré sola".- Le abrazó.-

-"Yaten, te digo que me sueltes".-

-"No vayas en ese estado, solo lo empeorarás".- Amy le susurró algo a Taiki.-

-"Será mejor que lo lleven a otro lugar".-

-"Vamos afuera para que te calmes".- Los Three Lights se retiraron. Seren, salió al jardín que se encontraba a un lado del salón, Darien llegó a su encuentro.-

-"Déjame sola, quiero estar sola, vete".-

-"Seren, yo…"-

-"¡VETE!".-

-"Por favor, sea tan amable de dejarnos solos".- Darien volteó para ver quien le había llamado, el hombre asintió y Darien no tuvo opción que retirarse del lugar.-

Nishimura se acercó y le tomó de un abrazo a Seren haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, Seren sin pensarlo dos veces le abrazó descargando todo su llanto y su pena en el pecho de su representante, había algo en él que le hacia sentir segura, un apoyo e alguien que le protegía y le cuidaba, era como un sentimiento de padre e hija, muy especial que no se explicaba. Nishimura le abrazó y acarició su espalda. Minutos después ella logró calmarse.

-"Gracias".- Nishimura tomó su mano y observó el hilo se sangre que traía en ella, sacó nuevamente otro pañuelo y la limpió.-

-"Tu corazón ha llorado mucho esta noche, al igual que el cielo".- Se refirió a la lluvia que caía encima de ambos.- "Sin embargo, parece que aún no termina de desahogarse".- Seren movió su cabeza negativamente.-

-"Estoy comenzando a creer que nunca lo hará".-

-"Siento mucho lo de la cena".-

-"¿Lo sabía?".- Él asintió.-

-"Pensé que serviría. Lo que se aproxima es muy fuerte y peligroso lo sabes muy bien, y no es conveniente que tu corazón se enfrente a eso tan lastimado, tienes que sacar fuerza y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que enfrentando las cosas".-

-"¿Por qué siento que me conoce más de lo que creo?".-

-"Debe ser porque es así, porque se todo sobre ambas".- Seren frunció su ceño.- "Pero no es el momento de hablar de esto, aún no".- De pronto unos gritos interrumpieron la conversación y el ruido de la gente que salía corriendo del salón los preocupó.- "No te arriesgues mucho".- Le dijo antes de marcharse a toda prisa de ahí.-

-"Jajajajajajaja, pero no es para que se asusten tanto de verdad jajajajajaja".- Yuyal lanzaba rayos por todas artes y miraba a toda la gente como buscando a una persona.- "Ahí estás".- Señaló a Retsuko.- "¡AURA INFERNAL!".- El poder dió directamente en el cuerpo de Retsuko provocando que quedara completamente inmóvil.-

-"¡Retsuko!".- Gritó Retsuko que junto con sus amigas, corrieron para ayudarle.-

-"¡Alto Yuyal".-

-"No permitiremos que les hagas daño".-

-"Será mejor que te rindas de una buena vez".-

-"Somos las Sailor Scouts y te castigaremos en el nombre".-

-"¡Todas: De la Luna!".- Mars, Mercury, Jupiter y Venus se prepararon para atacar.-

-"Pero si son ustedes, y yo que creí que por fin me dejarían trabajar, mejor lárguense y no estorben... ¡AURA INFERNAL!".- El poder les alcanzó y las dejó sin movimiento.- "Así esta mejor, ahora tú".- Señaló a Retsuko.- "No espera, tengo una mejor idea¿por qué no mejor eliminamos las posibilidades?".- Sonrió malévolamente y apuntó con su arma.- "Señoritas, muéstrenme sus estrellas vitales".- Disparó su arma y al instante 5 estrellas transparentes aparecieron frente a Retsuko y sus amigas, mientras sus cuerpos envejecían.- "Maldición".- Iba a acercarse para tomar las estrellas pero algo lo impidió.-

-"¡TIERRA… TIEMBLA!"- El poderoso ataque hizo que las estrellas desaparecieran.-

-"Mira lo que haces, ahora las estrellas han desaparecido".-

-"Nos volvemos a ver".- Neptune sonrió con sarcasmo.-

-"Pero si son nada más y nada menos que Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, que maravillosa sorpresa".-

-"Lástima que no sea mutuo el sentimiento, ahora te haremos pagar por todo lo que ocasionaste".-ç

-"Jajajajaja, no me hagan reír, de verdad que hoy están de lo más graciosas¡RESPLANDOR DEL INFIERNO!".- Un poderoso ataque salió de su mano izquierda hacia las chicas.-

-"¡ESTRELLA DE LUCHA ESTELAR!".-

-"¡ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER!".-

-"¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!".- Los ataques combinados chocaron con el ataque de Yuyal provocando una explosión que mandó a todas las Sailors al suelo.-

-"Esto es demasiado, mis queridas víctimas¡Mátenlas!".-

Las cinco figuras se lanzaron en contra de las chicas, Camila atacaba a Mercury y Venus; Kasumi a Júpiter y Mars, Rubí a Uranus y Neptune, Laisha y Retsuko a las Sailor Star Lights, era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo la que sostenían, ningún poder de las chicas podía detener por más de unos segundos a sus enemigos, en el caso de Las Star Lights, Retsuko y Laisha eran demasiado rápidas como para que las Sailors prepararan un poder.

-"Mientras ustedes juegan yo me voy".- Al darse vuelta un bastón le apuntó al cuello y la detuvo.-

-"¿Tan pronto te vas, mejor quédate a la fiesta con nosotros".- Tuxedo Mask se quitó su antifaz.-

-"Majestad, que gusto saludarle, lo siento pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, con permiso".- Se quitó el bastón del cuello y quiso pasar por un lado pero de nuevo el bastón le impidió el paso.- -"Será mejor que no intente detenerme, no sabe con quien se está metiendo".-

-"¿Y tu si sabes con quien?".- Le contestó retándola, Yuyal solo sonrió.-

-"Yo se lo advertí... ¡SOMBRAS DEL INFIERNO... ATAQUEN!".- Unas poderosas sombras aparecieron del piso; dos de ellas sujetaron a Tuxedo Mask por la espalda y otras 4 comenzaron a golpearlo de una manera brutal.- "Jajajajajaja, es inútil, ustedes jamás podrán vencernos".-

-"Ahg... No... No lo permitiré…".-

-"Veo que es igual que la estúpida de su princesa, si no tienen a alguien que los defienda no son nadie".-

-"No... te ... ahg... atrevas... a ... insul..tar a... ahg… Serena".- Decía mientras intentaba liberarse de las sombras que le sujetaban y le golpeaban.-

-"Si, tiene razón, hay que respetar la memoria de los muertos jajajajaja".-

-"¡Cállate!... No te permitiré que... ahg... la insultes... ¡No lo permitiré!".-

Un resplandor dorado iluminó todo el lugar cegando a todos por un momento, una extraña marca apareció en la frente de Darien, un extraño símbolo que emitía ese poderoso resplandor, gritos de las sombras se escucharon y segundos después desaparecieron.

-"¿Qué esta pasando?".- Neptune observaba atenta.-

-"Darien..."- Murmuró Mars.-

-"Increíble…".- Venus se asombró. Mercury activó su monitor.-

-"La energía de Darien se está incrementando de una manera sorprendente".-

-"Eso quiere decir..."- Uranus terminó lo que Jupiter intentó decir.-

-"Que está despertando su verdadero poder..."-

-"¿Que rayos está ocurriendo?".-

-"Creo que algo importante Healer, es una energía muy superior a la de cualquiera de nosotras".- Fighter solo observaba la escena con mucha atención.-

Mientras una nueva luz más dorada que el resplandor fue apareciendo y cubría a Tuxedo Mask haciendo que su traje desapareciera dando paso a su brillante armadura y una espada plateada que le colgaba de su cinturón, por último una gran capa salió de sus hombros y el resplandor desapareció, al igual que la marca de su frente.

-"¡Endymion!".- Exclamó Mars, Venus se acercó a ella.-

"Se ha transformado".-

-"Príncipe Endímion".-

-"Majestad".- Jupiter y Amy se acercaron a sus compañeras. Las Inner Senshies se arrodillaron y se dejaron empapar por la energía que desprendía del Príncipe.-

-"El poder del Príncipe de la Tierra ha despertado por completo".- dijo Uranus sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía.-

-"Es un poder asombroso".- Murmuró Neptune.-

-"¿El Príncipe de la Tierra?".-

-"Esto es muy extraño".- Maker y Healer se vieron entre sí.—"Endymion..."- Murmuró Fighter.-

De pronto los cuerpos de Retsuko y las demás se levantaron y se lanzaron tomando desprevenidas a todas las Sailors quienes se encontraban observando al Príncipe Endímion.

-"Impresionante, muy impresionante, pero un cambio de ropa no es suficiente para detenerme, majestad".-

-"¿Estas segura?".- La mirada de Endymion lucía mucho más segura que antes, había algo en ella que le provocaba a Yuyal muchos nervios, le incomodaba que esos fríos ojos azules le observaran tan detenidamente, sin embargo, no quiso dejarse intimidar.- "Te atreviste a insultar a la memoria de mi Princesa y eso lo pagarás muy caro".- Dijo fríamente.—"Jajajajaja... Por favor¿usted y quienes más, no me diga que con la ayuda de las Sailors, observe, no pueden ni con un par de cuerpos sin alma¿cree que podrán junto a mi?".- Endymion sin perder su fría postura y sin dejar de mirarla, desenvainó su espada.-

-"Conmigo es más que suficiente para hacerte pagar, no necesito de nadie más".- En un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha le hizo un corte en el brazo izquierdo a Yuyal.-

-"¡AAAHHHH!".- Miró su herida.- "¿Cómo se atreve, ahora si me hizo enfadar... ¡RESPLANDOR DEL INFIERNO!".- El ataque no fue del todo esquivado por Endymion y por falta de equilibrio cayó al suelo, cosa que Yuyal aprovechó.- "¡AURA INFERNAL!".-

Endymion se quedó sin movimiento, mientras que las Sailors estaban siendo cruelmente lesionadas por los cuerpos sin alma que las atacaban, eran demasiado fuertes y veloces para ellas. Yuyal se acercó al Príncipe.-

-"Me las pagará".- Nuevamente sacó su extractor y apuntó con el a Darien.-

-"¡CETRO OSCURO... DESTRUYE!".- Los ojos de una extraña ave se tornaron de color dorado y de éstos salió un poderoso rayo oscuro con forma de ave que le tiró el arma a Yuyal y destruyó a los cuatro cuerpos que atacaban a las Sailors.- "No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a su majestad".-

-"Ya me estoy cansando de ti, no creas que porque me venciste una vez, lo harás nuevamente".-

-"No te tengo miedo".-

-"Eso lo veremos".-

Universe entrecerró sus ojos, intentando penetrar en la mente de Yuyal para saber lo que planeaba, pero ella fue mucho más rápida, al recoger su extractor y alzar su brazo izquierdo.

-"¡AURA INFERNAL!".- Universe se elevó en el aire alejándose rápidamente del ataque.- "Maldita".-

Universe apuntó con su mano izquierda a Endymion y nuevamente absorvió el poder de Yuyal, permitiéndole al Príncipe, ponerse en pie, después dirigió su mirada hacia Yuyal y lanzó sobre ella la energía que antes absorvió, Yuyal esquivó exitosamente el ataque, tirándose al suelo, hacia su lado izquierdo, lo que provocó que maldijera una vez más pues calló sobre su lado lesionado, Universe, volvió al suelo justo al lado de Endymion, hizo una reverencia.-

-"Majestad¿se encuentra bien?".-

-"Sí, pero no te preocupes por mí, tenemos que vencer a Yuyal".-

-"No lo lograrán, te crees muy inteligente, pero, yo que tú no estaría tan confiada".-

-"¿Se encuentran bien todas?".-

-"Sí, estamos bien Mercury".- Respondió Mars.-

-"Gracias a esa Sailor que destruyó a esos seres".-

-"Es muy poderosa".- Comentaron Venus y Jupiter.-

-"Un momento, algo no está bien".-

-"Falta algo.-

-"Es verdad".- Healer apoyó a Uranus y Neptune compartiendo las mismas sospechas.-

-"Ella solo destruyó a cuatro Seres, pero eran cinco víctimas".-

-"Tienes razón Maker, falta uno".- Indicó Mercury.-

-"Pero para tu mala suerte, no puedes estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".- Preguntó Endymion.-

-"No me das miedo Yuyal".- Universe le enfrentó.-

-"¡Cuidado!".-

El grito desgarrador de Fighter hizo que todos voltearan a verla pero Endymion giró para ver a Universe por un impulso que le dictaba el corazón, y vió como el cuerpo faltante se acercaba para atacarla por la espalda. Rápidamente, se abalanzó hacia ella y ambos cayeron en el suelo y el cuerpo se pasó de largo, mientras Yuyal se alejaba de ahí con el extractor en sus manos.

El cuerpo no perdió tiempo y se volvió a acercar a Universe que se encontraba en el suelo protegida por el cuerpo de Endymion que alzó su mano derecha invocando un nuevo poder.

-"¡ESCUDO DORADO!".-

Un campo dorado de energía los cubrió a ambos del ataque del cuerpo sin alma e hizo que rebotara en este y cayera al suelo, situación que Endymion aprovecho y rápidamente se dirigió a él espada en mano y con gran agilidad la blandeó dejando sin brazos a el maligno ser.

-"¡AURA INFERNAL!".- Lejos de donde se encontraban Endymion y Universe; Yuyal dejó inmóviles a todas las Sailors mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellas.-

-"Aún lado alteza... ¡PODER OSCURO!"- El poderoso ataque hizo polvo al cuerpo. Universe sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, una contaminación mental se hizo presente en ella; cayó sobre sus rodillas y Endymion fue a su encuentro.- "Ahg... no.. por favor... haz que pare... ¡no!".-

-"¿Qué sucede?".- Le rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y las mismas imágenes sin dolor aparecieron en su mente, lo que hizo que le abrazara mientras las imágenes desaparecían.-

-"¡MICHIRU!".-

Endymion y Universe se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de Uranus, quien asombrosamente expulsó todo su poder quedando libre del aura de Yuyal, y a pesar de las heridas corrió para ir con Neptune. Yuyal había disparado su extractor en contra de Michiru. Ella solamente cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero no pasó nada, al abrir los ojos, sitió que el corazón se le quebraba en mil pedazos.

-"¡HARUKA!".-

Un grito de dolor salió de su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras Yuyal reía orgullosa de lo que había logrado, el aura del cuerpo de las Sailors desapareció y Michiru recibió en brazos el cuerpo de Haruka, mientras, suspendida en el aire una estrella de 5 picos en color amarillo, brillaba con todo su esplendor.

-"Sailor Uranus".- Universe dijo preocupada.-

-"Pero que tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que una estrella pura… Que maravilla".- De su mano salió una especie de esfera que absorvió la estrella de Haruka.-

-"¡Devuelve esa estrella!".- Le exigió Venus.-

-"ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!".-

-"¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!".-

-"TEMPESTAD DE MERCURIO... DESPIERTA!".- Todos los ataques se fusionaron pero no fueron suficientes ya que Yuyal, se cubrió con un aura que no dejó que los ataques la dañaran, les dio la espalda y miró a los ojos a Universe.-

"Te lo dije, no puedes estar en dos lados a la vez, jajajaja".- Con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció.-

-"¡Espera!".-

-"Maldición".- Universe y Endymion se reunieron con las demás, todas las Sailors rodearon a Haruka, quien había perdido su transformación y sudaba frío.-

-"Resiste, Hotaru repondrá tu energía".- Le decía Michiru mientras lloraba.-

-"Eso no es posible".-

-"Su estrella ha sido robada de su cuerpo, ella irá perdiendo la vida poco a poco".- Maker y Fighter bajaron la mirada.-

-"Ni Hotaru ni yo tenemos la suficiente energía como para cubrir la que su estrella le da".- Comentó Healer.-

-"Eso no es posible".-

-"Tiene que haber una forma de ayudarle".-

-"No podemos dejar que muera".-

-"Tenemos que encontrar una forma".- Comentaron Mars, Venus, Jupiter y Mercury muy preocupadas. Haruka abrió los ojos.-

-"Mi... Michi..ru".-

-"Haruka, resiste por favor, te pondrás bien... No te hubieras puesto en medio, yo soy la que debería de estar así".-

-"Yo... te ... prome...ti ... que ...siempre... te ... pro..te..ge..ría... ahg".-

-"No hables, por favor, no gastes energía en mí".- Besó su frente y acarició su cabello.-

-"Hay una forma".- Todos miraron a Universe con la esperanza en sus rostros. Ella juntó sus manos y un brillo apareció, mismo que tomó la forma de un cristal, el Cristal de Plata.-

-"Pero si es..."-

-"El Cristal de Plata…".- Murmuraron Mars y Venus.-

-"¿Qué planeas hacer con él?".- Endymion miró desconfiado y un poco molesto a la Sailor.-

-"Planeo darle esperanza de vida a Haruka mientras le devolvemos su estrella".- Miró al cristal...-"Por favor, Cristal de Plata, bríndale de tu cálida energía a Haruka, la suficiente para poder vivir".- El Cristal comenzó a brillar y se separó de las manos de Universe y lentamente se acercó al pecho de Haruka y se introdujo a su cuerpo, ante la sorpresa de todos los que le rodeaban.-

-"¿Haruka?".- Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos ante el llamado de Michiru.-

-"Ya, me siento mejor".- Lentamente se fue incorporando con la ayuda de Michiru.- "Solo me siento un poco débil".-

-"Es normal, el Cristal de Plata solo te brindará un poco de energía vital, no más, pero eso no es suficiente para que te repongas de toda tu energía, Sailor Neptune necesitará de tu ayuda, tu eres la única que puede brindarle la energía que le falta, estoy segura que tu calidez es justo lo que le podría hacer sentir mejor, solo bríndale un poco de tu energía para que se mejore, yo les llevaré a su casa".-

-"¿Por qué no le dicen a Hotaru que reponga sus heridas?".-

-"Porque no es suficiente Jupitar, la energía que pueda transmitirle Hotaru es de curación al igual que la de Healer, pero ambas son energía negativa, en el caso de Sailor Saturn puede que le ayude un poco pero sigue siendo energía negativa, y la energía de Haruka, al igual que la de todos ustedes es diferente".- Todos le miraron sin comprender.- "Ahora será mejor que les lleve a su casa".- Neptune y Haruka asintieron.-"Espera".- Fighter miró a Endymion con mucha rabia.- "Tengo que agradecerte tu ayuda".-

-"No, la que tiene que agradecer soy yo por su protección, aunque todo esto es mi culpa, si me hubiera concentrado un poco más Uranus no habría sido atacada".- Bajó el rostro.- "Es por eso que voy a ayudarle a vivir, es lo menos que puedo hacer y les pido una disculpa a todos por mi distracción, esto no debió de haber pasado".-

-"No tienes que agradecer nada, y mucho menos culparte de esto".-

-"Fue mi error".-

-"Un error lo comete cualquiera... Pero dinos ¿quien eres tú?".- La Sailor dudó un poco antes de responder.-

-"Aún no es el momento para que revele mi identidad, pero creo que se lo debo majestad. Yo soy la Sailor de la Oscuridad, soy Sailor Universe, es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento".-

"¿Sailor Universe?... Tú eres".- Dijo sorprendido.-

-"¿Recuerda algo?".- Endymion cerró los ojos un momento.-

-"Sí, creo que sí, pero ahora todo es muy confuso".-

-"Eso se debe a que todos sus recuerdos han vuelto y necesita tiempo para ordenarlos".-

-"Me gustaría saber algo que no puedo recordar bien... No solo has venido ha vengar la muerte de la Princesa Serenity ¿verdad?".-

-"Discúlpeme, pero por el momento no puedo decirle más".-

-"Entiendo, no te preocupes, solo espero que estemos del mismo lado".- Sonrió, Universe le correspondió.-

-"Por el momento creo que si, hasta que el verdadero enemigo aparezca, sabremos si efectivamente, estamos del mismo lado, ahora si me disculpa".- Ayudó a Neptune a levantar a Haruka. Luego miró a Fighter.- "Vámonos, con su permiso alteza".- Se alejó un poco de todos. "Neptune, sostén a Haruka un segundo".- Universe comenzó a levitar.- "¡POR EL PODER DEL GUARDIAN DEL UNIVERSO... FÉNIX, APARECE!".-

La majestuosa Ave, hizo su aparición una vez más y la figura humana de Universe desapareció, después el ave rodeó con sus alas a las Outer, mientras telepáticamente a las Star Lights, les indicaba que le verían en casa más tarde, el ave desapareció de la vista de todos.

**Canciones: **

"**See me, It's our era" / Three Lights**

"**Ardiente Tentación" / Sentidos Opuestos.**

"**Nagareboshi he" / Three Lights**

"**No se murió el amor" / Manuel Mijares**

En el capítulo de _"¿Quieres ser mi novia?",_ Seren mencionó una canción que era tocada por Michiru, la canción se llama

"**Sadness of love" / Vanessa Mae**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Lo siento, pero decidí en el último momento dejar este capítulo hasta aquí porque me estaba quedando demasiado largo, de hecho creo que es el episodio más largo que he escrito U, a mis dedos cada vez los puedo controlar menos, jejeje, pero en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón a todos los que me han dejado reviews, y los que me mandan mails, no saben lo importante para mí que son sus comentarios, son los que me motivan para seguir adelante y de verdad, se los agradezco mucho. En cuanto a que si haré el concierto simultáneo de los Three Lights con Michiru y Haruka, la respuesta es afirmativa, de otra manera Michiru no hubiera obligado a Haruka a tocar el piano jejeje; por otro lado, una duda que existe en la mente de muchos ustedes igual que la del concierto, es si Seren se quedará con Seiya o con Darien... sinceramente, no se los puedo decir con seguridad porque mi corazón y mi mente debaten entre dos posibles finales de esta historia, así que se lo dejaré al tiempo, mientras tanto sigan disfrutando de los continuos enredos de este triángulo amoroso U.

Ah, me olvidaba de una duda más ¿Quién es el Señor Nishimura, mejor conocido como el representante de los Three Lights, bueno, es algo que se revelará en el capítulo 17 o 18, pero no dudo que las mentes ágiles de muchos ustedes, lo descubra antes.

Aprovecho para mandarles una sincera felicitación, a cada uno de los lectores de este fic y la familia de autores que colaboramos en esta página, les deseo lo mejor en el próximo año nuevo 2003, que Dios me los bendiga y les prepare muchas cosas positivas, así mismo deseo que realicen todas sus metas.

A mis amigas y amigos, Serenity, Yavanna, Carrie, Patri, Merle, Selene, Mer, Yui, Irem, mi ahijado Kero-chan, Kaori, Luz, Liz, Chely , Natsuki, Silvia y su novio jejeje, etc, (disculpen que no los ponga a todos, pero igualmete todos forman una parte especial de mi corazón) les agradezco su apoyo incondicional, chicos son lo máximo , y por su puesto los Mosqueteros 2002 (creo que pronto tendremos que cambiar el año verdad :p), Ladiserena, (preciosa, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te quiero mucho), Sere 22 (te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor mi dulce amiga) y el mejor hermanito de todo el mundo Miki Kaoru (gracias por tu paciencia , tu apoyo, ideas, etc, etc, ya sabes lo demás, te mando muchos besitos cariñositos, te quiero mucho). Sara, un besote, muchas gracias por ser mi querida amiga.

**Feliz Año Nuevo 2003**

"**Que Dios los bendiga"**

**Su amiga.**

**(((Serekino Kaoru)))**

_**Realizado:**_

_**Diciembre 31 del 2002.**_

_**Segunda Edición:**_

_**Viernes, Mayo 12 del 2006'.**_


	19. Juushichi:Memorias de un Pasado Olvidado

**17**

**-Juushichi-**

"**Memorias De Un Pasado Olvidado"**

**Residencia de las Outer Senshies…**

-"Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes, yo te prometo que recuperaré su estrella".-

-"¿Por qué su cuerpo no envejeció como los demás?".-

-"Porque ella es poseedora de una estrella pura Michiru, la ausencia de esta elimina la energía para vivir, las estrellas vitales normales están divididas en dos partes, recuerda lo que hablaron en el departamento de los chicos".-

-"¿Usaste el Cristal de Plata para proporcionarle energía?".- Universe -asintió.-

-"No había otra manera Setsuna, el cristal le ayudará a vivir hasta que recupere su estrella; siento estar provocando todo esto".-

-"No tienes nada que sentir, no es tu culpa".-

-"Mi poder va mas allá del que pueda tener Yuyal, se supone que ella no puede vencerme, pero yo me distraje".-

-"Cabeza de Bombón..."-

"Ella siente también lo que pasó, es por eso que me permitió usar el Cristal de Plata".- Todas la miraron sin comprender.-

-"Ella es Universe chicas, no es nuestra Princesa".-

-"Es verdad Hotaru, es difícil saber cuando hablamos con una y con otra".-

-"No se preocupen, a mí también me cuesta trabajo pensar y actuar en su cuerpo, si necesitan algo más, ya saben donde encontrarme, me voy".-

-"Muchas gracias a ti también".-

-"A mí agradéceme hasta que recuperes tu estrella, no antes".- Dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación, Hotaru le siguió.-

-"¿Estas bien?".- Universe volteó.-

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".-

-"No esta bien que te culpes por algo que no estuvo en tus manos, yo te ayudaré a recuperar la estrella de Papá Haruka, ya lo verás".- Universe sonrió.-

-"Lo sé, hasta pronto".-

**CCCCC**

"…**_This romeo is bleeding _**

_**But you can't see his blood **_

_**It's nothing but some feelings **_

**_That this old dog kicked up.."_**

**CCCCC**

**En el Departamento de Darien...**

-"Darien¿te sientes bien?".-

-"Si, no te preocupes Luna, solo quiero estar solo".- Respondió fríamente.-

"Muy bien".- Luna se va dejándolo en el balcón.-

"…**_It's been raining since you left me _**

_**Now I'm drowning in the flood **_

_**You see I've always been a fighter **_

**_But without you I give up…"_**

Darien cerró sus ojos y dejó que todos su nuevos recuerdos, fluyeran por su mente, las lágrimas y el dolor en su pecho no pudieron esperar, al grado que apretó las manos y sus dientes de la sensación tan fuerte que sentía en su pecho. Recordó su pasado tal y como realmente había sucedido, recordó como conoció a Serena y como le había confesado su amor, recordó exactamente ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Ese recuerdo hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, el pensar en eso hacía que la frustración creciera más en él.

"…**_Now your pictures that you left behind _**

_**Are just memories of a different life **_

_**Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry **_

**_One that made you have to say goodbye…"_**

¿Por qué ahora, porque aparecían tantos recuerdos ahora que ella ya no estaba¿acaso solo era para que creciera más su desesperación¿para atormentarse cada vez más¿Para que una y otra vez se maldijera por lo estúpido que había sido al hacerla sufrir, al grado de hacerla quitarse la vida?.

-"¡Maldición!".- Dejó salir su dolor esta vez por su garganta, el grito hizo que Luna se preocupara más por él, le incomodaba que el no quisiera hablar y en el estado en que llegó le hacía pensar que algo grave había sucedido.-

Mientras en la mente de Darien seguían los recuerdos fluyendo como si alguien disfrutara verlo sufrir, algo le llamó su atención, un recuerdo que había quedado grabado en lo más profundo de su memoria y que le heló la sangre.-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

_-"Hay no..."-_

_-"¿Que pasa?".- _

_-"Mira esto".-_ Darien se acercó hasta ella y le mostró una rosa que estaba apunto de marchitarse.- _"Tienes que ayudarla".-_ El la tocó y un par de pétalos se cayeron de ella.-

_-"Creo que ya es tarde".-_ Serenity le miró a los ojos.-

_-"Nunca es tarde para una rosa".-_ Endymion la miró confundido mientras que Serenity rodeaba la flor con sus manos y cerraba los ojos, la luna que tenía en la frente comenzó a brillar y ante un sorprendido Príncipe, la rosa fue haciéndose mucho más joven, grande y bella; incluso hasta tomó un rojo más intenso que las demás.-

_-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?".-_ Serenity abrió los ojos para mirarlo y le sonrió.-

_-"Tu mismo lo dijiste. Tú tienes el privilegio de verla crecer y protegerla, mientras que yo tengo el poder de sembrarla y hacerla florecer cuantas veces quiera".-_

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

_"…**Now I can't sing a love song **_

**_Like the way it's meant to be _**

**_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore _**

**_But baby, that's just me…"_**

Darien abrió los ojos bruscamente y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos una hoja desesperadamente. Cuando la encontró de la misma manera la abrió y comenzó a leerla, era el poema que Serena le había dado el día del concurso en su escuela, las últimas líneas atraparon su atención.

"_Solo recuerda en el invierno, que en lo más profundo de la blanca nieve, encontrarás la semilla, que con el sol del amor en primavera se convertirá en la rosa del amor"_

-"La leyenda... La leyenda que te conté ese día, Serena... ¿Acaso tu ya lo recordabas todo?".- Un sentimiento de angustia inundó su ser, leyó y volvió a leer el poema que tenía en sus manos mientras las lágrimas escapaban de él.-

_"…**If you told me to cry for you **_

**_I could _**

**_If you told me to die for you _**

**_I would _**

**_Take a look at my face _**

**_There's no price I won't pay _**

**_To say these words to you…"_**

**CCCCC**

-"Soy una tonta... Nunca debí aceptar bailar con él, y mucho menos permitir que mis sentimientos salieran de mi corazón. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerlo pero no pude. Soy una tonta."-

Seren se encontraba sentada en el barandal de la terraza de su casa, el viento jugaba con su ropa y su cabello, ya había dejado de llover, sin embargo, en su corazón la tormenta seguía, unos pasos se acercaron a ella, quien volteó para encontrarse con el dueño de ellos.

-"Lamento lo sucedido, no sabes cuanto lo lamento... Imagino que Seiya no quiere ni verme".-

-"Seiya estará bien, no te preocupes, ahora Taiki está con él, yo quise venir para no dejarte sola".- Se recargó en el barandal dándole la espalda a la ciudad.-

-"Gracias Yaten, pero creo que el te puede necesitar más, no merezco que estés aquí".-

-"A veces ni nosotros mismos podemos entender a nuestro corazón, esas fueron tus palabras ¿no, deberías hacerte caso".-

-"Si, pero tampoco debí permitir lo que pasó".-

-"Al corazón no se le puede imponer nada, siempre terminamos haciendo lo que el quiere y Seiya lo tiene que entender, después de todo él es igual de impulsivo".-

-"Solo espero que me pueda disculpar".-

-"Lo hará, solo tenemos que darle tiempo de desahogarse, él ya sabía perfectamente el riesgo, no quiero ser duro con él pero tampoco hay que engañarse, tu eres muy sincera con Seiya, así que debe de hacerlo".-

-"Gracias por tu apoyo Yaten".- Sonrieron.-

-"Seguramente tardarán un poco más¿por qué no vas a recostarte?".-

"Aún no, quisiera estar un rato más aquí".-

"Esta bien, yo iré a darme un baño, y tranquilízate, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro, conozco bien a mis hermanos".- dijo antes de marcharse.-

"Espero que así sea".- De pronto un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte se presentó por unos segundos, ella cerró los ojos, mientras que imágenes se le venían a la mente, imágenes y recuerdos muy dolorosos para ella.-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

**Milenio de Plata. Planeta Plutón…**

-"¿Dónde está Fálcon?".-

-"Aquí estoy".-

Galaxia volteó a sus espaldas y vió a un hombre joven a pesar de su edad, alto de cabello rubio largo hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, de cuerpo muy bien formado, sus ojos eran de color miel y sus facciones muy finas.

El vestía un traje de estilo antiguo en color negro y bordados dorados, con un ave fénix bordada en su pecho en color rojo, en su mano derecha portaba un gran anillo con la piedra del mismo color que el bordado. Y por último una majestuosa capa en color negro con algunos bordados dorados, dando un toque real a su porte.

-"¿Pero que pasa Sailor Galaxia, porque estás en ese estado?".- Como única respuesta para Plut, Sailor Galaxia alzó su mano izquierda materializando un gran cristal.-

-"¡El Cristal Makrán!".- Exclamó sorprendido Fálcon.-

-"Eso significa…"- Plut bajó el rostro.-

-"Universe me pidió que lo cuidara muy bien".- Una lágrima rodeaba la mejilla izquierda de Galaxia.-

-"No Saori… mi Saori".- Fálcon cubrió su cara con sus manos, Galaxia hizo que el Cristal se acercara a él, Fálcon lo recibió.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?".-

-"Lo pongo en un lugar seguro, no puedo protegerlo ahora que mi planeta está en ruinas".-

-"Plut, por favor, lleva el Cristal Makrán al salón Granate por favor".-

-"Enseguida majestad".- Sailor Plut tomó el cristal y se retiró dejándolos solos, Fálcon se acercó a Galaxia.-

-"Estará seguro ahí".- Galaxia asintió.-

-"Ahora yo me tengo que ir, debo reconstruir mi planeta para volver a hacerlo un lugar seguro, siento mucho lo que pasó, te juro que si hay alguien en este Universo que te comprende soy yo, Saori era muy joven aún, no merecía morir".-

-"¿Tú la viste morir?".-

-"No, sabes como es ella, a pesar de sus creencias, no quiso hacerme sufrir viendo como su cuerpo era consumido por las llamas".-

-"Quizá el culpable soy yo, no debí entregarle el Cristal siendo tan joven, le delegué un poder y una responsabilidad que era mía".-

-"¿Y tu crees que podías seguir manteniéndola simplemente como una alumna tuya, después de tal demostración de poder?".-

-"No, ella no lo hubiera permitido".-

-"Era idéntica a ti, en todos los aspectos. Ella era la elegida, lo sabes, así que no te culpes por algo que el destino ya había decidido".-

-"Lo mismo puedo decirte yo a ti, no te culpes por no haberla protegido, no estaba en tus manos".-

-"El único consuelo es que el Caos ha sido derrotado, es por eso que me quiero ir, debo reconstruir el planeta2.-

-"Es por eso que nos vamos a ir".- Galaxia lo miró sin entender.- "Esta vez ya no te dejaré sola, además era el hogar de mis hijas, nuestro hogar".- Lentamente se fue acercando a ella mientras Galaxia se ruborizaba.- "Comenzaremos juntos una nueva vida en nombre de ellas".- Le abrazó y ella le correspondió.-

-"De verdad¿te quieres ir conmigo?".-

-"Sabes que sí, solo iré al Reino Lunar, la Reina quiere verme, termino y te alcanzaré allá".- Galaxia se lanzó a sus brazos y él besó su cabello.-

-"Eres maravillosa, nunca dejes que te digan lo contrario".- Se miraron fijamente y unieron sus rostros en un beso.-

**CCCCC**

**Mas tarde en el Reino Lunar...**

-"Alteza, su majestad el Maestro Fálcon ha llegado.- Una chica de cabello largo color negro hizo una reverencia.-

-"Muy bien hazlo pasar inmediatamente Luna".-

-"Como usted ordene".- Segundos después Fálcon se presentó, seguido de dos guardias del Reino Lunar.-

-"Está bien, déjenos solo por favor".- Los guardias se retiraron del Salón del Trono.-

-"Su alteza".- Fálcon hizo una reverencia.- "¿En que puedo servirle?".-

-"Deja los modismos reales a un lado".- La reina Serenity se levantó del su trono y se acercó a él.- "Y dime que noticias me tienes¿ya la haz encontrado?".-

-"Ella ha muerto".-

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?".-

-"Sailor Galaxia me ha entregado el Cristal Makrán y ella fue la última persona que la vió".- Hubo un silencio incómodo.-

-"Debió permitir que el Cristal de Plata le permitiera el sueño eterno".-

-"No se que habría sido mejor".-

-"Entiendo tu dolor".-

-"¿Y también entendiste el de ella?".-

-"Fálcon, tengo una hija".-

-"Y ella tenía una hermana menor ¿qué lo hace diferente?".- La Reina lo miró por un momento, en los ojos de su amigo se veía el dolor y la tristeza.-

-"Sé que ellas para ti significaban mucho, que eran como tus hijas".-

-"Eran mis hijas".-

-"Tienes que entenderme, no podía permitir que lastimara a gente inocente, las Inner Senshies no tenían la culpa de lo que le pasó".-

-"Ella solo quería descargar su dolor".-

-"Deja de justificarla, ambos sabemos que ya no era ella, que el odio manejaba sus actos... ¡Por Dios, ella misma se enfrentó a ti ya no sigas defendiéndola! Universe murió desde que se dejó dominar por la oscuridad, por ella misma, por todo el poder que poseía. Yo no iba a permitir que alguien de tal poder estuviera entre nosotras, primero perdí a Saturn, luego a las Sailor Star Lights, no iba a perder a las Inner también, tengo que proteger a mi hija y a mi gente".-

"Si, tienes razón, lo siento, ojalá pudieras comprender el dolor que hay en mi pecho, ellas eran lo único que tenía. Saori cometió un error, es verdad, pero no merecía la muerte".-

-"Como te dije, tengo una hija, y si la perdiera seguramente no tendría tu fortaleza, es por eso que te entiendo, pero tu mismo lo dijiste, Sailor Universe cometió un error y los errores se pagan, tarde o temprano".- De pronto un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules irrumpió en la sala del Trono.-

-"¡Majestad, ha pasado una desgracia".-

-"¿Qué dices Artemis?".- Preguntó alarmada.-

-"Hay problemas, el Planeta Saturno ha sido destruido; y los Planetas Urano y Neptuno se han quedado sin vida".-

-"¿Que!"- Exclamó totalmente sorprendido Fálcon.-

-"Artemis¿quién pudo hacer tal cosa?".-

-"Eso no es todo alteza, el Planeta Plutón está en guerra, Sailor Chaos está atacando los Planetas Exteriores".-

-"¿Sailor Chaos!"- Exclamaron los Reyes.-

-"Pero¡se suponía que ella estaba muerta!".-

-"¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?".-

-"Lamento informarles que sí. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune fueron a apoyar a Sailor Plut y al Rey Cronos pero no tuvieron mucha suerte, y vinieron a informarnos, Luna ya ha alertado a los demás Planetas y ahora se encuentra con las Outer Senshies quienes reciben atención médica, están muy lastimadas, las Inner Senshies están listas para marcharse a Plutón".-

-"¿La Princesa ya lo sabe?".-

-"No Alteza, el Planeta de las Flores no ha sido informado de esto.-

-"Y que siga así, solo alerta a los Reyes, pero que por ningún motivo se entere la Princesa Serenity".-

-"Será mejor que la traigas de regreso, estará más segura aquí, el Cristal de Plata la protegerá".-

-"No Fálcon, sabes lo importante que es proteger a la Princesa, se quedará allá porque yo iré al Planeta Plutón y el Cristal vendrá conmigo".-

-"Pero majestad…"- Luna interrumpió a Artemis.-

-"Alteza, le pido autorización para que la nave que transporta a las Inner despegue".-

-"Ordeno que bajes inmediatamente a las Sailors de esa nave, yo iré en su lugar".-

-"No Serenity, yo puedo tele transportarme para llegar más rápido, yo la enfrentaré, esto me corresponde terminarlo a mí".- Fálcon juntó sus manos haciendo aparecer el Cristal Makrán.- "Cuida de esto por favor, no puedo arriesgarme a llevarlo conmigo, y estará más seguro aquí junto con el Cristal de Plata, si ella se apodera de él, todo el Universo estará en peligro, y por favor, hazme caso, saca a la Princesa de ese planeta, se encuentra dentro de la constelación Sagitario, y eso es muy peligroso, no me preguntes nada es solo un mal presentimiento, estarán mejor aquí, por favor, hazme caso".-

-"Esta bien, cualquier cosa, por favor, no dudes en pedírmelo, yo iré inmediatamente a ayudarte".-

-"Lo sé, cuida del Cristal, si no regreso, ya sabes que hacer con él".- Fálcon cerró sus ojos y desapareció.-

-"Espero que todo salga bien".-

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

-"Ese fue su último día con vida".- De pronto un resplandor apareció frente a ella y tomó forma de un cristal.- "Cristal Makrán... ¿fuiste tú el que me mandó todos estos recuerdos?"- El cristal se acercó a ella quien lo tomó entre sus manos.- "El murió por intentar salvar a mi hermana, el murió por que yo no fui capaz de controlar mi poder".- Miró hacia el cielo, hacia las estrellas mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su cristal.- "Será mejor que prepare las cosas… _¿Reiko me escuchas?".-_ Después de un minuto en el cual no recibió ninguna respuesta, ella se materializó a su lado izquierdo.-

"Perfectamente... ¿Universe?".- Reiko frunció el ceño al notar que los ojos de Seren eran oscuros.-

-"¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así¿Acaso me vez uniformada?".-

-"Lo siento, es la costumbre... Saori".- Ambas sonrieron.-

-"Así esta mejor amiga, ya extrañaba que alguien me llamara así, es muy raro que todo el tiempo me digan Seren".-

-"¿Que pasa?".- Saori desapareció el Cristal Makrán.-

-"Ella ha comenzado a buscar las estrellas vitales".- Reiko quedó pensativa.-

-"Creo que será mejor que me vaya a ayudarles".-

-"Nada de eso, solo te llamé para que estés enterada, nada más... Suficiente es que yo esté aquí, poniendo en peligro a todos, incluso hasta la Princesa de la Luna, que no tiene nada que ver con eso".-

-"Es mejor que esté allá, si te llegaran a atacar, ellos no sabrán que hacer".-

-"Hay alguien que si lo sabrá".- Reiko le miró interrogante, observaba su rostro como intentando obtener una respuesta.-

-"No había visto jamás esa mirada en tus ojos".- Saori se sonrojó.-

-"No me digas esas cosas, no es lo que piensas".-

-"Yo no estoy pensando nada... Solamente te hice un comentario".- Saori miró seriamente a Reiko.-

-"Es el único que pude ayudar".-

"-No sé a quien te refieres".-

-"A Seiya, es quien está más cerca de mí".-

-"¿Seiya¿Crees que sea el indicado?".-

-"Hay algo en él que me hace confiar en que podrá hacerlo; pero no se lo diré ahora, aún no".-

-"Insisto en que mejor me vaya contigo".-

-"Te pido que no lo hagas, no te quiero poner en riesgo... Tengo un mal presentimiento".-

-"¿Sobre qué?".-

-"Tal vez no sea nada importante... No sabes como me gustaría que él estuviera aquí".- Reiko bajó su mirada que de pronto se volvió triste.- "Si él estuviera aquí todo sería diferente".- Saori bajó del barandal, parándose frente a Reiko.-

-"Yo también pienso lo mismo. Pero, en verdad¿crees que tu hermana reaccione solo con su presencia?".-

-"No... Pero sería un gran apoyo para mí".-

-"Un apoyo que no te hace falta. Si Fálcon te dejó a cargo del Cristal Makrán es porque él consideró que ya no había nada mas que enseñarte, porque ya estas apta para eso y aunque te duela aceptarlo, Fálcon dejó de estar aquí desde hace mucho tiempo".-

-"Seguramente se avergüenza de mi por haber permitido que el odio controlara mis actos, después de haber hecho tanto daño... La reina Serenity era su gran amiga y yo le falté al respeto, a ella y a su enseñanza".- Comenzó a llorar.-

-"No lo creo, él seguramente se siente muy orgulloso de ti, porque resultaste ser lo que él siempre creyó, la guardiana y la Sailor más poderosa de todas".-

-"¡Le fallé Reiko! No tendría cara para verlo a los ojos si estuviera enfrente ahora mismo. No sabes como odio ser lo que soy".- Reiko se acercó a ella muy enfadada y le dió una bofetada.-

-"Nunca... ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿me entendiste, ni de broma vuelvas a hacerlo, no voy a permitir que pienses esas cosas!".- Saori solo se llevó la mano a su rostro, bajó su mirada.-

-"Lo siento... Discúlpame por favor".-

-"No, discúlpame tu a mi.- Se acercó a ella un poco más calmada.- Pero no puedo dejar que te expreses así, no eres mala, simplemente tienes que controlarte más, pero por favor, no digas eso. Porque entonces Fálcon si que se decepcionaría de ti... Y yo también".- Saori le miró a los ojos.-

-"¿No lo has olvidado verdad?".-

-"Será mejor que cambiemos de tema".-

-"No seas tan reservada... Sé que aún no lo olvidas".-

-"No, aún no pero no me gusta hablar del tema porque aún no me repongo de esa pérdida tan grande".-

-"Lo mismo le pasa a su alteza... Parece que aun no puede olvidar al Príncipe Endymion, es muy difícil para ella hacerlo".-

-"Ese tipo de sentimientos son muy fuertes".-

-"Lo mismo te pasa a ti".- Reiko se sonrojó.-

-"Cuando te enamores de alguien, lo podrás comprender".- Reiko comenzó a arrepentirse por su comentario.-

-"Tienes razón".- Reiko se asombró por su respuesta y le miró fijamente, ella sabía perfectamente que Saori era de la clase de personas que juran nunca enamorarse muy a pesar de su destino. ¿Acaso ella se estaba enamorando de alguien?- "Y no comiences a imaginarte cosas que no son, recuerda que yo no fui educada...".-

-"Para enamorarte, lo sé ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Seiya?".-

-"Cuando sea el momento, aunque me duela, tengo que permitir que más seres inocentes pierdan la vida".-

-"Hay un problema; no creo que ella te lo permita".-

-"Su alteza tiene que entender que tenemos que ganar tiempo en lo que nos enfrentamos a mi hermana, no hay otra manera".-

"No creo que falte mucho, a como van las cosas, creo que tiene prisa por encontrarnos".-

-"Hoy a Haruka le fue arrebatada su estrella pura, la Princesa me pidió que le diera el Cristal de Plata para que no perdiera la vida".-

-"Tiene que recuperarla cuanto antes".-

-"Y fue por mi culpa, por una distracción que tuve... Además temo que el Príncipe ha recuperado sus recuerdos o por lo menos ya ha comenzado a hacerlo".-

-"Eso si es preocupante, todo se está complicando, no puedo imaginar su reacción cuando se entere de la verdad".-

-"La Princesa aún no recuerda nada, mi poder mental ha estado haciendo efecto en sus recuerdos, pero no puedo hacer más, cuando ella recupere la memoria mi influencia no servirá de nada".-

-"Estaremos preparadas, no te preocupes...-

-"Pase lo que pase, mantente al margen, si yo fallo, no se que podría suceder".-

-"No hables así, todo saldrá bien... No le podemos fallar a Fálcon".- Ambas sonrieron.- "Me dio gusto verte".-

-"A mí también".- Reiko desapareció.- "No es que no sea capaz de derrotarla, es solo que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí... Padre".- Saori miró a las estrellas, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, después decidió irse a esperar a Seiya a su dormitorio.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**And I will love you, baby, Always **_

_**And I'll be there forever and a day, Always **_

_**I'll be there till the stars don't shine **_

_**Till the heavens burst and **_

_**The words don't rhyme **_

**_And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind _**

_**And I'll love you, Always…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Una hora más tarde...**

Caminaba muy despacio después de cerrar la puerta en silencio, la respiración de ella le hizo comprender que estaba dormida con el mismo traje que traía puesto, tal vez el sueño le había vencido mientras lo esperaba.

Seiya la observaba seriamente, se quitó su saco rojo, desabotonó un poco su camisa y silenciosamente se acostó a su lado mientras seguía observándola de la misma forma; lentamente fue acercando su mano izquierda a su rostro, Seren abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de esa mano en su piel, Seiya retiró su mano bruscamente y se quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento.

-"Se que tal vez no me creas más, pero lo lamento, no fue mi intención lastimarte de esa manera".- Silencio, Seiya no hizo otra cosa que seguirla observando, Seren se sintió muy nerviosa y arrepentida.- "Entiendo como te sientes y lo que puedas estar pensando de mi por lo mismo no voy a justificarme porque sé que cometí un error. No mereces a alguien como yo, mas bien, yo soy la que no merezco a alguien como tu".- Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y bajó su mirada.- "Será mejor que me vaya".-

Lentamente se incorporó de manera que quedó sentada sobre la cama y se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de él, puso la mano sobre la cerradura y abrió la puerta, pero una mano fuerte y varonil la cerró rápidamente, Seren volteó a su lado izquierdo y vió su mirada, una mirada fría y de enojo, él puso su otra mano sobre la puerta de manera que la rodeó por sus lados y quedaron frente a frente.

-"Tú no vas a ninguna parte".-

Fue su fría respuesta, ella comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa, a Seiya se le veía enojado, muy enojado, y jamás lo había visto así antes; sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, Seiya acercó su rostro y puso su frente junto a la de ella cerrando sus ojos, momentos después, movió su rostro para decirle unas palabras en su oído derecho, ella podía sentir su respiración tan cerca y sus nervios aumentaron.

"…_**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near **_

_**When he says the words you've been needing to hear **_

_**I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine **_

_**To say to you till the end of time…"**_

-"No te lo voy a permitir".- Dijo casi en un susurro pero que ella entendió perfectamente, después él volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en los de ella, pero esta vez su mirada se volvió tierna y cálida, como siempre lo era, con su mano derecha acarició su cabello oscuro y después su rostro, una vez más besó sus labios color carmín y le abrazó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras le besaba con ternura, fueron acercándose a su cama donde Seiya le recostó cariñosamente y gentilmente le sonrió.-

-"Discúlpame".-

-"Shh, no digas nada, no tengo nada que disculparte, fue mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola".-

-"Fue mi error".-

-"Shh, ya te dije que eso no es verdad. Quiero pedirte algo".-

-"¿Qué?".-

-"Quiero que por favor nunca, vuelvas a decir, esto que me has dicho hace un momento".- Seren le miró confundida.- "Sobre que tu no mereces a alguien como yo, porque eso no es verdad, al contrario, tu mereces a alguien incluso mejor que yo".-

-"Seiya..."- El besó de nuevo sus labios.-

**CCCCC**

**A la mañana siguiente. Departamento de Darien…**

"Luna necesito que cites a todos, tenemos que hablar".-

-"¿Pasa algo Darien?".-

-"Quiero verlos a todos en mi departamento a mi regreso, también quiero que vayas por Setsuna".-

-"Esta bien Darien, pero ¿qué está pasando¿por qué estás así?".-

-"Eso lo sabrás más tarde, todos lo sabrán".- Terminó de decir esto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Luna muy preocupada en el pasillo, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar camino hacia a casa de Mina.-

**CCCCC**

**Casa de Mina...**

-"Esta bien, voy a hablarle a las demás para que nos veamos aquí, el departamento de Darien no está muy lejos; ahora vuelvo".- Salió de la habitación.-

-"¿Qué te pasa Luna, luces preocupada".- Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el mismo cojín.-

-"La actitud de Darien es muy extraña Artemis".-

-"¿Te comentó algo sobre el enfrentamiento de ayer?".-

-"¿Enfrentamiento?".- Artemis asintió.- "No, es más, casi ni me habló, llegó muy extraño y estuvo llorando un rato en el balcón después entró a acostarse y se quedó profundamente dormido, pero tuvo muchas pesadillas, y se la pasó repitiendo el nombre de Serena".-

-"Ayer tuvieron un nuevo enfrentamiento con Yuyal en donde le quitó su estrella pura a Haruka. Y la nueva Sailor ya tiene nombre, resultó ser lo que me temía, no es otra más que la Sailor de la oscuridad".-

-"¡Imposible! Artemis, eso no puede ser, aún falta mucho para que ella despierte".-

-"Creo que nos equivocamos en los cálculos".-

-"Esto es muy grave".-

-"Y eso no es todo, según Mina, ella le introdujo el Cristal de Plata al cuerpo de Haruka para que le brindara la energía vital".-

-"¿Usó el poder del Cristal?; pero ¿cómo pudo hacer tal cosa, nadie puede hacer uso del poder del cristal a no ser de la familia real".-

-"Sí, pero no olvides quien es ella, y hay algo más grave que tal vez tenga que ver con el comportamiento de Darien, ayer elevó sus energías para proteger a Sailor Universe y llegó a su máximo poder, convirtiéndose en el Príncipe Endymion".-

-"Esto es mucho más grave de lo que creí, Artemis¿que vamos a hacer, si él ya comenzó a utilizar el poder del Cristal Dorado, seguramente sus recuerdos volverán muy pronto. Si no es que… Dios Santo…".-

-"¿Qué?".-

-"Creo... Temo que Darien ha recuperado la memoria".-

-"No lo creo Luna, es muy pronto".-

-"Recuerdo bien lo que decía entre sueños y por su actitud no me deja pensar otra cosa más, además, me pidió que fuera en busca de Setsuna".-

-"¿De Setsuna?".- Hubo un silencio.- "Entonces, será mejor prepararnos para lo que este por venir, si Darien ya recuperó sus recuerdos, tendremos que asumir nuestra responsabilidad".-

-"Solo espero que no pase a mayores y que pueda comprender las razones que tuvimos para no revelarles la verdad".-

-"Yo también lo espero Luna".-

-"Listo, las chicas no tardarán".-

-"Bueno, nos vemos allá".- Luna se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.-

-"¿A dónde vas?".-

-"Tengo un asunto que atender, cuando lleguen las demás váyanse con Artemis".- Saltó y salió de la habitación.-

-"¿Qué está pasando Artemis?".-

-"Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber".-

**CCCCC**

**Mas tarde, en un parque cercano...**

-"Gracias por venir".-

-"Siento la tardanza pero no fue fácil salir de casa por el estado de Haruka".-

-"Si, ya estoy enterada¿cómo se encuentra?".-

-"Débil, pero sobrevivirá gracias a la energía que le da el Cristal de Plata. No es correcto que yo este aquí Luna".-

-"Si lo sé, necesitaba hablar contigo, a pesar de todo, creo que hay asuntos de suma importancia que tenemos que atender".- Setsuna se sentó en una banca.- "Me siento muy mal por lo que le pasó a Serena, sé que le he fallado a ella y a la Reina, pero no me daré por vencida, hay algo que no me lo permite".-

-"Las cosas tomaron un rumbo muy diferente a lo que el destino había preparado, el futuro ha sufrido un gran cambio".-

-"Es lamentable que la vida tenga que seguir después de esto".-

-"Es verdad, es el castigo que obtuvimos después de atentar con lo más noble que teníamos y por no haber sabido protegerlo. Pero la vida tiene que seguir y nosotros con ella".-

-"¿Estuviste en el enfrentamiento de ayer?".- Setsuna movió la cabeza negativamente.-

-"Michiru nos puso al corriente a Hotaru y a mí".-

-"¿Te dijeron sobre la transformación que sufrió Darien?".-

-"Sí... Supongo que eso es lo que te preocupa".-

-"Creo que ha comenzado a recuperar sus recuerdos".-

-"Siento mucho que las cosas estén ocurriendo de esta manera, será un impacto muy fuerte para el Príncipe recordar algo tan doloroso y más ahora que la Princesa ya no está a su lado".-

-"Esa es la razón por la cual te he pedido que vinieras, Darien quiere verte".-

-"No creo que sea buena idea".-

-"Por favor, si eso va a suceder, no podemos impedirlo, sería de gran ayuda tu presencia"-

-"Me es imposible ayudar al Príncipe después de lo que pasó con la Princesa".-

-"Setsuna, por favor, se que tienes razón, pero Darien querrá hablar contigo por la Sailor que eres, no por la amistad que alguna vez hubo".- Después de unos segundos, la Sailor respondió.-

-"Esta bien, solo porque soy una Sailor lo haré, si las demás supieran lo que estoy haciendo, me convertiría en una traidora también, pero como Sailor Scout tengo responsabilidades que atender".-

-"Te lo agradezco".-

**CCCCC**

**Escondite del Enemigo…**

-"Su excelencia¿nos mandó a llamar?".- Kaolinet y Yuyal hicieron una reverencia.-

-"Díganme¿por qué demonios no han llevado acabo su labor?; ya estoy harta de que no puedan hacer nada bien".-

-"Lo siento mucho majestad, pero al parecer es más difícil de lo que pensábamos, en este planeta hay muchas estrellas que brillan con gran esplendor que es difícil hallar la que buscamos".-

-"¡Silencio!".- Kaolinet se encogió en hombros.- "¡Excusas y más excusas, no puedes hacer nada bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, no puedo arriesgarme a que la energía negativa que sembraron Jedite y Zoycite disminuya, a sí que necesito que se pongan a trabajar y a hacer las cosas bien¿les quedó claro?"-

-"Si, señora".-

-"Kaolinet, busca el futuro castillo y cuando lo encuentres avísame inmediatamente. Ahora retírate de mi vista, no te quiero ni un minuto más frente a mí".- Ambas hicieron una última reverencia antes de irse.- "Tu quédate Yuyal, necesito hablar contigo".- Kaolinet desapareció.-

-"¿En que le puedo servir?".-

-"Fuiste muy hábil para encontrar los talismanes y así aparecer la copa Lunar, eso lo tomo muy en cuenta, aunque no lo fuiste para quitársela a Sailor Moon".-

-"Digamos que esa estúpida de Mimet se interpuso en mi camino".-

-"Sin embargo, hay algo que tú sabes muy bien y en lo que estoy muy interesada".- Sailor Chaos se levantó del trono y bajó las escaleras para ponerse frente a frente con Yuyal.-

Era la primera vez que Yuyal le veía, comenzó a sentir cierto nerviosismo, pues tan solo con su presencia podía sentir el tremendo poder que poseía, era alta, muy delgada pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, su cabello era largo, ya no tanto como cuando apareció como la Dama 9, ahora le llegaba debajo de las caderas, era de color negro con reflejos y algunos mechones de color azul, sus ojos eran muy fríos y llenos de odio.

Sentía mucho temor de ver esos ojos que eran de color azul oscuro, sus facciones eran muy finas y precisas, portaba un elegante vestido color verde oscuro largo y muy entallado, demasiado, de corte circular, sus movimientos eran muy femeninos y elegantes, tenía en su muñeca derecha un brazalete que le llamó la atención, era un brazalete idéntico a los que Sailor Galaxia usaba con la única diferencia de que éste era de color negro y la piedra era de cristal la cual al contacto con la luz tomó una tonalidad rojiza, una voz clara, grave y fría le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"En uno de tus encuentros con las Sailors, te enteraste de sus identidades, es decir, de su forma humana, común y corriente¿no es así?".-

-"Si, se perfectamente los nombres de Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus…"-

-"Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune... Quiero que las vigiles muy bien, ahora que se han separado, solamente tengo bajo control a las Inner Senshies, son las únicas que han tomado parte en los enfrentamientos, pero las demás no han colaborado mucho... Necesito que encuentres la manera de que lo hagan... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?".- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa maligna.-

"Perfectamente, y creo que me he adelantado un poco a sus planes".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?".- Yuyal, hizo que apareciera la estrella pura de Haruka.-

-"Le he arrebatado a Sailor Uranus su estrella que resultó ser una hermosa estrella pura".-

-"Jajajajajaja, magnífico, Yuyal te felicito, hazlas sufrir el mayor tiempo posible".-

-"Por su puesto mi señora".- Sonrió malévolamente.-

-"Bien, eso era todo".- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero de pronto, volvió a detenerse.- "Pero no me toques a las Sailor Star Lights ni a Sailor Saturn".- Le volteó a ver.- "A ellas les tengo reservada una sorpresa personal".-

-"Será como usted diga".- De pronto se escucharon unos pasos y 5 sombras aparecen en el salón del trono.-

-"Puedes retirarte Yuyal".- Ésta hizo una reverencia y se fue.- "¿Y bien?".-

-"Mi señora".- Meiga se inclinó frente a ella, al igual que sus acompañantes.-

-"Por favor, necesito escuchar que son buenas noticias".- Sonrió al igual que Meiga.-

-"Llegaron los refuerzos".- La Sailor de cabellos rojizos hizo un ademán a las sombras y se acercaron a la luz para que Sailor Chaos les pudiera observar, ésta al ver a las personas que estaban presentes, comenzó a reír, mientras se inclinaban frente a ella.-

-"Te felicito Sailor Meiga, una vez más, has realizado tu labor de una manera excelente".-

-"Están a su disposición".- Sailor Chaos, caminó para acercarse más y levantó su brazo derecho mientras les apuntó con su brazalete, una poderosa energía salió de éste, provocando que los seres que se encontraban frente a ella quedaran suspendidos en el aire.- "Están completamente de nuestro lado".-

-"Jajajaja... Es mejor que duerman bien, porque tienen que estar muy bien preparadas para su misión, que al paso que vamos, no tardará mucho".- Tronó sus dedos y los cuerpos desaparecieron a la vez que una pantalla de cristal, bajó de la nada y toma su lugar frente a ellas.-

En la pantalla se puede ver el rostro de todas las Sailor Scouts, se pueden ver en la parte izquierda de arriba hacia abajo, a Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Venus, del lado derecho de la misma forma se encuentran Plut, Uranus, Neptune y Saturn, en la parte de abajo de izquierda a derecha se encuentran Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, un cuadro donde se aprecia una estrella, Sailor Star Fighter y Sailor Galaxia, y en medio de la pantalla se pueden ver una imagen de Serenity, la cual se encontraba marcada de tal manera que pareciera que estuviera rota, y a su lado, abrazándola, se encontraba Endymion.

Sailor Chaos, se acercó a la pantalla y señaló cada una de las imágenes de las Inner Senshies, las cuales quedaron iluminadas con un aura roja.

-"¿Siguen ellas?".- Dijo la hechicera mientras se acercaba a su señora.-

-"Me están haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo".-

-"¿Qué hay de ella?".- Apuntó a la imagen de la estrella que se encontraba entre Sailor Star Fighter y Sailor Galaxia.-

-"Nada, aún no aparece, pero ya estoy tomando cartas en el asunto, si es que está con vida, lo sabré y la voy a encontrar, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda".-

-"Estoy segura, me voy¿gusta mandar saludos a Sailor Galaxia?".-

-"Mi venganza ha comenzado. Muy pronto la saludaré en persona".-

-"Con su permiso mi señora".- Sailor Meiga desapareció del lugar, mientras que Sailor Chaos siguió mirando fijamente la pantalla, se acercó a ella y tocó la estrella.-

-"Tarde o temprano te encontrare estrellita, y cuando eso suceda, las cosas tomarán un nuevo rumbo".- Miró la imagen de Serenity.- "¿Qué se siente ver todo y no poder hacer nada mi querida princesita, jajajajaja, seguramente estás totalmente desesperada por no poder ayudar a tus seres queridos… Tonta. Siempre fuiste una tonta ingenua".- La pantalla bajó más hasta tocar el suelo, donde Chaos alzó su mano y acarició el rostro de Endymion.- "Pobre de ti Endymion... Sufres mucho sin tu princesita, lo siento pero tenía que quitarla de mi camino... No me había dado cuenta pero, esa inútil no tenía tan mal gusto, quizá cuando termine todo esto quieras compartir tu reino conmigo... jajajajaja".-

**CCCCC**

**En el departamento de Darien...**

-"¿Por que la urgencia de reunirnos Darien?".-

-"¿Sucede algo?".- Preguntaron con preocupación Amy y Mina.-

-"Aún no, falta alguien más".-

-"¿Alguien más?".- Todas se miraron extrañadas.-

Mientras tanto Rei no podía dejar de mirar las fotografías que había en la sala del departamento de Darien, en todas estaba ella, como siempre las fotografías permanecían en su lugar, seña inequívoca de que Darien la seguía queriendo. De pronto el timbre sonó y Darien se dirigió a abrir a puerta.

-"Gracias por venir".-

-"Agradéceselo a Luna, ella me convenció".-

-"Pasa por favor".- Ella accedió y entró al departamento mientras las demás le miraban sorprendidas.-

-"¿Y tú que haces aquí?".-

-"¿Qué significa esto?".- Inmediatamente Lita y Rei externaron su incomodidad.-

-"Siéntate por favor Setsuna".-

-"Buenos días a todos, gracias Darien".-

-"Muy bien Darien. Ya estamos todos reunidos".- Darien se sentó pensativo enfrente de las Inner y al costado izquierdo de Setsuna, entre ellos estaba Luna y Artemis.-

-"Luna, Artemis, Setsuna, quiero pedirles que por favor les devuelvan todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos a las chicas".-

-"¡Darien!".-Exclamó Luna.-

-"¿Acaso tú ya los recuperaste?".-

-"Les exijo que lo hagan Artemis".-

-"Eso creo que no es posible".- Comentó finalmente Setsuna.-

-"¿De que estás hablando Darien?".- Preguntó una confundida Lita.-

-"¿No es posible?".- Darien miró con enfado a Setsuna.-

-"Nosotros no podemos hacer eso, al menos yo no porque no puedo ir en contra del tiempo y lo que dicte el destino".-

-"Te entiendo Setsuna, pero eso no quiere decir que Artemis y Luna no lo puedan hacer".-

-"Darien, lo que nos pides es muy delicado, nosotros no podemos hacer tal cosa, cada una debe hacerlo por sí misma, como supongo lo has hecho tú".-

-"Es increíble... No puedo creer que ustedes hayan ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo".- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-"Dígannos que esta ocurriendo, por favor".- Imploró Amy.-

-"Lo siento Darien, pero ahora que lo sabes, espero que entiendas el porque lo hicimos".-

-"¿Qué lo entienda?... ¿Y me quieres explicar como puedo olvidarme de todo esto¿De todo este dolor!"- Gritó dejando escarpar su desesperación, después se dejó caer en el sofá con las manos en su rostro.-

-"Ahora que ha recobrado la memoria majestad, debe comprender que lo que usted acaba de recordar es muy delicado y que las Sailors aún no están preparadas para saberlo, si usted ya tuvo esa información, era porque así ya estaba decidido".-

-"No estoy de acuerdo con eso, son cosas muy importantes como para que permanezcan engañadas como hasta ahora yo lo estuve, es algo muy importante y no puedo permitir que permanezca oculto en nuestra mente".-

-"Por favor, trata de entender".-

-"Lo hicimos para que todos ustedes pudieran comenzar una nueva vida sin sufrimientos, sobretodo nuestra Princesa y tú".-

-"Pero Luna, Artemis¿Por qué seguir con la mentira, si ya habíamos vencido nuevamente al Negaverso¿por qué nos mintieron con respecto al Milenio de Plata¿por qué nos no dijeron toda la verdad, lo que realmente había pasado".-

-"¿Tu crees que fue fácil ocultarles su pasado?".-

-"¿Ocultarnos nuestro pasado Luna?".- Amy le miraba sin encontrar explicación alguna.-

-"No entiendo nada, será mejor que se expliquen de una buena vez".- Exigió Rei.-

-"Es verdad, no es justo que no nos digan nada".- Apoyó Lita.-

-"Príncipe, entiendo su desesperación y su dolor¿pero que ganaría con que todo se descubriera, ahora, ya no se puede hacer nada".-

-"¿Entiendes mi dolor Artemis¡Por su puesto que no lo entiendes, no hay razón justificable para que nos ocultaran esto".- Darien se levantó alarmado.-

-"Darien por favor, tranquilízate".- Le pidió Luna.-

-"¡No es posible, no es posible que sabiendo la verdad me la hayan ocultado¡No lo puedo entender!".- Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin parar.-

-"Hay razones que justifican nuestro silencio".-

-"¿Cuáles Artemis¡Cómo puede haber una tan grande para justificar que me hayan hecho olvidar que Serenity, mi Serenity haya sido asesinada por mi culpa!"-

-"¿Asesinada?".- Repitió Lita para si misma.-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Darien?".- Cuestionó Rei.-

-"No fue por tu culpa Darien.- Indicó Amy.-

-"Príncipe tranquilícese por favor".-

-"No puedo Setsuna... No puedo tranquilizarme ahora que lo sé todo¡Ahora que recuerdo que Serenity estaba esperando un hijo mío el día en que Beryl la atacó!".-

-"¡QUE!".-Exclamó Rei brutalmente sorprendida.-

-"Serena…"-Amy cubrió parte de su rostro con su mano derecha.-

-"No es posible".- Lita no podía creer lo que escuchaba.- "La princesa... ¿Embarazada?".- Mina simplemente bajó el rostro con tristeza sin decir una sola palabra.-

"…**_Well, there ain't any luck _**

_**In these loaded dice **_

_**But baby if you give me just one more try **_

_**We can pack up our old dreams **_

_**And our old lives **_

_**We'll find a place where the sun still shines…"**_

**Canciones: **

**Always _"Siempre"_ / Bon Jovi**

**Segunda Edición: Lunes, Julio 25 del 2005'.**

**Revisión: Sábado, Mayo 13 del 2006'.**

* * *

**_SailorUniverse: "La Batalla Final"_**

**_Cuarto Aniversario_**

**_Mayo 20 2006'._**


	20. SUBF 18: El Pasado Oculto I

**-18-**

**JUUHASHI**

"**EL PASADO OCULTO"**

**I**

Tres años después de la lucha que sostuvo Sailor Galaxia contra Sailor Chaos, en donde la Sailor Dorada le encerró en su cuerpo; gracias al Cristal de Plata, el planeta Saturno fue reconstruido. Los Planetas Urano y Neptuno salieron adelante gracias al poder de sus guardianas y el apoyo de la reina de la luna. Sailor Plut también había reconstruido su planeta y poco tiempo después de la pelea se hizo presente ante la reina Serenity, quien la creía muerta según palabras de Sailor Galaxia.

Plut contó que antes de que Sailor Chaos pudiera terminar con su vida pudo transportarse hacia las los "Caminos del Tiempo", lugar donde permanecía hasta ahora, vigilando que todo el tiempo marchara debidamente, por sí solo y sin ningún impedimento; poniéndose a sus órdenes y confirmando su existencia.

A Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se les permitió volver al Reino Lunar, cosa que raramente llevaban a cabo, pues aún les incomodaba hacerlo, por lo tanto lo realizaban en ocasiones de suma importancia. Las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Interno ya eran unas jóvenes y habían madurado en muchos aspectos, lo que orilló a sus padres a darles la tutela de cada una de ellas a la Reina de la Luna quien hizo de ellas las guardianas de la heredera al Trono, la princesa Serenity, quien junto con ellas ya tenía 17 años de edad.

-"Majestad¿me mando a llamar?".- Una chica de largo cabello color negro y ojos color azul hizo una reverencia.-

-"¿Está todo preparado Luna?".-

-"Si, alteza, la nave ya está lista, las Sailors están a bordo y la princesa Serenity le espera en la plataforma de despegue".-

-"¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo, mi hija ya es toda una jovencita".-

-"Inteligente, madura y muy hermosa, será una buena Reina".-

-"Y él será un buen Rey".-

-"¿Ya ha hablado con ella?".-

"-No, aún no me ha dicho nada, pero conozco muy bien a mi hija, es un hecho que esta enamorada".-

-"Él parece ser una buena persona, a pesar de sus padres".-

-"Si, lo es y también presiento que el está enamorado de ella, viene con mucha insistencia a ver a Serenity, aunque ella diga que solo son buenos amigos, en la mirada de ambos se ven sus verdaderos sentimientos... Y eso es lo que me preocupa".-

-"No la entiendo alteza".-

-"¿Recuerdas aquella historia que habla a cerca de la existencia de un ser con un poder supremo, único, capaz de destruir la oscuridad?".-

-"Si, es una de las grandes creencias que existen en el reino, muchos aseguran que se trata de la princesa Serenity, el Maestro Fálcon era uno de ellos".-

-"Mi hija es una persona importante para el futuro, es por eso que debe ser muy cautelosa al elegir quien la acompañara en su vida por siempre".-

"-Si me permite opinar, el príncipe podría ser el indicado, se conocen bien y se aprecian, además de que él es poseedor de un gran poder".-

-"Eso es justamente lo que me preocupa, pero en fin, vámonos, se hace tarde y mi hija debe de estar ansiosa por bajar a la Tierra".-

-"Esperó mucho tiempo".-

-"La Tierra es un lugar peligroso para alguien como Serenity, no es como los otros planetas del Sistema Solar, los reyes de ese planeta son muy especiales y guardan cierto recelo a nuestro reino, es por eso que no le permitía bajar sola; además tengo un mal presentimiento".- Ambas salieron del castillo y llegaron a la plataforma con la princesa y el joven Artemis.-

-"Madre".- La joven hizo una reverencia.- "Ya está todo listo".-

-"Bien, sube, ya te alcanzo".-

-"Permiso".- Subió abordo de la nave.-

-"Cualquier cosa me informan, estaremos de vuelta mañana temprano, a no ser que la princesa opine lo contrario".- Luna y Artemis rieron.-

-"No se preocupe majestad, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo".- Dijo sonriente el joven.-

-"Las Outer no tardarán en llegar y así el reino estará más seguro, pierda cuidado".-

-"Mis fieles guardianes, no se que haría sin ustedes, les agradezco todas sus atenciones, nos veremos mañana".- Artemis y Luna se inclinaron mientras la Reina subía a bordo de la nave.-

Tiempo después, la misma nave aterrizaba en el Planeta Tierra, en un lugar cercano al castillo del mismo, siendo recibidos por el ejército y los reyes. La puerta de la nave se abrió y algunos soldados comenzaron a bajar para hacer una especie valla, la primera en bajar fue Sailor Júpiter, le siguieron Sailor Mars y Mercury que se colocaron en el lado derecho de la escalera por la cual descendían los pasajeros quedado frente a Júpiter y al final la líder de las Inner Senshies, Sailor Venus, mientras que los reyes de la Tierra quedaban frente a Sailor Venus quien hizo una inclinación por respeto.

-"Su majestad, la reina Serenity y su hija la princesa Serenity del Reino Lunar".- Al terminar, se colocó del lado de Júpiter para dar paso a la reina y a su hija quienes descendían de la nave.-

Después de los clásicos saludos diplomáticos entre ellos, los reyes de la Tierra ofrecieron una elegante cena en su palacio. La reina aceptó gustosa y se encaminaron a unos carruajes que les esperaban y les conducirían al castillo. Eran dos carruajes, en uno iban los reyes de la Tierra y la reina Serenity, en el otro las Sailors y con el permiso de la Reina, la Princesa.-

-"Si hay algo que me aburre en esta vida, son las visitas diplomáticas de la reina".- dijo la Princesa mientras suspiraba resignada.-

-"No eres la única".- Contestó Venus.-

-"Por suerte te permitió viajar con nosotras".- le alentó Júpiter.-

-"Debe ser muy aburrido estar en medio de una platica de negocios".- dijo la Sailor del fuego mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-

-"Yo digo que debe de ser muy interesante".-

-"Disculpen¿ese fue un comentario de Sailor Mercury?".- ¬¬ bromeó Venus.-

-"Siempre hablan de lo mismo, es muy aburrido".-

-"Mejor piensa que pronto verás al Príncipe Endymion".- dijo burlona Mars.-

-"Es verdad, tienes que demostrar lo mejor de ti porque estás en el territorio de tu futura familia".-

-"Venus tiene razón, es tu oportunidad para ganarte la confianza de sus padres".-

-"Júpiter¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que el Príncipe Endymion y yo solo somos amigos?".- Dijo muy sonrojada.-

-"Si, si, si, pero por algo tienen que empezar".-

-"Mars, chicas déjenla en paz".-

-"Mercury, por favor si se nota que se quieren, Sere te puedo asegurar que él siente lo mismo que tú¿no has visto como te mira, por favor, se necesita ser ciego para no darse cuenta".-

-"Hacen muy bonita pareja, y la verdad ya se tardaron mucho".-

-"Chicas creo que están exagerando".-

-"Serenity, entre nosotras no hay secretos, todas nos conocemos muy bien, y nos queremos como hermanas¿verdad?".-

-"Claro Mars, para mi, todas ustedes son mis hermanas".-

-"Entonces dinos la verdad¿estas enamorada del Príncipe Endymion si o no?".-

Todas, incluyendo a Mercury, le miraron fijamente; desde que se conocieron ellas siempre habían sido muy unidas y se querían mucho, se hacían confesiones y se cuidaban entre todas, tanta era su confianza que prometieron en una de sus tantas pláticas permanecer siempre unidas y siempre apoyarse en todo. Serenity suspiró.-

-"Esta bien, les diré la verdad, sabía que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo; sí, estoy enamorada de él".-

-"¡Lo sabía! A la Sailor del amor no se le escapa nada, jajajajaja ."- A todas les escurrió una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Pero no luces de todo feliz¿que te pasa Sere?".- Dijo Júpiter algo extrañada.-

-"Nada, es solo que lo quiero y tengo miedo de no poder olvidarlo".-

-"¿Olvidarlo?".- Pregunto la Sailor del Conocimiento mientras todas se miraban entre sí.-

-"Él es mayor que yo, es obvio que él jamás se fijaría en una niña…".- Bajó el rostro.- "Además hace algunos meses, en una de sus visitas al reino me dijo que sus padres le exigen que busque a alguien para desposarla y hasta le mencionaron el nombre de una mujer la cual constantemente invitan al reino con el propósito de que él se enamore de ella".-

-"Eso es muy cruel".- Respondió Mars.-

-"Sí, se imaginan que nos obligaran a casarnos con alguien a quien no amamos".-

-"Ni lo menciones Júpiter, eso es muy injusto para el Príncipe".-

-"¿Y sabes quien es esa mujer?".- Preguntó Mercury; la Princesa asintió afirmativamente.-

- "La princesa Beryl".-

-"¡QUE!".- Exclamaron las Sailors.-

-"¿La cara de murciélago?".- Gota en la cabeza --U

-"¡Venus!".-

-"Es que eso si que es un martirio para el pobre del Príncipe, mira que aguantar a esa mujer".-

-"Endymion dice que es una buena persona, pero que simplemente no siente que sea la indicada, pero sus padres lo presionan constantemente diciéndole que sería una unión benéfica para los dos reinos".-

-"Con que esa es la razón, es increíble que quieran sacrificar la felicidad de su hijo por su reino".- dijo incrédula Júpiter.-

-"No te des por vencida, si el Príncipe no siente nada por ella, tienes muchas posibilidades, tu eres muy inteligente y bonita, además de que ambos se conocen y se llevan muy bien, no veo porque tienes tan pocas esperanzas".- Le alentó Mars.-

-"Mars tiene razón¿que importa la diferencia de edades, tu eres muy madura para la edad que tienes, ese no es ningún impedimento además, la felicidad no tiene edad".-

-"Venus, Lo correcto sería el amor no tiene edad".- ¬¬ Le corrigió Mercury.-

-"Si, eso".- U.-

-"Pero no creo que la reina lo acepte, saben que existen ciertos conflictos con los reyes de este planeta y ella".-

-"Si, pero si en verdad se quieren, juntos podrán con eso y más".-

-"Mercury tiene razón, no pierdas las esperanzas".- le apoyó Júpiter.-

-"No te des por vencida".- Venus le sonrió.-

-"Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea".- Mars le tomó una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.-

-"No estas sola".- terminó de decir Mercury.-

-"Gracias chicas".- De pronto los carruajes se detuvieron y un guardia abrió la puerta para que pudieran bajar.-

Los Reyes entraron al castillo seguidos de la Princesa y las Sailors, mas un grupo de guardias que les acompañaban. A mitad del camino se encontraron con los Generales.

-"Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros alteza".-

-"Sea bienvenidas a ese Planeta".- Hicieron una reverencia.-

-"Malachite, Neflyte, son muy amables".- Les respondió la reina.-

-"¿Dónde está el Príncipe?".- Preguntó la soberana de ese planeta.-

- "Se encuentra en sus prácticas con Zoycite y Jedite".- Le respondió Malachite.-

-"Vayan a informarle que nuestras visitas se encuentran en el castillo".- Les ordena el rey de la Tierra.-

-"Sí su majestad".-

-"Permiso".- Los Generales hacen una inclinación y se van pasando por un lado de las Sailors a quienes sonríen, haciéndolas sonrojar.-

- "Si que has mejorado Endymion, ya casi no veo tu espada por tus rápidos movimientos".-

-"Tengo unos excelentes amigos que me ayudan a practicar Zoycite".-

-"Y eso que estás nervioso¿por fin se lo dirás?".-

-"No se de que estás hablando Jedite".-

-"No me digas que la práctica te daño las ideas, lo sabes perfectamente, tus ojos no mienten, desde que la conociste no dejas de hablar de ella".-

-"Por supuesto que no".-

-"Claro Zoycite estás equivocado, no solo habla de ella hasta por los codos si no también camina, duerme, sueña, respira, y vive todo el día pensando en ella".- Endymion estaba totalmente sonrojado.-

-"Están muy equivocados".-

-"Si, claro, te aconsejo que mejor te dejes de engañar a ti mismo y te apresures a hablarle con la verdad o de lo contrario sufriremos durante mucho tiempo más las tan agradables visitas sociales de nuestra querida amiga Beryl".- Dijo Zoycite haciendo gestos de desagrado.-

-"Mis padres no lo permitirían, los conozco".-

-"¿Y se puede saber, desde cuando te importa la opinión de tus padres en este asunto?".- Dijo Malachite que iba llegando con Neflyte.-

-"Sabes perfectamente cuales son sus intenciones al invitar a la reina Serenity a nuestro Planeta, piensan terminar su relación comercial con ella para hacer tratos con el Reino de Beryl.-

-"Eso no contesta mi pregunta".-

-"Yo creo que deberías preocuparte más por tu futuro que por lo que piensen o no tus padres, no me digas que quieres estar siempre atado a Beryl; ¿crees que serás capaz de vivir pensando que mientras tu sufres por no poder tener a la mujer que amas a tu lado, alguien más disfruta de su compañía?".- Las palabras de Neflyte le hicieron eco en su corazón, jamás había pensado en eso, simplemente, era algo que estaba fuera de su imaginación, no quería ni si quiera pensarlo, no lo soportaría, la amaba demasiado como para permitir que otro se la robara de las manos, no lo permitiría.-

-"Te has quedado callado, eso me hace pensar que estamos en lo cierto".- le dijo Malachite.-

-"Has lo que sientas, lo que tu corazón te dicte".-

-"Zoycite tiene razón, no permitas que alguien más decida por ti".- le apoyó Jedite.-

-"Lucha por lo que quieres".- Comentó Neflyte.-

-"Y por favor... Aléjanos a todos de Beryl".- U Todos se ríen por el comentario de Malachite.-

-"Tienen razón, no permitiré que decidan mi vida, eso lo tengo que hacer yo y lo haré".-

-"Y esta es tu gran oportunidad".-

-"Neflyte creo que primero tengo que hablar con Serenity y después con la Reina".-

-"A eso me refiero".- Endymion lo miró sin entender.-

-"La Reina no vino sola, vino con la Princesa".- Malachite le miró de una manera burlona, los latidos del corazón de Endymion se aceleraron.-

-"Eso es fabuloso".- Expresó Zoycite.-

-"Es tu gran oportunidad, no la desperdicies".- dijo Jedite con cierta emoción.-

-"Tus padres te mandan a llamar, más vale que te des prisa".-

-"Sí, y gracias por todo amigos".-

-"Para eso estamos alteza".- Fue la respuesta de Jedite. Endymion se marchó.-

-"También vinieron las Sailors".- todos miraron a Neflyte.-

-"Creo que será mejor que vayamos también nosotros".- comentó Zoycite.- "Digo, podrían necesitarnos".- U

-"Me parece buena idea".- Le apoyó Jedite.-

-"Si, tendremos que soportarlo".-

-"Neflyte no te olvides que para eso estamos aquí".- dijo muy sonriente Malachite.-

-"El que llegue al último se queda con Beryl".- U dijo Zoycite antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad seguido por sus compañeros quienes estaban felices por la visita.-

**CCCCC**

**En el comedor Real...**

-"¿Me llamaba majestad?".-

-"Sí, Príncipe Endymion, nuestras invitadas han llegado y estamos por iniciar con el banquete en honor a ellas".-

-"Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros alteza".- hizo una reverencia.-

-"El placer es todo mío Príncipe".- Fue el saludo de la soberana de la Luna, él se acercó a la princesa Serenity, tomó su mano derecha y la besó.-

-"Bienvenida Princesa".-

-"Gracias".-

Se miraron fijamente con una mirada tierna mientras la madre de él los observaba. Endymion tomó asiento al lado derecho de Serenity y al lado izquierda de su madre quien estaba sentada en la cabecera del comedor junto con su esposo, a su lado derecho se encontraba la Reina de la Luna en el lugar del invitado de honor, a su derecha se encontraban, Venus y Júpiter, frente a Mercury y Mars quienes tenían a su lado izquierdo a Zoycite y Jedite y frente a ellos Malachite y Neflyte.

Todos se dispusieron a comer mientras hablaban de negocios, política y cosas de ese estilo, los príncipes rara vez participaban en la conversación, no era un tema que les agradara mucho y preferían disfrutar de otras cosas, dejando esos temas para cuando tuvieran esa responsabilidad. Endymion inició una charla discreta con Serenity.-

-"¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje, alteza?".- Serenity lo vió enfadada, no le gustaba que el le llamará así, lo que él entendió perfectamente.- "Lo siento, Princesa".- Lo dijo con un tono menos formal y mucho más tierno lo que provocó que apareciera una tierna y bella sonrisa en el rostro de ella.-

-"Bien, sin ningún contratiempo, pensé que era un viaje más largo".-

-"Venía a la Tierra no a Plutón".- Le miró divertido, ¬¬.- "Es la primera vez que viene y como lo prometido es deuda, estoy a su disposición para mostrarle todo lo que usted pida".-

-"Es lo menos que puede hacer tratándose de mi".-

Ambos rieron divertidos, desde años atrás cuando se conocieron hicieron una hermosa amistad, un sentimiento cálido comenzó a nacer en sus corazones, mismo que ninguno de los dos quería reconocer y mucho menos hacérselo saber al otro por temor a no ser correspondidos, pero que no sabían ocultar muy bien para los demás, sus amigos, y hasta sus propios padres, por un lado, a la reina le preocupaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y por el otro los reyes de la Tierra no les agradaba la idea, pues había otras cosas que le convenían más a su Reino que entablar una unión de ese tipo con el Reino Lunar. Los príncipes se miraron fijamente durante un rato, suspendidos en un sueño en donde del cual no querían despertar. Hasta que la voz de la Reina de la Tierra intervino.

-"Príncipe Endymion..."- Se hizo un silencio en el comedor y todos miraron fijamente a la pareja, de pronto el Príncipe salió de su encanto.- Endymion.-

-"Eh, si, lo siento¿que me decía alteza?".- Preguntó totalmente sonrojado, mientras las Sailor y los Generales se miraban entre sí burlonamente.-

-"La reina Serenity te preguntaba si regresarás con ellas a su Reino".-

-"Eh, no lo creo su majestad".-

-"Pero estará para las fiestas del Reino ¿verdad?".-

-"Por su puesto, no me las perdería".- Voltea a ver a sus padres.- "Quisiera pedir su consentimiento para ausentarme del comedor junto con la princesa Serenity, hay algunas cosas que quisiera mostrarle, si no hay ningún inconveniente".- Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a la Reina quien miró seriamente a su hija que le miró con ojos suplicantes.-

-"Por mi no hay ningún problema".-

-"Esta bien, adelante".- Le autorizó su padre.-

-"Gracias, majestad".- Se pone de pie y le ayuda a levantarse a Serenity para después ofrecerle su brazo y salir de ahí mientras todos les miraban sospechosos.-

**CCCCC**

"… **_¿Cómo llegar al filo de tu cama?_**

**_para cantarte un cuento, una canción,_**

_**para abrazarte fuerte hasta que caigas,**_

_**rendida entre mis brazos y mi voz…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"Que bueno que salimos de ahí".- dijo la Princesa mientras caminaban por el castillo.-

-"Pensé que te gustaban ese tipo de reuniones".-

-"¿De verdad eres tú?".- le preguntó cómicamente la Princesa.-

-"Jajajaja, solo bromeaba, no se enfade alteza".-

-"Suficiente, deja de hablarme así, bastante es que lo tengas que hacer frente a todos, pero no cuando estamos solos, sabes perfectamente que odio que lo hagas".- Como respuesta el Príncipe le abrazó haciendo que su corazón aumentara sus latidos.-

-"Te extrañé mucho".-

-"Yo también, me has tenido muy abandonada".- él se separó de ella.-

-"Sabes que no es por que yo lo quiera, a mi no me gusta estar tan lejos de mi mejor amiga".-

-"_Mejor amiga... No sabes cuanto me gustaría ser más que tu mejor amiga"_.- Pensaba Serenity.- "Supongo que has estado ocupado con las visitas de tu novia".-

-"No por favor, no me la menciones, ya estoy cansado de eso".- ella sonrió.-"Mejor ven, tengo que enseñarte algo".-

-"¿Que cosa?".-

-"Te voy a demostrar que puedo ser mucho mejor que tú en algo".-

-"Eso lo tengo que ver".-

Y siguieron caminando, hasta llegar al exterior y se internaron en los jardines reales del Castillo los cuales estaban alumbrados por elegantes lámparas que brindaban una luz tenue, la suficiente para poder admirar todo a su alrededor pues comenzaba a anochecer, caminaron mientras charlaban y reían animados, se sentían muy bien estando juntos, algo que le servía al Príncipe para tomar fuerzas y quizá... Revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-"Es muy bello".-

-"Y espera a que veas lo demás".-

-"Príncipe Endymion".- ambos voltearon.-

-"Beryl... ¿Qué hace aquí?".- Ella se acercó mientras miraba fríamente a Serenity.-

-"Sus padres me mandaron a llamar pero lo vi y me acerqué a saludar".-

-"Le presento a Serenity, princesa del Reino Lunar, Serenity te presento a la princesa Beryl".-

-"Encantada".- Serenity sonrió –

-"Tanto gusto".- _"Así que tu eres Serenity, vaya, no eres más que una niña tonta, creo que no representarás ningún peligro para mí"_.- pensaba.-

-"Los Reyes se encuentran en el castillo con la reina Serenity, deben estar en el comedor, le ruego me disculpe no poder acompañarla pero hay algo que tengo que mostrarle a Serenity".-

-"Quisiera hablarle un momento…"-

-"Más tarde, ahora no puedo, le ruego acepte mi disculpa... Serenity, cierra tus ojos".-

-"¿Y como esperas que camine?".- Endymion le tomó en brazos ante la atónita mirada de Beryl y haciendo que Serenity se sonrojara.-

-"Por eso no hay problema¿ahora si los puedes cerrar?".-

-"Esta bien, gusto en conocerla Princesa Beryl".-

-"Nos veremos después, con su permiso".- Serenity cerró los ojos y en brazos de Endymion se alejaron de ahí.-

-"Parece que es mucho más peligrosa de lo que creí, estúpidos, ya verán que conmigo no se juega".- De mala gana de alejó del lugar.-

**CCCCC**

"…**_Y despertarte a besos en la cara_**

_**dos horas antes de que salga el sol,**_

_**después de haberte calentado el agua,**_

**_beberla a sorbos de mi corazón…"_**

-"Es aroma de rosas.- Endymion la bajó.-

-"Ahora si, ya puedes abrir los ojos".- Ella le hizo caso y se dió cuenta que se encontraba en una superficie de roca totalmente rodeada de rosas rojas grandes y hermosas.-

Ella estaba maravillada con lo que sus ojos veían, nunca había visto algo así, las rosas en la Luna eran de color blanco, no existían ninguna de color rojo, ninguna como las que tenía a su alrededor.-

-"Esto es, increíble... son hermosas.- Se acercó a unas y se arrodilló para tocarlas y aspirar su dulce aroma.-

Mientras tanto, Endymion le observaba grabándose cada detalle del rostro de ella, admiraba su belleza, su cabello dorado que se movía con el viento hacía acelerar su corazón, sus ojos, esos ojos azules tan transparentes y dulces que tenía le cautivaban y sus labios, el color carmín de sus labios le atraía como imán, tragaba saliva y respiraba con dificultad mientras contenía las ganas de lanzarse a ellos y besarlos por primera vez.

Él sabía perfectamente que nunca habían sido besados, al igual que los suyos y ya podía sentir su sabor en ellos; su piel tan blanca como la nieve y tan cálida como los rayos del sol, su cuerpo, se veía tan frágil que temía que al tocarlo le lastimara, no sabía como ocurrió, simplemente sabía que ella, esa joven con alma de niña había atrapado su corazón¿cuándo ocurrió, no lo sabía con certeza, tal vez desde la primera vez que la vió¿por qué no lo aceptaba, por temor a que ella lo rechazara, pero ya no lo soportaba más, había llegado a un límite y a una decisión, se lo haría saber, aunque eso significara perderla para siempre, no podía seguir así.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Parece que tus rosas son más hermosas que las mías, tengo que reconocer que efectivamente me has ganado en algo".- Él sonrió.-

-"¿Te gustan?".-

-"Son hermosas".-

-"Las rosas rojas son el símbolo del amor verdadero, hay una leyenda que lo afirma, dice que un hombre que había perdido al ser amado, sintió que su corazón se había quedado vacío por el sufrimiento y desesperación, ya que por alguna razón fue separado de su amada y ella no pudo resistir la soledad y la tristeza, así que se suicidó, ese hombre al enterarse se sintió destrozado y a la vez culpable de su muerte, un día de invierno despertó y fue al cementerio, a mitad de una tormenta de nieve, la peor que había existido en ese tiempo, como no sabía exactamente donde había sido enterrado el cuerpo de su amada, desesperadamente comenzó a excavar con sus propias manos, y después de muchos intentos encontró una semilla enterrada bajo la fría nieve, la miró por un momento y el viento dejó de soplar; los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar de tal manera que la nieve fue desapareciendo y esa semilla comenzó a florecer rápidamente convirtiéndose en una hermosa rosa roja justo al pié de la tumba de su amada, el hombre sintió una paz en su corazón y volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba la rosa entre sus manos, mirando al cielo dijo el nombre de ella y se marchó del lugar, al otro día los familiares de ella fueron a visitar la tumba y encontraron con que estaba abierta y jamás encontraron su cuerpo, dice la leyenda que ella se convirtió en la rosa y él al llevársela hizo que su cuerpo se fuera con él a un lugar donde encontraron la felicidad eterna... Es por eso que a esta flor se le toma como el símbolo del amor verdadero, porque el hombre tiene el privilegio de verla crecer y protegerla, mientras que la mujer tiene poder de sembrarla y hacerla florecer cuantas veces quiera".-

-"Es una historia triste pero muy bella, con mucho significado... Debieron quererse mucho, ojalá pueda existir dos seres que se amen de tal manera hasta alcanzar la eternidad".- Ambos se vieron y se sonrojaron, ella bajó la vista.-

-"No..."-

-"¿Que pasa?".-

-"Mira esto".- El se acercó hasta ella y le mostró una rosa que estaba apunto de marchitarse.- "Tienes que ayudarla".- El la toca y un par de pétalos se caen de ella.-

-"Creo que ya es tarde".- Serenity le miró a los ojos.-

-"Nunca es tarde para una rosa".-

Endymion le miró confundido mientras que Serenity rodeaba la flor con sus manos y cerraba los ojos, la luna que tenía en la frente comenzó a brillar y ante un sorprendido Príncipe, la rosa fue haciéndose mucho más joven, grande y bella; incluso hasta tomó un rojo más intenso que las demás.

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?".- Serenity abrió los ojos para mirarlo y le sonrió.-

-"Tu mismo lo dijiste tú tienes el privilegio de verla crecer y protegerla, mientras que yo tengo el poder de sembrarla y hacerla florecer cuantas veces quiera".-

El espectáculo no podía ser más hermoso. Las numerosas rosas rojas envolvían a la princesa en un cálido abrazo y la luz de la luna se reflejaba delicadamente en sus hermosos ojos azules, tan claros como un cielo de primavera. Embriagado por la belleza de la joven, el príncipe Endymion no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente y que sus ojos se quedaran observándola sumergidos en el calor de su compañía.

Serenity se sintió observada y desvió la vista de nuevo al joven. Este no miraba a la rosa como ella suponía, sino que la miraba a ella fijamente. La princesa se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza algo cohibida por la situación. Entonces el príncipe, agachándose muy lentamente a su lado y mirando la hermosa rosa que había nacido de ella susurró débilmente:

-"Jamás creí que vería algún día algo más hermoso que las rosas de este mundo, pero esta noche tú princesa me has mostrado lo contrario, tu belleza rivaliza y gana a la de mis flores".- Serenity, muy ruborizada pero encandilada por la luminosidad de los ojos del príncipe, sonrió con un cariño que jamás había sentido en su corazón.-

-"Si es verdad que tienes el don de proteger y cuidar de tan maravillosa flor, es mejor que te la quedes tú y que jamás permitas que vuelva a perder un solo pétalo".-

Los ojos de Endymion se perdieron en los de ella. Su corazón latía aún más aprisa y su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse. Ella extendió entonces sus manos con una hermosa sonrisa y dejó en las de él la rosa. El roce de la piel de ambos les hizo estremecer y miles de choques eléctricos fluyeron en sus corazones.

El príncipe bajó la mirada y se percató de un pequeño rasguño en el torso de la mano de Serenity. Dejándose llevar por la situación acarició suavemente la mano de ella con la suya y se la llevó hasta la altura de sus labios, besando la herida con delicadeza. Miles de sensaciones imposibles de describir sacudieron a la joven como un soplo de aire fresco.

Sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono sonrosado y sus perfectos labios temblaron por los nervios. Endymion, aún sujetando la mano con suavidad pero con firmeza, miró los ojos celestes de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y como siendo presa de un hechizo e inundado por una extraña confianza, acercó su rostro lentamente al de la princesa.

Ella no podía moverse, su corazón parecía querer salir del pecho y sus labios empezaban a palpitar por la emoción y el deseo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron débilmente hasta ocultar por completo sus pupilas aguamarina.

El príncipe ya estaba demasiado cerca, un segundo más y tocaría el cielo. Sólo un par de centímetros y le confesaría en un beso todos sus sentimientos... Era el momento...

-"Miiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu".-

Fallo.

Un gato apareció de repente entre ambos y corrió como alma perseguida por el diablo hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista. Tanto el príncipe cómo la princesa se habían alterado muchísimo y permanecían el uno frente al otro mirando en la dirección en la que había desaparecido el animal. Endymion reaccionó entonces y se dio cuenta de la actual situación. Poco después a ella le pasó lo mismo y ruborizándose al máximo se levantó nerviosa.

-"Es... Es muy tarde, mi madre estará preocupada por mí".-

Las palabras surgieron precipitadamente de su boca y a una velocidad sorprendente. Impulsada por los nervios se giró y empezó a andar en dirección al palacio. Endymion se sintió algo confundido por la reacción de ella, pero no tardó en levantarse y en situarse a su lado. Al mismo tiempo que se alejaban del lugar una sombra se dibujo en la dirección de donde había salido el oportuno gato. Dos ojos cargados de ira observaban a la pareja salir del lugar.

-"Esto no quedará así, princesa de la Luna".- El príncipe permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_-"Me siento ridículo, me he dejado llevar y me he precipitado. Tonto, sólo has logrado alterarla_".- El chico se quedó callado a su lado y con la cabeza agachada, mirando el suelo y la hermosa rosa que llevaba entre las manos.

-"Es una hermosa noche ¿verdad príncipe?"- Como despertado por un ángel, la hermosa voz de ella tranquilizó un poco sus dudas. –

-"Sí, realmente hermosa".-

Estaban llegando ya a las cercanías de los aposentos asignados para los huéspedes. Un hermoso puente cruzaba el río que les separaba del palacio. Endymion sintió que sino lo hacia ahora, no lo haría nunca y se paró justo en el centro del lujoso y bien cuidado puente. Serenity se paró entonces unos cuantos metros por delante de él y le miró dudosa.

-"¿Ocurre algo príncipe?".-

-"En realidad... Sí... Yo..."-

El joven agachó aún más la cabeza escondiendo el rubor que empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. La princesa, muy intrigada por lo que podría preocupar al príncipe se acercó hasta él. Levantó el rostro de Endymion con una de sus suaves manos y le miró con una dulce sonrisa.

-"Sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que desees. No en vano soy tu mejor amiga.-

Serenity se percató entonces de que la rosa aún estaba en manos de su príncipe y se quedó observándola por un momento. Endymion no tardó en percatarse de ello y acercándose aún más y ya más relajado, colocó la hermosa flor en el cabello de ella, exactamente en uno de sus moños. Ella se sorprendió un poco ante la acción de él y rozó con sus suaves manos los hermosos pétalos de la rosa.

-"Sí, queda perfecta con el rubio de tu cabello".- Endymion sonrió gustoso y clavó nuevamente sus ojos en los de ella.- "Serenity... Quería... yo... Quiero decirte que..."– Serenity notó el nerviosismo en el joven y completamente ajena a las intenciones de él y con ánimos de relajarlo un poco cogió el rostro del chico entre sus manos y le sonrió con dulzura. –

-"¿Si Endy?"-

Esa voz, aquella voz tan seductora y tierna, y ese apodo tan cariñoso que sólo los labios de ella pronunciaban. Ya no se pudo contener más. Tímidamente y perdiendo el miedo a ser rechazado se acercó a la princesa hasta estar tan cerca que podía oír su agitada respiración. Por fin sus labios rozaron los de la princesa en un suave toque.

Una caricia apenas perceptible, pero causó que millones de mariposas revolotearan juguetonas por sus estómagos. Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró fijamente los de él, estos esperaban sus reacciones dudosas e impacientes.

Incapaz de articular palabra ella sólo atinó a dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios que borró todas las dudas del príncipe llenando de vida y esperanza su corazón. Algo más confiado estrechó a la princesa en sus brazos y la besó nuevamente. Un beso más profundo y cálido, muy distinto al primero. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección y podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro en su interior. Endymion se separó entonces un poco y acercó su rostro a uno de los oídos de ella susurrando una vez más.

-"Te amo. No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado poder decirte estas palabras". –

-"Y tu jamás sabrás lo mucho que he deseado oírlas saliendo de tus labios". –

Ambos se unieron en un tierno abrazo. Estaban en un hermoso sueño, un sueño del que no querían despertar. Las grandes manos de Endymion acariciaban su larga cabellera y hundiendo la cabeza en ella rezaba para no volver a perder el aroma de su suave cuello. Sentía como las piernas apenas lo sostenían y le parecía imposible haber confesado por fin sus sentimientos.

Sabía que no todo serían rosas, que posiblemente les costaría estar juntos, pero no iba a permitir que se separaran, ya no, jamás. Serenity recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Bien sujeta a su cintura y con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad gozaba del latir de su corazón.

Tan poderoso y fuerte como él mismo. Se sentía como una niña entre sus enormes y fornidos brazos, pero sobretodo se sentía extrañamente protegida, como si nada pudiera dañarla al estar junto a él.

**CCCCC**

"…**_Me robaré una nube en el trayecto,_**

_**el trino de la boca de un gorrión,**_

_**también de la estrella más leve del cielo**_

**_y el tiempo de las manos del reloj…"_**

_**CCCCC**_

-"La noche se está poniendo algo fría, no quiero que te resfríes, será mejor que te lleve a tus aposentos princesa".-

-"No. Quiero estar contigo un rato más. No quiero volver al palacio".- Serenity se estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo y hundió su cabeza con más fuerza en el pecho de él. Endymion sonrió complacido. –

-"Yo también deseo estar más tiempo contigo. ¿Pero y tu madre¿No se va a preocupar?".-

-"Sabe que estoy contigo y que jamás permitirías que me pasara nada. Por favor, enséñame los jardines. ¿Quieres?"-

Darien le abrazó con fuerza y buscó sus labios nuevamente. Otro beso, tan cálido y dulce como el primero, pero que se fue profundizando, cada vez más y más. Se dejaban llevar por la situación y ya casi habían perdido el conocimiento de lo que hacían, simplemente eran presa del deseo y la pasión. Sus bocas se buscaban incansablemente, sus manos exploraban por encima de la ropa el cuerpo del otro, y no fue hasta que Endymion se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban que pudo separarse de ella.

-"Vamos, te llevaré a un sitio muy especial".–

-"Espera un momento Endymion. Antes quiero darte algo".- El príncipe se quedó frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa cariñosa y a la vez impaciente. ¿Qué podría querer darle?- "Siempre que ha habido problemas, que he estado triste o simplemente me sentía sola ella cuidaba de mí y me daba fuerzas". –

-"¿Ella?"- El chico la miraba impaciente, algo confundido.-

Serena agachó la vista y sacó de alguna parte de su vestido una hermosa caja de música. Era una estrella de cinco puntas, de un color dorado y muy hermoso que al abrirse mostraba una luna creciente iluminada que giraba con delicadeza. De ella salía una hermosa melodía que podía llenar hasta el corazón más duro. Una suave y sencilla tonada que daba esperanza a aquellos oídos que podían oír sus notas.

-"Que melodía tan hermosa... Purifica el corazón, sin duda". –

-"Quiero que te quedes con ella y que la cuides y pienses en mí cada vez que escuches las dulces notas que escapan de su interior". –

-"Te amo Serenity, juro que no pasará un solo día sin que su música me llene el corazón". –

Serenity besó con dulzura los labios de él y se aferró a su brazo para luego seguir sus pasos por los hermosos jardines de palacio. El cielo, antes tan despejado, empezaba a cubrirse de nubes. Lentamente el aire se hizo más frío y la noche más ligera. Serenity andaba feliz del brazo de Endymion, observando la belleza del enorme jardín.

El palacio se veía muy lejos pero a ellos no les importaba seguir alejándose cada vez más. El joven príncipe contaba leyendas al oído de la princesa, y ella sonreía y tatareaba de vez en cuando, escuchando con atención las hermosas historias. Una gota en la nariz de Serenity la despertó del sueño en el que se había sumido.

-"Vaya... Me ha parecido notar una gota de lluvia..."–

-"¿Eh? El cielo se ha tapado mucho..."-

-"Otra, sin duda esta empezando a llover". –

-"Entonces será mejor que regresemos".- Endymion besó a la princesa levemente y con una sonrisa emprendieron el camino de vuelta.-

Lo que había sido una gota de agua, se fueron convirtiendo en cientos, y luego en miles. Empezaba a llover con fuerza y entre risas ambos empezaron a correr en dirección al palacio. Aún seguían muy lejos y sus ropas empezaban a estar empapadas. El príncipe iba ya a desistir de llegar sin coger una pulmonía cuando tuvo una idea.

-"Princesa, vamos por aquí. Hay un invernadero muy cerca. Allí estaremos a cubierto".-

Ambos corrieron a gran velocidad hasta un hermoso invernadero situado a gran distancia de palacio. Endymion abrió la puerta rápidamente y se adentraron jadeando y entre risas. Ella no podía parar de reír entre los jadeos producidos por la carrera y él la miraba algo más sereno pero también sofocado.

-"¡Mírate, estas empapado!"- Serenity hablaba entre carcajadas-

-"¿Qué yo estoy empapado¡Mírate tú! Tienes el vestido completamente enganchado a tu cuerpo. Prácticamente se te transparenta hasta la piel".- Ella se sonrojó exageradamente al notar que era cierto. Su vestido estaba demasiado mojado y marcaba todas y cada una de sus más intimas curvas a la perfección. Endymion notó que el comentario no había sido el adecuado. – "Perdona, no quería intimidarte". –

"¡Ah¡Que flores más hermosas! Aquí también hay rosas rojas, son preciosas".- Serenity cambió completamente el hilo que llevaba la conversación para relajar el ambiente.- "¿Cómo se llaman estas flores Endy?".-

-"¿Esas? Son "no me olvides"". –

-"¿No me olvides?" Vaya... que nombre más hermoso. ¿No hay ninguna leyenda con estas flores?".-

-"Si la hay, la desconozco princesa. Estás realmente empapada, vas a resfriarte... Aquí no tengo nada que pueda taparte y mi capa esta en las mismas condiciones". –

-"No te preocupes más príncipe. Ya se secará. Llueve mucho..."- Serenity miraba como el agua bajaba por entre los cristales del invernadero. Por suerte la temperatura allí era muy cálida. Sin embargo la ropa mojada hacia que su cuerpo temblara levemente. Endymion se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-"Estas temblando, de verás, no me perdonaría nunca que te pusieras enferma por mi culpa"- Serenity se abrazó fuertemente y acurrucó la cabeza en su pecho. Aunque el pelo de él estaba igual de mojado que el de ella pudo notar que su cuerpo había quedado bastante más cubierto por la capa.

El príncipe acercó el rostro de ella un poco y la besó nuevamente. Ambos se estremecieron con el roce de sus labios y lentamente se sumieron en un profundo sentimiento que calentó sus fríos cuerpos. Ella se separó un poco y devolvió la vista a las flores. Empezó a andar separándose de él y observando el largo invernadero con detalle.

Cientos de hermosas plantas crecían en ese lugar y todas y cada una de ellas con una belleza única y especial. Endymion la seguía de cerca con una sonrisa. Ella iba haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando y él le explicaba todo lo que sabía de ellas. Llegaron al final del precioso invernadero y la chica pudo contemplar un sofá con cojines sobre una cálida alfombra. Se giró algo sorprendida mirando al príncipe.

-"Siempre me ha encantado este lugar, por eso desde pequeño venía a contemplar las flores y me quedaba horas dando vueltas y hablando con el jardinero. Mi madre ordenó que pusieran este mini salón para mí, para que pudiera estar cómodo. Aunque pocas veces lo he utilizado, siempre estaba de pie ayudando a Tomas, el jardinero que se ocupa de ellas". –

-"Ah... ¿Puedo sentarme?".-

"Esa pregunta esta demás".-

Con un toque juguetón Endymion se acercó hasta ella y la cogió en brazos. Ella sonrió algo sonrojada y se abrazó a él. En cuestión de segundos ambos estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá. Él la miraba con suma atención. Sintió el deseo de besarla nuevamente, pero no del modo en que lo había hecho hasta ahora, sino con más pasión, con deseo. Simplemente hacer lo que le dictase el corazón. El príncipe se acercó más a ella y acarició sus frías mejillas.

-"Tus mejillas están muy pálidas, tus labios normalmente carnosos y sonrosados han perdido el color, y tu suave y cálida piel está más fría que el hielo. ¿Cómo lograr que recuperes el calor?"-

**CCCCC**

"…**Voy a dejarte el alma de mi cuerpo,**

**el fuego de mis ojos y el calor**

**que sale de mi aliento y de mis dedos**

**para entibiar toda tu habitación…"**

**CCCCC**

Endymion acercó el rostro besando a la joven, primero con dulzura a la cual ella respondió deseosa, luego con fuego y pasión, profundizando el beso cada vez más. Lentamente él la fue recostando en la sofá y sus manos se empezaban a mover por el cuerpo de ella, dibujando todas y cada una de las curvas de la muchacha. Ella se sentía febril, no podía evitar responder a todos y cada uno de los deseos del joven y empezaba a dejarse llevar también por la situación.

Los labios del príncipe abandonaron los suyos y se deslizaron por su cuello provocando pequeños jadeos en la princesa. Sus caricias se intensificaban, los latidos de su corazón y la respiración se aceleraban notoriamente y sus ojos se entrecerraban por el placer de sentir el cálido tacto de los besos en su piel. Lentamente Endymion empezó a besar los hombros desnudos de ella, y sus manos bajaban el vestido con suma delicadeza dejando camino a sus labios por la suave piel.

La princesa tenía los dedos entrelazados con fuerza en la negra cabellera del príncipe y su otra mano acariciaba los fuertes hombros de él. El príncipe ya no podía contenerse más. Despojó a la princesa del vestido antes de que tan siquiera a ella le diera tiempo a pensar y se incorporó nuevamente hasta estar a la altura de sus azulados ojos.

-"Te amo. No tienes la menor idea de las sensaciones que despiertas en mí, Serenity".-

Ella se sintió tan segura al oír esas palabras tan sinceras de sus labios que se apretó con fuerza contra el cuerpo de él y besó con ferviente pasión su boca, introduciendo la lengua con desesperación, estudiando la boca de su amante en un íntimo y ardiente abrazo. Tomando ejemplo de los actos de él, la princesa despojó al príncipe con dificultad de su capa y armadura. Quedó maravillada por el fuerte torso de su príncipe y lo acarició con deseo. Él no se quedaba atrás, sus ojos recorrían el desnudo cuerpo de la mujer con descaro y sus caricias empezaban a ser mucho más atrevidas y profundas.

La ropa iba cayendo levemente al suelo hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, siendo observados, acariciados y seducidos por el otro. Ya no notaban el frío, al contrario, una calidez jamás explorada se apoderaba de ellos. El agua bajaba por los cristales y chapoteaba en el suelo con un sonido tranquilizador y cálido.

Las nubes se veían en lo alto del cielo ya menos amenazante y el silbido del viento jugueteaba por entre sus oídos. Serenity podía notar como su cuerpo respondía a los movimientos sensuales de él. Las manos de su príncipe exploraban zonas que ella siempre había considerado prohibidas y que ahora estaban siendo estudiadas y analizadas por el joven provocando un tremendo placer.

Quería continuar así, quería más, necesitaba más. El príncipe estaba demasiado ocupado satisfaciendo sus deseos más íntimos para haber notado el cambio en la chica, lo completa entrega que esta le daba ahora. Los profundos y cada vez más fuertes jadeos de ella estaban volviéndole loco, y sentía que quería llegar hasta el final, quería ser uno con ella, la quería sentir más suya de lo que la estaba sintiendo ya. Sin embargo tenía miedo de la reacción de Serenity y no sabía como avanzar. Lentamente se incorporó hasta tener los ojos a la altura de los de ella. Se perdió nuevamente en esa mirada celeste. Sin embargo notaba un brillo muy diferente en ellos. ¿Qué era? Los ojos le brillaban con intensidad y temblaban nerviosos mirándole fijamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la joven que acercó a su amante hasta ella besándolo con fuerza. Le besaba cómo si le fuera la vida en ello, y el muchacho se sorprendió ante esa acción. Era un beso desesperado, un beso intenso, muy intenso, que derritió todos sus sentidos, ya no podía más. Con sus manos en la cadera de la joven se fue abriendo lentamente paso al paraíso.

Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, le facilitó el juego. Lo que tanto había deseado el príncipe, aquello que jamás había podido realizar ni en el más alocado de sus sueños, estaba ocurriendo. Había penetrado profundamente en ella, y no sólo en el sentido literal, también había entrado en su alma y podía sentir fervientemente los deseos y anhelos de ella.

El resto fue de lo más confuso para ambos. Simplemente se dejaron llevar, haciendo cosas que jamás hubieran podido hacer con la mente serena, mirándose y besándose cómo jamás habían hecho antes, sintiendo el latir del otro cómo el suyo propio. Fue hermoso. Una entrega total y completamente recompensada. Un momento que ambos no olvidarían jamás. Se habían fusionado en un único ser y ya no había secretos entre ellos, sólo amor.

El sonido de la lluvia resbalando por los cristales y chocando contra el mojado suelo había desaparecido. En su lugar se podía oír el juguetón silbido del viento chocar contra ellos y escapar riendo. Las nubes se abrían en el cielo mostrando las estrellas. Serenity estaba recostada en el pecho de un cansado príncipe. Tenía la vista clavada en la claraboya del techo, mirando el hermoso cielo que se empezaba a dibujar con nitidez. Una sonrisa calmada cruzaba su rostro. Jamás se había sentido tan tranquila y relajada.

La mano de Endymion daba suaves caricias a la suya y los labios que ella antes había besado tatareaban una tonada muy familiar para ella, la de la caja de música. Entrecerró los ojos y sintió que caería dormida en ese mismo momento. Completamente desnuda y apretada a su amor, con el calor de su cuerpo calentando al suyo. Sin embargo no se quería perder un solo momento que pudiera estar a su lado. Sus ojos estaban intentando permanecer abiertos a pesar de la tranquilizadora tonada que la voz grave de el dibujaba en sus oídos. Ya era tarde, se había quedado dormida en su regazo.

Endymion no tardó en notarlo y aprovechó para quedarse observando. Realmente ella era hermosa, demasiado hermosa. Se sentía en una nube al recordar lo que había ocurrido y al notar el cuerpo cálido de su princesa contra el suyo.

Serenity estaba sumida en un sueño. Un hermoso sueño. Sus párpados se movían levemente y su respiración era tan serena que casi había logrado adormecer al desvelado príncipe. Sin embargo una leve caricia en su mejilla hizo que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente, aún resistiéndose a despertar. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su príncipe acercándose hasta notar un beso en sus labios.

-"Mira el cielo".-

-"¿Eh?..."- La voz adormilada de ella provocó una leve sonrisa en él. Este cogió suavemente la mano de ella y la levanto señalando la claraboya. Los ojos de ella se despertaron de golpe.- "¿Qué es eso¿Qué le pasa a la luna?".-

"Es un eclipse". –

-"Un... Un eclipse... Jamás había visto algo así... Parece que la luna haya sido tragada por la oscuridad..."-

-"Tranquila, es un espectáculo hermoso, no se ve todas las noches. Te quiero amor".- Ella le miró con cariño y delicadeza y besó sus labios con dulzura.-

-"Yo no te quiero, te amo Endy..."-

Serenity volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Endymion y ahora ella entonaba con su melodiosa voz la preciosa melodía de la cajita. Así, apretados y abrazados sus mentes se adormecieron lentamente hasta rendirse por completo al mundo de los sueños, aunque desde que ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos que se encontraban en él.

**CCCCC**

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, lentamente abrió sus ojos y la vió a ella que dormía tranquilamente con su cabeza sobre su pecho, sonrió, con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos para después besar tiernamente su frente, ella suspiró y comenzó a despertar, para encontrarse con una tierna sonrisa, lo que le hizo responder también.

-"Buenos días mi amor.-

-"Sí, son muy buenos".- Ella se incorporó lentamente y besó tiernamente los labios de su príncipe, él le correspondió con un abrazo y caricias, hasta que ella separó su rostro de él bruscamente.- "Dios mío... ¡Ya amaneció!".-

-"No quiero que te vayas".-

-"Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo".-

-"Eres tan hermosa.- Ella le sonrío y le dio un tierno beso.- "La Reina tiene que saberlo".- Serenity lo miró sin entender.- "Y también mis padres, no voy a permitir que me quieran separar de ti y mucho menos ahora".- Él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar.- "Te amo".-

-"Y yo a ti, y toda mi vida, solamente te amaré a ti".-

"Cásate conmigo".- Serenity se sorprendió.- "Quiero estar contigo, quiero despertar cada mañana como hoy, viendo tu mirada y tu hermosa sonrisa, quiero dormir arrullado por tu respiración, quiero sentir tu calor en las noches".- El acercó su rostro y le besó con pasión.- "Quiero que seas mía, porque no podré soportar estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo".-

-"Ya lo soy, porque mi corazón y mi vida te pertenecen desde el día en que te conocí, y nada me gustaría más en esta vida que ser tu esposa".- Sonrieron y sellaron su íntimo compromiso nuevamente con un beso en el cual Endymion se giró de tal manera que quedó encima del cuerpo de su princesa, nuevamente comenzó a acariciarle mientras sus labios seguían disfrutando de los de ella y se internaban nuevamente en el juego de amor y pasión.

**CCCCC**

**Una hora después…**

**-"**¿La encontraron?".-

-"No, ni rastro de ella Mercury".- Respondió preocupada Mars.-

-"Yo tampoco la encontré ¿y tú Venus?".-

-"Nada, la Reina se va a enfadar mucho si se entera que no llegó a dormir".- En eso dos personas que se encontraban escuchando discretamente se alejaron.-

-"Parece que ella tampoco durmió en el castillo".- Dijo juguetonamente.-

-"Zoycite¿ahora en que estas pesando?".-

-"Malachaite, si Endymion no vino a dormir aquí y la Princesa tampoco, quiere decir que estuvieron juntos toda la noche... Eso me hace pensar que pasaron la noche juntos".-

-"¿Por que será que no me agrada la manera en que lo dices?".- ¬¬

-"No seas amargado y reza para que sea cierto lo que creo y que por fin nos libremos de Beryl, si él ya le confesó sus sentimientos supongo que se la pasaron muy bien".-

-"Mejor deja de decir tonterías y sigamos buscándolos".-

Las Sailors salieron al jardín para seguir buscando a su Princesa, cuando de pronto alcanzan a ver a ambos príncipes muy sonrientes caminando apresuradamente hacia ellas.

-"¡Serenity, por fin llegas, nos tenías aterradas a todas la Reina no tarda en preguntar por ti y tu no apareces por ningún lado!".-

-"Lo siento Mars, chicas, ya no se preocupen ya estoy aquí".-

-"Si la Reina se entera de esto..."-

-"Venus, no pasará nada".-

-"¿Dónde estabas?".- Preguntó Júpiter mientras que Serenity y Endymion se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron.-

-"Estaba con el Príncipe Endymion recorriendo los jardines".-

-"¿Toda la noche?".-

-"Lo siento Mercury, pero estábamos tan a gusto que se nos fue el tiempo y fue por mi culpa".-

-"No se preocupe, Príncipe, lo que pasa es que si la Reina se entera Serenity estará en serios problemas".-

-"No se preocupen, ella no sabe nada".-

-"Malachite, Zoycite".-

-"Buenos días Príncipe, Princesa".- Hicieron una reverencia.-

-"La Reina se encuentra con nuestros Soberanos, Jedite y Neflyte, se encuentran terminando de decidir un nuevo acuerdo al que han llegado".-

-"Zoycite¿la Reina ha preguntado por Serenity?".-

-"Si, pero no se preocupe Príncipe, le dijimos que habían salido nuevamente, no se preocupe que todo esta bien".-

-"Muchas gracias Generales".-

-"No tiene nada que agradecer Princesa".- Le respondió Zoycite.-

-"Chicas, será mejor que entremos al Castillo por si la Reina nos busca".- Las Sailors asintieron y junto con la Princesa se adentraron en el castillo.-

-"¿Y que significa ese nuevo brillo en tus ojos?".-

-"Chicos, eso significa que soy el hombre más feliz de todo el Universo".-

-"Vaya, si que estás enamorado, entonces ¿ya se lo dijiste?".- preguntó Zoycite y el Príncipe asintió.-

-"¿En serio, muchas felicidades Endymion".-

-"Espera a que se enteren Jedite y Neflyte, no mejor dicho, espera a que se entere Beryl, jajajaja, me muero por ver su cara".-

-"Mejor espera cuando se enteren mis padres".-

-"Estoy seguro que lo entenderán".-

-"Malachite, tiene razón, no te preocupes demasiado".-

-"Espero que así sea".-

**CCCCC**

**En la alcoba de Serenity...**

-"¿Y bien¿cómo te fue con el Príncipe Endymion?".- preguntó muy interesada Venus.-

-"Normal".-

-"¿Normal¿Le llamas normal a perderte toda la noche con el Príncipe?".-

-"Y no llegan a dormir".- dijeron Mars y Júpiter.-

-"Estábamos en el jardín y se nos fue el tiempo platicando".-

-"¿Por qué será que no te creo?".-

-"Venus tiene razón, hay algo detrás de todo esto".-

-"No es justo que no confíes en nosotras".- Todas miraron a Mercury quien se encontraba más interesada en la plática que de costumbre, mientras que Serenity dió un profundo suspiro.-

-"Solo estuvimos platicando y nos hicimos más amigos; además, fue el día mas hermoso de mi vida".- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente.-

"Eso me pareció interesante".- Dijo Venus con ojos de corazoncito.-

-"Pero dinos¿qué pasó?".- Le preguntó interesada Júpiter.-

-"Ayer, Endymion me confesó que estaba enamorado... De mí".-

-"¡Lo sabía¡Lo sabía!".- Gritó Venus.-

-"¡Que emoción!".- Mars no fue la excepción.-

-"¿Y tu que respondiste?".- Le interrogó la Sailor del Trueno.-

-"La verdad, que yo también lo quiero con toda mi alma".-

-"¿Cuándo se lo dirás a la Reina?".- Hubo un momento de silencio.-

-"No lo sé, supongo que cuando lleguemos a casa, espero que no se moleste por no haber pedido su consentimiento".-

-"Animo, estoy segura que te entenderá".-

-"La Reina te apoyará, ya lo verás".-

-"Tienes que hablar con ella".-

-"Lo haré, no se preocupen".-

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Mercury va a abrirla para encontrarse con un guardia el cual les mandaba a decir que la Reina había terminado de hablar con los Reyes de la Tierra y que la hora de marcharse había llegado.

Todas se reunieron con ella a las afueras del castillo en donde los esperaban los carruajes que los llevarían hasta su nave en la cual regresarían a su hogar, al igual que los soberanos del planeta y su futuro heredero quien abordó un carruaje pequeño en el cual también subió Serenity con el consentimiento de su madre, en el carruaje principal iban los Reyes y en un tercero que era más amplio iban las Sailors y los Generales, quienes sostenían una animada plática entre ellos.

-"Te voy a extrañar mucho mi Princesa, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para irte a ver lo más pronto posible".-

-"Eso espero porque no creo poder soportar mucho tiempo sin verte".- Endymion besó su frente y le abrazó mientras que ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos y pecho.- "Gracias por todo".- Él tomó con su mano izquierda su rostro y lo levantó haciéndole mirarlo a sus ojos.-

-"No tienes nada que agradecer".- Sonrió.-

-"Fue el día más hermoso de mi vida".- Besó sus labios.-

-"Te prometo que me esforzaré para hacer todos tus días así".- Los carruajes se detuvieron y unos guardias abrieron las puertas y los pasajeros bajaron con cuidado y se acercaron a la nave.-

-"Fue un placer haberlas tenido en nuestro Reino".-

-"Le agradezco la invitación Majestad".-

-"No tiene nada que agradecer alteza, espero que podamos seguir con la misma buena relación como hasta ahora".-

-"Yo también lo espero así, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. Príncipe Endymion, espero q que pronto pueda visitarnos".-

-"Con gusto, así lo haré".-

-"Muchas gracias por todo Príncipe".-

-"No tiene nada que agradecer Princesa".- Cariñosa y elegantemente tomó su mano derecha y la besó, antes de soltarla la apretó ligeramente mientras le sonreía, Serenity le devolvió la sonrisa.- "Le estaré esperando".- Hizo una reverencia.-

-"Encantada de conocerlos majestad, alteza".- Hace una reverencia a los padres de Endymion.-

-"El placer a sido nuestro".- Le respondió el Rey.-

-"Espero que pronto vuelva a visitarnos Princesa".- La Reina le sonrió.

Las Sailors después de despedirse de los Generales y la familia Real suben detrás de la Reina y la Princesa a la nave la cual momentos después hace su despegue y toma su rumbo al Reino Lunar.

-"Tal vez nos equivocamos".- Comentó el Rey a su esposa.-

-"Parece que son realmente buenas personas¿no te parece Endymion?".-

-"Si alteza, son muy buenas personas".-

-"Pero de todas maneras, no podemos confiarnos del todo".-

La Reina tomó del brazo a su esposo y comenzaron a avanzar hacia los carruajes que los conducirían a su hogar, mientras seguían conversando a cerca de los nuevos tratados que sostuvieron con la Reina Serenity.

Endymion solo podía pensar en su Princesa y en poder estar a su lado lo más pronto posible, aunque sabía que eso causaría problemas, sabía perfectamente que aunque hayan renovado los tratados con el Reino Lunar, los recelos hacia ese mismo reino por parte de sus padres no habían desaparecido, pero ahora que se había unido a su princesa lucharía contra todo para estar a su lado, incluso contra sus propios padres.

**CCCCC**

**Dos semanas después…**

-"¿Alguna novedad Luna?".-

-"No, todo está tranquilo como siempre alteza".-

-"Luna quiero hablar contigo".-

-"Claro¿ocurre algo majestad?".-

-"Siéntate por favor".- Luna tomó asiento en un elegante sofá blanco justo enfrente de la Reina.- "¿De casualidad has notado algún cambio en la Princesa?".-

-"¿Cambio? mmm... No, aunque debo de admitir que está mucho más alegre que de costumbre".-

-"Si, ha estado así desde que regresamos de la Tierra".-

-"¿Usted cree que la Princesa...?".-

-"Eso me temo Luna, pero hasta el momento ella no me ha dicho nada, pero la conozco y no puedo pensar otra cosa más que eso".-

-"Si eso fuera verdad¿usted estaría de acuerdo?".-

-"Esa es una decisión que solamente mi hija puede hacer. En cuanto al Príncipe Endymion, me parece que es una buena persona, algo mayor para mi hija pero te repito que eso no está en mis manos, yo solo quiero verla feliz, y si su felicidad es él la apoyaré... Espero que la sepa valorar y que en verdad la ame por ella, no por lo que representa".-

-"Se le ve en la mirada alteza, cada vez que viene al Reino a ver a la Princesa, me doy cuenta que el Príncipe le mira con ojos de amor; hasta Artemis lo ha notado y es por eso que a veces no está de muy buen humor".-

-"Artemis le cela mucho y no me extraña, Serenity inspira mucha ternura y aparenta ser muy frágil cuando en realidad será mucho más fuerte que yo, es alguien a la que todos los que le rodean la quieren".-

-"Sería imposible no hacerlo".-

-"Te pido que por favor si te llegases a enterar de algo me lo informes".-

-"Por su puesto alteza, no se preocupe".- Se levantó del sofá.-"Con su permiso".- La Reina asintió y Luna salió de la habitación con rumbo al jardín donde se encontraban la Princesa y las Sailors.-

-"Luna... ¿Ocurre algo?".-

-"Ocurre que ya me canse de ocultarle la verdad a la Reina".-

-"Deberías de hablar con ella, no es bueno que la engañes".- Dijo la Sailor del fuego mientras se sentaba a su lado en el bello césped.-

-"Es verdad, recuerda que no hay que hacer cosas buenas que enfaden a los demás y al revés".- A todos les escurre una gota en la cabeza.- --U

-"Venus, lo correcto es no hay que hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas y al revés".-

-"Eso, eso".- U

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mercury".-

-"Si, lo sé Júpiter, pero quedé con Endymion en que se lo diríamos los dos, no me quiere dejar sola con la Reina en ese momento".-

-"La Reina ya sospecha algo, y no creo poder seguir con esto durante mucho tiempo más".-

-"¿Y cuando va a venir?".- Preguntó Mercury.-

-"Quedó de venir para las fiestas del Reino, y si podía vendría antes".-

-"Para las fiestas del Reino faltan 15 días".-

-"Eso puede ser mucho tiempo".- Mars y Jupiter se miraron pensativas.-

-"Solo les pido su discreción, no faltará mucho, se los prometo; gracias por tu apoyo Luna".-

-"Solo prométeme que no me harás seguir engañando a la Reina por más tiempo, solo 15 días y si no le dicen ustedes, se lo diré yo".- Se dió media vuelta y se va.-

-"Luna ya se enfado".-

-"Eso es obvio Mars, antes de servirle a Sere le tiene que servir a la Reina, ella es su consejera al igual que Artemis, si la Reina se enterara de lo que le oculta, aunque sea la primera vez que lo hace, se molestaría mucho".-

-"No lo creo Mercury, Luna es muy buena conmigo, al igual que ustedes, gracias por su apoyo".-

-"Para eso somos las amigas, y mejor ya vámonos a ayudar a Artemis si no nos dejará vivir tranquilas el resto de nuestra vida".-

-"Es verdad Venus, Artemis nos debe de estar esperando".-

-"Vámonos".- Júpiter se incorporó junto con las demás.-

-"¿Vienes con nosotras?".-

-"No Mars, yo me quedo aquí, más tarde nos vemos".- las Sailor se van. Serenity, miró fijamente la majestuosa Tierra que adornaba su cielo, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.- "Endymion, te extraño... Será difícil estar tan separados, pero seré fuerte, te lo prometo".-

**CCCCC**

**En la tierra… **

-"Mi princesa... Espero que estés bien, iré pronto".-

-"¿Le ocurre algo malo?".-

-"Beryl... No solo pensaba".-

-"Ha estado muy pensativo últimamente, sabe que puede confiar en mi".-

-"No es nada importante, será mejor que vayamos con el Rey, nos debe de estar esperando".- Se adelantó.-

-"Tarde o temprano serás mío Endymion, así que mas vale que dejes de pensar en esa niña estúpida".-

**CCCCC**

**Al otro día...**

-"Parece que es un buen día para entrenar".- Mercury se alistaba para comenzar a entrenar.-

-"Artemis es un obstinado, no sabe respetar los días de descanso".-

-"Tranquilízate Mars, Artemis solo recibe órdenes".-

-"Eso lo dices porque tu no lo tienes que soportar todo el día".- le respondió a su Princesa.-

-"Ustedes dos son tal para cual".- Todos rieron, por el comentario de Júpiter, de pronto Serenity dejó de hacerlo y se llevó una mano a la boca.-

-"Sere¿Te pasa algo?".- Mercury le miró preocupada.-

-"Ahora vuelvo".- Rápidamente se puso de pie y se internó en el castillo.-

-"¿Qué le sucedió?".- Mars le seguía con la mirada.-

-"Tal vez se sintió mal".-

-"¿Estará enferma?".- Venus y Jupiter se miraron entre sí, minutos después Serenity regresó.-

-"¿Sucede algo?".-

-"No, nada Mars, de pronto sentí muchas náuseas y un malestar en el estómago".-

-"¿Quieres que te revise?".-

-"No gracias Mercury, solo fueron náuseas, a lo mejor me cayó mal el desayuno".-

-"Pareces una chica embarazada con náuseas matutinas".- Todos quedaron en silencio y Serenity palideció.-

-"Venus, no digas tonterías".-

-"Lo siento Mars, es que no pude evitar imaginármelo, te viste muy graciosa".-

-"No le hagas caso Sere, ya sabes como es".- Júpiter mira a Venus un poco molesta.-

-"Lo siento, era una broma".- U

-"Lo sé, no te preocupes, bueno, voy al castillo, nos vemos después".-

-"¿Se habrá molestado?".-

-"No lo creo Venus".-

-"Sin embargo me preocupa".- Expresó Mercury con un tono muy preocupado.-

-"¿No la han notado extraña últimamente?".-

-"Es verdad Mars, a veces actúa muy extraño".-

-"Y no come muy bien, según me dijo Molly".-

-"Quizá solo extraña a Endymion Mercury".-

-"Puede ser Venus, debemos de apoyarla".- todas asintieron al comentario de Mars.-

**CCCCC**

**En la Tierra...**

-"¿Por qué no desayunaste?".- preguntó Malachite a Endymion.-

-"Hoy no tuve hambre".-

-"¿Hoy, y desde hace 5 días para atrás, casi no has comido".-

-"Es que no me da hambre y cada vez que como, no me cae muy bien, ya se me pasará Jedite".-

-"Espero que no que no te hayas enfermado".-

-"Tal vez sea eso Neflyte, porque no me he sentido muy bien, últimamente me han dado muchas náuseas"-

-"Parece que estas embarazado".- Todos rieron.-

-"Jajajajaja, esa fue muy buena Zoycite, Endymion será mejor que vayas al doctor, no vaya a ser que sea verdad".- dijo Malachaite sin dejar de reír.-

-"No digan tonterías, y vámonos que no quiero estar aquí cuando llegue Beryl y sus Padres".-

-"Ahora ya comprendo porque las náuseas".- Volvieron a reír por el comentario de Neflyte.-U .-

**CCCCC**

Mientras tanto la Princesa se encontraba en la torre más alta del Palacio con la mirada perdida en el cielo... _"Pareces una chica embarazada con náuseas matutinas" _ese comentario hizo eco en su mente y por impulso con su mano izquierda tocó su vientre.

-"Últimamente he tenido esas náuseas todas la mañanas y cada vez que voy a comer. Además que tampoco me he sentido muy bien".- Respiró profundamente.- "Y si a eso le agrego el retraso de mi periodo tendré suficiente para comenzar a preocuparme… Embarazada... Es muy probable que lo esté".- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que seguía acariciando con su mano derecha su vientre.- "Un bebé... Un bebé de mi amado Endymion y mío".- De pronto la sonrisa se borró de su bello rostro y un sentimiento de temor invadió su cuerpo.- "Esto no le va a gustar mucho a mi madre, no creo que reaccione bien, tengo que hablar con Endymion esto no lo podré ocultar por mucho tiempo si es que en verdad estoy embarazada".- Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.- "Endymion te necesito".-

"…_**Voy a volar kilómetros de cielo, mi cielo**_

_**meterme entre tus sueños y luchar contra tus miedos**_

_**y caminar kilómetros de asfalto**_

_**y de tanto viajar quedar rendido en tu interior…"**_

**Canciones:**

"**Kilómetros de Cielo" / Edgar Oceransky**

Hola !

Lamento la demora, pues sé que a más de uno les prometí que actualizaría el Domingo pasado, pero no pude por diversas razones, además de que para mi suerte -- ya estoy en clases ;; así que probablemente no podré escribir tan seguido, sin embargo espero seguir llevando el mismo ritmo y poder actualizar cada semana, les prometo que haré todo lo posible, siempre y cuando la Universidad me lo permita. Les agradezco nuevamente el apoyo que he recibido de todos los que me dejan reviews, (83 reviews hasta el momento! Les juro que nunca pensé llegar a tener tantos, muchas gracias ) y por su puesto todos los que me mandan sus mails ( mi cuenta esta saturada U). Les mando un saludo a todos los lectores de este fic y un beso a cada uno de mis amigos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, creo que no me cansaré de agradecerles U.-

_**AGRADECIMIENTO:** Bueno, estas líneas son especiales para agradecerle a una de mis más queridas amigas, además de darle su respectivo crédito por haber intervenido en este fic de una manera tan maravillosa y única de ella, créeme que sin tus hermosas ideas y el trabajo de tus dedos, este capítulo no hubiera quedado, en mi opinión, tan perfecto. Muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo, tu ayuda y tus ideas para ayudarme a crear algo tan especial, creo que la fusión de nuestro trabajo e ideas dio muy buenos resultados jejeje …_

**-18-**

**JUUHASHI**

"**EL PASADO OCULTO"**

**I**

**Redactado por: Carrie y Serekino Kaoru

* * *

**

**Enero 14 del 2003´.**

**Editado: Junio 05 del 2006'.**


	21. 19: El Pasado Oculto II Amor por Amor

**-19-**

**JUUKYUU**

**El Pasado Oculto**

**II**

"**Amor Por Amor"**

**Un día antes de que comenzaran las fiestas del Reino…**

**-"**Adelante".- Una enorme puerta blanca se abre dejando pasar a una chica de cabello corto castaño claro, quien portaba un hermoso vestido violeta, largo y elegante.-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".-

-"Mejor, ya no me duele ni la cabeza ni el estómago, solamente sigo sintiendo náuseas".- Contestó Serenity desde el borde de uno de los ventanales que alumbraban su habitación, estaba sentada en unos cojines que le instalaron para que ella pudiera sentarse a observar los jardines desde su habitación.-

-"¿Y los mareos?".- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-

-"Hoy no he tenido".-

-"Sere, me preocupas, jamás habías estado tanto tiempo enferma".-

-"Molly, no te preocupes, ya estaré mejor, seguramente es porque no he comido sanamente".-

-"Sin embargo, haz aumentado de peso".- Serenity bajó el rostro preocupada. Molly sonrió.- "Tu todo lo tomas a la ligera".-

-"Y tu eres demasiado exagerada".- Ambas se miraron a los ojos y sonríen.-

Molly era lo que Luna es para la Reina, además de su dama de compañía y consejera era su amiga, incluso desde antes que llegaran las Sailors, Molly fue escogida y educada por Luna y Artemis para estar siempre a lado de la Princesa cosa que siempre hizo bien, hasta llegó a ganarse la amistad y confianza de la Princesa por cuenta propia no solo por ser su consejera.

-"¿No quieres que te traiga un jugo de zanahoria?".-

-"No, gracias, no quiero nada por ahora".-

-"Has cambiado mucho".-

-"¿A que te refieres?".-

-"Tus ojos, tienen un brillo especial desde que regresaste de la Tierra, desde que te hiciste novia de Endymion".-

-"Eso es porque estoy muy feliz, el me ama como yo a él".- Miró al cielo, Molly pudo percibir en su mirada un cierto aire de tristeza.-

-"Debes extrañarlo mucho".-

-"Mucho es poco, sabes, cada día me convenzo más de que mi vida no es la misma sin él".- Molly sonrió.-

-"Bueno, pues Jupiter te está esperando".-

-"Es cierto, quede en hacer con ella el postre para la cena".- Se levantó y de pronto sintió que todo el piso se movía y cayó sentada nuevamente, Molly se acercó para sostenerla.-

-"Con que ya no tenías".-

-"Ya está pasando no te preocupes".- Con precaución se levantó cuidadosamente y con Molly salió de la habitación.-

-"Bueno, yo voy con Luna, voy a ayudarla en lo que pueda para que no falte nada para mañana".-

-"Esta bien, termino con Júpiter y voy a ayudarlas".-

-"Nada de eso, terminas y te vas a reposar, te llevaré la comida a tu alcoba, no quiero que para mañana sigas igual".-

-"Está bien".-

**CCCCCC**

**En el Reino de la Tierra...**

**-"**Endymion tienes que tomar una decisión".-

-"Padre, ya hemos hablado de eso y ya te dije que no pretendo relacionarme ni con Beryl ni con su Reino".-

-"¿Y has pensado en alguien más?".-

-"Sí Madre".-

-"¿En quien?".-

-"No me vayas a decir que se trata de tu amiga, la princesa de la Luna".-

-"Lamento tener que decírtelo pero sí, he pensado en ella".- la Reina sonrió.-

-"Jamás, nunca lo aceptaré".-

-"Padre, el hecho de que tu tengas problemas con la reina Serenity no quiere decir que yo también tengo que tenerlos, esos son asuntos ajenos a mí y a la princesa".-

-"Debería ser así, eres el futuro Rey de este planeta¿cómo puedes pensar que no son tus problemas, pronto tu tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos".-

-"No será así, porque yo pienso unirme a la princesa Serenity".-

Se hizo el silencio, el Rey veía furioso a su hijo, él jamás lo había desobedecido, y mucho menos había ido en contra a lo que él le dictase, podía ver en su mirada mucha seguridad, le estaba demostrando por primera vez que en esta ocasión, haría lo que él quería.

Mientras que la Reina le sonreía a su hijo pero estaba preocupada por la razón de su esposo, estaba segura que el Rey no descansaría hasta que Endymion hiciera lo que le indicaba, aunque eso signifique hacer a su hijo infeliz. El Rey se puso de pie y se paró justo en frente de su hijo.

-"No lo aceptaré ¿me entiendes, jamás aceptaré que te unas a esa chiquilla".-

"Lo siento mucho Padre, pero yo no cambiaré de opinión".- En eso los Generales se hacen presentes.-

-"Príncipe Endymion la nave lo espera".- Hicieron una reverencia y se dieron cuenta de la tensión que había ahí.-

-"Espero que tengas tiempo para pensar muy bien lo que vas a hacer, y que cuando regreses me des tu ultima palabra".- Le dijo seriamente y después se dispuso a caminar para salir de ahí, pero la voz de su hijo atrapó su atención.-

-"Ya he dicho mi última palabra".- El Rey se detuvo y la Reina preocupada se puso de pié.- "Voy a unirme a Serenity así tenga que renunciar a ser tu sucesor".- El Rey se giró para verlo.-

-"¿Así tengas que renunciar al Cristal Dorado y a la Corona Real de este Planeta?".-

-Si es necesario hacerlo, sin duda lo haré. Lo siento Padre, se que esto sería una traición al Reino, pero no hacerlo sería una traición a mi corazón".-

Los Generales quedaron impactados por la respuesta de Endymion y se miraron entre sí, la Reina se llevó las manos a su pecho y el Rey lo miró fijamente, se notaba que estaba furioso pues apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-"Te daré la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor, da gracias que aún no me olvide que soy tu Padre, porque en este momento no estarías aquí".- El Rey dió media vuelta y se retiró apresuradamente, Endymion iba a responderle pero su madre le puso una mano en su hombro y lo veía con sus hermosos ojos color azul profundo implorándole que no lo hiciera, los Generales no sabían que hacer.

-"Lo siento Madre, pero en esto no voy a permitir que mi Padre decida".-

-"Haces bien hijo, no permitas que lo haga, nadie puede decidir en esto mas que tú".-

"Gracias por apoyarme Madre".-

-"Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, algo me dice que Serenity es la indicada para ti, lucha por lo que sientes hijo".- Le sonrió para después besar una de sus mejillas y después salir de ahí y buscar a su esposo para tranquilizarlo un poco.-

-"El Rey ha cambiado mucho, antes no era tan soberbio y ahora parece un dictador".- Comentó Jedite.-

-"Hiciste bien Endymion".-

-"Gracias Malachite, pero será muy difícil que lo entienda".-

-"Y más ahora que está tan enfadado".- Dijo Neflyte.-

-"Es la primera vez que lo contradices en algo".-

-"Y lo haré cuantas veces sean necesarias Zoycite".-

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que el Rey te permita salir".-

-"Tienes razón Malachite, vámonos".-

**CCCCC**

**Más tarde, en la sala del Trono del Reino Lunar...**

**-"**Esto ya es demasiado Luna, no podemos permitir que los soberanos de la Tierra quieran hacer solo lo que ellos quieran sin respetar el acuerdo".-

-"Parece que siguen en las mismas".-

-"No se los permitiré, alguien tiene que ponerles un alto".- De pronto la gran puerta de la sala se abre dejando ver a dos guardias mientras Artemis entraba.-

-"Alteza".- Hizo una inclinación.- "Acaban de llegar Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune".-

-"Que se instalen en sus habitaciones inmediatamente para que descansen y estén listas a la hora de la cena".-

-"También acaban de llegar el Príncipe Endymion que viene acompañado de los Generales".-

-"¿El Príncipe Endymion? Pensé que llegaría hasta mañana".- Comentó la Reina mientras se ponía de pie.-

"Parece que tiene muchas ganas de ver a la princesa".- Artemis hizo un gesto de desagrado y Luna se ríe en sus adentros al ver su cara.-

-"Si, eso parece¿dónde está Artemis?".-

-"Su nave acaba de pedir permiso para aterrizar en la plataforma hace unos minutos alteza, no tardará en llegar hasta el palacio".-

"Vamos a recibirlo entonces, se de alguien a quien le dará mucho gusto esta visita".- Luna le sonrió a la reina por el comentario. La reina se adelantó a salir de la sala.-

-"No seas tan celoso".-

-"No son celos, simplemente no me agrada las intenciones que tiene con la princesa".-

-"Artemis, ni siquiera lo conoces bien".-

-"No me interesa conocerlo más".-

-"Deberías, podría ser tu futuro Rey".-

-"Luna no digas esas cosas. ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no se?".-

-"A menos que no sepas que la princesa está enamorada de él y el príncipe de ella, no se nada más".-

-"Parece que estás feliz con eso".-

-"El príncipe Endymion es un buen hombre, tiene buenos sentimientos, es guapo, inteligente, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y es una excelente persona¿qué más se puede pedir?".-

-"Me impresionas Luna".- Le dijo totalmente celoso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la joven, quien se acerca a él.-

-"Y luego dices que tu no eres celoso".-

-"Parece que la princesa no es la única enamorada".-

-"Sí tienes razón".- Artemis le miró con enfado.- "A mí también me gustan los ojos azules".-

-"Esta bien, siempre y cuando sean los míos".- Artemis, le tomó por un brazo y la atrajo rápidamente hacia él para abrazarla y besarla, ante la sorpresa de Luna.-

-"No sé porque pensaste otra cosa".-

-"Solo quise asegurarme".-

-"Vamos con la reina".- Artemis volvió a besarla.-

-"¿Cuándo aceptarás?".-

-"No crees que este no es el momento para hablar de eso".-

-"Nunca lo es contigo".- Luna sonrió y le miró tiernamente.- "Cada vez que me miras así te quiero más".- Luna se sonrojó.-"Te Amo".-

-"Y yo a ti, pero será mejor ir con la reina".-

-"Esta bien, pero recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente".-

Salieron de la habitación para alcanzar a la Reina quien está en los jardines reales cerca de la entrada principal del Palacio, ya que el transporte que traía a las visitas se aproximaba hasta ahí. Cuando llegó, rápidamente bajaron los pasajeros a quienes la Reina recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-"Bienvenido Príncipe, no sabía que llegaría hoy".-

-"Muchas gracias Alteza".- De una manera respetuosa tomó su mano derecha y la besó.- "Terminé pronto lo que tenía que hacer y decidí venir antes, espero no incomodar".-

-"No, no se preocupe, sabe muy bien que usted es bienvenido aquí, al igual que ustedes Generales".- Ellos hicieron una reverencia.-

-"Muchas gracias alteza".-

-"Es un placer para nosotros estar aquí".-

-"Gracias por la invitación".-

-"Será una gran celebración".-

-"Eso espero, porque la gente de nuestro reino se ha esforzado mucho y se encuentra muy entusiasmado por esta celebración. Pero pasen por favor".-

-"Luna, que gusto verle".-

-"Lo mismo digo yo majestad".- Sonrieron.-

-"¿Cómo está, Artemis?".-

-"Muy bien, que bueno que haya venido".- Aunque no sabía porque, decidió que intentaría darle una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, después de todo Luna tenia razón, él podría ser su fututo rey y tenía que aceptarlo por su princesa.-

-"Estoy segura que la Princesa se alegrará de verlo por aquí, últimamente no ha estado muy bien, y su presencia le hará muy bien".- Endymion se preocupó por el comentario de la reina.-

-"¿Qué le ocurre a Serenity?".-

-"Desde hace algunos días no ha comido muy bien, según me ha dicho Molly, ha estado muy débil debido a eso, pero ya la conoce nunca quiere que un médico la examine".-

-"¿Ni siquiera la ha examinado Mercury?".- La reina movió su cabeza negativamente.-

-"Serenity es muy terca".-

-"Tiene toda la razón".- U

-"Luna¿dónde está Serenity?"-

-"Se encuentra en la cocina con Júpiter?".-

-"¿En la cocina?".- Todos se asombraron.-

-"Si, creo que están preparando el postre de la cena de hoy".-

-"Vaya, no me lo esperaba¿podrías avisarle que el Príncipe esta aquí?".-

-"Claro".-

-"No hace falta majestad, si me lo permite, yo puedo ir a donde ella está, eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos".- U.-

-"Esta bien, acompáñalo entonces Luna por favor".-

-"Gracias majestad, permiso".- Se retiró con la joven ante la atenta mirada de Artemis.-

-"Artemis¿por qué no llevas a los Generales con las Sailors, seguramente también se alegrarán de ver a las visitas".- Acto seguido vemos a los generales sonrojarse.-

-"Claro alteza, por aquí".-

**CCCCC**

**En la cocina...**

**-"**Parece que quedará muy bien el primer pastel".-

-"Me conformo con que tenga un buen sabor".-

-"No es la primera vez que haces uno, ya deberías saber que el sabor será muy bueno".-

"Si, pero como que he perdido mi toque".-

-"Hay Sere has estado muy extraña últimamente".-

"¿Extraña, a que te refieres Júpiter?".-

-"No lo sé, simplemente te noto algo rara en tu manera de actuar".- De pronto un sonido provinente del horno les llamó la atención.- "Parece que ya está listo".-

Júpiter se acercó al horno y lo abrió con cuidado e inmediatamente un aroma dulce invadió el lugar, algo que no fue del todo agradable para Serenity que de pronto sintió que todo su estómago se revolvía, pero logró simularlo muy bien. Júpiter tomó un utensilio y probó el betún que le aplicaría.

-"Está perfecto, pruébalo".- Júpiter le pasó el utensilio y Serenity tomó un poco son su dedo y lo probó.-

-"Sí está perfecto".-

Al instante, unas fuertes náuseas se apoderaron de su ser y se llevó las manos a la boca para luego salir corriendo al baño que tenían las personas que laboraban en la cocina, mientras todos la veían extrañados.

-"Júpiter¿dónde está la princesa?".-

-"Luna ¡Príncipe Endymion! Que gusto verlo".- Hizo una respetuosa inclinación.- "¿Pero que hacen en la cocina?".-

-"El príncipe quiere ver a la princesa¿dónde está?".- . Después de un momento Serenity regresó mientras se mojaba sus labios con un papel y caminaba despacio.-

-"Justo detrás de ustedes".- Luna y Endymion se giraron para ver llegar a Serenity quien se sorprendió mucho al ver a Endymion ahí mientras que él le miraba con una inmensa felicidad y una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.—"Serenity…"- El notó algo extraño en ella.-

-"Princesa¿sucede algo?".- Luna compartió la preocupación.-

-"Endymion..."- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en un perfectamente audible susurro, antes de caer a los brazos de él, quien se apresuró a sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo.-

-"Dios mío, princesa".- Luna se acercó a ellos.-

-"Solo se desmayó".- dijo Endymion mientras la movía para hacerla reaccionar.-

-"Acérquele esto a su nariz".- Júpiter le pasó un trapo húmedo con algo que despedía un aroma muy extraño. Endymion hizo lo que le dijo y poco a poco Serenity comenzó a reaccionar.-

-"¿Endymion?".-

-"Si, soy yo, tranquila te llevaremos a tu habitación".-

-"No, no hace falta, ya me siento mejor".- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie siendo auxiliada por el Príncipe.-

-"Deberías dejar que Mercury le examine, esto ya es demasiado".-

-"Luna tiene razón, esto ya no es normal princesa".-

-"Ya me dijeron que llevas tiempo sintiéndote mal, vamos a que te examinen".-

-"Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco débil, no hay de que preocuparse de verdad".-

-"¿Y que esperabas? Si no has comido bien".- le reprendió Luna.-

-"No seas necia, vamos a que te revisen".-

-"Necesito hablar contigo".-

-"Primero vamos con Mercury".-

-"De verdad necesito hablar contigo".- Endymion miró a Luna quien suspiró resignada.-

-"Esta bien, pero después iremos a que te revisen".-

Serenity asintió afirmativamente y después ambos salieron de ahí dejando atrás a Luna y a Júpiter. Iban por un pasillo que conducían al exterior del Palacio, cuando escucharon unas voces conocidas para ella.

-"¡Hola Cabeza de Bombón!"-

-"¿Cómo ha estado princesa?".-

-"¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!".- La princesa corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó a los brazos de Uranus.- "Que hermosa sorpresa verlas".-

Después saludo de la misma forma a Neptune mientras Endymion observaba a las Sailors, sobre todo a Uranus que no dejaba de verlo con cierto enfado, algo que le incomodó un poco.

-"La sorpresa es nuestra, vaya, has crecido y te has vuelto mucho más bonita".-

-"Gracias Neptune, tu también te has puesto muy hermosa. Chicas, les presento a el príncipe Endymion, Endymion te presento a dos de las Sailors del Sistema Solar Exterior, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune".-

-"Gusto en conocerlas Sailor Scouts".-

-"El gusto es nuestro, majestad".- Neptune hizo una inclinación y Uranus no dejó de mirar fijamente al Príncipe.-

-"¿Sucede algo Sailor Uranus?".-

-"No, nada. Príncipe del Reino de la Tierra ¿verdad?".-

-"Si".-

-"Es extraño, que alguien de ese Reino esté por aquí después de lo que le han hecho a la reina Serenity".- Neptune y Serenity se pusieron nerviosas por el comentario.-

-"Que puedo decir, aun soy heredero al trono, por lo tanto esas decisiones no las tomo yo".-

-"Chicas, nos vemos después hay algunas cosas que tengo que hablar con Endymion".-

-"Claro preciosa, nos vemos en la cena".-

-"Gusto en conocerlo... Majestad".- Le dijo seriamente Uranus.-

-"Igualmente".-

-"Nos vemos después Bombón".-

-"Claro, permiso".- Endymion y Serenity se alejaron del lugar.-

-"¿No crees que ese comentario no fue el adecuado?".-

-"No me agrada ese sujeto".-

-"Es un príncipe, deberías tener mas respeto".-

-"No me agrada".-

-"¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?".-

-"En cambio parece que a ti te gustó".-

-"Que puedo decir, es un hombre muy apuesto".-

-"¿En serio?".- Neptune se acercó a ella.-

-"Deja de pensar en tonterías, me conoces perfectamente".-

-"Si, ya sabía que tenías que tener algún defecto".-

-"¡Uranus!".-

-"Era broma, lo sé, te conozco perfectamente, por eso estoy a tu lado".- Se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron.-

**CCCCC**

**Terraza del Palacio…**

**-"**¿Y bien, que era lo que tenías que decirme?".- Dijo Endymion mientras le abrazaba.-

-"No puedo creer que estés aquí, te extrañé tanto".-

-"No tanto como yo a ti".- Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella para besarla apasionadamente, ella le correspondió. Duraron así un momento, en el que quisieron recuperar el tiempo perdido.-

-"Endy, tengo que decirte algo importante".- El la abrazó muy fuerte y después besó su frente.-

-"¿Qué pasa?".-

-"Hay algo que tienes que saber, bueno, aun no estoy segura, pero aunque sea una sospecha creo que tienes que saberlo".-

-"No me vayas a decir que ya no me quieres".- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.-

-"Por supuesto que no, te amo con toda mi alma".-

-"Entonces no me preocupa nada más"-

"No me entiendes, Endy tienes que saber que..."-

No pudo terminar de decir la frase porque los labios de Endymion no se lo permitieron, le besaba con tanta ternura que no pudo evitar cerrar nuevamente sus ojos y dejarse envolver por los brazos de su amado Príncipe y la cálida caricia que le brindaba. Pudieron durar todo el tiempo así, pero el sonido de alguien que aclaraba su garganta los hizo despertar.

-"¡Madre!".-

-"Alteza…".- Dijeron ambos príncipes, totalmente sonrojados al ver a la Reina que los miraba seriamente y que estaba acompañada por Luna quien bajó el rostro preocupada.-

-"Puedo darme cuenta de que tienen la intención de decirme algo importante".- La Reina miraba fijamente a ambos, ellos no sabían si la mirada reflejaba enojo o algo más, simplemente nunca la habían visto así.-

-"Alteza, puedo explicarle".-

-"Y lo hará Endymion".-

-"Madre, yo creo que…"-

-"Yo creo que hablaremos de esto muy seriamente, pero no aquí, este no es un buen lugar, así que será mejor entrar al Palacio".-

-"Como usted diga alteza".- Endymion ofreció su brazo a Serenity quien con cierto temor accedió y comenzaron a internarse en el castillo.-

-"Al menos, ya puedes descansar Luna".-

-"¿Cómo dijo?".-

"Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte, ya no tienes que fingir ante mí que no lo sabías".- Luna abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida al ser descubierta de esa manera, solo atinó a bajar el rostro totalmente avergonzada.-

-"Lo siento majestad, de verdad que no quería hacerlo, le ruego me disculpe por mi falta de respeto".-

-"Me alegro que lo hayas hecho".- Luna le miró son comprender.- "Te has ganado la confianza de mi hija por tus propios medios, ella confía en ti ciegamente y eso es bueno, me tranquiliza, porque se que cuando yo ya no esté a su lado, ella te tendrá a ti, y esto me tranquiliza. No te preocupes, no tienes porque disculparte".-

-"Muchas gracias alteza, le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder".-

-"Te lo agradecería Luna. En cuanto a esos dos..."- Dijo comenzando a caminar.-

-"No sea muy dura con ellos, de verdad que el príncipe es sincero con ella, estoy segura que la quiere y la quiere mucho".-

-"Ya lo veremos Luna, ya lo veremos".-

**CCCCC**

-"Mi Madre está muy enfadada, esto no debió pasar así".- Serenity caminaba preocupada de un lado a otro. Ambos le esperaban en una de las salas del Palacio. Endymion se acercó a ella.-

-"Tranquila, no tienes por que preocuparte, tarde o temprano se lo íbamos a decir".-

-"Si pero esta no era la manera".-

-"Tranquilízate, todo estará bien ya lo verás, déjame hablar a mí".- Serenity lo miró aún preocupada, de pronto un guardia abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la soberana del Reino Lunar.-

-"Siéntense por favor, me tienen que explicar que es lo que esta pasando aquí, y esta vez necesito que sean lo más sinceros posibles".- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos.-

-"Alteza, lamento mucho que se haya enterado de esta manera, créame que mi intención era hablar directamente con usted, incluso de hecho esa fue una de las razones por la cual vine hoy en vez de llegar mañana, yo quería hablar cuanto antes con usted, respecto a su hija y a lo que siento por ella".

-"¿Desde cuando comenzó esta relación?".-

-"Yo hable con ella cuando visitaron mi reino, fue ahí donde yo le hable a Serenity de mis sentimientos".-

-"Madre, lamento mucho haber aceptado a Endymion sin tu consentimiento, pero en esos momentos yo estaba tan feliz que no pude pensar en otra cosa, mas que, uno de mis sueños se hacía realidad".-

-"Creo que tuvieron tiempo suficiente para informármelo ¿no creen?".- Dijo la reina seriamente.-

-"Sí, pero yo le pedí a Serenity que no le comentara nada porque lo más correcto era que yo hablara con usted".-

-"¿Que dicen sus padres al respecto Endymion, aunque supongo que permanecen como yo hasta hace unos momentos, ignorando todo esto".-

-"Ellos ya están enterados de mis sentimientos por la princesa, claro que el Rey aún no sabe que ya he comenzado una relación, pero mi madre ya está enterada. Es más, antes de mi partida pude hablar con mi padre y le dejé muy claro que quiero a Serenity y espera mi decisión a mi regreso, una decisión que a mi punto de vista ya le he dejado muy clara".-

-"Sin embargo, no creo que el rey lo acepte así nada más".-

-"Alteza, yo amo a su hija, la amo con todo mi ser y mis intenciones con ella son serias, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar a su lado por que la quiero, la quiero a ella, no a su corona ni a su poder, la quiero a ella y nada más. Y estoy tan seguro de eso que me atrevo a pedirle la mano de la princesa".- Serenity se quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar, él ya se lo había pedido anteriormente pero jamás pensó que en estos momentos se lo dijera a la reina, quien por su parte se quedó en silencio observando a Endymion.-

-"Serenity, déjanos solos por favor".-

-"Pero madre".-

-"Creo que fui suficientemente clara ¿o no princesa?".- Esta vez la reina miró con dureza a su hija, ella volteó a ver a Endymion y éste le sonrió.-

-"Como guste Alteza, lo siento, permiso".- Se levantó y salió de la habitación.-

-"Le pedí a mi hija que saliera porque quiero hablar con sinceridad, lo que me está pidiendo es algo muy serio y creo que esta no es la manera de hacerlo ya que sus padres no están del todo de acuerdo. Además, no se si este enterado, pero la relación que llevo con el rey no es del todo buena que digamos, los problemas entre ambos reinos cada día crecen más y eso es debido a que su padre no ha respetado ciertos acuerdos que decidimos en nuestra ultima reunión".-

-"Si, estoy enterado".-

-"Entonces¿cómo cree que reaccionara su padre cuando se entere de esto?"-

-"En la conversación que sostuve con él antes de venir aquí, hablamos seriamente al respecto, como usted sabe, mi padre quiere que yo contraiga matrimonio con alguien para asegurar la corona real, desafortunadamente el futuro que él ve para mí no es el mismo al que yo aspiro, pero aún así no pienso renunciar a el y le repito lo mismo que le he dicho a él, aunque esto signifique renunciar a ser quien soy y a todo lo que tengo, lo voy a hacer".-

-"Eso es algo muy serio¿ya lo pensó bien?".-

-"Ya he dado mi última palabra Alteza. Yo quiero sinceramente a Serenity y lo único que quiero es cuidar de ella y estar por siempre a su lado, cueste lo que cueste".-

La Reina vió en sus ojos seguridad y en su corazón sentía que el joven hablaba con la verdad, sin embargo, un sentimiento de preocupación seguí adueñándose de su ser.

-"Le creo Endymion, sin embargo tiene que estar conciente de que esta relación tendrá muchos obstáculos y uno de ellos y muy poderoso es su padre, Serenity no está acostumbrada a tratar ese tipo de problemas pero sé también que ella siente lo mismo por usted, y en eso yo no tengo ni voz ni voto. Solo quiero que tenga en cuenta una cosa, Serenity es alguien que carga con una enorme responsabilidad, no solamente para este reino si no para todo el Sistema Solar, no se si ya lo sabe y si no de una vez tendrá que considerarlo, ella es poseedora de esa responsabilidad porque en ella habita un poder muy grande que incluso superará el mío, por lo tanto ella se convertirá en una persona poderosa a la que habrá que proteger y apoyar con medida extrema. Sé que para eso están las Sailors, pero a lo que yo me refiero es al que tendrá que darle usted, sé perfectamente que es un hombre muy fuerte, inteligente y en sus ojos puedo ver que me está hablando con el corazón, pero tengo que abrirles los ojos, lo que les espera no es nada fácil y si usted está dispuesto a compartir su vida con ella, tiene que estar conciente de que también compartirá su responsabilidad como ella compartirá la suya con el Cristal Dorado. Mi hija está destinada a velar por la seguridad y bien estar del Sistema Solar cosa que no es nada fácil y necesitará mucho de usted".-

-"Estoy conciente de todo eso, a pesar de todo mi amor por ella no cambia al contrario, me hace querer estar a su lado más que nunca".- La Reina sonrió y Endymion comenzó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo.-

-"Es una pena que tu padre no valore todo esto que estás diciendo".-

-"Yo haré hasta lo imposible para que lo entienda y con la ayuda de mi madre, sé que lo lograré".-

-"Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más de que hablar, yo no me opondré a esta relación, por el tiempo que llevo de conocerte estoy conciente que eres un buen hombre y tus palabras me hacen estar segura de que mi hija estará en buenas manos, tienen todo mi apoyo".-

-"Muchas gracias por su confianza Alteza".-

-"Solamente te pido que informes de esto a tus padres para fijar la fecha de su compromiso".- La Reina se puso de pie y Endymion le imitó.- "Ah, y un favor más, le agradecería que evite ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto en lugares no apropiados, debo recordarte que en este reino hay reglas de moral que nos rigen y limitan a los nobles a hacer ciertas cosas que a nuestro parecer no son apropiadas, así que me sentiría tranquila si evitaran hacerlo en público".-

-"Comprendo Alteza, no se preocupe, que no volverá suceder, muchas gracias por todo, permiso".-

-"De verdad lamento mucho que tu padre no valore lo que estas haciendo como es debido porque toda esa bondad y sentimientos demuestran la calidad humana que tendrá el futuro soberano de la Tierra... y de la Luna.- Dijo con un a sincera sonrisa.-

-"Yo también lo lamento, pero me consuela que Serenity y usted lo sepan, permiso".- Hizo una inclinación y salió de la habitación.-

**CCCCC**

**-"**Sí que están en problemas".-

-"Ni lo digas Neptune".-

-"¿De verdad esa es la clase de persona que quieres a tu lado?".-

-"Uranus, lo que pasa es que no lo conoces, él es muy diferente a su padre y me quiere, no te preocupes".-

-"Descuida, ya la conoces como es, a Uranus no le agradan los chicos guapos".-

-"Espero que se te quite la costumbre de decir eso".- ¬¬

-"Esta bien, es la última vez que lo digo (**N.A:** _¿Alguien puede creer esto?_ U).- Serenity solo rió divertida de ver a sus amigas que gozaban de una hermosa amistad, hasta que unos pasos le llamaron la atención.-

-"Endymion¿qué ha pasado?".-

-"Nada, te dije que todo estaría bien, ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte, la reina esta de acuerdo con nuestra relación".- Serenity no tardó en echarse a sus brazos totalmente feliz por la noticia.- "Deberías confiar más en mí".-

-"Lo hago¡te quiero!".- Y nuevamente lo vuelve a abrazar para luego después separarse de él al recordar que se encontraban enfrente de las Sailors.-

-"Que buena noticia, me alegro por los dos".-

-"Muchas gracias Sailor Neptune".-

-"Creo que le debo una disculpa majestad, no debí ofenderlo como lo hice anteriormente".-

-"No te preocupes Uranus es normal, el comportamiento de mi padre no deja para más, lo importante aquí es que afortunadamente yo no comparto la misma visión de las cosas".- Sonrieron mutuamente sorprendiendo a Neptune y a Serenity.-

-"Princesa, majestad, les informo que la cena esta por servirse, la reina les espera en el comedor real junto con las demás Sailors y los Generales de su majestad".

-"Muy bien, gracias Artemis, enseguida estamos ahí ¿Vienen con nosotros chicas?"-

-"Por su puesto, Princesa".- Le respondió Uranus con una hermosa sonrisa.-

-"Después de ustedes".-

Neptune les cedió el paso y junto con Artemis, los Príncipes se dirigieron al Comedor Real donde ya se encontraban las demás Sailors frente a los Generales, a la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba la reina y a su lado izquierdo se encontraban Luna, el lugar de Artemis y Molly; frente a ellos los lugares de Endymion y Serenity. Todos se dispusieron a cenar, mientras conversaban animadamente.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Serenity comió como nunca, parecía que no había probado bocado desde varios días atrás, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el cambio en ella. Al terminar, la reina les pidió que por hoy se durmieran temprano pues el día de mañana iba a ser muy agotador.

-"Artemis¿ya están listas las alcobas para huéspedes?".-

-"Si alteza, las habitaciones del príncipe y los Generales en el ala oeste ya están listas".-

-"Muy bien, pero desde hoy por ningún motivo voy a permitir que el príncipe duerma en el ala oeste del Palacio, Luna por favor, encárgate de que preparen la alcoba azul".-

-"¿La alcoba azul?".- Preguntó extrañada y tanto Serenity como todos se sorprendieron.-

-"Sí, la misma, como imagino la mayoría de ustedes ya está enterado de la nueva relación que ha nacido entre el príncipe y este reino, específicamente con la princesa, no puedo permitir que siga ocupando una habitación de huéspedes cuando en un futuro no muy lejano se convertirá en el soberano de este reino, así que no puedo permitir que siga durmiendo ahí. Desde hoy ocupará la habitación que se encuentra frente a la de Serenity".-

Serenity solo se limitó a sonreírle a su madre mientras los demás comenzaban a celebrar por la pareja, Luna se levantó de la mesa junto con Artemis y fueron a cumplir el mandato de la reina.

Momentos después, todos tomaron rumbo hacia sus habitaciones que se encontraban en la parte alta del Palacio casi al iniciar el ala Este del mismo, las Sailors iban adelante, seguidas de los príncipes. La Reina se había quedado unos momentos más en la parte de abajo del Palacio.

-"¿Estas contenta?".-

-"Estoy feliz, todo parece un hermoso sueño".-

-"Un sueño que casi me cuesta mi trabajo".-

-"Muchas gracias por apoyarnos Luna".-

-"No tiene nada que agradecer majestad, haría cualquier cosa por ver feliz a la princesa, aunque a veces abuse de mi apoyo".- ¬¬

-"Eres una gran amiga Luna, muchas gracias por todo".- U

Mientras tanto comenzaron a cruzar en un largo pasillo en el cual había muchas puertas una frente a otras, de gran tamaño y con unos símbolos de distintos colores en medio de ellas, mismos que representaban las alcobas de cada una de las Sailors.

-"Llegamos a las habitaciones principales, y en donde está su habitación majestad".- Luna comenzó a caminar frente a los príncipes.-

-"Aquí es donde se encuentran las habitaciones de las chicas, la de mi Madre, la mía y por supuesto la tuya. Esta habitación que está a la derecha pertenecía a Sailor Saturn, luego le sigue la de Neptune, Venus y Mars. A la izquierda y frente a estas se encuentran las de Sailor Plut, Uranus, Júpiter y Mercury".-

Mientras ella le iba describiendo a Endymion la distribución de las habitaciones, al pasar las de Mars y Mercury llegaron al final del largo pasillo blanco con decorados de Cristal, había dos últimas puertas, la que estaba a la izquierda junto a la de Mercury tenía una luna dorada junto con un pequeño cristal plateado, y frente a esta, junto a la de Sailor Mars, se encontraba otra puerta con la misma luna grabada en ella solo que en color azul.

-"Hemos llegado, esta es su habitación majestad, la que está en el centro pertenece a la reina Serenity y la que está frente a la suya pertenece a la princesa, ya esta lista para que la ocupe, ahora si me disculpan me retiro, que pasen una buena noche".-

-"Muchas gracias Luna".-

-"Hasta mañana Luna".- La chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules hizo una última reverencia a los príncipes y se retiró, mientras tanto, Endymion y Serenity entraron a la alcoba de éste dejando la puerta abierta.-

-"Es más grande de lo que pensé".-

La habitación era muy amplia, los decorados eran en color azul al igual que las sábanas de la cama y los sillones que formaban una especie de sala que rodeaba una chimenea, al fondo de la habitación había dos ventanales muy grandes con cortinas azul profundo, Endymion pudo notar un cuadro que se encontraba por encima de la chimenea, el cuadro de un hombre de cabello rubio corto, y ojos azules, en su frente tenía una luna creciente igual a la de Serenity y su madre, era un hombre de rasgos muy finos y varoniles además de un porte muy elegante.

-"¿Quién es él?".-

-"El es mi padre".-

Endymion volteó a ver sorprendido a Serenity, en todo el tiempo que se habían conocido jamás había visto un retrato del rey de la Luna, está por demás decir que nunca había estado en las habitaciones del ala este del Palacio siquiera.- "Esta era su habitación antes de que se casara con mi madre".-

-"Siempre creí que la reina era la descendiente directa de la Luna".-

-"Y lo es, gracias a mi padre, es una historia muy larga pero te la puedo resumir diciéndote que al morir mi padre, mi madre se hizo acreedora a todo su poder. El murió cuando yo aún era muy pequeña, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, solamente lo conozco por sus retratos. Tenía mucho tiempo que yo no entraba aquí".-

-"¿Por qué?".- Ella se acercó a él para ponerse a su lado derecho, el pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella abrazándole.-

-"Porque a mi Madre no le gusta mucho que entre alguien aquí, sobre todo yo, teme que me haga daño al estar aquí, pero al contrario de eso, cada vez que entro y veo su retrato una paz invade mi corazón, es un sentimiento tan cálido que fortalece a mi corazón".-

-"Eres muy parecida a él, eres idéntica a la reina pero tu mirada es igual a la de él, tu también emanas la misma calidez. Te amo tanto".- Ella se sonrojó.-

-"Yo también".- Lentamente unieron sus rostros en un cálido beso, él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la rodeó con sus dos brazos mientras ella rodeaba su cuello y acariciaba su cabello, cosa que aceleró los latidos del corazón de su príncipe.- "Estoy feliz de que estés aquí".-

Ambos sonrieron y antes de que él la volviera a besar, cuando ya estaban a unos centímetros de su rostro, ella lo aparta bruscamente con un leve empujón y se llevó sus manos a la boca, para después salir corriendo al baño de la habitación, él la siguió. Cuando ella entró las náuseas desaparecieron y lo único que hizo fue mojarse el rostro con un poco de agua, Endymion le miraba muy preocupado.

-"¿Qué sucede amor?".- Ella cerró la llave del agua y se vió por unos segundos en el espejo mientras respiraba agitadamente, después se giró para verlo a los ojos.-

-"No es nada, no te preocupes, ya pasó, creo que comí demasiado".-

-"¿Necesitas algo?".-

-"No tranquilo, ya paso".- Salió del baño.-

-"No me gusta esto¿por qué no dejas que te examinen?".-

-"Endymion¿me quieres?".-

"Por supuesto que sí¿por qué preguntas algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta?".-

-"¿Me quieres sobre todas las cosas?".- Endymion le miró un poco confundido y se acercó a ella para estrecharla en sus brazos.-

-"Sí, te quiero tanto que fue por eso que le pedí a la Reina su consentimiento para hacerte mi esposa, porque eres lo más importante de mi vida, te amo como a nadie amor, no entiendo porque me preguntas eso".

-"Te lo pregunto porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte".-

-"¿Qué pasa Cielo?".-

-"Endy, tengo... mas bien... sospecho que estoy…"-

-"Me parece que ya es algo tarde, será mejor que se duerman temprano Serenity".-Indicó la Reina desde la puerta, la cual permanecía abierta.- "Ambos necesitan descansar, mañana ya podrán hablar de lo que quieran, pero ahora ya es muy tarde".-

-"Si, Alteza, buenas noches Endy".-

-"Hasta mañana".- Besó su mejilla, y ella se acercó a su madre.-

-"Que descanse Endymion".-

-"Igualmente Alteza".- Ambas salieron de la habitación.-

* * *

**Editado: **

**Martes, Junio 06 del 2006'.**


	22. 20: El Pasado Oculto III

**-20-**

**JUUNI**

**El Pasado Oculto**

**III**

"**Una Rosa Se Marchita... La Caída Del Reino De La Luz"**

Un nuevo día había comenzado en el reino, toda la gente se encontraba trabajando desde muy temprano para terminar pronto sus labores y poder disfrutar de las celebraciones respectivas.

En el Palacio no era la excepción pues en esa mañana comenzaron a llegar los invitados de otros reinos y a pesar de que ya casi todo estaba listo para la inauguración del evento, había una gran movilización por parte de los Guardianes y las Sailors que verificaban por última vez que todo estuviera en orden.

En cuanto a Serenity, en la mañana estuvo recostada pues no se sentía muy bien y estuvo acompañada la mayor parte del tiempo por Molly y Endymion, sin embargo, por más que ella intentó encontrar la oportunidad de hablar con el nunca lo consiguió pues jamás estuvieron solos, después cuando se sintió mejor, decidieron hacer un recorrido por el Palacio en donde recibieron juntos algunos invitados, quienes se percataron de la estrecha relación que existía entre ambos, muchos se alegraron de ver a la princesa de la Luna tan feliz y tan bien correspondida, era una pareja que agradaba a la mayoría de los que los que les veía juntos.

-"Princesa".-

-"¿Qué pasa Mars?".-

-"No es nada importante, de hecho ya se la respuesta pero, lo que queremos es que confirmes tu participación en el festival".-

-"¿Participarás con Júpiter de nuevo?".- Preguntó Venus.-

-"¿Vas a patinar de nuevo?".- Endymion le miró a los ojos.-

Serenity se comenzó a preocupar, había olvidado que cada festival ella participaba junto con Júpiter en un número de patinaje artístico, ya era casi una tradición después de lo difícil que fue que su madre aceptara, ningún año dejaba de hacerlo, pero esta ocasión era diferente, con sus sospechas debido a su estado era un tanto peligroso que ella hiciera ese tipo de esfuerzos, si se llegase a caer o a lastimar en el caso de que estuviera embarazada podría llegar a perder a su bebé, algo que ocasionó que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-"Claro que tiene que hacerlo princesa".- Dijo Júpiter llegando con Uranus y Neptune.- "Esta vez no será una exhibición, este año se reanudarán las competencias de patinaje sobre hielo y como tu ganaste la última tienes que participar, además de que no pienso dejar que me ganes esta vez".-

-"Vamos cabeza de bombón acepta, defiende tu campeonato".-

-"Uranus tiene razón, es muy importante que participes, todos esperan que lo hagas".- Apoyó Neptune.-

-"Es verdad Princesa, no seria lo mismo sin usted".- Terminó de decir Venus.-

Serenity se sintió mas presionada que de costumbre, por instinto su mano izquierda se colocó encima de su vientre, Endymion le rodeó la espalda con su brazo derecho, ella vió sus ojos que le miraban tiernamente y obtuvo mas fuerza para tomar su decisión.

-"Lo siento chicas, pero este año no lo haré".- Todos se sorprendieron.-

Jamás esperaron que su Princesa se negara a participar, sin embargo, Júpiter no se iba a quedar así, Serenity era la única que realmente le hacía competencia y no se podía permitir ganar el primer lugar sin antes haber competido con ella.

-"Yo lo siento más princesa porque me he tomado la libertad de confirmar su participación, no estoy dispuesta a ganar un premio sin antes no haber competido con usted, así que será mejor que se prepare porque voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance por superarla".- Júpiter dio media vuelta y se fue dejando atrás a una atónita y totalmente preocupada Serenity.-

-"Así le será difícil echarse para atrás princesa".- Dijo Venus.-

-"Será muy interesante ver a Júpiter y a usted competir en el hielo".-

-"Mercury tiene razón, le deseamos mucha suerte majestad".- le apoyo Mars.-

-"Nosotras iremos con la reina".-

-"Permiso".- Neptune y Uranus se retiran al igual que las demás quienes fueron con Luna y Artemis para terminar de arreglar todo.-

-"Estoy seguro que lo harás bien".- Serenity tenía la vista clavada en el piso, Endymion le levantó el rostro de una manera delicada con su mano haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.- "¿Qué pasa, no te ves feliz como otros años".-

-"Es por que no lo estoy".- Endymion le miro confundido.- "Me voy a mi habitación no me siento bien".-

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?".-

-"No, necesito estar sola".- Sin dejar que él le dijera algo más, rápidamente se alejó del lugar.-

-"¿Sucede algo?".- Dijo Malachite llegando con los demás Generales.-

-"No lo sé, pero me siento muy extraño".-

-"¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?".-

-"Sí Jedite, pero esta vez es algo diferente y siento que ella tiene mucho que ver con esto".- Los Generales se miraron entre sí.-

**CCCCC**

Por fin la noche había llegado, y ya habían iniciado los festejos tanto esperados por todo los invitados y los habitantes del Reino Lunar, el aviso de la competencia de patinaje sobre hielo ya había sido dado, las Sailors, los Guardianes, Generales, Endymion y la Reina se encontraban en los lugares de honor justo en medio de la gran pista de hielo, toda la gente se había reunido para la gran competencia y aunque había muchos participantes, el público se encontraba dividido entre las mejores del lugar, Sailor Júpiter y la aun más favorita la princesa Serenity, a quien por cierto, nadie había visto desde que se fue a su habitación a descansar, algo que le preocupaba mucho a Endymion.

El nombre de Sailor Jupiter había sido pronunciado y toda la gente comenzó a emocionarse, la Sailor se adentró a la pista y la música comenzó a sonar.

Desde que comenzó su rutina se veía claramente la gran habilidad que poseía, todos los saltos y giros eran perfectos, la gran altura que poseía y su esbelta figura le daban una habilidad inigualable. Al terminar su rutina toda la gente se levantó de sus lugares para aplaudirle, no por nada era una de las mejores patinadoras del reino, el siguiente turno le pertenecía a la última participante, ganadora del último concurso de este tipo, la princesa del Reino Lunar. Júpiter salió de la pista de hielo y se encontró con ella.

-"Mucha suerte".-

-"Lo hiciste muy bien".-

-"Dije que no me daría por vencida".- Y terminando de decir esto con una sincera sonrisa se alejo de ella.-

Una vez más su nombre fue pronunciado y a lo lejos pudo ver el lugar donde se encontraba su madre y Endymion, una vez más respiró profundamente mientras acariciaba su vientre, con cierto temor pisó con su pie derecho la pista y se adentró en ella, todo el publico estaba de pie mientras le recibía con un fuerte aplauso.

Las luces se apagaron momentáneamente mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, era una música de violín la cual era tocada por Sailor Neptune desde otro punto del lugar, sabía que "Russian Dance" era una de las melodías favoritas de la princesa y por eso se ofreció a tocarla, era una música muy intensa y que después se iba suavizando más.

Después de rezar un momento Serenity comenzó a desenvolverse de una manera única en la pista de hielo, a medida que la música de Neptune subía de intensidad, sus movimientos eran más rápidos, todos los giros que hacía eran perfectos y además los hacía con una elegancia y porte digno de una princesa.

Al realizar su rutina la cual incluía muchos saltos con un grado de dificultad elevado, sus nervios iban aumentando también aunque los disimulaba muy bien, había un momento casi al final en el que tenía que hacer un salto con 4 giros en el aire para caer en el que sería un quinto giro, era la parte más peligrosa pues el salto se realizaba a una gran velocidad y si algo fallaba, algún apoyo o algo así, una caída era casi imposible de evitar.

A pesar de que estaba concentrada en su rutina, el pensamiento de su bebé no se apartaba de su mente, jamás se perdonaría que por una imprudencia de ese estilo perdiera a su bebé. Endymion se encontraba maravillado de verla patinando de tal manera, sin embargo, el mismo temor que sentía ella albergaba en su pecho, él también lo comenzaba a sentir, al grado de comenzar a sentirse un poco intranquilo.

El momento se acercaba y ya había alcanzado la velocidad requerida, Neptune abrió sus ojos para observar la siguiente parte, mientras sus finas manos seguían tocando el violín de una manera espectacular.

Serenity se impulsó para alcanzar altura y se cerró sus ojos temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir, alzó sus brazos y comenzó a girar, cuatro giros perfectamente dibujados por su cuerpo en el aire, su regreso al suelo fue totalmente perfecto e incluso el impulso fue tan fuerte que incluso pudo seguir dar un par de giros más en el hielo, todo el público estallo en aplausos por lo que acababan de ver, Endymion se sintió orgulloso de verla actuar de esa manera simplemente parecía un ángel flotando en el aire.

Por fin la rutina y la música terminaron y Serenity terminó justamente al centro de la pista, todo el público se puso de pie muy emocionado por la genial actuación que dio su princesa, todos le aplaudían y le apoyaban desde lejos, Serenity se inclinó agradecida e hizo una inclinación más, una especial a la reina por respeto y deber, quien le sonrió agradecida y feliz, le dedicó una inclinación afirmativa, después miró a Endymion quien con dos dedos de su mano derecha tocó sus labios para después extenderlos hacia ella quien sonrió. De pronto un fuerte mareo le invadió todo su cuerpo y cayó vencida en el frío hielo.

-"Dios mío¡Serenity!".- La reina exclamó totalmente preocupada.-

Endymion no dijo nada pues al instante corrió lo más que pudo para llegar cuanto antes a su lado. Dos guardias se encargaron de levantar a la Princesa y sacarla rápidamente de la pista para llevarla a que la revisaran, justo afuera de la pista ya se encontraba Endymion, quien prácticamente la arrebató de los brazos de los guardias para cargarla en los propios y llevarla inmediatamente a que la viera un médico.

Momentos después, los cuales parecieron una eternidad para todos, Mercury junto con un par de doctores más examinaban a Serenity, ya le habían hecho unas muestras de sangre y los resultados estarían en cualquier momento, gracias a la avanzada tecnología que había en el Reino.

Un médico le pasó dichos resultados a Mercury, pues ella quería ser la primera en saber que le ocurría a su amiga y princesa, rápidamente abrió el sobre que contenía el diagnóstico y lo que leyó la sorprendió demasiado al grado que lo ocultó inmediatamente, les pidió a los doctores que se retiraran pues ya no hacía falta que estuvieran presentes. Serenity comenzó a reaccionar y pudo notar que ya se encontraba en su alcoba.

-"Mercury... ¿Qué pasó?".- Dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente. La Sailor se acercó a ella.-

-"Te desmayaste cuando terminaste de patinar".- Dijo seriamente.- "Serenity, tengo que hablar contigo y por favor te pido que seas muy sincera".- Serenity le miró preocupada y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, demasiado.-

-"Claro Mercury, dime".- Mercury, suspiró.-

-"Serenity, se honesta y respóndeme con la verdad... ¿Has tenido algún retraso en tu periodo?".- La princesa bajó el rostro preocupada, si Mercury le preguntaba eso era porque, sus sospechas eran ciertas.-

-"Sí".- Mercury se llevó una mano a su cara, estaba preocupada.-

-"¿Por qué si lo sospechabas, si tenías todos esos síntomas tan obvios, por qué aceptaste hacer un esfuerzo como el de hace unos momentos?".- Serenity seguía con la vista baja mientras se llevaba las manos a su vientre.-

-"Yo…".-

-"Serenity, acabo de hacerte unos exámenes en donde me muestran que estás muy débil y eso es obvio porque tu alimentación no ha sido para nada adecuada, pero me preocupa porque tu presión esta muy baja, no debes exponerte a grandes esfuerzos, y mucho menos ahora que tienes... Poco más de 4 semanas de embarazo".- Serenity cerró los ojos y apretó la sábana que le cubría con fuerza.- "Supongo que Endymion tampoco lo sabe ¿verdad?".- Serenity movió la cabeza de forma negativa.- "Tienes que decírselo cuanto antes al igual que a la reina, que no se lo espera".- Mercury vió una rostro de tristeza en su amiga, y se sintió mal por eso, sabía que lo que le esperaba era muy duro pero le demostraría que ella estaría siempre a su lado.- "De ahora en adelante tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga y tendremos que examinarte consecutivamente, no queremos poner en peligro al pequeño bebé ¿verdad?".- Serenity la miró a los ojos con unas pocas lágrimas saliendo de ellos, Mercury le sonrió y le abrazó.- "Muchas felicidades".-

-"Gracias. Aún no le digas nada a mi madre, eso lo haré yo".-

-"Pero no te tardes mucho, esto no se podrá esconder por mucho tiempo".-

-"Lo sé".- De pronto la puerta de la alcoba se abre dejando pasar a la reina y a Endymion.-

-"Serenity¿te encuentras mejor?".-

-"Si Madre, ya me siento mejor".- La reina se acercó al lado izquierdo de su hija, le tocó su frente y le sonrió.-

-"¿Qué es lo que tiene Mercury?".- La Sailor miró a Serenity y luego respondió.-

-"La princesa se encuentra muy débil y tiene la presión baja, se repondrá pronto si descansa un poco".- La reina le sonrió a su hija y Endymion observaba a Mercury, había algo que no le convencía del todo, la chica volteó a verlo y le sonrió de una manera especial.-

-"Ves porque te digo que tienes que comer bien".-

-"Lo haré madre, ya no te preocupes".- Artemis entró a la alcoba.-

-"Alteza, le esperan en la recepción".- Le sonrió a Serenity quien le correspondió.-

-"Gracias Artemis, descansa hija, mas tarde vendré a ver como te encuentras, no puedo dejar solos a los invitados, además de que no creo que te quedes sin compañía".- La reina miró al Príncipe quien se limitó a sonreírle. Después le besó la frente de su hija.- "Descansa".-

-"Gracias Madre".- La reina se retiró de la habitación seguida por Artemis.-

-"Yo les dejo solos, supongo que tienen que hablar".- Miró a Serenity quien asintió afirmativamente.- "Cualquier cosa, me llamas, si puedes permanecer recostada mejor, no vayas a sufrir una recaída, le pediré a Molly que les traigan la cena aquí. Supongo que se quedará con ella".-

-"Sí, yo le acompañaré a cenar".-

-"Bien, entonces, me retiro, permiso".- Miró una vez más a Endymion mientras le sonreía muy feliz dejándolo confundido y salió de la habitación. Endymion se sentó en el borde de la cama de Serenity, a su lado derecho.-

-"Me diste un buen susto, no vuelvas a hacerlo".- Ella sonrió.-

-"Lo siento, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir".-

Su rostro se volvió serio, en su mente buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que pronto iba a ser papá, él la miró preocupado y alzó su rostro mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-"¿Qué pasa, corazón¿Te preocupa algo?".- Los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse y Endymion se preocupó más.- "¿Por qué lloras?".-

-"Endy, estos mareos, náuseas y todos los demás síntomas que tengo se deben a algo, algo muy importante que tengo que decirte".-

-"Amor, me estas preocupando. ¿Qué pasa¿Tienes algo grave?".-

-"En mi caso, es algo delicado por lo que dijo Mercury".-

En su garganta se formó un nudo que le impedía hablar con claridad, él cubrió sus manos con las suyas para darse valor a si mismo para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, la sola idea de que estuviera enferma de gravedad le atormentó su corazón.

-"Endymion… Yo estoy... Estoy esperando un bebé".-

Sintió como las manos de Endymion soltaron las suyas, mientras veía como su rostro se asombraba.-

-"Voy a tener un bebé, un bebé tuyo".-

Él se separó un poco de ella y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro mientras seguía viéndola a los ojos incrédulo, miles de sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo, no podía pensar, no se lo esperaba.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?".-

Dijo seriamente. Ella sintió dolor en su corazón, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, tal vez, el no iba a querer tener a el bebé, esa idea le destrozaba el corazón.

-"Tengo un mes de embarazo".-

Endymion apartó su mirada de sus ojos para mirar su vientre. Él apartó las manos de Serenity de ahí y con cierto temor combinado con suma delicadeza, puso su mano sobre él, de los ojos de ella comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

-"Díos mío, Serenity... Un hijo…"- Volvió su mirada a ella sin apartar su mano del vientre de su Princesa y le sonrió.- "No sabes cuanto te amo".- Ella se incorporó y se lanzó a sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, al igual que él le atraía mas a su cuerpo, la quería sentir lo más cerca posible y que nunca la apartaran de su lado.-

-"Vas a hacer Papá".- Le susurró a su oído, Endymion le abrazó con más fuerza, mientras ella seguía llorando pero esta vez de felicidad.-

-"Me has hecho inmensamente feliz mi amor, te amo, te amo".-

Acercó su rostro a el de ella y le besa con mucha ternura, a medida que el beso fue prolongándose se fue haciendo más apasionado. Así permanecieron un rato, besándose, acariciándose y abrazados, unidos una vez más en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Después la recuestó y miró nuevamente su vientre, sin dudarlo comenzó a darle pequeños besos, ella se sonrojó un poco y enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro de él.

-"No lo puedo creer aún".- Tomó una de sus manos y la besó.- "Mis tesoros más preciados".- Serenity lo atrajo hacia ella indicándole que se recostara a su lado, algo que él entendió perfectamente, Serenity se recostó es su pecho acurrucando su cabeza en su cuello mientras el comenzaba a acariciar su rostro y su vientre atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.- "Ahora menos que nunca voy a permitir que nos separen, sea quien sea".-

-"Lo sé. Temo a la reacción de mi madre".-

-"Tenemos que hablar con ella claramente, esta vez no podemos ocultarle nada, se lo he prometido. No voy a dejarte sola, ya nunca estarás sola corazón".- Serenity se giró para quedar un poco encima de él quien la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y se besaron tiernamente.- "Espero que sea niña".-

-"¿Niña¿Es que acaso no ustedes siempre quieren que el primer bebé sea niño?".-

-"Si pero a mí me gustaría que fuera niña porque seguramente será idéntica a ti y siempre quise saber como fuiste cuando eras más pequeña".- Serenity se sonrojó por el comentario. Endymion la recostó nuevamente a su lado.- "Luces cansada, duerme un poco para que recuperes fuerzas".-

-"Si lo hago ¿te iras?".-

-"No, me quedaré contigo, yo te velaré el sueño, no te preocupes".- Ella solo sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos y recostarse en el pecho de su amado príncipe y quedarse profundamente dormida mientras él seguida acariciando su vientre. Después de un rato alguien tocó la puerta.-"Adelante".

-"Majestad".-

-"Molly".- Ella hizo una respetuosa inclinación.-

-"Venía a dejarles su cena".- Se dió cuenta que Serenity dormía.- "¿Ya se siente mejor?".-

-"Si, le pedí que durmiera para que recuperara fuerzas".-

-"Majestad, los Generales quieren hablarle, le esperan afuera".-

-"Bien¿podrías quedarte con ella mientras regreso?".-

-"Por supuesto".- Se levantó despacio para no despertar a Serenity y se incorporó de la cama.-

-"Gracias, si despierta dile que no tardaré".-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a recorrer el largo pasillo para encontrarse al final de este a sus cuatro guardianes.

-"¿Qué pasa?".-

-"El rey acaba de comunicarse con nosotros, al parecer hay problemas en el Reino".- Comentó Malachite.-

-"Quiere que regresemos cuanto antes".- Dijo Jedite con desgano.-

-"Yo no puedo marcharme ahora".-

-"Tendrás que hacerlo, si llegamos sin ti, tu padre se enfadará".-

-"Neflyte tiene razón no podemos dejarte aquí".- Le apoyó Zoycite.-

-"Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Hay algo importante que me impide marcharme de aquí".-

-"¿Sucede algo malo?".-

-"No Malachite, al contrario, es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida".-

-"Eso suena interesante¿de que se trata?".- Pregunto totalmente intrigado Zoycite.-

-"Sucede que pronto tendrán a alguien más a quién proteger".- Los generales se vieron entre sí sin comprender ni una sola palabra.- "Chicos, voy a hacer padre".- Los cuatro generales quedaron petrificados ante un sonriente Príncipe, no daban crédito a lo que escucharon.-

-"¿Padre?".- Dijo Neflyte.-

-"¿La Princesa está embarazada!".- Exclamó Jedite.-

-"Si, pero no hagan tanto alboroto que nadie lo sabe aún. Esa fue la razón de su desmayo".-

-"Y de tus malestares, cielos por lo visto no me equivoqué".- Comentó Zoycite con una gran sonrisa.-

-"Muchas felicidades a los dos príncipe".-

-"Gracias Malachite".-

-"Ahora el problema va a ser cuando se entere el rey".-

-"Él tendrá que esperar Jedite, Serenity no está muy bien y no quisiera dejarla sola en ese estado, me necesita a su lado, va a tener un hijo mío y no puedo abandonarla, es por eso que no puedo regresar con ustedes".-

-"Lo entendemos, veremos que podemos hacer para que pueda quedarse los días que sean necesarios sin que el rey sepa el motivo".- Neflyte le sonrió.-

-"Muchas gracias chicos".-

-"Nosotros regresaremos, le avisaremos a la Reina que usted se queda y enseguida partimos de regreso a la Tierra".-

Se despidieron y Endymion volvió a la habitación de Serenity a quien encontró despierta aunque un poco adormilada aún.

-"Prometiste que no te irías".-

-"Lo siento, pero me llamaban. ¿Ya comiste algo?".-

"Si, me tomé el jugo de zanahoria que me trajo Molly ¡Ay!".- Se incorporó de la cama y con cuidado se puso en pie para después ir con dificultad al baño.-

-"Esta cada vez peor, quizá sea el jugo el que le caiga mal, cada vez que lo toma su organismo lo rechaza".-

-"Calma, no es el jugo, no te apures".- Serenity salió del baño respirando agitadamente.-

-"Dios... Esto cada vez esta peor".- Endymion se acercó y le tomó en brazos para recostarla en la cama.-

-"Cuando tengas más hambre me avisas. Majestad su cena la dejé en la mesita de allá".- Señaló una mesa que se encontraba entre los sofás de la sala de la alcoba.-

-"Si, gracias Molly".-

-"Permiso".- Salió de la habitación.-

En ese momento Endymion se percató que en el buró derecho de la cama de Serenity se encontraba la rosa que él le había regalado, estaba preciosa, era como si algo mágico cuidara que no se marchitara y la conservaba hermosa.

-"Ella me cuida todas las noches".- Endymion se recostó a su lado nuevamente y le besó apasionadamente.-

Horas después, el festejo terminó y cada quien regresó a su habitación, la reina pasó a ver a su hija, la encontró con un semblante de tranquilidad en su rostro, estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Endymion, ambos profundamente dormidos, la reina solo sonrío y decidió salir sin despertarlos.

**CCCCC**

Al otro día, Serenity amaneció un poco mejor pero por órdenes de Mercury permaneció en reposo, una vez más el desayuno no le cayó nada bien y pasó la mitad del día sin probar alimento alguno, en todo ese tiempo Endymion solo se había separado de ella para tomar una ducha e inmediatamente regresó a su lado. Fue entonces cuando la Reina apareció de nuevo en la alcoba.

-"¿Cómo te sientes Hija?".-

-"Ya me está dando hambre".-

-"Ordenaré que te traigan la comida inmediatamente".-

-"Madre, antes Endymion y yo queremos hablar contigo".-

-"Claro¿qué pasa?".-

-"Madre, yo no estoy enferma, lo que tengo es muy normal".-

-"No comprendo".- En el interior de la Reina un temor comenzó a crecer.-

-"Lo que tengo que decirte es muy difícil, te aseguro que esto no estaba contemplado pero tampoco lo podemos ocultar, así que te pido que lo tomes con calma".-

-"Me están asustando".-

-"Madre... Estoy embarazada".- Dijo con cierto temor.-

La Reina se tuvo que sentar al borde de la cama mientras que los príncipes le miraban totalmente preocupados, Endymion nunca soltó la mano de Serenity.

-"Díganme que es un broma por favor".- Dijo seriamente.-

-"No alteza, esto no es una broma. Me siento apenado con usted porque las cosas no debieron pasar de esta forma".-

-"¡Pero por su puesto que no¿En que están pensando! Esto no es un juego¿qué no se dan cuenta que su relación de por sí es difícil y ahora salen con esto?".-

-"Madre, se que estás enfadada pero..."-

-"No Serenity, no estoy enfadada ¡Estoy consternada!. ¿Como puede ser esto posible?".-

-"Alteza, vamos a casarnos, yo nunca dejaría sola a su hija menos en estas condiciones".-

-"Pero eso no es discutible, claro que se tienen que casar y cuanto antes. Pero no era de esta manera Endymion, no tenían porque abusar de la confianza que se les había dado. Y tu Serenity, no... No concibo ¿como fue posible que llegaras a tanto?".- Ella bajó el rostro.-

-"Lo lamento Madre".-

-"El tener un hijo no es un juego ¿Ya tomaste en cuenta la edad que tienes? Aún eres muy joven para ese tipo de responsabilidades ¿Por qué?".-

Hubo un silencio en el cual todos quedaron pensativos, la reina tenía razón, su futuro era realmente difícil y ahora con la llegada del nuevo bebé todo se complicaría más.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?".-

-"Poco más de un mes".- La reina suspiró y movió la cabeza de manera negativa.- "¿Ya pensaste en lo que dirán tus padres Endymion?".-

-"Con mi Madre no creo que haya problema, en cuanto a mi Padre, lo tendrá que asimilar".-

-"Siento darte tantos disgustos Madre, pero créeme que a pesar de todo soy una mujer muy feliz porque tengo el hombre que amo a mi lado y porque además voy a tener el mejor regalo de toda mi vida".-

La Reina sonrió a sus palabras, le hizo recordar cuando ella misma esperaba con ansias la llegada de su hija que ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en madre.

-"A pesar de todo, creo que tengo que confesarles que estoy feliz por la noticia, después de todo, voy a convertirme en abuela, algo que veía muy lejano. Es solo que no esperaba esta noticia, deseo de todo corazón que las cosas marchen bien y que no se compliquen mas de lo que están, aunque creo que eso es casi seguro, de todas formas, tienen todo mi apoyo y Endymion entre más pronto hables con tus padres mejor, no puedo permitir que Serenity este sola en este estado ¿Me entiendes, como ya se los había dicho hay ciertas leyes de moral en nuestro reino que incluso rigen a los nobles y no es bueno que Serenity ponga un ejemplo equivocado".-

-"Le entiendo muy bien alteza y no se apure que para mi lo más importante es casarme con ella antes de que nazca el bebé".-

-"Creo que sería lo más adecuado. Me retiro tengo una junta pendiente, cualquier cosa, me avisan".-

-"Si, Madre, muchas gracias".- La reina salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, se encuentra con Luna en el pasillo quien la ve muy impresionada.

-"Alteza¿Se encuentra bien?".-

-"No, Luna, no lo estoy. Ven conmigo a mi habitación".-

-"Por supuesto alteza".- Ambas ingresaron a la estancia y se sentaron una frente a la otra en la sala de la habitación.-

-"Luna, acabo de enterarme de algo muy importante. Serenity esta esperando un hijo de Endymion".-

-"¡Dios mío!".-

-"Yo estoy peor que tu".-

-"Alteza, entonces la princesa se casará pronto".-

-"Eso espero, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, es ese bebé el que me tiene con el alma en un hilo".-

-"¿El bebé, no la entiendo".-

-"Luna, la historia sobre el nacimiento de aquel ser poderoso capaz de destruir la oscuridad por completo, es cierta, y no se trata de Serenity".- Luna siguió mirando a la Reina sin entender muy bien lo que decía.- "Hace mil años, el espíritu de la luna eligió a una mujer para que diera a luz a un niño al cual pudiera heredarle su poder, ese niño nació en la Tierra, años después se convirtió en el primer gobernante de la Luna y fundador del Reino Lunar, así fue como dio inicio el Milenio de Plata. Cuando el murió encerró parte de su poder dividido en dos cristales, uno de ellos lo guardo aquí en la Luna y el otro en la Tierra en honor a su antiguo hogar para que ninguno de los dos quedara desprotegido al igual que los habitantes de ambos reinos, ambos cristales son el tesoro más preciado que puedan tener, me refiero al Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado. Ambos cristales unidos forman un poder inmenso. Mil años después de su muerte el volvería de nuevo para darle inicio a una nueva época, y el evento que marcaría su retorno sería un eclipse de luna, tal y como el día en que nació por primera vez".-

-"Hace un mes, la Tierra se alineó con la Luna, produciendo un eclipse".-

-"Y Serenity tiene un mes de embarazo. Espera al futuro heredero de la Tierra y de la Luna".-

´-"¿Cree que ese bebé sea...?".- La Reina asintió.-

-"Ya casi estamos por concluir el Milenio, mi esposo me lo había advertido anteriormente, mi hija es la elegida, es por eso que te dije que ella era muy importante para el futuro. Tenemos que protegerla ahora más que nunca, no podemos dejar que le pase nada malo, en su vientre reposa la esperanza para este Universo"

-"Tal vez no sea tan grave, si mal no recuerdo, al terminar los mil años, para cuando llegara ese cambio conocido como Apocalipsis, las Sailors de energía negativa tendrían que reunirse y todas han caído en batalla, comenzando por su líder Sailor Universe, a excepción de Sailor Galaxia claro está".-

-"Sí pero no olvides quien es Sailor Universe, el Cristal Makrán es muy poderoso y peligroso, mucho más ahora que ha desaparecido. Además todavía no era tiempo para que la guerrera de la noche muriera, Saori esa muy joven aún, lo que me hace pensar que en cualquier momento ella pueda aparecer".-

-"Jamás imagine algo como esto, no quiero ni imaginar si algún enemigo se enterara de esto".-

-"Ni siquiera lo digas, tenemos que proteger a mi hija ahora mas que nunca".- Luna asintió.-

Una semana se había cumplido desde aquel día en el que todos se enteraron de la noticia del embarazo de la princesa, las Sailors y los Guardianes, incluyendo a Molly, después de que casi les dio un infarto por la impresión, vivieron la dicha junto con los príncipes.

Serenity aún se encontraba muy débil, su apetito había mejorado notoriamente a excepción del desayuno que no le caía nada bien y a pesar de que su corazón le exigía no dejarlo ir, despidió a Endymion con una gran sonrisa mientras él, le prometía regresar pronto, a parte de que todavía sus padres no lo sabían, no le gustaba la idea de que ella viajara en su estado.

Endymion, a llegar a su reino, los generales le comentaron el cambio tan brusco de carácter y actitud que había sufrido su Padre, Constantemente se le veía enojado y en vez de parecer Rey, más bien parecía un dictador, cosa que le sorprendió mucho y le causaba más nerviosismo por la noticia que tenía que darle y que está más que decir, no le iba a agradar en nada. Al llegar al Palacio fue recibido por la Reina, pues su padre no estaba en esos momentos.

-"Endymion".- Dijo la reina con una gran sonrisa.-

-"Hola Madre".-

Ambos sostenían una relación muy estrecha, algo de lo cual Endymion le estaba muy agradecido, la atención que el rey no le prestaba, ella se la daba sin pensarlo dos veces, no es que su padre no lo quisiera, es solo que desde hacía ya un tiempo había cambiado mucho su actitud.

-"Ya era hora que regresaras, me hacía mucha falta verte por aquí".-

-"Yo también te eché de menos y te tengo una noticia muy importante que no te esperas".-

-"¿Y de que se trata esa noticia?".-

-"Madre... Voy a ser papá".- La sonrisa del rostro de la reina se esfumó y solo atinó a mirarlo fijamente incrédula.- "Si, escuchaste bien, vas a ser abuela".-

-"Serenity está..."- El príncipe asintió afirmativamente con una gran sonrisa.-"¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?".-

-"Cinco semanas exactamente. Fue por eso que no pude regresar cuando mi padre lo pidió, no podía dejarla sola".-

-"Hiciste bien. Muchas felicidades hijo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti".- Se abrazaron, incluso Endymion la levantó del suelo y giró con ella un par de veces mientras reían felices, luego el la volvió a depositar en el firme suelo de la sala del trono.-

-"¿Y como está, espero que todo este normal".-

-"Necesita tener reposo casi absoluto, se encuentra muy débil, la comida casi no le cae bien, en el día sigue con sus actividades normales pero no debe de tener muchos esfuerzos, por lo demás Sailor Mercury y los demás doctores dicen que todo va bien".-

-"Que bueno¿Que dijo la reina Serenity cuando se enteró?".-

-"Al principio se molestó como era de esperarse pero después nos reiteró su apoyo. Madre, Serenity y yo ya fijamos la fecha de nuestra boda, la reina ya lo sabe y está totalmente de acuerdo, será en cuatro meses, necesitamos tiempo para que yo pueda hablar con mi padre y porque ella quiere preparar su vestido y todo lo necesario además de que no se puede esforzar mucho y para ese tiempo tal vez necesite de más cuidados. Queremos que sea antes de que nazca el bebé, para cuidar un poco la imagen de Serenity y porque yo quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella en su embarazo, quiero disfrutarlo con ella".-

-"Además de que ella necesitará tenerte a su lado mucho más en ese tiempo, una mujer embarazada necesita de los cuidados y el apoyo del padre de su hijo eso es algo que nadie más podrá ofrecerle ni aun teniendo a todas las Sailors a su lado, el calor del ser amado es lo más importante, sobre todo cuando se espera un bebé".- Ambos sonrieron.- "Serenity es exactamente la clase de chica que siempre quise para ti, es la mejor elección que pudiste haber hecho, en sus ojos se puede ver todo el amor que siente por ti; imagino que ahora debe de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo por lo que está viviendo, ella te ama de eso estoy segura. Solo espero que tu padre pueda entenderlo".-

-"Yo también lo espero".-

-"Vaya, hasta que al fin regresas".-

-"Majestad".-

-"Espero que todo el tiempo que te has tomado lejos del reino te haya servido para tomar una decisión de una vez por todas".- Se acercó a su hijo hasta quedar frente a frente con él, la reina por impulso tomó el brazo derecho de su hijo en señal de apoyo.-

-"Me ha servido mucho… Para confirmar la que fue mi última palabra, amo a Serenity y además he tomado una decisión más, voy a casarme con ella dentro de cuatro meses".- El Rey lo miró con enojo, él por su parte le sostuvo la mirada.-

-"No lo voy a permitir".-

-"Ya he hecho un compromiso son ella y con la reina de la Luna".-

-"¿Sin mi consentimiento!".-

-"Tu me pediste que tomara una decisión, y esa ha sido, ya te lo había dicho".-

-"Ese compromiso no es válido porque yo no te autorizo nada".-

-"Es tan válido como mis sentimientos hacia ella, y no los cambiaré, no voy a permitir que me separes de su lado, mucho menos que interfieras en mi matrimonio".-

-"¿Ya se te olvidó quien soy?... No sólo soy tu padre, soy tu Rey y mis decisiones pesan más que las tuyas".-

-"Lo siento padre… Majestad, pero no cuando se trata de mi vida. Además tal vez podrás impedir que me case con ella aunque no lo permitiré..."-

-"Ya verás como si puedo".-

-"Pero jamás impedirás que la ame, ni a ella ni a mi hijo".- El rey palideció cuando escucho esas dos últimas palabras.-

-"¿Tu hijo?... Hum… Con que esa fue la manera con la cual te atrapó. ¿Ese es el tipo de mujer con la que te quieres casar?".- Endymion no soportó ese insulto y se abalanzó contra el pero una presión en su brazo derecho le detuvo.-

-"¡No hijo!".- La reina exclamó para impedir que la situación empeorara.

-"¿Ahora me vas a golpear, esa es la clase de educación que te he dado. Me decepcionas".-

El rey dió media vuelta y se retiró de la estancia, la reina abrazó a su hijo, Endymion sentía que una parte de su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

**CCCCC**

-"Ahg…".-

-"¿Qué te ocurre Sere!".- Molly observó que la Princesa se llevaba su mano derecha su pecho, en el lado del corazón y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.-

-"Me duele".- Sus ojos se humedecieron.- "De pronto me dieron muchas ganas de llorar".-

-"Es que estás muy sensible en por tu estado".- Molly le abrazó.-

-"No, este dolor en mi corazón significa otra cosa. Endymion esta mal, esta sufriendo".-

-"Sere...".-

**CCCCC**

**-"**Lo siento, pero no pude hacer nada, él no ha cambiado de parecer. Ama a esa chiquilla de una manera impresionante".-

-"No puede ser majestad, tiene que hacer algo, de otra manera nuestro poder jamás crecerá, nunca podremos derrotar al Reino Lunar".-

-"Lo siento Beryl, pero no puedo obligarlo, mucho menos ahora que existe un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos. La princesa de la Luna esta esperando un hijo de Endymion".-

-"¡No!".-

Un grito desgarrador invadió la habitación, Beryl se puso furiosa al escuchar la noticia del rey, un hijo, eso era lo suficiente para que Endymion jamás se separara de Serenity, lo suficiente para que él nunca estuviera a su lado.

-"¡Maldición!".-

-"Ya no puedo hacer más, no insistiré más, no puedo obligarlo para que abandone a su hijo, eso no es propio de un príncipe ni de un hombre, así que le agradezco toda la ayuda que me ha ofrecido, pero el deber está primero. Además, este puede ser un nuevo inicio para que la relación entre ambos reinos mejoren y puedan a salir adelante juntos como antes, no me queda mas que apoyar a mi hijo, lo lamento".-

El rey se marchó de la habitación de invitados en donde se hospedaba Beryl quien rápidamente se tele transportó a su castillo en donde se adentró a una habitación oscura. De la nada apareció una sombra y una voz se hizo presente.

-"Te dije que algo andaba mal".-

-"Mi señora Metalia, tenía razón, esa chiquilla se salió con la suya, la muy estúpida está embarazada de Endymion, de MI Endymion".- Dijo tirando unas cosas que estaban encima de una mesa.-

-"¿Piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados, recuerda el verdadero objetivo de todo esto".-

-"Destruir el Reino de la Luz".-

-"Así es, y ahora más que nunca debes hacerlo, solo que esta vez aumentaremos algo, tienes que deshacerte de ese chiquillo que tendrá la princesa de la Luna, ese bebé se convertirá en alguien muy poderoso, es la unión física de dos de los Cristales más poderosos de todo el Universo".-

-"Ese niño debió ser mío y de Endymion".-

-"Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y nada podemos hacer, excepto deshacernos de él".-

-"Tendremos que esperar a que nazca".-

¿Y para que esperar tanto?".- Beryl miró a la sombra fijamente.- "¿Para que esperar a que nazca si puedes deshacerte de él y de su madre al mismo tiempo? De esa forma matarías dos pájaro de un tiro".-

-"Es una magnífica idea, jajajaja".-

**CCCCC**

Los cuatro meses estaban por cumplirse, en la Tierra las cosas marchaban cada día peor, había guerras en muchas partes del mundo y la gente parecía estar totalmente controlada por el odio, se había convertido en un mundo agresivo y violento, algo que jamás había sucedido, los reyes estaban preocupados, esa situación se les salía de las manos y la ayuda de los Generales no servía de mucho, incluso hubo ocasiones en que el propio Palacio Real era atacado por grupos de civiles inconformes.

A pesar de todo Endymion viajaba constantemente a la Luna para ver a Serenity cuyo embarazo iba evolucionando de una manera normal, sin embargo, ella sentía constantemente molestias que le impedían levantarse de la cama, el bebé se movía frecuentemente y en muchas noches no concebía el sueño, el constante movimiento en su vientre le impedía descansar con tranquilidad. Algo curioso era que en las noches en las que Endymion estaba con ella, el bebé parecía estar mucho más relajado y no se movía tanto; la primera vez que Endymion sintió al bebé pateando dentro del vientre de Serenity, hizo permitir que un par de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, era una emoción muy grande la que sentía con cada patadita, la experiencia que estaban viviendo juntos, que compartían el uno con el otro los unía más.

En el Reino Lunar todos se encontraban sumamente contentos por el próximo matrimonio que se llevaría a cabo, aceptaban al príncipe Endymion, como su futuro soberano, muy contentos. La reina Serenity había anunciado ya que en el momento en que su sucesora contrajera matrimonio se haría la ceremonia de coronación en donde le entregaría la corono Real para que se convirtiera por fin en la nueva Reina de la luna Llena, lo mismo sucedería para el Príncipe Endymion, el Rey de la Tierra también le entregaría el mismo día su corona, esa ceremonia tendría que llevarse a cabo en la Tierra pero debido al embarazo de Serenity y la situación que permanecía en la Tierra, se vió forzado a realizar la ceremonia en el Reino Lunar.

En este tiempo la relación entre Endymion y su padre mejoró notoriamente, el Rey volvió a ser la misma persona amable que había sido antes, él atribuyó su cambio de carácter a Beryl quien sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo que creciera un odio muy grande en su corazón en contra de la Luna sin tener alguna razón y más ahora cuando se habían enterado que ella era la que había hechizado a su gente y la causante toda esa violencia en su Reino, el Rey se sintió responsable de todo.

-"Me voy".-

-"Si hijo, cuídate nos veremos más tarde".-

-"Dile a Serenity y a la reina que no se preocupen, nosotros llegaremos a tiempo para la fiesta".-

-"Si, Padre, gracias, nos vemos en la Luna".- Se fue.-

-"Está muy feliz".- Comentó la reina.-

-"Tenías razón, esa niña es la felicidad de nuestro hijo, lamento mucho todos los errores que he cometido".-

-"Eso ya es tiempo pasado, no te preocupes. Ahora lo importante es enfrentarnos y vencer a Beryl".-

-"Lástima que eso no será posible".-

-"¡Bery!".-

-"¿Quién la dejó entrar?".-

-"No necesito que alguien me permita entrar, majestad, usted y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente que me gustaría saldar en este momento".- Beryl tenía una mirada llena de odio, y emanaba un aura maligna muy poderosa que nunca antes se le había visto. El Rey sacó su espada.- "¿Dónde está el Príncipe Endymion?".-

-"Muy lejos de tus sucias manos bruja, no voy a permitir que te le acerques, primero tendrás que matarme".-

-"Con mucho gusto".- En eso se hacen presentes los 4 Generales.-

-"Generales¡Ataquen a esa mujer!".- Ordenó el Rey, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se movió.- "Les he dado una orden¿Qué no me escucharon?".- Los generales siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la altura de Beryl.-

-"Majestad, le presentó a los líderes de mi ejército, los Generales del Negaverso".- Dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.-

-"¿Generales del Negaverso? No puede ser, Jedite, Malachite, Neflyte, Zoycite¿qué han hecho?".-

-"Jajajaja, parece que le he impresionado reina".-

-"No me vencerás, aún teniendo a mis Generales de tu lado, jamás me vencerás".-

-"Eso está por verse".-

Beryl levantó su báculo con su mano derecha mientras decía un extraño conjuro, un potente rayo sale de él directamente hacia la reina a quien mandó al suelo de inmediato. El Rey fue a su lado y la tomó en brazos, pero ya era tarde. La Reina se limitó a ver sus ojos y tocar su rostro.

-"Lucha por nuestro hijo y su familia".-

La mano derecha de la Reina que tocaba la cara de su esposo cayó pesadamente al suelo al dar su último aliento y girar su rostro a un lado mientras cerraba sus ojos. Un sollozo ahogado salió de los labios del Rey, un dolor estremeció su corazón. Decidió depositar en el suelo a su esposa y ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que empuñaba su espada nuevamente y se abalanzaba veloz mente hacia los Generales y Beryl quien reía estruendosamente.

El Rey sostuvo una pelea muy reñida con Malachite que fue el primero en salir a su encuentro, el Rey era un gran espadachín, desafortunadamente estaba cegado por el dolor y el enojo, sentimientos que no le ayudaban mucho, así que no pasó mucho tiempo sin que Malachite obtuviera una notoria ventaja en el enfrentamiento, hasta que en un ágil movimiento de su espada, atravesó con ella el pecho del soberano de la Tierra, provocándole que cayera de rodillas.

-"Jajajajajaja, y decía que no lo vencería, jajajajaja, que lástima me da majestad, sabe, pudimos ser grandes socios, pero no, usted prefirió apoyar a su hijo en algo que no le convenía".-

-"Y no me arre…piento de... haberlo hecho... agh...tu... no mere… ces...a mi... hijo... agh... me ale-gro... que...no te ha-yas... salido... con la tuya".—"Todavía no cante victoria majestad, Endymion será mío o de nadie más. Malachite, acaba con él, los demás vengan conmigo, llegó la hora de tomar posesión de mi nuevo Reino jajajajaja".-

Malachite tomó su espada nuevamente y terminó con la vida del Rey de la Tierra quien cayó al suelo... Sin vida. Después alcanzó a sus compañeros y a Beryl.

_**CCCCC**_

"…_**Cada noche en mis sueños,**_

_**te veo, te siento.**_

_**es así como sé que sigues aquí…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

**En el Reino Lunar...**

**-"¡**Te vez preciosa!".-

-"Preciosa es poco Venus¡Se ve hermosa!".-

-"Tienes razón Mars, Endymion se va a desmayar cuando te vea así".- Comentó Júpiter.-

-"Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida".- dijo Uranus con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.-

-"Toda una princesa".- Neptune sonrió a su Princesa.-

-"Muchas gracias chicas¿pero no creen que me veo muy gorda?".-

-"Para nada, te ves hermosa, pareces un ángel"- Le respondió Mercury.-

Serenity se encontraba en la última prueba de su vestido de novia, era un vestido blanco hermoso, por el frente tenía un escote cuadrado, en su pecho era ajustado para después volverse más holgado desde la parte de debajo de su pecho (**N.A.** En mi país a ese estilo de corte se le llama "peto").

Era parecido a su vestido blanco normal, estaba decorado con hermosos encajes de hilos de oro, solo que éste era de manga larga acampanada, en la parte de atrás tenía un escote ovalado que terminaba a media espalda, donde se desprendía un elegante moño y un par de tiras que iban caídas, el vestido tenía una gran cola, sus zapatillas eran cubiertas y bordadas con el mismo decorado de su vestido. En su cabello llevaba un tocado de pequeñas rosas blancas naturales a las que se les había hecho una aplicación de pequeños diamantes en sus pétalos, al igual que a las rosas de su gran ramo que también había sido hecho de rosas blancas tejidas entre sí de tal manera que cuando lo tomara con sus manos quedara colgando una fina cascada de rosas. Del tocado de su cabello salía su lago velo, al cual también se le habían adherido finos y diminutos diamantes. Ella había elegido ese tipo de vestido pues al ser holgado cubría un poco su abultado vientre.

-"Lo que ya no soporto son las zapatillas, no son muy altas pero creo que no podré soportarlas mucho mañana".-

-"Lo bueno es que gran parte de la ceremonia estarás sentada, así que no tienes que preocuparte mucho".- Le alentó Venus.-

-"Serenity, será mejor que te lo quites tenemos que prepararlo para mañana".-

-"Esta bien Molly".- Uranus le ayudó a bajar de la plataforma en donde se había parado par verse en el gran espejo de su habitación y Serenity se dirigió al vestidor para quitarse su vestido.-

-"Me parece que fue ayer cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos".- Luna suspiró con nostalgia.-

-"Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces".-

-"Molly, Luna, no se pongan así, se va a casar pero estará con nosotros, al menos hasta que nazca el bebé. ¿Alguien sabe si ya decidieron en donde van a vivir?".- Preguntó Mars.-

-"Creo que estarán aquí hasta que nazca su bebé y las cosas en la Tierra mejoren, los problemas en ese reino siguen y no es sano que el bebé crezca rodeado de tanta violencia".-

-"Espero que así sea Mercury, el reino no será lo mismo sin Sere".- Comentó Venus.-

-"Y sin el bebé".- Terminó Júpiter.-

-"O bebita… Ya dinos que es Mercury"…- Insistió Venus.-

-"Eso es algo que Serena tiene que decir, no yo…"-

-"¿El príncipe ya sabe que será?-

-"No, lo sé Neptune…"-

-"No es justo que no nos quieran decir"-

-"Pronto lo sabremos Mars, no comas ansias".- Le tranquilizó Luna.-

**CCCCC**

**Momentos después...**

**-**"Príncipe, pensé que llegaría con sus padres".-

-"Ellos llegarán después, se quedaron resolviendo los últimos detalles para resolver uno de los muchos problemas que hay en el Reino".-

-"Lamento lo que está pasando".-

-"Gracias Luna, solo espero que pronto podamos resolver todos los problemas".-

-"Yo también lo espero".-

-"¿Dónde está Serenity?".-

-"En el jardín, si gusta vaya con ella yo me encargaré de su equipaje".-

-"Gracias".- Tomó rumbo hacia a la parte del jardín que se encontraba detrás del Palacio, efectivamente la encontró ahí, se encontraba con un guardia y una persona de la servidumbre del Palacio.-

**CCCCC**

-"Princesa, aquí tiene su pastilla".-

-"¿Pastilla?".-

-"Es la vitamina que le mandó el médico".-

-"Así, es verdad".- Introdujo la pastilla en su boca y después tomó un poco de agua.- "Gracias".-

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se fue. El guardia vió a Endymion acercarse que con una seña le pidió que los dejara solos, después de hacer una respetuosa inclinación, le obedeció. El príncipe se acercó a su futura esposa.

-"¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de todas?".- Serenity sintió un par de brazos que le rodeaban y le atraían hacía el pecho protector de su príncipe quien comenzó a besar su cuello. Ella sonrió.-

-"Gorda".- Ella se dió la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Endymion la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, le encantaba la sensación de sentir su abultado vientre tan cerca de su cuerpo.-

-"Tu no estás gorda, solo estás embarazada".-

-"Lo sé, es la única vez que me dará tanto gusto mirar mi vientre tan grande".- Ambos rieron. El acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla tiernamente.-

-"¡Ay!".-

-"¿Qué sucede?".- Ella tomó una de sus manos y la puso en su vientre, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y cerraba los ojos, Endymion sintió un ligero golpe en su mano.-"Cada vez patea más fuerte".-

-"Dímelo a mí, no ha dejado de moverse desde que me levanté".-

-"¿Sigue sin dejarte dormir?".-

-"Sí, se mueve mucho en las noches y se duerme todo el día. Hacía días que no se movía tanto en el día, seguramente está feliz porque estas aquí, lo despertaste".-

-"Lo siento, si quieres me duermo contigo hoy, para que te deje dormir".-

-"Nada de eso, tu no me puedes ver a partir de las nueve de la noche. Se supone que no debes ver a la novia veinticuatro horas antes de la boda".-

-"¿O sea que no vas a estar en la fiesta de esta noche?".-

-"Solo será una cena, le dije a mi madre que no quería que durara mucho, últimamente me están doliendo mucho los pies, no aguanto estar mucho tiempo de pie".- Endymion se percató de la rosa que Serenity traía en una de sus manos.- "Me sorprende que aún siga con vida".-

-"Se supone que yo te la di a ti para que la cuidaras, no para que me la regalaras".-

-"¿Y quien te dijo a ti que yo te la regalé, solamente te la presté para que no te sintieras sola".-

-"¿Así, ay, ay, esta bien, esta bien ya no diré nada".- Dijo mientras se encorvaba un poco por el dolor y hacia un gesto muy gracioso provocándole una tierna sonrisa a Endymion.-

-"El bebé me apoya".- Le abrazó.-

-"Deberías decirle que no me pateara tan fuerte".- Endymion se arrodilló frente a ella, besó tiernamente su vientre.-

-"Cielo deja de moverte tanto porque lastimas a mamá, y no querremos eso ¿verdad?".- El bebé pateó una vez más y dejó de moverse, Endymion sonrió y un beso más se escapó se sus labios para después ponerse en pie, Serenity le miró asombrada.- "Parece que si me reconoció".- Serenity se abalanzó hacia el abrazándolo y besándolo, Endy abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa reacción y después le correspondió.- "¿Ya te dijo Mercury si va a ser niño o niña?".-

-"Sí… Te amo".-

-"Yo también corazón".- Se besaron nuevamente.-

**CCCCC**

**Planeta Tierra…**

**-"**Ya esta todo listo mi Reina".-

-"Muy bien Jedite".-

-"El Príncipe ya debe de estar en el Reino de la Luna".- Comentó Neflyte.-

-"Hoy habrá una cena en honor a los Príncipes con motivo de su matrimonio el día de mañana".-

-"Con el que hubiera sido su matrimonio, Zoycite, jajajaja".-

**CCCCC**

"… _**Lejos, a través de la distancia,**_

_**y de los espacios entre ambos,**_

_**has venido a demostrarme que sigues aquí…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

**Reino de la Luna…**

Después de la cena, algunos invitados, las Sailors, los Guardianes, la Reina y los Príncipes se encontraban en el salón de baile disfrutando de un pequeño festejo. La reina y Endymion habían sostenido una plática antes de la cena, donde él le explicó a cerca de la situación que vivía la Tierra en esos momentos, lo que preocupó gravemente a la reina. Ahora solo faltaba que se enterara Serenity. Ambos se encontraban en una de las terrazas del salón.

-"-Luces preocupado¿qué sucede?".-

-"Las cosas en mi Planeta no están bien".-

-"¿Puedo ayudar en algo?".-

-"Los corazones de las personas de la Tierra han sido llenados de envidia y odio contra ustedes. Beryl ha convencido a todos de atacar el Reino Lunar".-

-"No puede ser…".-

-"Su líder se llama Metalia y se alimenta de la energía de los seres vivos. Es por eso que ya he advertido a la reina Serenity. Lo que más me preocupa es que ya no haya un lugar seguro para nosotros, para nuestro bebé, ni en la Tierra ni en la Luna. Mis padres por eso no vinieron conmigo, se quedaron a enfrentar a Beryl, mi padre me prohibió quedarme porque el motivo principal del odio de Beryl es porque yo no me casé con ella y no quiere que yo le haga frente hasta que nosotros nos casemos, de esa manera, el Cristal Dorado podría protegerte a ti y a el bebé también si algo llega a salir mal".-

-"No, no digas eso por favor, el Cristal de Plata, también podrá hacerle frente a Beryl, no esta todo perdido ya verás que todo saldrá bien".- Endymion tomó su mano izquierda, donde, meses antes había colocado en ella un anillo de diamantes sellando su compromiso matrimonial.-

-"Sere, quiero que sepas que yo siempre cuidaré de ti, nada me importa más que tu amor, por siempre desde ahora yo de ti seré, nunca me iré de tu lado y nada te dañará. Te juró que te cuidaré y te amaré hasta el final de mis días, nunca te dejaré sola ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé, porque te amo, porque sé que nunca volveré amar como te amo a ti, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Lamento no poder ofrecerte nada más por el momento, pero yo solo quiero que sepas que mi corazón y toda mi vida ya son tuyos".-

-"No necesito nada más".- Lo abrazó.- "Te amo".- Él comienza a susurrarle al oído.-

_-"No hace falta que me mires, no hace falta que lo digas, no hace falta que me expliques cuando lloras o te ríes, no hace falta decir que me quiero morir a tu lado, te amo.-_

_-"_Es una bella canción".-

-"Que siempre entonaré para ti…"- De pronto se escuchó una explosión y muchos gritos, Endymion por impulso abrazó a Serenity.-

-"Artemis se hizo presente".-

-"Princesa, rápido, tiene que esconderse".-

-"¿Qué está pasando?".- Serenity preguntó preocupada.-

-"Estamos en graves problemas, están atacando a el Reino".-

-"¿El Negaverso?".- Artemis asintió afirmativamente.-

-"Serenity, ve rápido a tu alcoba, estarás más segura del otro lado del Palacio".-

-"Pero Endymion…"-

-"Princesa, Luna la esta esperando, tiene que marcharse de aquí".-

-"Hazle cazo a Artemis, protégete, yo estaré bien".-

Serenity se apresuró para llegar con Luna quien se encontraba a la salida del salón de baile. Endymion y Artemis se unieron a las Sailors y a la guardia de la Luna quienes peleaban con el ejército de Beryl. Ésta al ver a Endymion quiso incrementar la presión.

-"Ahora mis Generales ¡Ataquen!".- Los 4 Generales se hicieron presentes, Endymion al verlos se sorprendió.-

-"¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes?".-

-"Cumpliendo las órdenes de nuestra Reina Beryl".-

Nuevamente Malachite se adelantó a los demás para hacerle frente al Príncipe. Beryl aprovechó el momento para ir en busca de la princesa, sin mucho esfuerzo la encontró reuniéndose con Luna para adentrarse al Palacio. Las Inner se percataron de eso y rápidamente tomaron cartas en el asunto.

**CCCCC**

"… _**El amor puede tocarnos un instante,**_

_**y durar por toda una vida,**_

_**nunca lo dejemos ir,**_

_**hasta que nos marchemos…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"Chicas, unamos nuestras fuerzas… ¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO...ESTALLEN!".-

-"Nuestros poderes... ¡FUEGO DE MARTE... ENCIÉNDETE!".-

-"Podrán derrotar a Metalia... ¡TRUENO DE JÚPITER... RESUENA!".-

-"Y a sus seguidores... ¡RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS!".- Dichos ataques se unieron para atacar a Beryl quien los absorvió.-

-"Sus poderes son inútiles".-

-"¡No puede ser!".- Exclamó Venus.-

-"¿No le hicimos nada?".- Júpiter se preocupó.-

-"¡TIERRA... TIEMBLA!".-

-"MAREMOTO… DE NEPTUNO!".- Ambas Sailors unieron sus poderes pero nada ocurrió.-

-"Son unas tontas".-

El báculo de Beryl comenzó a iluminarse al igual que el lugar hasta segar a las Sailors, para después pronunciar un hechizo, un poder inmenso salió del báculo y dio de lleno a las Sailors quienes gritaron del dolor y cayeron al suelo sin vida.

-"¡NO¡CHICAS!".- Serenity gritó con desesperación al ver a sus amigas caer en batalla.-

-"Nadie puede oponerse al inmenso poder de la gran Metalia. El día de hoy dominaremos la Tierra y la Luna. Princesa Serenity..."- Serenity miró con lágrimas en los ojos a Beryl.- "Tú me robaste el corazón de Endymion y por ello... ¡Morirás!".- Se abalanzó hacia ella a una gran velocidad, justo cuando estaba por alcanzarla una rosa se interpuso entre ambas.-

-"¡Beryl! No te atrevas a tocar a Serenity".- Dijo mientras saltaba para quedar frente a Serenity.-

-"Endymion".-

-"Yo seré la única gobernante de la Tierra, Endymion. No malgastes tu cariño en esta chiquilla del Reino Lunar, yo puedo darte más que ella".- Endymion tomó con su mano izquierda su capa y levantó el brazo para alzarla y cubrir a Serenity.-

-"Luna, llévate rápido a Serenity de aquí".-

-"Vamos Princesa".-

-"¡No, Endymion!.- Luna prácticamente se llevó a rastras a Serenity a su habitación.-

-"Juntos tu y yo, podemos reinar en la Tierra y la Luna por siempre".-

-"Yo jamás traicionaré a la persona que amo".-

-"Si lo haces por el bebe que esa niña espera, no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo darte los que quieras y seguramente serían mucho más poderosos".-

-"A mi no me importa eso, yo jamás cambiaré ni a Serenity ni a mi hijo por nada del mundo".-

-"Entonces, por tu capricho, tu serás el responsable de la muerte de Serenity, la mataré con mis propias manos para que sufras toda tu vida, para que siempre que pienses en ella, recuerdes también que tu amor fue quien la mató, porque si tan solo me hubieras amado a mi, ella nunca hubiera muerto".-

-"Primero tendrás que matarme a mi primero".-

-"Si ya lo hice con tus padres, no dudes que no lo haré contigo".-

-"¿A mis Padres!".-

-"Ah, es que se me había olvidado comentarte, lo siento, pero tengo que darte el pésame, porque el Rey y la Reina han fallecido hace algunos momentos porque no quisieron entregarme el Reino Dorado por las buenas".-

-"¡Maldita!".- Endymion desenvainó su espada y se abalanzó hacia ella, pero otra espada intervino en su camino.-

-"Creo que primero deberíamos terminar con nuestro enfrentamiento, majestad".- Endymion miró con rencor a Malachite y de inmediato comenzaron con su lucha, Beryl se esfumó de ahí para seguir a la Princesa de la luna.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Amor fue cuando te amé,**_

_**la única vez que en verdad me aferré,**_

_**en mi vida… nosotros siempre**_

_**seguiremos juntos…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"Serenity, será mejor que no salgas de aquí".-

-"Luna, yo creo que mejor será que vayamos al salón donde mi Madre guarda el Cristal de Plata, a Beryl le costará más trabajo encontrarme ahí".- Pensando.- _"No puedo permitir que Endymion se enfrente solo a esa mujer".-_

_-"_No Princesa, ese salón está en la parte de abajo, sería muy peligroso llegar hasta ahí".- Serenity tomó la rosa roja entre sus manos.-

-"Es un riesgo que tendremos que correr".- Luna miró en sus ojos mucha seguridad y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.-

Rápidamente salieron de la habitación, bajaron los escalones y tomaron rumbo hacía la estancia del Cristal de Plata; hubo una explosión que les impidió el paso, del humo salió la silueta de una mujer. Beryl. Luna inmediatamente, se puso frente a Serenity.

-"No intervengas en mi camino".- Los ojos de Beryl se iluminaron y levantó su brazo izquierdo y e hizo un además provocando una ventisca que alejó a Luna de ahí, al caer se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-

-"¡Luna!".-

-"Al fin solas, mi querida Princesita, jujujuju".-

Serenity volteó a su lado derecho y vió una armadura la cual portaba una espada, lentamente avanzó hacia ella y tomó la espada, le quitó la funda y miró a Beryl de una manera retadora, después acercó su rosa para aspirar su aroma antes de dejarla en la mano de la armadura donde antes estaba la espada.-

-"No me digas que te quieres enfrentar a mí, por si no lo sabes, una mujer en tu estado es demasiado frágil".-

-"Te equivocas, mi bebé no me da debilidad, al contrario, me da la suficiente fuerza para luchar por mi Reino, por mis seres queridos y por el hombre que amo, su Padre".-

-"Estúpida, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo".- Beryl convirtió su báculo en una poderosa espada y se acerca a Serenity.- "Te juro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida de lo que estás por hacer".-

-"Deja de hablar y demuéstramelo".- Chocaron sus espadas dando inicio a la lucha.-

**CCCCC**

-"Artemis¿dónde esta mi hija?".-

-"Se encuentra con Luna alteza".-

-"Tenemos que protegerla, Endymion no podrá hacerlo solo. Ve con ella por favor".-

-"Pero ¿y usted alteza?".-

-"Yo estaré bien, la que importa es mi hija, por favor date prisa".-

-"Como usted diga".-

Artemis salió corriendo del Salón de Baile encontrándose con Endymion quien seguía peleando ya no solo con Malachite, Neflyte se también había unido a la batalla, Artemis lanzó un poder sobre ellos dejándolos inconscientes.

-"Gracias, no puedo usar el poder del Cristal Dorado".-

"Tal vez esté en manos de Beryl, tenemos que ir con la princesa, ella tampoco puede usar el Poder del Cristal de Plata, el cristal se encuentra con la Reina".-

-"Démonos prisa".- Entraron al Palacio y cuando estaban a punto de subir las escaleras un fuerte ruido proveniente de un largo pasillo les atrapó su atención.- "Serenity…"- Endymion se dirigió rápidamente hasta allá.-

**CCCCC**

-"Eres muy buena manejando espadas, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme".-

En un ágil movimiento, Beryl mandó a volar la espada de Serenity, quien luchaba con mucha dificultad pues su vientre no le permitía moverse con agilidad, además de que ya se encontraba muy agotada, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Beryl.

Serenity se llevó sus manos a su vientre mientras respiraba con dificultad. Iba a ir en busca de su espada pero Beryl puso la suya a la altura de su cuello impidiéndole que avanzara.

-"No, no, no, no, no, tu no vas a ningún lado preciosa... Parece que te he ganado, no sabes lo que voy a disfrutar verte morir".-

-"¡Suéltala Beryl".-

-"Endymion…".- Susurró Serenity.-

-"Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, Endymion veo que llegaste a tiempo, que bueno, así se podrá cumplir lo que antes te había dicho, vas a ver morir a Serenity con tus propios ojos".-

-"¡Luna!".- Artemis vió a Luna tendida en el suelo son moverse y corrió a su lado.-

-"Déjala, no le hagas daño, por favor".-

-"¡Que sorpresa! Vaya cambio de actitud el tuyo, hace unos momentos hasta me maldijiste y ahora me pides las cosas por favor. Veo que las cosas van mejorando".- Alzó su mano y de ésta salió una energía que rompió la pared.-

-"Agh… ¿Artemis?".-

-"Luna¿estas bien?".-

-"No, me duele a cabeza... ¿Dónde está Serenity?".- Artemis miró hacia donde se encontraba la princesa y Luna le imitó, al ver la escena un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta, Artemis le ayudó a ponerse de pie.-

-"¡Camina!".- Serenity no se movió.- "¡Te estoy diciendo que camines!.-

Nuevamente Serenity no hizo nada, solo se limitaba a ver a Endymion que le miraba muy preocupado, al verla así sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos.

-"Con que con esas tenemos".- Beryl bajó la espada a la altura del vientre de la princesa, quien se sobre saltó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.- "¿Ahora si vas a caminar?".- Serenity comenzó a caminar hacia la salida que Beryl había creado, Endymion les siguió el paso junto con Luna y Artemis.- "Detente".- Beryl obligó a voltear hacia atrás para ver a Endymion a los ojos.- "Muy bien Endymion, esta es tu última oportunidad, deja a esta chiquilla y ven conmigo".-

-"Yo jamás traicionaré a la persona que amo".- Beryl hizo más presión con su espada en el vientre de Serenity.-

-"¡Ahg!".- Serenity se llevó su mano izquierda a su vientre, de pronto el bebé comenzó a moverse demasiado, su inquietud le provocó un fuerte dolor. Endymion se preocupó demasiado, se sentía impotente, lo que hizo que alcanzara la desesperación.-

-"Por última vez¿Vendrás conmigo?".-

-"Esta bien, iré contigo, pero déjalos ir".-

-"Será mejor que lo entiendas de una vez Beryl ¡Nunca te apoderarás de la Luna!".- La luna que estaba en la frente de Serenity comenzó a brillar cegando a Beryl, ella retiró la espada se su vientre y se alejó un poco.-

-"¡Maldita seas¡Ahora si morirás!".-

-"¡Serenity!".-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Tu estas aquí, no hay nada que pueda temer,**_

_**y sé que mi corazón seguirá,**_

_**nosotros permaneceremos siempre igual,**_

_**tú estarás a salvo en mi corazón,**_

_**y mi corazón seguirá…"**_

**CCCCC **

Endymion se apresuró a llegar a su lado, pero Beryl alcanzó un brazo de Serenity y la detuvo, lo jaló de tal manera que quedó frente a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces clavó su espada en su cuerpo... Justamente a la altura de su vientre. Serenity abrió los ojos e par en par, inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el grito que se iba a escapar de sus labios se ahogó en su garganta.

-¡NOO¡SERENITY!"-

Endymion vió como el piso a los pies de Serenity se empapaba de un líquido cálido y rojizo, Beryl con una maligna sonrisa en sus labios sacó la espada del vientre de la princesa quien cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Serenity bajó el rostro para ver que su vestido estaba completamente ensangrentado, ya no sentía movimiento en su vientre, aun así, lo tocó con ambas manos cerrando sus ojos para dejar que las lágrimas cayeran sin cesar.

Endymion llegó a su lado y le tomó en brazos. Artemis y Luna estaban impactados con lo que vieron, simplemente no podían ni siquiera pensar. Endymion también dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos, mientras veía como sangraba sin parar el la herida que tenía Serenity en su vientre donde se encontraba su bebé, su hijo, al que le habían arrebatado la vida de esa manera tan cruel.

-"Endymion..."-

-"Mi amor..."-

-"Perdóname... No... Pude... Proteger... A nuestro... Bebé…"-

."No, perdóname tú a mí, esto fue por mi culpa".-

-´"No, nada... Es tu culpa... Ahora... Solo quiero que... Sepas... Que te amo y que siempre... Te amaré..."-

-"No, no hables así, tienes que ponerte bien".-

-"Ya es tarde...".- Endymion le besó.- "Te amo, gracias... Por hacerme tan... Feliz".- Alzó una de sus manos para secarle las lágrimas.- "No me llores... Ni tampoco me pidas... Que me quede... Porque... Ya ... Ahg... No puedo... Más…"- El acercó su rostro nuevamente y besó su frente y después sus labios, ella sonrió, después le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.- "Tengo miedo".-

Serenity por fin dejó salir su llanto, mismo que hacía que el corazón de Endymion se rompiera poco a poco. El solo atinó a cantarle a su oído mientras sus propios ojos no dejaban de llorar y sus brazos la atraían más contra su cuerpo.

-"_No hace falta que te quedes, no hace falta que te insista, no hace falta que te llore, si nos veremos arriba, no hace falta decir, que me quiero morir a tu lado, Te amo…. No hace falta que soñemos que es mentira que no existe la muerte cuando hay amor. Esta misma historia continua, solo cambia el escenario en la escena del amor… No hace falta que me mientas, no hace falta que lo pidas, no hace falta que te extrañe, si te encontraré algún día… No hace falta decir, que me quiero morir a tu lado, te amo… No hace falta que te insista, no hace falta que te llore, si nos veremos arriba, no hace falta decir, que me quiero morir a tu lado, te amo…"_-

El viento se hizo presente y con él una rosa roja cayó a los pies de Serenity, una rosa que le regalaba sus pétalos al viento.

-"Yo... También... Te… Amo…"-

Serenity se desvaneció en sus brazos. Endymion dejó salir todo su llanto mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza. Luna y Artemis se abrazaron llorando y compartiendo el mismo sufrimiento. Beryl veía con una sonrisa maligna y de satisfacción todo lo que pasaba. Después de unos momentos Endymion dejó en el suelo a Serenity y desenvainó su espada sin dejar de mirarla, después posó sus ojos en los de Beryl.

-"No me digas que ahora me atacarás tú".-

-"No, no lo voy a hacer".- Dijo secamente. Luna y Artemis miraron fijamente Endymion, Luna abrió los ojos totalmente consternados y avanzó hacia él pero fue detenida por Artemis quien seguía mirando incrédulo la escena.-

-"¡NO¡ENDYMION!".- Gritó Luna con desesperación. La reina Serenity llegó y encontró a Serenity en el suelo, llegó justo en el momento en que Endymion tomaba su espada y la clavaba en su cuerpo sorprendiendo a Beryl.-

-"¡Dios mío!".- Endymion cayó al suelo al lado de Serenity, con esfuerzos se acercó más a ella y la abrazó.-

-"Nos... Veremos... Arriba…"- Cerró sus ojos dando su último respiro al mismo tiempo que la rosa liberaba de ella el último de sus marchitos y rojos pétalos. Beryl levantó en el aire os cuerpos de ambos.

-"¡Serenity¡Endymion!".- Gritó la reina.-

-"¡No, Príncipe..."- Luna se dejó caer al suelo.-

-"Princesa…"- Artemis bajó la mirada al suelo.-

-"Lo has hecho bien Beryl".- Una voz salió de la nada.- Ahora apodérate el Cristal de Plata, date prisa".-

-"No lo permitiré."-

-"Reina Serenity".- Una luz salió del pequeño cetro de la reina.- "Esa luz es..."-

-"El inmenso poder del Cristal de Plata Luna".-

-"¡Pero al usarlo, usted agotará su fuerza vital!".-

-"¡Por favor no lo haga Majestad!".- Gritó Artemis.-

-"¡CURACIÓN LUNAR... ACCION!".-

-"¡No es posible!".-

-"¿Esa es l fuerza del Cristal de Plata?".- El poder comenzó a hacer efecto en Beryl.-"¡Ayúdeme señora Metalia!".- El cuerpo de Beryl desapareció, al igual que toda la energía maligna del Reino, dejándolo en ruinas.-

-"Luna, Artemis... Ahora su responsabilidad será cuidar de ellos".- El Cristal de Plata se elevó en el aire y reunió los cuerpos de todas las Sailors y los Príncipes.- "Ellos merecen vivir una vida feliz y en paz, además, Endymion y Serenity tienen derecho a disfrutar de su amor".- Todos los cuerpos desaparecieron.-

-"Claro que sí alteza".-

-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de que así suceda".-

Luna y Artemis fueron empapados por una cálida luz que hizo reducir de tamaño sus cuerpos mientras caían en un profundo sueño de animación suspendida.

-"Por favor Cristal de Plata, permite que mi deseo se haga realidad, el cristal brilló con mucha intensidad y la Reina dejó de vivir…

**CCCCC**

"…_**Cerca, lejos,**_

_**donde quiera que estés,**_

_**yo creo que mi corazón te seguirá,**_

_**una vez más abres la puerta,**_

_**y estás aquí, en mi corazón,**_

_**y mi corazón seguirá adelante…"**_

**_CCCCC

* * *

_****Canciones:**

_"_**_Mi Corazón Seguirá"_ (My Heart Will Go On) / Celine Dione **

**Adaptación: Serekino Kaoru. **

**_"No Hace Falta"_ / Manuel Mijares.**

**

* * *

**

_**Enero 26 del 2003'.**_

_**Editado: Miércoles, Junio 14 del 2006'.**_

_**01:32**_


	23. 21: Sin Ti

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic (con algunas excepciones) pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi correspondientes al Anime y Manga: "Sailor Moon" (Derechos Reservados).**

**Nombres y personajes, de uso exclusivo:** Sailor Universe (con las características explícitas en este fanfic), Seren Kaoru (Nombre), Sailor Chaos (sus características), Fálcon (Nishimura) y Reiko Nishi (de ésta solo el nombre) son propiedad de la autora… En este caso Yo XD.

**Nombres y personajes, de uso exclusivo:** Ya que gracias a él se le otorgo un nombre a este personaje, le doy todo el crédito y los derechos sobre el, Sailor Meiga es propiedad de mi hermano **Miki Kaoru.

* * *

**

**-21-**

**Juuniichi**

**"Sin Ti"**

-"Príncipe tranquilícese por favor".-

-"No puedo Setsuna. No puedo tranquilizarme ahora que lo recuerdo todo, ahora que sé que Serenity estaba esperando un hijo mío el día en que Beryl la atacó".-

-"¿Qué?"!.- Exclamó Rei.-

-"Serena…"- Amy quedó impactada.-

-"No es posible".- dijo Lita.-"La princesa… ¿embarazada?".-

En ese momento escenas del pasado oculto aparecieron en la mente de Mina. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza mientras hacía gestos de dolor, Artemis se percató de eso pero no dijo nada, sospechaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de un momento de silencio el cual a menudo era roto por los sollozos de Darien, Setsuna tomó la palabra.

-"Supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo más".- Miró a los Guardianes.-

-"¿Serena estaba embarazada cuando Beryl la asesinó?".- preguntó Amy.-

-"Creo que tienen que explicarnos muy bien lo que pasó, sin mentiras".-

-"Lita tiene razón, no importa que aun no sea tiempo de que nos enteremos, no es justo que sigamos viviendo engañadas".- dijo Rei con cierta molestia.-

-"Por favor, explíquenles que fue lo que pasó en realidad, estoy segura que están preparadas para saberlo".- Todos miraron a Mina sorprendidos.-

-"¿Mina tu…?".-

-"Si Luna, desde hace mucho tiempo que yo he soñado con todo esto, con la verdad, solo que no quería aceptarlo, decidí pensar que solamente eran sueños, no quise comentárselos porque pensé que solo eran ideas mías y si todo era mentira iba a lastimar tanto a Darien como a Serena, y cuando Darien mencionó el embarazo de Serena, todas las imágenes volvieron a mi mente nuevamente. Lo siento mucho Darien, pero no quería hacerte pasar por momentos tan dolorosos".- El joven prefirió ignorar sus palabras.-

-"Lo recuerdo todo a la perfección. Ibamos a casarnos, por fin había hecho entrar en razón a mi padre, ese día, comenzaron los ataques a la Tierra, comenzó el desastre, un día antes de que Serenity se casara conmigo... Beryl enloqueció cuando mi padre aceptó a Serenity y fue peor cuando se enteró que ella esperaba un bebé, un hijo mío... Eso fue lo que le alentó para atacarla de esa manera, para atacar el Reino. Todo porque ella esperaba un hijo mío, porque yo la amada... Por mi culpa.-

-"Dios mío..."-

-"Un bebé..."- dijeron Lita y Rei casi ausentes.-

-"Así es, la princesa estaba por cumplir los 6 meses de embarazo cuando Beryl atacó el Reino y le arrebató la vida".- dijo Setsuna.-

-"Pero no fue por tu culpa Darien, será mejor que te tranquilices para que podamos hablar con más calma, siéntate por favor".- Darien obedeció las palabras de Artemis dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá.- "Si vamos a hablar acerca de esto será mejor que escuchen con atención".-

-"Efectivamente, la verdadera razón por la cual Beryl atacó el Reino Lunar fue por que quería vengarse del Príncipe Endymion y nuestra Princesa. Todo comenzó porque los Reyes de la Tierra, comenzaron a hacer tratos con el Reino de Beryl, incluso hicieron que ella se acercara al Príncipe con el fin de que ellos se casaran y de esa forma unir los dos reinos lo cual hubiera sido muy provechoso para ambos, la maldad de Beryl siempre contaminó los corazones de los habitantes de este planeta lo que provocaba que tuvieran cierto recelo del Reino Lunar. A pesar de todo esto su príncipe y la princesa Serenity, se conocieron y llegaron a entablar una bella amistad que se fue cultivando con el pasar de los años, él iba a visitarla muy seguido al Reino, pues la Reina no le permitía a la princesa bajar a la Tierra. Un día la Reina decidió que ya era tiempo de que lo hiciera y junto con ustedes la familia Real visitó el Reino de la Tierra, ese día..."- Luna fue interrumpida.-

-"Yo le revelé mis sentimientos, le dije que la amaba y ella me aceptó.-

-"Fue un día muy hermoso para ella, pero hubo algo más en esa noche, en esa fecha se daría un evento en el Sistema Solar y en el cual la Tierra y la Luna formarían parte, se presentaría un eclipse lunar, algo que marcó, si no me equivoco, la unión del Príncipe Endymion y la princesa Serenity".-

Hubo un momento de silencio después de las palabras de Luna. Darien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y en la mente de las Sailors había un gran esfuerzo por recordar lo que en ese momento Luna decía, sin embargo, las únicas que veían las imágenes en su mente eran Setsuna, Mina y... Amy.

-"Es verdad... Lo recuerdo..."-

-"Yo por más que intento no puedo recordar nada".- Se quejó Lita.-

-"Aún así, siento mucho dolor en mi pecho. Una gran nostalgia, a pesar de que no puedo recordar como Amy".- Comentó Rei.-

-"Eso es porque el poder de Amy ya ha despertado, solo le faltaba la parte oculta de su pasado".- Dijo Artemis. Amy bajó el rostro mientras seguía recordando.-

-"Pero hay algo que no entiendo Luna¿por qué dijiste que ese eclipse de luna marcó su unión?".- Luna volteó a ver a Setsuna, quien asintió afirmativamente. Luna miró a los ojos a Amy para contestar su pregunta-

-"Desde hace mucho tiempo, en el Reino Lunar existía una creencia de que en algún momento nacería un ser con un poder inmenso, capaz de desaparecer la oscuridad y que sería concebido por la unión de dos seres elegidos y agraciados con fuerzas poderosas para que guiaran adecuadamente a la reencarnación de este ser, este nacimiento marcaría una nueva etapa, una nueva época, así fue como fue creado el Reino Lunar, o más bien, la época conocida como Milenio de Plata, gracias a la existencia de este ser, que era la máxima representación de la energía positiva que existía en el Universo. Antes de morir, dividió su poder en dos cristales a los cuales separó para que nadie pudiera tener en sus manos tal magnífico poder, uno lo escondió en la Tierra y el otro, el más poderoso, en la Luna".-

-"Espera un segundo, acaso ese ser ¿es la reina Serenity?".-

-"No Lita, ella, es una descendiente de este ser, gracias a que el Rey, el Padre de la princesa Serenity, antes de morir le brindó todo su poder, limpiando su alma, para hacerla una descendiente directa de la Luna".- contestó Artemis.-

-"Pero de los cristales que hablan, imagino que son el Cristal Dorado y el Cristal de Plata".- dijo Rei y Luna asintió.- "¿No se suponía que el Milenio de Plata comenzó cuando fue gobernado por la Reina Serenity?".-

-"No Rei, comenzó antes, como ya dije la Reina era una descendiente de este ser, ella heredó la responsabilidad de cuidar del Cristal de Plata tal y como la heredaría la Princesa".-

-"Todo esto es muy confuso".- Comentó Lita.-

-"Al igual, nació un ser que era la máxima representación de energía negativa que a diferencia del otro, este solamente encerró su poder en un solo cristal, el Cristal Makrán, mismo que dio origen a la creación de otros más".-

-"¿Cristal Makrán?".- Preguntó Amy.-

-"El Cristal Makrán es uno de los Cristales más poderosos de todo el Universo, también se le conoce como el Cristal del Universo, este cristal le pertenece al ser con mayor carga de energía negativa quien se hace presente cada mil años, para marcar una nueva época".- dijo Luna.-

-"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los Príncipes?".- Preguntó Rei.-

-"Se dice que este ser sería concebido en un Eclipse de Luna, tal y como fue la primera vez, porque es el momento en que la Tierra y la Luna están más cerca. Donde la energía de ambos cristales se integraría y escogerían a dos seres que fueran capaces de pasar por difíciles pruebas y sobre todo que conservaran la fuerza del amor, un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la maldad no tuviera oportunidad de separarlos".- Comentó Setsuna.-

-"El bebé que de la Princesa fue concebido una noche así, según sus propias palabras".- Luna miró a Darien quien asintió.-

-"¿Rini?".- preguntó Lita.-

-"Según el futuro, con el matrimonio de Darien y Serena se daría el comienzo de una nueva etapa".-

-"Tokio de Cristal, el siglo treinta".- dijo Amy.-

-"Lo que coincide perfectamente con esa creencia... Que ahora es muy difícil de comprobar".- Artemis bajó el rostro.-

-"Cuando la Princesa en este tiempo, es decir, cuando Serena o Sailor Moon tocó la copa Lunar, se convirtió en el enviado del bien, y obtuvo las mismas cualidades que se dice poseía este ser, por lo que puedo decir, que al haber muerto con el bebé dentro de su cuerpo en el Milenio de Plata, reencarnó con todo ese poder en su cuerpo y una vez más, se dio el inicio a una época más, que es el presente".- dijo Setsuna.-

-"La nueva Sailor que recientemente apareció, es la máxima representación de la energía negativa en el Universo, ella es la Sailor de la Oscuridad, Sailor Universe."- Luna miró a Darien quien seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.-

-Se suponía que cuando ambos seres coincidieran en el mismo siglo, se daría una batalla que marcaría la vida en todo el Universo".-

-"Pero Artemis, hablas como si ese momento hubiera llegado, estas diciendo que se necesita la presencia de los dos seres, y solo se encuentra entre nosotros Sailor Universe, para que eso ocurriera se necesita que Rini viviera en este tiempo".- comentó Mina.-

-"No podemos estar tan seguros ya, el tiempo ha sufrido un gran cambio tan solo con la muerte de la Princesa, ella ha dejado de existir en este tiempo y obviamente Tokio de Cristal ya no existirá".- Terminó de decir Artemis.-

Setsuna y Amy se miraron fijamente, Amy comenzaba a preocuparse por Serena, a diferencia de todos los presentes, ellas dos eran las únicas que sabían que ella seguía con vida, entonces¿La batalla podría ocurrir?

-"Pero, si Serena siguiera con vida de todas maneras esa batalla no podría ocurrir por dos motivos, uno porque Darien y ella ya no estarían juntos, y aunque así fuera, Rini no pertenece a este tiempo".- dijo Amy totalmente preocupada, algo que todos pudieron notar, Setsuna se apresuró a responderle.-

-"Pero recuerda lo que les acabo de decir, Sailor Moon se convirtió en el enviado del bien, cuando peleó con la Dama 9, y cuando peleó contra Sailor Galaxia se convirtió en el ser más poderoso de energía positiva, es muy posible que ella hubiera sido la elegida para enfrentarse a el enemigo. Además hay algo más que altera esta situación". Todos le miraron extrañados.- "En el Milenio de Plata, Sailor Universe no murió por causas naturales. Ella murió mucho antes de lo previsto es por eso que no me sorprende en nada que haya aparecido en estos momentos".-

-"¿Es decir que Sailor Universe reencarnó también?".-

-"Sí Amy, el ciclo de la vida ha comenzado de nuevo con el inicio de la nueva era".-

-"Eso quiere decir que efectivamente esa nueva Sailor es nuestra enemiga".-

-"Quizá Lita tenga razón, pero ¿entonces porque llegó exigiendo el Cristal de Plata y diciendo que venía a vengar la muerte de Serena, si se supone que ellas son enemigas¿porqué habría de vengar su muerte?".- Preguntó Rei.-

Todos guardaron silencio, Amy iba a decir algo pues no creía que Universe fuera su enemiga cuando ella misma le cito en el departamento de los chicos para revelarle que Serena estaba viva. Además, ella misma les había revelado el nombre de su enemigo, era totalmente incongruente lo que estaba escuchando con lo que ella misma sabía.

Miró a Setsuna quien a la vez movió la cabeza de manera negativa, era cierto, ella no podía decir nada de lo que sabía porque entonces pondría al descubierto que la nueva Sailor, las Outers y las Star Lights trabajaban juntas. Cuando de pronto, un comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Recuerdo que en el Milenio de Plata Sailor Universe intentó eliminarnos y que de no haber sido por la reina Serenity, lo habría hecho. Lo que no logro recordar es ¿por qué se enfrentó a nosotras?".- Decía Mina mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por seguir recordando su pasado.-

-"Sí, es lo mismo que yo no puedo descifrar, hay algo que falta en todo esto, y que estoy seguro que ustedes saben perfectamente".- Darien miró seriamente a los guardianes y Setsuna.-

-"Hubo un desequilibrio en el Universo, un poder oscuro fue despertado, mismo que comenzó a atacar un lugar muy lejano al Sistema Solar, específicamente en el lugar donde habitaban Sailor Universe y Sailor Galaxia, ese lugar es la Constelación Sagitario.-

-"¿Luna, quieres decir que Sailor Galaxia conocía a Sailor Universe?".-

-"Sí Rei, ellas se conocían, vivían en el mismo lugar, en sistema Thaud, se encuentra en el centro de la constelación Sagitario, un poder maligno despertó y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, Galaxia, Saturn y Universe intentaron detenerlo, Saturn pereció en el intento usando su máximo poder. Universe fue herida de gravedad al igual que Galaxia pero aún así consiguieron derrotar al Pharaon 90".- terminó de decir Artemis.-

-"¿Al Pharaon 90!"- Exclamó Lita.- "¿Ese no es el demonio que nos atacó junto con la Dama 9?".-

-"Sí, el mismo, después de que fue derrotado un poder mayor se hizo presente, el Caos, no sabemos con exactitud como ocurrió esa pelea, la única que lo sabía era la reina Serenity y nunca nos lo explicó, solo recordamos que gracias a él Universe se volvió nuestra enemiga y que se enfrentó a ustedes, pero la reina con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata iba a condenarla en el sueño eterno, hasta el momento de su nuevo despertar, pero algo salió mal y ella murió, fue entonces cuando Sailor Galaxia le hizo frente y lo encerró en su cuerpo... Eso es lo único que podemos recordar".- Luna bajó el rostro y Artemis lo acarició con el suyo.-

-"Fue por eso entonces que ella me dijo que hasta que apareciera el nuevo enemigo sabríamos si estábamos del mismo lado".- Darien decía pensativo.-

-"Lo que nos lleva a pensar que ella no es el enemigo".- dijo Mina.-

-"Y si ella no es el enemigo... ¿Entonces quien?".- dijo Rei, Setsuna y Amy se vieron entre sí.-

**CCCCC**

**En el departamento de los Three Lights...**

-"¿Donde está mi bombón?".-

-"Vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas¿ya viste que hora es, con casi las dos de la tarde".-

-"No bromees Taiki y responde".-

-"Y encima se levanta con un genio de los mil demonios".-

-"Muy gracioso Yaten¿me piensan responder?".- dijo Seiya un poco exasperado.-

-"No te sulfures hermanito, Seren salió desde muy temprano, fue a casa de Michiru y las demás como todos los días".- dijo Taiki mientras terminaba de arreglarse.-

-"No está con ellas, acabo de hablar con Haruka y me dijo que ya no estaba ahí, que tenia tiempo de haber salido de su casa".-

"Entonces no debe de tardar en llegar y deja de ser tan posesivo".-

-"No soy posesivo Yaten, simplemente me preocupa que ande por ahí sola".-

-"¿No crees que ya está grande como para que le andes cuidando en todos lados, también necesita estar sola de vez en cuando".-

-"Taiki, recuerda lo que me dijo Galaxia y esa chica, Bombón puede estar en peligro y no podemos permitir que este desprotegida".-

-"Si estás tan preocupado usa la telepatía, aunque yo sigo pensando que no deberías de asediarla tanto".-

-"Si, es verdad Yaten, tal vez estoy exagerando".-

-"Probablemente esté con Amy, ahora le pregunto".-

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de su novia. El teléfono comenzó a sonar rompiendo el silencio que había en la sala del departamento de Darien, Amy inmediatamente contestó.

-"¿Si?".-

-"Hola preciosa".- Amy sonrió.-

-"Hola, lo siento, se me fue el tiempo, en seguida voy para allá".-

-"No, tranquila, aún es temprano, dime¿qué sucede, te noto extraña".- Amy miró a Setsuna que le seguía mirando fijamente.-

-"Nada, solo estoy con las chicas".-

-"¿Por qué será que no te creo?".-

-"Después hablamos, ahora no puedo, mi Mamá esta en mi casa por si llegas y no estoy, iré lo más rápido que pueda".-

-"¿Está Seren contigo?".-

-"¿Seren?."- Darien miró a Amy.- "No, ella no está conmigo¿por qué?".

-"Por nada, nos vemos al rato y hablamos, me tienes preocupado".-

-"Descuida, sí, nos vemos al rato".-

-"Te quiero.- Amy volvió a sonreír".-

-"Yo también".-

-"¿Y bien?".- Preguntó Seiya.-

-"No, Seren no esta con Amy".-

-"¿Pasa algo malo?".- Preguntó Yaten.-

-"Amy estaba muy rara, no sé, noté algo extraño en su voz".-

-"Vaya parece que ya son dos los paranoicos".- ¬¬

-"Cierra la boca Yaten".- Respondió Seiya.-

-"Yo mejor me voy, parece que eso es contagioso".-

-"¿Iras a verla?".-

-"Sí su mamá me invitó a su casa a comer con ellas¿tu vas a salir?".

-"Mas al rato, quedé en ir al departamento del señor Nishimura para seguir planeando la fiesta, pero me estoy sintiendo mal, me duele mucho la cabeza".-

-"Será mejor que descanses, hemos tenido días de mucha presión y se vienen días peores, y no puedes enfermarte".-

-"Si, tal vez tengas razón, iré a ducharme y me volveré a recostar, solo espero que mi Bombón esté bien".-

**CCCCC**

**En el Departamento de Darien...**

**-"**Será mejor que por el momento mantengamos a las Star Lights y a Seren al margen de todo esto."- Setsuna miró a Amy.- "Las Sailors tienen que recordar muchas cosas también pero por cuenta propia".-

**-"**Sí lo sé, no se preocupen, no les diré nada ni a Taiki ni a Seren".-

**-"**¿Te sientes más tranquilo Darien?".-

**-"**No Luna, me va a costar mucho trabajo asimilar todo esto. Por el momento solo quiero salir de aquí".-

**-"**Nosotras también tendremos mucho en que pensar".- dijo Lita.-

**-"**Será mejor que nos vayamos".-

**-"**Mina tiene razón, además yo también me tengo que ir".- Explicó Amy.-

-**"**Muchas gracias por haber venido Setsuna, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado".-

**-"**No tiene nada que agradecer majestad, como le he dicho a Luna, a pesar de todo, yo sigo siendo una Sailor Scout y tengo responsabilidades que cumplir, pero nada más".-

**-"**Lo sé y es por eso que te lo agradezco".- Setsuna se levantó del sofá e hizo una inclinación.-

**-"**Es hora de que me vaya".- Setsuna dio media vuelta y Darien se puso de pie al igual que las demás. Todas salieron del departamento junto con Artemis mientras que Luna se quedaba en el sofá. Amy se retrasó un poco.-

**-"**Darien, se que es difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte, te necesitamos, no puedes dejarte vencer por el dolor, lo que acabamos de recordar es muy duro y doloroso, pero ahora que Serena no está, te necesitamos más que nunca".-

**-"**Yo no soy nadie sin ella".-

**-"**Sé que si ella estuviera aquí todo sería diferente, es por eso que te digo que no te puedes dejar vencer por el dolor, sé también que lo que más deseas en este momento es estar a su lado, pero antes recuerda que parte de tu sueño era también proteger a este planeta por el cual Serena arriesgó muchas veces su vida, ahora nos toca a nosotros demostrarle que somos capaces de proteger lo que tanto amó".- Amy dió media vuelta y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta.-

**-"**Amy tiene razón Darien, tenemos que hacerlo por ella".- Darien volteó a ver a Luna.-

-"Pero solo lo haré por ella, por su recuerdo, porque eso es lo único que me mantiene con vida. Te lo juro Luna, te juro que lo haré por que la amo, lo haré por ella y por mi hijo".- Darien cerró sus ojos y un par de lágrimas más se escaparon de sus ojos.-

-"Darien..."-

-"Voy a salir un momento, quiero respirar aire fresco".-

-"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?".-

-"No, quiero estar solo".- Tomó sus llaves, su saco verde y salió del departamento, se puso su saco y comenzó a avanzar hacia a el ascensor el cual se abre dejando ver a un conocido hombre alto, rubio y ojos color miel.- "¿Usted?".- El hombre sale del ascensor y se detuvo frente a él.- "Usted es el mismo que estaba ayer en el salón de baile".-

-"Mi nombre es Hoshimi Nishimura, y soy el representante del grupo Three Lights".-

-"¿Su representante?".- Hoshimi asintió.- "Y usted es el joven que estaba con Seren".-

-"Soy Darien Chiba".- Ambos estrecharon su mano.

Al contacto Darien sintió una extraña energía proveniente de Nishimura, y a la vez sintió un poder muy extraño y poderoso; por su parte Hoshimi sonrió al sentir el poder del Príncipe de la Tierra mientras pensaba…

_-"Lo sabía, la energía de Endymion es inconfundible, al fin te encontré"_.--"¿Y que esta haciendo aquí?".-

-"Acabo de mudarme, mi casa está en remodelación y vine a ocupar uno de los departamentos de mi edificio".-

-"¿Usted es el dueño?".-

-"Así es, lamento no haberme presentado con mis inquilinos, el mundo del espectáculo es demasiado absorbente".-

-"¿Cómo se encuentra Seren?".- Nishimura sonrió.-

-"Ella se encuentra más tranquila, ayer tuvo muchas emociones y necesitaba reposar, hoy es su día libre y le recomendé que descansara, tenemos una agenda de trabajo muy saturada. Es una sorpresa que se conozcan, ella es una persona muy reservada.-

-"Estudia en la misma preparatoria que un grupo de amigas, los chicos son sus amigos y ellos la presentaron con nosotros, fue así como la conocí.-"

-"Sí lo recuerdo, son las integrantes de uno de los grupos que les abrió a los chicos ayer. Es verdad las he visto charlando con ellos, además, si mal no recuerdo una es la novia de Taiki. Me da gusto que Seren tenga amigos, lo que a ella le hace falta es relacionarse con todo tipo de gente. Es por eso que los chicos y yo estamos planeando hacerle una fiesta para festejar su próximo cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no asistes, si eres su amigo estoy muy seguro que a ella le encantará verte por ahí, además irán tus amigas".-

-"No creo que sea buena idea".-

"Por supuesto que sí, será una fiesta sorpresa y lo que buscamos es rodearla de gente que le estime, vamos acepta, estoy seguro que tu también te lo pasaras en grande".-

-"Digamos que mi relación con Seiya y los demás no es muy buena".-

-"Pero la fiesta es para Seren, no les hagas caso, ellos son así. Ahora yo tengo que ir a hacer unas llamadas telefónicas, mi apartamento es el último de este pasillo, la puerta a tu izquierda".-

-"El mío es el de enfrente".-

-"Vaya coincidencia, entonces ya se a donde dejar la invitación, además, todavía tengo que hablar contigo a cerca de la cena pendiente con Seren".-

-"Esta bien, a propósito¿cuando será la fiesta?-

-"Este 30 de Junio".-

-"¿El 30 de Junio!".- Exclamó asombrado.-

-"Sí, esa es la fecha de su cumpleaños¿estarás ocupado ese día?".-

-"No, es solo que... Olvídelo, no es nada, hasta luego".-

-"Adiós".- pensando.- _"Parece que la fecha hizo eco en su mente. Príncipe Endymion, tenga cuidado, el mal lo está acechando igual que a la Princesa de la Luna, ambos son muy importantes para lo que está por venir, no se deje atormentar por el dolor"_.-

_**CCCCC**_

"_**...Fue tras una tarde gris,**_

_**Se marchaba para no volver,**_

**_Fue perdiéndose en el frío del silencio,_**

_**Me dejaba sin saber porque..."**_

_**CCCCC**_

_- "Mi pecho no deja de dolerme, siento como si algo no me dejara respirar, es mucha la presión que siento y no puedo dejar de pensar en Darien, está sufriendo y yo también, seguimos conectados en uno con el otro. Seiya... No sabes como me gustaría borrarme del cuerpo y del corazón a Darien para poder corresponderte".-_

Seren se detuvo un momento, era como si algo le hubiera impedido seguir caminando sin un rumbo definido, alzó la mirada, se giró sobre su lado derecho y miró detenidamente la casa que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

No sabía como había llegado ahí, era la segunda vez que salía sola con destino indefinido y llegaba al mismo lugar, al parecer su subconsciente le había llevado hasta ahí. Subió una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón y lo presionó mientras sentía una sensación de temor, nostalgia y atracción para adentrarse a esa casa, misma que le había visto crecer en compañía de su familia, sus amigas y Darien; miró con detenimiento la ventana que pertenecía a su alcoba al momento que recordaba todas las emociones que había dejado ahí.

Sin saber por qué, se adentró en la propiedad hasta llegar a la puerta, con cierto temor miró la cerradura y después de pensarlo detenidamente entrecerró sus ojos y la cerradura se giró para abrir la puerta y permitirle el paso.

Entró y la puerta se cerró tras de sí. Pudo percibir un aroma delicado, el mismo aroma que siempre había tenido su hogar, además sintió una atmósfera de tranquilidad, avanzó hasta la sala y vió todos los muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas, algo que le daba a su hogar un aire de abandono que le estremeció la piel, se giró sobre sí y contemplo las escaleras, hermosos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, una pequeña y delicada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Subió.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas que había en la planta superior. Miró fijamente la inscripción de un adorno que colgaba en ella.

_"Usagui"._

Volvió a sonreír, su mano derecha tomó la cerradura con el fin de abrir la puerta pero no lo consiguió, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, fue entonces cuando se percató que esa puerta era la única que permanecía cerrada, utilizó el mismo truco de hace unos momentos y nuevamente la puerta se abrió totalmente y encontró el interior de su alcoba, mismo que no había cambiado en nada, dio un paso y el dolor en su pecho aumentó; se detuvo.

-_"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?".-_ Pensó.-

Iba dar a media vuelta pero sus ojos se posaron en una foto que le hizo detener sus movimientos por unos segundos, para después atraerla hasta ella, la tomó entre sus manos y se sentó en el borde de su cama. La fotografía la mostraba a ella, en compañía de Darien y de Rini.

La apretó contra su pecho comenzando a descargar una vez más su dolor. Recordaba los momentos felices, como añoraba que volvieran esos momentos. Rini, su pequeña, le atormentaba saber que ella ya no existiría, más que en sus pensamientos, recordó también el día en que todo se derrumbó en su corazón, se encontraba en la misma situación, llorándole a la misma fotografía y repitiendo las mismas palabras. -"Darien mi alma no quiere dejarte ir, no quiero volver a estar sola. No me enseñaste como estar sin ti".-

Alzó su triste mirada y se vió reflejada en el espejo de su tocador, algo le llamó su atención, una pequeña caja de color oscuro, se levantó lentamente y avanzó hasta ahí, dejó la fotografía y tomó el pequeño estuche y lo abrió. Pudo apreciar el brillo del anillo que se encontraba dentro, un anillo que tenía una piedra en forma de corazón, no pudo evitar sacarlo de su estuche y ponérselo en su dedo una vez más, cerró sus ojos y en su mente escuchó las palabras.

_-"Te Amo Serena... Te Amo"._

El dolor aumentó, abrió sus ojos y los posó nuevamente en la fotografía la cual tomó nuevamente.

**CCCCC**

Darien caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, se detuvo por un momento y puso una mano en su corazón a la altura de su pecho, le costaba trabajo respirar, la gente que pasaba a su lado no podía evitar mirarlo, se le veía muy mal, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llanto tampoco su cara y su cabello mostraban su mejor aspecto, pero a Darien no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

**CCCCC**

-"Darien... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?... ¿Porqué me mentiste!".- Seren gritó dejando escapar su dolor y su llanto al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la fotografía contra el espejo y se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.-

**CCCCC**

Por su parte Darien sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón, sintió como si se rompiera en mil pedazos y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-"Serena... Por favor... Perdóname... Ya no puedo vivir, no puedo continuar así... Sigo sintiendo tu dolor, sigues sufriendo por mi culpa... Todo por mi culpa... Perdóname amor... Mi bebé... Rini... Perdónenme por favor".-

**CCCCC**

Los pedazos del espejo roto se esparcieron por el suelo, al igual que las lágrimas y los corazones rotos de ambos. Mientras en el suelo yacía una fotografía en la cual quedaron impresos felices momentos y amor, un amor inigualable que derribó cualquier muro, que traspasó cualquier obstáculo y que a pesar de las heridas, seguía presente.

**CCCCC**

**En la mansión de las Outers…**

-"¿Y bien¿para que quería verte?".- Preguntó Haruka quien se encontraba sentada en la cama junto a Michiru. Hotaru se encontraba leyendo un libro recostada en el otro lado de la cama.-

-"Pasó lo que ya sospechábamos, el Príncipe Endymion ha comenzado a recordar".-

-"¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabe la verdad?".- Setsuna asintió a la pregunta de Michiru.- "Todo se está complicando, en cualquier momento nuestra Princesa también podrá recordar".-

-"Eso es lo que me preocupa, ese sujeto le hizo mucho daño y cuando recupere sus recuerdos, le afectarán más".- Dijo Haruka pensativa.-

-"Me llamó para que les devolviera sus recuerdos a las Inner, junto con los Guardianes. Confirmé también que Mina ya sabía todo, siendo su líder no me sorprende, lo que es increíble es que aún sabiéndolo no hay dicho ni una sola palabra. Amy también comenzó a recordar".-

-"Ojalá que no le diga nada a la princesa".- dijo Michiru preocupada.-

-"No, yo se lo pedí, aún no es el momento para que ella recuerde. Solo se haría más daño".-

-"Seiya habló hace un rato buscándola, parece que fue a otro lado. Desde ayer se ha comportado muy extraña".-

-"La verdadera vida de una persona, solo puede comenzar cuando uno aprende a vivir fuera de sí mismo".- Miraron fijamente a Hotaru que tenía sus ojos posados en su libro.- "Eso es lo que dijo Albert Einstein".

-"Hotaru…"-

-"Papá Haruka, nosotros vivimos por alguien en especial, eso ya está decidido. Desde el momento en que nuestro verdadero poder despertó nosotros dejamos de ser las mismas. Ya no hay necesidad de pelear desde la distancia, ya no hay porqué estar solos. Porque nosotras... desde aquel día renacimos de una forma diferente, junto con la princesa... Y finalmente ha llegado ese momento. Ahora ha llegado el momento de brillar. Nuestra Princesa corre un grave peligro, nuestra obligación es ayudar a los que la protegen, al igual de protegerla a ella. Nuestra verdadera misión ha dado comienzo".-

-"¿Nuestra verdadera misión?".- Haruka y Setsuna voltearon a ver a Michiru.-

**CCCCC**

Seren cerró la puerta de la casa, el dolor seguía presente pero le sirvió desahogarse por un momento, salió de ahí y desde la calle se detuvo a observar nuevamente su hogar, hasta que una voz le robó su atención.

-"No puede ser... Eres tú, tienes que ser tú, estoy segura".- Seren volteó a su lado derecho para encontrarse con la persona dueña de esa voz, sus ojos se encontraron con una chica de cabello corto color castaño que le veía asombrada y con lágrimas en los ojos.- "Lo sé, eres tú, tienes que ser tu¿Serena?".- Se acercó a ella.- "Por favor no lo niegues, yo misma te vi entrar y salir de la casa, además... Tus ojos, conozco muy bien tus ojos, te conozco muy bien, y se que eres tú".- Le abrazó.

-"Molly".- Seren cerró sus ojos y correspondió el abrazo. No sabía porque había aceptado su identidad, pero el nombre de su amiga, salió desde su corazón y su garganta no pudo contenerlo.

-"Sabía que eras tú, lo sabía, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al estar aquí, amiga".-

-"A mi también me da gusto verte".-

-"Desde que te vi en el programa junto con los integrantes del grupo Three Lights, supe que eras tú, el cambio de imagen y de nombre no pudo engañar a mi corazón".- Ambas sonrieron.- "Me da gusto que hayas regresado".-

-"Es difícil estar aquí, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad".-

-"Me enteré lo que pasó con Darien, Andrew me lo contó, lo siento mucho. Al igual que él Kelvin y yo no pudimos entender la actitud de Darien".-

-"Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo".-

-"Sin embargo quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos contigo, no te olvides que soy tu amiga".-

-"Nunca lo olvidé, tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas, tú y Kelvin son personas que jamás olvidaré".

-"Ahora mismo me dirijo a verlo, ven conmigo, a él también le dará mucho gusto verte. Además tenemos mucho de que hablar"

-"Esta bien, vamos, me hace mucha falta hablar con un verdadero amigo".- Ambas secaron sus lágrimas y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kelvin, a la vuelta de la manzana se encontraron con un par de chicos que le hablaron a Seren.-

-"Disculpa¿Eres Seren Kaoru, verdad¿podrías darnos tu autógrafo por favor, eres nuestra cantante preferida.-

-"Claro, no hay problema".- Los chicos sacaron unas hojas y un bolígrafo y Seren las firmó.-

-"Un último favor¿podrías hacerte una foto con nosotros? U, es que de verdad que te admiramos mucho".-

-"Esta bien, pero solo una tengo algo de prisa".-

-"No hay problema. ¿Podrías hacerla?".- Uno de los chicos le pidió a una totalmente sorprendida Molly tomar la cámara de fotos.- "Muchas gracias".-

-"No hay nada que agradecer".-

-"Fue un placer haberte conocido, mucha suerte en el concierto, nosotros ya estamos en el club de fans y ya tenemos boletos para irte a ver con los demás y la violinista Michiru Kaiou".-

-"Entonces nos veremos después".-

-"Eso es lo que más deseamos, hasta pronto".-

-"Adiós".-

-"Hasta pronto".-

-"Ya eres muy famosa".-

-"Pero aún así me hace falta estar rodeada de mis mejores amigos".

**CCCCC**

-"Bienvenido nuevamente".-

-"Por lo visto se está haciendo costumbre que me traigas a este lugar.

-"Espero que no te moleste".-

-"No, no me molesta, no te preocupes".-

-"Seiya ¿te encuentras bien?".-

-"Sí, estoy bien. Pero este Palacio no lo conocía".-

-"Es el Castillo de mi Padre".-

-"¿Tu Padre?".- La chica asintió.-

-"Y mi hogar también, aquí crecí, aquí pasé los mejores años de mi vida".- Seiya y la chica se acercaron a un ventanal.-

-"Puedes decirme lo que tienes, estas en confianza. Se trata de la Princesa de la Luna ¿verdad?".-

-"Solo estoy preocupado, estoy enamorado de ella, que puedo decir".

-"Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en ese tipo de sentimientos pero a veces ayuda ser escuchado por alguien más".-

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?".-

-"A que nunca me he enamorado de nadie, no se lo que es querer de esa manera. No fui educada para hacerlo porque no se me permite tener ese tipo de lazos con alguien".-

-"¿No se te permite enamorarte?".-

-"Así no puedo volverme débil y ser derrotada con mucha facilidad, esos sentimientos lo único que hacen es debilitarte y no poder pelear con todo tu poder.-

-"Hace algunos años yo pensaba lo mismo, hasta que la conocí a ella, su amor era la principal fuente de poder, yo no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera, hasta que sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ella, fue entonces cuando comprendí porque era tan fuerte".-

-"¿Eso es lo que hizo que te fijaras en ella?".-

-"Además de que tiene muchos sueños hermosos al igual de un gran deseo por hacerlos realidad y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarle a cumplirlos para verla feliz".-

-"¿Y que me dices de tus sueños?".-

-"Mi sueño es... Estar a su lado, para hacerla feliz".-

-"¿Y porque no te haces feliz a ti primero?".- Seiya le miró un poco sorprendido.-

-"Yo soy feliz, porque la tengo a mi lado".-

-"Si realmente eres feliz¿entonces porque estas en ese estado, no me digas que es porque estas preocupado, engáñate tú si quieres pero a mí no".- Seiya no dijo nada, simplemente guardó silencio y miró nuevamente a través del gran ventanal que tenía enfrente.- "Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, es obvio que aún no me tienes confianza".-

-"¿Para que me llamaste?".-

-"El enemigo está muy cerca, ahora que tiene la estrella vital de Haruka le da mucha ventaja, nos ha quitado su ayuda".-

-"La recuperaremos".-

-"Muchos seres inocentes serán víctimas de Sailor Chaos, hasta que encuentre lo que anda buscando".-

-"¿Sabes que es lo que busca?".-

-"Ella está buscando una estrella especial".-

-"¿Qué clase de estrella?".- La chica bajó el rostro.-

-"Es una estrella de cinco picos, la más poderosa de todo el Universo, la estrella del Norte".-

-"¿La estrella del Norte?".-

-"También es conocida como la estrella Mayor".-

-"¿Y tú sabes quien la tiene?".- La chica guardó silencio y le miró a los ojos fijamente.- "Si lo sabes ¿por qué no me lo dices¿por qué permites que personas inocentes sean sacrificadas?".-

-"Porque de otra manera no podríamos ganar tiempo, los guerreros del bien aún no están preparados para la batalla que se aproxima. Es por eso que debo permitir que gente inocente sacrifique su vida no hay otra opción".-

-"La primera vez que nos vimos me dijiste que Bombón estaba en peligro¿es que acaso ella es poseedora de esa estrella?".-

-"La princesa de la Luna será una parte importante en esta batalla, al igual que el Príncipe de la Tierra".-

-"Eso no contesta mi pregunta".-

-"Te pido que por favor seas discreto, por ningún motivo reveles lo que hablamos en tus sueños, entre más personas sepan lo que te estoy diciendo, más ventaja tendrá el enemigo".-

-"¿Eso quiere decir que no me piensas contestar?".-

-"Aún no es tiempo de que sepas todo".-

-"Al menos puedes decirme ¿quién eres?".-

-"¿Me prometes guardar el secreto, no puedes decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a la princesa de la Luna".-

-"Esta bien, te doy mi palabra".- La chica sonrió y Seiya sin saber porqué se sonrojó un poco.-

-"Mi nombre es Saori".-

-"Saori..."

**CCCCC**

-"Buenas tardes Señora Mizuno".-

-"Buenas tardes Taiki, adelante pasa, mi hija me acaba de llamar para decir que ya viene en camino, el departamento de Darien no está muy lejos así que no debe de tardar".-

-"¿Fue al Departamento de Darien?".- Taiki frunció el ceño.-

-"Sí, le llamó Mina para avisarle que se reunirían allá con sus demás amigas, parece que era algo urgente porque Amy salió muy apurada y preocupada, pensé que tu también estarías allá".-

-"No yo no sabía nada".- De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Amy.-

-"¡Ya llegué! Hola mamá, hola Taiki".-

-"Hola cariño".-

-"Hola".-

-"¿Te hice esperar mucho?".-

-"No, acabo de llegar, no te preocupes".-

-"Yo iré a servir la mesa".-

-"Te ayudo mamá".-

-"No hace falta, tu quédate con Taiki".- La señora entró a la cocina.-

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en el departamento de Darien?".-

-"Lo siento olvidé hacerlo".- Taiki se acercó a ella y beso fugazmente en sus labios.- "¿Y que pasó, te escuché muy preocupada y vienes muy inquieta¿qué sucede?".-

-"Sucede que acabo de recuperar mis recuerdos".-

-"No te entiendo".-

-"Acabo de recordar mi vida en el, Milenio de Plata, acabo de descubrir mi verdadero pasado, el mío y el de Serena, eso es lo que me tiene así".-

-"Ya me preocupaste".-

-"Las chicas también ya lo hicieron, gracias a que Darien les exigió a Luna y a Artemis que nos lo dijeran".-

-"Así que los recuerdos de Darien han despertado al igual que su verdadero poder".-

-"Setsuna también estuvo ahí".-

-"¿Setsuna?".- Amy asintió afirmativamente.-

-"Esto se pone serio. ¿Y que fue lo que recordaste?".- Se escuchó una voz.-

-"Listo chicos, ya pueden pasar al comedor".-

-"Sí mamá".-

-"Gracias Señora".-

-"Luego seguimos hablando".-

-"Está bien".-

**CCCCC**

**En la casa de Kelvin…**

**-"**Molly me habló acerca de sus sospechas sobre ti, pero nunca imagine que pudieran ser ciertas, de verdad que es una grata sorpresa tenerte frente a mí y que no se haya equivocado".-

-"Te lo dije, esos ojos son inconfundibles".-

-"Es verdad, me da gusto que hayas regresado".-

-"A mí también me da gusto estar aquí Kelvin, realmente necesitaba encontrarme con algo agradable de mi pasado".-

-"¿Entonces sigues teniendo contacto con ellos?".-

-"Sí, estoy en el mismo salón que ellas y también sigo viendo a Darien".

-"¿Pero no te reconocen?".-

-"Afortunadamente no, la única que sabe quien soy es Amy, seguimos siendo amigas. Ella no tuvo nada que ver con nuestros problemas".

-"Nosotros tuvimos un enfrentamiento con ellas hace algunos días, Rei se portó muy mal con Molly".-

-"Si, cambió demasiado, yo la consideraba la mejor de ellas, que ciega estaba".-

-"Pero ya no vale la pena que te aflijas Sere, todo se paga en esta vida, no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros y a tus otros amigos".-

-"Si, son lo mejor que tengo. Tengo que irme, salí de casa desde muy temprano y los chicos deben estar preocupados por mí".-

-"Espero que podamos verte pronto".-

-"Yo también lo espero Kelvin, cualquier cosa, este es el número de teléfono del departamento donde estoy viviendo con los chicos, llámenme cuando quieran".-

-"Así lo haremos, hasta pronto amiga".-

-"Adiós".- Seren se alejó de ahí.-

-"¿Por qué no le dijiste todo?".-

-"¿Todo?".-

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero, que ella es Sailor Moon y que las demás son las Sailors, que tu eres su guardiana personal".-

-"Ah, eso, porque aún no es tiempo, el revelarle que conozco su identidad significa revelarle muchas cosas que aún no sabe y no es el momento aún".-

-"Tal vez ella ya lo sabe todo".-

-"No Kelvin, si lo supiera estuviera más destrozada aún de lo que ya está. Eso me lo dice el corazón".-

**CCCCC**

**En el departamento de Amy…**

-"Estuvo deliciosa la comida Señora, muchas gracias por la invitación".

-"No tienes nada que agradecer, por mi yerno lo que sea".-

-"Mamá, por favor".- Amy se sonrojó totalmente.-

-"Hija, lo siento, pero estoy muy contenta, siempre pensé que Taiki era un buen chico pero al conocerlo me di cuenta que es el indicado para ti.-

-"Yo también lo pienso Señora, nunca conocí alguien como ella, alguien con la que yo me identificara tan bien".-

-"Solo te pido que la cuides, mi hija es lo único que tengo".-

-"Eso no tiene que pedírmelo, mi propio corazón me lo exige".- Amy le sonrió, el teléfono de la casa sonó nuevamente.-

-"Yo lo atiendo, permiso".- La señora se levanta de la mesa.-

-"Debe ser muy grave lo que recordaste, estas más callada que de costumbre".-

-"Simplemente me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo Taiki. Setsuna me pidió que no les dijera nada, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti".-

-"Tranquila si temes que les diga a los demás pierde cuidado".-

-"Tenemos que ser muy discretos con Seren y Seiya".-

-"De acuerdo".-

-"Chicos, lo siento, pero me tengo que retirar, me llamaron del hospital, tengo que a atender a un paciente".-

-"No se preocupe señora".-

-"Esta bien mamá".-

-"¿Ustedes van a salir?".-

-"Sí, pero traeré temprano a su hija, pierda cuidado".-

-"Esta bien, fue un placer conocerte Taiki".-

-"El placer ha sido todo mío, hasta luego".-

-"Adiós mamá".-

-"Adiós".-

-"Te ayudo a recoger todo, para que me cuentes que está pasando".-

-"Gracias".- Al poco rato terminaron de recoger y limpiar la mesa y se sentaron en la sala.- "Acabo de descubrir que lo que recordaba de mi vida pasada en el Milenio de Plata no era del todo correcto, había ciertas cosas que no estaban muy claras y algunas otras que ignoraba. Resulta que las cosas no pasaron como se nos había dicho anteriormente".-

Amy comenzó a relatarle a Taiki detalle a detalle lo que había sido su pasado oculto. Cuando Amy relato la parte acerca del hijo de Serena y Darien se asombró mucho, y más aún cuando llegó a la parte de la muerte de ambos.

-"Y es así como ocurrieron las cosas en realidad".-

-"Serena embarazada... No lo puedo creer".-

-"Es por eso que debemos ser muy cuidadosos con Serena".-

-"Y con Seiya... ¿Te imaginas lo que pasará cuando ambos se enteren de esto¿Cuándo Serena comience a recordar?".-

-"Será algo muy duro, y más ahora que su corazón está tan dañado".

-"Tenemos que estar preparados para cuando llegue ese momento. Me alegro que me lo hayas dicho así estaré preparado para la reacción de Seiya".-

-"Lo hice porque estoy conciente de que entre nosotros no debe de haber secretos".-

-"Y te agradezco la confianza".- Ambos sonrieron.-

**CCCCC**

"_**...Y esa misma tarde gris,**_

**_até los lazos del ayer,_**

**_por no perder,_**

**_el último suspiro de una adiós,_**

**_el castigo de un amor que un día se fue..."_**

**CCCCC**

Seren caminaba rumbo al departamento que compartía con los chicos, la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos de la infancia le había servido mucho, demasiado, además el hecho de haber superado la barrera que le impedía acercarse a su casa le había dado más seguridad, poco a poco se estaba haciendo más fuerte y eso le hacía sentir bien.

Pero faltaban dos cosas, olvidarse de Darien e ir a uno de los lugares más importante para ella, el mirador del parque, en donde tantas veces estuvo con Darien. Donde intentó quitarse la vida. Tomó la decisión de ir y afrontarlo de una vez por todas. Cuando llegó al parque, con cierto temor aún se dirigió al mirador, a unos cuantos metros se detuvo bruscamente debido a una melodía que sus oídos percibieron claramente. Una melodía que había marcado su vida desde que tenía uso de razón. Un recuerdo vino a su mente de inmediato, algo que recordó por primera vez.

**CCCCC**

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Vamos, te llevaré a un sitio muy especial".-_

"_Espera un momento Endymion. Antes quiero darte algo".- El príncipe se quedó frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa cariñosa y a la vez impaciente. ¿Qué podría querer darle?- "Siempre que ha habido problemas, que he estado triste o simplemente me sentía sola ella cuidaba de mí y me daba fuerzas". _

"_¿Ella?"- _

_El chico la miraba impaciente, algo confundido. Serena agachó la vista y sacó de alguna parte de su vestido una hermosa caja de música. Era una estrella de cinco puntas, de un color dorado y muy hermosa que al abrirse mostraba una luna creciente iluminada que giraba con delicadeza. De ella salía una hermosa melodía que podía llenar hasta el corazón más duro. Una suave y sencilla tonada que daba esperanza a aquellos oídos que podían oír sus notas._

"_Que melodía tan hermosa... Purifica el corazón, sin duda".-_

"_Quiero que te quedes con ella y que la cuides y pienses en mí cada vez que escuches las dulces notas que escapan de su interior".-_

"_Te amo Serenity, juro que no pasará un solo día sin que su música me llene el corazón".-_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**CCCCC**

**-"**Esa melodía es de... la caja de música".- Nuevamente su mente comenzó a trabajar mandándole un recuerdo más.-

_**FLASH BACK**_

**CCCCC**

_-"Sabes algo, ya no me interesa nada de lo que digas, no me puedes hacer mas daño porque mi corazón esta totalmente destruido y ya no puedo llorar más... Ya no me importa nada... Lo único importante de mi vida, lo he perdido y de la peor manera... Es muy triste... Sabes hay algo que quería comprarte hoy... Porque hoy ya es nuestro aniversario... Pero sabes que..."- Comenzó a llorar y sacó una cajita musical.- "Tengo una mejor idea... Quiero devolverte algo que es tuyo... Ya no lo necesito más... Espero que Rei lo pueda disfrutar y lo valore así como yo valore el amor que supuestamente me hiciste creer que me tenías".- Se la dió, Darien la tomó muy serio, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, le estaba afectando la situación mas de lo que el creía.- "Así me despido Darien... Que seas muy feliz... al lado de Rei... que les vaya muy bien, después de todo lo nuestro no podía durar más... No era más que una ilusión, una fantasía o simplemente un destino que teníamos que cumplir... Pero no era una obligación... Adiós Darien... Hasta nunca".-_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**CCCCC**

"_**...Aún la tarde está de gris,**_

**_y sigo aquí esperándote, soñando que,_**

**_no habrá mas agonía en mi querer,_**

**_cuando llegue el día en que te vuelva a ver..."_**

**CCCCC**

Seren comenzó a cercarse al mirador y se asombró con lo que vió, ahí estaba él, Darien, estaba recargado en el barandal con sus codos y su cabeza estaba cabizbaja, la caja de música permanecía en una de sus manos, vió como unas tímidas lágrimas salían de sus ojos a pesar de que estaban cerrados, mismas que despertaron sensaciones en su ser.

"No puedo vivir sin ti Serena, sin tu amor, soñando que mañana volverás junto a mí¿será tal vez este mi destino, vivir sin ti¿Para que?"- Se formó un nudo en su garganta y apretó los puños de sus manos cerrando la cajita de música, quería contener su desesperación y su frustración.-

Seren se sintió muy incomoda a parte de que nunca se imagino verlo de esa manera, jamás pensó verlo así, pero ya no quería llorar más, ya estaba siendo fuerte y tenía que continuar así, quiso marcharse dando un paso atrás, sin embargo, su pie pisó una rama la cual hizo un ruido al quebrarse mismo que provocó que Darien volteara.

-"Seren..."-

-"Darien..."- Se vieron fijamente, Darien se incorporó y guardo la caja musical en uno de sus bolsillos par después limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro.- "Lo-lo siento, no quise incomodarte, no sabía que había alguien en este lugar".-

-"Esta bien no te preocupes".- La situación no era muy agradable para ella, sin embargo, al ver sus ojos azules tan rojos y con una mirada tan triste sintió la necesidad de hacer algo por él. Se acercó.-

-"Dicen que una mirada dice mas que mil palabras".- Darien le miró fijamente.- "Es por eso que no voy a preocuparte si tienes algún problema. Pero¿puedo hacer algo por ti?".- Darien se asombró por la pregunta, bajó su rostro. Ella se acercó más a él.-

-"¿Puedes acompañarme por un momento?".- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca que se encontraba cerca.-

-"Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso".-

Seren se sentó a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos atrayéndolo hacia ella, Darien tenía la mirada baja cuando de pronto se sintió rodeado por los brazos de Seren, el le abrazó por su cintura y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Darien, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos, dejando escapar su dolor por medio de su llanto. Seren cerró sus ojos y se concentró para transmitirle un poco de paz. Permanecieron así unos momentos, hasta que Darien se tranquilizó un poco.

-"Me siento tan solo y tan vacío ahora que ella no está, la necesito y siento que me estoy muriendo por que se que ya no puedo más".- Seren le abrazó con más fuerza.-

-"No estas solo, tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda que tal vez Serena no esté físicamente, pero lo está en esencia, las personas mueren cuando se les olvida. Por favor no cometas una locura, no ganarás nada con eso".- Darien se separó un poco de ella y vió su rostro, sus ojos, fijamente.-

-"Gracias, pero esto es parte de mi castigo. Mi castigo por haber provocado tanto dolor y tanto daño en ella, ella no lo merecía, ella era un ángel, la persona que más amo y por la cual puedo dar mi vida entera".-

"Entonces, afróntalo, es mejor hacerle frente a los problemas, hazlo por ella".-

"No me pidas que intente ser feliz porque mi felicidad se fue con ella, toda mi vida se fue con ella".- Seren se puso de pie, su corazón estaba pidiendo a gritos decirle que lo seguía amando, y eso era algo que no podía hacer, por ella y por Seiya. Seiya... No podía defraudarlo, nunca lo haría.-

**CCCCC**

"_**...Vivir sin ti, sin tu amor,**_

_**soñando que mañana volverás,**_

_**será que es el destino no volver jamás,**_

_**a respirar el fuego de tu piel..."**_

**CCCCC**

**_-"_**Haz un intento, nada es imposible".- Dio media vuelta para irse.-

Cuando de pronto vio una extraña mancha en el piso que le hizo recordar aquella fría noche en la que estaba en el mismo lugar, cuando se quiso quitar la vida, miró las bandas de sus muñecas y un escalofrío hizo estremecer su cuerpo.-

-"Es preciso decir que no, cuando se tiene el ama herida, porque el amor de los dos, el que una vez fue el mejor, hoy lastima. Es preciso decir que no, cuando no existe otra salida, para evitar el dolor, para evitar el rencor del amor que termina".- Darien le miró extrañado, se puso de pie y le tomó un brazo, hizo que girara para mirarla de frente. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.- "Busca el valor para seguir viviendo".-

Seren dió unos pasos atrás alejándose de él, dió media vuelta y comenzó a irse mientras Darien le miraba alejarse. Después avanzó nuevamente hasta el barandal, mira al cielo pensativo.

-"Serena... Llegarías a saber cuanto te amé... Si tan solo me vieras llorar por ti".-

**CCCCC**

"… **_Vivir sin ti¿para qué,_**

_**ardiendo en el deseo de tenerte otra vez,**_

_**sentir que estoy muriendo por tener tu amor,**_

_**el fuego de un amor que un día se fue..."

* * *

**_

**Canciones: **

**Vivir sin ti / Cristian Castro.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí está un capítulo más de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Quiero agradecerles a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews apoyando esta historia, como Bunny 1986, mi gran amiga Carrie, Meri, mi querida amiga Yavanna, Mer, Sailor Angel, MGA FGA, Rebeca, Selene Natsuki, Yui, La Vito, Kaori, Irem Lain, Hasi- chan, Betty- boop, Fenrir , Marta y mi ahijado Kero- Chan, así también como a Fernanda por sus mails y comentarios, King Endymion, Amy, Chiqui PY, Shin chan, Anna, Alejandra, Paloma, Rinita-Inverse, Andrea, Andrea black ( ¿son la misma persona?) mis queridas amigas Patri , Serena, Merle, Luz, Liz y todos los demás, muchas gracias por seguir el fic y por sus comentarios que son tan importantes y alentadores para mí. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Creo me estoy acercando a la mitad, se avecinan muchas sorpresas, así que espero contar con su apoyo de igual manera y con sus reviews que son tan importantes para mí. A los Mosqueteros, de igual manera, muchas gracias por su amistad, hermanito¡me tienes muy contenta¡muy feliz, así que más te vale no quedarme mal ¡eh! Un beso a todos y espero sus comentarios.

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Su amiga.**_

_**Serekino Kaoru.**_

**_Redactado: Febrero 3 del 2003'._**

**_Primera edición: Diciembre 3 del 2005'._**

_**Segunda edición: Junio 14 del 2006'.**_

_**02:26.**_


	24. SUBF 22: Un Nuevo Despertar

**-22-**

**NIJUUNI**

"**Un Nuevo Despertar... La Segunda Estrella Pura"**

-"Hola".-

-"Vaya, hasta que apareces, me tenías preocupado. ¿Dónde estabas?".-

-"Platicando con un amigo".- Seren se sentó en el sofá de la sala junto a Seiya y frente a Yaten.-

-"¿Así?".-

-"Y con una amiga, celoso".-

-"No son celos, es precaución".-

-"¡Madura Seiya!".- Seiya le aventó un cojín a Yaten quien tocaba una guitarra.-

-"Guarda silencio Yaten".-

-"Deja de hacer eso".- Yaten le devolvió el cojín.-

-"No por favor, no comiencen de nuevo con sus guerras de cojines".- --U

-"Claro que no".- Seiya tomó el cojín y se lo volvió a lanzar.-. U

-"¡Te digo que dejes de hacer eso!".- Yaten se lo volvió a lanzar dando inicio a una "guerra de cojines", mientras a Seren se le escurría una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Y yo que pensé que Seiya era el único niño --U".- Después de unos minutos la guerra terminó.-

-"Basta ya, me tengo que ir".-

-"¿A dónde?".-

-"Voy con el Sr. Nishimura¿vienes conmigo?".-

-"¿No te molestas si me quedo con Yaten, es que vengo cansada".-

-"Esta bien descansa, nos vemos luego".- Le da un beso en la frente.- "Y más te vale que me cuides a mi princesa Yaten".- Seiya dió media vuelta, Seren y Yaten se miraron fijamente, segundos después Seiya justo antes de abrir la puerta recibió un "cojinazo" en la cabeza.- "Ya-ten..."-

-"A mi ni me mires".- Seiya volteó hacia ellos y se encontró con la sonrisa angelical de su novia.-

-"Lo siento es que no pude evitarlo".- U.-

-"Muy graciosa mi angelito".- Al instante Seiya corrió hacia el sofá y empujó a Seren de tal manera que quedó recostada en el sofá y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.-

-"¡No, jajajajaja, no, jajajaja, basta... jajajaja, detente o jajajaja no respondo jajajajaja, yaaaaaaaa jajajajaja".- Y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió quitarse a Seiya de encima usando la telekinesis y Seiya quedó suspendido en el aire.-

-"¡Hey, eso no es justo!".- Ahora era Yaten quien reía a carcajadas junto con Seren.- "¿Te gustaría bajarme?".-

-"Baja tú".-

-"Si pudiera moverme créeme que lo haría".- Seren lo movió hacia la puerta y después devolvió sus pies al suelo.-

-"Y ni te atrevas a acercarte".-

-"Esta bien, me voy, nos vemos después".- Salió.- Seren esperó un momento y se levantó del sofá para caminar rumbo a la puerta.-

-"Ahora regreso Yaten, no tardo".- Y salió corriendo del departamento.-

-"Tal para cual".- Yaten continuó tocando la guitarra.-

Seren bajó en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, salió de él y comenzó a buscar con la mirada la camioneta de los chicos, cuando la vió se dirigió hacia ella, Seiya se encontraba por abordarla.

-"Seiya".-Volteó.-

-"Bombón ¿qué sucede?".- Seren se acercó y lo abrazó, Seiya se sorprendió.- "¿Qué sucede?".- Ella movió la cabeza en forma negativa mientras la hundía en el cuello de él, Seiya buscó los labios de Seren para besarla pero ella los retiró inmediatamente. Seiya frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta de la camioneta.- "¿No me vas a decir que tienes?".- Seren lo abrazó con más fuerza.-

_-"Hoy necesito, que me abraces fuerte y que tu silencio traiga mucha calma_".-

Seren cantó una parte de la canción que él mismo le había cantado una noche. Por su parte Seiya le condujo para acercarse más a la camioneta, le separa de sí y ella se recarga en la camioneta, Seiya toma una de sus manos y le dió un beso.

-"No me gusta verte así".-

-"Seiya quiero enamorarme de ti, no quiero mirar al pasado más, necesito olvidarme de Darien, porque siento que en cualquier momento voy a desistir, ya no puedo seguir así".-

Seiya sin dudarlo besó profundamente sus labios, ella le correspondió en la misma forma, era un beso muy apasionado y largo, después Seiya dejó sus labios para besar su cuello mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, esa caricia era muy extraña para ella, sin embargo le agradaba, una vez más Seiya besó en los labios y después la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

-"No estas sola, yo siempre estaré contigo porque te quiero, no te dejes vencer. ¿De verdad no quieres ir conmigo?".-

-"No, no tengo ganas de salir".-

-"Entonces sube con Yaten, no tardaré".- Seren sonrió.- "Adoro esa sonrisa".-

-"Gracias por todo".-

-"Agradécemelo con un beso".- Una vez más besó en sus labios.- "Ahora regreso".- Subió a la camioneta y baja la ventanilla.- "Ya estas adentro".-

-"¿Que no puedo esperar a que te vayas?".

-"No, no quiero que te me vayas a ir".-

-"Estás loco".-

-"Por ti si".- Seren dió media vuelta hacia la entrada del edificio, Seiya detuvo la camioneta justo en frente, bajó la ventanilla del copiloto y tocó la bocina.- "¡Oye preciosa!".- Gritó desde el interior el vehículo por lo que Seren volteó.- "¡Te quiero!".- Y le aventó un beso. Seren se sonrojó y Seiya arrancó el vehículo marchándose del lugar.-

-"Es un loco... Pero único".- Subió al ascensor para ir a su departamento, en donde encontró Yaten cantando una hermosa canción en compañía de su guitarra, entró ahí y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero Yaten dejó de cantar.- "¿Qué pasa, por qué dejas de tocar?".-

-"Porque ya me desesperé" ¬¬.-

-"¿Ya te desesperaste?".-

-"Es que aún no podemos terminar esta canción, bueno, Seiya no la puede terminar y me pidió que le ayudara, pero no puedo terminarla.-

-"¿Puedo escucharla?".-

-"Esta bien, solo no le digas que ya lo hiciste".-

-"Esta bien".- Seren se sentó en el sofá frente a él".-

-"De hecho la música es con piano, pero pensamos que con guitarra sería mucho más fácil por el momento".- Yaten comenzó a hacer un arpegio en la guitarra.-

"_... Temblando con los ojos cerrados, el cielo está nublado, y a lo lejos tú, hablando, de lo que te ha pasado, intentando ordenar palabras, para no hacerme, tanto daño, tanto daño y yo, sigo temblando..."_

"_... De la mano y con mucho cuidado, vos besasteis en silencio, donde no había luz, y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo, como el que cuenta, que ha pensado que ha decidido que seguimos siendo amigos y yo… Estoy temblando...".-_

-"Hasta ahí tenemos".-

-"Sigue tocando".-

-"Pero ya no hay letra".-

-"Continúa".- Insistió. Yaten volvió a tomar su guitarra y comenzó a arpegiar nuevamente. Seren cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en la melodía que estaba escuchando.-

_-"... Y llorando, me había jurado, que nunca iba a llorar, escuchando, cada palabra, que no quiero escuchar, desgarrándome, suplicándote, intentando hacerte recordar... Pero tú... Solo dices... Voy a colgar..."_.- Yaten, dejó de tocar totalmente asombrado.-

_-"E_-eso... estuvo mu-muy bien. Creo que el grupo tiene una nueva compositora.- Seren sonrió.- "Haz logrado algo que no habíamos podido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo".-

-"Falta que a Seiya le agrade".-

-"¿Bromeas? Le encantará, parece que no lo conoces. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?".-

-"En el transcurso de mi vida".- suspiró.- "Y con la ayuda de Michiru y Haruka".-

-"No te entiendo".-

-"Tendrás que guardarme el secreto".-

-"Prometido".-

-"Mis visitas diarias a casa de Michiru se debe a que ellas me están ayudando a cambiar. Por ejemplo, no vayas a reírte pero Setsuna me está enseñando a cocinar".-

-"¡Eso si que es sorprendente! Jajaja".-

-"Creí que no te ibas a reír".- ¬¬U

-"Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, sabes que no es en serio".- Seren sonrió.

-"Además me está enseñando una que otra cosa importante sobre el Universo y cultura, creo que es la misma enseñanza que me daba mi Madre en el Milenio de Plata. Michiru me está enseñando arte y algunas cosas de música que me aconsejó que supiera, y junto con Haruka hemos estado componiendo algunas canciones".-

-"¿De verdad?".- Seren asintió.- "Me gustaría mucho escucharlas".-

-"La mayoría son acompañadas por piano y violín".-

-"Creo que deberías cantarlas en el concierto que tengamos con Haruka y Michiru".-

-"No lo sé".-

-"Vamos, hazlo, déjame escucharlas y si en algo puedo colaborar, lo haré encantado. Espera a que los demás se enteren, ya puedo ver sus caras. Si las canciones tienen este toque, seguro que serán un éxito".- -La puerta del departamento se abrió y Taiki apareció con Amy.-

-"Hola".-

-"Buenas tardes".-

-"Hola".-

-"Hola chicos¿cómo están?".-

-"Muy bien Seren".- Taiki y Amy se sentaron a su lado.- "¿Y Seiya?".- preguntó Taiki.-

-"Fue con el señor Nishimura para arreglar algunas cosas".-

-"Oh sí ya recuerdo".- Ambos se miran con complicidad.-

De pronto un relámpago iluminó el cielo seguido por un estruendoso ruido provocado por un trueno que casi reventó los cristales por la magnitud del sonido, inmediatamente el cielo se oscureció y comenzó una gran tormenta.

-"Que bueno que llegamos a tiempo".- le dijo Taiki a Amy.-

-"¿Te noto extraña Seren?".-

-"No es nada Amy, solo estoy un poco cansada. Ven acompáñame, quiero enseñarte algunas cosas".-

-"Claro".- Amy y Seren se levantaron del sofá y fueron hacia la habitación de esta.-

-"Ahora sí me puedes hablar claro".- Seren se sentó en el borde de su cama con Amy a su lado.-

-"Acabo de estar con Darien".-

-"¿Con Darien?".- _"Dios mío, que no le haya dicho nada"_.- pensaba

-"Estaba muy mal, fui al mirador del parque y ahí lo encontré. Jamás lo había visto así".- Bajó el rostro.- "Estaba llorando desconsoladamente... Por mí".-

-"Lo sé, no es la primera vez. Desde que se enteró de tu supuesta muerte ha estado muy mal y lo que me preocupa es que se está dejando morir, porque lo único que quiere es estar a tu lado".-

-"Eso ya no podrá ser".-

-"Serena, Darien de verdad te ama, te sigue amando".-

-"No Amy, tiene remordimientos y se siente culpable por mi, pero no me ama".-

-"No te quieras engañar, saber perfectamente como yo que él te sigue amando, ahora que ya lo viste, lo que yo te pueda decir es poco".-

-"Será mejor que me olvide, como lo estoy intentando yo".-

-"Pides demasiado, ni tu misma lo has conseguido, él jamás te olvidará".- _"Mucho menos ahora"_.-

-"Podré perdonarle su traición, pero jamás volveré a su lado".-

-"¿Por qué insistes en lastimarte a ti misma?".-

-"Porque tengo que ser fuerte, por mi y por Seiya, no quiero fallarle".-

-"No debiste aceptarlo".-

-"No me arrepiento".-

-"Serena, yo estuve hablando con Darien y me habló a cerca del día en que lo encontraste con Rei".-

-"Si lo sabes entonces podrás darme la razón".-

-"Debiste dejar que Darien te explicara que..."-

-"¿Qué me explicara que Amy? Desde cuando me engañaba con Rei, eso era demasiado ¿no lo crees?".-

-"No me refiero a eso, pero debiste escucharlo porque…".-

-"Hazme un favor Amy… No me hables más de él, no quiero saber nada, me hace daño, y ya no quiero llorar más. Por favor, cambiemos de tema".- Amy guardó silencio.- "Me he encontrado con Molly, ya sabe que estoy aquí".-

-"¿Por qué se lo dijiste?".-

-"Yo no se lo dije, ella me descubrió, fui a mi casa y me vió entrar y salir, se acercó a mí y me reconoció. Estuve platicando con ella y con Kelvin, me hizo muy bien, los extrañaba, al igual como extraño el hablar con Andrew. Ellos ya saben que tu y yo seguimos siendo amigas".-

-"¿Te hablaron sobre la riña que tuvieron con las demás?".-

-"Sí. Sabes, ellos siempre estuvieron pensando en mí y yo me alejé de ellos desde que me convertí en una Sailor. Me alegra haberlos recuperado".-Amy sonrió.-

**CCCCC**

**En el departamento de Nishimura...**

-"Entonces está todo arreglado, mandaré las invitaciones de inmediato".-

-"Se llevará una grandiosa sorpresa".-

-"Eso me gusta, últimamente esta muy deprimida y eso no es conveniente. Por cierto, tengo algo que hablar con ustedes, acerca de una invitación que les han hecho y por la cual tendremos que salir del país. Han invitado a Yaten y a Taiki a participar en una serie de televisión".

-"Entonces Seren y yo podremos quedarnos.

-"No, también hay una propuesta para ustedes. Un productor de Hollywood los solicitó a ambos para grabar los soundtracks de una película que está por estrenar, y no es el único interesado".-

-"Vaya, se escucha interesante".-

-"Será mejor que se vayan preparando".-

-"Les informare a todos y nos veremos mañana para hablar al respecto en la disquera".-

-"Muy bien, entonces vete pronto porque la tormenta es muy fuerte, hasta mañana".-

-"Sí, permiso, hasta mañana".- Seiya se despidió y salió del departamento, abordó el ascensor y se apresuró a salir del edificio, las puertas se abrieron y se encontró cara a cara con...- ·"¿Y tu que haces aquí?"·.- Preguntó fríamente.-

-"¿Desde cuando se me tiene prohibido entrar al edificio en donde vivo?".- Seiya salió del edificio y quedó frente a frente con Darien, mientras la lluvia los empapaba y los relámpagos los iluminaba".-

-"Así que aquí vives... De haberlo sabido antes no habría venido y así no hubiera tenido un encuentro tan desagradable".-

-"Parece que podemos coincidir en algo".- Ambos se miraron fijamente con mucho rencor.-

**CCCCC**

**En un lugar de la ciudad...**

-"¡Lita!"- Ella volteó al llamado y se encontró con alguien que provocó que en su corazón creciera un dolor.-

**-"**Déjame en paz Shinji, no quiero verte¿de qué manera puedes entenderlo?".- Dió media vuelta para irse pero Shinji le sostuvo de su brazo haciéndola detenerse.-

**-"**Tenemos que hablar".-

**-"**Yo no quiero hablar contigo".-

**-"**Por favor Lita, déjame explicarte todo".-

-"Dije que no y suéltame por favor, no me obligues a usar mi fuerza".

-"Lita, por favor... Tienes razón por estar así, porque fui un completo idiota por abandonarte".-

**-"**Y por engañarme, pero ya no me importa".-

**-"**Tienes razón... sé que te fallé y estoy muy arrepentido, pero sé también que aún no es tarde para enmendar ese error... Lita, yo te sigo amando con todo el corazón, por favor discúlpame".-

-"Ya es muy tarde y una disculpa no es suficiente".-

-"Entonces déjame demostrarte que es verdad lo que te digo, déjame demostrarte que estoy muy arrepentido, nunca debí seguirle el juego a Nelly".-

-"No necesito que me demuestres nada".- Shinji se lanzó a los labios de Lita quien al principio pus resistencia pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por esa caricia que tanto extrañaba, era demasiado tonto engañarse a sí misma, lo seguía queriendo, y en este momento sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que su voluntad.-

-"Me parece bien que seas dura conmigo, es lo menos que merezco, pero eso no impedirá que yo te demuestre que te sigo amando. Te juro que lucharé hasta el cansancio para demostrártelo, eso te lo puedo asegurar".- Lita estaba completamente sonrojada por las palabras del chico, quien sin pensarlo dos veces le vuelve a besar.- "Ya nunca más me separaré de ti".- Dió media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Lita totalmente petrificada, había bajado su sombrilla y la lluvia le caía encima sin cesar.-

-"Shinji..."- Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse.-

**CCCCC**

**-"**En parte que bueno que te veo, así tengo la oportunidad perfecta para pedirte, no, para exigirte que te alejes de Seren, porque si te llego a ver a su lado soy capaz de..."-

**-"**No me das miedo Seiya, lo poco que se de ti es por todo lo que me dijo Serena que hiciste por ella, pero en cambio tu no sabes nada de mi".-

**-"**Se que eres lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a Serena y eso es suficiente para mi".-

-"Tu no sabes nada".-

-"Eres un miserable..."-

-"Mira Seiya, no me importa que formes parte de las Sailors, tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no, así que es mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada, si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias.- Darien comenzó a caminar para adentrarse al edificio.-

-"¿Qué se siente vivir sin ella Darien?".- Dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa en los labios.-

-"Lo sabes perfectamente Seiya, toda tu vida estuviste sin ella. Al menos yo toda mi vida tuve su amor incluso en el pasado".-

**-"**¿Y por eso te atreviste a jugar con sus sentimientos?".-

**-"**Mejor no digas cosas que no sabes".-

**-"**Sigo pensando que no la merecías, comparado con ella no eres más que basura. No quieras aparentar que sufres mucho, todo lo que puedas sentir no se compara con todo lo que a ella le hiciste sufrir, mereces mucho más que esto".- Darien volteó y Seiya lo ve visiblemente afectado por el sufrimiento y más por las palabras que le acababa de decir.-

-"Si la condena que tengo que pagar es amarla en vida no me importa, la cumpliré hasta el final. No sabes como hubiera deseado morirme yo en su lugar, porque me he quedado sin fuerzas. Es por eso que me he dispuesto a morir, el haber recuperado la memoria sobre mi pasado me ha ayudado a hacerlo; alguien me acaba de decir que buscara el valor para seguir viviendo, y después de pensarlo mucho, fracasé, porque no soy capaz de vivir sin ella, pero me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta que no puedo vivir mi vida, porque mi vida es Serena y ella se ha ido, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí".-

Seiya se quedó mudo, le daba mucha lástima ver a Darien en ese estado, en verdad parecía que estaba sufriendo mucho, realmente estaba afectado por la ausencia de Serena; sin embargo su furia no había disminuido, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de ella salir de sus labios, su enojo incrementaba, _"¿cómo se atrevía si quiera a pronunciar su nombre?", _se preguntaba en su interior, si sufría ahora, el se lo había buscado, _"ahora que sufra las consecuencias"_.-

-"Tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprovechaste, ahora sufre las consecuencias".- Seiya se marchó. Un estruendoso trueno se volvió a escuchar. Darien entró al edificio.-

-"Seiya tiene razón... Serena, ojalá hubiera muerto yo".-

**CCCCC**

**En el Departamento de los Three Lights…**

-"Seren... ¿por que no hablas con Luna, ella de verdad que está sufriendo mucho, te extraña demasiado, ella no te hizo nada malo".-

-"No quiero que se enteren que sigo con vida".-

-"De verdad que le haces falta".- Seren bajó el rostro.-

-"¿Vive contigo?"

-"Vivía. Ahora ella está con Darien".-

-"Te prometo que lo pensaré".- Amy sonrió. Alguien tocó la puerta.- -"Adelante".- Taiki abrió la puerta.-

-"Siento interrumpir pero tienes a llamada telefónica, que más vale que tomes porque es Haruka".-

-"Eso me suena a problemas".- Amy rió y Seren salió de la habitación para contestar en la sala, Yaten hablaba con Haruka.-

-"Ya viene, te la paso, hasta luego. Toda tuya".- Yaten le dió la bocina.- -"Saldré unos momentos ahora regreso".-

-"Esta bien... Hola Haruka".-

-"¿Dónde estabas!".- A Seren se le escurrió una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Lo siento, me encontré a una amiga y fui a platicar y se me fue el tiempo".-

-"¿Segura que no te pasa nada malo?".-

-"Segura. No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te sientes?".-

-"Cansada, pero estoy bien, Michiru me ha estado brindando de su energía".-

-"Eso te ayudará".-

-"Estoy a punto de salir, odio estar encerrada, así que le pediré a Michiru que vayamos a darles una vuelta¿esta bien?".-

-"¿Pero, no será demasiado arriesgado por tu estado?".-

-"Ya te dije que estoy bien, sabes perfectamente que no soporto estar encerrada".-

-"Lo sé, esta bien, es más, si quieren vengan a cenar con nosotros".-

-"Me gusta la idea, entonces, vamos para allá".-

-"Las esperamos".-

**CCCCC**

**Con Taiki y Amy...**

-"Desde hace algunos días quiero preguntarte algo".-

-"¿Qué pasa?".-

-"¿Por qué usas esos guantes?".- Amy dudó un poco antes de contestar.-

-"Lo que pasa es que en aquel enfrentamiento que tuve con las chicas, me quedó una cicatriz en las manos y no quiero que mi mamá se de cuenta".-

Taiki tomó suavemente las manos de su novia y cuidadosamente retiró ambos guantes, fue entonces cuando se percata que en la palma de la mano derecha tenía una cicatriz de una cortada, y en la mano izquierda por debajo de los nudillos tenía una igual, al verlas se preocupó, sin embargo acercó ambas heridas a sus labios y depositó en cada una de ellas un beso. Ella se sonrojó.-

-"Ojalá hubiera estado ahí".- Amy le abrazó.- "Te prometo que te cuidaré más".-

-"Lo sé, gracias".-

**CCCCC**

**Templo Hikawa…**

_-"¿Qué está pasando?... ¿dónde estoy?...-_

Rei miraba todo a su alrededor, y veía todo oscuro, de pronto, todo se iluminó y pudo ver a todas las Sailors... A su lado izquierdo estaban Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Star Fighter, a su lado derecho vió a Sailor Mercury, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus y Sailor Star Healer... Pero todas estaban convertidas en piedra... Frente a ella comenzó a crecer un gran resplandor, pudo ver la silueta de una mujer, que reía estruendosamente... Pudo percibir que levanto su mano derecha.

-"¡Geirtak Yuka!".-Rei sintió un temblor bajo sus pies. Después la mujer desapareció dejando a toda la ciudad que estaba tras de sí en tinieblas. La oscuridad se acercaba y a medida que tocaba a sus compañeras éstas se quebraban, primero las Sailors que estaban a su derecha y luego las que estaban a su izquierda.

-"¡NO¡CHICAS!".-

Vió detrás suyo a dos personas. Príncipe Endymion y Princesa Serenity quienes veían también horrorizados la escena, pero era como sino la vieran a ella, ausentes de su presencia.

-"¡Darien¡Serena!".- Les llamó, más ellos no daban señal de escucharla.-

Observó como Serenity lloraba en el suelo y de rodillas la pérdida de sus amigas, mientras Endymion le abrazaba para darle apoyo. Un sonido sepulcral le sacó de sus pensamientos era como si la tierra se quebrara y de nuevo esa estruendosa risa. La oscuridad acechaba a su Princesa, apenas cesó el ruido y escuchó a Endymion gritar.

-"¡SERENITY!.-

Al voltear vió como ella desaparecía de entre los brazos de su Príncipe. Nuevamente la sombra de la extraña mujer se hizo presente junto con otra mujer alta de larga cabellera rizada y rojiza, de ojos azules y que miraba a Endymion con mucha maldad.

-"Taba goreck kam tashka tek hikawi, shirakeit."- La mujer de ojos verdes se acercó a Endymion.-

-"Lufashik desh tilk fa ka kigashis... Wa makahelk tai dicfa".- Ambas comienzaron a reir.-

-"¿Quienes son ustedes?".- Preguntó Endymion.- La chica de cabello rojizo tomó el rostro de Endymion entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo.

-"Shifk mikakme wa li, shirakeit".- La mujer desapareció frente a Endymion. De pronto el cuerpo de Serenity apareció en el aire entre la sombra y él.-

-"¿Kam wa dowishak ra kelya le yulak shu deshuf karshai, shikareit?".- Endymion miraba a la sombra sin entender ninguna palabra, Rei tampoco entendía que era lo que estaba pasando cuando de pronto una voz, un grito estremece su ser.-

-"¡ENDYMION!".-

-"¡SERENA!".- Endymion fue a su lado.-

-"¡NO! Príncipe, no se acerque".-

-"Serena... Por favor despierta... Reacciona".- Endymion decía mientras le movía para que despertara.- "¿Qué es esto?".-

Se cuestionó al ver la ropa de Serena, la cual casualmente era su uniforme escolar, el que portaba la ultima vez que la vió, pudo ver como se encontraba manchado de sangre, sus ojos miraron interrogante su cuerpo en busca de una herida que propiciara la pérdida de sangre, fue entonces cuando vió sus muñecas y se aterró, mientras la sombra que le observaban, reía burlonamente al ver la escena. Nuevamente, Rei se vió envuelta por la oscuridad, y una voz se hizo presente.

-"Por tu culpa..."-

-"¿Qué?... ¿quién es?".-

-"Por tu culpa... ¡Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa!".-

-"¿Por mi culpa?".- Frente a ella apareció la imagen de Serenity.-

-"¡Princesa!".- Serenity le miraba fríamente, por su parte Rei se hincó frente a ella.- "Lo siento... Lo siento mucho".-

-"Tu has cambiado la historia, por tu culpa mucha gente morirá... Por tu culpa el Planeta Tierra y la Luna serán destruidos".-

-"¿Qué?" ¿Serán destruidos?".- Rei abrió los ojos sorprendida, la imagen de Serenity desapareció, pero una nueva se hizo presente.-

-"Gracias a tu traición todo está perdido, jamás debiste interferir en el destino de dos personas, mucho menos de los príncipes".-

-"Sailor Universe..."- La Sailor veía con rencor a Rei quien seguía en el suelo con sus brazos apoyados en el suelo.-

-"Este es lo que se aproxima gracias a tu estupidez y a tu traición, este es el futuro que gracias a ti se avecina".-

La Sailor desapareció, lo que antes era oscuridad, fue envuelto por una luz blanca y el suelo se tornó de color azul, pero a la vez se transformó en agua en la cual Rei se hundió, cerró sus ojos, intentaba nadar con desesperación, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, seguía hundiéndose en una gran velocidad, era como si el mismo líquido le impidiera salir a la superficie, Rei abrió los ojos y quedó impactada por lo que vió.

Una ciudad totalmente devastada, había muchos cuerpos flotando a su lado, los habitantes de esa misma ciudad, se asustó, jamás imaginó ver lo que tenía enfrente, quiso alejarse de ahí nadando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la ciudad, pero nuevamente el agua no le permitió moverse de su lugar, un brillo le llamó la atención y miró fijamente a ese lugar.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente negándose a ver lo que tenía enfrente, había una estructura de hielo muy parecida a un iceberg en el fondo, sonde pudo percibir dos cuerpos que fueron clavados ahí, en el lado izquierdo de esa estructura, se encontraba Sailor Mercury... Con la cabeza baja, su cuerpo presentaba muchos rasguños y cortadas, pero lo que más le impactó era la herida que tenía a la altura de su corazón, tenía un pedazo de hielo clavado en esa parte de su cuerpo, de esa manera se encontraba unida al iceberg.

-"Mercury..."-

-"Si te causa dolor esto... Mira arriba en el otro lado del hielo".-

Rei le hizo caso a la voz de la Sailor de la Oscuridad, y vió a alguien recostada en el iceberg, nuevamente cerró sus ojos no queriendo dar crédito a lo que nuevamente veía. Ahí estaba Sailor Neptune...

Su brazo derecho estaba caído, su guante estaba manchado de sangre, sobre su cuerpo reposaba su brazo izquierdo el cual sostenía firmemente su espejo a la altura de su pecho porque más abajo, salía un trozo de hielo el cual le atravesaba desde su espalda hasta su estómago, de su boca se desprendía un pequeño hilo de sangre… Se llevó las manos al rostro totalmente horrorizada.

No aguantó más y se desmayó, la falta de aire en sus pulmones estaba haciendo efecto. Despertó nuevamente y se encontraba a salvo, sin embargo seguía respirando con dificultad.

-"Eso solamente fue una simulación de lo que será la primera caída".- La Sailor materializó nuevamente presente frente a ella.- "Agua... El elemento que provocará la primera caída".-

-"¿La Primera?".-

-"¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocaste?".- Rei despertó bruscamente del sueño. Un infinito dolor comenzó a crecer en su pecho, sus ojos se humedecieron y las palabras de Serenity se le vinieron a la mente nuevamente _"Por tu culpa, todo esto ha sido por tu culpa!"_. Los remordimientos comenzaron.-

-"Lo siento Serena, no se que me pasó, no sé porqué lo hice. Discúlpame por favor. No se que me está pasando, yo no quise provocar nada, pero tienes razón, todo esto es por mi culpa".-

-"Rei¿qué sucede?"- Ella se secó sus lágrimas.-

-"Nada abuelito, me quedé dormida y tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo".-

-"No te creo¿por que estás tan alterada? Rei, no te lo había querido decir pero, has cambiado mucho desde hace algunos días, te he notado muy extraña, Rei tu no eres así, me doy cuenta que algo malo te está pasando¿por qué no me lo quieres decir, es que acaso ya no confías en tu abuelo".-

-"Claro que si abuelito, no es nada, no te preocupes".-

-"Desde que tu padre te dejó aquí, no te había visto así, tan ausente, tan diferente de cómo realmente eres, incluso ya no sonríes igual y eso me preocupa. Nicholas también me lo ha dicho, él también ha notado un gran cambio en ti, estás encerrada en ti misma y el fuego sagrado me lo ha confirmado también. Noto que sufres y mucho".-

-"Voy a estar bien, tranquilo, ya lo verás.- Rei besó en la frente a su abuelito y salió de la habitación".-

-"Eso espero, porque me duele verte así Rei".- Rei sal del templo, cuando de pronto sonó su intercomunicador.-

-"Rei, ven rápido tengo problemas, están atacando el centro comercial".-"Lita¿estás sola?".-

-"Sí, Mina y Artemis están atacando a otro enemigo en el parque no. 10".-

-"Maldición, voy para allá".- Llamó a Amy.-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de los Three Lights…**

**-"**¿Qué es eso?".-

-"Mi comunicador, es Rei... ¿qué pasa?".-

-"Problemas, están atacando el centro comercial, Lita está sola y Mina enfrenta a otro enemigo en el parque No. 10"- Amy hizo aparecer su ordenador y comenzó a buscar las zonas de ataque.-

-"En mi ordenador aparecen tres zonas de ataque".-

-"¿Tres?".-

-"Sí, la tercera es al sur de la ciudad. Ve tú con Lita, yo voy a la otra".-

-"Esta bien".- Cortaron la comunicación. La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, dejando pasar a Seren.-

-"El enemigo está atacando".-

-"Lo sabemos, Rei se lo dijo a Amy".-

-"Tenemos que ir cuanto antes".-

-"Le dije a Rei que iría al sur, hay tres ataque a la vez".-

-"¿Tres?".- Seren quedó pensativa.-_"Puedo sentir 5 brotes de energía"_.-

-"Quédate aquí Amy y yo iremos".-

-"Les avisaré a los demás".- Taiki asintió y junto con Amy salieron del departamento a toda prisa.-

Seren salió a la terraza del departamento y se elevó hasta quedar sobre el edificio donde permaneció levitando, cerró sus ojos y abrió los bazos a la altura de sus hombros y un aura rodeó su cabeza, en su mente veía la imagen de Sailor Venus, luchando con un cuerpo sin alma en el parque, estaba teniendo problemas, al igual que Júpiter, Mars llegó a su lado pero aún así eran atacadas por dos cuerpos con mucha ventaja, el tercer ataque, estaba hiriendo a gente Taiki y Amy no tardarían en llegar, el cuarto ataque comenzó, localizó inmediatamente el lugar pero la quinta energía no la podía encontrar, la sentía pero no sabía en donde despertaría, podía sentir el brillo de las 5 estrellas que habían sido robadas, pero había energía que acechaba y que atacaría en cualquier momento, decidió ir de inmediato a la cuarta zona atacada.

**CCCCC**

**Primera zona de ataque.**

**Parque No. 10...**

**-"**Es muy rápido, no puedo atacarlo".- El cuerpo le pertenecía a un joven deportista que ese encontraba ejercitándose en el parque.- "Lo extraño es que Yuyal no está".-

-"Seguramente se marchó para atacar a las víctimas del centro comercial. ¡Cuidado!".- Un rayo proveniente del enemigo iba directo a Venus, pero Artemis se interpuso.-

-"¡Artemis!".- El felino cayó al suelo malherido. Venus lo tomó en brazos. Un nuevo poder fue lanzado por el cuerpo.-

-"¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!".- Dicho ataque desintegró el del enemigo.-

-"¿Están bien?".- Healer se puso en medio de Venus y del enemigo.-

-"Si gracias, es muy fuerte, ten cuidado por favor".-

Nuevamente el enemigo comenzó a atacar con descargas de energía que Healer contrarrestaba con gran habilidad. Venus, puso en un lugar seguro a Artemis para volver con Healer hacer frente al enemigo quien luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con la otra Sailor.

Venus percibió que una extraña energía se encontraba justo encima de Healer y el cuerpo, fue entonces cuando de un golpe Healer cayó al suelo e inmediatamente la energía maligna se precipitó hacía la Sailor.

-"¡No!... Healer... ¡No lo permitiré!".-

Venus salió corriendo a toda prisa y se dejó caer encima de Healer y recibió el fuerte impacto de la energía sobre su espalda, mientras cubría a la otra. La energía hizo un largo corte en el uniforme de Venus el cual también le marcó su espalda, provocando que un pequeño hilo de sangre brotara de la herida. Sailor Star Healer abrió sus ojos y sintió algo muy pesado sobre su cuerpo, vió una cabellera rubia sobre su cuerpo la cual estaba sujetada por un moño rojo.

-"Sailor Venus..."- El enemigo volvió a mandar una energía más y Healer abrazó a Venus que se encontraba inconsciente por el impacto del pasado ataque, y rodó hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque exitosamente, ahora Healer quedó sobre Venus.- "Venus, despierta".- Iba a tocar su rostro pero se percató que en el guante de su mano derecha había sangre, su corazón se estremeció y sus ojos se humedecieron. Su mirada se giró para ver con furia al cuerpo que aún seguía ahí.- "Maldito".-

-"Hea-ler..."- Las miradas de Venus y Healer cruzaron.- "¿Estas... bien?".- Healer sonrió.- "No... podía... permi...tir... que te pasa...ra... algo...malo".- Healer se asombró por sus palabras.- "Ahg".-

-"No te muevas, yo terminaré con esto".- La recuesta en el suelo con cuidado y se pone de pié para hacerle frente a el enemigo.- "Ahora si ya me hiciste enfadar. ¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!".-

El ataque no le hizo ni cosquillas al cuerpo que lo rechazó y lo que ocasionó que la atacara nuevamente, Healer no tuvo la suerte de poderlo evadir completamente. Venus vió la escena y con muchos esfuerzos se comenzó a incorporar hasta quedar sentada en el piso, cerró sus ojos, de pronto la tiara de su frente desapareció.

Una imagen se le vino a la mente, la imagen de un castillo flotante muy grande y que se le hizo muy familiar, se vió en una de las habitaciones del lugar se paró frente a un gran espejo y se vió reflejada en el.

Portaba un hermoso vestido al estilo antiguo de tonalidades amarillas con una piedra de color anaranjado claro, la cual tenía grabada en medio su símbolo... Su reflejo comenzó a hablarle como si tuviera vida propia.

-"Cuando te sientas vencida, cuando sientas que las fuerzas y la vida se te van de las manos... Recuerda tus raíces... Recuerda de donde vienes... Recuerda donde estás".- El broche comenzó a brillar, gracias al espejo puedo ver que en su frente aparecía su símbolo y un poder comenzaba a nacer en ella. Sailor Venus, abrió sus ojos y su símbolo continuaba brillando en su frente.

-"El Castillo Magellan... Es verdad, yo no soy una simple Sailor Scout, yo soy la líder... Soy la líder las Inner, no puedo darme por vencida... Una guerrera Sailor no puede ser derrotada tan fácilmente y menos la líder".-

Venus con dificultad se puso en pié. Artemis comenzó a reaccionar y vió el cambio que ocurría en Venus. La Sailor podía escuchar las palabras adecuadas en su mente.

-"La fuerza del amor, es la que mantiene viva la luz en Venus, emitida desde el eterno Castillo Magellan, donde nace la belleza y el amor, mi verdadero poder".-

"-Esto ya llegó a un límite".- Healer se puso de pie.- "¡ESTRELLA DE CURACIÓN ESTELAR!".-

Al mismo tiempo Venus alzó sus dos brazos, y de entre sus manos aparecen un par de lunas crecientes que están unidas entre sí (**N.A**.: Como cuando lanza su rayo creciente).

-"¡LUZ ETERNA DE MAGELLAN Y VENUS!".-

Ambas lunas comenzaron a brillar iluminando por completo todo el lugar, cegando a Healer, Artemis y el cuerpo, mismo que comenzaba a hacerse polvo poco a poco, pero el ataque de Healer se impactó en el destruyéndolo completamente. Venus bajó los brazos y al mismo tiempo cayó desvanecida al suelo, Artemis fue a su lado, la marca en la frente de Venus desapareció para darle forma nuevamente a su tiara. Healer se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-"Sigue sangrando..."- Dijo un preocupado Artemis.-

Healer se percató de ello, al parecer el hecho de haber expulsado todo su poder hizo que la herida empeorara aún más, Venus permanecía con los ojos cerrados, se había desmayado. Healer tomó una de sus manos y cerró sus ojos, un aura gris envolvió el cuerpo de ambas, Healer intentaba curar sus heridas, pero por más energía que le daba no conseguía hacerla reaccionar._ "¿Por qué no puedo curar su heridas?"_. Las palabras de Universe se le vinieron a la mente.

_-"La energía que pueda transmitir Hotaru es de curación al igual que la de Healer, pero ambas son de energía negativa... Y la energía de Haruka y la de todos ustedes es muy diferente"_.-

_-"¿Pero entonces, por qué si pude sanar las heridas de Sailor Mercury?... No, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que le pase algo a Mina, ella me protegió y además... Mi corazón me lo exige".-_

_-"_Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital".-

-"No Artemis, no es necesario".- Healer acercó a Venus más a su cuerpo y con su mano libre tocó su rostro.- Mina... ¿Qué tan fuerte es la Sailor del amor?".-

Dicho esto, Healer acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó tiernamente, nuevamente el aura gris los envolvió, Venus comenzó a reaccionar y entre abrió los ojos al sentir una ligera presión en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que Healer sin dejar de besarla le miró, Artemis les veía algo sonrojado, la herida de la espalda de Venus comenzó a sanar y desapareció, al igual que su energía era renovada. Healer separó sus labios de los de ella.

-"Es tan fuerte como el amor que siento por ti".-

Healer se sorprendió, la había escuchado, no atinó más que a sonreír mientras que Venus se incorporaba para besarla nuevamente. Healer le correspondió y le abrazó. Momentos después se separaron, se miraron y se sonrieron. Ya para este momento Artemis estaba más rojo que un tomate por la situación tan poco cómoda para él al grado que prefirió bajar el rostro.-

-"No me gusta interrumpir pero creo que tendremos que ir con Mars y Júpiter".- Healer y Venus lo miraron y se pusieron en pie inmediatamente.-

**CCCCC**

**Segunda Zona de Ataque.**

**Centro Comercial "Jubban Center"...**

-"¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!"- El poder hirió al cuerpo debilitándolo y lo mandó al suelo, Jupiter se acercó a él mientras que el otro atacaba sin piedad a Mars.-

-"¡CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER!".- El poder hizo polvo el al cuerpo.- "Uno menos".- El otro cuerpo sostenía una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Mars, era demasiado fuerte para ella. Jupiter se apresuró para ayudarle a Mars pero el cuerpo expulsó una fuerte cantidad de poder y mandó al suelo a las dos Sailors.-

-"¡ESTRELLA DE LUCHA FUGAZ!".- El ataque mandó al suelo al cuerpo.-

-"Sailor Star Fighter".-

-"Que bueno que estás aquí".- dijeron Mars y Jupiter desde el suelo.-

-"Yo me encargaré de él".-

A diferencia del último cuerpo que había enfrentado, este para ella era muy fácil de vencer, ya que la diferencia de poderes era muy notoria, las Inner también se dieron cuenta, Sailor Fighter era mucho más fuerte que ellas eso era muy obvio.

-"¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!".- Bastó con este ataque para hacer polvo al cuerpo. Healer, Venus y Artemis, llegaron con ellas.-

-"¿Se encuentran bien?".- Mars y Jupiter se levantaron del suelo.-

-"Si, Venus, Mars y yo estamos bien gracias a Fighter".-

-"¿Pero que te ha pasado?".-

-"El cuerpo era demasiado fuerte y me destrozo el uniforme pero no te preocupes Fighter estoy bien".- Venus le sonrió.-

-"Tenemos que ir con Mercury".-

-"Mars tiene razón".- apoyó Venus.-

-"Puedo sentir que Maker está peleando también".- Fighter asintió al comentario de Healer.-

-"Seguramente están juntos, vamos con ellos".- Todos apoyaron a Fighter.-

**CCCCC**

**Tercera zona de ataque. **

**Al sur de la Ciudad…**

**-"**No te muevas Maker... ¡TEMPESTAD DE MERCURIO... DESPIERTA!".- El ataque le dio al cuerpo con fuerza y lo mandó a estrecharse contra una pared.-

-"Es mi turno... ¡ESTRELLA DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR!".- El cuerpo se hizo polvo.-"Terminamos".-

-"Es muy extraño que Yuyal no haya aparecido".-

-"Talvez extrajo su estrella vital y se fue, o a lo mejor está atacando a los demás".- Mercury sacó nuevamente su ordenador y comenzó a buscar el estado de las zonas de ataque.-

-"No, ya no aparecen los demás brotes de energía".-

-"Entonces eso quiere decir que los demás han vencido también".-

-"Espera, hay algo más".- El ordenador comenzó a hacer un sonido extraño, Maker se acercó para ver la pantalla del mismo.- "Hay un nuevo brote de energía, pero no logro descifrar muy bien donde está".- Sigue tecleando sin encontrar las coordenadas exactas, entonces decidió hacer aparecer el monitor visual presionando su arete derecho, mientras que el ordenador seguía localizando las coordenadas. Los demás llegaron al lugar.-

-"Parece que tuvieron suerte, ya terminaron con el enemigo".- dijo Fighter.-

-"Con mucho trabajo pero si, ya lo hicimos".- contestó Maker.-

-"Que bueno".- comentó Healer.-

-"¡Lo encontré!".- exclamó Mercury.-

-"¿Qué?".- preguntó Venus, las demás se miraron entre si extrañadas.-

-"El brote de energía maligna... La zona está 23° al norte y 35° al este".- Mercury cierra el ordenador y hace desaparecer su monitor visual.-

-"Esperen un segundo esa zona me parece familiar".-

-"¿Sabes donde es Venus?".- preguntó Júpiter.-

-"23° al norte y 35° al este..."- dijo pensativa Mars.- "Dios mío eso es -cerca de..."-

-"Del departamento de Darien".- Todos miraron a Mercury.-

-"¡Hay que darnos prisa!".- Exclamó Artemis.-

-"Vamos en la camioneta, así llegaremos más rápido".- dijo Maker.-

**CCCCC**

**Cuarta Zona de Ataque. **

**Al Este de la ciudad…**

-"Maldición, de donde salieron estos dos".-

Darien, se había transformado en Endymion para atacar a un cuerpo, estaba apunto de derrotarlo cuando aparecieron otros dos, uno de ellos portaba una espada. Era una pelea muy reñida y no es que el Príncipe no tuviera el poder suficiente para derrotarlos, pero el primer cuerpo con el que había peleado, era demasiado rápido y no dejaba de propiciarle golpes por la espalda.

Hasta que el se volteó lo golpeó en la cara y lo mando al suelo, al que traía la espalda le cortó el brazo, el otro se alejó pero Endymion no iba a perder la oportunidad de atacarlo solamente a él.

-"¡RESPLANDOR DORADO!".- De la mano izquierda de Endymion salió un poderoso ataque que hizo polvo al cuerpo.

Los otros dos comenzaron a ponerse en pie pero fueron cegados al igual que el Príncipe por una luz muy brillante que se hizo presente, misma luz que tomó forma de ave, la cual adquirió la figura de una mujer, al hacer contacto con el piso, la luz abandonó el cuerpo de ella y se transformó en un cetro plateado.

-"Majestad".-

-"Sailor Universe".- La Sailor hizo una respetuosa inclinación.-

**CCCCC**

**Lejos de ahí, a las afueras de la Ciudad…**

-"Sigo diciendo que debimos permanecer en la casa, me preocupa que hagas demasiados esfuerzos".-

-"¿Michiru quieres dejar de preocuparte por mí y seguir conduciendo, me siento bien, no te preocupes tanto".-

-"Es imposible que deje de hacer eso".-

-"Lo sé, soy demasiado importante para ti".-

-"¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eras muy humilde?".- ¬¬

-"Si, un par de veces".-

-"Permíteme decirte que te mintieron".-

-"Papá Haruka, Mamá Michiru no discutan".-

-"Ya vez lo que ocasionas Michiru".-

-"¿Yo?"- A Hotaru le escurrió una gota en la cabeza --U.-

-"Michiru detén el auto".-

-"¿Qué pasa Setsuna?".-

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento, detén el auto por favor".-

-"Demasiado tarde... ¡Cuidado!".-

Michiru dió un rápido giro al volante para salir del camino, Haruka la jaló y la recostó sobre ella, quien le cubrió su cabeza protegiéndola con sus brazos y su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que les decía a Setsuna y a Hotaru que de agacharan, el auto se estrella contra una árbol, haciendo que el parabrisas se estrellara.-

-"¿Están bien?".-

-"Sí Papá".-

-"Si, estamos bien".- dijo Setsuna. Michiru se incorporó lentamente, pero sintió que algo le lastimaba en la pierna izquierda, vió un pedazo de vidrio que se le había enterrado.-

-"Ten cuidado".-

Michiru retiró el vidrio haciendo una mueca de dolor. Setsuna y Hotaru salieron del automóvil buscando el motivo por el cual salieron de la carretera, claramente pudieron ver como un automóvil invadió el carril por donde transitaban, pero la carretera estaba totalmente vacía. Haruka le ayudó a bajar del automóvil con algo de dificultad, pues no estaba totalmente aliviada

-"Sabía que debíamos de habernos quedado en casa".- Haruka le sonrió.-"Vaya no has perdido tu sentido del humor, eso es bueno".-

-"¡HOTARU!".- Setsuna, corrió hasta ella y la jaló tirándola al suelo junto con ella, una energía había salido de la nada y estaba a punto de estrellarse en la pequeña Sailor.-

-"¿Quién esta ahí!".- Preguntó Haruka. Comenzó a aparecer la silueta de una mujer frente a ellas, la tormenta no había cesado y seguía bañando a la ciudad.-

-"Yuyal..."- Susurró Michiru.-

-"Jajajajaja... Parece que tuvieron un pequeño contratiempo".-

-"Seguramente tu lo provocaste ¿no?".-

-"Vaya, veo que sigues con vida... Me sorprendes, eres la primera persona a la que le arrebato su estrella vital y que sigue con vida".-

-"¡Devuélveme la estrella de Haruka!".-

-"Lo siento pequeña, pero eso no lo puedo hacer, lo siento mucho en verdad".- Hotaru se le iba a ir encima pero Setsuna se lo impidió.-

-"Haruka, quédate aquí nosotras nos haremos cargo".-

-"Nada de eso Michiru, yo pelearé con ustedes".-

-"No puedes hacer eso Papá, tu estrella fue arrebatada, no te puedes transformar".-

-"Hay, que pena me da... jajajaja".-

-"Maldita".-

-"Haruka, quédate aquí por favor... ¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO, TRANSFORMACIÓN!".-

-"¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA PLUTÓN, TRANSFORMACIÓN!"

-"¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA SATURNO, TRANSFORMACIÓN!".-

-"Veo que aún no se dan por vencidas... jujujuju, son muy valientes Sailor Scouts, pero no son lo suficientemente poderosas como para derrotarme... ¡AURA INFERNAL!".-

-"¡CAMPO DE ENERGIA!".- Saturn, se puso frente a las Sailor y les envolvió para protegerlas.-

-"Eso no me detendrá".- Yuyal se concentró más y combinó su poder, pero en su mente escuchó una voz.-

_-"Yo aumentaré tu poder, pero recuerda, nuestra señora Chaos no quiere que las mates... no aún, jejejeje".-_ Una sonrisa maligna adornó el rostro de Yuyal, cuyo cuerpo fue envuelto en una oscura bruma que le otorgó mucho más poder.-

_-"Creo que te debo un favor Sailor Meiga"_.- Pensaba al momento dejaba de mandarle su energía a las Sailors. Saturn hizo desaparecer su campo de fuerza.-

-"¡TIFON DE CRONOS!".- Sailor Plut aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar a Yuyal y Neptune le apoyó haciendo aparecer su poderoso violín.-

-"¡FLUJO DE AGUA SINFÓNICO!"- Ambos ataques se combinaron pero Yuyal los esquivó.-

-"Luego no digan que no se los advertí... ¡RESPLANDOR DEL INFIERNO!".- El ataque les dio de lleno a las Sailors incluyendo a Haruka.- "Ahora sí… ¡AURA INFERNAL!".- Las Sailors quedaron en el suelo inmóviles, Yuyal hizo aparecer su extractor.- "¡Muéstrame tu estrella vital".- Disparó.-

**CCCCC**

**Cuarta zona de ataque. **

**Al Este de la Ciudad... **

-"Permítame por favor".- La Sailor volteó hacia el cuerpo que fue golpeado por el Príncipe.- "¡PODER OSCURO!".- El poder desintegró al cuerpo, el otro por su parte se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Universe, pero una rosa le impidió que avanzara más.-

-"Tu no vas a ningún lado".- Ante la mirada de Endymion y Universe la rosa roja comenzó a cambiar de color nuevamente y se tornó de color negro, Endymion frunció el ceño. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia y atacó.- "¡RESPLANDOR DORADO!".- El ataque desintegró al cuerpo.-

-"Vencimos".-

-"Veo que ha comenzado a utilizar el poder del Cristal Dorado".-

-"Mis recuerdos han vuelto, y mi poder ha sido despertado, al igual que el dolor de mis heridas. Pero eso es algo que no me impedirá luchar".- Universe y Endymion se miraron fijamente, los demás llegaron al lugar.--"Parece que otra vez llegamos tarde".- Comentó Healer.-

-"Príncipe ¿Se encuentra bien?".-

-"Si Venus, estoy bien".-

-"¿Una rosa negra?".- Jupiter miró preocupada a la flor, mientras que Mars no dejaba de ver a Sailor Universe quien le sostenía la mirada.-

_-"¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocaste?"_.- La escuchó decir en su mente de nuevo. Mars no pudo seguir viéndola y bajó la mirada.

Por su parte Fighter y Endymion se "mataban" con la mirada, había demasiada tensión en el lugar, Mercury decidió calmar los ánimos.

-"Príncipe ¿Ustedes enfrentaron a Yuyal?".-

-"No, ella nunca apareció".-

-"Eso es muy extraño".- dijo Artemis.-

-"Yo me retiró, me queda una cosa por hacer".- Universe comenzó a levitar pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atacó e hizo que dejara de flotar en el aire y soltar su báculo el cual siguió suspendido en el aire, Fighter corrió para sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Universe seguía quejándose por el fuerte dolor.-

-"Tranquila".- Los ojos del ave que se posaba en el cetro de la Sailor de la Oscuridad comenzaron a brillar y todos le miraron muy sorprendidos. Universe se fue tranquilizando. El Cetro lentamente fue bajando y a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo se detuvo.-

-"El Cetro... Se está moviendo solo..."- Murmuró Venus muy sorprendida. Mercury hizo aparecer su monitor visual para inspeccionarlo, y lo que descubrió la sorprendió.-

-"Es poseedor de energía propia... E ilimitada".-

-"¿Qué dices?".- Rei Preguntó.-

-"Es como si tuviera vida propia".- Comentó Maker.-

-"¿Insinúan que ese cetro está vivo?".- preguntó Venus.-

-"Se siente un gran poder".-

-"Es verdad".- Healer apoyó el comentario de Endymion. El dolor de cabeza de Universe desapareció, sin embargo una angustia se apoderó de ella.-

-"El... Cetro... Oscuro..."-

-"Está frente a ti..."- Fueron las palabras de Fighter. El ave del Cetro comenzó a brillar y un fuerte sonido de un trinar se escuchó, el brillo desapareció y todos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.-

-"Fénix..."- Susurró Universe. Las alas del ave se rodearon de plumas de distintos colores y tonalidades al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, trinó nuevamente y comenzó a agitar sus hermosas y largas alas para elevarse en el aire.-

-"El Ave cobró vida".- dijo asombrada Healer.-

-"¡Mercury tenía razón!".- exclamó Rei.-

-"¿Esa es la mística Ave Fénix?".- Preguntó Mercury maravillada por la hermosura y el canto del ave quien abandonó la base del cetro en donde reposaba y se dirigió hacia Universe posándose en sus piernas, el ave siguió trinando con un canto que se escuchaba melancólico mientras veía a los ojos a su guardiana, una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza invadió los corazones de todos los presentes.-

**CCCCC**

**Quinta Zona de Ataque.**

**En las afueras de la Ciudad…**

-"¡MICHIRU!".- El gritó de Haruka fue aterrador. Plut estaba consternada por no poder hacer nada y Saturn no podía contener las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban.-

-"Jajajajaja ¡Lo conseguí!".- Una estrella color verde azul de cinco puntas se elevó en el aire, mientras el cuerpo de Sailor Neptune volvía a la normalidad. Michiru se desvaneció en el suelo y el aura de Yuyal desapareció. Yuyal reveló una esfera de cristal la cual absorvió la estrella y que toma entre sus manos.- "Misión cumplida... Jajajajaja".-

**CCCCC**

**Cuarta Zona de Ataque. **

**Al Este de la ciudad… **

-"Fénix".- El ave emprendió el vuelo nuevamente y Universe se incorporó con desesperación ayudada por Fighter quien le ayuda a ponerse de pie.- "No, puede ser... tengo que ir..."-

-"¿Qué pasa, de que hablas?".-

-"Suéltame Fighter tengo que irme".-

-"¿Por qué, que pasa?".-

-"Eran 5 zonas de ataque".-

-"¿Zonas de ataque?".- Repitió Endymion.-

-"Fueron 5 los lugares en donde fueron aparecieron estrellas vitales, la quinta zona acaba de ser revelada. Una estrella más se ha caído del cielo y tengo que impedir que Yuyal se la lleve".-

-"¿Una estrella ha caído?... Eso quiere decir que una estrella pura ha sido encontrada".- Todos miraron a Maker. Universe asintió.-

-"Una estrella pura... Como la de Haruka".- comentó Healer.-

-"¡Las demás fueron atacadas también!".- Exclamó Mercury.-

-"Las Outers..."-

-"Si, Fighter, Fénix me acaba de decir que las Outers le hicieron frente a Yuyal, pero temo que alguna de ellas ha perdido su estrella pura".-

-"Entonces yo iré contigo".-

-"Todos iremos contigo".- Maker apoyó a Fighter.-

-"Esta bien, su ayuda servirá..."- El ave fénix trinó por respuesta y Universe desapareció, el ave se puso en medio de todos y una voz se escuchó.- "Por favor, todos hagan un círculo alrededor de mí".- Todos hicieron caso a las palabras de Universe y rodearon al Fénix, el cual comenzó a brillar aumentando de tamaño considerablemente y cambió su bello plumaje por las llamas del fuego, rodeando a todos para luego desaparecer del lugar.-

* * *

_**Febrero 08 del 2003.**_

**_Primera Edición: Diciembre 04 del 2005'._**

_**Segunda Edición: Miércoles Junio 14 del 2006'.**_

_**15:04**_


	25. 23: Una Mezcla de Dimensiones

**-23-**

**JUUNISAN**

"**Una Mezcla De Dimensiones... Yuyal Es Derrotada".**

-"¡Maldita!".- Haruka se le iba a ir encima pero una voz se lo impidió.-"Ha-ru-ka, no..."- Haruka se detuvo y corrió con Michiru.-

-"Michiru, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo".-

-"¡Pero que ternura!... jujujuju... Escúchenme muy bien Sailor Scouts, díganles a sus amiguitas, en especial a esa Sailor estúpida que se transforma en ave, que si quieren de regreso las estrellas de sus amigas, que no se esconda y que me enfrente. Más le vale que lo haga, porque si no, sus amiguitas no volverán a ver la luz del día dentro de muy poco, jajajaja".- Yuyal desapareció.-

-"Michiru, resiste, te daré el Cristal de Plata para que te de la energía que necesites".-

-"No, eso... te ha-ría... da-ño... a ti... no, te... pe-o-cu-pes... por... mi. Ahg.. tu.. tam-bién... lo nece…si...tas..."-

-"Michiru".-

De los ojos de Haruka comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Una luz iluminó la oscuridad del bosque, el fénix apareció, y se redujo de tamaño para dejar ver a las personas que transportaba, Universe se materializó nuevamente mientras que el ave cambiaba sus llamas por su plumaje y se posaba en el hombro derecho de su guardiana.

-"Dios mío".- Mercury es abrazada por Maker.-

-"Michiru..."- Murmuró Mars. Las Star Lights se acercaron a las Outers, Saturn lloraba a los pies de Michiru, al ver a Universe se levantó de inmediato y corrió a su lado.-

-"Fue mi culpa... Una vez más no pude hacer nada".- Universe le abrazó.-

-"No fue tu culpa, pequeña no te preocupes".- Mars, Júpiter y Endymion observan con extrañeza la reacción de Saturn.-

-"¡Váyanse de aquí!... Ustedes no tienen nada que estar haciendo aquí".- gritó con desesperación Haruka al ver la presencia de las Inner y Endymion ahí. Universe y Saturn se acercaron a ellos.-

-"Venimos para ayudar".- comentó Venus.-

-"¡No necesitamos de su ayuda así que váyanse!".-

-"Tranquilízate Haruka".- Universe se acercó a Michiru y se arrodilló a su lado para después tomar la mano izquierda de ésta.- "Tu energía está disminuyendo notoriamente".- Comentó con gran aire de tristeza.-

-"Por favor, haz que el Cristal de Plata de introduzca en su cuerpo, no puedo permitir que ella..."- Haruka cerró sus ojos dejando escapar unas lágrimas mientras Michiru le acarició su mejilla izquierda.-

-"No digas... tonterías Haruka... eso ... te .. mataría.. a.. ti.."-

-"No me importa... por favor Universe, haz lo que te pido".-

-"Esperen un segundo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a alguna de ustedes dos".-

-"Fighter tiene razón, necesitamos estar todos reunidos, no podemos dejar que nos derroten y menos de esa manera, recuperaremos sus estrellas, las dos tienen que seguir con vida hasta entonces".- comentó Sailor Plut.-

-"Desgraciadamente, yo no puedo darle toda la energía que Michiru necesita para vivir".- Saturn limpió sus lágrimas.-

-"¿No podrían compartir la energía del Cristal de Plata?".-

-"No Maker, Haruka no sabe como usar el Cristal, además de que no podría hacerlo, no es dueña de él".-

-"Yo hace unos momentos... Conseguí darle energía a Venus".- Healer y Venus se sonrojaron al ver que todos voltearon a mirarlas.-

-"Ese caso es especial Healer, Michiru rechazaría tu energía".--"¿Especial?".- preguntó Mars.-

-"Healer consiguió darte energía por razones especiales, ese caso es una excepción".-

-"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que no hay manera de ayudar a Michiru?".- preguntó Jupiter. Universe se levantó para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.-

-"Probablemente..."- Todos se giraron a ver a Endymion.- "Yo pueda ayudar".- Universe entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a inspeccionar en la mente del Príncipe para saber a que se refería.-

-"Puede ser una posibilidad... Pero, como aún no ha recordado el uso correcto de su poder, esto lo pueda debilitar".- comentó Universe.-

-"No hay problema, ahora lo que importa es que Michiru permanezca con vida. Además anteriormente pude darle de mi energía a Rini para que permaneciera con vida, tú misma dijiste que Michiru tenía nuestro mismo tipo de energía, si el Cristal de Plata puede hacerlo con Haruka, el Cristal Dorado también podrá hacerlo con Michiru".-

-"Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?".- Fighter le miró con enojo.-

-"Porque el Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado, provienen del mismo origen".-

-"Es como si fuera un solo Cristal dividido en dos".- Endymion y Universe se vieron fijamente a los ojos, él asintió a su comentario y Fighter apretó los puños al verlos juntos.- "Pero no debe desprenderse del Cristal Dorado, eso podría matarlo a usted. Yo pude introducir el Cristal de Plata en el cuerpo de Haruka porque la Princesa de la Luna no está con vida, en cambio usted..."-

-"Si lo sé, solo le trasmitiré la energía que necesite".-

-"Nada de eso... no necesitamos la ayuda de un traidor como tu".-

-"Haruka, lo que su majestad propone, podría mantener con vida a Michiru el tiempo suficiente para que ella recupere su estrella".- El cuerpo de Michiru comenzó a hacerse un poco transparente, como si fuera a desaparecer.-

-"Ha-ru-ka...".-

-"Michiru por favor, se fuerte, no hables no gastes energías".- Haruka la acercó más a su cuerpo.-

-"No le queda mucho tiempo, Haruka por favor, hazlo por ella".- Haruka se quedó callada observando el rostro de Michiru mientras meditaba por las palabras de Universe. Endymion se acercó a ellas deteniéndose a lado izquierdo de Universe.-

-"Este no es el momento de pensar en nuestros problemas, la vida de Michiru está en juego, eso es lo que importa".-

-"Es verdad".- comentó Mercury.-

-"El Príncipe tiene razón, Haruka".- Haruka miró a Plut quién le asintió.-

-"Solo será mientras recuperemos sus estrellas.- Saturn miró con cierto recelo a Endymion, tampoco le gustaba la idea de que les ayudara.-

-"Esta bien, lo haré porque no hay otra alternativa".- Haruka miró a los ojos a Endymion con mucho rencor.-

-"Es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado".- Universe le sonrió. Endymion se arrodilló al lado de Michiru y le tomó su mano.-

-"Solo espero que funcione".- Endymion cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, un resplandor dorado los cubrió y el cuerpo de Michiru dejó de hacerse transparente.- "Si, parece que mi energía si es compatible con la suya".- El príncipe retiró su mano y se puso de pie. Michiru abrió los ojos.-

-"Me duele mucho el cuerpo".- Fénix extendió sus alas y comenzó a elevarse en el aire, Universe revisó el cuerpo de Michiru y observó que en su pierna tenía una herida, una cortada muy profunda.-

-"Michiru no te vayas a mover".-

La Sailor se arrodilló nuevamente frente a la herida de su amiga, el ave descendió lo suficiente para posarse en las piernas de Michiru, quien hizo un gesto de dolor al sentirla sobre sus heridas; el Fénix trinó una melodía reconfortante y cerró sus ojos, al abrirlos se encontraban humedecidos y fue bajando su rostro hasta quedar cerca de la herida e hizo que una de sus lágrimas cayera sobre ella. La herida comenzó a brillar y poco a poco fue sanando ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, el ave se incorporó y se elevó nuevamente mientras que su guardiana se ponía en pie y le extendía su brazo derecho para que el ave reposara en el.

-"Su herida... desapareció..."- comentó Júpiter.-

-"Las lágrimas del Fénix son sagradas, tienen habilidades curativas".- explicó Universe.-

-"Fue muy sorprendente ver como tu Cetro cobraba vida".-

-"No Healer, el Cetro Oscuro siempre ha tenido vida, él siempre ha tenido vida".- Con su mano izquierda tocó el rostro del ave quien cerró los ojos al contacto de ella dejándose acariciar.- "Gracias a él pude saber que Yuyal les atacó".- Una línea de luz apareció al lado de la Sailor de la oscuridad y el ave abandonó el brazo de la guardiana para posarse sobre la línea que había aparecido convirtiéndose en el Cetro Oscuro.- "Gracias".- el ave asintió y trinó afirmativamente alzando sus alas para envolverse en una luz que lo transformó en estatua nuevamente, el Cetro Oscuro se acercó a su guardiana, seguía suspendido en el aire .-

-"Yuyal dejó un mensaje para ti".- Todos voltearon a ver a Plut, Michiru seguía en los brazos de Haruka.- "Dijo que tú tenías que hacerle frente si querías de regreso las estrellas de Haruka y Michiru.-

-"Ya me lo esperaba, no necesito que me diga que me estará esperando para partir a buscarla inmediatamente y acabar con ella de una vez por todas".- Los ojos de la Sailor se volvieron fríos, todos lo notaron y sintieron una extraña sensación, incluso las Star Lights, Fighter jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro.-

-"Nosotras iremos contigo".- comentó Fighter, la Sailor asintió.-

-"Majestad, será mejor que usted permanezca aquí con Haruka y Michiru, nosotros nos encargaremos de recuperar las estrellas".-

-"Nada de eso, yo iré también, sé que no puedo transformarme pero, esa maldita me las tiene que pagar a mí. Puedo esperar que Michiru este bien".-

-"Pierde cuidado, ella estará bien".- Tanto Endymion como Haruka seguían mirándose con enojo.-

-"Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, no puedo evitar que lo hagas, solo prométeme que no tomarás parte del enfrentamiento hasta que recuperes tu estrella".-

-"Siempre y cuando me dejes darle el golpe final a mí".- Ambas sonrieron.-

-"Trato hecho. Ahora solo tengo que averiguar en que lugar está".-

-"Yo te ayudaré".- Mercury activó su monitor visual y comenzó a buscar, al mismo tiempo en que Universe se elevaba en el aire para inspeccionar. Endymion por su parte se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Michiru para comenzar a transmitirle su energía.-

**CCCCC**

**Lejos de ahí...**

**-"**Jajajaja, buen trabajo Yuyal".-

-"Muchas gracias mi Señora Chaos".-

-"Esto es justamente lo que quería, no se como es que aún Sailor Uranus esté con vida pero no creo que un milagro ocurra dos veces, jujuju".-

-"Aún así, no pienso correr el riesgo, les tengo una sorpresa preparada".- dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.-

-"Eso me agrada, espero que salga bien, aunque, creo que sería buena idea desconcertarlas un poco, jejeje... ¡Kaolinet!".- Ella se materializó a lado izquierdo de Yuyal y frente a Chaos.-

-"A sus pies mi señora".-

-"Llegó el momento de tu actuación, encárgate de darle tiempo a Yuyal para que acabe con esas estúpidas basuras, pero recuerda una cosa Yuyal, a Sailor Saturn, no le toques ni un cabello".-

-"No se preocupe, además ya esta todo preparado, tengo la tumba de Uranus y Neptune preparadas".-

-"Jajajaja, excelente. Les deseo suerte".- Tanto Yuyal y Kaolinet hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron del lugar.-

-"Sufran hasta que las ganas de seguir viviendo se esfumen".- Tomó un poco de vino.- "Malditas basuras... Pronto nos veremos las caras... Muy pronto".-

**CCCCC**

**Con Yuyal y Kaolinet...**

-"Entonces ya tienes preparado todo".-

-"Si".-

-"Se me ha ocurrido algo".-

-"¿Y ese milagro?... A ver que diablos se te ha ocurrido".-

-"Muy graciosa Yuyal... ¿Que te parece si las dividimos?".-

-"Si, es una buena idea. No tienen mucho tiempo para salvar la vida de sus amigas, sin sus estrellas puras no podrán seguir viviendo por mucho tiempo".-

-"Y si yo ataco, tendrán que ir a hacerme frente".-

-"Por lo tanto, tendrán que dividirse y de esa manera yo puedo hacerme frente a esa estúpida Sailor..."-

-"¿Cuál de todas?".-

-"Una que ya me ha colmado la paciencia, cree que puede burlarse de mi, pero yo le demostraré que está muy equivocada".-

-"Ya veo..."-

-"Y gracias a Sailor Meiga mis fuerzas se han incrementado lo suficiente para acabar con ellas".-

-"Entonces manos a la obra".- Kaolinet desapareció.-

-"Mas vale que vengas..."- Desapareció de esa habitación y se tele transportó otro lugar.- "Porque yo te estaré esperando para acabar contigo jajajaja".-

**CCCCC**

**Con las Sailors...**

-"La he encontrado".- Universe descendió y Mercury seguía buscando.-"Se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad".-

-"Vámonos".- Fighter se acercó a Universe.-

-"Un momento, ¿dijiste que a las afueras de la ciudad, en mi monitor, aparece un brote de energía maligna en el Centro de la ciudad".- Universe cerró los ojos.-

-"Alguien está atacando en la ciudad, pero no es Yuyal, no es su energía".-

-"Entonces tendremos que averiguar quien está atacando si no es Yuyal".-

-"Maker, tiene razón pero también tenemos que ir con Yuyal para salvar a Haruka y a Michiru".- comentó Healer.-

-"Entonces no nos queda otra opción que dividirnos".- comentó Venus.- Mars, Júpiter, Mercury y yo iremos al centro de la ciudad; las demás vayan con Sailor Universe a enfrentar a Yuyal, creo que con ella el enfrentamiento puede ser más peligroso.-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Venus".- comentó Mercury al desactivar su monitor visual.-

-"Tengan cuidado".-

-"Lo tendremos Maker".- Mercury le sonrió.-

-"Será mejor que vayan a un lugar seguro majestad".- Universe se reunió con las Star Lights y las Outers.-

-"Cuídate mucho por favor, no te arriesgues demasiado".-

-"Volveré con tu estrella, te lo prometo".- Haruka besó a Michiru en su frente. Endymion le tomó en brazos, Haruka se reunió con las Sailors.-

-"Bien, vámonos".- Universe asintió al comentario de Fighter, se puso en medio y se elevó en el aire para transformarse en el ave de fuego, rodeó a sus pasajeros con sus alas y desapareció.-

-"Es nuestro turno".- Venus comenzó a caminar rápidamente seguida por Júpiter y Mars.-

-"Estaremos en contacto, gracias majestad".-

-"No tienes nada que agradecer".- Endymion se transformó y se adentró al edificio para llegar hasta su departamento, al llegar ahí llevó a Michiru hasta su alcoba para recostarla sobre su cama.- "¿Quieres un poco de té?".-

-"Sí gracias".-

-"Regreso enseguida.- Michiru al ver salir a Darien de la habitación, miró con curiosidad la alcoba del chico, se sorprendió mucho al ver que en sus burós había fotografías de Serena al igual de que en su armario vió colgados algunos suéteres de ella e incluso un par de zapatos que le pertenecieron a su Princesa, una aire de nostalgia recorrió su cuerpo.-"¿Por qué seguirá conservando todas estas cosas?.. ahg…"- De pronto se sintió muy débil, Darien llegó y se percató de eso, inmediatamente se acercó a ella y le tomó su mano, después de unos segundos, Michiru se sintió mejor, Darien le acercó la taza con su te.- "Gracias".-

-"De nada, ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer".-

-"Así que los remordimientos han comenzado a ser su efecto".-

"-Si, pero no de la manera en que tu esperas".-

-"No es fácil para mi aceptar tu ayuda".-

-"Muy contrariamente a ti, para mi si lo es, porque tu siempre estuviste con Serena, siempre la protegiste y eso para mi es muy valioso".-

-"Ese era mi deber, como el tuyo, pero tu referiste seguir otro camino y arrebatarnos su calidez, eso no se olvida tan fácilmente".-

-"Yo no he dicho que la he olvidado, al contrario, lo único que hago todos los días es pensar en ella, sobre todo ahora que he recordado muchas cosas".- Michiru prefirió guardar silencio, no por el hecho de no seguir discutiendo, si no porque la situación no ameritaba a que estuviera atacando a Darien pues el le estaba ayudando a mantenerse con vida.-

**CCCCC**

**Con Universe y las demás...**

-"No se porque se me hace conocido este lugar".- Dijo Haruka despectivamente.-

-"¿Será porque aquí apareció la Copa Lunar?".- Universe volvió a tierra firme.-

-"Me gusta que tengan una buena memoria".- bromeó Setsuna.-

-"¿Qué es eso de la Copa Lunar?".- preguntó Healer.-

-"Es lo que buscaba el enemigo en aquel entonces cuando aparecieron Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune".- Explicó Sailor Plut.-

-"Cuando intentábamos impedir que Sailor Saturn despertara... Que bueno que Sailor Moon nos impidió hacerlo, de otra manera, no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de conocer a esta princesita".-

-"Gracias Papá Haruka".- Saturn se sonrojó.-

-"Lo que no sabía era que había tres entradas".- Comentó Universe.-

-"Parece que tendremos que dividirnos también".-

-"Maker tiene razón, ella y yo iremos por la izquierda.- Habló Healer.-

-"Muy bien, entonces yo iré con Plut y Saturn para que vayan de dos en dos, ya que yo no me puedo transformar aún".- dijo Haruka.-

-"Me parece bien yo iré con Sailor Universe".- la Sailor le asintió a Fighter.-

-"En marcha".- Haruka, Plut y Saturn entraron en la puerta del lado derecho.-

-"Buena suerte".-

-"La tendremos Maker".- le respondió Universe.-

-"Hasta pronto".- Healer pasó por la entrada de la izquierda junto con Maker.-

-"Bueno es hora de comenzar con todo este numerito".- Universe comenzó a avanzar, mientras que Fighter permaneció parada observando a la sailor de la oscuridad.-

-"Tienes razón... Saori".- La Sailor se detuvo bruscamente.- "Parece que estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así?".- Universe dió media vuelta para ver a su compañera.-

-"Así que me has reconocido, si que eres observadora".-

-"Bastaba con recordar que en los sueños de mi Bombón le llamaban Saori, además solo tenía que fijarme bien en tu mirada, nadie tiene unos ojos como los tuyos".- La Sailor sin saber porqué le incomodó la situación, sobre todo al notar que Fighter se acercaba a ella y que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo.-

-"Será mejor que nos demos prisa".- Universe se adelantó.-

-"Si que es extraña... se parece a mi Bombón".-

**CCCCC**

**Con las Inner Senshies…**

**-"**Solo es un ser sin alma pero..."-

-"Es muy poderoso".- Júpiter terminó el comentario de Mars.-

-"Tenemos que detenerlo".- Sailor Venus levanta sus manos.- "¡LUZ ETERNA DE MAGELLAN Y VENUS!".- El ataque se estampó en el cuerpo del extraño ser que se encontraba atacándolas y lo mandó al suelo.-

-"Bien hecho Venus... ¡TEMPESTAD DE MERCURIO... DESPIERTA!"- El ataque de Mercury logró eliminar al ser haciéndolo polvo.-

-"Definitivamente, se han hecho muy poderosas chicas".- Júpiter se levantó del suelo con dificultad.-

-"Ojalá nosotras pudiéramos tener el mismo poder".-

-"Seguramente pronto su verdadero poder despertará, no se desanimen chicas".- Venus les sonrió s sus compañeras.-

-"Vaya, Vaya... Que bella escena, las Sailor basuras apoyándose entre sí, jajaja".-

-"Esa voz..."- Murmuró Mercury.-

-"Es muy conocida ¿no lo creen?".- Júpiter se acercó a Mercury.-

-"Al igual que esta presencia que siento".- Mars cerró los ojos para ubicar el origen de la voz.-

-"No hace falta que busquen, tontas".- Una mujer de aspecto maligno, cabello rojizo y largo, portaba un vestido negro sumamente escotado por el frente y totalmente entallado al cuerpo.-

-"¡No puede ser!".- exclamó Mars.-

-"Esto ya es demasiado".- Murmuró Júpiter.-

-"¿Qué diablos está pasando?".-

-"Jajaja, mi querida Sailor Venus... Eso es algo que pronto descubrirás".-

**CCCCC**

**Con las Sailor Star Lights...**

**-"**Si hubiera sabido que tendría que nadar me hubiera puesto un traje de baño".- ¬¬

-"Deja de actuar como Fighter por favor Healer".- --U

-"¿Sabes lo que me cuesta cuidar mis botas?".- ¬¬

-"Lo mismo que a mi así que deja de quejarte y sigue nadando".- Las Sailors estaban atravesando un túnel lleno del agua.- "No se porque me da la impresión de que estamos descendiendo".-

-"¿Será porque estamos nadando hacia abajo?".- ¬¬

-"Me encanta tu profundidad Healer, me sorprendes".- --U

-"¿Qué es eso?".-

-"Parece una puerta".-

-"No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo que viene detrás de nosotras".-

-"Un tiburón".-

-"Ah, eso es un tiburón..."

-"¡Un tiburón!".- Exclamaron las dos a la vez y comenzaron a nadar a toda velocidad.-

-"Espera un segundo, ¿por qué huimos?... ¡ESTRELLA DE SAILOR... MAKER!".- La estrella de Maker fue directamente hacia el animal para eliminarlo.-

-"Eres muy agresiva".-

-"¿Y que querías, que nos comiera vivas?... Ahora, nada lo más rápido que puedas".-

-"¿Dudas que se haya muerto?".-

-"Healer... ¡Hazme caso!".- gritó Maker con desesperación, inmediatamente un grupo de 6 tiburones más grandes que el anterior se hicieron presentes.-

-"Creo que tienes razón... ¡Apúrate!".-U

Ambas nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron y abrieron la puerta para entrar. Era una puerta de acero que conectaba con la parte subterránea del lugar, cuando entraron la cerraron desesperadamente y se dejaron caer al suelo totalmente fatigadas.

-"A esto le llamo un encuentro cercano".-

-"Deja de hacer bromas... A ver si me haces caso más seguido".- ¬¬.--"Créeme que lo haré... ¿Seguimos?".-

-"Vamos, solo espero ya no encontrarme con más sorpresitas".-

-"Lo mismo digo yo Maker".-

**CCCCC**

**Con las Outers...**

-"Esto está demasiado oscuro".- Comentó Haruka.- "Además mis zapatos están llenos de agua".-

-"Tal vez pueda iluminar un poco".- Sailor Plut hizo brillar su Cetro de Granate.-

-"Papá Haruka... no mires al suelo".-

-"¿Por qué?".-

-"No creo que quieras averiguarlo".-

Haruka miró al suelo inmediatamente y pudo ver que había una serie de pescado muertos al igual que unos extraños animales que comenzaban a acercarse a ellas a gran velocidad.

-"¿Pero que diablos son esas cosas?".-

-"No sé ustedes pero yo no quisiera averiguarlo".- Las Sailors comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, de pronto Sailor Saturn pisó una parte del suelo que al sentir su peso se abrió.-

-"¡AAHH!".-

-"¡Hotaru!".- Haruka regresó inmediatamente pero Sailor Saturn cayó en la abertura.-

-"¡Sailor Saturn!".- Plut y Haruka se miraron preocupadas mientras seguían al pie de la abertura que había en el suelo.-

-"Hagámoslo".- Plut asintió y se arrojaron al vacío.-

**CCCCC**

**Con Universe y Fighter…**

**-"**Shh... Silencio".- Fighter se detuvo bruscamente y alzó su brazo izquierdo para evitar que Universe siguiera avanzando.-

-"¿Qué pasa?".-

-"Shh".- Fighter se puso en guardia mientras que Universe miraba para todos lados, una energía maligna se hizo presente.-

-"Fighter... ¿Sabes volar?".-

-"¿Por?".-

Como única respuesta Universe tomó una pequeña piedra y la aventó hacia al frente, se encontraban en un largo pasillo donde habían unas grandes puertas a los lados, al caer la piedra las puertas que estaban a esa altura salieron disparadas a hacer polvo a la piedra e inmediatamente regresaron a la normalidad.

-"Me sorprende tu intuición".-

-"Lo supuse al sentir esa extraña energía, ahora, ¿te llevo?".- De la espalda de Fighter brotaron un par de alas blancas.-

-"No te preocupes, puedo ir por mi misma".-

-"Bien…".- Ambas se elevaron en el aire y sobrevolaron el peligroso pasillo, al llegar al final descendieron.-

-"¿No te parece que esto ha sido muy fácil?".-

-"Demasiado es la palabra".-

-"Sigamos adelante".-

-"¡Espera!".- Del techo cayeron un par gigantescas espadas.-

-"Cielos... Eso estuvo muy cerca".-

-"Es una trampa de sonido".-

-"Esto se esta poniendo emocionante... Vamos por los lados".- Universe asintió.-

**CCCCC**

**Con Saturn...**

-"¿Dónde estoy?".-

-"Bienvenida... mi querida Sailor Saturn".-

-"Yuyal..."- La pequeña Sailor se puso en pie, con una mirada de odio.-

-"Mi primera visitante... Sinceramente pensé que no vendrían todas, que detalle de su parte".-

-"¡Devuélveme las estrellas puras!".-

-"No, no, no, a mi nadie me da ordenes, yo solo las recibo de mi señora".-

-"Tu señora..."-

-"Pensé que tu misma lo sabrías... ¿No te parece todo esto muy conocido, vamos haz un esfuerzo, tu misma estuviste alguna vez detrás de todo esto… ¿No es así? ¿Enviado del mal?"-

-"Yo nunca fui ese ser".-

-"Sin embargo... Eres la primera puerta al camino del Apocalipsis, ¿no es así?".-

-"Aún falta mucho tiempo para eso".-

-"¿Estas segura?... Vamos, el Silencio se acerca y lo sabes muy bien, la destrucción de este planeta es inevitable".-

-"Nunca podrán destruir este planeta".-

-"No son capaces de detenerlo, ni siquiera esa estúpida Sailor..."-

-"Ella nos ayudará a impedirlo".-

-"Eres parte de las Sailors de la profecía... ¿Como puedes estar tan segura de que este planeta no será destruido?".-

-"Porque yo lo protegeré".-

-"Jajajajaja, ¿La Sailor del silencio protegerá un planeta, jajajaja, eso si que estuvo divertido... ¿A quien quieres engañar?... La oscuridad te acecha y lo sabes muy bien, la oscuridad te persigue".-

-"¡Cállate! Eso no es verdad..."-

-"¿Entonces porque estás tan alterada? Sabes que tengo razón, de otra manera en Enviado del Mal, jamás hubiera podido poseer tu cuerpo".-

-"¡Ya basta! No te permitiré que me digas esas cosas..."- Colocó el Silent Glave frente a ella mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos, Saturn miraba con mucho rencor a Yuyal.- "Yo misma terminaré con tu vida definitivamente... TUMBA DEL SILENCIO..."-

-"¡No lo hagas Sailor Saturn! Si lo haces, jamás podremos recuperar las estrellas de Haruka y Michiru".- Saturn volteó para ver a la dueña de esa voz, el Silent Grave dejó de brillar.-

-"Sailor Universe…"-

-"Bienvenida..."-

**CCCCC**

**Con las Inner...**

-"¿A que has regresado Kaolinet?".-

-"Ya les dije no sean impacientes, a su debido tiempo lo sabrán... Ahora, veamos... ¿Quién de ustedes tiene el Cristal de Plata? ¿Acaso tú, Sailor Venus?... El truco de transformarte en Sailor Moon nuevamente no te servirá de mucho, perfectamente sé que su estúpida Princesa esta en el valle de los muertos, jajajaja".-

-"Si crees que te lo diremos estas muy equivocada".- Júpiter mantuvo su guardia.-

-"Con que quieren seguir jugando... Muy bien".- Kaolinet les miró fijamente.- "Así que ninguna de ustedes lo tiene... Que manera de hacerme perder el tiempo".-

-"Lo mismo digo yo... ¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!".-

-"¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!".- Ambos ataques se combinaron y se estrellaron en la mano derecha de Kaolinet.-

-"Tontas... Sus poderes no pueden hacerme ni costillas... Ahora las cosas son diferentes, ya no tienen la ayuda de Sailor Moon... Ya todo está perdido para ustedes, por fin el final de los tiempos se acerca y ustedes sufrirán como nunca... Un nuevo mundo nacerá y no estarán aquí para verlo, de eso me encargo yo".- Una esfera de energía de color azul profundo se creó en la mano izquierda de Kaolinet.- "¡RESPLANDOR DEL INFIERNO!".- Ese ataque mandó a el suelo a las Inner Senshies.-"Jajajaja ¿Lo ven?.. Y eso que no les di con toda mi energía jajajaja, son unas ilusas, jamás podrán con nosotros... jujujuju... en fin; yo solo vine a saludarlas y para ver con mis propios ojos que siguen sendo las mismas niñas estúpidas que había conocido... Hasta la próxima Sailor Scouts... jajajaja".- Kaolinet desapareció.-

-"Kaolinet también está aquí..."- murmuró Mercury.-

-"Esto se esta complicando demasiado".- Comentó Venus.-

-"Y nosotras no tenemos el poder suficiente para vencerla".- Júpiter bajó el rostro con tristeza.-

-"Pero si lo tenemos para ayudarles a las demás a recuperar las estrellas puras".-

-"Mars tiene razón, vayamos con las demás".- Todas asintieron al comentario de Sailor Venus.-

-"Usemos la tele transportación".- dijo Mercury.-

**CCCCC**

**Con Yuyal...**

-"Se siente un gran poder negativo, y ya no es solamente el tuyo Sailor Saturn... ¿Acaso ustedes también son...?".-

-"Eso a ti no te importa".- Fighter le miró con enojo.-

-"Vaya, que carácter... Con gusto mi señora les aceptaría para que colaboraran con nosotros".-

-"Eso jamás lo haríamos".-

-"Contigo es con quien quería arreglar algunas cuentas pendientes".-

-"Por mi no hay ningún problema, ya te dije que no te tengo miedo".-

-"Jujujuju... Te tengo preparado una gran sorpresa... ¡AURA INFERNAL!".- Fighter y Saturn quedaron inmóviles.- "No me interesan los estorbos.- Yuyal se acercó a Universe, quedaron frente a frente, solo un par de metros les separaban.- "Dime como quieres morir... ¿De una manera lenta o rápida?".- Universe sonrió son sarcasmo.-

-"Que curioso, justamente yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo".- Yuyal hizo aparecer una espada y Universe su Cetro Oscuro.-

-"Ese extraño Cetro no te dará resultado".- Yuyal se abalanzó hacia Universe, le atacó con sus espada y Universe se defendía con gran habilidad sin hacer uso de su cetro pues era poseedora de una gran velocidad, algo que hizo enfurecer a Yuyal.-

-"¡GRITO... MORTAL!".- Sailor Plut consiguió separar a Yuyal de Universe quien aprovechó el momento para absorver el poder el aura que rodeaba a Saturn y a Fighter, para después lanzársela a la propia Yuyal, quien la esquivó.-

-"No les será tan fácil recuperar esto".- Yuyal hizo aparecer la estrella pura de Haruka.- "A menos que... ¿Les parecería si hacemos un intercambio?".-

-"¿Qué clase de intercambio?".- preguntó Haruka.-

-"Yo les doy esta estrella, a cambio de la tuya..."- dijo señalando a Universe.-

-"¿Y quien te hace pensar que con eso obtendrás mi estrella?".-

-"¿Es que acaso no te importa la vida de tus compañeras?".-

-"Eso no es suficiente para que yo haga ese tipo de intercambios, no lo necesito, porque yo te quitaré esa estrella por mis propios medios".-

-"En ese caso... Ven por ella… Yuyal le mostró una sonrisa triunfal".-

-"¡INFIERNO ESTELAR... DE HEALER!".-

-"¡ESTRELLA DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR!".- Yuyal saltó con gran habilidad para esquivar ambos ataques.-

-"¿Qué no les han dicho que no es honorable atacar por la espalda?".-

-"Lo sentimos mucho"- dijo Maker.-

-"Lamentamos no haberte avisado".-

-"Healer, Maker… pensé que se habían perdido".- ¬¬

-"No somos como tu Fighter".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Healer?".-

-"¿Podrían dejar de pelear?".- Las Sailor guardaron silencio por el comentario de Saturn.-

-"Sigo esperando tu decisión".- Yuyal y Universe se miraban retándose.

-"_Saori... tengo un plan".-_

_-"Fighter..."_.- telepáticamente.-

_-"Maker, Healer y yo podemos invocar el Ataque de las Estrellas mientras tanto tu luchas con ella".-_

_-"No, el problema es que si yo elevo más mi energía me arriesgo a que Sailor Chaos descubra mi poder".-_

-"Sigo esperando, no tengo tu tiempo".-

-"Esta bien... Haremos lo que tu quieras".-

-"Perfecto... Lo haremos sin la menor ayuda".- Yuyal hizo desaparecer su espada. Fighter se acercó a Universe.-

-"¿Estas segura?".- Fighter tomó con su mano izquierda el Cetro oscuro, Universe se asombró.-

-"Eh... Sí".- Fighter le miró confundida.-

-"¿Qué pasa?".-

-"Dije sin la menor ayuda... Y eso incluye a ese cetro".-

-"Fighter... Hazte cargo del Cetro Oscuro por favor..."- dijo con algo de desconfianza.-

-"Esta bien".-

-"No permitas que toque el piso... Voy a soltarlo".-

-"Adelante".-

En el momento en que Universe soltó su Cetro, Fighter tuvo que tomarlo con su otra mano también, para evitar que el Cetro tocara el suelo, Universe volvió a tomar su Cetro mientras pensaba.

-"_Menos mal, ya me había asustado"_.-

-"Me hubieras advertido a cerca de su peso".-

-"No te preocupes".-

-"No, espera, puedo hacerlo, pierde cuidado".- Fighter retiró el Cetro de la mano derecha de Universe y los ojos del Fénix comenzaron a brillar, Fighter consiguió sostener el cetro con su mano izquierda ante el asombro de Universe.

_-"No puede ser... ¿Por qué puede sostenerlo?... ¿Por qué el Cetro Oscuro lo permite?... Acaso Seiya es…"-_ Pensaba.-

-"Ves como si pude hacerlo".- Fighter le sonrió.-

-"Gracias".- Ella se alejó aun confundida por lo que acababa de ver, aún así fue a enfrentar a Yuyal.-

_-"Perfecto…"_.- Pensaba.- "Comencemos".-

Yuyal, dejó la estrella pura sobre una columna que se encontraba ahí, bajo un campo de energía, después comenzó a atacar a Universe con rayos de energía, las demás no podían intervenir. Una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se daba entre ellas, mientras Fighter no dejaba de ver la estrella de Haruka.

-"Jamás podríamos luchar de esa manera".- dijo Plut.-

-"Sailor Universe es muy poderosa".-

-"Papá Haruka, ustedes también son muy poderosas, es solo que Sailor Universe es el extremo opuesto a Sailor Moon, es por eso que es dueña de tal magnífico poder".-

-"Y más ahora que ellas dos están unidas en un mismo cuerpo".-

-"Maker tiene razón pero, ¿entonces porque tarda tanto en destruir a Yuyal, es mucho más poderosa que ella".-

-"No quiere y no debe utilizar toda su energía, eso puede poner en riesgo su existencia, si Sailor Universe utiliza toda su energía, Sailor Chaos se daría cuenta que ella está entre nosotras".-

-"Bueno, eso tiene lógica".- Comentó Healer.- "Sin embargo, no me gusta estar viendo este enfrentamiento sin hacer nada".-

_-"Lo siento Saori... Pero algo me dice que podré conseguirlo"_.- -"Escuchen, se me ha ocurrido algo para conseguir la estrella de Haruka".-

-"Esperemos que funcione".- dijo Maker.-

-"¿De que se trata Fighter?".- preguntó con gran interés Haruka.-

-"Ahora que Yuyal esta bastante entretenida luchando con Universe, podemos conseguir la estrella".-

-"Pero esta bajo un campo de fuerza".-

-"Si, Healer, pero... podemos romper ese campo de energía... Con el Ataque de las Estrellas".-

-"¿Ataque de las estrellas?".- murmuró Plut.-.

-"Pero la misma Sailor Universe nos prohibió usarlo".-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Healer, eso es demasiado arriesgado".-

-"Yo pienso que es buena idea".- Comentó Saturn.- "No puede ser tan poderoso, Sailor Galaxia y Sailor Universe no participarían".-

-"¿Quieres decir que puedes manejar ese poder también?".-

-"Sí Maker, aun recuerdo como hacerlo".-

-"Entonces manos a la obra".- Comentó Fighter.-

-"Papá Haruka, ven con nosotras, en el momento en que veas que la estrella está libre, acércate a ella, basta con que pongas tu mano derecha sobre ella para que la estrella se introduzca en tu cuerpo".-

-"Bien, lo haré".-

-"Esperen".- Sailor Plut les detuvo, frente a ellas apareció un fuerte resplandor el cual se materializó para dejar ver a las Inner Senshies, algo lastimadas.-

-"Parece que lo conseguimos".- dijo Sailor Júpiter.-

-"¡Cuidado!".- Gritó Maker al ver que un rayo proveniente de la mano de Yuyal iba en la dirección de las Sailors, rápidamente Universe se puso en medio y absorvió la energía.-

-"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?".- les recriminó.-

-"Hemos venido a ayudar".- Yuyal aprovechó la distracción para darle un golpe a Universe el cual la mandó al suelo.-

-"No te distraigas, recuerda que tu oponente soy yo... jajaja".-

-"¡TEMPESTAD DE MERCURIO... DESPIERTA!".- Yuyal hizo aparecer un campo de energía alrededor suyo el cual hizo rebotar el ataque de Mercury.-

-"¡No Mercury, ¡No te metas!".- Sailor Star Maker corrió a tomar en brazos a Mercury para ayudarle a esquivar el ataque.-

-"¡No se metan en eso!".- Universe se levantó de inmediato y se elevó en el aire a toda velocidad mientras alzaba su brazo derecho.- -"¡ESTRELLA OSCURA!".-

De pronto la oscuridad invadió el lugar por un par de segundos, mientras que arriba del brazo que Universe estaba alzando se dibujara una estrella de 8 picos la cual arrojó hacia el frente para herir a Yuyal, al momento en que la estrella hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Yuyal, causó una gran explosión y la oscuridad desapareció... Yuyal cayó desvanecida al suelo.

_-"Maldición... es muy fuerte... ahg"_.- Yuyal se incorporó con dificultad.- -"Esto no te será tan fácil".- Nuevamente se elevó en el aire para quedar a la altura de Universe e iniciar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.-

-"¿Estas bien?".-

-"Si, gracias Maker".-

-"Hagan lo que hagan no se metan en esa lucha".- les dijo Maker.-

-"Y por el momento no hagan nada, solo observen, vayan a un lugar seguro".- Les indicó Fighter, Maker se acercó a ella.- "Es hora".-

Las Sailors de energía negativa asintieron y tomaron rumbo hacia donde se encontraba la estrella. Le rodearon formando un cuadro a su alrededor, Haruka se encontraba detrás de Sailor Star Fighter quien seguía sosteniendo el Cetro oscuro con su brazo izquierdo, a su derecha se encontraba Sailor Star Healer, frente a ésta estaba Sailor Saturn y frente a Fighter Sailor Star Maker.

-"Hay un problema... No podemos formar la estrella, solo somos cuatro".- Comentó Sailor Saturn.-

-"Eso no es importante, confía en mi".-

Fighter cerró sus ojos y se concentró, las demás se miraron entre sí y le imitaron. Sailor Plut se puso frente a ellas vigilando los movimientos de Yuyal. Las Sailors alzaron su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo hacia arriba.

-"¿Qué van a hacer?".-

-"No lo sabemos Júpiter, pero se siente una gran energía negativa emanando de ellas".-

-"Es verdad Mars".- Mercury activó su monitor visual.- "Es un poder que sobrepasa el nuestro".-

-"Es muy superior al de nosotras".- Finalizó Venus.-

La piedra de la tiara de Sailor Saturn comenzó a brillar y de su mano salió una línea de energía de color morado que se posicionó en medio de la mano de Fighter, después la estrella que se encontraba en la frente de Sailor Star Healer comenzó a brillar y de su mano salieron dos líneas de energía en color anaranjado dirigidas a las manos de Fighter y Maker quien hizo brillar su estrella de su tiara para sacar dos líneas de energía en color azul marino, una con dirección a la mano de Healer y la otra a la mano de Fighter.

Por último Sailor Star Fighter hizo lo mismo y en su mano apareció una nueva línea de energía en color plateado dirigida hacia la mano de Sailor Saturn. De pronto, los ojos del ave del Cetro Oscuro comenzaron a brillar, el Cetro se separó de la mano de Fighter y se tomó lugar entre Fighter y Healer.

-"Terminen Sailor Saturn, Sailor Star Maker".- dijo Fighter sin abrir los ojos.-

De la mano de Sailor Saturn salió una nueva línea de color morado en dirección al Fénix, ocurriendo lo mismo con Maker, solo que la línea era de color azul marino. Tanto Sailor Universe como Yuyal comenzaron a sentir una emanación de energía muy poderosa y dejaron de luchar, para voltear hacia abajo y ver en dirección de donde provenía tal energía.

Yuyal abrió los ojos con terror, mientras que Universe se sorprendía de lo que veía, era una estrella de 5 picos formada por la energía de Saturn, Maker, Healer, Fighter y... Su Cetro Oscuro.

-"Imposible... Sailor Star Fighter... Está controlando el Cetro Oscuro..."- Murmuraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía.-

-"Maldición".- Yuyal comenzó a crear una esfera de energía con sus manos.- "No lo permitiré... ¡RESPLANDOR DEL INFIERNO!".-

-"Eso si que no... ¡TIFON DE CRONOS!".- Sailor Plut lanzó su energía para contrarrestar la de Yuyal, ambas energías chocaron sin ceder ninguna de las dos.-

-"Chicas... Hay que ayudar a Sailor Plut".- Sailor Venus corrió seguida de las demás.- "¡LUZ ETERNA DE MAGELLAN Y VENUS!".-

-"TEMPESTAD DE MERCURIO... DESPIERTA!".- Venus y Mercury se pusieron a los costados de Sailor Plut y unieron su energía.-

-"¡FUEGO DE MARTE!".-

-"TRUENO DE JÚPITER... RESUENA!".- Los ataques se combinaron para apoyar el de la Sailor del Tiempo, haciendo retroceder a Yuyal un poco.-

-"No, no me vencerán".- Yuyal aumentó su energía.-

-"De prisa... ¡No sabemos cuanto más podamos soportar!".- giró Sailor Plut.-

-"¡Ahora!".- indicó Sailor Universe.-

-"¡ESTRELLA DEL SILENCIO!".-

-"¡ESTRELLA DE CURACION ESTELAR!".-

-"¡ESTRELLA DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR!".-

-"¡ESTRELLA DE LUCHA ESTELAR!".-

-"Poder Oscuro..."- murmuró Universe.-

Los ojos del Fénix comenzaron a brillar y un poderoso trinar se escuchó, la gran estrella de 5 picos de energía negativa adquirió un color negro, al mismo tiempo que ellas terminaban de invocar el poder.

-"¡ATAQUE DE LAS ESTRELLAS!".-

La estrella les envolvió en una especie de campo de energía sin perder su forma de estrella y justo en medio de ésta donde se encontraba la estrella de Haruka, comenzó a tomar un color plateado, inmediatamente después una explosión se hizo presente mandando a todos al suelo.

**CCCCC**

**Escondite del enemigo...**

-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?... ¡Sailor Meiga!".-

-"No tengo idea mi señora, pero viene del lugar en donde se encuentra Yuyal".-

-"Investígalo inmediatamente, ese fue un ataque poderoso, un ataque de energía negativa... De prisa".-

-"Enseguida mi Señora Chaos".- Meiga hizo una reverencia y desapareció.-

-"Ese fue el ataque de las estrellas... De eso estoy segura... Pero... ¿cómo pudieron hacerlo?".-

**CCCCC**

**En la batalla...**

-"La estrella..."- Haruka se levantó a toda prisa del suelo y corrió hacia donde está su estrella.-

-"No lo conseguirás... ¡AURA INFERNAL!".-

-"Nada de eso... ¡CAMPO DE ENERGIA!".- Haruka fue protegida por Saturn, mientras alcanzaba su estrella.-

-"¡PODER OSCURO!".- Sailor Universe mandó al suelo nuevamente a Yuyal.-

Haruka puso su mano derecha sobre su estrella y ésta se introdujo a su cuerpo inmediatamente, es entonces cuando el Cristal de Plata apareció. Sailor Saturn se desvaneció en el suelo, Healer y Maker se encontraban muy agotadas y habían perdido en conocimiento por la explosión, Fighter por su lado se encontraba levantándose con trabajo, el Cetro Oscuro se acercó a ella y ésta lo tomó con su mano derecha, al instante el Cetro le trasmitió energía, Sailor Universe comenzó a sentir un poderoso dolor de cabeza. Las Inner se habían puesto en pie.

-"¡Maker!"- Sailor Mercury corrió hacia ella, al igual que Venus se acercó a ella.-

-"El Cristal de Plata..."- Yuyal se puso en pie y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia él pero Fighter lo tomó primero.-

-"Nada de eso Yuyal".- Volteó a ver a Universe y observó como aún no se recuperaba de la contaminación mental que nuevamente se hacía presente en ella.-

-"¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA URANO... TRANSFORMACIÓN!".- Haruka se transformó y su espada apareció en su mano derecha, con la cual apuntó al cuello de Yuyal.- "Ahora entrégame la estrella de Michiru si no quieres que termine con tu miserable vida en este momento".-

-"Eso nunca".-

**CCCCC**

**Escondite del Enemigo...**

-"Yuyal está en problemas... Esas Sailors son mucho más fuertes, y más ahora que todas están reunidas... Tengo que hacer algo".- La esfera de Cristal que tenía enfrente comenzó a brillar mientras cerraba sus ojos.- -"¡LEGATRAFK KIRA!" (NA: "Control Mental").-

**CCCCC**

**En la batalla...**

-"¡Agh!".- Yuyal cayó de rodillas. Fighter se acercó a Universe.-

-"Toma".- Le dió el Cristal de Plata.-

-"¡No, no le des el Cristal de Plata Fighter".-Gritó Sailor Júpiter.-

En el momento en que Universe sintió el Cristal de Plata la contaminación mental desapareció y el Cristal se introdujo en su cuerpo.

-"Gracias".-

-"¿Te sientes mejor?".-

-"Si".- la Sailor guardiana tomó su cetro.- "Gracias por cuidarlo".-

-"No fue nada, fue una suerte tenerlo conmigo, de otra manera no hubiéramos podido recuperar la estrella de Haruka... Siento haberte desobedecido".-

-"Si el resultado va a ser como este... Puedes hacerlo las veces que se te antojen".- Fighter sin saber porque se sonrojó un poco.-

-"Entonces... Te espero en mis sueños preciosa".- Ahora la sonrojada era Universe.-

-"Será mejor que les devuelva su energía a Healer y Maker".- Universe se separó rápidamente de Fighter quien sonreía de manera triunfal.-

-"¿Qué esta pasando?".- La Sailor se percató del estado de Yuyal y se acercó a ella.- "Esta energía... Me es muy familiar".-

-"No se que le pasó, solo se dejó caer, parece que tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza".-

-"No, alguien la está controlando".-

-"¿Controlando?".- Preguntó Mars.-

-"Alguien pretende controlar su mente... ¡Al suelo!".-

Del cuerpo de Yuyal se desprendió una fuerte cantidad de energía, las Sailors se alcanzaron a cubrir. Al desaparecer el polvo pudieron observar a Yuyal que se encontraba con un aspecto muy cambiado, físicamente era la misma pero su mirada había cambiado, el color de sus ojos dejó de ser rojo para cambiar a un color verde, además de que de su cuerpo emanaba un extraño poder muy poderoso.

-"Esos ojos..."-

-"Wa makahelk tai dicfa tok kam fazh gritokt".-

-"¿Alguien me puede explicar que fue lo que dijo?".- preguntó Venus.-

-"No tengo ni la menor idea... Pero ese tipo de lengua ya la había escuchado en alguna parte".- comentó Mars.-

-"Eso es imposible".- Todos voltearon a ver a Sailor Universe.- "Es kalifshte".-

-"¿Kalifshte?".- murmuró Uranus.-

-"Es la lengua más antigua de todos los tiempos, si no me equivoco es la lengua madre".- dijo Sailor Plut mientras se ponía en pie.-

-"No, no te equivocas, esa lengua se ha hablado desde la creación de todo lo que hoy se conoce por Universo".- comentó Sailor Universe.-

-"Entonces, ¿sabes que fue lo que dijo?".-

-"Si Uranus, lo que dijo fue que pagaremos muy caro lo que hemos hecho".-

-"Bueno, eso a mi ya no me sorprende".- bromeó Fighter.-

-"¡No te tenemos miedo Yuyal!".- Le retó Sailor Venus.-

-"Jajajaja, ketracts... ga tashka teli Yuyal... jajaja".- Las Sailors se giraron a ver a Sailor Universe esperando la traducción, la Sailor se sonrojó un poco mientras se encogía de hombros.-

-"Dijo... Estúpidas... yo no soy Yuyal".-

-"No se ustedes pero a mi me gusta mucho esta traductora".- bromeó Uranus.- "Siempre tan detallista".-

-"Lo siento..."- Universe estaba roja como un tomate.-

-"No nos interesa quien diablos seas, no te saldrás con la tuya... ¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!".-

-"Espera Fighter".- La Sailor ignoró las palabras de Universe y atacó a "Yuyal" quien de un movimiento de su brazo desvió el ataque.-

-"Jajajaja, ketracts".-

-"De nuevo esa palabra... Creo que ya estoy aprendiendo, por lo menos las palabras clave de este nada agradable idioma".- ¬¬ A las Sailors se les escurrió una gota en la cabeza por el comentario de Sailor Uranus.-

-"¿A quienes llamas así?".-

-"¡Silencio!".- Universe miró fijamente a la supuesta Yuyal.- _"Esta energía tan poderosa solo puede pertenecerle a ella... ¿Cómo pudo lograr apoderarse mi hermana de ella?... Es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí... Creo que no tendré otra opción que incrementar mi energía".-_

_-"Espera".-_Una voz se hace presente en su mente.-

_-"Princesa Serenity".-_

_-"Utiliza el Cristal de Plata".-_

_-"No, eso podría ponerla al descubierto".-_

_-"Confía en mi, no te preocupes, seguramente creerán que se trata del Cristal Dorado, Endymion está empleando su energía, los dos Cristales comparten la misma energía, no se darán cuenta de que se trata del Cristal de Plata, además, eso también servirá para mantener tu identidad bajo secreto, el enemigo sospecha de tu energía pero no sabe que se trata de ti"_.-

_-"Si, es una buena idea"_.- Yuyal se preparó para atacar.-

-"¡REGSK...!"-

-"Nos va a atacar".- murmuró Sailor Mars.-

-"¡Cúbranse!".- Gritó Sailor Plut, Universe alzó su mano izquierda.-

-"¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNAR... TRANSFORMACIÓN!".-

-"¡Invocó el poder del Cristal de Plata!".- dijo Sailor Venus totalmente sorprendida.-

-"¡Eso es imposible!".-

-"No puede ser".- Mars y Júpiter miraban totalmente asombradas la escena.-

_-"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Saori?"_.- pensaba Fighter.

Sailor Universe fue rodeada de una cálida energía, en su frente apareció la tiara lunar en color dorado y en su cabello unos mechones dorados, su traje cambio su forma también, dejó de ser de pantalón para tomar forma de una falda, idéntica a las de las demás Sailors solo que ésta en color negro con una franja dorada, en su Cetro la luna oscura que se encontraba en el pico del Ave Fénix desapareció para que apareciera una nueva luna creciente dorada la altura de su pecho. Sailor Saturn, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer, despertaron y se pusieron en pié.

**CCCCC**

**En el departamento de Darien...**

-"Serena..."- Darien se levantó de su silla bruscamente y Michiru también se incorporó.- "Esta es la energía de Serena".-

-"Y es muy fuerte... Algo está pasando en la pelea... Vayamos".-

-"¿Te sientes mejor?".-

-"Puedo sentir que Haruka ha recuperado su estrella pura, por su puesto que estoy mejor".- Michiru hizo aparecer su espejo.-

-"Pensé que habías perdido tu poder".-

-"El espejo submarino siempre está conmigo, aún cuando no este transformada en Sailor... Espejo, muéstrame donde está Haruka".- En el espejo observó la imagen de Sailor Uranus y después la isla en donde se encontraba.- "Esta isla..."

-"Ahí está la capilla en donde apareció la copa Lunar".- Darien cerró los ojos y cambió su ropa por su armadura.- "Vámonos".-

Michiru se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de Endymion quien se encontraba concentrado, un par de segundos después una energía dorada los rodeó y desaparecieron del lugar.

**CCCCC**

**En la Batalla...**

-"Así que puedes usar el poder del Cristal Lunar".-

-"Vaya, parece que si sabe hablar en nuestro idioma... ¿Que trabajo le costaba hacerlo desde un principio?".- ¬¬ comentó Sailor Uranus.-

-"Parece que solo quiere impresionarnos".- dijo enfadada Sailor Venus.-

-"Así es, puedo controlar el poder de este Cristal, pero eso no te incumbe".-

-"¿Quién eres?".-

-"Eso es justamente lo que yo te iba a preguntar".- Un resplandor dorado apareció junto a Sailor Universe.-

-"¡Michiru!".- Sailor Uranus, se acercó a Michiru y le abrazó. Fighter apretó los puños al ver a Endymion-

-"Me alegra saber que ya estas bien".-

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?".-

Uranus preguntó con algo de enfado mientras que Endymion y Universe no dejaban de verse. Endymion observaba cada detalle de la Sailor al ver que era poseedora de una nueva transformación y que portaba la tiara lunar.

-"El Cristal de Plata..."-

-"Me esta prestando su energía majestad".-

-"¿Pero por qué?".-

-"No es el momento para dar explicaciones, ustedes no deberían de estar aquí".-

-"Ya estoy cansado de que me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer o no hacer".- dijo con enfado el Príncipe.-

-"Lo lamento, pero es la verdad, lo único que hacen es ponerse en peligro".-

-"No tienes derecho a usar ese poder".-

-"No tenía otra alternativa".- Universe se volteó evadiendo la mirada de enfado del Príncipe.-

-"Ya que todos están reunidos, es hora de terminar con esto, porque ya me estoy cansando de todos ustedes".-

-"Eso, no te lo permitiré... Sailor Meiga".-

-"¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es que me conoces?".- dijo con enfado.-

-"¿Sailor Meiga?".- Sailor Plut se sorprendió.- "No puede ser".-

-"Sería difícil olvidar a alguien como tú, pero como ya lo has dicho, es el momento de terminar con esto".- Universe se llevó su mano izquierda a la altura de fu frente para tomar su tiara.- "TIARA LUNAR..."- De repente una presencia muy poderosa apareció en el lugar y una profunda voz se escucho por todo el lugar llenando de cierto temor a todos inclusive a Meiga.-

-"¡Detente!".-Todos giraron hacia donde procedía la voz.-

Al girarse vieron como de las sombras apareció una especie de una imagen holográfica de un guerrero con el pelo corto de un tono púrpura oscuro tirando a negro, sus ojos púrpuras claros eran fríos como el hielo al igual que la expresión de su cara que deban escalofríos a todos. Iba vestido con una armadura púrpura con bordados plateados que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, tanto en Universe como en Meiga una expresión de reconocimiento apareció.

-"¿Qué es la energía que procede de él?".- dijo Fighter.-

-"Puedo notar el poder de la oscuridad y la muerte con él, como si la fueran uno con él pero eso es imposible".- Comentó asombrada Saturn. Todos miraban al guerrero que acaba de aparecer sin atreverse a hablar con él, mientras que el guerrero los miraba fríamente, cuando el silencio fue roto por Meiga.-

-"¿Qué haces aquí?".- Preguntó ocultando el temor que sentía. La imagen holográfica comienza a tomar sustancia.-

-"Las razones que me han traído aquí no te importan pero te diré que lo que he venido a hacer aquí contribuirá a tú derrota al igual que la derrota de tu señora".- La expresión de Universe y de sus compañeros se alivio al escuchar las palabras del guerrero mientras que la expresión de Meiga tomo una de terror y luego de furia.-

-"No, no puedes actuar, se te tienes prohibido estas rompiendo las reglas".- Le dijo furiosa. El guerrero miró con enfado a Meiga haciéndolo que retroceder unos pasos.-

-"¿Tu me hablas de romper las reglas sagradas? ¿Tu que has roto innumerables de esas reglas sacando de mi reino a la persona que estas ocupando actualmente su cuerpo? Estúpida mortal debido a tus actos se me permite estar aquí y brindarle parte de mi ayuda a estas guerreros para que derroten a tu señora".- Meiga sucumbiendo a la rabia que sentía se prepara para atacar.-

-"¡NO LO PERMITIRE! ¡REGSK TACFIRANT!" (N.A. "Destrucción Mortal").-

Debajo del guerrero apareció una estrella de cinco picos para luego encerrarlo después en una cúpula mientras salían rayos por todas partes golpeando al guerrero mientras un humo de polvo ocultaba el interior de la cúpula.

Todos miraban el lugar donde se encontraba el guerrero esperando que desapareciera el polvo para saber su estado, después de unos segundos todos vieron con alivio menos Meiga, que el corazón se le lleno de temor al ver al guerrero sin ninguna herida.

-"¡Estúpida, acaso has olvidado quien soy, ¿de verdad crees que tienes el poder para vencerme, tienes suerte que no se me permite destruirte o enviarte a mi reino aun estando viva, pero estate por segura que no permitiré que intervengas a lo que he venido a hacer aquí".- En eso chasqueo los dedos. Meiga sintió como si una fuerza le evitara moverse mientras el guerrero se puso delante de Universe y ocurrió algo que no esperaban, le sonrió tiernamente.- "Me alegra volverte a ver Guardiana y a ustedes Sailors, Príncipe Endymion".- Telepáticamente-_ "Y a ti también princesa Serenity"_.-

-"¿Nos conocemos?".- Preguntó Endymion.-

-"Si todos ustedes estuvieron un tiempo en mi reino hasta que llego el momento de que reencarnaran, yo soy Shi, el guardián de la puerta que separa el mundo de los vivos del mundo de los muertos, soy el hijo del Dios Hades y la diosa Persefone gobernantes del mundo de los muertos, soy el Dios de la oscuridad y la muerte.-

-"¿E… Eres un Dios?".- Saturn se asombró, Shi le sonrió.-

-"Tranquila, como he dicho antes, he venido a ayudarles no a hacerles daño, he venido a entregarte, Saturn un arma que aunque no sea tan poderosa como el Silent Glave que puede destruir el Universo entero, aunque para sacar ese poder debías sacrificar tu vida, en cambio el arma que te voy a entregar, puede que solo pueda destruir varios sistemas solares pero no te quitara la vida solo quedaras agotada".-Saturn le miró confundida-

-"¿Qué el Silent glave puede destruir el universo? Yo creía que solo podía destruir un planeta".-

-"Debiste de haberlo olvidado al reencarnarte, lo mejor será que te da el arma el tiempo que se me a concedido para ayudaros esta llegado a su fin".-

Frente a Saturn apareció una espada con la empuñadora de cristal en el final de la empuñadora se encuentra tallada la cabeza de un Chacal y la lámina lucía inscripciones doradas.

-"Esta es la espada de Anubis, esta espada ha pertenecido durante milenios a mi familia ahora te la encomiendo Saturn, pero te aviso esta espada solo la podrás portar tú si otra persona lo hace morirá".-

-"Entiendo, gracias".-

-"Guardiana..."- Shi miró directamente a los ojos de Universe, después hizo una inclinación.-

-"Lamento haber alterado el orden en el mundo de los muertos".-

-"Si te refieres a tu ingreso y el que hayas impedido lo que ya sabemos al volver a la vida... No te preocupes, es era única manera de impedir que el equilibrio en el Universo se perdiera... Tu como Guardiana lo sabías mejor que nadie".-

-"Aunque provoqué que las dos dimensiones se mezclaran".-

-"No, las dimensiones ya se habían mezclado a causa del poder de esta mortal".- Meiga le miró furiosa.- "Antes de irme, tengo algo importante que decirte. Una persona a regresado al mundo de los vivos para protegerte, así que no pierdas las esperanzas, no estas sola".-

-"¿De quien hablas?".-

-"Eso muy pronto lo sabrás... Solo recuerda... No estas sola, hay alguien que está a tu lado y que estoy seguro, te alegrará volver a ver. Buena suerte Guardiana, Sailor Scouts, Majestad".-

-"Espera un momento por favor".- Al ver que Shi se detuvo, Endymion siguió hablando.- "Si de verdad eres quien dices ser, ¿me puedes decir si Serenity...?"- Shi sonrió mientras miró de reojo la expresión sobresaltada de Universe.-

-"Majestad, su Alteza se encuentra muy bien y tengo la impresión de que muy probablemente la pueda ver muy pronto, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero recuerde, tiene que tener fe y mantener la esperanza".- Fighter frunció el ceño por las palabras de Shi.- "También tengo la impresión de que nos volveremos a ver después de que derroten al Caos. Ahora si me tengo que ir recuerden que en cuanto me vaya ella será libre. Les deseo buena suerte".- Un resplandor color vede azul se hizo presente.-

-"¡No! Maldición".- Sailor Meiga comenzó a abandonar el cuerpo de Yuyal.-

-"Gracias, Shi".- El guerrero le sonrió a Universe y desapareció. Yuyal cayó de rodillas al suelo, Universe por medio de su telekinesis le acercó su estrella a Michiru quien la tomó con su mano derecha y ésta se introdujo en su cuerpo. Michiru soltó la mano de Endymion.-

-"Muchas gracias por ayudarme".- Dijo sin mucha emoción, el rencor que sentía por la traición a su princesa no abandonaba su corazón, el Príncipe lo entendió.-

-"Ahora transfórmate".-

-"POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!".-

La Sailor tomó su lugar junto con Uranus quien le sonrió. Yuyal seguía muy agitada arrodillada en el suelo y con las manos apoyadas en el mismo, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad pues Meiga ya había abandonado su cuerpo.

-"Ahora a terminar lo que dejé pendiente".- Uranus le cortó el paso.-"Lo sentimos preciosa, pero esto es una cuenta pendiente".-

-"Digamos que es algo personal".- Uranus y Neptune le miraron seriamente. Fighter se acercó a Universe.-

-"Ellas tienen razón, dejemos que ellas se encarguen".- Universe asintió a Fighter.-

-"Hagámoslo chicas".- Saturn les sonrió a sus compañeras, quienes le asintieron afirmativamente.-

-"Llego tu fin Yuyal".- Uranus esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, las tres Sailors se acercaron a ella.-

-"Será mejor que nos pongamos a salvo... Creo que lucharán en serio".- Universe asintió al comentario de Plut y se acercaron los demás.

-"Intentaré crear un escudo para protegernos".- Endymion cerró sus ojos y estiró sus brazos hacia el frente.- "¡ESCUDO DORADO!".- Una barrera dorada gigantesca se materializó frente al Príncipe pero no era muy fuerte debido al gasto de energía que tuvo al mantener Michiru con vida, Universe se percató de eso.-

-"No- me- ven-ce-rán... ahg..."-

-"¿Es que no te das cuenta?.. Tu ya estás vencida".- Saturn hizo desaparecer el Silent Glave para empuñar su poderosa espada.- "¡AKINUBIKT GERITESHK!"(N. A. "Espada de Anubis").-

De la espada de Saturn salió una energía de color morado que dió directamente en el pecho a Yuyal a la altura del corazón. Yuyal le lanzó las últimas energías que le quedan a Saturn.

-"Preciosa… ¿Que te pareció si comenzamos con la parte divertida de toda esta historia?".-

-"Me encantaría, es bueno saber que aún tienes ganas de divertirte".- Neptune hizo aparecer su violín.-

-"Eso siempre ocurrirá mientras estés a mi lado... ¡TURBULENCIAS ESPACIALES!".-

-"¡FLUJO DE AGUA SINFÓNICO!".- Ambos ataques se combinaron con el de Sailor Saturn.-

-"¡NO!... Maldición".- El cuerpo de Yuyal se hizo polvo y el lugar comenzó a temblar provocando un derrumbe por el desgaste de energía.-

-"No creo poder soportarlo más".- Endymion cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras intentaba que el escudo siguiera protegiendo a todos.-

Sailor Universe se acercó y se arrodilló junto a el, para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, Endymion sintió la energía de Universe y se sonrojó.- "Serenity..."-

Universe abrió los ojos y la luna que se encontraba en su tiara comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que en la frente de Endymion apareció el símbolo de la familia real de la Tierra, ambos se miraron fijamente, una nueva energía salió de sus manos y cubrió a todas las Sailors del derrumbe. Momentos más tarde la estela de humo proveniente de la explosión se desvanecía por completo.

-"Lo hicimos".- Saturn hizo desaparecer su espada.-

-"¿Estas bien preciosa?".-

-"Si, lo estoy".- Uranus abrazó a Neptune.-

Plut abrazó a Saturn para felicitarla por tan magnífica muestra de poder. Universe había vuelto a la normalidad, es decir, a su antigua transformación y ahora se encontraba desmayada en los brazos de Endymion, quien le acariciaba el rostro, esta por demás decir que Fighter no podía controlar sus celos, Healer y Maker se acercaron a ella.

"_No me explico porque puedes utilizar el Cristal de Plata… Se supone que la única que puede hacer eso es Serenity... ¿Acaso ella estuvo aquí?... ¿Acaso ella se hizo presente en ti?..."_.- Endymion estaba muy confundido. Universe comenzó a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada protectora de Endymion.-

-"Darien..."- Endymion se sorprendió pues, le pareció escuchar la voz de su Princesa, Fighter se arrodillo a su lado.-

-"Preciosa, ¿esas bien?".-

-"No, me siento muy débil... Y me... Duele mucho la... Cabeza…"-

Los ojos del Fénix se iluminaron nuevamente y Universe desapareció, el ave cobró vida y creció para transforma su plumaje en fuego y rodearlos a todos. Segundos después se encontraron en las afueras del edificio donde vivía Darien, Universe apareció nuevamente, por su parte Fénix desapareció y ella cayó en los brazos de Fighter quien se apresuró a sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo.

-"Esta muy mal, será mejor que nos vayamos".- Maker y Healer asintieron".-

-"Gracias por su ayuda... Aunque eso no cambia las cosas."- Fueron las frías palabras de Uranus antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse con Neptune, Saturn y Plut.-

-"Al menos dieron las gracias".- Comentó Sailor Júpiter.-

-"En marcha".-

-"Espera".- Fighter miró molesta a Endymion.-

-"¿Qué rayos quieres?".- Endymion se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Universe, quien al sentir la mirada del Príncipe despertó.-

-"Por favor... Necesito hablar contigo... En otra ocasión".-

-"Esta bien... Creo que es necesario hacerlo".-

-"Gracias".-

Universe dirigió su mirada a Fighter y esta se dio la vuelta para irse con las demás, Sailor Mercury se acercó a Maker quien le abrazó para marcharse, Venus iba a decirle algo a Healer pero esta no se lo permitió pues enseguida se dispuso a seguir a Maker, detrás suyo iba Fighter con Universe en brazos.

-"Serenity..."- Endymion cerró sus puños al sentir una impotencia crecer en su corazón.-

**CCCCC**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

¡Hola, bueno, pues aquí tienen otro capítulo más de este Fic... Por cierto de verdad que me ha costado mucho trabajo terminarlo, pero gracias a su apoyo y buenos deseos lo he conseguido... Lamento la demora pero estoy en periodo de exámenes en mi escuela y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo, sus mails y reviews me han dado el apoyo suficiente para seguir adelante con el fic, mas de uno está conciente que el bloqueo mental que tenía encima era demasiado fuerte... pero gracias a ustedes pude salir de el... espero continuar este fic pronto, se que tal vez les quedarán algunas dudas con respecto a este capítulo… ¿mas dudas, si, lamento decirles que aún hay más, U. De nuevo mil gracias por todo y hasta la próxima.-

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** Muy en especial a mi hermano Miki Kaoru por su gran contribución a este capítulo y por mandar a "Shi" a auxiliarme jejeje, créeme que fue muy útil. También le agradezco a mi amiga Gina.. por la gran sorpresa que me está haciendo y el apoyo que me dio para redactar este fic... muchas gracias .-

**-23-**

**JUUNISAN**

"**Una Mezcla De Dimensiones... Yuyal Es Derrotada".**

**Redactado por: La "Dinastía Kaoru"**

**Miki y Serekino Kaoru.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: _Los personajes Sailor Meiga y Shi, pertenecen a mi hermano Miki Kaoru. Para más información del personaje Shi, pueden leer el fic, titulado "La Traición"._**

**MARZO 3 DEL 2003'.**

**Primera Edición: Jueves, Diciembre 8 del 2005'.**

**Segunda Edición: Viernes Junio, 16 del 2006'**


	26. SUBF 24: Primeras Sospechas

**-24-**

**JUUNIYON**

"**Primeras Sospechas"**

**CCCCC**

"…_**Vaya manera de extrañar**_

_**Es una rara enfermedad..."**_

**CCCCC**

-"Mi Señora".-

-"¿Qué ha pasado Sailor Meiga?".-

-"Lamento informarle que Yuyal ha caído".- Sailor Chaos se levantó de su trono.-

-"¿Qué has dicho?".- Se acercó a ella.-

-"Y además las Sailors han recuperado sus estrellas, no pude evitarlo".-Sailor Chaos aventó al suelo la copa de vino que tría en sus manos.-

-"¡Maldición!".- Apretó sus puños con fuerza.- "¿Pero, como diablos paso eso Meiga? ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo!".- El ambiente se puso demasiado tenso, el cuerpo de Meiga comenzó a temblar ligeramente, sabía que cuando su señora se enojaba, el que tuviera la culpa... Se iba arrepentir.-

-"Lo lamento mucho mi señora Chaos, pero no pude hacer nada, alguien muy poderoso apareció para ayudarles justo en el momento en el que yo iba a atacar a las Sailors".-

-"¿De quien diablos hablas?".-

-"Del guardián de aquella sagrada puerta que divide el mundo de los muertos y de los vivos, el dios Shi..."- Sailor Chaos abrió los ojos impresionada mientras que una sensación de dolor invadía su cuerpo.-

-"¿El estuvo aquí?".- preguntó más tranquila y casi en un murmullo.-

"Sí, apareció para darle un arma a Sailor Saturn con la cual destruyeron el cuerpo de Yuyal".- Sailor Meiga se extrañó de la reacción de la Sailor Mayor.-

-"Ya veo... Bien, déjame sola".- Chaos se alejó de ella para acercarse a una ventana que se encontraba en la pared derecha del lugar. Meiga se puso de pie con el propósito de acercarse a ella.- "Te he dicho que me dejes sola... Tengo que pensar".-

-"Esta bien, permiso".- desapareció.-

-"Shi... Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti..."-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

-"No es posible... Tengo que conseguirlo a como de lugar... Saori dijo que lo lograría... ella lo logró... y yo también puedo hacerlo... tengo que hacerlo".-

Una joven de cabello negro con reflejos azules, lacio y sujetado en una coleta que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura se encontraba en la profundidad de un bello jardín, el más grande del lugar, bien pudiera ser un bosque también. La joven se encontraba intentando hacer un hechizo, que consistía en expulsar la energía de su cuerpo contra una roca que estaba situada frente a ella.

Llevaba tres horas intentándolo y aún no podía conseguirlo. Su Padre y maestro le había dicho que aún era muy pequeña para lograr tener el mismo poder que Saori, sin embargo, su hermana mayor, le ayudaba a despertar su poder, ella confiaba en que la pequeña podría hacerlo, le apoyaba dándole consejos y enseñándole hechizos para poder conseguirlo.

El que pretendía hacer era uno de los más difíciles, medir su energía y lanzarla; tomando en cuenta la distancia y el tamaño del objetivo para poder saber cuanta cantidad de energía lanzar. Era medio día y el sol artificial que había le estaba agotado con su calor; pero a pesar de eso, ella seguía concentrada en su entrenamiento.

Un misterioso joven le observaba desde lo alto de un árbol, le miraba atentamente pero decidió bajar a tierra firme, justo en el momento en que la joven abría los ojos estirando su brazo derecho para dejar escapar su energía.

Pero el sonido que el chico hizo al bajar del árbol le distrajo justo en el momento en que la energía comenzaba a salir, giró su mirada hacia el lugar donde se produjo el sonido y accidentalmente ladeó su brazo y le poderosa energía se estrelló en el cuerpo del chico.-

-"¡Dios mío!".- La chica se llevó sus manos a la cara para luego correr hacia el chico y comprobar sus heridas.-

El chico estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y su extraño traje se encontraba algo roto, no mucho, pero parecía que no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo, algo que sorprendió mucho a la joven pero no dejó de preocuparse porque el chico no se movía y mucho menos abría los ojos.

-"No puede ser... Vamos, por favor despierta... No quise hacerte año... Por favor".- La joven estaba muy asustada y preocupada, nunca había lastimado a nadie de esa manera, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.- "Por favor... Despierta... Dime algo... No quise lastimarte... Lo siento".- La joven se sentó a su lado y dejó escapar sus lágrimas prisioneras.-

Segundos después una risa apareció rompiendo el llanto de la joven quien abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a ella al chico sentado riendo alegremente. Un enojo comenzó a crecer en su interior mientras se secaba sus lágrimas y se ponía de pie totalmente furiosa. El chico le observó y se puso de pie frente a ella sin dejar de reír, solo que ahora lo hacía con menor intensidad.

-"Lo lamento no quise preocuparte tanto, solo era una broma".-

Quiso dejar de reír, pero al ver la expresión de la joven no pudo contener más su risa y volvió a reír, mientras ella apretaba sus puños nuevamente, hasta que se acercó a el y le abofeteó, dejando su mano marcada en la mejilla izquierda del chico, que inmediatamente tocó con su mano izquierda.

-"¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso! ¿Es que acaso no tienes nada en la cabeza!".- El chico se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la chica, sobretodo al ver la mirada tan penetrante que poseía.- "Pero no te me quedes viendo, respóndeme... ¡Tonto!".- En ese momento, dos personas llegaron al lugar y se sorprendieron al escuchar los gritos de la joven.-

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí, pequeña?".-

-"¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Pero… si es... Shi... ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Qué te paso?".-

-"Hola Fálcon, Saori. Nada, no se preocupen... Solo me han dado una lección".- El chico bajó su mano y los recién llegados apreciaron la huella que la joven había dejado en su rostro; ambos voltearon a verla.

-"Pero... Arashi... ¿que has hecho?".- Saori preguntó preocupada.-

-"Este sujeto se quiso pasar de listo conmigo y eso no se lo permito a nadie".-

-"Jovencita, ¿como te atreviste...?"-

"Por favor, no le digan nada, no se preocupen, ella tiene razón, fue mi culpa".-

-"A si que ahora te vas a hacer la víctima".- ¬¬

-"Ya basta Arashi, deja de comportarte así, el es alguien al que debes tratar con respeto".-

-"Por favor Saori... No la regañes, no es su culpa, no nos conocemos".-

-"Arashi, el es el dios Shi".- La joven palideció por las palabras de su Padre, al mismo tiempo que decía en su mente _"Trágame Tierra"_.-

-"Por favor, disculpa a mi hermana".-

-"Ya te dije que no hay de que preocuparse".- Mirando a la joven.- "Así que tu eres la hermana menor de Saori".- Se acercó a ella.- "Tienes un poder muy especial, y además te pareces mucho a tu hermana... Eres igual de hermosa que ella".- Arashi, se sonrojó lo mas que pudo, el sonrió.- "Lamento haberte ofendido".-

-"N-no.. no tiene... porque hacerlo... yo.. He... Fue mi… culpa".-

-"Por favor, no me hables de usted que me haces sentirme viejo, háblame normal como lo hacen tu Padre y tu hermana".-

-"Y ¿a que debemos tu visita?".- Shi se marchó hablando con Fálcon ante la atenta mirada de Saori y Arashi.-

-"Saori, ¿en verdad él es el dios Shi?".-

-"Si, pequeña, el mismo, es un gran amigo de Papá y una agradable persona".-

-"Tu y el ¿son amigos?".-

-"Si, desde que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, sembramos una hermosa amistad. Si tu lo quieres conocer, solamente tienes que acercarte a él, seguramente serán grandes amigos también".-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

-"Y cuanta razón tenías Saori..."- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-"Fueron buenos momentos Shi... ¿algún día, lograremos olvidarlos?... ¿algún día, lograré olvidarte?".-

**CCCCC**

**En el Departamento de los Three Lights...**

-"Se ve muy mal".-

-"Será mejor dejarla descansar".- Taiki y Yaten se miraron fijamente y asintieron.- "Estaremos afuera... ¿Quieres algo de cenar?".-

-"No gracias Yaten, me quedaré con ella".- Dijo Seiya mientras depositaba en su cama a Seren quien ya había perdido su transformación en el camino hacia el departamento.- "Preciosa..."-

Seiya se recostó a su lado y apagó la luz, Seren tembló un poco por el frío, la lluvia había parado ya desde hacía un par de horas, pero aún la brisa fresca estaba presente. Seiya cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana blanca, pero para su sorpresa, Seren se acercó a su cuerpo a la vez que daba un suspiro.

-"Seiya..."-

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella. Seiya por su parte sintió una grande dicha por lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que le abrazo y puso su rostro frente a él de ella juntando su frente.

-"Aquí estoy preciosa... Descansa".- Seiya cerró sus ojos y a los pocos minutos cayó dormido a su lado. Una hora después... La puerta se abrió con sumo cuidado en medio de la oscuridad...-

-"Parece que ya se durmieron".- susurraba Taiki.-

-"Entonces nosotros ya podremos hacerlo, espero que mañana se sienta mejor".-

-"Yo también".- Yaten cerró la puerta.-

**CCCCC**

-"¡Saori!"...- Seiya se encontraba en lo que antiguamente era un castillo.- "El Padre de Saori debió de ser alguien muy poderoso... ¡Saori!... Vamos se que estás aquí..."- Continuó caminando por un largo corredor. De pronto una voz masculina se escuchó, era una voz muy profunda pero que se le hizo ligeramente conocida.-

-"¿Quién eres?".- Seiya se detuvo.-

-"¿Dónde esta Saori?".-

-"Princesa Saori para ti... Pero contestas mi pregunta con otra cuando deberías dar una respuesta".-

-"Necesito hablar con ella, ¿dónde esta?".-

La gran puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda se abrió haciendo un gran rechinido, Seiya se adentró a ese lugar y pudo ver a lo lejos un gran resplandor, en la pared del fondo había un cuadro de un ave dorada, posada en su nido con las alas abiertas, la cual era consumida por las llamas del fuego _(**N.A:** Si alguien quiere ver la imagen, solamente díganmelo y se las mando por mail, jeje:p_), El marco de la pintura estaba hecho de oro, debajo de ésta se encontraba una estructura de cristal que contenía algo parecido a un diamante de color rojizo de gran tamaño; dicha estructura se encontraba rodeada de un campo de energía oscura. Seiya se acercó para observar bien el cristal.

-"El Cristal Makrán..."-

-"Así es, este es el corazón de la legendaria Ave Fénix, el espíritu del Universo... ¿Eres capaz de salvarlo del enemigo?".- La voz masculina se hizo presente nuevamente.-

-"Creo que ese es el trabajo de Saori".-

-"Si, en efecto, así lo es, pero antes que otra cosa necesito que me contestes la cuestión que te hice anteriormente... ¿Quién eres?".-

-"¿Cómo que quien soy?... Yo soy una Sailor Scout..."-

-"Si, si, eso ya lo se Sailor Star Fighter... Pero esa no es la respuesta correcta a mi pregunta".-

-"No entiendo lo que intentas decirme".-

-"¿Quieres entenderlo?... Solo basta con que toques el Cristal Makrán y lo sabrás".-

-"¿Qué lo toque?..."- Seiya frunció el ceño y se acercó, alzó su mano para poder atravesar el campo de energía.-

-"¡Detente Seiya!".- Una chica de cabello oscuro, largo, ondulado y suelto, que portaba un elegante vestido largo y negro totalmente ajustado al cuerpo, se hizo presente.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".- Se acercó a él.- "No tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí".-

-"Lo siento, solo te estaba buscando y la puerta se abrió... Además una voz me estuvo haciendo una serie de preguntas muy extrañas y me pidió que tocara el Cristal".-

-"¿Una voz?".- Saori le miró sin entender.-

-"Si era la voz de un hombre".- La chica se quedó en silencio pensando. _"¿Quien más puede entrar a este sueño?... ¿Quién más puede entrar aquí?"_.-

-"Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer".-

-"¿Qué?".-

-"Nunca vuelvas a entrar a este lugar, mucho menos intentes tocar el Cristal Makrán... A menos que quieras perder la vida. El campo de energía que rodea al Cristal mata a cualquier persona que intente tocarlo, nadie debe tocarlo a excepción mía".- Saori se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Seiya miró nuevamente al Cristal y decidió seguir a la chica.-

-"Respóndeme algo... ¿Por qué usaste el Cristal de Plata en la batalla?".-

-"La Princesa de la Luna me compartió su poder, era la única manera de que pudiera hacerle frente a Sailor Meiga sin quedar al descubierto".- Ambos salieron de la habitación para caminar hacia el exterior del gran castillo. Llegaron a una terraza.-

-"¿Quién es Sailor Meiga?".-

-"Sailor Meiga, es la Sailor de la hechicería. Pero solamente controla la magia negra".-

-"¿Una hechicera?".- Saori asintió.-

-"Ella es la hechicera de magia negra más poderosa en el Universo, nadie puede controlar de esa manera ese tipo de magia... Ella es una descendiente de Guermatoid o Pharaon 90, el hechicero que controló la fuerza de mi hermana en la antigüedad".-

-"No comprendo".-

-"Es una larga historia..."-

-"Que supongo tampoco me contarás".- Saori bajó el rostro.- "De verdad que no puedo entender como sabiendo tantas cosas importantes sigas sin decir ni una sola palabra, sabes quien es el poseedor de la estrella del Norte, conoces al enemigo a la perfección, supongo que si me contactas a través de mis sueños es porque necesitas de mi ayuda, y aún así ¿no me dices nada, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?".- Hubo un momento de silencio.- "Deberías tenerme un poco más de confianza ¿no crees?".- Saori no dijo nada, Seiya bajó el rostro dándose por vencido.- "Lo siento, pero si no eres capaz de tenerme confianza, no se que es lo que hago aquí".- Seiya dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.-

-"¿Crees que es muy fácil estar en mi lugar? Saber lo que vendrá y estar conciente de lo que puede pasar, estar sola sabiendo que gran parte de lo que está ocurriendo es por mi culpa, y aún así ¿tener que guardar silencio?".- Seiya se detuvo.- "Tu no sabes nada de mí, no sabes nada del pasado que cargo en mi conciencia, por lo tanto no te permito que me juzgues de esa manera".- Saori y Seiya se miraron a los ojos, ella lo veía muy enfadada.-

-"Sabes... Te pareces mucho a mi Bombón".- La expresión de Saori cambió a una de extrañeza, mientras Seiya le sonreía.- "Las dos retienen todo en su interior, no permiten que nadie se acerque cuando piensan que eso pone en peligro a los demás, pero seré claro contigo, esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas. Eso es justamente lo que intento hacerle ver a ella".-

-"Esto no es un juego Seiya".-

-"No estoy jugando Saori".- El se acercó ella.- "Lo que quiero hacerte ver es que mientras tu no permitas que me acerque a ti no podré ayudarte".-

-"No te estoy obligando a que lo hagas".- Le dijo muy seria.-

-"No necesito que lo hagas, cuentas conmigo para todo, nunca lo olvides, pero una cosa si te digo, no creo que sea justo que tu sepas todo de mi y yo de ti no se absolutamente nada".- Saori comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa, revelar su pasado no es algo que le gustara hacer.-

-"Creo que no debí de traerte aquí, será mejor que regreses y olvides todo lo que te he dicho".- Saori iba a marcharse pero Seiya la detuvo de un brazo.-

-"¿Por qué eres tan fría?".-

-"No fue buena idea el traerte aquí. Suéltame por favor".- Muy contrariamente a lo que ella le dijo, Seiya le tomó sus dos brazos.-

-"Saori, ¿Podrías confiar en mi? Deja de tratarme como si quisiera hacerte daño".-

-"¡Suéltame!".- Saori logró liberarse, Seiya se enfadó al ver que no podía hacerla entender.-

-"Ahora comprendo porque estás tan sola".- Dijo en un tono muy frío, producto de un enojo que no lograba explicar.- "Seguramente nadie pudo soportar estar cerca de alguien con tanta frialdad".-

Seiya sintió toda la fuerza de la mano de Saori en su mejilla derecha. El comentario le había afectado a la joven demasiado, había tocado su punto más débil... Sus seres queridos. Las imágenes de su hermana y de su padre se le vinieron a la mente, al igual que las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir a su hermana, justo antes de una supuesta muerte... Mismas que invadieron su corazón de sufrimiento haciendo que los sentimientos de culpa incrementaran. En su mente se repetía constantemente que no debía permitir que la lastimaran de tal modo.

_-"No puedo permitirlo... Mi padre me lo dijo, no puedo dejar que nadie me vea derrotada… Y mucho menos demostrar que me dañaron..."_.- Sin embargo los ojos de la joven comenzaron a humedecerse.-

-"Lo siento, de verdad... No quise ofenderte".- Seiya se sintió arrepentido al ver los ojos de la joven y quiso acercarse a ella.-

-"Vete..."- Saori bajó el rostro para que Seiya no le viera derramar lágrimas.-

-"Por favor, discúlpame".-

-"Vete, no quiero que estés aquí... No quiero... Que me veas... Así".-

Saori se llevó las manos a su rostro mientras intentaba contener su llanto, cuando de pronto se sintió rodeada por los brazos de Seiya, ella se sintió extraña, nadie había tenido ese tipo de acercamientos con ella, el único que le abrazaba de esa manera era su padre... Además se sentía confundida, nunca había permitido que alguien le viera llorar, los únicos que lo habían hecho eran Galaxia y su padre... Y ahora aparece Seiya de la nada...

_-"¿Por que me siento así?... Esta calidez... Es tan parecida a la de... No, no puede ser eso posible... pero y si lo fuera... ¿porque me siento tan nerviosa a su lado?".-_

_-"_No fue mi intención lastimarte... Te aseguro que esto no volverá a suceder… Pero por favor".- Levanta el rostro el rostro de Saori.- "No llores, no es nada agradable verte así".- Seiya le secó sus lágrimas y le atrajo más a su cuerpo para rodearla completamente con sus brazos, Saori apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.- _"Eres un enigma... Que me veo forzado a descubrir"_.-

Saori se sonrojó un poco por la acción de Seiya, alzó nuevamente su rostro y se encontró con sus ojos, ambos intercambiaron miradas por un par de segundos, Seiya sentía que se perdía en esa mirada... Y por impulso, fue acercando su rostro hacia ella... Saori se alejó y Seiya despertó incorporándose en la cama muy agitadamente, volteó a su lado derecho y encontró a su lado a Seren profundamente dormida... Él sonrió y se recostó nuevamente y le besó en sus labios antes de cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.- _"Esto no se quedará así… Tarde o temprano tendremos que aclarar muchas cosas Saori".-_

**CCCCC**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-"Darien... ¿Qué haces aquí, de nuevo no dormiste en toda la noche ¿verdad?".-

-"No pude hacerlo Luna".-

-"Al fin Yuyal fue de regreso a donde nunca debió de salir".- Luna se sentó a su lado en el borde del balcón, donde Darien tenía recargados sus brazos.-

-"Luna... ¿Tu has escuchado a hablar de algún Dios llamado Shi?".-

-"¿Shi?... mmm... Si me parece que la reina Serenity nos habló de él a Artemis y a mi, creo que el es el guardián de la puerta que separa el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos... ¿por qué?".-

-"Porque ayer apareció entre nosotros, para entregarle una nueva arma a Hotaru y para darle un mensaje a Sailor Universe".-

-"¿Qué Shi apareció en el enfrentamiento?".-

-"Pero eso no fue lo más extraño, lo que me tiene más confundido es que Sailor Universe usó el Cristal de Plata y se transformó".-

-"¡Que! Pero, eso no es posible. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?".-

-"Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. ¿Recuerdas si en el pasado existieron alguna relación entre ellas dos?".-

-"No, ninguna... De hecho no se conocían, solamente una vez se vieron, pero solo por unos instantes".-

-"No me explico porque pudo hacerlo, además, cuando lo hizo, adquirió la energía del Cristal pero, después yo intenté hacer un escudo de protección y ella me ayudo, pero Luna, puedo jurarte que perfectamente sentí que era Serena la que estaba a mi lado, era la misma calidez, la misma energía".-

-"Pero eso es imposible Darien, Sailor Universe es la Sailor de la Oscuridad, jamás podría tener la misma energía de Serena. Creo que Artemis y yo tendremos que investigar más al respecto".-

-"Te lo agradecería Luna".- El timbre del teléfono rompió el silencio. Darien atendió la llamada.- "¿Sí?... Buenos días Dr. Kenshin... Sí, por supuesto... Muy bien... No tardaré en llegar... Hasta pronto... Adiós".- Colgó el teléfono.-

-"¿Se te hizo tarde?".-

-"No, solo tengo que pasar a ver a el Dr. Kenshin antes de ir al hospital, iré a darme un baño".- Se va a su habitación.-

-"Darien... Cada día estas peor... Temo que podamos perderte a ti también".-

**CCCCC**

**En el Departamento de los Three Lights...**

**-**"Buenos días, preciosa..."-

-"Hola... ¿qué hora es?".-

-"Las ocho"- Seren se estiró en la cama.-

-"¿Dormiste bien?".-

-"Si, no me di cuenta a que hora llegamos al departamento... Me dolía mucho la cabeza, ni siquiera me cambié de ropa".-

Seren se sonrojó un poco al notar como se encontraba Seiya, se notaba que acababa de darse un baño, usaba su bata de baño y por primera vez lo vió usando su larga cabellera suelta. Así que dirigió su mirada a otro lado. Seiya se recuestó a su lado.

-"Por lo visto no tienes ganas de levantarte".-

-"La verdad no, pero tengo que ir a casa de Haruka".- Dijo sin voltear a verlo, al sentir que Seiya se acostó a su lado, sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que estaban.-

-"Si no quieres ir no vayas, y a si te quedas conmigo más tiempo".-

-"No puedo, quede de ir con ellas".-

-"Pero si vas todos los días, con un día que no lo hagas no creo que haya problema".-

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarles mal".- Seiya volteó su rostro con un suave movimiento de su mano.-

-"Quédate conmigo… ¿si?".-

Seren se sonrojó más, y Seiya depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual fue correspondido por ella al abrazarlo por su cuello, Seiya comenzó a acariciarle su rostro mientras el beso subía de intensidad y ella enredaba sus finos dedos en su cabello, fue entonces cuando Seiya abandonó sus labios para sonreírle y seguir con su cuello... Seren se sentía muy extraña pero, no sabía porque no lo rechazaba... Le agradaba sentirlo cerca, pero de pronto... Su mente se nubló por segundos, algo... Que no se explicaba que era, se le presentó haciéndola estremecer..."

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

_Endymion acercó su rostro besando a la joven, primero con dulzura a la cual ella respondió deseosa, luego con fuego y pasión, profundizando el beso cada vez más. Lentamente él la fue recostando en la sofá y sus manos se empezaban a mover por el cuerpo de ella, dibujando todas y cada una de las curvas de la muchacha. Ella se sentía febril, no podía evitar responder a todos y cada uno de los deseos del joven y empezaba a dejarse llevar también por la situación. Los labios del príncipe abandonaron los suyos y se deslizaron por su cuello provocando pequeños jadeos en la princesa. Sus caricias se intensificaban, los latidos de su corazón y la respiración se aceleraban notoriamente y sus ojos se entrecerraban por el placer de sentir el cálido tacto de los besos en su piel. Lentamente Endymion empezó a besar los hombros desnudos de ella, y sus manos bajaban el vestido con suma delicadeza dejando camino a sus labios por la suave piel. La princesa tenía los dedos entrelazados con fuerza en la negra cabellera del príncipe y su otra mano acariciaba los fuertes hombros de él. El príncipe ya no podía contenerse más. Despojó a la princesa del vestido antes de que tan siquiera a ella le diera tiempo a pensar y se incorporó nuevamente hasta estar a la altura de sus azulados ojos. _

"_Te amo. No tienes la menor idea de las sensaciones que despiertas en mí, Serenity..."-_

"_Serenity…"-_

**FLASHBACK**

-"No Seiya... No, no sigas... Por favor..."- El chico abandonó su cuello y sus mejillas para verle a los ojos.-

-"Preciosa... Tienes que darte una oportunidad... Dame una oportunidad..."- Seiya nuevamente besó sus labios con pasión y ella se dejaba llevar por la caricia... Pero nuevamente su mente mandó antiguas imágenes... Recuerdos que la volvieron a traicionar..."-

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mira el cielo".-_

"_¿Eh?..."- La voz adormilada de ella provocó una leve sonrisa en él. Este cogió suavemente la mano de ella y la levanto señalando la claraboya. Los ojos de ella se despertaron de golpe.- "¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le pasa a la luna?".-_

"_Es un eclipse"-_

"_Un... Un eclipse... Jamás había visto algo así... Parece que la luna haya sido tragada por la oscuridad..."-_

"_Tranquila, es un espectáculo hermoso, no se ve todas las noches. Te quiero amor".- Ella le miró con cariño y delicadeza y besó sus labios con dulzura...".-_

**FLASHBACK**

-"No... no... ¡NO!".- Seiya se separó bruscamente de ella, mientras Seren se incorporaba llevándose sus manos al rostro dejando unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos.- "Lo siento... No se que me pasó... Recordé algo... No pudieron ser ilusiones... Era real... Eso yo lo viví... Tuvo que haber sido real..."-

-"Bombón… Tranquila... Todo está bien... Ven".-

Seiya le abrazó tiernamente y ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho semi descubierto por la bata blanca que portaba, dejando escapar ese sentimiento de sufrimiento que se apoderó de su cuerpo y corazón. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-"Adelante".-

-"Escuché un grito... ¿Todo esta bien?".-

-"Si, Taiki... Fue solo una pesadilla".- Seren secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió a Seiya, levantándose de la cama.-

-"Bien... Acaba de llamar Michiru... Te están esperando".-

-"Gracias Taiki".-

-"Permiso".-Cerró la puerta, Seiya se puso en pie.-

-"Bueno, yo voy a cambiarme".-

-"Seiya..."- Seren se acercó a el y lo abrazó.- "Yo..."-

-"Shh".- Puso un dedo sobre sus labios.- "No me digas nada... Bombón... te amo... Como nunca pensé hacerlo y siempre estaré a tu lado".-

-"Seiya..."- Ella le dió un tierno beso mientras el le acaricia su espalda.- "Gracias".-

-"Shh... Vamos a desayunar antes de que te vayas".- Ella sonrió y asintió".-

**Media hora después...**

-"Cocinas muy bien Taiki, ya te puedes casar".-

-"Gracias Seren".- dijo un poco sonrojado.-

-"Pero no lo hagas muy pronto, porque aun quisiera seguir probando tus creaciones".- U.- Desmayo colectivo.-

-"¿Nos vamos? es tarde".-

-"Si, ya vámonos Yaten".-

-"¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas con mi Bombón?".- ¬¬

-"Vamos a casa de Michiru, no seas niño".-

-"Caramelo, me va a llevar con ellas porque se me hizo tarde, además, Michiru quiere hablar con él también".-

Se hizo un silencio mientras todos se le quedaban mirando sorprendidos a Seren y un color rojizo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Seiya.

-"¿Co como me lla maste?".- Seren se acercó a él y le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios.-

-"Nos vemos más tarde, Caramelito".- Le guiñó un ojo y salió del departamento dejando a los chicos muy sorprendidos.-

-"¿Se sentirá bien?".-

-"Dudo que Seiya quiera averiguarlo Yaten".- Taiki y Yaten vieron a su hermano totalmente ausente y sonrojado mirando por donde se fue Seren.-

-"Yo mejor me voy o me haré viejo hasta que termine de procesar sus ideas, nos vemos después".- Cerró la puerta.-

-"¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?".-

-"Parece que ya has logrado conseguir que ella te tenga más cariño".-

-"Taiki... Desde ayer se ha comportado muy extraña... Pero no puedo negarte que me agrada... Ojalá que algún día pueda tener la seguridad de que estará conmigo por siempre".-

-"No pierdas las esperanzas... Ya has avanzado".-

-"No, por supuesto que no me daré por vencido".-

**CCCCC**

**Mas tarde...**

**-"**Parece que mi hermano ya esta progresando..."- Yaten aparcó el vehículo frente a la Casa de las Outers.-

-"Se está convirtiendo en una persona muy importante... Y creo que demasiado indispensable para mí".-

-"El te quiere sinceramente, jamás lo había visto tan feliz como lo es ahora".-

-"Y está haciendo que la alegría regrese a mi vida, algo que pensé nunca ocurriría. Sin embargo, aún no puedo conseguir quererlo como el se lo merece".- Yaten tomó la mano izquierda de Seren.-

-"Al menos lo estás intentando, el primer paso ya lo has dado, deja que el destino se encargue".- Seren le sonrió.-

-"¿Qué no piensan entrar?".- Haruka les habló desde la puerta de su casa, los chicos bajan inmediatamente del vehículo.- "Llegaron tarde jovencitos".-

-"Lo sentimos Haruka, sinceramente no tenía ganas de levantarme".-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".-

-"Mejor, no es nada de cuidado".-

-"Hola Yaten".-

-"Hola..."-

-"Ahora vuelvo".- Yaten regresó al vehículo.-

-"Se llevará una gran sorpresa al escuchar lo que has logrado".-

-"Lo que hemos logrado, sin ustedes no lo hubiera conseguido".-

-"Bueno el mérito es de Michiru, ella es la que sabe más de música".-

Ambas rieron y Yaten volvió con una guitarra acústica.-

-"Listo, había olvidado bajarla de la camioneta".-

-"Muy bien, vamos, que Michiru ya los estaba esperando".-

-"¿Y Setsuna?".-

-"Fue con Hotaru a hacer las compras de la despensa, hoy no tendrás clases de cultura general".-

-"Pero no me salvaré de la de idiomas".- ¬¬

-"¿Idiomas?".-

-"Te sorprenderás de todo lo que ha conseguido cabeza de Bombón, aprende demasiado rápido".- Seren se sonrojó.-

-"No digas eso Haruka, seguramente es porque poseo las habilidades de Sailor Universe, es por eso que quiero aprovechar el tiempo".-

-"Al fin llegan".-

Haruka, Seren y Yaten, entraron a una habitación donde se encontraba un piano en el medio de ésta, un par de sillas, había algunos instrumentos más, como diferentes violines, un saxofón entre otros. Además en las paredes se encontraban muchas fotografías de Michiru tocando su violín en diferentes conciertos que había dado alrededor del mundo, había otras más con Haruka tocando el piano e incluso había una pared especial en donde se encontraban todos los reconocimientos a la violinista que le habían dado a lo largo de su carrera, sin olvidar el librero donde se encontraban varios libros y los trofeos que había ganado en varios eventos.

-"Sentimos la demora".- Michiru le sonrió a Seren.-

-"Hola Yaten que gusto verte aquí".-

-"Hola Michiru, gracias".-

-"Bueno, vamos a comenzar cuanto antes, ven Yaten siéntate aquí".-Michiru señaló una silla que se encontraba a lado del piano, frente al cual se sentó Haruka, Yaten se sentó y comenzó a sacar la guitarra de su fino estuche negro, hizo un rasgueo para comprobar si se encontraba afinada; Michiru por su lado se preparó con su violín y alistó sus partituras, Seren tomó su lugar a su lado.

-"Creo que sería buena idea que Yaten escuchará lo que ya está listo".- comentó Haruka.-

-"Iba a decir lo mismo, así encontraría la manera de acoplar otros arreglos si es que los necesita".-

-"Me parece buena idea".- Michiru miró a Seren.- "¿Lista?".-

-"Lista".-

Michiru y Haruka comenzaron a tocar la melodía y Seren comenzó a entonar la letra de la canción. Estuvieron dedicados a las nuevas melodías durante mucho rato, Yaten estaba muy asombrado por las grandes habilidades de Seren, cada vez más se convencía que la voz que tenía era hermosa y las canciones que estaba escuchando lo eran también, pensaba que si sus hermanos estuvieran ahí estarían realmente admirados de todo el talento que se encontraba encerrado en esa chica de ojos azules que tenía enfrente.

**CCCCC**

**En otro lugar...**

-"¿Qué ocurre Mina?".-

-"Nada Artemis, solo pensaba".-

-"¿En Yaten?".- Mina se sonrojó.-

-"Fue algo... Muy especial, jamás lo había sentido Artemis".-

-"Estás muy enamorada".-

-"Pero creo que mal correspondida".-

-"Yo no pienso eso, tal vez la actitud de Yaten se deba a..."-

-"Lo que pasó con Serena. Sí, lo he pensado, se mantiene lejos de mi por lo que le hice a Serena".- Mina se recostó en su cama dejando salir unas lágrimas.- "Artemis, te juro que no sé porque lo hice, no puedo ni siquiera comprender que esto esta pasando, no se que hacer, pero, ya no puedo más, me da mucha pena al ver al pobre de Darien tan abatido. Me duele mucho lo que está pasando..."-

-"A mi también Artemis, y lo que mencionas de Darien... Ayer hablé con Luna y me ha contado que Darien ha cambiado mucho, que casi no come, no duerme y que no hace otra cosa que pensar en Serena".-

-"Y en su bebé... Espero que no se haya molestado porque le oculté la verdad sobre su pasado".-

-"No lo creo".-

-"Estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que le hice a Serena... Artemis, te juro que lo siento".- El gato se acercó a ella y acarició con su rostro el de Mina.-

-"Lo sé Mina, todos estamos igual que tú, yo tampoco me explico porque está ocurriendo todo esto, pero de algo estoy seguro... Tu no fuiste responsable de lo que le ocurrió a la princesa".-

-"Artemis".- Mina abrazó a su amigo.- "Espero que me perdone".-

**CCCCC**

**En el Departamento de Amy...**

-"Hola hermosa".-

-"Hola amor... ¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa.-

-"¿Estas sola?".-

-"Sí mi mama fue temprano al hospital".-

-"Bueno, ¿que te parece si te invito a comer?".-

-"Me encantaría".- Ambos salieron del edificio para dirigirse a un restaurante cercano, a lo lejos, Amy pudo ver a alguien conocido.- "¿Qué ese no es Darien?".-

-"¿El que va vestido de negro?".-

-"Si, que extraño... ¿por qué estará vestido así?".- Darien se perdió de la vista de ambos entre la gente.-

-"He pensado mucho en lo que sucederá cuando Seren recuerde todo su pasado".-

-"Será muy doloroso para ella, sobre todo con lo que está pasando".-

-"Hoy la vi demasiado cariñosa con Seiya, parece que le está sirviendo de mucho el estar a su lado.-

-"No lo sé... Serena todavía sigue queriendo a Darien y Seiya, no se merece que lo hagan sufrir".-

-"Yo también lo pienso pero, espero que sea como sea que termine todo esto, sea lo mejor para todos".-

-"Eso espero".-

**CCCCC**

**En la casa de las Outers...**

-"Creo que no hicieron falta demasiados arreglos, en mi opinión la mayoría se escucha mejor en piano y violín".-

-"Yaten tiene razón, pero aún así, las que tu acompañaste se escucharon de maravilla, y con Seiya y Taiki, se escucharán mejor".- Comentó Michiru.-

-"Les va a dar algo cuando escuches estas canciones y sobretodo cuando se enteren que Seren fue quien las escribió".-

-"Esta preciosidad está llena de sorpresas".-

-"Muchas gracias chicos".-

-"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos".-

-"Si, es verdad, chicas gracias de nuevo, nos veremos mañana".- Seren se despidió de ellas con un abrazo.-

-"Hasta mañana, váyanse con cuidado".- Haruka estrechó su mano con Yaten.-

-"Claro, hasta pronto, saludos a Setsuna y a Hotaru".- Seren y Yaten abordaron su vehículo y se retiraron.-

-"Cada día la noto diferente".- Haruka abrazó a Michiru.-

-"Si, es verdad, pero la tristeza de sus ojos aun no desaparece".-

-"¿Algún día podremos ser felices?".-

-"Confío en que si, porque entonces no tendría importancia todo lo que estamos haciendo ahora".-

-"Tienes razón".-

**CCCCC**

**En el Departamento de los Three Lights...**

-"¡Ya llegamos!".- Yaten dejó pasar a Seren y después cierra la puerta.-

-"Me estoy muriendo de hambre".- ¬¬ Seren se dirigió a la cocina, Seiya se encontró con Yaten en la sala.-

-"Pensé que solo ibas a dejarla".-

-"Si, pero me quedé conversando con Michiru. ¿Y Taiki?".-

-"Viene para acá. El Señor Nishimura llamó porque quiere hablar con nosotros".-

-"¿Ya está todo preparado para eso?".- Seiya asintió.-

-"Me dijo que ya había enviado las invitaciones a los miembros del club de fans y a los demás de la compañía disquera, creo que también invitará a algunos más del medio".-

-"Lo bueno es que será un lugar grande".- Seren salió de la cocina con un plato lleno de fruta.-

-"Hola Bombón... ¿quieres que ordene algo de comer?".-

-"Espera un segundo, es tu turno para cocinar".- ¬¬

-"Yo solo decía porque veo que tiene mucha hambre".- U

-"Si, claro".- ¬¬. Seiya se acercó a Seren quien se comía una fresa.-

-"No gracias, con esto estará bien, mejor cuando llegue Taiki vamos todos juntos a comer, ¿les parece?".-

-"Por mi esta bien, después de todo, Seiya no es tan buen cocinero que digamos".- ¬¬

-"Ahora te cocinaré para que se te quite el andarme molestando".- ¬¬.- Seren volteó su rostro con una de sus manos y le depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.-

-"No te enojes Caramelo".- Seiya se sonrojó.-

-"Bueno, así con esas palabras quien podría enojarse. En ese momento alguien hace sonar el timbre del departamento.- "Yo voy".- Seiya abrió la puerta.- "Buenas tardes señor Nishimura, adelante".-

-"Buenas tardes Seiya".-

-"Bienvenido".-

-"Buenas tardes señor".-

-"Hola Yaten, que tal Seren".- Seren sintió cierta nostalgia al verlo, esa persona le inspiraba mucha confianza y a la vez cariño, algo que no podía explicar muy bien.-

-"Tome asiento, Taiki me dijo que venía en camino".-

-"Bien".-

-"¿Gusta tomar algo?".-

-"No gracias".- La puerta del Departamento se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a Taiki y a Amy.-

-"Buenas tardes, siento la tardanza".-

-"No se preocupen acabo de llegar".-

-"Amy te presento al señor Nishimura nuestro representante".-

-"Tanto gusto señor".-

-"El gusto es mío. Así que tu eres Amy, vaya eres muy bonita".- Amy se sonrojó.-

-"Gracias".- Taiki y Amy se sentaron a un lado de Yaten, frente a ellos se sentaron Seren, Seiya y su representante.-

-"Muy bien, he venido ha informarles de un nuevo proyecto que tienen programado, tomen".- Les otorga un sobre a cada uno de los Three Lights, mismos que se apresuran a abrir.-

-"¿Los Ángeles, California?".- Dijo Taiki.-

-"¿De que se trata?".-

-"Yaten, tú y Taiki, han sido requeridos allá para que participen en la grabación de algunos capítulos de una serie muy famosa de comedia, serán los invitados especiales".- Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre sí.- "Y en lo que respecta a Seren y Seiya, ellos han sido elegidos por un famoso productor para grabar los soundtracks (**N. A.** Temas principales) de una película que está por estrenar".-

-"¿Una película?".- Murmuró Seren.-

-"Y eso no es todo".-

-"¿Hay más?... Parece que estaremos muy ocupados".- Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"Permítanme informarles y a la vez felicitarlos, porque están invitados a los premios Grammy. Están compitiendo en la terna de mejor grupo musical, mejor canción, mejor concierto, mejor álbum del año y... por primera vez en la historia de esos premios, un miembro de un grupo musical está nominado a la mejor revelación, felicitaciones Seren".- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella se quedó pasmada por la noticia.-

-"¿Y-yo?".-

-"Felicidades Bombón".-

-"Te lo mereces".-

-"Taiki tiene razón, seguramente te darán el premio".- Seren se sonrojó por el comentario de Yaten.-

-"Eso es maravilloso amiga".- Amy le apoyó.-

-"N-no... me lo esperaba..."-

-"Es una nominación importante y bueno, todos han hecho una excelente labor, y les puedo pronosticar que les irá muy bien, el nuevo disco está en primer lugar en las listas Billboard y ya hay proyecto de hacer uno nuevo".-

-"¡Increíble!".- Exclamó Amy.-

-"Lo más seguro es que el próximo concierto que den en esta ciudad se grabará en disco, será su primer disco en vivo".-

-"¿El concierto simultáneo con Michiru Kaiou?".-

-"Así es Taiki, seguramente será todo un éxito también".-

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allá?".-

-"Buena pregunta Yaten, partiremos el primero de Julio y probablemente estemos una semana allá, máximo dos, todo depende del trabajo, la entrega de premios es el 5 de Julio, también está programado que ustedes cierren el evento".-

-"Entonces tenemos cinco días para hacer las maletas y nos vamos para que Bombón reciba su premio".-

-"No digas eso todavía no hay nada dicho".-

-"Estoy seguro que sí, confía en mi".-

-"Bueno, eso es todo lo que venía a decirles, ahora me retiro para ir a confirmar su asistencia".- Todos se levantaron.-

-"Gracias señor".-

-"De nada Seiya, nos veremos mañana".-

-"Hasta mañana".- Seren le sonrió y él le correspondió para después marcharse.-

-"Esto hay que festejarlo, ¿no lo creen?".-

-"Vaya, hasta que Seiya dice algo con sentido".-

-"¿Ya vas a comenzar?".- ¬¬

-"Ya, chicos no peleen, mejor vayamos a comer".-

-"Seren tiene razón dejen de comportarse como un par de niños, al menos por unos momentos".- Taiki suspiró con resignación y Amy rió divertida.-

-"Vámonos".- Seiya abrazó a Seren y todos se dirigieron a festejar.-

**CCCCC**

**29 de Junio.**

-"Bueno, ya me voy".-

-"¿Tan pronto? No eso si que no".- Seiya le detuvo de uno de sus brazos y le obligó a darse la vuelta para después arrinconarla entre la puerta de su habitación y sus brazos.- "Ni si quiera me dejaste que te diera el beso de los buenos días".-

-"Eso te pasa por despertar tan tarde".-

-"Ven acá".- Seiya le tomó en brazos y la acostó de nuevo a su lado.-

-"No te voy a dejar ir".-

Seiya le besó con mucha pasión mientras le acariciaba su rostro y le atraía hacia él, el corazón de ella comenzó a acelerarse, los labios de Seiya le besaban de una manera muy especial, no era la primera vez que Seiya le hacía sentirse de esa manera.

-"Te amo".- Seren sonrió y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo para devolverle el beso, mientras le rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, después de unos segundos, se separan.-

-"Me tengo que ir".-

-"Tendré que atarte a la cama para impedirlo ¿verdad?".-

-"Caramelito, de verdad, quedé de almorzar con las chicas, se lo prometí a Hotaru".-

-"¿De donde sacaste ese apodo, eh?".-

-"Shh".- Seren le dió un beso fugaz.- "Te prometo que mañana estaré solamente contigo, es por eso que quiero ir con ellas hoy, para estar todo el día de mañana aquí".-

-"¿Me lo prometes?".- Seren sonríe.-

-"Sí, te lo prometo".-

-"De todas maneras no te dejaré ir Bombón".- ¬¬

-"Caramelo..."-

-"Odio cuando me ves así, no te puedo negar nada".-

-"Eres un amor".-

-"Solamente por eso te dejaré ir".- Le besó una vez más y después ambos salieron de la habitación.-

-"Nos vemos después chicos".-

-"Adiós".- Respondió Taiki.-

-"¿No quieres que te lleve?".-

-"No gracias Yaten, yo me voy sola, nos vemos después".- Seiya le besó su frente.-

-"Ve con cuidado".-

-"Claro, adiós".- Se va.-

-"Bueno, es hora de irnos también".-

-"Seiya, ¿estás seguro de lo que le quieres comprar?".-

-"Si, imagino que debe de extrañar a Luna".-

-"Seiya tiene razón Yaten, es una buena idea".-

-"Muy bien, pero yo no me hago responsable de darle de comer y mucho menos de que ensucie a casa".-

-"No exageres hermano. Voy a vestirme y nos vamos".- Seiya se va a su habitación.-

**CCCCC**

**Una hora después. Casa de las Outers...**

-"Muchas gracias chicas, todo estuvo delicioso".-

-"Que bueno que te haya gustado".-

-"Cocinas delicioso Setsuna".-

-"Y ¿cómo te has sentido?".- Haruka bebió un poco de agua.-

-"Bien, estos días de descanso sin ir a la escuela me han servido de mucho, hemos estado ensayando y viendo demasiadas películas, casi no hemos salido, Amy es la única que va a visitarnos y nuestro representante llama un par de veces al día. Creo que ya me hacía falta un descanso así, el último enfrentamiento me debilitó un poco, mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tanto poder, además con los chicos me la pasó muy bien".-

-"¿Y que tal las cosas con Seiya?".- Seren se sonrojó un poco por la pregunta de Michiru.-

-"Van muy bien, últimamente me he sentido muy bien su lado. Ahora que no he visto a nadie, me he dado cuenta de que cuando estoy a su lado me siento completamente diferente, es como si todo fuera nuevo".- El rostro de Seren se volvió melancólico.- "Pero cuando estoy sola, el dolor de nuevo invade mi corazón, el recuerdo de Darien se vuelve cada vez más doloroso, pero se que tengo que ser fuerte, Seiya me está apoyando mucho no le puedo fallar".-

-"Parece que ese sujeto se esta saliendo con la suya".-

-"De verdad que quisiera poder corresponderle de la misma forma que lo hace él Haruka, pero..."-

-"Pero todo es con calma, dale tiempo a tu corazón de sanar las heridas".- Michiru sonrió.-

-"Además el destino es el que se encarga de darnos lo que necesitamos, seguramente muy pronto tendrás muy claro lo que quieres hacer en el futuro".-

-"Mamá Setsuna tiene razón, no te des por vencida aún, ahora tienes una nueva vida y una nueva persona que está dispuesta a hacer todo por ti".-

-"Si, eso es lo que me da la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante cada día. Muchas gracias por todo chicas, me tengo que ir, quisiera pasar a comprar algunas cosas antes de ir a casa".-

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?".-

-"No Haruka gracias, prefiero caminar".-

-"Es muy peligroso, no me gusta que andes sola por ahí".-

-"No está muy lejos del lugar donde me dejas siempre, de verdad no tienes de que preocuparte".-

-"Esta bien, entonces vámonos".- Salieron de la casa.-

-"Te llamamos mañana para felicitarte".-

-"Si, gracias Michiru".- Le dió un gran abrazo a la pequeña Hotaru.- "Gracias por todo Setsuna, hasta luego chicas".-

-"Adiós".-

-"Ten cuidado".- Setsuna y Hotaru la despiden mientras Seren abordaba el vehículo e Haruka para que le llevara a la ciudad como todos los días. Al llegar al lugar indicado, Haruka una vez más intentó persuadirle.-

-"¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?".-

-"Si, no te preocupes, gracias por traerme".-

-"Es un placer cabeza de Bombón".- Seren sonrió y bajó del vehículo, Haruka se va dejando a Seren en un parque con la guitarra de Yaten. Suspiró.- "Creo que me quedaré aquí unos momentos".- Comenzó a adentrarse en el parque hasta llegar al mirador que tantos recuerdos le traía.- "Al menos ahora si podré estar sola".-

La imagen de aquel día en el que encontró a Darien ahí, tan deprimido se le vino a la mente, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera tristeza y dolor en su corazón, movió la cabeza de manera negativa haciendo desaparecer la imagen de su mente.

Así que decidió tomar asiento en la banca y sacar de su funda la guitarra de Yaten. Pasó un largo rato practicando una melodía para la letra de una nueva canción que había escrito en su mente.

-"Parece que quedó bien, después de todo, creo que las clases de Michiru me han dado muy buen resultado".-

Después de un descanso de un par de minutos, volvió a tomar la guitarra y comenzó a rasguear sus cuerdas para comenzar a tocar la melodía que había creado y cerró sus ojos para comenzar a cantar...

"_**... Para amarte, necesito una razón,**_

**_y es difícil creer, que no exista una más que este amor"_**

Una persona iba pasando por ahí y al escuchar la dulce combinación que hacían esa voz y esa melodía, decidió cambiar su camino para acercarse más al lugar donde provenía esa voz angelical que se le hizo tan familiar.

No tardó mas que un par de segundos en llegar ahí y encontrar a la dueña de ese sonido tan hermoso, con sumo cuidado y silencio se acercó un poco a la orilla del mirador, hasta quedar frente a Seren, quien seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de nada.

"**_Sobra tanto, dentro de este corazón,_**

**_y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios, _**

_**todavía se siente el dolor, **_

_**porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti,**_

**_deja un tejido su hilo adentro de mi."_**

El atento espectador tomó del bolsillo interior de su elegante y sobrio saco oscuro, una cajetilla de la cual escogió un cigarrillo. Lo encendió. Regresó la cajetilla a su lugar original y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la chica de cabello negro que tenía enfrente.

"**_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos,_**

_**tu me hiciste ver el cielo mas profundo,**_

_**junto a ti creo que aumente mas de tres kilos**_

_**con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos,**_

_**desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato,**_

_**y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos,**_

_**despegaste del cemento mis zapatos**_

_**para escapar los dos volando un rato,**_

_**pero olvidaste una final instrucción,**_

**_porque aún no se como vivir sin tu amor"._**

El apenas perceptible e inconfundible aroma a tabaco quemado se hizo presente en ella, lentamente abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente dejó de tocar; su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus emociones se encontraban a flor de piel y encontrarse con esa mirada azul tan triste, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que en su garganta se formara un nudo.

El por su parte acercó una vez más a sus labios el cigarrillo que había encendido anteriormente para probarlo una vez más, sin dejar de mirarla a ella, y después dejó escapar algo de humo. Eso le impactó. Seren sintió que su corazón una vez más se quebraba lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, no quería dar crédito a lo que veía... Simplemente... No podía.

-"Por favor... No dejes de cantar".-

Esa voz. Tan profunda y dulce le sacó de su impresión. Si efectivamente era él, no era una ilusión ni una proyección bizarra de su mente. Movió su cabeza negativamente, no queriendo creer lo que veía, no concebía esa visión que sus ojos le mostraban.- "Seren... Por favor... Quisiera escuchar como termina".-

El nudo en su garganta continuó haciéndose más grande. El sin notarlo se acercó a ella tirando lo poco que quedaba de su cigarrillo y se sentó a su lado, a su lado derecho. Se miraban fijamente y el volvió a hablar.- Por favor…- Los dedos de Seren comenzaron a tocar, por simple impulso, como si tuvieran vida propia, repitió un par de veces la misma nota, hasta que logró deshacer el nudo en su garganta y continuar cantando, pero esta vez... Perdiéndose en los ojos, azul profundo que tenía frente a ella...-

"…**_Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa,_**

_**y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas,**_

_**para poder verte a horas no adecuadas**_

_**y a remplazar palabras por miradas,**_

_**y fue por ti que escribí mas de cien canciones**_

_**y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones,**_

_**y conocí mas de mil formas de besar,**_

**_y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar..."_.-** Terminó. Seren y su acompañante seguían mirándose fijamente, el tiempo se detuvo una vez más. Sus corazones seguían latiendo aceleradamente pero en un mismo ritmo, la fría brisa moviendo su largo y oscuro cabello le despertó de su encanto. Rápidamente tomó su guitarra y la guardó.-

-"Es una hermosa canción. Supongo que la escribiste tú".- Seren un poco nerviosa asintió.- "¿Cuál es su título?".- dijo sacando un nuevo cigarrillo.-

-"A-aún no tiene uno".-

-"Ya veo... es hermosa... me hace recordar muchas cosas".-

-"Gracias".-

-"Me hace recordarla a ella..."- El cuerpo de Seren se estremeció por esas palabras.- "Ahora que lo pienso mejor, me doy cuenta que tu me recuerdas mucho a Serena".-

-"¿Por qué?".-

-"Tus ojos... son idénticos a los que ella tenía, tu mirada es la misma, tan cálida, tan reconfortante, habla por si sola".- Seren bajó el rostro temerosa.- "Siempre decía eso que mencionaste hace un momento, siempre decía que conmigo había remplazado las palabras con miradas... Siempre descubría la verdad con tan solo verme a los ojos... Siempre fue así".- Probó de nuevo su cigarrillo, un par de segundos después liberó un poco de humo.- "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?".-

-"¿Cuál?".-

-"En tu canción me llamó mucho la atención algo... Mencionaste que descubriste el significado de una rosa... ¿Es eso cierto?".- Seren le miró sin entender.- "¿Realmente, sabes cual es su significado?".- Seren parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar al suelo para comenzar a recordar.-

-"Alguien... Alguna vez me dijo que... las rosas rojas eran el símbolo del amor verdadero... Porque el hombre tiene el privilegio de verlas crecer y protegerlas, mientras que la mujer tiene el poder de sembrarlas y hacerlas florecer cuantas veces quiera".- El joven palideció ante tal afirmación, sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento, miró fijamente el perfil de la chica sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.-

-"¿Quién te dijo eso?".- Ella suspira intentando liberarse del dolor que apretaba su pecho.-

-"No lo recuerdo".- Los ojos de Daien comenzaron a humedecerse mientras miraba al horizonte. Los cerró. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó en su mejilla izquierda mientras en su mente se decía... _"Esas palabras... Son las mismas que yo le dije a Serena aquel día en mi Reino... Cuando le conté la leyenda... Seren... ¿quién eres realmente?.."_.- "Ahora, ¿puedo yo hacerte una pregunta?".-

-"Dime..."-

-"¿Desde cuando... Desde cuando fumas?".- Darien probó por última vez su cigarro número 6 para después mirarlo fijamente y en seguida apagarlo, ante la atenta mirada triste de Seren.-

-"Desde que me quedé sin motivos para vivir... Desde que desperté de un sueño extraño, desde que me liberé de una extraña manipulación... Cuando me di cuenta de que la había perdido y me di cuenta que Serena jamás regresaría a mi lado".- Seren volteó su rostro al lado contrario cerrando sus ojos para dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que disimuló muy bien.- "Y al escucharte cantar así... Hiciste que su recuerdo se apoderara nuevamente de mí, pero con más fuerza... Tienes el mismo timbre de voz, tan dulce... Dios, tal vez pienses que estoy alucinando pero... Cuando veo tus ojos, siento que la veo a ella... Y cuando estoy a tu lado, es peor... Porque siento que estoy con ella".- Seren se sonrojó demasiado por esas palabras, una extraña sensación en su cuerpo le incitaba a abrazarlo, a acercarse a su pecho y no separarse nunca de él, pero su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.- "Y sí... Me sorprende que lo sepas pero... Efectivamente, ese es el verdadero significado de una rosa... La persona que te lo dijo, esta en lo cierto. Me acabas de dar una idea".- Seren lo miró sin entender. Por su parte Darien cerró sus ojos concentrándose, estiró un poco sus brazos y entre sus manos apareció una extraña esfera de energía dorada que se fue haciendo muy grande y que poco a poco fue tomando forma de un ramo de rosas rojas, muy hermoso, eran doce rosas, la mitad apenas eran unos botones, y las otras estaban abiertas en todo su esplendor. Seren abrió un poco sus labios sorprendida, jamás imaginó ver algo así.- "Espero que te gusten".- Darien le extendió el ramo.- "Cuídalas mucho, son unas rosas diferentes a las normales".- Seren las tomó.-

-¿Por que están hechas por tu energía?".-

-"No... porque te las doy con mucho cariño, porque nunca se marchitarán... A menos que tu amor se desvanezca".- Seren se sonrojó.- "De ti dependen estas pequeñas rosas que están por florecer... Yo ya te he dado la otra mitad ya abiertas por mi... Ahora solo te toca a ti hacer florecer las demás... Y cuidar de las mías... Tal y como lo dice la leyenda".-

Seren miró las flores y una sonrisa al igual que un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro. Darien se puso de pie extendiéndole su mano izquierda, ella la tomó para ponerse en pie a frente a él; se miraron fijamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, Seren se lanzó a sus brazos, Darien no se sorprendió, al contrario, sonrió y le rodeó su espalda con sus brazos.

Seren hundió su cabeza en su cuello aspirando ese aroma tan peculiar en él. En el tiempo en que duró ese abrazo, los corazones de la gente se llenaron de mucha paz y calidez, una extraña magia cubrió todo, la luz del sol ilumina a la ciudad de una manera mágica y reconfortarte.

-"Gracias".-

-"No tienes nada que agradecer".-

Seren se separó ligeramente de él quedando sus rostros frente a frente; ella no pudo soportar tal cercanía y logró separarse de él. Simplemente tomó su guitarra y se fue; mientras Darien le seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Al girarse a ver la banca nuevamente, encontró una hoja. La tomó. Leyó sus líneas y encontró la letra de la canción que hace poco había escuchado de los labios de ella, sonrió y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos para después marcharse también.

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de los Three Lights…**

**-"**Ya llegué".-

-"Bombón, te tardaste mucho; ¿y esas rosas?".- Preguntó un poco serio, mientras que ella siente algo de temor y nerviosismo.-

-"Es que pasé frente a una florería y las vi; como me gustaron las compré".- Mientras en su mente se decía.. _"Lo siento Seiya, no quisiera mentirte"_.-

-"Son muy hermosas, no había visto algunas así".- dice Taiki al acercarse y tocarlas.-

-"Muy bellas".-

-"Pero no tan hermosas como ella Yaten".- Seren se quedó seria y decidió cambiar la conversación.-

-"Las voy a poner en agua".- Seiya le miró extrañado.-

Mas tarde, Seren se recuestó en su habitación mientras los chicos componían una canción en la sala, les dijo que no se sentía bien así que se fue a su habitación, la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en Darien, el haberlo visto así le afectó, claramente se notaba que no comía bien y mucho menos dormía; pero lo que más le impresionó fue verlo... Fumando... Eso le hizo sentirse deshecha. Seiya entró en la habitación.

-"¿Qué haces?".-

-"Pensé que sería buena idea traerlas aquí".- Dijo colocando el florero con las rosas en su tocador, frente a su cama.- "Así estarían cerca de ti y quizás sigan siendo tan bellas".- Un sentimiento de culpa le invadió todo su cuerpo, al mirar las rosas y recordar el rostro de Darien. Por su parte Seiya se acercó a ella- "¿Ocurre algo malo?".-

-"No, nada, solo estoy cansada... ¿Ya terminaron?".-

-"No, aún no, pero quería saber si estabas bien".-

-"Tranquilo, solo necesito descansar".- Seiya besó su frente.-

-"Descansa, al rato vengo a darte una vuelta".- Seren sonrío y asintió.-

-"Gracias".- Seiya le sonrío y salió de su habitación.-

-"Necesito dejar de pensar en ti Darien... Pero cada vez que lo intento... Siempre resulta algo como lo de hoy... Y eso es algo que no me hace sentir bien".-

De pronto se incorporó bruscamente en su cama respirando agitadamente, se lleva su mano derecha a su pecho. Una extraña presión creció en su pecho, le costaba trabajo respirar, por más que lo intentaba. Quiso gritar... La desesperación llegó y de su garganta no salía ni un delgado hilo de voz, era como si alguien le estuviera impidiendo respirar mientras le apretaba el cuello y la pesadez en su pecho le dolía como demasiado... Pero así como llegó así se fue. Cerró sus ojos mientras seguía respirando agitadamente, intentando obtener el control, el cual llega poco a poco, se deja caer en su cama.

-"Cada día... Me siento... Peor... ¿Por qué?".-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Alucinando tu figura, **_

_**sobre el reflejo de un cristal**_

_**ya nada importa no hay prisa**_

_**si hay que llegar se llegará…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Darien…**

Darien al cerrar su puerta tras de sí, aventó las llaves en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba aún lado, en el pequeño pasillo del recibidor. Se quedó de pie a media sala mirando hacia su ventana y decidió ir a su habitación.

Ahí su mirada se topó con una pequeña foto que se encontraba en un buró. Se acercó a ella, pero algo le impidió tomarla, un dolor muy fuerte que le invadió el corazón. Se acercó a la ventana la cual dejaba escapar la luz de luna que apenas despertaba. Cerró con brusquedad la cortina, sin embargo un pequeño rayo de luz se filtró entre ésta iluminando la fotografía.

**CCCCC**

"…**_Y con la noche en el bolsillo_**

_**sigo mi rumbo loco atar**_

_**hablando con mi cigarrillo**_

**_vaya manera de extrañar…"_**

**CCCCC**

De su bolsillo sacó una cajetilla, después se quitó su saco y lo arrojó a la cama, Luna no se encontraba, así que aprovecharía el momento; abrió la cajetilla y saca el último cigarrillo que quedaba; lo encendió sentándose en el borde de su cama, frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía enfrente, al cual miró fijamente, mientras veía claramente el reflejo de Serena en él.

-"Ya solo esto me faltaba... Alucinar tu figura!.- Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente lo que le provocó una ligera sonrisa.-

**CCCCC**

_**FLASHBACK**_

-"¿Cómo me veo?".-

-"Igual de hermosa que siempre".-

-"Estoy hablando en serio Darien".-

-"Yo también".- Se acercó a ella para colocarse atrás.-

-"Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a cenar y no quiero verme mal".-

-"Ya te dije que estás hermosa, ¿no confías en mi?".- Serena le sonrió a través del espejo.-

-"Claro que confío en ti".- Darien le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y ella recargó su espalda en su pecho.-

-"Entonces deja de preguntar cosas tan ridículas como esa, para mí eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y lo sabes bien".-

-"¿Me estas diciendo ridícula?".- ¬¬ Darien al ver su cara sonrío divertido.-

-"Claro que no corazón".- Serena se giró para acomodarle la corbata pero Darien acerca su rostro al de ella para besarla tiernamente.- "Sabes que..."- Dijo a mitad del beso.-

-"¿Mmm?..."-

-"Ya se me están quitando las ganas de salir".- Serena dejó de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos extrañada, pero él le volvió a besar.- "¿Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí?".- Darien le atrajo mas hacia el.-

-"Darien... Sabes muy bien que no puedes faltar, es casi en tu honor la cena, no puedes dejar plantado a tu Profesor".-

-"Por ti si lo haría... Por ti haría cualquier cosa".-

-"¿Así?".- Le miró juguetonamente.-

-"¿Qué estas pensando?".-

-"¿Tu que crees?".-

-"Si es lo mismo que yo, entonces nos quedamos".-

-"¡Darien!".- El le iba a abrazar pero ella se alejó divertida.- "Apúrate que se nos hace tarde".- Decía entre risas, para su mala suerte el fue más rápido y la atrapó e hizo que cayera sobre la cama.- "Déjame…".- El se colocó encima de ella y le besó.- "Darien me estas arrugando el vestido".-

-"Entonces te lo quito".- Mientras colocaba su brazo derecho atrás de ella y tomando el cierre con su mano.-

-"¡Darien!"- Quitó la mano de su espalda totalmente sonrojada-"¿Qué te pasa?".-

-"Lo siento solo era una sugerencia".-

-"No me agrado esa sugerencia".-

-"¿A no?... ¿Segura?... Porque a mi también se me está arrugando la camisa".-

-"Segura, y ya deja que me termine de arreglar".- Con gran habilidad logra escapar del abrazo de Darien más roja que un tomate y se incorporó de la cama. Darien se sentó mientras le observaba detenidamente la manera tan delicada en que ella intentaba componer su vestido y su cabello... Una imagen que seguramente no se le olvidaría.-

**CCCCC**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_-"_**Serena..."- La imagen de ella se desvaneció, regresando el reflejo de Darien quien se mira en el espejo.-

-"Ya nada me importa..."-

Se volteó al otro lado para no seguir viéndose a si mismo y caminó hacia la ventana, abriendo un poco la cortina, para sentir el poco aire en su rostro esperando que ese aire se lleve un poco su dolor.

-"Siento que me volveré loco…"-Miró su cigarrillo.- "Serena, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo".-Sonrió.- "¡Ja!... Que forma de extrañarte, tal ves esta sea mi manera amor mío".-

**CCCCC**

"…**_Hace un buen rato que la luna_**

_**se deslizó sobre mi espalda**_

_**el ruido de la gente**_

**_me hace recordar…"_**

**CCCCC**

Dirigió su triste mirada al cielo. Miró la Luna con tal dulzura como si quisiera encontrar en esa luz que alumbraba su rostro a Serena, contemplando tal resplandor se distrajo un momento por el ruido de la gente sintiendo que en uno de esos ruidos estará la voz de ella.

-"Es increíble que esto este sucediendo".- Miró la luna de nuevo y derramó una lágrima, mientras su cigarro comenzaba a consumirse lentamente.-

-"Serena se que donde quiera que estés espero que me perdones y que si llego a estar en el lugar donde tu estas me permitas de nuevo estar a tu lado, sea vivo o muerto, pero por siempre a tu lado".-

En ese momento pareciera que se había perdido en el tiempo al sentir un profundo dolor en su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta ya se había consumido su cigarro, lo tiró no importando donde cayera. No apartaba su mirada de la luz de luna en la cual solo busca algo que lo haga sentirse reconfortado perdiéndose en ese instante en su dolor, en sus pensamientos, sintiendo aun mas profunda su soledad, su cuarto totalmente oscuro solo iluminado por ese brillo.

**CCCCC**

"…**_Vaya manera de extrañar_**

_**es una rara enfermedad**_

_**un gas letal que me aniquila**_

**_y no me deja respirar…"_**

**CCCCC**

-"Tal ves este sea mi castigo y tenga que vivir así por siempre, tal ves este sea mi destino hasta el día que pueda encontrarme contigo y ese día, tu mi amor, me quitaras estas cadenas que me aprisionan a la soledad".-

Unas palabras se le vinieron a la mente... _"Pero olvidaste una final instrucción... porque aun no se como vivir sin tu amor"_. Sonrió. La imagen del rostro de Seren se le vino a la mente.

-"Esos ojos... Si no fuera por su actitud, juraría que eres tu Serena... Son tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas en tantas cosas... Que me desconcierta... ¿Acaso ella tendrá que ver contigo?... Probablemente es alguien que está conectada contigo de alguna manera... Porque nadie sabía lo que hablamos en aquel momento en mi Reino, ni siquiera yo lo recordaba... Tengo que saber mas de ti Seren... Son demasiadas incógnitas a tu alrededor..."-

**CCCCC**

"…**Vaya manera de extrañar**

**ya no lo puedo controlar**

**siento mi cuerpo que se eleva**

**algo en mi pecho estallará…"**

**CCCCC**

**Canciones:**

"**_Antología"_** / Shakira

"**_Vaya Manera de Extrañar"_** / Benny Ibarra.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, eh aquí un capítulo más que espero que les haya gustado mucho. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews y me han enviado mails (una disculpa por no haber podido contestarles, la Universidad ha requerido mucho más tiempo del acostumbrado, en fin, todo sea por ser alguien en la vida :p). Un saludo muy cariñoso a todos mis amigos lectores, autores, los del messanger, del salón (mis queridas Lucesita, Sakura! y Marón, gracias por su apoyo) sin olvidarme de mis queridos Mosqueteros! ( Sere! BbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Dónde estas! ;; ). Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo en mis exámenes, creo que todo ha salido bien (no contando mi examen de Cálculo -- , ¿alguien tiene alguna idea del porqué un Administrador necesita saber cual es la derivada de X o de Y e incluso la de V?.. si alguien lo sabe por favor... díganmelo!... tal vez puedan evitar que caiga en manos de un psiquiatra --, de todas maneras muchas gracias !.

Y por sus comentarios, parece que aún siguen debatiéndose los fans de Darien y de Seiya... chicos por favor, tomarlo con calma Û, aún no es tiempo de que se defina nada, faltan una serie de cosas que... Que serán mejor que las lean. En cuanto a que si entre Seiya y Saori hay algo... pues... por el momento puedo decir que si... pero depende a que se refieran jejeje, porque efectivamente entre ellos existe algo que los identifica, así que estén al pendiente. ¿Qué si mi fic esta basado en el manga o en el anime?... eh... pues, ni lo uno ni lo otro, si no todo lo contrario :p jejeje,... eh, bueno, digamos que esta basado en el anime, en el manga y en las ideas locas del cerebro de Serekino U, de hecho es un poco de todo. ¿Saori y Serena se separarán?... bueno, eso habrá que descubrirlo. Las demás dudas se las contesto después .

AHHH... y antes de que se me olvide... creo que debo de hacer una aclaración con respecto a "Shi", Meri si él es hermano de Saturn en "La Traición", bien, pues debo decir que este no será un crossover entre la historia de mi hermano y la mía, simplemente se hizo una especie de "cruce de dimensiones" entre ambos fics, pero ambos son totalmente independientes uno del otro, el único vínculo, por así decirlo, es este personaje que al ser un Dios puede viajar de una dimensión a otra, es por eso que aparece en este fic y en el de mi hermano. Así que mientras lo vean de esa manera no se confundirán. De todas maneras sería una buena idea que leyeran el capítulo 6 de "La Traición", ahí mi hermano explicará más sobre esto.

Por último muchas gracias a todos por sus opiniones y consejos, aún no lograba salir de mi bloqueo mental, así que sus reviews y mails me han ayudado mucho, al igual que las ideas y sugerencias que me hacen llegar (Hermano, Gigi... es decir Ranma- Chan, Fernanda, mil gracias!). A todos, un beso y un abrazo.

**Con cariño.**

**Su amiga.**

**Serekino Kaoru.**

-24-

"Primeras Sospechas"

**Redactado por :** **Ranma-Chan y Serekino Kaoru.**

**Marzo 12 del 2003.**

**Segunda Edición: Martes, Junio 27 del 2006'.**

**01:39**

**Avance del cap. 25:** La fiesta de Cumpleaños de Seren además de que un secreto es revelado.

**P.D 1:** Cielos, esta es la Nota de Autor más larga que he escrito :p

**P.D. 2:** Les tengo una sorpresa... ¿Alguien quiere conocer a Sailor Universe?... jejeje... dejen review con su mail. .


	27. SUBF 25: Feliz Cumpleaños

**-25-**

**JUUNIGO**

"**Feliz Cumpleaños"**

-"¿Donde estoy? ¿Por que estoy vestida así? No recuerdo haber estado en este lugar antes..."-

Serena se encontraba portando su vestido blanco, el que solía usar en el Milenio de Plata. Ella se encontraba en algo similar a una terraza de algún viejo y extraño castillo... Cuando una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos".

-"Bienvenida, Princesa Serenity..."-

-"Sailor Universe..."-

La Sailor caminó junto a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, hizo una reverencia y después una luz oscura cubrió su cuerpo, segundos después, cuando la luz se disipó apareció con un elegante vestido antiguo en color negro y su cabello sujeto en una coleta.

-"Mi verdadero nombre es Saori, y este es el castillo donde viví en mi infancia".-

-"Es verdad, ahora que lo dices, recuerdo haber soñado que alguien me llamaba Saori, era un hombre de cabello rubio".- Saori le miró con tristeza.-

-"Si, es un recuerdo mío... Esa persona era mi Padre, el Maestro Fálcon... También conocido como el Rey de Thaud, supongo que no lo recuerda porque aún era muy pequeña cuando mi Padre solía visitar a la Reina Serenity".-

-"No… No lo recuerdo... Pero ese nombre, me es muy familiar".-

-"Seguramente, después lo recordará... Cuando recobre todos sus recuerdos".-

-"¿Qué recupere todos mis recuerdos?".- Repitió extrañada.-

-"Su memoria no ha sido del todo despertada... Hay cosas que sucedieron en el Milenio de Plata que usted desconoce porque no las recuerda..."-

-"No te entiendo".-

-"No se preocupe... Pronto sabrá a que me refiero... Sígame por favor".-

-"Si".- Ambas se introdujeron en el Castillo y Saori la condujo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta dorada, la cual abrió para entrar.- "¿Dónde estamos?".-

-"En el Castillo Fekngisk, esta habitación es el santuario de nuestro Guardián".- Serena miró sorprendida la gigantesca imagen de un Ave Fénix al fondo de la estancia.-

-"¿Fenkngisk, es un nombre extraño... ¿qué significa?".-

-"Es Kalishfte... El idioma más antiguo de este Universo. El nombre del Castillo significa "Altar de Heliópolis", es un nombre que mis ancestros le han dado a este Castillo en honor a el primer guardián de Fénix porque nació y vivió en este lugar... Este era el altar del Sacerdote Heliópolis, donde Fénix reposa eternamente desde su primera aparición... Aquí, justamente en este altar, el ave de plumaje rojizo como lo solían llamar, por primera vez cambió sus plumas por las llamas del fuego".-

-"Increíble... ¿El Sacerdote Heliópolis... Es..?".-

-"Uno de mis ancestros... Este castillo le ha pertenecido a mi familia desde que él gobernó aquí".-

-"¿Entonces tu también eres una princesa?".- Saori asintió.-

-"Pero es un título que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no he utilizado".- Dijo con cierto aire de tristeza, Serena miró sobre el altar oscuro el Cetro de Saori.-

-"El Cetro Oscuro..."-

-"Aquí es donde reposa. Este Cetro es algo sagrado para todo el Universo".-

-"Es impresionante el poder que emana de él, seré sincera, a mi me impresionó mucho cuando dijiste que el Cetro tenía vida".-

-"Es por eso que es sagrado, el Cetro jamás debe tocar el suelo si lo hiciese… Fue por eso que en aquella ocasión el mismo se sostuvo en el aire. Aquí también está el Cristal Makrán. Gracias a él fue que pudimos volver a la vida".-

-"Pero ahora, ya tengo el Cristal de Plata".- Saori le miró fijamente.-

-"De eso quería hablar con usted".-

-"Pensé que ya me tendrías más confianza".- Saori se sonrojó.-

-"Lo siento, la costumbre".- Serena sonrió.- "Ahora que el Cristal de Plata ha vuelto a tus manos..."-

-"Disculpa que te interrumpa, creo saber que es lo que intentas decirme, el Cristal de Plata equilibra tu poder, me he dado cuenta de eso... Con esto no quiero decir que seas mala, pero sé que necesitas tiempo para investigar como esta exactamente la situación y que el Cristal de Plata te ayuda hacerlo".-

-"Lamento que muchas vidas inocentes estén siendo sacrificadas".-

-"Confío en ti, podremos salir adelante, tu ayuda es muy valiosa y lo que estas haciendo lo es también, por eso no te preocupes, seguramente encontraremos una manera de devolver las estrellas robadas".-

-"Eso espero".-

-"¿Puedo peguntarte algo?".- Saori asintió.-"Al estar en un mismo cuerpo, compartimos las mismas emociones, las mismas nostalgias, recuerdos y preocupaciones, fue por eso que me di cuenta que, el peligro está cerca... Pero lo que quisiera saber es… ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto cuando Seiya tomó el Cetro Oscuro?".- Saori se sorprendió.-

-"El Cetro Oscuro no puede ser tocado por nadie, si algo así pasara el que lo tocara moriría, solo por su guardián en este caso yo, es capaz de tocarlo, incluso mi Padre dejó de hacerlo después de dármelo a mí. De pronto Sailor Star Fighter se acercó a mi y tomó el Cetro... Y no ocurrió nada, después pensé que al no soportar por primera vez su peso algo grave le ocurriría... Pero nada... Incluso pudo hacer el Ataque de las Estrellas y usar su poder aún estando yo presente y el Cetro le respondió... Eso jamás había pasado, me desconcierta".-

-"Sin embargo... Sospechas de Seiya... ¿No es así?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué piensas de él?".- Saori bajó el rostro.-

-"Mi Padre una vez me dijo que algún día alguien aparecería, alguien con el poder suficiente para cambiar el destino de las estrellas, que pasaría por diferentes pruebas para demostrarlo, una de ellas sería con el poder oscuro"-

-"¿Crees que se trate de Seiya?".-

-"No lo se... Mi Padre me dijo que eso solo era un mito, que en mil años jamás había ocurrido algo así, pero de todas maneras, el me pidió que siempre lo tuviera presente. Seiya es fuerte... Y el hecho de que haya utilizado el Cetro Oscuro, habla de la inmensidad de su poder, pero eso no me demuestra nada aún…"-

´-"Ya veo... Yo te ayudaré".- Saori le miró confundida.- "Si descubro que Seiya es esa persona tan poderosa... Tendremos más esperanzas de salir victoriosos ¿no lo crees?".-

-"Tienes razón... Pero yo espero que eso no ocurra".-

-"¿Por qué?".-

-"Porque eso traería un desequilibrio cósmico... Y entonces todo estaría sujeto a la incertidumbre".-

-"En mi todavía quedan las esperanzas..."-

-"¿Y eso también incluye a el Príncipe de la Tierra?".- Serena bajó su mirada.- "El está visiblemente afectado por todo lo que está ocurriendo".-

-"Prefiero no pensar en eso... Aun siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y tengo que aprender a vivir sin él".-

-"Será doloroso... Pero como tu me dijiste, ambas compartiremos nuestro dolor…"-

-"Y nuestra soledad".- Se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron.-

-"Será mejor que despiertes... Hablaremos en otra ocasión, ahora más que nunca, debemos estar de acuerdo en todo".- Serena asintió, para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de Saori.-

-"Por cierto... Feliz Cumpleaños..."- Saori le miró seriamente.-"Sabes, es extraño conocer a alguien que cumple el mismo día que tú, espero que podamos pasar un hermoso día".- Le sonrió y se alejó.-

-"Demasiado extraño…"- Saori suspiró y volteó a ver el cuadro de su Guardián.- "Padre... Arashi... Reiko... Amigos… Los extraño..."

**CCCCC**

**30 de Junio…**

Un nuevo día llegó la ciudad, el sol iluminaba con mucha intensidad las calles y cada rincón de la ciudad, como si supiera que algo se festejaba en ese día, un día cualquiera para muchos de los habitantes... Pero muy especial para algunos de ellos...

Seiya le veía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, llevaba casi media hora así, simplemente mirándola mientras dormía, tenía la intención de despertarla pero prefirió contenerse y admirarla de esa manera. Ella dormía relajada y con su rostro tranquilo, un beso fugaz en sus labios le despertó; al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de Seiya. Sonrió.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños mi Bombón".- Le besó nuevamente, ella le sonrió.-

-"Gracias Caramelo... Buenos días".-

-"Cierra los ojos…"- Serena le miró extrañada.- "Confía en mi".-

-"Esta bien".-

-"Pero primero siéntate".- Serena le obedeció incorporándose y luego cerró los ojos. Seiya le cubrió sus ojos con un lienzo en color blanco.-

-"¿Qué haces?".-

-"Shh... Vén".- Seiya le tomó en brazos.-

-"¿A dónde me llevas?".-

-"Te tengo una sorpresa".- Seiya salió de la habitación con Seren en brazos, llegaron a la sala, Yaten y Taiki al verlos se llevaron las manos a su boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Seiya la sentó en un sofá.- "Espera un segundo..."-

-"¿Qué pasa?".- De pronto sintió sobre sus piernas algo pequeño y que se movía.- "¿Qué es?".-

-"Puedes tocarlo... Adelante".- Seren le obedeció y sintió algo suave, era pequeño, su cuerpo era muy frágil, era de rostro pequeño y tenía bigotes, además de que tenía algo extraño en su cabeza. Seiya le quitó el lienzo que le cubría sus ojos.- "Feliz cumpleaños preciosa".- Seren abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba tocando.-

-"¡Es hermoso!".- Tomó entre sus manos al pequeño animalito.- "¡Que hermoso conejito!".- Era un pequeño conejo blanco y de ojos azules, traía en su cuello un pequeño collarín en color negro.- "Eres muy hermoso".- El pequeño conejo se sonrojó al ver el rostro de la chica.-

-"Que bueno que te haya gustado".-

-"Y parece que tu le agradas también".-

-"Taiki, Yaten... Seiya... Muchas gracias, es precioso".-

-"Y eso no es todo... Toma".- Taiki le extendió una enorme caja envuelta con papel, encima tenía un ramo de flores blancas. Seren le sonrió, Seiya tomó al pequeño conejo para que ella pudiera abrir su regalo, Seren tomó las flores aspiró su aroma y después se apresuró a abrir la caja.- "Supongo que necesitarás una".- Seren sacó de la caja una enorme jaula de color plateado totalmente equipada para su pequeña mascota.-

-"Si, muchas gracias, es preciosa... Justo lo que necesitaba, gracias".- Le dió un fuerte abrazo. Seiya aprovechó para retirarse a su recámara sin que Seren se diera cuenta.-

-"No tienes nada que agradecer".-

-"Es mi turno... Toma".- le da una pequeña caja. Seren la abrió y sacó de ésta un fino perfume.-

-"Muchas gracias Yaten, este perfume es muy caro, no debiste hacerlo".-

-"Usando las palabras de Seiya, por ti lo que sea... Además te aconsejo que te arregles porque las demás llamaron que vienen para acá, y tenemos que ir a recoger algo".-

-"¿Recoger algo?".-

-"Supongo que querrás ponerle un nombre a tu mascota... Como no tenía la menor idea de cómo ibas a llamarlo, dejé pendiente mi segundo regalo... Date prisa para ir a recoger la placa".- Seren se lanzó a sus brazos.-

-"Muchas gracias... A todos, de verdad, son lo máximo chicos".-Seiya llegó con ellos de nuevo.-

-"Más vale que te des prisa, no creo que Haruka y las demás tarden mucho".-

-"Si, enseguida estoy lista y nos vamos Yaten".- Tomó al pequeño conejito de las manos de Seiya a quien le dió un beso que le hace sonrojar y después tomó sus regalos para irse a su habitación.-

-Tengo que aceptar que fue buena idea, la hiciste muy feliz".- Comentó Taiki con una gran sonrisa.-

-"Yo voy a terminar de arreglarme".- Yaten se fue a su habitación.-

-"¿Amy no va a venir?".-

-"Si, me dijo que vendría dentro de un momento. Michiru insistió en traer algo para desayunar, así que te aconsejo que no comas nada aún".-

-"No".- Seiya se sentó en el sofá muy serio.-

-"¿Que te ocurre, pensé que estarías de muy buen humor hoy".-

-"No me pasa nada, no te preocupes".-

-"Porque será que no te creo".-

-"No es nada... No dormí bien".-

-"Ya veo... Voy a llamar al Sr. Nishimura".- Dijo no muy convencido y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Seiya solo en la sala.-

-"¿Qué rayos pasó?".- Dijo pensativo mientras en su mente recordaba las palabras y el rostro de Saori.-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

_**-"**¿Crees que es muy fácil estar en mi lugar?... Saber lo que vendrá, estar conciente de lo que puede pasar y estar sola, saber que gran parte de lo que está ocurriendo es por mi culpa, y aún así ¿tener que guardar silencio?".-_

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

**-"**¿Sola?... ¿Su culpa?... ¿Por qué dices eso?".-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

**-"**Tu no sabes nada de mí, no sabes nada del pasado que cargo en mi conciencia, por lo tanto no te permito que me juzgues de esa manera... Esto no es un juego Seiya".-

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

**-"**Un pasado doloroso... Y yo por estúpido te ofendí... Lo siento, te juró que no fue mi intención... Pero eres tan fría a veces... Eso me desespera... ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza?..."- En su mente apareció de nuevo su mirada.-"... Tienes unos ojos enigmáticos... ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?... Rayos ¿Por que me siento así?… Saori... Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente".-

**CCCCC**

**En la habitación de Seren...**

**-"**Mas vale que te quedes adentro ¿si?".- El pequeño conejito se introdujo a su jaula mientras seguía mirando a su dueña, quien fue hasta su tocador, para encontrar un estuche negro que encima tenía una pequeña tarjeta, la tomó y la abrió.- "Veamos..."-

"_... Espero que este día seas muy feliz, al menos yo me encargaré de que así sea. No sabes lo feliz que soy por tenerte a mi lado, daría todo para que así fuera siempre... En tus manos esta la decisión. Mientras tanto, quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre estaré a tu lado..."_

"…_Feliz Cumpleaños Bombón..."_

-"Seiya..."- Tomó el estuche y lo abrió. Se sorprendió totalmente al ver su interior.- "Son hermosos..."- Con mucho cuidado sacó unos aretes en forma de estrella de 8 picos, eran de color negro y muy brillantes, también había un colgante con una estrella idéntica a la de los aretes.-

-"Espero que te gusten".-

-"¿Bromeas?... Son hermosos... Esto es demasiado, no debiste…"- Seiya le calló con un beso.-

-"Te amo, solo quiero que seas feliz".-

-"Gracias".-

-"Ahora date prisa porque Yaten es un desesperado".- Seren sonrió.-

-"Si, tienes razón"-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Darien...**

-"30 de Junio..."- Darien se encontraba en su balcón aún portando su pijama.- "Feliz Cumpleaños corazón... Donde quiera que estés..."- Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.-

**CCCCC**

**Templo Hikawa...**

**-"**¿Qué habrá pasado con los chicos?... Tiene más de una semana que no los vemos".- Comentó Lita.-

-"Ni si quiera han ido a la escuela".- Rei se sentó algo triste.-

-"¿Irán a la fiesta de esta noche, Amy me dijo que se trata de una fiesta sorpresa para Seren".- Mina se sentó a lado de Rei.-

-"Así que por eso les enviaron invitaciones a todos los miembros del club…"-

-"Si Lita... Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Seren".-

-"¿Qué dices Mina?... ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños?..."- Luna le miró sorprendida.-

-"Sí, eso fue lo que le dijo Amy... A mí también me sorprendió Luna, cumple el mismo día que nuestra princesa".- Artemis bajó el rostro.-

-"Este día es muy triste sin ella".-

-"Mina, no comiences con eso... Te pareces a Amy".-

-"Lo siento Lita... Mejor me voy, no me siento bien".- Se levantó.- "¿Vienes conmigo Artemis?".-

-"Si, ven conmigo Luna".-

-"No Artemis, prefiero ir con Darien, pidió el día libre en el hospital y no durmió en toda la noche... Últimamente ha tenido muchas pesadillas y en todas menciona a Serena... Ha estado muy extraño y no quisiera dejarlo este día solo".-

-"Darien me preocupa, algo no esta muy bien con su energía... He notado que ha disminuido notoriamente".-

-"Es normal... Extraña mucho a Serena".- Todos miran a Mina quien habló un poco triste.- "Nos vemos después".- Se retiró y Artemis le siguió.-

-"Chicas, nos vemos después".- Luna se fué.-

-"Este solía ser un día feliz".- Murmuró Mars.-

-"¿Decías algo?".-

-"No Lita... nada".-

-"Yo también me voy... Nos vemos en la fiesta".-

-"Sí".-

**CCCCC**

**Dos horas después...**

**-"**Ya se tardaron".-

-"Tranquilo Seiya, Yaten acaba de llamar y vienen para acá. Se encontraron con un grupo de reporteros y de fans que querían felicitar a Seren y se les hizo tarde".- Lo tranquilizó Taiki.-

-"Eso me suena familiar..."-

-"¿Así?".-

-"En el cumpleaños de Michiru, cuando la lleve a cenar no la dejaron en paz ni un minuto..."- Dijo Haruka con algo de frustración, Michiru rió divertida.-

-"A ti también te pedían autógrafos Haruka, así que no puedes quejarte".-

-"No ya lo sé, fue por eso que terminamos cenando en casa".- Todos rieron divertidos.-

-"Papá Haruka irá a París a una carrera de autos".-

-"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?".- Preguntó Seiya.-

-"En 5 días más se llevará a cabo una carrera muy importante y tengo que ir a defender mi título".-

-"Chicos les presento a el primer lugar de la fórmula uno".- Dijo Michiru muy sonriente haciendo sonrojar a Haruka.-

-"Cielos... Que guardado te lo tenías".-

-"Increíble".- Taiki y Seiya se asombraron.-

´-"Hago mi mayor esfuerzo..."-

-"No digas eso... No va contigo".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir Michiru?".- ¬¬

-"Eres la mejor y lo sabes muy bien, así que deja de hacerte la humilde".-

-"Oye..."-

-"¡Basta!".- A todos se les escurre una gota en la cabeza.- "Ya dejen de discutir, aunque sea por esta ocasión, por favor".-

-"Será mejor que le hagan caso a Hotaru".- Setsuna rió divertida. En eso suena el timbre, Taiki fue a abrir.-

-"Entonces, no estarán aquí en estos días..."- Comentó Seiya.-

-"¿Cuando se irán ustedes Seiya?".- Preguntó Setsuna.-

-"Aunque no lo creas nos vamos mañana, tenemos que estar allá el 3 de Julio para que Seren y yo comencemos a grabar y nos harán una sesión de fotografía, Yaten y Taiki comienzan a grabar la serie el cuatro".-

-"Va a ser un viaje cansado después de la fiesta de esta noche, no tendrán mucho tiempo para descansar".-

-"Haruka tiene razón, lo siento por Seren que aún no está tan acostumbrada a esto".-

-"No te preocupes Michiru, ya se hizo a la idea".-

-"Buenos días..."-

-"Buenos días…"- Todos saludaron a Amy, quien se sentó con Taiki en el sofá.-

-"¿Y Seren no sospecha nada?".-

-"No Hotaru, no tiene ni la menor idea de todo lo que ocurrirá en la noche".-

-"Es sorprendente que los medios de comunicación no hayan dicho nada".- Comentó Amy.-

-"Eso es porque solo saben que es una fiesta de la discográfica, por eso nadie sospecha nada".-Le contestó Taiki.-

-"Se llevará una gran sorpresa, me muero de ganas de ver su rostro cuando se entere que esa fiesta es en su honor".- Dijo Michiru.-

-"A cabeza de bombón le hace falta distraerse, se lo merece".- En eso la puerta principal se abrió.-

-"Por fin llegamos".- Dijo Yaten totalmente fastidiado de escapar.-

-"Hola chicos".- Seren saludó muy sonriente con su conejo en sus brazos.-

-"¡Que bonito conejo!".- Seren le dió el conejito a Hotaru.-

-"¿Cómo les fue?".-

-"Interpreta mi silencio Seiya..."- Yaten se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.- "Fuimos perseguidos por todos lados, desde que salimos de aquí"".- Seren se sentó al lado de Seiya quien la abrazó haciendo que se recargue en él.-

-"Nunca había dado tantos autógrafos".-

-"Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando".-

-"Si lo sé Michiru".- Respondió algo cansada.-

-"Creo que es mejor comenzar con la parte interesante... Feliz cumpleaños Princesa".- Setsuna le dió una caja grande.- "Espero que te guste".-

-"Gracias Setsuna".- Tomó la caja y desató el moño para abrirla.- "¡Un vestido!".- Lo sacó.- "¡Es muy bonito! Muchas gracias".-

-"De nada".-

-"Lo puedes estrenar esta noche".- Dijo Yaten.-

-"¿Esta noche?".-

-"Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de la discográfica".-

-"Es verdad Taiki, lo había olvidado, si creo que lo utilizaré esta noche".-

-"Y este es de mi parte".- Hotaru le dió su regalo.- "Feliz cumpleaños".-

-"Gracias pequeña".- Abrió la caja y sacó una pequeña lámpara giratoria con figuras.- "Es muy bella, gracias".- Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente.-

-"Y este es mío".- Amy le dió un pequeño estuche.- "Espero que te guste".- Seren abrió la caja y sacó un libro.-

-"El Pegaso de la Luna"...-

-"Para que siempre mantengas la esperanza".-

-"Muchas gracias Amy".-

-"Solo faltamos Haruka y yo".-

-"Dejamos el regalo allá abajo, en un momento te lo damos".-

-"Si, no se preocupen. Chicas muchas gracias por sus regalos".-

-"No tienes nada que agradecer, preciosa".- Michiru le sonrió.-

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos a almorzar".-

-"Setsuna tiene razón ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!".- Todos ríen por el comentario de Seren. Se pusieron de pie; Setsuna y Taiki fueron a la cocina.-

-"A propósito, es muy lindo ese conejito, ¿de donde lo sacaste?".- Preguntó Amy.-

-"Me lo regalaron los chicos, ¿verdad que es hermoso?".-

-"En realidad fue idea de Seiya. Taiki compró la jaula y yo su placa".-

-"¿Y como se llama?".- Preguntó Michiru. Todos se giraron para verla mientras Yaten intentaba contener su risa sin dejar de mirar a Seiya.-

-"Caramelo".-

-"¿Ca-caramelo?".- Murmuró Haruka.-

-"Si, Caramelo".-

-"Es un bello nombre".- Dijo Michiru.-

-"Es muy tierno".-

-"Es verdad Hotaru".- Comentó Amy, Seiya no dejaba de ver a Seren sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.-

-"Muy original..."– Comentó Haruka.- "¿Y porque se te ocurrió llamarlo así?".- Seren con una gran sonrisa contestó.-

-"Porque me recuerda a Seiya".- Todos lo vieron completamente sonrojado.-

-"Será mejor que pasemos a comer".- dijo Yaten comenzando a dejar salir su risa.-

-"Buena idea".- Michiru le siguió y después los demás.-

-"¿Cómo que te recuerda a mi?".- Seren le dió su conejo.-

-"Si, los dos son muy dulces conmigo... Por eso los quiero".- Besó su mejilla.- "Y no te olvides de lavarte las manos".- Seren fue con los demás.-

-"Sigue siendo muy extraña..."- De pronto sintió un dolor en su mano derecha.- "¡Oye!... ¡No me muerdas!".- "Caramelo" solo le miró con enojo.- "¿Qué me estas mirando?".- Caramelo lo retó con la mirada, alguien tocó el timbre nuevamente y el pequeño conejito aprovechando la distracción volcvó a morder el dedo de Seiya quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta.- "¡Agh!... ¡Deja de hacer eso! Buenos días Señor.-

-"Hola Seiya, siento llegar tarde, pero tenía que revisar que todo estuviera listo para esta noche".-

-"No se preocupe, llegó justo a tiempo, pase".- Hoshimi entró al departamento con un gran oso de peluche en las manos.-

-"Buenos Días".-

-"Buenos Días".- Todos le saludaron.-

-"¿Dónde está la festejada?".- Seren sonrió.- "Feliz cumpleaños".- Seren fue con el y tomó el oso de 1 metro de altura, que tenía un corazón grabado en su pecho.-

-"Muchas gracias, es muy grande".-

-"Pensé que te gustaría".-

-"Me encanta, voy a ponerlo en mi habitación... Ahora vengo".- Seren llevó su oso a su habitación.-

-"Le presento a Setsuna Meiou, Hotaru Tomoe, Haruka..."- Seiya fue interrumpido.-

-"Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaiou... ¿Quien no les conoce?... Mucho gusto... Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru es un placer conocerles".-

-"Gracias".-

-"Mucho gusto".- Setsuna y Hotaru le sonrieron.-

-"El placer es nuestro".- Michiru asintió.-

-"Supongo que usted es su representante".-

-"Así es Haruka, él es el Señor Nishimura, Hoshimi Nishimura".-

-"Me dio mucho gusto que hayan aceptado hacer el concierto simultáneo".-

-"Será muy divertido".- Michiru le sonrió.-

-"Siéntese aquí señor".-

-"Si gracias…"- Seren regresó y todos se disponen a saborear la rica comida preparada por Setsuna y Michiru.-

**CCCCC**

**Una hora después…**

**-"**Permiso".- Seren se levantó de la mesa para ir con a su habitación.-

Al entrar, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su baño, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho y comenzó a toser al sentir una presión en su garganta, algo que no le permitía respirar bien.

Después de unos momentos salió del baño y se sentó en su cama un momento; cuando el dolor desapareció, salió de su habitación. Las chicas se estaban despidiendo.

-"¿Se van?".-

-"Si, tenemos algo que hacer, pero nos vemos mañana".- Seren abrazó a Setsuna.-

-"Gracias por venir".-

-"Espero que pases un feliz día".- Hotaru le abrazó y Seren le correspondió.-

-"¿Nos acompañan abajo?..."- Michiru sonrió.-

-"Tenemos que darte tu obsequio preciosa".- Haruka le guiñó un ojo.-

-"Claro, vamos chicos".-

-"Yo también me retiro".- Dijo Hoshimi.-

-"Yo saldré con Amy un momento, no tardamos".-

-"Tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mamá para la fiesta".- Dijo Amy.-

-"Espero que te dejen ir".- Seren le sonrió. Todos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento.-

-"¿No quiere que lo llevemos?".-

-"No gracias Haruka, yo traigo mi vehículo".-

-"Bien".- Haruka sacó un juego de llaves y activó la alarma de un vehículo.-

-"¡Que bello automóvil".- Exclamó Taiki.-

-"Es verdad…"- Seiya le apoyó.-

-"¿Les gusta?".-

-"¿Bromeas?".- Comentó Yaten.-

-"¡Un Jaguar del año es una preciosidad!".- Comentó Taiki.-

-"Leí que este modelo es uno de los más caros que hay".-

-"Para Haruka no lo es tanto Amy".- Bromeó Michiru.-

-"Es un carro increíble".-

-"Me alegro que te guste Seren".- Haruka se acercó a ella y le dió el juego de llaves.- "Es tuyo".- Seren se quedó congelada.- "No me veas así, es verdad, es tu obsequio".-

-"Feliz cumpleaños preciosa".- Michiru y Haruka le sonrieron.-

-"Díganme que estoy soñando".- Las Outers y Hoshimi comenzaron a reír divertidos al ver la cara de los chicos.-

-"Les dije que no les iba a creer".-

-"Parece que se quedaron sin palabras".- Hotaru y Setsuna ríen divertidas.-

-"¿Es verdad?".-

-"Por su puesto que si Cabeza de Bombón".-

-"Pero... ¿Seren ya sabes conducir?".- Preguntó Amy muy sorprendida.-

-"Ya ha estado practicando conmigo, ya esta preparada, lo único que le faltaba es su propio vehículo, y ahora ya lo tiene".-

-"No se como agradecerles... No encuentro las palabras…"-

-"Con que te haya gustado es suficiente para nosotras".- Michiru le sonrió. Seren se lanzó a los brazos de Haruka y luego a los de Michiru.-

-"Gracias chicas".-

-"Nos vemos mañana".-

-"Adiós".- Setsuna y Hotaru subieron al convertible de Haruka.-

-"Que disfrutes tu regalo, preciosa".-

-"Y no te olvides de conducir con cuidado".-

-"Claro, no se preocupen".- Haruka y Michiru se despidieron de los demás y se marcharon.-

-"Sin duda, un fabuloso regalo".- Dijo Yaten admirando el vehículo.-

-"Definitivamente es increíble".- Taiki observaba el vehículo con admiración.-

-"¿Ya sabes conducir?".-Preguntó Seiya asombrado y Seren asintió.-

-"Haruka me ha estado enseñando".-

-"Eso si que es una sorpresa".- Comentó Amy.-

-"Seren..."-

-"¿Sí?".-

-"Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, ¿podrías acompañarme?".-

-"Claro señor... Taiki... Toma".- Le dió el juego de llaves del auto.- "¿Por qué no lo pruebas?".-

-"Nada de eso, es tuyo, tu deberías estrenarlo".-

-"No te preocupes... Lleva a Amy con su mamá para que la dejen ir a la fiesta, nos vemos al rato".- Le dió un beso en la mejilla a Seiya.- "Cuidas a Caramelo".-

-"Ese conejo se está pasando de listo, no me respeta".- Seren rió divertida.-

-"Pareces un niño pequeño... Deja de quejarte y hazte cargo... Nos vemos después".-

-"Hasta luego chicos."- Hoshimi y Seren subieron a un automóvil deportivo en color negro y se marcharon.-

**CCCCC**

**En el vehículo de Hoshimi...**

**-"**Parece que te quieren mucho, es un magnífico regalo".-

-"Siempre me consienten en todo".-

-"Toma el sobre que está en el asiento trasero".- Seren le obedeció.- "Son unas canciones que quisiera que practicaras, una de ellas la interpretarás en la entrega de Premios, pero necesito que practiques todas para escoger la que te quede mejor".-

-"Esta bien".- Hubo un momento de silencio.- "Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente..."-

-"¿A que te refieres?".-

-"Usted sabe quien soy realmente... ¿No es verdad?".- Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"Si, es verdad... Se perfectamente quien eres Serenity".-.

-"Ya veo... Y…"-

-"¿Por qué?".- Seren le miró fijamente.- "Es una larga historia... Solía ser amigo de tu madre".-

-"¿Se refiere a la Reina Serenity?".- Hoshimi asintió.- "Ella era una excelente persona... Desgraciadamente, muchas veces no pensábamos igual".-

-"¿Quién es usted?".-

-"Será mejor que eso lo hablemos en mi departamento".- Seren vió a su lado derecho un edificio que se le hace muy conocido... Demasiado, Hoshimi entró al estacionamiento del edificio.- "Vamos".-

Después de bajar del vehículo caminaron hacia el ascensor y pasaron aún lado de un automóvil rojo que Seren conocía muy bien, sintió muchos nervios en ese momento, pero se hizo fuerte.

Subieron al ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas caminaron por un pasillo que hizo que el cuerpo de Seren se estremeciera, y más al acercarse a una de las puertas que le hizo recordar momentos muy tristes, se detuvo un momento y Hoshimi entendió porque.- "No te preocupes... Él nunca está en las mañanas".- Seren le miró sin entender.- "Me dijo que ha comenzado a trabajar en el Hospital".- Hoshimi abrió la puerta de su departamento.- "Vamos, pasa".- Seren comenzó a avanzar sin dejar de mirar la puerta del departamento de Darien. Hoshimi cerró la puerta tras de sí e invitó a Seren a sentarse en un sofá de la sala.- "¿Quieres tomar algo?".-

-"No, gracias".-

-"Bien".- Se sentó frente a ella.- "Antes que nada, quisiera pedirle una disculpa por haber aparecido hasta ahora alteza, pero siempre creí que usted podría derrotar a Sailor Galaxia... Más bien, siempre confié en que usted la salvaría".-

-"¿Quiere decir que ha estado aquí desde que llegaron los chicos?".-

-"Si... Pero solo se me ha permitido estar aquí para inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien, lamentablemente Sailor Chaos ha adelantado muchos acontecimientos importantes en el Universo... Como el despertar de la Sailor de la Oscuridad".-

-"¿También la conoce a ella?".-

-"Creo que lo que Sailor Chaos está buscando es apoderarse del Cristal Makrán... Sabe perfectamente del poder de este Cristal".-

-"Pero no tiene el poder para controlarlo".-

-"No... Pero tiene el suficiente para poder despertar el poder del Cristal, ella conoce el hechizo a la perfección, no creo que sepa que Saori está aquí también, incluso me atrevo a decir que tampoco sabe que usted está aquí, apostaría cualquier cosa a que ella tuvo que ver en lo que está pasando ahora... Me refiero a usted y al príncipe de la Tierra".-

-"No lo creo..."-

-"Es una posibilidad. Conozco perfectamente la mente de Sailor Chaos... O al menos conozco la persona que era antes".-

-"No comprendo".-

-"Me atrevo a decir todo esto porque yo... Fui quien crió a Arashi".-

-"¿Arashi?".-

-"Sailor Chaos".- Seren abrió los ojos sorprendida.- "Fui yo quien le enseñó a tomar el control de su poder".-

-"Entonces usted es..."-

-"Se perfectamente que usted puede comunicarse con Saori... ¿Podría hacerme un favor?".- Seren asintió.- "¿Podría darle esto?".- Hoshimi le acercó un estuche en color negro. Seren lo tomó y lo abrió encontrándose con un prendedor en forma de ave.-

-"Un Fénix..."-

-"Le prometí que le daría uno en su cumpleaños".- Dijo con un aire de tristeza. Seren por su parte con su mano derecha tocó su pecho mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse, los cerró y al volverlos a abrir se tornaron de color oscuro.-

-"Sabía que no olvidarías tu promesa".- Alzó su rostro para mirar a Hoshimi quien le miró asombrado.-

-"Saori..."- Murmuró. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos le sonrió.-

-"Padre…".- Ambos se levantaron de inmediato y se abrazaron.-

-"Mi pequeña..."-

-"Me has hecho mucha falta".-

-"Sabia que habías despertado pero no pensé que de esta forma..."-

-"Era la única manera de que ella no sospechara nada".-

-"Muy bien pensado... Pero la princesa Serenity..."-

-"Fue idea de la reina Serenity, ella pretendía despertarme también".-

-"¿Sacrificando a su propia hija?".-

-"Sólo querían darle la energía del Cristal".-

-"De todas maneras ella hubiera sufrido las consecuencias..."-

-"Por eso decidí adelantarme yo... Después de todo, creo que es mi responsabilidad enfrentarme a ella".- Dijo tristemente.-

-"Tu no eres responsable de nada".-

-"Debí protegerla".-

-"Basta Saori... Lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos es que te dejes dominar por tus sentimientos... Eso es peligroso, no lo permitas".- Saori le sonrió.-

-No has cambiado en nada... Eso me alegra".- Hoshimi le dió un beso en la frente.- "Eras tu..."-

-"¿Cómo?".-

-"En el último enfrentamiento apareció Shi..."-

-"¿Shi? ¿Para que?".-

-"Le dio la espada de Anubis a Sailor Saturn... Y me dijo que alguien había regresado para protegerme... Estoy segura que se refería a ti".-

-"Para que Shi haya estado aquí... Algo importante ocurrió…"- Saori asintió.-

-"Enemigos pasados han regresado para hacerle frente a las Sailors del Sistema Solar, han sido tomados del mundo de los muertos".-

-"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?".-

-"No fue mi hermana... Más bien, supongo que se lo ordenó a alguien que es capaz de hacerlo".-

-"¿Quién?".-

-"Sailor Meiga".-

-"¡¿Qué! ¿Esa mujer también está aquí?... Maldición".-

-"Esta ayudando a mi hermana con sus planes, me sorprende que se haya apoderado de alguien como Sailor Meiga... Eso significa que su poder se ha incrementado".-

-"Tal vez no sea eso solamente..."-

-"No te entiendo".-

-"Arashi fue poseída por el Cristal del Chaos por culpa de Guermatoid... y él se adueño de sus actos... Sailor Meiga fue su sombra... Probablemente sea ella quien siga manipulando su mente..."-

-"Puede ser una posibilidad... No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. De todas maneras, las dos son de mucho cuidado... Y presiento que esto a penas está comenzando".-

-"¿Sailor Meiga te reconoció?".-

-"No lo creo... Utilicé el poder del Cristal de Plata y mi aspecto cambió, talvez solo sospecha de mi, pero si me hubiera reconocido, me hubiera llamado por mi nombre y no pasó así".-

-"Evita los encuentros con ella, tenemos que ahorrar tiempo hasta que sepamos bien que hacer, ahora que está buscando la Estrella del Norte, tenemos que ser precavidos".- Se acercó a ella y le tomó su hombro derecho.- "Haz madurado mucho, me siento orgulloso de ti, finalmente, te has convertido en una digna guardiana de Fénix".- Saori se sonrojó.- "Siempre estuve seguro de no equivocarme".-

-"Tuve un buen ejemplo, no iba a defraudar al antiguo guardián... No podría decepcionarte".- Sonrieron.- "¿Has hablado con Reiko?".-

-"No, no he vuelto a verla desde mi muerte".-

-"Te hecha de menos. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?... Se alegrará de saber que estás aquí".-

-"Aún no..."-

-"Ella es muy importante para ti, ahora ya no tienes la responsabilidad de antes, ya pueden estar juntos, ella fue la razón por la que renunciaste a el Cetro Oscuro, ¿o me equivoco?".-

-"Te prometo que pronto hablaré con ella".-

-"¿Por qué nunca me quieres decir si es verdad o no?".-

-"No seas impaciente, las cosas se dicen en el momento oportuno, no antes, pensé que ya lo habías entendido".-

-"Lo siento".-

-"Feliz Cumpleaños... Hija"-

-"Gracias Padre".- En eso siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y comenzó a toser desesperadamente.-

-"Saori... ¿Qué tienes?".- Le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a respirar normalmente.-

-"No soy yo... Algo extraño sucede con la princesa. Últimamente no se ha sentido bien y yo comparto esa debilidad también".-

-"Estaré al pendiente".-

-"Será mejor que me vaya... Hoy será una larga noche y no quisiera preocupar a los chicos".-

-"Vamos, te llevaré".- Saori asintió, tomó el prendedor, se lo puso en su vestido y se levantó para salir del lugar junto con su padre.- "Padre... Me da gusto que estés aquí".-

-"Siempre estaré a tu lado".- Sonrieron y Saori cerró los ojos, después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir, habían vuelto a la normalidad".- "Gracias por dejarme estar con ella".-

-"Saori lo extrañaba mucho".-

-"Yo también..."- Se marcharon.-

**CCCCC**

**Mas tarde. Departamento de los Three Lights...**

**-**"¡Hola chicos!".-

-"Hola Bombón".- Le dió un beso fugaz en sus labios.-

-"Seren, te llamaron por teléfono... Un chico llamado Andrew".-

-"¡¿Andrew! ¡¿De verdad Taiki!".- Dijo totalmente emocionada, algo que hizo crecer los celos de Seiya.-

-"Si, hace como media hora, quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños".-

-"Ojalá y hubiera estado aquí para hablar un momento con él".- Dijo con tristeza.-

-"¿Y por que no le llamas si te emocionas tanto?".- Dijo Seiya muuuuy celoso.-

-"¡Buena idea!".- Seren tomó el teléfono rápidamente; Seiya apretó los puños intentando contenerse, Taiki les miraba divertido mientras le daba de comer a Caramelo.- "No contesta..."- Dice algo triste.-

-"Que lástima".- Dijo Seiya irónicamente.-

-"Inténtalo más tarde".-

-"Si, gracias Taiki…"- Se acercó para tomar en brazos a su conejito.- "Ya estás comiendo... ¿cómo te portaste?".- El conejito se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de Seren y le dió un par de lengüetazos en su rostro.- "Yo también te quiero..."-

-"Parece que te extrañó mucho".- Comentó Taiki.-

-"Pero ya estoy aquí".- Seiya comenzó a retirarse algo molesto, Taiki le hizo una seña a Seren, quien dejó al conejito en el sofá. Para correr a abrazar a Seiya por detrás.-"¿A dónde vas?".-

-"Solamente voy a dejarte sola para que hables con tu amiguito Andrew con toda confianza..."- Seren rió divertida.-

-"Bueno, yo me voy a vestir porque pasaré por Amy.- Se fué a su habitación dejándolos solos.-

-"Gracias pero no es necesario, puedes quedarte, no hay nada que pueda decirle que no puedas escuchar".-

-"No quisiera incomodar".-

-"Deja de comportarte así celoso. Andrew es solo un amigo, es muy guapo y me gustaba cuando iba en secundaria pero jamás hubo nada entre nosotros, para mi mala suerte él solo me vió como su hermana".- Seiya se separó de Seren.-

-"¿Así?".-

-"Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que recordara a Da..."- Se cubrió con su mano derecha su boca.-

-"Antes de que recordaras que estabas enamorada de Darien..."- Seren bajó el rostro.- "¿Ni siquiera hoy puedes dejar de pensar en él?".-

-"Lo siento... Pero es muy difícil... No quise incomodarte".- Seiya se giró para verla.-

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer para borrarlo de tu mente tan solo por unos momentos?".- Se miraron fijamente, Seiya aún le miraba seriamente. El timbre de la puerta se escuchó.-

-"Voy a abrir".- Seren se dirigió a abrir la puerta evitando la pregunta de Seiya.- "¡Molly, Kelvin!".- Les abrazó.- "¿Cómo es que están aquí?".-

-"Llamé a Amy, no quería que pasara este día sin poderte felicitar".-

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!".-

-"Gracias Kelvin".- Lo abrazó.- "Pasen".-

-"Solo un momento, tenemos un compromiso".- Los tres entraron.-

-"Molly, Kelvin... Les presento a Seiya Kou... Seiya, ella es Molly mi mejor amiga desde que éramos unas niñas y su el es su novio Kelvin".-

-"Mucho gusto".- Seiya se acercó a ellos y Molly se sonrojó.-

-"Hola Seiya".- Dijo un sonriente Kelvin.-

-"Hola... Eres un excelente cantante".-

-"Gracias Molly, pero ella es mejor que yo".-

-"De eso no hay duda".- Seren se sonrojó.-

-"Seiya, Molly no digan tonterías".-

-"Toma Sere".- Le dió un libro envuelto con un papel y un moño. Ella lo abrió".-

-"¡Un álbum de fotografías!".-

-"Pensamos que te gustaría recordar nuestros mejores momentos juntos".-

-"Por supuesto que si Molly... Kelvin... Chicos muchas gracias.- los abrazó.-

-"Esperamos que te diviertas".- Molly miró fijamente a Seiya... Quien se sintió extraño.-

-"Bueno, eso era lo que queríamos decirte, ahora nos tenemos que ir, haber si vas a visitarnos después".-

-"Claro que si Kelvin, muchas gracias por venir".-

-"De nada amiga, cuídate, nos vemos después... Hasta luego Seiya".-

-"Gusto en conocerte".-

-"Igualmente".- Molly y Kelvin hicieron una inclinación de despedida y salieron del departamento.- "Son unos chicos agradables".-

-"Si, son muy buenos amigos..."-

-"¿Contestarás mi pregunta?".-

-"No necesito que hagas nada... Eso es algo que yo debo hacer por mi cuenta".- Se alejó de él.- "Caramelito..."-

-"Dime..."-

-"Me refiero a mi otro Caramelo".- Seren tomó su conejito en brazos y a Seiya se le escurrió una gota en la cabeza.- "Creo que tendré que ser más específica".-

-"Yo no te pedí que lo llamaras así".-

-"Bueno, ya pensaré en algo más para ti..."-

-"¿Para mí? ¿Y porque no para él?".- El conejito lo miró con enojo.-

-"Porque me gusta llamarlo así y además Yaten ya me dio su placa… ¿Verdad pequeñín?".- El conejito le miró con ojos de corazoncito. Y Seiya se acercó.-

-"Es un tonto conejo con suerte…"-

."¡Oye no lo insultes!".-

-"Entonces dile que no se meta en mis terrenos".- Dijo señalándolo con su dedo, Caramelo lo vió con una mirada traviesa.-

-"Seiya pareces un niño pequeño... Además tu me lo regalaste, no seas egoísta".-

-"¿Egoísta?... ¡Ay!... ¡Oye tonto, respétame!".- Caramelo le volteó la cara.- "¿Cómo te atreves a morderme?".-

-"Mejor me voy a arreglar".- Seren comenzó a caminar y el conejo se asomó para verlo y mostrarle su pequeña lengua con una mirada triunfal.-

-"Es un conejo aprovechado..."-

-"Desbancado por un conejo... Que pena me da tu caso Seiya".-

-"¡Guarda silencio Yaten!".-

-"Hasta un pequeño conejito puede vencerte... Eso si que debe ser frustrante".-

-"Ese conejo aún no me vence... Ya veremos quien gana".- Yaten rió divertido.-

**CCCCC**

**En la Cafetería...**

**-"**¿Y que tal te va en el hospital Darien?".-

-"Lo siento... ¿me decías?".-

-"Que ¿cómo te va en el hospital?".-

-"Ah... Bien, el Dr. Kenshin me trata como un médico más".-

-"Eso no me sorprende, estás más capacitado que cualquiera de tu grado, por algo ya estás ejerciendo mientras terminas tu carrera".-

-"Solo intento distraerme en algo... O me volveré loco, solo en mi departamento".-

-"Hoy cumpliría 17 años..."- Darien cerró los ojos intentando contener su dolor.- "No sabes cuantas veces he deseado volver a verla entrar con esa misma sonrisa que me cautivó desde la primera vez que la vi cuando tenía 10 años... Verla entrar tan alegre como siempre y diciéndome... ¡Andrew! ¿No has visto a Darien? o ¿No han llegado las chicas?... ¿Cómo está tu hermana?... ¡Quiero una malteada de chocolate!...¿Que nuevos juegos hay?..."- Suspiró.- "Pero solo son deseos..."- Darien apretó los puños, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.- "¿Sabes de que nos estuvimos acordando Unazuki y yo?... La primera vez que rompieron su relación... ¿Lo recuerdas?".-

-"Si... Como si hubiera sido ayer... Cuando te pedí en este mismo lugar que me dijeras como debería comportarse un hombre para que lo odiara una mujer, porque quería que ella me odiara..."-

-"Por más que quisimos encontrar una razón para que pensaras en eso nunca lo conseguimos... Y mucho menos la encontramos ahora que ya no está... Para que se haya ido".-

-"Fue mi culpa Andrew... Yo siempre fui el responsable de hacerla sufrir, cuando todo lo que hacía ella era luchar por nuestro amor y confiar en mi..."–

-"Darien... No me gustaría que te pasara nada malo, intenta tranquilizarte si... Me preocupas amigo... Tu nunca habías sido presa del cigarrillo y mírate ahora... En solo un momento casi te has terminado la cajetilla..."- Darien apagó el cigarrillo.-

-"Si lo se... Me tengo que ir..."-

-"¿Irás a la fiesta de Seren?".-

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?".-

-"Porque Rita y yo también iremos, Amy nos trajo invitaciones... Le llamé a Seren hace un momento para que Unazuki hablara con ella porque no podrá ir a la fiesta, pero no la encontré, hablé con Taiki".-

-"¿Tienes su número telefónico?".- Andrew asintió.-

-"Ella misma me lo dio".- Tomó un bolígrafo y escribió en una servilleta.- "Toma, llámale... Estoy seguro que se alegrará de escuchar tu voz, tal vez tengas mas suerte que yo.- Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó.- "Nos vemos en la fiesta…"- Se marchó.-

Darien se quedó mirando el número que Andrew había escrito. Se levantó de su mesa y salió de la cafetería. Caminó un momento hasta llegar a su vehículo, entró y vió durante un par de segundos su móvil; después de dudarlo un poco y no muy convencido lo tomó y comenzó a marcar el número de la servilleta; mientras pensaba... "_Solo espero que conteste ella"..._-

-"¿Hola?..."- A Darien se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente...

-_"Su voz"... ¿_Seren?...- Ella se sorprendió y poco a poco comenzó a temblar mientras sentía una presión muy fuerte en su pecho y en su garganta. Hubo un cansado silencio, en el cual ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.- "¿Cómo estas?..."-

-"Eh… Bien... ¿Y tu?".-

-"No tanto como tu... Espero no interrumpir nada importante".-

-"No te preocupes... Solo me estaba arreglando para una fiesta que tendremos dentro de unas horas más..."-

-"¿Estas sola?".-

-"En mi habitación si..."-

-"Yo solo llamé para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños..."-

-"Gracias... No era necesario... después de lo de ayer…"- Seren se sonrojó. Darien sonrió.-

-"¿Cómo están... Están contigo?".-

-"Si... Están preciosas".-

-"Que bueno que estén contigo... Así estoy seguro de que te cuidarán, como lo haría..."- Darien no pudo seguir porque la imagen del rostro de Serena apareció en su mente. Por su parte Seren se sintió demasiado extraña.-"Bueno... Tengo que irme... Te veo luego... Cuídate mucho por favor…"-

-"Si, gracias por llamar... Adiós..."-

-"Adiós..."-

-"¡Darien!..."-

-"¿Si?..."- Seren dudó un poco.-

-"Nada... Adiós".- Colgó el teléfono y se sentó en su cama. Darien se quedó pensativo.- "Esto es extraño... "Darien... ¿Acaso te estás enamorando de Seren?..."- Se abrió la puerta de la habitación.-

-"¿Quién era?".- Seiya le miró fijamente, ella se encontraba muy angustiada y lo notó muy bien, ella intentó tranquilizar sus nervios.-

-"A-Andrew..."- Seiya se sentó a su lado mirándola no muy convencido.-

-"¿Qué tienes?".-

-"Nada..."-

-"¿Segura? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?".-

-"¿Nerviosa, claro que no... Solo recordé algunas cosas, no es nada importante".- Seiya le abrazó.-

-"Tranquila..."- Seren se separó de él.-

-"Mejor voy a apurarme".- Seiya le miró sorprendido, ella siempre correspondía sus abrazos, pero en esa ocasión...-

-"Algo no esta bien".- Murmuró.-

-"¿Dijiste algo?".- Seiya se levantó de la cama.-

-"No..."- Salió de la habitación, Seren bajó el rostro.-

-"Lo siento Seiya..."- Miró las rosas que estaban a su lado y la imagen de Darien se le vino a la mente.- "Parece que no me equivoqué... Ya me has olvidado... Solo actúas de esa manera porque te sientes responsable por mi muerte... Pero ya no me amas..."- Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.-

**CCCCC**

Darien se encontraba de regreso a su departamento, conducía por una de las calles del centro de la ciudad, cuando se detuvo al ver la luz roja volteó a su lado izquierdo y vió una tienda, en el aparador vió algo que le hizo recordar... Inmediatamente estacionó su vehículo y se dirigió a la tienda denominada "Arte de Cristal" ubicada en la calle número tres. Después de realizar la compra, pidió que se lo envolvieran para regalo, salió, abordó su vehículo y partió rumbo a su departamento.

-"Me recuerdas mucho a Serena... Tal vez pueda reparar ese error, contigo Seren".-

**CCCCC**

**En la casa de Mina...**

**-**"Te ves preciosa Mina... ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?".-

-"Debo de afrontarlo Artemis... Tengo que hablar con Yaten, y aceptar lo que sea que suceda".-

-"Espero que tengas suerte".-

-"Gracias Artemis, ahora me voy, quedé de verme con Lita en casa de Rei".-

-"Te acompaño".-

**CCCCC**

**En el Departamento de Amy...**

**-"**Pasa Taiki, Amy no tarda en salir".-

-"Muchas gracias señora".-

-"Felicítame mucho a tu amiga, es increíble la cantidad de famosos que vinieron a su fiesta".-

-"Ella no sabe que se trata de su fiesta, pero nuestro representante invitó a todos los miembros de la discográfica y algunos artistas más, es para que ella se relacione más".-

-"Ya veo… Se llevará una grata sorpresa".-

-"Esa es la idea".-

-"Ya estoy lista".- Taiki se sonrojó al verla.-

-"Estas preciosa".- Amy se sonrojó también.-

-"Gracias".-

-"Diviértanse mucho".-

**CCCCC**

**En el Templo Hikawa...**

**-**"Ya se tardó Mina".-

-"Tranquila Lita, aún es temprano".-

-"Que bueno que vayas también Nicholas".-

-"Rei me invitó a la fiesta y para mi es un honor acompañarla".-

-"No digas eso Nicholas".- Dijo totalmente sonrojada.-

-"Es la verdad".-

-"Ya quisiera yo poder ir con pareja, Mina seguramente perseguirá a Yaten".-

-"¿No has vuelto a ver a Shinji?".-

-"No, y la verdad no me gustaría volver a verlo".-

-"Tal vez este arrepentido..."-

-"No lo creo... De todas maneras, no quisiera volver a hacerme ilusiones".-

-"Lita…"-

-"Ya estoy aquí. Vámonos".-

-"¿Luna no está aquí?".-

-"No Artemis, mejor búscala en casa de Darien, le hará falta estar contigo".-

-"Gracias Rei".-

-"Pediré un taxi".- Nicholas se adelantó.-

-"Se ve muy apuesto... Que suerte tienes Rei".-

-"Mina, no digas tonterías... Mejor vámonos".- Mina y Lita se miraron con complicidad.-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de los Three Lights...**

**-**"Seiya, Michiru y Haruka ya están allá... Creo que hay mucha gente".-

-"Me lo imagino, Voy a preguntarle a Seren si ya está lista... ¿Qué te falta?".-

-"Nada… Ya solamente los espero a ustedes".-

-"Bien... Llama al Sr. Nishimura".-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Nishimura...**

**-**"Maestro..."- Una imagen apareció en un gran espejo antiguo que tenía en su habitación.-

-"¿Cómo ves la situación?".- Hoshimi se acercó a su espejo para quedar frente a frente con la persona que estaba reflejada en el.-

-"No muy bien... Algo extraño se está desprendiendo de la base del enemigo, una energía negativa muy poderosa, que no me gusta nada".-

-"¿Y que piensa ella?".-

-"Que quiero actuar lo antes posible... Quiero ir con ellos".- Una joven apareció a lado de la persona en el espejo.-

-"Sabes perfectamente que es muy peligroso que estés aquí, además no creo que ni el príncipe ni la princesa estén en las mejores condiciones para verte, la situación entre ellos es muy tensa".-

-"Es por eso que tengo que ir cuanto antes... No puedo permitir que se separen... Eso sería el fin".-

-"Sí, lo se, pero no ahora... No es el momento adecuado, en vez de ayudar, podría empeorar las cosas, yo te diré cuando podrás venir... Por favor confía en mi".-La chica asintió.-

-"Eso es todo Maestro, por favor no dude en pedirme ayuda cuando lo necesite".-

-"Gracias y cuida bien a los muchachos, hasta pronto".- Los chicos desaparecen del espejo.-Minutos después... Hoshimi salió de su departamento encontrándose en el pasillo frente a frente con Darien...-

-"Veo que decidiste venir, me alegro, sé que te la pasarás muy bien".-

-"Y lo necesito después de tanto trabajo".-

-"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, después de todo vamos al mismo lugar".-

-"No gracias, yo tengo mi vehículo".-

-"Por favor, insisto... Además me gustaría conocerte mejor, vamos".-

-"Esta bien".-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de los Three Lights...**

**-**"Me dijo que no se iba a tardar mucho y ya pasó media hora..."- Seiya se sentó pesadamente en el sofá. Yaten tenía a Caramelo aún lado.-

-"Así son las mujeres... Ya deberías estar acostumbrado..."- Los chicos incluyendo a Taiki vestían un traje en color azul marino, con una corbata clara del mismo color.-

-"Siento haberlos hecho esperar tanto... Pero no me gustaba como me quedaba el peinado..."-

Yaten y Seiya quedaron impactados al verla. Seren portaba el regalo de Setsuna, un vestido en color plateado de tirantes finos con pequeños brillantitos, tenía un escote muy amplio, el vestido era abierto por el frente sujeto a la altura de su pecho por dos finas tiras y la abertura llegaba hasta la mitad de su abdomen, era largo y con caída en corte A, totalmente adherido al cuerpo, por la parte de atrás tenía una abertura hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Su cabello lo tenía recogido en gajos, y algunos mechones cubrían su rostro adornando sus ojos azules, su maquillaje era perfecto, resaltaba su mirada y sus facciones. También llevaba un lienzo de la misma tela del vestido que utilizaba para cubrirse un poco la espalda... Se veía muy bella y los chicos no podían creer lo que veían, de hecho hasta Caramelo estaba perdido en lo que veía.

-"¿Están bien?".-

-"Seren... Te ves muy hermosa".-

-"Gracias Yaten".- Seiya seguía mirándola sin poder decir nada. Yaten se levantó.-

-"Voy por las invitaciones".- Seren se acercó a Seiya y le extendió un juego de llaves, que Seiya tardó en tomar.-

-"Imagino que Taiki se llevó el otro".- Seiya asintió al momento en que se ponía frente a ella y la acercaba a el para besarla tiernamente.-

-"Pareces un ángel".- Seren se sonrojó.-

-"Gracias... Tu también te vez muy bien".-

-"Listo, vámonos".- Seren tomó a Caramelo y le da un pequeño beso para después meterlo en su jaula.-

-"Te portas bien".-

**CCCCC**

La gran fiesta se daría en uno de los hoteles más prestigiados de la ciudad, se encontraba en los suburbios de ésta. El salón para la recepción era muy grande y decorado de una manera muy elegante, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban presentes.

Atrás del salón estaba el área de piscinas y un gran jardín adornado con velas y en otro extremo más lejos de ahí había una fuente con una figura de un par de delfines formando un corazón.

Dentro del salón había un apartado en donde tocarían los grupos invitados. En el centro se encontraba la pista de baile en forma cuadrangular, frente a ésta y al escenario se encontraba la mesa de honor con 6 sillas. Al lado derecho de ésta se encontraba otra mesa la cual ocupaban Haruka, con un traje en color oscuro, Michiru, quien portaba un vestido negro que robó muchas miradas desde que entró al lugar, Setsuna, cuyo vestido en color verde oscuro era muy elegante y Hotaru, con un vestido blanco que dejaba apreciar que pronto sería toda una mujer.

Las demás habían llegado ya y su mesa se encontraba frente a la de las Outers por el otro lado de la pista; en esa mesa se encontraban Andrew, Rita, Mina, Rei, Nicholas y Lita, había unas sillas de más. En la mesa de a lado se encontraban Molly y Kelvin que hacían todo lo posible por ignorarlos.

-"¿Qué estarán haciendo Molly y Kelvin aquí?".-

-"Quizás ellos también pertenecen al club de fans Rei".-

-"Y allá están Haruka y las demás".-

-"Es verdad Lita... Es extraño verlas aquí".-

-"Demasiado extraño Mina".- En ese momento llegaron Hoshimi y Darien quien de inmediato vió a Andrew y se dirigió hacia allá.-

-"¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese sujeto aquí?".-

-"Tranquilízate Haruka".- Michiru tomó su brazo derecho.-

-"Parece que esta no será una fiesta tranquila".-

-"Mamá Setsuna tiene razón, yo también presiento problemas".-

-"¡Hola Darien!... Que bueno que viniste".-

-"Hola Rita... Buenas noches a todos... Si mañana solo tengo que ir al Hospital en la tarde".-

-"¿Harás guardia de nuevo?".-

-"Tal vez".-

-"¿Qué tal te va en el hospital Darien?".-

-"Muy bien Lita, es mucho trabajo pero me encanta".-

-"¡¿Oigan ya vieron quien esta ahí! ¡Ichijo Katsuki!.- Dijo con ojos de corazoncito.-

-"¡Y allá está Kenji Itarou! Chicas creo que fue muy buena idea el haber venido.- Dijo Lita muy emocionada.-

-"Creo que iré a pedirle un autógrafo a Tama Hayasaki.-

-"Yo voy contigo Rei".- Mina, Lita y Rei se incorporaron para ir en busca de todos los autógrafos que pudieran obtener, a todos los demás se les escurría una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Parece que se van a divertir mucho entre todos estos famosos".- Dijo Rita muy divertida.-

-"Son personas normales, no le veo el interés".-

-"Que bueno que pienses así, entonces no podré preocuparme porque Yui Masami esté en la siguiente mesa".-

-"¡¿Yui Masami!... Darien ¿vienes conmigo?".-

-"No gracias, no me gusta hacer mal tercio".-

-"¡Andrew!".-

-"Era broma Rita... ¿Y si me acompañas?".- Rita le miró con enfado.- "Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí".- Taiki y Amy llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en la mesa de honor, Amy saludo desde lejos a Molly, Kelvin y a las Outers, mientras que Taiki fue con ellas por unos segundos a su mesa. La música fue detenida por un momento y el sonido de un micrófono hizo voltear a todos al escenario.

-"Buenas noches a todos... Muchas gracias por estar aquí y por acompañar a nuestra festejada en este día tan especial. Me informa Taiki que ya esta por llegar así que les agradecería que sigamos como hasta ahora, les recuerdo que Seren no sabe que esta fiesta es en su honor, así que eviten felicitarla hasta que le digamos la sorpresa, espero que se diviertan y muchas gracias por venir".-

Hoshimi bajó del escenario y la música vuelve a sonar. Seiya, Seren y Yaten, hicieron su entrada al lugar, Hoshimi los vió e inmediatamente fue hasta ellos mientras pensaba... _"Di el mensaje justo a tiempo"_... Todos los que veían a Seren le sonreían de una manera especial y ella se sentía un poco extraña, además de que estaba muy sorprendida por todas las estrellas que se encontraban ahí.

-"¿Qué pasa Bombón?".-

-"Nada, es que este es un sueño realidad... Ahí esta Tama Hayasaki... ¡Seiya dime que lo conoces por favor!".- Seiya rió divertido.-

-"Bombón... Tranquila, el que lo conoce es Yaten".-

-"En un momento te lo presento".-

-"¡Gracias Yaten!".- Se lanzó a sus brazos.-

-"Veo que te estas divirtiendo Seren".- Para el asombro de Seiya y Yaten, Seren se lanzó a los brazos de Nishimura muy feliz, quien portaba un traje en color gris oscuro.- "Me alegro que estés tan contenta".-

-"Por su puesto que lo estoy... Acabo de ver a "…." Allá afuera… ¡Quien no es feliz por eso!".- A todos se les escurrió una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Ya veo, por lo pronto les llevaré a su mesa, Taiki los está esperando".- Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, y las miradas de todo el lugar se centraron en Seren, sobre todo la de los hombres, algo que no le agrado mucho a Seiya.- "Por cierto Seren, te vez muy hermosa así".-

-"Gracias... ¡Amy!".- Seren corrió a abrazar a su amiga.-

-"¿Cuándo dará la felicitación?".- Preguntó Yaten.-

-"Dentro de unos segundos así que más vale que se sienten".- Los chicos se sentaron junto con Seren y Amy quienes platicaban animadamente, Seren volteó hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Darien que no se había percatado de su llegada y al cruzar sus miradas sus corazones comienzan a acelerarse.-

-"¿Seren?... ¿Qué pasa?".-

-"Amy... ¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?".- Amy volteó para ver a quien se refería, iba a decirle el motivo cuando las luces se apagaron y Seiya le tomó de la mano a Seren.-

-"Ven Bombón".-

-"¿A dónde?".-

Seiya le hizo ponerse de pie, mientras un par de meseros le llevaban al frente de su mesa una gran objeto móvil que estaba cubierto con una tela blanca, se veía algo extraño porque tenía como una luz en su interior.-

-"¿Qué es esto?".-

-"Ábrelo".-

Seren le miró extrañada y se acercó a la mesa, retiró la tela haciendo aparecer una vitrina de cristal con un gigantesco pastel adentro rodeado de rosas blancas, la luz que veía eran las velas que estaban encendidas, el pastel tenía escrito "Feliz cumpleaños", todos los presentes le comenzaron a entonar el clásico canto, Seren se llevó sus manos a su rostro sin poder creer lo que veía. Seiya le abrazó y ella le correspondió.

-"Feliz cumpleaños Bombón... Todo esto es para ti".- Los demás se acercaron a ella.-

-"Ojalá disfrutes de tu fiesta, preciosa".-

-"Diviértete".-

-"Felicidades amiga".-

-"Taiki, Yaten, Amy..."-

-"Todos están aquí para felicitarte". - Hoshimi le sonrió.-

-"Muchas gracias a todos, no tenían porque hacerlo"-

-"Pide un deseo..."- Amy le sonrió, Seren se detuvo frente a su pastel, dirigió su mirada al frente y se encontró de nuevo con una mirada de Darien, quien le veía de una manera muy tierna, de nuevo dirigió su mirada a las velas de su pastel.-

-"S_olo quisiera que todo se solucionara... De la mejor manera... Que todos volvamos a ser felices... Al precio que sea... Para siempre…"_-

Todos después de cantarle comienzan a aplaudir, las luces se encendieron de nuevo y ellos regresaron a su mesa. Los meseros comienzan a servir la cena. Después de un rato los chicos, se levantaron muy disimuladamente, dejando a Amy y a Seren solas, segundos después, alguien en el escenario llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-"Buenas noches a todos..."-

Todos los invitados voltearon a ver a Seiya en compañía de Taiki y Yaten en el escenario. Los chicos se sentaron en tres banquillos que les acondicionaron, Seiya tomó su guitarra electroacústica, Taiki se sentó a su lado derecho y Yaten a su izquierda cada uno con una guitarra similar.

-"Muchas gracias por estar aquí, esperamos que pasen una noche muy agradable... Yo quisiera robarles unos minutos de su atención... En especial de cierta personita muy especial para nosotros que cumple años el día de hoy. Esta noche quisiera cantar por primera vez una canción que me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir... Inicié su letra cuando conocí a alguien muy especial... A alguien que me hizo ver la vida de una manera diferente... Algo que cambió mi manera de pensar y movió todo en mi interior... No podía terminar la segunda parte de esa canción, porque nos tuvimos que separar, pero ayer después de todo ese tiempo... Puede por fin terminarla, siempre pensando en ella... Después de habernos reunido nuevamente... Seren... Se que entenderás perfectamente el mensaje y... Espero que siempre lleves contigo lo que imprimí en esta canción... Y hoy, quisiera decirte algo especial..."- Seren estaba totalmente sonrojada. Seiya comenzó a tocar su guitarra mientras se preparaba a cantar, mientras que Taiki y Yaten lo acompañaban en la melodía.

"**_...Aún ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor,_**

_**que rápido se me ha clavado, que dentro todo este dolor,**_

**_es poco lo que te conozco y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor,_**

**_no tengo miedo de apostarte, perderte si me da pavor…_**

… **_No me queda mas refugio que la fantasía,_**

**_no me queda mas que hacer, que hacerte una poesía…_**

… **_Porque te vi venir y no dude, te vi llegar y te abrasé,_**

_**y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras,**_

_**y luego te bese y me arriesgue con la verdad, te acaricie,**_

_**y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras,**_

_**mi amor te di sin condición para que te** **quedaras…"**_

Por la mente de Seren un recuerdo apareció, cuando Seiya le pidió que dejara remplazar a Darien... Cuando el le besó en su mejilla... Cuando el estaba a su lado en aquel momento tan difícil.

-"Si tan solo... Pudiera enamorarme de ti... Si tan solo pudiera amarte y dejar de amarlo a él..."- Murmuraba.-

"…**_Ahora esperare algunos días para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente,_**

_**no sabes que terror se siente, la espera cada madrugada,**_

_**si tu ya no quisieras volver se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre,**_

**_no entendería ya este mundo, me alejaría de la gente…_**

…**_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía, _**

_**no me queda mas que hacer que hacerte una poesía, uh…** _

…**_Porque te vi venir y no dude, te vi llegar y te abrasé,_**

_**y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras, **_

_**y luego te bese y me arriesgue con la verdad, te acaricie,**_

_**y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras, **_

…**_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras, uuuh_**

_**mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras, uuh**_

_**mi amor te di sin condición..".-** _Dejaron de tocar.-

"…**_Para que te quedaras...".-_**

****Seiya hizo un último rasgueoTodos le aplaudieron de inmediato Seren tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y sentía una nostalgia muy fuerte en el corazón. Seiya llegó a su lado y le abrazó.

-"Gracias... Fue una hermosa canción".-

-"No tan bella como tú".- Le dió un beso en sus labios.- "Te amo".- Seren sonrió.-

-"Seiya... realmente, quisiera poder amarte de la misma manera..."-

-"Yo también lo quisiera".-

-"Lamento interrumpir pero... Podrías prestarme a Cabeza de Bombón un momento?".-

-"Claro".- Seiya le dió la mano derecha de Seren a Haruka.-

-"Buenas noches... Yo también quisiera felicitar esta noche a nuestra festejada... Espero que todos tus sueños se cumplan, esta melodía va dedicada a ti, esto es "Vals of Neptune".- Michiru tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar".-

-"Princesa... ¿Sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza?".-

Seren sonrió y asintió, ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar el precioso vals que Michiru tocaba con su violín. Taiki había sacado a bailar a Amy, al igual que Andrew a Rita, Nicholas a Rei y Kelvin a Molly.

-"¿Qué estarán haciendo Haruka y Michiru aquí?".-

-"Y no solo ellas Lita... Ahí están Setsuna y Hotaru... Pensé que no soportaban a los chicos".-Al término de la pieza todos volvieron a su mesa, Seren aprovechó para ir un momento a la de Haruka y agradecerle a Michiru la melodía que le interpretó.-

-"Seren, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?".-

-"Claro, ahora vuelvo".- Seren se retiró acompañada de Hoshimi.-

-"Mira el es el señor Smith, es el productor de la película que a la que te invitaron a grabar el soundtrack".-

-"Mucho gusto".-

-"Eres una hermosa jovencita, feliz cumpleaños querida... Estaré esperándolos en América, me he enamorado de tu voz".-

-"Muchas gracias señor Smith".-

-"Me retiro, permiso".-

-"Hasta luego".-

-"¿Seren?".-

-"¡Andrew, Rita!... Muchas gracias por venir".-

-"Fue una suerte que Amy nos diera invitaciones".-

-"Es una hermosa fiesta".-

-"Permiso, voy a atender a los demás invitados, ¿estarás bien Seren?".-

-"Si gracias".- Hoshimi se retiró.-

-"¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra mesa un momento?".-

-"No se si sea buena idea Rita".-

-"Vamos, solo un momento".-

-"Esta bien Andrew, solo un momento".- Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa en donde se encontraban Mina, Lita y Darien platicando animadamente.- -"Miren quien viene con nosotros chicos".- Ellos voltearon hacia Andrew y miraron a Seren, se pusieron de pie. Darien y Seren se miraron fijamente.-

-"Muchas felicidades Seren, toma, espero que te guste".-

-"Gracias Mina".-

-"Es una fiesta muy bonita Seren, yo quisiera aprovechar para invitarte a mi casa, quisiera prepararte un pastel de chocolate, ¿que dices?..."—"Que es mi favorito".- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.- "Pero tendrá que ser cuando regrese de Estados Unidos".-

-"Claro cuando quieras".-

-"Por favor siéntate un momento Seren".- Andrew le ofreció una silla que se encontraba a lado el asiento de Darien. Ella temerosa se sentó, en eso alguien llegó la mesa.-

-"Lita..."-

-"Shinji... ¿qué haces aquí, te dije que no quería volver a verte".- El le sonrió y Lita sin querer se sonrojó un poco.-

-"¿Quieres bailar conmigo?".-

-"Si, ve a bailar Lita, para que no te aburras".- Mina hizo Lita levantarse y le dió su mano a Shinji.- "Toma. Llévatela Shinji... Adiós que se diviertan".- Mina los empujó a ambos mientras a todos se les escurría una gota en la cabeza. Seren comenzó a reír muy divertida, Darien al escuchar su risa volteó a verla y se le quedó mirando mientras pensaba...-

-_"Esa risa... Serena…"_-

-"Que buena idea Mina".-

-"Es que no la has visto Seren, últimamente está muy amargada".-

-"¿Y tu porque no vas a bailar?".- Mina se encogió de hombros.-

-"No tengo pareja".-

-"Ya veo... Eso no me agrada, ahora vuelvo".- Seren se fue mientras todos le veían, después de una par de minutos regresó, todos le miraron asombrados con excepción de Mina que no la veía por estar de espaldas.- "Mira ellos son Andrew y Rita".-

-"Hola".-

-"Buenas noches".- Dijeron Andrew y Rita muy sonrientes.-

-"Mucho gusto".- Dijo algo incomodo al ver a Darien ahí, pero lo disimuló muy bien, mientras que Mina se quedó congelada al escuchar esa voz.-

-"El es Yaten... Falta Seiya pero no se donde está".-

-"Está en el jardín con el Señor Nishimura, yo creo que tardará un poco porque está hablando con un productor, ya sabes, no respetan que estemos en una fiesta".-

-"Pobre Seiya... Yaten… ¿Por qué no vas a bailar, Taiki se esta divirtiendo mucho con Amy".- Yaten le miró sospechando lo que intentaba hacer, así que usó la telepatía.-

-_"Ya se lo que intentas hacer..."-_

_-"En ese caso, no me obligues a hacerlo. Es mi cumpleaños ¿si?... Hazlo por mi".-_Le dijo mientras le hacia cara de angelito. Yaten suspiró totalmente resignado.-

-"Mina... ¿Quieres bailar?".- Mina se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa. Seren le guiñó un ojo.-

-"S-si… Claro".- Ambos se marcharon. Seren se sentó en la mesa.-

-"Hacen una hermosa pareja..."-

-"Rita ¿quieres bailar?".-

-"Si vamos".- Dejan a solas a Darien y a Seren en la mesa.-

-"¿Cuántos llevas?".-

-"Es el primero..."-

-"¿Del día?".-

-"De la noche".- Seren tomó su cigarrillo y lo apagó. Darien le miró sorprendido.-

-"Hay muchas maneras de desahogarte ¿no crees?".- Seren se levantó de la mesa, Darien tomó una de sus manos y ella volteó a verlo.- "No puedo quedarme".-

-"Quisiera hablar contigo".-

-"No ahora... Tengo que ir con Seiya".- Dijo soltándose de su mano.-

-"Solo un momento".-

-"Seiya está en mi mesa, me está esperando, lo siento".- Se fue mientras Darien le seguía con la mirada, ella llegó con Seiya quien le abrazó ignorando de donde venía.-

Así pasaron la mayor parte de la fiesta, Seiya no se apartó en ningún momento de Seren, bailaron la mayor parte de la fiesta juntos, en algunas ocasiones los chicos cambiaban de parejas, pero solo Haruka y Seiya bailaban con Seren y Michiru respectivamente. Varios de los artistas invitados, subieron al escenario a interpretar algunas canciones, lo que causó que los miembros del club de fans se divirtieran en grande, pero no podía faltar la actuación de los chicos, casi a la media noche, los invitados pedían constantemente que subieran al escenario a cantar.

-"Nada de eso Bombón... Tu esta noche eres la festejada, todos cantamos para ti hoy".-

-"Es verdad, tu quédate a disfrutar".- Taiki se despidió de Amy y se fue a alcanzar a Yaten.-

-"Me cuidas a mi Bombón Amy".-

-"Claro Seiya".- Se marcha no sin antes darle un beso a Seren. Cuando los tres chicos estuvieron en el escenario comenzaron a tocar junto con los músicos acompañantes, una canción que inundó de magia la todas las personas que se encontraban presentes. Nagareboshi he. Todos se encontraban muy animados escuchando la canción, de pronto Seren comenzó a sudar frío y un dolor en el pecho comenzó a crecer.

-"Ahora vengo Amy".-

-"¿Qué pasa... Estas bien?".-

-"Si, solo necesito aire fresco".-

-"Te acompaño".-

-"No, estaré bien, si nos vamos las dos, los chicos comenzarán a preocuparse".-

Seren se retiró con precaución porque el dolor era muy fuerte, salió al jardín y comenzó a toser desesperadamente, notó también como de su muñeca derecha comenzaba a brotar un poco de sangre, no llevaba sus muñequeras, las heridas las había cubierto con un poco de maquillaje pero ahora la sangre las estaba haciendo notar, se acercó a la fuente en donde se sentó y con el agua limpió la sangre de su brazo... Unos segundos después se tranquilizó. Se encontraba sola en el jardín y un resplandor apareció frente a ella.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños..."-

-"Reiko... ¿Qué haces aquí?".-

-"Solo quise felicitarte... También de parte de la princesa Kakyuu".-

-"Que lindas, pero no era necesario".-

-"¿Te sientes bien?".-

-"Si... No te preocupes… ¿cómo están las cosas?".-

-"Muy bien... Mi Planeta por fin esta reconstruido... Al igual que el Planeta Thaud pronto lo estará".- En eso Galaxia sintió la presencia de alguien más.- "Será mejor que me vaya, luego hablamos".- Seren asintió. Reiko desapareció y una voz se escuchó atrás de Seren.-

-"¿Qué haces aquí?".-

-"Darien... Nada, solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco".- dijo Escondiendo sus heridas. – "¿Y tu que haces aquí?".-

-"Vine a despedirme, mañana tengo guardia en el Hospital y quisiera dormir un rato... Fue una hermosa fiesta".- Seren notó que Darien llevaba una caja en color blanco con un moño rosa.- "Además… También quería darte esto... Es algo muy especial que espero te guste…"-

-"¿Especial?".-

-"Hoy también es el cumpleaños de Serena... Hace un par de años, cuando me enteré de su cumpleaños, ella quería algo en especial... Pero debido a un enemigo ese regalo se perdió".- La mente de Seren comenzó a trabajar mandándole aquel recuerdo cuando Kaolinet le quiso arrebatar su corazón puro.- "Aún recuerdo su sonrisa cuando me pidió que le comprara ese regalo…"- Seren se sorprendió y se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho a la altura de su corazón, una angustia comenzó crecer, la imagen de su recuerdo, era muy clara... Ella también recordaba aquel día, como si hubiera sido ayer...Recordaba como lo había abofeteado porque no recordó su cumpleaños, Darien continuó.- "Yo no sabía que era su cumpleaños… Pero ella se encargó de hacérmelo saber.- Comentó sonriendo al recordar la bofetada.- Recuerdo su rostro cuando le pedí una disculpa por no saberlo".-

-_"Dios... lo recordó"_.-Pensaba.-"No era tu culpa... Tu no lo sabías".- Los ojos de Seren se humedecieron.-

-"Aún así... Debí averiguarlo antes ¿no crees?... Se trata de mi novia".-

-"Hablas como si lo siguiera siendo".-

-"Es gracioso... Aún no puedo hacerme a la idea".- Darien comenzó a desatar el moño del paquete que traía.- "Quédate así por favor".- Darien se arrodilló frente a ella haciéndola sonrojar, abrió la caja, y Seren vió con claridad un par de zapatillas de cristal idénticas a las que ella le había pedido que le comprara.- "¿Me permites?".- Darien tomó su pie derecho y le quitó la zapatilla plateada que tenía y le puso la de cristal.- "Es asombroso... Hasta en esto te asemejas a Serena".-

-"Son preciosas... Pero creo que no puedo aceptarlas".- En ese momento se escuchó que Seiya estaba anunciando una segunda canción e invitaba a Michiru a subir al escenario a tocar con ellos, segundos después y de unos aplausos, la melodía Todokanu Omoi dio inicio.-

-"Por favor... No me digas eso".- Darien se sentó junto a ella.- "Solo es un regalo".-

-"Pero no creo que este bien que..."- Darien puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla y le miró con ternura.-

-"Déjame reparar en ti algo que le debía a Serena, no pretendo incomodarte, ya te lo había dicho".-

-"¡Pero yo no soy ella Darien!".- Seren se levantó bruscamente y le dió la espalda.-

-"Lo se... Solo he dicho que me recuerdas a ella, por muchas cosas".-

-"¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?".-

-"Solo quiero…"- Darien le tomó de uno de sus brazos para que lo mirara de frente.- "Deshacerme de todas las incógnitas que te rodean... Sé que no eres ella, pero en el fondo hay algo que me dice..."- Ambos se miraron fijamente, Darien estaba perdido en la mirada cristalina de Seren.- "Tus ojos expresan demasiado Seren... Tienes la misma calidez... Por favor, no rechaces este obsequio, acéptalo en su nombre... Es mi manera de demostrarle que siempre estará en mi corazón".-

Seren dejó escapar una lágrima, la angustia en su pecho se hizo más fuerte y sin poder contenerse más, le abrazó. Darien le correspondió y le abrazó con fuerza, Seren no se explicaba porque se había permitido abrazarlo, pero el sentimiento fue mas fuerte... No lo podía negar... A pesar de todo... Sabía que lo extrañaba. Por su parte Darien cerró sus ojos y se imaginó que a quien tenía en los brazos era a Serena, aspiró el aroma de su cabello oscuro y sonrió.

-"Gracias, son muy bellas".-

-"Se que te irás mañana... Y quiero que pienses en algo... Si tu fueras Serena... ¿Olvidarías cada detalle?".- Seren lo miró a los ojos con extrañeza.-

-"No te entiendo".-

-"Solo piénsalo..."-

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando y Darien besó su frente, algo que hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Seren, ambos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta que aún seguían abrazados y se sonrojaron, Seren de inmediato se separó de él.

-"Lo siento…"-

-"Me tengo que ir... Esto no esta bien".- Dijo muy nerviosa.-

-"Muchas felicidades por la nominación, te deseo mucha suerte".-

-"Si... Gracias".-

-"Nos veremos después".- Dió media vuelta.- "Y Seren..."-

-"¿Si?".-

-"Piensa en lo que te dije..."- Se marchó. Seren se sentó para quitarse la zapatilla y guardarla en su caja para ponerse de nuevo la que usaba.-

-"¿Olvidarme de los detalles? ¿Por qué me habrá preguntado eso?... Las zapatillas de cristal... Darien... Temo que te estas enamorando de Seren... Y eso... Eso no puede ser... Tengo que alejarme de ti... De cualquier manera tengo que conseguirlo... Porque no puedo tenerte cerca... No puedo permitirlo de nuevo".- Pasaron un par de minutos en los que ella contemplaba su reflejo en el agua de la fuente, alguien se acercó a ella.-

-"Bombón... ¿Que haces aquí?".-

-"Solo salí a tomar aire fresco".- Seiya se sentó a su lado.-

-"Luces triste..."-

-"No, estoy bien".- Seren le sonrió.-

-"Bonito regalo, ¿quién te lo dio?".- Seren le miró a los ojos fijamente.-

-"Darien..."- Seiya frunció el ceño.-

-"¿Así?... El estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?... No me explico porque vino a la fiesta".-

-"Preferiría no hablar de eso".-

-"Seren, esto no puede seguir así, ese tipo solo te hace daño y tu no quieres hacer nada".-

-"Seiya… Por favor... No quiero hablar de eso".- Seiya guardó silencio y le abrazó, intentando contener sus celos y su enojo.-

-"Esta bien… Lo siento... No quiero presionarte... ¿Vamos adentro?".- Seren asintió y los dos entraron de nuevo al salón.-

**Canciones: **

"**_Te Vi Venir"_ / Sin Bandera. (Seiya Kou)**

"**_Vals of Neptune_**" / Vanessa Mae (Michiru Kaiou)

"**_Nagareboshi he"_** / Three Lights.

"**_Todokanu Omoi"_** **/ Three Lights ****featuring Michiru Kaiou** **(Versión del concierto en el anime).**

**Nota de la Autora:**

He aquí un episodio más de esta aventura :p, que espero les guste. De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews y mails ( se que todavía no contesto algunos, no me demoraré lo siento pero no he tenido mucho tiempo --). Les agradezco como siempre a mi hermano Miki por sus ideas y apoyo, a mi amiga Ranma- Chan... de verdad mil gracias por todo, a mi cuñada Yavanna y a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic. MIL GRACIAS!.

_**Un beso.**_

_**Su amiga.**_

_**Serekino Kaoru.**_

**_Avance del Capítulo 26_**: La partida de los Three Lights a USA/ Una despedida especial/ La entrega de Premios y un par de sorpresas más...

_**Marzo 24 del 2003.**_

_**Segunda Edición: Martes Junio 27 del 2006'.**_


	28. SUBF 26: Detalles I

**-26-**

**JUUNIROKU**

"**Detalles"**

**I**

* * *

"¿Si realmente quieres saber quien eres, porque no tocas el Cristal?".-

-"Siempre me preguntas lo mismo¿quién rayos eres?".-

-"Toca el Cristal Makrán y lo sabrás".-

-"Creí haberte dicho que no quería que volvieras aquí... Pero veo que no te quedo lo suficientemente claro".- Seiya volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación y miró a Saori quien le veía con enfado.-

-"Tenemos que hablar".-

-"No hay nada de que hablar, retírate por favor, tu no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí, mucho menos en esta habitación, no perturbes el reposo de Fénix".- Saori se acercó a él.-

-"Te he pedido una disculpa, no quise ofenderte".-

-"Disculpa aceptada, ahora vete".-

-"Saori... Deja esa careta de "mujer fría" que no te queda, se perfectamente que necesitas de mi ayuda".-

-"Necesitaba... Ya no, tu no eres el tipo de persona que busco".-

-"Cuando te transformas en Sailor Universe eres mucho más comprensiva".-

-"Si has venido a decirme esto, ya lo has hecho".-

-"No… He venido porque quiero de una vez por todas aclarar la situación entre los dos".-

-"No hay nada que aclarar".-

-"Lindura… Déjame hablar... Necesito decirte que cuando dejaste tu cetro bajo mi cuidado, sentí algo muy extraño".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?".-

-"Sentí como si, despertara en mi un nuevo poder... No se como explicarlo".-

-"¿Sentiste que tu energía se incrementó?".-

-"Si, algo así".-

-"Bien... Ya me lo dijiste, ya puedes irte".-A Seiya se le escurrió una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Eres muy extraña... ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque sentí eso?".- Saori le miró fijamente a los ojos, Seiya se acercó a ella.- "¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas que mi disculpa es sincera?, de verdad, no quise ofenderte, simplemente me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, a veces eres demasiado distante y otras veces, puedo sentir que pensamos lo mismo... Me confundes... Saori, sé que necesitas mi ayuda, tu misma me lo dijiste una vez, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi, ábreme tu corazón... Estoy seguro que no te fallaré".-

-"Eres demasiado impulsivo... Esa es la razón por la cual no puedo contarte todo lo que me pides, desafortunadamente, tu y yo diferimos en muchas cosas, yo estoy educada para controlar mis emociones y tu no... Tu actúas por impulso, eso no me ayudará en nada".-

-"Entonces dime que puedo hacer... Pero por favor, confía en mí".- Seiya le tomó por los hombros.- "Haré todo lo que pueda y lo que pidas para que confíes en mí, yo no te defraudaré".-

-"Eres muy impulsivo... Pero tienes un poder de convencimiento muy grande".- Seiya sonrió.-

-"Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida... Sin embargo soy lo más cercano a alguien perfecto".-

-"Sin duda, de modestia no tienes nada".- ¬¬

-"Al menos puedo ser alguien en quien confiar¿o no?".- Saori sonrió.- "¿Lo ves?... No me importa que es lo que te hayan inculcado, pero esa sonrisa te va muy bien lindura".- Saori se separó de él.-

-"Será mejor que te vayas".-

-"De nuevo esa actitud..."-

-"No quiero que estés más aquí... Vete por favor".-

-"Al menos prométeme que pensarás en lo que te dije".-

-"Lo tendré en mente…"- Se fue.-

-"Parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a sus cambios de actitud..."-

**CCCCC**

**Julio 1…**

"Buenos días".- Seiya encontró a Taiki en pijama desayunando en el comedor.-

-"¿Quieres cereal?".-

-"Si, gracias... ¿y Yaten?".-

-"Dormido... ¿y Seren?".-

-"Soñando con los angelitos".-

-"Es temprano aún... Déjala descansar, ya hizo su equipaje ayer y llegó muy cansada de la fiesta... Me dio mucho gusto que se haya divertido".-

-"No dejó de recordarme en un solo momento que había conocido a Tama no se que..."- ¬¬

-"Jajajaja... a pesar de todo, sigue siendo la misma niña de siempre... Me alegra que a pesar de lo que está sufriendo, no pierda su esencia".-

-"¿Y como vas con Amy?".-

-"Muy bien... Sabes, tengo que reconocer que no me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso, sin embargo, aún no puedo sentirme demasiado feliz... Me remuerde la conciencia ocultarle algo tan importante".-

-"Si, te entiendo, yo también me siento algo mal por hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que ellas entenderán".-

-"A veces me sorprendes Seiya, tienes la actitud de alguien que puede cambiar el destino de las estrellas".-

-"Bueno... Ya era hora de que alguna estrella decidiera hacerlo..."-

-"¿Has hablado con Yaten?".- Seiya movió su cabeza de manera negativa.- "Esta sufriendo mucho".-

-"Aunque él lo quiera negar, Mina lo trae por la calle de la amargura..."-

-"No digas tonterías Seiya..."-

-"Buenos días Yaten..."- Saludó Taiki. Yaten tomó asiento con sus hermanos.-

-"Yo solo digo la verdad, Yaten a nadie engañas".-

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo..."-

-"Yaten.. ¿por qué no hablas claro con Mina?... Ayer bailaste con ella y pasaste mucho tiempo a su lado, se les veía muy felices... "¿Por qué no hablas con ella?".-

-"¿Tu también Taiki?".- Suspiró.- "No me interesa hablar del asunto".-

-"Es verdad Taiki, se trata de Yaten... Mejor déjalo así".- Hubo un momento de silencio.-

-"No puedo perdonarle lo que le hizo a Serena. En tu caso Taiki, Amy no hizo nada contra ella, en cambio Mina... Ella fue muy responsable de todo lo que le hicieron a Serena, formó parte de todo".-

-"Amy me ha dicho que Mina siempre se ha arrepentido de la decisión que tomó¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?".-

-"Taiki tiene razón Yaten, la gente puede cambiar".-

-"Por favor, no me digan que ya se les olvidó lo que pasó... ¿Acaso soy el único que lo recuerda?... ¿Soy el único que ha visto a Seren sufrir? Si Mina se arrepintió, me parece muy bien, pero fue demasiado tarde ¿No lo creen?, lo mejor de todo es que Serena esta con vida, pero ¿Y si no lo estuviera¿De que serviría su arrepentimiento¿Acaso ellas le dieron alguna oportunidad a Serena de desahogarse?... Y no me hables de que la gente puede cambiar Seiya... Dime¿qué pasaría si Darien cambiara su actitud?... ¿Te gustaría que Serena le diera una nueva oportunidad?... No lo creo... Entonces no me digan que perdone a Mina con ese tipo de razones, que para mi no tienen ningún valor…"- Taiki y Seiya lo miraron seriamente, después se vieron entre sí y continuaron comiendo su cereal.- "De todas maneras, gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero estaré bien... Mientras ustedes sean felices, yo estaré bien... Ya habrá alguna oportunidad para mí".-

-"De eso que no te quepa la menor duda".-

-"Seiya tiene razón Yaten... Algún día todo se resolverá y podremos ser felices".-

-"Es por eso que debemos proteger a Seren".- Yaten sonrió.-

-"Prométanme algo... Prométanme que siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase".- Seiya les miró fijamente.-

-"Pase lo que pase hermano".-

-"Siempre estaremos juntos".- Taiki y Yaten sonrieron, Seiya les correspondió.-

_**CCCCC**_

"_**... No ganas al intentar, el olvidarme,**_

_**durante mucho tiempo en tu vida,**_

**_yo voy a vivir..."_**

_**CCCCC**_

Seren se encontraba recostada en su cama, llevaba un rato despierta mirando al techo de su habitación. Intentaba con mucho esfuerzo encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta de Darien, pero no encontraba ninguna, ni siquiera podía entender el significado de tal cuestión.

-"¿Olvidar cada detalle?... Eso es lo que intento hacer... Olvidarme por completo de ti... Y lo tengo que conseguir... O me volveré loca".-

Se incorporó rápidamente de su cama y corrió a toda velocidad a su baño, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al abrir la puerta y justo antes de entrar, comenzó a toser nuevamente llevándose sus manos a su boca, pero esta vez sus esfuerzos eran muy fuertes, sintió algo...

Un líquido en su garganta, después algo húmedo en sus manos, la tos cesó y el dolor desapareció, abrió sus ojos y se asustó… Sus manos estaban cubiertas... Con sangre. Sus ojos se humedecieron por el susto, en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta.

-"¿Seren, estas bien?".- Ella no contestó, permaneció sentada en el suelo y observando sus manos muy asustada.- "¿Seren?".-

Yaten abrió la puerta y la encontró ahí, rápidamente se acercó a ella quien no reaccionaba. Vió sus manos y el también se alarmó, después miró su rostro y observó un hilo fino hilo de sangre en sus labios. Ella comenzó a sollozar, se había impresionado mucho.

-"Seren... Tranquila... Seren... Escúchame…"-

Ella movió su cabeza de manera negativa y comenzó a llorar. Yaten la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama, la sentó ahí y corrió a cerrar la puerta, después fue al baño, tomó una toalla, la mojó y después fue con Seren para limpiar sus manos y su rostro, ella seguía muy asustada.-

"Ya, tranquila, no estás sola... Tranquilízate".-

_**CCCCC**_

**Departamento de Darien...**

-"¡Serena!".- Despertó agitadamente.- "De nuevo esa pesadilla..."- Se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho.- "Este dolor... No es la primera vez que lo siento..."-

-"¿Qué dolor Darien?".- Luna se sentó a su lado.-

-"Es igual al que sentía cuando Serena estaba en peligro... O estaba mal".-

-"Tal vez fue por la pesadilla, intenta calmarte... Yo voy a casa de Mina para hablar con Artemis".-

-"Serena... ¿Qué rayos está pasando?".-

_**CCCCC**_

**Habitación de Seren…**

-"¿Te sientes mejor?".-

-"Sí... Gracias Yaten..."- El le abrazó.-

-"¿Qué pasó?".-

-"Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie… No quiero preocuparlos".- Yaten asintió.-

-"Desde hace un par de días, he tenido unos dolores muy fuertes en el pecho... Ayer mi herida de mi muñeca derecha volvió a sangrar... Y ahora, tosí y de pronto la sangre..."- Yaten le abrazó nuevamente.-

-"Bombón¿ya te desper...?"- Seiya abrió la puerta y vió a Seren en brazos de Yaten llorando desconsoladamente.- "¿Qué pasa?".- Preguntó seriamente y se acercó a ellos, Yaten hábilmente ocultó la toalla.-

-"Nada..."-

-"Creo que tuvo una pesadilla... ¿Pero ya estas mejor verdad?".- Yaten le sonrió a Seren.-

-"Si... No te preocupes Seiya... Ya estoy mejor".-

-"Me retiro los espero allá afuera".- Yaten se fue y desde la puerta le sonrió a Seren.-

-"¿De verdad te sientes mejor?".-

-"Si... No te preocupes".- Una extraña bola blanca se acercó a Seiya y éste hizo una mueca de dolor.-

-"Ahg... Oye conejo inútil… ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?".- Seren rió divertida.-

-"Hola Caramelo... Buenos días".- Seren lo tomó entre sus manos y le dió un beso que hizo sonrojar a su mascota.-

-"Voy a comenzar a pensar que lo quieres más a él que a mí".-

-"No digas tonterías, no tienes porque ponerte celoso¿verdad Caramelo?".- El conejito le miró con ojos de corazoncito y después volteó a ver a Seiya y le mostró su pequeña lengua.-

-"Conejo tonto... Como sigas así terminarás en el plato de la cena".- Seren lo golpeó con su almohada.-

-"Oye, no le digas esas cosas... Vámonos Caramelo".-

-"Tu no vas a ningún lado.- Seiya le quita a Caramelo de las manos y la recuesta en su cama.- "A mi no me has dado mi beso de los buenos días".-

-"Para que te despiertas antes que yo".-

-"Siempre procuro hacerlo".- Seiya besó mientras le acariciaba su rostro, Caramelo los vió con un signo de interrogación.-

_**CCCCC**_

**Departamento de Amy...**

**-"**Hola Mina... Pasa".-

-"Gracias Amy... Venía a preguntarte si sabes a que hora se van los chicos".-

-"A las 6 de la tarde tienen que estar en el aeropuerto porque salen a las 7¿por qué?".-

-"Curiosidad…"-

-"Ya veo... Se trata de Yaten... ¿Hablaste con el ayer?".-

-"No… No quise tocar el tema, hablamos de muchas cosas pero nada de eso… La estaba pasando tan bien que no quise echar a perder el momento".-

-"No sabes como me gustaría que las cosas entre tu y Yaten mejoraran".-

-"Pero tampoco quiero forzar las cosas, esa no es la manera... Aunque tengo que admitir que ayer pasé una de las mejores noches de mi vida... Me divertí mucho a su lado".-

-"Si, lo pude notar... Yaten se veía muy contento y cuando te fuiste regresó de muy buen humor, es una pena que él no ponga de su parte, estoy segura de que tu le agradas".-

-"¿Irás a despedir a Taiki?".-

-"Si... ¿Vienes conmigo?".-

-"No se si se buena idea".-

-"Vas a ver que sí".- En eso sonó el teléfono.- "Permíteme... ¿Hola?".-

-"Hola Amy…"-

-"Hola Hotaru¿cómo estás?".-

-"Bien... ¿Irás directamente a el departamento de los chicos o los verás en el Aeropuerto?".-

-"No iré directo al Aeropuerto, le estoy ayudando a mi mamá con unas cosas".-

-"Nosotras iremos al departamento, llamaba para saber si ir directo o pasar por ellos".-

-"Tal vez sea buena idea que vayan allá, porque seguramente mucha gente irá a despedirlos".-

-"Si, bueno, nos vemos al rato".-

-"Si, hasta luego".- Colgó.-

-"Parece que te llevas muy bien con las demás".-

-"Resolvimos nuestras diferencias..."-

-"Claro, después de todo, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada".-

-"Mina... No todo está perdido, arriba ese ánimo".-

-"Gracias amiga".-

_**CCCCC**_

**Mas tarde...**

**-**"Bueno, ya está todo listo... ¿Seguros que no habrá ningún problema con Caramelo?".- Seren acarició al conejito.-

-"El Señor Nishimura dijo que no, que lo podíamos llevar con nosotros".-

-"Menos mal... Gracias Yaten".-

-"Por mi puede quedarse".-

-"No comiences de nuevo Seiya".- Sonó el timbre.-

-"Hola cabeza de bombón".-

-"¿Lista para el viaje?".-

-"Si, pasen que bueno que vinieron".-

-"Quisimos estar unos momentos antes para desearles suerte".-

-"Gracias Setsuna".- Taiki les sonrió.-

-"Tomen".- Hotaru le dió una caja a Yaten.- "Son unas cosas que dejaron olvidadas en la casa".-

-"Ah, muchas gracias".-

-"¿Se llevarán sus vehículos?".-

-"No Michiru, el Señor Nishimura pasará por nosotros. Como el edificio está vigilado, no habrá ningún problema con que los dejemos aquí".- Comentó Taiki.-

-"Jajajajaja... Miren lo que encontré".- Yaten en medio de tanta risa les mostró una fotografía, inmediatamente todos comenzaron a reír, menos Seiya que se sonrojó un poco.- "Esta es la mejor fotografía que he visto en mi vida, jajajaja..."- Yaten no paraba de reír.-

-"No le veo la gracia por ningún lado".- Seiya cruzó los brazos.-

-"Tienes que admitir que Haruka supo muy bien como darte una lección".- Le dijo Yaten mostrándole la fotografía, en la cual estaba él con un delantal rosado, una escoba y un acogedor.- "Te ves muy bien".-

-"No quiero ni imaginar que es lo que hará la prensa con una fotografía así".- Todos volvieron a reír por el comentario de Seren.-

-"¿Tu también?".-

-"Lo siento Caramelito, es que Yaten tiene mucha razón... Es una fotografía muy graciosa".-

-"Con estos amigos... Para que quiero enemigos".- Seren lo abrazó y el timbre se escuchó de nuevo y Taiki fue a abrir.-

-"¿Ya están listos?".-

-"Si señor... Chicos, es hora de irnos".-

-"Buenas tardes".-

-"Buenas tardes".- Las Outers saludaron a el representante de los Three Lights.-

-"Me acaban de informar que el aeropuerto está lleno... Dieron la noticia de que se irán así que hay cientos de fans y muchos reporteros esperando su llegada, por lo que creo, que será mejor que pasen Seiya, Taiki y Yaten primero a la sala de espera, yo entraré con Seren después, es la mejor manera de que los elementos de Seguridad puedan protegerlos".-

-"Esta bien".- Seiya abrazó a Seren.- "Todo sea por cuidar a mi angelito".-

-"Bien, es hora de irnos... ¿Nos acompañan?".-

-"Claro".- Respondió Haruka. Los chicos tomaron su equipaje y Hoshimi tomó el de Seren quien cargaba la jaula de Caramelo quien iba en brazos de Hotaru. Y salieron del Departamento.-

_**CCCCC**_

Cuando llegaron al Aeropuerto entraron por la parte trasera, pues la entrada principal estaba invadida por fans quienes querían despedir a su grupo favorito. Hoshimi estacionó su vehículo y los chicos bajaron rápidamente. Seren viajaba en el vehículo de Haruka con las demás, quienes aparcaron detrás del vehículo de Hoshimi. Los chicos entraron al aeropuerto rodeados de un equipo de seguridad e ingresaron a una sala de espera reservada para ellos donde se encontraban Amy y Mina esperándolos, Amy ya era conocida por los miembros del staff así que no tuvo problemas para pasar hasta ahí, mientras otros del equipo bajaban y llevaban su equipaje. Minutos después Hoshimi se reunió con Seren.

-"Vamos a esperar a que los chicos aborden el avión, me acaban de informar que tuvieron algunos problemas con los fans, hubo un gran alboroto por parte de la gente cuando los vieron pasar".-

-"Será mejor que esperen a que se tranquilicen".- Hotaru seguía jugando con Caramelo.-

-"Queríamos pasar con ustedes pero... Creo que si Haruka y yo entramos empeoraremos la situación".-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Michiru, será mejor que nos despidamos aquí".- Setsuna le sonrió.-

-"Que tengas mucha suerte Cabeza de Bombón".-

-"Confiamos en que ganes el premio".-

-"Haruka, Michiru, muchas gracias".-

-"Mucha suerte".-

-"Espero que nos traigas buenas noticias".-

-"Hotaru, Setsuna, muchas gracias por todo".-

-"Seren, los chicos están por abordar el avión... Vámonos".- Nishimura terminó de hablar por su móvil. Seren asintió y fue a abrazar a sus amigas.-

-"Nos veremos muy pronto".- Hotaru le dió a Caramelo.-

-"Que les vaya muy bien".- Seren se fue del brazo de Nishimura quienes iban rodeados de otros miembros del equipo de seguridad.- Tienes suerte de no tener tantos problemas con los admiradores Haruka.-

-"Setsuna está en lo cierto... No tendrás tanto problema para irte".-

-"¿Para irme¿es que acaso no me vas a acompañar?".- Haruka abrazó a Michiru.-

-"No me lo habías pedido".-

-"¿Acaso hace falta?, necesito toda la suerte posible".- Sonrieron.-

-"Mamá Setsuna y yo pasaremos unos días con mi papá".-

-"El profesor Tomoe nos invitó a su casa el tiempo que ustedes estén fuera del país, y a mi me parece una buena idea, Hotaru a estado muy lejos de él".-

-"Ya veo... Por eso estás tan contenta".- Haruka acarició el rostro de Hotaru.- "Vámonos".-

_**CCCCC**_

**Sala de Espera...**

**-**"¡Amy, Mina¿Cómo están?".-

-"Hola Seren... ¿Muy bien y tu?".-

-"Hola Seren".-

-"Bien... Muy nerviosa pero bien... Pensé que no ibas a venir a despedir a Taiki".-

-"No pude hacerlo antes porque estaba ayudando a mi mamá, pero le llamé para decirle que lo veía aquí... Hola Caramelo".- Amy tomó en sus brazos al conejito.-

-"¿Y tu viniste a despedir a Yaten?".- Seren miró a Mina con una mirada juguetona que hizo sonrojar a Mina.-

-"Eh, bueno vine a acompañar a Amy y... Bueno, también aproveche para despedirlo".- Dijo muy nerviosa. Seren sonrió divertida.-

-"Ya veo... No te preocupes estás en confianza… Seguramente a Yaten le dió gusto que vinieras".- Seren le guiñó el ojo y Mina se sonrojó aún más.- "Por cierto, muchas gracias por la muñeca... De Sailor Moon, es muy bonita".-

-"Que bueno que te haya gustado... Te la quise comprar porque... Al ver a Amy junto a ti... Me hace recordar a Serena..."- Seren y Amy sonrieron y se miraron con complicidad.-

-"Me han comparado tanto con ella que, voy a comenzar a creer que es verdad".-

-"No quise incomodarte".-

-"No Mina, no lo hiciste, no te preocupes... Por cierto... Díganle a Lita que cuando regrese espero saborear ese rico pastel de chocolate que me prometió".-

-"Claro, se lo diremos".- Amy sonrió.-

-"Que bonito conejito¿es tu mascota?".-

-"Si Mina, me lo regalaron los chicos ayer".-

-"Es muy bonito".-

_**CCCCC**_

Hoshimi se encontraba afuera de la sala de espera rodeado de un grupo de reporteros dando una entrevista, en donde les daba los detalles de la agenda de los chicos, cuando de pronto ve a lo lejos a alguien conocido. Sonrió. Terminó la entrevista y con ayuda del equipo de seguridad alejó un poco a los medios de comunicación y se acercó a esa persona.

-"Es una sorpresa verte por aquí".-

-"Vine a ver si podía despedirme y desearles suerte".-

-"Seiya y los chicos ya están a bordo del avión".- Hoshimi sonrió.- "Pero Seren está en la sala de espera aún, sígueme".- Ambos fueron rumbo a la sala.- "Entra, está con Amy y una amiga más, no hay problema con que entres".-

-"Se lo agradezco".-

-"Dile a Seren que en un momento nos vamos, date prisa porque el avión no tardará en despegar".-

-"Si, gracias".- Hoshimi se alejó y él entra a la sala.-

-"Amy, por favor, cuida de mis rosas".-

-"Si, Taiki ya me dio la llave, no te preocupes, yo las cuidaré por ti".- Amy vió al joven que se acercaba y su rostro se volvió serio, Mina al verlo se sorprendió.- "Hola Darien…"- Seren se sorprendió y sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.-

-"Hola chicas".- Seren seguía de espaldas y con la mirada en el piso, hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que Darien, Amy y Mina se miraban entre sí, pero Amy rompió el silencio.-

-"Nosotras nos vamos Seren, mucha suerte amiga... y no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de tus rosas, toma".- Le dió a Caramelo y después se abrazan.-

-"Si, gracias Amy".-

-"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, yo se que tu puedes... Ven y regresa con ese premio en las manos".- Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con mucho ánimo.-

-"Gracias Mina".- Seren le sonríe y le abraza con cariño, con ese abrazo Mina se sintió muy extraña y a su mente se le vino la imagen de Serena. Sonrió.- "Nos veremos en unos días".- Amy y Mina asintieron.-

-"Hasta pronto Darien".-

-"Adiós".-

-"Hasta pronto chicas".-

-"No te olvides que esta tarde tenemos una reunión en el Crown".-

-"Si, gracias por recordármelo Mina, nos veremos después".- Amy y Mina salieron de la sala de espera.-

"**_...Detalles tan pequeños de los dos,_**

**_son cosas muy grandes para olvidar,_**

**_y a toda hora van a estar presentes,_**

**_ya lo verás..."_**

**_-"_**Pensé que estarías en el hospital..."-

-"Me llamaron en la mañana para cancelar mi turno".-

-"Ya veo..."- Seren seguía acariciando a Caramelo que le miraba extrañamente.-

-"Así que quise venir a ver si podía despedirme..."- Se acercó a ella.-

-"Ya lo habías hecho ayer, no hacía falta".-

-"¿Insinúas que te incomoda mi presencia?".-

-"No, nada de eso... Pero... No tenías porque hacerlo".-

Darien le tomó su brazo derecho y le hizo girarse para verla a los ojos. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, Seren estaba muy nerviosa, recordaba lo que pasó el día anterior, en como se había sentido nuevamente protegida en esos brazos que tanto extrañaba...

El beso en su frente... Esos labios que tanto extrañaba... Que sin poderlo impedir un color rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Darien le veía de una manera muy tierna... Una mirada que le envolvía, él estaba perdido en esos ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a Serena.

-"Siento lo que pasó ayer".- dijo nerviosamente.- "Creo que te he estado incomodando mucho y no quisiera hacerlo... El recuerdo de Serena me ha obsesionado tanto que hay veces que no puedo controlarlo".-

-"¿Qué significa eso de "olvidar cada detalle"?".- Darien sonrió.-

-"Eso es algo que tu misma tienes que encontrar".-

-"¿Porque me comparas con Serena?... Acabas de decirme que no quieres seguirme comparando con ella y aún así, me tratas como si fuera ella. ¿Por qué?".- Darien le toma por el mentón y acaricia su rostro.-

-"No estoy muy seguro... Hay algo que me provoca tratarte así... Son muchas cosas que no puedo explicarte… Mi corazón me lo exige".-

-"¿Acaso tu... Darien... te estás... enamorando de mi?".- Darien le miró seriamente, ella se sonrojó más por lo que acababa se hacer, y se arrepintió inmediatamente.- "No, olvídalo... No debí preguntar eso".-

-"Seren... Aunque no lo creas... Yo sigo amando a Serena… Porque fui un estúpido... Porque es mi culpa que ella ahora ya no esté... Y eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar... No se que es lo que me está pasando contigo, no puedo contestarte eso porque, ni yo mismo lo se... Pero algo quiero que tengas muy claro... Yo jamás amaré a nadie como amo a Serena... Por nadie sentiré lo mismo... Te puedo asegurar que nunca podré dejar de hacerlo, porque ella es todo para mi".- Seren bajó el rostro muy confundida... Las palabras de Darien hicieron eco en su mente y una extraña imagen se le vino a la mente...-

_**CCCCC**_

**FLASHBACK**

-"Serenity... Quería... Yo... Quería decirte que..."– Serenity notó el nerviosismo en el joven y completamente ajena a las intenciones de él y con ánimos de relajarlo un poco cogió el rostro del chico entre sus manos y le sonrió con dulzura.-

-"¿Si Endy?"-

Esa voz, aquella voz tan seductora y tierna, y ese apodo tan cariñoso que sólo los labios de ella pronunciaban. Ya no se pudo contener más. Tímidamente y perdiendo el miedo a ser rechazado se acercó a la princesa hasta estar tan cerca que podía oír su agitada respiración. Por fin sus labios rozaron los de la princesa en un suave toque.

Una caricia apenas perceptible, pero causó que millones de mariposas revolotearan juguetonas por sus estómagos. Serenity abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró fijamente los de él, estos esperaban su reacción, dubitativos e impacientes. Incapaz de articular palabra ella sólo atinó a dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios que borró todas las dudas del príncipe llenando de vida y esperanza su corazón.

Algo más confiado estrechó a la princesa en sus brazos y la besó nuevamente. Un beso más profundo y cálido, muy distinto al primero. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección y podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro en su interior. Endymion se separó entonces un poco y acercó su rostro a uno de los oídos de ella susurrando una vez más.

-"Te amo. No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado poder decirte estas palabras".-

-"Y tu jamás sabrás lo mucho que he deseado oírlas saliendo de tus labios". –

Ambos se unieron en un tierno abrazo. Estaban en un hermoso sueño, un sueño del que no querían despertar. Las grandes manos de Endymion acariciaban su larga cabellera y hundiendo la cabeza en ella rezaba para no volver a perder el aroma de su suave cuello. Sentía como las piernas apenas lo sostenían y le parecía imposible haber confesado por fin sus sentimientos.

Sabía que no todo serían rosas, que posiblemente les costaría estar juntos, pero no iba a permitir que se separaran, ya no, jamás. Serenity recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él. Bien sujeta a su cintura y con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad gozaba del latir de su corazón. Tan poderoso y fuerte como él mismo. Se sentía como una niña entre sus enormes y fornidos brazos, pero sobretodo se sentía extrañamente protegida, como si nada pudiera dañarla al estar junto a él.

**FLASHBACK**

_**CCCCC**_

Seren se sintió llena de nostalgia y tristeza... Su primer beso… La primera vez que había estado envuelta en esos brazos que muchas veces le protegieron y que ahora estaban tan cerca y a la vez... Tan lejos... De nuevo un nuevo recuerdo apareció.

_**CCCCC**_

**FLASHBACK**

-"Alteza, yo amo a su hija, la amo con todo mi ser y mis intenciones con ella son serias, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar a su lado por que la quiero, la quiero a ella, no a su corona ni a su poder, la quiero a ella y nada más. Y estoy tan seguro de eso que me atrevo a pedirle la mano de la Princesa".-

Serenity se quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar, el ya se lo había pedido anteriormente pero jamás pensó que en estos momentos se lo dijera a la Reina, quien por su parte se quedó en silencio observando a Endymion.

-"Endymion¿me quieres?".-

-"Por supuesto que sí¿por qué preguntas algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta?".-

-"¿Me quieres sobre todas las cosas?".- Endymion le miró un poco confundido y se acercó a ella para estrecharla en sus brazos.-

-"Sí, te quiero tanto que fue por eso que le pedí a la Reina su consentimiento para hacerte mi esposa, porque eres lo más importante de mi vida, te amo como a nadie amor, no entiendo porque me preguntas eso".-

-"Te lo pregunto porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte".-

-"¿Qué pasa Cielo?".-

-"Endy, tengo... Mas bien... Sospecho que estoy..."-

**FLASHBACK**

_**CCCCC**_

El corazón de Seren se detuvo y un dolor de cabeza le invadió. Caramelo saltó de sus brazos hacia el suelo y le vió preocupado, Darien le abrazo mientras ella se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Darien, el por su parte le acarició su cabello preocupado.

-"¿Qué tienes?".- Seren comenzó a llorar... No se explicaba porqué pero algo... Un dolor muy fuerte se apoderó de su ser, Darien le abrazó con fuerza... Era la segunda vez que un impulso dictado por su corazón le llevaba a rodearla con sus brazos, el mismo sentido de protección nacía como cuando Serena estaba mal... Eso lo perturbó.-

-"Darien... Por favor... Aléjate... Ya no puedo más".- Murmuraba, pero él le escuchó perfectamente.-

-"Seren... ¿Qué pasa?... Dímelo por favor…"- Darien alzó su rostro para mirarla fijamente y con una manera preocupada.- "¿Por qué siempre que estás conmigo, te pones así?".- Seren se alejó de él.-

-"Será mejor que te vayas y por favor... Mantente lo más lejos posible de mi".-

"No... Ya te dije que tengo que descifrar todas las dudas que tengo y tu eres la única respuesta".-

-"¡Es que yo no quiero verte!... Entiéndelo por favor..."-

-"Debes de tener una razón... Dímela".- Seren bajó el rostro. Darien se acerca nuevamente a ella.-

_**CCCCC**_

"…**_Si otro hombre apareciera, por tu ruta,_**

_**y eso te trajese recuerdos míos,**_

_**la culpa es tuya;**_

_**inmediatamente tu vas...**_

**_a acordarte de mí..."_**

_**CCCCC**_

-"Seren... Yo no olvido los detalles... Cada uno está grabado en mi alma, no puedo deshacerme de ellos, es por eso que no voy a darme por vencido".- Darien levantó su rostro y secó las lágrimas.- "Por eso no gano nada con intentar olvidarme de Serena... Y estoy seguro de que ella compartiría ese mismo sentir... Porque siempre viviremos en nuestros recuerdos, y me atrevería a apostar lo que fuera, a que si ella estuviera con vida... No se olvidaría de los detalles, como lo hago yo... Aún si apareciera otro hombre en su vida".- Seren se sorprendió... No había la menor duda... Darien le conocía muy bien.- "Y en mi caso, aunque apareciera alguien en mi vida, jamás me olvidaría de ella".-

-"Si eso es verdad… ¿Por qué terminaste con ella para irte con Rei?... Si tanto la amas... ¿Por qué la abandonaste?... ¡Al grado que hiciste que ella se quitara la vida!".- Le dijo en medio de su llanto y muy desesperada, Darien se asombró por su reacción.-

-"¿Se quitara la vida?".- Darien le tomó por los hombros, Seren comprendió que había cometido un error al decirle eso.- "¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?".-

-"Olvídalo".-

-"¡Seren!... No me mientas... Dime lo que sabes... ¿Quién te lo dijo?... ¿Fue Haruka o Michiru verdad?... ¿Fue alguna de ellas verdad?... Seren por favor... ¡Te exijo que me digas lo que sabes!".- Los ojos de Darien comenzaron a humedecerse, el solo hecho de imaginarse que Serena se quitó la vida por él, aunque ya lo sospechaba... Le partía el corazón.-

-"Es todo lo que sé... No me preguntes más por favor".- Seren vió sus ojos y el dolor incrementó.-

-"Lo sabía... Esto jamás me lo perdonaré".- Darien bajó el rostro. Seren le abrazó y así permanecieron un momento.-

-"Seren... Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos".- Nishimura los vió desde la entrada de la sala. Seren se separó de Darien.-

-"Si, ya voy... Lo lamento… Me tengo que ir. Por favor... No cometas una tontería, busca una mejor solución".- Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos más y Seren limpió sus lágrimas, después le sonrió con ternura y con una calidez que cubrió eliminando el dolor de Darien.- "El cigarro tampoco te ayudará, no te hagas daño a ti mismo por favor... No lo soportaría. Adiós".- Seren tomó a Caramelo entre sus brazos.-

-"Gracias... Te deseo suerte".- Seren le sonrió y avanzó hacia Hoshimi, pero unos metros antes, se detuvo.-

-"Creo que... Yo tampoco me olvidaría de los detalles... Te prometo que... Pensaré muy bien mi respuesta".-

-"Aquí estaré esperándote..."-

Seren volteó de nuevo y se fue con su representante, perdiéndose de la vista de Darien. Abordaron el avión y llegaron junto a los demás, era la zona privilegiada del avión. Taiki y Yaten estaban sentados juntos del lado derecho mirando de frente a la cabina del avión, Taiki leía un libro y Yaten escuchaba música. Seiya estaba en la misma fila pero del lado izquierdo leyendo unas partituras a su lado izquierdo tenía un asiento vacío... El de Seren. Nishimura se sentó delante de ellos.-

-"Se tardaron mucho".-

-"Había demasiada gente".-

-"¿Qué tienes Bombón?... ¿lloraste?".-

-"Si, Amy me hizo llorar, pero estoy bien".-

-"¿Segura?".-

-"Si.. Sigue practicando".-

En ese momento el avión comenzó a despegar y Seren giró su rostro para ver a través de la ventanilla mientras acariciaba a Caramelo y pensaba...

- _"Darien... Tienes razón... Se que durante mucho tiempo en mi vida tu vas a vivir... Es verdad… Los detalles están presentes siempre... Pero esto ya no puede seguir...porque ahora está Seiya... Y no cometeré el mismo error que tu cometiste... Tengo que seguir adelante... Por él... Por mi, aunque siga extrañándote tanto".-_En eso recordó la imagen que le había provocado el dolor en su cabeza.-

_**CCCCC**_

**FLASHBACK**

-"Te lo pregunto porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte".-

-"¿Qué pasa cielo?".-

-"Endy, tengo... Mas bien... Sospecho que estoy..."-

**FLASHBACK**

_**CCCCC**_

-"Ese recuerdo... Es del Milenio de Plata, estoy segura... Pero ¿porque siento tanto dolor y angustia?... ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirle a Endymion?... Porque me siento así... Como si algo faltara en todo esto... Saori me dijo que mis recuerdos no estaban completos, que poco a poco recordaría todo... Pero tengo miedo de hacerlo... ¿Tendrá que ver con eso tan importante que tenía que decirle a Endymion?... Probablemente... Luna sepa algo de esto... Tengo que recordar... Tengo que hacerlo...".-

_**CCCCC**_

**En un lugar lejano...**

-"Sigo insistiendo en que tienes que ser paciente, deberías escuchar lo que dijo el Maestro Fálcon".-

-"No puedo permanecer ni un minuto más aquí... Por favor comprende que la situación es muy crítica para mí, si ellos siguen así".- El chico le abrazó por detrás.-

-"Y no nada más para ti... Todo lo que está pasando es muy grave. Pero esta bien, solo porque no soporto verte tan triste dejaré que vayas".-

-"Gracias por entenderme".- La joven toma un extraño objeto, era como un tubo pequeño de color rosa con una luna creciente en la parte superior de color dorado.- "¿Tu crees que esto sea buena idea?, me refiero a la manera en como me pediste que hiciera las cosas".-

-"Creo que es la única manera de que ellos retomen su camino y recobren sus sueños y esperanzas... O al menos… Esa es nuestra única opción... Más que esto no podemos ayudarles".-

-"Tienes razón... Tengo que intentarlo... No puedo permitir que ellos se separen así como así, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance... Te lo prometo".- La joven hundió su cara en el pecho de su acompañante.-

-"Te extrañaré mucho, ya me había acostumbrado a tu presencia... Pero no quiero que te preocupes, no tengas miedo, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, cerca de ti".-

-"Lo sé... Siempre estarás conmigo, yo también te extrañare, eso no lo vas a poder evitar".- Le sonrió y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y mágico beso, que duró unos momentos y después ella comenzó a brillar.- "Llegó la hora... Deséame suerte".-

-"Cuídate mucho... Te Amo".-

-"Y yo a ti…"- La joven desapareció.-

-"Por favor... Príncipe, Princesa... Atienda a nuestras ilusiones... Espero que esto sea suficiente".-

_**CCCCC**_

**En el avión…**

**-"**Maestro Fálcon..."- Una voz apareció en la mente de Hoshimi, por lo que inició una conversación usando la telepatía.-

-"¿Qué sucede?".-

-"Ella ha tomado una decisión".-

-"¿Por qué no esperó mi aviso?".-

-"Es demasiado terca, supongo que lo sabe, usted conoció a su madre... Pero confío en que logre algo positivo".- Hoshimi sonrió por la comparación.-

-"Las cosas entre los Príncipes no son nada agradables... Pero espero que tengas razón".-

-"Por favor... Cuídela mucho".-

-"No te preocupes... Lo haré, con ellos estará a salvo, pierde cuidado.-

-"Bien... En ese caso, estaremos en contacto".-

-"Si, gracias por el aviso…"- Hoshimi terminó el contacto mental y se giró para ver a los chicos, sonrió al ver a Seren dormida en los brazos de Seiya junto con su pequeño conejito blanco que dormía en sus piernas.- "Solo espero que resulte..."-

_**CCCCC**_

**Departamento de Darien...**

Darien iba caminando por el pasillo para llegar a su departamento, traía una mochila y su bata blanca colgando en el brazo. Pero al llegar a su puerta, se encontró con algo extraño a los pies de ésta. Era una canasta muy extraña en color blanco, encima tenía un sobre blanco.-

-"¿Qué es esto?... Una nota... Veamos que dice".- Abrió el sobre.-

_**Príncipe Endymion:**_

**_Su Majestad, en nombre del Reino de la Luna y de la Tierra, al igual que del futuro que nos espera... Cuide de este tesoro, cuídelo con su vida y protéjalo... Tenga fé... Que no todo está perdido..._**

**Muchas Gracias Majestad.**

-"¿Qué clase de broma es esta?".- Se agachó para observar el contenido de la misteriosa canasta que estaba a sus pies, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vió el contenido de la misma que casi pierde el equilibrio y se cayó.- "Pero... Dios mío... ¡Esto no puede ser!".- Exclamó asombrado y de inmediato abrió la puerta. Tomó la canasta, entró y cerró la puerta de su departamento, se dirigió a su habitación, puso la canasta en su cama al igual que su mochila y su bata; con mucho cuidado tomó el contenido de la canasta y se sentó al borde de su cama.- "¿Quien eres tu?... Eres muy hermosa..."- Decía mientras contemplaba a la bebé que tenía en sus brazos, ésta al sentir un dedo rozando su cara despertó y miró atentamente esos ojos azules que inmediatamente la cautivaron y la forzaron a dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.- "Que hermosa eres... Y tienes unos ojos preciosos... Te pareces tanto a... Serena".-

La bebé al escuchar ese nombre comenzó a reír y a darle sus brazos haciéndole entender que quería que la acercara más a su rostro, mensaje que fue entendido perfectamente por parte de Darien. Era una bebé muy linda, hermosa usando las palabras de Darien, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, sus ojos eran azules... del mismo color que los de Serena, pensaba mientras la pequeña no dejaba de jugar con su cabello, cosa que le hacia mucha gracia a Darien.- Quien quiera que sea, el que te haya dejado aquí, debió de tener una razón muy poderosa para separarse de ti... no te preocupes pequeña, que aunque no tenga mucha experiencia con pequeñines como tu, te cuidaré de todo, no te pasará nada malo.- la bebe solo sonrió.- Bueno ¿que te parece si te quedas aquí un minuto en lo que yo voy a ducharme y me alisto para que me acompañes con unas amigas?, tengo solo media hora para asistir a ese compromiso, así que no me tardo.- Cuidadosamente la depositó en la cama y esta al sentirse lejos de él comenzó a llorar, Darien la volvió a cargar y fue entonces cuando la bebé vio una fotografía que estaba a un lado de la cama y comenzó a inquietarse.- ¿Que pasa, quieres la foto?.- la bebe siguió insistiendo .- Esta bien.- la dejo en la cama nuevamente y le acercó la fotografía,.- Aquí tienes.- La bebé, que por cierto al sentirse de nuevo lejos de esos brazos protectores volvió a llorar, dejó de hacerlo cuando tuvo la foto mas cerca y para asombro de Darien, se quedó profundamente dormida.- Bueno al menos ya no estará tan inquieta en lo que me baño.- Toma una toalla y la ropa que utilizaría al salir y se metió a la ducha, mientras ahí, meditaba en lo que había ocurrido hace un momento.- Esa foto... ¿porque le habrá llamado tanto la atención?.- La fotografía mostraba a Darien muy sonriente, quien tenía a su lado derecho a su sonriente y rubia novia a quien la tomaba de la cintura a manera de abrazo.- Tal parece que tu calor puede emanar a través de un vidrio... y de la distancia...Serena... no se que sea lo que esta pasando... pero, ahora mas que nunca, puedo sentir que no todo esta perdido¿porque siento que en verdad no te fuiste?.-

**CCCCC**

**Mas Tarde en el Crown...**

-"Darien ya se tardo mucho... ¿Por qué tardará tanto?".- Dijo moviendo violentamente la cuchara que le ayudaba a disolver la azúcar en su café.-

-"Tranquila Rei, seguramente tuvo algún contratiempo importante y por eso se retrasó... No te impacientes".-

-"Mina tiene razón, ya no tardará en llegar".- Artemis le reconfortó. Al instante apreciaron como Darien entraba a la cafetería con un bebé en brazos, cosa que les sorprendió mucho.-

-"Hola chicos, disculpen el retraso, pero me ha pasado algo importante y que ustedes tienen que saber".-

-"¿Qué pasa Darien, y quien es esa niña?".- Darien, sacó la carta que le dejaron en la canasta con la niña y se la dió a Rei, las demás se juntaron para poder leerla junto con ella.- "¿Quien pudo haber mandado esto?"-

-"Más bien¿quien será esta pequeñita?, quizá tenga que ver contigo Darien, con tu pasado o tu futuro, la carta se dirige a ti como Príncipe Endymion".-

-"Espera Lita. ¿No notan que se parece en algo a...?".-

-"Si Mina, se parece demasiado".-

-"Eso es imposible¡No puede ser ella!".- Rei exclamó sobresaltada.-

-"Yo tampoco creo, que se trate de ella... Pero si podría ser algún familiar de... Serena".- Comentó Lita.-

-"¿Y ahora que piensas hacer Darien?".-

-"Voy a hacerme responsable de ella Artemis".- Volteó a ver a la bebé y ésta le sonrió.- "Si la mandaron conmigo, debe ser por alguna razón, además que es muy linda y le gusta estar conmigo".-

-"Es verdad es muy linda".- Lita le sonrió.-

-"Y ¿ya tienes experiencia con bebes?... Bueno, es un poco diferente a cuando te hacías cargo de Rini porque era más grande y además la mayor parte del día estaba con Serena, no es tan fácil, pues se trata de una bebé".-

-"Mina tiene razón Darien, es muy pequeña".- dijo Artemis observando a la pequeña que le sonreía.-

-"A mi me agrada la idea, es una hermosa bebe y yo te puedo ayudar a cuidarla cuando tengas que hacer algún trabajo importante en la Universidad o cuando vayas al hospital".-

-"Gracias Rei".-

-"Nosotras también lo haremos Darien".-

-"Si, cuentas con nosotras para todo".- Lita y Mina les sonrieron.-

-"¿Puedo cargarla?".-

-"Claro Rei".- Entonces la chica se acercó y le extendió los brazos para tomarla con sus manos, y en el momento en que la bebé sintió sus manos…-

-"Mmmmm... ¡¡¡BuuuAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!".-

Toda la cafetería volteó a ver hacia la mesa de los chicos debido al susto que el llanto de la bebé les ocasionó, a Unazuki se le cayó la charola con una nieve que traía para entregar en una mesa y rápidamente fue con ellos a preguntar que es lo que le pasaba, Rei estaba más roja que un tomate.

-"Parece que no le agradas Rei".- Dijo Lita en un leve tono de burla.-

-"Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar pequeña".-

-"Déjame intentar calmarla".- Y en medio de llantos, Mina intentó cargar a la pequeña.-

-"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".- Gritó intentando quitarse las manos de Mina de encima, en cuanto lo logró esta dejó de llorar y se aferró a los brazos de Darien.-

-"Parece que tu tampoco le agradaste".- Lita comenzó a reír.-

-"Mina no fue hecha para los bebés".-

-"¡No digas tonterías Artemis!".-

-"Parece que no entendiste el mensaje".- UUU

-"Chicos, les ayudo en algo¿por qué llora esta niña tan linda?".-

-"No lo sé Unazuki, al parecer no quiere que nadie la cargue y ni que se le acerquen".- Comentó Darien mientras que la bebé se aferraba a su saco verde.-

-"Cielos¿quién es?".-

-"Es, muy linda ¿verdad?".- Dijo Darien evadiendo la pregunta.-

-"Es preciosa, se parece mucho a Serena, tiene sus mismos ojos".- Dijo tristemente.- "Es una pena que ella ya no se encuentre entre nosotros, bueno, con permiso, tengo que ir a atender a otra persona".-

-"¡BBBUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".- Comenzó a llorar hundiéndose en el regazo de Darien.-

-"Ya pequeña, no tienes porque llorar".- En ese momento, llegó a la cafetería Amy con Luna y ambas vieron a los chicos.-

-"Hola chicos... ¿Quién es esta bebé tan hermosa?".- La bebé dejó de llorar, para ver a los ojos a Amy quien le sonrió.- "Hola pequeña".- La bebé parpadeó varias veces y ladeó su pequeña cabeza. Amy se sentó al lado izquierdo de Darien y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la bebé que intentaba tomar el dedo de Amy entre sus pequeñas manitas. Darien y las chicas le explicaron a Amy lo que había pasado con la bebé.- "Si que es extraño".-

-"Su parecido con Serena es sorprendente... Pero no me explico quien pueda ser".- Luna intentaba encontrar algo que fuera relacionado con la pequeña bebé que no paraba de jugar con el dedo de Amy.-

-"¿Y si esa bebé fuera la hija de Serena y Darien?".-

-"No lo creo Amy, Setsuna dijo claramente que Tokio de Cristal había desaparecido, dudo mucho que se trate de alguna hermana de Rini".-

-"Mina tiene razón, no es posible que sea hija de Serena y Darien, mucho menos ahora que ella ya no está aquí".- Dijo Luna tristemente.-

-"Pero yo me refería... Es muy curioso que Darien haya recordado su verdadero pasado y que ahora aparezca esta niña¿No lo creen?... ¿Y si fuera ella la bebé que estaba esperando Serena en el Milenio de Plata?".- Todos quedaron pensativos ante ese comentario de Amy.-

-"Eso tampoco puede ser posible..."- Todos voltearon a ver a Rei.- "Si te refieres a que también reencarnó, no puede ser posible porque para que hubiera reencarnado hubiera tenido que nacer, y el bebé murió en el vientre de Serena, lo que dices no tiene sentido".-

-"Pero... La carta se dirigía a Darien como Príncipe Endymion... Las sospechas de Amy... Por muy extrañas que sean... Si pensamos en la carta que dejaron junto a la pequeña, no podríamos descartar la posibilidad…"- Artemis miró a Luna fijamente. Darien miró a la bebé quien también le miró a los ojos y luego le sonrió.-

-"Pequeña... ¿Será cierto?... ¿Eres mi hija?".- La bebé solo le miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.-

-"Artemis, hay cosas muy extrañas últimamente, creo que tendremos que abrir de nuevo un centro de investigación".-

-"Tienes razón Luna, han sucedido cosas muy extrañas, lo mejor será ponernos a investigar".-

-"Darien ¿puedo cargar a la niña?".- Amy le miró sonriendo.-

-"Pues... Haber si no llora contigo".- Amy tomó el cuerpecito de la bebé y ésta al sentir el agarre comenzó a moverse para retirar las manos de Amy de su cuerpo.

-"¡BBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- Una gota se escurrió por la cabeza de todos.-

-"No, no llores pequeña".-

-"No te apures Amy, lo mismo hizo con todas... Ya pequeña tranquila, no, no te va a cargar".- Darien le abrazó y comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla.- "Ya pequeña, no tienes porque llorar".- Al fin Darien logró calmar a la bebé, pero de alguna manera no pudo concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando los demás alrededor de la mesa. Seguía pensando en la extraña nota y la bebé, quién además de los reunidos en esa mesa, las Outers y los Three Lights sabían quién era él…- "Me tengo que ir".-

-"¿Y qué vas a hacer con la bebe Darien?".-

-"Voy a hacerme cargo de ella Luna, por lo menos mientras logremos descubrir de dónde viene, y por qué está conmigo"-

-"Me parece bien".- dijo Luna.-

-"En el hospital hay una guardería, así que no tendría problema… Lo difícil será cuando tenga que ir a clases en la mañana".-

"Aunque ella no parece muy feliz de que nosotras la carguemos, quizás pueda acostumbrarse a nosotras".-

-"Sí, Lita tiene razón y de todas formas nosotras podemos ayudarte".- Mina le sonrió.-

-"Se los agradezco… Ahora me voy, hasta pronto".-

Darien salió del lugar con la bebé en brazos, y mientras iba por la calle empezó a sentir dentro de él una especie de incomodidad, pero no sabía a qué se debía…de momento…

-"¡Buuuuuuuuaaaaaa!".-

-"¿Qué ocurre? Estabas bien hasta hace un minuto…"-

-"¡Buuuuuaaaaaaa!"-

-"No sé..."- De momento Darien sintió como algo húmedo se extendía por la mantilla con la que cubría a la bebé.-

-"Creo que esto significa que debemos hacer una parada en el supermercado antes de irnos a casa… Y lo cierto es que ahora que lo pienso no tengo nada para darte… En qué estaba pensando".-

Sin más Darien entró al primer supermercado que encontró y se dirigió a la sección de bebés… Pensó que sería fácil, y luego recordó cuando estuvo cuidando al bebé de su vecina junto a Serena, justo antes de que recordara quien era después de la derrota de Beryl, mientras trataba de huir de Ann… Había demasiados tipos de pañales con aloe, sin aloe, con diseños, sin diseños, para ella para él, de entrenamiento… Se sintió perdido, no sabía cómo escoger el adecuado… Y la bebé no se estaba calmando… Es más su llanto estaba subiendo de tono.

-"Shhh…por favor¿déjame escoger unos sí?..."-

-"Señor¿necesita ayuda?"- La voz de una de las vendedoras lo hizo voltearse.-

-"Sí por favor, verá se acabaron los pañales de la niña, y la estoy cuidando mientras sus padres vienen por ella pero no tengo idea de qué pañales utilizar… Y como puede ver tengo un pequeño problema al que ya debo dar solución…"-

-"Ya veo, por favor déjeme ver a la niña…Sí creo que estos les pueden servir… Si gusta puede pagar y cambiar a la bebé en el baño para clientes… El de hombres también tiene mesa para cambio de pañales".-

-"Muchas gracias… Me llevo dos de estos…"-

Darien pagó rápidamente los pañales y luego cambio al bebé. Cuando terminó regresó al ala de bebés para terminar de comprar las cosas, allí encontró la vendedora quien amablemente le indicó el tipo de alimentos y leche que la bebé necesitaría, y los diversos productos de aseo personal que necesitaría para la niña, mientras pensaba…

-_"Si Serena estuviese conmigo, quizás esto no sería tan difícil… Serena, mi hermosa princesa¿alguna vez te volveré a ver?..."_.- Luego dirigiéndose a la bebé.- "No puedo seguir dirigiéndome a ti sin un nombre… Te llamaré Serena, después de todo esta mañana mostraste que ese nombre te agradaba".-

Darien llegó a su apartamento lleno de paquetes y una bebé en brazos, por lo cual no le fue nada fácil abrir la puerta…Pero después de convertirse en un contorsionista, logró insertar la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

Una vez dentro dejó los paquetes en el piso, cerró la puerta tras de sí y llevó a la niña a su recámara donde la acomodó en la cama, pues de regreso del supermercado se había quedado dormida. Acomodó algunos almohadones a su alrededor para evitar que al rodar se cállese y dejando la puerta abierta para estar atento ante cualquier ruido se dedicó a guardar las cosas que había comprado ese día y a preparar su cena.

La verdad es que no se sentía con ánimos de nada, pero esa pequeña bebé dependía de él… Sus padres confiaban en él para resguardarla del peligro, cualquiera que fuese.

**CCCCC**

"…**_Yo se que otro debe estar hablando, _**

_**a tu oído,**_

_**palabras de amor como yo te hablé,**_

**_más yo dudo...-_**

**CCCCC**

-"Bombón..."–

-"¿Mmh?".-

-"¿No quieres nada de comer?".- Seren se encontraba recargada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y con Caramelo en sus piernas profundamente dormido.-

-"No... No tengo hambre".-

-"¿Qué tienes?... Te noto algo extraña".-

-"No... Son los nervios por la premiación".- Seiya acarició su rostro y le sonrió tiernamente.-

-"Mi Bombón... Estoy seguro que tu ganarás... Eres la mejor... Por eso te amo".- Seren le miró fijamente.- "Y no me gusta verte tan triste y tan seria..."- Besó su frente.- "Me alegro de que estés conmigo... A mi lado".- Seren bajó su mirada. Pero Seiya toma su rostro e hizo que lo viera a la cara nuevamente.- "Eres lo más importante en mi vida".-

Seren sintió nostalgia en su corazón... Esas eran las mismas que Darien le había dicho, las que había recordado que le había dicho en el Milenio de Plata... Cuando ella estaba apunto de decirle algo importante... Que hizo crecer un profundo dolor en su corazón. Seren se acurrucó entre los brazos de Seiya, como queriéndose dar las fuerzas para contener su dolor.

**CCCCC**

"**_... Yo dudo que él tenga tanto amor,_**

_**y hasta la forma de mi decir,**_

_**y en esa hora tu vas...**_

_**a acordarte de mi..."**_

_**CCCCC**_

Lentamente Darien exhaló un largo suspiro, se levantó y recogió los platos de su solitaria cena y limpió la cocina, al hacerlo notó la comida sobrante en su estufa, suspirando nuevamente la colocó en envases plásticos y la guardó en el refrigerador para otro día.

-"Serena... Cada día que pasa… Cada minuto... Me siento perdido si tu no estás... Me haces mucha falta corazón..."- En eso la imagen de Seren sonriendo se le vino a su mente.- "Seren... ¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo contigo?".-Regresó a su recamara con un biberón listo para alimentar a la niña, y sonriendo notó como esta jugaba tranquila en la cama estirando y estrechando sus extremidades, y tratando de tomar con su boca el dedo pulgar de su pie derecho.- "Por lo que veo no tienes hambre…"- Al escuchar su voz la niña levantó su mirada azul sobre él y dejó escapar un pequeño gritó de alegría al ver su alimento en sus manos.-

-"Jajajajaja… Está bien ya voy… Ya voy… No pretendo dejarte morir de hambre".-

Darien terminó de alimentarla, la dejó unos minutos más en la cama jugando mientras lavaba y desinfectaba el biberón; luego preparó un baño para ambos en la tina. Al rato fue por la niña, se desvistió él y a ella y entró en la tina.

Minutos después con la bebé en brazos salió de la tina, y colocándose una bata de baño, se dedicó a arreglar a la niña. Al poco tiempo regresó a la recámara donde buscó en la cesta algo con que vestirla. Encontró un pequeño pijama de conejos y lunas y sonrió, la vistió y luego la colocó en la cama nuevamente mientras él se arreglaba.

-"Parece que mañana saldremos de nuevo de compras, después de todo no puedo prestarte mi ropa para que la vistas no?".- La bebé tan sólo emitió pequeños sonidos que expresaban su alegría a la vez que lo miraba intensamente con sus hermosos ojos azules, como entendiendo lo que él quería decirle.-

Sin dejar de sonreír Darien tomó la cesta y acomodó las sábanas y mantas que estaban dentro de ella, claramente para hacerla más acolchada. Mientras las acomodaba algo llamó su atención, un nombre bordado en todas ellas…

-"Sharian… Mmmm…"- Miró a la niña y vio que ésta nuevamente lo miraba pero esta vez con más atención.- "Sharian… Así que ese es tu nombre, muy bonito… Bueno Sharian, ya se ha hecho tarde y mañana nos espera un largo día de compras…"-

Dicho esto tomó la bebé y la colocó en la cesta, la cual acomodó en su cama. Salió de la habitación para revisar la cerradura de su puerta y a apagar las luces. Una vez de vuelta, se acomodó al lado de la cesta y dejó que su mente vagase en los recuerdos para luego dejar que el cansancio del día lo envolviese en un sopor invencible.

La mañana siguiente, Darien despertó con la risa de un ángel en su oído, dejando que sus pensamientos dejasen el valle de los sueños, se sentó en su cama y recordando su "visita" se asomó para ver a Sharian jugando con sus sábanas y un pequeño conejo de felpa color lila, el cual en la noche anterior él no recordaba en ningún momento haber visto.

-"Bueno, no importa, debí estar muy cansado para notarlo".-

Se desperezó estirando sus músculos, y se dirigió al baño en donde se dio una ducha rápida, y empezó a preparar el baño de Sharian. Regresó al cuarto en donde se vistió y luego tomó a la niña.

Después de bañarla y vestirla con el último vestido que había encontrado en la cesta, la llevó con el a la cocina en donde se preparó su usual taza de café y un biberón para ella.

Una hora después ambos salieron de su apartamento, Sharian en su cesta, y con el elevador llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo en donde tomaron el auto para ir al centro comercial. Darien pasó toda la mañana con la niña comprándole ropa, y evitando la turba de mujeres solteras que de momento parecían interesarse aún más en él… Cosa que realmente lo molestaba.

Estaba descansando en un restaurante luego de haber huido…, prácticamente volando, lejos de una muy insistente joven que le recordaba muchísimo a Ann, incluso con el mismo color rojo de sus cabellos; cuando vio a Rei y las demás acercársele.

-"¡Hola Darien!"- Le saludo Rei.-

-"¿Aún tienes a la bebé contigo?".-

-"Sí Lita… Como dije ayer pienso hacerme cargo de ella, y pues estuvimos hasta hace poco comprándole ropa".-

-"¿Sabes que debes comprarle ropa un poco más grande de la talla que realmente usa para que luego pueda seguir usándola?".-

-"Sí Mina… Créanme que recibí una muy "grata" explicación acerca del tema por una gran variedad de mujeres hoy…"-

Antes de que pudiese continuar un grito se escuchó desde el otro extremo del restaurante… Lo cual hizo que tanto Darien como Sharian sintiesen un escalofrió bajarles por la espalda.

-"Chicas yo las veo después… Sharian y yo nos regresamos a casa… Adiós".-

Y con eso dejó el dinero de la cuenta y una propina y recogiendo los paquetes con una mano y Sharian en su cesta en la otra salió disparado hacia el estacionamiento.

-"¡Ohhhh!… ¡No te vayas!... Sólo quiero saber ¿cómo te llamas¿Dónde vives¿Tienes novia?... ¿No quieres tomar un café conmigo?"- Rei y las demás miraron como Darien utilizaba toda la velocidad que como Tuxedo Mask tenía para poner distancia entre la mujer y él.-

-"Ese… Ese fue un suceso..."-

-"Demasiado cómico Lita…"- Dijo Mina riendo- "La última vez que vi a Darien correr así… Fue después de que hubiese molestado demasiado a Serena, y esta enojada ¡Salió detrás de él intentando golpearlo con su bolso!".- Rei sencillamente no dijo nada.-

-"Por cierto… Darien llamó a la bebé Sharian..."-

-"Es verdad Mina, yo también lo noté..."-

-"¿Qué extraño nombre no les parece?".- Mina y Lita cabecearon afirmativamente por el comentario de Rei.-

**CCCCC**

**5 de Julio. Los Ángeles, California.**

**-"**Chicos¿ya regresó mi Bombón?".-

-"No Seiya, yo no la he visto por aquí, en la mañana la vi en el gimnasio del hotel antes de que Yaten y yo nos fuéramos al llamado para grabar".-

"Imagino que sigue grabando sus canciones, escuché que hoy terminaría de grabar".- En eso la puerta de la lujosa suite se abre.-

-"Hola chicos".- Caramelo brincó de los brazos de Seren para ir saltando hacia un cojín que estaba en el balcón para tomar aire fresco. Seiya se acercó a ella y le dió un beso en su mejilla, ella le sonrió.-

-"Seren, en tu habitación te dejaron el vestido y los accesorios para hoy en la noche".-

-"Si gracias, el señor Nishimura me dijo que la maquillista y la peinadora llegan dentro de una hora".- Se sentó en un sofá visiblemente agotada.- "¿Y ustedes ya terminaron de grabar?".-

-"Por hoy ya, pero nos faltan unos capítulos más, yo creo que si nos quedaremos un par de semanas más".-

-"Y yo tengo que grabar una par de canciones más".- Seiya bebió un poco de agua.-

-"Yo ya he terminado".- Todos le miraron admirados.- "No me vean así, tuve suerte de que no me hicieran repetir muchas tomas".-

-"Si que eres sorprendente".- Yaten le sonríe.- "¿Y que canción interpretarás en la noche?".-

-"Están por confirmarme".-

**CCCCC**

**En Japón…**

**-"**Que te vaya muy bien Haruka".-

-"Regresa con ese premio".- Amy y Setsuna le sonrieron.-

-"No les será difícil quitarme el título, no se preocupen".-

-"Papá Haruka, por favor llamen cuando lleguen".-

-"Claro que si pequeña".-

-"Tendremos que estar al pendiente para los resultados de los premios de los chicos".-

-"Tranquila Michiru, seguramente ganarán".- Haruka le sonrió.-

-"Tienes razón".-

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Segunda Edición: Enero 14 del 2007'.**


	29. SUBF 27: Detalles II

**-27-**

**Juunishichi**

"**DETALLES"**

**II**

**Los Ángeles California...**

Seiya se encontraba en el balcón de la suite observando a la ciudad, había tomado una siesta y el mismo sueño seguí perturbando su mente.

-"¿Qué significará todo eso?... ¿Por qué es tan importante que toque el Cristal Makrán?... Sin embargo, esa voz... Se me hace muy familiar... Extrañamente familiar... Saori... Si tan solo pudieras tenerme más confianza... Y decirme que es lo que está pasando... Yo no estaría así... No me sentiría así... Tan confundido... Desesperado... Y sobre todo... No me pasaría todo el día entero... Pensando en ti".- Seiya suspiró y decidió entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Seren alistando su vestido.-

-"¿Te falta algo más Bombón?".-

-"Solamente vestirme... ¿Por qué no quisiste que me levantaran el cabello?".-

-"Porque me gusta tu cabello suelto".- Seiya le abrazó y le dió un beso, pero Seren se separó de él.-

-"Me acaban de maquillar y tu me lo echarás a perder".-

-"Aún es temprano y la maquillista no se ha ido, deja de quejarte".-

**CCCCC**

"…**_Si alguien tocase tu cuerpo como yo,_**

_**no digas nada, **_

_**no vayas a decir mi nombre sin querer,**_

_**a la persona errada,**_

_**pensando en el amor de ese momento,**_

**_desesperada, no sé, intentar llegar al fin…"_**

**CCCCC**

Seiya la volvió a abrazar para besarla nuevamente, después se abrazaron permaneciendo un momento así. Seren estaba un poco triste, el encuentro con Darien en el aeropuerto le produjo mucha nostalgia.

Seiya lo había notado, pero no quería darle importancia... Seguramente estaba pensando en él... Y eso le incomodaba. Seiya la separó un poco y le volvió a besar, de una manera muy especial, de una manera que hizo a Seren ponerse muy nerviosa, aún así... Se dejó llevar por él y por sus caricias.

Una vez más su mente la volvió a traicionar mandándole un recuerdo más y el dolor en su pecho incrementó... Él le seguía besando de esa manera tan especial, pero Seren fue poco a poco separándose de él... Sus caricias... Habían dejado de ser las mismas... Y ella no estaba lista...

**CCCCC**

"…**_Y hasta en ese momento tu irás..._**

**_a acordarte de mi…"_**

**CCCCC**

-"Qué pasa?".- Seren se separó de él.-

-"Nada… Vete a vestir o se nos hará tarde".- Seiya se acercó a ella nuevamente.-

-"Es temprano".-

-"Seiya, hazme caso".- Seren le miró seriamente y Seiya comprendió.-

-"Esta bien, esta bien... Me voy... ¿Me das un último beso?".- Le miró de una manera traviesa que hizo a Seren sonreír divertida, él se acercó a ella y le besó una vez más.-

**CCCCC**

Todo se encontraba listo, el desfile de luminarias había dado inicio y los chicos se encontraban adentro del teatro en donde se llevaría acabo la premiación, después de media hora en la que estuvieron concediéndoles entrevistas a los diferentes reporteros de los medios de comunicación que se encontraban presentes.

Seren portaba un vestido largo en color azul turquesa de tirantes muy finos adherido al cuerpo y de espalda descubierta, con unas finas tiras que lo sujetaban y formaban una cruz. Los chicos portaban un traje sastre negro del mismo estilo, que los hacía verse muy atractivos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por todos los que les vieron llegar, Seren venía del brazo de Seiya y se les veía muy sonrientes, todos se percataron de la estrecha relación que existía entre ambos, a los cuatro se les veía muy felices. El señor Nishimura se acercó a ellos.

-"Chicos, es hora de entrar, la premiación está por comenzar".- El grupo se dispuso a tomar sus asientos que se encontraban en la tercera fila, uno de los lugares más privilegiados de todos. –

El evento dio inicio, había un ambiente muy cálido y divertido... el evento era conducido por Beiji Mokinawa, un actor que gozaba de gran popularidad. El evento fue inaugurado por la actuación de "Do as Infinity", lo que animó muy rápido el ambiente. El tiempo iba pasando y muchas estrellas habían recibido su premio, en eso presentan el premio al mejor álbum del año.

-"Con ustedes, para entregar el siguiente premio Megumi Hayashibara y John Preston.- Ambos pasaron al escenario mientras los presentes les aplaudían.-

-"El éxito de un artista depende de su talento para interpretar o escribir canciones, además de la calidad de voz que posea".-

-"Dicho talento se ve reflejado en canciones o música que queda plasmada en sus distintos álbumes".-

-"Así es John... Es por eso que esta noche se entregará un Grammy al mejor álbum de este año".-

-"Y los nominados son..."-

En una inmensa pantalla lateral comienzan a aparecer el nombre del nominado en la esquina superior izquierda, en la esquina inferior derecha la portada del álbum elegido y en el centro imágenes del vídeo musical en promoción.

-"Ravi Shankar "Come Hawai With Me", Three Lights "One Light More", Do as Infinity "Every Heart".-

"Y el ganador es..."- Megumi abrió el sobre.- "One Light More Three Lights".- Los chicos se levantaron muy emocionados por ganar su primer Grammy y fueron al escenario a agradecer, recibieron su premio y Yaten fue quien tomó el micrófono.-

-"Buenas noches a todos... Muchas gracias por este premio, ninguno de nosotros lo esperábamos, gracias por su apoyo a cada uno de ustedes… gracias".- Fueron sus palabras, par después salir del escenario, en compañía de los demás.-

**CCCCC**

**Más tarde...**

-"Y los nominados al premio de Mejor canción son..."- La pantalla se encindió nuevamente.-

-"Megumi Hayashibara "Zankoku no tenshi noyouni", Three Lights "Nagareboshi he", Ayumi Hamasaki "Seven Seas", Do as Infinity "Every Heart".-

-"Y la ganadora es..."- Billy Jhonson abrió el sobre.- "¡Esto es una invasión oriental!..."Nagareboshi he" Three Lights".- Los chicos celebraron felices un premio más, fueron a recoger su premio y esta vez fue Taiki quien se acercó a agradecer.-

-"Nuevamente muchas gracias... Dos en una noche... Vaya sorpresa… En especial, la parte que me corresponde a este premio, a este gran esfuerzo... Se lo quiero dedicar a dos personas... Dos mujeres muy importantes en mi vida, una de ellas… A la cual le escribimos esta canción... Esto es para ella... Y para la dueña de mi corazón... Amy... Esto es también por ti... Gracias a todos".-

**CCCCC**

**Después de un par de nominaciones más...**

-"Y las nominadas son...-

-"Seren Kaoru (Three Lights) "Hero", Ayumi Hamasaki "Seven Seas" y Alicia Layer "Falling with the sun".-

-Y la ganadora es..."- Kuno Woo abrió el sobre. – "Seren Kaoru con el soundtrack Hero".- Seren abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, todos se pudieron de pie para aplaudirle, Seiya le ayudó a levantarse para después abrazarla y darle un diminuto beso.-

-"Felicidades Bombón... Te lo dije... Ahora ve por tu premio".-

-"Gracias..."- Taiki y Yaten, le abrazaron y después Hoshimi les imitó.-

-"Ve por lo que es tuyo".-

-"Si..."- Seren se dirigió al escenario, Kuno le dió su premio y la felicitó con un abrazo, después ella tomó el micrófono.-

-"No les miento si les digo que no se que decirles".- Todos comenzaron a reír divertidos.- "Solamente quiero agradecerles a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya... Por todo su apoyo, cariño y la oportunidad que me dieron... También al señor Nishimura por la confianza... A mis amigos, que siempre me han apoyado… Amy, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru… Personas muy queridas para mí, que me han apoyado mucho... Seiya, gracias por todo, porque de no ser por ti... No se que sería de mí..." –Seiya sonrió.- "Muchas gracias a todos los fans por su apoyo, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que iba a estar hoy aquí... No lo hubiera creído... Pero gracias a ustedes... He podido llegar aquí... Gracias".- Seren hizo una inclinación de agradecimiento y salió del escenario, para cambiarse de ropa rápidamente".-

**CCCCC**

-"Y ahora con ustedes... En una participación especial... La ganadora del premio a la mejor revelación en este año… Con ustedes¡Seren Kaoru!".-

El público comenzó a aplaudir y un grupo de músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía. Seren cambió su vestuario por un bonito vestido de estilo japonés en color blanco,

"…**_Hay un héroe,_**

_**Si miras tu corazón,**_

_**Pero no debes temer,**_

_**De lo que eres…**_

_**La respuesta,**_

_**Búscala en tu alma,**_

**_Y el dolor que tú sientes,_**

_**Se esfumará…**_

_**Y en ese día tú tendrás,**_

_**La fuerza para seguir,**_

_**Haciendo a un lado el temor,**_

_**Sabes bien que triunfarás,**_

**_Y si perdieras la esperanza _**

_**Mira adentro y sé fuerte,**_

**_Finalmente encontrarás, _**

_**Que hay un héroe en tu interior.**_

**_Son muy pocos,_**

**_Que se arriesgan por amor,_**

**_Pero tú tienes la fé,_**

**_Y eso lo es todo…_**

**_No decaigas,_**

**_Que vivir es aprender,_**

**_Y no hay nada que temer,_**

**_Si crees en ti…_**

**_Y como un libro el corazón,_**

**_Nos enseña que hay temor,_**

**_Que hay fracasos y maldad,_**

**_Que hay batallas que ganar,_**

**_Y en cada página el amor,_**

**_Nos convierte en luchador,_**

**_Y descubres lo común_**

**_No hay un héroe como tú…_**

**_Solo Dios,_**

**_Sabe donde y cuando,_**

_**La vida nos dirá,**_

**_Lo has hecho bien,_**

**_Sólo,_**

**_Con un sueño solo,_**

**_Sabrás como vencer…_**

_**Y en ese día tú tendrás,**_

_**La fuerza para seguir,**_

_**Haciendo a un lado el temor,**_

_**Sabes bien que triunfarás,**_

_**Y si perdieras la esperanza **_

_**Mira adentro y sé fuerte,**_

**_Finalmente encontrarás, _**

**_Que hay un héroe en tu interior…_**

_**No hay un héroe como tú…"**_

La música terminó y la gente puso de pie para aplaudirle a la joven, Seren hizo una inclinación de agradecimiento, pero, a pesar de que sonreía... Por dentro cada vez se sentía más triste.

Los chicos desde sus asientos no podían dejar de pensar en lo que habían escuchado, Yaten sonreía orgullo y notablemente emocionado al escuchar a su amiga de tal manera, mientras que Taiki y Seiya, simplemente no podían asimilar lo que había sucedido, sobre todo Seiya, ya que no esperaba que la joven poseyera un registro vocal tan enorme que le permitiera cantar de tal manera, algo que simplemente lo dejó sin palabras.

-"Espero que más de uno haya captado el mensaje".- Pensaba Hoshimi con una mirada llena de esperanza.-

Seren miró al público y sólo una palabra cruzaba por su mente... _"Darien"_… Salió del escenario, para cambiarse nuevamente e integrarse con los demás.

**CCCCC**

-"Muy bien y ahora continuemos... Para entregar el siguiente premio, quien mejor que los ganadores en esta categoría el año pasado... recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a "Sorrow"!!!.- La agrupación hizo su entrada.-

-"Buenas noches... Todo reinado tiene que terminar… Así que vamos al punto… Los nominados a Mejor Grupo del año son…- Se activó el vídeo de la pantalla principal.-

-"Three Lights", "Crash", "Secret Garden", "Do as Infinity".-

-"Y los ganadores son...- Jack abrió el sobre y al ver el resultado sonrió, junto con sus compañeros mencionaron el nombre. - "¡Three Lights!".-

El premio más esperado en toda la noche, y el público estalló en aplausos levantándose de sus lugares una vez más, mientras los chicos se felicitaban emocionados, Seiya tomó la mano derecha de Seren y junto con los demás avanzaron hasta el escenario, donde les entregaron el premio. El turno para hablar ahora era el de Seiya.-

-"Una vez más... Buenas noches... Creo que solo nos resta seguir agradeciéndoles su apoyo, a pesar de que no pertenecemos a este país, es un honor para nosotros poder estar aquí, y en nombre de mis compañeros, quiero agradecer profundamente a nuestro representante Hoshimi Nishimura, a todo el staff que está detrás de nosotros siempre apoyándonos, a nuestros amigos... Por cierto… ¡Mucha suerte en la carrera Haruka!... A nuestros fans, y a todos ustedes... Muchas gracias".- Los chicos agradecieron nuevamente y salieron del escenario para alistarse y cerrar el evento con su mejor éxito… "Nagareboshi he".-

**CCCCC**

**Mas tarde...**

Seren y Seiya entraron a su habitación. Seren se sentía un poco mal, a pesar de que recibir el premio le había hecho muy feliz, la ausencia y el recuerdo de Darien le atormentaba cada vez más, era una angustia que crecía en su corazón a cada segundo. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó mirando a la nada, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarse por un momento de todo... De Darien... Y esa pregunta que no abandonaba su mente. Seiya por su parte se había percatado de la actitud de la chica, pero no había querido decirle nada. Sin embargo, no quería tampoco verla tan deprimida.

-"Bombón… ¿Por qué no bajamos a cenar al lobby?".-

-"No gracias, no tengo ganas de nada, ve tu si quieres".- Seiya se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.-

-"¿Qué tienes?... ¿Te sientes mal?".-

-"No, estoy bien... No te preocupes".- Seiya pasó un brazo por sus hombros a manera de abrazo.-

-"Bombón¿qué te pasa?".- Con su mano volteó su rostro, para verla a los ojos. Seren bajó el rostro y se apartó de él.-

-"En verdad no tengo nada...Solo estoy muy cansada"- Se levantó y caminó hacia un espejo, comenzó a quitarse sus accesorios, mientras que Seiya se levantó muy exasperado de la cama.-

-"Sigues pensando en él ¿verdad?".- Seren lo miró a través del espejo. Seiya se veía muy disgustado.-

-"No quiero hablar de eso".- Desvió su mirada.-

-"¿Hasta cuando Serena?", nunca quieres hacerlo y siempre estás pensando en él".- La joven bajó el rostro.-

-"No lo entenderías".-

-"Y si nunca me lo dices jamás lo haré, sabes, ya me estoy cansando de esto".- Caminó hacia el balcón de su habitación.- "Ya me estoy hartando de que no valores todo lo que hago por ti, parece que todos los esfuerzos que estoy haciendo no los tomas en cuenta".- Miró hacia el balcón con una mirada de querer encontrar una solución".-

-"Seiya, no digas eso, por su puesto que lo hago, pero..."-

-"¿Pero qué?".- Comenzó a subir el tono de su voz.-"Siempre tienes una razón importante para justificarte... ¡Ya estoy cansado!".-

Esta última frase lo dijo con un tono muy elevado que sorprendió a Seren porque nunca le había hablado así, de hecho nunca le había gritado de esa manera, él le veía con el ceño fruncido, apretaba los puños para contener su desesperación.

-"No es justo que me digas eso, tu no sabes el trabajo que me está costando iniciar una nueva vida..."- Soltó sus brazos en forma de desesperación.-

-"¡¿Una nueva vida?!"... Por favor, no me hagas reír, sino puedes apartarlo de tu mente por un segundo, no puedes hacer aún lado los recuerdos, te pasas todo el día pensando en algo que ya quedó en el pasado... Algo que siempre fue un engaño... ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?... ¡Tu misma lo encontraste con otra¡Abre los ojos y deja de lamentarte!".-

Seren abrió los ojos impactada, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, esas palabras lastimaron su corazón y la herida que poco a poco cicatrizaba, los reproches de Seiya la hicieron que sangrara nuevamente, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-"Basta... Ya no sigas por favor".- Se llevó sus manos a sus oídos para no escuchar más mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas, Seiya se acercó a ella y tomó uno de sus brazos-

-"¡No! Ahora me vas a escuchar, si tú no quieres decirme nada, entonces me escucharás a mí ¡Esto no es justo para mi Serena!... Creo que he sido muy tolerante tu no estas siendo sincera conmigo ¿Que es lo que te pasa?".- Ella se quedó callada sollozando.- "¡Contesta por favor¿Que acaso mi esfuerzo no lo tomas en cuenta¿O estoy tirando mi amor en vano?.- Seren comenzó a sentirse muy presionada por la situación y le contesta muy enfadada.-

-"Tu no lo entenderías¡No comprenderías como me siento!".-

-"¿Qué¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender¿Que lo sigues amando a el y que yo solo soy alguien para que tu no te sientas sola?".-Esas palabras para Seren fueron demasiado fuertes, eran verdad, seguía sintiendo amor por Darien. y por más que quisiera ocultarlo más... Ya era inútil. Se soltó bruscamente.-

-"Tu no comprendes por lo que estoy pasando Seiya, me estas presionando y las cosas no pueden ser así".- Le dio la espalda.-

-"Serena trato de entender, pero por mas que quiero ¡no puedo!".- Llevó su mano a la cabeza como tratando de que las ideas lleguen a su mente.- "No se cuanto mas podré seguir si tu no me hablas claramente"-

-"¡No puedo olvidarme de todo!... No puedo echar a la basura todo mi pasado... Todo los momentos que viví con él"- Llevó sus manos a su corazón apretando el puño.- "¡No puedo olvidar tan rápido como lo hizo él! Y tu no puedes entenderlo porque tu no sabes todo lo que nosotros tuvimos que pasar para poder salir adelante juntos!".- Lo miró retándole.-

-"¡¿Y me quieres decir de que sirvió tanto esfuerzo?!... ¿De que sirve que tu lo sigas recordando cuando el seguramente no se acuerda de nada?!".-Se cruzó de brazos.-

-"¡Eso no es verdad!".-Seren se llevó las manos a su cabeza con aire de desesperación.-

-"¡Deja de engañarte! El jugó contigo y tu insistes en aferrarte a algo que no existe¡Algo que no tenía futuro!".- En ese momento la imagen de Rini apareció en la mente de Serena... Su dolor se incrementó; movió su cabeza negando desesperadamente la situación.-

-"¡Te equivocas!... Si tenía futuro... Fue por ella por quien luché hasta el final... Y nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho… Porque ellos eran mi vida... ¡Una vida que se me fue de las manos y yo no me di cuenta!"- Se llevó sus manos al rostro.-

-"¡¿Y por eso te aferras a eso?!... Estás mal... Tu no significaste nada para él... ¿Qué ganas con seguirlo amando?... ¿En donde quedó yo Seren?!".- Guardó silencio el cual era roto por los sollozos de ella.-"¡Respóndeme!".- Seren siguió guardando silencio.- "Perfecto entonces si no quieres hablar... No hables por mi esta bien".-Seiya se dirigió a la puerta apresuradamente. Seren permaneció mirándole sorprendida, sintiendo una presión en su pecho, Seiya se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.-"Si tu no entiendes mis sentimientos tampoco entenderé los tuyos, pero te repito que ya estoy cansado de ser solamente un objeto que utilizas para cubrir tu soledad".- Seren cerró los ojos intentando contener su dolor, Seiya al ver que no obtendría respuesta se enfado más-. "¡Has lo que quieras!".- Abrió la puerta y la azotó a su espalda para salir.-

Seren sintió como si golpearan su corazón, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó para llorar amargamente. Seiya se encontraba recargado con su espalda en la puerta mirando hacia arriba mientras apretaba sus puños para contener su frustración, al oír el llanto de ella decidió ir a otro lugar, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para ir rumbo a una habitación donde guardaban los instrumentos del ensayo, sabía que ahí estaría a solas, pero antes de llegar se encontró a Yaten.-

-"Seiya¿qué ocurre, porque tantos gritos?".-

-"¡Déjame en paz!".- Seiya pasó de largo sin voltear a verlo y se metió en el estudio azotando la puerta. Yaten se sorprendió y alcanzó a escuchar el llanto de Seren, se apresuró a llegar hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y la encontró en el suelo recargada al pie de su cama llorando amargamente.-

-"Seren... ¿qué paso?".-

-"Lo siento Yaten... Lo siento mucho".- Yaten se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó.-

-"Ven... Vamos a salir de aquí".- Le tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación.-

**CCCC**

Seiya se dirigió al cuarto mas lejano que había, apretando sus puños mientras pensaba…- _"¿Seren en verdad estás intentando amarme o solo me estas utilizando?_"…-

Tomó su guitarra salió al enorme balcón mirando las estrellas, se sentó en el balcón y comenzó a jugar con ella, tomó aire y sin pensar comenzó a cantar las primeras letras que se le vinieron a su mente.-

"…**_Anhelando un sueño muy lejano_**

**_Esperando que llegase hoy_**

_**Bajo la noche estrellada**_

_**Soñadores posan su mirada**_

**_A la espera de su estrella fugaz…"_**

En ese momento sentía la necesidad de cantar con gran intensidad, como si hacerlo lo liberara de todo lo que en ese momento esta ocurriendo...

"…**_Pero,_**

**_¿Y si esa estrella no llegara?_**

**_¿Se desvanecerán sus sueños?,_**

**_Cuando el horizonte oscurece más,_**

**_Necesitamos creer que hay esperanza…"_**

De pronto un aire reconfortante hizo a Seiya unir su voz con él…

"… **_¿Hay un ángel guardián cerca de mi?_**

**_Existirá una luz guía que aun tengo que ver,_**

**_Sé, mi corazón debería guiarme pero,_**

_**Mi alma no esta completa…**_

**_¿Que llenará este vacío que hay en mi?_**

_**¿Podré tranquilizarme sin saberlo?**_

**_Deseo entonces la oportunidad de lograrlo_**

**_Por ahora lo único que necesito saber_**

**_Desesperadamente…"_**

Dejó de tocar su guitarra y miró hacia el cielo sintiéndose mas aliviado, la noche era hermosa y llena innumerables estrellas mismas que contemplaba con nostalgia, de pronto una estrella fugaz se asomó a su vista, él al verla sonrió, como si ella le anunciara que tendría buena suerte. Suspiró.

"…**_Es si mi estrella llegará…"_**

Mientras cantaba esta última frase cerró sus ojos sintiendo el poder para seguir adelante. Pasó un par de horas más sentado reflexionando sobre la discusión que había tenido con Seren, hasta que decidió volver a su habitación para ir a su lado y pedirle una disculpa... esa no era la manera de resolver la situación. Se sentía profundamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho porque perfectamente sabia que ella, había sufrido demasiado, y además estaba en lo cierto... Algo como lo que había vivido, no era tan fácil de olvidar... Y menos para ella.

Salió del estudio con el propósito de llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y descubrió que no había nadie ahí. Se preocupó. Su mirada se dirigió a un reloj que indicaba las 5:17 de la madrugada. De pronto, se escucharon unos pasos a su espalda.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".- Seiya miró a Taiki fijamente.-

-"Eso no importa... ¿dónde está Seren?".-

-"Si importa... Seiya, esto no puede continuar así, hoy fue la primera vez que discuten de esa manera, y no esta bien".-

-"Yo sería incapaz de lastimarla, si me estas intentando decir que la próxima vez puedo..."-

-"No me refiero a eso, de sobra sé que nunca le harías daño, al menos no físico... Pero ella está muy lastimada Seiya... Y esta situación no le ayuda a mejorar, si no son capaces de entenderse lo mejor será que..."- El sonido de una puerta les hizo guardar silencio, Yaten apareció en el umbral de ésta mirando a Seiya muy enojado, pero a la vez preocupado.-

-"Voy a hablar con ella".- Seiya pasó por un lado de Taiki pero Yaten le impidió seguir adelante.-

-"Tu no vas a ningún lado..."-

-"Yaten... Quítate de en medio... Lamento haberte hablado así... Pero estaba muy disgustado, cansado... No lo se, pero ahora necesito arreglar las cosas con ella, por favor, déjame pasar".-

-"He dicho que no vas a ningún lado".-

-"Yaten... Tranquilízate".- Taiki intentó suavizar los ánimos.-

-"Seren acaba de quedarse dormida... Así que mejor déjala descansar".-

-"Tengo que disculparme".-

-"No tenías porque tratarla de esa manera Seiya... Jamás lo creí de ti".-

-"Tu no sabes como me sentía en esos momentos, así que no te atrevas a reprocharme nada".- Yaten apretó los puños con desesperación.-

-"No se merecía que le dijeras todo eso... Ella está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, si no eres capaz de entenderlo ¡Aléjate!".-

-"¿Qué dices?... Mira Yaten, no me hagas decirte algo de lo que me puedo arrepentir, así que quítate de en medio".- Yaten lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho y viéndolo fijamente.-

-"¡Ella esta enferma Seiya¡Si no eres capaz de entenderla, será mejor que tú y Darien la dejen vivir en paz!".- Seiya y Taiki se sorprendieron por las palabras de Yaten.- "Lo mejor será que se alejen de ella los dos... Porque ambos están terminando con ella".-

-"Tranquilo Yaten".- Taiki le tomó el brazo son el cual sujetaba la camisa de Seiya, haciéndolo soltarlo.-

-"Ahora está ardiendo en fiebre... La discusión la alteró demasiado, así que lo que tengas que decirle, se lo dirás mañana, ahora déjala descansar".- Seiya contrariamente a lo que le dijo Yaten, se apresuró a llegar a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la perta con cautela y se acercó a ella.-

-"¡Seiya!".-

-"Tranquilo Yaten... Deja que vaya con ella... ¿Por qué dices que está enferma?".-

-"Porque es la verdad... Le prometí que no diría nada... Pero ella esta muy mal Taiki... Y Seiya no le está ayudando... Y mucho menos con los recuerdos de Darien... Ella está muy mal".-

**CCCCC**

Seren estaba en la cama de Yaten con un lienzo húmedo en su frente, estaba más blanca de lo normal y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, su rostro estaba húmedo por el sudor, Caramelo estaba a su lado derecho mirándolo de una manera preocupada. Seiya se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro mientras le veía, sintiéndose muy culpable por el estado de la chica. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tomó su mano derecha; Caramelo se posó en las piernas de Seiya y restregó su rostro en la mano izquierda de Seiya, éste le volteó a ver y pudo apreciar que los ojitos del pequeño conejito estaban húmedos.

-"Gracias Caramelo... Gracias por cuidar de ella... Lo siento, fue mi culpa... No te preocupes, ella estará bien, te lo prometo".- Caramelo lamió su mano, Seiya sonrió y acarició su cabecita. Después dirigió su mirada a Seren quien tenía un rostro de dolor, por la fiebre se encontraba delirando.- "Bombón... Lo siento... No quise lastimarte... No quise decirte tantas cosas desagradables... Por favor... abre los ojos".- Seren siguió delirando y Seiya apretó su mano, después sintió una mano en su hombro derecho.-

-"Seiya... Mejor vete a descansar un momento, tu también lo necesitas".-

-"No Taiki, yo le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado".-

-"Seiya, no seas terco hazme caso, ve a descansar un par de horas, Yaten y yo estaremos con ella, tu le cuidarás después, mientras nosotros vamos por un médico si no mejora, pero no tiene caso que los tres estemos aquí... Ve a dormir un poco, sirve que te tranquilizas y descansas".-

Seiya no tuvo otra opción que abandonar la habitación, al salir se topó con Yaten que ni siquiera se molestó en verlo, simplemente continuó caminando para encontrarse con Taiki, eso le perturbó... Yaten tenía razón, el sabía perfectamente que su relación con Seren no iba a hacer nada fácil, sin embargo, lo aceptó... No sería fácil, pero tomó su decisión. Se recostó en su cama, sus pies quedaron colgando, sintió que algo jalaba su pantalón y al incorporarse, observó que Caramelo estaba llamando su atención.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con ella... ¿Acaso no es ella tu preferida?".- Caramelo movió su cabeza negativamente, Seiya se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus manos y lo colocó en la cama y se acostó junto a él.- "Ella te agrada¿verdad?".- Caramelo le sonrió.- "Sabes... Eres un conejo muy inteligente... Tienes buenos gustos".- Caramelo se acercó a su pecho y se acurrucó cerrando sus ojos, Seiya le acarició su pelaje cerrando sus ojos también y quedándose profundamente dormidos.-

_**CCCCC**_

"…**_En la noche, envuelta en el silencio, de tu cuarto,_**

_**antes de dormir tu buscas, mi retrato, **_

_**pero aún cuando no quisieras verme sonreír,**_

_**tu ves mi sonrisa, lo mismo así,**_

_**y todo eso va a hacer que tu...**_

_**te acuerdes de mi..."**_

_**CCCCC**_

Seren abrió los ojos lentamente... Había tenido en su delirio, una pesadilla... Una pesadilla en la cual recordó su primer rompimiento con Darien... Donde cada noche miraba a su lado derecho, donde permanecía sobre su buró una fotografía... Una fotografía en la cual estaban ella y Darien. Hizo la misma acción encontrándose en una habitación completamente distinta a la suya, sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que no había nada, el rostro de Darien, se le vino a lamente... Recordó su sonrisa y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas... Yaten estaba a su lado profundamente dormido. Seren cerró nuevamente sus ojos, mientras sentía rodeada de una extraña calidez, que crecía cada vez más... pero el rostro de Darien aparecía de nuevo, pero esta vez le reconfortaba... Sonrío y en un murmullo inaudible pronunció su nombre...-

**CCCCC**

**En Japón...**

**-"**Gracias por venir Amy".-

-"No tienes nada que agradecer Darien, creo que si vengo seguido Sharian podría acostumbrarse, así tu no te verías tan apurado con ella".-

-"Y vaya que está funcionando, al menos ya no llora cuando la cargas".-

-"Si Luna... Siempre y cuando no se le pierda de vista Darien".-

-"_...Y en los espectáculos, les tenemos una gran noticia, el grupo Three Lights, se ha coronado como el mejor grupo del año en Estado Unidos, los chicos envolvieron a su público al cerrar el evento de una manera muy especial. La hermosa integrante de esta agrupación, también fue muy aplaudida y más cuando recibió el premio a la Mejor Revelación, siendo la primera vez en estos premios, que un integrante de algún grupo recibe el premio, esto fue lo que dijo la bella cantante...- No les miento si les digo que no se que decirles.- Todos comenzaron a reír divertidos.- Solamente quiero agradecerles a Taiki, Yaten Seiya... por todo su apoyo, cariño y la oportunidad que me dieron... también al señor Nishimura por la confianza... a mis amigos, que siempre me han apoyado.., Amy, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru... personas muy queridas para mí, que me han apoyado mucho... Seiya, gracias por todo, porque de no ser por ti... no se que sería de mí...Muchas gracias a todos los fans por su apoyo, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que iba a estar hoy aquí... no lo hubiera creído... pero gracias a ustedes... he podido llegar aquí... gracias..."_

_-"_Parece que les fue muy bien a los chicos... ¡Que alegría!".- Luna sonrió y Sharian comenzó a aplaudir y se emocionó más cuando vió a Seren por el televisor.-

-"Y creo que hasta Sharian se emocionó".- Darien no le prestó atención al comentario de Amy, estaba observando la imagen de Seren, estaba hipnotizado, se veía muy hermosa, pero lo que le llamó la atención, era que aunque sonreía... Su mirada... Era triste... Ella no era feliz, algo no le dejó disfrutar el momento... Eso lo perturbó. Mientras pensaba...-

-_"Seren... ¿Qué es esto que siento?... No estás bien... ¿Qué te está pasando?...Ojalá regresaras pronto, porque se, siento que algo no está bien…"_.-

**CCCCC**

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana en los Ángeles California. Seiya despertó bruscamente, escuchando las voces a lo lejos de sus hermanos, rápidamente se levantó, Caramelo brincó a sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

-"Seiya..."- Taiki y Yaten se encontraban en el pasillo, Yaten vió por un par de segundos a su hermano y después desvió la mirada para otro lado, seguía molesto aún.-

-"¿Cómo está Taiki?".-

-"La fiebre no ha disminuido, al contrario, se ha incrementado, la medicina que le dimos en la madrugada no dio resultado, Yaten ya le ha llamado al Sr. Nishimura y a un doctor... Pero sólo dijo que tenía fiebre, le dejó un medicamento y ahora el señor Nishimura está con ella".-

-"Estás empeorando..."-

-"Estaré bien".-

-"¿En serio?, eres buena cantando pero no actuando, sabes muy bien que no podrás seguir así mucho tiempo".-

-"Solo es fiebre".-

-"No Serenity... Esto no es solo fiebre... Lo que te está pasando no es algo normal, algo hay detrás de todo esto... Tu energía esta siendo afectada por algo extraño, está disminuyendo".-

-"No entiendo... ¿qué es lo que me quiere decir?".-

-"Que esto no se solucionará con una visita al médico... Creo que será mejor que regreses a Japón".-

-"¿Qué regrese a Japón?... ¿Y eso en que me ayudaría?".-

-"Confía en mí".-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los chicos. Seiya y Seren se miraron a los ojos, pero Seren desvió su mirada a otro lado, no podía sostenerle la mirada a Seiya. Hoshimi sintió cierta tensión y con lo que Taiki le había comentado, decidió dejar a Seiya y a Seren a solas. Seiya se acercó a la cama quedando al lado derecho de Seren. Caramelo saltó a la cama y corrió a darle algunas caricias a Seren, quien le sonrió. Seiya tomó asiento a su lado.

-"Yo... Lo lamento... No debí hablarte de esa manera".-

-"No Seiya... No tienes nada que lamentar... Tienes razón".- Seiya le miró sin entender.- "Tienes mucha razón en todo lo que me dijiste, no es justo para ti esta situación, como yo ya te lo había dicho, yo no soy merecedora de todo lo que me das... Tal vez no soy lo más sincera posible contigo, y esto no puede seguir así..."-

-"No Bombón... No digas eso... Yo tengo la culpa, la manera en como te traté... En como te dije todo eso..."-

-"Esta bien Seiya... Comprendo que todo tiene un límite, y es de entenderse que tú llegaras al tuyo".-

-"Bombón..."-

-"Seiya... De verdad, tienes mucha razón".- Seren acariciaba a Caramelo, quien les miraba con mucha atención.- "Y no me gusta que te sientas o que pienses que no significas nada para mi, como tu lo dijiste... Que pienses que eres alguien que solo me sirve para cubrir mi soledad".-

-"Lo que te dije fue sin pensar, estaba de mal humor, pero nunca quise decirlo..."-

-"Fue mejor que lo hicieras... Seiya, esto no puede seguir así, no estoy dispuesta a seguir lastimándote de esta manera... No es justo para ti... Yo creo que lo mejor es que... Nos separemos por un tiempo".-

-"No Bombón... Eso no..."-

-"Seiya... Esto no puede seguir así... Tu eres una gran persona, una persona con los sentimientos más lindos que he conocido, y yo no soy nadie para lastimarte así... Sinceramente creo que es lo mejor".-

-"No... No es lo mejor... Bombón, no pienses en eso... Lo que pasó ayer... No tiene porque volver a pasar... Yo…"-

-"Seiya... Por favor aléjate de mi..."-

-"Jamás... Nunca lo haré".-

-"Entonces, si no te alejas tú... Lo haré yo".-La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Hoshimi.-

-"Siento interrumpir chicos pero necesito decirles algo a todos".- Taiki y Yaten entraron también a la habitación.- "Bien... Acabo de ver la agenda de trabajo, y hemos pasado una semana aquí, en la que todos han trabajado mucho y en el caso de Seren... Ella ya ha terminado sus actividades, solo quedan pendientes las pequeñas presentaciones que harán y viendo su situación... Creo que lo mejor es que Seren regrese a Japón conmigo".- Seiya apretó los puños, mientras que Taiki y Yaten le observaban.- "Yo tengo que regresar para terminar con los detalles de su concierto simultáneo y ustedes pueden quedar al frente con el staff, ya lo han hecho antes y nunca han tenido ningún problema, así que Seren puede regresar conmigo, creo que es lo mejor, aquí no podría recuperarse del todo, allá estaría más cómoda".-

-"Es lo mismo, aquí también puede estar bien atendida".-

-"Cuando tu estés no lo dudo Seiya, o cuando estén Taiki y Yaten, pero ¿cuando tengan que salir?... No se tu, pero a mi no me gustaría que Seren estuviera en un país extraño con una enfermera o alguien que le cuidara y que ella no se sintiera a gusto... Claro que se respetará tu decisión Seren, si te quieres quedar, o si regresas conmigo".-

Seiya clavó su mirada a Seren quien miraba a Caramelo, Taiki, Yaten y Hoshimi se miraban entre sí. Seiya esperaba muy nervioso la decisión de Seren... Si ella aceptaba irse... Sentiría que la perdería... Y eso, eso no lo podía permitir. Seren aclaró su garganta y sin dejar de mirar a Caramelo respondió...

-"Yo... Creo que lo mejor es que... Regrese a Japón... No quiero darles molestias chicos".- Seiya maldijo internamente y salió molesto... Muy molesto de la habitación. Seren le siguió con la mirada y después bajó el rostro, pensando.-_"Lo siento Seiya... pero es lo mejor"_.-

Hoshimi adquirió los boletos de regreso a Japón para el mismo día; mismo que transcurrió muy rápido. Seren se dedicó a empacar con la ayuda de Yaten, ella aún estaba un poco débil y no tenía muchas fuerzas para estar en pie, por lo que tuvo que acudir a su ayuda. Taiki estaba grabando y Seiya... Permaneció lo más alejado posible de Seren, no se hablaron durante todo el día, el seguía enfadado, por lo que estaba sucediendo y Seren prefirió comer en su habitación para no tener que verlo e incomodarlo.

Pasaron las horas y el momento para irse al aeropuerto llego. Iban los 5 en una camioneta asegurada, Seiya iba al frente, del lado del copiloto... No quería estar junto a ella. Seren seguía con algo de fiebre y el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba cada vez más. Llegaron a la sala de espera... En ese momento un vacío comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Seiya... Y una nostalgia infinita en el corazón de Seren...

_-"Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokio, favor de pasar a la revisión de sus papeles..."-_

_-"_Seren, quédate aquí un momento, yo voy a poner los papeles en orden".- Seren asintió.- "Chicos ¿me acompañan?".- Taiki asintió entendiendo lo que Hoshimi intentaba hacer asintió y se acercó a Hoshimi, Yaten le siguió sin dejar de mirar a Seren.-

-"Estaré bien Yaten".- Yaten sonrió y se marcho con los demás.

Seiya y Seren se miraron fijamente. Caramelo saltó de los brazos de Seren al suelo, y ella se inclinó para abrazarlo nuevamente, Seiya aprovechó y se acercó a ella, cuando Seren se levantó, notó la cercanía de Seiya... Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente por unos momentos en los que guardaron silencio...

_-"Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Tokio, favor de pasar a la revisión de sus papeles... Por favor, estén preparados para abordar el avión...-_ Seiya volteó por un momento... Una gran angustia y desesperación comenzaron a crecer en su corazón y un nudo se hacia en su garganta... Seren miró su perfil fijamente, la angustia que sentía crecía cada vez más... Y de pronto recordó cuando se encontraba en una situación similar... Cuando Darien se marchaba a los Estados Unidos... Cuando le entregó su anillo... Bajó la mirada..."-

-"Yo..."- No pudo continuar porque Caramelo saltó de sus brazos nuevamente y Seiya le abrazó desesperadamente.-

-"No entiendo esta situación... Quisiera comprenderla... Quisiera saber porque tenemos que separarnos... Porque te vas cuando yo no quiero que lo hagas... Porque no puedes amarme cuando yo vivo para hacerlo... Y no entiendo a tu corazón cuando el mío desespera por saber del tuyo. Pero de algo estoy seguro... No quiero estar lejos de ti".- Seren comenzó a sentir un dolor en su corazón mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.-

-"Seiya..."-

-"Bombón... Ya lo sé... Se que tienes que irte... Pero yo sigo creyendo que esto es un error... No tenemos porque separarnos... No quiero que te vayas".-

-"Es lo mejor Seiya..."- Seiya le hizo mirarlo a los ojos.-

-"Tal vez sea lo mejor pero quiero que sepas... Que aunque no entienda nada... Yo siempre estaré aquí... Porque te amo... Y siempre estaré aquí... Siempre".- Seiya tomó su rostro y lo acerca al suyo para besarle.-

-"Seiya... Perdóname…"- Seiya le abrazó con fuerza y Seren rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, haciendo el beso más profundo.-

_-"Pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de Tokio del vuelo 23454 favor de abordar el avión...-_

_-"_Perdóname... Yo sé que no merezco tu amor yo..."-

-"Bombón... Solo no olvides lo que te dije... Siempre serás alguien muy importante para mi, y yo aquí estaré... Si ahora nos tenemos que separar... Esta bien… Lo acepto si es que así puedo verte feliz... Lo acepto... Pero eso no impedirá que mi corazón te siga amando cada vez más".- Tomó su mano derecha y la besó. Los demás llegaron a la sala.-

-"Es hora de irnos Seren".-

-"Si señor".- Se separó de Seiya quien recogió a Caramelo.- "Taiki, muchas gracias por todo".- Se abrazaron.-

-"Procura descansar".-

-"Si... Yaten..."- Yaten le abrazó y acarició su espalda.- "Gracias…"-

-"No... No tienes nada que agradecer... Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo... Además nos veremos pronto, esta no es una despedida definitiva..."-

-"Es verdad... Gracias".- Sonrieron. Seiya se acercó a ella una vez más.- -"Cuídate mucho por favor".-

-"Lo haré... Mucha suerte a los tres".- Tomó a Caramelo.-

-"Mas te vale que la cuides bien enano..."- Caramelo le sonrió y Seiya le acarició sus orejas, el pequeño conejito lamió su mano.- "Confío en ti".- Miró nuevamente a los ojos a Seren.- "Vete de una vez... Porque estoy apunto de abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca de mi lado".- Seren dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más y le dió un beso fugaz en los labios, después se marchó con Nishimura lo más rápido que pudo.-

Seiya por su lado, se sentó en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente descargando su sufrimiento. Seren y Hoshimi abordaron el avión y se sentaron en la primera fila de la zona ejecutiva...

Seren observaba la ventanilla mientras el avión despegaba. Los chicos encontraban observando el despegue desde la sala de espera. Seiya observaba con gran tristeza la escena...

-"_Mi estrella vendrá_…"- Seren abrió los ojos bruscamente... y pronunció el nombre de Seiya. Pero la imagen de Saori se le vino a lamente a Seiya... Algo que le perturbó.-

**CCCCC**

**En el escondite del enemigo...**

**-**"Mi señora... ¿me mandaba llamar?".-

-"Puedo sentir... Que las estrellas puras se están dividiendo..."- Sailor Meiga miró fijamente a Sailor Chaos.- "Y tenemos que sacar partido de eso..."-

-"Ahora que la Princesa de la Luna no está con vida, todo será más fácil".-

-"Algo menos de que preocuparnos, y con lo que obtenemos mucha ventaja sobre esas Sailors basuras... Lo único lamentable es que ya no podré adueñarme del Cristal de Plata".-

-"Pero existe el Cristal Dorado".-

-"Si… Ese cristal será mío también... Pero me importa más encontrar el Cristal Makrán... Para que ella no despierte nunca y yo pueda gobernar el Universo entero..."-

-"Tenemos que vigilar muy bien a las Sailors... Ellas deben saber el paradero de ese Cristal... Sobre todo Sailor Galaxia".-

-"Por el momento, será mejor que comencemos con la otra parte del plan, Sígueme".-

Ambas salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a un pasillo. Descendieron por unas escaleras y Chaos abrió una enorme puerta con grabados antiguos. Entraron a una habitación oscura, en el momento en que Sailor Chaos pisó el centro de la habitación, ésta se iluminó, del piso se abrieron cuatro puertas que permitieron salir a cuatro cúpulas de cristal las cuales formaban una cruz. Las cúpulas eran de distintos colores, rojo, verde, azul y blanco, las cuales cubrían cuatro cuerpos dormidos.

-"¿Cree que es el tiempo indicado para despertarlas?".- Sailor Chaos levantó su brazo derecho e hizo brillar su brazalete y al instante las y cúpulas de cristal comienzan a brillar y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, los cuerpos de las cuatro Guardianas comenzaron a levitar.-

-"Guardianas Espirituales... Llegó la hora de despertar".- Inmediatamente las cuatro figuras en el aire abrieron sus ojos simultáneamente y poco a poco comenzaron a descender hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies.- "Llegó la hora de su misión..."- Las cuatro Guardianas le miraron seriamente.- "Voy a presentarme, yo soy Sailor Chaos... Futura soberana de todo el Universo, soy a quien tendrán que obedecer de ahora en adelante, así que mas les vale que guarden respeto hacia mí".- Las Cuatro Guardianas hicieron una inclinación respetuosa.- "También seguirán las indicaciones de Sailor Meiga".-

-"Mi señora… Permítame presentarle a las Guardianes Espirituales... Las Cuatro Diosas de los Elementos, las fuerzas más poderosas de todo el Universo a su servicio".- Una de ellas se acercó a las Sailors, era poseedora de una larga cabellera lacia de color azul claro, y unos enigmáticos ojos en color gris.-

-"Mi nombre es Zayaka, soy la guardiana del Norte, mi elemento natural es el agua, a sus pies mi señora Sailor Chaos.- Se inclinó ante ella.

Otra de ellas se acercó a la altura de su compañera, una chica de cabellera larga en color negro con cuatro mechones en color rojo, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro.

-"Mi nombre es Yukai, soy la guardiana del Sur, mi elemento es la tierra, estoy a sus servicios mi señora Sailor Chaos".- Hizo una breve inclinación.

Después de unos segundos, una chica de mirada retadora y muy penetrante se acercó a sus compañeras sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Sailor Chaos, era de larga cabellera en color rojo muy brillante decorada con cuatro mechones en color negro, y poseedora de unos penetrantes ojos en color dorado.

-"Mi nombre es Inugami, soy la guardiana del Oeste y mi elemento es el fuego... A sus ordenes".- Dijo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Chaos, quien se sorprendió por tal actitud de la chica... Se notaba que no era tan fácil de dominar... Característica principal e inequívoca de la señora del fuego.

Después una chica más avanzó hasta quedar junto a Inugami, pero solo se limitó a mirar a Sailor Chaos de una manera inocente, algo que le llamó mucho la atención… Algo que no le gustó en nada a Chaos... Iba a hacérselo saber pero Sailor Meiga intervino.-

-"Ella es Sayuri, la guardiana del Este, la señora del viento..."-

-"Déjala a ella que hable".-

-"A ella no le gusta expresar de esa manera las cosas... Ella no habla".- Intervino Inugami acercándose más a Sayuri. Sailor Chaos dejó pasar el incidente y continuó hablando.-

-"Muy bien, entonces les diré cual es su misión. Ustedes fueron despertadas y traídas hasta aquí con un solo propósito... Ayudarme a sembrar el Caos en este planeta y destruirlo... No me importa lo que hagan, pero tienen que destruirlo... Pero antes, deberán terminar con la existencia de las Sailor Scouts de este planeta, con más clama les diré específicamente lo que harán, por el momento, quiero hacerles de su conocimiento... Que su principal objetivo... Es la destrucción".- Las Guardianas se miraron entre sí y asintieron afirmativamente.- "Ahora si Sailor Meiga... Esas estúpidas Sailor Scouts... Están acabadas... jajajajajaja".-

Sailor Meiga asintió e hizo aparecer una esfera de cristal, concentró un poco de energía, mientras repitió unas extrañas palabras, la esfera comenzó a brillar y de ésta salieron rayos negros junto con un haz de luz muy potente que se elevó en el cielo con dirección a la Luna, a la cual rodeó provocando que su brillo comenzara a desaparecer. El mismo haz de luz también rodeó al Planeta Tierra desde el exterior y lo encerró en un campo de energía.-

-"Por fin... El hechizo se ha completado… Su maldición ha caído sobre la Tierra y la Luna... Muy pronto, veremos los resultados".- Sailor Chaos, rió estruendosamente.-

-"Muy bien, ahora ve con Kaolinet y dile que se apresure a encontrar el lugar indicado... Para su próximo ataque... jajajaja".- Sailor Meiga hizo una reverencia.-

_**CCCCC**_

"…**_Yo sé que mientras existamos, recordaremos,_**

_**y que el tiempo transforma todo amor,**_

_**en casi nada…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

Seren se encontraba dormida, la fiebre iba en aumento y el dolor en su pecho se incrementaba cada vez más. Hoshimi sostenía su mano derecha, le mojaba el rostro con un pañuelo húmedo, y a pesar de darle un medicamento, la fiebre no quería cesar incluso, estaba comenzando a delirar.

-"Darien... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser así las cosas?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?".- Hoshimi secó su sudor nuevamente mientras le miraba preocupado.-

-"Cada vez está peor... Esto es preocupante... Descuida... Creo saber porque estás así... Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, pronto estarás bien... Tal parece que entre más lejos estés de Endymion... Tu salud empeorará y tu energía disminuirá... Espero no equivocarme... Pero es necesario que te lleve junto a él…"-

-"Darien..."-

_**CCCCC**_

"…**_Mas casi yo me olvido de un gran detalle,_**

_**un gran amor no va, a morir así,**_

_**por eso, de vez en cuando tu vas...**_

**_vas a acordarte de mi…"_**

_**CCCCC**_

Darien se encontraba en una mecedora con Sharian en brazos, estaba dándole su biberón con la mirada perdida en el suelo... Sharian no dejaba de mirarlo, tomó con su pequeña manita la mano de Darien que sostenía el biberón, él le devolvió la mirada.

-"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Ya no quieres?".- Por respuesta Sharian solo siguió tomando su leche. Darien le miraba a los ojos pero seguía pensando en Serena... Y en Seren...- "Cuando veo tus ojos, me doy cuenta que... Eres una reproducción pequeña de lo que era Serena..."- Sharian soltó el biberón y sonrió.- "Veo que te agrada que te diga eso".-

-"Ahg..da..da.. pa...da...ta...pa...da…"- Sharian le extendió sus bracitos mientras le sonreía.- "Pa...aghh...pa…"- Darien tomó una de sus manitas y la acarició.-

-"Así que ya tienes ganas de hablar... ¿Qué quieres decirme, mmm?".-

-"Pa...aahh...da...da...aaa...pa..." – Sharian calló un momento y cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente y luego volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a Darien fijamente sonriendo.- "Pa...pa...papá".- Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido.- "Papá".-

-"Sharian... Yo no... Yo no soy tu Papá pequeña".-

-"Papá... Papá…"- Sharian insistió con más alegría. Darien sonrió y besó su frente.-

-"Esta bien... Creo que no voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión... Solo espero que tu verdadero Papá no se moleste".-

-"Papá..."-

-"No voy a mentirte... Se siente muy hermoso que me digas así... Creo que es porque yo... Me quedé deseando que alguien me llamara así".-

Darien recordó la imagen de Serena cuando tenía su abdomen abultado... Cuando ella tomaba su mano con una gran sonrisa para que pudiera sentir las pequeñas patadas que le daba su bebé en su vientre... Cuando ellos vivían... Cuando Serena esperaba a su hijo, a su bebé… En aquel tiempo cuando ambos esperaban felices la llegada del fruto de su amor. Después llegó a su mente la sospecha de Amy.

-"Tal vez sea verdad... No, eso no es posible... Pero quiero que sepas algo... A mi me hubiese gustado que en verdad tu fueras mi hija... Y de Serena..."- Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.- "Serena... Mi amor por ti, no morirá tan fácilmente... Te lo juro".-

**CCCCC**

"…**_No ganas nada con intentar, _**

_**el olvidarme,**_

_**durante mucho, mucho tiempo en tu vida,**_

_**yo voy a vivir,**_

_**no, no ganas nada con intentarlo,**_

_**los pequeños detalles de los dos,**_

_**son cosas muy grandes para olvidar,**_

_**recuérdalo, a toda hora van a estar presentes,**_

_**ya lo verás, por eso y solo por eso,**_

_**tu vas a acordarte de mi..."**_

* * *

****

**Canciones: **

"**Detalles" / Roberto Carlos. **(Capítulo 26 y 27)

"**Wind's Nocturne" (Viento nocturno) / Desconocido** (Interpretada por Seiya. Cap. 26)

"**Hero"** **(English & Spanish Versions**) / **Mariah Carey** (Interpretada por Seren Cap 27). _Traducción y adaptación para esta historia: Serekino Kaoru._

* * *

__

**Notas de la Autora: **

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo 160 reviews!!!... cielos, jamás esperé tal respuesta de ustedes... y también me da mucho gusto recibir todos y cada uno de los mails que me han enviado, de verdad que les estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me han brindado y a casi un año de haber comenzado esta historia, créanme... que esto me emociona mucho... precisamente el 20 de Mayo cumple un año que emoción!!!!! Jejejeje... bueno, pasemos ahora a despejar unas dudas importantes...

No, Serena y Saori no son hermanas... Seiya no es nadie que haya reencarnado del pasado de Saori... Serena y Seiya o Serena y Darien, una vez más... eso aún no esta decidido... Por cierto Mer... ¿qué le ocurre a Seren?.. pues está enfermándose buuuaaa!!!... Entre Yaten y Mina, pues las cosas podrían mejorar... no se que piense Yaten al respecto... Darien se enamorará de Seren??, pues ¿qué opinan ustedes de eso?, jejeje... ¿Caramelo morderá a Seiya?... pues creo que definitivamente lo seguirá haciendo jejeje... ¿Aparecerán nuevos personajes?.. pues creo que eso ya lo notaron en este episodio.. La cena entre Seren y Darien... les tengo una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo... luego contesto las demás ...

Agradecimiento especial para mi hermanito Miki (se que siempre lo hago pero es que creo que no terminaré nunca --U), amiga Ranma-Chan (que la he nombrado mi apuntador oficial jejejeje... gracias por prestarme tu tiempo e inspiración) sobre todo muchas gracias por el dibujo de Sailor Universe... al igual que muchas gracias a Carrie.. por su dibujo también, eres una excelente amiga... Yavanna... que te puedo decir cuñadita??? Mil gracias por tu aportación a este capítulo!!!! Y una dedicatoria a mi amiga Patri... la madrina de Sharian .

**CAPITULOS**

**26 Y 27:**

"**DETALLES"**

**Redactado por: Yavanna y Serekino Kaoru (con la asesoría e inspiración de Ranma –Chan).**

**Capítulo 28: "La Estrella de Darien es robada".**

**Segunda Edición:**

**Martes, Febrero 06 del 2007'.**


	30. SUBF 28: Lagrimas Negras

**-28-**

**NIJUUHASHI**

"**LAGRIMAS NEGRAS"**

-"Luces preocupado¿qué pasa?, no te veo con los mismos ánimos de siempre. Se trata de la Princesa de la Luna ¿verdad?".- Saori se sentó al lado derecho de Seiya en un jardín que se encontraba en frente del castillo.-

-"No quiero aceptarlo pero, parece que cada día la pierdo más... Y eso me duele, porque parece que todos mis intentos para que lo olvide no sirven de nada... Además, sé que no debí decirle todo eso, pero tampoco pude evitarlo, creo que actué por impulso".-

-"Eso es comprensible, todos tenemos un límite en nuestras emociones y cuando llegamos a él, muy pocas veces podemos controlar nuestros actos, te lo dije eres demasiado impulsivo".-

-"Aún así, creo que no debí hacerlo... No era la manera de hacérselo saber".-

-"Sabes, aún con todo lo que pasó y como te sientes... En mi opinión personal, creo que tuviste razón..."- Seiya le miró fijamente.- "Era obvio que con todo lo que ha ocurrido tuvieras que llegar a un límite; sobretodo cuando vez que tus esfuerzos son en vano. Aunque considero que eres una de las personas que se dejan llevar por sus impulsos, tenías todo el derecho a desahogarte y esa fue una manera que aunque no era la adecuada, era importante que externaras tus emociones, no pienso que seas una mala persona, al contrario, eres alguien muy especial y muy bondadoso, no había conocido antes a nadie así... Y aunque no entienda este tipo de problemas... Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo".- Saori le miró a los ojos y sonrió.- "Si quieres que alguien te escuche, aquí estaré... Incluso puedo ayudarte a controlar tus impulsos, antes de que tengas alguna amarga experiencia".- Saori miró hacia el horizonte con una mirada llena de tristeza.-

-"¿Por qué dices eso?".-

-"Porque a mi me ocurrió algo así... Y créeme… Cuando te dejas llevar por tus impulsos... Puedes cometer errores que lamentas toda tu vida".-

-"Eso fue lo que ocurrió con tu hermana... ¿Cierto?".- Saori bajó la mirada.-

-"Mi hermana era una buena niña, de buenos sentimientos, con un carácter muy fuerte, pero era muy linda. Todo iba muy bien en nuestro entrenamiento y en nuestras vidas; hasta que un maligno ser llegó... Guermatoid, quien terminó con la paz en nuestro mundo y con el trajo el fantasma de la destrucción... El silencio. Hicimos todo lo posible por detenerlo, por acabar con él pero todo fue inútil, yo hubiera perdido la vida por mi desesperación pero fui salvada por Arashi…"-

-"¿Arashi?"-

-"Mi hermana... Ella entrenaba para convertirse en una Sailor como yo, pero en ese momento, cuando vió que yo estaba a punto de morir... Ella tomó un cristal maldito e invocó su poder despertando el Caos y convirtiéndose en Sailor Chaos.-

-"Pero, lo que no entiendo es porque ahora ella nos ataca".-

-"Ella está poseída por ese poder maldito. En aquella ocasión, debido a su falta de experiencia y control sobre ese cristal, no pudo controlar tal poder y el caos fue apoderándose de su cuerpo y de su mente. Arashi estaba entrenada para que eso no ocurriese, pero desgraciadamente, Guermatoid se percató de eso y comenzó a controlar su mente... a poseerla.- Saori cerró los ojos con dolor.-

- Maldito...-

- Ella pudo salvarme... Pero Guermatoid le quitó la vida por ello. La vi morir frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada... No sabes lo imponente que me sentí en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando perdí todo el control sobre mi mente y mi poder, dejándome gobernar por la oscuridad".-

-"¿Guermatoid también influyó en ti?".-

-"No, fue mi propio poder oscuro el que me hizo volverme en contra de todo al despertar completamente, me convirtió en un ser oscuro que vive dentro de mí y que logro contener por mi poder mental, pero al perderlo, me hizo actuar de tal forma... Y de no haber sido por la Reina Serenity... Hubiera eliminado a las Inner Senshies".-

-"Así que era eso lo que temían que volviera a ocurrir cuando despertaras de nuevo".-

-"Sí, supongo que si".-

-"Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú en esos momentos. Me vengaría de todos los que no estuvieron ahí para salvar a uno de mis seres queridos. Yo también sentí esa desesperación cuando Sailor Galaxia destruyó nuestro planeta".-

-"Ella era gobernada por m propia hermana, eso es solo una pequeña demostración de lo que Arashi puede llegar a hacer... Y me duele que actúe así porque es mi hermana. Pero antes de eso… Soy una Sailor Guardiana y como tal debo velar por el bienestar del universo... Así tenga que sacrificar mi vida o la de mis seres queridos".-

-"No estas sola".- Saori miró fijamente a Seiya.- "Estamos juntos en esto... No te dejaré sola y todo estará bien, ya lo verás confía en mi. Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu hermana, pero verás como el destino tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas y en ellas está el destino de tu hermana".-

-"Ella morirá..."-

-"No estés tan segura. Si descubrimos la manera de ayudarla lo haremos... Sailor Moon lo hará... Y yo también, confía en nosotros.-

-"Eso es un sueño".-

-"Que puede convertirse en realidad, solamente tenemos que mantener la esperanza".-

-"Ojalá tuvieras razón".- Saori sonrió.-

-"Confía en mí... Gracias por abrirme tu corazón".-

-"Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad".-

**CCCCC**

**Tokio, Japón.**

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".-

-"Mejor".-

-"Pensé que dormirías más".-

-"Dormí mucho en el avión".-

-"Te traigo el desayuno".-

-"Gracias, pero no tengo mucha hambre".-

-"Bueno, tómate el jugo, para que te de fuerzas, tienes que comer algo".-

-"Si tiene razón".- Seren tomó un poco de jugo.- "¿De que es el jugo?".-

-"De zanahoria".- El sabor amargo del jugo le provocó malestar en el estómago y una mueca en su rostro.- "Recuerdo que te gustaba cuando eras pequeña en el Milenio de Plata".-

-"Si, pero ya no".-

-"Que extraño era lo que siempre pedías para desayunar... Bueno al menos eso es lo que siempre me decía tu madre".-

-"Sí... Pero dejó de gustarme por algo... Por alguna razón que me hace estremecer el corazón... Y que no recuerdo muy bien".- Seren cerró los ojos y hace un intento por recordar.-

-"¿Has recordado algo?".-

-"No... Y ahora que lo pienso... Saori me dijo que hay cosas de mi pasado que he olvidado¿tiene alguna idea de lo que pueda ser?".-

-"No, lo siento, no tengo ni la menor idea de a que se refería con eso. Bueno me tengo que ir a una junta en la disquera, cualquier cosa ya tienes el número de mi móvil, que no creo que necesites, a estas alturas sabes usar muy bien tu mente".- Seren sonrió.-

-"Sí gracias".-

-"Nos veremos después".- Hoshimi salió de la habitación deteniéndose un momento al pie de la puerta.- "Seguramente lo que ha olvidado, es el recuerdo del enviado del bien".-

**CCCCC**

**Un par de horas después...**

-"¿Hola?".-

-"Hola Amy".-

-"¿Seren?... Hola amiga ¿cómo les va?".-

-"No muy bien".-

-"¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?".-

-"Amy, estoy en Japón... Quisiera hablar contigo¿crees que podamos vernos?".-

-"Claro, paso a verte al departamento".-

-"No, estoy en el departamento del señor Nishimura, frente al departamento de Darien".- Amy frunció el ceño.-

-"Esto es demasiado extraño... ¿Qué sucede?".-

-"Mejor nos vemos en la tarde¿qué te parece a las 5:30?".-

-"Claro, ahí estaré... Seren... ¿estas bien?".-

-"No Amy, realmente necesito hablar contigo".-

-"Nos vemos en la tarde".-

-"Adiós".- Seren colgó el teléfono y se toca su pecho a la altura del corazón.- "No, no estoy bien... No me siento nada bien".- Miró sus muñecas con tristeza.- "¿De verdad fue mejor idea haber sobrevivido?... Estoy comenzando a creer que lo mejor hubiera sido morirme..."-

De pronto algo le impidió seguir respirando y el dolor en su pecho se hizo presente, comenzó a toser con mayor esfuerzo e intensidad y la sangre se hizo presente una vez más. Después de unos segundos el dolor cesó y fue al baño a limpiarse, se miró en el espejo.

-"Definitivamente estoy comenzando a creerlo... Tengo que a salir de aquí a tomar un poco de aire fresco.-

**CCCCC**

**Templo Hikawa.**

-"Por favor fuego sagrado, ayúdame a encontrar un significado a esos sueños…"- Rei estaba concentrándose frente a las llamas del fuego sagrado y las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer.- "¿La primera caída?... ¿Qué rayos significa eso?... Siento que la vida de Amy y Michiru corren peligro..."- Abrió sus ojos y el fuego comenzó a crear las imágenes de cuatro extrañas siluetas que emanan un poder gigantesco, después observó una parte de la cuidad destruida, la imagen de un ave de fuego y después el rostro de alguien que la deja totalmente sorprendida.- "Serena... Sigues presente... ¿Por qué?..."- El fuego regresó a la normalidad y Rei abrió los ojos pensando un momento, la puerta de la habitación de abrió dejando pasar a un atractivo joven.-

-"Rei... ¿Qué pasa?".-

-"Nada Nicholas, estoy bien... ¿Qué haces aquí?".- El chico se sentó a su lado.-

-"Vine porque estoy preocupado por ti... Te he notado muy extraña... ¿Es por ese sujeto verdad?... Ese tal Darien..."-

-"No... Bueno si, un poco... Pero no es lo que piensas... En sí son muchas cosas las que me preocupan... Algo va a pasar y por primera vez, tengo miedo".-

-"¿Miedo?".-

-"Sí, porque esta vez no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esta por venir y eso me asusta".-

-"Entonces, debe ser algo realmente importante, nunca te había visto así... Probablemente eso también se debe a tu cambio tan extraño de actitud..."-

-"¿A que te refieres?".-

-"Rei, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, se que antes no había tanta confianza entre nosotros pero siempre estuve al pendiente de ti y aprendí a conocerte, y nunca te había visto así... Hubo unos días en los que actuaste muy extraña, esos días en los que te veías con Darien... Era como si no fueras tú... No actuabas como lo hacías normalmente, y eso me perturba... Por que se que no estas bien... Tal vez aún no me tengas mucha confianza pero... Quiero que sepas que estaré contigo para lo que necesites... Tu no estas sola y sea lo que sea por lo que estés pasando... Aquí estaré yo Rei... Siempre…"- Rei lo miró fijamente y se sonrojó un poco, pero un dolor creció en su corazón... El dolor de haber desecho la vida de dos seres que se amaron durante mucho tiempo, el dolor de haber provocado la muerte de quien la consideró... Su mejor amiga. Bajó el rostro y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas- -"Rei..."-

-"No deberías estar aquí... No merezco que estés aquí".-

-"Eso no es verdad... Rei... Ábreme tu corazón... Se que estas sufriendo... Dime por qué... Puedo ayudarte…"-

-"No... Esto lo debo de enfrentar sola... Así tiene que ser… Es mi castigo por mi traición..."-

-"Rei..."- Nicholas la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras Rei llora desconsoladamente.-

**CCCCC**

**Centro de la ciudad.**

Seren caminaba hacia el departamento que compartía con los chicos para recoger su vehículo y algunas cosas que ocuparía mientras estuviera bajo el cuidado del padre de Saori. Pasaba por una florería cuando de pronto un oso de peluche le interrumpió el camino, el pequeño peluche atrajo su atención, se inclinó para recogerlo.

La imagen de una pequeña bebé de ojos azules y cabello largo sujeto en un par de coletas gateando hacia ella le llamó la atención, ambas cruzaron sus miradas por unos segundos. Seren se quitó sus gafas, para mirar a la pequeña con más atención, se llevó inmediatamente su mano derecha la altura de su vientre por impulso, mientras que una inmensa nostalgia le invadía por todo el cuerpo.

Sharian parpadeó un par de veces y después sonrió, Seren le correspondió. La bebé se acercó a ella, sentándose para quedar exactamente frente a ella y extendió sus bracitos, Seren entendió lo que quería y le entregó su osito de peluche. Sharian le sonrió.

-"Eres muy linda pequeña... Te pareces tanto...a".- Seren le acarició su frente y su cabello.- "A mí".- Sharian le extendió sus bracitos una vez más mientras balbuceaba algo y le sonreía. Seren la tomó en brazos.- "¿Dónde están tus papás?, es muy peligroso que estés sola en la calle".- Sintió algo muy especial en su interior, una nostalgia combinada con emoción, la bebé despertaba en ella algo que no se podía explicar, pero también sentía dolor en su corazón.-

-"Papá... Papá".- Sharian señaló el interior de la florería con insistencia.-

-"¿Tu papá está adentro?".-

-"Papá... dento..."-

-"Debe estar preocupado por ti, vamos".-

-"¡Sharian!".- En el marco de la puerta apareció Darien con tres docenas de rosas rojas, vestía un pantalón oscuro y una camisa estilo casual abierta de los tres primeros botones, ambos en color negro. Darien observó a Sharian en brazos de una chica a la cual bastó solo con mirar sus ojos azules como el cielo para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.- -"Seren..."- Ambos se miraron fijamente, Darien se acercó a ambas, pero ninguno sabía que decir, Sharian fue la que se encargó de romper el silencio.-

-"¡Papá!...ro, la...bah"- Sharian llamó la atención de Seren.-

-"¿Papá?... ¿El es tu Papá?".- Seren frunció el ceño sin entender.-

-"Es una larga historia, muy extraña pero ella está bajo mi cuidado".-

-"No entiendo".-

-"Su nombre es Sharian, no me preguntes quien es porque yo tampoco lo sé... Pero, hace unos días apareció en la puerta de mi departamento con una nota dirigida a mí para que la cuidara... No me veas así... Esto también es muy extraño para mí..."- Sharian no dejaba de jugar con el cabello de Seren y reír divertida en sus brazos.- "Parece que le agradas... Otra cosa extraña".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?".- ¬¬

-"¡No! Por favor no me mal interpretes... Lo que sucede es que desde que llegó, no le permite a nadie que la toque cuando está conmigo, bueno, cuando llegó no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, solamente me lo permitía a mí y solo quería estar conmigo... Lo que me sorprende es que ahora estaría llorando y esta de lo más feliz en tus brazos".-

-"Ya veo... ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien te la haya dejado?".-

-"No... Pero ya estamos investigando al respecto... Por cierto... ¿No deberías estar es los Ángeles?".-

-"Llegué ayer en la noche, ya he terminado con el trabajo allá".-

-"Muchas felicidades por el premio".-

-"Muchas gracias".-

-"¿Y como están los chicos?".- Seren dudó un poco en contestar.-

-"Ellos siguen allá... Regresan en unos días más".- En eso dos hombres de mediana edad se acercan a ellos.-

-"¡Darien!".-

-"Dr. Kenshin..."- Un hombre de cabello café oscuro y ojos en color miel les sonrió amistosamente a Darien y a Seren.-

-"Muy buenos días... Hola pequeña".- Sharian le sonrió emocionada mientras Kenshin le acarició el rostro.- "Vaya, es extraño verte tan feliz".- Miró a Seren.- "Buenos días".-

-"Buenos días".-

-"Es una sorpresa encontrarnos por aquí".-

-"Si, jejeje... Mira Arisawa te presento a mi alumno... En realidad es más que eso, es un colaborador, su nombre es Darien Chiba. Darien el es el Dr. Arisawa".-

-"Tanto gusto".-

-"Así que tu eres el famoso Dr. Chiba".- Darien sonrió.-

-"Bueno, aún creo que es muy pronto para que me llamen doctor, pero si, soy yo".-

-"Kenshin me ha hablado mucho de ti, y en todo el hospital eres muy conocido, eres el primer alumno universitario que ha dado los resultados de un médico con años de experiencia, a mi me parece muy correcto que te llamemos como un colega más, después de todo, falta muy poco para que termines la carrera".-

-"Es usted muy amable Dr. Arisawa. Les presento a Seren..."- Fue interrumpido por el Dr. Kenshin.-

-"Si... Es un placer conocerla en persona, es usted poseedora de una hermosa voz".-

-"Muchas gracias".-

-"Mucho gusto señorita".-

-"El gusto es mío Dr. Arisawa".- Kenshin miró a Sharian.-

-"Así que por eso estás tan feliz, te entiendo pequeña, estar cerca de nuestra madre nos hace muy feliz, Darien no sabía que ella fuera la mamá de Sharian, ahora entiendo porque tienes que dejar a la pequeña en la guardería del hospital, su trabajo es realmente absorbente Seren, pero aún así me doy cuenta que su hija esta muy bien cuidada, les felicito a ambos".-

-"Eh... No…- Darien y Seren estaban más rojos que un par de tomates maduros.-

-"¿Es tu esposa Darien?", vaya que sorpresa no me lo esperaba, pero si... Su bebé tiene sus mismos ojos Seren".-

-"Es verdad, pequeña tienes una mamá muy bella".-

-"¿Mamá?".- Sharian parpadeó un par de veces y después sonrió muy contenta.- "¡Mamá!".-

-"No se equivoca, Darien y..."- Seren fue interrumpida.-

-"Dr. Kenshin, permítame decirle..."-

-"No no me digas nada Darien, no te preocupes no tienes nada que decir".- En ese momento el móvil de Seren comenzó a sonar, Seren observa el número de su representante.-

-"Permiso".-

-"Propio".- Seren se alejó un poco con Sharian en brazos y atendió la llamada.-

-"¿Sí?".-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".-

-"Mejor, no se preocupe, salí a recoger mi vehículo y algunas cosas al departamento".-

-"¿Podrás conducir?".-

-"Si, claro que puedo, me siento bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse".-

-"Parece una buena chica Darien, elegiste muy bien, tienes una buena esposa".-

-"No se equivoca Dr. Arasawa, ella no es mi esposa".-

-"De todas maneras Arasawa tiene razón Darien, basta con ver a Sharian para saber que es una buena madre, y si no se han casado... Esperemos que pronto lo hagan, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos después en el hospital, ya habrá tiempo de conversar".-

-"Gusto en conocerte Darien, nos estamos viendo".-

-"El gusto en mío Dr. Arasawa, hasta pronto Dr. Kenshin".- Ambos se van.-

-"Bueno, te llamaba porque la junta se alargó más de lo que esperaba, así que no podré llegar a comer".-

-"Esta bien, pierda cuidado, Amy vendrá a verme más tarde, así que no estaré sola".-

-"Eso me tranquiliza, muy bien, entonces estamos en contacto, te llamaré después".-

-"Adiós".- Hoshimi cortó la conversación.-

-"¿Está con él verdad?".-

-"Si, aún no pierdo mi poder para adivinar ciertas cosas..."- Hoshimi sonrió mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su saco.-

-"Era de esperarse".-

-"¿No crees que es por su bien?... El destino es el que se encarga de poner las reglas del juego".-

-"Muchas de esas reglas... Se pueden romper".-

-"Si eso es así, entonces ¿porque no abandonas la puerta del tiempo?".-

-"Por ahora mi lugar esta en este siglo".- Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero".-

-"El hecho de que tu hayas renunciado a ser el sacerdote que cuida del guardián del Universo, no quiere decir que todos tengamos que abandonar nuestras responsabilidades".-

-"¿Me estas diciendo que yo soy un irresponsable?..."- Hoshimi le miró divertido.-"Setsuna, Setsuna... Como se ve que no has cambiado... Tomas tu papel muy en serio pero hay una gran diferencia entre el tiempo y tú... El si cambia constantemente y por lo visto tu no... ¿Qué clase de Sailor Guardiana eres?".-

-"Soy una Sailor Guerrera y Guardiana... Esa es la diferencia".- Ambos se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron.- "¿Por qué esperaste hasta este momento para aparecer?, has estado aquí desde antes de que Sailor Saturn despertara para atacar a la Reina Neherenia".-

-"No era el momento y lo sabes perfectamente, tenía que esperar a que Arashi atacara directamente".-

-"Sinceramente me hubiera gustado que te equivocaras esta vez".-

-"A mí también... Lo único bueno de todo esto es..."- Un par de niñas pequeñas se posaron frente a la banca del parque número 10 en donde se encontraban sentados Hoshimi y Setsuna, Hoshimi veía con una sonrisa a las niñas que jugaban en la fuente.-

-"Así que ya has hablado con ella".- Hoshimi asintió.-

-"Sabía que había despertado, pero no espere que de esa manera... En fin... El motivo de verte esta vez es porque las cosas están empeorando cada vez más... Serenity está enfermando…- Setsuna bajó el rostro.-

-"Ha comenzado..."- Hoshimi asintió.-

-"Parece que ha dado inicio la cuenta regresiva... Lo que viene es muy fuerte y peligroso... Y no estoy seguro que Serenity, Endymion y los demás puedan con lo que viene... Sobre todo Serenity".- Setsuna miró el rostro de Hoshimi por unos segundos y después la devolvió preocupada al suelo.- "Setsuna... Ella debe recordar su pasado ahora, no podemos permitir que Arashi se adelante a eso".-

-"Eso le causaría mucho dolor a la princesa y sus heridas no han sanado, la reina Serenity dejó indicaciones, dijo que tenía que recordarlo por ella misma, así como lo hizo el Príncipe... Y yo no puedo ir en contra de ese mandato..."-

-"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas".-

-"¿Entonces que...?".-

-"El único que puede hacerlo es Endymion... Es lo más correcto... él tiene que hacerlo".-

-"¡No!".- Setsuna lo miró fijamente.- "¡Eso no puedo permitirlo, eso significaría revelarles a todos que ella sigue con vida!".-

-"¿Y que prefieres?... ¿Que en su estado, se enfrente Arashi arriesgándose a enterarse de una manera en que le afectará más?".-

-"Sigo creyendo en que dejemos que el destino se encargue".-

-"Serenity está enfermando, eso es el primer presagio de la catástrofe que se avecina, el resplandor de la Luna está disminuyendo cada vez más, lo mismo pasará con la Tierra... Pero no será el mismo peligro al que las Sailors están acostumbradas y lo sabes muy bien, tu eres la única que puede ver perfectamente lo que se avecina... Deberías pensar mejor las cosas".-

-"Yo no puedo ir en contra de lo que el destino y..."-

-"El tiempo dispongan... Si lo se... Pero yo si".- Setsuna cerró los ojos por unos segundos.-

-"Entonces... Hablarás con el Príncipe... Le dirás todo".- Hoshimi guardó silencio por unos segundos.-

-"Sabes... Que tampoco puedo hacerlo... Pero puedo intentar que el sufrimiento sea menos... Puede que no funcione... Pero puedo intentarlo".-

-"La magia no resolverá nada en esta ocasión".-

-"Si, lo se... Pero encontraré la forma".-

-"El Silencio... Ahora si está cada vez más cerca".-

-"Y trae consigo el Caos... La destrucción del Universo..."- Setsuna miró fríamente hacia el horizonte.-

-"El Apocalipsis..."- Setsuna y Hoshimi se miraron fijamente.-

**CCCCC**

"**_Nos hizo falta tiempo,_**

_**nos comimos el tiempo,**_

_**el beso que forjamos,**_

_**aquel vino que probamos**_

**_se fue de nuestras manos…"_**

Seren regresó con Darien, se sonrojaron por un momento, Sharian reía divertida.

-"Lo siento..."-

-"Fue un malentendido, no te preocupes".-

-"Lo aclararé cuanto antes".- Seren sonrió con cierta timidez.-

-"Bueno me tengo que ir".- Seren se acercó un poco más a Darien para darle a Sharian pero muy al contrario a lo que esperaban y para sorpresa de Darien, Sharian se aferró al abrazo de Seren.- Ve con él pequeña.-La bebé movió su cabeza negativamente y comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento.-

-"BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!".- Seren le abrazó, ese llanto... No se explicaba porque, pero le partía el alma.-

-"Ya corazón, no llores... ¿No quieres ir con él?... ¿mmmh?... ya, ya no llores mi amor".-

-"Será mejor que vaya por el auto ¿podrías cuidarla un momento?".-

-"Sí claro, aquí te espero".-

-"Gracias no tardo".- Darien dobló en la esquina rápidamente y después de unos segundos, apareció frente a Seren y Sharian quien dejó de llorar. Darien bajó del automóvil y se acercó a ellas".-

-"Parece que ya se tranquilizó".- Sharian miraba a Seren mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, abrazaba a su peluche y ponía su pulgar en su boca.-

-"Gracias... ¿A dónde vas?".-

-"A recoger mi auto".-

-"¿Quieres que te lleve?, no me cuesta nada llevarte a donde vayas".-

-"No gracias, no te molestes".- Seren le da a Sharian pero la bebé hábilmente logró tomar uno de los dedos de Seren.-

-"No...no...no".- Darien cargaba a la bebé e intentó separarla de Seren.- "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!".-

-"No mi amor no llores, lo siento pero me tengo que ir".- Sharian solo incrementó más su llanto.-

-"Pequeña, tranquila".- Darien intentaba separarla de Seren pero no lo conseguía.- "Es inútil, cuando comienza a llorar de esa manera no hay poder humano que la controle".-

Toda la gente que pasaba por ahí no podía evitar voltear a ver a la bebé que lloraba con mucho sentimiento y veían de mala manera a Darien porque intentaba separar a la pequeña de la joven que más de uno pensó que era su mamá.

-"Insisto, yo te llevo, tal vez así deje de llorar, no quiere que te vayas... Y si vienes con nosotros será más fácil porque en el auto siempre se queda dormida".-

-"Pero..."- Sharian dejó de llorar y le miró fijamente a los ojos con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos azules cristalinos, aún sollozaba por el sentimiento y tiraba del dedo de Seren.- "Esta bien… Pero de verdad, no me gusta dar molestias, gracias".-

-"No es ninguna, además soy yo el que te agradece porque no me gusta ver llorar a esta pequeñita".- Sharian le miró a los ojos y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.- "¿Ya estás feliz?".-

-"Feli... Papá... Mamá... bebe... feli..."- Sharian sonreía y se movía emocionada, Seren estaba muy sonrojada al igual que Darien por las palabras de la niña.-

-"Eh... Vamos... Sube".- Darien le abrió la puerta de su automóvil a Seren quien subió.-

-"Dámela".- Darien le dió a Sharian quien se emocionó mucho al ver que Seren la iba a recibir en brazos. Darien vió la alegría de la pequeña y la mirada cálida de Seren además de su tierna sonrisa... El también sonrió para después cerrar la puerta e irse del otro lado y abordar el vehículo también.-

-"Si quieres puedes ponerla en el porta bebé de atrás".-

-"No está bien así, no queremos volver a llorar ¿cierto?".- Seren le sonrió a la pequeña quien rió divertida mientras jugaba con su cabello oscuro.-

-"Bien, entonces vámonos".- Ambos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, Darien arrancó el auto.-

-"¿De verdad no tienes algún compromiso?".-

-"Tenemos tiempo, ayer hice guardia en el hospital, mañana es día de clases en la Universidad y en la tarde tengo que ir de nuevo al hospital. Hoy solo debo de ir a un lugar y quede de verme con Andrew, pero no te preocupes, no me cuesta nada llevarte a donde vayas. ¿Tú tienes prisa?".-

-"No ninguna".-

-"Entonces¿no te molestaría acompañarme?... No me tomará mucho tiempo pero y así ya no me desviaría tanto, no es muy lejos así que no te robaré mucho tiempo".-

-"No, esta bien, no te preocupes".-

-"Gracias..."-Darien abandonó la ciudad al tomar el camino hacia la carretera principal.-

**CCCCC**

"_**Nos hizo falta tiempo,**_

_**de caminar la lluvia, **_

_**de hablar un año entero,**_

_**de bailar tu y yo un bolero,**_

_**mira que hizo falta tiempo…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"¿A dónde vamos?".-

-"Estamos cerca... Es un lugar especial, al cual vengo en estas fechas cada año".-

Después de un rato, en la carretera se apreció una curva y al estar en una montaña claramente se divisaba un gran acantilado, Darien bajó la velocidad, orillándose en la curva para aparcar el carro cerca del acantilado, encendió las luces preventivas.

-"Te dije que se quedaría dormida".- Seren y Darien sonrieron al ver a Sharian profundamente dormida en los brazos de Seren, su rostro lucía tranquilo, Darien le acarició el rostro y la pequeña al sentir el contacto de esa cálida mano en su mejilla le hizo sonreír.- "No tardo".-

-"Si..."-

Seren le miró sin entender, Darien buscó en la parte trasera del automóvil las rosas, las tomó y bajo del carro, todo esto ante su mirada atenta, y sin entender nada de lo que el joven estaba haciendo. Él por su parte se acercó al acantilado y perdió su mirada en el vacío, respiró profundamente y quedó pensativo.

Seren no dejaba de observarlo, Sharian comenzó a temblar un poco por el aire frío que entraba por las ventanas, Seren con cuidado la colocó sobre el porta bebé en la parte trasera y la cubrió con una pequeña cobija en color rosa con unas lunas y conejitos que a Seren le hizo sonreír, la meció un poco para que no se despertara y después miró a Darien de nuevo, inmediatamente se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho a la altura de su corazón… La imagen que sus ojos le daban le provocaba mucho dolor.

Darien se encontraba cabizbajo, apretaba su puño derecho y dejaba que de sus ojos brotaran un par de lágrimas. Un impulso se hizo presente e hizo a Seren bajar del automóvil no sin antes asegurarse de que Sharian siguiera durmiendo. Con cautela se acercó a él. Darien miró hacia su lado derecho y miró a los ojos a Seren quien le miraba preocupada, después regresó su mirada al vacío.

-"Hoy me siento más solo que nunca..."-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?".-

-"Hoy... Es el aniversario luctuoso de mis padres".- Seren abrió los ojos sorprendida.- "Aquí... En este preciso lugar murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 6 años".- Seren se acercó a él.-

-"Lo siento mucho..."-

-"Pero, este año... Es diferente, es el primer año, en el que realmente miró siento solo, y eso se debe a que también ella se ha ido".- Seren lo observaba fijamente.- "Antes venía aquí y me sentía triste porque no tuve la oportunidad de crecer con ellos a mi lado, pero jamás me sentí solo, porque sabía que tenía a Serena a mi lado... Ella era mi familia, mi vida... Y ahora que ella tampoco está... Me siento acabado".- Los ojos de Seren comenzaron a humedecerse.- "Eres la primera persona que me acompaña a este lugar, ni siquiera Serena había venido aquí antes conmigo".-

-"¿Por qué no la trajiste aquí?".-

-"No lo se... Siempre había venido solo a dejar rosas a la memoria de mis padres a este lugar…"- Darien alza las docenas de rosas rojas y las miró fijamente.- "Recuerdo que mi madre me decía que ellos acostumbraban regalarse rosas en las fechas especiales... Siempre pensé que las rosas sería el mejor presente en esta fecha".- Tomó un par de docenas.- "Mamá, Papá… Aquí estoy, como cada año... Los extraño".-

Lentamente lanza el par de docenas al vacío, el viento sopló con suavidad e hizo que los pétalos de las rosas se separaran de los tallos y comenzaron a caer guiados por el mismo viento cual lluvia de pétalos, con cada pétalo caído iba acompañándolo una lágrima de Darien, Seren lo veía muy triste y el dolor en su corazón aumentaba.-

-"Este año... He traído una docena más..."- Darien alzó la última docena de rosas y la miró con dolor.- "Para ella..."- Se acercó más al acantilado y miró al cielo.- "Serena... Siempre vivirás en mi corazón, te lo juro..."- Seren cerró los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas y se acerca a él.-

-"Darien..."- El volteó a verla, Seren se acercó más, con su mano derecha limpió las lágrimas de Darien quien cerró los ojos, de pronto, se sintió rodeado por una calidez... Seren rodeó su cuello son sus brazos y lo abrazó con firmeza, Darien la atrajo hacia él rodeándole su cintura, ambos cerraron los ojos y Darien continuó desahogándose abrazándola con más fuerza y la mente de ambos comenzó a trabajar.-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

**Departamento de Darien…**

_-"¿Son tus padres?".- _

_-"Si".- Serena estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de Darien, exactamente a su lado derecho de él, Darien sostenía una fotografía.-_

_-"Cuando yo tenía seis años, ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico... Yo sobreviví, pero perdí la memoria... Y tuve que crecer solo".- Serena se arrodilló y puso su cabeza en la pierna de Darien.-_

_-"Ya no estarás solo… Porque ahora me tienes a mi... Yo seré tu familia".-_

_-"Serena..."-_

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

"_**Nos hizo falta tiempo, para andar en una playa, **_

_**inventar una aventura, dedicarse a la locura,**_

_**dibujarte los antojos, descifrar que hay en tus ojos,**_

**_mira que hizo falta tiempo..."_**

**CCCCC**

Ambos abrieron los ojos sintiendo la nostalgia que dejó aquel recuerdo en sus corazones, Seren se aferró más a su abrazo.

-"Ya no estarás solo..."- dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero que Darien escuchó muy bien, sorprendiéndose por las palabras, inmediatamente la miró fijamente con extrañeza, en cambio Seren solo se limitó a poner su mano derecha en el pecho de él a la altura de su corazón.- "Cierra los ojos".- Darien la miró sin entender.- "Ciérralos..."- El la obedeció y lentamente cerró sus ojos.- "Dime... ¿Que ves?".- En la mente de Darien apareció el rostro de Serena dándole una tierna sonrisa.-

-"Veo a..."- Seren puso un dedo en sus labios.-

-"Entonces, sabes perfectamente que jamás estarás solo".-

Seren le dió un ligero roce a la mejilla derecha de él con su mano para luego abrazarlo nuevamente. Darien continuaba con los ojos cerrados y en ese abrazo pudo sentir la calidez de Serena. El viento hizo de nuevo su aparición y los envolvió en una suave brisa, la cual desprendió los pétalos de la última docena de rosas que Darien tenía.

Los pétalos los rodearon en una suave brisa, y mientras estos daban vueltas, Darien... Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sintió la presencia de Serena, su calidez, su esencia, sentía que a quien realmente abrazaba era a ella.

Seren dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas, abrió sus ojos y miró sus muñecas las cuales... Sangraban nuevamente. Darien se separó un poco de ella y miró su rostro fijamente, ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, mirándose fijamente, Darien con extrema delicadeza acarició la mejilla izquierda de ella, quien cerró los ojos ante esa caricia, abriéndolos nuevamente para mirar sus ojos azules.-

-"Gracias".- Seren sonrió.-

-"Re keitshi ya falow, Darien".- Le dijo tiernamente.-

-"¿Cómo?".-

Seren se separó lentamente de él con una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para abordar el automóvil, Darien le siguió con la mirada... No sabía porque, pero esas palabras reconfortaron su corazón, miró una vez más al horizonte donde unos cuantos pétalos seguían bailando con la melodía de la brisa, sonrió.

-"Te amaré eternamente, Darien".-

-"Mamá..."- Seren volteó a la parte trasera del vehículo y se encontró con la mirada azul de la pequeña, sintió un ligero dolor en su vientre, se llevó su mano derecha a él y después le sonrió a la bebé, rápidamente se limpió con una servilleta la sangre de sus muñecas y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos para tirarla después.-

-"Ven".- Seren tomó en brazos a Sharian, Darien volvió a su vehículo.-

-"¿Ya se despertó?".-

-"Sí..."- Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, después el bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta que las muñecas de Seren estaban un poco manchadas, además de que había una extraña cicatriz en ellas.-

-"¿Qué te pasó?".- dijo visiblemente preocupado.-

-"¿Eh?... no, nada... No es nada... Tuve un accidente cuando era pequeña... No te preocupes..."- Seren rió un poco nerviosa, algo que le hizo a Darien recordar la actitud de Serena cuando le ocultaba algo.-

-"Mírame a los ojos".- Fueron las palabras frías de Darien, Seren muy contrariamente, bajó el rostro y vió a Sharian, conocía perfectamente la siguiente parte... Darien era muy listo para eso... Ella jamás supo mentirle... No a él. Seren tímidamente le miró a los ojos como el dijo.-

-"No es nada".-

-"No te creo".-

-"Por favor... No ahora".- Seren evadió la mirada de Darien.- "No ahora".- Darien tomó la mano izquierda de Seren para ver su cicatriz, Seren alejó su brazo bruscamente.- "Por favor Darien".- El tomó su rostro por el mentón y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.-

-"Nunca... Nunca... Te atrevas a volver a hacer algo como eso... ¿Entendiste?... Jamás lo vuelvas a intentar".-

-"Ya te dije que fue un accidente, no es lo que piensas".- Seren miró sus ojos con tristeza y luego desvió la mirada, Darien prefirió no insistir.-

-"Esta bien, pero... Tal vez algún día quieras hablarme de eso... Yo siempre estaré aquí".- Se miraron fijamente.-"Vámonos".- Darien le sonrió y Seren le brindó una sonrisa también. Darien arrancó el auto y regresaron a la ciudad.-

**CCCCC**

"_**Nos hizo falta tiempo, para que te convenciera,**_

_**que eras tu mi vida entera, que de blanco te vistiera,**_

_**que mi abrazo consintieras, que en verdad me conocieras,**_

_**mira que hizo falta tiempo, mucho tiempo por vivir..."**_

**CCCCC**

-"¿No has comido, verdad?".-

-"Eh, no, pensaba ordenar algo en el departamento".-

-"¿Comerás sola?, esa no es una buena idea... Vamos, acompáñanos a comer".-

-"Mamá... co...bah..la…"- Sharian comenzó a moverse muy emocionada.-

-"Me parece que a ella le agrada también la idea".-

-"No, es que no me parece correcto, muchas gracias pero..."-

-"No aceptare una negativa.- Seren suspiró resignada".-

-"¿Tengo alguna otra opción?".- Seren bajó el rostro algo que le hizo gracia a Darien.-

-"Llegamos".-Darien aparcó el auto frente a una cafetería. Bajó del vehículo y ayudó a Seren quien tenía en brazos a Sharian a bajar, en eso un grupo de chicos se acercan a ellos.-

-"Disculpe señorita Seren... ¿Nos podría dar un autógrafo?".-

-"Eh… Claro".- Darien tomó a Sharian en brazos y Seren se dedicó a firmarle a cada uno de los seis chicos que se acercaron.-

-"Muchas gracias señorita… Hasta luego".-

-"De nada, adiós".-

-"Veo que eres muy querida por todos".-

-"Si, pero deberías de ver cuando son demasiados los que te piden una firma a la vez."- De su bolsillo Seren saca un prendedor para el cabello el cual se recogió y después se puso sus gafas.- "Lo siento mucho, pero hoy quisiera comer en paz".- Darien rió divertido por la mueca tan infantil.-

-"Mamá..."– Sharian comenzó a extenderle sus brazos a Seren, quien la cargó.-

-"¿Por qué no entras y buscas a Andrew... Yo voy por las cosas de Sharian, olvidé sacarlas del auto".-

-"Esta bien".- Seren entró con Sharian a la cafetería e inmediatamente divisó a Rita, se acercó a ella.- "Buenas tardes".-

-"¿Seren?... ¡Hola!... Pero siéntate por favor".-

-"Gracias".-

-"¡Esto es sorprendente!".-

-"¿Qué?".-

-"¡Sharian!... ¿En brazos de alguien que no es Darien... y sin Darien cerca?... Esto si es increíble".-

-"Mamá..."-

-"¿Qué pasa pequeña?".- Sharian señala a su osito de peluche que se cayó al suelo.- "A ver..."- Lo levantó y se lo dió.- "Listo pequeña".- Sharian sonrío y continuó jugando con su osito en sus brazos.-

-"¿Mamá?... ¿Tu eres la mamá de Sharian?... Darien nos comentó que se la dejaron encargada pero… No sabía que tu eras su mamá... Jamás lo imaginé..."-

-"Eh… no…"-

-"Hola Rita".- En ese momento Darien llegó con Andrew a quien se encontró de camino a la mesa.-

-"Hola Darien".-

-"Siéntate hermano... Hola Seren muchas felicidades por el premio".-

-"Gracias Andrew".- Se acercó un mesero y cada quien ordenó.-

-"Seren, dame a Sharian cuando vayas a comer.-

-"Esta bien no te preocupes, tu come tranquilo..."- Sharian seguía jugando con su osito, muy entretenida.-

Después de unos momentos, la mesera llegó con el pedido y todos se dispusieron a comer mientras hablaban de varias cosas, Seren comía despacio pues con Sharian en brazos y dándole el biberón no era fácil, a petición de ella, Darien siguió comiendo sus alimentos pero terminó rápido y tomó a Sharian en brazos para permitirle a Seren comer tranquila, Rita y Andrew los veían como una hermosa familia.

-"¿Y bien... Que era eso tan importante que tenían que decirme?".- Darien les preguntó mientras seguía dándole su biberón a Sharian. Andrew tomó la mano derecha de Rita con su mano izquierda.-

-"Bueno, verán... Hay algo importante que queremos confesarles Rita y yo… Y ahora que esta Seren presente... Me da mas gusto… Porque, bueno... Se que es poco el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos pero, créeme que te he tomado mucho cariño, no se que sea pero es un sentimiento muy cálido... No me lo vayas a tomar a mal pero… Me recuerdas mucho a alguien de quien nunca me voy a olvidar..."-

-"Serena... No te preocupes..."- Seren sonrió.- "Yo también les he tomado mucho cariño a ambos... Y me da gusto que ustedes sientan lo mismo por mi".- Rita, Andrew y Seren se sonrieron con cariño.-

-"En ese caso... Andrew permíteme hablar a mí... Seren, Darien... Andrew y yo... Nos vamos a casar... Y queremos que ustedes sean nuestros padrinos..."- Dijo Rita con una sonrisa. Darien se asombró.. Incluso Sharian se separó del biberón para ver a la pareja totalmente sorprendida. En cuanto a Seren... Casi se ahoga con el poco de agua que tomaba.-

-"¿Se-se van a ca-casar?".- Darien no podía creerlo.-

-"Si, Rita y yo ya lo habíamos planeado desde hace mucho, incluso ya lo habíamos comentado con nuestros padres, tenemos todo perfectamente preparado, casa, iglesia, y..."– Rita y Andrew se vieron con complicidad.-

-"Y... Bueno, ya es tiempo de que también sepan la verdadera razón por la cual abandoné la equitación, además ya no podremos ocultarlo por más tiempo..."-

-"Rita y yo..."-

-"Vamos a tener un bebé".-

Por el pecho de Darien y Seren cruzó un rayo el cual se sintió como si partiera sus corazones, Seren se llevó una de sus manos a su vientre mientras un pequeño dolor comenzaba a molestarla, Darien sentía alegría por sus amigos, pero el recuerdo de la imagen de Serena... Cuando esperaba su bebé... Le estremecía el corazón... Una terrible nostalgia creció en el pecho de ambos. Seren bajó la mirada, algo perturbaba su mente.

-"N-no.. lo esperaba... ¿un bebé?".-

-"Si… Sentimos no haberlo dicho antes, pero queríamos estar seguros, no queríamos ilusionarnos antes de tiempo... Ya tengo cinco meses de embarazo, y todo esta muy bien… Así que queríamos compartirlo con ustedes".-

-"Eh... Bueno... Muchas felicidades... Esta ha sido una gran sorpresa... Pero muchas felicidades.-

-"Gracias... hermano..."- Andrew le sonrió feliz.-

-"Esperamos que de verdad acepten ser nuestros padrinos".-

-"Claro Rita, por mi no hay problema, saben que siempre estaré con ustedes apoyándolos".-

-"¿Y tu no dices nada Seren?".- Le preguntó Andrew, todos voltearon a verla mientras ella permanecía seria, con la mirada perdida en el plato vacío que tenía frente a ella mientras pensaba.-

_-"Un bebé... un bebé... ¿Por qué me siento tan mal cuando escucho esa palabra?... ¿por qué?..."._- De pronto su memoria comienza a mandarle un mensaje.-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

_-"Parece que es un buen día para entrenar".- Mercury se alistaba para comenzar a entrenar.-_

_-"Artemis es un obstinado, no sabe respetar los días de descanso".-_

_-"Tranquilízate Mars, Artemis solo recibe órdenes".-_

_-"Eso lo dices porque tu no lo tienes que soportar todo el día".- Le respondió a su Princesa.-_

_-"Ustedes dos son tal para cual".- Todos rieron, por el comentario de Jupiter, de pronto Serenity dejó de hacerlo y se llevó una mano a la boca.-_

_-"Sere¿Te pasa algo?".- Mercury le miró preocupada.-_

_-"Ahora vuelvo".- Rápidamente se pone en pie y se interna en el castillo. Venus y Jupiter se miraron entre sí, minutos después Serenity regresó con ellas.-_

_-"¿Sucede algo?".-_

_-"No, nada Mars, de pronto sentí muchas náuseas y un malestar en el estómago".-_

_-"¿Quieres que te revise?".-_

_-"No gracias Mercury, solo fueron náuseas, a lo mejor me cayó mal el desayuno".-_

_-"Pareces una chica embarazada con náuseas matutinas".- Todos quedaron en silencio y Serenity palideció.-_

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

En ese momento, Seren sintió que su corazón se congeló...

-"¿Seren?..."- Andrew miró a Darien preocupado, por su parte Darien puso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Seren..."-

-"¿Sucede algo?".- Seren salió de sus pensamientos.-

-"¿Eh?... No nada, lo siento..."- Un dolor invadió su pecho que le cortó la respiración, cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano a su pecho, Darien por unos segundos compartió la misma sensación de sufrimiento.-

-"¿Ma-má?".- Sharian miró preocupada a Seren.-

-"Andrew..."- Sin dejar a Darien hablar, Andrew se levantó inmediatamente y tomó a Sharian en brazos, quien comenzó a inquietarse. Darien, se giró hacia Seren quien comenzaba a respirar desesperadamente.-

-"Señorita, por favor tráiganos un vaso con agua fresca".- Rita le pidió con urgencia a la mesera que pasaba por ahí. El dolor en el pecho comenzaba a desaparecer pero algo en su cabeza no le permitía relajarse al igual que la molestia a la altura de su vientre. Darien apartó sus gafas para mirarla a los ojos.-

-"Seren... Seren... ¿Qué sientes?... Tranquila... Dime que sientes…"- Darien intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero ella no daba señales de mejorar, hasta que el dolor desapareció bruscamente, Seren comenzó a respirar normalmente y a relajarse.-

-"Estoy... bien... no se… pre-ocupen... ya pasó".- Miró a los ojos a Darien quien lucía realmente preocupado, le sonrió.- "Estoy bien".- La mesera llegó con el agua y se la dio a Rita.-

-"Toma un poco, para que te sientas mejor".-

-"Sí, gracias".- Seren bebió un poco.-

-"Será mejor que te examine".-

-"No, estoy bien no te preocupes... Voy al servicio un momento".-

-"¿De verdad te sientes mejor?".-

-"¿Ma-má?..."-

-"Si Andrew, en verdad me siento mejor, ahora regreso".- Seren se levantó con cuidado pero un mareo traicionó sus sentidos y comenzó a desvanecerse.-

-"¡Seren!".- Darien reaccionó rápidamente levantándose para sostenerla, pero alguien fue más rápido que él.- "Hoshimi..."-

-"Tranquilos, solo se desmayó... Ella estará bien".- Darien se acercó a ellos y tocó la frente de Seren.-

-"Tiene fiebre..."-

-"Si, ha estado un poco enferma, pero no te preocupes, solo necesita descansar".-

-"¿Ya la vió un médico?".- Hoshimi sonrió al ver en los ojos de Darien una inmensa preocupación.-

-"Sí... Pero sinceramente me sentiría mejor si pudiera obtener una segunda opinión¿podrías...?".-

-"Por su puesto... Andrew, Rita..."-

-"Descuida hermano, ve con ellos, no te preocupes por nada, nosotros los invitamos".- Andrew le guiñó un ojo.-

-"Por favor, cualquier cosa mantennos informados".-

-"Gracias".- Andrew le dió en brazos a Sharian, quien no dejaba de ver a Seren.- "Nos veremos después".-

-"Permiso".- Hoshimi se despidió, llevaba en brazos a Seren.-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Hoshimi.**

-"Parece que solo es fiebre... Aún así, hay algo que me inquieta... Tal vez sería mejor practicarle unos exámenes, para estar más seguros".-

-"¿Hay algo en especial?".-

-"Hay algo en su pecho... No estoy muy seguro, pero no me gusta lo que escucho cuando respira"- Darien se quitó el estetoscopio.- "Es muy extraño y no me gusta eso…"-

-"Por favor, no le comentes nada, no quiero que se asuste, no hasta estar seguros, ya encontraré la forma de convencerla en que se practique esos exámenes".-

-"¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo ha estado así?".-

-"No estoy muy seguro, verás Seren es del tipo de personas que no les gusta llamar la atención cuando esta enferma, el que de alguna manera podría decirlo con seguridad sería Yaten… Porque creo que ni Seiya lo sabía".-

-"A propósito... ¿cuándo regresarán?".-

-"Dentro de unos días, parece que ya están por terminar el trabajo allá, solo quedan unas presentaciones pendientes, pero son solo un par de días más".- En eso tocaron el timbre.- "Permiso".-

Darien acarició el rostro de Seren, quien se encontraba recostada, Sharian estaba sentada a su lado derecho junto con Caramelo, a quien desde el primer momento que lo vió Sharian le tomó mucho cariño y el pequeño conejito también, de pronto cuando Caramelo vió la caricia que Darien le daba a Sharian, rápidamente se acercó algo molesto.

-"Te ves tan frágil cuando duermes... Que es imposible no querer protegerte por siempre... Seiya debería tener más cuidado contigo".- Caramelo se detuvo bruscamente asombrado por las palabras de Darien, por su parte el se acercó al rostro de Seren y depositó un beso en su frente que la hizo despertar.- "Hola…"-

-"¿Dónde estamos?".-

-"En tu habitación... Tranquila ya estas mejor, la fiebre ha cedido".-

-"Gracias... Lamento arruinar la sorpresa de Andrew".-

-"No te preocupes, no fue provocado por ti".-

-"Mamá... la..bah..da..."- Sharian se acercó a Seren, sonrió.-

-"Pequeña... No quise asustarte... Veo que ya conocieron a mi Caramelo".- El pequeño conejito se acercó a ella.- "¿También te he asustado a ti verdad?... lo siento".- Caramelo comenzó a dar pequeños lengüetazos en su mano.-

-"Si, parece que Sharian y él se han hecho amigos".-

-"¿De verdad?... En ese caso, puedes venir a jugar con él las veces que quieras pequeña".-

Sharian comenzó a reír muy feliz mientras Seren le acariciaba su cabello con una gran sonrisa, Darien les miraba fijamente, un ligero rubor cubría su rostro, la manera en la que Seren trataba a Sharian, realmente era igual a como una madre trataría a su bebé... y además esa sonrisa... la había visto en otro lugar... la había visto también en el rostro de Serena, al igual que esa mirada tan cálida, que a él mismo envolvió en el acantilado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.-

-"Veo que ya despertaste... Tienes una visita".-

-"¡Amy!".-

-"Hola Seren... Hola Darien".-

-"Hola Amy... Bueno, yo me retiro, si te sigues sintiendo mal me avisas".- Le extendió una tarjeta.- "Aquí esta el número de mi casa y el de mi móvil, así no tendrás ningún problema en encontrarme.-

-"Si gracias... De verdad, gracias por todo".-

-"El que tiene que agradecerte soy yo por tu compañía este día".- Se sonrieron.- "Hasta pronto".- Darien se inclinó una vez más para besar su frente, Amy se sorprendió por esa acción.- "Despídete pequeña".- Sharian miró a los ojos a Darien y después a Seren, sus ojitos comenzaron a humedecerse y se acercó a Seren para abrazarla.-

-"No...no...mamá... bebé...no..."- Seren la abrazó y Sharian comenzó a llorar.-"Bbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!".-

-"Sharian… Seren tiene que descansar mi amor, no puedes quedarte con ella".-

-"Esta bien Darien... Puedes dejarla aquí conmigo".- Sharian dejó de llorar, y miró a los ojos a Seren.- "Amy estará conmigo ella puede ayudarme a cuidarla, además ya me siento mucho mejor y me gustaría estar con ella y tu necesitas descansar ¿no es así?, mañana tendrás un día muy pesado".- Darien sonrió.-

-"Esta bien, entonces, pasaré por ella más tarde, gracias".-

-"No tienes nada que agradecer".- Darien le dio un beso a Sharian.-

-"Te portas bien pequeña".- La pequeña le sonrió muy contenta.-

-"Hasta luego Amy".-

-"Que te vaya bien Darien".-

-"Te acompaño".- Darien y Hoshimi salieron de la habitación.-

-"Ahora si tendrás que explicarme todo con calma porque no entiendo nada¿qué fue eso de hace un momento?... Primero estas en el mismo lugar de Darien, Taiki y los demás no están en Japón, te encuentro con Darien y ¿Sharian te llamó mamá?..."- Seren bajó el rostro y Amy se sentó a su lado.- "Pasó algo malo... ¿cierto?".- Seren suspiró.-

-"En realidad, no sé lo que paso…"- Seren comenzó a relatarle a Amy lo sucedido con Seiya, sobre su discusión.- "Y la verdad, no estoy muy segura de si lo que hice fue lo correcto... Seiya ha sido demasiado tierno, amable y protector conmigo... Me ha cuidado demasiado... Me ama demasiado... Y te juro que yo intento corresponderle, hago todo lo posible para poder amarlo de la manera en que se merece... Pero la sombra de Darien no me abandona".-

-"Serena... A mi no me pareció una buena idea que aceptaras a Seiya… Te lo dije desde un principio, creo que te precipitaste en hacerlo".-

-"No me arrepiento de haberlo aceptado Amy, eso te lo puedo decir con mucha seguridad, incluso puedo decirte que ahora que no esta aquí, lo extraño, creo que me acostumbre a su presencia".- Amy vió en el rostro de Seren una sonrisa que desde hace tiempo no veía, al menos no una como esa, pero que desapareció al instante.- "Lo que me duele es hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, no poder corresponder su amor".- Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, Sharian le veía con mucha atención, le veía preocupada... incluso sentía el mismo dolor que Seren tenía en su corazón.- "Creo que hubiera sido mejor que me hubieran dejado morir..."-

-"Ma-má..."- Sharian se acercó a Seren, se miraron a los ojos.- "No..."-

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Serena?, no esta bien que pienses así".-

-"Me estoy volviendo loca Amy..."- Seren se llevó sus manos a su rostro dejando escapar su llanto.- "Cada vez me siento peor y ya no puedo con esto... ya no puedo más... yo... simplemente... ya no puedo más…"- Amy la abrazó.-

-"Serena..."-

-"Siento que las fuerzas se me escapan de las manos... además... no me siento bien, hay algo en mi cuerpo que no me deja vivir tranquila, que no me deja vivir en paz... y tengo miedo de que todo empeore…"-

-"Tranquila... Todo estará bien... Ya lo verás".- Caramelo se acercó a Sharian quien iba a comenzar a llorar, la bebé se abrazó del pequeño conejito. En ese momento Hoshimi entra en la habitación.-

-"Seren... Alguien quiere hablar contigo".- Seren se giró para verlo secándose sus lágrimas y Hoshimi le extiende el teléfono inalámbrico.- "Es Seiya…"- Amy tomó el teléfono y le murmuró.-

-"Tranquilízate... No le gustará escuchar que estas mal".- Seren asintió y tomó el teléfono.- "Estaré afuera".- Hoshimi y Amy salieron de la habitación… Seren respiró profundo.-

-"Seiya..."- Sharian frunció el ceño.-

-"¿Tan pronto deje de ser Caramelo?... Ah, es verdad… Ese enano ha usurpado mi lugar".- Seren rió por su comentario.- "No tienes idea de cuando extraño esa risa a mi lado".-

-"¿Cómo estas?".- Seren escuchó como Seiya aclara la voz.-

-"Con algunas molestias en la garganta, pero estaré bien... ¿Y tu?... ¿cómo está mi Bombón?".-

-"Mejor".-

-"¿Así... Y entonces porque me dijeron que seguías en cama?".-

-"Bueno, me he sentido un poco débil pero no es nada importante".-

-"Para mi si lo es... Además... Tu voz... ¿Qué pasa Bombón?".-

-"Nada... no pasa nada…¿por qué?".-

-"Porque tengo la impresión de que me ocultas algo…"-

-"Supones mal... Pensé que estarías durmiendo".-

-"No he podido dormir mucho... Me hace falta alguien a mi lado para poder dormir bien".- Seren sonrió.-

-"¿Tardarán mucho en regresar?".- Sharian se acercó a ella, con mucha seriedad.-

-"Precisamente le decía a el señor Nishimura que mañana es la última presentación, Taiki y Yaten ya han terminado de grabar y solo quedaría la conferencia de prensa, así que yo creo que partimos en tres días más..."-

-"¿Cómo están esos dos?".-

-"Ellos si están durmiendo... pero te mandan saludos, les dije que te llamaría".-

-"Gracias".- hubo un momento de silencio.- "Tengo que decirte algo..."-

-"Dime..."-

-"Te extraño..."- Seiya sonrió.- "Me he dado cuenta de que me haces falta".- Sharian comenzó a enfadarse.-

-"Tu también me haces mucha falta Bombón".-

-"Pero... aún no estoy segura si... continuar juntos sea lo mejor porque..."-

-"Mejor dejemos que el destino se encargue de eso".-

-"Dije que sería sincera contigo".-

-"Bombón... no pienses en eso ahora... primero tienes que recuperarte, cuando regrese hablaremos con calma... ahora solo continua extrañándome".- Seren volvió a reír.- "Así esta mejor... sigue descansando... yo te llamaré después.. Bombón... cuídate mucho por favor, no quiero que te pase nada malo".-

-2No te preocupes, estaré bien, ustedes también cuídense mucho por favor... no hables mucho, cuida esa garganta".-

-"Como digas angelito... Me gustaría estar ahí para darte un beso pero tendrás que conformarte con que te lo mande".-

-"Esta bien "caramelito"…"- Seiya sonrió.-

-"Y recuerda que te amo... Adiós".- Seiya cortó la comunicación. Mira por la ventana.- "Cuídate por favor... Tengo un mal presentimiento..."-

-"Pensé que era la única…"- Seiya se giró para ver a la persona que estaba atrás de él.-

-"Reiko..."-

**CCCCC**

**Japón.**

-"Bbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!".- Amy entró a la habitación.-

-"¿Que pasó?".-

-"No lo sé, de pronto comenzó a llorar".- Seren intenta cargarla pero el llanto fue más fuerte.-

-"Creo que ya extrañó a Darien".- La tomó en brazos- "La llevaré con el".-

-"Si..."- Seren intentó darle un beso pero Sharian se volteó mientras seguía llorando.-

-"Ahora regreso".- Amy salió con la bebé y sus cosas de la habitación.-

-"No, no es eso... Sharian no llora porque extrañe a Darien… es algo más... puedo sentirlo".- Se levantó con dificultad.-

-"Ya pequeña... ¿qué pasó?".- Sharian continuaba llorando con menor intensidad en los brazos de Darien.-

-"Parece que ya nos desconoció".-

-"No... es otra cosa..."-

-"Seren.. no deberías levantarte".-

-"Estoy bien Amy".- Se acercó a ellos.- "Lo siento pequeña..."- Sharian le miró a los ojos.- "¿Me disculpas?".- Sharian miró a los ojos a Darien y después volvió su mirada a Seren, quien le acarició el rostro.-

-"Mama..."– Sharian le sonrío y Seren le besó en su frente.-

-"Gracias mi amor".-

-"¿Qué pasó Seren?".-

-"Creo que la hice enfadar, pero ya esta arreglado¿verdad corazón?".- Sharian le sonrío.- "Darien... ¿por qué no la dejas conmigo mañana?.. Tienes que ir a la Universidad... yo no tengo ningún problema en cuidar de ella en tu ausencia".- Amy y Darien ven con sorpresa a Seren.-

-"No... tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente... pero... ¿no tendrás problemas?".-

-"No, no tengo nada importante que hacer".- Sharian comenzó a moverse muy emocionada.-

-"Entonces... así lo haré... y me iré más tranquilo porque se que contigo estará mucho mejor que en la guardería... gracias".-

-"De nada... adiós corazón".-

-"Mamá... dos..."- Seren besó su frente y tanto Amy como ella se despidieron de Darien. Entran al departamento.-

-"Seren... no te entiendo... ¿por qué a pesar de todo... continuas acercándote a Darien de esa manera?".-

-"Amy... esa bebé… no se como explicarte pero... siento que ella y yo estamos conectadas de alguna manera... ¿has notado su parecido a mí?..."-Amy asintió.- "Además… últimamente me he sentido muy extraña cuando escucho hablar de bebés... es algo como muy extraño… no se como explicarte".-

_-"Dios mío... no puede ser... ya está recordando_".- Pensaba Amy.-

-"No me hagas caso... estoy diciendo puras tonterías..."- Seren bajó el rostro con una expresión melancólica.-

-"Seren..."-

_**CCCCC**_

"**_Nos hizo falta tiempo, para andar en una playa, _**

_**inventar una aventura, dedicarse a la locura,**_

_**dibujarte los antojos, descifrar que hay en tus ojos,**_

_**mira que hizo falta tiempo...**_

_**Nos hizo falta tiempo, para que te convenciera,**_

**_que eras tu mi vida entera, que de blanco te vistiera,_**

_**que mi abrazo consintieras, que en verdad me conocieras,**_

_**mira que hizo falta tiempo, **_

**_mucho tiempo por vivir..."_**

_**CCCCC

* * *

**_

**_Redactado en: Abril 20 del 2003'._**

_**Segunda Edición: Marzo 25 del 2007'.

* * *

**_

_**Canción:**_

_**Nos hizo Falta Tiempo / Armando Manzanero**_


	31. SUBF 29: La Estrella de Darien es Robada

**-29-**

**NIJUU**

"**LA ESTRELLA DE DARIEN ES ROBADA"**

**Departamento de Darien.**

-"Y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que de pronto comenzó a decirle a Seren mamá."-

-"¿Mamá?..."- Darien asintió. Se encontraba en el sofá bebiendo un poco de té, Sharian había quedado dormida en su cama.- "Artemis y yo no hemos conseguido encontrar mucha información sobre el enemigo, al parecer el meteoro que cayó hace unos días tiene mucha relación porque desprende mucha energía negativa...pero fuimos a verlo y no encontramos ningún rastro de vida..."–

-"Luna, todo esto se complica cada vez más".-

-"Sí, lo se... Lo que me preocupa ahora es que Sailor Universe sea quien tenga el cristal de plata... Aún no sabemos de qué lado está, su primera aparición nos hace pensar que no, parece que entre ella y las Outers existe un vínculo".-

-"Creo que es igual para las Sailor Star Lights... Sabes, ahora que Haruka y las demás ya no pelean con nosotros, siento como si se hubieran aleado a las Star Lights".-

-"No te entiendo".-

-"En aquella batalla, en la cual derrotamos a Yuyal... Pude ver mucha sincronía entre ellas... No me sorprendería que con la llegada de Sailor Universe, ellas se hayan aliado… Después de todo tienen un mismo objetivo... vengar la muerte de Serena".-

-"Probablemente tengas razón Darien... eso nos da una gran desventaja... sin Serena... aún con los nuevos poderes de Mina y Amy... ellas son demasiado fuertes... la Sailor de la Oscuridad, es demasiado poderosa..."- Guardaron silencio unos minutos.-

-"No consigo comprender que es lo que está pasando... no se si lo has notado, pero desde que Sharian apareció... he dejado de tener esa pesadilla".-

-"Es verdad... y me alegro por ti".-

-"Yo no se que pensar Luna... tenemos que averiguar quien es en realidad Sharian¿por qué está aquí?".-

-"No te preocupes Darien, Artemis y yo ya hemos puesto a funcionar nuestro centro de investigación de nuevo... y aunque tengamos que ir directamente a la Luna... resolveremos todas nuestras dudas".-

**CCCCC**

**Dos días después. París, Francia.**

-"Haruka... pensé que ya estabas lista para irnos..."-

-"Michiru... el viento me dice... que algo malo sucederá hoy..."-

-"El espejo submarino me ha dicho lo mismo... parece que se avecina algo terrible... las imágenes de la devastación de este planeta son más claras... y eso no es un buen presagio".-

-"Solo espero que Cabeza de Bombón se encuentre bien... vámonos".-

**CCCCC**

**Los Ángeles, California**.

-"Seiya, la rueda de prensa está por comenzar".-

-"Ya voy Taiki."-

-"¿Sienten lo mismo que yo?".- Taiki y Seiya miraron a Yaten.- "No me gusta nada".-

-"Si, a mi tampoco... debemos estar alerta para lo que se avecine".-

-"Reiko dijo que tendríamos que ser cautelosos y pacientes, debemos confiar en sus palabras. Vámonos".- Seiya se adelantó.-

-"Taiki¿Sabes que fue exactamente lo que le dijo Reiko a Seiya?".-

-"No, no me ha querido decir nada, pero se ha comportado muy extraño... muy distante".-

-"Solo espero que las cosas no salgan tan mal como se ven".-

**CCCCCC**

**Tokio, Japón.**

**-"**Hola Darien... pasa".-

-"Hola... gracias.- Darien entró al departamento y encontró a Sharian jugando dentro de un corral junto con Caramelo y un grupo de peluches y juguetes a su alrededor.-"¿Como se portó mi princesa?".- Sharian al escuchar su voz, inmediatamente volteó para verlo y le sonrió alegremente.-

-"Papá!!.. Papá!!..."- Darien se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos.-

-"Como siempre... tu princesa se ha portado muy bien.. ¿Verdad corazón?."-

-"Mamá…"-

-"No se como agradecerte el que cuides de ella".-

-"Por favor... para mi no es ningún trabajo cuidarla".-

-"Hola Darien..."-

-"Buenas noches Hoshimi."-

-"¿Qué tal las cosas en el Hospital?".-

-"Bien... mucho trabajo como siempre".-

-"Ya veo... también para nosotros ha sido un largo día".-

-"¿Te confirmaron la actuación de pasado mañana?".-

-"Sí, tendré que cantar, hoy estuve ensayando porque los chicos no estarán aún... Es la primera vez que cantaré sin ellos y estoy algo nerviosa."-

-Deberías verla... no se de donde saca esos nervios, porque arriba del escenario tiene una energía increíble"- Seren se sonrojó.-

-"Aún así, me da muchos nervios cantar sin los demás".-

-"Lo harás bien... estoy seguro.- Darien le dedica una sonrisa reconfortante".-

-"¿Por qué no salen a dar un paseo?, ambos tuvieron un día muy pesado, salgan a distraerse un rato".-

-"Eh... no..."-

-"Me parece una buena idea... yo tengo un compromiso dentro de un par de horas... ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?".-

-"¿Ahora?... pero..."-

-"Ve con él Seren... tu también necesitas distraerte, has estado trabajando mucho, ve a divertirte.""-

-"Entonces paso por ti en dos horas".-

-"Esta bien... ¿es algo formal?"-

-"Es una cena baile, un amigo mío hace ese baile cada año en su residencia, es algo así como un intercambio cultural entre estudiantes, son personas realmente agradables, así que no creo que tampoco creo que te llenen de peticiones de autógrafos".- Seren ríe divertida.-

-"Muy bien, entonces iré a arreglarme para la ocasión, espero que no tengas problema en que te acompañe".-

-"No descuida... iba a pedírtelo de todas maneras".- Seren se sonrojó un poco.- "Bueno, regreso en dos horas, permiso".-

-"Hasta luego Darien."- El joven salió del departamento.- "Bueno, vete a arreglar".-

-"¿Por qué lo hizo?".-

-"Necesitas relajarte... Anda, date prisa... Ustedes las mujeres siempre tardan en arreglarse".-

-"No es para tanto…"-

-"Serenity…"-

-"¿Sí?."-

-"Disfruta esta noche... Ahora regreso".- Seren le miró extrañada mientras veía a Hoshimi abandonar el lugar.-

**CCCCC**

**Escondite del enemigo.**

-"Mi señora Chaos, ya he encontrado el lugar elegido".-

-"Muy bien hecho Kaolinet, ahora prepárate para tu siguiente ataque".- Kaolinet hizo una reverencia.- "Ahora vete y espero que me traigas esa estrella".-

-"Como usted ordene mi señora".- Kaolinet desapareció y al instante cinco figuras se presentaron ante ella.- "¿Ya están listas?"-

-"Mi señora, ya hemos localizado a las Sailors, las Guardianas están listas para partir".- Sailor Meiga hizo una respetuosa inclinación mientras Chaos reía estruendosamente.-

-"Perfecto... Quiero que se dividan.. Yukai, Zayaka... ustedes ataquen juntas, pero recuerden... solamente quiero que les den un buen susto... que les quiten la poca tranquilidad que tengan".- Las guardianas asintieron.- "Retírense".- Yukai volteó a ver a Inugami y ésta asintió después se acercó a Zayaka, para luego desaparecer.- "Y lo mismo para ustedes... no las destruyan... solamente dense a conocer... retírense".- Inugami y Sayuri desaparecen de inmediato, Sailor Meiga se acercó a Chaos.-

-"¿No cree que es demasiado precipitado enviar a Inugami y a Sayuri juntas a atacar?".-

-"Descuida... todo esta bajo control... esas estúpidas Sailors van a sufrir jajajajaja".-

**CCCCC**

**Dos horas después.**

-"Pasa Darien, Seren no tarda en salir".-

-"Gracias".-

Darien portaba un smokin negro de seda, llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Sharian a quien le había puesto un vestido muy hermoso en color azul cielo, su cabello dorado lo había peinado en dos coletas, se había llevado mucho tiempo en peinarla de esa manera, y es que Sharian realmente se había empeñado en que la peinara así, no dejaba de señalarle a Darien la foto de Serena, así que no tuvo mas opción que intentar peinarla de esa manera.

-"¿Llevarás a Sharian con ustedes?".-

-"Si, no me quedaría tranquilo si la dejo con alguien más".-

-"En eso tienes razón, además se porta muy bien".- Se acercó a la bebé.- "Te vez muy hermosa pequeña... pareces una muñequita".- Sharian le sonrío agradecida.-

-"Siento hacerte esperar…"-

-"No acabo...de... llegar..."-

Darien quedó impactado al ver a Seren entrar a la sala, Seren llevaba un vestido negro, largo y adherido al cuerpo, era de finos tirantes, en el escote llevaba en el borde un fino encaje rojo, por el frente tenia una abertura que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura pero que era cubierta por un discreto encaje en color negro también, además tenía una abertura que iba desde la mitad del muslo izquierdo hasta abajo adornada por el mismo encaje en color rojo, era un vestido muy elegante. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño y había dejado que algunos mechones decoraran su rostro.

-"¿Me arreglé demasiado?".-

-2N-no... no... estas hermosa... muy hermosa".- Seren y Darien se sonrojan.-

-"¡Mamá!..."-

-"Hola corazón.."- Seren vió el peinado de Sharian y sintió nostalgia en su interior... esa pequeña.. era una reproducción exacta a escala de su propia imagen.-

-"Será mejor que se vayan o llegarán tarde".-

-"Si.. vamos".-

-"Dame a la pequeña".- Seren tomó en brazos a Sharian.- "Ya llevo las llaves".-

-2Bien... que se diviertan".-

-"Gracias".-

-"Y Darien... cuídala mucho por favor".-

-"No tiene que pedírmelo... hasta luego".- Los tres, tomaron camino hacia el ascensor y bajan al estacionamiento. Al llegar al vehículo de Darien, ayudó a Seren a subir y después hizo lo mismo para salir rumbo a la mansión.- "Bonitas zapatillas".- Seren rió.-

-2Pensé que era una buena ocasión para usarlas".-

-"Te propongo algo".-

-"Dime..."-

-"Vamos a olvidarnos por un momento de nuestras preocupaciones y compromisos... solo salgamos a divertirnos y disfrutemos de la noche... no creo que por unas cuantas horas en las que nos olvidemos de todo suceda algo malo".-

-"Estoy de acuerdo".- Ambos sonrieron.-

Después de un rato llegaron a la mansión, Darien aparcó el vehículo enfrente y un chico le abrió la puerta a Seren y le ayudó a bajar con la bebé mientras Darien tomaba la pañalera con las cosas de Sharian y bajaba del auto también. Se acercó a ellas y pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Seren.-

-"Vamos…"- Seren asintió y entraron a la mansión. Inmediatamente, las miradas se posaron en ellos y un hombre con un elegante porte y acento inglés se acercó a ellos.-

-"¡Darien!... que gusto que hayas venido".-

-"Buenas noches Edward, a mí también me da mucho gusto estar aquí, te presento a Seren".-

-"Muy buenas noches señorita, bienvenida a mi mansión".-

-"Buenas noches señor Edward, muchas gracias".-

-"No no no... dime Edward, me haces sentir mas viejo de lo que estoy, pero pasen por favor... les llevaré a su mesa".- Edward los llevó a una mesa cerca de la pista de baile de la habitación, la mesa era ocupada por unos jóvenes que de inmediato reconocieron a Darien.-

-"Darien... tanto tiempo sin vernos".-

-"Hola Sven... Jason, Michael ¿cómo han estado?".-

-"Muy bien amigo".-

-"Que bueno que pudiste venir".-

-"¿Y esta bella dama?... se me hace muy conocida... pero no quisiera equivocarme... ¿es usted...?".-

-"Si Michael... es ella".-

-"Buenas noches".- Los jóvenes se ponen de pie para saludarla correctamente, Michael se acercó a ella y le tomó su mano derecha.-

-"Encantado señorita, Michael Stoner a sus pies".- Besó su mano.-

-"Gracias".-

-"Seren, ellos son Jason Freeman y Sven Kaiser".-

-"Mucho gusto".- Darien le ayudó a sentarse, el se sienta a su lado derecho, Michael al lado izquierdo de Seren y frente a ellos Jason y Sven.-

-2¿Desde cuando convives con celebridades Darien?".-

-"Te lo tenías muy guardado".- Seren rió divertida.-

-"¿Y esa pequeña?".- Sharian se aferró al abrazo de Seren, estaba un poco temerosa.-

-"Su nombre es Sharian y es..."-

-"Darien.. si me permites quisiera presentarte a algunas personas".-

-"Claro, Edward".- Darien voltea a ver a Seren.-

-"Ve... estaremos bien".- Darien sonrió.-

-"Enseguida regreso...permiso".- Darien se va con Edward.-

-"A ver dinos¿qué se sientes ser reconocido en todo el mundo?".- Seren rió nuevamente.-

-"Es algo muy especial..."-

Y mientras Edward presentaba a Darien con diversas personas, Seren sostenía una charla muy agradable con los chicos que compartían su mesa, indudablemente, eran personas muy agradables. Sentía algo de nostalgia, pues recordaba la primera vez que asistió a ese lugar, acompañada por Darien y sus amigas... amigas... ¿realmente fueron amigas?... a estas alturas Seren comenzaba a dudarlo... quizás lo único que intentaban era seguir con el misma relación por compromiso... porque ella era su Princesa... claro que Amy era diferente... ella siempre estuvo a su lado... y Mina... bueno... ella estaba visiblemente afectada por lo que estaba sucediendo, de eso no había la menor duda... y aunque fue una de las que más la atacó... ella era capaz de perdonarla.. y tal vez salvar su amistad... Seren sabía perfectamente que Mina no era una mala persona... eso era lo extraño, que ninguna... hasta Rei... sabía que no eran malas personas... simplemente algo cambió... y lo que más parecía era que ella no entraba en ese cambio...aún así... las extrañaba... añoraba que volvieran esos momentos... esos momentos que al parecer.. jamás regresarían.. pero quien puede saber... si sería mejor así...

-"Y dime Darien... ¿qué sucedió con esa alegre jovencita que vino contigo hace años?".- Darien bajó el rostro.-

-"Ella... se ha ido".- Por la expresión de tristeza de Darien, Edward entendió a la perfección el mensaje.-

-"Lo siento mucho Darien... pero velo de esta manera... hay alguien que te espera..."- Edward miró a Seren.-

-"No Edward, no es lo que piensas".- El hombre sonrió.-

-"Vamos Darien... solo tenemos una vida... y hay que vivirla al máximo sin desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad, levanta ese ánimo y ve a su lado... te está esperando... vamos o si no Michael se te va a adelantar".-

Ambos regresaban a la mesa, mientras veía a Seren y Michael hablar muy animadamente, Darien vió en el rostro de Seren una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse un momento, Jason y Sven bailaban con un par de chicas que por la cercanía parecía ser que eran más que amigas, por lo que Michael se encontraba a solas con Seren, algo que tampoco le agrado mucho... el mismo se asombró con el nuevo sentimiento que crecía en su corazón, algo que solo había experimentado cuando veía a Seren con Seiya... ¿celos?. Llegaron a la mesa.

-"Siento haberte robado a Darien por tanto tiempo".- Seren le sonrió.-

-"No fue mucho tiempo, además no estuve sola".-

-"Hola pequeña... ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo?... tengo un jardín muy bonito, tal vez te gustaría acompañarme".- Edward le sonrió a Sharian quien le miró con atención.-

-"No creo que quiera Edward, esta princesa no le gusta estar lejos de nosotros".- Para sorpresa de Darien y de Seren, Sharian sonrió y le extendió sus pequeños brazos a Edward.-

-"Parece que si le agrado la idea Darien... bueno, en ese caso, me la llevaré un momento, mientras tanto ustedes disfruten de la fiesta... ah, por cierto Michael tenemos que hablar…"-

-"Es verdad".-

-"Te portas bien corazón".- Sharian le sonrió a Seren y a Darien.-

-"Ahora regresamos".- se van.-

-"¿Te sientes bien aquí?".-

-"Si, estoy muy bien, es un ambiente agradable".- La música era tranquila y agradable, a Darien le pasó una idea por la mente.-

-"Mi bella dama, me concedería esta pieza".- Darien le extendió su brazo izquierdo a Seren quien le veía un poco sonrojada, asintió y tomo su mano para levantarse y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.-

_**CCCCC**_

_**Quisiera**__**…**_

_**En esta noche detener**_

_**El tiempo**_

_**Y en el refugio de tu piel**_

_**Me jures que esta vez**_

_**Te iras para volver de nuevo…**_

_**CCCCC**_

Darien la acercó a él rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho, Seren comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa; comenzaron a bailar. Era una melodía lenta y relajante... al igual que la calidez que se despertó entre ellos, Darien cerró sus ojos atrayendo más a Seren hacia él. Ella percibió el aroma de esa loción que tanto le gustaba y que siempre la envolvía , no pudo evitar acercarse más, descansó su cabeza en su hombro mientras seguía disfrutando de ese aroma que la hacía soñar. Darien comenzó a sentir su aliento en su cuello... esa sensación hacía estremecer su cuerpo, la abrazó con más fuerza. Seren se perdió en ese abrazo, en esa cercanía con él...

_-"__Dios... como extrañaba este calor... como quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese por un instante y que no tengamos que separarnos... podría estar así por mucho tiempo... así... solo entre sus brazos...su aroma... Dios mío cuanto lo quiero..."_. – Sin pensarlo, Seren retiró su mano derecha de la mano izquierda para de él para rodear su cuello. Darien sonrió y rodeó su espalda con sus brazos... comenzó a acariciarla delicadamente, y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, después de besar su cabello oscuro.-

**CCCCC**

_**Quisiera, q**__**ue en el invierno en soledad **_

_**No sientas frió,**_

_**Que este latiendo en tu mirar**_

_**El amor **__**mío**_

_**Cuando te hiera este silencio entre los dos**_

_**Si pudiera, **_

_**Haría tan corta la nostalgia de tu ausencia,**_

_**Que antes que el día se robara, tu inocencia**_

_**Tendría de nuevo entre mis brazos**_

_**Tu calor…**_

_**CCCCC**_

Pasaron un par de melodías más, en las cuales permanecieron igual, no decían nada... no hacía falta... simplemente se dejaban envolver por esa mágica calidez que los envolvía, seguían con sus ojos cerrados, sumergidos en un sueño del cual ninguno de los dos quería despertar, era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en ese lugar... y que nada más existía... solo ellos dos. La música terminó y ellos permanecieron unos segundos más así, Seren aún no quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño. Darien abrió sus ojos y depositó un beso más pero esta vez en su frente, que hizo a Seren despertar, Darien se separó lentamente, Seren volteó con el propósito de dirigirse a su mesa.

-Seren...-

Ella volteó a verlo a los ojos mientras que Darien le extendía su brazo izquierdo nuevamente, pidiéndole que lo acompañara en una pieza más e introduciendo su mano derecha en el interior de su saco. Ella le miró tiernamente y se acerca para concederle esa pieza. De pronto comenzó una melodía, que sorprendió a Seren... Era una melodía en tango llamada "La Comparsita". Le miró con cierto temor y nerviosismo… Dudaba en hacerlo. Darien lo notó y le sonrió.-

-"No te preocupes... Yo te llevo".- Seren le miró fijamente, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y asintió.-

Darien la acercó a él y comenzaron a bailar. El la movía tierna y gloriosamente al caminar hacia atrás, en posición básica de tango, con su brazo llevaba el ritmo de la música, inclinándose hacia ella en un ligero movimiento circular. Después caminaron de lado uniendo sus rostros, volteando de un lado hacia otro. La soltó por un momento para hacerla girar un par de veces, mientras el lo hacía también alrededor de la pista hasta llegar por la espalda de Seren a quien la tomó de la cintura y caminaron hacia atrás y Seren recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Darien, llegó un momento en que se separaron porque volvía a dar un giro, mientras Darien sacaba de su saco una rosa roja.

Giró hasta llegar cerca de Seren, a quien inclinó y con una suave caricia en su rostro colocó la rosa en su boca. Seren por su lado la aceptó y regresaron a la posición inicial. Darien le extendió su mano a Seren, ella la tomó, y se acercó a él quedando frente a frente mientras ella subía su mirada lentamente, él se acercó a su rostro como queriéndola besar pero solo como un intento. Sus manos se estrechaban. Darien le hizo dar un nuevo giro y ella subió su pierna izquierda respondiendo coquetamente a su casi imperceptible juego de seducción., Él por su parte la tomó delicadamente rodeando su cintura con su otra mano, alzándola como si la estuviera cargando pero en realidad solo volviera a quedar inclinado hacia ella por un par de segundos., para casi inmediatamente regresar a la normalidad, dejando que Seren se moviera libremente dando un par de giros por la pista mientras el le observaba cálidamente.

En ese momento, regresaron al salón Edward con la pequeña Sharian en brazos, acompañados por Michael. Se reúnen con Sven, Jasón y sus respectivas parejas en su mesa, miraban con atención a Darien y a Seren bailar. Sharian sonrió al verlos. Seren tomó la espalda de Darien, ambos volteaban su rostro hacia un lado mirando el piso, los dos giraron y caminaron uno hacia el otro quedando como empezaron al principio. Caminan hacia un lado y llegando al fin de la pista Darien la inclinó haciendo un medio círculo. De nuevo caminaron de lado con sus rostros unidos hacia el otro extremo de la pista. Ambos acariciaban sus rostros mientras Darien sostenía la pierna de Seren una vez más y ella rodeaba su cuello con su brazo derecho ala vez que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el rostro de él, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Darien le miraba detenida y fijamente sus ojos… sus labios, imaginando sentir su calidez con los propios… Se acercó a ellos, mientras cerraba sus ojos y suavemente rozaba sus labios con los de ella... Seren se sorprendió... pero Darien comenzó a besarla de una forma mágica, como solo el sabía hacerlo... Darien retiró la rosa de sus labios y en ese momento terminó la canción.

Algunas personas que los veían desde sus asientos comenzaron a aplaudirles. Seren miraba a Darien sorprendida y totalmente sonrojada, Darien soltó su pierna con delicadeza y sin dejar de abrazarla retiró la rosa de sus labios cariñosamente, para colocarla en su peinado y por último dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

-"Para no saber bailar tango... lo haces muy bien".- Seren parpadeó un par de veces, comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa y volteó hacia su mesa en donde divisó que el Edward y los demás ya estaban ahí.-

-"Creo que será mejor volver a la mesa…"- Seren se separó de él titubeante y se dirigió hacia su mesa, seguida de la mirada de Darien.-

-"Excelente baile Seren... no pensé que te gustara el tango, bueno... eso era de esperarse Darien lo baila muy bien"-

-"Gracias Edward... a decir verdad… es la primera vez que lo bailo".- En eso Sharian comenzó a bostezar".- "¿Ya tienes sueño corazón?".- Por única respuesta Sharian comenzó a restregarse sus ojos.- "Ven".- la tomó en brazos.-

**CCCCC**

**Paris, Francia. Aeropuerto.**

-"Parece que llegamos a tiempo, ya quiero regresar a Japón cuanto antes..."-

-"Michiru..."- Haruka se detuvo bruscamente, Michiru volteó a verla, las dos sintieron una energía muy poderosa y después ocurrió una explosión.- "Parece que el avión tendrá que esperar... Esa es la energía del enemigo, de eso no hay duda".-

-"Saben que estamos aquí"- Haruka asintió.-

-"Vamos Michiru no hay tiempo que perder".-

-"Haruka..."- Volteó a ver a Michiru.- "Pase lo que pase... saldremos adelante".-

-"Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Michiru... no tienes de que preocuparte".- Se sonrieron y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacía un parque que había cercano, era el lugar donde provenía esa energía tan poderosa. Ambas llegaron al lugar de la explosión, la gente corría por todos lados gritando y totalmente asustada. Entre el polvo divisaron a dos figuras.-

-"Parece que llegamos al lugar correcto".- Michiru sacó su pluma de transformación.-

-"¿Lista para el baile preciosa?".- Haruka tomó también su pluma de transformación. El humo desapareció y pudieron ver al enemigo.- "¿Pero... quienes... quienes son?".-

-"Su energía es asombrosa".- Las figuras estaban dándole la espalda a la Sailors.-

-"Yukai..."- Zayaka miró a los ojos a Yukai, quien asintió y ambas voltearon para mirar a las Sailors a la cara.-

-"Esto no me gusta nada".- Haruka frunció el ceño.-

Ante las Sailors estaban dos mujeres, una era de un ondulado cabello azul claro y largo, portaba un extraño traje de igual color, de cuello largo, sin mangas y en su pecho tenía un extraño símbolo, algo parecido a un triángulo volteado con un círculo dividido en dos en su centro de color plateado. El traje tenía una extraña terminación ya que la tela tenía forma de un juego de aletas que caían hasta el suelo cubriendo sus piernas, portaba unas zapatillas del mismo color azul.

Su compañera tenía el cabello lacio y negro, adornado con unos mechones en color rojo, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, su vestido era corto, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en color rojo de cuello alto, sin mangas y en su pecho tenía grabado también un triángulo que tenía en medio una línea horizontal con el extremo izquierdo encorvado hacia abajo (imagínense la forma del Silent Glave de Saturn), portaba un par de guantes que le llegaban un poco más debajo de los codos, el vestido era entallado al cuerpo y tenía aberturas en ambos lados, ella portaba unas botas que recorrían sus piernas hasta sus rodillas.

-"Bawa za tishka" Vamos a jugar .- Zayaka asintió al comentario de Yukai y ambas se pusieron en guardia.-

-"No te alejes mucho preciosa".-

-"Será una batalla difícil".-

-"Pero no nos derrotarán... POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA URANO... TRANSFORMACIÓN!!!!".- De la tierra salió una energía amarilla que cubrió el cuerpo de Haruka despertando se poder, así como también su ropa civil cambio a su uniforme de Sailor.-

-"POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO... TRANSFORMACIÓN!!!!".- Un destello verde azul apareció formando una gigantesca ola de mar que rodeó el cuerpo de Michiru activando su majestuoso poder y cambiando su ropa normal por su traje de Sailor.-

-"Formo parte de una nueva era soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción…"-

-"Lo mismo digo yo soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción".-

-"Así que ustedes son los nuevos juguetitos del enemigo... vaya... vaya".- Yukai y Zayaka se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con sarcasmo al comentario de Uranus.-

-"Sea lo que sea, nosotras no permitiremos que cumplan su cometido".- Sailor Neptune levantó sus manos y una esfera color verde azul apareció entre ellas.- "¡MAREMOTO... DE NEPTUNO!".- El ataque fue directo a las Guardianas, Zayaka sonrió y movió la cabeza de manera negativa.-

-"Zaya..." Agua .- El ataque de Neptune cambió de curso y se dirigió hacia un lado.-

-"No puede ser..."-

-"Tranquila preciosa..."– Uranus levantó su brazo derecho, un círculo amarillo se formó a sus pies.- "¡TIERRA... TIEMBLA!".- Sailor Uranus arrojó su ataque, Yukai se puso frente a Zayaka con una sonrisa sarcástica, levantó su brazo izquierdo y detuvo en el aire el ataque de Uranus, chasquea sus dedos y el ataque desapareció.- "Maldición..."- El símbolo del traje de Yukai comenzó a brillar, ella llevó su mano derecha a la altura de este.-

-"LESTRAK... Formación - Estiró su brazo hacia al frente dibujando en el aire una línea en color verde.- YUKAFTE!"... Terrestre .- Yukai dejó caer su brazo en su costado haciendo que la línea cayera al suelo también, inmediatamente un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar haciendo caer a las Sailor, Zayaka levitó. De la tierra salieron unas formaciones de piedras de gran tamaño que cayeron sobre Uranus y Neptune. Zayaka regresó al suelo, ambas esperaron a que el polvo se disipara. Uranus se levantó con mucho esfuerzo.-

-"Ura-nus...- Neptune se encontraba entre los escombros de las rocas, su traje lucía desgarrado y tenía algunas heridas en sus brazos y piernas.-

-"Maldición... son muy fuertes..."- Zayaka iba a acercarse a ellas pero Yukai la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.-

-"Gakelshi..." Espera - Zayaka se giró para verla.- "Rashfa kam de wa fagar tei shertrak... Bawamesh". Dijeron que solo las asustáramos... vámonos . Zayaka volteó hacia las Sailors y las miró con desprecio, después regreso a lado de Yukai y ambas desaparecieron.-

-"Neptune..."- Uranus se acercó a ella, retiró con dificultad los escombros que estaban sobre su cuerpo.- "¿Estas bien?".-

-"Ese ataque... Es muy poderoso... me duele el cuerpo".- Uranus miró las heridas de Neptune.- "Estaré bien... ¿tu como estas?".- Neptune vió claramente como del brazo izquierdo de Uranus comenzó a brotar un hilo de sangre, lo tocó con cuidado y Uranus hizo una mueca de dolor.-

-"Esto no es nada... para mi... tenemos que regresar a Japón... Neptune... algo malo puede sucederle a Cabeza de Bombón".-

-"Las cosas están empeorando... tendremos... muchos problemas... el mar ha comenzado a desatar su furia…"-

-"¿Qué diablos está pasando?".-

**CCCCC**

**Los Ángeles, California.**

-"Oigan vamos a comer algo porque me estoy muriendo de hambre".- Yaten bajó del vehículo seguido por Taiki.-

-"Si, vamos… tenemos dos horas para comer y descansar...¿vienes con nosotros Seiya?".- Seiya bajó del vehículo.-

-"Esta bien..."- Los chicos se internan en el restauran del hotel. De pronto la alarma contra incendios se activó y la gente comenzó a salir apresuradamente del hotel.-

-"¿Un incendio?... no se ustedes pero a mi no me parece un simple incendio..."-

-"A mi tampoco Yaten... esa energía me hace pensar que se trata de un enemigo".- Dijo Taiki seriamente.-

-"Y muy fuerte... ese poder es muy grande... parece que Reiko tenía razón... esto se está poniendo muy interesante... ¿qué les parece si vamos a darles la bienvenida?".- Seiya sacó de su traje negro una estrella con un par de alas blancas, Yaten y Taiki le imitaron.- "¡PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR... TRANSFORMACIÓN!".- Una luz roja lo envolvió para revelar su verdadera apariencia como Sailor, un juego de luces y estrellas comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo para dar paso a su traje negro.-

-"¡PODER DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR... TRANSFORMACIÓN!".- Una luz en color en color amarillo lo envolvió mientras un nuevo juego de luces y estrellas le rodean para dar paso a su uniforme de Sailor.-

-"¡PODER DE CURACIÓN ESTELAR... TRANSFORMACIÓN!".- Es rodeado por una luz azul la cual transforma su cuerpo para dar paso a un juego de luces y estrellas que forman su traje negro de Sailor.-

-"En marcha".- Maker y Healer siguieron los pasos de Fighter.-

A toda velocidad se dirigieron al lugar en donde se había provocado misteriosamente el incendio, llegaron a una lujosa alberca techada que había en las espaldas del hotel y en medio de las llamas del fuego divisaron a dos figuras. Una chica de cabello lacio, largo y blanco, sus ojos eran de color azul, portaba un vestido en color plateado de cuello alto y sin mangas. En su pecho tenía un triángulo al revés con una cruz en su pecho, llevaba en sus muñecas unos brazaletes plateados, por la parte de abajo y a la altura de sus brazos salían unos lienzos de tela transparentes que estaban sujetos a sus brazaletes. El vestido era adherido al cuerpo hasta por debajo de la cintura en donde comenzaba a soltarse, el vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Portaba también unas finas zapatillas de tacón alto, de tiras que cruzaban hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, algo que les llamó la atención a las Sailor Star Lights, era que portaba un par de alas, parecidas a las de un hada en su espalda.

La otra figura era una mujer de larga cabellera roja adornada por unos mechones en color negro, de mirada penetrante en color dorado, portaba un traje negro de cuello alto sin mangas, en sus brazos portaba unos brazaletes en color rojo, al igual que un cinto ancho que delineaba su cintura del cual se desprendían dos largos lienzos. Debajo de este el vestido comenzaba a abrirse por en medio, solo cubría sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Portaba también unas largas botas rojas que le llegaban hasta su rodilla. En su pecho llevaba un triángulo con un círculo adentro del cual sobresalían dos pequeñas líneas curvas abiertas hacia los extremos correspondientes en su parte superior y que brillaba con mucha intensidad... Con la misma intensidad que tenía el fuego que cubría el salón.

De pronto se escucharon unos chasquidos de dedos…

-"Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche..."-

-"Y por la atmósfera de este planeta..."-

-"Somos tres estrellas fugaces..."-

-"¡Soy Sailor Star Fighter!".-

-"¡Soy Sailor Star Maker!".-

-"¡Soy Sailor Star Healer!".-

-"Las Sailor Star Lights han llegado".-

-"¿Se puede saber quien rayos son ustedes y a que han venido?".- Fighter les miró con rencor.-

-"Hump..."- Inugami sonrió con sarcasmo y le dio la espalda, mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba el listón que salía de su cinto.-

-"¿No me digan que ya se van?... pero si esto esta por comenzar... o ¿es que ya les dio miedo?".- Healer se acercó a Fighter. Sayuri les veía con infinita paciencia e inocencia... algo que levantó sospechas en Fighter. De pronto las alas de Sayuri comenzaron a moverse.-

-"¡Tashka!..." No!!!! .- Las alas de Sayuri dejaron de moverse en respuesta del sonido de la fría voz de Inugami.- "Gakelshi... shu telki kef lirshit ga..." Espera... de esto me encargo yo .-

-"De nuevo esa lengua tan extraña".- Dijo Maker sin entender las palabras de Inugami. Fighter entrecerró los ojos mientras veía fijamente a Inugami.-

-"Esa mujer nos va a atacar... no se lo permitiré".- Fighter alzó su mano derecha la cual portaba una estrella.- "¡LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!"- El ataque fue directo hacia Inugami y Sayuri... pero solo bastó un movimiento de la mano derecha de Sayuri para que se hiciera presente una brisa de viento lo suficientemente poderosa para desviar el ataque de Fighter.-

-"Du kam... wratenk tiska..". Así que.. quieren jugar .- Inugami comenzó a reír en sus adentros mientras les veía con mucha maldad.- "Ketracts" Estúpidas .-

-"Eso si lo entendí perfectamente... ¡ESTRELLA DE CURACIÓN ESTELAR!".-

-"¡Espera Healer!".- La advertencia de Maker fue lanzada demasiado tarde, el ataque iba directamente hacia Inugami, quien alzó su mano derecha haciendo girar su listón.-

-"¡KIFSHTEI SHU NUGAM!" Listón de Fuego .-

El símbolo de su pecho comenzó a brillar incendiando el listón, Inugami estiró su brazo con fuerza hacia el frente lanzando una fuerte llamarada, la cual se estrelló con el ataque de Healer, pero la intensidad y la fuerza eran tan grandes, que después de eliminar el ataque de Healer el fuego se dirigió hasta las mismas Sailors, Fighter saltó con gran habilidad para esquivarlo, pero Healer y Maker no tuvieron tanta suerte.

En ese momento los ojos de Sayuri se volvieron de color blanco mientras su símbolo comenzaba a brillar, comenzó a levitar y una corriente de violenta de viento se apoderó de Healer y Maker obligándolas a permanecer en el suelo, el fuego que se encontraba a su alrededor comenzó a hacerse más intenso rodeándolas, las Sailors comenzaron a sofocarse debido a que el oxígeno era muy poco, además el fuego les estaba provocando algunas quemaduras en su piel. Fighter quiso acercarse a ayudarlas pero el fuego se lo impidió, sintió a su izquierda la presencia de alguien y al voltear quedó frente a frente con Inugami.

-"No me importa quien rayos seas... pero te vas a arrepentir".- Inugami sonrió con sarcasmo haciendo exasperar a Fighter.- "Maldita... yo te quitaré esa estúpida sonrisa".- Fighter se abalanzó hacia ella y comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo una nueva corriente de aire la alejó de Inugami tirándola al suelo, Inugami aprovechó la situación y golpeó a Fighter, después tomó su listón nuevamente.-

-"¡KIFSHTEI SHU NUGAM!".- La flama chocó en el cuerpo de Fighter, Inugami rió burlándose de ella, hizo brillar su símbolo y al instante el fuego desapareció. Los ojos de Sayuri volvieron a la normalidad, Inugami volteó a ver a Healer y a Maker quienes habían perdido el conocimiento y después volvió a mirar a Fighter.- "Ketracks... shifk de wa trekim deshuft kishle..." Estúpidas... pronto les llegará su fin .- Inugami se elevó en el aire y se acercó a Sayuri quien le asintió e inmediatamente después desaparecieron. Fighter se levantó con dificultad.-

-"Ahg... maldición... ahg... Bombón... ten cuidado..."-

**CCCCC**

**Tokio, Japón.**

-"Porque no la llevas al balcón, así podrás dormirla más fácilmente".-

-"Si gracias".- Se va con Sharian en brazos, en ese momento llegó Darien.-

-"Amigo, parece que tu gusto por el baile no ha cambiado en nada".-

-"¿Tu crees Sven?..."- Miró hacia el balcón.- "¿Pasó algo con Sharian?".-

-"A la pequeña comenzó a darle sueño".- Darien buscó en la pañalera la cobija de la bebé. Mientras una nueva melodía comenzaba a sonar... "My only love"... Una melodía que trajo muchas emociones en los corazones de Darien y Seren. Ella por su parte comenzó a arrullar a Sharian y sin pensar comenzó a seguir la letra de la canción mientras Sharian le miraba con atención. –

-"_Muy dentro de mi corazón, de mi alma, el amor estan fuerte que toma el control de mi ser… Ahora, los dos sabemos, qe los secretos desaparecieron, y los sentimientos nacieron… Vayamos lejos juntos, pidamos un deseo, a una estrella fugaz…"-_

-"Voy con ellas, ahora regreso."- Al llegar al balcón cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo el menor ruido, se quedó ahí, mirando a Seren con Sharian en brazos... y escuchando su canto.-

-_Ya llegará el día, y en algún lugar, permaneceré solo entre tus brazos, mi único amor… Aunque pienses que te has ido, este amor no desaparecerá, porque el sentimiento es muy fuerte,.. Mi único amor..."-_ Darien se acercó lentamente a ella.-

-_ Ya llegará el día, y en algún lugar, permaneceré solo entre tus brazos, mi único amor… Has llegado hasta lo mas profundo, lo màs secreto de mi corazón, me lo ha dicho una estrella… eres mi único amor…"- _De pronto Seren comenzó a sentir un dolor en su vientre, un dolor muy intenso. Cerró sus ojos para intentar contenerlo.- "No por favor... no ahora".- murmuró.-

-"Definitivamente... Tienes una hermosa voz".- Seren sonrío intentando contener su dolor que se hacia cada vez más intenso.-

**CCCCC**

"_**Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido,**_

_**Que estoy desesperado, y según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

-"¡Papá!"..- Darien se acercó a la bebé, Seren seguía dándole la espalda. Darien le acarició la frente a Sharian quien sonreía algo adormilada.-

-"Creo que tiene frío".-

-"Si, lo supuse".- Darien extendió la cobija que traía consigo y se acercó a la espalda de Seren para pasar por el hombro derecho de ella la cobija y de esta manera cubrir a la bebé, Seren se encargó de acomodarla bien.- Supongo que tu también.-

-"No mucho...-" Seren cerró los ojos, el dolor en su vientre se incrementaba cada vez más, pero no quería decirle nada a él. Darien por su parte se quitó su saco y lo coloca en la espalda de Seren, ella gira su rostro para verlo a los ojos.-

**CCCCC**

"_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"¿Y tú?.- Darien se acercó a ella y deslizó su brazo izquierdo un poco más debajo de la cintura de ella, justo la zona donde Seren sentía su dolor, y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que ella recargue su espalda en su pecho.-

-"Con esto me basta".- Seren comenzó a relajarse, el dolor iba en aumento pero el contacto de la mano de Darien, bastó para que el dolor cesara, recargó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Darien mientras suspiraba y pensaba... _"Increíble... tan solo su presencia... su cercanía... basta para hacerme sentir mejor.. el dolor desapareció.. . con un solo toque de su mano..."_. Darien recargó su cabeza en la de Seren mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo.-

**CCCCC**

"_**Quédate un segundo aquí **_

_**A hacerme compañía**_

_**Y quédate tantito más Quiero sentirte mía**_

_**Y abrázame…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"Se quedó dormida".- Darien miró a Sharian y sonrió al igual que Seren... se veía tan contenta, a pesar de estar dormida, sonreía… dormía tranquila acurrucada entre los brazos de Seren y sujetando entre sus pequeños dedos la mano derecha de ella. Darien acarició el rostro de la pequeña con su mano derecha rodeando también a Seren.- "Es muy tierna..."-

-"Si... esta princesita se ha robado parte de mi corazón".- Darien subió su mano derecha dejando el rostro de Sharian, para tomar la mejilla izquierda de Seren y hacerla que le mirara a los ojos.- "Como lo has hecho tú..."- Seren no tuvo tiempo de pensar ni de actuar... porque sintió la caricia de los labios de Darien sobre los suyos...

**CCCCC**

"…_**Hoy me he dado cuenta**_

_**Que no había sentido **_

_**Tanto miedo antes**_

_**Que yo no decido**_

_**Que Dios lo hace mejor…"**_

**CCCCC**

Darien la beso tiernamente mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla... poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad... y después de unos segundos él dejo de besarla para recargar su frente en la de ella por un par de segundos en los que permaneció así... con los ojos cerrados al igual que ella...

-"Lo siento... pero.. ya me era imposible contenerme más".- Seren abrió los ojos sorprendida y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Seren se separó un poco mientras sus ojos se humedecían.-

-"Esto... Darien.. esto no... no puede ser…"- En ese momento se escuchó una explosión en el salón.-

-"Seren... busca un lugar seguro para ti y para Sharian, ve a protegerte..."-

-"Darien..."-

-"Ve a protegerte, yo te busco después".- Darien se introdujo rápidamente al salón, Seren lo siguió encontrándose a Edward en el camino.-

-"Seren, vamos... tenemos que refugiarnos".- Le tomó de un brazo y la llevo hacia el otro extremo del salón, el cual estaba invadido del humo causado por la explosión, salen a un pasillo y comienzan a correr a toda velocidad. De pronto en su pecho detecta algo..._ "Esa energía... es de Kaolinet... Darien!.."_.-

-"Edward por favor, cuide de Sharian..."-

-"¿Cómo?".- Seren le dió a Sharian.- "¿a dónde vas?".-

-"Vayan a un lugar seguro, tengo que ir a buscar a Darien".- Seren regresó rápidamente.-

-"Jajajajaja... pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí... el distinguido doctor Darien Chiba... o ¿quizá debo decir... Príncipe Endymion?..."–

-"Así que ya sabes quien soy".-

-"Pero por favor alteza… No se tome la molestia en transformarse, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo he venido a pedirle algo".- Kaolinet baja hasta tocar el piso y se acercó Darien.- "Vengo a que me entregue su estrella vital".- Darien cambió su smokin por su armadura. Mientras Kaolinet le lanzó un poderoso rayo que Endymion esquivó muy bien.-

-"Hace falta más que eso para que puedas obtener lo que quieres de mi... ¡RESPLANDOR DORADO!".- Un poderoso rayo se estrelló en el cuerpo de Kaolinet mandándola al suelo. Después de unos segundos se pone en pie.-

-"Es muy fuerte majestad... pero no lo suficiente".- Los ojos de Kaolinet tomaron un resplandor rojo. Endymion cae de rodillas inmóvil.- "Jajajajaja... ¿no puede moverse?... que mala suerte... de verdad que lo siento mucho pero... la hora de su muerte a llegado... vaya a acompañar a su princesita al otro mundo jajajaja..."-

-"¡Darien!".- Seren se acercó rápidamente a él pero una barrera invisible se lo impide y cae al suelo.-

-"Se-ren...no..."-

-"Lo siento, pero este acto es solo de dos personas... ¡ABSORCIÓN!".- El cuerpo de Darien fue cubierto por un aura roja. Darien perdió su transformación y dio un grito de dolor.-

-"¡DARIEN!".- Un resplandor en color dorado brotó de su pecho… Mismo resplandor que fue incrementando. Poco a poco ese resplandor, fue tomando forma... el resplandor se alejó del pecho de Darien... era la mitad de una estrella de ocho picos en color dorado... la cual cae en manos de Kaolinet. Darien comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se apoyó en el suelo con sus codos.-

-"Jajajajaja... mi señora tenía razón... esta estrella es demasiado especial... jajajaja".-

-"Aparta tus sucias manos de esa estrella".- Kaolinet apretó con fuerza la estrella provocándole un fuerte dolor a Darien ignorando las palabras de Seren.-

-"Ahora majestad... muera".- Kaolinet disparó una poderosa energía contra Darien.-

-"¡NOOOO!".- En la frente de Seren apareció una luna creciente en color dorado que brillo con mucha intensidad iluminando toda la habitación y cegando a Kaolinet por un momento, impidiendo también que el rayo alcanzara el cuerpo de Darien.-

-"Quién diablos eres tu?"-

Darien levantó con mucho esfuerzo su rostro para ver lo que ocurría.. y lo que vió... le provocó una fuerte impresión y un escalofrío por su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Seren fue iluminado por un fuerte resplandor rojo mismo que segundos después tomó la forma de un ave, la rosa que tenía Seren en su cabello cayó al suelo... el trinar de un ave se escuchó por toda la habitación, el Fénix envolvió a Seren por unos segundos para cambiar su vestido por su uniforme de Sailor Scout y después se separó de ella para formar el Cetro Oscuro... una tiara apareció en su frente rodeando su marca de luna creciente al igual que unos mechones dorados adornaron su oscuro cabello.

-"Imposible... eres una Sailor..."- Kaolinet maldijo internamente. Darien por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.-

-"Tu..."-

-"Darien... deja de hablar... o la poco energía vital que queda en tu cuerpo se acabará".- Sailor Universe cerró sus ojos, mientras en su mente repitió unas palabras... _"Ferkt lang dowa"_. Al instante El cuerpo de Darien se vió rodeado por un campo de fuerza en color azul. Universe abrió sus ojos y le miró fijamente.- "No te muevas mucho, ese campo conservará tu energía".- Darien le miraba confundido.- "No te preocupes... yo recuperaré tu estrella".- le sonrió.-

-"Seren..."-

-"Eso si yo te lo permito".-

-"No te estoy pidiendo permiso Kaolinet..."-

-"No se quien diablos seas pero, pagarás el haber interferido en mis planes..."- Kaolinet lanzó un rayo hacia Universe quien levantó su brazo derecho para absorber el poder.-

-"Kaolinet lamento informarte... que tu no eres digna rival para mí... CETRO OSCURO..."- Los ojos del Fénix brillaron.- ¡DESTRUYE!".-

Universe golpeó el suelo con su cetro y de este salió un potente rayo que se impactó en el cuerpo de Kaolinet, por descuido soltó la estrella de Darien, Universe con gran habilidad y usando su poder de telekinesis atrajo la estrella hacia Darien, el campo de energía que lo rodeaba desapareció, Universe sonrió al ver que él estaba fuera de peligro...

De pronto sintió como un rayo cruzaba en su pecho, soltó el Cetro Oscuro y antes de que éste cayera al suelo el Fénix tomó vida nuevamente y se introdujo en el cuerpo de su guardiana quien sufría de un fuerte dolor en su pecho... sentía que las fuerzas se le iban de las manos... que su poder se esfumaba, pero lo disimulo muy bien... comenzó a sudar frío, pero no se podía rendir... no con Kaolinet enfrente. La estrella se introdujo en el cuerpo de Darien, quien recobró su fuerza inmediatamente. Kaolinet se pudo en pie con mucho esfuerzo... el ataque la había herido considerablemente.-

-"No... me vencerás... RESPLANDOR... DEL... INFIERNO!".- El ataque iba directo a Darien que seguía respirando agitadamente, pero una rosa se interpuso en el camino. Darien volteó asombrado hacia donde se encontraba Universe.-

-"Kaolinet... tu oponente soy yo... no lo olvides".-

-"Esto no se quedará así... me las pagarás".- Kaolinet viendo que no tenía oportunidad ante Universe desapareció... la rosa lanzada por Universe cambió su color rojo por el negro...- Darien se puso en pie y miró fijamente a Sailor Universe... permanecieron un momento en el cual ambos se miraban fijamente, hasta que Universe bajó el rostro.-

-"¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?... Pensé que solo tenías poderes mentales".- Darien apretó su puño derecho- "Eras una Sailor... la misma Sailor que se dice ser nuestro oponente... ¿por qué lo hiciste?... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?".- Universe seguía mirando hacia el suelo sin decir nada, Darien se acercó a ella.-

-"Yo... lo siento... pero no podía decírtelo... no hasta el momento indicado".- Universe se llevó una mano a su pecho... comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.-

-"¿Y se puede saber hasta cuando era el momento indicado?... respóndeme!.. Tu y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas de que hablar... no quiero pensar que me estuviste viendo la cara, burlándote de mi durante todo este tiempo".- Seren perdió su transformación y de pronto su visión se cegó.-

-"Darien... ah... ah...yo...ah..."- Seren no pudo continuar hablando porque se desvaneció por completo. Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos, le miraba preocupado.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Y antes de perder**_

_**De vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino **_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"Seren... háblame... Seren."- Bajó su mirada a sus muñecas y notó como comenzaban a sangrar... sintió como poco a poco su energía disminuía.- "Seren... reacciona.. por favor".- Acarició con ternura su rostro, su preocupación aumentó cuando vió que su piel comenzaba a perder color, su mirada se desvió y vió la rosa que estaba clavada en el piso... se sorprendió al ver que había cambiado su color... de pronto Seren comenzó a reaccionar.-

-"Da.rien... lo... sien-to…".-

-"No... tranquila... descansa... ya todo esta bien".- Seren abrió lentamente los ojos...-

-"La habitación... se.. esta... moviendo... hace... mu-cho... frío..."- Darien tocó su frente.-

-"La fiebre ha vuelto..."-

-"¿Es-tas... bi-en?".- Darien se sorprendió... a pesar de su estado... ella seguía preocupándose por él... le miró tiernamente-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Quédate un segundo aquí**_

_**A hacerme compañía**_

_**Y quédate tantito más **_

_**Quiero sentirte mía**_

_**Y abrázame…"**_

-"Si hermosa... estoy bien... gracias a ti.- La alzó levemente para acercar su rostro a el de ella y de esa manera poder besar una vez más sus labios por unos segundos... Seren cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad acurrucándose en sus brazos debido al frío que sentía. Mientras dos personas les veían desde la parte más alta de la habitación y entre las sombras.-

-"Su salud está empeorando... eso me preocupa".-

-"Al menos él está junto a ella... mientras estén juntos ella estará bien. Sailor Plut... creo que llegó el momento".-

-"¿Estás seguro?... ¿no crees que es demasiado peligroso dejar a la Tierra sin defensas?".-

-"No tenemos otra opción... las Sailor Scouts no podrán hacerles frente a las Guardianas Espirituales... a menos que tome cartas en el asunto... y menos Serenity en ese estado".-

-"Me duele tanto verla así... sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle..."-

-"Desgraciadamente... nosotros no podemos hacer nada... solo nos queda estar con ella".-

-"Fálcon... ¿sinceramente… crees que podremos vencer al enemigo?".- Fálcon bajó el rostro con una mirada de frustración.-

-"No lo se Plut... no lo sé".-

**Base del Enemigo.**

Sailor Chaos se encontraba mirando al espacio por una ventana mientras recordaba hechos ocurridos hace mucho tiempo cuando noto la presencia de Sailor Meiga detrás de ella, al girarse la vio arrodillada delante de ella.

-"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Meiga?" –Dijo sin mucha emoción intuyendo que Kaolinet había vuelto a fracasar en su cometido.-

-"Lamento decirle mi señora que…"- Meiga fue interrumpida por la aparición de una presencia muy conocida para Chaos que no había sentido hace milenios; Meiga se puso frente a ella de manera protectora, mientras de las sombras aparece Shi mirando a las dos Sailors fríamente, Meiga al ver de quien se trataba miro furiosamente a Shi mientras comenzaba a acumular energía para realizar un ataque pero Shi solo movió el brazo haciendo que Meiga saliera disparada contra una pared.-

-"Arashi supuse que en estos momentos ya te habrías desecho de esa tonta, mira que atacarme sabiendo que soy"- dijo Shi mientras miraba como Meiga se levantaba lentamente del suelo mientras miraba a Shi con una mezcla de odio y temor.-

-"Maldito, me las pagaras"– Dijo Meiga con mucho ira a Shi, este como respuesta solo sonrió burlonamente pero en eso a Meiga se le ocurre algo- ¿Y que haces aquí, Shi?. Tal vez has venido a detenernos y a liberar a Arashi... pero ahora que recuerdo no puedes hacer nada... eres un inútil".- Shi le escuchaba con atención, por cada palabra que Meiga decía él apretaba cada vez más los puños y en cuanto acabo de hablar Shi desapareció de donde estaba para aparecer delante de Meiga para cogerla con una mano por el cuello y elevarla.-

-"Meiga es verdad que no puedo matarte y arrancar del cuerpo de Arashi esa maldita poder, pero nadie a dicho que no pueda hacerte sufrir hasta que desees que te mate... a si que no me enfurezcas ¿has comprendido?" –Meiga solo asentía mientras intentaba liberarse del apretón de Shi mientras que del cuello de Meiga se escuchaba un crujido, finalmente Shi lanzo a Meiga contra una pared produciendo un cráter.-

-"¡Meiga!... ya basta, vete de aquí... deseo hablar a solas con Shi". –dijo Arashi al ver que Meiga se levantaba para atacarlo.-

-"Pero mi señora". – Protesto Meiga mientras miraba furiosamente a Shi.-

-¡Te he dado una orden!... Sal de aquí... ¿o me vas a desobedecer?" – Chaos le advirtió en un tono mortal.-

-"Como… Como ordene mi señora"- contesto Meiga para luego salir de la cámara no sin antes mirar con odio a Shi.-

Fue entonces cuando Shi y Chaos se miraron a los ojos, la mirada de Shi dejó de ser fría, la recorrió desde sus ojos hasta sus pies como queriéndose grabar su imagen... se notaba que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vió, aún desde las sombras pudo apreciar la figura de su cuerpo perfectamente delineada por el vestido azul que portaba, su cabello largo descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. Por su parte Arashi le veía con sorpresa, en su interior comenzaron a crecer sentimientos que había guardado en el fondo de su corazón y su memoria... dio dos pasos al frente... seguía perdida en su mirada... esos ojos de color púrpura que tanto extrañaba. Por unos momentos, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

-"Veo que sigues igual de hermosa cuando te enfadas".- Arashi se sonrojo un poco por su comentario... le sonrió.-

-"Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Shi o ¿acaso olvidaste las veces que me hiciste enfadar en el pasado?" –le respondió divertida.

-"¿Yo¿Pero si soy un santo¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?" –Repuso con una cara angelical para después estallar en carcajadas junto a Arashi.-

-"Es bueno saber que, puedo hablar con la verdadera Arashi... la que yo conozco... no con la... Sailor que ahora eres".-

-"No con la persona que ahora soy... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro... pero a pesar de todo ese tiempo... no pude olvidarme de ti".- Arashi bajó el rostro, Shi se acerca a ella.-

-"Las cosas tuvieron que ser así... ahora nosotros vivimos diferentes cosas, momentos diferentes..."-

-"En tiempos diferentes..."-

-"Arashi... yo..."-

-"Te he echado de menos Shi... ¿sabes que una parte de mi siempre te amara?".– Arashi le dijo tristemente mientras le miraba a los ojos.-

-"Lo se y una parte de mi siempre te amara a ti también... eso nunca cambiara... pero es hora que sigamos con nuestra vida".– Shi le respondió con el mismo sonido triste en su voz.-

-"Si... es solo que me hubiera gustado que los dos estuviéramos juntos... por siempre..."- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos de Arashi comenzaron a humedecerse, mientras bajaba la mirada.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Dame una razón**_

_**Para quedarme**_

_**Yo no quiero tu compasión**_

_**Quiero que estés conmigo**_

_**Hasta que me haya ido**_

_**Y abrázame…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"Yo también pero no estábamos destinados el uno para el otro... "-Shi alzó su mano derecha para tocar su mejilla pero se contuvo.- "Además... yo... he iniciado una nueva vida en otra dimensión y... y... con alguien más".- Arashi le miró con sorpresa a los ojos, Shi vió en sus ojos un par de lágrimas... algo que le dolió mucho en su corazón. Arashi apretó su puño derecho con fuerza.-

-"¿Alguien... más?".- Arashi dio unos pasos atrás, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.-

-"Yo... he encontrado a alguien... a alguien para pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado... y... me he casado con ella..."- Arashi bajó su mirada al suelo mientras apretaba sus puños y comenzaba a llorar amargamente.- "Lo siento... pero... creo que... tenías derecho a saberlo..."- El semblante de Arashi cambió, ahora su mirada era fría y penetrante como el hielo.-

-"¿A que viniste?... ¿a burlarte de mi?..."–

-"Solo deseo que puedas conocer a alguien que te ame, como yo te amé..."- De pronto Arashi expulso una gran cantidad de energía que hizo retroceder a Shi.-

-"¡Vete... lárgate!... no tienes ningún derecho de irte un día y regresar así a mi vida!!... si tu ya estás feliz en tu nuevo mundo lárgate!!... pero no vengas a decirme que a pesar de todo sigues pensando en mi cuando ya amas a otra!!".- Arashi volvió a expulsar más energía pero Shi ya estaba preparado y no le constó ningún trabajo acercarse a ella y estrecharla en sus brazos, algo que hizo que la energía de Arashi desapareciera contrarrestando su poder y evitando que Arashi se contaminara por ella.-

-"Te extrañe por mucho tiempo... si crees que fue fácil hacerme a la idea de que jamás podría estar a tu lado, estas totalmente equivocada... es por eso que no quisiera verte así... espero que pronto tu también encuentres a alguien que amarte igual que yo".-

-"Lamentablemente... eso no ocurrirá... sabes que si gano esta batalla eso nunca pasara y si pierdo moriré... estoy destinada a morir sola". –Le respondió tristemente mientras se dejaba envolver en los brazos de Shi.-

-"El destino puede ser cambiado Arashi es algo que la historia ha demostrado muchas veces, ten confianza, recuerda que siempre hay esperanza incluso después de la muerte".- Shi levantó su rostro haciendo que lo mira a los ojos, mientras seca sus lágrimas.- "No sabes lo que hubiera dado porque todo hubiera sido diferente... pero no podía ser así... de hecho yo no debería estar aquí... pero... la necesidad de verte... era muy grande".-

-"No es justo... pierdo a mi hermana, a mi padre... y luego a ti... por eso... ya no me importa nada de este universo... nada... por eso voy a destruirlo..."- Shi la abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía dolor en su corazón por las palabras de Arashi... sabía perfectamente que no era ella la que hablaba así... era ese maldito poder que controlaba sus actos... ese poder que la arrancó de su lado... y el no podía hacer nada... solo esperar hasta el final... lo que el destino decida...-

-"Que mi propio poder y mis ancestros me perdonen... pero no puedo negarlo más... no puedo seguir negando que te amaré hasta el final de mi vida".- Con un suave movimiento Shi acercó el rostro de Arashi al suyo para besar sus labios en lo que sería... su último beso... Arashi rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, Shi la abrazó con mas fuerza y acariciaba su espalda... permanecieron así durante varios segundos.- "Adiós..."- Lentamente Shi se separó de ella sin abrir los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse... para luego desaparecer.-

-"Shi... gracias... pero... nada va a cambiar... nada puede cambiar..".- Arashi se dejó caer de rodillas y continuó llorando amargamente mientras se abrazaba así misma. Una figura le veía desde la oscuridad mientras sonreía de una manera maligna.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Tienes que saber**_

_**Que es lo último que pido,**_

_**Que estoy desesperado,**_

_**Y según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho **_

_**Tiempo a mi favor…"**_

**CCCCC**

* * *

**Canciones: **

"**Quisiera" / Alejandro Fernández.**

"**La Comparsita"** (Tango)

"**My Only Love"** (Es una canción que fue utilizada en la serie en Estados Unidos, específicamente en la parte donde aparece la Princesa Serenity en la primera temporada).

"**Abrázame" / Camila.

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

He aquí otros capítulos... si, se que les dije que el 28 sería el robo de la estrella... pero por eso publiqué dos capítulos a la vez jejeje U así las amenazas de muerte serán menos --U... o al menos eso espero.

En la sección de preguntas y respuestas encontramos dudas acerca de Sharian... pues... yo se que me van a colgar, pero eso si que no se los puedo decir por el momento... Admiradores de Seiya... por favor no contraten asesinos a sueldo... la discusión entre el y Seren ya estaba planeada, desde antes... lo siento pero por favor paciencia que esto aún no termina... paciencia por favor... paciencia... Admiradores de Darien... espero que también me retiren la condena pero no canten victoria.. . paciencia, por favor paciencia... recuerden lo que dicen los Maestros Jedi... (hermanito auxilio!!!!! Bbbbbuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!!! )

En la sección de agradecimientos a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir apoyándome en esto (a pesar de las amenazas), muchas gracias por sus reviews y mails. Y muchas gracias a mi querida amiga, mi gran apuntador oficial Ranma-Chan por su inspiración en el baile de Tango... A mi cuñis!!!!! Gracias por tu ayuda Yavanna eres mi cuñis consentida!!!!!... Sin olvidarme de mis mosqueteros adorados... HEY!!!!!!!!! HABER CUANDO SE DIGNAN A APARECER EN LA SALA DE JUNTAS EH!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬.

P.D. Muchas también por esperar la publicación... lamentablemente creo que no podré continuar escribiendo hasta que salga de la Universidad, por cuestiones académicas, estoy apunto de presentar los exámenes finales y bueno... eso requiere de toda mi atención... pero espero que pronto pueda publicar un nuevo episodio.. y gracias por la sus buenos deseos para mis exámenes .

* * *

**Segunda Edición: Noviembre 27 del 2007'.**


	32. SUBF 30: Instinto Maternal

**- 30 -**

**SANJUU**

"**¿INSTINTO MATERNAL?"**

**En el escondite del enemigo....**

**-"**Jajajaja... las Guardianas llevaron a cabo su misión de una manera excelente jajajaja... esas Sailors se dieron cuenta de que no tienen el poder suficiente para hacerles frente, es una pena... no me gustaría estar en su lugar, se deben sentir muy miserables... sobre todo las Outer Senshies porque les dañaron su orgullo..."-

-"Es una gran ventaja que podamos controlar su poder, mi señora siéntase segura, todo está a nuestro favor... solo un milagro podría salvar a este planeta".-

-"Tienes razón... solamente un milagro podría hacerlo. Afortunadamente los milagros se terminaron".- Sailor Chaos y Meiga sonrieron con maldad.-

-"Si, tiene razón... se fueron cuando la Princesa de la Luna dejó de existir..."-

-"Es una lástima que el Cristal de Plata también haya desaparecido..."-

-"Quizá no del todo…"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir Meiga?".-

-"Recuerde el origen de ese Cristal... está conectado con el Cristal Dorado, si uno de los dos llegase a desaparecer, el otro cristal absorveria su poder".-

-"Entonces... creo que debemos de prestarle más atención a su majestad..."- Chaos sonrió, una figura llegó ante ella.- "Kaolinet..."-

-"Lo siento mi señora..."- Kaolinet se arrodilló, Meiga la miró con enojo.- "Las cosas no salieron como esperaba, una Sailor apareció para ayudar al Príncipe".- Sailor Meiga entrecerró sus ojos.- "Es una Sailor muy poderosa, y que yo jamás había visto".-

-"¿Una nueva Sailor?".- Chaos se sorprendió.-

-"Espero que por lo menos hayas podido comprobar si las sospechas de nuestra señora son ciertas".- Meiga intervino interrumpiéndola.-

-"Si... no hay duda, el Príncipe Endymion posee una estrella dual, era la mitad de una estrella de 8 picos en color dorado".-

-"Esa es la estrella con más resplandor, la que brilla más que cualquier otra... es tan importante como la Estrella del Norte".-

-"Sin embargo, hay algo que me desconcierta, mi señora".- Chaos miró fijamente a Meiga.- "No entiendo porque si es la estrella gemela de la Estrella del Norte... está dividida... eso complica más la búsqueda de la Estrella del Norte".-

-"Es verdad.... puede que también este guardada como si fuera una estrella dual... lo que significa que puede estar en el cuerpo de dos personas... No... Eso no puede ser posible Meiga".-

-"Mi señora, debemos de cubrir todas las posibilidades".- Chaos guardó silencio por unos segundos.-

-"Kaolinet... Ahora que ya encontraste lo que te pedí, ya no necesitaré de tus servicios que hasta ahora no me han sido de gran utilidad... pero te daré una ultima oportunidad para que obtengas la estrella del Príncipe de este sucio Planeta... y espero que no vuelvas a fallar... esta es tu última oportunidad... Meiga... por favor, encárgate de que no lo vuelva a hacer... sirve que me averiguas quien es esa nueva Sailor".- Chaos se retiró de la habitación.-

-"Mas vale que esta vez cumplas con tu deber, no le demuestres que no valió la pena haberte resucitado... prepárate para el siguiente ataque".- Meiga desapareció.-

-"Maldición... esas Sailors me las pagarán".-

**CCCCC**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad. Lentamente Seren abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación muy extraña para ella, una habitación que no reconoció, se sentía débil y le dolía todo el cuerpo, permaneció durante unos segundos mirando el techo, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño. De pronto sintió sobre su frente algo suave, llevó su mano derecha a ella, pudo sentir un lienzo algo húmedo sobre ella, lo retiró con cuidado.

-"¿Mamá?".- Seren volteó a su lado izquierdo y lo que vió le sorprendió, se quedó observando durante unos segundos sin poder creerlo aún. Después desvió su mirada hacia un poco más abajo y se encontró con la mirada inocente y preocupada de Sharian, le sonrió y después le acarició el rostro, lo que le hizo a la pequeña bebé sonreírle también, después volvió a dirigir su mirada al mismo sitio que llamó su atención anteriormente... fue entonces cuando lo vió más detenidamente.

Darien se encontraba recostado a su lado profundamente dormido, se veía muy cansado, los primeros dos botones de su camisa blanca se encontraban desabrochados, su saco estaba junto con la pañalera de Sharian sobre una silla, volvió a ver el lienzo blanco que se había retirado de su frente y supuso que él se lo había puesto, ligeramente recordaba que antes de perder el conocimiento él notó que tenía fiebre... antes de volver a sentir sus labios, por tercera vez en la noche. Sharian continuaba jugando silenciosamente con su peluche, parecía que se había despertado mucho antes que ella, pero permanecía sin molestarlos a ambos solamente jugando con su peluche. Lo miró detenidamente, su rostro a pesar de las marcas de cansancio, se notaba relajado, respiraba con una inmensa tranquilidad, misma que ella compartía. Sonrío al verlo descansar, una inmensa nostalgia comenzó a apoderarse de su corazón... ¿acaso ella ya lo había visto de esa manera?...

Con sumo cuidado, se incorporó para quedar sentada sobre la cama, Sharian le miró con atención, después de unos segundos, se incorporó totalmente, sintió un ligero mareo y se llevó su mano derecha a su rostro, notando que sus muñecas estaban vendadas. Una corriente de viento fresco estremeció su cuerpo por unos segundos, en los cuales seguía observando sus muñecas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¿Mamá?".- Sharian comenzó a llamarle en un tono más fuerte que hizo a Seren voltear rápidamente para cerciorarse de que Darien siguiera durmiendo. Sharian por su parte con mucho esfuerzo logro incorporarse hasta quedar sentada para después apoyarse en el abdomen de Darien y señalar la pañalera.- "Eche..."- Seren le miró sin entender, se puso sus zapatillas y se acerco a ella por el otro lado de la cama. Sharian siguió insistiendo.- "Eche... ah.. ah.. eche.."- Seren miró lo que le señalaba la pequeña y observó la pañalera. Sonrió mientras pensaba... _"Esta pequeña es demasiado lista para su edad"_. Buscó en el interior lo que necesitaba y sin hacer ruido sacó de la pañalera un biberón con agua y una lata con leche de fórmula. Sharian sonrió muy emocionada.-

"-Eche!!!... eche!!!".-

-"Shh..."- Seren puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio.-

-"Shh..."- Sharian le imitó, algo que le hizo mucha gracia a Seren. _"Después de todo... sigue siendo una niña pequeña... se comporta como Chibi-Chibi"_.-

-"No hagas mucho ruido.... papá esta durmiendo.."- Seren le dijo en voz baja, Sharian ladeó su cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, luego miró a Darien para luego regresar su mirada a Seren a quien miró seriamente.-

-"Papá... endo... shh".- dijo la pequeña imitando la pose anterior de Seren, poniendo un dedo en sus labios, Seren sonrió mientras le escurría una gota en la cabeza, después dirigió su mirada a el rostro a Darien una vez más, "S_e ve tan_..." No encontraba alguna palabra para poder describir lo que sus ojos veían.-

-"Mamá... eche..."- Sharian le sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad. Se acercó a una mesita que se encontraba en medio de la habitación frente al pie de la cama y puso el biberón, mientras leía las instrucciones de la lata con la leche en polvo. _"Veamos...Setsuna y Michiru me enseñaron a cocinar pero no a preparar biberones.... creo que tendré que quejarme por la falta de instrucción... bueno, después de todo quien iba a decir que a mis 17 años tendría o cuidaría a un bebé..."_. Sintió como dentro de su corazón se abría una herida más y en su vientre sintió una ligera molestia también. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, un hombre de mediana edad apareció en el lugar. Miró a Seren y le sonrió, después miró hacia la cama en donde se encontraban Darien y Sharian, quien también le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama nuevamente y tomaba su peluche. Seren le miró con una sonrisa, Edward se acercó a la silla y tomó el saco de Darien, después se acercó a Seren y le extendió el saco.

-"Seren, cúbrase, toda la noche ha tenido mucha fiebre y a pesar de que hay sol, el día esta muy fresco, no me gustaría que recayera nuevamente".- le dijo en voz baja, Seren tomó el saco con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y asiente. Edward fue hacia la cama y tomó en brazos a Sharian, luego le hizo una seña a Seren para que salieran de la habitación, ella tomo el biberón y la lata para seguirlo pero se detuvo para mirar de nuevo a Darien quien se movió para recostarse sobre su lado izquierdo, Seren se acercó y con su mano libre lo cubrió con la sábana, pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro y siguió a Edward. Ambos salen de la habitación.- "A sido una larga noche para él."-

-"No le entiendo".-

-"¿Le gustaría acompañarme a desayunar?".-

-"Eh... claro, por supuesto... nada más que necesito darle de comer a Sharian".-

-"Ah no se preocupe... Susan!!".- Una chica apareció frente a ellos.-

-"¿Necesitaba algo, Señor?".-

-"¿Podrías calentar un poco de agua para esta pequeña?".-

-"Por su puesto Señor, ¿me permite Señora?".-

-"Eh, si gracias".- Seren le da el biberón y la joven se va.-

-"Por aquí Seren".- Edward la llevó al piso de abajo, hasta su lujoso comedor inglés, en el cual se encontraban tres lugares preparados para ser utilizados.- "Siéntese por favor".-

-"Si, gracias".- Seren ocupó el lugar a lado derecho del sitio de Edward.- "Ven pequeña".- Seren tomó en brazos a Sharian.-

-"Me alegro de que Darien este durmiendo, pasó toda la noche en vela cuidándola, fui con el 4 veces en la noche y esta es la quinta..."- Seren le miró sorprendida.- "Así que no tiene mucho tiempo dormido, será mejor dejarlo descansar un poco más".-

-"Siento haber causado tantos problemas".-

-"No diga eso Seren, usted no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó".-

-"Aquí tiene Señora".- Susan le entregó el biberón a Seren.-

-"Gracias".-

-"Si me permite, yo puedo prepararle el biberón a su bebé para que no le cueste trabajo".- dijo viendo que Seren tenía a Sharian en brazos.-

-"Muchas gracias".- Después de unos segundos Susan le extiende el biberón, Seren lo toma y después de asegurarse de la temperatura de la leche, se lo dio a Sharian quien se puso muy contenta.- "Toma mi amor".-

-"Eche!!!!!".- Sharian toma entre sus manitas el biberón con ayuda de Seren y comienza a extraer su contenido. Edward sonrió.-

-"Permiso".- Susan se retiró.-

**Después de un rato....**

-"Espero que le haya gustado el desayuno, desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo comparto con alguien, y créame que su compañía es muy agradable".-

-"Le agradezco mucho todas sus atenciones".-

-"Darien estaba tan preocupado por usted que le ofrecí que se quedaran aquí, en su estado no era conveniente que se fueran y menos con Sharian, así que él llamo a su casa e informó que se quedarían aquí para evitar preocupaciones. Pasó toda la noche cuidándola".- Seren bajó el rostro, su mirada se encontró con una pequeña bebé que dormía en sus brazos.- "¿Se siente mejor?".-

-"Si... me siento mejor, le agradezco mucho lo que hizo, el desayuno estuvo delicioso".- le respondió con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Susan apareció después de unos segundos.-

-"Señora, es para usted".- le extendió el teléfono.-

-"Gracias Susan, ¿hola?".-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".-

-"Bien, ya estoy mejor".-

-"Darien me llamó ayer en la madrugada, le prometí que no me preocuparía pero no lo pude evitar".- Seren sonrió.-

-"No hay de que preocuparse ya estoy mejor".-

-"Tendré que cancelar la presentación de hoy en la noche".-

-"No, si podré cantar".-

-"¿Estas segura?, puedo cancelarlo o enviar a alguien más".-

-"Estoy segura de poder hacerlo, no hay necesidad de cancelar, solo es una noche no habrá problema".-

-"No lo sé, necesito verte, ya después decidiré que hacer, mientras tanto relájate, los espero".-

-"Esta bien, nos veremos dentro de un rato, adiós".- Seren cortó la comunicación.- "Mi representante".-

-"¿Trabajaras hoy?".-

-"Si, tengo una presentación en el salón en un hotel, es el cumpleaños del hijo de un importante empresario y darán una cena, le pidieron a mi representante que el grupo diera una presentación pero como ellos aún no regresan de Estado Unidos, me presentare yo sola".-

-"Debería descansar un poco".-

-"Todo estará bien, en este medio uno no puede descansar, por muy enfermo que se encuentre".-

-"Si, imagino que es un trabajo muy absorbente."-

-"Es difícil llevar una vida normal, bueno, aunque yo nunca estuve acostumbrada a llevar una vida normal".- dijo en tono de broma y ambos rieron divertidos.-

-"Creo que le pediré a Susan que vaya a ver si Darien ya despertó para que baje a desayunar".-

-"No hace falta, yo iré, así aprovecho para recostar a Sharian un momento".-

-"Como guste".-

-"Permiso".-

Seren se llevó a Sharian con cuidado y se dirigió a la habitación. Al llegar ahí, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta. Darien seguía profundamente dormido; Seren caminó hasta la cama y recostó a Sharian boca a bajo, puso una almohada a su lado derecho para evitar que se cayera al suelo en una vuelta que diera, Sharian comenzó a despertarse pero Seren se sentó a su lado y dio diminutos golpecitos en el colchón mientras hacía un sonido para arrullarla y evitar que se despertara, lo cual consiguió con mucho éxito. En ese momento Darien se movió quedando boca arriba y comenzó a quejarse haciendo gestos de molestia en su rostro. Seren se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a Darien por el otro lado de la cama, Darien comenzó a hablar dormido.

-"Serena... no... Serena... no te vayas..."- Seren se sorprendió y pasó su mano derecha por la frente de él retirando parte de su cabello.- "No te vayas..."- Seren acarició la mejilla izquierda de él, sentía nostalgia en su corazón.- "Serena... no..."-

-"Aquí estoy..."- En ese momento Darien despertó y Seren se llevó su mano derecha a su boca deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no la haya escuchado.- "¿Seren?".- Ella retiró la mano de sus labios.-

-"Bue-nos dí-as..."-

-"¿Qué hora es?..."- Darien comenzó a incorporarse para sentarse pero Seren lo empujo de nuevo a la cama con ambas manos sobre su pecho, Darien no tuvo otra opción que acostarse nuevamente mientras le veía sorprendido.-

-"No te muevas, no hables".- Seren le dijo en voz baja, él le veía sin entender, fue entonces cuando Seren desvió su mirada hacia Sharian quien se movía queriéndose despertar, Seren se sienta en el borde de la cama junto a Darien pasando su brazo izquierdo por el abdomen de él para arrullar a Sharian y comenzó a entonar la misma melodía en su garganta para intentar dormirla nuevamente, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Darien. Sharian volteó su rostro hacia ellos y continuó durmiendo, Darien pasó su mano derecha por el cabello de la pequeña durante algunos segundos en los que permanecieron así, hasta asegurarse de que Sharian siguiera durmiendo.

Seren respiró aliviada, miró nuevamente a Darien y ambos se sonrojaron lo más que pudieron al percatarse de la posición en que se encontraban. Seren estaba apoyada en la cama sobre su brazo izquierdo rodeando el cuerpo de Darien mientras se apoyaba en su pecho con su mano derecha. Rápidamente retiró ambas manos de donde se encontraban e hizo el intento por levantarse pero Darien se lo impidió tomando su mano izquierda, se incorporó de tal manera en que quedó sentado junto a ella.-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".-

-"Ya estoy bien, gracias... Edward nos espera en el comedor, yo solo subí a dormir a Sharian".-

-"Dios... su biberón..."-

-"No te preocupes, ya se lo dí yo, cuando desperté fue lo primero que me pidió".- Ambos se miraron fijamente, Darien tenía tantas cosas que decirle y tantas cosas que preguntar que no sabía por donde comenzar... Seren tenía tantos nervios por lo que él le pudiera decir y tantas cosas que ocultar que no sabía que hacer.... hasta que sus piernas le respondieron y se puso en pié liberando su mano de Darien.- "Será mejor que bajemos".- Darien asintió levantándose y poniéndose su calzado, miró a Sharian y acomodó la almohada en su lado izquierdo para evitar accidentes, puso su peluche a un lado y besó su frente. Seren lo estaba observando y cuando cruzaron miradas, ella le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación seguida por Darien quien dejó la puerta abierta para escuchar si Sharian se despertaba. Él la sujeto por su brazo derecho e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, Seren lo vió a los ojos por un momento y después desvió su mirada a un lado.-

-"Dame... dame una buena razón para no perder la confianza en ti, para seguir creyendo en ti".- Seren cerró sus ojos y escuchó una voz en su mente.... _"Princesa... todo estará bien, déjamelo a mí...".... "Saori...."... "Deja que sea yo la que hable.."... "No Saori, esto lo arreglo yo..."... "Pero..."..._. Seren rompió el lazo mental y lo miró a los ojos seriamente.-

-"No tengo porque hacerlo".- Darien le miró sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta.- "No te he pedido que lo hagas, eres libre de decidir si confiar en mi es bueno o no, es tu elección".- Seren bajó el rostro nuevamente y se separó de él.- "Pero si voy a darte las gracias por cuidar de mi".- Seren volvió a mirarlo.- "Pasaste toda la noche en vela por mi culpa, no tenías porque hacerlo, me doy cuenta de que en verdad te interesa hablar sobre lo que esta pasando, pero déjame decirte algo, yo no soy Serena... no tienes porque pagar tus culpas conmigo".- Seren le dio la espalda cerrando sus ojos para contener que de ellos salieran algunas lágrimas, Darien estaba demasiado sorprendido por su fría actitud, le dolía en el corazón, en cambio Seren continuó caminando.-

-"Si es así... entonces ¿por qué pretendes ser ella?".- Seren se detuvo bruscamente, no le gustó mucho el tono tan serio y frío que Darien había puesto en esas palabras, el se acercó a ella por su espalda.- "Respóndeme!!"- Darien comenzó a alzar la voz.-

-"No se de que estás hablando".- Darien le sujetó su brazo nuevamente y quedaron frente a frente.-

-"Me entiendes muy bien... ¿para que quieres el Cristal de Plata?... ¿Por qué lo puedes controlar?... ¿Qué relación tienes con Serena o con su familia del Reino de la Luna?..."-

-"Suéltame Darien, me estás lastimando".- Darien levantó con su otra mano su rostro para verla fijamente.-

-"Escuché lo que dijiste..."- Seren le miró confundida.- "Dijiste "Aquí estoy"... ¿ya sabes de que estoy hablando?.. ¿por qué pretendes ser ella?".- Seren le miraba muy nerviosa, cuando de pronto Sharian rompió en llanto provocando que Darien soltara a Seren, ambos miraron preocupados hacia la habitación, Seren caminó hacia allá pero Darien subió un brazo impidiéndole avanzar.- "No tienes porque hacerlo, ella no es tu responsabilidad".- Darien avanzó hacia la habitación después de hablarle fríamente, Seren sintió que su corazón se le partía en mil pedazos mientras lo veía alejarse.-

Por su parte Darien cargó a la bebé que no dejaba de llorar, no se había caído ni nada, pensó que tal vez se despertó y al no ver a nadie se asustó, pero había algo en ese llanto... algo que le provocaba un dolor en corazón también. Sharian estaba inconsolable, por más que Darien intentaba calmarla, ella solo subía de intensidad su llanto, lloraba con mucho sentimiento. Seren se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para observarlos, Darien le vió por un momento, en su mirada había enojo, algo que le hizo sentirse mal.

-"Mamá..."- Sharian vió a Seren en el marco de la puerta y le llamó dejando de llorar, solamente seguía sollozando y derramando lágrimas. Seren le observó por unos segundos y después miró a Darien, su mirada no había cambiado. Seren bajó el rostro y se dio la media vuelta.- "Mamá!!!!.... !!!!!!!!!".- De nuevo Sharian comenzó a llorar amargamente, el que Darien la abrazara y le hablara no era de gran ayuda, ese llanto también le dolía en el corazón a Seren, por lo que se giró una vez más y avanzó hacia ellos. Sharian al notarlo y sin dejar de llorar comenzó a extenderle sus bracitos para que le abrazara.-

-"¿Que pasó mi corazón?, ¿por qué lloras así?".-

-"bbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!".-

-"Creo que se asustó al despertar y no ver a nadie".-

-"No, no fue por eso... fue algo más, estoy segura".- Seren cerró los ojos un momento y tomó la cabeza de Sharian entre sus manos, mientras que un aura roja rodeaba la cabeza de ambas. El aura desapareció un par de segundos después, Seren abrió sus ojos y le miró con preocupación, tomó su cuerpecito y la retiró de los brazos de Darien para abrazarla con firmeza.- "No mi amor no pasó nada".-

-"Buaaaa!!!!!.... ah?..."- Sharian miró a los ojos a Seren quien le dedicó una sonrisa.-

-"Todo esta bien corazón, no te asustes, todo esta bien".- Sharian recargó su cabecita en el hombro derecho de Seren dejando de llorar, aunque continuaba sollozando y temblando por el sentimiento. Seren le abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.-

-"¿Qué le hiciste?".-

-"Nada, solo busqué en su mente la razón de su llanto, eso es todo".- Seren se alejó de él mientras seguía tranquilizando a Sharian.-

-"¿Y la encontraste?".- Seren dudó un minuto en responderle.-

-"Se asustó... por que estábamos discutiendo".-

-"¿Qué?... pero si estábamos muy lejos, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?".- Darien le miró con enfado nuevamente.-

-"Mmmmm... mmmm.. buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!".- Sharian tembló un poco y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero Seren rápido la tranquilizó.-

-"Shh... shh.. shh... shh... no mi amor, no pasa nada, no llores corazón".- Sharian siguió sollozando. Darien bajó el rostro y se acercó a ellas, rodeó la cintura de Seren con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha acarició la pequeña cabecita de la bebé, recargó su cabeza en la de Seren a quien atrajo hacia su cuerpo.-

-"Lo siento... por favor, discúlpenme las dos, no fue mi intención hacerlas sentir de esa manera".- Seren se sorprendió.-

-"Papá..."- Darien besó la frente de la pequeña.-

-"Te quiero pequeña".- Sharian le sonrió. Darien besó el hombro izquierdo de Seren, ella giró un poco su rostro mientras Darien se recargaba en su hombro y acariciaba su vientre.- "Lo siento".- Seren miró hacia el frente.-

-"Mejor ve a desayunar".- Seren se alejó de él.-

-"¿Y tú?".-

-"Yo ya comí, ve tú, te están esperando".- Darien bajó el rostro.-

-"Esta bien".- Seren se dedicó a tranquilizar a Sharian mientras le daba la espalda, Darien se sintió profundamente arrepentido y salió de la habitación.-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Amy.**

-"¿Hola?".-

-"Hola Amy".-

-"Michiru!!!, que gusto escucharte..."-

-"A mi también me da gusto escucharte, Haruka y yo hemos llegado a Japón, ¿cómo han estado las cosas?".-

-"¿No han hablado con Setsuna?".-

-"Viene para acá con Hotaru, nos dijo que las cosas se estaban complicando, y créeme, no nos hace falta que Setsuna nos lo explique, Haruka y yo ya lo hemos comprobado."-

-"¿Qué pasó, por qué lo dices?".-

-"Creo que será mejor que nos reunamos en la tarde, Haruka y yo estamos preocupadas por Seren... no hemos podido comunicarnos con nadie en los Ángeles".-

-"Seren está en Japón".-

-"Entonces ya regresaron...".-Haruka respiró aliviada por el comentario de Michiru y se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado.-

-"No, solo está ella, los chicos siguen allá.... han sucedido un par de cosas de las cuales tienen que enterarse".-

-"¿Seren regresó sola?".- Haruka frunció el ceño mientras miraba a los ojos a Michiru.- "Definitivamente tenemos que hablar cuanto antes".-

-"Les espero en mi casa, mi mamá esta en el hospital así que podemos hablar con tranquilidad mientras le aviso a Seren".-

-"Me parece bien, esperamos a Setsuna y a Hotaru y salimos de inmediato para allá".-

-"Muy bien, hasta luego".-

-"Adiós".- Michiru corta la comunicación.- "Todo esto es muy extraño".-

-"Y no me gusta nada".-

**CCCCC**

**En el departamento de Amy, alguien toca el timbre....**

-"¿Quién será tan temprano?".- Amy se dirigió a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo, se sorprendió.- "Molly..."-

-"Hola, siento venir a molestarte tan temprano pero... necesito hablar contigo urgentemente... Sailor Mercury".- Se miraron seriamente un par de segundos.-

-"Adelante".- Amy le ofreció pasar y después cerró la puerta.- "Siéntate por favor, ¿quieres beber algo?".-

-"No gracias..."-

-"Bien..."- Ambas se sentaron frente a frente.- "Así que... ya sabes quienes somos".- Molly asintió.-

-"Cuando ustedes comenzaron a enfrentarse a los "Cazadores de la Muerte" el bloqueo mental que había en mi mente se rompió, después la misma Reina Serenity habló conmigo, ella fue quien me orientó y me hizo recordar todo a la perfección porque al principio pensé que todo era un sueño, pero ella me hizo ver que en efecto, ese sueño, no era más que un recuerdo de mi antigua vida."-

-"¿Y por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?".-

-"La Reina me pidió que guardara silencio hasta el momento en que ustedes, sobre todo nuestra princesa recordara... todo".- Molly bajó el rostro.-

-"Serena aún no recuerda nada sobre su..."-

-"Si lo sé ya he hablado con ella, incluso Serena no sabe que yo ya he recordado todo... Eso es lo que me preocupa".-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?".-

-"Amy, la Reina ha hablado conmigo y me ha puesto al tanto de lo que ha sucedido entre Da.. el Príncipe Endymion y la Princesa... Ella está muy preocupada de que en el estado de la Princesa, los recuerdos del Enviado del Bien despierten..."-

-"Si, entiendo... Serena no está preparada para una noticia así, y menos cuando ella y Darien no están juntos".-

-"Sin embargo, también es muy riesgoso que se lo digamos, es algo muy delicado... creemos que el más indicado para eso es el Príncipe, pero... también nos preocupa el estado de él..."-

-"Darien está sufriendo mucho, ese recuerdo le afectó mucho, aunque aparenta lo contrario, yo lo he visto llorar en silencio por el recuerdo de Serena y su bebé, él cree que Serena esta muerta..."-

-"Eso no es todo, algo malo le está ocurriendo a la Princesa, el resplandor de la Luna se está consumiendo, cada vez desaparece más y es preocupante porque eso indica que la energía de la Familia del Reino de la Luna se está desvaneciendo... eso es peligroso, no quisiera imaginar que pasaría cuando la energía de la Reina, Luna, Artemis y nuestra Princesa desaparezcan...el equilibrio del Universo estará perdido..."- ambas se quedaron en silencio.-

**CCCCC**

**Momentos después en la Mansión de Edward....**

Seren se encontraba recostada en la cama con Sharian sobre su pecho, la pequeña bebé se había quedado dormida pero aún estaba muy sensible, fue por esa razón que Seren no quiso dejarla sola. Darien entró a la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, intercambió miradas con Seren por un momento, hasta que se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, miró a Sharian y sonrió mientras le acariciaba su dorado cabello.

-"Sigue temblando..."-

-"Es por el sentimiento, la cubrí con su cobija y sigue temblando.... ¿ya desayunaste?".-

-"Si... Seren... no creo que sea buena idea que trabajes esta noche... no estás bien, necesitas descansar".- Seren suspiró.-

-"Sabía que dirías eso, pero como ya le dije al señor Nishimura, no hace falta, me siento muy bien, además no es ético que cancele el mismo día".-

-"Pero tu salud está primero".-

-"Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente".- Darien le sonrió.-

-"Lamento lo de hace un momento... creo que han sido demasiadas sorpresas para una noche".-

-"No te preocupes, esta bien, lo entiendo y creo que después de todo tienes derecho a portarte así conmigo..."-

-"Quedamos que nos íbamos a olvidar de nuestras responsabilidades y preocupaciones... aún no regresamos a casa así que, dejémoslo así... pero eso si... sigo pensando que es demasiado riesgoso que cantes esta noche".- Seren sonrió.- "Estaré bien".- De pronto un rayo seguido por un estruendoso trueno estremece a la ciudad dando paso a una gran tormenta. Seren por acto reflejo abrazó a Sharian quien despertó sobresaltada.- "No pasa nada corazón".- Seren se incorporó en la cama con la ayuda de Darien.-

-"Es extraño que llueva de esa manera en esta temporada..."-

-"Demasiado extraño".-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Hoshimi...**

-"Maestro Fálcon.."- La imagen de un joven aparece en el espejo de la habitación.- "Algo grave está ocurriendo".-

-"Si lo se... el desastre ha comenzado".-

-"He descubierto que el resplandor de la Luna ha disminuido, la Luna esta muy vulnerable... por lo mismo la Princesa corre un gran peligro..."-

-"Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto..."-

-"Pero eso no es todo lo que me preocupa.... la Tierra..."- Hoshimi miró al joven a los ojos con atención.- "La Tierra se está debilitando también... algo ha modificado su curso, el ritmo de vida ya no es el mismo, algo está alterando su movimiento y lo hace desde el corazón del planeta..."-

-"Endymion..."- El joven baja el rostro.-

-"Esto va más allá de lo que yo puedo hacer... los Generales están preocupados porque el poder del Príncipe no ha despertado del todo, el enemigo está sacando ventaja de que la Luna y la Tierra están muy vulnerables..."-

-"Pensé que podría equivocarme, que las Sailors podrían impedir que el Silencio se aproximara a el Sistema Solar... pero ella fue más fuerte..."- hubo un minuto de silencio.-

-"Maestro... todo esto me preocupa y más cuando ella está con ustedes".- Hoshimi le sonrió, mientras un ligero rubor cubre las mejillas del joven.- "Eh... es que... bueno usted me entiende... con todo lo que esta sucediendo... ella también puede salir dañada con esta situación y a mi no me gustaría que le pasara algo malo..."-

-"Lo se... te entiendo perfectamente... no es fácil saber que la persona a quien amas esta en peligro, se lo que es eso..."- El joven se sonroja aún más.- "Pero no te preocupes, ella esta bien... Serenity y Darien están cuidando muy bien de ella... parece que esa jovencita lo está consiguiendo..."-

-"Siempre lucha hasta conseguir lo que se propone... igual que las Sailors..."- El joven y Hoshimi sonrieron.-

-"Espero que siempre recuerden eso hasta el final..."-

-"Yo también".-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Amy...**

-"Adelante chicas... les serviré un poco de té caliente".-

-"Es una tormenta muy fuerte".-

-"Fue buena suerte que no trajera el convertible".- Michiru y Haruka miraron a la persona que se encontraba sentada en la sala del departamento.-

-"Hola Amy... ¿de verdad Seren ya regresó?".-

-"Si Hotaru, ya regresó".- Setsuna miró con atención a Molly.-

-"Pasen... Les presento a Molly una amiga de la secundaria...Molly ellas como ya sabrás son..."-

-"Las Sailors del Sistema Solar Externo... es un placer volver a verlas Sailor Scouts..."-

-"Así que la Guardiana personal de la Princesa Serenity ha recordado todo".-

-"Esa si que es una sorpresa".- Haruka y Michiru le sonrieron.-

-"Eso quiere decir que el Silencio se está acercando..."- Amy les sirvió un poco de te a Haruka y las demás mientras tomaron asiento.-

-"La Reina Serenity, ha decidido que llegó el momento en que los guardianes también ayudemos".-

-"Es verdad, nuestra Princesa necesita de nuestra protección ahora más que nunca... su estado de salud no es nada bueno..."-

-"Sailor Plut tiene razón, y si las sospechas de mi Reina son ciertas... muy pronto pasaremos por la más difícil de las pruebas, es por eso que ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidas".-Molly les miró seriamente.-

-"¿Podemos hablar con la Reina?".-

-"Eso no es posible por el momento Sailor Neptiune... las defensas de la Luna son muy débiles, la energía que protegía las ruinas del Reino ha desaparecido, la Reina ya no tiene la suficiente energía para contactarse con nosotros... tal vez pueda hacerlo un par de veces, pero se irá debilitando cada vez más, es mejor que ahorremos esas posibilidades por lo que se pueda avecinar... algo muy grave está pasando en este Planeta".-

-"Además han aparecido nuevos enemigos y muy fuertes... Michiru y yo, no pudimos hacerles frente, no estábamos preparadas para un ataque de tal magnitud y de no haber sido por Hotaru... aún estuviéramos con terrible dolor de espalda".-Molly y Setsuna se miran fijamente.-

-"Eran dos mujeres muy poderosas y que hablaban ese lenguaje que nos mencionó Sailor Universe".- comentó Michiru para después tomar un poco de té.-

-"Aún con la ayuda de Sailor Universe nuestra Princesa corre un gran riesgo, su cuerpo.... ha comenzado a rechazar el poder de la Sailor de la Oscuridad.... desde que ha recuperado el Cristal de Plata..."-

-"Desde que su salud ha empeorado".-

-"Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos con ella chicas... ella tiene derecho a saberlo, para que no se arriesgue demasiado".-

-"Si Saturn... pero corremos el riesgo de que ella pregunté más y eso implicaría revelarle muchas cosas que la pueden lastimar..."-

-"Molly.. creo que ellas no lo recuerdan aún..."-

-"Te equivocas Amy..."- Todos miraron a Setsuna.- "Nosotras a diferencia de ustedes... siempre supimos todo..."-

-"¿Ya lo sabían?".-

-"En mi caso, recuerda que soy la Guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, yo no he reencarnado, he vivido todo en carne propia, he visto todo con mis propios ojos... nosotras somos muy diferentes a ustedes, a pesar de que pertenecemos al mismo Sistema Solar, nosotras somos algo muy aparte... en cuanto a Hotaru ella reencarnó sin bloqueos mentales".-

-"Yo reencarné con los mismos conocimientos que adquirí en el Milenio de Plata, es por eso que estoy muy familiarizada con todo esto, conozco a Sailor Universe desde ese tiempo..."- Amy les miró muy sorprendida.- "Por ser la Sailor del Silencio, soy la unión entre la energía negativa y positiva, puedo controlar la energía positiva de una manera muy limitada... es por eso que mis recuerdos no fueron borrados... porque mi despertar era el primero paso a la destrucción del Universo".-

-"Si, recuerdo que esa era una de las razones por las cuales Haruka y Michiru no querían que despertarás..."-

-"Sin embargo era necesario, para que pudiéramos prepararnos para lo que estaba por venir".- Setsuna asintió el comentario de Molly.-

-"Algo parecido ocurrió con Michiru. Ella también reencarnó sabiéndolo todo".-

-"Es gracioso... no lo había visto de esa manera, pero ahora confirmo que todo tiene una explicación...- Michiru le sonríe a Haruka.-

-"Yo no podía estar en este mundo para despertar a cada una de las Sailors pero siempre estuve al pendiente de los pasos de ella, su misión fue esperar el momento adecuado para ir en busca de Sailor Uranus y luchar contra la profecía del Silencio..."-

-"En cambio yo si nací con ese bloqueo mental... pero cuando tomé por primera vez mi pluma de transformación y sentí mi poder, mi mente se liberó... gracias a Michiru entendí muchas cosas, pero todos mis recuerdos despertaron..."-

-"Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué nosotras nacimos ignorando todo?".-

-"Esos fueron los deseos de la Reina Serenity ¿no lo recuerdas?... ella quiso que nosotros lleváramos una vida normal".-

-"Si Molly, pero aún cuando nos volvimos a convertir en Sailors... ¿por qué el bloqueo no desapareció como ocurrió con Haruka?".-

-"Porque se suponía que eso era lo mejor, antes de que ustedes se volvieran a convertir en Sailors, Haruka y Michiru protegían al Sistema Solar como Mina a su manera protegía este planeta..."-

-"¿Sailor V?".- Setsuna asintió.- "Por eso ella también ya lo sabía todo".- Hubo un momento de silencio.-"Y ahora si ya todo se sabe..."-

-"Es porque los recursos se terminaron... y nos toca pelear a todos".- Setsuna interrumpió a Amy.-

-"Llegó la hora de ponerle fin a tanto sufrimiento ¿no lo creen?".- Molly les sonrió.-

-"Creo que Lady Molly tiene razón".- Haruka sonrió.- "Tenemos que proteger a cabeza de Bombón, no debemos dejarla sola".-

-"¿Amy no has hablado con Taiki?".- Amy movió la cabeza de manera negativa.-

-"No Michiru, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso".-

-"En ese caso seguiré intentando comunicarme con ellos".-

-"Y yo iré a ver a Seren para ver como sigue, le diré que ya llegaron y quizá podamos reunirnos con ella antes de que cante".-

-"Eso me recuerda que aún no nos has dicho porque Seren regresó a Japón sola".-

-"Por lo mismo de su salud, parece que se puso muy mal el día de la premiación, y ella junto con el señor Nishimura regresaron al día siguiente..."-

-"¿Al día siguiente?... entonces tiene días que llegó".-

-"Si Haruka... además aquí también han pasado cosas extrañas".-

-"¿Qué tipo de cosas?".- preguntó Hotaru.-

-"Una bebé apareció en el departamento de Darien, y cuando la vean se sorprenderán mucho por su parecido con Serena".- Todas se sorprendieron.-

-"¿Una bebé?".- Molly le miró fijamente.-

**CCCCC**

**En la mansión de Edward...**

-"Nuevamente muchas gracias por todo Edward, eres muy amable".-

-"Espero que nos podamos volver a ver muy pronto".-

-"Yo también Seren y no tienen nada que agradecer Darien... váyanse con cuidado está lloviendo muy fuerte".- Darien ayudó a Seren a subir al automóvil pues llevaba a una dormida Sharian en brazos, después el se subió para despedirse una vez más de su amigo y marcharse.-

-"Fue una noche muy divertida a pesar de todo".-

-"Me da gusto que te hayas divertido, gracias por acompañarme... y espero que no sea la última".-

-"Bueno aún te debo una cena..."- Sonrieron.-

-"Y un café..."- Seren le miró sin entender.- "La cafetería donde trabaja Unazuki... llegaste con Taiki cuando yo hablaba con Amy... ah, y evitaste que Unazuki derramara un café en el cabello de una señora".-

-"Ah... es verdad... por lo visto tengo muchas deudas que pagarte... y muchas explicaciones que dar..."-

-"Entenderé si no quieres o no puedes decírmelo".-

-"A propósito... quisiera pedirte un favor, me sentiría mejor si evitas decirles a las demás Sailors quien soy en realidad... aún no pue..."-

-"Claro... no diré nada, confía en mí."- Seren sonríe.- "Con una condición..."-

-"Sabía que no sería tan fácil..."- Darien ríe divertido.- "¿Cuál?".-

-"No te esfuerces esta noche.. podría ser contraproducente".-

-"Ya hablamos de eso... no puedo cancelar, me siento bien... pero hagamos algo... ven conmigo".-

-"¿Cómo?".-

-"Si... ven conmigo a la cena, tal vez te sientas mejor y comprobarás por ti mismo que todo estará bien... además de esa forma puedo saldar una de mis deudas. Claro, si es que no tienes que hacer guardia en el hospital".- En ese momento el móvil de Darien comienza a sonar, él lo toma y ve el número.-

-"Y hablando del hospital... ¿Qué pasa?... si estará bien... no, déjelo un par de horas más... bien, yo hablaré con ellos, ¿qué dice el doctor Kenshin?... muy bien, entonces yo hablaré con sus padres, programe el quirófano a las 4 de la tarde... si... perfecto, entonces confírmelo... adiós".-

-"¿Tendrás que trabajar hoy?".-

-"Hoy solo iré seis horas de 1:00pm a 7:00pm... espero alcanzarte".- Seren le sonrió.-

-"Canto a las diez de la noche no te preocupes".- Después de un rato más llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio en donde vivían. Darien estacionó el automóvil y después ayudó a bajar a Seren, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al piso indicado.- "¿De verdad no quieres que Sharian se quede conmigo?".-

-"No, quiero que descanses lo más que puedas".- Darien tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña que hizo un gesto de molestia pero que continuó durmiendo en los cálidos brazos de Darien, Seren le retiró el cabello de su rostro y besó su frente.-

-"Te mentiría si te dijera que me quedo tranquila, tal vez no se sienta bien en la guardería ya se acostumbró a estar conmigo".-

-"Ahora lo que más me importa es que te sientas mejor, no creas que me parece bien que te esfuerces de esa manera".-

-"Solo será el ensayo y la cena, no es mucho".-

-"¿Todavía vas a ensayar?!!!".- A Seren se le escurre una gota en la cabeza mientras pensaba.. _"Yo y mi gran bocota"_... –

-"Estaré bien, estaré bien..."- Seren acercó su mano derecha a la cerradura de la puerta y se concentró, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió.-

-"Pensé que habías traído las llaves..."-

-"No dije que llaves".- Seren miró la puerta de Darien y la abre, ahora a Darien se le escurría una gota en la cabeza.- "Supongo que te iba a costar trabajo abrirla".-

-"Ya no tendré que preocuparme cuando encuentre la puerta abierta y mi departamento vacío".-

-"¿Disculpa?..."- ¬¬

-"Ah... no jeje... era una broma... no te enfades... no vemos en la noche ¿si?, adiós".- Darien entró rápidamente al departamento.-

-"Hombres..."- Seren entró a el departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.-

-"Buenos días... ¿cómo te sientes?".-

-"Bien, me doy un baño y nos vamos al ensayo".-

-"¿Estas segura?, no crees que necesitas descansar".-

-"Si, si, si, si, si, si, y por milésima vez SI!!!... no se preocupen por mí voy a estar bien... a propósito, invité a Darien... ¿habrá algún problema?".-

-"No, ninguno... por cierto... si que hace frío allá afuera verdad... bonito saco".- Seren bajó su mirada y se sonrojó al ver que aún traía puesto el saco de Darien.- "Te va muy bien... Amy te trajo ayer tus rosas las puse en tu habitación....anda, apúrate porque se nos hará tarde".- Hoshimi entró a la cocina mientras reía divertido, Seren se quitó inmediatamente el saco y lo deja en el sofá.-

-"Se lo llevaré después..."- En ese momento alguien tocó el timbre.- "Yo voy!!!..."- abrió la puerta.- "Hola Amy..."-

-"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?".-

-"Sexto sentido... pasa".-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".-

-"Bien... dejen de preocuparse tanto por mi... ¬¬... ¿ocurre algo malo?".-

-"No nada, solo quería decirte que Haruka y Michiru ya están en Japón, ellas junto con Setsuna y Hotaru tienen muchas ganas de verte, probablemente irán a verte al ensayo".-

-"Que bien!!!, yo también quiero verlas".-

-"¿Vas a salir?".-

-"Si... ya me voy al ensayo".-

-"¿Vestida así?".-

-"Eh... no jejeje, voy a darme un baño y nos vamos... lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar de una fiesta".- dijo un poco sonrojada.-

-"¿Una fiesta?".-

-"Si.. bueno nos vemos en el ensayo, me tengo que dar prisa".-

-"Si, nos vemos allá más tarde... me voy".-

-"Adiós y gracias por traerme mis rosas".- Amy salió del departamento y Seren respiró aliviada. En ese momento Amy se encontró con Darien.-

-"Hola Amy... ¿no has visto a Luna?"-

-"Hola Darien... ¿Luna?, no, no la he visto pero acabo de salir".-

-"Ah, ¿viniste a ver a Seren?".-

-"Si, pero está por irse al ensayo".- Darien movió la cabeza negativamente.-

-"Es más terca que nadie".-

-"No te entiendo..."

-"Pasa... ¿no quieres una rebanada de pastel?".-

-"Eh no gracias... ¿Cómo está Sharian?".-

-"Durmiendo como un angelito".-

-"¿No irás al hospital?".-

-"Si, dentro de un par de horas más".-

-"Ya veo... pensé que irías a otro lugar por tu ropa".-

-"No, lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar..."-

-"¿Tu también?... espera... no me digas que tu y Seren..."-

-"Eh... supongo que... si... me acompañó al baile en la casa de Edward, ¿lo recuerdas?".-

-"Si claro que lo recuerdo... pero no pensé que fueras a ir con Seren".-

-"Bueno, fue una decisión de último minuto... por cierto me harías un favor... ¿podrías vigilar a Sharian?, es que iba a tomar un baño".-

-"Si, no te preocupes, yo la cuido".-

-"Gracias no tardo.- Amy va a la alcoba de Darien en donde encontró a la pequeña bebé durmiendo tranquilamente rodeada por un par de almohadas, por lo que decide ir un momento al balcón, pero antes algo atrae su mirada, era un libro que se encontraba en el buró.- "Cielos... este libro está agotado y no lo he podido conseguir...- Tomó el libro y al instante un sobre abierto cayó al suelo, se inclinó para recogerlo y se asombró al ver lo que decía._"Serena Tsukino"_. Miró hacía afuera de la habitación por un segundo y después dirigió su mirada al sobre.- "Se que esto no es correcto pero..."- abrió el sobre y sacó unas hojas que se encontraban dobladas, las extendió.- "Es la letra de Darien... y esta fecha.... es del día... es del día en que todo comenzó...- Amy comenzó a leer su contenido...- "Dios mío... Darien..."-

**CCCCC**

**Los Ángeles California. Algunas horas después.**

-"Tenemos que regresar a Japón, Bombón esta en peligro y yo aquí no puedo hacer nada..."-

-"Mañana regresaremos, es muy serio lo que está ocurriendo..."-

-"Oigan, vengan a ver esto..."- Taiki y Seiya acudieron al llamado de Yaten quien se encontraba en su habitación viendo el televisor.-

-_El dueño de una renombrada marca en el mercado tiene planeado ofrecerle un importante contrato a la conocida cantante Seren Kaoru integrante del famoso grupo Three Lights, para que sea la nueva imagen de sus productos, tal ha sido el éxito de esta chica que este importante empresario quiere proponerle que forme parte de su portafolio de estrellas que han desfilado en importantes comerciales de esta marca..._

"Aún no hemos podido contactar con ella, pero realmente estamos muy interesados en que ella sea nuestra nueva imagen, haremos todo lo posible para que acepte trabajar con nosotros"...

-Esto la colocaría entre las mujeres más cotizadas del medio. No obstante, después del éxito que ha tenido en nuestro país el sencillo "Angel", tema principal de la película "Un ángel enamorado" que es interpretado por esta talentosa chica, a tan solo dos días de su lanzamiento, la producción de una nueva película en Japón, piensa proponerle también que grabe el tema principal...-

-"Parece que el mundo esta respondiendo a su trabajo".-

-"Eso parece Yaten, al menos puede disfrutar que en su vida profesional todo está saliendo de maravilla".-

-"Si eso sirviera para que pudiera estar más tranquila me daría más gusto..."-

-"Levanta ese ánimo Seiya, las cosas no han salido como esperábamos, pero no podemos darnos por vencidos".-

-"El nuevo enemigo es muy fuerte... tendremos que esforzarnos más si no queremos terminar derretidos la próxima vez. Esa tipa del cabello rojo me las pagará".- Yaten avienta un cojín al televisor, a Seiya y a Taiki les escurre una gota en la cabeza.-

-"¿Qué más te dijo Reiko, Seiya?, porque estoy seguro que no nos dijiste todo".- Seiya les dió la espalda.-

-"Lo suficiente para no dejar de preocuparme..."- salió de la habitación.- "Me voy a dormir".-

-"¿Qué gana con no decirnos nada?".-

-"No lo se Yaten... pero me preocupa su silencio, hay algo que Seiya no quiere que sepamos, quizá para no preocuparnos, pero me da miedo lo que pueda ser".-

-"Lo siento... pero Reiko tiene razón, entre menos gente sepa de esto es mejor".- Seiya se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama-... _"Bombón"..-_

**CCCCC**

**Tokio, Japón.**

-"Muy bien Seren, ha diferencia de tus compañeros, me gusta ver que tienes menos problema para trabajar correctamente".-

-"Muchas gracias Akane, tengo una buena coreógrafa".-

-"Muy bien, todos descansen, tienen 5 minutos".-

_-"Bombón".-_

_-"¿Seiya?.. ¿qué pasa?".-_

_-"Nada solo quería escuchar tu voz... telepáticamente es más rápido y es más barato ¿no crees?".-_

_-"Si es verdad... ya me lo esperaba viniendo de ti".-_

_-"¿Qué haces?".-_

_-"Tomando un descanso de cinco minutos antes de seguir ensayando".-_

_-"¿Ensayando?".-_

_-"Si, gracias a su impuntualidad, voy a tener que cantar sola esta noche"_

_-"¿Nuestra impuntualidad... y yo que culpa tengo de que hayan alargado más las fechas y que tu nos hayas abandonado?".-_

_-"Hay que carácter, mejor ya cásate".-_

_-"Oye, esa es una buena idea... ¿qué dices?... tu pon la fecha Bombón".-_

_-"Gracioso, pero no, gracias, soltera estoy muy feliz Caramelito"_

_-"¿Como se ha portado el enano?".-_

_-"Bien, aquí está conmigo".-_

_-"Como me gustaría ser conejo".-_ Seren rió divertida.-

_-"Bueno, tenemos que cortar la comunicación".-_

_-"Dijiste cinco minutos".-_

_-"Si pero acaban de llegar Haruka y las demás... demás Akane no es muy tolerante, la conoces mejor que yo ¿no?".-_

_-"¿Akane?... En parte que bueno que no estoy allá.".-_

_-"No seas grosero Seiya Kou".-_

_-"Es una broma, salúdala de mi parte, dile que la extraño, jejeje".-_

_-"No será por mucho tiempo... ustedes también tendrán que ensayar para el concierto simultáneo ¿no?".-_

_-"¿Tengo que hacerlo?".-_

_-"Que sueñes con los angelitos Caramelito".-_

_-"No, mejor sueño contigo, te amo... y cuídate por favor."_

_-"Lo haré".-_ Seren cortó el lazo mental y se acercó a sus amigas.- "Chicas!!".- Se lanzó a los brazos de Haruka.-

-"Ya extrañaba esto".-

-"¿Cómo te fue?".-

-"Te traigo un regalo".- Haruka señaló una caja muy pesada que puso en una mesa. Seren se acercó a ella y la abrió, una gran copa de oro unida a una base en color negro apareció al instante.-

-"Haruka!!!... Muchas felicidades!!!".- Seren la vuelve a abrazar.-

-"Te dije que no sería tan fácil de vencer. Es para ti".-

-"¿Bromeas?".-

-"No, es en serio, ya tenemos muchas en casa".- Dice Michiru con una gran sonrisa.-

-"No se que decir, es un regalo muy bello, muchas gracias".-

-"¿Por qué no nos llamaste cuando llegaste?".-

-"Lo siento Hotaru, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, he estado ensayando todas las tardes".-

-"Amy nos dijo que cantarías hoy".-

-"Si, es el cumpleaños de alguien importante y quieren que yo cante en la cena, pero no me siento muy a gusto porque tendré que hacerlo yo sola".-

-"Bueno eso tiene solución, si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte en algunas melodías".-

-"¿Michiru lo dices en serio?".-

-"Sí, espero que no haya problema".-

-"No ninguno, no creo que la mejor violinista del mundo tenga problemas para adaptarse".-

-"Buenas tardes Hoshimi".-

-"Vaya, que bonito trofeo, muy bien ganado Haruka... fue una carrera muy reñida".-

-"Si, pero muy divertida..."-

-"¿La vió también por televisión?".-

-"Claro, no podía perdérmela Hotaru".-

-"¿La pasaron por televisión?".-

-"Cabeza de bombón, la fórmula uno siempre la pasan por televisión".-

-"¿En serio?... jajajaja... lo siento no sabía…"- desmayo colectivo.-

-"Bien listos!!!!... todos a sus lugares!!!... Seren por favor, a tu sitio!!!".-

-"Si ya voy Akane, bueno, me tengo que ir a seguir ensayando, ahora nos vemos".- se va.-

-"Michiru acompáñame, te llevaré con los músicos para que conozcas las melodías, ustedes tomen asiento, a penas vamos a la mitad del ensayo".- Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru se sientan en una mesa mientras que Hoshimi y Michiru se integran con los músicos.-

**CCCCC**

**Hospital General.**

**-"**Hola Darien... pensé que llegarías más tarde".-

-"No, es mi hora de entrada".- Darien colocó su saco dentro de su locker para después cerrarlo y ponerse su bata, una chica delgada de cabello rizado, color púrpura oscuro el cual le llegaba a los hombros y ojos grises se acercó a él.- "¿Y tu llevas todo el día aquí?".-

-"Sí, me gusta practicar lo más que pueda aunque no sea mi turno o no tenga clases, si quiero ser algún día la mejor enfermera del hospital necesito practicar... permíteme".- La chica se acercó a él para acomodarle el cuello de su camisa.- "Listo".-

-"Gracias Mitsune, nos vemos después".- Mitsune lo detiene tomando su mano derecha.-

-"Darien, quisiera hablar contigo un minuto si me lo permites".-

-"Claro, ¿qué sucede?".- Darien retiró su mano de la mano de Mitsune, mientras le miraba con algo de desconfianza. Muy contrariamente la chica se acercó más a él.-

-"Se que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos pero, me es difícil ocultarlo..."- Darien comenzó a sentirse muy incomodo al ver la manera en como se acercaba la chica.- "Solo quería preguntarte si... puedo tener alguna oportunidad contigo".-

-"¿Oportunidad?.- En ese momento Mitsune tomó el rostro de Darien entre sus manos intentando besarlo, pero Darien lo evitó de una manera exitosa.- "Por favor Mitsune... no vuelvas hacer algo así".-

-"¿Pero.. por qué?".-

-"Porque no está bien, además no me interesas de esa manera".-

-"¿Es por tu hija?".-

-"Por muchas cosas que no sabes, así que te agradeceré que no vuelvas a intentar algo como esto, no me interesa tener otra relación contigo que no sea dentro del hospital, lo siento... nos vemos después, tengo que hablar con los padres de Tommy antes de la cirugía".- Darien salió del cuarto de descanso.-

-"No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente Darien..."-

**CCCCC**

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Seren se dedicó a organizar el show que daría esa misma noche, le costaba trabajo aunque se esforzaba en aparentar lo contrario, hubo varias ocasiones en que sentía muy pesado el pecho, le costaba trabajo respirar, incluso sintió varios mareos en las canciones que tenía que bailar, pero logró disimular muy bien, hasta que el ensayo terminó; Amy llegó poco antes de que éste concluyera y se unió a las demás. Nishimura ordenó comida para todos, pasaron un rato conversando animadamente, nadie quiso incomodar a Seren con la situación tan tensa que existía, lucía tan relajada que prefirieron guardar silencio; después de un rato Michiru le pidió a Haruka que la llevara a recoger algún atuendo apropiado para la cena, Setsuna y Hotaru se fueron con ellas para avisarle al Profesor Tomoe que Hotaru regresaría a vivir con Haruka y Michiru.

Amy, acompañó a Seren al departamento de Hoshimi y allí le ayudó arreglar su atuendo, para luego regresar a su casa y pedirle permiso a su mamá de asistir a la cena. Seren aprovechó para tomar un baño, se puso una ropa deportiva en color negro y recogió su cabello en una coleta, después se dispuso a dormir un poco y relajarse, había gastado demasiada energía en el ensayo y tenía que reponerse. Todo estaba muy bien hasta que un profundo dolor en su pecho y una gran angustia comenzó a crecer en su corazón, despertó bruscamente y se incorporó mientras sentía una onda de miedo recorrerle en la espalda, un escalofrío se apoderó de todo en su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-"Sharian..."- Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, tomó un juego de llaves y salió del departamento, tomó el ascensor y descendió hasta el estacionamiento, buscó su vehículo y lo abordó para salir a toda velocidad rumbo al Hospital General.-

Al llegar a él, estacionó su elegante jaguar negro y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal. Al entrar, volteó hacia ambos lados buscando mientras pensaba que hacer, el dolor en su pecho no cesaba y cada vez se sentía más y más preocupada por la bebé. Una enfermera pasó a su lado y rápidamente la cuestionó.

-"Señorita... ¿dónde está la guardería del hospital?".- La enfermera le miró con desconfianza, pero le llamó la atención lo alterada que Seren se encontraba.-

-"Está en el segundo piso pero..."- Seren salió a toda velocidad hacia el primer ascensor que se encontraba, al llegar al segundo piso, se dirigió a el mostrador donde se encontraban tres enfermeras.-

-"Entonces ¿se lo dijiste Mitsune?".-

-"Si Sara... no voy a dejarlo escapar por nada del mundo".-

-"Tienes muy buen gusto, pero habrá que ver que él se deje envolver por ti".-

-"¿Lo dudas?".-

-"A mi me parece que no esta bien lo que estás haciendo..."-

-"Mi hermana la santa ha hablado, no seas tan inmadura Mutsumi".- Una chica de cabello lacio y largo color púrpura oscuro y ojos grises, mira con reproche a su hermana gemela, Mitsune.- "Ocúpate de tus asuntos".-

-"No tienes remedio..."-

-"Buenas tardes... ¿me pueden decir como llego a la guardería?".- Sara, Mitsune y Mutsumi miraron con atención a Seren de arriba a abajo. Sara le susurró en voz baja a Mitsune.-

-"Oye... ¿no es ella la que sale en la televisión, la que canta?".-

-"Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías".-

-"La guardería..."-Mitsune hace a un lado a su hermana para acercarse más a Seren.-

-"Lo siento pero, esa información no se la podemos dar, el acceso a la guardería está restringido".- Mitsune le sonríe con sarcásmo.-

-"Entiendo señorita, pero es una emergencia... necesito pasar por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento..."-

-"Lo siento pero Mitsune tiene razón señorita eso no esta permitido, solo los doctores o familiares de los pequeños pueden pasar, es por seguridad".- Sara se acercó a su compañera.-

-"Si, para prevenir robos y secuestros, lo sentimos pero no la podemos ayudar".- Mitsune dió media vuelta para retirárse. Seren se sentía desesperada, el dolor y su angustia no cedían, en ese momento el nombre de Darien se le vino a la mente.-

-"Esta bien, entonces, ¿podría decirme donde puedo encontrar a Darien Chiba?".- Mitsune se detuvo bruscamente y se giró para mirar de muy mala gana a Seren, se apresuró a llegar frente a ella mientras su hermana y Sara le miraban con atención.-

-"El Doctor Chiba se encuentra en cirugía y no se le puede molestar".- Le dijo visiblemente molesta, algo que no le gustó en nada a Seren quien hizo a un lado por un momento su angustia y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, decidió darle una pequeña demostración de enojo mientras sentía que su energía se incrementaba, lo que provocó que diera un golpe con su mano derecha en el mostrador.-

-"Mire Señorita, ya le dije que esto es una emergencia!".- Mitsune le lanza una mirada retadora.-

-"¡Y yo ya le dije que no se puede... y guarde silencio que esto es un hospital!".-

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?".- Seren y Mitsune se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.- "¿Seren?".- La joven suspiró aliviada al ver de quien se trataba mientras volvía a sentir esa terrible angustia que invadía a su corazón.- "¿Qué le ocurre, por qué está tan alterada?".- Se acercó a ella.-

-"Doctor Kenshin, lo lamento pero... necesito ver a Sharian, tengo un mal presentimiento.. yo..."-

-"Tranquila, tranquila".- Kenshin tomó a Seren por los hombros y le sonrió.- "No se preocupe, todo estará bien".- Mitsune se puso un poco nerviosa y dulcificando su tono de voz se dirigió a Kenshin.-

-"Doctor yo le explicaba que no era posible que de pasara a la guardería porque no estaba permitido, después me pidió hablar con el doctor Chiba pero..."-

-"Mitsune, ¿no se supone que usted debería de estar en el quinto piso?".-

-"Eh, si solo bajé a entregarle unos reportes a Sara".-

-"En ese caso, usted no está autorizada para dar ese tipo de información y mucho menos en el tono en que lo hizo".-

-"Doctor Kenshin yo lo siento pero..."-

-"Pero nada, mejor regrese a su lugar... Sara por favor dedíquese a entrenar a Mutsumi y este más al pendiente de su deber".-

-"Si doctor".-

-"Vamos Seren, yo la llevaré a ver a su bebé".-

-"Gracias".-

-"A propósito Sara, de una vez registre a la señora Chiba para que la próxima vez que quiera ver a su bebé no tenga que pasar por semejante trato".- Las enfermeras quedaron impactadas mientras Seren se sonrojaba un poco.-

-"¿Se-Señora Chi-Chiba?".- preguntó Mutsumi, su hermana Mitsune miró a una sonrojada Seren con mucho rencor.-

-"Y dígale a Darien que lo espero en la guardería".-

-"Pe-pero, el doctor Chiba está en cirugía con el doctor Arasawa..."-

-"Sara... vaya y dígale que lo espero con su esposa en la guardería y que es urgente... por aquí Seren..."-

-"Si...- se van".-

-"¿Su esposa?".- Mutsumi mira preocupada a su hermana.-

-"¿Es casado?... yo pensé que era padre soltero".-

-"¡Guarda silencio Sara!".- Las chicas miraron a Mitsune con temor.- "Esa tal Seren... no puede ser su esposa... maldición..."- Mitsune aprieta los puños con fuerza.-

Mientras tanto después de recorrer un largo pasillo Kenshin y Seren llegaron a la guardería donde al entrar, lo primero que escucharon fue un fuerte llanto.-

-"Sharian..."-

-"Tranquila Seren…"-

-"No ese es el llanto de Sharian, podría reconocerlo aún si más de 10 niños lloraran con ella".- Se apresuraron a llegar a donde se encontraba la pequeña. Sharian se encontraba en la cuna que tenía asignada, su carita estaba roja de tanto esfuerzo y su llanto era cada vez más fuerte, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, Seren al verla así se preocupó mucho y se alteró.-

-"Dios mío... mi pequeña".- Se apresuró a cargarla, pero Sharian no reaccionó y continuó llorando.- "¿Qué pasó mi amor?".- Una enfermera se acerca a ellos.-

-"¿Por qué llora?".-

-"No lo sé, pero es normal en ella doctor, la pequeña llora mucho cuando el doctor Chiba la deja aquí".-

-"No, es algo más estoy segura".- La enfermera mira extrañada a Seren.-

-"Déjeme ver Seren".- Kenshin la carga y la acuesta en su cuna nuevamente para examinarla.- "Algo anda mal..." – se quita el estetoscopio y del bolsillo de su bata saca una pequeña lámpara la cual enciende para iluminar el interior de la nariz de la pequeña.-

-"¿Que tiene?".-

-"Sandra, tome la temperatura de la pequeña".-

-"Enseguida".- La joven sacó un termómetro electrónico, mientras Kenshin sigue examinando a la pequeña.-

**CCCCC**

**En el quirófano.**

-"Doctor Chiba, le solicitan en guardería".-

-"En unos minutos Sara.... oxígeno al 60%".-

-"Listo…"-

-"Es urgente, el doctor Kenshin lo espera con su esposa en guardería".- Todos quedaron inmóviles mirando a Darien asombrados.-

-"¿Mi esposa?".- Darien miró a Sara por un par de segundos con una mirada de extrañeza mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su rostro. De pronto la imagen de Sharian se le vino a la mente y se preocupó.- "Sharian..."- murmuró. Sara se retiró.-

-"Darien, será mejor que vayas debe ser algo importante".-

-"Doctor Arasawa..."-

-"Yo cierro, ve con ellas que te necesitan a su lado, Tommy lo entenderá, anda, apresúrate..."-

-"Si, gracias".- Salió del quirófano.-

-"¿Su esposa?".- preguntó un enfermero.-

-"Si, su esposa y deja de distraerte... voy a coser".- Darien rápidamente se quitó la bata, los guantes y sus demás accesorios para después salir a toda velocidad hacia el ascensor y bajar un piso para ir en busca de Sharian.-

-"Están con la bebé".-

-"Gracias Sara".-

-"Entonces... era verdad... tu hermana se va a enfadar y mucho Mutsumi".-

-"Ella se lo buscó".- Darien llegó a la guardería y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la cuna de Sharian, en donde encontró a la enfermera asignada a los bebés, a Kenshin y a Seren quien miraba muy nerviosa hacia la cuna mientras se abrazaba a si misma, él notó la mirada preocupada de ella, algo que hizo crecer más su angustia.-

-"Seren..."-

-"Darien..."- él se acercó a ella.-

-"¿Por qué estás aquí, que sucedió?".- le toma sus manos.-

-"Tuve un mal presentimiento... un dolor en el pecho, una angustia muy grande... pero... solo pude pensar en Sharian y... y..." - Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.- "Y me asusté mucho, no sé como explicarte..."-

-"Esta bien tranquila".- La abrazó.-

-"Agradécele que haya venido Darien".-

-"¿Qué tiene?".-

-"Parece que algo no le deja respirar muy bien, además tiene un poco de fiebre, pero no te preocupes ya me estoy encargando de eso, solo será cuestión de minutos..."-

-"Estaba llorando mucho y yo pensé que era por lo mismo de siempre, pero al parecer gracias a su esposa descubrimos el problema a tiempo, lamento mi descuido".- Sandra hizo una inclinación, Seren y Darien se sonrojaron.-

-"El instinto de una madre es muy grande, nunca se debe subestimar... su bebé estará bien Seren, no se preocupe".- Algo golpeó su mente y cerró sus ojos con dolor mientras se aferraba al abrazo de Darien... _"De nuevo ese dolor... ¿instinto maternal?... ¿mi bebé?... ¿qué es esa sensación de vacío tan grande que siento?...-_

-"Seren... ¿estás bien?".- El dolor cesó inmediatamente y Seren miró a los ojos a Darien, él le secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza.-

-"Darien, ¿por qué no llevas a Seren afuera para que se tranquilice?, no se preocupen por la pequeña, pronto estará mejor y no despertará hasta dentro de un rato..."-

-"No... yo quiero estar con ella".-

-"No es necesario, está en buenas manos, vamos afuera... ven".- Seren miró una vez más a Sharian.- "Gracias doctor Kenshin".-

-"En un momento estoy con ustedes".- Darien y Seren salieron de ahí.-

-"Lamento haberte preocupado".-

-"Nada de eso, Sharian te necesitaba... es increíble que estén tan unidas la una a la otra".-

-"La angustia era muy grande. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue venir a ver como estaba".-

-"Hiciste bien".- Ambos se miraron fijamente, él le dio una suave caricia en su mejilla derecha.- "Tranquila, ya paso..."- le sonríe y la abraza. Seren se dejó envolver por el mágico abrazo.-

-"Señora Chiba..."- Seren volteó sonrojada.- "Tome... es para que se tranquilice..."- Mutsumi le extendió una pastilla y un vaso de papel con agua.- "Lamento lo que sucedió hace un momento".- Darien tomó la pastilla y el vaso.-

-"Esta bien, gracias".-

-"Mi hermana es algo especial pero no es una mala persona, le ruego la disculpe".-

-"No hay problema".-

-"Gracias, espero que todo salga bien, permiso Darien".- Mutsumi hizo una inclinación y se retiró.-

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Mitsune, que te hizo?.- preguntó enfadado.-

-"Nada importante".-

-"Si te hizo algo, dímelo, haré que te pida una disculpa".-

-"No, no hace falta, de verdad, es lo que menos me interesa ahora".-

-"Toma, es un calmante, te sentirás mejor".- Seren se toma la pastilla con un poco de agua.- "¿Te quieres sentar?".- Darien tiró el vaso en la basura.-

-"No, así esta bien".- Se llevó sus manos al rostro. Darien se acercó una vez más para deslizar su mano derecha por su cintura a manera de abrazo mientras que con su mano izquierda le acariciaba su cabello.-

-"Ya pasó... se que te asustaste pero ya la están atendiendo, tranquila".- Seren asintió y retiró sus manos de su rostro, en ese momento sintió una caricia más en su rostro y levantó la mirada, Darien le sonrió con ternura mientras acercaba su rostro para depositar un delicado beso en sus labios... Seren comenzó a sentir una inmensa tranquilidad, había algo en esos labios que la hacían sentir mejor... y poco a poco fue correspondiendo la caricia.-

***FLASHBACK***

-"¿Qué tienes?, has estado toda la tarde muy seria..."-

-"Digamos que cálculo diferencial no es un tema que me atraiga mucho".- Serena se recargó en el sofá mientras que Darien se sentaba sobre la alfombra a su lado y le miraba a los ojos.- "Creo que les has ayudado mucho a las demás, bueno, a Rei, y a Lita... Amy se esforzó demasiado para explicarle a Mina".- Terminó de decir con una fingida sonrisa.-

-"¿Y tu cuántos problemas hiciste?".- Darien tomó la libreta de Serena.- "12 de los 20 que pusiste y de los cuales imagino que la mitad está mal".-

-"Te equivocas..."- Serena le miró esperanzada.- "Tienes ocho equivocados".- A ambos les escurrió una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Ay, ya ni para que preocuparse... Está comprobado, jamás podré hacer nada bien".- Darien cerró la libreta y la dejó en la mesa para mirarla seriamente. Serena recargó sus brazos en sus rodillas y bajó el rostro.-

-"A ver... ¿qué te pasa?, no esta bien que digas eso, tu no eres así, ¿que tienes?.-

-"No es nada... hoy no me siento bien".- Darien le hizo mirarlo a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro.-

-"¿Qué tienes?".-

-"Ya te dije que no es nada".- él solo endureció su mirada, ella suspiró resignada.- "Solo abrázame ¿sí?".- Darien sonrió y la atrajo hacia el para tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos.-

-"¿Qué le pasa a mi corazón... mmh?".-

-"Tengo muchas ganas de llorar".- Darien le abrazó con más fuerza y ella hundió su rostro en su pecho, dejando salir sus lágrimas.-

-"¿Te dijeron algo, tienes algún problema?".-Serena movió su cabeza de manera negativa.- "Las chicas me dijeron que te habían visto muy sensible... eso me preocupa corazón, no me gusta verte llorar..."- Darien alzó su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas, besó su frente para después decirle al oído.-"Y yo conozco una manera de hacerte sentir mejor".- Serena miró fijamente a Darien quien besó sus labios... su cuello...-

Tiempo después... Darien se acercó a Serena y bajó un poco la sábana para acariciar su espalda, ella sonrió y volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Darien se acercó y beso tiernamente sus labios.

-"Pensé que estabas dormida".-

-"¿Y desperdiciar el tiempo durmiendo cuando estás a mi lado?... no gracias".- Darien rió divertido.-

-"Mi amor, tengo que decirte algo importante... es sobre mi regreso a Estados Unidos".- La sonrisa de Serena desapareció.- "No voy a regresar... bueno, tengo que ir un par de días pero no me quedaré allá".-

-"¿Pero por qué?".-

-"Porque no quiero dejarte sola, ya no estoy dispuesto a dejar que algo nos separe, parece que mientras no podamos casarnos algo siempre se interpone entre nosotros, lo que acabamos de pasar no fue nada agradable, y no quiero ponerte en peligro una vez más".-

-"Darien..."- los ojos de Serena comenzaron a humedecerse.- "No... no estoy de acuerdo, ir a estudiar a ese país es muy importante para tu carrera, es lo que quieres hacer toda tu vida, no estoy de acuerdo en que te detengas por mi".- Darien le sonrió.-

-"Princesa... si es importante, pero mi vida eres tú... y no pienso hacerte aún lado, ya habrá otras oportunidades y entonces iré... siempre y cuando tu vengas conmigo, porque no pienso separarme de ti por nada del mundo".-

-"Pero..."-

-"Serena..."- él le acarició su rostro.- "Quiero que sepas algo... te juro que me voy a esforzar mucho para hacerte feliz, voy a prepararme lo mejor que pueda porque no quiero que te falte nada cuando estés a mi lado, no pienso esperar la llegada del siglo treinta para tratarte como mi reina".- Seren se sonrojó.- "Te amo... podrán borrarme la memoria, arrancarme tu imagen de la mente, incluso si tu alguna vez quisieras apartarme de tu lado... mi corazón nunca Serena... nunca dejará de amarte".-

-"¿Por qué me dices eso?".- él le da un beso fugaz en sus labios.-

-"Prométeme que no lo olvidarás".-Serena le miraba sin entender, veía en sus ojos un brillo que nunca había visto, eso le hizo sentirse segura, no entendía muy bien lo que él le quería decir... pero le sonrió.-

-"Te lo prometo".-

*****FLASHBACK*****

Seren se separó lentamente de él, lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos mismos en los que él se perdió en sus ojos. Se alejó de él.

-"No te entiendo... ¿por qué me mentiste?..."-

-"¿De que hablas?".- Seren se llevó sus manos a su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos...-

-_"Princesa, resiste... este no es el momento de revelar quien es usted... no se deje controlar por los recuerdos"...-_ Saori intentaba mantener bajo control el bloqueo mental sobre Serena. Mientras tanto Darien, se acercó a Seren.

-"¿De nuevo los dolores?".- Él la miró preocupado, Seren se relajó un poco.-

-"Darien, Seren..."- Ambos voltearon.- "Ya pueden estar tranquilos, la pequeña ya se encuentra mejor... Si gustan pueden pasar a verla, está dormida".- Seren asintió y entró a la habitación seguida por Darien, al llegar ahí, se acercó a la cuna en donde se encontraba. Le acarició el rostro y su cabello.-

-"Gracias a Dios".-

-"Lamento haber dicho que eras la esposa de Darien Seren, pero era la única manera de que te dejaran entrar sin molestarte".-

-"No se preocupe doctor Kenshin, se lo agradezco".-

-"Ahora regreso".- Kenshin sale y Darien se acerca a Seren a quien abraza y hace que se recargue en su pecho.-

-"Ya me siento más tranquila".-

-"Lo sé, puedo sentirlo, gracias a ti ya está mucho mejor... realmente pareces su mamá".- Seren se sonrojó.-

**CCCCC**

**En el escondite del enemigo...**

-"¿Qué será este lugar?".-

-"Supongo que el dormitorio de esa extraña mujer que hablaba con la Señora Chaos... ¿entramos?".-

-"Yukai, ¿no crees que ya estás demasiado grandecita como para hacer ese tipo de cosas?".-

-"¿Y tu no crees que eres demasiado amargada para tu edad, "Zayakita"?".-

-"¿Insinúas que estoy vieja? El hecho de que tenga 4035 años en apariencia humana no quiere decir que ya sea anciana".-

-"Si... lo que tu digas..."-

-"¿Por qué no están caminando?... Chaos nos esta llamando dense prisa..."-

-"Inugami... dile a tu hermana que me deje de molestar..."-

-"¡¿Yo?!... si tu comenzaste!".-

-"¡Ya cállense las dos! ... ya me tienen harta con sus lloriqueos, compórtense como lo que son... no me agradan los insectos ruidosos... son de lo más exasperante cuando se comportan así, no me interesan sus estúpidas discusiones… así que no me molestes Zayaka".- Inugami sigió caminando.-

-"No se ni para que me tomé la molestia... si esto ya es de familia... igual de antipáticas tal para cual.... mejor me voy con Sayuri..."-

-"Oye cabeza hueca ¿que quisiste decir con eso?... no te metas con mi hermana".-

-"Sayuri... ¿escuchaste algo?..."- A la guardiana del viento se le escurre una gota en la cabeza.- "Las guardianas llegaron a la sala del trono y hacen una reverencia.-

-"Guardianas... Solo quería felicitarlas por su excelente actuación, además de informarles que a partir de este momento, ustedes deben de tomar el control de este planeta, ¿entienden lo que les quiero decir?".- Las guardianas asienten.- "Bien, en ese caso... llegó la hora de que le demuestren a todos los humanos lo que sucede cuando abusan de la naturaleza jajajaja... y estén preparadas, que muy pronto irán a visitar a esas estúpidas Sailors muy pronto".-

**CCCCC**

Tokio, Japón.

Ya todo estaba listo para la cena que se llevaría acabo en honor del hijo del dueño de una importante marca de artículos de belleza a nivel mundial. La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban presentes, y en una mesa en particular ya se encontraban Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru y Amy.

-"Seren y Michiru ya están lista, creo que no tardarán en comenzar".-

-"Papá Haruka... ¿verdad que hay algo raro en la princesa?... he notado que no está tan alegre como lo estaba en la tarde".-

-"Hotaru tiene razón yo también he notado algo, como tristeza en sus ojos".- Setsuna miró preocupada a Haruka.-

-"Si, Michiru y yo también lo notamos, incluso ella le preguntó que es lo que le ocurría y no quiso decirnos nada... me preocupa Cabeza de Bombón".-

-"Probablemente... ya esté comenzando a recordar".- las Outer miran con atención a Amy.- "Les prometo que averiguaré lo que pueda".- En ese momento, Darien hizo su aparición con Sharian en brazos, Amy le miró con sorpresa y Haruka se percató de eso, se giró para ver en dirección hacia donde lo hacía Amy y no le gustó en nada lo que vió.-

-"¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese sujeto aquí?".- Setsuna y Hotaru miraron hacia donde estaba Darien, quien platicaba con Hoshimi.-

-"Esa pequeña"-...- Setsuna vió a Amy quien asintió.-

-"Si, es Sharian".-

-"¡Pero si es idéntica a la princesa!".-

-"Es verdad Hotaru... es idéntica a Cabeza de Bombón".- Hoshimi acompaña a Darien a una mesa del otro lado del salón, la misma en donde se sentaría él y algunas personas más. Darien vió a las chicas, no le agradó mucho la manera en como le veían Hotaru y Haruka, Amy asintió a manera de saludo y el le sonrió. Sharian miraba curiosa el lugar, pero algo le llamó la atención, las miradas de Setsuna y Hotaru.

Setsuna le miró fijamente y por un momento sintió una infinita nostalgia, algo que estremeció a su corazón, quizá era la mirada tan tierna de Sharian, que aún siendo muy pequeña, poseía una mirada muy expresiva, que en ese momento... le expresaba tristeza. Hotaru compartía las mismas inquietudes de Setsuna, al ver a Sharian no pudo evitar recordar a su mejor amiga... a la que siempre soñó ver algún día de esa forma, junto a su padre y a su madre... desafortunadamente, eso ya era un sueño que no se podría cumplir. Haruka solo le veía con una mirada de asombro, mezclada con desconfianza, el parecido con Serena era demasiado y eso no se le hacía muy común. De pronto, Sharian les brindó una gran sonrisa, las Sailors le miraron con sorpresa pero sus impresiones desaparecieron, era como si la pequeña les brindara confort con tan solo una dulce sonrisa.

-"Permiso".- Amy se levantó de la mesa y fue rumbo al lugar de Darien.-

**CCCCC**

**En el camerino...**

-"Bueno ya es hora".- Seren se miró a través de un espejo por última vez respiró profundamente y se dispuso a salir, pero antes su mirada se topó con una fotografía, en donde aparecía todo el grupo musical reunido.- "Seiya... no quiero fallarte... ven pronto... cada vez me siento peor..."- Tocó su pecho con su mano, comenzaba a sentir una molestia.-

Hora y media después Seren y Michiru daban una actuación sorprendente, ambas se acoplaban de una manera admirable, desprendían una atmósfera mágica, Seren con su voz y Michiru con su música. Los invitados estaban muy contentos con la actuación de las chicas, Seren dio por terminada su actuación y abandonó el escenario junto con Michiru, pero Hoshimi fue con ella y la hizo regresar, pues los presentes pedían una última canción y no tuvo más remedio que regresar. Una vez más los asistentes le aplaudieron de pie muy emocionados y Seren se inclinó en agradecimiento, cuando de pronto sintió como si algo le atravesaba el pecho y le cortaba la respiración lo que provocó que se desplomara en el escenario, todos se levantaron preocupados y Darien no fue la excepción, dejó a Sharian quien comenzó a llorar en brazos de Amy y junto con Hoshimi y Haruka llegaron con Seren. Un fuerte resplandor se hizo presente que desapareció rápidamente dejando en su lugar la silueta de una mujer, todos comenzaron a salir del lugar.

-"Darien... llévate a Seren al camerino y no salgas por ningún motivo".- Setsuna y Hotaru llegaron con ellos, Setsuna y Hoshimi se miraron fijamente a lo ojos.- "Date prisa Darien..."- El dudó por un momento pero al ver a Kaolinet acercándose, tomó en brazos a Seren y se retiraron de ahí, Amy prefirió ir a un lugar seguro para no arriesgar a la bebé.-

-"Saludos Sailor Scouts... fue muy listo de su parte pedirle a su majestad que se fuera, pero esta vez he venido por su estrella así que será mejor que no se metan en esto".- Haruka y Michiru se vieron entre sí, no estaban seguras de lo que harían pues no podían revelar su identidad teniendo a Hoshimi cerca. Hotaru iba a decir algo pero Hoshimi se adelantó.-

-"Kaolinet... no te será tan fácil obtener la estrella de Endymion".-

-"¿Quién es usted?".- Haruka y Michiru le miraron sin entender. Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"Soy quien va a terminar con tu existencia de una vez por todas..."- Hoshimi estiró su mano derecha e hizo aparecer una espada plateada con el mango en color negro.- "Soy Fálcon Kashidy".-

-"¿Qué?... imposible... eres un ¿Kashidy?".- Kaolinet dió dos pasos atrás y comenzó a sentir un fuerte temor.-

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, ya he terminado el capítulo 30... con la preparación de mi último examen se me complicó un poco pero por fin pude terminarlo, espero que sea de su agrado. A partir del martes ya estaré de vacaciones si!!!!!!! Jejejeje... así que ya podré tener más tiempo para escribir... si es que mi mamá no opina lo contrario -___-. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo en el cierre de mi semestre ^ _^, parece que todo saldrá muy pero muy bien....

En la sección de preguntas y respuestas no hay mucho que aclarar porque al parecer ya todo lo he respondido en los mails que me mandaron, si tienen una duda más se las contesto en el siguiente episodio.

En la sección de saludos y agradecimientos, pues ya saben... les mando muchos besos a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios que son de gran importancia para mí y me motivan a seguir adelante. Carrie (Me tienes muy intrigada con tu fic eh) , Patri, mi comadre Serena, mi ahijado Kero-Chan, Arashi, Selene, Yui, Bunny, Meri, Mer, Alexandra (thanks for your comments :p) La Vito, Moonlight, Usako, Sailor Angel, Merle, Betty-Boop, Chibi-Chibi, Rocio, Jazz, Jczavala, Alejandra, Lucia González, Samantha, kirei-chan, Luz (arriba ese ánimo, ya verás que tu bebé te estará cuidando desde el cielo, animo amiga), Sakura-Chan, Maron-Chan y a todos los demás muchas gracias, todos don muy importantes para mi y les agradezco sus comentarios... y por su puesto a mi querida Cuñis Yavanna, , a mi amiga Ranma-Chan (suerte en semiótica) y a mis queridos Mosqueteros Ladiserena, Sere, hermanito (sigo esperando esa famosa junta eh!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬).

Muchas gracias a todos.

Su amiga

Serekino Kaoru.

P.d. Muchas felicidades a todas la mamás!!!!!!!! Especialmente a la mía jejeje. Son lo más bello que la vida puede dar, gracias por todo lo que nos han dado, un beso y ojalá que Dios les permita estar con nosotros durante muchos años más, te quiero mucho mami!!!!.

Mayo 10 del 2003'.

* * *

**Avances del cap 31**: ¿Kashidy?... la enfermedad de Seren avanza, y su sufrimiento más, comienzan las dudas... el regreso de los Three Lights a Japón.. ¿qué pasará con Seiya y Seren?, ¿Qué reacción tendrá Seiya al conocer a Sharian y su relación con Seren?, ¿Rivalidad entre Darien y Seiya?... ¿Zayaka y Yukai seguirán peleando?, ¿Inugami será pariente de Vegeta, el príncipe Saiyajin?... esto y muchas sorpresas mas en el siguiente episodio :p jejejeje.....- esto me sonó a promocional de programa de televisión ^ ^UUU.

Segunda edición Viernes, Enero 26 del 2008.

Tercera edición Viernes, 13 de Febrero del 2010.


	33. SUBF 31: Una Carta

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA :** Antes de que me demanden por plagio debo hacer una aclaracin...

**Todos** los personajes (con algunas excepciones)que aqu aparecen son propiedad de **Naoko**** Takeuchi,** correspondientes al Anime y Manga **Sailor Moon. **(Derechos reservados) **Nombres y personajes, de uso exclusivo:** Saori Kashidy / Sailor Universe (con las caractersticas explcitas en este fanfic), Falcon Kashidy / Hoshimi Nishimura; Guardianas Espirituales: Zayaka, Yukai, Inugami y Sayuri, son propiedad de la autora **Serekino Kaoru.** En el caso de **Arashi Kashidy** / **Sailor**** Chaos, Seren Kaoru** /Serena - **Saori** **Kashidy y Reiko Nishi** / Sailor Galaxia; solo el nombre, es propiedad exclusiva y para el uso en este fanfic. **Nombres y personajes, de uso exclusivo:**Ya que gracias a l se le otorgo un nombre a este personaje, le doy todo el crdito y los derechos sobre l, el personaje de Sailor Meiga es propiedad de mi hermano, al igual que el personaje llamado **Shi**, cuya historia est escrita en el fic La Traicin, que es de la autora de mi hermano. **Miki**** Kaoru.**

* * *

**31**

**-SANJUUICHI-**

**UNA CARTA... PALABRAS QUE GUARDA UN CORAZON**

*******

**_Como dueles en los labios,_**

**_como_****_ duele en todos lados,_**

**_como_****_ duelen sus caricias_**

**_cuando_****_ ya se ha ido_**

*******

-Kaolinet... no te ser tan fcil obtener la estrella de Endymion.-

-Quin es usted?.- Haruka y Michiru le miraron sin entender. Hoshimi sonri.-

-Soy quien va a terminar con tu existencia de una vez por todas...- Hoshimi estir su mano derecha e hizo aparecer una espada plateada con el mango en color negro.- Soy Falcon Kashidy.-

-Qu?... imposible... eres un Kashidy?.- Kaolinet dio dos pasos atrs mientras comenzaba a sentir un fuerte temor.-

-Vamos transfrmense... POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA PLUTN, TRANSFORMACIN!.-

-POR EL PODER ESTELAR DEL PLANETA SATURNO, TRANSFORMACIN!.-

-No entiendo nada, quin es usted en realidad?.-

-Michiru, solo transfrmense, este no es el momento para explicaciones.- Hotaru se acerc a Flcon.- Alteza, no se preocupe, djelo en nuestras manos.-

-Alteza?.- Haruka frunci el ceo.-

-No importa Saturn, lleg el momento de una pequea demostracin de poder.- Un aura roja cubri el cuerpo de Hoshimi y su ropa cambi por una elegante armadura antigua en color rojo con bordados plateados y una capa en color negro, sus ojos color miel cambiaron a un color azul, su aura se concentr en su mano derecha formando un gran anillo con una piedra en color negro.-

-Pero... esto es imposible... usted no puede estar con vida... todos los Kashidy estn muertos.- Flcon sonri son sarcasmo.-

-No todos.- La hoja de la espada de Falcon comenz a brillar, cerr los ojos un momento y desapareci para despus materializarse frente a Kaolinet a quien sorprendi.- Sorprendida?... Se llama tele transportacin... y esto... se llama hasta nunca.- Con su espada atravez el abdomen de Kaolinet quien se dobl por el dolor. Haruka y Michiru quedaron asombradas, Kaolinet cay al suelo sin vida, Falcon le mir con seriedad mientras guardaba su espada.- Sailor Meiga... por qu no das la cara?... s perfectamente que ests aqu.- Una bruma oscura apareci de la nada y poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una mujer de larga cabellera roja y rizada, su cuerpo era estilizado y sus ojos eran de color verde, portaba un traje de dos piezas en color negro, llevaba un largo lienzo color blanco atado en las caderas.-

-T... deberas estar revolcndote en el infierno Kashidy.-

-Desafortunadamente para ti, no me admitieron, lamento decepcionarte.-

**En el camerino.**

Darien haba recostado a Seren en un largo sof que tena la habitacin, haba puesto una pequea toalla hmeda en su frente, de un momento a otro su temperatura se increment de manera considerable, haca cualquier cosa para reanimarla pero no responda. Amy entr a la habitacin con Sharian en brazos.

-No reacciona?.-

-No... Amy que est pasando all afuera?.- Sharian miraba preocupada a Seren, de pronto not la presencia de un pequeo conejito blanco.-

-Melo...- Sharian comenz a moverse inquieta y Amy decidi sentarla sobre un cojn a la altura del pequeo conejito quien rpidamente se acerc a ella.-

-La verdad, es que no estoy muy segura, al parecer el seor Nishimura no result ser lo que esperbamos.-

-Qu quieres decir?.- Seren comenz a delirar.-

-Padre...- Lentamente abri los ojos, los cuales se haban vuelto oscuros, Darien se acerc a ella pero un fuerte resplandor rojo rode el cuerpo de Seren y le impidi acercarse.- Debo ir a ayudarle...- Se sent.-

-No espera, no te levantes.-

-Mam?.- Darien intent acercarse nuevamente pero Seren levant la mirada y lo mir fijamente, una extraa fuerza proveniente de esa mirada le mand al suelo.-

-No te atrevas a detenerme.- Le dijo con una voz fra. Fnix apareci rodeando el cuerpo de Seren y desaparecieron de la habitacin.-

-Seren...- murmur Amy.-

-Voy a buscarla.-

-Espera Darien, no debes de salir de la habitacin, el enemigo est buscando tu estrella.-

-Amy, puedo defenderme solo, no me subestimes.- Darien cambi su ropa por su armadura y sali de la habitacin.- Cuida a Sharian por favor.- sali corriendo de ah.-

**En la batalla.**

-Ella es Sailor Meiga?...-

-Es la misma que se adue del cuerpo de Yuyal.- Michiru se detuvo al lado de Haruka.-

-No entiendo a que regresaste... no me digas que viniste a salvar a tu hija... no seas tonto, tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste, ahora sufre... Mi seora es feliz as.-

-Tu y Guermatoid pagarn lo que le hicieron a mi familia y a mi reino.-

-En serio?, jajajaja... dudo que mi seora lo permita.-

-Maldita...- De pronto un trinar se escuch y un inmenso resplandor ilumin el lugar... Flcon cerr los ojos y se concentr para comunicarse telepticamente con el corazn del ave.-_No Saori, no intervengas... no reveles que ests con vida... Fnix... llvatela de aqu, por favor._.-

**Los ngeles California.**

Seiya tir el vaso con agua que tena en su mano derecha, comenz a sentir un dolor de cabeza que lo mare por un par de segundos, respiraba agitadamente y el corazn le lata a mil por hora.

-Pero que rayos....?.- se sent por un momento, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiracin.- Mi energa... esta disminuyendo...- Seiya cerr los ojos un momento.-

**Tokio, Japn.**

-Esa ave... entonces... parece que otro Kashidy volvi a la vida.-

-Ests equivocada, soy yo quien controla el Cristal Makrn... por cierto, no es eso lo que tu y tu estpido maestro buscan?.-

-Muy pronto se le quitar esa sonrisa del rostro majestad.- Fnix comenz a trinar y movi su ala derecha en direccin a Meiga y mand una energa que ella esquiv de un salto.-

-Fnix?... ese no es el poder de Saori- murmur Flcon entre dientes. Endymion lleg al lugar y al ver a Meiga se sorprendi.-

-Esa mujer...-

-Prncipe Endymion, le dije que no viniera a este lugar.- Sailor Meiga sonri y se prepar a atacar, reuni una energa entre sus manos y la arroj hacia l.-

-ESCUDO DORADO!.-

-No Endymion, hazte an lado!, no podrs con esa energa.- El Fnix vol rpidamente y se interpuso en el camino de la energa y se puso en medio de las Sailors, Endymion, Flcon y Meiga, ella frunci el ceo.-

-Esto no es una derrota majestad... pronto nos veremos las caras de nuevo, no crea que les ser fcil derrotar a mi seora, aunque hayas regresado a la vida Flcon.- Meiga se convirti en humo y desapareci al igual que el cuerpo sin vida de Kaolinet. Fnix hizo aparecer el cuerpo de Seren, Flcon se acerc a ella y la tom en brazos, el ave desapareci.-

-Ser mejor que la lleve a descansar.- Haruka, Michiru y Endymion miraban sorprendidos a Flcon, Plut y Saturn se acercaron un poco, y para sorpresa de todos, Saturn hizo una reverencia.-

-Majestad... me alegro que haya regresado la vida.-

-Quin es usted realmente?.- pregunt Michiru.-

-Permtanme presentarme, mi verdadero nombre es Falcon Kashidy... soy el Rey del Planeta Thaud, lamento haber intervenido hasta ahora, pero pens que ustedes podran enfrentar al enemigo, sin embargo tampoco es bueno confiarse.-

-El Rey del Planeta Thaud?... eso quiere decir que usted es...- Haruka se sorprendi.-

-Me parece que este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar, y creo que lo ms conveniente es que lo hagamos todos reunidos, es necesario que las Inner Senshies y las Sailor Star Lights estn aqu tambin.-

-Rey Falcon... podra decirme, quien es esa mujer que apareci?.- Endymion pregunt intrigado.-

-Su nombre es Sailor Meiga, es una hechicera muy poderosa que controla la magia negra, esa es su especialidad, pero es poseedora de una fuerza increble... desafortunadamente, por el momento ustedes no son capaces de hacerle frente.-

-Sailor Meiga?... ella es...- Murmur el Prncipe de la Tierra.-

-Eso aunque no me guste es verdad, Michiru y yo hemos combatido con otros enemigos y no pudimos enfrentarlas.-

-Esas personas son demasiado poderosas.-

-Son personas que no pertenecen a este Sistema Solar.- Sailor Plut se acerc a Falcon.- Lo mas importante ahora es vigilar la salud de ella.- Falcon asinti.- En cuanto lleguen las Sailor Star Lights nos reuniremos para que puedas decirles lo que ya habamos hablado.-

-Si es lo mejor.

*******

**_Quisiera, en esta noche detener el tiempo,_**

**_y_****_ en el refugio de tu piel_**

**_me_****_ jures que esta vez _**

**_te_****_ iras para volver de nuevo _**

*******

**Departamento de Hoshimi.**

-La fiebre ha disminuido, ser mejor dejarla dormir tranquila.- Caramelo se acerc a Seren y se recost a su lado, Darien tom en brazos a Sharian y sali de la habitacin junto con Hoshimi.-

-Tu tambin deberas descansar, lo vas a necesitar, tendrs que defender a este planeta contra fuerzas muy poderosas y si an no puedes controlar el Cristal Dorado ser mejor que no te expongas.-

-Usted sabe porque quieren mi estrella?.-

-Me lo imagino... tu estrella result ser la estrella gemela de la Estrella del Norte.-

-Estrella del Norte?.-

-Es la estrella ms importante del Universo si eres observador y miras al cielo de noche todos los das, descubrirs que en l hay una estrella de ocho puntas que jams se mueve, que siempre estar en el mismo lugar y que resplandece como ninguna... esa es la Estrella del Norte... esa estrella tiene un gran poder... al igual que la tuya, el nico detalle es que tu solo tienes la mitad, por lo que alguien ms tiene la otra mitad de esa estrella... y hasta que sepamos en donde pueda estar, o hasta que el enemigo no de un paso ms, debemos ser precavidos. Las estrellas estn reflejadas en el corazn de los seres humanos, ambos desarrollan energa para poder subsistir, se les llaman estrellas vitales, cuando a una persona se le es arrebatada su estrella vital, pierde la energa esencial para vivir cuando es el caso de las estrellas puras, si es una estrella normal la persona se convierte en un ser sin alma, sin esencia... esa es la verdadera importancia de una estrella.-

-Entonces, el enemigo lo que quiere es apoderarse de mi estrella.-

-Su principal objetivo es encontrar la Estrella del Norte, pero ahora que han descubierto su estrella gemela... lo ms probable es que la quiera tambin.-

**Dos das despus. Templo Hikawa.**

-Hola, disculpen la demora, pero casi no hay taxis y no quera arriesgar a Sharian con tanto fro.-

-No te preocupes Amy, adelante... Es muy raro que en verano haga tanto fo, parece que estamos en vsperas de Navidad.- Rei se sirvi un poco ms de t caliente, Amy se sent junto a Mina frente a Rei y Lita. Artemis y Luna se encontraban sobre la mesa.-

-La pequea ha crecido desde la ltima vez que la vi.-

-Lita tiene razn y es sorprendente que ya te permita que la cuides Amy.-

-Parece que ya dejo de estar a la defensiva Mina.- Mina acerc su mano izquierda para tocar el rostro de la pequea, Sharian por su parte se alej de su mano.-

-Bbuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-

-Mina, ya te dije que tu no le agradas a los nios.- A Mina se le escurri una gota en la cabeza.-

-Artemis cierra la boca.

-Ser mejor que no nos le acerquemos an.-

-Lita tiene razn.- Rei comenz a rer divertida por la cara de decepcin que puso Mina.-

-Chicas, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, hemos descubierto que nuestro enemigo es el Chaos en su forma humana, y se hace llamar Sailor Chaos.-

-Luna y yo tambin hemos descubierto que su objetivo es apoderarse del Cristal Makrn, el cual est en manos de Sailor Universe.-

-Cristal Makrn?.- Lita mir confundida a Artemis.-

-Es un cristal muy poderoso, tanto como el Cristal Dorado o el Cristal de Plata. Pero este Cristal es muy peligroso, es capaz de absorver al Universo entero.-

-Recuerdo que en alguna ocasin la Reina Serenity me explic al respecto, ese cristal es el extremo opuesto de los Cristales de Plata y Dorado, se supone que gracias a esos cristales es como se obtiene el equilibrio del Universo y si alguno de ellos es profanado... estamos hablando de la destruccin del propio Universo.-

-As es Mina... ahora lo que tenemos que conseguir es recuperar el Cristal de Plata, no podemos permitir que la Sailor de la Oscuridad lo tenga, puede ser muy peligroso... ella es hermana de Sailor Chaos.- coment Luna.-

-Su hermana?.- Rei se preocup.- Eso podra significar, que le de el Cristal de Plata al enemigo.-

-No, ella no hara eso porque est de nuestro lado.- Sharian mir seriamente a Amy al igual que todos.-

-Amy... qu sabes exactamente de esa Sailor?.-

-No mucho Rei, solo lo que he notado y los chicos me han dicho.-

-Sailor Universe apareci con Uranus y las dems, despus luch con las Sailor Star Lights... seguramente, Taiki te dijo algo importante.-

-Si, ella est luchando en contra del enemigo tambin adems, ella fue quien despert mis poderes, ayud a Haruka cuando le robaron su estrella, y est usando el Cristal de Plata para ayudarnos... es obvio que est de nuestro lado Lita.- Todos quedaron en silencio mirando a Amy.-

-Esa es otra cosa que no podemos explicarnos, esa Sailor utiliza la energa negativa, no entiendo porque puede controlar el Cristal de Plata... se supone que eso es imposible.- Luna baj el rostro pensativa.-

-A propsito, ayer recib la visita de Molly en mi departamento, ya ha recuperado la memoria, Luna, Artemis, me dijo que a las cuatro de la tarde los esperara en el parque nmero 10, imagino que tiene algo importante que decirles.-Luna y Artemis se vieron entre si.-

-Esto se est poniendo muy extrao... de que sirve que recuerde todo en estos momentos?... desafortunadamente, la descendencia de la Familia Real de la Luna ha desaparecido...-

-Bbbuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-

-Sharian... tranquila, no llores.-

-Mam!... bbbbbbuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- Amy comenz a arrullar a Sharian para tranquilizarla un poco.-

-Hemos estado pensando que tal vez alguien nos pueda decir mas al respecto.-

-De quien hablas Artemis?.-

-Es un hecho que ninguna de las Outer Scouts nos dir nada de lo que sabe, y tal vez las Star Lights no quieran revelar gran cosa... pero tal vez Seren pueda decirnos algo.-

-Seren?... qu tiene que ver ella con esto Luna?.- Amy se sobresalt.-

-Ella ha estado con los chicos, sabe la identidad de cada uno de ustedes al parecer se ha hecho buena amiga de Haruka, Michiru y las dems, probablemente sepa algo.-

-No creo que quiera decirnos algo...-

-A menos que Amy le pregunte.-

-Mina...-

-Amy, ella te tiene confianza, son amigas no?... tu puedes tener ms suerte que cualquiera de nosotros... a menos que sepas algo ms.- Amy baj el rostro y los dems se miraron entre s.-

-Lo intentar.-

-Tambin es importante que sepan que hemos reorganizado nuestro centro de investigacin, en cuanto encontremos nuevas pistas, nos reuniremos ah.- Las chicas asintieron.-

-Bien, ahora ya podemos comernos el rico pastel de chocolate que trajo Lita?, por favor, por favor!.- A todos se le escurre una gota en la cabeza por el comentario de Mina.-

-Stel!.- Sharian comenz aplaudir.-

-Si, es de chocolate te gusta?.-

-Late!.- la pequea beb sonri.-

-Bueno, lo compartir contigo.- Sharian le sonri a Mina.- Alguien ms gusta?.- En ese momento Mina sinti que algo se estrell en su rostro, se llev la mano a la cara y descubri que podra formar parte del pastel con todo el betn en su rostro.- Ya me pareca demasiado fcil llevarse bien con esta nia....- desmayo colectivo.-

-Stel! Aahhhhhhhh jejejeje.- Sharian rea divertida mientras aplauda alegremente.-

-Si, mucha gracia.- Todas comenzaron a rer, Luna y Artemis bajaron el rostro con decepcin y una gota les escurra por la cabeza.-

-Adis a nuestra junta.-

-Por lo menos... es como antes... es como si Serena estuviera presente.-

-Luna...-

*******

**Como me duele el invierno**

**como**** me duele el verano,**

**como**** me envenena el tiempo**

**cuando**** tu no estas.**

*******

**Mas**** tarde; Hospital General.**

-Mitsune, necesito hablar contigo.-

-Hola Darien, buenos das... cmo sigue tu beb?.-

-Puedo saber que fue lo que le dijiste a Seren ayer?.-

-Fue un malentendido... a propsito, no saba que fueras casado.-

-Eso es asunto mo, te voy agradecer que mantengas tu distancia con ella, la prxima vez quien tomar cartas en el asunto ser yo, no quiero volver a enterarme de algo similar.-

-Pero Darien...-

-Mitsune, creo que fui claro no?... no puedo ni quiero tener ningn tipo de relacin contigo que no sea de trabajo... por favor, evtame la pena de pedirte que te alejes de mi y de mi familia.- Darien sali muy molesto de la sala de descanso mientras Mitsune arrojaba las carpetas y los papeles que tena en las manos al suelo.-

**Departamento de Hoshimi.**

Seren se encontraba dndole de comer a Caramelo un par de zanahorias, permaneca sentada en el borde de su cama. En los ltimos das el dolor en su pecho se presentaba con ms frecuencia, esa maana haba tosido un par de veces ms y la sangre que expulsaba cada vez era ms abundante, ya se estaba asustando, y Serena ya no era la nica...

*****FLASHBACK*****

-Princesa.- Saori apareci en el marco de la puerta del bao de Seren representada por un holograma mientras la propia Seren se secaba su rostro.- Esto ya es muy grave y no podrs ocultarlo ms tiempo... creo que lo mejor es que...-

-Que sigamos como hasta ahora.-

-Pero...-

-Tu padre ya lo sabe y Yaten tambin, creo que con eso es suficiente, no quiero preocupar a los dems... hay cosas ms importantes.-

-No lo creo...- Seren mira a Saori seriamente.- Esto ya es demasiado... tu cuerpo ha comenzado a rechazar mi energa... sabes lo que eso significa?.- Seren asinti.- Entonces, creo que deberamos hacerlo.- Seren baj el rostro.-

-No puedo.- Saori le mir con tristeza.- No tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo... para seguir... para mirarlos a la cara... an no... siento en mi corazn un vaco muy grande... desde que me dijiste que faltaban varios recuerdos en mi memoria ese vaco creci ms... por favor, si sabes de que se trata, quiero que me lo digas... porque siento que eso me hara entender muchas cosas.- Saori se acerc a ella.-

-Desde que estamos juntas, compartimos los mismas sensaciones, no necesito usar mi poder mental para sentir lo que tu sientes cuando estas frente a Endymion... cuando ests con Seiya... con los chicos, con tus amigas, con las otras Sailors... siento el mismo vaco que hay en ti, como tu puedes sentir tambin el que hay en mi, cuales son mis temores, mis sentimientos, mi poder, mis recuerdos... a parte del cuerpo compartimos sensaciones, emociones... casi una vida. No sabes como quisiera ser yo la que pase por todo esto y no tu... como me gustara que todo esto afectara solo mi salud... Tenemos que terminar esto cuanto antes, despus del ltimo enfrentamiento, mi identidad ya no podr seguir en la sombra... aunque se puede decir que ya era un secreto a voces... pero ahora Sailor Meiga sabe que mi padre esta con vida.-

-Crees que se lo diga a tu hermana?.-

-Si yo fuera ella, no lo hara... no creo que le convenga experimentar con la firmeza de mi hermana, despus de todo somos su familia.-

-Pero... hay algo extrao.- Saori le mir con atencin.- Ni tu ni yo fuimos las que intervenimos ayer...-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo... Fnix no acostumbra a actuar por voluntad propia... sin embargo, lo ha hecho.- dijo un poco preocupada.-

-Por que lo dices en ese tono.-

-Sera intil ocultrtelo...- respir profundamente para darse un poco de valor.- Lo ha hecho anteriormente, pero desafortunadamente, no en todas esas ocasiones lo ha hecho para bien.-

-No te entiendo.-

-Una de esas ocasiones, en las que ha decidido actuar por si solo... fue cuando ataqu a las fuerzas del Reino de la Luz, al Milenio de Plata.- Saori baj la mirada para evadir la de Serena, quien le mir con asombro.- No puedo evitar tenerlo presente aunque es algo que no quisiera recordar, pero Despus de todo, nunca dejar de ser la Sailor de la Oscuridad... Fnix es un ser muy poderoso y yo solo soy su guardiana, soy un mismo ser con l... Por esa razn, el puede controlar mis actos como lo puedo hacer yo con l, somos un ser oscuro, que cuando no se sabe controlar... puede provocar la destruccin... por algo soy el extremo opuesto a ti.-

-Entonces, creo que deberamos ser ms cuidadosas...-

-Sigo pensando que lo mejor es que le digas a Endymion lo que realmente te sucede o ir a algn doctor, podemos explicar tu baja de energa, pero no los dems trastornos... tus heridas sangran frecuentemente, los dolores, la fiebre, la tos, la sangre... no es algo alentador tampoco.-

-Estar bien... Saori... si alguna de las dos falla... la otra deber cumplir su deber verdad?.- Saori asinti sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos seriamente.- No lo olvides... es una misin que se debe llevar a cabo, no importa las consecuencias... el Caos debe ser derrotado.-

-Si Princesa... as debe de ser.- Ambas se miraron a los ojos fijamente sellando esa... misin?.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

*******

**_Como duele estar viviendo,_**

**_como_****_ duele estar muriendo as,_**

**_como_****_ me duele hasta el alma,_**

**_en_****_ mi habitacin._**

*******

La zanahoria que sostena la mano derecha de Seren cay al suelo cuando ella se dobl un poco cuando sinti un nuevo dolor en el pecho, esta vez era ms intenso... pareca que cada vez que un dolor apareca, lo haca con mayor intensidad, Caramelo se acerc a ella con mucha preocupacin.

Darien sostena la bitcora de un paciente, cuando sinti que algo cruzaba por su pecho, una sensacin dolorosa que lo hizo sostenerse en la pared con su mano derecha mientras soltaba la bitcora y se llevaba su mano izquierda al pecho, su respiracin poco a poco fue agitndose ms.

El dolor de Seren se increment, un nudo en su garganta de form y comenz a toser, mientras intentaba de alguna forma llegar al bao, la sangre tambin haba incrementado. Cuando alcanz a llegar, rpidamente se lav el rostro, Caramelo se apresur a llegar a su lado; Seren se recarg en la pared mientras el dolor cesaba, lo cual ocurri de una manera muy lenta.

Darien normaliz su respiracin, al igual que su dolor desapareci. Una nueva sensacin despertaba en su pecho, una sensacin de preocupacin y vaco comenz a crecer.

Seren tom a Caramelo entre sus brazos y regres a su cama para recostarse un rato y tranquilizarse.

**Parque No.10.**

-El dolor est incrementando... y Darien ya comenz a resentirlo tambin.-

-El que estn cerca no le esta siendo de mucha ayuda a la Princesa.-

-No lo creas Setsuna... Si ella estuviera en Estados Unidos an... no quisiera ni pensar en que estado se encontrara. Pero he notado algo.-

-Qu cosa?.- Setsuna mir con intriga a Hoshimi.-

-No has notado que Darien, no ha tenido muchos trastornos como Serenity?.-

-Creo que solo su manera de ser ha cambiado, supongo que es por el sufrimiento de los recuerdos.-

-Exacto, el no ha sufrido ningn malestar o alguna debilidad... eso puede significar dos cosas.-

-Qu sea lo que sea que haya hecho el enemigo en la Tierra, no ha sido muy grave an?.-

-Y que el verdadero poder de Endymion est despertando.- Setsuna desvi su mirada con un aire de preocupacin.- Por suerte los chicos llegan hoy.-

-De verdad, crees que es una buena idea reunirlos a todos hoy?.-

-Serenity no va a resistir mucho y el que los poderes del Prncipe estn despertando no nos da muchas esperanzas de que Endymion no pueda comenzar a recaer como Serenity... adems ya le he hecho frente al enemigo, las Sailors ya saben quien soy... creo que lleg el momento de que la verdad comience a revelarse... tenemos que partir para actuar cuanto antes... es lo mejor.-

-Si, una vez ms tienes razn... por cierto... ya has hablado con tu eterno amor...- Setsuna sonri con malicia, mientras un ligero rubor cubri el rostro del Soberano de Thaud.- Pens que haba exagerado con la adjetivo eterno...-

-Creo que no has perdido tu sentido del humor.-

-Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede cambiar... pero dime has hablado con ella?, supongo que ya descubri que has reconstruido el Planeta Oscuro.-

-No. An no, lo har cuando lo haya hecho con las dems Sailors... para avisarle que tendremos que reunirnos en Thaud.-

-Procura hacerlo tu solo... No quisiera interrumpir en un encuentro tan privado, no me gusta ser mal tercio... Y menos cuando se trata de el gran Maestro Flcon y su eterna Sailor Dorada.-

-Creo que estar tanto tiempo con Sailor Uranus te ha afectado.-

*******

**_Quisiera, que cuando ests lejos de mi recuerdes,_**

**_que_****_ en la distancia el corazn,_**

**_no_****_ encuentra otra razn_**

**_para_****_ vivir, que tu regreso_**

*******

**Ms tarde; Departamento de Hoshimi.**

-Hola Amy, pasa.-

-Gracias... hola Caramelo.- Amy tom en brazos a el pequeo conejito con algo de dificultad, mientras sostena tambin un libro de Qumica avanzada.- Estas sola?.-

-No, estoy con mi querido Caramelo... el seor Nishimura sali un momento... quieres beber algo?.-

-No estoy bien, gracias... necesito hablar contigo.-

-Lamento no haberte dicho toda la verdad...

-Pens que ya haba entendido todo... pero veo que me equivoqu...-

-Lo que viste ayer, junto con Darien... puedo explicarlo... Sailor Universe y yo... somos una misma persona.- Amy le mir sin entender.- La nica manera para que yo regresara a la vida era esta, permitir que Sailor Universe renaciera en mi, no tena el Cristal de Plata para seguir viviendo y el Cristal Makrn fue el que me permiti seguir con vida. Es por eso que en mi vive tambin la Sailor de la Oscuridad.-

-Ahora entiendo porque esa Sailor es capaz de controlar el Cristal de Plata.- Seren asinti.-

-Es porque yo se lo permito... y en cuanto a la reunin de esta noche... no te preocupes, voy a esta bien... el Rey Flcon es una buena persona, l tambin quiere ayudarnos, si eso es lo que te preocupa tambin.-

-Bueno no es exactamente de eso... pero ahora que lo mencionas, vaya sorpresa que nos dio el seor Hoshimi... nunca imagin que resultara ser un noble de un Planeta lejano.-

-Djame decirte que a estas alturas no me sorprende nada.-

-Cmo te has sentido?.-

-Mejor.- Minti con una fingida sonrisa que levant sospechas en la Sailor de la Sabidura.-

-Quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.-

-Pasa algo malo?.- Caramelo brinc de las piernas de Amy para ir hacia las de Seren.-

-Ya haz pensado que va a suceder cuando Seiya est aqu?, vas a volver a su lado?.- El rostro de Seren se nubl adquiriendo una mirada triste.-

-Seiya y yo, no rompimos nuestra relacin formalmente... solo nos separamos momentneamente para tranquilizarnos un poco.-

-Entonces... vas a seguir con l?.-

-Amy... a que viene todo esto?.-

-Serena, ya dejaste de querer a Darien?.- Amy fue directamente al punto, esta vez estaba decidida a hablar con la verdad de una vez por todas. Seren baj el rostro por un momento.-

-Si piensas que esto ha sido fcil no es as Amy, no es fcil estar a su lado y actuar como si fuera alguien que por ms que lo intente no logro ser. Cuando estoy frente a l, cuando lo veo a los ojos... las ganas de decirle que soy yo son muy grandes, mi corazn se estremece cuando lo tengo cerca... pero tengo que ser realista, el y yo jams podremos estar juntos, yo... aunque me muera por dentro, aunque lo siga amando igual que siempre... no puedo permitirme ceder.-

-Y crees que eso es lo mejor?... por qu?.-

-Por qu?... Amy tengo que recordarte como comenz todo esto?.-

-Serena tengo que ser lo ms sincera posible, no sabes todo por lo que est pasando Darien, l est muy mal, he hablado muchas veces con l y lo he visto llorar por ti con mis propios ojos... el jams haba fumado... jams haba hecho algo como eso, y la verdad me preocupa mucho.- Seren sinti que su corazn se estremeca, senta una inmensa nostalgia... pero la imagen que tena cuando lo vi con Rei, no le daba oportunidad a su cerebro de conectarse con su corazn.-

-A veces los remordimientos son muy fuertes, l est arrepentido lo s, se siente culpable por lo que me hizo... pero estoy segura que con el tiempo podr superarlo, esta batalla no ser eterna.- Seren miraba a Caramelo mientras pensaba... _y mi vida tampoco lo ser_.-

-De verdad lo crees?... seamos honestas Serena, tu crees que con el tiempo podrs olvidar todo lo que haz vivido a su lado, todo lo que han pasado juntos?.-

-Eso es lo que intento... y de no ser as, ya habr otra manera de conseguirlo... hara lo que fuera.- Las palabras de Serena expresaban dolor, Amy lo not muy bien, sin embargo, la mirada de la Princesa de la Luna segua siendo triste, melanclica, algo que Amy no pudo soportar.-

-Serena, mrame a los ojos, sabes perfectamente que tu te sientes igual que Darien.- Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a humedecerse.-

-Amy, por favor... ya no quiero seguir hablando de lo mismo, no cambiar de decisin, ya te dije que estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante con una nueva vida.-

-Si... claro... una nueva vida en donde te atormentars por los recuerdos y tu amor resignado por Darien... bien, eso es lo mejor...- Amy comenz a hablarle con una voz ms fra, comenzaba a llegar a su lmite.- Eso es una tontera... tienes que saber lo que tengo que decirte.- El llanto de Serena se increment.-

-Por favor... no me siento bien, djalo as.- Caramelo vea preocupado a su duea. Amy le mir con molestia.-

-Esta bien, una cosa nada ms... ante todo quiero que te quede muy claro que soy tu amiga Serena, y de Darien tambin, por esa razn no soporto verlos tan mal, ambos estn pasando por algo muy doloroso, si tu supieras lo que Darien guarda en su corazn en estos momentos, creme que no pensaras igual... no puedo soportar verlos sufrir, vindolos llorar el uno por el otro... lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo Serena, estuviste a punto de perder la vida por esto, y temo que Darien pueda pensar lo mismo en alguno de esos momentos en que siente que la vida se le va de las manos.- Seren cerr los ojos con dolor pero segua liberando su llanto.- Por eso creo que mi deber es abrirte los ojos de una vez por todas y evitar que cometas algn error, del que puedas arrepentirte por siempre... pero si no me quieres escuchar entonces...- Amy abri su libro y sac un sobre en blanco, despacio, se levant de su asiento y se acerc a ella con una mirada seria y le extendi el sobre mostrndole la escritura de su parte superior, Seren con lgrimas en los ojos lo observ.- Descbrelo por ti misma.- Seren observaba el sobre con temor, un temor que creci en su corazn cuando ley lo que estaba redactado... _Serena Tsukino_.- Reconoces la letra?.-

-Darien...-

-Lela... tal vez te dars cuenta de muchas cosas... l te la iba a dar en su aniversario.- Seren permaneci observando el sobre sin tomarlo por unos segundos, despus desvi la mirada, Amy baj el rostro pero no se iba a rendir, por lo que dej el sobre encima de la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala.-Es tu decisin, cuando la quieras leer... pero hazlo... y cuando lo hagas... te pido que lo tomes con calma... Darien no sabe que yo la tenia... pero ests en todo tu derecho de ir con l y hablarlo... Es tu decisin.- Amy sali del departamento, Seren dej escapar su llanto amargo. Amy mir un par de segundos la puerta.- Si con esto no entras en razn, ya no se que ms podra hacer por ti... lo siento Seiya, no se que pueda provocar con esto que acabo de hacer... pero tienes que entender, que no puede vivir engaada toda su vida.-

Parque No. 10

-No puedo creerlo, Luna no ha llegado... ella siempre es muy puntual... que extrao.- Artemis comenz a buscar por el parque alguna seal de Luna, pero solo encontr a Molly sentada en una banca apartada.- Molly...- La chica de cabello castao le mir a los ojos.-

-Artemis... es un gusto volver a verte despus de tantos aos.-

-Lo mismo digo, aunque antes no acostumbraba a caminar en cuatro patas- Molly ri un poco.- Luna no ha llegado?.-

-No an no, vamos a esperarla un poco ms...-

*******

**_Quisiera, hoy entregarte de una vez el alma,_**

**_y_****_ que no olvides que al volver_**

**_te_****_ espera con pasin encadenada _**

**_el_****_ mismo amor de ayer_**

*******

**En otro punto de la ciudad...**

Seren caminaba por la ciudad, haca mucho fro, incluso haba reportes del estado del tiempo en el que sealaban que haba posibilidades de que comenzara a nevar en cualquier momento... Era muy extrao, en pleno verano los cambios de clima que el mundo estaba experimentando eran muy drsticos, mientras que en Amrica se alanzaban las temperaturas ms altas de la historia, del otro lado del mundo estaba apunto de congelarse.

Pero a Seren no le importaba mucho, ella continuaba caminando con la mirada perdida... Pero con rumbo fijo. Se detuvo frente a una casa la cual mir por algunos momentos, decidi entrar. Alguien pasaba por ah y claramente vi como la joven entraba a la casa.

Seren se quit su abrigo y fue a la parte de arriba, entr a la que haba sido su habitacin por muchos aos... Todo estaba como la ltima vez que estuvo ah... Fue hacia su tocador y encontr el estuche de su anillo abierto... Tal como ella lo dej.

Lo tom... mir por un par de segundos las fotografas de las que haban sido sus amigas... Rini... y Darien... Siendo sta ltima la que le provoc mucho dolor en el corazn, con el estuche en mano se sent en el borde de su cama dejando su abrigo a un lado.

Dej escapar su llanto mientras miraba el anillo, despus de unos minutos tom su abrigo y busc en l el sobre blanco que Amy le dio, nuevamente miraba su nombre escrito en l... No estaba convencida si abrirlo era lo mejor o simplemente meterlo en alguno de los cajones de la habitacin y salir huyendo de ah... No estaba segura que era lo correcto... Dej el estuche de su anillo a un lado y con mucho temor, abri el sobre y sac unas hojas dobladas que venan dentro... Respir profundamente y comenz a leer...

_Mi amor:_

_Se que te sorprender recibir una carta ma, sobretodo cuando jams te he escrito, pero este es un da especial y quisiera que tambin la ocasin lo sea. Es un aniversario ms pero creo que el ms importante de todos, as que decid confesarte algo importante._

_El tenerte a mi lado es el regalo ms grande que la vida me ha podido dar, porque me siento completo, porque al tenerte a mi lado no me hace falta nada ms. Durante el tiempo en el que aprend a vivir solo, siempre sent que en m haba un vaco, pero al ver tu silueta en mis sueos me haca mantener la esperanza de algn da poder tenerte entre mis brazos, an cuando no recordaba ni tu nombre. _

_Cuando apareciste frente a mi, no se explicarte lo que me sent pero de alguna manera hiciste que mi vida tuviera un nuevo significado. Se que nuestra relacin no ha sido lo que esperbamos, siempre hay algo que se interpone entre nosotros, pero que nos ha hecho crecer y es por lo que estoy agradecido, porque a pesar de nuestros problemas y dificultades, hemos sido fuertes y salido adelante._

_Quiero agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me haz dado durante todo este tiempo aunque eso signific separarnos, cuando te dije que tendra que irme me sent muy egosta, porque tendra que dejarte sola cuando mas me necesitabas a tu lado, me sent muy mal. Sal al balcn y un recuerdo se me vino a la mente, algo que aunque fue muy doloroso, nos fortaleci ms. _

Aquel da cuando rompimos nuestra relacin, cuando viniste a mi departamento Nunca lo olvidar Nuestra Rini estaba conmigo hablndome de su escuela donde estudiaba con Sammy, y yo no dejaba de pensar en ti, no poda ponerle atencin porque mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada encontrando la razn de porque tenamos que estar separados, escuch el timbre y mi corazn de inmediato supo que eras t.

Abr la puerta y me encontr con tu rostro, la necesidad de abrazarte y pedirte perdn era muy grande... pero me contuve, sin embargo, en mi lugar fuiste t quien se disculp, por algo que, tu mi vida, no tenas porque... y en cambio yo solo pude decirte que ya no senta nada por ti, que ya no haba nada entre nosotros, tu me miraste y me dijiste que no lo podas creer.

_Me recordaste, usando tus propias palabras, que somos novios desde antes de nacer, en ese momento deb haber corrido a abrazarte pero no... Lo que hice fue golpear la pared y echarte en cara que ya estaba harto, que no tena porque seguir atado a ti solo por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Lo que sucedi despus... Me hizo sentir el peor hombre de todo el mundo... tus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lgrimas, pero mantenan la misma calidez de siempre, una esperanza de que yo reaccionara y te dijera la verdad; me sonreste intentando contener tu dolor; preferir a Rini que a ti mi corazn, mi respuesta fue un no rotundo en mi mente, ambas son mis tesoros ms preciados, lo ms importante en mi vida. _

_Me pediste perdn por molestarme, bajaste el rostro y saliste de mi departamento, en donde tantas veces nos quedamos solos, solamente para estar el uno con el otro, esos son los momentos ms valiosos para mi, porque en esas ocasiones era cuando ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por nada ms que no fuera por estar juntos por siempre... Y las cuatro paredes de mi... No... De nuestra habitacin, fue testigo muchas veces de nuestra unin, momentos que jams olvidar. _

_Cuando te vi salir no tard en darme cuenta de que mi vida se haba ido contigo, me qued sin ti, sin fuerzas... en silencio pronunci tu nombre y te ped perdn. Esos das fueron muy difciles... y el peor fue cuando estuve a punto de perderte, cuando un enemigo te hizo dormir para robarte tu energa... Mina y las dems intentaban hacerte reaccionar mientras que Luna fue a buscarme para ir en tu ayuda, yo me quise rehusar porque lo que quera era que me odiaras para que nunca quisieras estar a mi lado... Pero solo bast con decirme que estabas a punto de morir para que yo partiera a tu lado lo ms rpido que pude... Y te vi ah... Tus ojos estaban cerrados y tu piel... Jams la haba visto tan plida como ese da... El corazn se me rompi en mil pedazos... Espero que jams tenga que verte otra vez as, le pido a Dios que eso jams vuelva a suceder._

_Vivir sin ti, sin tenerte a mi lado es una pesadilla corazn, suficiente fue haber vivido sin tu recuerdo por tanto tiempo. Pero haba una razn, cuando fuimos al futuro y descubrimos la verdad, nuevamente di gracias al cielo por permitirme saber que te tendra a mi lado. _

_No iba a ser un camino fcil, el mismo Rey Endymion lo dijo... Si no tenamos cicatrices que hayan sido causadas por el amor, no podremos con lo que nos espera en el futuro, esa era la primera prueba... No se cuantas tengamos que pasar, no se si lo que nos sucedi con Sailor Galaxia haya sido la segunda, mucho menos si habr una tercera, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que mi nico objetivo en esta vida es estar a tu lado, tenerte siempre conmigo, ver tu rostro antes de dormir y sentir tu cuerpo junto al mo al despertar, no me importa nada ms y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo, con tal de tener la dicha de hacerte feliz porque algo me qued muy claro despus de todo lo que hemos pasado, que te amo con toda mi alma que no concebira una vida sin ti... Y sabes por que?... porque contigo aprend que no se necesita morir para estar en el cielo._

_Nadie te conoce como yo... Y creo saber porqu, a nadie le demuestras lo que en verdad eres, incluso muy pocas veces lo haces con las chicas o con tu familia, pero conmigo eres tu, a pesar de tu edad y de lo que todo el mundo cree, eres todo lo que cualquier hombre busca en una mujer... Esa es tu manera de demostrarme tu amor, al igual que yo... Por eso creo que podramos engaar a todo el mundo, menos a nosotros, el lazo que nos une es tan fuerte, que nos hace ser un mismo ser._

_Es por eso que hoy, en esta fecha quisiera pedirte una cosa... Algo que ya haba quedado sellado el da en que me fui a Estados Unidos por primera vez, pero hoy, quiero hacerlo de una manera definitiva... Una vez ms te repito que estoy consiente de lo que vendr, pero quiero que tengas muy en cuenta de que te amo como nadie podra amar jams y porque ya no quiero esperar mil aos ms para poder hacerlo, por esa razn... Es por la que hoy me atrevo a decirte lo siguiente... _

_Te garantizo que tendremos momentos difciles, te garantizo que quiz en algn momento uno de los dos querr separarse Pero tambin te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mi esposa... me voy a arrepentir toda la vida... Porque s que desde el fondo de mi corazn... Eres la nica para mi_

_Te amo._

_Darien_

**_***_**

**_Como me duele la ausencia,_**

**_como_****_ extrao su color de voz,_**

**_como_****_ falta su presencia_**

**_en_****_ mi habitacin_**

**_***_**

Seren solt las hojas mientras intentaba normalizar su respiracin... las hojas cayeron lentamente al suelo a igual que las lgrimas que sus ojos liberaban... se sent en el suelo y se abraz a si misma para comenzar a liberar todo el sufrimiento que su corazn albergaba en esos momentos... su llanto amargo se escuchaba por toda la casa... ya no lloraban sus ojos y su corazn nada ms, lentamente el cielo comenz a llorar con ella, una fuerte lluvia cubri la ciudad, la misma lluvia que haba en el corazn de la Princesa de la Luna...

-Por qu Darien?... Porque ahora me tengo que enterar de todo esto... Es demasiado... Yo no soy tan fuerte... No debera estar aqu... No puedo seguir aqu no puedo...- En ese momento, algo hizo que la puerta de la habitacin se abriera un poco ms, una mirada asombrada, que no poda dar crdito a lo que vea se hizo presente en la habitacin.- Darien... por qu no puede ser todo como antes?... por qu no simplemente puedo volver a ser la nia tonta y descuidada que siempre fui?... Ser simplemente Serena Tsukino y nada ms... Tener una vida normal, como cualquiera... cuando mi nico sueo era este... Ser tu esposa y estar siempre contigo... algo que ahora... no... Como quisiera olvidar todo... todo.- Seren se abrazaba as misma con fuerza, sus ojos y su garganta liberaban un gran sufrimiento que hizo que esos ojos que le miraban con atencin se llenaran de lgrimas tambin.-

-Serena...- Seren abri los ojos bruscamente, haba reconocido esa voz, gir despacio su rostro para mirar a los ojos de quien haba pronunciado su nombre y retir unas lgrimas de su rostro, permanecieron un minuto en silencio solo mirndose fijamente, hasta que Seren susurr su nombre...-

-Luna...-

**Parque No. 10.**

-Esto ya me esta preocupando demasiado, Luna ya debera estar aqu.- Molly estaba pensativa pero una sonrisa adorn su rostro.-

-Artemis... ella est bien... por favor, quiero que escuches con atencin lo que voy a decirte.-

-Y Luna?.-

-Te pido que por favor lo tomes con calma, es algo muy delicado y que nadie ms puede saber, en nombre de la Familia Real te pido que por favor, seas muy discreto con lo que tengo que decirte.-

-Esta bien.- Artemis se sent en la banca junto a ella, a su lado derecho, Molly le mir fijamente a los ojos.-

-La Reina Serenity me ha pedido hablar con ustedes, sus fieles guardianes... porque lleg el momento que tanto se tema... es necesario enfrentarse al enemigo con toda la ayuda posible, y ms ahora que la energa espiritual que protega a la Luna ha desaparecido.-

-Desaparecido?.- Molly asinti con tristeza.-

-Ahora ni las ruinas de lo que fue el Milenio de Plata estn a salvo... por lo que la Familia Real est muy vulnerable.- Artemis baj la mirada.-

-Eso podra ser ms peligroso si nuestra Reina o nuestra Princesa, incluso la Pequea Dama siguieran con vida.-

-Te equivocas, es ms peligroso de lo que te imaginas.- Artemis le mir con atencin.- Nuestra Reina, me ha encomendado una misin que incluye su participacin, tanto de Luna como la tuya. Mis recuerdos han sido despertados para que pudiera unirme a los guardianes de la Familia Real... para que juntos pudiramos proteger a nuestra Princesa.-

-Nuestra Princesa?.... Molly, no se que es lo que sepas... pero, desafortunadamente nuestra Princesa... ya no est con nosotros.-

-Te equivocas Artemis... la Princesa Serenity, est mas cerca de lo que te imaginas.-

-Qu dices?.- Molly le sonri.-

-Ahora por favor, te pido que cierres los ojos.- Artemis le mir por unos segundos sin entender.- Por favor, es necesario.- Artemis le obedeci y lentamente cerr sus ojos al igual que Molly a quien le apareci en su frente una luna creciente en color dorado, y que desprendi un resplandor que rodeo a ambos por unos segundos. De pronto la luna que marcaba la frente de Artemis comenz a iluminarse, el cuerpo del felino fue cambiando de apariencia hacindose ms grande, lentamente Artemis fue tomando forma humana, una larga y luminosa cabellera dorada cay mecida por el viento, el resplandor que le rodeaba desapareci dejando ver un chico alto de edad similar a la de Darien... probablemente algunos aos ms, de ojos de color azul cielo y con una luna creciente en su rostro, portaba un traje elegante en color blanco y usaba un colgante con un par de lunas crecientes. Molly abri los ojos y le sonri, Artemis se puso de pie mientras miraba asombrado el cambio de su cuerpo, Molly se puso de pie sonrindole.- Es un placer volver a verte Guardin Artemis.-

-Pero... por qu hiciste esto?.-

-Por rdenes de nuestra Reina ya te lo he dicho... lleg el momento en que todos apoyemos a nuestros prncipes y a las Sailors en la lucha contra el enemigo.-

-Nuestros Prncipes?.-

-Artemis... Serenity est con vida... Es cierto que estuvo apunto de perder la vida, ella misma intent quitrsela, pero la Reina logr detenerla... desafortunadamente, su vida sigue corriendo mucho peligro, es nuestro deber estar al pendiente de su proteccin.-

-Est viva?... gracias al cielo... dnde est?.-

-Muy cerca... incluso has hablado con ella.- Artemis le mir confundido.- Al igual que Luna lo est haciendo ahora.-

-Ella lo saba?.-

-Ahora ya...-

**Residencia Tsukino.**

-Eres t... Serena... ests viva... esto es un milagro...- Luna se acerc a ella.- No sabes cuantas veces rec para volverte a ver...- Los ojos de la pequea gatita comenzaron a humedecerse.-

-Si Luna... estoy aqu... sigo aqu...- dijo sin mucha emocin.-

-Haruka y las dems nos dijeron que habas...-

-Y de no haber sido por la Reina Serenity, La Princesa Kakyuu y Sailor Universe... hoy estara muerta...- Seren mir fijamente sus muecas las cuales no las haba cubierto con sus bandas.-

-Me alegro, seguramente las chicas se pondrn muy felices cuando sepan que ests con vida... sobre todo Darien... no sabes como ha sufrido por ti...- Seren baj el rostro con una mirada de dolor.-

-Luna, nadie debe de saber que estoy aqu... mucho menos Darien.- Luna se sorprendi.-

-Pero... por qu?... el no hace potra cosa mas que pensar en ti... Serena creo que deberas hablar con l... tienen que arreglar sus problemas... se que lo que te tiene as es muy doloroso pero...- Luna vi rodar un par de lgrimas en el rostro de Seren y no pudo ms con su propio dolor.-

-Por qu tengo que pasar por todo esto Luna?... qu hice para tener que sufrir tanto?!!!... yo no he hecho nada malo, solo querer con todo el corazn... es que acaso eso esta mal?!!!, por que si es as... entonces que se me lleven mi vida de una vez por todas... yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo as!!!.-

**Parque No. 10.**

-Lleg el momento Luna...- Molly y Artemis cerraron los ojos y la luna que reposa en su frente comenz a brillar una vez ms.-

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Luna fue envuelta por un resplandor, Seren le mir con un gesto de confusin y asombro, poco a poco el resplandor fue cubriendo la habitacin por un par de segundos, Seren vi claramente como el cuerpo de Luna iba transformndose, tomando apariencia humana, sus ojos se tornaron de color azul y su mediana cabellera oscura apareci luciendo un peinado similar al de Serena cuando tena su larga cabellera dorada, un par de chonguitos decoraban su cabello, portaba un vestido corto en color amarillo y en su cuello llevaba un listn del mismo color, adems de llevar un colgante de luna parecido al de Artemis, el resplandor que rodeaba su cuerpo desapareci en su frente formando la marca de luna que la haca parte de la dinasta del Reino Lunar. Seren le miraba asombrada, al igual que Luna miraba su reflejo en el espejo del tocador de la habitacin.

-Mi cuerpo... ha vuelto a la normalidad...-

-Luna...- Ambas se miraron fijamente con lgrimas en los ojos, Luna no se contuvo ms y se acerc a ella para abrazarla, ambas lloraron durante algunos minutos desahogando su dolor.-

-Serena... por favor perdname.- Luna dej caer sus lgrimas mientras desahogaba su dolor, Seren le mir con nostalgia.- Te pido perdn a ti y a mi Reina... jams deb dejarte sola... era mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti... y no lo hice... te he fallado.- Seren continu con su desahogo.-

-Luna... yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Creo que yo tambin fui muy injusta contigo... me hiciste mucha falta.... Luna... ya no puedo ms... no puedo seguir viviendo un minuto ms as.-

-Mi pequea princesa... yo te cuidar... te lo prometo... te doy las gracias, a ti y a la Reina Serenity, por permitirme volverte a abrazar...-

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales permanecieron en silencio, el cual era roto por los amargos sollozos de Seren y algn trueno que invada la ciudad, mientras tanto, Luna lea las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo, entendiendo muchas cosas.

-Por qu Luna?...-

-Llora Serena... llora todo lo que quieras... esta bien cario... deja que tu corazn se desahogue... no estas sola... me tienes a m.-

-Luna?.- La voz de un hombre se hizo presente, Luna y Seren voltearon hacia la puerta en donde se encontraron con dos conocidas figuras, solo que a una no haban visto desde haca mucho tiempo con esa apariencia.-

-A-Artemis?.- Molly y Artemis entraron a la habitacin. Seren sec sus lgrimas y junto con Luna se puso de pie.-

-Molly... qu hacen aqu?.- Los ojos de Artemis se llenaron de lgrimas, mir a Molly por unos segundos y despus se acerc a Seren.-

-Princesa.- hizo una reverencia.- Es un verdadero milagro que se encuentre con vida...-

-Artemis....-Luna y Molly se miraron por un par de segundos.- Pero... cmo sabes que soy yo?.- Artemis se incorpor mirndola a los ojos para despus darle un carioso abrazo.-

-En eso yo tuve que ver un poco... Serena, hay algo que tienes que saber... ms bien recordar...-

-Recordar?.-

-Molly... en el pasado, era tu guardiana personal.- Intervino Artemis, Seren se sorprendi.- Ella ha recuperado sus recuerdos, gracias a la Reina Serenity... ella tambin fue la que nos hizo recuperar nuestra verdadera apariencia a Luna y a m... para que pudiramos protegerte.-

-As es... lleg el momento en que yo tambin debo ayudar.- Molly le mir con una sonrisa.-

-Mi guardiana personal?...Molly...- Seren le di un gran abrazo a su amiga de la infancia. Luna y Artemis se miraron a los ojos con alegra y un ligero rubor cubra sus mejillas.-

-Cielos... sigues tan hermosa como siempre.- Artemis se acerc a ella.-

-No digas tonteras...- Artemis le rode su cintura con sus brazos y le abraz con fuerza, Luna estaba ms roja que un tomate.-

-No sabes cuantas veces quise poder abrazarte... y al fin lo he conseguido...-

-Artemis...- Luna le correspondi el abrazo.-

Templo Hikawa

-Es muy extrao todo lo que est ocurriendo.-

-Si Nicholas... esto no es obra de la naturaleza, de eso estoy segura... probablemente... nosotros tenemos mucho que ver... sobre todo yo.- Le dijo casi en un murmullo inaudible.-

-Entonces... hoy te reunirs con todos?.- Rei asinti.- S que no puedo saber para que es esa reunin, pero espero que pase lo que pase... todo salga bien.- Rei le mir con asombro.-

-Qu sabes t de...?-Nicholas le abraz haciendo sonrojar a Rei.-

-Solo promteme que estars bien.- Nicholas deposit un diminuto beso en sus labios para despus entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de si, dejando a Rei muy sorprendida.- Rei... me preocupas... tengo un mal presentimiento.-

**Horas despus.**

-Hola chicas...-

-Hola Mina.- respondi Lita.-

-Han visto a Artemis?.-

-No... pero recuerda que deba de reunirse con Molly y con Luna.-

-Amy, Molly no te dijo para que era esa reunin?.-

-No Rei.-

-Es extrao que tanto en todo este tiempo no haya aparecido alguno de ellos por aqu.- todas asintieron al comentario de Mina. En ese momento Darien lleg con Sharian en brazos y una sombrilla que los protega de la fuerte lluvia.-

-Buenas noches chicas.-

-Hola Darien.- Le saludaron todas. Sharian sonri y le extendi sus brazos a Amy quien le sonri y la tom entre sus brazos.-

-Gracias Amy... espero no haber llegado muy tarde, haba mucha gente en el hospital.-

-No te preocupes Darien, an no llegan los dems.- Amy comenz a jugar con Sharian.-

-En verdad van a venir Haruka y las dems?.-

-Si Lita, y tambin el seor Nishimura...-

-No entiendo nada Darien... El seor Nishimura?-

-El fue quien nos pidi que nos reuniramos esta noche... creo que hoy se sabrn cosas muy importantes, y es necesario que estemos todos reunidos.- De pronto tres personas llegaron.-

-Buenas noches seoritas, Prncipe Endymion...-

-Que bueno que fueron puntuales esta vez.- Todos miraron hacia la puerta de donde provenan ese par de voces tan conocidas, pero casi se desmayan al ver que ya no tenan la misma apariencia. Rei y Mina fueron las primeras en reaccionar, aunque Amy y Lita estaban sonrojadas tambin.-

-L-Luna?.-

-A-Artemis?.- Rei y Mina se miraron entre si.-

-Por lo visto an nos recuerdan como personas normales.-

-Pero no pongan esa cara chicos.-

-A-Artemis... no recordaba que fueras tan guapo...- A todos se les escurre una gota en la cabeza.-

-Mina, este no es el momento para decir esas cosas.-

-Pero tiene razn Amy... te vez mucho mejor as Artemis... que suerte tienes Luna.- Luna y Artemis se sonrojan a ms no poder.-

-Lita, no digas esas cosas.- Sharian le extendi sus bracitos a Luna, quien al principio se sorprendi pero no dud en ningn momento en acceder a cargarla.-

-Hola pequea... parece que me has reconocido.-

-Una...- Sharian le sonri muy feliz.-

-Y no llegamos solos, pasa por favor.- Artemis le cedi el paso a la tercera guardiana Lunar.-

-Buenas noches....Sailor Scouts, Prncipe Endymion- hizo una inclinacin en forma de saludo.-

-Molly...-

-Bienvenida de nuevo...- Mina y Lita le dieron la bienvenida. Artemis se sent junto a Mina, Luna al lado derecho de Darien y Molly entre Amy y Rei.-

-Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar.- Una voz varonil les llam la atencin.- Pero me da gusto verlos a todos reunidos.-

Nishimura lleg acompaado por Seren, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. La lluvia se detuvo y una brisa de aire fresco comenz a viajar por la ciudad. Darien mir a los ojos a Seren, ambos permanecieron unos segundos mirndose fijamente, Darien pudo notar un brillo especial en esos ojos azules, un brillo que no haba visto en ellos... Pero se senta muy extrao... algo le una a esa mirada y no saba que.-

-No se preocupen, no fue muy larga la espera, sintense por favor.-

-Nosotras estamos bien aqu.- Haruka les mir con mucho rencor, Michiru se acerc a ella y junto con Setsuna y Hotaru, permanecieron en el marco de la puerta.-

-Parece que despus de todo, siguen siendo tan antipticas como siempre.- coment Lita.-

-Si estamos aqu es por nuestro de ver como Sailor Scouts, parece que solas no podrn con el enemigo... como siempre.- Hotaru les sonri son sarcasmo.-

-Que quieres decir con eso?.- Lita le cuestion molesta.-

-Nada, todo fue muy claro, No?.- Intervino Michiru.-

-Chicas por favor, este no es el momento para discutir, es una junta muy importante, les pido que por favor tomen conciencia de la gravedad de la situacin que estamos viviendo.-

-Luna tiene razn, lo ms importante en estos momentos es ponernos de acuerdo para hacerle frente a lo que est por venir, por favor por el momento, hagan a un lado sus diferencias... o no podremos hablar as.- Artemis mir a Luna y le sonri, las Outers no dejaban de mirar con rencor a los dems, pero prefirieron guardar cordura, al igual que las Inners.-

-Eso es verdad... Seren, toma asiento... an no estas muy bien.-

-Hoshimi tiene razn Seren, ser mejor que no te esfuerces mucho... ven a sentarte.- Haruka mir con mucho ms enojo a Darien, Hoshimi tom la mano izquierda de Seren y le ayud a sentarse en el lugar vaco ms cercano, exactamente a la izquierda de Darien.-

-Gracias.- Sharian reaccion y rompi el silencio tan incmodo.-

-Mam!... Mam!.-

Todos quedaron petrificados con esas palabras, vieron a Sharian extenderle los brazos con gran insistencia a Seren, Haruka y Michiru se miraron entre s con extraeza, Setsuna y Hotaru, no dejaban de mirar a la pequea que les provocaba gran nostalgia, mientras que Luna, Artemis, Mina, Rei y Lita no podan creer lo que vean. Luna le dio a Seren a la pequea quien comenz a rer emocionada, Seren le sonri con mucho cario, ante la atenta mirada de Hoshimi, Amy y Darien.-

-Esto es increble... Sharian no llora con Seren...-

-Y le dice... mam?.- Lita y Mina se miraron entre si.-

-Tu conoces a esa nia?.- Rei le cuestion a Seren con seriedad.-

-Se lo mismo que ustedes saben, no s nada ms.-

-No deberan tenerle tanta consideracin a una extraa.-

-Es solo una beb pequea Haruka, no hay de que preocuparse.-

-Ustedes nunca cambiarn, siempre toman todo a la ligera.- Esta vez Haruka mir a los ojos a Seren quien baj el rostro.-

-No comiencen de nuevo por favor... mejor dgannos, para que queran vernos a todos?.-

-Hay algunas cosas importantes de las cuales debemos hablar Amy... cosas que tengo que revelarles... pero es necesario que...-

-Que tambin nosotros estemos presentes...-

-O es que acaso ya no somos parte del equipo?.-

-Hacernos an lado no es algo muy corts de su parte.-

-Seiya, Taiki, Yaten...- Lita, Mina, Rei y Amy sonrieron al ver a los chicos.-

-Bienvenidos muchachos... llegan justo a tiempo.- Hoshimi les sonri. Seiya y Seren se miraron fijamente, l le dedic una sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo, pero Seiya al mirar a Darien hizo desaparecer su sonrisa... por qu estaba a su lado?... _Algo anda mal.... creo que voy a hablar muy seriamente con ese tipo_... pensaba mientras no dejaba de lanzarle una mirada asesina, la cual tambin Darien respondi.-

***

**_"...Quisiera, que en el invierno en soledad no sientas fro,_**

**_que_****_ est latiendo en tu mirar el amor mo,_**

**_cuando_****_ te hiera este silencio entre los dos._**

**_Si pudiera, hara tan corta la nostalgia de tu ausencia,_**

**_y_****_ antes que el da se robara tu inocencia,_**

**_tendra_****_ de nuevo entre mis brazos tu calor..."_**

**

* * *

**

**Canciones:**

_Como dueles en los labios / Maná._

_Quisiera / Alejandro Fernndez._

Mayo 19 del 2003.

* * *

Segunda Edición: Mayo14 del 200903:18 hrs.

Tercera Edición: Febrero 13 del 2010 03:55 hrs.


	34. SUBF 32

**32**

**-SANJUUNI-**

**"UN PASADO, UNA VERDAD, UN DEBER…UNA UNION COMO SAILOR SCOUTS."**

-"Si fueran un poco más responsables y llegaran a tiempo no tendríamos porque comenzar sin ustedes".- Haruka les sonrió de una manera triunfal.-

-"No fue nuestra culpa, el avión se retrasó por la lluvia".- Comentó Taiki.

-"Siéntense por favor".- Rei les ofreció asiento amablemente.-

Taiki tomó asiento entre Luna y Amy a quien abrazó por un momento. Yaten permaneció de pie en el marco de la puerta junto a las Outers, miraba con sospecha a Artemis quien se encontraba sentado junto a Mina quien le evadía la mirada con tristeza, Artemis lo notó muy bien y puso una mano en su hombro, algo que hizo enfadar mucho a Yaten... ¿celos?... Por su parte Seiya se acercó a Seren, Darien comenzó a sentir como sus celos se incrementaban al verlo sentarse junto a ella y darle un beso en la frente que la hizo sonrojarse.

-"Ya extrañaba tu rostro preciosa".- Seren le sonrió.-

-"Seiya... a mí también me da gusto que estés aquí"- Sharian miró con enfado a Seiya mientras que él y Darien se miraban fijamente, algo que hizo a Seren ponerse muy nerviosa. De pronto Seiya bajó su mirada para observar a la pequeña bebé que se encontraba en brazos de Seren, Sharian no dejaba de verlo enojada, incluso se movió hacia la derecha de Seren para acercarse a Darien, Seiya miraba confundido el gran parecido que tenía la pequeña con Serena, eso lo perturbó.-

-"¿Y esta niña quién es?".- Preguntó en un tono desconfiado.-

-"Es lo mismo que nosotras quisiéramos saber también".- Haruka fijó su mirada hacia ella. Sharian comenzó a intimidarse y tembló un poco en brazos de Seren quien le miró con cariño.-

-"Nadie sabe con exactitud de quien se trata, podemos creer que tal vez sea algún familiar de Serena por su parecido con ella, pero esas son solo suposiciones".- Le respondió Mina.-

-"Muy fantasiosas si me permiten opinar".- Yaten cruzó su mirada con Haruka buscando alguna pista pero ella solo movió la cabeza de manera negativa.-

-"¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí?".- preguntó Taiki mientras Setsuna miraba a Hoshimi, él se veía muy relajado, algo que le hizo sospechar, Amy iba a responderle pero Darien la interrumpió.-

-"Alguien la dejó en la puerta de mi departamento con una carta dirigida a mí pidiéndome que le cuidara".-

-"En la carta lo llamaban Príncipe Endymion... es algo muy extraño".- Taiki miró a Amy sin entender.-

-"Demasiado extraño..."- Seiya continuaba observando a Sharian con una mirada fría, la pequeña solo se limitó a sostenerle la mirada por unos segundos para después mirar a Darien con algo de preocupación.-

-"Papá..."- Todos con excepción de las Inner, Seren, Luna y Artemis, se asombraron.-

-"¿Qué pasa pequeña?".-

-"¿Quieres ir con Darien corazón?".- Sharian dirigió su mirada a Seren.-

-"No... no...mmm".- La pequeña iba a comenzar a llorar pero Seren le abrazó y comenzó a arrullarla pero la pequeña sollozaba con mucho sentimiento, Seren miró a Darien quien acarició el rostro de la pequeña para tranquilizarla un poco.-

-"No pasa nada corazón, todo está bien, no te asustes".- La pequeña se aferró a los brazos de Seren buscando protección.-

-"Parece que está consciente de lo que sucede..."-

-"Es verdad Lita, solo comenzamos hablar de ella y se inquietó".- Le apoyó Rei. Seiya seguía mirando con atención a Sharian en brazos de Seren, algo le inquietaba en su corazón, alzó su mirada y se encontró con la de Seren, no pudo evitar mirarla confundido pero había algo más en esa mirada que Seren notó muy bien, Seiya le miraba también con algo de enojo y era comprensible, ella optó por bajar la mirada.-

-"Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos podemos comenzar".- Setsuna rompió la tensión del momento.-

-"Un segundo... ¿Quiénes son ellos?".- Preguntó Taiki, Amy le respondió sonriendo.-

-"Descuida no son personas extrañas, el hombre que está junto a Mina es Artemis y a tu lado esta Luna".- Taiki le miró muy sorprendido, Yaten y Seiya no creían lo que sus ojos veían.- "Y junto a Lita está Molly, una de las guardianas de la Familia Real Lunar igual que Luna y Artemis, ella es... eh, es decir era la guardiana personal de Serena en el Milenio de Plata... La Reina Serenity les ha devuelto su aspecto normal a Luna y Artemis mediante Molly".-

-"Sorprendente..."-

Taiki estaba muy sorprendido, Yaten seguía mirando con enfado a Artemis por unos segundos para después girar su mirada a otra parte, Seiya y Molly se miraron a los ojos fijamente, la presencia de Molly no le gustaba mucho y sobre todo cuando ella sabía perfectamente que Serena estaba con vida, en ese mismo lugar... Además había algo muy fuerte que inquietaba a su corazón, en su ausencia… Estuvo sola y cerca de Darien... como lo está ahora... eso no le gustaba en nada.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Setsuna, podemos comenzar... y sería un buen inicio si nos dijeran ¿para qué es esta reunión y quién es usted?".- preguntó Rei.-

-"Algunos de ustedes ya me conocen... aunque creo que no me recuerdan".- Hoshimi miró a Artemis y a Luna.-

-"Es verdad, lo recuerdo... usted es..."-

-"El Maestro Fálcon…".- Artemis y Luna se sorprendieron.-

-"¿Maestro Fálcon?... Ese nombre me resulta extrañamente familiar".- comentó Lita.-

-"Es el Rey del Planeta Thaud…"- Todos miraron a Mina.-

-"Veo que al menos ustedes tres me recuerdan, al igual que Setsuna y Hotaru... Mi nombre es Fálcon Kashidy, soy el Rey del Planeta Thaud, conocido también como el planeta oscuro."-

-"¿Planeta Thaud?".- Yaten miró a Taiki con seriedad.-

-"Es uno de los cinco planetas que se encuentran en el centro del Cosmos, el Sistema Thaud es el corazón del Universo dentro de la Constelación Sagitario. En este punto es donde nace toda la energía negativa del Universo. He estado viviendo en este planeta como una persona ordinaria desde que comenzaron a atacar los Cazadores de la Muerte, pero ustedes pudieron controlar muy bien la situación, así que creí que no necesitarían de mi ayuda... Hasta ahora. Las cosas se han complicado mucho y es necesario que estemos preparados para lo que se avecina, y de esa manera evitar algo catastrófico como cuando inició todo esto".-

-"Hemos descubierto que esta batalla se ha salido de nuestras manos debido a el poder del enemigo, y necesitaremos de la ayuda de su majestad para poder hacerle frente, porque le conoce muy bien".- Setsuna se acercó a Hoshimi y se sentó a su lado.-

-"¿Los cazadores de la muerte... tienen alguna relación con este enemigo?".- Hoshimi asintió a la pregunta de Rei. Setsuna al igual que Molly miraron con preocupación a Seren, no estaban seguras de lo que pudiera ocasionarle esa conversación a su estado mental.-

-"Luna, Artemis... creo que ustedes al igual que Setsuna sabrán muy bien a que me refiero…"- Ambos asintieron con cierto temor, Hoshimi continuó- "Bien... Esta batalla comenzó hace mucho tiempo, para ser exactos en el Milenio de Plata, cuando el Reino de la Luna existía en todo su esplendor, sin duda alguna el reino más admirado, por algo le llamaban el Reino de la Luz, en aquella época reinaba la paz. Según las sagradas creencias, mi Reino y el de la Luna eran enemigos debido a nuestros cargos. La Reina Serenity era la mayor representación de energía positiva en el Universo porque en sus manos se encontraba el Cristal de Plata, tiempo después cuando se reveló el origen del Cristal Dorado, el Reino de la Tierra adquirió la misma importancia también. Yo era el mayor representante de energía negativa porque en mis manos se encontraba el Cristal Makrán, de esa forma se mantenía el equilibrio en el Universo. Sin embargo, la Reina Serenity y yo éramos grandes amigos, estuvimos siempre en comunicación constante porque a nosotros lo único que nos importaba era mantener la paz. Pero no todo resultó como esperábamos... Se comprobaba una vez más que lo escrito en el destino está marcado y es inevitable. En mi Reino surgieron muchos problemas por esa relación, hubo quienes se opusieron a la voluntad de los Kashidy".- Todos se miraron entre sí.-

-"La Familia Kashidy, es una familia de poderosos hechiceros que dirigen la Dinastía Oscura, ellos han gobernado el Sistema Thaud desde que el mismo Universo fue creado, fueron ellos quienes crearon el Cristal Makrán encerrando todo el poder de su dinastía en él... Si recuerdan el origen del Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado podrán entenderme mejor".-Intervino Setsuna.-

-"Ahora comprendo... Eso quiere decir que el primer Kashidy que existió... fue el que conocemos como enviado del mal".- Setsuna asintió al comentario de Amy, mientras que en la mente de Seren imágenes extrañas relacionadas con la plática pasaban por su mente, todas pertenecientes al subconsciente de Saori.-

-"Desafortunadamente siempre hubo personas que movidas por la envidia, el odio, egoísmo y ambición de poder, fueron las que provocaron el desastre en ese Reino. Todos buscaban obtener el mayor tesoro de la Dinastía Oscura."-

-"¿Su mayor tesoro?".- Lita miró con intriga a Setsuna.-

-"El Cristal Makrán".- Intervino Seren con una voz fría que a todos les robó la atención atrayendo las miradas hacia ella.- "Ese es el mayor tesoro de los Kashidy, es un cristal con un magnífico poder, quien lo tenga en sus manos y sepa el hechizo adecuado para despertarlo, podría obtener el control del Universo entero, solamente los Kashidy pueden controlarlo, de otra manera cualquier otra persona que esté contaminada puede romperlo y el resultado sería lamentable... porque si el cristal se rompiera... absorbería el universo por completo".-

- "Parece que estás muy bien enterada de todo Seren".- Mina le miró con sospecha.-

-"Eso es porque yo pertenezco a la Dinastía Oscura".- Rei, Mina, Lita y Darien incluso los propios Three Lights se sorprendieron por tal afirmación, Haruka y Michiru le miraron sin entender mientras que la mirada de Luna, Hotaru, Setsuna, Molly, Amy y Artemis no dejaba su aspecto de preocupación por Seren, Sharian comenzó a jugar con los dedos de la mano derecha de Seren.-

-"Esta amenaza es el resultado de una gran pelea que marcó muchas vidas en el Universo entero, se le recuerda como la legendaria batalla de las Sailors".- La mirada de Hoshimi se tornó triste.-

-"Esta batalla fue provocada por el caos, ahora es tiempo de que recuerden como se originó esa batalla".- Setsuna miró por un par de segundos a Hoshimi, quien le asintió para después respirar profundamente y comenzar a hablar nuevamente.-

-"El caos fue despertado en mi planeta gracias al líder del grupo de rebeldes que se levantaron en armas en contra de mi familia provocando una guerra que terminó por destruir mi planeta. Esta batalla fue provocada por el enfrentamiento que tuvimos ambos bandos, su líder es el fantasma del mal el Pharaon 90, su verdadero nombre es Guermatoid, él tenía poderosos hechiceros de su lado quienes nos atacaban con el poder de la magia negra; entre ellos la más poderosa, la Sailor de la hechicería, a quien la mayoría ya conoce, Sailor Meiga."-

-"La batalla que sostuvieron en ese planeta provocó sospechas en la Reina Serenity e inmediatamente tomó medidas de seguridad, pero las Sailor de energía negativa parecían llevar gran ventaja por lo que decidió no mandar refuerzos, si enviaba a las Sailors del Sistema Solar la Princesa del Milenio quedaría sin protección".- Comentó Setsuna.-

-"Gracias a la ayuda de las Sailors que protegían el Sistema Thaud pudimos derrotar al ejército de los rebeldes, así que solo quedamos Guermatoid y yo... pero tenían una nueva táctica... Sailor Meiga, ella servía a mi reino, pero nos traicionó revelándole los secretos más importantes de Thaud, del poder de los Kashidy. Sailor Meiga se encargó de darnos una nueva batalla en la cual... las Sailor Star Lights perdieron la vida".-

Todos miraron a los chicos después de las palabras de Hoshimi, los chicos lucían sorprendidos menos Seiya, cuyo rostro permanecía relajado solo se limitó a tomar la mano izquierda de Seren, algo que no le agradó en nada a Sharian, Seren sintió algo extraño en el toque de Seiya. Hotaru rompió el silencio en la habitación.-

-"En ese momento Sailor Galaxia y yo le hicimos frente a esa Sailor y la vencimos, nos costó mucho trabajo pero pudimos derrotarla, Sailor Meiga había gastado mucha energía al derrotar a las Sailor Star Lights y ni Galaxia ni yo desaprovechamos la oportunidad".-

-"Mientras tanto yo le hacía frente a Guermatoid, tenía que proteger a mi familia y al Cristal Makrán... desafortunadamente no pude hacer mucho, ese maldito se había hecho más fuerte de lo que solía ser, Saturn y Galaxia hacían lo que podían por ayudarme a proteger el castillo... y..."- Hoshimi calló por un momento y bajó el rostro, nadie entendió el porqué excepto las Outers, Seiya y el subconsciente de Saori que no le permitía a Seren alterarse. Setsuna tomó la palabra.-

-"El Rey Fálcon perdió el control sobre el Cristal Makrán, el espíritu del Cristal abandonó su cuerpo para habitar por completo el cuerpo de su nueva guardiana, el ser que fue elegido para entregar su propia vida y crecer como la hija del Cristal, otorgándole el poder y control absoluto del mismo, la Sailor de la Oscuridad".-

-"Sailor Universe".- murmuró Amy, Seiya presionó con un poco de más fuerza la mano de Seren.-

-"Debido a esto Sailor Universe le hizo frente a Guermatoid, yo tuve que proteger el castillo desde su interior, de pronto hubo una gran explosión, Sailor Plut apareció de pronto para salvarnos a mi hija menor y a mí pero algo salió mal y el único que abandonó el planeta fui yo".-

-"Sailor Universe, Saturn y Galaxia eran las únicas sobrevivientes de esa explosión además de la hija menor del Rey Fálcon, Arashi Kashidy. Estaban muy malheridas... solo era cuestión de minutos... para que todo terminara".- Hotaru interrumpió a Setsuna.-

-"Universe tenía un magnífico control sobre sus habilidades pero al ver el castillo destruido se angustió demasiado al pensar que el Rey y su hermana... hubieran sufrido algún daño".- Hotaru bajó el rostro con tristeza.-** "**Yo intenté hacerle frente a Guermatoid a pesar de mis heridas pero no conseguí nada, solo que me debilitara más..."- Hoshimi cerró los ojos y creó una especie de esfera transparente que se situó en medio de todos.-

-"Esto es algo de lo que ocurrió después..."- Una imagen apareció en la esfera.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

-"Este será tu fin…"- Guermatoid exclamó tirando al suelo a Sailor Saturn e invocando una poderosa energía.-

-"jamás... jamás me rendiré, nunca lo haré.... así tenga que sacrificar mi vida, nunca cederé ante ti".- Se levantó con dificultad y lentamente tomó su cetro frente a ella.-

-"¡No! ¿Qué vas a hacer Saturn?".- Sailor Galaxia se aterró al ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.-

-"Voy a cumplir mi deber... yo debo cuidar que todo esté en orden".-

-"No cometas ninguna tontería Saturn aún eres muy joven, eso no te lo voy a permitir".- Sailor Universe, malherida se levantó e intentó correr para llegar a su lado.-

-"No me digas que quieres derrotarme con esa juguete... por favor, no me hagas reír... tu poder no significa nada para mi".- La terrible figura de Guermatoid comenzó a reír con maldad.-

-"Eso lo veremos".-

-"¡NO! Por favor no lo hagas".- Galaxia cayó al suelo por un temblor.-

-"En nombre de mi planeta protector Saturno... haré que te arrepientas de todo el daño que has hecho..."- Saturn miró fijamente al demonio, con una mirada fría como el hielo.- "¡TUMBA DEL SILENCIO.......... DESTRUYE!".- Un inmenso poder salió del báculo de Sailor Saturn y se estrelló directo en el cuerpo de Guermatoid, Sailor Universe se tiro al suelo pues una explosión se registró junto con un nuevo temblor, después del impacto del poder, instantáneamente Universe y Galaxia voltearon al lugar en donde se encontraba Saturn.-

-"¡NO!".- Universe golpeó el suelo con su puño derecho.-

-"Sailor... Saturn".- Galaxia estaba en shock. A lo lejos solo se alcanzó a ver como una silueta de una joven guerrera que había caído en batalla, se hacía polvo y desaparecía en la nada.- "A desaparecido.... no lo puedo creer…"-

-"¡NO! ¡Sailor Saturn... Esto es por mi culpa... por mi culpa... todos están muertos..."- Universe sintió una gran desesperación en su interior.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

**-"**Justo después de la muerte de Saturn... Sailor Chaos apareció".- Hoshimi hizo desaparecer la imagen. Hotaru apretó los puños con fuerza.-

-"Permiso".- Hotaru salió de la habitación, el recuerdo de esa escena le trajo mucho dolor, Seren iba a ir tras ella pero la mirada de Hoshimi le hizo desistir. Todos guardaron silencio por un par de segundos intentando pensar detenidamente.-

-"Saori al igual que Arashi, entrenaron desde muy pequeñas para lograr convertirse en poderosas Sailor Scouts como lo hicieron ustedes, ambas desarrollaron sus poderes a muy temprana edad. Saori siempre tuvo una mayor habilidad para aprender, todo se le hacía muy sencillo... por eso ella era la elegida para convertirse en la hija del Cristal Makrán... quién ocuparía mi lugar; pero Arashi era muy fuerte también".-

-"Espere un segundo alteza".- Rei interrumpió la conversación.- "La persona a quien llama Saori... ¿es Sailor Universe... verdad?".-

-"Así es Sailor Mars... la Sailor que ustedes han visto en los enfrentamientos pasados es mi hija Saori Kashidy..."- Seiya miró el perfil de Seren, lucía preocupada y nerviosa... pero sus ojos permanecían fríos... había la misma frialdad que percibió en Saori la primera vez que la vio.-

-"Universe estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Guermatoid, pero algo muy grave ocurrió. La Princesa Arashi, valiéndose del gran poder que poseía y el arduo entrenamiento que había tenido, invocó el poder de un cristal maldito"-.

-"El Cristal del Caos".- Todos miraron con extrañeza a Seren.-

-"Y se convirtió en Sailor Chaos, de esa manera liberó el poder del caos en el Universo, un espíritu muy poderosa para ella, aún era muy pequeña para recibir la gran responsabilidad de ser una Sailor con tal magnitud de poder".-

-"Arashi le hizo frente a Guermatoid salvando a su hermana Saori pero, al ser inexperta y por el poder maligno que había despertado en su cuerpo, a Guermatoid le fue muy fácil adueñarse de sus actos y controlar su mente... el muy maldito se introdujo en su cuerpo haciéndose uno con ella".-

Hoshimi apretó los puños con fuerza mientras sentía el dolor que sentía su corazón por la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada en aquel momento, por su parte Seren bajó el rostro, sus ojos estaban húmedos, el dolor que Saori sentía era muy intenso y Serena lo podía sentir de igual forma. Seiya lucía preocupado por ella... sabía perfectamente que en ese momento, aunque sus ojos no fueran oscuros... sabía que la que estaba por derramar esas amargas lagrimas era Saori... entendía porque no le gustaba hablar de su pasado... y después de la plática que sostuvo con Reiko lo comprendió mejor... no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero en ese momento, la misma desdicha que albergaba el corazón de Saori... comenzaba a hacerse sentir en el pecho de Seiya... era un hecho... tenía que hablar con ella. Luna tomó la palabra.-

-"Recuerdo que la Reina Serenity se preocupó mucho cuando supo que la guerra en el planeta Thaud, sabía que ahora todo dependía de lo que pudieran hacer Sailor Universe, Galaxia y Saturn".-

-"Cuando Sailor Chaos fue poseída por Guermatoid, se hizo casi imposible de vencer... desatando su poder caótico en contra de Saori... su propia hermana".- Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que escucharon de los labios de Setsuna, Seren permanecía con la mirada perdida aunque Sharian intentaba llamar su atención jugando con su cabello oscuro.-

-"Después de una pelea muy reñida, Universe superó el poder de Chaos... el cuerpo de Arashi fue destruido y desapareció... dando lugar a su supuesta muerte".-

-"¿Supuesta muerte?".-

-"Ella de alguna manera sobrevivió Júpiter, pero esperó paciente la oportunidad perfecta para volver a atacar. Saori perdió la conciencia y su poder oscuro tomo control de sus actos, Fénix cobró vida ejerciendo su propia voluntad, Sailor Galaxia le hizo frente pero Universe usaba su energía al máximo, no era una contrincante para ella. Cuando Universe observó la llegada de las Inners no dudo en descargar su furia en ellas porque habían llegado demasiado tarde, cuando supo que la Reina Serenity no les había permitido llegar antes, se transportó junto con ustedes al Reino de la Luna…Para ese entonces yo ya estaba junto a la Reina Serenity... percibí el despertar de la oscuridad en Saori y mi deber era hacerla entrar en razón... pero Saori rechazó mi poder".- Hoshimi miró de reojo a Seren cuando terminó de hablar, al verla prefirió omitir algunos detalles, sabía que Saori se alteraría más de lo que ya estaba y le sería difícil controlar el bloqueo sobre la mente de Serena, y eso no era conveniente, no todavía...-

-"Después Universe retó a la Reina Serenity… lo recuerdo muy bien, ambas sostuvieron un fuerte enfrentamiento. Pero la Reina no tuvo otra opción que intentar deshacerse de su poder con ayuda del Cristal de Plata".- Artemis interrumpió a Luna.-

-"No sabemos muy bien que fue lo que hizo pero, después del ataque con el Cristal de  
Plata, Sailor Universe abandonó el Reino… y ya no supimos nada de ella…"-

Seren cerró los ojos con dolor liberando sus lágrimas, Seiya por impulso acercó la mano de Seren a sus labios y depositó un beso, Seren inmediatamente se giró para verlo a los ojos, Seiya le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante y con su otra mano libre secó sus lágrimas haciendo sonrojar a Seren, Darien sintió como si encendieran un volcán en su interior, a Sharian tampoco le agradó ese acercamiento y se apresuró a llamar la atención de Seren tirando el peluche que tenía entre sus bracitos hacia la mesa que tenía enfrente, algo que Darien le agradeció profundamente. Seren le acercó el peluche de nuevo y la bebé le sonrió para seguir jugando divertida con él.

-"Sailor Galaxia fue tras ella… ella fue quien la vio terminar con su vida…"- Un recuerdo se hizo presente en la mente de Seren, Seiya sintió que algo extraño ocurría con ella y volvió a tomar su mano y sorpresivamente un lazo psíquico se creó en ambos.-

*****FLASHBACK***---------------- (N.A. Capítulo 4)**

-"Universe... ¿Qué te ocurre?"-

-"No puedo mas... parece que la Reina Serenity se salió con la suya.... creo que pronto dejaré de existir... pero sabes algo... me alegra porque pronto estaré con mi hermana y eso me hace sentir muy bien".-

-"No... No me puedes dejar sola.... tu no..... primero Saturn, luego Fálcon, Arashi... y ahora tú.... no, no puedes hacerme esto Saori..... tienes que sobreponerte y juntas saldremos adelante.... por favor no me dejes sola..."- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-

-"No te preocupes.... estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a ver.... Espero que cuando eso suceda.... ya podamos ser felices.... Saturn, mi padre, mi pequeña hermana, tú y yo..."-

-"Universe... no te mueras, no me dejes sola".-

-"Llegó la hora Galaxia..... tarde o temprano tendría que llegar..... pero no te preocupes tanto... recuerda quien soy,...... soy el ave que resurge de sus propias cenizas... mi espíritu es la legendaria Ave de fuego... tarde o temprano estaremos juntas de nuevo..... para iniciar una nueva vida en un nuevo tiempo.....marcaremos el fin a una historia e iniciar una nueva etapa... pero juntas.....hasta entonces por favor quiero que cuides en mi ausencia del Cristal Makrán, eres la única que puede hacerlo, protégelo con tu vida y no dejes que por nada del mundo caiga en manos de alguien maligno......cuídate mucho....y no te preocupes que yo estaré bien......hasta pronto Galaxia..."- Sailor Universe se transformó en Fénix y se introdujo en el Cristal Makrán.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

-"¿Qué quiere decir alteza?".- Molly miró con intriga a Hoshimi, Seren y Seiya salieron del trance.-

-"El cuerpo de Saori es uno con Fénix. El Fénix es un ave que decide por si misma cuando es el tiempo adecuado para terminar con su vida, tiene el poder suficiente como para decidirlo, no se sabe exactamente cuanta longevidad puedan tener pero ningún Fénix ha vivido más de mil años…"-

-"Es la misma longevidad que poseen los miembros de la Dinastía del Reino Lunar".-Hoshimi asintió al comentario de Darien.-

-"La forma en que Fénix termina con su vida es siendo consumido por las llamas del fuego, el cuerpo de su guardián es consumido por las llamas también… sin embargo, es capaz de resucitar de sus propias cenizas… eso fue lo que pasó con Saori".- Hoshimi bajó la mirada con tristeza por unos segundos, Seren dejó escapar un par de lágrimas en silencio, Darien le miró preocupado, Hoshimi siguió su relato.- "Después de que me enteré de lo que había pasado, hice contacto con Sailor Galaxia desde el planeta Plutón para saber algo de Saori, Galaxia vino a mi encuentro poco tiempo después… para entregarme el Cristal Makrán… lo cual significaba, que mi hija había muerto…"-

*****FLASHBACK***---------- (N.A... Capítulo 17)**

**Milenio de Plata. Planeta Plutón....**

-"¿Dónde está Fálcon?".-

-"Aquí estoy".- Galaxia volteó a sus espaldas.-

-"¿Pero qué pasa Sailor Galaxia, porque estás en ese estado?".- Como única respuesta a la pregunta de Plut, Sailor Galaxia alzó su mano izquierda materializando un gran cristal.-

-"¡El Cristal Makrán!".- dijo Fálcon sorprendido.-

-"Eso significa..."-Plut bajó el rostro.-

-"Universe me pidió que lo cuidara muy bien".- Dijo en tono triste mientras una lágrima rodeaba su mejilla izquierda.-

-"No... Saori... Mi Saori".- Las rodillas de Fálcon se rindieron y cayó al suelo con la cabeza baja, Galaxia hizo que el Cristal se acercara a él, Fálcon lo recibió.- "¿Qué estás haciendo?".-

-"Lo pongo en un lugar seguro, no puedo protegerlo ahora que mi planeta está en ruinas".- Fálcon y Galaxia se pusieron de pie

-"Plut, por favor, lleva el Cristal Makrán al salón Granate por favor".-

-"Si".- Fálcon envolvió al cristal en una burbuja que Plut tomó entre sus manos y se retiró dejándolos solos, Fálcon se acercó a Galaxia.-

-"Estará seguro ahí".- Galaxia asintió.-

-"Ahora yo me tengo que ir, debo reconstruir mi planeta para volver a hacerlo un lugar seguro, siento mucho lo que pasó, te juro que si hay alguien en este Universo que te comprende soy yo, Saori era muy joven aún, no merecía morir".-

-"¿Tú la viste morir?".-

-"No, sabes cómo es ella, a pesar de sus creencias, no quiso hacerme sufrir viendo como su cuerpo era consumido por las llamas".-

-"Quizá el culpable soy yo, no debí entregarle el Cristal siendo tan joven, le delegué un poder y una responsabilidad que era mía".-

-"¿Y tú crees que podías seguir manteniéndola simplemente como una alumna tuya, después de tal demostración de poder?".-

-"No, ella no lo hubiera permitido".-

-"Era idéntica a ti, en todos los aspectos. Ella era la elegida, lo sabes, así que no te culpes por algo que el destino ya había decidido".-

-"Lo mismo puedo decirte yo a ti, no te culpes por no haberla protegido, no estaba en tus manos".-

-"El único consuelo es que el caos ha sido derrotado, es por eso que me quiero ir, debo reconstruir el planeta".-

-"Es por eso que nos vamos a ir".- Galaxia lo miró sin entender.- "Esta vez ya no te dejaré sola, además era el hogar de mis hijas, nuestro hogar".- Lentamente se fue acercando a ella mientras Galaxia se ruborizaba.- "Comenzaremos juntos una nueva vida en nombre de ellas".- la abrazó y ella le correspondió.-

-"De verdad, ¿te quieres ir conmigo?".-

-"Sabes que sí, solo iré al Reino Lunar, la Reina quiere verme, termino y te alcanzaré allá".- Galaxia se lanzó a sus brazos y él besó su cabello.- "Eres maravillosa, nunca dejes que te digan lo contrario".- Se miraron fijamente mientras unían sus labios.-

**Más tarde en el Reino Lunar.....**

-"Alteza Real, su majestad el Maestro Fálcon ha llegado".- Luna hizo una reverencia.-

-"Muy bien hazlo pasar inmediatamente".-

-"Como usted ordene".- Segundos después Fálcon se presentó ante ella, seguido de dos guardias del Reino Lunar.-

-"Está bien, déjenos solos por favor".- Los guardias se retiraron del Salón del Trono.-

-"Su majestad".- Fálcon hizo una reverencia.- "¿En que puedo servirle?".-

-"Deja los modismos reales a un lado".- Se levantó del trono y se acercó a él.- "Y dime que noticias me tienes, ¿ya la haz encontrado?".-

-"Ella ha muerto..."-

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?".-

-"Sailor Galaxia me ha entregado el Cristal Makrán y ella fue la última persona que la vió".- Hubo un silencio incómodo.-

-"Debió permitir que el Cristal de Plata le permitiera el sueño eterno".-

-"No sé que habría sido mejor".-

-"Entiendo tu dolor".-

-"¿Y también entendiste el de ella?".-

-"Fálcon, tengo una hija".-

-"Y ella tenía una hermana menor ¿qué lo hace diferente?".- La Reina lo miró por un momento, en los ojos de su amigo se veía el dolor y la tristeza.-

-"Sé que ellas para ti significaban mucho, que eran como tus hijas".-

-"Eran mis hijas".-

-"Tienes que entenderme, no podía permitir que lastimara a gente inocente, las Inner Senshies no tenían la culpa de lo que le pasó".-

-"Ella solo quería descargar su dolor".-

-"Deja de justificarla, ambos sabemos que ya no era ella, que el odio manejaba sus actos.... por Dios, ella misma se enfrentó a ti ya no sigas defendiéndola, Universe murió desde que se dejó dominar por la oscuridad, por todo el poder que poseía. Yo no iba a permitir que estuviera entre nosotras, primero perdí a Saturn, luego a las Sailor Star Lights, no iba a perder a las Inner también, tengo que proteger a mi hija y a mi gente".-

-"Si, tienes razón, lo siento, ojalá pudieras comprender el dolor que hay en mi pecho, ellas eran lo único que tenía. Saori cometió un error, es verdad, pero no merecía la muerte".-

-"Como te dije, tengo una hija, y si la perdiera seguramente no tendría tu fortaleza, es por eso que te entiendo, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, Sailor Universe cometió un error y los errores se pagan, tarde o temprano".-

*****FLASHBACK*****

Las Inner se miraron entre si, Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a preocuparse por su princesa, mientras que Hotaru y Setsuna compartían la misma tristeza que el Rey de Thaud.

-"Yo le pedí a Galaxia que regresara a su planeta, yo me hice cargo del Cristal. Después fui ante la Reina Serenity para informarle sobre el deceso de Saori… cuando…"-

-"Les informe que Plutón estaba en guerra…"-Todas las miradas recayeron en Artemis, Hoshimi asintió mientras recordaba esa amarga experiencia.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

-"…¡Majestad! Ha sucedido una desgracia".-

-"¿Qué pasó Artemis?".- preguntó alarmada.-

-"Problemas, el Planeta Saturno ha sido destruido; y los Planetas Urano y Neptuno se han quedado sin vida".-

-"¡¿Que?!..".-Fálcon se sorprendió.-

-"Artemis, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ¿quién pudo hacer tal cosa?".-

-"Eso no es todo alteza, el Planeta Plutón está en guerra, Sailor Chaos está atacando los Planetas Exteriores".-

-"¡¿Sailor Chaos?!".-La Reina y Fálcon se miraron entre sí.-

-"¡Pero, se suponía que ella estaba muerta!".- Fálcon miró incrédulo a Artemis.-

-"¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?".- El joven guardián le asintió a su Reina-.

-"Lamento informarles que sí, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptiune fueron a apoyar a Sailor Plut y al Rey Cronos pero no tuvieron mucha suerte, y vinieron a informarnos, Luna ya ha alertado a los demás Planetas y ahora se encuentra con las Outer Senshies quienes reciben atención médica, están muy lastimadas, las Inner Senshies están listas para marcharse a Plutón".-

-"¿La Princesa ya lo sabe?".-

-"No, el Planeta de las Flores no ha sido informado de esto".-

-"Y que siga así, solo alerta a los Reyes, pero que por ningún motivo se entere la Princesa Serenity".-

-"Será mejor que la traigas de regreso, estará más segura aquí, el Cristal de Plata la protegerá".-Fálcon le miró fijamente.-

-"No, sabes lo importante que es proteger a la Princesa, se quedará allá porque yo iré al Planeta Plutón y el Cristal vendrá conmigo".-

-"Pero mi Reina…"-

-"Alteza..."-Luna irrumpió en la sala del trono.- "Le pido autorización para que la nave que transporta a las Inner despegue".-

-"Ordeno que bajes inmediatamente a las Sailors de esa nave, yo iré en su lugar".-

-"No, yo puedo teletransportarme para llegar más rápido, yo la enfrentaré, esto me corresponde terminarlo a mí".- Fálcon juntó sus manos haciendo aparecer el Cristal Makrán.- "Cuida de esto por favor, no puedo arriesgarme a llevarlo conmigo, y estará más seguro aquí junto con el Cristal de Plata, si ella se apodera de él, todo el Universo estará en peligro, y por favor, hazme caso, saca a la Princesa de ese planeta, ella se encuentra en la Constelación Sagitario, y eso es muy peligroso, no me preguntes nada es solo un mal presentimiento, estarán mejor aquí, por favor, hazme caso".-

-"Esta bien, cualquier cosa, por favor, no dudes en pedírmelo, yo iré inmediatamente a ayudarte".-

-"Lo sé, cuida del Cristal, si no regreso, ya sabes que hacer con él".- Fálcon llevó su mano a su frente, cerró sus ojos y desapareció.-

-"Espero que todo salga bien".- Artemis y Luna ven preocupados a su Reina.-

**En el Planeta Plutón......**

-"¡Jajajajajaja, que bello espectáculo, ¿por qué no te rindes?, el Rey ya ha sido derrotado y tus amigas también, ríndete y te juro que no serás la siguiente".- dijo esbozando una maligna sonrisa.-

-"Nunca, nunca me rendiré".- Sailor Plut se levanta con dificultad.- "¡CETRO DE GRANATE!"- Chaos desvió con su mano izquierda el ataque.-

-"Muy bien, tu lo quisiste".- Alzó su mano derecha y apuntó a Sailor Plut con se dedo índice formando una gran esfera morada de energía .- "¡CAOS DEL INFIERNO!".- La esfera de gran tamaño aproximaba a una velocidad sorpréndete.-

-"¡CAMPO DE FUERZA!".- una esfera invisible se formó protegiéndolos a ambos del ataque de Sailor Chaos.-

-"Pero a quién tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que mi querido Maestro, es un gusto volver a verlo".-

-"No puedo decirte lo mismo, ¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, porque te dejas dominar por el Cristal del Caos de esa manera?".-

-"Si viera lo feliz que me hace ser poseedora de este poder que recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, que fluye por mi sangre, es más de lo que Sailor Universe pudo lograr".-

-"Ella está muerta. ¿qué no te importa que tu hermana haya muerto por defenderte?".-

-"No espera que se lo agradezca ¿verdad?, hasta que por fin hizo algo por mi".-

-"No digas estupideces, sabes perfectamente lo que significabas para Saori".-

-"¿Y para ti, que signifiqué yo para ti?, siempre me viste como la niña tonta que no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar a Saori, como tú lo hacías".-

-"Eso no es verdad".-

-"Siempre estuve en un segundo plano, yo nunca te importé, siempre era Saori para todo, tu nunca me viste con los mismos ojos que a ella, Saori siempre fue tu preferida".-

-"Claro que no, deja de auto compadecerte, no seas tonta, ¿ese es el resultado de todo lo que te enseñé?, te has convertido en un ser que solo sabe odiar, ¿acaso ya olvidaste el dolor que sentiste cuando Guermatoid estuvo a punto de matar a tu hermana?".-

-"Eso ya no es importante, es más, que bueno que ella ya este muerta, así yo me convierto en la Sailor más poderosa, jamás me había sentido tan bien, jajajajajaja, por fin logré ser más que Saori jajajajajajaja".-

-"No me queda la menor duda, el Caos ya tomó control sobre ti, estás irreconocible, no tienes sentimientos".-

-"Los sentimientos, son para los débiles, ¿o no era eso lo que nos inculcaste?, tu nos educaste para pelear no para amar".-

-"Pero tampoco les quité los sentimientos".-

-"Al final, eso fue lo que mató a Saori, sus estúpidos sentimientos, pero yo no cometeré su mismo error".- levanta su brazo derecho apuntando con su brazalete a Fálcon.- "¿Dónde está el Cristal Makrán?".-

-"¿Para qué lo quieres?, ese cristal no te pertenece".-

-"Si, ya lo sé, pero será de gran ayuda para apoderarme de todo el Universo, sí que más te vale que me digas donde lo tienes si no quieres que te elimine para que acompañes a mi hermana".-

-"Pues mátame, estás loca si crees que te lo diré, pierdes tu tiempo".-

-"No, no la provoques es muy fuerte, no lo hagas por favor".-

-"Deberías escuchar a Sailor Plut, mejor dime donde está".-

-"Nunca".-

-"¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de atentar contra la vida de tu propio padre?".-

-"Sailor Plut.... jajajaja no me hagas reír... ese hombre que está tu lado no es mi padre... nunca lo ha sido!!!... ahora Maestro Fálcon dígame... donde está el Cristal Makrán!!!"-

-"Yo lo tengo..."-

-"¡Cállate!".- Fálcon gritó con desesperación.-

-"Miren quien está aquí, mi querida Sailor Galaxia…"-

-"Jamás podrás ser como tu hermana".- Alzó su mano izquierda y apareció su espada.- "Y yo terminaré lo que quedó pendiente, si quieres el Cristal, primero tendrás que acabar conmigo".-

-"¡Galaxia no te metas!".-

-"Esta bien, pero primero déjame terminar con los estorbos".- Su brazalete comenzó a brillar y una extraña estrella de 5 picos aparece a los pies de Sailor Plut y Fálcon dejándolos inmóviles.-

-"No puedo moverme".-

-"Maldición, ¿cuándo aprendiste a hacerlo?".- Fálcon preguntó asombrado.-

-"Jajajajajaja, mientras tú te dedicabas a entrenar a mi dulce hermana Saori, salúdala de mi parte, espero que lo pasen bien en el infierno juntos... ¡CAOS DEL INFIERNO!".- Una potente luz salió de la estrella del suelo cubriendo los cuerpos de Sailor Plut y Fálcon, reduciéndolos a cenizas antes los ojos desorbitados de Sailor Galaxia.-

-"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO".- Galaxia cayó al suelo de rodillas.- "No otra vez".- Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos.-

-"Ups, creo que lo maté...... Jajajajajajaja.... eso les pasa por meterse con el maravilloso poder del Caos".-

*****FLASHBACK*****

-"Sailor Chaos había regresado para vengar su derrota y obtener el Cristal Makrán… entonces Sailor Plut y yo nos enfrentamos a ella…"-Hoshimi hizo un pausa.- "Hasta que llegó Sailor Galaxia a apoyarnos…."-

-"Pero el Rey Fálcon y yo… perecimos por un ataque de Sailor Chaos, frente a los ojos de Sailor Galaxia".- El silencio inundó la sala un par de segundos más.- "Después de eso ocurrió el evento por el cual ustedes recordaron a Sailor Galaxia…"-

-"Sailor Galaxia no tuvo otra alternativa que encerrar a el poder del Chaos en su cuerpo… convirtiéndose en la Sailor más fuerte de todas…"- Todos se giraron para ver a Seren, quien lucía cabizbaja, Seiya seguía presionando su mano con firmeza para dándole apoyo, algo que no le gustaba en nada ni a Sharian ni a Darien. Una nueva imagen fue creada en la esfera de cristal.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

-"Siento haberme deshecho de tu príncipe azul, pero no me ayudaba en nada, espero que no sea lo mismo contigo".- Galaxia, empuño con fuerza su espada mientras seguía viendo al suelo.- "Así que no me hagas perder más el tiempo, entrégame el Cristal, yo no soy mi hermana así que no piensas que me ablandas el corazón con tus lágrimas, dame el cristal y tal vez te perdone la vida.... jajajajaja"- Galaxia lentamente apoya su pie derecho en el suelo.-

-"Si, es verdad, tu no eres como Saori, no hay punto de comparación entre ustedes".- poco a poco se va poniendo de pie, pero seguía cabizbaja.- "Pero hay algo que jamás cambiara. Y ese algo es que mientras tu hermana se convertía en la Sailor Guardiana mas poderosa del Universo, tu aspirabas entrenar para convertirte en una simple Sailor, esa siempre será tu cruz, la eterna diferencia entre ustedes".- Sailor Chaos sintió hervir su sangre por las palabras de su rival, sin embargo Sailor Galaxia le miró con una mirada de hielo que a cualquiera daría temor y siguió hablando fríamente.- "Una Sailor no esta hecha de solo un uniforme y gran poder, si no también de un gran espíritu, inteligencia y sabiduría, es por eso que se tiene que entrenar demasiado para lograr convertirse en alguien especial... se necesita de valor, fortaleza, gran espíritu y mucha sabiduría... algo que a ti te faltó conocer".- le mira fijamente.-

-"¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?".- Chaos le mira con enfado. Sailor Galaxia pone su espada a la altura de su pecho con su mano derecha.-

-"Que tu no sabes nada a cerca de lo que es ser una verdadera Sailor..... y te lo voy a demostrar".- Con fuerza y con ambas manos, clava su poderosa espada en el suelo, provocando una grieta en él y un poderoso temblor mientras elevaba su energía al máximo.- "Esto es por las muertes de todas aquellas vidas inocentes, Sailor Saturn, las Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Plut, Fálcon, y Sailor Universe".- Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL SAGITARIUS......- El cristal de su frente comenzó a brillar cegando por un momento a Sailor Chaos, Galaxia cerró sus ojos.- ¡ABSORCIÓN!.-

-"¿Qué diablos....?"- la espada de Galaxia comenzó a brillar y la grieta del suelo se fue agrandando mientras del suelo salía una luz la cual fue creciendo con forme la grieta avanzaba hasta llegar a los pies de Sailor Chaos a quien rodeó y fue totalmente cubierta por la luz que desprendía una calidez que quemaba su piel.- "¡AAAHHH!".- su grito se ahogó en esa resplandeciente luz que se tornó de color negro y que rápidamente se introdujo en el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia.-

-"Lo... hice... por ustedes...."- Sailor Galaxia se deja caer sobre sus rodillas mientras se sostenía con su espada.- "No... no puede ser... ¿este es el castigo que merezco?"- apretó la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza.- "¡¿Esto es lo que me toca?!".- con su puño derecho golpea el suelo sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte invadiendo su cuerpo y dejando escapar sus lágrimas de dolor, un resplandor salió de su pecho, una cálida luz. Galaxia le miró fijamente.- "¡Vé... luz de la esperanza... ve y encuentra a la Sailor de la Esperanza".- Poco a poco la luz fue ascendiendo hacia el cielo y se perdió con el resplandor de las estrellas.- "Solo por ustedes... la esperanza vivirá..."- Sailor Galaxia cayó al suelo inconsciente.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

-"Eso fue lo que pasó realmente en aquella batalla y obviamente… El primer antecedente de todo lo que está sucediendo actualmente…"-

La imagen en la esfera fue desapareciendo dejando un sepulcral silencio tras de sí... todos se habían contagiado por el dolor que esa batalla había dejado... no había la menor duda... Sailor Galaxia... era poseedora de un gran poder... la mente de cada uno intentaba reorganizar sus ideas, todo lo que estaban conociendo... a pesar de ser su propio pasado... era demasiado fuerte. Después de un momento Rei tomó la palabra.

-"Setsuna… entonces… podemos suponer que los cazadores de la muerte… ¿fueron también enemigos en el pasado?"-

-"No todos… solamente sus líderes, la mujer a quienes ustedes vieron como la Dama 9 o el enviado del mal no era otra más que Sailor Chaos y por supuesto, su líder el Pharaon 90".-

-"¡Ella es el enviado del mal!... chicos, estamos en problemas".- Lita se sorprendió robando la atención de todos.-

Seren sintió como si una descarga eléctrica cayera en su pecho… El dolor comenzó a lastimarla, pero también algo en su corazón se despertó, no sabía exactamente que era… _"enviado del mal"_… esas palabras hicieron mucho eco en su mente. De una manera extraña el mismo dolor que recorrió el cuerpo de Seren, invadió el pecho de Darien, se llevó una mano al mismo frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza; Hoshimi le miró con preocupación…

-"¿Ocurre algo Darien?"-

-"Eh… no nada… no es nada…"-Setsuna y Hoshimi se miraron entre sí.-

-"¿Enviado del mal?"- Yaten preguntó con intriga. Luna, Molly y Artemis se miraron entre sí.-

-"El mayor representante del mal… pero ¿no se suponía que ese maligno ser, era la Sailor de la Oscuridad?"-

-"Si estuviéramos en el milenio anterior, podría decirte con certeza que Saori es la reencarnación del enviado del mal Haruka, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió ya no estoy tan seguro. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que desafortunadamente, el enviado del mal tuvo que haber nacido en mi familia, tiene que ser un Kashidy, eso está escrito".-

-"Así como el enviado del bien tuvo que haber nacido en la Luna".- comentó Lita, haciendo que un nuevo dolor de cabeza atormentara a Seren, quien por impulso apretó un poco la mano de Seiya, la pequeña Sharian le miró con preocupación.-

-"¿Eso hay manera de comprobarlo no?... ella está con vida, seguramente sabe donde se encuentra".-

-"Es cierto, Mina tiene razón..."- Lita apoyó el comentario de Mina.- "Sailor Universe está con vida, ¿por qué no vino ella también a hablar con nosotros Majestad?... Se supone que si ella es su hija debería estar con usted, ¿no es así?".- Darien miró a Seren quien esperaba la respuesta de Hoshimi.-

-"Mi hija no debe estar expuesta a que el enemigo sepa que está viva... Arashi conoce muy bien a Saori... estoy seguro que sospecha que pronto aparecerá, pero no tiene idea de donde se encuentra, con las apariciones que ha hecho ha corrido un gran riesgo de que la descubran y después de lo que pasó ayer... temo que Sailor Meiga tome cartas en el asunto, pero por ahora si me lo permiten, por protección de mi hija, les agradecería que me dejen omitir ese dato".-

-"Pero... entonces debemos suponer que Saori... es el enviado del mal..."-

-"Eso no es verdad".- Hotaru apareció en el marco de la puerta nuevamente, su rostro a pesar de lucir más relajado, se había tornado más serio.- "Majestad, Saori no puede ser el enviado del mal… eso se lo puedo asegurar… mas bien, creo que Arashi fue quien tomó su lugar cuando Fénix le otorgó todo su poder a Saori".-

-"Eso tiene lógica…".- Seiya por fin pronunció una palabra.- "De otra manera ella jamás hubiera podido poseer los cuerpos de Sailor Galaxia y Saturn... y provocar todo lo que ha hecho".-

-"Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Seiya, Majestad".- Hoshimi miró a Setsuna con seriedad.-

-"Es verdad que el enviado del mal es el ser que domina la energía negativa como nadie, y que el mayor representante de tal poder es Saori... pero si lo pensamos mejor... con todo esto que está pasando y por lo que dice Seiya... a mí me parece que en realidad es su hermana el enviado del mal... despertó el poder del caos, busca adueñarse del Universo, tuvo el poder para ocupar los cuerpos de Saturn y Galaxia... y ella también es una Kashidy... creo que con todos esos antecedentes, podemos pensar que así es".- Todos se quedaron pensativos por el comentario de Taiki, el cual no carecía de mucha lógica.-

-"Aún así... Saori es tan poderosa como lo fue Serena… eso lo sé de sobra... y creo que deberíamos protegerla como lo hicimos con Serena, ella puede ser nuestra última esperanza".-

-"Darien…"- Luna lo miró fijamente.-

-"¿Proteger a Saori como a Serena?"- Rei frunció el ceño.- "Ella no ha querido ser cooperativa con nosotros... disculpe mi franqueza Majestad, pero su hija no ha sido un gran apoyo, además ha robado el Cristal de Plata, eso es lo único que nos permite a nosotros hacerle frente al enemigo".-

-"Ella no les ha robado nada, además ustedes no podrían controlarlo, ¿de qué les serviría tenerlo con ustedes si ni siquiera pueden controlar su poder?".-Intervino Michiru.-

-"Además ese cristal no les pertenece y menos después de lo que hicieron."- Yaten miró con dureza a Rei.-

-"Mi hija tuvo una poderosa razón para hacerlo, pero no se preocupen el Cristal de Plata está en buenas manos... Saori no haría nada contra ustedes".-

-"Cuando apareció por primera vez con las Outers dijo que lo necesitaba para vengar la muerte de Serena..."- comentó Lita con desconfianza.- "¿Cree que podremos confiar en ella y pensar que no nos atacará?".-

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Saori y en presencia de su majestad?!".-

-"Hotaru tranquila".- Setsuna le miró y movió su cabeza en manera negativa.-

-"Yo, si confío en ella".- Todos miraron a Mina que hablaba con una sonrisa y algo de timidez por lo que pudieran pensar.- "Ya ha tenido suficientes oportunidades para hacerlo y no ha ocurrido nada, al contrario, le debemos muchas cosas, gracias a ella Amy y yo pudimos despertar nuestro verdadero poder, Haruka y Michiru se encuentran a salvo, Yuyal fue derrotada... y fue ella quien salvó la estrella de Darien... para mí eso es suficiente para poder confiar en ella".- Seiya, Lita, Rei, Luna, Artemis, Molly, Hotaru y Setsuna le miraron con sorpresa, Yaten, Haruka y Michiru hicieron un gesto de confusión. Mientras que Hoshimi, Taiki, Amy, Darien, Sharian y la misma Seren le sonreían. Sin embargo a Seiya se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta cuando la escuchó decir que Seren había salvado la estrella de Darien... por alguna extraña razón a su corazón no le había gustado ese comentario... _"Parece que me he perdido de muchas cosas... vas a tener que explicarme un par de ellas Bombón"_...-

-"Les agradecería que no solamente Amy, Darien y Mina confiaran de esa manera en mi hija... probablemente la actitud de Saori no haya sido la correcta pero les puedo asegurar que ella está aquí para apoyarnos, aunque el enemigo sea de nuestra familia. Si su temor es que le pueda dar un mal uso al Cristal de Plata, no se preocupen, Saori no puede hacerlo".-

-"En las últimas batallas, ella ha usado su poder".-comentó Rei.-

-"Es algo muy sencillo... es cierto que es una Sailor de energía negativa... pero como una Kashidy, ella es poseedora de poderes que le permiten controlar algo de su poder... pero jamás lo haría igual que algún miembro de la Familia Real de la Luna... además, ella jamás lo usaría en contra de ustedes por dos simples razones, una el Cristal de Plata no se lo permitiría y la otra es porque el único en ausencia de la Princesa Serenity que podría ser capaz de utilizarlo... es el Príncipe Endymion".- Todos se sorprendieron, Seren bajó el rostro de un momento a otro el dolor en su pecho se hizo presente, cerró sus ojos con dolor.- "Claro que para eso necesitarías dominar por completo al Cristal Dorado y un buen control sobre tus poderes... los cuales creo que apenas están despertando".-

-"Pero..."-

-"Eres el Príncipe de la Tierra, lo que te une a la Luna va más allá de una simple profecía, no solamente el origen de estos cristales es el único lazo que tienes con la Luna... hay algo mucho más fuerte y sabes a lo que me refiero..."-

-"Serena..."- Seiya frunció el ceño, Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"Saori está consciente de eso, por eso les puedo dar mi palabra de que no les hará daño".- Seiya sentía que su enojo iba en aumento e iba a externarlo cuando una tierna y preocupada voz se lo impidió.-

-"¿Mamá?..."-Todos voltearon a ver a Sharian y a Seren quien había llevado una su mano derecha a su pecho, intentaba contener el dolor, Darien se dio cuenta inmediatamente. Por su parte Seiya pudo ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Seren.-

-"¿Preciosa qué te ocurre?".- Le tocó el rostro y sintió que tenía un poco de fiebre. Sharian llamó su atención nuevamente.-

-"Estoy... bien... solo... necesito salir un momento".-

-"Mamá... mamá..."- La pequeña movía el brazo derecho de Seren.-

-"¿Mamá?..."- Seiya frunció el ceño.- "¿Por qué te llama así?".- dijo seriamente.-

-"No lo sé..."-

-"¿No lo sabes?..."- Seiya le miró molesto era inevitable seguir ocultando sus celos.-

-Necesito... salir un momento... Darien ¿podrías...?.- Antes de que Seren terminara de hablar, Darien ya había tomado en brazos a una inquieta bebé que no le agradó en nada que lo hiciera en ese momento. Seren tomó su abrigo y Darien tomó su mano, algo que no le agradó en nada a Seiya ni a Haruka. Taiki y Yaten se vieron entre sí preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar con Seiya.-

-"De nuevo tienes fiebre, creo que lo mejor es que..."-

-"Voy a estar bien... de verdad".- Seren le sonrió y retiró su mano para ponerse en pie.- "Permiso".- Miró a los ojos molestos de Seiya por un par de segundos antes de salir de la habitación, Darien y Seiya cruzaron miradas por unos segundos.... si las miradas pudieran matar... muy probablemente ya no estarían vivos... Seiya no dudó en ponerse en pie para seguirla.-

-"Espera Seiya... déjala sola un momento... lo necesita..."- Hoshimi asintió mientras le miraba con seriedad, después de maldecir por dentro, Seiya regresó a su lugar. Todos se miraron entre sí. Había algo en la actitud de Seren que hacía sospechar a Rei, Lita y Mina.-

*******

Mientras tanto Seren con mucho esfuerzo caminaba por un pasillo del Templo Hikawa, la fiebre había aumentado de una manera considerable al igual que el dolor en su pecho, se detuvo un momento y se recargó en una de las columnas del lugar mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad, una corriente fría de viento estremeció su cuerpo. Una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

-"Hace mucho frío aquí afuera..."-

-"Nicholas..."-

-"Ven... entremos aquí".- Nicholas abrió una de las puertas corredizas del templo, estaban frente a la habitación que albergaba al fuego sagrado.- "Por lo menos aquí no tendrás frió".- sonrió.-

-"Gracias Nicholas..."- Seren entró a la habitación seguida de Nicholas quien después de dar tres pasos se detuvo.-

-"Probablemente necesitas estar sola ¿verdad?..."- Seren le miró a los ojos.- "De vez en cuando debemos de compartir un momento a solas, eso ayuda a purificar nuestra alma... llámame si me necesitas..."-

-"Gracias..."-Nicholas sonrió.-

*******

-"Quiero que me responda algo alteza… ¿Qué tienen que ver la Estrella del Norte y mi estrella en todo esto?"- Taiki y Yaten se vieron entre sí, Setsuna se sorprendió un poco, a diferencia de Hoshimi no se esperaba esa cuestión y menos de Darien, por su parte Seiya miró fijamente a Hoshimi.-

-"Como ya te había dicho la Estrella del Norte es una de las dos estrellas más importantes en el firmamento, es difícil decirte con seguridad el motivo por el cual Arashi las está buscando".- Mintió. Setsuna se relajó, pero Seiya no quedó conforme con esa respuesta.-

-"¿Por qué habría de querer Sailor Chaos _SU_ estrella?"- dijo despectivamente.-

-"Porque la estrella del Príncipe Endymion resultó ser la estrella gemela de la Estrella del Norte".-

-"¿Qué?"- Seiya se sorprendió… _"Reiko… esto no es lo que esperábamos"_…-

-"¿Y eso que significa?"- preguntó Rei.-

-"Que si el enemigo quiere la Estrella del Norte, ahora que ha encontrado su gemela, lo más probable es que también la quiera".- Setsuna miró con seriedad a Darien. Esta vez Seiya miró a Taiki y a Yaten, quienes le correspondieron con preocupación.-

-"Pero hay un pequeño detalle, la estrella de Darien se ha convertido en una estrella dual, él solamente tiene la mitad".-

-"Entonces estamos hablando de dos posibles víctimas".-Michiru miró con preocupación a Haruka.-

-"Tres con el propietario de la Estrella del Norte".- Hoshimi miró a Setsuna.-

-"Debemos de tener mucho cuidado con los próximos ataques".-

-"Yaten tiene razón… hay nuevos enemigos".-

-"¿Nuevos enemigos?"- Las Inners miraron con sorpresa a Taiki.-

-"Y son muy fuertes, Michiru y yo ya les hemos hecho frente también".-

-"Nos atacaron cuando estábamos por abordar el avión de regreso a Japón".-

-"Son dos mujeres que hablan ese lenguaje tan extraño, una era pelirroja y la otra tenía el cabello blanco… no pudimos hacerles frente".-

-"Espera un segundo Yaten… esas no fueron las mismas que nos atacaron a Haruka y a mí".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir Michiru?"- Seiya frunció el ceño.-

-"Las que nos atacaron a nosotras eran de características diferentes, una tenía el cabello negro y la otra el cabello azul".-

-"Si ustedes no pudieron hacerles frente, es obvio que nosotras..."-

-"Estamos en problemas Rei..."-Lita miró a Mina y a Amy.-

-"Por lo menos ustedes tienen más posibilidades de salir mejor libradas que Rei y yo".-

-"La situación no es nada favorecedora..."- Comentó Molly.- "El Príncipe Endymion como la Tierra están en peligro..."-

-"Supongo que eso ustedes lo buscaron... nadie les pidió que traicionaran a nuestra Princesa".- La fría voz de Hotaru estremeció toda la habitación, haciendo a Sharian llorar.-

-"No pequeña, no llores".- Darien le abrazó para tranquilizarla.-

-"Ahora que ya conocen como la situación real debo decirles que la Tierra y la Luna están en grave peligro... la energía en el caso de la Luna está disminuyendo cada vez más".-

-"¿Pero... como puede ser eso posible?".- Mina miró a Artemis con sorpresa.-

-"Si... la misma Reina Serenity me lo ha hecho saber".- intervino Molly.-

-"Ahora que Serena no está será más difícil proteger a la Luna.... pero no imposible".-

-"Darien tiene razón, si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos defender a la Tierra y a la Luna".-

-"Hump...creo que te has olvidado de algo Amy".- Haruka miró con una sonrisa burlona a Darien.-

-"No es nuestra responsabilidad defender la Tierra... si lo hicimos anteriormente, fue porque nuestra Princesa estaba de por medio... pero ahora, no tenemos porque hacerlo".-

-"Nuestra deber es defender el Sistema Solar Exterior".-Michiru apoyó a Haruka.-

-"Somos la guardia externa de la Luna... hasta ahí es nuestra misión".- Hotaru les sonrió con sarcasmo.-

-"Pues si no van a ayudar no se para que vinieron".-

-"Tranquila Lita por favor".- Luna intervino.-

-"De verdad que no los entiendo... Luna, Artemis... se supone que ustedes deberían de honrar a la Princesa... pero veo que les gusta más seguir siendo un par de traidores".-

-"Suficiente Haruka... no podemos estar discutiendo por algo así en estos momentos, no nada más está en juego la Luna y la Tierra... ¡Está en juego el balance del Universo entero!".- Artemis intervino para terminar con la discusión.-

-"Tienes mucha razón Artemis".- Hoshimi hizo una pausa para que los ánimos se tranquilizaran un poco, solamente el llanto de Sharian era el que rompía el silencio en la habitación.- "Es por eso que estoy aquí, porque de alguna otra manera yo fui responsable de lo que está ocurriendo".-

-"Amy..."- Darien le señaló la pañalera a Amy quien entendió el mensaje.-

-"No diga eso majestad, esto ya estaba escrito, como usted mismo lo dijo".- Hotaru le brindó a sonrisa reconfortante.-

-"¡Mamá !.... bbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa !!!!!".-

-"Tranquila corazón, no puedes ir con Seren ahora pequeña... no llores".- Darien intentaba apagar el llanto de la bebé pero era inútil. Amy le extendió un biberón a Darien.- "Gracias... muy bien princesa..."- Darien le extendió el biberón a la bebé que no dejaba de llorar.-

-"¡Nop...!"-

-"¿No tienes hambre?".-

-"No... mamá eche..."-

-"Sharian, ella no está..."-

-"Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!".-

-"Dámela Darien".- Luna se puso en pié y tomó a Sharian en brazos.- "Yo me haré cargo de ella".- Tomó de la pañalera una cobija y envolvió a la pequeña en ella, después tomó el biberón.-

-"Será difícil que la tranquilices si Darien no lo hizo Luna".- comentó Lita.-

-"A menos que se la lleves a Seren... Es la única que puede lidiar con ella además de Darien".- el comentario hizo crecer desesperación en el corazón de Seiya.-

-"Ahora regreso".- Luna salió con una Sharian bañada en llanto.-

-"También tenemos que descubrir quién es Sharian en realidad y porque está aquí".-comentó Artemis.-

-"Por el momento lo más importante es que se preparen para hacerle frente al enemigo, como ya lo hemos escuchado de Haruka y Seiya, las personas a las cuales se enfrentaron son muy fuertes y ninguno de ustedes está capacitado para poder combatir con ellas".-

-"¿Sabe quiénes son esas extrañas mujeres?".-

-"Si Yaten... son de cuidado... por esa razón deben prepararse, esto es solo el principio..."-

-"También hay algo que no me explico todavía... los primeros ataques del enemigo, lo único que Jedite y Zoycite hicieron fue..."-

-"Contaminar con energía negativa a la mayor cantidad de gente que pudieron, eso fue lo que hizo Guermatoid en mi Planeta, probablemente quieren hacer lo mismo aquí, ahora que la gente ha sido contaminada es más fácil poder controlarla. Por eso ahora que ya han logrado su primer objetivo ahora están buscando las estrellas".- Todos se miraron preocupados.- "Pero existe una forma en la cual ustedes puedan incrementar sus poderes para poder hacerle frente al enemigo, aunque se corre el riesgo de dejar a la Tierra y a la Luna sin defensas por un tiempo".-

-"¿Ponerlos en riesgo, en qué forma?".- Darien se preocupó.-

-"Yo podría enseñarles algunas cosas necesarias para que pudieran enfrentarse al enemigo, pero el único lugar apropiado para eso es el Planeta Thaud. Tendrían que venir conmigo a mi planeta, es la única forma de que ustedes puedan despertar sus verdaderos poderes, allí tendremos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo porque un día en la Tierra equivalen a 6 meses en Thaud".-

-"¿Un día aquí son 6 meses en su planeta?".- Amy se sorprendió.-

-"Uno de los inconvenientes es que la gravedad de Thaud es tres veces más pesada que en la Tierra, van a tener que acostumbrarse a esas condiciones, por el tiempo no se preocupen que no afectará a su cuerpo a menos que ustedes lo decidan, el otro problema es que en su ausencia la Tierra y la Luna quedarán a merced del enemigo".-

-"Pero es la única alternativa que tenemos para poder enfrentarnos a ellos y obtener una ventaja que en este momento es imposible de lograr".- Setsuna apoyó a Hoshimi.-

-"Nosotras si iremos..."- Hotaru miró hacia Haruka y Michiru quienes asintieron.-

-"Nosotros también, es nuestra responsabilidad..."- Seiya se apresuró a afirmar, Taiki y Yaten lo apoyaron con una sonrisa.-

-"Y la nuestra también..."-

-"Pero Darien..."-

-"Rei... Lita, Mina, Amy, entenderé si ustedes no quieren abandonar la Tierra, al igual que Molly, Luna y Artemis, se que su responsabilidad es única y exclusivamente proteger a la Luna... aunque Serena ya no esté aquí... pero no voy a permitir que el enemigo destruya lo que Serena siempre luchó por proteger... en este planeta es donde pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida a su lado y en su nombre lo protegeré al precio que sea".-

-"Sabias palabras Príncipe Endymion..."-Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"Pues yo no me explico cómo vas a hacerlo si ni siquiera pudiste protegerla a ella..."- Seiya le miró con odio, todos se preocuparon por lo que fuera a suceder, Darien iba a responderle pero Molly se lo impidió.-

-"Príncipe... usted no está solo... la Tierra y la Luna corren el mismo peligro... chicas, esa fue la razón por la cual mis recuerdos despertaron".- Se puso de pie.- "Pertenecemos al Reino de la Luna, pero también al de cada uno de los planetas que habitan el sistema solar, Outer Senshies... sé a la perfección que su responsabilidad se limita al sistema exterior, pero recuerden que también muchas veces lucharon por proteger a nuestra Princesa... y ella jamás hizo distinciones con ustedes, aun sabiendo que su corte estaba integrada solo por las Inner Senshies, para ella cada uno de ustedes significaba lo mismo se tratara de lo que se tratara".- Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna miraron a Molly con sorpresa, no se esperaban tales palabras... pero sabían que tenía razón.- "Inner Senshies, el que la Princesa no este no significa que su responsabilidad terminó, si no se puede hacer nada por el momento para salvar a la Luna deberían aceptar lo que el Maestro Fálcon propone y no abandonar al Príncipe Endymion, él es tan importante ahora como lo es la Princesa, su misión ahora es proteger este planeta en nombre de todos los esfuerzos que hizo de Serena, en nombre de todo lo que vivieron a su lado, de todo el amor que ella les dio a pesar de todo... ella dio la vida por todos ustedes sin importarle nada... ¿y así es como terminará este planeta?... ¿por lo que ella luchó poniendo en riesgo su vida tantas veces?... el hecho de que no la puedan ver no significa que ella no esté presente... ella está con nosotros, y siempre lo estará..."- Hizo una pausa en la cual las Inners bajaron el rostro, los chicos miraban a Molly sorprendidos, Hoshimi miraba a las Sailors con atención, analizando sus reacciones.- "¡Deben hacer a un lado esta estúpida actitud… Tienen que borrar los límites entre ustedes y poner más atención en lo que deben hacer!, no por ustedes... ni por la Tierra o la Luna... si no por ella!!!... por todo lo que hizo por nosotros!!!."-

Silencio. Amy y Mina bajaron el rostro, algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos por las palabras de Molly, Artemis miraba a Molly con una sonrisa... no había duda... la Reina no se equivocó en nombrarla como la guardiana de la Princesa... por su parte Rei sintió cada una de esas palabras como un puñal que se le clavaba en el corazón, eso le hizo bajar el rostro pero no por tristeza... si no por vergüenza... por haber sido ella la que falló desde el inicio ... Lita por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en Serena, en todas las veces que ella estuvo a su lado, momentos inolvidables... que no podrán volver.

*******

Luna llevó a Sharian con Seren, la encontró en la habitación del fuego sagrado, la bebé al ver a Seren dejó de llorar extendiéndole sus pequeños bracitos para que la cargara, lo que Seren hizo con una gran sonrisa. Luna se sentó a su lado mientras Seren alimentaba a la pequeña.

-"Es increíble el parecido que tiene contigo".-

-"Luna, ¿tienes idea de quien pueda ser?".-

-"No... por más que lo pienso no se me ocurre quien pueda ser... había pensado que fuera alguien del futuro pero..."- Seren le miró con sorpresa.-

-"¿Piensas que en verdad es mi hija?".-

-"No sé que pensar... cuando nos enteramos que ya no estabas con vida, Setsuna nos dijo que había sentido un temblor en la puerta del tiempo, y que vió en el futuro que la Pequeña Dama..."-

-"No lo repitas por favor".- Seren cerró los ojos con dolor.- "No quiero escucharte decir eso..."- Luna puso una mano en su hombro derecho.-

-"Lo siento mucho de verdad... pero lo que no entiendo muy bien es porque si no moriste... ¿por qué se alteró el futuro?".-

-"Quizá porque Darien y yo ya no estamos juntos..."-

-"Si, puede que sea eso... y si en verdad esta niña viene del futuro... tal vez sea porque hubo un cambio en él... ¿por qué no le pides a Setsuna que investigue como están las cosas en Tokio de Cristal..."-

-"Ella vió que había desaparecido".-

-"De todas maneras... si nos equivocamos tal vez podría encontrar algo que nos pueda servir".-

-"Puede que tengas razón..."- Seren miró a Sharian quien hizo a un lado el biberón para sonreírle.- "Tienes una sonrisa hermosa corazón..."-

-"isa?..."-

-""A pesar de su corta edad, busca la forma de poder comunicarse... es muy lista".- Sharian le sonrió a Luna.-

-"Pues ojalá y pudiera hablar... así sería más fácil saber de dónde viene".-

-"Mama..."- Seren sonrió.-

-"No entiendo porque me llamas así pequeña... yo no soy tu mamá".- Sharian le sonrió poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Seren.-

-"Mamá..."- lleva su manita a su pecho.- "Bebé..."-

-"Corazón..."- Seren besó la frente de la pequeña.- "Sabes Luna... es extraño... pero esta pequeña hace crecer en mi algo muy especial... algo que me une a ella de una manera muy extraña que no puedo explicar... siento una necesidad muy grande de protegerla como si de verdad fuera mi hija... después de todos estos días en que ha estado a mi lado... créeme que me ha hecho pensar en la posibilidad de tener un bebé..."- Luna sintió como su corazón se estremece al escucharla decir eso... recordó con cuantos deseos su Princesa esperaba la llegada de su bebé en el Reino Lunar... Luna hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar frente a ella.- "Pero que estoy diciendo... es absurdo que en estos momentos y después de todo lo que me ha pasado, pueda pensar en algo como esto... pequeña, mira las cosas que me haces pensar..."-

-"ensar..."-

-"Aún así... seas quien seas, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo... es una promesa".-

-"mesa".- Sharian le sonrió.-

-"Has madurado mucho... Mama Ikuko estaría muy orgullosa de ti".- Seren le miró a los ojos y Luna pudo ver en ellos el dolor que había en su corazón...- "Vas a volver a verlos te lo aseguro".- Seren sonrió.-

*******

-"Rey Fálcon…"- Mina levantó el rostro secándose sus lágrimas y adquiriendo la atención de todos en la habitación.- "Como líder de las Inner Senshies... puedo decirle que cuenta con nuestro apoyo incondicional.- Hoshimi asintió y sonrió.- "Príncipe Endymion... en nombre de nuestra Princesa... sepa que de ahora en adelante, le protegeremos a usted y a este planeta aún a costa de nuestras propias vidas... porque sé que a pesar de todo... a ella hubiera gustado que así fuera..."- Darien le miró sorprendido.-

-"En ese caso... me alegra saber que todos están dispuestos a dar lo mejor de ustedes... misión cumplida".- Hoshimi miró a Setsuna sonriendo y ella asintió.-

-"¿Cuándo partiremos?".-

-"Cuanto antes Seiya... en dos días... aún tengo que arreglar un par de cosas en Thaud... gracias a todos por su confianza, les aseguro que será un entrenamiento muy duro... pero será muy efectivo... llegó el momento de despertar su verdadero ser interior".- En ese momento Seren y Luna aparecieron en el marco de la puerta.- "Ahora si me lo permiten, Hotaru, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya... quisiera hablar un momento con ustedes, solo serán un par de minutos.- Ellos asintieron y se levantaron para salir de la habitación Hoshimi miró a Seren y le sonrió.- "Enseguida estoy de regreso... todo está arreglado".-

-"Me alegro…"- Seren le sonrió y Hoshimi salió seguido de Hotaru, Yaten y Taiki. Seiya se detuvo frente a ella con una mirada seria.-

-"Tenemos que hablar..."-

-"Supongo que primero tienes que ir con ellos."-

-"Me importa más hablar contigo".-

-"Papá... papá..."- Sharian llamó a Darien quien se puso de pie. Seiya miro a Sharian y después a Seren.-

-"Ve con ellos... tu y yo tendremos el tiempo suficiente para hablar después".-

-"Has cambiado..."- Seren le miró sin entender. Por su parte Seiya acercó su rostro al de ella para decirle algo al oído.- "No voy a permitir que te lleven de mi lado Bombón..."-

-"Seiya... por favor..."- él pone un dedo en sus labios.-

-"Después hablamos..."-Seiya fue en busca de los demás, Seren le siguió con la mirada.-

-"Papá..."- Seren volteó a su derecha y se encontró a Darien a su lado.-

-"Mina... ¿estás segura de lo que hiciste?".-

-"Si Rei... estoy muy segura".- Artemis puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo.-

-"Muy bien hecho, Mina... lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti".-

-"No podía fallar otra vez Artemis, aunque… solo me resta una cosa por hacer".- Mina se puso de pie y fue junto a Haruka deteniéndose frente a ella.-

-"Será un honor pelear de nuevo a su lado Sailor Scouts".- Mina le extendió su mano derecha y Haruka le miró despectivamente, Seren se acercó a ellas.-

-"Nadie ha dicho que nosotras estamos dispuestas a pelear con ustedes..."-

-"Haruka..."- Seren tomó la mano derecha de Haruka y la unió con la de Mina.- "Así es como debemos estar... unidas... por eso existen la Sailor Scouts."-

-"Pero..."-

-"Si siguen tomando esa actitud y no quieren cooperar, no tienes que obligarlas Seren".-

-"Lita…"- Amy movió su cabeza de manera negativa.-

-"Yo confío en Sailor Venus... sé que no nos fallará".- Mina se sorprendió pero le sonrió.- "Necesito de la ayuda de ambas... juntas hasta el final, ¿lo recuerdas?".- Sharian se estiró para tomar la mano de Haruka, se miraron fijamente, la pequeña bebé le sonrió y Haruka sintió una mágica calidez que le estremeció el cuerpo..._"¿Quién eres?.."_... Sharian siguió sonriéndole.-

-"Esta bien preciosa... si eso es lo que quieres".- Sonrió.-

-"Haruka..."- Michiru se acercó a ella.-

-"Cuenten con nosotros Inner Senshies... En nombre Serena..."-

-"La mejor de todas nosotras".- Haruka sonrió, se soltaron de las manos y Mina hizo una inclinación en señal de agradecimiento.-

-"Explícanos algo Seren..."- Rei se acercó a ellas.- "¿Qué relación tienes tú en todo esto?... dices que formas parte de la Dinastía Oscura... pero sé que hay algo más en todo esto... ¿por qué no hablas claro?..."- Seren sonrió.-

-"Ella no tiene porque explicarles nada y no le hables de esa…"- Seren levantó su mano derecha interrumpiendo a Michiru.-

-"Formo parte de la Dinastía Oscura porque soy una Kashidy..."-Rei, Mina y Lita se sorprendieron.- "Mi verdadero nombre es Saori..."-

-"¡¿Qué?!.. ¿Tu, eres Saori Kashidy?..."- Rei retrocedió dos pasos.-

-"Entonces... tu eres..."- Lita le miró fijamente.-

-"Sailor Universe..."- murmuró Mina. Seren asintió y después miró a Haruka.-

-"Estaré afuera".- Salió con Sharian en brazos de la habitación.-

*******

-"Debo decirles que la mayor responsabilidad caerá en ustedes, porque controlan la energía negativa como lo hace Sailor Chaos. Ustedes forman parte de una misma profecía, están unidas a ella al igual que Sailor Universe y Sailor Galaxia. Es por eso que deben tener más cuidado, no pueden dejar que Sailor Chaos les engañe, jamás le den la oportunidad de unirlos a ella, estoy seguro que intentará hacerlo".-

-"No se preocupe majestad, no vamos a permitirlo".- Hotaru le sonrió.-

-"Reiko nos advirtió de la relación que tenemos nosotros como equipo..."-comentó Taiki.-

-"Somos las Sailors que marcarán el final de los tiempos".-Yaten se recargó sobre una columna del Templo.-

-"El Apocalipsis".- Seiya permaneció con la mirada fija en la nada.-

-"Entonces... conocen lo que deben de hacer".- Todos asintieron.- "Nadie debe saberlo, esto solo debe permanecer entre nosotros, Saori y Reiko... no debemos dejar que Arashi se apodere de la Estrella del Norte... lo demás.... ya está escrito..."- Hoshimi bajó el rostro con tristeza.-

-"Cuidaremos de ella, cueste lo que cueste".- Hoshimi sonrió por las palabras de Hotaru.-

-"Gracias... yo estaré con ustedes... entre más unión haya, mas ventaja tendremos sobre el enemigo. Bueno, eso era todo... prepárense para volver a casa.... Thaud siempre será como un segundo hogar para ti Hotaru".- ella sonrió.-

-"Se lo agradezco majestad".-

-"Eso es todo, volvamos con los demás".- Todos retornaron hacia la habitación donde estaban los demás, Hoshimi se acercó a Seiya deteniéndolo mientras los demás se adelantaban.- "Has hablado directamente con Saori… ¿verdad?".-

-"Sí... la he visto un par de veces en mis sueños".-

-"Es la única manera de que su hermana no la descubra... ¿te ha dicho algo sobre esto?".-

-"No... a pesar de todo, ella piensa que no lo sé".-

-"¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que lo sabes?".-

-"He hablado con Reiko... teme que le vuelva a ocurrir algo malo a Saori".-

-"Por favor, te pido que no le digas nada a Saori, nunca le ha gustado sentirse sobreprotegida".-

-"Descuide, no lo haré".-

-"Una cosa más… Me gustaría saber con exactitud qué fue lo que sentiste cuando tuviste al Cetro Oscuro en tus manos".-

-"Sentí como si mi poder aumentara".-

-"¿Saori no te dijo nada al respecto?".- Seiya sonrió.-

-"Su hija es algo reservada sabe... es difícil sacarle más de cinco palabras...- Hoshimi bajo el rostro sonriendo.- Además… creo que en ese momento no confiaba tanto en mí, a pesar de que me pidió mi ayuda... pero nunca quiso revelarme gran cosa..."-

-"Es verdad... ella es así, incluso conmigo también es reservada algunas veces... ¿la ves en algún lugar en especial?".-

-"En los sueños hablamos en su Castillo, estuvimos en el santuario del Cetro Oscuro... y pude sentir la misma sensación que cuando lo tuve en mis manos..."-

-"Ya veo... bueno, cuando vuelvas a sentir esa sensación dímelo... veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte... de nuevo te pido que seas discreto con Saori por lo que ya sabemos".-

-"Pierda cuidado".-

*******

-"¿Tienes sueño corazón?... duerme mi vida, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, yo estaré a tu lado, duerme tranquila mi pequeña".- Sharian luchaba por mantener abiertos sus ojos pero el cansancio los vencía.- "Descansa..."- la bebé cerró sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.-

-"Tardó en dormirse".-

-"Había mucha gente, eso distrae a los niños".- hubo un momento de silencio.-

-"Saori, Seren, Sailor Universe... ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarte ahora?".- Seren sonrió.-

-"Soy la misma persona Darien, pero creo que mientras no esté uniformada no tienes porque llamarme como una Sailor".-

-"Para mí no eres la misma persona".-

-"No te entiendo…"-

-"No podría hablarle con la misma confianza a Saori como lo hago con Seren".-Ella sonrió.- "Todo esto es tan complicado... pero sé que saldremos adelante".-

En ese momento Seiya y Hoshimi se reunieron con los demás, Seiya buscó a Seren pero no la encontró ahí, escucho decir a Amy que salió con la bebé, así que decidió ir a buscarla, había cosas importantes que tenía que hablar con ella, que tenían que aclarar... no tardó mucho en encontrarla... pero no le agradó en nada verla acompañada... y menos por Darien, caminó lentamente mientras aprestaba los puños... se detuvo a un par de metros de ellos a lado de un árbol en donde decidió observarlos...

-"A mí también me preocupa mucho esta situación... no va a ser nada fácil enfrentarnos a Arashi".-

-"Debe ser muy difícil luchar contra tu propia hermana".-

-"Lo es, pero no creo que sea más difícil para mí como lo es para mi padre... el está sufriendo mucho aunque aparente lo contrario... por esa razón debo ser yo quien la derrote, prefiero ser yo quien cargue con ese dolor... el no se lo merece".-

-"Tú tampoco…"-

-"Pero me corresponde a mi pelear esta vez... y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por proteger al Universo entero, así tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida, no me importa... pero te juro que ganaremos, sea como sea".- Darien sonrió.-

-"Acabas de decir lo mismo que Serena diría en tu lugar".- Se miraron fijamente. Darien tomó la mano de Seren que acariciaba la mano de Sharian. Seiya frunció el ceño.- "Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola... yo estaré contigo".- Seren sonrió.- "Yo cuidaré de ti".- Darien rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, Seren se sonrojó mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Darien le sonrió y besó su frente.-

-"Gracias..."-

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer... te debo mi vida".-Seiya golpeó el tronco del árbol con su puño izquierdo... sus celos y su enojo estaban al máximo, dio dos pasos hacia ellos pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de Seren... al ver la mirada que le brindaba a Darien... maldijo por dentro y les dio la espalda.... no podía seguir presenciando esa escena, por lo que se alejó a toda prisa de ahí.-

-"Oye Seiya... ¿dónde estabas?, ya es hora de irnos... ¿Seiya?".-Yaten lo vio pasar a su lado con furia en sus ojos.-

-"¿Qué te ocurre hermano?".-

-"Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar..."- Seiya empujó a Taiki haciéndolo a un lado y bajó la gran escalera que había en la entrada del Templo, segundos después lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar fue el arranque y el rechinar de las llantas de su camioneta. Taiki y Yaten se miraron preocupados.-

*******

Ajenos de lo que ocurría en el Templo, Darien tomó el rostro de Seren entre sus manos y se acercó a sus labios para depositar en ellos un tierno beso que despertó en sus corazones mágicas sensaciones... pero que no duró mucho porque Seren se apartó de él.

-"No Darien... por favor no confundas las cosas... esto no puede ser".-

-"Seren..."-

-"Tengo novio ¿ya lo olvidaste?... Seiya es muy importante para mi... por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo".-

-"Déjame decirte algo…"-

-"No Darien, no quiero escucharte".- por la mente de Seren pasaron las palabras que leyó en aquella carta que Darien le había escrito, lo que hizo humedecer sus ojos, pero, a pesar de su dolor... no iba a retractarse.- "Lo siento... pero yo no voy a hacerle a Seiya, lo mismo que tu le hiciste a Serena".-

Darien se sorprendió por esa respuesta que no esperaba y que le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón... el mismo dolor que Seren sintió, ella cerró los ojos con dolor, no soportaba mirar a Darien de esa manera y se dio media vuelta, al mismo tiempo que sintió como su corazón se detenía... su garganta se cerró... su mirada se nubló.... Sharian despertó bruscamente y comenzó a llorar con gran sentimiento... Seren comenzó a desvanecerse, Darien reaccionó rápidamente y las sujetó antes de que cayeran al suelo. Taiki y Yaten llegaron hasta ahí y vieron lo que ocurría.

-"Seren... reacciona... maldición de nuevo tiene fiebre..."-Taiki se apresuró a llegar a su lado y tomar a una llorosa Sharian en brazos.-

-"Dios mío sus brazos..."- Yaten murmuró preocupado al ver las mangas de su abrigo manchadas de sangre. Darien la recostó un momento en el suelo y buscó desesperadamente en sus brazos el lugar de donde provenía la sangre, al ver sus muñecas, se preocupó. Rápidamente se quitó su abrigo y arrancó una de las mangas de su camisa para cubrirle sus heridas.-

-"Llevémosla adentro".- Darien le asintió a Taiki y tomó en brazos a Seren.-

* * *

**Mayo 28 del 2003'.**

**Segunda Edición: Mayo 15 del 2009'. 0:45 hrs.**

**Tercera Edición: Febrero 27 2010'. 02:06 am**


	35. SUBF 33

**33**

**-Sanjuusan-**

"**Sacrificios... Una Duda De Amor"**

**Escondite del enemigo…**

-"Así que Kaolinet ha fracasado también… Era de esperarse…"-

Arashi tomó un poco de vino, mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba la cabeza de una grande y majestuosa pantera de color negro y mirada rojiza desafiante, que se encontraba acostada junto a ella, en el sillón de descanso de la propia señora Chaos.

-"Las cinco brujas de los cazadores de la muerte al igual que su líder y los estúpidos generales del Reino de la Tierra, siempre fueron unos inútiles…"-

-"Por lo menos cumplieron con lo poco que se les ordenó".- Arashi sonrió con malicia.-

-"Y dime… ¿Has averiguado algo acerca de esa extraña Sailor que mencionó?"- Sailor Meiga tragó saliva y respondió.-

-"No… Hasta ahora no he sabido nada… ¿Sigue pensando que pueda ser ella?"-

-"Debemos tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades… He sentido la energía de la estrella mayor en este planeta…"-

-"Podría tratarse de la estrella del Príncipe Endymion".-

-"No… Debe tratarse de la estrella del Norte, puedo sentir su energía, no puedo equivocarme".- Arashi se puso de pie seguida de su pantera y se acercaron a ella.- "Sailor Meiga… Llegó el momento de sembrar el caos en este planeta con ayuda de las Guardianas Espirituales. Si esa nueva Sailor resulta ser quien me imagino, no puedo darle alguna oportunidad para que tome ventaja. Ahora es tu responsabilidad encontrar a las tres víctimas, es preciso apoderarse de esas dos estrellas".-

-"¿Ya no va a necesitar de las estrellas de las otras Sailors?"-

-"Después… Por el momento lo que mas me interesa es tener a las tres víctimas en mis manos y cuando eso pase Meiga…"- Arashi entrecerró sus ojos y apretó la copa con vino.-"Yo misma les arrebataré esas estrellas con mis propias manos".- Comenzó a reír de una manera estruendosa.- "Prepara a las Guardianas… Quiero que este sucio planeta se convierta en un caos, que el odio y la sed de venganza recaigan en cada uno de los habitantes de este miserable planeta… Hasta el grado en que ellos mismos comiencen a destruirlo por si solos jajajaja… ¿Me has comprendido? "-

-"Si mi señora…"-

-"Llegó la horade darles a conocer a esas estúpidas Sailors… Lo que les depara el destino…"-

-"Y sin la Princesa de la Luna estoy segura que no serán rivales para usted, el Príncipe Endymion aún esta comenzando a despertar sus poderes".-

-"Pero sin su estrella no podrá hacer nada jajajaja… A menos…"- Miró a Meiga fijamente mientras sonreía diabólicamente.- "Sailor Meiga… Procura no lastimar a su majestad. Tal vez ahora que se encuentra solo quiera cooperar conmigo… Después de todo es un hombre con un magnífico poder… Que no se puede desperdiciar… jajajaja".-

-"Comprendo mi señora… no se preocupe, pronto lo tendrá a sus pies, junto a las Sailor de energía negativa. Sin embargo, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle, ¿qué pasaría si Sailor Universe apareciera antes de lo previsto?"- Arashi tomó un poco más de vino.-

-"Podría invitarla a la fiesta… A pesar de todo es mi querida hermana "mayor" ¿no?"-

-"¿Y si se resiste?"-

-"Tengo mis medios Sailor Meiga… Pero ¿a que se debe tanta pregunta sobre ella?"-

-"Simple curiosidad mi señora, disculpe mi falta de respeto".-

-"Yo no soy como Saori, Meiga. A mi no me importan esos estúpidos sentimentalismos hacia una familia que no fue más que un engaño para mí".- Terminó de decir con mucho rencor.- "La familia Kashidy, no fue mas que una farsa, algo absurdo que me avergüenza… Así que no creas que si tengo la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi hermana con vida, los lazos familiares me harán desistir... Eso sería imposible".- Dijo mientras regresaba a su sillón de descanso al lado del animal feroz.-

-_"Eso espero mi señora… eso espero"_.- Pensó la hechicera.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Una razón me parte el corazón**_

_**y me está rompiendo el alma**_

_**una duda de amor…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

Seiya salió de la carretera y dobló hacia su derecha entrando al bosque que la rodeaba. Después de unos segundos, debido a la gran velocidad que conducía, llegó a su destino; detuvo su vehículo en el mismo lugar de la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Permaneció un par de minutos dentro de la camioneta, apretaba con sus manos el volante queriendo descargar toda su furia y frustración sin éxito alguno a la vez que miraba fijamente la cascada que tenía enfrente. Salió de la camioneta y se acercó a la orilla del lago, miró su reflejo por un par de minutos, su rostro inexpresivo lucía muy mal.

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se apoyo en el suelo con sus manos mientras veía el césped, cerró los ojos con dolor al recordar la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero un nombre escapó de sus amargos labios....

-"Serena..."-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK (N.A. Cap 12) **

_-"__¿Qué daño puedo hacerte con quererte?, yo comprendo que tal vez tu no puedas hacerlo por el momento ¿pero que puedo hacer si ya te amo?... Déjame vivir así queriéndote tal cual, sin esperar que un día tu me quieras como yo…"-_

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

-"¿Por qué Serena?... Solo era una oportunidad, probablemente tu no quieres amarme... Como yo te amo a ti... ¿En verdad llegué demasiado tarde?... ¡¿Que daño podría hacerte con quererte Serena?!".- Cerró las manos presionando la tierra que se acumuló en ellas.-

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

_-"Tal vez después llegue el día en que tu ya no estés a mi lado, así que por el momento quiero soñar__y te pido que no me despiertes por favor. No lo hagas, así soy muy feliz y te juro que estoy conciente que tú no eres para mí. Ponte en mi lugar, ¿que harías? ¿Sabes cual podría ser la diferencia?.-_

Seren le miró sin hallar la respuesta.

"_La diferencia entre tu yo tal ves seria, que yo en tu lugar... Si te amaría. Dime... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... No, mejor... ¿Quieres ser mi ángel?".- _

Seren cabeceó en forma afirmativa y ambos sonrieron, sobretodo Seiya que no sabía como esconder tanta felicidad así que no dudo más en volver a besarla.

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

"…_**Quiero saber, que te ocurre desde ayer**_

_**cuando viste a aquel amigo **_

_**el color de tu cara cambió**_

_**y una lágrima como una espina a mí se me clavó…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"Parece que ese día llegó... Ya no estarás a mi lado ¿cierto?".- Seiya apretó con más fuerza los puños.- "¡Me dijiste que lo intentarías! Me lo prometiste y ahora. Maldición… ¡Maldición!".-

Golpeó el suelo con los puños un par de veces descargando su amargura, algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Después aún sintiendo un profundo dolor en el alma se puso de pie, se alejó un poco del lago para recargarse en un árbol.

-"Esto no se quedará así Darien... Tu ya la habías perdido... ¿En que te fallé Serena?..."- Un nudo se formó en su garganta, cerró sus ojos obligando a las lágrimas de sus húmedos ojos deslizarse por sus mejillas.- "¿Por qué, Serena? ¡¿Por qué?!".-

Comenzó a golpear el tronco del árbol con desesperación, su frustración y dolor le habían cegado por completo, estaba fuera de si, era un desahogo para su corazón atormentado.

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Hoshimi…**

Seren se encontraba acostada en su cama, por su parte Darien le examinaba, lucía muy preocupado. Hoshimi decidió traerla inmediatamente al departamento en cuanto la vió desvanecida en los brazos de Darien en el Templo Hikawa. Yaten, Taiki, Amy y Luna con una asustada Sharian los acompañaron hasta ahí, todos visiblemente preocupados por Seren, esta vez sus heridas dejaron brotar sangre durante más tiempo del que usualmente lo hacían. En la habitación por ahora se encontraban solo Darien, Hoshimi y un pequeño conejito blanco que miraba preocupado a Seren.

-"La fiebre va en aumento... Tiene 40° y sigue subiendo... Majestad, su hija cada vez está peor, no es normal que le de fiebre con tanta frecuencia, los desmayos tal vez sean por la perdida de sangre pero la fiebre se debe a algo más. Me preocupa, está muy pálida".-

-"Si tienes razón Darien, a mi también me preocupa... No puede seguir así".-

-"¿Sabe por qué tiene esas heridas?".- Hoshimi bajó el rostro con tristeza.-

-"Sí... Ella misma se las hizo... Algún día sabrás la razón".- Darien miró con dolor a Seren, Caramelo se acercó al rostro de ella y comenzó a darle un par de lengüetazos para hacerla despertar sin éxito alguno; la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Luna entró en ella".-

-"¿Cómo sigue?".-

-"Peor..."- Hoshimi le miró con tristeza, Luna se preocupó más.-

-"Majestad, si me lo permite... Yo podría cuidarla en la noche".- Darien se sorprendió.-

-"Te lo agradezco Luna... Vamos con los demás, deben estar preocupados, ¿vienes Darien?".-

-"En un momento".-

-"Bien, vamos Luna".- Ambos salieron de la habitación. Darien se acercó a Seren y se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó su mano izquierda, Caramelo le miró con curiosidad.-

-"Esto es demasiado... No puedes seguir así".- Acarició su mejilla izquierda para después acercar su rostro y besar sus labios suavemente, el pequeño conejito se asombró.- "Pero aunque no me lo permitas, yo estaré a tu lado mi niña..."- Darien sonrió con ternura y nostalgia al notar que había usado esas dos últimas palabras... Que solo usaba con Serena...- "Por que mi corazón, por alguna extraña razón que aún no logro comprender, no me permite separarme de ti".-

En ese momento Caramelo llamó su atención e hizo que dirigiera su mirada al buró que se encontraba del lado derecho de la cama de Seren. En él estaban las rosas que le había regalado antes de su cumpleaños... Pero una gran preocupación creció en su pecho al igual que una infinita angustia. Dentro de una mitad de las rosas... Las que ella tenía que cuidar. Había una que lucía sin vida. Su color rojo ya no era tan intenso y su fino tallo estaba encorvado, pero lo que realmente le preocupó fue ver la rosa que estaba justo al lado izquierdo de la otra... Se encontraba igual que la otra pero sus pétalos se estaban desprendiendo lentamente. Se estaba marchitando. Él volteó rápidamente a ver a Seren apretando ligeramente su mano.

-"No..."- Dijo casi en un susurro al sentir que su corazón latía alarmado.- "Tienes que luchar ¿entiendes? No te puedes dejar vencer... por favor corazón... tú no..."- Darien llevó la mano de ella que apretaba con fuerza a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella a la vez que dos lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, Caramelo bajó el rostro. Luna se acercó a la puerta y vió el estado de Darien, bajó la mirada.-

-"Pequeña... ¿no te sorprende?... Aún sin saber que eres tú... Su corazón lo obliga a cuidarte, a estar a tu lado... A amarte".- Pensaba la guardiana Lunar.-

**CCCCC**

**En la sala... **

-"No pensé que esto pudiera empeorar..."- Taiki miró preocupado a Yaten.-

-"¿Lleva mucho tiempo así?".- Taiki asintió a la pregunta de Amy, Sharian dormía en los brazos de ésta.-

-"Yaten... ¿Desde cuando sabes que está así?".- Preguntó Hoshimi.-

-"Días antes de su cumpleaños... No quería preocupar a nadie, ella me había dicho que se sentía mejor... Lo último que supe fue lo que ocurrió en Los Ángeles".-

-"Hay que obligarla a que se atienda..."-

-"Tranquila Amy... Luna se encargará".- Comentó el Rey de Thaud.- "¿Y Seiya, donde está?".- Taiki y Yaten se vieron entre sí.-

-"No lo sabemos..."- Taiki bajó el rostro.-

**CCCCC**

Luna entró cautelosa a la habitación y puso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Darien, él volteó hacia ella....

-"Ve a descansar Darien... Ha sido una larga noche, lo necesitan... Ambos".- Darien miró nuevamente a Seren.-

-"¿Por qué te ofreciste a cuidarla Luna?".- Ella sonrió.-

-"Tu mismo lo dijiste... Debemos cuidar de ella y protegerla como lo hacíamos con Serena... Ella es nuestra última esperanza".- Darien bajó el rostro miró la mano de Seren, la besó nuevamente y después la volvió a poner encima de las sábanas que cubrían el pálido cuerpo de la chica. Luna lo miró con nostalgia.- "¿Puedo preguntarte algo Darien?".- El solo asintió mientras seguía mirando el rostro de Seren.- "¿Te has enamorado de ella?... Sé que nunca olvidarás a Serena pero, ¿sientes algo similar por Seren?".- Darien le dio una caricia al pequeño conejito y se puso de pie, después de un par de segundos respondió.-

-"Mi Serena... La extraño con toda el alma Luna. La necesito a mi lado... Seren es tan parecida a ella, tiene sus mismos ojos, con los que eternamente soñé. No sé que es lo que siento por Seren... Pero me hace amar cada vez más a mi Serena".- Darien miró fijamente a Luna quien se sorprendió al ver los ojos húmedos del Príncipe de la Tierra.- "Probablemente, la necesidad que tengo de ella es tan grande… que inconcientemente… Hago que Serena viva en Seren…".-

-"Darien..."-

-"Pero sabes algo... Por un lado me alegra que ella ya no esté aquí..."- Luna le miró confundida.- "Porque así no tiene que sufrir tanto al recordar a nuestro bebé... Seguramente ella está con él ahora, disfrutando de uno de sus sueños..."- Darien perdió su mirada en la nada mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas.- "Recuerdo que cuando nos enteramos que Rini era nuestra hija, se sintió muy feliz... Iba a ser madre en el futuro... Ella siempre soñó con eso".-

-"Si... Es verdad... Siempre soñó estar por siempre con Rini... Y contigo, su eterno amor..."- Darien cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar las palabras de Luna y ella se acercó a él.- "Tienes que seguir adelante, por ellas... Tú tampoco te dejes caer, además Seren te necesita. La Luna y la Tierra te necesitan, es aquí donde pasaste los mejores momentos de tu vida con Serena, ¿lo recuerdas?".- Darien miró a Luna a los ojos.- "Sé lo que significa Darien, nadie dijo que sería fácil, la misma Reina Serenity te lo dijo".-

-"Pero su hija estaba a mi lado..."-

-"¿Y quién te dijo que ahora no lo está?".- Darien sonrió.-

-"Gracias Luna..."-

-"Ve a descansar, yo cuidaré de ella".- Darien asintió.-

Un par de horas después, Luna había salido de la habitación un minuto por un vaso con agua, Taiki y Yaten se quedaron a dormir en el departamento por lo que se pudiera ofrecer, aún seguían preocupados por Seiya, Taiki intentó hacer contacto mental con él varias veces pero nunca respondía hasta que los venció el sueño. Luna regresó a la habitación encontrándose a Hoshimi en el marco de la puerta vigilando a Seren quien seguía dormida con una intensa fiebre, Caramelo permanecía junto a ella.

-"Majestad, debería descansar".-

-"No tienes porque tratarme con tanto respeto Luna, ya no estamos en el Milenio de Plata".-

-"Es lo correcto".- Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"Ese tiempo ya pasó. Tu pequeña está con vida, ¿eres feliz?".- Luna rió divertida.- "Porque supongo que la sigues llamando así…"-

-"Creo que nunca podré dejar de hacerlo majestad".-

-"Para Serenity significa mucho que estés a su lado, nunca me lo dijo pero sé que te extrañaba, era demasiado unida a ti a pesar de tener a Molly a su lado, te quiere mucho".-

-"Yo también a ella. Es mi deber estar a su lado... Aunque haya cometido un error tan grande".- Bajó el rostro, Hoshimi puso una mano sobre su hombro.-

-"Nadie es perfecto Luna, no fallaste... Prueba de ello es que ahora estás aquí a su lado, así que no tienes porque culparte de nada".- De pronto Seren comenzó a moverse llamando la atención de ambos, se acercaron a ella y un resplandor rojo rodeó su cuerpo, Caramelo se asustó y dió unos pequeños saltitos para alejarse de ella.-

-"¿Qué ocurre?".-

-"No estoy seguro. Es la energía de Saori... Es como si ellas..."-

-"¿Ellas?".- Hoshimi miró a Luna a los ojos.-

-"Como si Saori se estuviera separando de Serena".-

-"Dios mío".-

-"Seiya..."- Luna y Hoshimi la miraron con atención, en su cabello comenzaron a aparecer mechones dorados que poco a poco lo invadieron por completo hasta volverlo de color rubio, el resplandor desapareció.-

-"Serena..."- Luna se sorprendió, Hoshimi se acercó mas a ella y tocó su frente.-

-"Está ardiendo. Saori ¿qué está pasando?".- Luna miró con preocupación a Hoshimi.-

**CCCCC**

-"¿Qué hago aquí?".-

Seiya se encontraba en un lugar solitario, rodeado de una muy densa niebla que no lo dejaba ver muy bien a su alrededor, decidió caminar un poco, sintió un líquido muy frío en sus pies, bajó la mirada al suelo y vió que se encontraba descalzo y caminando en medio de agua, su pantalón negro se empapaba más a medida que avanzaba, pero la frialdad del agua que acariciaba sus pies no se comparaba con la frialdad que embriagaba su corazón.

A lo lejos pudo percibir algo parecido a un portal, un gran portal de color plateado al cual lo rodeaban diversos tipos de plantas y mágicas flores, dirigió su vista a lo que se encontraba dentro de esa extraña estructura, un largo columpio rodeado de bellas flores tanto en las largas cadenas que lo soportaban desde el techo como en el fino respaldo, unos grandes y cómodos cojines blancos le daban una proyección relajante, algunas plantas flotaban a los pies del elegante columpio. Seiya frunció su triste mirada.

-"¿Un columpio en medio del agua?... Debo suponer que estoy soñando".-

Una fingida sonrisa marcó sus labios, la niebla parecía desvanecerse entre más se acercaba, pero el agua seguía danzando al compás de sus cansados pasos que cruzaban el portal. Sin razón alguna, decidió tomar asiento en el cómodo columpio, mismo que al sentir el peso del chico comenzó a balancearse lentamente. Seiya tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte... En el bello paraíso que sus ojos le brindaban, pudo notar el celestial marco que las estrellas brindaban esa noche, pero había una en especial que brillaba más que todas.

Seiya sonrió al reconocerla, pero su mirada se entristeció de nuevo al encontrarse con aquella perla de luz que iluminaba el cielo ayudada por los destellos que las estrellas le brindaban.

-"Si esto es un sueño, debería ser feliz... Pero debo suponer que los bellos sueños se esfuman..."-

Una vez más sintió como algo húmedo distorsionaba su vista. Cerró los ojos para no liberar sus lágrimas que desesperaban por salir.

La ilusión de un suelo acuático iba siendo quebrada por nuevos delicados pasos, Seiya seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, y no percibía el llamado del frío líquido que le indicaba la presencia de alguien a su alrededor, si no la sensación de una estilizada mano blanca que reposó en su hombro derecho y una dulce voz melodiosa proveniente de alguien que identificó muy bien, le hizo salir por un momento de su amargura.

-"Mi padre suele decir... Que no se puede nadar contra corriente".-

-"Supongo que nunca lo has hecho..."-

-"Por algo tuvo que habérmelo dicho muchas veces, ¿no lo crees?..."-

-"Tal vez..."-

Ella retiró la mano de su hombro y avanzó un poco más para pasar frente a Seiya y tomar asiento junto a él, Seiya pudo observar en ella un ligero vestido negro ceñido en la parte del busto donde una línea de finos brillantes le decoraban y marcaban el inicio de la caída suelta y elegante del vestido largo que ocultaba su delineada figura, mismo que el suelo acuoso se encargaba de levantar haciéndolo flotar.

Su cabello estaba suelto y cubría sus hombros desnudos, era maravilloso ver la manera tan perfecta que combinaba con el cielo estrellado de esa noche, ambos brillaban de una manera mágica.

-"Pensé que necesitarías a alguien a tu lado".-

-"Y yo pensé que ya no querrías verme".-

-"Ya una vez tu me escuchaste... ¿Por qué no habría yo de hacer lo mismo?".-

-"¿Quieres saldar alguna deuda?".-

-"Solo quiero ayudarte".- Seiya le miró a los ojos.- "Yo te pedí ayuda, pero también puedo dártela si la necesitas..."-

-"Necesito más que eso en estos momentos".- Seiya bajó el rostro.-

-"La necesitas a ella... ¿cierto?".-

-"Si... Y regresar el tiempo mil años atrás, haber nacido en la Tierra o en la Luna y haberla conocido antes que él".-

-"No seas tan injusto contigo mismo..."-

-"Le di todo Saori, se lo entregué todo y aún así, ve el resultado... Ahora ya no importa nada".- Seiya dejó salir sus lágrimas prisioneras, Saori le miró con tristeza.-

-"Seiya... Sé que yo no puedo saber con exactitud como te sientes, pero voy a decirte algo... Jamás imagine poder conocer a alguien como tú. Puedo decirte que siempre estuve rodeada de gente maravillosa... Pero nadie como tú. Eres un ser que va mas allá de ser algo maravilloso, un gran ser humano, que obviamente no merece lo que está pasando. Tienes un gran corazón y muy buenos sentimientos, eres muy entregado y no me gusta verte así. Mucho menos escucharte decir que ya no importa nada... Para ti no hay imposibles ¿o sí?... Eso es lo que te hace luchar por ella".-

-"¿Y de que sirve luchar por alguien que ama a otro?".- Dijo en un tono muy frío.-

-"Tú sabías que la lucha no era sencilla, lo que la une al Príncipe Endymion es algo muy fuerte, pudo ir mas allá de la muerte haciéndose mucho más intenso, es obvio que no lo pueda olvidar tan fácilmente".-

-"Ella prometió que iba a hacer su mayor esfuerzo".-

-"Y lo está haciendo".-

-"Si claro, ¿pensando en él cada día, cada minuto, ¡Cada segundo?!... ¿Permitiéndole que se acerque a ella?, ¿qué la abrace?... No Saori, eso no es intentar olvidarlo".-

-"Ella siempre pensaba en ti…".-

-"Si... pude notarlo".-

-"Te estás dejando llevar por tus celos. No estás pensando con claridad".-

-"¡No puedo hacerlo Saori! No después de lo que vi. ¡Estaba en sus brazos, por favor! Prácticamente le estaba diciendo, Darien soy Serena y te sigo amando... A mi jamás me miró así, jamás me dijo algo así".- Apretó sus puños con fuerza.-

-"Aún así, sé que hacía su mayor esfuerzo".-

-"¡Ja! vaya esfuerzo..."- Dijo sarcásticamente.- "¿Por qué la justificas?".-

-"Porque por el momento somos un mismo ser Seiya, sé lo que siente, lo que piensa... Por eso sé que sigue amando al Príncipe Endymion, pero no tienes idea... De lo que has ganado en ella".-

-"Pero no es lo que yo quiero de ella. No es amor".-

-"¿Entonces piensas dejarla ir? ¿Después de todo lo que has conseguido?".- Seiya guardó silencio.-

-"Ya estoy harto Saori... No me he cansado de decirle que la amo, que siempre estaré a su lado, que es lo mas importante para mi, que me enamoré perdidamente de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, que me duele en el alma cada lágrima que ha derramado, que vivo por ella, que haría lo que me pidiera. ¡Porque la amo! ¡¿Eso es tan difícil de entender, maldición?!".- Nuevamente la ira invadió su ser.- "Él no se la merece, la lastimó de la manera más cruel que pudo haberlo hecho y sin embargo. ¡Ella lo sigue amando! ¡¿Y donde quedó yo, Saori?! ¿Qué todo lo que yo le he dado no importa acaso? ¿No tiene ningún valor para ella?".-

-"Claro que lo tiene y lo sabe muy bien, pero no es fácil para ella Seiya".-

-"Ya no estoy muy seguro de lo que haré... Pero ya llegué a mi límite Saori. Ya no soporto esta situación ni un segundo más y aunque me rompa yo mismo el corazón, se los voy a demostrar..."- Saori le miró con atención. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y penetró su perturbada mente, su corazón se alarmó.-

-"¿Crees que vale la pena?".-

-"Esto no se quedará así".-

-"Seiya, eso no es lo mejor que puedes hacer".-

-"¿Qué sabes tú de esto Saori?".- Seiya miró con enojo a la Sailor de la Oscuridad, algo que la sorprendió pero que la hizo sentirse triste.- "¡¿Alguna vez le has entregado todo tu ser a alguien que solo te utiliza para llenar un vacío y nada más?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú lo que es querer de esta manera?!".- Saori bajó el rostro guardando silencio por un momento.-

-"Ojalá lo supiera".- Seiya reaccionó sobre sus palabras y comenzó a arrepentirse. Ella solo quería ayudarlo ¿y él la trataba de esa manera?- "De verdad... Ojalá lo supiera para poder ayudarte".- La voz de Saori comenzó a debilitarse y entrecortarse.- "Pero creo que tienes razón... Mejor te dejo solo, no te sirve de mucho mi presencia".- Saori se levantó cabizbaja, Seiya tomó su mano izquierda haciendo que lo mirara.-

-"Lo siento, no tengo porque hablarte así. No es justo que me desquite contigo".-

-"Esta bien. Lamento no poderte ayudar".- Saori iba a irse pero Seiya no soltó su mano.-

-"No te vayas..."- Saori lo miró a los ojos.- "Por favor..."- Seiya le indicó que se sentara de nuevo, ella le hizo caso y regresó a su lugar, Seiya seguía tomándola de la mano.- "¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu corazón... se rompe en mil pedazos?".- Saori vió que los ojos de Seiya se llenaron de lágrimas mismas que no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas, algo que contagió a sus ojos también.-

-"Con frecuencia..."- Fue su tímida respuesta antes de que Seiya la acercara mas a él para recargar su cabeza su pecho y rodear su cintura con sus brazos.-"Seiya..."-

-"Quiero sacar todo este dolor que siento. Solo le pedí que me amara Saori, nada más... Nada más..."- Seiya comenzó a liberar su dolor convertido en un llanto amargo, Saori cerró sus ojos y deslizó su brazo izquierdo por su espalda a la vez que le acariciaba con ternura, con su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello, Seiya le abrazó con más fuerza.-

-"Llora, pero promete que será la última vez. Por favor..."- Le susurró en el oído, liberando un par de lágrimas.- "Eres alguien muy especial Seiya... Nunca lo olvides".- Seiya solo siguió liberando su llanto abrazado de Saori, despertando en ella una nueva sensación de protección que invadió su cuerpo, una extraña conexión que no podía explicar...

A pesar del poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, él había logrado sembrar en ella confianza, algo que no cualquiera conseguía. Pasaron toda la noche de esa manera, Seiya después de descargar su dolor se quedó profundamente dormido, Saori desprendía tanta paz con las caricias que le daba que se relajo de inmediato apagando un poco su dolor, además cuando ella percibió que el llanto había desaparecido comenzó a tararear una melodía en su garganta, que le consoló a la vez que mecía el columpio arrullándolo de cierta forma, que consiguió dormirlo en sus brazos. No fue hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a teñir el cielo cuando ella miró el rostro dormido de Seiya. Sonrió.

-"Llegó la hora de despertar... Solo espero que sepas lo que haces".-

**CCCCC**

Seiya abrió lentamente los ojos, la claridad del cielo le molestó por unos minutos, pero después de acostumbrarlos a la luz del día los abrió completamente, se incorporó y es cuando el dolor proveniente de sus manos, las miró y se sorprendió al verlas raspadas y con moretones, muy lastimadas, resultado de los golpes que le dio al suelo y al tronco del árbol; su ropa se encontraba muy sucia, rastro de la tierra y el lodo que había en el lugar, ni que decir de su cabello, pues no se encontraba en el mejor de sus momentos.

Intentó mover sus dedos pero el dolor de sus nudillos por el movimiento era insoportable al igual que el ligero dolor de cabeza que sentía. Algo llamó su atención a su lado derecho, una delicada pluma larga de color rojo yacía en el césped, la tomó sintiendo una ligera molestia en su mano derecha, sonrió y con mucha dificultad se puso en pie.

-"Gracias por todo Saori. Gracias por tu compañía amiga".- Sonrió una vez más, sacudió un poco su ropa y abordó su camioneta, con sumo cuidado guardó la pluma en la bolsa oculta en el interior de su saco, encendió la camioneta y endureció su mirada.- "Es un nuevo día, nuevo inicio. Lo siento Serena... Pero tu me obligaste a hacerlo…".- Arrancó y tomó camino a la carretera.-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Hoshimi…**

El cuerpo de Serena comenzó a iluminarse una vez más con el mismo resplandor rojizo, Luna despertó bruscamente al sentir la energía que se incrementaba, nuevamente el cabello dorado volvía a ser oculto por un manto oscuro que le devolvía la identidad de Seren; el resplandor despareció, Luna se acercó a ella, la fiebre había desaparecido, Caramelo frotó su peludo rostro en el de Seren haciéndola despertar.

-"¿Luna?".-

-"Hola pequeña. ¿Te sientes mejor?".- Seren volteó a su lado derecho y vió a su pequeño conejito que le sonreía muy contento.-

-"Me duele la cabeza. ¿De nuevo te he asustado verdad pequeñín?".- Acarició la pequeña cabecita de Caramelo. Hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse en la cama.- "¿Qué hora es?".-

-"Ocho veinticinco..."-

-"¿Te quedaste a dormir aquí?".-

-"Prometí que te cuidaría".- Seren sonrió.-

-"Gracias".-

-"Será mejor que te levantes... Vamos a que te examine un doctor".-

-"Estaré bien, no hay necesidad".-

-"Serena, no me hagas que te lo vuelva a repetir, vamos a ir y punto no seas terca, claro que no estas bien, ya llevas mucho tiempo así y Darien dice que la fiebre se eleva cada vez más, eso no es gozar de una buena salud, así que te levantas, te arreglas, comes algo y nos vamos a ver a un médico".- Seren bajó el rostro.-

-"Espero que no quieras que me vea Darien... Solo así iré..."-

-"¿Por qué no quieres que te atienda Darien? Él es quien ha estado al pendiente de ti hasta el momento.-

-"Porque no Luna. Por favor..."-

-"Esta bien, vamos con la mamá de Amy ¿esta bien?".- Seren asintió.- "Entonces, arriba, te haré algo de desayunar... Taiki y Yaten están aquí así que apresúrate para que los acompañes".-

-"¿Y Seiya?".- Caramelo miró con atención a Luna.-

-"El no durmió aquí... Después de que se fue del Templo de Rei, nadie supo más de él".- Seren bajó el rostro con preocupación.- "Seguramente no tarda en venir, aquí está su equipaje, te espero en el comedor".- Seren asintió y Luna se retiró de la habitación.-

-"Seiya... ¿Por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento?"-

**CCCCC**

-"¿Cómo esta?".-

-"Ella dice que mejor, pero ya la obligué a que vayamos con un médico".-

-"Sabía que lo lograrías".- Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"¿Irán con Darien?".-

-"No Taiki, no quiere verlo a él, esa fue la condición. Le propuse ir con la mamá de Amy y lo aceptó".-

-"Es lo mejor..."- comentó Yaten.-

-"Bien en ese caso me retiro, chicos localicen a Seiya y díganle que me urge hablar con él por favor, nos vemos más tarde".-

-"Hasta luego".- Nishimura salió del departamento.-

-"Serena preguntó por él... ¿qué pasó?".-

-"Creo que no le gustó mucho algo que vió antes de irse del Templo Hikawa".- Taiki bebió un poco de jugo de naranja.-

-"No entiendo".-

-"¿Sabías que Seiya y Seren son novios?".- Yaten bajó el rostro.-

-"Díos mío..."- Luna se preocupó.-

-"Y lo que más nos preocupa es que por su reacción... Creemos que la vió junto a Darien... Es por eso que se fue tan alterado..."-

-"Ahora entiendo Yaten, esto es más serio de lo que creí".-

-"Seiya la adora Luna..."-

-"Sí lo sé Taiki, siempre lo he sabido, desde que lo conocí, pero jamás creí que Serena lo aceptaría. Pero a estas alturas y después de lo ocurrido... Creo que tiene el derecho de hacerlo".-

-"El problema es que ella sigue queriendo a Darien. Eso es contra lo que Seiya está luchando, todo iba muy bien pero han comenzado los problemas, y ella es la más afectada siempre".- Guardaron silencio.-

-"Gracias por ponerme al tanto de la situación chicos... Voy a prepararle algo para que desayune antes de que se arrepienta de ir a ver al médico".- Luna entró en la cocina, los chicos se dispusieron a seguir con su desayuno. Veinte minutos después alguien tocó el timbre del departamento.-

-"Yo voy".- Taiki se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se impresionó de lo que vió.- "¿Se-Seiya? ¿Pero que te pasó?".-

-"No es nada. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o no?".- Taiki abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar, Yaten al verlo se preocupó también, su aspecto no era usual en él.-

-"¿Pero por qué estás así?, ¿Qué te pasó en las manos?".-

-"No es nada importante".- En ese momento algo llamó su atención en el suelo, al mirar abajo pudo ver a Caramelo jalando su pantalón.- "Hola enano..."- Se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos, hizo un gesto de dolor al doblar los dedos, Taiki y Yaten se miraron preocupados.- "¿Cómo te has portado eh?".- Caramelo comenzó a dar un par de lengüetazos en su rostro, haciéndolo sonreír.-

-"Seiya... ¿Dónde has estado?".- Taiki preguntó preocupado.-

-"Por ahí..."-

-"¿Por ahí? ¿Por qué no hablas claro? Todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, Seren estuvo muy mal en la noche y ha preguntado por ti mil veces..."-

-"¿Qué pasó con ella?".- Preguntó alarmado.-

-"Tuvo mucha fiebre y Yaten tiene razón Seiya, preguntó varias veces por ti. Ahora ya está mejor, pero creo que debiste de estar a su lado".- Para sorpresa de Taiki y Yaten, Seiya solo endureció su mirada.-

-"No creo que le haya hecho falta".- Taiki y Yaten se miraron asombrados.-

-"¿Seiya?".- Esa voz hizo que el corazón de Seiya se acelerara más, sintió una mágica sensación que quemaba todo su cuerpo, respiró profundamente y después de permitirle a Caramelo bajar, miró sin mucho interés a la dueña de esa voz.-

-"Buenos días..."- Su voz lucía fría, algo que le extrañó a Seren, pero que no le dio mucha importancia cuando vió sus manos.-

-"¿Pero que te ha ocurrido?".- Preguntó muy preocupada.-

-"Nada importante..."- Apartó su mirada de la de ella.- ¿Dónde están mis maletas?".-

-"Son las que están aún lado del sofá largo".- Yaten se acercó a Seren, mientras que Seiya tomaba sus maletas conteniendo el dolor de sus manos.-

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?".-

-"No Taiki, yo puedo con todo..."-

-"El señor Nishimura quiere hablar contigo, está en la disquera dice que es urgente".-

-"Gracias Yaten, Taiki. Los espero en el departamento".- Miró a Seren.- "Buen día".- Volteó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir del departamento, Taiki después de unos segundos cerró la puerta, Seren bajó el rostro y se llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, Yaten después de mirar a Taiki preocupado puso una mano en el hombro de Seren.-

-"Pensé que ya no estaría molesto conmigo..."-

-"No lo estaba..."- Seren miró a los ojos a Yaten en busca de una razón.- "Ayer, cuando terminamos de hablar con el señor Nishimura, Seiya te estuvo buscando. Y te encontró con Darien".- Seren bajó el rostro recordando lo que pudo haber visto Seiya para que actuara así.- "Taiki y yo lo vimos irse muy alterado, muy disgustado del Templo, así que fuimos a averiguar que había pasado y fue cuando te encontramos con él. Te habías desmayado".- Seren cubrió su rostro con sus manos.- "Tranquila, solo está celoso, ya lo conoces, lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con él, te escuchará y verás como las cosas se arreglarán, eres lo más importante en su vida".- Seren miró a Yaten quien le sonrió.-

-"Eso espero Yaten..."-

**CCCCC**

**Mas tarde... **

Seren aparcó su vehículo en el estacionamiento del Hospital General, Luna y ella descendieron de él, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal. Seren miraba a todos lados para ver si Darien no se encontraba cerca, no quería verlo ni mucho menos que supiera que ella estaba ahí, llegaron sin ningún problema hasta al ascensor, Luna buscó el consultorio de la doctora Mizuno, mientras que Seren seguía cuidando de que nadie la reconociera, había recogido su cabello y llevaba sus gafas oscuras.

-"Serena ya lo encontré, piso cinco, vamos".- Seren asintió y juntas entraron al ascensor.-

-"Será mejor que dejes de llamarme Serena..."-

-"Es verdad, lo siento".- El ascensor se abrió y ambas llegaron a la recepción, pidieron ver a la doctora Mizuno, la enfermera les pidió que se sentaran mientras terminaba de dar una consulta. Después de un rato, la enfermera las hizo pasar al consultorio donde la doctora les esperaba.-

-"Pasen por favor, siéntense".- Luna y Seren tomaron asiento, Seren se quitó sus gafas.- "Veamos..."- Lee los datos que la enfermera le había pedido a Seren.- "¿Seren?".- La mira a los ojos.- "Tu nombre me parece conocido, siento que ya te había visto en alguna parte..."-

-"Soy amiga de su hija Amy, canto en el mismo grupo que Taiki Kou, su novio".-

-"¡Claro! Sabía que había escuchado tu nombre en algún lado, Amy y Taiki me han hablado mucho de ti".- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.-

-"Ella es Luna, es mi Tía".-

-"Mucho gusto Luna".-

-"Encantada Doctora".-

-"Haber dime... ¿Qué te pasa?".- Seren miró a Luna quien asintió sonriendo, ella respiró profundamente.-

-"No me he sentido muy bien últimamente, he tenido algunos desmayos y dolores en el pecho con frecuencia".-

-"Además ha tenido mucha fiebre".- comentó Luna.-

-"¿Has sentido que te falte el aire?".-

-"Sí, cuando me duele el pecho se me dificulta respirar y es cuando pierdo el conocimiento".-

-"¿Respiración jadeante o con silbido?".-

-"Si".-

-"¿Sufres o has tenido algún padecimiento respiratorio?".-

-"No que yo recuerde…"- Seren mira a Luna.-

-"No, ha sido una persona muy sana".-

-"¿Has bajado de peso?".-

-"No estoy segura…"-

-"Yo la veo más delgada".-

-"¿Sufres de cansancio?".-

-"A veces".-

-"Ya veo... Déjame ver".- Se pone de pié tomando su estetoscopio.- "Permíteme revisar tu respiración..."- Pone el extremo inferior del estetoscopio en la espalda de Seren presionándolo un poco.-"Respira... De nuevo... Una vez más... ¿no has tenido tos últimamente?".-

-"Sí…"-

-"Bien... Hay algo extraño en tu respiración, pero me voy a sentir mejor si te mando a hacer unos análisis ¿esta bien?".-

-"Claro…"- La doctora mandó a llamar a la enfermera.- "Seren te voy a pedir que acompañes a Helen, necesito que te tome una radiografía de tórax y un análisis de sangre".-

-"Esta bien…"- Seren miró a Luna.-

-"Todo saldrá bien".- Sonrió, Seren se puso de pie y siguió a la enfermera.-

-"El resultado no tardará mucho.... ¿come bien?"-

-"Si, yo la he visto comer bien. ¿Tiene alguna idea de que lo que pudiera tener?".-

-"Quisiera estar segura antes de decir algo Luna..."- Ambas se miraron con preocupación.-

Después de un rato Seren regresó en compañía de la enfermera al consultorio, Helen le extendió dos sobres uno que contenía la radiografía y otro el resultado del análisis de sangre, Seren se sentó al lado de Luna.

La doctora agradeció a Helen quien abandonó el consultorio y la mamá de Amy sacó la radiografía para ponerla en un monitor de luz especial, la examinó con mucha atención, pero se preocupó al ver que en la parte superior del pulmón izquierdo había una "mancha" oscura de mediano tamaño.

-"¿Cuán alta fue tu última fiebre?".-

-"Más de 40°".- respondió Luna.-

-"¿Fumas Seren?".-

-"No, nunca lo he hecho".-

-"¿Tus padres, algún hermano, tío o cualquier pariente lo hace?".-

-"No…"- La doctora frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a Seren.-

-"Dime algo, las veces que has tosido… ¿En alguna ocasión, ¿llegaste a expulsar sangre?".- Seren se sorprendió y comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa, Luna la miró con preocupación esperando su respuesta.-

-"Si..."- La mirada de la mamá de Amy se tornó triste.-

-"¿Gotas o en abundancia?".- Regresó la vista al análisis.-

-"Las primeas veces fueron gotas, pero se ha vuelto más abundante".- Luna puso una de sus manos en las de Seren.-

-"¿Qué es lo que tiene doctora?".-

-"Seren, Luna... ¿Alcanzan a ver la radiografía?".-

-"Si..."- Respondieron ambas.-

-"Miren lo que hay aquí".- Señaló la sombra en el pulmón izquierdo.- "¿Ven esta densidad que hay aquí?".-

-"¿Densidad?".- murmuró Seren, Luna de alarmó.-

-"Tienes una densidad en la parte superior del pulmón izquierdo, es por eso que tienes problemas para respirar".- Luna bajó el rostro.-

-"¿Y eso es muy grave?".- Preguntó Seren, la doctora Mizuno bajó el rostro a la vez que apagaba el monitor y regresaba a su asiento tras su escritorio y la miraba a los ojos.-

-"Lamento decirte que sí..."- Seren apretó la mano de Luna.- "Es la primera vez que se me presenta un caso tan extraño como este, no puedo decirte con exactitud lo que es... Pero casi todos los síntomas que presentas corresponden a un paciente que sufriría de tuberculosis.-

-"¿Tuberculosis?".- Luna le miró con sorpresa.-

-"Si... Pero esa densidad que tienes en el pulmón me hace descartarla porque la bacteria de esta enfermedad no toma exactamente esa forma; además el dolor que te da en el pecho y la falta de respiración es más constante que la tos ¿verdad?".- Seren asintió.- "Por lo tanto no podría ser eso..."-

-"¿Entonces?".- La doctora Mizuno abrió el sobre que contenía el análisis de sangre y lo leyó por un par de segundos.-

-"Seren... ¿En tu familia ha habido algún caso de cáncer?".-

-"No..."-

-"Tus síntomas y el resultado del análisis, coinciden que podemos estar hablando de un... De un cáncer".- Seren se impresionó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a la vez que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y bajó el rostro. Luna le miró muy preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos.- "Es un tipo de cáncer muy extraño, y al parecer se está expandiendo... Es por eso que tienes desmayos con frecuencia. En tu sangre tienes un nivel muy bajo de sodio, es por ese motivo sufres de cansancio o debilidad muscular... Probablemente sufrirás de algunas náuseas y vómitos por la misma razón... Además hay aumentos considerables de calcio que probablemente ocasionan los mareos.-

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más?".- Luna sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar el tono tan frío en el que Seren había hablado. Ella por su parte escuchaba el diagnóstico de la doctora con la mirada perdida en la nada, se notaba como ausente.-

-"Necesito hacerte unos estudios radiológicos para saber en que etapa se encuentra el cáncer. Podrían ser meses, quizá menos, pero necesitamos hacerte una tomografía computarizada, para saber más a detalle sobre esa densidad y saber con que tipo de tratamiento podemos combatirlo y si no ha afectado alguna parte más de tu cuerpo".-

-"¿Cuándo tendría que venir?".-

-"Investiga que días tienes libres y llámame..."-

-"Por favor, no quisiera que Amy o Taiki lo supieran, por favor..."-

-"Descuida, no me corresponde a mí decírselos..."-

-"Muchas gracias doctora".- Seren se levantó de su asiento cabizbaja.-

-"Lo siento mucho..."- Seren dibujó una fingida sonrisa en sus labios para después salir de su consultorio.-

-"Permiso doctora".- Luna siguió a Seren, ambas entraron al ascensor nuevamente, permanecieron en silencio, Luna no dejaba de ver a Seren quien dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, se acercó a Seren para abrazarla pero...-

-"Voy a estar bien Luna... No te preocupes".-

-"Serena..."- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Seren salió primero de ahí, al llegar al estacionamiento, buscaron su vehículo, mismo que abordaron.-

-"Luna... no quiero que se lo digas a nadie..."-

-"No creo que eso esté bien..."-

-"¡No quiero que se sientan mal por mí, no quiero que me traten como una enferma! A pesar de que lo estoy".- Esta vez ya no pudo contener más su llanto.- "Por eso no quería venir, yo sabía que algo así pasaría, quería seguir conservando la esperanza de que tal vez estuviera equivocada. De que no habría nada de que preocuparse y ahora... Se acabó..."-

-"Serena por favor, ya no sigas pequeña, no te lastimes así..."-

-"Luna..."- Seren se lanzó a los brazos de Luna quien le abrazó con fuerza.-

-"Tienes que salir adelante, habemos mucha gente que te queremos y que siempre estaremos a tu lado, déjanos apoyarte por favor. No te des por vencida, eres alguien muy fuerte, la persona más fuerte que he conocido no es momento de derrotarse..."-

-"No viviré mucho Luna..."-

-"Eso no fue lo que dijo la mamá de Amy".-

-"Pero lo sé Luna... Lo sé..."-

-"Entonces intenta ser feliz Serena, no pienses en eso, tienes que salir adelante... Por ti, por tu futuro..."-

-"¿Cuál futuro Luna?".-

-"El que te espera si pones de tu parte pequeña. Hazlo por nosotros... Por Darien preciosa...-

-"No... Ya no..."-

-"Por favor..."- Luna le miraba a los ojos mientras ambas seguían dejando salir sus dolorosas lágrimas.- "Hazlo... Tienes derecho a ser feliz Serena".-

-"Yo no puedo ser feliz así..."-

-"Inténtalo, no te dejes vencer. Recuerda que ese era el deseo de tu Madre, por eso renaciste en esta época, por eso impidió que tu vida terminara así de fácil. Todos confiamos en ti, tienes que vivir hasta el último segundo Serena. No te será fácil deprimirte, porque yo no lo voy a permitir, ¿es que acaso ya olvidaste tus sueños?".-

-"Nunca se cumplirán..."-

-"Si no lo intentas no..."-

-"Es que ya no tengo ninguna razón par seguir..."-

-"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Acaso nosotros no te importamos?, ¿no te importa lo que Darien está sufriendo? El te ama.-

-"¡Eso no es verdad! Seiya tiene razón, yo soy la que no puede dejar de aferrarse a algo que ya no existe..."-

-"No, no Serena, estás equivocada pequeña. Para el sigues siendo lo más importante en su vida".-

-"De cualquier manera, eso ya no puede ser, se lo prometí a Seiya..."-

-"Serena..."-

-"No le puedo fallar, se lo debo Luna, él ha estado a mi lado sin importarle nada y yo... Y yo sigo aferrándome a un estúpido cuento de hadas que llegó a su fin desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo voy a defraudar Luna. No lo haré..."- Luna la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.-

-"Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, solo así no podrás cometer algún error... Del cual te puedas arrepentir".-

**CCCCC**

**Consultorio de la Dra. Mizuno... **

-"¿Qué tal tu día?, ¿mucho trabajo?".-

-"Peor que eso Kenshin. Hola Darien".-

-"Buenos días doctora Mizuno".-

-"Vaya ánimo... ¿Qué te ocurre?".-

-"Acabo de diagnosticar un cáncer a una chica de la edad de mi hija, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?".-

-"Eso es lamentable".-

-"Lo peor es que no se si fue un diagnóstico correcto".-

-"¿Por qué?".-

-"Siéntense, dime Kenshin ¿qué le diagnosticarías a un paciente cuyos síntomas son, fiebre elevada, desmayos, pérdida de peso y tos frecuente con sangre en abundancia?".-

-"Muy probablemente..."- Kenshin miró a Darien, quien respondió.-

-"¿Tuberculosis?".- Kenshin sonrió.-

-"Estoy de acuerdo".-

-"¿Fácil no? Pero si a esos síntomas le agregan esto..."- Encendió el monitor de luz y les muestra la radiografía que anteriormente le tomó a Seren. Kenshin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.-

-"Es una densidad muy grande".-

-"Sufre de dolores en el pecho y dice que no puede respirar..."-

-"¿Cree que sea enfisema pulmonar?".-

-"No fuma y nadie en su familia a padecido cáncer o algo parecido Darien, tampoco ella ha sufrido de alguna enfermedad respiratoria".-

-"Es un caso muy extraño... Pero creo que no te equivocaste en diagnosticarle cáncer. Probablemente todos esos síntomas sean porque ya está en una fase terminal..."-

-"Ese es mi temor Kenshin..."- Darien miró con cierto interés el análisis.-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de los Three Lights... **

-"Hola Seren, pensé que vendrías más tarde".-Yaten se encontraba viendo televisión.- "¿Cómo te fue con la doctora?".- El rostro de Seren palideció por un momento y se tornó serio.-

-"Mas o menos. Pero con medicina y reposo estaré mejor, no es muy grave..."-mintió.-

-"¿Estás segura?".- Yaten le miró fijamente a los ojos.- "A mí no me parece que tengas algo sin mucha importancia".- Seren sonrió con tristeza.- "¿Qué pasa?".-

-"Pensé que estarías con Taiki".-

-"Salió a comer con Amy".-

-"¿Y Seiya?".- Yaten le miró fijamente.- "Necesito hablar con él".-

-"Salió a hablar con el señor Nishimura… ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa realmente?".- En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Seiya entró en el departamento.-

-"Ya vi-ne".- Seiya miró a los ojos a Seren, obviamente no esperaba verla ahí, rápidamente endureció su mirada mientras que Seren le veía con tristeza.-

-"Hablando del rey de roma..."- Yaten apagó el televisor.-

-"Buenas tardes Seren..."- Dijo despectivamente.-

-"Hola Seiya..."-

-"Oye, que bueno que llegaste, ya tengo los pases para la fiesta de ésta noche, así que tienes tiempo para buscar la ropa adecuada recuerda que es el estilo 70's, y tu también Seren..."-

-"Yo no iré... Tengo un compromiso".-

-"¿No vas a ir?... Pero si antes de regresar a Japón me recordabas a cada minuto que le llamara a Steven para que nos diera los pases".-

-"Esta noche tengo que llevar a cenar a Akane Hiyusama".-

-"¿La cena que tenías pendiente?".- Seiya asintió.-

-"Yo todavía no cumplo con ese compromiso..."- Seiya miró con enfado a Seren quien bajó el rostro.-

-"En ese caso... Voy a llamarlo para informarle que no vas a ir, ahora regreso".- Dijo Yaten como pretexto para dejarlos solos, no sin antes mirar a Seren y guiñarle un ojo a la vez que le sonreía a manera de apoyo, Seren comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa al verlo desaparecer en su habitación.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Estoy que me muero de celos, de rabia**_

_**Voy a enloquecer y aun así**_

_**Y aun así no te quiero perder…"**_

**CCCCC**

-Estás en tu casa Seren..."- Seiya comenzó a avanzar hacia su recámara.-

-"Seiya... Quisiera hablar contigo".-Él se detuvo.-

-"Lo siento, tengo prisa".- Reanudó su caminar, pero Seren se apresuró a acercarse a él y detenerlo tomando su brazo derecho.-

-"Por favor, no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo. En verdad necesito hablar contigo".- Seiya movió su brazo zafándose del agarre de Seren y le miró con enojo.-

-"¿Qué quieres?".-

-"Sé porqué estás así..."-

-"¿En serio?... Y si lo sabes ¿para que estas aquí?... Deberías estar con alguien más ¿no?".-

-"No es lo que piensas..."-

-"¿A no?".- Seiya se acercó a ella, en su mirada había mucho coraje.- "Debo suponer entonces que ese estúpido puede abrazarte y tratarte como si fueras… Tocar tu rostro… ¡Y sabrá Dios que cosas más!".-

-"No, claro que no, tienes razón al estar molesto conmigo pero..."-

-"¡¿Pero qué Serena?! Si no te importa lo que piense o pueda pensar, ¡Nunca te ha importado!".-

-"Por supuesto que me importa..."-

-"¿Y por eso dejas que te trate así? De verdad que no se que rayos estás haciendo aquí. Mejor vete a su lado, al fin y al cabo es a él a quien amas ¿no es así?".-

-"No Seiya..."-

-"¡¿No?! Por favor... ¡Se te nota hasta en la manera en que le hablas! Ya me imagino cuanto me has de haber extrañado cuando regresaste. ¿Eso era lo que querías verdad? Regresar a Japón para estar a su lado, mientras yo me quedaba allá pensando que por mi culpa te habías puesto mal y tu mientras tanto disfrutando de tu libertad para estar con él ¡¿No es así?!".-

-"¡Claro que no! No puede ser posible que pienses eso".-

-"¡Puedo pensar lo que se me da la gana cuando te comportas así! Sabes que, mejor vete, no le veo el caso estar perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo".- Seiya le dió la espalda.-

-"No me voy a ir hasta que me dejes hablar".-

-"¿Y qué vas a ganar con eso?".-

-"Solo quiero que me perdones..."- La voz de Seren comenzaba a entrecortarse nuevamente, sentía que tenía un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.- "Estas equivocado si crees que tengo pensado volver a su lado. Te dije que eso no sucedería..."- Seiya volteó a verla y vió las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos y que poco a poco descendían por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Eso hizo que su corazón se atormentara por el dolor, no le gustaba verla sufrir, sin embargo, su mirada seguía siendo, fría... Distante.-

-"¡Pero lo amas!".- Seren bajó el rostro.-

-"Nunca te lo he ocultado..."- Nuevamente lo miró a los ojos.- "Pero te prometí que lucharía contra ese sentimiento, él sabe que para mí solo estás tú. ¡Yo misma se lo he dicho!".-

-"¿Y por eso te dejas abrazar por él? ¡Ja! No te creo Seren, basta con tan solo mirarte a los ojos para saber que nunca dejarás de amarlo..."-

-"¡Eso ya no puede ser Seiya! Tú mismo me lo dijiste... ¡Ya no hay nada! ¡Ya no queda nada! Solo mi estúpida ilusión..."-

-"¡Ya basta Seren, ya estoy harto de esto! ¡Un minuto más de toda tu inocencia y voy a volverme loco!...-

-"Seiya por favor... No seas tan cruel..."-

-"¡¿Cruel?! ¿Crees que yo soy cruel? ¿Quién es más cruel Serena? ¡¿Yo, que me resisto a continuar viviendo una farsa?!".- Los ojos de Seiya comenzaron a humedecerse.- "¡¿Un maldito sueño en el cual solamente me engaño a mi mismo?! O ¡¿Tú, que solamente me ocupas para no sentirte sola?! Que no valoras todo lo que hago y he hecho por ti, que no te importa que esté dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, que te ame con toda mi alma... ¡Mientras tu sigues pensando en él ¡¿Quién es el cruel aquí Serena?! ¡¿Quién?!".- Seren sólo bajó el rostro cerrando sus ojos y llorando con mucha angustia, las palabras de Seiya la estaban lastimando más de lo que el propio Seiya creía.- "Pero me lo merezco por idiota... Por creer en ti y en tus bellas palabras de "te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo". Solo te pedí una oportunidad Serena, ¡Una maldita oportunidad para demostrarte que no estás sola! que había alguien que daría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz. ¿Pero sabes que?... ¡Que se vaya al carajo todo!".-

-"Seiya..."- Seren lo miró con el rostro bañado en llanto.-

-"No me interesa seguir hablando de esto Serena... Eres libre... Puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana... Corre a su lado y refúgiate en sus brazos, ve y grítale que estás viva. ¡Y deja que te siga viendo la cara mientras te engaña con tus amigas! ¿Eso te gusta más no?".- Seiya le dió la espalda nuevamente para retirarse.-

-"¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que si estoy aquí es porque te he elegido a ti?!".- Seiya se detuvo bruscamente apretando los puños con fuerza y dolor por las heridas en sus nudillos, se acercó a ella y le tomó por los hombros, Seren le miraba asustada.-

-"¿Me has elegido a mí? Muy bien... Entonces..."- Seiya apretó los hombros de Seren haciendo que hiciera una mueca por el dolor.- "¡Mírame como lo miraste a él!".-

Seren le miró confundida, Seiya le miraba ya no con enojo... Si no con furia, de una manera que jamás se imagino que Seiya pudiera mirar, parecía que con tan solo mirarla así la iba a desaparecer, solamente sus sollozos se escucharon en la sala.

Yaten salió de su habitación preocupado, había escuchado claramente toda la discusión, pocas veces había escuchado a Seiya hablar así. Seren bajó el rostro, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de ira en Seiya, que no hizo nada más que soltarla bruscamente haciendo que ella diera un paso hacia atrás por el impulso.

-"No quiero volver a saber nada de ti... A menos que se trate de la lucha contra el enemigo, o por el trabajo, no quiero si quiera que te acerques a mi".- Seren levantó la mirada con dolor.-

-"Seiya... Perdóname por favor..."- Sin embargo él le dio la espalda mientras bajaba el rostro y caminaba hacia la puerta del departamento...- "Seiya..."- El llanto apagó su débil voz.-

-"Fue un dulce sueño Serena... Pero se acabó".- Fue lo último que pronunciaron sus labios antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar el departamento.-

-"¡Seiya!".- Seren se llevó sus manos a su rostro mientras seguía dejando escapar su llanto. Yaten se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- "Lo perdí Yaten... También a él lo he perdido".- Seren lloraba desconsoladamente, su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas brotaban sin parar.-

-"Por su puesto que no, dijo todo eso porque está muy enfadado, solo dale tiempo, Seiya no piensa con claridad cuando se enoja..."-

-"No Yaten. Tiene razón, le he fallado y de la peor manera..."-

-"Lo que necesita es tranquilizarse. Tiene razón en estar molesto por lo que ocurrió, pero yo estoy seguro que las cosas se arreglarán. Ya lo escuchaste, te quiere demasiado como para perderte. Ven siéntate".- Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.- "¿De verdad, ya has renunciado a Darien?".- Seren le miró a los ojos.-

-"Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ¿no crees?".-

-"¿Eso es lo que te dice el corazón?".- Seren bajó el rostro.- "Serena... Es difícil ir en contra de lo que dicta el corazón, de otra manera uno mismo puede hacerse infeliz".-

-"Seiya vale ese esfuerzo... Por todo lo que me ha dado..."-

-"Estoy de acuerdo… Pero no si sacrificas tu felicidad, solo por hacerlo feliz a él".-

-"Eso es lo que el ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo Yaten... Y yo ya no quiero volver a fallarle. Estoy decidida hacerlo".- Seren secó sus lágrimas.-

-"¿Por qué no mejor le das un poco más de tiempo? Quizá cuando termine todo esto, ambos estarán más tranquilos y podrán pensarlo mejor..."-

-"No puedo hacerlo Yaten".-

-"Serena... Déjame decirte algo, estando aquí te será más difícil olvidarte de Darien y aunque estés con Seiya, Darien seguirá presente en ti porque lo amas y el está aquí. ¿Recuerdas que cuando estabas en nuestro planeta, a pesar de tu dolor, estabas más tranquila? Quizá cuando termine todo esto deberías irte de aquí por un tiempo, en el que puedas pensar con más calma que es lo que en verdad quieres. Y si tu lugar es a lado de Seiya, alejada de todo esto, lo podrás descubrir más fácilmente."-

-"No puedo Yaten..."- Seren cerró los ojos con dolor.-

-"Es que necesitan tranquilizarse los dos. Seiya está muy alterado y tu necesitas tiempo, ¿por qué no vas a poder dártelo?".-

-"¡Me estoy muriendo Yaten!".- El chico se asombró.-

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?"-

-"Cáncer... Ese fue el diagnóstico de la mamá de Amy. Me estoy muriendo, no sé por cuanto tiempo estaré aquí..."- Yaten le miraba impactado, jamás esperó que lo que ella tuviera fuera tan grave, Seren lo miró a los ojos.- "Pero eso no es lo que me duele, he estado al borde de la muerte muchas veces..."-

-"Serena..."-

-"Lo que me duele, lo que me da rabia, es que no se si tendré la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante porque cada día me siento peor. Mi cuerpo se está quedando sin fuerzas. No si se tendré el poder suficiente para poder proteger este lugar, a ustedes... No me importa morir mientras sepa que todos ustedes están a salvo, no le tengo miedo a eso... ¿Pero y si no llego hasta el final? ¿De que sirve que en mi haya alguien que tenga un gran poder?, si lo que necesita es de mi cuerpo y yo me estoy muriendo. ¡Eso es lo que me duele Yaten! Que no voy a poder protegerlos. ¡Ni a Luna, ni a la Tierra, ni a ustedes! Me siento una inútil..."- Seren guardó un momento de silencio mientras derramaba sus lágrimas y después seguir hablando, Yaten tomó sus manos.- "Pero no quiero darme por vencida, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por estar junto a ustedes, voy a dedicar hasta el último día de mi vida en hacer feliz a Seiya. Por eso quería hablar con él, no para decirle que me estoy muriendo, si no que… Quería que supiera que siempre estaría a su lado, que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiera con tal de verlo feliz. Porque se lo merece Yaten, me ha dado más... Mucho más de lo que yo le hubiera pedido..."-

-"Tú también mereces ser feliz..."-

-"Lo seré si él lo es..."- Yaten sonrió.-

-"Eres increíble..."- Seren le miró a los ojos.- "Aún después de lo que te han dicho, no haces otra cosa más que pensar en los demás, en hacer felices a todos, sin importar si tu misma lo eres..."-

-"Yo he sido feliz Yaten, muy feliz. Fue todo muy hermoso... Mientras duró..."-

-"Tienes el corazón más grande y bondadoso que pueda existir... Es maravilloso conocerte..."- Seren le sonrió con tristeza.- "Eres una persona muy hermosa y que vale mucho Serena... Cuando te conocí, no me explicaba porque todos los que te rodeaban te trataban con tanto cariño y admiración... Para mí no eras más que una niña entrometida, inmadura e insoportable".- Ambos rieron un poco cuando un recuerdo se les vino a la mente.-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

-"¿Porqué no mejor te metes en tus asuntos y me dejas a mi en paz?"- Yaten le dio la espalda a Serena para seguir su camino.-

-"¡No es correcto que trates así a las chicas!, ¿Qué trabajo te cuesta leer las cartas que te mandan?"-

-"¡Ese es mi problema, deja de estarme fastidiando!"-

-"Eres un pesado… No puedo creer que seas tan cruel con las chicas".-

**FLASHBACK **

**CCCCC**

-"No nada más para ti... Rei me lo decía de vez en cuando".-

-"Pero sabía muy bien que eso no era verdad. Porque yo lo comprobé y ella ha estado a tu lado mucho más tiempo que yo. Eres una persona admirable. Para mi eres poseedora de una fuerza que va más haya de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar, tienes el corazón más bueno y amoroso que he conocido. Por esa razón no concibo como fueron capaces de traicionarte de esa manera..."-

-"Sus razones habrán tenido".-

-"Serena, escúchame bien; tienes que seguir adelante, eres Sailor Moon. La Sailor más poderosa de todas, la misma que venció a Sailor Galaxia, la que una vez venció al Caos, la misma que ha salvado a este planeta y al universo entero más de una vez. Lo que tienes no te puede derrotar tan fácilmente Serena… Sailor Moon no se puede dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Yo sé que eres mucho más fuerte que eso. Así que no te puedes rendir aún. Porque nos tienes a nosotros, porque te necesitamos, el mundo te necesita. ¿No vas a abandonarnos o sí?".- Seren movió su cabeza de manera negativa.- "Entonces, tienes que poner todo de tu parte para vencer esa enfermedad, aún no está todo perdido ¿Sigues aquí no es así? Tienes que salir adelante, porque muchos dependemos de ti y no vamos a permitir que te derrumbes tan fácilmente, eso si que no".- Yaten besó su frente y le dio un abrazo reconfortante.- "Yo sé que lo lograrás..."-

-"No se lo digas a nadie por favor. Que esto quede solo entre Luna tu y yo, nada más, no quiero que sepan que estoy enferma porque no me dejarán hacer nada y no quiero que eso pase..."- Yaten le miró a los ojos no muy convencido.- "Por favor, yo misma se los diré... Pero a su debido tiempo..."-

-"Esta bien, no diré nada, ya lo sabes".- Ella sonrió.-

-"Gracias por todo".-

-"No es nada... Ahora…".- Yaten retiró las lágrimas del rostro de Seren.- "Ve a arreglarte para la fiesta".-

-"No, no tengo ganas de ir".-

-"Escucha, vas a ir porque no voy a dejar que tengas tiempo de pensar tonterías. Además te vas a divertir, te lo aseguro".-

-"En verdad Yaten, no me siento bien".-

-"Serena, ¿vas a dejar que vaya solo?".- Seren sonrió.-

-"Sé de alguien que daría lo que fuera por acompañarte".-

-"Si, pero da la casualidad que esta vez te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Si el amargado de Seiya no quiere ir, eso no significa que tu no puedas ir... Así que me vas a acompañar".-

-"No digas eso de tu hermano…".-

-"Ese sujeto no es mi hermano..."-

-"Yaten..."-

-"Es la verdad, no somos hermanos de sangre Serena. Lo quiero como si lo fuera... Pero ni Taiki ni Seiya ni no yo somos hermanos..."- Seren se sorprendió.- "Pero es como si lo fuéramos... Son las personas más importantes en mi vida, les debo mucho. Sobre todo a Seiya..."-

-"Entonces..."-

-"Es una larga historia, te prometo que te la contaré… Pero ahora tenemos que darnos prisa porque si no, no llegaremos a tiempo. Haruka y Michiru van a ir; Taiki y Amy no han de tardar en llegar por nosotros, así que te aconsejo que te apresures".-

-"¿Haruka y Michiru?".-

-"Si, ellas estarán allá. Nunca faltan".- La puerta del departamento se abrió nuevamente.-

-"¿Listos?".- Taiki y Amy llegaron al departamento con unos paquetes cada uno, se notaba que habían ido de compras.-

-"Hola Yaten. ¿Seren, sucede algo?".-

-"Hola".-

-"Hola Amy, no pasó nada, ¿por qué?".-

-"¿Por qué lloras?".-

-"Ah, no es nada no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco sensible. Hola Taiki".-

-"Hola ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?".-

-"Es verdad, ¿como sigues?".- Seren miró a Yaten y después les sonrió.-

-"Solo necesito descansar más y tomar una medicina... No es nada de que preocuparse".-

-"¿Segura?".-

-"En serio Amy, no te preocupes".-

-"En ese caso ¿si vas a ir con nosotros verdad?".-

-"Claro que va a ir Taiki".- Afirmó Yaten con una sonrisa.- "El que no irá es Seiya".-

-"¡Pero si él era el más entusiasmado!".-

-"¿Por qué no va a ir?".-

-"Por amargado Amy..."- Amy miró a Taiki sin entender.-

-"¿Por qué no vas a arreglarte con Seren?".- Amy asintió.-

-"Me vas a tener que ayudar amiga..."- Seren sonrió.-

-"Tus cosas siguen tal y como las dejaste en tu habitación Seren".- Ella miró preocupada a Yaten.- "No te preocupes, no creo que Seiya regrese hasta dentro de un par de horas. Dense prisa".- Seren le sonrió y asintió, Taiki y Amy no entendían nada de lo que ocurría.-

-"Vamos Amy".-

-"Sí..."- Ambas se retiraron de la sala.-

-"Tengo la ligera sospecha que ha pasado algo importante..."-

-"Sospechas bien..."-

-"¿Qué sucedió?".-

-"Seiya y Seren discutieron de nuevo, pero esta vez Seiya estaba mucho más alterado…".-

-"Me lo imagino, Seiya ha cambiado mucho desde que ella regresó a Japón".-

-"Si... Y me preocupa".-

-"No nada más a ti".-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Darien…**

-"Jajajaja… la la la la la…"-

-"Sharian por favor pequeña, deja de moverte tanto".- Darien intentaba por todos los medios posibles bañar a la pequeña, pero era una difícil tarea, ya que Sharian se movía tanto que prácticamente el baño parecía piscina, casi todo inundado por la cantidad de agua que la bebé sacaba de su tina de baño, sin mencionar la que esparcía por la ropa de Darien y Luna.-

-"Jajajaja… gua… jajajaja".-

-"Creo que siempre será así…"- Luna suspiró resignada.- "Esta niña es un torbellino. Me recuerda a Serena cuando tenía su edad".-

-"¿Ena?..."- Sharian se detuvo y miró a Luna con atención.-

-"Siempre que escucha ese nombre o ve su fotografía se tranquiliza… Es como si la conociera…"-

-"¿Mamá?"- Sharian comenzó a buscar en los alrededores.-

-"Lo que nos faltaba… Sharian, ella no está aquí preciosa".-

-"¿No eta?"- la pequeña bajó el rostro con tristeza.-

-"Te prometo que pronto te llevaré a verla ¿si?"- Sharian le sonrió muy feliz.-

-"Sip… ¡Papá!"- Comenzó a salpicar de nuevo a Darien y a Luna con sus bracitos, mientras se movía con insistencia en su bañera y una gota se deslizaba en la cabeza a Darien y a Luna.-

-"Definitivamente se parece a Serena… No tiene remedio".- Luna bajo el rostro. Alguien tocó el timbre.-

-"¿Podrías seguir tú?"-

-"Lo voy a intentar".-

-"Gracias Luna".- Darien tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la puerta.- "¡Andrew, Rita! Pasen por favor…"-

-"Hola Darien".-

-"Vaya hermano, pensé que te bañabas como cualquiera de nosotros… jejejeje".-

-"Deberías decirle eso a Sharian".-

-"¿Problemas con su baño?"-

-"Creo que esa niña va más allá de ser un problema".- Darien condujo a Rita y a Andrew hasta el baño en donde encontraron a la pequeña terminando de mojar a Luna.-

-"Jajajaja…gua… jajajaja".-

-"Cielos… Creo que estoy teniendo una proyección muy real de lo que viviré dentro de poco".-

-"Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando amorcito. Darien, ¿por qué no le enseñas un par de cuidados a Andrew? Los va a necesitar".- Andrew miró con temor a Sharian mientras Darien y Luna reían.-

-"¿Cómo vas con tu embarazo?"-

-"De maravilla, casi no me he sentido mal y al parecer espero a que revelara la noticia para asomarse y crecer cada día más, ¡Mi guardarropa creció 3 tallas más!… pero me siento feliz, muy feliz".- Darien sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a Serena.-

-"Me da mucho gusto".-

-"Hermano, nosotros veníamos a invitarte a una fiesta, pero veo que tienes mucho trabajo".-

-"Si, tengo que cuidar a Sharian".-

-"Pensábamos que Seren estaba con ella".-

-"No, ayer se sintió mal y preferí dejarla descansar, aunque la pequeña estuvo muy inquieta porque no la ha visto, así que ni se la mencionen porque me costó mucho trabajo tranquilizarla. La extraña mucho".-

-"Que lástima… Mira que se trataba del aniversario del "Dance Club"".-

-"¿Conseguiste los pases?... Eres increíble".-

-"Mi padre es amigo del dueño".- sonrió Rita.-

-"Eso es tener suerte, tengo entendido que solamente entran personas famosas y de la alta sociedad… Espero que se diviertan".- Luna se acercó con la bebé a quien había enrollado en una toalla".-

-"Ve con ellos Darien".-

-"Luna… Andrew. Rita, les presento a Luna…"-

-"Mucho gusto".-

-"Hola Luna".- La guardiana hizo una inclinación.-

-"Yo cuidaré de la pequeña, no te preocupes, ve a divertirte… Lo necesitas".-

-"Pero…"-

-"Vamos hermano anímate, este festejo es una vez al año".-

-"Últimamente te has convertido en esclavo del estudio y del trabajo, te hace falta divertirte, vamos acompáñanos. Solo será un momento, no creo poder aguantar mucho, pero nos divertiremos".- Rita le sonrió.-

-"En eso tienen razón Darien, no te preocupes por Sharian, yo estaré al pendiente de ella. Ve a divertirte".- Darien le sonrió.-

-"Esta bien, ustedes ganan. Voy a cambiarme… Gracias Luna".-

**CCCCC**

**Después de un rato…**

-"¿Tuviste suerte?"-

-"No Yaten, no me responde… Ni siquiera por telepatía".-

-"Piensa que le vamos a reprochar lo que pasó con Seren".-

-"Es lo más probable. Lo que me agrada es que haya decidido acompañarnos, le haría bien divertirse".-

-"Ya estamos listas".-

Yaten y Taiki voltearon a ver a Seren y Amy, ambos se sorprendieron demasiado. Seren lucía un pantalón a la cadera y acampanado en color blanco, en su cintura portaba una fina tira de diminutos brillantes que sostenía un dije en forma de luna creciente en color plateado, llevaba una blusa blanca ajustada que le hacía juego y que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, tenía una manga larga en el lado derecho y el brazo izquierdo iba descubierto; como accesorio llevaba unos finos y delgados aretes largos hasta los hombros, su cabello lo había alaciado totalmente y algunos brillantitos le daban vida además de portar unos zapatillas altas con plataforma.

Amy por su parte llevaba un vestido gris muy sencillo de tirantes finos ajustado hasta por debajo de las caderas, por el frente le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y por atrás un poco más debajo de sus muslos con terminaciones de ondas, un escote que le llegaba un poco más debajo del inicio de su pecho y de espalda descubierta. Como accesorios llevaba unos aretes similares a los de Seren y una pulsera en color plateado.

Los chicos se quedaron admirados por lo bellas que se veían, Taiki portaba una camisa en color vino y un pantalón negro acampanado, mientras que Yaten portaba un traje en color azul marino (ya saben al estilo Jonh Travolta jajajaja :p) con una camisa en color blanco.

-"Se ven hermosas chicas".-

-"Gracias Taiki".- Seren respondió.-

-"Bueno, en marcha o nos perderemos lo mejor de la celebración".-

**CCCCC**

Al llegar al lugar Seren y Amy se sorprendieron al ver que había mucha gente haciendo fila para que les permitieran entrar, Amy estaba muy asombrada del lugar, Seren sonrió con nostalgia al reconocerlo. Taiki aparcó delante de la entrada principal mientras un chico del Vallet Parking se acercaba. Los chicos bajaron de él. La gente que los reconoció no tardó en responderles con gritos a la vez que ellos entraban a la disco.

Era un lugar muy grande y que estaba totalmente lleno de gente por doquier, estaba decorado de diferente manera a como Seren lo recordaba, ahora estaba ambientado a la década de los 70's. La pista tenía una decoración de luces multicolor y sobre ésta una enorme esfera giratoria que reflejaba destellos de luz. Yaten se acercó a un chico alto a quien saludo cordialmente, ambos se acercaron a los demás.

-"Hola Taiki, que gusto que estén aquí".-

-"Gracias por los pases Steven. Mira te presento a Amy Mizuno, mi novia".-

-"Encantado Amy. Cielos Taiki, si que tienes suerte, es una chica muy bella".-

-"Muchas gracias".- Amy sonrió sonrojada.-

-"Y tú debes ser la famosa nueva integrante…"-

-"Seren, el es Steven un amigo del grupo y dueño de éste lugar".-

-"Mucho gusto Steven, es un lugar muy hermoso".-

-"Gracias, no tan hermoso como tú, Vaya, ustedes si que tienen suerte con sus novias".-

-"No, ella es novia de Seiya".-

-"¿De Seiya? ¿Y donde está ese sin vergüenza si se puede saber, como se atreve a dejarte venir sola?"-

-"Tenía un compromiso".-

-"¡Que lástima! Bueno, pasen por favor, y diviértanse, Yaten ya sabes, tienen su habitación y su reservado en el lugar de siempre".-

-"Gracias Steven".-

-"Nada, son los mejores invitados de esta noche, vayan a divertirse, los veré después".- Se alejo de ellos para recibir a otros invitados.-

-"Es un lugar increíble".- Expresó Amy.-

-"Esta fiesta es por su aniversario. Steven siempre festeja con una noche de música disco de los años 70's, le encanta esa música".-Comentó Taiki.-

-"¿Te acuerdas de este lugar Seren?"- Ella asintió.-

-"¿Cómo olvidarlo Yaten?"-

-"¿Tu ya habías venido Seren?"-

-"Si… Con Seiya".- Seren bajó la mirada con tristeza, Amy se sorprendió.-

-"Bueno pero no es momento de entristecerse, vamos a bailar".-

-"Pero Yaten, tengo que decirte algo".-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"No soy muy buena para bailar esta música".-

-"Con gusto puedo enseñarte preciosa…".- Los chicos voltearon para ver a la dueña de esa voz.-

-"¡Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna!"-

-"¿Vamos?"- Haruka le extendió su mano, Seren sonrió y se dirigieron a la pista.-

-"Creo que tendré que buscar a otra pareja".- Yaten le extendió una mano a Michiru.-

-"Me has leído el pensamiento…".- Ambos se fueron a la pista.-

-"¿Por qué no van a bailar también?"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Nada Amy… Vayan a divertirse".- Setsuna se acercó a la barra del bar mientras Amy y Taiki alcanzaban a los demás.-

-"¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que tú también busques compañía?"-

-"Un día como estos…"-

-"Así dejarías de ser tan amargada…".-

-"¿Amargada?... El hecho de que seas un noble no te libra de que alguien como yo te de una bofetada…"- Hoshimi rió divertido.-

-"Prefiero bailar…".-

-"¿Bailar?... ¿Tú?"-

-"Los Kashidy somos personas llenas de sorpresas. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"-

-"Suena interesante…".-

**CCCCC**

-"No me equivoqué, esto esta genial".-

-"Que bueno que pudiste acompañarnos Darien".-

-"Creo que tienen razón Rita. Ya necesitaba salir a divertirme".-

-"Hermano tu de verdad que tienes suerte. Mira quien está allá abajo".-

Andrew señaló hacia el centro de la pista y vió a Seren bailando con Haruka. Si hubiese un poco mas de luz Rita y Andrew hubieran apreciado como le miraba sonrojado, le parecía ver a un ángel, bailaba con mucho entusiasmo y la ropa que llevaba la hacía ver muy bella para sus ojos.

La canción terminó y pronto comenzó una de nuevo, Yaten cambió lugar con Haruka para poder bailar con Seren y enseñarle otros pasos más. En ese preciso momento en la entrada se encontraba Seiya con Akane, la chica lucía muy emocionada, había cenado con Seiya en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y ahora le había invitado a bailar. Era más de lo que podía pedir. Seiya miró a la pista y fue cuando la vio, lucía contenta, Yaten le platicaba algo a la vez que bailaban y que provocaba que ella riera feliz, estaba consiguiendo que por un minuto ella se olvidara de los problemas. Seiya frunció el ceño al verlos juntos… pero más al verla a ella…

_-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Yaten?"-_

No dejaba de mirarla. Seren comenzó a sentir un ligero mareo y que le faltaba el aire, se lo hizo saber a Yaten quien le llevó a su reservado en la parte superior.

-"¿Quieres tomar algo?"-

-"Agua, por favor".-

-"Enseguida te la traigo, ¿esta bien si te dejo un momento aquí?"-

-"Si no te preocupes el mareo ya está pasando".-

-"No tardo".- Yaten se alejó. Seren cerró los ojos un momento mientras se recargaba en el sofá intentando respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse un poco.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Tú me has hecho tal como soy**_

_**y hasta el día de hoy **_

_**creo en ti, tu con tu manera de ser**_

_**me has enseñado a querer así…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

-"No pensé encontrarte aquí…"-

Esa voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue una mirada azul que la cautivó y más al verlo por completo. Darien lucía un elegante saco negro con una camisa blanca y un pantalón acampanado que hacía juego con su saco. Realmente se veía muy atractivo.

-"Buenas noches Darien…"-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"Mucho mejor que en la mañana…"- Seren se puso de pie para mirar hacia la pista, seguida por Darien quien se acercó a ella.-

-"Lamento lo que ocurrió ayer…"- Seren le miró fijamente.- "No quería incomodarte… Yo solo…"-

-"¿Cómo está Sharian?"- Hábilmente Seren cambió el tema, Darien lo entendió.-

-"Te extraña mucho… Hoy preguntó muchas veces por ti".- Seren sonrió.-

-"Yo también la extraño. ¿Por qué no me la dejas mañana?, tengo una sesión fotográfica y la grabación de un video pero no habrá ningún problema".-

-"No, vas a estar muy ocupada y conociendo lo inquieta que es a veces…"-

-"No habrá ningún problema, conmigo siempre se ha portado muy bien…"-

-"Debiste haberla visto cuando la bañábamos hoy, inundó el baño por completo, Luna y yo acabamos peor que si nos hubiese caído una tormenta encima".- Seren rió divertida.-

-"Pobre Luna…"-

-"¿Nada más Luna?"- ¬¬ Seren volvió a reír al ver su mirada.-

-"Es que, a pesar de que te he visto con la pequeña, no te imagino intentando dormirla, dándole de comer o bañándola y mucho menos cambiando un pañal".-

-"Tengo que confesarte que prefiero mil veces enfrentarme a Sailor Galaxia de nuevo a cambiar un pañal… Es menos intimidatorio".-

-"Que exagerado eres…"-

-"Ya te quiero ver a ti…"- Ambos comenzaron a reír.-

-"Espero no interrumpir nada importante…"- La sonrisa que había en el rostro de Seren se esfumó al ver al dueño de esa fría voz acercándose a ella, Seiya le rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho causándole muchos nervios. Darien lo miró con seriedad.- "Cariño, Yaten te esta esperando ¿Por qué no vas con él?"-

-"Seiya…"-

-"Shh…"- Con su mano izquierda giró el rostro de Seren para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, mientras Darien respiraba profundamente para no irse encima de él.- "Ve con él, enseguida estoy contigo".- Seren le miró confundida y muy nerviosa.-

-"Pero…"- Seiya presionó sus labios con un dedo.-

-"Tranquila, yo te alcanzo. Ve…"- Seren vio en la mirada de Seiya algo que no pudo descifrar y que le causaba temor, sin embargo, prefirió hacerle caso al ver llegar a Yaten con dos vasos con agua y que le miraba preocupado.-

-"No tardes… Hasta luego Darien".- Él ni siquiera respondió, solo miraba fijamente a Seiya quien le retaba con su mirada también. Seren se acercó a Yaten a la vez que él la alejaba de ahí.-

-"Yaten, ve con el por favor. Tengo un mal presentimiento".-

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Taiki y Haruka se acercaron a ellos.-

-"Obsérvalo con tus propios ojos…".- Comentó Yaten a la vez que les indicaba que miraran hacia arriba.-

-"¿Qué esta haciendo ese sujeto aquí?"- Frunció el ceño.-

-"Haruka por favor…"- Seren bajó el rostro.-

-"Presiento que no es un encuentro de amigos… Vamos Yaten".-

-"Haruka quédate con Seren por favor".- Ella asintió mientras los chicos se marchan para ir con Seiya y evitar que las cosas fueran a mayores.-

-"¿Te dijo algo malo?"- Seren movió su cabeza de manera negativa.-

-"No… Pero Seiya ya no es el mismo de antes y no estoy segura de lo que vaya a hacer…"-

-"Preciosa…"-

-"Tengo miedo Haruka…"-

-"Todo estará bien".- Haruka le abrazó.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Tu mi eterna inspiración **_

_**Si me dejaras podría morir…. **_

_**¿Qué quieres que haga? Y lo haré **_

_**no concibo la vida sin ti **_

_**cariño mío…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Canción:**

"**Duda de amor" / Camilo Sesto.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sí…. Se que muchos me van querer golpear porque deje hasta aquí el episodio… pero fue mejor así, no es que sea malvada pero ya no quería escribir tanto… así que Gomen nasai -____-….

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mails y sus reviews… sus felicitaciones por el año de mi fic… y por mi cumpleaños ^_^… de verdad muchas gracias a todos…

Agradezco profundamente a Ladiserena por dedicarme el capítulo 10 de su maravilloso fic "Por un amor"… y a todos por sus tarjetas, mails, llamadas telefonicas y regalitos por mi cumple… desde el fondo de mi corazón… muchas gracias… ^_^!!!

Por último quiero hacer un comentario, muchos lectores de este fic me han mandado mails para comentarme respeto al fic titulado: "Sailor Apocalipsis y las Sailors de la Noche" de la autora Serenamar porque aparece un personaje llamado "Sailor Universe"…. Bueno, quiero hacer de su conocimiento que la autora es amiga mía y me ha dado a conocer parte de la historia y algunas cosas acerca de ese personaje, el cual solo lleva el nombre de "Sailor Universe" pero no es el mismo personaje, la autora solo ha hecho uso del nombre, no del personaje. Este no es el primer fic que utiliza una Sailor llamada así, ya que a mi me consta, por lo tanto no puedo prohibir que alguien más cree algún personaje que lleve ese nombre, siempre y cuando no ocupe los mismos poderes, el nombre común del personaje en este caso "Saori Kashidy", su historia, sus familiares, su traje, etc… que son utilizados en este fic. Ya que esos términos si están protegidos por mis "derechos de autor", no es por egoísmo o algo parecido, pero si es por proteger el trabajo y esfuerzo que me ha costado elaborar todo lo relacionado con este personaje, al igual que con las "Guardianas Espirituales", "Falcon Kashidy", y "Arashi Kashidy" aunque de este último solo se hayan creado sus características como "Sailor Chaos" ya que se supone que se trata de la "Dama 9 o Misstress 9" principal enemigo en la serie Sailor Moon S y que fue creada por Naoko Takeuchi; en el caso de Saori, el esfuerzo fue compartido con mi amiga Ranma-Chan quien me ayudó a diseñar su uniforme y el Cetro Oscuro, de la misma forma en el caso de Sailor Galaxia cuyo nombre común en este fic es de "Reiko Nishi", mismo que si esta protegido para uso exclusivo de este fic… y la razón es que es un nombre real, y pertenece a una amiga. Sin mencionar a "Sailor Meiga" y "Shi", los cuales son propiedad de mi hermano Miki Kaoru, quien dio su debida autorización para utilizarlos en esta historia.

Les agradezco profundamente todos sus avisos de esta índole porque me tranquiliza saber que este fic no es protegido nada más por mí, si no también por ustedes quienes me apoyan con este proyecto. Si alguno de ustedes quiere utilizar alguno de mis personajes les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber antes de utilizarlo en cualquiera de sus proyectos, primero me gustaría saber cual es su idea, como quieren utilizar al personaje y si su idea coincide con la personalidad, y la historia del personaje, probablemente aceptaría. De esta manera no se alteraría sus características y personalidad en las que se ha invertido tiempo en realizar además de evitar malentendidos como este.

Una vez más gracias por todo su apoyo… en especial este episodio va dedicado a mi amiga Sere 22 de todo corazón… amiga, espero que pronto te encuentres mejor… échale ganas yo se que tu saldrás pronto adelante, te mando un besote… animo!!!.

**Realizado: Junio 09 del 2003'.**

**Segunda Edición: Lunes, 25 de Julio del 2005'.**

**Tercera edición: Domingo, 24 de Mayo del 2009'.**

**Cuarta edición Sábado 27 de Febrero 2010 03:18 hrs.**


	36. SUBF 34: Desahogo

-"Espero no interrumpir nada importante…"- La sonrisa que había en el rostro de Seren se esfumó al ver al dueño de esa fría voz que se acercó a ella y le rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho causándole muchos nervios. Darien lo miró con seriedad.- "Cariño, Yaten te esta esperando ¿Por qué no vas con él?"-

-"Seiya…"-

-"Shh…"- Con su mano izquierda giró el rostro de Seren para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, mientras Darien respiraba profundamente para no irse encima de él.- "Ve con él, enseguida estoy contigo".- Seren le miró confundida y muy nerviosa.-

-"Pero…"- Seiya presionó sus labios con un dedo.-

-"Tranquila, yo te alcanzo. Ve…"- Seren vio en la mirada de Seiya algo que no pudo descifrar y que le causaba temor, sin embargo, prefirió hacerle caso al ver llegar a Yaten con dos vasos con agua y que le miraba preocupado.-

-"No tardes… Hasta luego Darien".- Él ni siquiera respondió, solo miraba fijamente a Seiya quien le retaba con su mirada también. Seren se acercó a Yaten a la vez que él la alejaba de ahí.-

-"Yaten, ve con el por favor. Tengo un mal presentimiento".-

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Taiki y Haruka se acercaron a ellos.-

-"Obsérvalo con tus propios ojos".- Comentó Yaten a la vez que les indicaba que miraran hacia arriba.-

-"¿Qué esta haciendo ese sujeto aquí?"- Frunció el ceño.-

-"Haruka por favor…"- Seren bajó el rostro.-

-"Presiento que no es un encuentro de amigos… Vamos Yaten".-

-"Haruka quédate con Seren por favor".- Ella asintió mientras los chicos se marchan para ir con Seiya y evitar que las cosas fueran a mayores.-

-"¿Te dijo algo malo?"- Seren movió su cabeza de manera negativa.-

-"No… Pero Seiya ya no es el mismo de antes y no estoy segura de lo que vaya a hacer…"-

-"Preciosa…"-

-"Tengo miedo Haruka…"-

-"Todo estará bien".- Haruka le abrazó.-

**-34-**

**Sanjuuyon**

"**Desahogo"**

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"- Darien sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo oculto de su saco.-

-"Desaparecer de este planeta sería algo muy productivo".- Darien sonrió mientras encendía su cigarrillo.-

-"¿Por qué no mejor desapareces tú de **mi** planeta?"- Seiya endureció su mirada.-

-"¿Esa es la razón por la cual piensas que puedes hacer lo que te plazca en este lugar?"-

-"¿Puedo saber a que viene eso?"-

-"Lo sabes perfectamente. Pensé que te había quedado claro que no quería que te acercaras a mi novia".-

-"Y yo pensé que te había quedado claro a ti, que tú no eres **nadie** para darme órdenes".-

-"¿Qué ganas con acercarte a ella? ¿Qué no te fue suficiente jugar con mi Serena que ahora pretendes jugar con lo sentimientos de Seren?"-

-"Primero aclaremos algo de una vez por todas; Serena jamás fue de tu propiedad…"-

-"El que ella te amara tampoco quiso decir que fuera tuya, no la merecías, eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido, jamás mereciste su amor. Mi amor jamás la hubiera matado…"-

-"Seiya, deja de meter a Serena en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver con Seren... ¿O si?".- Inhaló un poco de su cigarrillo.-

-"No puedo creer que evites hablar de ella para esconder tu cinismo".- Darien frunció su mirada.-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"¿Tan rápido se te olvidan las cosas? En ese caso yo te lo voy a recordar".- Seiya se acercó más a él.- "¿Ya se te olvidó que la hiciste a un lado? ¿Qué te burlaste de ella? ¡¿Qué por tu culpa ella se quitó la vida?! ¡A ninguno de nosotros se nos ha olvidado Darien!".-

-"Ya me estoy cansando que te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden. Viniste a hablar de Seren ¿no?".-

-"No puedo creer que le hayas pagado de esa manera, mientras ella no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ti cuando no estabas. Y no te atrevas a poner de pretexto lo que te hizo Sailor Galaxia porque aunque ella no te hubiera hecho nada, tu la hubieras dejado sola para irte lejos ¿no es así? La dejaste sola y no te importó lo que ella pudiera sentir, no te importó su dolor…".- Darien endureció su mirada mientras Seiya le miraba con odio. Pero le sonrió son sarcasmo.- "Aunque, no debería sorprenderme... Después de lo que hiciste".-

-"Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir tu no sabes absolutamente nada, así que deja de decir estupideces".-

-"¿Es por eso que la pudiste olvidar tan rápido verdad? Nunca la quisiste, por eso no te importo lastimarla de esa manera..."-

-"Por su puesto que lo hice. La amo como nadie puede amar a alguien, ni si quiera tú. No sabes nada de lo que ambos tuvimos que pasar para poder estar juntos, no sabes nada acerca de nuestro pasado, ni de lo que nos unió como pareja, no conoces lo que fue nuestra vida en el Milenio de Plata, ni siquiera del futuro que nos esperaba…".-

-"Y que tú te encargaste de destruir..."- La mirada de Darien se endureció como nunca lo había hecho y su voz se hizo fría y sin vida.-

-"No hables de ese maldito día como si supieras que fue lo que pasó en realidad…Porque ni yo mismo lo sé, aunque no será por mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto cierra la boca, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de ello y no te lo voy a permitir. Aún después de todo lo que hiciste por ella..."- Seiya sintió un ligero asombro por las palabras de Darien, pero lo disimuló muy bien, nunca cambió su mirada fría y llena de ira.-

-"Yo jamás le hubiera hecho lo mismo. Porque yo si la amo".- Darien levantó una de sus cejas a la vez que le miraba con furia. Taiki y Yaten se acercaron a ellos lentamente.-

-"Entonces no te entiendo. Dices que yo soy un miserable porque según tú engañe por mi propia voluntad a mi Serena ¿Y que demonios estás haciendo tu con Seren? Me acabas de decir que a quien amas es a Serena. Entonces, no comprendo lo que haces a su lado".- Seiya sintió que su enojo incrementaba.-

-"¿Pretendes jugar de la misma manera con Seren? ¿Qué pensaría Serena de todo eso?"-

-"¿Quieres hacerme el favor de no volver a repetir su nombre?"-

-"Eso debería pedírtelo yo a ti. ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Seren? No me digas que quieres saldar tu cuenta a través de ella".-Darien sonrió con sarcasmo.-

-"Sabes, me agrada que te preocupes tanto por Seren, pero lamento informarte que no lo haces lo suficiente…".-

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Seiya se abalanzó un poco hacia él.-

-"Si tanto te importa, ¿porque no estas a su lado? ¿Ya sabes que tuvo una serie de recaídas mientras tú estabas de gira? ¿Qué está muy enferma? Si yo fallé con Serena, tú también lo estás haciendo con Seren".-

-"Maldito..."- Seiya apretó los puños con fuerza; Taiki y Yaten se acercaron a él poniéndose a su lado.-

-"Seiya tranquilízate, estás en un lugar público".- Yaten puso una mano en su hombro.-

-"No vale la pena que te pongas así, no engrandezcas el ego de este sujeto".- Seiya retiró la mano de Yaten y miró a Darien con odio a la vez que sonreía.-

-"Sabes, creo que no vale la pena siquiera que te golpee..."-

-"Estoy de acuerdo es eso, porque lo mismo me he repetido a mi mismo desde que llegaste. No vale la pena siquiera hablar con alguien como tú".-

-"Después de todo Seren sabe perfectamente que clase de estúpido eres, así que no creo que le interese estar contigo, es demasiada mujer para un imbécil como tú. En eso es idéntica a Serena".-

-"Si es así, ¿entonces de que te preocupas?, deberías estar muy tranquilo y confiar más en ella, si lo que dices es verdad, no tienes porque alterarte de que un estúpido como yo se le acerque. Ella sabrá que hacer ¿no crees? Pero si a ella no le molesta en nada mi presencia sus razones tendrá y yo no estoy dispuesto a alejarme solo porque tu me lo pidas…".- Seiya apretó sus puños conteniendo la molestia de las heridas en sus nudillos.- "Y en cuanto a lo que pasó con **mi mujer**... No tengo porque darte explicaciones, eso es algo que nos concierne a nosotros dos. Lo que si puedes saber, es que lo que sucedió es un error que pagaré toda mi vida y después de mi muerte si es necesario, pero que una cosa si te quede muy presente Seiya... Jamás… Jamás podrás comprender lo que hubo entre ella y yo, porque es un lazo tan fuerte el que nos une y seguirá uniendo, que no se romperá tan fácilmente… Y no te molestes en intentarlo porque, solo ella y yo sabemos porque siempre estaremos atados de esta manera".- Darien absorvió la última bocanada de tabaco para después apagarlo y tirarlo. Seiya sonrió.-

-"¿Estás seguro que no se romperá tan fácilmente? Jajajaja... Probablemente ya está roto desde hace mucho y a ella ya no le interesó remendarlo, después de todo... Ella ya no quiso seguir con vida ¿Qué me puedes decir a eso?"- Seiya avanzó para alejarse de él mientras Darien le seguía con su mirada llena de furia.-

-"Tú jamás llegaste a conocerla como yo..."- Seiya detuvo sus pasos, Taiki y Yaten miraron con atención a Darien.- "Aún si ella estuviera con vida, nunca la conocerías tan bien como yo. Jamás sabrías lo que es mirarla a los ojos y saber lo que piensa o necesita con el simple hecho de mirarla. Nunca sabrás lo que es comunicarse de esa forma...Porque ese vínculo solo existió entre nosotros dos... ¿Qué me podrías decir tu a eso?"- Seiya le miró de reojo.-

-"No sé hasta cuando dure tu estúpido cinismo. Pero más vale que te mantengas lejos de Seren. Ella no esta sola y no voy a permitir que me la quites".-

-"¿Por qué no mejor dejas que ella lo decida?"- Seiya le miró con frialdad.-

-"¿Es que hay algo que tenga que decidir?"- Taiki y Yaten se acercaron a Seiya.- "Estas advertido..."- Los Three Lights se marcharon. Darien se recargó en el barandal intentando tranquilizarse.-

*******

_**¿Por qué me arrastro a tus pies?, ¿por qué me doy tanto a ti?,**_

_**¿y por qué no pido nunca, nada a cambio para mí?,**_

_**¿por qué me quedo callado, cuando me sabes herir?**_

_**con todos esos reproches, que no merezco de ti.**_

_*******_

Mientras bajaban los escalones a Seiya se le vino a la mente algo curioso que Darien mencionó...

-_"No hables de ese maldito día como si supieras que fue lo que pasó en realidad... Porque ni yo mismo lo sé, aunque no será por mucho tiempo.... Mientras tanto cierra la boca, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de ello y no te lo voy a permitir..."-_

_-"¿No lo sabe?... Si eso es verdad... Entonces... Aquí hay algo muy extraño".-_

En ese momento miró a Seren, las demás parecían hablarle pero ella parecía ausente, de pronto algo más se le vino a la mente.

_-"...Tú no sabes nada de lo que ambos tuvimos que pasar para poder estar juntos, no sabes nada acerca de nuestro pasado, ni de lo que nos unió como pareja, no conoces lo que fue nuestra vida en el Milenio de Plata, ni siquiera del futuro que nos esperaba..."-_

Seiya se detuvo bruscamente en la escalera al recordar algo que Seren le había dicho en Los Ángeles...

*****FLASHBACK***------------ (N.A. Capítulo 27)**

-"¡No puedo olvidarme de todo!... No puedo echar a la basura todo mi pasado... Todo los momentos que viví con él"- Llevó sus manos a su corazón apretando el puño.- "¡No puedo olvidar tan rápido como lo hizo él! Y tu no puedes entenderlo porque tu no sabes todo lo que nosotros tuvimos que pasar para poder salir adelante juntos!".- Lo miró retándole.-

-"¡¿Y me quieres decir de que sirvió tanto esfuerzo?!... ¿De que sirve que tu lo sigas recordando cuando el seguramente no se acuerda de nada?!".-Se cruzó de brazos.-

-"¡Eso no es verdad!".-Seren se llevó las manos a su cabeza con aire de desesperación.-

-"¡Deja de engañarte! El jugó contigo y tu insistes en aferrarte a algo que no existe! ¡Algo que no tenía futuro!".- En ese momento la imagen de Rini apareció en la mente de Serena... Su dolor se incrementó; movió su cabeza negando desesperadamente la situación.-

-"¡Te equivocas!... Si tenía futuro... Fue por ella por quien luché hasta el final... Y nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho… Porque ellos eran mi vida... ¡Una vida que se me fue de las manos y yo no me di cuenta!"- Se llevó sus manos al rostro.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

_-"¿Por ella?... ¿A quien se refería?... Creo que tengo que averiguar más acerca del Milenio de Plata."-_

-"¿Ocurre algo?"- Taiki le miró preocupado.-

-"Nada".- Seiya continuó bajando las escaleras.-

Los chicos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban las Sailors con excepción de Setsuna, quienes les esperaban preocupadas, no habían perdido de vista ningún movimiento de Seiya y Darien en la parte superior del lugar, en donde se encontraba el apartado especial de los Three Lights. Haruka miró muy seriamente a Seiya, Taiki le había comentado acerca de la discusión que había tenido Seiya con Seren, y después de ver los nervios de ella, no sabía que se podía esperar de él; así que decidió enfrentarse directamente a él pero una mano en su brazo izquierdo le robó la atención. Michiru le miró a los ojos y movió su cabeza en manera negativa, Haruka solo sonrió.

-"Sabes... No sé que haría sin ti".-

-"Creo que estarías perdida".- Seiya y los demás se acercaron a ellas.-

-"¿Qué pasó?"- Preguntó Amy a Taiki, quien se limitó a mirar a Seiya. Por su parte él le sonrió con ironía a Seren quien no se esperaba esa acción, sin embargo se acercó a él.-

-"Seiya..."-El se separó de ella mientras le miraba despectivamente.-

-"Ya está todo arreglado... "cariño"..."- Volvió a sonreírle con ironía y siguió caminando dejándola con la palabra en la boca y a todos los demás asombrados; Seren bajó el rostro afligida por el comportamiento de Seiya.-

-"¿A dónde vas Seiya?"- Yaten se enfado por su actitud.-

-"A dormir... Para mí todo este teatrito se terminó..."- Seren cerró los ojos intentando olvidar esas dos últimas palabras, alzó su rostro y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Darien, quien encendía un cigarrillo, de pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba y mientras guardaba su encendedor, miró fijamente a Seren.- "Voy a llevar a Akane a su casa... me duele la cabeza".- Se perdió entre la multitud.-

-"No entiendo porque se comporta así".- Michiru miró a Seren quien les daba la espalda.- "¿Fue tan grave lo que ocurrió?".- Seren no respondió, solo se limitaba a ver los ojos de Darien.-

-"Seren... ¿Estas bien?"- Amy se acercó a ella y al ver su mirada volteó al lugar en donde ella miraba con tanta atención.- "Darien..."- Haruka, Michiru, Taiki y Yaten miraron a Amy y después a el Príncipe de la Tierra.-

-"Vámonos".- Haruka tomó el brazo derecho de Seren.-

-"No..."- Fue su única respuesta al ver a Darien que se acercaba a ellos.

En ese momento un fuerte alboroto provocado por la gente que se encontraba en el lugar atrajo la atención de Haruka, Michiru, Amy, Taiki y Yaten. La gente se arremolinaba en la entrada del lugar y no dejaba de aplaudir, algunos reporteros que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a tomar fotografías con gran insistencia, como lo hicieron cuando llegaron los Three Lights, algunos cantantes y actores del medio que andaban por ahí. Darien se detuvo frente a Seren quien le miraba con preocupación.

-"Darien ¿qué fue lo que...?"-

-"Nada, tranquila. No paso nada, pierde cuidado".-

-"Pero..."-

Darien cambió su mirada cansada y sin vida por una que derrochaba calidez y ternura a la vez que le brindaba una dulce sonrisa. No faltó nada más para tranquilizar el alma de Seren. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras liberaba toda esa tensión, y correspondió esa sonrisa con una propia. Seren retiró el cigarro de la mano izquierda de Darien y lo lanzó al suelo para luego aplastarlo con su pie derecho.

-"No me gusta que lo hagas".-

Darien se sorprendió. Tomó su mano derecha con gentileza y depositó en ella un beso haciéndola sonrojar, ella por impulso apretó su mano mientras se miraban fijamente, nadie notó ese acercamiento. Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar con mucha emoción alrededor de una joven, que no se alcanzaba a ver su identidad.

-"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?"-

-"No lo sé Darien".-Seren soltó su mano.-

-"No puede ser... Pero si es..."- Amy se sorprendió. Taiki sonrió y Yaten se asombró.-

-"Vaya... Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía".-

-"¿Taiki la conoces?"-

-"Si amor, es una vieja amiga... Claro el que tenía mas contacto con ella era Seiya".-

-"No lo puedo creer".- Amy se emocionó. Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre sí.-

-"Sí... Definitivamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se le veía en Japón".- comentó Michiru.-

-"¿Quién es?"- Amy volteó a ver a Seren algo sorprendida.-

-"¡No puede ser que no sepas!, ella es del grupo Boa..."-

-"Kwon Boa..."- Darien interrumpió a Amy.- "En mi opinión una de las mejores cantantes del país".- Seren comenzó a sentir un poco de celos por ese comentario.-

**CCCCC**

-"De verdad discúlpame Akane pero tuve un pequeño problema y no me siento bien".-

-"No, no te preocupes Seiya, me la pasé muy bien y te lo agradezco mucho, ha sido maravilloso poder conocerte en persona. Acabo de encontrarme con mi hermano, me voy a regresar con él".-

-"¿De verdad?".-

-"Si, no te apures y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo".-

-"De nada... Y no te olvides de asistir a nuestro concierto".-

-"Por supuesto que no, hasta entonces".- La chica hizo una inclinación de despedida y se fue a hacia la mesa de su hermano.-

La gente comenzaba a rodear a la joven cantante y a llamarla con gran entusiasmo, la chica sonreía y saludaba muy amablemente, hasta que sus ojos encontraron a un joven muy conocido y querido para ella, sintió una infinita alegría al verlo y no dudó en acercarse a él mientras su personal de seguridad controlaba a las personas que se querían acercarse a ella.

-"¡¿Seiya?!"- El joven se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz que extrañamente le sonaba conocida. Al encontrarse con la dueña de esa linda voz se asombró y al mismo tiempo se alegró.-

-"¡Kwon!..."- Se acercó a ella y ambos se dieron un cariñoso abrazo mientras reían con alegría.-

-"Me alegra tanto volver a verte y después de tanto tiempo".- Ambos se separaron un poco.-

-"A mi también, no esperaba verte por aquí".-

-"Steven me llamó para que cantara esta noche. Pero mira nada más, sigues tan guapo y encantador como siempre".-

-"Lo mismo puedo decir yo, eres una hermosura".-

***

-"Puedo ver que se llevan muy bien".- Comentó Seren seriamente mientras sentía una fuerte molestia en su ser... _"¿Acaso Seiya y ella...?"_-

-"¿Estás bien?"-

-"Sí Darien..."- Seren regresó su mirada hacia Seiya y Kwon.- "Solo pensaba…"- A Darien no le agradó mucho esa mirada...-

_-"¿Esta celosa?".-_

Darien apretó uno de sus puños no le agradaba si quiera pensarlo. Mientras tanto Seiya y Kwon seguían platicando muy cariñosamente... más de lo que Seren podía soportar.

*******

-"Lo voy a regañar jovencito Kou, ¿por qué rayos no te volviste a comunicar conmigo desde que viniste a Japón? Fui a al concierto que anunciaron como su despedida y por más que trate no pude verte. El señor Nishimura me dijo que estaban algo ocupados y que no podían recibir visitas, intenté esperar a que terminara pero atacaron la ciudad y desde entonces no volví a saber nada de ustedes".-

-"Lo siento, pero me fue imposible comunicarme contigo, no me regañes".-

-"Te juro que cuando escuché que regresaban de nuevo a cantar me emocioné mucho. Por cierto ¿quién es esa jovencita que se les unió, eh? ¿Por qué no pensaste en mí si querías a una chica a tu lado?".- Seiya se sonrojó.-

-"Jajajaja... Lo siento Kwon, pero Seren es un ángel cantando y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo hiciera con nosotros".-

-"¿Un ángel? Vaya, vaya. Parece que a Seiya "el indomable" lo han flechado".- Seiya se sonrojó a más no poder.-

-"¿Indomable?..."- ¬¬

-"Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas, así que no te me vayas a ir. Canto y regreso, me daría mucho gusto volver a ver a Taiki y a Yaten; pero sobretodo conocer a esa jovencita que se ganó tu aclamado corazón..."-

-"No exageres. Ven acá".- Seiya abrazó de nuevo a Kwon. Seren al ver esa escena sintió como sus celos se incrementaban.-

-"No tardo..."-

-"Será grandioso volverte a ver en el escenario, preciosa".- Ella tomó sus manos con alegría mientras Seren fruncía su mirada.-

-"No te vayas... Tengo mucho que contarte".-

-"Yo también preciosa".- Kwon le dió un beso en la mejilla y se retiró apresurada mientras Seiya le seguía con una sonrisa.- "Cielos, es una sorpresa volverte a encontrar amiga. Sobretodo en estos momentos, aún recuerdo como me ayudaste cuando nos conocimos. Es bueno verte nuevamente".-

*******

-"Lo sabía... Aquí estabas Darien".-

-"Hola Seren".-

-"Andrew, Rita... Hola, ¿como están?"- Los demás voltearon de inmediato a ver a los recién llegados, a Haruka le incomodó mucho que Darien siguiera presente.-

-"Muy bien gracias".-

-"¿Cómo está tu bebé?"-

-"Muy bien... Creciendo y pesando bastante".- Seren rió con una extraña nostalgia, que invadió el corazón de Amy, Haruka y Michiru.-

-"Chicos, vamos a sentarnos porque el show está por comenzar... Hola Darien, es bueno verte por aquí... ¿Por qué no vienen tú y tus amigos con nosotros?"-

-"¿De verdad?... Eso es fabuloso".- comentó Rita.-

-"Vamos".-

Seren les sonrió, Haruka deslizo un brazo sobre la cintura de Michiru para seguir a Hoshimi y a Setsuna, seguidos de Taiki, Amy y Yaten quien le ofreció su brazo a Seren. Darien les siguió junto con Rita y Andrew. Llegaron a una mesa en primera fila en donde ya se encontraba Seiya.

-"¿No que ya te ibas a dormir?"- Yaten se sentó frente a él.-

-"Va a cantar Kwon, no podía perderme la actuación de esa preciosidad".-Seren se sentó a su lado.-

-"Que detallista..."- Seiya se sorprendió por el tono tan molesto que Seren había utilizado para hablar, Darien lo fulminaba con la mirada, él le correspondió con una propia. En ese momento las luces se apagaron.-

-"Con ustedes... En una actuación especial para este festejo, les presento a una amiga muy querida. ¡Ella es Kwon Boa!".- Steven recibió a la chica en la pista de baile mientras las distintas luces se volvían a encender.- "Gracias por venir".-

-"Es un placer estar aquí".- Steven abandonó la pista de baile.- "Muchas gracias a todos por esta cálida bienvenida, desde hace mucho tiempo que esperaba regresar a Japón. Quiero cantar esta canción especialmente para una persona muy importante para mí, un hombre maravilloso y a quien quiero con todo el corazón. Seiya... Esto es para ti... "Waiting"".-

Seren apretó el vaso que tenía en su mano izquierda mientras miraba furiosa hacia un lado, algo que Darien notó muy bien. Kwon comenzó a cantar de una manera mágica, con su delicada voz llenó de nostalgia a los corazones de la gente que le escuchaba. Era una melodía de piano y violín muy melancólica. Seiya miraba sonriendo a Kwon, mientras que Haruka, Michiru, Yaten y Darien miraban con preocupación a Seren.

En el puente de la canción Kwon se acercó hacía la mesa y le dio una hoja de papel a Seiya, quien lo tomó asombrado, Kwon regresó al centro de la pista y continuó con su canto. Al final de la canción Kwon se inclinó agradecida por los aplausos.

-"Veo que sigue teniendo la misma voz tan cálida".-

-"Es verdad Yaten, sigue cantando muy bien".- Taiki apoyó a su hermano. En ese momento Seiya abrió el papel que Kwon le dio.-

_-"Te espero terminando la canción en mi camerino. Esta noche no te me vas a escapar jovencito"_.- Seiya sonrió al leerlo y de inmediato se levantó.-

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Preguntó Yaten.-

-"Parece que me están esperando. La noche es joven así que no me esperen a dormir. Nos vemos en el departamento".- Se dirigió al camerino de Kwon.-

Seren se levantó molesta y se fue, Darien de inmediato la siguió incomodando a Haruka y Taiki. Yaten iba a seguirlos también pero Hoshimi se lo impidió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-"Será mejor que la lleve a descansar, ustedes síganse divirtiendo pero no se desvelen mucho, recuerden que mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer. No se preocupen, ella estará bien, buenas noches".- Hoshimi se retiró.-

-"Esto se esta poniendo demasiado complicado".-Murmuró Michiru, Setsuna se preocupó.-

-"¿Alguien nos puede explicar que rayos le pasa a Seiya?"-

-"Es más complicado de lo que parece Haruka".- Comentó Taiki.-

**CCCCC**

-"Seren..."- Darien la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo derecho. Ambos habían salido de la disco. La calle estaba rodeada de gente que no se percató de la salida de la cantante por su empeño en querer entrar al lugar.-

-"¡Suéltame Darien!".- Él muy contrariamente apretó con más fuerza su brazo y la volteó para mirarla a los ojos, se sorprendió al verlos con lágrimas, Seren comenzó a llorar muy afligida, Darien sintió como si le arrebataran la vida y la estrechó entre sus brazos.-

-"No llores..."- Seren se dejó envolver por ese abrazo, él alzó su rostro.- "No puedo verte llorar..."- Darien le besó con gran intensidad. Hoshimi salió y los vió al fondo de la calle. Sonrió.-

**CCCCC**

-"Gracias por acompañarnos Darien... ¿Gustas pasar un momento?"-

-"No, gracias... Tengo que ir con Luna, se quedó con Sharian y me preocupa que le haya dado muchos problemas".-

-"Como quieras, los dejo. Hasta mañana".- Hoshimi se dirigió a su habitación, dejando en la sala a Seren y a Darien.-

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Si... Dejaste a Andrew y a Rita solos..."-

-"Ellos entenderán mis motivos..."- Darien se acercó a ella.- "No deberías dejar que te tratara así".-

-"Me lo merezco…".- Darien se sorprendió.- "Yo tampoco he sido muy comprensiva con él".- Darien levantó su rostro.-

-"Ninguna rosa merece ese trato..."- Seren se sonrojó por sus palabras, pero reaccionó y se alejó de él dándole la espalda.-

-"Darien por favor necesito estar sola, pensar. No vuelvas a hacerlo por favor..."-

-"Lo siento... Pero no puedo permitir que te trate así".-

-"¡Basta! Por favor vete".-

-"Esta bien... Si quieres, mañana te traigo a Sharian, les hará bien a las dos pasar un tiempo juntas".-Se dirigió a la puerta.-

-"Darien..."-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Dile que la quiero... Que la estaré esperando".- Seren le miró a los ojos.-

-"¿Y que debo decirme yo?"- Seren le miró con ternura y se acercó a él.-

-"Gracias... Por estar aquí".- Darien deslizó sus brazos por su cintura y le susurra al oído.-

-"Siempre estaré aquí".- Nuevamente acercó su rostro y besó sus labios atrayéndola a su cuerpo con firmeza. Seren después de unos segundos reaccionó y se separa de nuevo.-

-"Darien..."-Él puso un dedo en sus labios.-

-"No digas nada... Dulces sueños mi niña".- Seren le miró con sorpresa, por su parte Darien salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-

_-"Mi niña...".-_ Las palabras de Darien hicieron eco en su mente.- "Siempre me llamaste así..."-

*******

_**¿Por qué en la cama doy vueltas?, mientras tú finges dormir,**_

_**pero si quieres yo quiero, y no consigo fingir,**_

_**te has convertido en la punta, que clava mis sentimientos,**_

_**te has convertido en la sonda, mas triste de mis lamentos…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"A veces me gustaría dejar de cantar y quedarme por siempre en un lugar como este".-

-"No me digas que Corea ya no te agrada".-

-"Yo no dije eso. Me refería al mar jovencito, esto es un paraíso..."-

Seiya y Kwon se encontraban caminando en la orilla del mar a la luz de la Luna, la fresca brisa acariciaba sus rostros y balanceaba su cabello, al igual que las olas jugaban entre sus pies desnudos.

-"¿Qué te paso en las manos, por qué las traes vendadas? No me digas que ya hiciste oficial eso de ser un chico malo..."-

-"¿Me crees capas de eso?..."-

-"No me extrañaría..."-

-"Gracias por el halago".- Kwon rió.-

-"¿Qué pasó?"-

-"Una manera tonta de desahogarse. No es nada de cuidado".-

-"Sabes, me da mucho gusto que hayan regresado a cantar".-

-"Ya extrañábamos hacerlo..."-

-"Y yo extrañaba a mi mejor amigo..."- Kwon le regaló una cálida sonrisa a Seiya.- "¿Pudieron encontrar a ese persona tan especial para ustedes?"-

-"Si... Por fortuna lo hicimos".-

-"Se nota…"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Porque se ve en tu mirada tontito... Esa Seren si que debe ser especial. Mira que era muy difícil que te fijaras en alguna chica cuando te conocí".-

-"Si, es maravillosa..."-

-"Veo que si te flecharon. Ahora si que me dieron mas ganas de conocerla".-

-"Es la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido en todos los aspectos... Tiene el corazón más puro que existe. Pero para mi mala suerte, no me corresponde..."- Seiya se sentó en la fina arena blanca, Kwon se sentó a su lado.-

-"Ahora comprendo porque luces tan afligido. Pensé que era tu novia".-

-"Lo es, pero sé perfectamente que sigue enamorada de su antiguo novio..."-

-"Debe ser difícil mantener una relación así".- Hubo un minuto de silencio.-

-"La amo, como jamás pensé amar a alguien y tenerla a mi lado me hace muy feliz. Solo que lo sería más si supiera que me ama de la misma forma".-

-"¿Ella es feliz?"-

-"Sí, está cerca de él, supongo que es feliz..."-

-"Me refiero a si es feliz a tu lado".-

-"¿Lo serías feliz cerca de alguien a quien no amas?"-

-"Si ese alguien fueras tú definitivamente sí".-

-"Kwon, hablo en serio".-

-"Yo también. Seiya te conozco, se muy bien que si no te habías fijado en alguien era porque buscabas a una mujer especial, para entregarte completamente a ella, ¿o me equivoco?".- Seiya no dijo nada, solo siguió contemplando el danzar de las olas del mar.-

-"Y la encontré. Pero creo llegué demasiado tarde a su vida".-

-"Eso me suena a que te estas dando por vencido y eso no va contigo".-

-"Pero tampoco puedo engañarme a mi mismo, ella está demasiado unida a ese tipo y parece que mis esfuerzos son en vano porque no logro apartarlo de su mente".-

-"¿Te ha dado motivos para dudar de ella? Porque si acepto ser tu novia, no creo que solo haya sido para hacerte un favor. Se ve que no es esa clase de persona, de otra forma no la hubieras elegido a ella".-

-"¿Pensar todo el tiempo en él te parece motivo suficiente?"-

-"¿Por qué rompió con él si lo quiere tanto?"-

-"Le hizo mucho daño. Pero aun así, ellos tenían mucho tiempo de estar juntos. Ni ella misma puede entender porque la hirió de esa manera".-

-"¿Has intentado ponerte en su lugar?"-

-"Siempre procuré entenderla, en tenerle paciencia, pero ya no puedo soportar más esta situación".-

-"¿Y ya se lo dijiste?"- Seiya asintió.- "Debe ser muy difícil estar en su lugar ¿no crees?... Tal vez no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder aliviar su dolor. Seiya, cuando uno ama y se entrega de esa manera y de pronto te das cuenta que de un momento a otro todo cambia tornándose doloroso, sientes que el corazón se te parte en mil pedazos y las ganas de vivir se te van de las manos, el volver a unir esos pedazos toma mucho tiempo. Probablemente lo que necesita es volver a creer y a confiar pero por ella misma. Ninguna presión es buena en esos momentos".-

-"¿Hago mal en amarla?"-

-"Por supuesto que no y te aseguro que tu presencia le hace muy bien... Pero debes comprender que no se puede amar a nadie cuando se tienen heridas en el corazón... No se puede nadar contra corriente".- El corazón de Seiya se detuvo por un segundo al recordar la noche anterior.-

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

_-"Mi padre suele decir... Que no se puede nadar contra corriente... Tu sabías que la lucha no era sencilla, lo que la une a el Príncipe Endymion es algo muy fuerte, pudo ir mas allá de la muerte haciéndose mucho más intenso, es obvio que no lo pueda olvidar tan fácilmente... No estás pensando con claridad... Sé que hacía su mayor esfuerzo... No es fácil para ella Seiya..."-_

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

-"Alguien me dijo lo mismo..."-

-"¿Alguien?... Así que me están desbancando. Pensé que yo era tu mejor amiga".-

-"Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y creo que tiene razón. Debo de darle tiempo".-Seiya metió su mano en el interior de su saco y sacó una larga y fina pluma roja.- "Soy demasiado impulsivo y también me dejo llevar por mis celos..."-

-"¿Eso también te lo dijo tu nueva amiga?"-

-"¿Por qué supones que es mujer?"-

-"Ese es un buen consejo que solo una buena amiga puede dar..."- Seiya sonrió.- "Tienes que permitir que ella sea quien decida el momento adecuado para intentar comenzar de nuevo si lo que quieres es que ella sea feliz. Hay distintas formas de amar y dejar que la persona amada sea feliz por sí misma es una de ellas..."-

-"A pesar de todo, no quiero alejarme de su lado".-

-"No tienes porque hacerlo, pero deja que Seren te extrañe. Tal vez así ambos descubran lo que realmente necesitan..."- Seiya le miró fijamente, Kwon por su parte sonrió y miró hacia el cielo.- "A pesar de ser dos grandes estrellas, es gracioso que estando en un lugar como este frente a las verdaderas estrellas; no seamos capaces de poder cumplir nuestros deseos".- Seiya miró hacia las estrellas también.-

-"¿Cuál es tu sueño Kwon?"-

-"¿Mi sueño?... mmmmm… Poder encontrar a la mitad de mi estrella para formar un mismo ser, a mi alma gemela. Tener una linda y gran familia. A alguien que pueda amar… Como tu..."-

-"¿Cómo yo?"-

-"Si pero no tan presumido y engreído como tú".-

-"¿Engreído?"- ¬¬.- Kwon rió divertida al ver su mirada.-

-"Jamás podría enamorarme de mi mejor amigo... Pero si me gustaría hacerlo de alguien que sea como tú. Eres una persona muy especial Seiya..."-

-"Si eso es lo que deseas con todo tu corazón, estoy seguro que esa estrella llegará. Te lo dice una".- Seiya le guiñó el ojo. Kwon miró hacia abajo y rió tímidamente.-

-"Tal vez... Seiya, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"-

-"¿Acaso no somos amigos?"-

-"¿Estás seguro que tú ya encontraste a tu estrella?"-

-"Mi corazón me dice que esta muy cerca de mi..."-

-"Debe de ser una estrella muy especial... Quizá la más hermosa de ellas... Porque eso se merece alguien tan especial como tú".-

-"¿En serio?"-

-"Si... Eres como esa pluma que tienes en la mano, jamás había visto una igual. Jamás he conocido a alguien como tú...Eres alguien muy peculiar jovencito".-

-"¿Lo crees así?"-

-"Por supuesto que si..."- Kwon se levantó y estiró su cuerpo en el proceso, lentamente se acercó a la orilla del mar y se inclinó para sumergir su mano derecha en el agua para después mojar completamente a Seiya quien miraba al cielo.-"¡Toma! Jajajaja..."-

-"¡Óyeme eso es trampa!".- Seiya se levantó de inmediato y ambos comenzaron a jugar mojándose uno a otro en la orilla del mar... Mientras una pluma roja yacía en la fina arena dejándose iluminar con el resplandor de las estrellas.-

**CCCCC**

-"Padre..."-

El Líder de la Dinastía Oscura giró su rostro hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz, la oscuridad desapareció dando paso a la habitación más sagrada del Castillo Fenkngisk, donde encontró a la heredera de su trono. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella con una gran sonrisa y estrecharla entre sus brazos.-

-"Lamento interrumpir tus sueños pero necesito hablar contigo".-

-"No tienes nada que lamentar Saori... ¿qué sucede?"-

-"Se trata de la princesa Serenity... Estoy preocupada".-

-Si... A mí también me preocupa su estado de salud".-

-"Creo que deberías hablar con Luna..."-

-"¿Con Luna?... No te entiendo".-

-"Serenity fue a consultar a la madre de Sailor Mercury".-

-"Luna me dijo que irían, aunque ahora que lo mencionas no me quiso revelar lo que les dijo..."-

-"Lo sé... Eso es porque la misma Princesa se lo pidió. Ella quiere decírselos a todos en persona, pero hay un error en todo esto".-

-"¿Error?"- Saori asintió.-

-"Le hicieron unos análisis para buscar el motivo de su estado de salud, pero le dieron un diagnóstico equivocado. Piensa que se trata de cáncer".- Fálcon se alarmó.-

-"Pero eso no es posible..."- murmuró.-

-"No lo es. No es cáncer Padre..."-

-"Intentas decirme que..."-

-"Esto tiene que ser obra de Sailor Meiga. Todos los síntomas, y malestares, son idénticos a los que él sufrió..."-

Saori bajó la mirada con tristeza. Fálcon también bajó la mirada al recordar la extraña enfermedad que sufrió su hermano. El verdadero padre de Saori y Arashi. Una extraña enfermedad que le arrebató la vida.

-"Es por eso que tenemos que aclarar esta situación, la princesa Serenity no va a morir; no puede morir como él, antes que eso suceda primero abandono su cuerpo..."-

-"Saori, eso no lo solucionaría. Tu energía no tiene nada que ver en esto. El que abandones su cuerpo no le ayudará a sanar. Tienes razón en lo que sospechas, yo también ya lo había sentido, Sailor Meiga ha lanzado un hechizo en contra de la Luna y de la Tierra para debilitarlos. Tal y como sucedió aquí, es por eso que aunque te separes de ella, no le ayudará en nada; porque esta vez, el hechizo es contra ellos, no es contra nuestra familia".-

-"No podemos estar tan seguros de eso. Aún así, debe haber una manera de ayudarla".-

-"La hay no te preocupes. Cuando él murió no lo sabíamos, pero después pude encontrar la manera de defendernos. No voy a permitir que la historia se repita".-

-"No lo permitiremos..."- Fálcon sonrió.-

**CCCCC**

**A la mañana siguiente... Departamento de Hoshimi.**

-"Ya voy..."- Seren se apresuró a abrir la puerta después de haber escuchado el timbre.-

-"¡¡¡Ma-má!!!".- Sharian al verla le extendió sus brazos feliz. Seren sonrió muy contenta, la verdad es que escuchar que alguien le llamara así le llenaba de mucha alegría, era un sentimiento muy extraño y cálido el que le embriagaba.-

-"¡Hola pequeña!".- Seren la tomó en brazos muy contenta.-

-"Buenos días".-

-"Buenos días Darien".- Ambos se sonrojaron un poco al recordar la noche anterior.-

-"Se despertó muy temprano, hasta parece que sabía que vendría contigo, no dejó de llamarte desde que se despertó".-

-"¿De verdad corazón? A mi también me alegra que vengas a visitarme".- Sharian le abrazó con cariño.- "Pasa..."-

-"No gracias, ya debo irme al hospital..."-

-"¿Tan temprano? ¿Ya comiste algo?".-

-"Eche..."- Sharian alzó su biberón vació.-

-"Eh no, allá como cualquier cosa, lo que me apuraba era darle a ella su leche... Me tarde toda la mañana intentando que se comiera un papilla pero todo fue en vano..."-

-"¿No la quiso?"-

-"Digamos que prefirió lanzársela a mi camisa".-

-"Misa... papá... jajajajaja".- Seren rió divertida con Sharian.-

-"Definitivamente ser papá no te es nada sencillo..."-

-"¿Te estás burlando de mi?"- ¬¬

-"Jajajaja... No, claro que no. Sólo digo la verdad. Anda pasa aún es temprano, quédate a desayunar conmigo".-

-"¿Estás sola?"- Seren asintió mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Darien cerró la puerta y entró al departamento dejando en un sofá la pañalera, unos juguetes y peluches de Sharian.-

-"El señor Nishimura salió con Yaten y Taiki a un programa de radio por una entrevista. Pensé que Luna iba a traer a Sharian".-

-"Le pedí que se durmiera un rato más, cuidó de ella la mayor parte de la noche en mi lugar... Es extraño que le sigas diciendo señor a tu padre..."-

-"Si jejeje... Se me olvida que ya están enterados de todo".- En eso Darien vió en la mesa un plato con cereal, un jugo de naranja, un emparedado, un plato de fruta y un gran vaso con leche.- "Veo que te alimentas muy bien..."-

-"Me obligan a hacerlo".-

-"Y hacen bien".-

Darien desvió su mirada hacia unas revistas y periódicos que se encontraban a un lado del desayuno de Seren, en todas aparecía el grupo Three Lights, pero lo que no le agrado en nada es que la mayoría de los artículos se referían a la relación sentimental de Seren y Seiya, la describían como una relación estable, las fotografías de ellos juntos hablaban también por si solas.

Sin embargo, el notó algo raro en la mirada de Seren en cada una de ellas, faltaba algo… Algo que solo veía cuando ella estaba con él... Otro artículo llamó su atención, algo que le sorprendió.

-"Olvidé preguntarte si querías cereal o un emparedado..."-

-"Eh... No gracias, de verdad no te molestes..."-

-"No es molestia así que deja de darme pretextos".- Se acercó a él y con su mano derecha (ya que con su brazo izquierdo sostenía a la bebé) lo empujó a una silla.- "Te sientas, cuidas a la bebé".- Le da a Sharian.- "Y te comes lo que te traiga".- Darien le miró sorprendido, no había ninguna duda, reaccionaba igual que Serena.-

-"Si... Lo que digas".- Seren sonrió de manera triunfal y se internó en la cocina.-

**CCCCC**

**Más tarde. Hospital General…**

-"Muchas gracias por todo doctor Arasawa".-

-"No a mi no tiene que agradecerme nada señor, toda la cirugía y recuperación de Tommy estuvo a cargo del doctor Chiba..."-

-"Es verdad papá; muchas gracias Darien".-

-"Me da mucho gusto haber podido ayudarte Tommy, ahora todo depende de que te esfuerces al máximo en la rehabilitación ¿Me lo prometes?"-

-"Claro que sí".-

-"Muchas gracias por todo doctor Chiba".-

-"Cualquier cosa por favor, no dude en llamarnos".-

-"Así lo haré. Hasta luego".-

-"Adiós doctor... Nos vemos después Darien".-

-"Hasta luego Tommy".- El papá de Tommy tomó la silla de ruedas y comenzó a impulsarla para retirarse con su pequeño hijo.-

-"Bien hecho Darien. Tu primer paciente en todos los aspectos y ha sido un éxito..."-

-"Muchas gracias doctor Arasawa..."- Comenzaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos del hospital en el quinto piso en donde se encontraban los consultorios.-

-"Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a tomar la especialidad en pediatría? Tienes un ángel muy grande para los niños..."-

-"Aún no lo se. No he podido pensarlo bien, por lo pronto voy a seguir colaborando con el doctor Kenshin en emergencias".-

-"Es un área de mucho trabajo, pero lo haces muy bien. Solo que yo te recomiendo que no pierdas la práctica y sigas asistiendo a mis cirugías. Eso te ayudará a decidir mejor".-

-"Así lo haré doctor Arasawa".-

-"Darien que bueno que te veo, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Kenshin por favor?"-

-"Claro que si doctora Mizuno".- La mamá de Amy le dió una serie de expedientes con los análisis de algunos pacientes, los cuales Kenshin iba a ayudarle a evaluar.-

-"Muchas gracias Darien, yo luego los paso a recoger. Ahora me voy que tengo una cirugía de emergencia, hasta luego Arasawa.- Se retiró apresuradamente.-

-"Es una doctora muy eficiente. Bueno, me retiro a descansar, que tengas un buen día Darien".-

-"Hasta mañana doctor".- Darien se acercó al ascensor para bajar al primer piso e ir a dejarle los expedientes a Kenshin, quien se encontraba en Emergencias. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tomó rumbo en busca de su superior, de pronto chocó con una enfermera que caminaba distraída, provocándole que los expedientes se le cayeran de las manos.-

-"Lo siento... Ah, eres tú Darien".-

-"Buenos días Mitsune".- Darien se inclinó junto con ella para recoger los análisis.-

-"Es una suerte verte todos los días por aquí. Espero que de verdad me disculpes por lo que pasó con tu esposa..."-

-"No te preocupes, solo no vuelvas a acercarte a ella es todo".- Terminando de recoger los expedientes y se incorporaron.-

-"¿Y como está? Supongo que tu bebé está con ella, mi hermana me contó que hoy no la ingresaste a la guardería".-

-"Si Sharian está con ella..."- En ese momento Darien vió el nombre de _"Seren Kaoru"_ en uno de los expedientes, algo que le llamó mucho la atención.-

-"¿Ocurre algo?"-

-"No. Nos vemos después, tengo que revisar unos análisis".- Se marchó dejando a Mitsune con la palabra en la boca.-

Darien buscó una habitación de consulta desocupada para revisar el expediente que encontró. Lo abrió y sacó una hoja que correspondía a un análisis de sangre y una radiografía, sin pensarlo dos veces la puso en el monitor de luz y al prenderlo bajó la mirada para leer el análisis de sangre. Se preocupó al ver el nivel de calcio y potasio tan elevado, frunció su mirada al leer la nota de la doctora Mizuno, debajo del diagnóstico final.

_ Diagnóstico: Desconocido..._

_Nota: Densidad en el pulmón izquierdo... Grandes posibilidades de cáncer pulmonar en fase terminal..._

Darien levantó la vista y sus ojos observaron la radiografía que había visto antes en el consultorio de la madre de Amy junto con el doctor Kenshin. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, una preocupación muy grande comenzó a invadir todo su ser, con su mano izquierda apretó la hoja de papel que sostenía sin dejar de mirar la radiografía.

-"Seren esto no puede ser. Tú no puedes tener esto, ¡Maldición!- Con su mano derecha tiró una bandeja con material de curación y se recargó en una de las barras de la habitación apretando los dientes intentando contener la furia repentina que se adueño de su interior.-

**CCCCC**

-"¿Dónde está Seiya? Ya estamos por comenzar".-

-"No lo sabemos señor".-Seren miró con preocupación a Taiki.-

-"¿Cómo que no saben donde está?"-

-"Taiki y yo pensábamos que ya estaba aquí con ustedes".- Respondió Yaten.-

-"No llegó a dormir".-

-"¿Qué dijiste Taiki?"- Seren se alarmó. Michiru y Haruka se vieron entre sí.-

-"Ma-má..."- Sharian movió el cabello oscuro de Seren llamando su atención.-

-"Espera un segundo pequeña, ¿cómo que no llegó a dormir?"-

-"Parece que se tomó muy enserio su paseo con Kwon".- Seren bajó la mirada muy seria después del comentario de Hoshimi, no le agradaba en nada pensar que Seiya había pasado la noche fuera de casa y menos con otra mujer.-

-"Ma-má".- La bebé comenzó a llamar la atención de Seren de nuevo.-

-"¿Tienes idea de quien pueda ser esta pequeña?"-

-"Eh… No Michiru, nadie sabe quien pueda ser".-

-"Es idéntica a ti".-

-"Yaten tiene razón".- Taiki se acercó a ellas.-

-"Eso es muy extraño..."- Murmuró Haruka, Michiru le miro preocupada.-

-"Eres una pequeña muy linda".- Taiki iba a acariciar el rostro de la pequeña.-

-"¡No Taiki!..."- Sharian se hizo para atrás y lo que Seren quiso evitar... sucedió.-

-"¡!".-

-"No corazón no llores".- Seren le abrazó.-

-"¿Pero que fue lo que le hice?"-

-"Nada Taiki, es que no le gusta que la toquen..."- Yaten comenzó a reír al igual que Hoshimi, mientras Michiru y Haruka miraban a Seren confundidas.-

-"Lo siento pequeña, no lo sabía".- Sharian dejó de llorar, Seren levantó su rostro.-

-"Tranquila corazón, Taiki solo quería tocar tu rostro, no tienes porque asustarte".- La pequeña ladeó su rostro, mientras miraba a Seren.-

-"¿..osto?..."-

-"¿Y entonces que piensas hacer?"- Todos miraron a Yaten.- "No piensas salir a cantar con ella en brazos ¿o si?".-

-"Bueno yo..."-

-"Chicos, yo voy a avisarles a los músicos que se preparen".- Hoshimi "misteriosamente" se retiró.-

-"Eh... Taiki y yo tenemos que preparar nuestros instrumentos".-

-"Y yo tengo que afinar mi violín".- Todos giraron su rostro para ver a Haruka, quien se alarmó.-

-"No, no, no, no, no... A mi no me miren, yo solo vine a acompañar a Michiru..."- Seren se acercó a ella y le miró con sus ojos de "niña buena".-

-"Haruka, eres mi única salvación".-

-"No, ni lo pienses... Dije que no... Y no me veas con esa cara... No pueden dejarla conmigo".- En ese momento Sharian reaccionó y le extendió sus bracitos mientras reía y balbuceaba.-

-"Parece que le agrada la idea".- comentó Yaten.-

-"¡Tio... uka!..."- Pronunció la bebé con una inmensa alegría sorprendiendo a todos, mientras insistía en que Haruka la cargara y haciéndola sonrojarse.-

-"¿Escucharon lo mismo que yo?"-

-"Con toda claridad Taiki, parece que tendrás la oportunidad de volver a cuidar de un bebé".-

-"Michiru por favor..."- Haruka comenzó a temblar.-

-"Vamos Haruka, ¿o acaso no me quieres ayudar?"- Haruka miró a Seren quien le puso su clásica mirada con la cual no podía negarle nada.-

-"¡No me mires así!..."-

-"¡Tio... uka!... bebé..."- Sharian le sonrió de una manera especial llamando la atención de Haruka, quien comenzó a sentir una extraña y cálida sensación en su pecho... algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.-

-"Esta bien... Nunca puedo negarte nada cuando me miras así".- Haruka suspiró resignada, a la vez que tomaba en brazos a una pequeña que no hizo más que reír totalmente feliz.-

-"Muchas gracias Haruka, eres un ángel caído del cielo".- Taiki, Yaten y Michiru comenzaron a reír.-

-"Pero no se acostumbren".- ¬¬

-"Bueno, nos vemos después, te portas bien pequeña".-

-"Bebé... ien..."- Sharian le sonrió mientras abrazaba a Haruka.-

-"Buena suerte..."-

-"Creo que la vas a necesitar".- Taiki y Yaten se adelantaron con Seren, Sharian movía su manita en señal de despedida.-

-"Míralo de esta manera, te servirá de práctica para cuando en verdad tengas necesidad de cuidar bebés".- Haruka se sonrojó por el comentario.-

-"¿Necesidad?...Mi-Michiru..."-

-"Adiós pequeña. Que se diviertan".- Michiru se fue sonriendo.-

-"¡..dos!..."- Sharian mueve su manita nuevamente.-

-"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer contigo?"-

-"¡...eche!".- Haruka bajó la mirada.-

-"Este será un largo día..."-

**CCCCC**

**En el "Crown Center"....**

-"¡QQQQQUUUEEEEEEEEEE!".- Exclamaron las chicas al unísono, mientras a Luna y Artemis se les escurría una gota en la cabeza.-

-"¡¿Seren participará en una película de Sailor Moon?!".- Lita parpadeó incrédula.-

-"Bueno eso es lo que dice esta revista..."-Mina les mostró el artículo a Amy, Lita y Rei.-

-"Veamos... Dice... _"La popular integrante del grupo más exitoso del momento Three Lights, prestará su voz para participar en la banda sonora de una película realizada en dibujos animados, en honor a la famosa heroína Sailor Moon, de quien se ha sabido muy poco últimamente. La famosa productora y escritora Takeuchi Naoko, le ofreció una invitación para que participara grabando los principales temas musicales misma que la bella cantante aceptó. Se dice que aún están buscando quien interprete al resto del equipo de las Sailors. Pero pronto podremos ver a esta bella joven de gran talento dándole vida a nuestra admirada heroína Sailor Moon"_... No lo puedo creer".- Amy miró a Mina sorprendida.-

-"¿Qué no te había dicho nada Amy?"-

-"No Lita, nadie me había comentado nada al respecto".-

_-"Serena... Si estuvieras aquí... Me estuvieras presumiendo que la mejor cantante del país te interpretaría en una película...".-_Rei movía la cuchara en su taza con café.-

-"¿Rei te sucede algo?"-

-"Eh, no Amy, no es nada... Solo pensaba".-

-"A pesar de todo… Serena se sigue haciendo presente..."- murmuró Lita. Luna y Artemis se vieron entre sí.-

-"Y lo más extraño es que, es con Seren..."-

-"¿Qué quieres decir Mina?"- Preguntó Amy intrigada.-

-"Ella resultó ser una Sailor como nosotras".-

-"Sailor Universe".- Rei y Mina se miraron a los ojos.-

-"La misma que se llevó el Cristal de Plata y que misteriosamente lo puede controlar..."-

-"Saben... A mi todavía no deja de causarme asombro el gran parecido físico que tiene con Serena... ¿Recuerdan cuando salió a cantar con nosotras en la fiesta de la Universidad de Darien?"-

-"Si Lita... Tomó su lugar y cantó su parte en el mismo tono que Serena... Esto es demasiado sospechoso".-

-"¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Mina?"-

-"¡No puede ser!".- Todos voltearon a ver a Lita.-

-"Los Three Lights participarán en el festival de beneficio a el orfanato de la ciudad..."-

-"¿Y que con eso?"-

-"¡Es que el festival ya comenzó!".-

-"¡No puede ser!".- Mina se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con sus manos.- "¡Tenemos que ir a verlos, no puedo perderme la actuación de Yaten!".- Luna y Artemis bajaron el rostro con resignación.- "Eres una egoísta Amy, ¿por qué no nos avisaste?".- A la joven de cabello azul se le escurre una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Lo siento, es que pensé que ya lo sabían..."-

-"Vamos no hay tiempo que perder..."- Lita y Mina se adelantaron a toda velocidad.-

-¡Una vez más adiós a nuestra junta...!-

-¡Tienes razón Artemis!.- Luna tomó un poco de café.-

-¡Creo que de nuevo todas se dieron a la fuga... Yo quede de verme con Taiki, así que me voy con ellas… Luna, Artemis, ¿vienen con nosotras?".-

-"Claro".-

-"Yo no puedo, quedé de verme con Molly, pero nos veremos después".-

-"Entonces hasta pronto Luna, vamos Rei".- Amy se adelantó.-

-"Por lo menos... Todas recuperaron el ánimo perdido..."- Los guardianes miran con atención a Rei quien se puso de pie, en su rostro había una gran tristeza.- "Espero que algún día todo pueda volver a ser como antes..."-Artemis se levantó.-

-"Rei..."- Ella volteó a verlo sonriéndole, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y sus ojos un poco cristalinos.-

-"No me hagan caso... No me siento muy bien... Vamos Artemis, o si no nos dejaran".- Se adelantó.-

-"Parece que el hablar de Serena les devolvió la esperanza... Al menos ya no discutieron al mencionar su nombre..."-

-"Era de esperarse Luna... Ella aún está aquí, además estoy de acuerdo con Rei... Ojalá que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad..."-

-"Yo también lo quisiera Artemis... Yo también..."- Luna bajó el rostro al recordar supuesta enfermedad de su princesa.-

*******

"…_**Pero resulta que yo, sin ti no se lo que hacer,**_

_**a veces me desahogo, me desespero porque,**_

_**tu eres el grave problema, que yo no se resolver**_

_**y acabo siempre en tus brazos, cuando me quieres tener…"**_

**CCCCC**

-¿"De verdad no vas a tener problemas?"-

-"Ya te dije que no Kwon, y si los tengo no me interesa... Me merecía un descanso ¿no crees?"-

-"Eso si, y yo merecía de tu compañía jejeje".- Seiya y Kwon llegaron cerca del escenario justamente antes de que los chicos salieran a escena.-

-"Y con ustedes, nuevamente el grupo más exitoso del momento...¡¡¡Three Lights!!!... Con la participación de la hermosa y excelente violinista Michiru Kaiou en un previo a su concierto simultáneo... ¡¡¡Venga ese aplauso!!!".-

Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir emocionada. Taiki tomó lugar en la parte izquierda del escenario con su teclado seguido de Seren quien tomó su micrófono, después salió Michiru preparada con un hermoso violín labrado en color negro y por último Yaten con una guitarra acústica, unos músicos se colocaron detrás de ellos. Yaten fue quien tomó la palabra.

-"Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos y en nombre de Seiya que no se pudo presentar, les agradecemos su apoyo..."-

-"La siguiente canción se titula "Regresa a mí" y es una canción escrita por Seren y Yaten... Esperamos que sea de su agrado".- Taiki le sonrió a Seren y ella asintió.-

-"¿Regresa a mi? ¿Escrita por Seren y Yaten..?..."-

-"Parece que tu ángel te ha dado una sorpresa... Tal vez la escribió pensando en ti jovencito..."-

-"No... No lo creo... seguramente lo ha hecho para ese imbécil".-

-"¿Tu crees?"-

Toda la gente aplaudía y Yaten comenzó a arpegiar en su guitarra en requinto inicial, acompañado de la música del teclado de Taiki y el de los demás músicos, era una balada, una melodía tranquila, serena y nostálgica. La mente de Seren comenzó a trabajar mandándole un triste recuerdo que le lastimaba.

**CCCCC**

**FLASHBACK**

_-"No quiero volver a saber nada de ti... A menos que se trate de la lucha contra el enemigo, o por el trabajo, no quiero si quiera que te acerques a mi".-_

_-"Seiya..."-_

_-"Fue un dulce sueño Seren... Pero se acabó".- Fue lo último que pronunciaron sus labios antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar el departamento.- _

**FLASHBACK**

**CCCCC**

_-"Seiya... te extraño... te juro que dedicaré mi vida a ti... hoy cantaré para ti".-_

Segundos después Seren respiró profundamente para comenzar a cantar con los ojos cerrados mirando la imagen que su memoria guardaba de él.

"_...No me abandones así, hablando sola de ti,_

_ven y devuélveme al fin, la sonrisa que se fue,_

_una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,_

_recuperemos lo que se ha perdido".-_

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos.

"…_Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez,_

_borra el dolor que al irte me dió,_

_cuando te separaste de mí,_

_dime que si, que no quiero llorar,_

_regresa a mí... No puedo olvidar."_

Taiki y Haruka miraron con una gran sonrisa a Seren, es cierto que la habían escuchado cantar antes, pero en esta canción su voz lucía maravillosa.

-"Insisto... Está canción tiene que ser para ti... Me lo dice mi sexto sentido..."-

-"No digas disparates Kwon".-

-"Señorita Boa... ¿Podría darme un autógrafo?"- Una chica se acercó a ella con un papel y un bolígrafo.-

-"Claro, con gusto..."- Kwon se alejó un poco con la chica, mientras que Seiya se hizo un poco más adelante para obtener una mejor visión del escenario... Y obviamente verla a ella mejor.-

"…_Sueño el amor que se fue, sueño la dicha también,_

_quiero que vengas a mi y me vuelvas a querer,_

_no puedo más, si tú no estás,_

_tienes que llegar, mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado...-_

Seren volteó a su lado izquierdo y lo vió... Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse..._"Seiya... viniste"... U_na infinita alegría comenzó a invadir su corazón. No dudo en mirarlo fijamente y con una sonrisa mientras seguía cantando a la vez que Michiru comenzaba a acompañar la melodía y la voz de Seren con la magia de su violín…

"…_Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez,_

_borra el dolor que al irte me dio,_

_cuando te separaste de mi,_

_dime que si, que no quiero llorar,_

_regresa a mí... oh uh uh uh..."_

Yaten siguió arpegiando el requinto en su guitarra acompañado por la melodía del teclado de Taiki y el violín de Michiru, mientras Seren no dejaba de ver a Seiya fijamente.

_-"Te vez tan hermosa".-_ Seiya estaba perdido mirándola con una ternura que se escondía detrás de sus gafas oscuras.-

En ese momento Kwon regresó a su lado demostrando mucha alegría llamando la atención de Seiya, él por su parte le sonrió con gran afecto al comentario que ella le hizo. Seren al verla sintió que su corazón se detenía y sus celos comenzaron a tomar el control de sus actos...

_-"Sigues con ella... Siempre estuviste con ella_"- Tomó el micrófono con su mano derecha y lo separó de su pedestal mientras lo apretaba con mucho enojo, frunció su mirada y la retiró de ellos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.-

"…_No me abandones así,_

_hablando sola de ti,_

_libérame la pasión de tus brazos…"_

En ese momento Yaten se inquietó, Seren comenzó a subir la intensidad en su canto, comenzando a dar notas altas cuando nunca lo había hecho en esa canción. Seren cerró sus ojos liberando sus celos por medio de su canto y dando un nuevo clímax a la canción, producto del fuerte sentimiento que albergaba su pecho.

"…Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez,

borra el dolor que al irte me dio,

cuando te separaste de mí,

dime que si, que no quiero llorar, no…"

Michiru abrió los ojos y miró a Seren, sonrió... Por fin estaba utilizando las notas más altas de su registro. Taiki y Seiya que nunca la habían escuchado cantar así estaban muy sorprendidos al igual que Yaten.-

_-"Serena...".-_ El corazón de Seiya comenzó a acelerarse, estaba boquiabierto escuchándola cantar de esa manera.-

"…_Regresa... regresa a mi… _

_y dime que me quieres…_

_Regresa a mi, mi vida... _

_Sin ti seguir no puedo..."_

Seiya se quitó sus gafas por la impresión y al igual que Taiki, Yaten y la misma Kwon le miraban sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban, una nota extremadamente alta y muy bien entonada que derrochaba un sentimiento lleno de nostalgia salió de la garganta de Seren, quien no dejaba de apretar su micrófono queriendo contener sus emociones y desahogarse en su canto.

"…_No puedo más... Mmm Uuhhh_…"

_La música comenzó a bajar de intensidad_

-"¡Increíble!... Si que sabe cantar.... Tengo que aceptar que lo hace mucho mejor que yo... Así que ella es la razón de tu sufrir..."- Murmuró Kwon. Seiya no dijo nada, estaba hipnotizado viendo a Seren. El público no dudó ni un momento en levantarse de su asiento y aplaudirle emocionado al canto de Seren.-

-"Mi Mamá... jajajaja..... bah bah... jajajaja..."-

Sharian también se contagio de alegría y comenzó a reír emocionada y aplaudirle con gran entusiasmo a Seren desde los brazos de Haruka, quien a pesar de no haberle sorprendido como a Michiru su canto, si le inquietó la razón que causó que ella cantara así. Seren miró con cierto enfado a Seiya por un par de segundos antes de abandonar el escenario, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la Sailor del viento quien sonrió...

-"Con que ese sujeto fue la razón. Presiento que aquí va a haber serios problemas".-

-"¿boemas?"- Sharian miró a Haruka con preocupación, sus pequeños ojos azules se estaban humedeciendo.-

-"No, no, no, no, no por favor... No llores, no me hagas esto".- Muy contrariamente la bebé comenzó a llorar.-

-"mmmmmmmmm....... ¡!" La gente que se encontraba alrededor de Haruka le miró inmediatamente, pues el llanto de la pequeña era muy fuerte, mientras Haruka intentaba arrullar a la bebé como podía para intentar tranquilizarla y una gota se deslizaba en su cabeza.-

-"Tranquilízate por favor pequeña... No quise decir eso..."

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

-"Rayos... ¿Y ahora que hago?... Por eso les dije que no me la dejaran a mí... Haber..."- Comenzó a endulzar su voz y se cubrió su cara con una mano.- "¿Dónde esta bebé?..."- Retiró la mano de su cara, mientras hacía una cara "graciosa".- "¡Aquí está!".- Ahora la gota se deslizaba por la cabeza de Sharian y de la gente a su alrededor. Haruka se sonrojó como un tomate.-

-"Jajajajajajaja... bebé.... jajajajajaja".- Sharian después de unos segundos reaccionó y comenzó a reír divertida, después puso sus manitas en su cara y al instante las retiró imitando a Haruka.- "¡Bebé¡" jajajajajaja.-

_-"Las cosas tan vergonzosas que esta niña me obliga a hacer... Esta me las pagarás Seiya Kou".-_ Pensó mientras respiró resignada.-

**CCCCC**

-"Definitivamente impresionante, vamos Seiya ¡quiero conocerla!, llévame con ella por favor..."-

-"Pero... Espera Kwon..."-

-"Que espera ni que nada, tengo que conocerla... Tiene una voz extraordinaria, tengo que conocerla vamos, de prisa. ¡Antes de que se vayan!".- Kwon tomó la mano derecha de Seiya y prácticamente lo arrastró para que la acompañara hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.-

**CCCCC**

-"Vamos con ellos".-

-"¿Podremos pasar a verlos?"-

-"Si Lita no creo que haya problema".-

-"Es verdad, la novia de Taiki nos acompaña, ¿quién nos lo puede impedir?"- Amy se sonrojó.-

-"No lo decía por eso..."- Mina sonrió mientras bajaba su mirada y recordaba a Yaten, Artemis puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió dándole ánimos.-

**CCCCC**

-"Hermoso Seren... No cabe duda que cantas de una manera maravillosa.- Hoshimi le sonrió.-

-"Es verdad, nunca me imaginé que tuvieras un registro con esas notas tan altas... Eso fue sorprendente".-

-"Taiki tiene razón, estuviste fantástica en escena, ya era tiempo que lucieras tu voz".- Michiru se acercó a ella dándole una sonrisa de gran satisfacción.-

-"Hasta para mí fue una sorpresa que lo hicieras... Y mira que yo ya te había escuchado cantar así".-

-"No es para tanto Yaten... Muchas gracias a todos".-

-"De lo que Seiya se perdió".- Seren bajó el rostro con tristeza por el comentario de Taiki, pero sobretodo al recordar que lo había visto con Kwon.-

-"Hola chicos".- Taiki abrazó a Amy.-

-"Hola amor".-

-"Buenos días".- Mina saludó a todos, Yaten se sorprendió al verla, pero inmediatamente frunció su mirada cuando vio a su lado a Artemis.-

-"Hola Mina... Chicas... Que bueno que vinieron a ver el festival".- Seren les sonrió.-

-"Es verdad... Por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a Haruka?"- preguntó Michiru.-

-"No... No la hemos visto".- Respondió Lita.-

-"Espero que la bebé no le haya dado muchos problemas".- Murmuró Seren.-

-"Por favor no vuelvan a mencionar esa palabra".- Comentó Haruka con cierto temor al llegar, Sharian comía un poco de algodón de azúcar.- "No quiero tener que volver a hacer cosas vergonzosas para tranquilizar a esta niña".- Seren se acercó y tomó a Sharian quien movió su manita despidiéndose de Haruka, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.-

-"...dos.. tio.."-

-"Espero que no le hayas causado muchos pro..."-

-"No, no, no, no, no... No me los causó de verdad... Pero por favor no repitan esa palabra".-Todos miran con extrañeza a Haruka, quien se apresuró a ponerle una mano en la boca a Seren para silenciarla. Sharian comenzó a reír tirando el poco algodón que le quedaba y llevando sus pequeñas manitas a su lindo rostro para cubrirlo, manchándolo con el dulce que traía, para luego retirarlas y decir...-

-"¡Bebé!... jajajaja... ¡Bebé!... jajajaja".- Haruka volvió a sonrojarse mientras a todos se les escurría una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Por favor... Deja de hacer eso Sharian".-

-"¡Que alegría volverlos a ver chicos!".-

Todos voltearon hacia los recién llegados, Yaten, Taiki y Hoshimi sonrieron al ver a la joven que acompañaba a Seiya, mientras que Seiya y Seren se miraron por un momento, él le miraba fijamente, aún no se reponía de la sorpresa del canto de Seren, sin embargo para Seren verlo llegar con Kwon, fue algo que llevó sus celos al límite.

-"Pero si es..."-

-"Es..."-

-"¡Kwon Boa!".- Mina terminó la frase que Lita y Rei intentaron formar.-

-"Bienvenida a Japón".- Hoshimi le sonrió.-

-"Hola Kwon".-

-"Es bueno volver a verte".- Taiki y Yaten le recibieron con una gran sonrisa.-

-"Muchas gracias Hoshimi... Chicos... Si que se han puesto más guapos de lo que yo recordaba... Y veo que se hicieron de más amigas..."-

-"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lita Kino".-

-"Hola soy Rei Hino".-

-"Mina Aino… Gusto en conocerte".- Las chicas le sonrieron a la joven cantante. Amy iba a presentarse pero Taiki se le adelantó.-

-"Kwon... Te presento a mi novia Amy Mizuno".-

-"Vaya, vaya... ¿tu novia?... Eso si que es una sorpresa... Desaparecen sin decir nada ¿y regresan con novias?... Si que me deben un par de explicaciones... Mucho gusto Amy..."-

-"El gusto es mío..."-

-"Y ¿este chico tan guapo quien es?"- Artemis se sonrojó.-

-"Ah... Eh... Artemis... Mucho gusto".-

-"¿Artemis?... Que lindo nombre... Espero que puedas aceptarme una invitación a salir algún día".- Le guiñó un ojo.-

-"Eh... yo..."-

-"Parece que te dejaron sin aliento".-

-"Mi-Mina... No me avergüences".- ¬¬ Mina, Rei, Lita y Amy rieron divertidas, Yaten sintió que sus celos se incrementaban y cambió la conversación.-

-"Te presento a Michiru Kaiou y Haruka Tenou".-

-"Quien no conoce a la mejor violinista del mundo y al primer lugar de la Fórmula Uno... Mucho gusto... Son personas muy talentosas".-

-"Gracias".-

-"Tu también eres una gran artista".- Haruka y Michiru sonrieron.-

-"Si... Hasta que descubrí a alguien mucho mejor que yo".- Volteó a ver a Seren quien le miraba con cierto enfado.- "Tienes la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida... Definitivamente Seiya esta en lo cierto, tienes la voz de un ángel... Es un placer conocer a una estrella tan brillante como tú Seren...".- Sharian miró molesta a la chica.-

-"¿Eso te dijo?... No deberías creerle, a veces suele decir muchos disparates".- Seiya frunció su mirada con extrañeza.-

-"Lo sé... Pero no creo que lo haga cuando habla de su novia".- Seren dibujo una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.-

-"Si puede dejar sola a su novia por irse con otra mujer... Créeme que si sería capaz de hacerlo".- Todos se asombraron por la respuesta de Seren y se miraron entre sí, una fuerte tensión creció en el ambiente.-

-"¿De que demo...?"- Kwon levantó su brazo derecho para impedir que Seiya se acercara.-

-"Descuida... Yo tuve la culpa... Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y nos dejamos llevar por la emoción del reencuentro. Te ruego me disculpes, no lo hice con esa intención".-

-"Tú no tienes porque disculparte de nada Kwon..."- La chica miró a Seiya sin entender, Seiya miraba con enfado a Seren.- "Deja que piense lo que quiera... Si eso le hace sentir mejor..."- Esas frías palabras lastimaron los sentimientos de Seren... Yaten miró con enfado a su hermano mientras se acercaba a Seren.-

-"Seiya..."- Kwon se alarmó, todos se miraban sin saber que hacer hasta que Sharian reaccionó.-

-"¡!".- El llanto de la bebé rompió el silencio, Seren abrazó a la pequeña sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.-

-"Tranquila pequeña... Todo esta bien..."-

-"¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaá!"-¡paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!.......bbbbbbuuuaaaaaaaaa........ paaaaaaaaaaa-paaaaaaaaaaá...-

-"Seren... Si quieres yo la llevo con él".-

-"No... No hace falta Amy, ella estará bien conmigo..."- Sharian redujo su llanto a sollozos.-

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos a la sesión fotográfica, Saki nos debe de estar esperando..."- Indicó Hoshimi para tranquilizar los ánimos en el lugar.- "¿Vienen con nosotros chicas?"- Las Inner asintieron sonriendo.-

-"Es verdad... Vamos".- Taiki abrazó a Amy.-

-"Nosotras los veremos más tarde".- Michiru se acercó a Seren junto con Haruka.-

-"Gracias por venir".-

-"No fue nada".- Michiru le sonrió a Hoshimi.-

-"Hasta luego... Adiós preciosa, y felicidades hiciste un buen trabajo".-

-"Gracias Haruka".-

-"¡Bebé!..."- Sharian cubrió su cara nuevamente mientras una gota se deslizaba en la cabeza de la Sailor del viento.- "¡Bebé!... jajajaja".-

-"Que niña tan simpática... Michiru, vámonos de aquí por favor".- Michiru rió divertida mientras seguía a una Haruka que salió a toda prisa de ahí.-

-"¿Nos vamos?"- Seren le asintió a Yaten con una sonrisa.-

-"Fue un placer volver a verte Kwon..."-

-"Lo mismo digo Yaten... Me dio mucho gusto conocerte Seren".-

-"Gracias..."- Dijo sin ninguna emoción.-

-"Ella viene con nosotros..."- Seren y Yaten miraron a Seiya.- "¿Verdad Kwon?"-

-"Eh... Yo creo que mejor..."-

-"Me parece una buena idea..."- Kwon miró a Seren.- "Supongo que una noche no les alcanzó para... Hablar... Vámonos pequeña..."- Seren miro con mucho enfado a Seiya y comenzó a caminar seguida de Yaten quien le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermano, todos se pusieron en marcha.-

-"Bien hecho Seiya Kou... ¿qué sigue?... ¿Kwon Boa hospitalizada de emergencia?"- Ambos siguen los pasos de los demás.-

-"No seas exagerada".-

-"Por lo menos conseguiste descubrir que le importas..."-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"Esta celosa jovencito... Eso habla muy bien de ti..."- Seiya se detuvo pensativo mientras Kwon continuó caminando.-

_-"¿Celosa de Kwon?... ¿podría ser eso posible?"-_

***

-"Yo te veo después Mina..."-

-"¿No vienes con nosotras?"- Artemis movió su cabeza de manera negativa.-

-"No quiero hacer mal tercio…".- El guardián le sonrió.-

-"No digas tonterías Artemis".-

-"Esta es tu oportunidad de hablar con Yaten y de una vez por todas poner las cosas en claro... Mina, tú no eres responsable de nada... Tienes que decírselo..."-

-"No puedo mentirle..."-

-"Tengo una idea... Habla con Seren... Se que ella te entenderá".-

-"¿Con Seren?"-

-"Buena suerte Mina... Confía en ti".- Artemis se alejó.- "Si tan solo fuera tan fácil hacerlo".- En ese momento Mina volteó y se encontró frente a frente con Yaten, ambos se miraron fijamente.-

*******

"…_**Tú eres el grave problema, **_

_**que yo no se resolver,**_

_**y acabo siempre en tus brazos, **_

_**cuando me quieres tener…"**_

**Canciones:**

"**Desahogo" / Roberto Carlos.**

"**Waiting" / Boa** (Realmente se las recomiendo.... es hermosa T_T)

"**Regresa a mí"** (Un-break my Heart -Spanish version-) / **Toni Braxton** (interpretada por Seren).

Junio 20 del 2003..... En un conocido Vip's de la ciudad (y no es publicidad... pero sirven un rico café ahí jejejeje).

4:00 pm- Serekino y Ranmachan sentadas pensando.

4:30 pm-Pasa una bola de heno sobre la mesa, Serekino y Ranmachan la ven pasar sin quitarle la vista.

5:00 pm-

Serekino: No así no va la historia, entiende Ranma-chan... no puedo permitir que Seren trate a si a mi Seiyita -____-

Ranmachan: Pero este punto no va = ¬¬ =

5:30:

Serekino: Aaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!! no puedo pensar!!!!!!!.- _

Ranmachan: Traigan algo pa' alegrar!!!!!. =-__-=U

6:00:

Seiya se llega a la mesa.- OIGAN!!! ¿Donde esta mi libreto? Todavía no esta listo, por esto me van a pagar horas extras!!!

S y R : No lo creo.... =¬¬= ¬¬

Seiya: Bueno cuando terminen hablen con mi representante ( Seiya se pone sus gafas) Hasta luego bomboncitos

7:30

Listo!!!!.- Serekino y Ranmachan bailan tras una música de trompetas triunfales.

8:00 Reunión con lo actores en casa de Serekino. Ranma saca su alta voz a todo volumen, pero la mas cerca del lugar era Rei.

Ranmachan: HE ATENCION TODOS!!!!!!!!.- El sonido atraviesa de oído a oído a Rei dejándola convaleciente en el piso, Mina y Lita la asisten.

Serekino: Un poco mas bajo ¿o me quieres acabar con el elenco antes de tiempo?. ^ ^U

Ranmachan: Muy bien aquí están sus libretos, léanlos, estúdienlos y cualquier duda díganla.- Todos leen cuidadosamente el libreto.-

Yaten: HMM!!! Porque me dan pocas escenas además debo verme más atractivo de lo que soy, no estoy de acuerdo yo…- Ranmachan y Serekino voltean a ver a Yaten con una mirada asesina y se muestran en un escenario de infierno, Yaten al ver esto se hace chiquito y Serekino junto con Ranmachan como enormes gigantes y mirada amenazante le mira.-

R y S : ¿QUE DIJISTE?!!!

Yaten: no…. Nada… no dije nada … .-sudando.- jijiji.-Serekino y Ranmachan vuelven a la normalidad.-

Darien: Hmm no me gusta la ropa con la que saldré.-Serekino inmediatamente voltea con ojos de corazón y ambiente de flores detrás de ella con tonos primaverales.-

Serekino: Hay!!!! Darien como te gustaría salir con que ropa tu dime!!!!! Lo que tu quieras.-Ranmachan y los demás =-__-= , ¬¬, -.-,!!!!!!!!

Seiya: Y luego dicen que no hay favoritismos.-

Taiki: No seas celoso Seiya... tu sales en todo el capítulo de que te quejas y tienes el mejor sueldo.-

9:00 pm Se escucha el inicio de una canción en la televisión.-

"Que me digas que ahora el amor... sabe mal..."

Serekino: AAAHHH.... ya comenzó "Mirada de Mujer"!!!!.-

Ranmachan: La novela!!!.-

Mina: Es verdad!!!... vamos chicas....- Las Sailors se van dejando a Darien, Haruka y los Three Lights en la mesa.-

Yaten: Parece que se acabó la reunión...- suspiran resignados. -____-U

_Bueno, esto fue detrás de cámaras en el capítulo 34 de "La Batalla Final", no te pierdas más aventuras._

_By Ranmachan . =^ ^=._

**Notas de Autor:** Jajajaja... bueno le agradezco mucho a mi amiga Ranma-chan por esta parodia, jejejeje... ayer consumimos café como si nunca lo hubiéramos probado, sobre todo yo que no salía de mi bloqueo mental _... además creo que la mesera que nos atendió nos va a soñar jajaja... en fin... fue una laaaaaaarga tarde y un graaaaaaan desgaste mental, pero espero que les guste el resultado ^_^...

Agradezco también sus reviews y sus mails... los domingos son los días que me dedico a contestar mails así que pronto recibirán respuesta ^_^. Kero!!!! Muchas gracias por dedicarme el nuevo capítulo del "Llamado del Mar", fue un gran obsequio ^_^... si no lo han leído... vayan a hacerlo, es una historia que les recomiendo... De verdad espero que les haya gustado ese episodio y que pueda seguir contando con su apoyo.... hasta la próxima!!!.

**CAPITULO 34: "DESAHOGO"**

**Redactado por: Ranma-chan y Serekino Kaoru.**

**Junio 21 del 2003'.**

**Segunda Edición: Domingo 24, Mayo del 2009'.**

**04:49 hrs.**

**Tercera Edición Sábado Febrero 27 del 2010 04:08 hrs**

P.D. Ya está lista la biografía de Falcon Kashidy, así que pueden leerla en la siguiente página, al igual que su imagen para que lo conozcan, los que gusten déjenme un review con sus datos y yo se los mando por mail.


	37. SUBF35:El Valor de una Amistad Verdadera

"_**Hay personas que llegan a nuestra vida y pronto se van. Hay otras que se quedan durante algún tiempo y dejan huella en nuestro corazón. Y ya nunca, jamás, volvemos a ser los mismos."**_

**-35-**

**Sanjuugo**

"**EL VALOR DE UNA AMISTAD VERDADERA"**

-"Yaten…"-

-"Así que tu… Amigo se ha ido".- Mina le miró con extrañeza.-

-"Eh, sí… Supongo que fue a buscar a Luna".- Yaten se acercó a ella para seguir su camino.-

-"Que lástima".- Cuando él pasó a su lado Mina lo detuvo tomándole su mano izquierda sorprendiéndolo.-

-"Yaten… Si me lo permites, quisiera hablar contigo un momento por favor".- Él le miró a los ojos por un momento, luego miró la mano de Mina deteniendo la suya, algo que le hizo a ella sonrojarse y alejarla de inmediato.-

**-"**¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Sé que en el cumpleaños de Seren, me pediste que no te dijera nada al respecto pero…"-

-"Mina no…"-

-"Yaten creo que te debo una disculpa".-

-"¿Disculpa?"- Yaten frunció su mirada.-

-"Si, por todo lo que ha pasado, por Serena, por haberte mentido cuando… Cuando lo único que buscabas era una explicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Creo que es necesario que sepas que lo siento".-

-"¿Lo sientes? ¿Crees que con eso vas a remediar algo?"-

-"Sé que he fallado, no se porqué, es algo que no puedo explicarme..."-

-"Yo si lo puedo hacer, traicionaste a Serena de la peor manera que pudiste haberlo hecho y no conforme con ello te dedicaste a apoyar algo que no era correcto Mina; y ¡mira lo que ocasionaron! ¿Pretendes que crea que realmente estas arrepentida? Pensé que eras diferente... Es una lástima saber que no es así".- Los ojos de Mina comenzaron a cristalizarse.-

-"Pensé que comprenderías..."-

-"¿Comprender qué? ¿Qué cometiste un error? Si, lo comprendo Mina y de verdad no tienes porque disculparte conmigo, yo no soy la persona correcta para que lo hagas".-

-"De verdad me duele mucho lo que pasó con Serena, y no me alcanzará la vida para pedirle perdón, porque no solo era nuestra princesa, si no también nuestra amiga... Pero creo que Amy tiene razón, la vida continúa... Y es por eso que quería decírtelo".-

-"¿Y ustedes eran las que nos pidieron que la protegiéramos?"- Yaten miraba con enfado a Mina, esa mirada le provocaba mucho dolor y bajó el rostro.-

-"Tampoco podíamos poner a nuestros seres queridos en peligro frente a Sailor Galaxia... A ustedes".- Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, después levantó su rostro.- "A ti".- Yaten no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Mina y el verla llorando de esa manera... Era algo más que su corazón no podía tolerar.- "Y no me importó haberlo hecho, lo volvería hacer una y otra vez si es necesario, ya no tengo nada que perder, he fallado en la misión que tenía de proteger a Serena, te fallé a ti... A mi misma".- Mina secó un poco sus lágrimas y una pequeña amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.- "Creo que tampoco vale la pena seguir un sueño como el mío..."- Yaten frunció su mirada una vez más.- "Regreso a Inglaterra... No se lo he dicho a nadie pero, cuando termine todo esto, regreso con mis padres".- Eso hizo que el corazón del joven Kou se acelerara.-

-"¿Te irás? ¿Vas a abandonar a tus amigas?".-

-"Amy ya es muy feliz con Taiki a su lado, estoy segura de que Lita muy pronto resolverá sus diferencias con Shinji porque nunca lo pudo olvidar, Rei está demasiado ocupada en el Templo y tiene a Nicholas... Estamos tan agobiadas con nuestros cargos de conciencia que créeme, no notarán mi ausencia".-

-"Y eso es lo mas fácil, huir. Hacer de cuenta que no paso nada y alejarte de todo, darle la espalda a los problemas como una cobarde. ¿Eso te reconforta más? Es una pena que la líder de las tan admiradas Sailors del Sistema Solar Interior sea tan cobarde".-

-"Yaten..."-

-"Si eso era lo único que querías decirme, me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer..."-

-"Solo una pregunta... Nada más".-

-"¿Cuál?"-

-"Si tanto rencor me tienes, ¿por qué me salvaste en aquella ocasión?".- Mina se acercó a él.-

-"Porque te lo debía, solo por eso. Somos Sailors y si algo me enseñó Serena fue eso, que las Sailors debemos protegernos".- Mina bajó el rostro.- "En el Cumpleaños de Seren quise olvidarme de todo por un instante, que nada arruinara el buen momento que pasamos juntos. Creo que lo logré, al menos ese día, desafortunadamente no corrí con la misma suerte de Taiki".- Yaten dió media vuelta.- "Ojalá hubiera sido diferente Mina..."-

-"Te quiero..."- Yaten volteó un momento y ambos se miraron fijamente.- "Eso también quería decirte... Te quiero y... A mí también me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido diferente..."- Yaten iba a acercarse a ella pero se armó de valor y apretó los puños para no ir y abrazarla, después de todo él la quería como jamás había querido a alguien, sin embargo, había algo que no le permitía dar su brazo a torcer.-

-"¿De verdad crees que ya no vale la pena cumplir tus sueños? Tu perseverancia para lograrlo, es lo que más me llama la atención de ti".- Mina le miró sorprendida, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.- "Tu misma me dijiste que ser una Sailor no te impedía hacer realidad tus sueños. ¿Dejarás de intentarlo?".-

-"No..."-

-"Aún así... Te irás ¿cierto?..."- Yaten y Mina se miraron fijamente a los ojos.-

Mina había accedido a la petición de sus padres de abandonar Tokio y regresar a Inglaterra a terminar la preparatoria porque estaba segura de que Yaten no cambiaría de parecer, hasta ahora. Por su parte Yaten se sentía confundido, no sabía si abrirse como Seren se lo había aconsejado o hacer caso de lo que la razón le indicaba. Sin embargo su corazón latía apresuradamente, algo que le perturbara y le recordaba que la quería.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"- Seren llegó en compañía de Sharian.-

-"Nada... Nos están esperando, no te tardes".- Yaten dio media vuelta y se fue. Mina secó su rostro y miró a Seren.-

-"¿Por qué lloras?"-

-"¿...olas?"- Sharian repitió.-

-"No es nada. Solo estábamos hablando, será mejor que me vaya".-

-"Espera, no te vayas, ven con nosotros".-

-"No me siento bien".-

-"Mina... Dale tiempo a Yaten, yo no debería decirte esto pero... Él te quiere, lo sé. Así que no pierdas los ánimos".- Mina sonrió.- "La situación no es la mas favorable para ustedes, pero yo se que Yaten te quiere... Y mucho".-

-"Por eso le pedí una disculpa. Quería que supiera que estaba muy arrepentida por lo que había pasado".-

-"Lo sé... Se te nota que estás arrepentida, sigue demostrándoselo. No lo pierdas".-

-"...edas".- Sharian le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.-

-"Gracias, a pesar de todo, eres muy buena persona con nosotras, Darien tiene mucha razón, eres igual que Serena".- Seren sonrió.-

-"Entonces, confía en mí".- Mina asintió.- "Estoy segura que donde quiera que esté Serena. Ella ya te ha disculpado, y no creo que le guste verte tan triste como ahora".-

-"¿Tu crees que me haya disculpado?".- Seren miró a Sharian por un segundo y la bebé le extendió sus bracitos a Mina junto a una gran sonrisa.-

-"Creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta".- Seren se acercó a Mina y como pudo le dio un pequeño abrazo sin lastimar a la pequeña.- "Eres alguien muy especial Mina y una buena amiga, lo sé. Todos podemos cometer errores, pero es de sabios rectificarlos".- Seren se separó de ella, Mina pudo sentir una gran calidez en ese abrazo, algo que le hizo sentir cerca de Serena, una sensación muy extraña que no era la primera vez que sentía junto a Seren.- "Vamos con los demás".-

-"Sí... Gracias".-

-"No hay porque darlas".- Mina sonrió y comenzó a caminar mientras Seren le miraba.- _"Se que estás arrepentida Mina... Me da gusto saber que has vuelto a ser tú... La misma que yo conocí y Yaten tiene que darse cuenta también"_.- En ese momento Seiya y Kwon se acercaron a ella, Sharian frunció su mirada, Seiya y Seren se miraron a los ojos por un momento hasta que ella continuó su camino.-

-"Seiya, mejor me voy al hotel y después te llamo".-

-"No digas tonterías".-

-"No quiero provocar problemas entre ustedes".-

-"Ya los había antes de que aparecieras... Deja de quejarte y vámonos".-

**CCCCC**

**Hospital General. Consultorio del Dr. Kenshin.**

-"Doctor Kenshin, la doctora Mizuno me dijo que le entregara estos análisis".-

-"Muchas gracias Darien... ¿Qué te pasa?"-

-"¿A mi?... Nada, ¿por qué doctor?"-

-"¿No has comido verdad?"-

-"No, no tengo hambre".-

-"Tampoco has dormido, mírate nada más esa cara que traes... ¿Tienes algún problema?"-

-"Mi vida es un problema doctor…".- Darien se quitó su bata y se sentó frente al escritorio de Kenshin.-

-"Eso me preocupa, tu no acostumbras a tener esa actitud Darien... ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Es solo que siento que he perdido el sentido de mi vida".-

-"No creo que a Seren le guste escuchar eso. ¿Cómo está la pequeña, ya aceptó las papillas?"-

-"No comió mucho, casi toda la lanzó a mi ropa pero Seren le dio un poco en la mañana y se la terminó".-

-"Es una niña muy despierta, muy inteligente, que no te sorprenda cuando la veas caminando. Al paso que va no creo que se le complique mucho hacerlo. Karen me ha dicho que tiene una facilidad para comunicarse muy asombrosa, ya hace un esfuerzo para llamar a las cosas por su nombre, eso es algo sorprenderte. Es la pequeña más despierta de toda la guardería".- Darien sonrió.-

-"Es verdad, es muy inteligente. Hoy se quedó con Seren, con ella siempre se porta muy bien y conmigo hace lo que quiere".- Ambos rieron divertidos.-

-"Si algo similar me paso con mi esposa y Alice. La pequeña nunca le dio problemas a su mamá cuando era pequeña y conmigo siempre fue un diablillo. Ahora ya tiene 6 años y es al revés, todo el tiempo se dedica a darle dolores de cabeza a su madre y hasta llora para que yo no la deje en la casa. Es una niña muy consentida tengo que reconocerlo…"- Darien sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a Rini, y su comportamiento hacia él y Serena.- "Al igual que Bruce... una por ser la pequeña y el otro por ser el primero. Pero ahí tuvo mucho que ver mi esposa, siempre se encargó de consentir a ese muchachito. Pero así es la ley de la vida, dicen que los niños siempre siguen a su mamá y las niñas a su papá; en mi caso se cumplió..."- Ambos rieron nuevamente, sin embargo, una nostalgia creció e el pecho de Darien al imaginarse que lo mismo podría haber pasado entre Serena y él.- "Por cierto... Quería preguntarte algo".-

-"¿Si?"-

-"Me llama la atención algo en tus análisis de sangre".-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"No lo sé con exactitud pero, hay algo muy curioso en tu sangre que me llama la atención".- Darien frunció el ceño.- "Mira esto..."- Kenshin le extendió la hoja con su análisis de sangre.- "La estructura de tu sangre es diferente a la ordinaria, no coincide con los estándares normales ¿te has sentido mal?"-

-"No al contrario me siento muy bien. ¿Cree que pueda ser algo malo?"-

-"Dices que te sientes bien, tal vez no lo sea, sin embargo me gustaría hacerte un par de análisis más, para estar seguros..."-

-"Como usted diga".-

-"Esta es la ventaja de los análisis de rutina al personal del hospital ¿Y aun así no quieres alimentarte bien? Anda vamos a comer algo, es bueno ser responsable pero tu exageras muchacho".- En ese instante sonó el teléfono.- "Adelántate, te veo en la cafetería".- Darien asintió y salió del consultorio.-

A uno de los enfermeros que pasaba a su lado se le cayeron unos utensilios de vidrio y acero muy filosos, obviamente los de vidrios se rompieron. Darien lo auxilió inclinándose para alzar los que aún quedaban a salvo, mantenimiento se encargaría de recoger los pedazos de vidrio rotos, por accidente el enfermero acerca uno de los utensilios cortantes hacia Darien quien al mover uno de sus brazos talló el acero provocándose una herida que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar.

-"Doctor lo siento, déjeme ayudarlo".-

-"Esta bien no te preocupes, no es nada, yo me atenderé. Ten más cuidado para que no te lastimes también".- Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia una de las salas para buscar material de curación. Puso su bata sobre una mesa y examinó la cortada de su brazo derecho.- "No fue profunda".- Con su mano izquierda tocó su herida para evaluarla bien, cuando de pronto una luz dorada cubrió su mano y comenzó a sentir una gran calidez en su herida la cual comenzó a sanar, algo que le sorprendió porque al instante su herida había desaparecido. Miró con atención la palma de su mano izquierda.- "El Cristal Dorado, esta es la energía del Cristal. Mi poder está despertando, quizá esa sea la razón por la que el análisis de sangre les es extraño".-

**CCCCC**

**Más tarde. Salón de ensayos.**

-"Yaten sube un poco el rostro. Taiki acomódate un poco la corbata. Seren muévete un poco más a tu derecha. Eso es. Ahora Seiya acércate más a Seren. Un poco más. Muy bien. No se muevan".-

La conocida fotógrafa Saki se encontraba de nuevo tomando el mejor ángulo de los chicos, en una pequeña sesión de fotografía. Lita, Rei, Mina y Amy con Sharian, se encontraban en el salón sentadas observando la sesión junto a los músicos del grupo, Kwon y Nishimura. Sharian en algunas ocasiones se escapaba de los brazos de Amy para gatear hacia Seren, por lo cual las chicas estaban algo exhaustas de correr para alcanzarla, gateaba muy rápido y no se dejaba detener tan fácilmente.

-"Bien, Taiki, Yaten es todo. Seren, Seiya sigo con ustedes".-

-"¿Te falta mucho?"-

-"Unas cuantas más. Tengo fotos de Seren con Taiki y Yaten, pero me faltan contigo".-

-"Descuida Saki, tal vez están esperando a Seiya, así que lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión cuando tenga menos cosas que hacer".- Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre sí con preocupación.-

-"No lo digo por eso Seren así que no digas tonterías, toma todas las que quieras Saki".- Se acercó a Seren y le murmuró.- "A menos que seas tú la que tenga algo que hacer, como cuidar bebés por ejemplo".-

-"Descuida Sharian no es quien me da problemas".- Saki miró a Nishimura quien asintió.-

-"Entonces a trabajar. Seiya toma la rosa de tu saco y dásela a Seren, colócate detrás de ella, ahora ¿quieres rodear su cintura con tu brazo izquierdo? Eso es, hazte un poco a tu derecha quiero ver tu rostro, Seren mira al frente, sonrían".- Tomó un par de fotos.- "Bien ahora Seiya toma la rosa con tu mano derecha, álzala un poco más arriba de su pecho, eso es, Seren toma la mano de Seiya con tu mano derecha y la izquierda déjala sobre el brazo izquierdo de él. Ahora voltea un poco a la derecha, Seiya inclina un poco tu rostro para que junten sus frentes, bien, cierren los ojos, quiero sus rostros relajados por favor, eso es".- Comenzó a tomar fotografías, Seiya aprovecho la situación para atraer más el cuerpo de Seren hacia él, ella comenzó a sentirse muy bien al estar tan cerca de Seiya, inevitablemente dejó caer lentamente su cabeza hasta recargarla en el hombro de él, algo que hizo sonreír tanto a Seiya como a Saki, pues era la pose prefecta de una pareja de enamorados, por lo que tomó todas las fotografías que pudo.-

-"Muy bien... Eso es todo".- Saki bajó su cámara fotográfica y Nishimura se acercó a ellos. Seiya y Seren abrieron sus ojos y se miraron fijamente, sin soltarse, inmediatamente Seiya reaccionó y la soltó.-

-"Bueno ahora sí a descansar un poco".- Se alejó de ella, dejándola totalmente confundida.-

-"Foto... mamá... foto... jajajaja".- Sharian no dudó en gatear a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba Seren.-

-"Ahí va de nuevo..."-

-"¿Vamos por ella?..."- Mina y Rei se vieron entre si.-

-"No ya déjenla al parecer ya terminaron".- Lita les reconfortó.-

-"Y lo único que quiere es estar con Seren".- Kwon se acercó a Amy.-

-"No se ven muy bien… Esa pequeña si que es un caso".-

-"Mientras no llore todo estará bien".- Amy le sonrió a la cantante que no comprendió el comentario.-

-"Ya solo quedarán pendientes las fotografías con Michiru para los promociónales".-

-"Si muchas gracias Saki".- En ese momento entre las piernas de Nishimura y Saki pasa Sharian a toda velocidad gateando.-

-"Mamá... foto... mamá..."- Una gota se escurre por la cabeza de ambos.-

-"Preciosa".- Seren se inclinó para tomar en brazos a la bebé.- "Deberías quedarte con Amy y no darles tanta guerra a las demás corazón".-

-"¿...erra?".- La pequeña ladeó su cabeza, la luz del flash hizo voltear a Seren y a la bebé.-

-"Lo siento... Pero era una bella imagen".- Saki sonrió.-

-"oto... ¡oto!".- Sharian le sonrió y emocionada. Saki se acercó a ellas.-

-"¿Qué les parece si les tomo un par de fotografías a ambas?"-

-"oto... ¡oto!".- Sharian comenzó a aplaudir.-

-"Claro".- Los Three Lights observaban la escena mientras tomaban un poco de agua para refrescarse, Seiya no dejaba de mirar a Seren, pero la cercanía de Kwon le distrajo.-

-"Definitivamente fueron fotos de enamorados".-

-"No bromees".-

-"Por cierto, ¿alguien les abrirá el concierto?"-

-"Al parecer no".- respondió Yaten.-

-"¿Harás alguno en Japón?"-

-"No Taiki, solo vine por la fiesta de Steven y estaré un par de días más, necesito un descanso, pero creo que hoy haré una audición para la producción de Naoko, jajaja. Al parecer los productores más famosos e importantes tienen puestos sus ojos en Seren".-

-"Es alguien muy especial Kwon, y se lo merece, tiene mucho talento".-

-"Cielos Yaten... ¿No me digas que tu también estas enamorado de ella? Parece contagioso".-Seiya miró inmediatamente a Yaten, quien hizo lo mismo.-

-"Por supuesto que no Kwon, solo es una amiga a quien quiero mucho. Seiya, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres tan agresivo con ella?"-

-"Eso no te importa".-

-"Listo".- Saki sonrió.- "Las voy a revelar inmediatamente, es una niña muy linda... ¿De verdad eres su mamá?".- Seren se sonrojó.-

-"Eh, solo estoy cuidando de ella".-

-"Vaya, pues si se tratara de parecidos, apostaría todo a que en verdad es tu hija".-

-"Mamá... bebe..."- Sharian sonreía emocionada, Hoshimi se acercó a ellas.-

-"Muchas gracias por todo Saki".-

-"De nada, bueno, me retiro para mandarte las fotos de inmediato, hasta luego chicos".-

-"Adiós".- Saki se dirigió a la salida después de guardar sus instrumentos de trabajo, pero aprovechó para saludar a Mina.-

-"Hola Mina ¿Cómo va todo?"-

-"Hola Saki, pensé que tal vez ya no te acordabas de mí".-

-"¿Como olvidar a la persona que no me dejaba hacer mi trabajo?"- Ambas rieron.-

-"Te presento a unas amigas".-

**CCCCC**

-"Bueno chicos, la situación es la siguiente, Seren tiene que ir a grabar las canciones de la película, imagino que no tardará en llegar la productora así que me gustaría que vocalizaras mientras tanto".- Comentó Hoshimi.-

-"Si no hay problema".-

-"Sería buena idea que ensayaran un poco mientras".-

-"Pensé que grabaríamos hoy el video".-

-"Lo cancelé Yaten, estamos muy cortos de tiempo y Akane tenía un compromiso así que era prácticamente imposible".-

-"¿Akane será de nuevo la coreógrafa?"- Seiya se comenzó a preocupar.-

-"Pobre de ti".- Kwon comenzó a reír, Seren comenzó a incomodarse por su presencia nuevamente.-

-"Tú no tuviste problemas con ella, nunca tuviste que participar en obras musicales".-

-"Eso no tiene nada que ver, siempre y cuando seas un artista profesional no debes de tener ningún problema".-

-"Creo que tiene razón".-

-"¿Tú también Taiki?"-

-"Pongan atención, aunque Michiru no esté presente me gustaría que practicaran un rato. Seren ¿ensayas con ellos o prefieres repasar la grabación?"-

-"Si quieres puedes ir a grabar, yo puedo cubrirte, no sería la primera vez que canto con ellos así que puedo hacerlo... Si quieres claro".- Seren mira con algo de enfado a Kwon.-

-"No gracias. Puedo hacer mi trabajo sin la ayuda de nadie".- Fue su fría respuesta, Seiya se molestó un poco por la actitud de Seren.- "Me quedo a ensayar".- Hoshimi asintió, de inmediato notó la tensión que se adueñó del ambiente.-

-"Bien en ese caso".- Hoshimi tomó a Sharian en brazos.- "¿Por qué no inician con la sorpresa para Haruka y Michiru?"- Seren sonrió.-

-"Tomo un poco de agua y los alcanzo".- Yaten y Taiki asintieron y junto a Seiya fueron a tomar sus respectivos lugares para afinar sus instrumentos y ponerse de acuerdo con los músicos. Seren besó la frente de Sharian, para luego dirigirse a tomar un poco de agua, Kwon se acercó a ella.-

-"¿Siempre eres tan sociable?"-

-"¿Por qué no mejor te preocupas cuando Seiya deje de serlo?".-

-"Así que él es el problema".-

-"No para nada, el es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Incluso de buscar a alguien mas si eso es lo que quiere".-

-"Pensé que eras su novia".-

-"Yo también".- En ese momento Seiya se percató del retraso de Seren y al buscarla con la mirada, no le agradó lo que vió.-

-"Por favor, no te molestes con él, de verdad que yo no quiero meterme entre ustedes, él y yo..."-

-"Haces bien. Lo conoces a él, pero no a mí, así que por favor no te metas conmigo".-

-"Por lo menos demuestras interés en él, Seiya te quiere... Y mucho Seren".-

-"¿Qué quieres de mí?"-

-"Que aclares tu mente. No te equivoques conmigo, yo no soy la manzana de la discordia aquí".-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"Seiya es mi mejor amigo, es todo, no malinterpretes la situación".-

-"No necesito malinterpretar nada".-

-"El hecho de que te hayan lastimado no significa que todos lo harán, al menos Seiya no".- Seren frunció su mirada.-

-"¿Qué crees saber de mi?"-

-"Lo poco que él me ha contado. Sé lo que te hizo tu ex novio, imagino por lo que debes estar pasando pero, Seiya quiere que seas feliz. Tal vez no te es fácil olvidar a... Como se llame..."-

-"Eso... Es algo que a ti no te importa... Y te voy a agradecer que te limites a continuar tu amistad con Seiya... Y a mi me dejes en paz".-

-"¿Vas a ensayar o no?"- Seiya se acercó a ellas.-

-"Claro, "cariño". Espero que te haya quedado claro".- Seren quería desaparecer a Kwon con su mirada.-

-"Como el agua".- Seren se fue a tomar su lugar con Taiki y Yaten dejando a Kwon con Seiya.-

-"¿Qué te dijo?"-

-"Nada que puedas saber, fue una charla de mujeres".-

-"¿Te insultó?"-

-"No, la conoces muy bien ¿crees que lo haría?".-

-"No se porque está tomando esa actitud".-

-"Esta celosa jovencito, lo único que quise era decirle que solo éramos amigos pero parece que lo único que conseguí fue hacerla enojar más. Además tu no estas cooperando mucho, no me parece correcto como la tratas".-

-"Prometí que todo iba a ser diferente... Si te llega a decir algo más..."-

-"Si me llega a decir algo más te prometo que no voy a ser dura con tu ángel".- Kwon le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo sonreír.- "Ahora verte a ensayar".-

**Mas Tarde...**

-"Hacía mucho tiempo que extrañaba esto".-

-"Es verdad Rei, los chicos son geniales... Seren canta muy bien".- Mina sonrió. En ese momento el grupo dejó de tocar.-

-"Ahora regreso... Voy a comprar algo".-

-"Calle... Calle".- Sharian rápidamente le extendió sus brazos a Lita sorprendiendo a todas.-

-"Parece que quiere ir también".- Comentó Mina.-

-"¿Tu que dices Amy?"-

-"¡!".- Les escurrió a todas una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Llévala contigo".- -____-U Lita tomó en brazos a la bebé y dejó de llorar.-

-"Calle... dos".- Comenzó a mover su manita en señal de despedida.-

-"No tardo".- Lita salió del salón para ir a una pequeña tienda que se encontraba cerca, tomó algunas cosas para las chicas, algunos dulces y para Sharian una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que le pidió con gran insistencia, pagó el cargo y salió del establecimiento.-

-"Si sigo encontrándote así nunca dejaré de soñar contigo".- Lita reconoció perfectamente esa voz que acelerar los latidos de su corazón.-

-"Hola Shinji".-

-"Que bonita niña. ¿Es alguna pariente tuya?"-

-"Bebé... Sharian".-

-"No, es hija de unos amigos".-

-"Es muy linda..."-

-"¡Pero no te acerques!".- Lita alejó rápidamente a la bebé del contacto de Shinji.- "No le gusta que la toquen los extraños y no quiero que lloré ahora, es la primera vez que me deja acercarme a ella y no quiero que termine llorando".- Por toda respuesta Sharian comenzó a reír muy divertida.-

-"Se ve que es algo especial".-

-"No lo dudes".- Ambos se miraron fijamente.-

-"Gracias por permitirme acercarme a ti de nuevo. Ojalá y de verdad me dieras una nueva oportunidad".-

-"No quiero hablar de eso ahora".-

-"Lita. Tengo que explicarte lo que pasó, no quiero que pienses de mi lo peor, no quise herirte".-

-"Pero la preferiste a ella".-

-"Fui un tonto... De eso no me queda la menor duda, pero tienes que saber porque lo hice..."-

-"Ya no es necesario... No necesito ni quiero saber que fue lo que pasó".-

-"Estaba muy confundido, tú y yo habíamos tenido algunas diferencias y parecía que todo se venía abajo, Ángela siempre estuvo al tanto de todo y me apoyo... Me hizo creer que tú ya no me querías. Era amiga tuya y supuse que era verdad, después de todo, tu actitud no me hacía pensar otra cosa".-

-"Preferiste confiar en ella a confiar en mi..."-

-"Se que fue mi culpa Lita, lo reconozco, sé que cometí un error y mis "amigos" no fueron de gran ayuda. Pero a pesar de todo, sé que nunca deje de quererte y me dolió que te cambiaras de escuela, me dolió haberte traicionado. Te soy sincero y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas con tal de que me des una nueva oportunidad".-

-"¿Y volver a confiar en ti?..."-

-"Eres algo especial, nadie es como tú. Por favor, déjame demostrarte que te hablo con el corazón".-

-"No es fácil Shinji".-

-"Lo sé... Pero te lo demostraré".- Tomó su mano derecha y la besó.- "No estoy dispuesto a volver a dejarte ir de nuevo... Ya no".- Lita se sonrojó, mientras que Sharian no dejaba de mirarlos con atención.-

***

-"Muy bien... Ahora regreso por ti Seren".- Ella asintió, mientras que Hoshimi salía del salón, Seren tomó una botella con agua y le imitó saliendo al pasillo, quería estar sola por un momento.

Seiya le siguió, había algo que tenía que dejarle en claro, Kwon solo era una amiga muy querida para él, no se explicaba porque razón Seren tomaba esa actitud tan despectiva con ella, pero si eran celos... Lo tenía que descubrir.

-"¿Me puedes explicar que demonios planeas comportándote de esa manera con Kwon?"- Seren bebió un poco de agua mientras veía por la ventana.-

-"No se de que hablas…".-

-"¿Ahora te vas a ser la inocente?"- Seiya se acercó a ella.-

-"Si tanto te importa porque no te vas con ella y me dejas en paz. Después de todo tú mismo dijiste que no me acercara a ti ¿no es así?..."-

-"Kwon no te ha hecho nada..."-

-"No... A mi nada... Con quien estuvo toda la noche fue contigo, no conmigo. Por lo tanto a mi no me ha hecho nada, tienes razón debería estar muy tranquila y asumir que efectivamente a mi no me ha hecho nada".-

-"¿Qué insinúas?"-

-"Esto no tiene ningún sentido".- Seren le dió la espalda para irse pero Seiya la detuvo obligándola a verlo a los ojos.-

-"¿Me crees capaz de pagarte con la misma moneda que Darien?"- Seren le miró con enfado.-

-"Yo no estoy hablando de él".- Los ojos de Seren comenzaron a humedecerse.- "Y deja de echarme en cara mis errores del pasado, bastante tengo con soportar que le digas a medio mundo lo que me pasó".-

-"Entonces comienza por confiar más en mi..."- le dijo seriamente.-

-"No des motivos para dejar de hacerlo".- Seiya observó en la mirada de Seren algo que jamás había visto, algo que encendió una intensa flama en él.-

-"¿Estas celosa de Kwon?"- Seren se soltó del agarre de Seiya y le dio la espalda mientras sentía un cierto rubor en sus mejillas, algo que no pasó desapercibido para él.-

-"Piensa lo que quieras".- Comenzó a alejarse pero Seiya volvió a tomarle su brazo con fuerza e hizo que se recargara en la pared, se acercó a ella.-

-"Eres una tonta, no esperes de mi algo que yo nunca te haría..."-

-"Seiya..."-

-"Además".- Seiya le interrumpió.- "Espero que dejes de comportarte de esa manera con alguien que no le cuesta nada comprenderme... Algo que cierta persona no se ha preocupado por hacer..." - Seiya se dió media vuelta, pero volteó un poco hacia ella nuevamente- "¿Pero, por qué vas a preocuparte por mí? Tu ya tienes a Darien a tu lado nuevamente ¿cierto? Yo no te importo, ya no estamos juntos, así que con mayor razón puedo exigirte que te comportes con Kwon, puede que la veas más seguido a mi lado ¿Podría funcionar no crees?".-

-"Eso quiere decir..."-Seiya se detuvo.- "Que te interesa. Que no nada más es tu "amiga""- Seiya volteó nuevamente a verla.-

-¡Por ahora... Pero ¿de que te preocupas?, lo que había en nosotros se terminó. Así lo quisiste, de hecho… No sé que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, ya te había dicho que eres libre de hacer y pensar lo que quieras. Creo que fue la costumbre".-

-"¿Costumbre?".- Seiya se alejó de ella internándose nuevamente en el salón de ensayo. Por su parte Seren se sintió muy mal por las palabras de Seiya... ¿En verdad ya no quería estar a su lado? En ese momento Lita apareció con una cara de tristeza.-

-"Mamá.... mamá..."- Lita vió a Seren al fondo del pasillo y se acercó para darle a Sharian.-

-"Hola corazón... ¿Que estás comiendo?".-

-"...late... stel... jajaja".-

-"Que rico..."- Sharian le extiende un pequeño pedazo para que se lo coma.- "Gracias pequeña.... ¿Lita que pasa?"-

-"Lo siento, ¿me decías?"-

-"¿Qué te sucede?, ¿porqué tienes esa cara? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"- Lita le miró sin saber que hacer, tenía muchas ganas de desahogarse con alguien y algo le motivaba a hablar con Seren, quizá era la calidez que desprendía su mirada.-

-"¿Recuerdas a Shinji?"-

-"Si, lo recuerdo... ¿Qué pasa con él?"-

-"Fue mi primer novio en la secundaria, el chico que me rompió el corazón".-

-"¿Ya habló contigo?"- Lita asintió.-

-"Quiere que lo intentemos una vez más pero no estoy segura, no quiero que me vuelva a lastimar".-

-"¿Puedo saber que fue lo que ocurrió?"- Lita sonrió amargamente.-

-"¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó con Serena y Darien?"-

-"Si... Lo sé".-

-"Cuando recuerdo lo que pasó con Shinji, no puedo evitar recordarla también a ella, la última vez que la ví nos dijo que jamás entenderíamos su dolor porque nosotras no habíamos pasado por algo así; y aunque lo que pasó con Shinji no fue tan grave, si la pude entender. Sé lo que significa que una de tus amigas te traicione y de esa manera tan cruel".-

Lita comenzó a sacar su angustia, Seren podía mirar perfectamente la sinceridad con la que Lita estaba hablando, ella también recordaba ese último día como si hubiera sido ayer. Era una herida que al parecer, estaba comenzando a sanar.

-"Es por eso que me siento muy mal, creo que no merezco ser feliz. Serena se fue sin que yo pudiera decirle que realmente lo sentía, sin poder hablar con ella como lo hago ahora contigo. Sin que supiera que si comprendía por lo que estaba pasando".-

-"¿Si te sentías tan mal? ¿Por qué seguiste apoyando algo que no estaba bien?"-

-"Aunque no lo creas, la más afectada de nosotras es Rei, nadie le ha cuestionado de nada. Parece que nadie quiere abrir viejas heridas, pero yo ya me cansé de aparentar que no me afecta lo que ocurrió con Serena".-

-"Eso tampoco significa que te cierres las puertas para ser feliz".- Lita miró a Seren fijamente.- "¿Tu lo sigues queriendo?"-

-"Sería una mentira si te dijera que no".-

-"Deberías darte una nueva oportunidad y a él también. No tienes porque negarte la oportunidad de ser feliz, eso no es correcto Lita. En cuanto a tu angustia, quizá tengas la oportunidad de remendar tu error".-

-"Parece que ya es demasiado tarde para eso".-

-"A Serena no le agradaría escucharte decir algo así. Tienes toda una vida por delante, disfrútala, vívela y sé feliz. Lucha por lo que quieres y lo que yo puedo aconsejarte, valiéndome de lo que pasó con Serena; yo te diría que defendieras lo que quieres, no permitas que te lo arrebaten de las manos. Cuando pasa algo así sientes que tu vida se destroza, tu tienes una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies haciendo un lado lo que pasó con él ¿Era una mala persona cuando lo conociste?".-

-"No, al contrario, era alguien muy cariñoso, amable y comprensivo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que me haría algo así".-

-"Tu cometiste un error ¿Qué te hace pensar que él no podría haber cometido alguno también?"- Lita sonrió.-

-"Creo que tienes razón".-

-"Así está mejor. Esa sonrisa te va mucho mejor".-

-"Muchas gracias Seren y disculpa mi comportamiento cuando te conocí..."-

-"Con una condición… Me debes un pastel".- Seren le guiñó un ojo.-

-"Claro, no lo he olvidado… De verdad lo siento mucho, eres una persona muy linda, no te conocía bien, yo…"-

-"Esta bien Lita, yo no puedo odiar a alguien. No se hacerlo".-

-"Seren... Naoko está aquí, es hora de grabar".-

-"Si... Ya voy ¿Podrías cuidar de Sharian? Veo que ya no te rechaza".-

-"Por supuesto".- Lita tomó a la pequeña quien no puso resistencia.-

-"Gracias".- Seren se fue con Nishimura. Lita le siguió con la mirada, un gran sentimiento de nostalgia creció en su corazón, un afecto que había olvidado que podía sentir con alguien.-

-"Serena… De verdad lo siento… Lo siento mucho… Ojalá y algún día pueda decírtelo".- Sharian llamó su atención.-

-"Ya…"-

-"¿Ya qué?"-

-"… iste a… mamá…"-

-"¿Iste? ¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"..iste a mamá… ya… a mamá…"-

-"Lo siento pero no te entiendo pequeña… Vamos con Amy, ella te entiende mejor que yo".-

**CCCCC**

**Más tarde. Hospital General. Consultorio de la Dra. Mizuno**.

-"¿Ocupada?"-

-"No Kenshin pasa, ¿no me digas que ya tenía que pasar por los análisis a tu consultorio?"-

-"No tranquila, aún falta para la hora de mi salida".-

-"Menos mal, pensé que había perdido la noción del tiempo".-

-"Descuida, quiero preguntarte algo".-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Es sobre el diagnóstico que me encargaste revisar. Mira esto".- Le extendió los análisis de sangre de Seren.- "Revisa la estructura de la sangre".- La doctora frunció su mirada.- "¿Sorprendida?"-

-"Debe haber algún error. No coincide con los estándares de la estructura normal".-

-"Es una estructura muy diferente a la ordinaria".-

-"Seguramente es por eso que el diagnóstico no me convencía. Debe haber algún error en esta evaluación sanguínea".-

-"Serían dos errores entonces".-

-"¿Dos?"- Kenshin le extendió una nueva hoja.- "Es la misma estructura..."-

-"Y Darien no siente ningún malestar, al contrario, dice que se siente muy bien y todo el examen de rutina esta perfectamente bien. A excepción de ese detalle".-

-"No comprendo, nunca nos había pasado algo así".-

-"Voy a investigar más con Darien al respecto, pensé que podría ser algún error pero, después de ver el de..."- Kenshin guardó silencio miró fijamente a su colega.- "Seren..."- Murmuró.-

-"¿Sucede algo?"-

-"¿Has hablado con Darien al respecto?"-

-"No. Pensé hacerlo parte de este caso pero aún no le he dicho nada, ¿por qué?"-

-"Yo lo haré, hay algo muy extraño en Darien y Seren... Que voy a averiguar".-

-"¿Conoces a mi paciente?"-

-"Si... Mejor de lo que te imaginas".-

**CCCCC**

**Sala de Grabación.**

-"¡Hermosa!… Fue una hermosa grabación de "I am Sailor Moon"".-

La productora y escritora más famosa de Japón exclamó muy animada al terminar de escuchar la interpretación de Seren en una de las melodías que grababa para su película. Hoshimi hizo una seña a Seren para indicarle que la grabación quedaba, Seren sonrió y salió de la cabina aislada para reunirse con la productora, Hoshimi y los dos técnicos que manejaban la consola.

-"Te felicito, sabía que no me equivocaba en elegirte a ti para que participaras en este proyecto".-

-"Fue un honor para mí, yo también soy fan de Sailor Moon…" _"Y vaya que lo soy, jejeje"…_- Ambas rieron.-

-"Es más creo que grabaré de una vez el tema principal".-

-"¿Ya no grabará con las demás voces de los personajes?"- Uno de los técnicos preguntó asombrado.-

-"A pesar de haber seleccionado a un grupo de actores para que doblaran la película, no me gustan sus voces para incluirlas en la canción, fue por eso que te pedí que te me unieras en este proyecto Seren, pero al paso que voy, siento que nunca voy a encontrar a un grupo de jovencitas que canten con sentimiento en esta melodía, quisiera que fueran personas como tú, que transmitieran emociones en su interpretación…".- Seren le miró pensativa.-

-_"¿Personas que transmitan sentimientos en esta canción?..."_.- Una idea pasó por su mente.-

-"Pero creo que voy a tener que quedarme con las ganas. Sé que con tu voz se escuchará maravillosa".-

-"Pensé que habías hecho audiciones".-

-"Si estaba en ello Hoshimi, pero no me agrada ninguna voz que he escuchado".-

-"Creo que sé de algunas personas que podrían grabar conmigo… Apuesto a que le gustará como se quedará".- Naoko y Hoshimi se vieron entre sí.- "Incluso una de ellas a hecho algunas audiciones y ya le han llamado aceptándola, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, su nombre es Mina Aino".- Hoshimi le miró con extrañeza.-

_-"¿Qué está tramando?"_- Pensaba.-

-"¿Aino? ¿De casualidad no es una chica rubia?"- Preguntó uno de los técnicos, Seren asintió.- Si yo la recuerdo, vino hace algunos meses a adicionar con el Sr. Shino y Yaten Kou, fue la ganadora pero nunca se presentó a grabar.-

-"¿Shino?... ¿Taoki Shino?"- El técnico asintió a la pregunta de Naoko.- Entonces esa niña debe de ser muy buena, para que Shino se haya fijado en ella… Se supone que la única cantante que tuvo la dicha de trabajar con él es Kwon Boa-

-"No sabía que a Mina le gustara esta carrera".-Hoshimi se asombró.-

-"¿Las conoces?"-

-"No solo eso señora Takeuchi, él mismo las ha escuchado cantar, tanto a Mina como las demás".-

-"Si, y la verdad no lo hacen nada mal".-

-"Estoy interesada Seren, ¿Cuándo podrías presentármelas?"-

-"Ahora mismo, están en el salón de ensayo".-

-"Keisuke, ve inmediatamente por ellas".-

-"Si señora, es Mina Aino y…"-

-"Amy Mizuno, Lita Kino y… Rei Hino".- Hoshimi miró a Seren sin entender nada de lo que estaba tramando.-

-"Enseguida regreso".-

-"Bueno preparemos la pista".- Naoko fue con el otro técnico y Hoshimi se acercó a Seren.-

-"¿A qué vino todo esto?"-

-"Sailor Moon ha participado en esta película, creo que las demás Sailors deberían hacer lo mismo ¿no cree?, tienen ese derecho también".- Sonrió.-

-"Jamás pensé que volvería a escucharte nombrarlas de esa manera".-

-"No soy de las personas que guardan rencores, aunque me siga doliendo en el alma lo que está pasando".- Hoshimi puso una mano en su hombro.-

-"Eres poseedora de un corazón y fortaleza admirable, pero permíteme decirte algo… A pesar de todo lo que está pasando como dices, nunca te olvides del significado de una amistad verdadera… ¿Crees que pueda romperse un lazo tan fuerte como ese?"-

-"Con una traición… Si".-

-"¿Quién puede asegurar que fue una traición?"- Seren lo miró fijamente.- "A veces existen las bajas en las relaciones humanas, pero yo creo que una amistad como la que ustedes han sembrado, no se rompe ni se arruina tan fácilmente".-

-"¿Ni con todo lo que pasó?"- Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"La persona que dice saberlo todo, no hace otra cosa más que alardear su ignorancia. Deja que el tiempo mismo sea el que coloque en su lugar las piezas del juego, no juzgues sin saber la verdad".-

-"¿Verdad? ¿A que se refiere con que no se la verdad?"- Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"Algo me dice, que nadie es el culpable de lo que esta sucediendo… Es por eso que me parece bien que no guardes rencores. No tires la primera piedra, deja que las tiren los demás, al final, todo se aclarará".-

-"Ojalá pudiera ver las cosas de la misma forma que usted".-

-"Lo harás… Te lo aseguro".-

**CCCCC**

**Sala de Ensayos.**

-"¿Señorita Aino?"-

-"¿Si?"-

-"¿Podría acompañarme con las señoritas Mizuno, Kino y Hino por favor?"-

-"No entiendo…"-

-"La señorita Seren les manda a llamar en el estudio de grabación".-

-"Ah ya veo... Un segundo".- Mina se acercó a Rei y Lita.- "Chicas, Seren nos manda a llamar".-

-"¿Sucede algo?"-

-"Eso mismo me pregunto Lita".- Se acercó a Amy quien estaba con Taiki vigilando a Sharian quien intentaba tocar la batería en las piernas de Yaten.- "Amy, Seren nos llama, tenemos que ir con ella".-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"No lo sé pero nos mandó a llamar".- Taiki y Amy se miraron extrañados.-

-"Bueno, vayamos con ella…Me la llevo conmigo Yaten".- Tomó a Sharian en brazos, pero puso un poco de resistencia, por lo que Yaten le dio una pandereta para que no llorará, algo que hizo sonreír feliz a la bebé.- "Enseguida regreso amor".- Taiki besó en la frente a Amy quien se fue con Mina y las demás en compañía de Keisuke. Seiya y Kwon se acercaron.-

-"¿Ya se van sus admiradoras?"-

-"No Kwon, solamente Seren las mandó a llamar".- Respondió Taiki.-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"No pongas esa cara Seiya, nosotros tampoco sabemos que es lo que está pasando".- Seiya miró a Yaten sin entender.-

**CCCCC**

Las chicas llegaron al estudio de grabación, de inmediato escucharon la melodía de una canción y a Seren cantando siguiendo la música y la letra que tenía enfrente dentro de la cabina. Hoshimi les sonrió y les pidió que se acercaran y pusieran atención a lo que Seren estaba cantando, cuando Naoko las vio repitió la pista y Seren comenzó a cantar nuevamente. Al término de la canción Hoshimi se acercó a las chicas.

-"¿Escucharon la canción?"-

-"Si, es muy bella".- Amy sonrió.-

-"¿Es la canción de la película?"-

-"Así es Lita".-

-"Cielos… Pero si ella es…"-

-"Naoko Takeuchi..."- Mina y Rei miraron a la productora con admiración, llego un momento en que sus ojos se tornaron en forma de estrellas.-"¡Ay es mi favorita!".- Rei se llevó sus manos cerca de su rostro.-

-"¡Ahh! Ella escribió las historias de la fabulosa Sailor V!"- Mina se puso en posición de súper heroína.-_"¡Tal ves reconozca a quién le escribió una histori_a!".- Naoko se acercó al grupo de chicas.-

-"Mucho gusto, así que ustedes son las amigas de Seren…"- Naoko se acercó a saludarlas sin percatarse de la actitud de Mina, haciendo que su expresión se desanimara. -¬_¬º Inmediatamente Rei se repuso y junto con las demás chicas asintieron.-

-"¿Quién de ustedes es Mina Aino?"-

-"Yo…"- Volviendo a la posición de "soy la gran heroína". Naoko y Hoshimi sonrieron. ^^, ^^º.-

-"¿Conoces el tono que Seren utilizó en la última estrofa antes del coro final de la canción?"-

-"Si, conozco todos los tonos en sí".- Comentó Mina con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa.-

-"No seas tan presumida Mina".-

-"No lo soy Lita".-

-"Chicas, no discutan no es un buen momento".- Amy intentó tranquilizarlas.-

-"Nunca faltan los comentarios presuntuosos de Mina".- Rei se cruzó de brazos mientras Mina se giró a mirarla con furia.-

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-

-"¡Son prefectas!"- Exclamó la productora.-

-"Y eso que aún no les escucha".- Seren comentó desde la puerta de la cabina de grabación.-

-"¿Escucha?, ¿Eso que quiere decir?"- Amy miró a Seren sin entender, por toda respuesta Naoko se acercó a las chicas y le dio una hoja a cada quien.-

-"Hagan su mejor esfuerzo".- Las chicas miraron la hoja que tenían en sus manos y después se miraron entre sí.-

-"Chicas… Síganme".- Seren les sonrió y se introdujo en la cabina, Hoshimi se acercó y tomo a la bebé quien jugaba divertida con la pandereta que Yaten le había prestado.-

-"¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que está pasando?"- Hoshimi le respondió a Mina.-

-"Creo que tu sueño está por hacerse realidad, vayan a grabar con Seren".-

-"¿Gra-Grabar?"- Lita se sorprendió.-

-"Jovencitas no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por favor, ¿pueden pasar a la cabina y colocarse frente a un micrófono cada quien?, en los audífonos podrán escuchar la pista, los nombres de cada una están en la hoja señalando las partes de cada quien, inician juntas y terminan juntas, Mina… Te encargo tu solista, son notas altas pero Seren dice que eres la única que las alcanza".-

-"Eh… Si".-

Mina y las demás entraron a la cabina aún sin salir de su asombro, Amy fue la última en entrar y cerrar la puerta de la cabina. Habían 5 micrófonos en círculo, Seren les esperaba ya instalada detrás del suyo, Mina se acercó a uno y quedó a su izquierda, le siguió Lita, luego Rei a la izquierda de Lita y por último Amy a la derecha de Seren cerrando el círculo.

-"Te voy a ahorcar por esto…"- Seren rió al ver la cara de Amy.-

-"Colóquense los audífonos y canten como siempre lo han hecho… Imaginen que lo hacen para alguien especial, eso siempre funciona".-

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Seiya llegó en compañía de los demás a la sala de grabación.-

-"Chicos… ¿No deberían estar ensayando?"-

-"Ya sabe lo curiosos que son estos jovencitos Hoshimi".-

-"Si tienes razón Kwon. Siéntense, están por ver algo realmente sorprendente".- Los Three Lights miraron hacia la cabina y vieron a las chicas adentro en compañía de Seren.-

-"Pero…"-

-"¿Qué están haciendo ellas ahí?"-

-"Yaten, Taiki… Guarden silencio y observen".- Seren se puso sus audífonos seguida de las demás, estaban muy nerviosas. Seren levantó su pulgar derecho y Keisuke soltó la pista.-

De pronto en la cabina, los nervios desaparecieron y una atmósfera de recuerdos con sentimientos encontrados se hizo presente. Algo mágico que envolvió los corazones, no solo de las chicas, si no de los que estaban presentes viendo la escena y otros que aunque ausentes, pudieron sentir la calidez que despertó.

**Todas **

"_Yatto tadoritsuita ai, nigirishime_

_chiisa na nemuri ni yasuragu hito_

_tojita mabuta ni sayonara, kuchidzukete_

_toki no hanazono ni anata okizari ni shita"_

*******

**-"**Artemis, ¿sentiste eso?"-

-"¿Qué?" - Artemis se acercó a Luna.- "¿Qué te ocurre Luna?"- Los ojos de Luna comenzaron a humedecerse.-

-"Abrázame".-

Luna rodeó el cuello de Artemis con sus brazos, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, Artemis rodeó su espalda sin entender lo que ocurría, pero algo en ese abrazo despertó nostalgia en su pecho, algo que lo hizo abrazarla con más fuerza.-

***

"_**Aferrándose al amor que habían logrado,**_

_**la gente rodea al lugar de reposo,**_

_**beso de adiós en los párpados,**_

_**Eres dejado atrás en el jardín del tiempo."**_

_*******_

**Seren:**

"_Ai wa yume no mama de wa_

_tsudzukanai_

_musaboreba, utsukushii shikabane, _

_soredemo"_

***

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Darien se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, su vista estaba perdida en el suelo, llevó su mano derecha a su pecho a la altura de su corazón, comenzó a sentir una sensación cálida invadiendo su ser, algo que solo una persona provocaba en él.-

-"_Serena_…"-

-"¿Darien, estás bien?"-

-"No… Enseguida lo alcanzo".- Darien se alejó del doctor Arasawa.- _"Serena... te siento tan cerca..."_

***

"_**El amor no dura como un sueño,**_

_**Devorarlo nos hace una bella cáscara."**_

_*******_

**Todas:**

"_Nozomu no nara, oikakete kite_

_ano kuchidzuke wa akai _tattoo_;_

_sadame no yokoku kizamu _tattoo

_watashi ni nara, hitome de wakaru_

_Kuchibiru-gata ni itamu _tattoo_;_

_kakusenai wa anata_

_It's Moon Revenge, wooo..."_

_***_

"_**Si es lo que deseas, ven por mí,**_

_**El beso fue un tatuaje rojo,**_

_**Un tatuaje que sella el destino,**_

_**Puedo reconocer el tatuaje en forma de labios**_

_**No puedes esconderlo."**_

"_**It's Moon Revenge, wooo..."**_

_*******_

Sin razón aparente, se formó un nudo en la garganta de las chicas, un nudo lleno de nostalgia y amargura que se transmitía de manera involuntaria, algo que conectaba su mente… Con su corazón.

**Amy:**

"_Yami ni tojikomerarete mo hikareau _

_O-RA wa kesenai, tajiro ga nai"_

*****Flashback*****

En un día soleado, en uno de sus tantos paseos a la playa, Serena arrebata el libro que Amy sostiene mirándola con enfado fingido e interrumpiendo su lectura.

-"Se es joven solo una vez, haz bonitos recuerdos".- Amy sonríe.-

-"Tienes razón vamos al agua".-

*****Flashback*****

"_**Aún en la sombra, ambos se reconocen,**_

_**El aura no se va, no titubees."**_

_*******_

Amy volteó a su lado izquierdo y miró a Seren, por impulso tomó su mano, Seren se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Amy, completamente cristalinos.

-"Amy…"- Seiya, Kwon y Yaten miraron como Taiki intentaba contener una fuerte emoción de tristeza mientras apretaba la botella de agua que sostenía.-

***

_**Rei:**_

"_Sukete miete'ru wakare de moe nagara _

_tsugi no meguriai mo mata anata ga ii to"_

*****Flashback*****

Rei se deja caer en el pasto totalmente exhausta junto a Serena, el calor del medio día provocado por los rayos del sol, habían hecho efecto en la bella sacerdotisa quien cumplía con sus labores en el Templo Hikawa.

-"Cielos Rei, trabajas muy duro".- Rei cerró sus ojos levantando su dedo índice derecho para hacerle una indicación a Serena, en su clásica postura de presunción.-

-"Ya era hora de que lo reconocieras".- Ambas rieron divertidas.-

*****Flashback*****

"_**Aún si la separación es cercana y visible,**_

_**Rezo para que el siguiente encuentro sea contigo."**_

_*******_

_**-**__"Serena…"-_

Rei se llevó las manos a su pecho, la imagen de la mirada de Serena se presentó en su mente, sus ojos no pudieron contener su llanto, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento y los remordimientos de conciencia, no se habían presentado de esa manera tan fuerte, como ahora. Su mano derecha buscó apoyo y se encontró con la de Lita, Amy tomó su mano izquierda y dio un pequeño apretón en ella.-

*******

-"¿Me puede dar un amuleto para el amor por favor?.... ¿Disculpe?... ¿Me podría dar un amuleto?"- Nicholas no respondía a los llamados de uno de sus clientes, en su mente solo había alguien y en su corazón un nombre… Que sus labios dejaron escapar.-

-"Rei…"-

***

**Lita:**

"_Ai wa fukaku naru hodo_

_yokubari de_

_toiki sae shibaritai rifujin,_

_soredemo"_

*****Flashback*****

Serena se acercó hacia la nueva alumna de la escuela, misma que ese mismo día le había salvado de algún ataque provocado por los hombres con los que se encontró en la mañana, Kelvin le advirtió que no se acercara porque se trataba de una niña muy violenta, pero eso a Serena no le importó, y sin dudarlo se acercó. La encontró al pie de un gran árbol apunto de comer su rico lonche, Serena no pudo evitar que su boca "se hiciera agua" del antojo.

-"Tu almuerzo se ve delicioso".- Lita volteó algo sorprendida.-

-"¿No me tienes miedo?"- Serena le miró con una gran sonrisa.-

-"¿Miedo?, ¿por qué?"- Los ojos de Lita se humedecieron, Serena era la primera persona que le hablaba sin temor.-

***

*****Flashback*****

"_**Entre más profundo es el amor, **_

_**mas lo deseo**_

_**quiero conservar hasta el último suspiro**_

_**pero es imposible…"**_

_*******_

_**-**__"Serena…"-_

Lita dejó escapar sus lágrimas a mitad de su canto, la emoción de tristeza que despertó en ella fue difícil de contener, el recuerdo de Serena despertó toda la angustia que luchaba por contener.

*******

-"Hermano… Se te cayeron los libros".-

-"Lita…"- Shinji se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa en dirección opuesta hacia donde originalmente iba con su hermana, quien le miró muy confundida mientras levantaba los libros del chico.-

*******

Mina no dudó en tomar su mano, a la vez que Seren tomaba la suya y sonreía para darle seguridad en la siguiente parte, algo que Mina le agradeció con una sonrisa propia. En el momento en que sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar la primera palabra, su mente le mando una escena inolvidable, que movió su fortaleza interior provocando que se dejara dominar por su melancolía.

**Mina:**

"_Hikari no uzu noboritsumete'ku_

_akai kioku wa doku no __tattoo_

_mirai no KAOSU shimesu__ tattoo"_

_***_

*****Flashback*****

-"¡Que emoción!, mi ídolo en persona… ¡Sailor V!"- Sailor Venus le sonrió a Sailor Moon, adoptando la postura de una persona famosa.-

-La Sailor más bella y admirada.- Sailor Moon le miró emocionada.-

*****Flashback*****

*******

"**La espiral de la luz subiendo **

**la memoria roja es un tatuaje venenoso**

**la señal del caos futuro"**

*******

_**-**__"Serena… estas aqui"-_

***

-_"Lo lograste… Mina… como quisiera ir a tu lado…"- _Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, acompañada de los latidos emocionados de su corazón y la mano que reposó en su hombro… La mano de su mejor amigo… Su hermano. Yaten miró a Seiya quien le asintió con una sonrisa.-

***

**Todas:**

"_Futari de nara, kudakechiru made_

_Kuchibiru-gata ni itamu _tattoo

_daita mama de ii wa_

It's Moon Revenge, wooo..."

**CCCCC**

-"Hotaru… ¿Qué ocurre?"- Setsuna se sorprendió cuando apareció Hotaru y sin motivo alguno se lanzó a sus brazos, ante la mirada extrañada de Haruka y Michiru, quien recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka.-

-"¿Y a ti que te pasa?"-

-"¿Nunca has sentido por dentro la necesidad de saber que no estás sola?... Yo si… Ahora lo estoy sintiendo".- Haruka sonrió y se giró para quedar frente a Michiru.-

-"Tu nunca estarás sola… Yo nunca lo permitiré".- La abrazó.-

-"Serena…"- Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru miraron a Hotaru.-

-"Ella tampoco estará sola…"- Hotaru miró a Michiru, al igual que las demás.- Tampoco lo permitiremos.- Hotaru sonrió. Setsuna y Haruka se vieron entre sí y asintieron.-

**CCCCC**

"_**Si fuéramos los dos, hasta el final,**_

_**Doloroso tatuaje de labios,**_

_**Mantennos unidos **_

_**It's Moon Revenge, wooo..."**_

_*******_

**Todas:**

"_Nozomu no nara, oikakete kite_

_ano kuchidzuke wa akai _tattoo_;_

_sadame no yokoku kizamu _tattoo

_watashi ni nara, hitome de wakaru_

_Kuchibiru-gata ni itamu _tattoo_;_

_kakusenai wa anata_

_It's Moon Revenge, wooo..."_

_***_

*****Flashback*****

-"Por favor… Te lo suplico Cristal de Plata… Permíteme usar tu poder para salvar a todos".- Serenity miraba suplicante su Cetro Lunar, intentando despertar su poder para destruir definitivamente a Beryl.-

-"¡Te demostrare que en realidad tu corazón no confía en nadie!"- Beryl aumentó su energía para volver mas poderoso su ataque contra Serenity, quien lo contenía con la ayuda del Cetro Lunar.-

-"No no es verdad, eso no es verdad…"- Serenity miró desafiante a Beryl.- "¡Yo confío en mis amigas!"- De pronto Serenity sintió que el vacío que se había apoderado de su ser, se desvaneció al sentir la calidez y compañía de aquellas personas que siempre estuvieron a su lado… Las voces rompieron el silencio de su mente.-

-"No estás sola".- Sailor Mars coloca su mano encima de las de Serenity y se colocó a su izquierda.-

-"Estamos contigo".- Sailor Mercury se sitúa al lado de Mars posando su mano en el Cetro Lunar.-

-"Nosotras te apoyamos".- Sailor Júpiter se colocó a su derecha.-

-"Tú puedes".- La mano de Sailor Venus fue la última en colocarse encima de las manos de Serenity.-

-"Chicas, no las defraudaré".- Serenity comenzó a sentir una gran seguridad en su interior. Las Sailor unieron sus manos con el Cetro Lunar al mismo tiempo que unían sus espíritus en uno solo.-

-"¡Por el Poder de Marte!"-

-"¡Por el Poder de Mercurio!"-

-"¡Por el Poder de Venus!"-

-"¡Por el Poder de Júpiter!"-

-"¡Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar!"- Las Sailors unieron su poder junto con el de la Princesa de la Luna y el Cristal Lunar, absorbiendo el ataque de Beryl y dando por terminada su existencia.-

***

*****Flashback*****

"_**Si es lo que deseas, ven por mí,**_

_**El beso fue un tatuaje rojo,**_

_**Un tatuaje que sella el destino,**_

_**Puedo reconocer el tatuaje en forma de labios**_

_**No puedes esconderlo.**_

_**It's Moon Revenge, wooo..."**_

**CCCCC**

La música cesó, las chicas aún se encontraban sumergidas en esa magia de melancolía que había despertado desde el fondo de su corazón, sus manos entrelazadas como muchas veces antes lo habían estado, fue la señal perfecta de que aún uno de los sentimientos más preciados de la vida… Seguía siendo compartido entre ellas…

-"¡Maravilloso!... Señores… Acaban de escuchar, el tema central de la película… "Moon Revenge", está listo".- Naoko sonrió muy emocionada. Nishimura sonrió también pero no solo por la grabación tan hermosa que habían hecho, si no por la escena que sus ojos presenciaban y que era compartida con la misma emoción por Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.-

Seiya sintió que su corazón se estremecía al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a desprenderse de los ojos de Seren. Quiso ir con ella pero Hoshimi se lo impidió.

-"Llegó la hora de sanar heridas… Dejémoslas solas".- Seiya al igual que sus hermanos miraron con atención hacia la cabina.-

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"-Kwon Preguntó pero no obtuvo respuestas.-

-"Keisuke, apaga el altavoz".- El joven miró a la productora sin entender.- "Por favor… Esto no nos incumbe".-

-"Si señora".- El joven presionó un botón para desactivar el sonido que provenía de la cabina de grabación. Sin embargo para los Three Lights, eso no fue suficiente gracias a que Hoshimi cerró los ojos y se concentró para establecer un lazo mental que les permitió escuchar la conversación.-

**CCCCC**

-"Era una mentirosa".- Todas se giraron para mirar a Rei, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar.- "Serena… Nos mintió… Siempre… Siempre nos prometió… Que no iba a morir... Y menos así".- Seren frunció su triste mirada.-

-"¿De que sirve sobrevivir ahora?... Si ella ya no está aquí".- Lita bajó el rostro.-

-"Al final… Perdimos nuestro tesoro más preciado y a nadie podemos culpar, mas que a nosotras mismas".- Seren presionó con más fuerza la mano de Mina.-

-"No Mina… Cúlpenme a mí".-

-"Rei…"-

-"Yo soy la culpable… Yo no quería lastimarla… No sé porque lo hice".-

Rei soltó las manos de Amy y de Lita para llevarlas a su rostro e intentar ocultar su llanto. Seren le imitó soltando también las manos de Mina y Amy para acercarse a ella.

-"Seren…"- Amy siguió con la mirada a su amiga.-

-"Rei…"- Rei bajó sus manos y miró a Seren a los ojos.-

-"Tenías razón… Todo es por mi culpa ¿no es así?... Tú me lo dijiste en ese sueño… Serena se quitó la vida por mi culpa…"-

-"Fue por el dolor Rei… No fue por ti. Fue por el dolor que sintió en el alma, en el corazón. Fue el dolor de perder a la persona más importante de su vida… Y también a su mejor amiga, al mismo tiempo".-

-"Yo no era su mejor amiga… Si lo fuera, yo jamás la hubiera traicionado".-

-"Lo eras… Y te apuesto a que ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo… Cada una de ustedes, significa mucho, las quería por igual… Pero tú eras especial…"-

-"Todos cometemos errores Rei".- Lita se acercó a ellas.- "Y sabes… Seren tiene razón… Nadie es perfecto".-

-"Es verdad… Lo que cuenta ahora es que estás arrepentida, nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar Rei".- Yaten sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Mina. Amy por su lado puso una mano en el hombro de Rei.-

-"Es muy difícil vivir con un remordimiento tan grande Rei. Pero no existe error alguno que no se pueda reparar cuando uno se siente realmente arrepentido".-

-"No puedo hacer que Serena vuelva a la vida Amy… Daría mi vida por ella si pudiera, es ella quien merece estar aquí, no yo… Daría cualquier cosa por poder regresar el tiempo y decirle a Serena lo que pasaba cuando comencé a sentirme extraña… Por evitar lo que pasó ese día con Darien…"- Seren cerró los ojos con dolor al recordar lo que hoy era la espina que se enterraba en los corazones de todos causando tanto dolor.- "Daría lo que fuera… Porque ella me perdonara".-

-"No puedo perdonar Rei…"- Todos miraron a Seren cuyas lágrimas no dejaban de caer.- "Tampoco puedo odiar y estoy segura que ustedes son como yo… A pesar de todo esto… No podría odiar a las personas que siempre llevo en mi corazón, no sé hacerlo. No puedo y estoy segura que Serena es como yo".-

-"¿Tú perdonarías una traición como la mía?"-

-"Siempre he pensado… Que los errores se pueden corregir".- Rei y Seren se miraron fijamente.-

-_"Serena…"- _Mina abrió los ojos incrédula.- _"Seren es… En realidad eres... Dios mío"._-

_-"Es increíble la calidez humana que existe en su corazón… Eres algo maravilloso Bombón".-_ Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura por la imagen que veía.-

Rei no contuvo el impulso y abrazó a Seren quien no puso resistencia, al contrario, la recibió con gran abrazo. Ambas descargaron su llanto apoyándose una a la otra, Amy sonrió al ver la escena y no pudo contener la necesidad de dejar salir su llanto mezclado con la alegría que sentía. Mina no salía aún de su sorpresa y Lita miraba la escena con mucha emoción.

-"Lo siento Serena… Lo siento mucho en verdad… Perdóname… Por favor".- Rei se repetía una y otra vez en brazos de Seren, el dolor y la amargura se podían percibir en cada una de esas tristes palabras.-

-_"Lo sé Rei... lo sé"_.- Pensaba.-

-"Seren… Tú"- Amy puso una mano en el hombro de Mina.-

-"Si ya lo sabes… No preguntes nada… Solo ve con ella".-

-"Amy…"- Mina se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro mientras miraba sorprendida a Amy quien se acercó a Seren tomando una de sus manos. Seren abrió los ojos y le miró, Amy dirigió su mirada a Mina, Seren al ver la mirada de Mina comprendió el mensaje de Amy… Sonrió le extendió su mano, Mina se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó su mano.-

-"Es un milagro…"- Mina no dudó más y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, Lita no entendió la reacción de Mina quien dejó salir su llanto cautivo abrazada de Seren. Amy le hizo una seña a Lita para que se acercara.-

-"Me alegra saber… Que estamos juntas de nuevo".-

-"A mi también Amy… Pero siento algo extraño".-

-"¿Extraño?"-

-"Es como si Serena estuviera aquí".- Amy sonrió.-

-"Lita… Serena siempre ha estado aquí".-

-"Es verdad".- Amy le abrazó a Lita.-

**CCCCC**

-"¿Alguien podría explicarme que es lo que pasa?"-

-"Kwon... Acabas de presenciar una valiosa demostración de perdón... Que solamente alguien con el corazón de Seren puede hacer".- Kwon miró a Taiki con admiración.-

-"¡...igas... ami.. gas...!".- Sharian exclamó muy emocionada. Seiya se acercó a Yaten.-

-"Debes sentirte muy bien".- Yaten sonrió.-

-"Si... Muy bien Seiya".- Ambos sonríen.-

La puerta de la cabina se abrió dejando ver a Rei saliendo en compañía de Lita, le siguió Amy quien no dudo en acercarse inmediatamente a Taiki, mismo que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. Mina y Seren se vieron a los ojos...-

-"Esto es..."-

-"Ahora no Mina..."-

-"Solo quiero que sepas... Que es maravilloso saber que estas aquí".-

Seren sonrió. Ambas salieron de la cabina, Mina salió primero y se encontró con la mirada de Yaten, ella bajó el rostro y continuó caminando pero él la detuvo cortando su camino. Seren pasó a su lado y se encontró con Seiya... Se miraron unos segundos y ella evadió su mirada para seguir su camino mientras limpiaba su rostro.

Mina alzó su rostro y ambos se miraron fijamente. Había algo en la mirada de él que Mina no podía descifrar. Por su parte Yaten estaba perdido mirando fijamente los ojos cristalinos de ella, un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Mina. Yaten puso una mano en su hombro derecho sorprendiéndola.

-"Me siento muy... Muy orgulloso de ti".- Mina le miró con asombro, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas.-

-"Yaten..."- Él le brindo una cálida sonrisa, se acercó más a ella para abrazarla... Pero una exclamación impidió el acercamiento.-

-"¡Seren!".- El grito de Amy capturó la atención de todos, el corazón de Seiya se aceleró al mirar a Seren desvanecida en el suelo, se apresuró a acercarse a ella pero Yaten fue mucho más rápido.-

-"Seren... Despierta..."- El rostro de Seren se tornó pálido y su temperatura comenzó a elevarse.- "Tenemos que sacarla de aquí".- Yaten la tomó en brazos y salió de la sala de grabación, seguido de todos. Seiya se quedó de pie viendo a todos marcharse.-

-"Seiya... Apresúrate... Te necesita..."-

-"Kwon..."-

-"Déjate de actitudes infantiles y ve con ella inmediatamente..."- Seiya asintió y corrió para alcanzarlos.-

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Moon Revenge / Sailor Scouts (Tema principal de la Película "Sailor Moon R; Moon Revenge").**

"**I am Sailor Moon" / Usagi Tsukino (Incluida en el cd de la banda sonora de la misma película).**

* * *

**11:00 Oficina de Ranmachan**

Ranmachan se encuentra frente a una enorme pila de papeles.

-Ahhh que rayos es esto, cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas!!!!. ASh=-____-= haber empecemos por el telefono.- Ranmchan abre un sobre cuando….-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! PERO QUE….-

**11:30 Oficina de Serekino.**

Ranmachan se entra sigilosamente.

-Hey se puede!!... Serekino estas??? porque lo que te voy a enseñar es….-

-Ash! Con esta computadora de la (PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- sonido de censura) pero no más se componga va a ver que (PPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!) y luego (PIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!).- ¬¬

Ranmachan: =O_O= ……

Serekino: ahhhh ()))))))))

Ranmachan.- Este creo que regreso más tarde =^^º=.- Cierra la puerta tranquilamente y deja ir un suspiro.

**12:00 Ranmachan toca la puerta de Serena.**

-Hey se puede, oye mira tengo un recibo que hiciste una llamada telefonica.-

-Ahhh sii!!! es que me metí a la promoción dile cuanto lo quieres con (PII) (nota no podemos anunciar marcas) donde dejas un mensaje a tu bebe, para ver si me saco el premio,-

-AHH ok,!!! =^^= …… Hey un momento se supone que esas llamadas son gratuitas =¬_¬=.

-Lo que pasa es que Sharian estuvo jugando con el tel.- Ranmachan voltea a ver a la niña y ella se muestra inocente jugando con su sonaja.-

-Pues amárrale las manos.- ¬¬

**12:30 Ranmachan va ala habitación de Arashi.**

-Hey hola... este mira tengo que saber si este numero es tuyo.-

-Si si lo es, lo que pasa es que inauguré mi nueva línea de Sailor Chaos "01 900 damos kran a domicilio Sailor Chaos". (Entiéndase por "Kran" una "muerte trágica y sádica").-

- Tu que? =¬_¬º=

-Es mi negocio y por ser mi amiga para ti es gratis.-

**1: 00 Habitación de Rei.**

-Hey hola mira quería saber a donde hablaste porque este numero no lo ubico.-

-Ahh pues hable al mas allá.-

-Hee!!! que a donde =O_o=

-Al mas allá y pues no es cualquier numero que ignorancia ¬¬..

**1:30 Ranmachan sale de la habitación cuando en eso es sorprendida por una fila de motociclistas.**

..

-AAAH pero que!!!!!.- Da un salto para atrás de susto. Cuando una moto se detiene enfrente de ella.-

Haruka: Hey cabellos de fuego que haces??..-

-puu..pu..puedo saber que es..esto???.-

-Estoy practicando con mis amigos para el racing. Luego nos veremos pelirroja.- La motocicleta se va rapidamente.

-=**._.º= **este estudio es una locura.-

**3:00.**

Ranmachan entra sorpresivamente a la oficina de Serekino y la saca con todo y su "lapop" ("Lapop" lenguaje Ranmachiano que denomida a una "laptop"). Saca su alta voz.-

-HEEEEEEEEEEY LOS QUIERO A TODOS REUNIDOS O NO HABRA MAS GALLETAS EN EL CARRITO DEL CAFÉ!!!!!!!!.- Rápidamente salen todos a reunirse donde Ranmachan faltando un integrante.-

-HEY FALTA UNO!!!!.-

Mina: Darien ahorita viene.-

-Bueno ahora que estamos reunidos que quede claro el teléfono no esta en uso para negociosos personales, asó que se les descontara de su sueldo hasta fecha indefinida.-

-!!!!!!!!!!.-

Serekino toma el papel lo abre para leerlo cuidadosamente… QUE ES ESTO===.- temblando sigue leyendo resaltando en su cabeza una vena…-

Ranmachan: Bueno eso es lo que vas a pagar =^_^=…..-mientras sigue leyendo Serekino resalta una vena en su mano rompiendo el papel haciendolo polvo…-

-PERO QUE ES ESTOOOO!!!!!GGGGGUUUUUAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!-

Todos: oh-oh.-

Serekino.- NI UNA SOLA LLAMADA……. NADIE AGARRA EL TELEFONO AQUEL QUE SE ATREVA A HACER UNA SOLA LLAMADA SE MUERE VIVO.-`___´u!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Todos se hacen chiquitos y todos en bolita se retiran diciendo.-

-Si si,, lo que digas..- En ese momento llega Darien.-

-Ahora vayan a estudiar todos sus líneas porque ya estamos atrasados!!!.-

Todos: si, si ya vamos!!!.- todos en posición "Chibi" se van llorando y corriendo.-

Darien: Hola chicas.- Serekino se transforma y muestra una cara alegre e inocente.

Ranmachan: =-__-=

Darien: ¿Me pueden prestar el teléfono? necesito hacer una llamada, puedo Serekino.-Mirada seductora.- ¿Por favor?.- terminando con un brillo en su sonrisa.-

Serekino: claro que puedes Darien.. toma el tel es mas te acompaño.-

Ranmachan: Rayos =¬___¬º=

Serekino tomada del brazo de Darien se va con el..

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola a todos nuevamente!!!

Siento la demora, sé que varios de ustedes esperaban con ansias este episodio, y aquí lo tienen!!! ^_^... espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y e-mails que me han hecho llegar, no saben lo valiosos que son para mi cada uno de sus comentarios, pues son sus palabras las que me motivan a seguir adelante con este proyecto...

A todos ustedes DOMO ARIGATO.

Con cariño.

Serekino Kaoru ^^.

P.D. Gracias a mi apuntadora y diseñadora oficial por la segunda parodia de uno de los días en que redacto mi fic jajaja... mi ordenador me ha dado muchos problemas... Yavanna creo que aparte de Ranma-Chan eres un testigo evidente de ese día. -____-

* * *

"_Aquellos que llevan la luz del sol a la vida de otros no pueden evitar que brille en ellos mismos."_

_**James .**_

**Capitulo 35: "EL VALOR DE UNA AMISTAD VERDADERA"**

_**Dedicado con todo cariño a mi amiga Sara Gallardo.**_

* * *

_**Julio 3 del 2003'.**_

_**Segunda Edición: Mayo 24 del 2009'.**_

_**05:56 hrs.**_

_**Tercera edición: Febrero 27 2010 17:48 hrs.**_


	38. SUBF36: Un Trago Amargo

**Nota Importante: **Por cuestiones de logística he cambiado mi cuenta de correo, la nueva la pueden encontrar en la página de mi perfil, para que la actualicen =). Por otro lado, ¿Tienen cuenta en Facebook?... Agréguenme 'Serekino Kaoru' para que puedan acceder al grupo oficial que he armado de la historia, _"Sailor Universe: La Batalla Final By Serekino Kaoru"_ es una manera de estar mas cerca de ustedes y conocer sus impresiones, además de que ahí encontrarán imágenes del fic y podrán estar más al tanto de las actualizaciones… De antemano ¡¡¡Mil Gracias por el apoyo =)!!!

**-36-**

**SANJUUROKU**

"**UN TRAGO AMARGO... ENCUENTROS ESPERADOS"**

**Escondite del enemigo.**

-"Sabes Yukai, la Tierra se ve muy hermosa desde aquí... ¿Qué tendrá de especial que le llama tanto la atención a la señora Chaos?".-

-"No lo sé, pero si no estuviera tan lleno de agua y tuviera mas lugares montañosos y rocosos sería un planeta mucho más bello".- Yukai le dió la espalda.-

-"¿Qué se puede esperar de la tonta Diosa de polvo?".- ¬¬

-"Tierra ignorante".- Yukai le dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su puño derecho a Zayaka.-

-"¡Deja de golpearme! No cabe duda que los habitantes de ese planeta son unos tontos malagradecidos, mira que les he permitido poseer todo esa inmensidad de agua ¿Y aún así llaman a su planeta Tierra? ¿Quién habrá sido el insensato que le nombró así?".-

-"Seguramente un humano muy inteligente Zayakita. Es obvio que tenía que reconocer la belleza de ese elemento".-

-"¡Bah! No se que podrían admirable, después de todo, con unas cuantas gotas de agua se vuelve una cosa sucia y asquerosa, a nadie le agrada el lodo... Que horror".-

-"¿A quien le dices sucia y asquerosa?"-

-"¿Me escuchaste decir Yukai?"-

-"¡Silencio!".- Una intensa flama rodeó los cuerpos de las diosas de agua y tierra, quemándoles un poco.- "Son de lo más exasperante, sus gritos no me dejan escuchar lo que pienso. Siempre están discutiendo ¡La próxima vez que discutan sabrán lo que siente un pollo cuando lo cocinan!".-

Ante tal comentario de la Guardiana del Fuego, Yukai y Zayaka guardaron silencio un par de segundos y bajaron el rostro, pero la guardiana del agua no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, el ataque de Inugami había sido directo y dejó la piel de ambas en un color rojizo, y una sensación de calor insoportable.

-"¡MEEEEEEEEEE QUEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOO!".- Inugami y Yukai se taparon los oídos, y esta última al hacerlo se lastimó provocándose una molestia por la quemadura, que le hizo gritar también.-

-"¡Cierren la boca niñas tontas, me lastiman los oídos!".- El cuerpo de Zayaka fue cubierto por una esfera llena de agua que ella misma creo refrescando sus quemaduras, después de un par de segundos hizo desaparecer la esfera y suspiró relajada.-

-"Así está mejor".- sonrió.-

-"Zayakita..."-

-"Ni lo sueñes Yukai... Dile a tu hermana que te ayude".-

-"¡Esto fue por tu culpa!... ¿Y todavía te niegas a reparar tus errores?".-

-"¡Tu fuiste la que comenzaste!".-

-"¡QUE SE CALLEN!".- Silencio absoluto. Sayuri llegó a la sala y se acercó a Inugami, ambas se miraron a los ojos por un instante, Inugami asintió y endureció su mirada para después dirigirla hacia su hermana.-

-"Yukai, la señora Chaos quiere hablar contigo, ve inmediatamente".-

-"¿La Señora Chaos?".-

-"No es justo... Yo también quiero ir a atacar".- Inugami le lanzó una mirada penetrante.- "Este... Pero puedo esperar jejeje..."- Pone una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Yukai y la cubrió con un manto acuoso refrescando sus quemaduras.- "Suerte jejeje. Vamos a practicar Sayuri".- Zayaka sale a toda velocidad de la sala y casi arrastrando a la guardiana del viento.-

-"Date prisa..."-

-"Si hermana..."- Inugami le da la espalda para salir de la habitación.- "Inugami..."-

-"¿Qué quieres?"-

-"¿Tu sabes, la verdadera razón por la cual nos despertaron?"-

-"Limítate a seguir órdenes".-

-"Pero..."-

-"¿Es que no fui clara?"-

-"Si... Lo siento".- Yukai salió cabizbaja de la habitación seguida de la mirada de su hermana.-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de los Three Lights.**

-"La fiebre está bajando, creo que en cualquier momento va a despertar".- Hoshimi, Yaten, Mina, Taiki, Amy con Sharian y Seiya miraban a Seren con preocupación, sobre todo Yaten a quien ella misma le había confesado su supuesto estado de salud. Sharian comenzó a inquietarse y Amy optó por dejarla en la cama donde la pequeña gateó hasta acercarse a ella, con una de sus manitas tocó el pálido rostro de Seren.

-"Ma...má..."- Los ojitos de la pequeña comenzaron a humedecerse.-

-"Creo que será mejor que la dejemos descansar, no hay necesidad de que nos quedemos todos aquí".- Taiki y Amy sintieron.-

-"Yo me quedo..."- Seiya volteó a ver a Yaten con enfado.- "Tal vez Seiya necesite compañía también".- Ambos se miraron fijamente, Seiya se sorprendió por las palabras de Yaten... Últimamente había notado cierto acercamiento entre ellos, Yaten le trataba de una manera muy sobre protectora y ella parecía feliz a su lado... Movió su cabeza de manera negativa.-

_-"¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?... ¿Cómo es posible que esté celoso de Yaten?, el no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea Mina... Definitivamente toda esta situación me está volviendo loco".-_ Sin embargo el dolor que había en su corazón se hizo presente de nuevo, miró sus manos vendadas y recordó la razón de su distanciamiento hacia ella... Su mirada volvió a ser sombría... Fría.-

-"En ese caso nosotros estaremos afuera".- Hoshimi abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Taiki tomó la mano de Amy para salir de la habitación.-

-"Mina... ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?".-

-"Eh..."-

-"Quédate aquí con Yaten".- Todos voltearon a ver a Seiya.- "Además supongo que necesitará ayuda con la niña".-

-"Pero..."- Mina fue interrumpida por la voz de la bebé.-

-"Mamá... Mamá".- Seren comenzó a moverse captando la atención de todos.-

-"Seiya..."- Fue el murmullo que los labios de Seren dejaron escapar. Seiya le miró sorprendido mientras su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, apretó los puños y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Yaten le miró con enojo y le siguió.-

-"¿Qué vas a hacer... Ya…?"-

Yaten cerró la puerta antes de que Taiki pudiera terminar con su pregunta. Seiya estaba a mitad del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, Yaten se acercó a él.

-"Ya basta Seiya. No sé que pretendes con todo lo que estás haciendo, pero no lograrás otra cosa más que lastimarla y no vas a ganar nada bueno con todo esto".-

-"No te metas Yaten".- Yaten frunció más su mirada y se acercó a él tomando uno de sus brazos para que lo mirara fijamente.-

-"Lamento decirte que si lo haré y no vayas a decir que no es mi problema porque lo si lo es. Vamos a hablar claro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto? ¿Lastimarla, herirla? ¡Felicidades! Lo estás haciendo... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?"-

-"Significa que ya me cansé de estar viviendo a la sombra de Darien. Que no pueda estar conmigo un minuto sin estar pensando en él".-

-"Tú ya lo sabías Seiya... Sabías perfectamente que ella lo seguía queriendo a él. Ella misma te lo dijo incluso antes de que ustedes comenzaran a estar juntos, tú mismo sabías que no iba a ser fácil su relación y aún así tú quisiste seguir adelante, la motivaste para que hiciera su mayor esfuerzo para comenzar de nuevo a tu lado. Eso no era nada fácil de hacer y ella estaba haciendo lo posible para lograrlo por ti..."-

-"Podrás explicármelo 100 veces Yaten, pero el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo... Ella lo ama a él".-

-"Ella te eligió a ti, ¿qué acaso no la escuchaste cuando te lo dijo aquí mismo?... Jamás te lo había dicho antes y ahora que has logrado que ella se haya decidido a estar a tu lado, tú le das la espalda. Le exigiste a Darien que no se acercara a ella para que no la lastimara y eres tú el que se encarga de hacerlo".-

-"¿Me vas a comparar con él?"-

-"¡Te estoy haciendo ver tus errores! ¿Qué ganas con ignorarla, con tratarla mal? Ha decidido seguir adelante contigo, pero ¿te has preguntado que vas a hacer si cambia de opinión? Está haciendo a un lado lo que siente por él, ¡Para estar contigo! ¡Porque lo único que quiere es hacerte feliz!..."-

-"Eso no cambia las cosas Yaten, ¿crees que no me duele verla así? ¿Qué es muy fácil saber que sigue sufriendo por ese imbécil? ¡A mí también me duele tratarla así!...."- Yaten pudo ver en la mirada de Seiya mucho dolor, la seguía queriendo eso era un hecho, y comprobó que para Seiya, alejarse de Seren significaba un gran sufrimiento en su interior.- "Pero tampoco quiero seguir viviendo una algo ilusorio... No nada más la estaba lastimando a ella con mis celos, también a mí me estaba hiriendo... El saber que tal vez nunca llegue a quererme como yo a ella, ha comenzado a dolerme más de lo que yo esperaba y creo que no es justo para mí Yaten..."-

-"Lo sé... Para ninguno de los dos, pero ella ha tomado una decisión Seiya y no es que no esté de tu parte, que no me importa lo que estés sufriendo, pero... Algo por dentro me dice, que ninguno de nosotros que estamos a su alrededor, sabemos con certeza lo que ella está sufriendo... y menos Taiki, tu y yo; nosotros llegamos a sus vidas hace muy poco tiempo Seiya, ellos se conocen desde hace mucho, incluso de otra vida. ¿Cuántas cosas no habrán pasado para que ella esté tan unida a él? Imagina todo lo que ellos pudieron haber vivido para que Serena haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo de hoy. Tengo que confesarte, que yo no era capaz de perdonar una cosa así, hasta ahora... Lo que vimos fue una gran lección de vida... No me lo explicaba al principio pero después... Supe porque lo hizo".- Seiya miró a Yaten fijamente.- "Las chicas son personas muy importantes para ella... Nosotros mismos pudimos darnos cuenta de la amistad tan grande que tenían, lo unidas que estaban la una con la otra... Para eso tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas, muchos obstáculos que nosotros no sabemos, pero imagino que han sido muy fuertes para lograr una unión tan sólida como la que tienen".-

-"Es la misma unión que tiene con él".- Seiya bajó su mirada.-

**CCCCC**

*****Flashback*****

Frente a ella, imponente y victoriosa la Reina de Death Moon, Neherenia, sonreía con soberbia y mostraba el gozo del triunfo en su mirada. En el costado de su trono, cautivo se encontraba el dueño de su corazón cuya mente había sido alterada por el poder maligno de la mujer que en algún momento del Milenio de Plata, se le conoció como una contraparte de su madre, la Reina Serenity, no tan poderosa como la Reina Kya, pero si llena de maldad. La misma mujer que fue desterrada del Reino de la Luz tras haber maldecido a la Princesa Lunar, condenándola a la muerte antes de subir al trono… Resultaba un tanto cínico como a pesar de la penitencia que recibió por la Reina Serenity, de ser presa solitaria dentro de un espejo que alimento por años su rencor, haya resultado triunfante con su maldición. Quizá esa fue la razón por la cual el Caos le premió son su libertad… Y tras haber recuperado la soberanía de su Reino, no solo le bastó con robarle los sueños a su gente aumentando su sed de venganza, tenía que regresar a eliminar por completo la descendencia de la Familia a quien tanto odiaba… SU Familia… A quien estaba a punto de destruir…

Lentamente fue bajando su mirada sintiendo como su corazón se detenía al ver en el suelo y desfallecida al fruto del amor que sentía por el único hombre que había amado toda su vida, toda su existencia. Un gran nudo se formó en su garganta y su vista se empañó.

-"¿Rini?"- La niña poco a poco abrió los ojos.-

-"¿Serena?"- Corrió a su lado lo más aprisa que pudo y con sumo cuidado la estrechó entre sus brazos.-

-"Rini…"- No pudo contener más sus lágrimas.-

-"No te preocupes Serena… Yo estaré bien… Porque confío… En los dos…"- Serena le abrazó con más fuerza y estrechó su mano derecha con firmeza.- "Tu pecho… es tan cálido…"-

Fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó pronunciar, antes de desaparecer por completo en medio de un millón de luces diminutas que disolvieron el frágil cuerpecito que sus brazos rehusaban soltar. Y en su mente solo se repetían sus palabras…

_-"Yo estaré bien… Porque confío… En los dos".-_

*****Flashback*****

**CCCCC**

**Habitación de Seren y Seiya…**

-"_Porque confío… En los dos"…-_

Amy, Taiki y Mina observaron como Seren comenzó a respirar agitadamente, una ligera capa de sudor cubría su frente. Sharian que había regresado a los brazos de Amy comenzó a agitarse también.

-"Mamá… Mamá".-

-"¿Qué sucede nena?"- Los ojos de la bebé comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Amy podía sentir como su corazón le latía al ritmo de las alas de un colibrí. Taiki por su parte se acercó a Seren.-

-"Sigue teniendo un poco de fiebre…"- Fue interrumpido por un débil susurro de Seren.-

-"Rini…"- Taiki frunció su frente, Mina y Amy se miraron entre sí con sorpresa y confusión. Sharian comenzó a llorar.-

-"Rini… Rini…"- En el rostro de la joven claramente se podía observar un gran sufrimiento y no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su hija. Sharian comenzó a moverse muy intranquila en los brazos de Amy.-

-"No creo que sea eso amor".- Amy dejó a Sharian en la cama y la pequeña aun con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó rápidamente a Seren.- "Debe ser una pesadilla…"-

-"Sharian, ten cuidado…"- Le indicó Taiki al ver que Seren no dejaba de moverse bruscamente.-

-"Está llorando…"- Comentó afligida Mina.-"Debemos despertarla…"-

-"No…No… Rini… Rini… Regresa…No te vayas…"-

-"¿Rini?... ¿Quién es Rini?"…- Preguntó Taiki mirando a Amy. La Sailor de la Sabiduría con sutileza evadió su mirada, no estaba segura de lo que debía decirle ya que hasta ese momento, la identidad de la pequeña dama para los Kou, por algún motivo, seguía siendo un secreto. Mientras tanto, Sharian se acercó a Seren lo suficiente para poner una de sus manitas en el pecho de la joven a la altura de su corazón.-

-"Rini…"-

-"Mamá…"- La voz de la bebé captó la atención de todos. La respiración de Seren volvía a la normalidad.-

-"¿Qué esta haciendo?"-

-"No lo sé… Pero parece que la esta tranquilizando…"- Le respondió Amy a Mina.-

-"Mamá…"- Seren abrió los ojos y exhaló como si de pronto le hubieran retirado algo en su pecho que no le permitía respirar. Taiki se acercó a ella.-

-"Seren… ¿Estas bien?".- Seren le observó por unos segundos en los que sus lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, el llanto no le permitía hablar.-

-"Mamá… Bebé…"-

Seren bajó su mirada y observó como Sharian también lloraba, sin dudarlo se incorporó un poco para estrecharla en sus brazos y liberar su llanto. Amy se llevó una mano a su pecho y respiró profundamente para contener un poco lo dolorosa que le resultaba la escena. Mina sólo bajó el rostro para esconder un par de lágrimas que luchaban por ser liberadas. Taiki solo permaneció en silencio observando la escena.

Después de unos minutos, Seren separó un poco a la pequeña de su pecho para observarle. Con delicadeza limpió el rostro de la pequeña mientras le sonreía, Sharian le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la mano de Seren para besarla con cariño y acurrucar su mejilla en ella por un momento. Amy se acercó a Seren, Taiki le permitió pasar frente a él para que pudiera estar más cerca de ella y antes de alejarse con cuidado tomo a Sharian en brazos, esta vez la bebé no puso ninguna resistencia.

-"Todo estará bien…"-

-"Amy…"- Amy se sentó a lado de Seren y le abrazó, esta vez el llanto de Seren fue mayor los minutos que duró.-

-"Ya tranquila, estamos contigo…"- Seren le miró a los ojos.-

-"Lo sé… Gracias…"- Amy sonrió. Taiki aclaró su garganta.-

-"Creo que debemos avisar a los demás que ya despertaste.-

-"Yo lo haré…"- Seren asintió y con el pañuelo que Amy le ofreció secó sus lágrimas.-

**CCCCC**

"¿Ahora me entiendes?... Esto no va a funcionar Yaten..."-

-"Seren ya no quiere estar con Darien, Seiya... Ella misma me lo dijo".-

-"Yo ya tomé una decisión, y ya no estoy dispuesto a cambiarla".-

-"Entonces... ¿vas a seguir lastimándola?"-

-"Creo que lo mejor para ambos es estar lejos... Así ella puede tomarse todo el tiempo que necesita para olvidarlo, sin presiones, sin mi..."-

-"Seiya... ¡Entiéndelo!... ¡Seren no tiene tiempo!... Y lo único que quiere es estar contigo, ¡no se lo niegues!... Hazlo por ella, por ti, no te arriesgues a perderla Seiya".-

-"Lo siento... Pero ya lo he decidido".- Seiya le dió la espalda y comenzó a caminar.-

_-"Maldición Seiya... Lo siento Seren... Pero no tengo otra opción, tiene que saber lo que tienes..."_.-"Seiya..."-

-"No insistas Yaten... No voy a cambiar de opinión".-

-"Serena te necesita... ¡¡¡Está enferma Seiya!!!".- Seiya detuvo sus pasos.- "Serena se está mu..."-

-"Yaten, Seiya... Serena despertó".- La voz de Mina interrumpió a Yaten, Taiki y Amy salieron con ella de la habitación.-

-"Vamos Seiya".-

-"Los espero en la sala..."- Seiya continuó su camino, Taiki se acercó a Yaten.-

-"¿Qué pasó?"-

-"Creo que Seiya... Acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida y lo que más me preocupa... Es que... No va a tener mucho tiempo para arrepentirse".- Yaten se dió la media vuelta y junto con Mina entró a la habitación de Seren.-

-"Hay algo muy extraño en Yaten..."-

-"¿Qué crees que sea?"- Amy se acercó a su novio.-

-"No lo sé amor, pero desde que regresamos Yaten ha tomado una actitud muy diferente hacia Seren... Es como si supiera algo que Seiya y yo no sabemos..."- Amy le miró preocupada.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír una vez mas,**_

_**Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás, **_

_**Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios**_

_**Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Templo Hikawa.**

-"Rei, no me había dado cuenta que ya habías regresado".- Nicholas se acercó a ella quien estaba sentada en los escalones del principales del templo y recargada en una de las columnas de éste, él se sentó a su lado.- "Hace mucho frío aquí afuera, además ya es hora de comer, ¿vamos a dentro sí?"-

-"No tengo hambre..."-

-"¿De nuevo?, llevas más de dos semanas sin alimentarte bien, vamos tienes que comer algo".-

-"Ya te dije que no tengo hambre".-

Rei tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, el aire frío alborotaba su cabello y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por la frialdad del aire, Nicholas se quitó su abrigo y cubrió su espalda con él para después quitarse su bufanda y rodear con ternura su cuello con ella, Rei no pareció sentirlo.

-"¿Qué pasa ahora?"-

-"Nada, solo tengo algunas cosas que pensar".-

-"¿Por qué no me tienes confianza?, sabes bien que no dudaría nunca en ayudarte".-

-"No puedes hacer nada Nicholas".-

-"Puedo hacer hasta lo imposible por ti... Incluso hasta cortarme el cabello".- Rei le miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar reír por el comentario.-

-"Es verdad, nunca te dije que te veías muy bien, has cambiado mucho".-

-"No, sigo siendo el mismo, un cambio físico no indica que el interior haya cambiado también, es solo que..."-

-"Que no había puesto la atención necesaria".-

-"Yo no quise decir eso".- Rei suspiró y dirigió su mirada al horizonte.-

-"Hoy... Di libertad a mis remordimientos de conciencia, pude reconocer abiertamente, que todo lo que está pasando, es por mi culpa".- Nicholas le miró con atención.- "Aún así... no puedo sentir alivio por ello, es demasiado tarde, Serena no va a regresar".-

-"¿Es verdad que ella...?"- Rei asintió.- "Lo lamento..."-

-"Nunca podré pedirle perdón a la cara... Creo que si tuviera la oportunidad... No tendría el valor para verla de frente, incluso puedo confesarte, que no se como puedo ver a Darien a los ojos, nunca voy a perdonarme a mi misma todo el daño que he hecho".-

-"No se con certeza lo que está ocurriendo, pero te garantizo que Serena sabe que estás arrepentida, lo que debes hacer es demostrárselos, ella debe de estar viendo por todos en donde quiera que esté".-

-"Probablemente..."-

-"Es bueno saber que has vuelto a ser tu..."- Rei le miró con extrañeza.-

-"Es la segunda vez que me lo dices..."-

-"Algo grave está sucediendo".-

-"No te entiendo..."-

-"Muchas de las cosas que están sucediendo son demasiado extrañas... Por ejemplo, no entiendo como puede cambiar el clima de esa manera tan brusca, con este frío parece que estuviéramos en vísperas de Navidad y estamos a mediados de Julio, el abuelo parece más distante, como si algo le preocupara... Y tú... Habías cambiado mucho también".-

-"Si, lo sé... Y es ese cambio lo que me hizo responsable de todo el sufrimiento que hay alrededor".-

-"Rei... ¿De verdad... Sigues enamorada de Darien?"- Rei permaneció unos minutos en silencio, su rostro era examinado por la mirada de Nicholas, temía la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberlo.-

-"Darien... No lo había pensado bien pero, creo que debo de pedirle una disculpa también, aunque yo se que con eso no podré aliviar su dolor".- Nicholas bajó el rostro creyendo saber la respuesta.- "Y no... La respuesta es no... Pero eso no es lo más preocupante de todo".- Nicholas le miró aliviado pero a la vez con un gesto de confusión.- "Lo que más me angustia es... Que nunca lo estuve".-

-"Pero..."-

-"Es verdad que estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo, antes de que él y Serena fueran pareja, a mi me gustaba, pero después pasaron muchas cosas que, me hicieron ver que su lugar estaba con ella... Me costó un poco de trabajo comprenderlo pero pasó, con el paso del tiempo esos sentimientos fueron cambiando de amor por una infinita amistad y así siempre fue desde entonces. Hasta que algo en mi interior me motivó a hacer algo, de lo que ahora me arrepiento con toda mi alma".- Los ojos de Rei se humedecieron, Nicholas tomó sus manos.- "No puedo con toda esta culpa Nicholas, pero sé que es lo que me merezco, es mi castigo por romper algo tan puro y valioso como era la relación de Serena y Darien. Pero ya me cansé de aparentar que no me duele, de ser la mala de toda esta historia. Lo peor es que me encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que yo no tuve la culpa, pero si la tuve ¡Si la tengo Nicholas!".- Rei se llevó las manos a su rostro y Nicholas la estrechó entre sus brazos.- "Mi deber era protegerla, cuidar de ella, era mi amiga, alguien muy importante para mi, eso era lo único que debía hacer, protegerla, defenderla... ¿Y qué fue lo que hice?... ¡Matarla!..."-

-"¡Ya basta Rei!".- Nicholas levantó su rostro.- "No te lastimes de esa manera, no te flageles a ti misma, todos podemos cometer errores... Y ser una Sailor Scout no te libra de no cometerlos".- Rei le miró a los ojos con sorpresa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.-

-"Tu... ¿Lo sabías?"-

-"¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta? Todas esas veces en las cuales me salvaste como Sailor Mars y luego aparecías tú a mi lado eran demasiado obvias, ¿no lo crees?"-

-"Yo..."-

-"Aquella vez... Cuando pensé que entre Tenou y tú podría haber algo, fue el día en el que descubrí que no me había equivocado, siempre supe que eras muy diferente a todas las chicas que hay, luego llegaron tus amigas, ellas tenían ese mismo brillo especial en sus ojos, desprenden algo mágico que no cualquier persona posee, incluso Darien, los miembros de ese grupo musical, todos ustedes son personas muy especiales, ese día lo comprobé... Y me alegra no haberme equivocado. Supongo que ser una Sailor, además de ser algo especial y que te distingue, debe ser una gran responsabilidad y sacrificio, de verdad que les admiro su fortaleza para poder vivir sin poder revelar algo tan importante, vivir con toda esa gran responsabilidad por si solas y no poder muchas veces expresarse abiertamente con cualquier persona... Debe de ser algo muy complicado".- Nicholas tomó el rostro de Rei entre sus manos y le sonrió.- "Pero eso es justamente lo que me hace mantener la esperanza de que todo mejorará... De que tú algún día regresarías a hacer la misma de antes y ya lo ves, no me equivoqué. No te creas menos de lo que eres Rei porque lo que ustedes han hecho, es admirable".-

-"Nicholas... Así tan solo todo fuera tan fácil como tú lo dices..."- El volvió a sonreír.-

-"Dicen que la esperanza... Es lo último que muere".- Rei sonrió y asintió.- "Haz lo que te dicte el corazón de ahora en adelante, yo estoy seguro, de que aún no es demasiado tarde".-

-"Gracias..."-

-"Y no te preocupes, su secreto está a salvo conmigo".- le guiña un ojo.-

-"Lo sé..."-

-"Con una condición claro está..."-

-"¿Condición?, ¿Cuál?"-

-"¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?"- Rei sintió que su corazón se detenía, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas de dolor y bajó el rostro.-

-"No puedo..."- Nicholas comenzó a entristecerse.- "No puedo aceptarte hasta que no me sienta un poco mejor... Ahora siento que no tengo derecho de ser feliz después de lo que he hecho, y no quiero lastimarte".-

-"Claro que tienes derecho a ser feliz".-

-"Tal vez... Pero por ahora... Compréndeme por favor, necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme un poco, para poner mis ideas en orden".-

-"Esta bien".-

-"Pero te necesito... Te necesito mucho Nicholas".- Rei se lanzó a sus brazos y hunde su rostro en el pecho de él.-

-"Siempre estaré aquí".-

**CCCCC**

**Zaragoza, España. **

-"Oye Sammy, ¿y que vas a hacer en las vacaciones, volverán a Tokio?"-

-"No lo sé, mi papá está muy absorto en su trabajo y mi mamá parece que está muy a gusto aquí, no se si tengan planeado regresar a Japón".-

-"Si no salen yo te invito a pasar unos días a mi casa con mi familia en Alemania, vas a ver que te la vas a pasar muy bien".-

-"Muchas gracias Jerry, hablaré con mis padres".-

-"Vale, te veo en la cafetería".-

-"Si, nos vemos en el descanso... Hasta luego".- Sammy tomó rumbo hacia su aula de estudios en el siguiente piso del edificio, el tercer piso específicamente, dobló a la izquierda y continuó su trayecto, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.-

-"Disculpa... ¿Podrías decirme en donde está en aula 2-C?".- Un alto joven muy apuesto, delgado, de corta cabellera negra y ojos azules como el cielo se acercó a él.-

-"Claro, es al fondo de este pasillo, yo voy para allá".-

-"¿De verdad?, si no te incomoda te acompaño, sirve que no llego solo".-

-"No, no me incomodas, vamos".- Comenzaron a caminar juntos.- "Es extraño que alguien llegue a clases cuando estamos a punto de salir de vacaciones".-

-"Si, acabamos de mudarnos a esta ciudad, iba a entrar hasta el próximo ciclo escolar pero el Director es amigo de la familia y accedió a que me incorporara a clases para no aburrirme, y además poder conocer gente para pasar las vacaciones".-

-"Vaya, en ese caso bienvenido, mi nombre es Samuel Tsukino, pero me dicen Sammy".- Le extendió su mano derecha.-

-"Hola Sammy, yo soy Dashiell Shields... Mucho gusto".- Ambos estrecharon sus manos.- _"Al fin nos vemos..."_.- Dashiell sonrió.-

**CCCCC**

"_**Le pido al sol que una estrella azul**_

_**Viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de los Three Lights...**

-"¿De verdad ya te sientes mejor?"- Desde que entró a la habitación Yaten pudo observar lo hinchado de los ojos de Seren, producto por un llanto que hasta ese momento seguía conteniendo, pero prefirió la discreción.-

-"Si Yaten, lamento el susto".- Sharian jugaba con uno de sus peluches mientras que Seren sostenía otro jugando con ella.-

-"Deberías ir a ver un médico".- Seren y Yaten se miraron entre sí.-

-"Te prometo que lo haré".- Mina sonrió y bajó el rostro para ocultar un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.- "Mina..."- Seren le extendió su mano izquierda.- "Ven..."- Tomó su mano y se acercó a ella.- "No llores... Estoy aquí es lo importante ¿no crees?"- Mina asintió.-

-"Si... Lo sé, pero... Aún no puedo creer, que mientras yo deseaba poder verte una vez más... Tú siempre estuviste a mi lado".-

-"Lamento haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba hacerlo... Y por favor, no quiero que se lo digas a nadie".-

-"Pero..."-

-"Por favor".-

-"Esta bien, no diré nada... Supongo que no quieres que Darien se entere".-

-"No... Me cree muerta y es mejor que lo siga creyendo".-

-"Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo, tienes que recuperar energías".- Yaten cambió el tema al ver la mirada tan afligida de Seren.-

-"Es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo, es mi turno en la cocina".-

-"No nada de eso, podemos ordenar algo, tu quédate en la cama".-

-"Ya te dije que me siento bien Yaten, Mina ¿me ayudas?"-

-"Claro, vamos... Pero Serena... ¿Estás segura?... Es decir... ¿Sabes cocinar?".- Yaten comenzó a reír.-

-"Deberías ver todo lo que puede hacer, pero..." – Yaten no podía seguir hablando de la risa.-

-"¡Claro que puedo cocinar!, Setsuna y Michiru se han esmerado mucho en enseñarme".- Tomó a Sharian en brazos y se levantó de la cama.- "Así que manos a la obra... ¡Y deja de reírte Yaten!".-

-"Jajajaja... si... jajajaja lo siento... pero... jajajaja".-

-"Mejor vámonos Mina".- Seren salió algo ofendida de la habitación.-

-"No entiendo porque tanta risa".-

-"Es que... jajajaja... ya sabe cocinar pero... jajajaja.. La apariencia de la comida... jajajaja... No es muy buena que digamos..."-

-"¡Te escuche Yaten!".- Seren gritó desde la mitad del pasillo, una gota se escurrió en las frentes de Mina y Yaten.-

-"Parece que sigue siendo la misma..."-

-"No lo dudes Mina".-

**CCCCC**

**En la sala...**

-"Taiki... ¿Podrías cuidar de Sharian un momento mientras preparo la comida?"- El chico palideció un momento pero un codazo proveniente de Amy le hizo reaccionar.-

-"Eh... Claro, claro..."- Taiki tomó a la bebé en brazos.-

-"¡!".-

-"No puede ser... Yo pensé que ya te había aceptado".- Taiki le devolvió a la pequeña.- "Sharian, no puedo cocinar contigo en brazos".-

-"No te preocupes, podemos ordenar algo, además deberías de estar descansando".-

-"Por su puesto que no Taiki y me siento muy bien no te preocupes... Pequeña, deja que te cuide ¿si?".- Sharian movió su cabeza en negación.-

-"Taten..."-

-"¿Taten?"- Amy miró a Seren sin entender.-

-"Tio... Taten..."-

-"¿Yaten?... ¿Quieres estar con Yaten?"-

-"Taten... Taten... jajajaja".-

-"¿Yo que?"-

-"Creo que eso lo tomo por un si... Yaten..."- Seren se acercó a él y le dió a la pequeña que reía mientras rodeaba el cuello de Yaten.- "Quiere estar contigo, cuídala bien ¿si?"-

-"Pero... Pero..."-

-"Gracias, eres un sol... Ahora si, Amy ¿vienes con nosotras a la cocina?"-

-"Claro".-

-"Yo me retiro, tengo un par de pendientes... Te espero en casa Seren... Adiós chicos, me despiden de Seiya, adiós".- Hoshimi se dió a la fuga.-

-"¿Pendientes?, eso me sonó a pretextos".- ¬¬

-"Tengo la misma percepción Taiki".- ¬¬ Yaten y su hermano de miraron entre sí.-

-"Y a todo esto... ¿Dónde está Seiya?"-

-"Salió un momento, pero dijo que no tardaba".- Respondió Taiki, el rostro de Seren se tornó triste.-

-"Vamos a apurarnos, seguro que llega a comer".- Seren le sonrió a Amy y asintió. Amy, Mina y Seren se internaron en la cocina, dejando a Taiki y a Yaten con Sharian en la sala.-

**CCCCC**

**Hospital General.**

-"Mitsune ¿has visto a Darien?"-

-"Acaba de irse, ya terminó su turno doctor Kenshin".-

-"En ese caso hablaré con el mañana".-

-"¿Sucede algo?"-

-"No, descuida, hasta mañana".-

-"Hasta mañana doctor".-

_-"Tengo que averiguar que es lo que sucede con ustedes... Es algo muy extraño"_.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, **_

_**Cerrándole el paso al dolor**_

_**No temas yo te cuidare…**_

_**Solo acéptame…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Mas Tarde... Departamento de los Three Lights.**

-"Ya regresé".- Seiya encontró en la sala a sus hermanos pero frunció el ceño al ver que Yaten estaba recostado en la alfombra de la habitación mirando una revista y enseñándole palabras a Sharian, misma que la pequeña intentaba repetir, Yaten había atinado en el pasatiempo favorito de la bebé.-

-"Hola Seiya, llegas justo a tiempo".- Taiki se colocó a su lado mirando a Yaten.-

-"Y este es un pato..."-

-"...ato..."-

-"Esta es una oveja".-

-"...o... eja..."-

-"Gato..."-

-"... miau..."- Yaten movió su dedo índice en forma negativa.-

-"No, no, no... Gato".- Sharian imitó el movimiento de Yaten con su mano.-

-"No, no, no... Miau".-

-"Ga-to".-

-"Mi-au".- Taiki comenzó a reír mientras a Yaten se le escurre una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Esta niña es demasiado terca".-

-"¿Teca?..."- Seiya miraba con mucha curiosidad a la bebé, realmente le asombraba mucho ver el parecido que tenía con su Bombón, recordó las palabras de Darien y Yaten, su curiosidad por conocer más acerca del pasado, del Milenio de Plata, seguía creciendo considerablemente.-

-"Vamos de nuevo... Abeja..."-

-"Aleja..."-

-"Perro".-

-"Guau, guau".-

-"Pe-rro".- Yaten frunció su mirada.-

-"Guau... Guau".- Una nueva gota se escurrió por la frente de Yaten, quien cambió de hoja. Taiki rió divertido nuevamente porque le hacia mucha gracia ver el esfuerzo que Yaten estaba haciendo para contener su desesperación.-

-"Conejo".-

-"... Aaaaaahhh.... ¡melo! ¡melo!..."- Sharian se emocionó al ver en la hoja una imagen de un conejo blanco de ojos azules y la cola de color gris.-

-"No, el no es Caramelo... Pero es un conejo... Conejo".-

-"¡Melo!.... ¡Melo!".-

-"Es suficiente... Me rindo".- Yaten cerró la revista y Sharian gateó hasta donde se encontraban Seiya y Taiki. Sharian miró desde el suelo atentamente a Seiya quien le correspondió arrodillándose frente a ella. Sharian extendió sus bracitos para que la cargara mientras le veía de una manera muy dulce.-

-"Bebé..."-

-"Parece que quiere que la cargues".- Yaten llegó junto a ellos. Seiya le tomó en brazos y se incorporó.-

-"¿De donde habrás salido?... Te pareces tanto a..."-

-"Mamá..."- Seiya frunció su mirada.-

-"¿Mamá?... ¿Por qué le llamas así?"-

-"Mamá... Mi... Mamá".-

-"¿Creen que tenga alguna relación con lo que está pasando?"-

-"¿Te refieres al enemigo?"-

-"No precisamente al enemigo Yaten, pero, según lo que me contó Amy, la nota que dejaron con ella se dirigía a Darien pero con el nombre de Endymion, ¿quién a parte de nosotros conoce su identidad?"-

-"Además, lo que dice Seiya es cierto Taiki, se parece demasiado a Serena".-

-"Son idénticas..."- Murmuró Seiya.-

Sharian acercó su manita derecha al rostro de Seiya y tocó su mejilla izquierda, después se estiró un poco más hasta tocar su cabello color azabache, al instante su mirada dejó de estar llena de dulzura para llenarse de maldad antes de que jalara el cabello de Seiya con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-"¡Oye!".-

-"¡Seiya!".- Yaten intentó separar la mano de la bebé del cabello de su hermano.-

-"Jajajajaja".- Sharian comenzó a reír con gran entusiasmo mientras tenía parte del fleco de Seiya en su pequeña mano. En ese momento Seren, Amy y Mina salieron de la cocina, al ver la escena dejó la bandeja que traía en manos para acercarse rápidamente a Seiya.-

-"¡Sharian!... No pequeña, eso no se hace, suéltalo corazón..."- Sharian soltó rápidamente el cabello de Seiya y se dejó tomar por Seren.- "Lo siento mucho Seiya... No sabe lo que hace".-

-"¿En serio?... A mí me parece que si".- Se alejó de ellas.-

-"Sharian, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso ¿entendiste?"- La bebé bajó el rostro con tristeza.-

-"Chicos, la comida está servida".- Mina sonrió poniendo la última bandeja sobre la mesa previamente alistada por Amy.-

-"Huele delicioso".-

-"Es pollo "a la orange"... Y debo confesar que Serena me ha impresionado, lo hizo con el mínimo de nuestra ayuda".-

-"No es para tanto Amy".- Seren se sonrojó un poco.-

-"No se ustedes pero yo no puedo esperar más para probarlo".-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Yaten".- Taiki y su hermano tomaron asiento en la mesa.-

-"Voy por la ensalada".- Mina entró a la cocina seguida de Amy.-

-"¿Qué esperas para sentarte Seiya?"-

-"No tengo hambre Taiki... Además, si la tuviera preferiría mil veces salir a comer fuera que probar algo como eso".- Seren sintió mucho dolor por las palabras de Seiya y más cuando el volteó y le miró fijamente.- "Es lo más desagradable que he visto".- Los ojos de Seren se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó el rostro aún sin salir de su doloroso asombro.- "Mejor me voy a dormir".- Seiya pasó a lado de Seren, Sharian casi fulmina a Seiya con su mirada mientras que Yaten se levantó de la mesa muy enfadado.-

-"¡Seiya!..."- Taiki tomó uno de sus brazos para impedir que fuera tras su otro hermano a la vez que le hacía una seña para que mirara a Seren.-

-"¿Qué pasó?"- Amy y Mina salieron de la cocina y se confundieron al ver que Seren tomaba los juguetes de la bebé y los guardaba en su pañalera misma que se colocó en su hombro derecho, tomó una pequeña cobijita y enrolló a la pequeña en ella.-

-"Seren..."- Yaten se acercó a ella.-

-"Olvidé que tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de llevar a Sharian con Darien, ya es tarde y no ha comido, será mejor que me vaya ahora".- Comentó sin levantar la mirada.-

-"Espera, hace mucho frío afuera si sales así te puedes enfermar".-

-"No te preocupes tomaré un taxi".-

-"Tienes que comer..."-

-"Es curioso... A mí también se me quitó el hambre... Que disfruten la comida".- Seren dibujó una sonrisa muy fingida, al levantar su rostro, Yaten claramente pudo ver como las lágrimas caían sin cesar.-

-"Seren espera..."- Contrariamente al ruego de Taiki, Seren salió a toda velocidad del departamento.-

-"Seiya se está pasando..."-

-"Tranquilo Yaten, es mejor no meternos..."-

-"¡¿Es que no te das cuenta que la está lastimando con esa actitud?!".-

-"Tú conoces como reacciona Seiya cuando se enfada... Déjalo, el único que sale perdiendo es él".-

-"No es justo para ella".-

-"Voy con ella".-

-"Mina..."- Amy la detuvo.- "Déjala... Es lo mejor, además ya la escuchaste... No estará sola".-

-"Pero..."-

-"Mejor vamos a sentarnos que la comida se enfría".-

-"Esta bien".-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento,**_

_**Y ayudarte a pintar,**_

_**Mariposas en la oscuridad**_

_**Serán de verdad…"**_

**CCCCC**

Seren caminaba con Sharian en brazos por un parque cercano, el frío había disminuido un poco, el sol mandaba sus últimos rayos en un bello atardecer. Los ojos de Seren aún lucían tristes y sus mejillas seguían un poco húmedas por el roce de sus cálidas lágrimas. Sharian intentaba hacerla sonreír pero los intentos eran fallidos. La mente de Seren luchaba por encontrar alguna solución a lo que estaba viviendo, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y el distanciamiento de Seiya le dolía demasiado, había tomado la decisión de dedicarse a él pero su compartimiento lo hacía muy difícil, no lo quería aceptar pero tal vez era verdad que él ya no quería saber nada de ella, pero no quería darse por vencida.

Por otro lado estaba su amor por Darien y según él, aún la seguía recordando y amando igual, solo que para él ya estaba muerta... ¿Para que revelarle que seguía con vida si tarde o temprano...? Si no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo por vivir... ¿Volver hacer que llore su muerte?, por su puesto que no.

En cambio Seiya sabía toda la verdad, y se le había dado todo lo que ella pedía y más... Se merecía que ella hiciera su mayor esfuerzo, el ciclo de vida con Darien había llegado a su fin y con Seiya seguía algo pendiente... La respuesta de ella. Sin embargo, su corazón y su mente, su amor y su voluntad, seguían debatiéndose en su interior.

-"Mamá... iya... iya..."- Sharian llamó la atención de Seren haciendo un lado su chupete y señalando con su pequeño dedito una pequeña ardilla que bajó de la copa de un árbol y se posó en el césped.- "Melo..."-

-"No corazón, no es un conejo... Es una ardilla".-

-"¿Lilla?..."-

-"Si, una ardilla".- Sharian miró curiosa al pequeño animal e inmediatamente pidió que la bajara para acercarse a ella.-

-"Bajo...Lilla...bajo..."-

-"Sharian está haciendo mucho frío no te puedo dejar ir porque te vas a enfermar, vamos a casa para que comas bien".-

-"Nooo... lilla... lilla... ¡!".-

-"Sharian no llores..."-

-"¡BBBBUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!..."-

-"Esta bien, esta bien... Pero solo un momento ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"ento.."- Sharian calmó su llanto y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, Seren bajó a la pequeña en el césped y le quitó la cobijita con la que la resguardaba del frío, la bebé gateó rápidamente hacia el animalito que se puso algo nervioso al ver que Sharian se acercaba, Seren se sentó en el césped junto a Sharian y de la pañalera sacó un empaque con galletas y lo abrió.-

-"Mira..."- Sharian vió con atención como Seren partía un pedazo pequeño de la galleta y se lo acercaba lentamente a la ardilla y alejó su mano.- "No te muevas para que no le de miedo acercarse".- La bebé miró curiosa a la ardilla la cual se acercó con cautela a la galleta y comenzó a comer. Sharian sonrió muy feliz y asombrada al ver la acción de la ardilla.-

-"¿Quieres intentarlo?"- Seren golpeó el paquete de galletas para quebrarlas en pedazos y tomó la manita de la bebé para darle unos cuantos, la bebé le acercó un pedazo a la ardilla imitando a Seren y el animalito lo alcanzó y comenzó a comérselo. Sharian se puso muy feliz, Seren le miraba sonriendo.-

-"Parece que le gustaron ¿verdad?"-

-"...taron... jajajaja..."-

Sorpresivamente la ardilla se acercó a la mano de la bebé y comenzó a quitarle las porciones de galleta, una ardilla más bajó del árbol y se acercó a su compañera y luego otra, por lo que la bebé optó por vaciar el paquete de galletas en el pasto, las 3 ardillas comenzaron a darse un banquete, la primera que bajó se dejó acariciar por la pequeña quien reía y sonreía muy feliz, lo que le asombró a Seren era que sin notarlo se vieron rodeadas por más de 6 ardillas.

Miró a Sharian tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonreír, una sensación de nostalgia invadió su corazón al igual que un gran vacío que no se explicaba. Con delicadeza acarició la mejilla izquierda de Sharian, ella le miró a los ojos y le sonrió, Seren le correspondió.

-"¿Por qué será que el estar contigo me hace mucho bien? El verte feliz, me hace sentir muy bien. Y lo que sucedió en la mañana, no me lo puedo explicar aún… Siento que eres tan especial para mí como lo es..."-

-"¡Papá!..."- Exclamó la pequeña. Seren sonrió.-

-"Si, Darien también es muy especial para mí corazón..."-

-"¡Papá!... ¡Papá!..."- Sharian seguía exclamando con una gran sonrisa, solo que esta vez extendió sus bracitos.-

-"¿Quieres ir con él?... Vamos, seguramente el también quiere verte".-

-"Tanto como a ti..."- La sonrisa de Seren desapareció al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas.-

**CCCCC**

"_**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento,**_

_**y te enseñe a creer a entregarte otra vez sin medir**_

_**Los abrazos que des…"**_

**CCCCC**

-"¡Papá!..."- Sharian sonreía muy feliz, Darien se acercó más a ellas y se apoyó en una de sus rodillas para poder besar la frente de la bebé.-

-"Hola Princesita... ¿Cómo te has portado con Seren, mmh?".-

-"Bebé... bien... mamá..."- Darien y Seren se miraron a los ojos.-

Él observó en ellos un destello de tristeza que no le gustó, se dio cuenta que había llorado pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era la manera en como podía leer esos ojos azules y como le hablaban ellos a él. Ella sintió algo distinto en la mirada de Darien, algo que no acostumbraba a sentir y que le inquietó, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de... ¿Confusión? ¿Consternación? Buscaban en su mirada una respuesta a algo que no entendía.

Pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que la sonrisa tan llena de ternura y amor que solo se dibujada en los labios de Darien, cautivó toda su atención.

-"No esperé encontrarlas aquí..."-

-"Eh..."- Seren salió del encanto.- "Íbamos a casa pero una ardilla se interpuso en el camino, ¿verdad corazón?".-

-"...Lilla… Papá... jajajaja"-

-"¿Una?... Yo veo a toda la familia".- Seren comenzó a reír.-

-"Primero apareció una y después todos sus amigos".-

Darien se quitó un elegante y largo abrigo negro dejando ver un fino suéter cerrado y de cuello alto en color azul marino que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, vestía un pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros de cintas. Se sentó a lado derecho de Seren, colocó su maletín y su bata en el césped, después colocó en los hombros de ella su abrigo.

Seren usaba un vestido japonés negro parecido al que usualmente portaba, pero éste era largo hasta los tobillos, tenía bordados de rosas rojas y era sin mangas.

-"No quiero que te enfermes, ¿porqué saliste sin cubrirte, que no sientes el frío?".-

-"Salí tan rápido que solo medió tiempo de abrigar a Sharian".- Darien le ayudó a colocarse el abrigo y después a abrocharlo.- "Veo que si te haz acostumbrado a tu rol de papá".-

-"¿Por...?"-

-"Yo podía ponerme el abrigo sola..."- Seren le sonrió mientras se veían a los ojos.-

-"¿Qué tienes?"-

-"Nada... ¿Por qué?"-

-"Me estas mintiendo, estuviste llorando ¿y me dices que no tienes nada?"- Seren bajó el rostro pero Darien la obligó nuevamente a verlo a los ojos levantando su rostro con su mano derecha.- "Sabes que no me gusta verte triste... ¿No me quieres decir?"-

-"Voy a estar bien de verdad, no te preocupes".- Sonrió.-

-"Jajajajaja... ¡Mamá... Papá!... jajajajaja".- Sharian llamó la atención de ambos, las ardillas la habían acostado en suelo y estaban sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas y lamiendo su rostro, Seren y Darien rieron divertidos al verla. Un trueno casi inaudible interrumpió su risa, además el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.-

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos, parece que va a llover".- Darien comentó mirando al cielo.-

-"Tienes razón".- Él se levantó, fue con la bebé a quien tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre su brazo derecho.-

-"Vámonos Princesa".- Sharian le sonrió y después miró a las ardillas moviendo su manita en señal de despedida.-

-"...dos... lillas...dos... jajajaja".- Darien se acercó a Seren y le extendió su mano izquierda para ayudarla a levantarse. Seren tomó la pañalera y la cobija de la niña y la bata con el maletín de Darien.-

-"Dame las cosas..."-

-"No esta bien, ya llevas a la niña, con eso es suficiente".- Darien tomó la pañalera y la colgó en su hombro izquierdo desobedeciéndola.-

-"Dije dámelas, no te pregunte si querías dármelas o no".-

-"Si pero yo quería ayudarte y mejor ya vámonos porque nos vamos a mojar con la lluvia".- Seren sacó de una de las bolsas externas de la pañalera el chupete con forma de flor para Sharian.-

-"Toma corazón..."- Sharian lo tomó y lo introdujo a su boca mientras Seren con ayuda de Darien la envolvía con la cobija.- "Listo".- Sharian recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Darien y comenzó a succionar su chupete.-

-"Vámonos".- Darien tomó la mano derecha de Seren haciéndola sonrojar y comenzaron a caminar. Dos personas les miraban sonriendo desde lejos.-

-"Se ven tan lindos".-

-"Como una verdadera familia".- Artemis rodeó los hombros de Luna con su brazo derecho.- "¿Crees que se decida a decirle que sigue viva?"-

-"No lo sé Artemis, lo sigue queriendo pero... No quiere decirle la verdad".-

-"De eso no hay duda, basta con observar como lo mira... Su mirada hacia él no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual a la que le brindaba en el Milenio de Plata, ambos se siguen queriendo igual".-

-"Si... Tienes razón".- Luna bajó el rostro con un semblante de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por Artemis.-

-"¿Sabes porque lo sé?"- Luna le miró a los ojos.- "Porque yo también, te sigo queriendo igual o quizá más que en el pasado".- Ella se sonrojó.-

-"Artemis..."-

-"Y debo recordarte que me debes una respuesta".- Luna bajó el rostro nuevamente y sin abandonar el semblante de nostalgia le respondió.-

-"¿Te quieres casar en medio de tantos problemas?"-

-"Solo quiero escuchar que estás dispuesta a hacerlo, se muy bien que no lo podemos hacer hasta que nuestros príncipes lo hagan, pero por ahora me conformo con saber tu respuesta".-

-"Tal vez nunca lo hagan".- Artemis frunció su mirada.-

-"¿Ya perdiste las esperanzas?... ¿O no quieres estar a mi lado?"-

-"Ninguna de las dos cosas, pero Serena ha cambiado mucho y creo que sus sueños también..."-

-"¿Y tú?... ¿También ya los cambiaste?"- Ella movió su cabeza de manera negativa.- "Entonces... Acepta, por favor, querías tiempo para pensarlo, ya pasaron más de mil años, creo que ha sido suficiente tiempo ¿no?"- Los ojos de Luna se cristalizaron.-Luna, por favor dime lo que estas pensando, llevas así desde que estamos aquí ¿que sucede?- Luna continuó en silencio un momento.- "Por favor, estoy a punto de enloquecer".- La joven regresó su mirada hacia donde se encontraban Darien y Seren.-

-"Es solo que… Entiendo muy bien a Serena…"-

-"Me parece bien pero, soy yo el que no te entiende a ti".- Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla derecha de Luna, lo que incrementó la preocupación de Artemis.-

-"Me he preguntado si yo sería capaz de soportar todo lo que Serena ha pasado en todo este tiempo…Con Darien, las chicas, el Caos… Con Rini…"- Bajó el rostro.-"Y mi sorpresa fue darme cuenta de que no vivía tan apartada de su realidad…"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Te has preguntado… ¿Por Diana?"- Artemis le miró fijamente por unos segundos entendiendo a la perfección a que se refería. Sabía muy bien que en algún momento la pequeña hija que tendrían en el futuro saldría a relucir, sólo que se había prohibido hablar de ella para evitarle a Luna el dolor que seguramente estaría sintiendo en estos momentos y que no era muy alejado al que se albergaba en su corazón.-

-"Por supuesto que he pensado en ella… Desde que todo esto comenzó y que Setsuna nos dijo de los cambios en el futuro…Es solo que tengo la esperanza de que esos cambios… No la incluyan a ella".- Luna le miró fijamente.-

-"Pero… Si Tokio de Cristal desaparece…".-

-"Luna se sincera conmigo por favor, si Tokio de Cristal jamás existiera ¿Te alejarías de mí? Eso es lo único que evitaría que Diana no llegara a nuestras vidas.-

Luna bajó el rostro pensativa, a pesar de conocer muy bien la respuesta, jamás pensó en el escenario que Artemis había pintado en su mente. Si algo tenía en claro, es que debía de cuidar de Serena y estar a su lado en todo momento, ya había fallado una vez y jamás se perdonaría volverlo a hacer. Pero también sabía muy bien, que estar con Artemis era el sueño de toda su vida y no se permitiría herirlo cuando él siempre había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas desde que eran unos niños. Ciertamente, la existencia de Tokio de Cristal no era necesaria para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, su cargo como guardiana de la Princesa de la Luna le atribuía algunas responsabilidades que le impedían pensar en unirse en matrimonio con alguien mientras Serenity no lo hiciera antes, pero ahora que ya era otro tiempo y otras circunstancias… Podría ser diferente… Pero no lo ideal…Después de todo… Si Serenity y Endymion no se casaban el futuro sería totalmente incierto… Y eso lo sabía perfectamente en su corazón.

-"Tu silencio me está matando…"- Artemis le sacó de sus pensamientos.-

-"No… No me alejaría, siempre y cuando tu no lo quisieras, además ambos somos guardianes de Serena y no habría manera de alejarnos"-

-"Deja de pensar por un momento en que lo que eres bajo la ley del Reino Lunar y piensa en ti como la mujer que eres…-

-"Lo hago… Pero no puedo separa una cosa de la otra, así como tu no deberías hacerlo".- Artemis sonrió.-

-"Tu franqueza es una de las tantas cosas que me tienen tan atado a ti".- Artemis secó el rostro de Luna con sus manos.-"Escúchame muy bien, esté donde esté Diana, no le gustaría ver lo que estás sufriendo por ella en estos momentos, me duele mucho como a ti el solo hecho de pensar que el futuro en el que ella estaba creciendo esté tan alejado de nosotros ahora, pero no debemos rendirnos…-

-"Tienes razón…"-

-"Se que poco puedo hacer ahora para remediar este dolor grande pero, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta de que aquí estoy… Y de que te amo con todas mis fuerzas…Solo quiero hacerte feliz y no descansaré hasta lograr… Que tengamos a Diana a nuestro lado, pase lo que pase…"- Luna le abrazó reanudando su llanto por unos momentos…- "Aun así sigo esperando mi respuesta…"- Luna dejó escapar una sonrisa por el comentario del chico, Artemis siempre sabía hacerla sonreír aún en el peor de los momentos.-

-"Tonto... Creí que siempre habías sabido cual era la respuesta".-

-"Me gustaría escucharla de tus labios".- Luna sonrió y se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.-

-"Si... Si quiero casarme contigo".- Artemis sonrió y nuevamente limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos.-

-"Es bueno saber, que los mil años de espera no fueron en vano..."-Luna le sonrió nuevamente. Artemis acercó su rostro al de ella y besó sus labios sellando el compromiso mutuo que habían hecho.-

**CCCCC**

**Departamento de Hoshimi… **

Hoshimi entró a su departamento y cuando se dirigió hacia su habitación, se detuvo al sentir la energía de alguien a quien no veía desde hacía un par de años, al girarse vió un par de ojos púrpuras que lo observaban, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-"¿Shi? ¿Qué haces aquí?, no estas permitido…"– Hoshimi fue interrumpido por la risa de su acompañante.-

-"Tranquilo Falcon, he venido con permiso tanto de mis padres como de la nueva Diosa Selene".- Shi volvió a reír por la expresión de confusión de Hoshimi- "He venido aquí para pedir tu ayuda en algo que podrá ayudar tanto para ganar esta guerra, como para poder salvar a Arashi. Además la hora de actuar ha llegado".- Hoshimi frunció su mirada.-

-"¿Dices que hay una forma de salvar a mi hija? Haré lo que sea"– Shi hizo un ademán para que se sentara en el sofá al mismo tiempo que él sentaba en otro que había enfrente suyo, durante unos segundos Shi se quedo callado pensando en como explicarle su idea a su amigo.-

-"Primero debes saber que no soy el Shi que conoces, hace 20 años mi padre Hades me ordeno que una parte de mi se reencarnara en un ser humano, esa parte soy yo y como sabes las reencarnaciones no somos iguales que nuestras encarnaciones anteriores. Cada persona tiene varios compañeros del alma, la persona que amarás para toda la eternidad y los verdaderos amigos. Como sabes Arashi y yo éramos compañeros del alma. Inexplicablemente cuando reencarne en este tiempo ocurrió algo que no esperaba, albergo todos mis sentimientos hacia tu hija, pero me he enamorado de alguien más. Sin embargo, debido al lazo que tengo con mi pasado, hace que también ame a tu hija".– Shi se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción de Hoshimi que se veía algo sobresaltado.- "Entonces recordé una ceremonia de la que me hablo mi padre hace tiempo, donde me podría dividir en dos seres diferentes. Ese alguien de quien Arashi se enamoró y quien la ame de la misma forma. Y alguien más para la persona con la que estoy casada; pero necesitaré tu ayuda para esa ceremonia... ¿Lo harías?".-

-"Shi la ceremonia de la que estas hablando es muy peligrosa ¿estas seguro?"– Shi solo asintió como afirmación.- "Está bien... Te ayudaré pero no veo de que nos pueda servir eso".-

-"Recuerda que Arashi ahora cree que no tiene nada por que vivir, ni Sailor Moon ni Sailor Universe podrán liberarla, pero si descubre algo que la obligue a vivir, en el momento que ellas intenten liberarla tal vez yo pueda ayudarle desde el interior y habrá una posibilidad de liberarla sin matarla".-

-"Ojalá pudiéramos salvarla así, sin necesidad de sacrificar su vida, pero sabes lo que marca la profecía. Uno de los enviados tiene que caer en la batalla final, entre las fuerzas más poderosas del Universo".-

-"Conozco a alguien que ha podido romper profecías de ese tipo, de otra manera Sailor Moon jamás hubiera derrotado a tu Reina Dorada".- Shi le brindó una mirada traviesa.-

-"¿Tú también con eso? Veo que no has cambiado tu actitud"- Shi comenzó a reír nuevamente.-

-"Por cierto ¿cómo está?... Supongo que no es nada fácil para Reiko convivir en una vida normal después de todo el tiempo que vivió con el caos en su interior".-

-"Supongo lo mismo, Reiko siempre fue algo reservada con la gente, y después de lo que ocurrió, creo que empeoró la situación".-

-"Pero ahí es donde entra la misión de su majestad".- Le guiñó un ojo, algo que hizo sonrojar un poco al monarca.- "¿Ya la viste?"-

-"No, aún no, pero tengo que informarle que vamos para allá".-

-"¿Tienes o quieres?"- Hoshimi le miró con seriedad.- "Vale, ya lo sé... Hizo un buen trabajo después de todo".-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"Después de que Reiko fue liberada del Caos, se ha encargado de devolver a cada uno de los habitantes de la Constelación Sagitario su semilla estelar, por lo tanto el Planeta de las Flores, Death Moon, Xhing, Alpha y Thaud, han vuelto a la vida y ella misma se ha encargado de mantener el orden y el equilibrio en el Sistema Thaud desde su Reino Dorado en Alpha. Lo ha hecho muy bien, como toda una Reina".-

-"Me alegra saber que mi gente está en tan buenas manos".- Sonrió.-

-"Es una buena persona... Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios pero es una buena persona".-

-"Será mejor que comiences a tratarla con más respeto si no quieres tener problemas conmigo".- ¬¬

-"Jajajaja... Pero tampoco me lo vas a negar, a ti te consta más que a mí. Aún así, siempre fue la indicada para ti y tu misión ahora, a parte de salvar y proteger a tus hijas, es demostrarle a Reiko el significado de vivir. Tienes que romper todas las barreras que el Caos haya dejado en su interior, y nadie mas que tú lo puede hacer. La necesitan. La gran Sailor Galaxia, es una pieza fundamental para obtener la victoria".-

-"Lo sé, su presencia es de suma importancia".-

-"Salúdamela mucho, también a Saori... Dile que el destino está marcado, es tan sabio como él más poderoso de los Dioses, que haga caso de su instinto, la verdad y la fuerza están a su lado, tiene que buscar en su interior... Creo que sabes bien a que me refiero".- Hoshimi sonrió.-

-"Esas mismas palabras las escuché hace mucho tiempo... Solo espero que la decisión que tome... Sea la correcta".-

-"Lo será, es muy lista y estoy seguro que ya lo sabe. Apóyala, habla con ella... Te necesita... Y también necesita de la guía que solo esa estrella puede darle..."- Shi sonrió.- "Todos tenemos una mitad en nuestro interior..."-

-"Que complementa el interior de otra mitad..."- Hoshimi lo interrumpió.- "Sabias palabras místicas de los ancestros Kashidy".-

-"Mucha suerte Falcon. La hora... Llegó".-

-"Gracias por todo Shi, en nombre de Arashi, se que estás poniéndote en peligro para salvarla".- Shi sonrió.-

-"Falcon, amo a tu hija, sacrificaría mi vida encantado por ella".-

-"Lo sé, y de verdad lamento que las cosas no se hayan dado como lo esperaban".-

-"Ahora que recuerdo, también quería informarte de algo, hemos notado el estado de la princesa Serenity y para ayudarla alguien muy especial está por liberar los bloqueos de memoria sobre su hermano pequeño, así que imagino muy pronto regresarán a Tokio, sería bueno que prepararas un encuentro entre ellos".-

-"Así lo haré, estaré preparado".-

-"Ahora debo irme, vendré para buscar tu ayuda para la ceremonia".- Se levantó y le se despidió de Hoshimi con un abrazo.- "Adiós Falcon... Y recuerden, tengan fé, no están solos... Yo sé porque se los digo".-

-"Adiós Shi".- El guardián desapareció.-

Hoshimi fue a su habitación y se detuvo frente al gran espejo que reposaba en una de las esquinas de la misma. Cerró sus ojos y en su frente apareció un diminuto cristal en forma de rombo rojizo, símbolo Real de la Familia Kashidy.

-"Espero que sigas al pendiente de todo".- La figura de un joven haciendo una reverencia se dibujó en el espejo.- "¿Cómo ves la situación?"-

-"Maestro".- El joven se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.- "La situación en el Planeta Tierra es estable, pero no sabemos con certeza que pueda pasar, el supuesto hechizo que se ha lanzado contra este planeta y la Luna no ha surtido efecto aún, los Generales están a la espera de su llamado. Intuyen que los poderes del Príncipe Endymion están despertando. Es necesario que se le proteja, no podemos permitir que el enemigo se apodere del Cristal Dorado…"-

-"Pero te equivocas en algo, el hechizo ya está surtiendo efecto".-

-"¿Cómo?"- Los Generales se acercaron al joven quien les miró preocupados.-

-"Maestro Falcon".- Malachite hizo una reverencia.- "¿A que se refiere con eso?"-

-"Acaso nuestro Príncipe…"-

-"No Zoycite… Malachite, Neflyte, Jedite… Endymion se encuentra bien hasta el momento, al menos físicamente; creo que están concientes de que los recuerdos sobre la verdad han regresado, la perdida del Enviado del bien y de Serenity han afectado su interior de una manera que no podemos imaginar, así que su interior está vulnerable".-

-"En ese caso en cualquier momento la maldición podría apoderarse de él".- Todos miraron con preocupación a Neflyte.-

-"Por el momento solo ha atacado la salud de Serenity… No me equivoqué, han lanzado el mismo hechizo que cayó sobre mi hermano".-

-"¿Ella lo sabe?"- Falcon le brincó una sonrisa reconfortante al joven.-

-"Sharian es muy lista… Desafortunadamente, no ha logrado mucho aún, hay demasiada tensión alrededor de Endymion, Serenity y Seiya".-

-"¿Seiya?"- Frunció su mirada.- "¿Quién es Seiya?"-

-"Tranquilízate Neflyte… Maestro Falcon, ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar a la Princesa?"-

-"Eso es precisamente lo que quiero informarles Jedite. Hemos tenido un cambio de planes y el viaje a mi planeta se ha adelantado, por lo que mañana abandonaremos la Tierra".-

-"Eso significa que nuestro planeta…"-

-"Quedará bajo su protección Zoycite".- Los cinco individuos se miraron entre sí.- "No es conveniente que vengan con nosotros, Endymion necesita enfrentarse solo a lo que le espera, no es que sea dependiente de alguien, pero él será un punto clave en todo esto y a la vez un talón de Aquiles, necesitamos que llegue a su máximo poder para que cuando la batalla estalle, pueda brindarle la fortaleza a Serenity".-

-"Tiene que ser mutua, si ella no responde, el Príncipe…"-

-"Lo sé… Pero tengo el presentimiento de que, por algún tiempo Endymion tendrá que hacerle frente al enemigo, sin ella. Por ese motivo es mejor que entrene solo y cuando llegue ese momento necesitará mucho de ustedes".-

-"Mientras tanto yo seguiré reteniendo el hechizo desde este lugar, intentaré crear una barrera desde el corazón de la Tierra".-

-"Me parece muy bien…"-Hoshimi le sonrió al joven.- "Malachite, ustedes no estarán solos… Al frente en nuestra ausencia estará también Sailor Plut, yo estaré en contacto con ella y con ustedes. Ya saben quienes son las Guardianas Espirituales ¿verdad?"-

-"Si ya me he encargado de hablarles de ellas".- Respondió el joven.-

-"No se preocupe, estamos al tanto de la situación, será difícil enfrentarnos a ellas pero, no imposible".-

-"En ese caso… Llegó el momento".- Falcon sonrió, los Generales se miraron entre si y asintieron.-

-"Por favor cierren sus ojos, yo me encargaré de trasportarlos al exterior".- El joven hizo aparecer un aura dorada alrededor de los Generales, la cual los hizo reducir su tamaño hasta convertirlos en 4 piedras preciosas mismas que se acercaron al reflejo del monarca y atravesaron el espejo, Falcon hizo aparecer una caja de cristal donde tomaron lugar las joyas para luego cerrarla.-

-"¿Conoces a Shi?"- El joven asintió.- "Me ha informado que dentro de poco el bloqueo mental que hay en la familia Tsukino será retirado, no se que pueda significar esto, ni mucho menos me esperaba que Shi fuera quien tomara esa decisión… Pero necesito que estés al pendiente de quien lo haga".-

-"¿De quién lo haga?"- Falcon asintió.- "¿No lo hará él?"-

-"No… Dijo que lo haría alguien más… Pero no se quien pudiera tener tal poder como para hacer una cosa así…"- El joven bajó el rostro pensativo.-

-"Probablemente…"-

-"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pueda ser?"- El joven asintió.- "¿Quién?"-

-"Shi estuvo aquí… Pero, no me haga caso. No tiene sentido, le ruego que no le de importancia".- Falcon le miró con sospecha, pero prefirió no decir nada.-

-"Bien, eso era todo, debemos que seguir en contacto".-

-"Por supuesto majestad".- Hizo una reverencia.- "Te agradezco la ayuda que le está brindando a este Planeta y a la vez a todo el Sistema Solar, es un orgullo y una satisfacción muy grande contar con el apoyo de la familia Kashidy y la Dinastía Oscura para que esta Batalla tenga el desenlace esperado. Lamento que el precio que se tenga que pagar, sea tan grande".- Falcon sonrió.-

-"Estoy seguro que si la historia hubiera sido al revés, Endymion, Serenity, incluso su propia madre hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi o por mis hijas. No hay nada que agradecer. Y no te preocupes, seguiré vigilando a Sharian".- El joven se sonrojó.-

-"Les deseo un buen viaje majestad… Hasta pronto".-

-"Adiós".- El joven desapareció del espejo, Falcon miró la caja de cristal que tenía en sus manos.- "Creo que llegó el momento de que se reúnan, al igual que nosotros también Reiko…"- Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios.- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Espero que no haya sido demasiado…"-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Le pido a Dios, un toque de inspiración**_

_**Para decir lo que tú esperas oír de mí…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

_**Centro de la cuidad...**_

-"¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?"-

La mirada de Darien se nubló al recordar lo que había descubierto, un dolor muy fuerte comenzó a crecer en su pecho al igual de una ligera molestia, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?, ¿es que acaso no le tenía confianza?, era algo tan delicado y no se lo había dicho. No sabía que le dolía más, lo que tenía o que se lo oculte... Por impulso apretó un poco más su mano.- "¿Darien sucedió algo?"-

-"No, solo pensaba".-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Mis poderes están despertando".-

-"Eso es un buen presagio, dentro de poco podrás tener bajo un control absoluto el Cristal Dorado, me alegro por ti".- Seren le brindó una sonrisa, al ver sus ojos Darien se detuvo haciéndola detenerse también."-

-"Seren. Necesito hablar contigo..."-

-"¿De que?..."-

_-"Este no es un buen lugar..."_-

-"Hola Darien..."-

-"Mitsune…".- Seren frunció su mirada al igual que Sharian.-

-"Veo que estás con tu familia, hola Seren. Lamento el pasado incidente".-

-"Descuida...".- Darien soltó la mano de Seren y la deslizó por su cintura a manera de abrazo y la atrajo más hacia él".-

-"Mitsune, te presento a..."-

-"Tu esposa, ya la conocía, encantada. Tienen una niña encantadora".-

-"Gracias".- Seren le respondió sin muchos ánimos.-

-"Ella es Mitsune, una de las futuras enfermeras del Hospital, y seguramente será de las mejores".-

-"Eso espero Darien. Pero no les quito mucho tiempo, solo quería comentarte que el Doctor Kenshin preguntó por ti con mucho interés después de que te fuiste, no dijo el motivo pero estaba muy interesado en hablar contigo".-

-"No sé que pueda ser, pero te agradezco el aviso".-

-"No es nada, me retiro, mis padres y mi hermana me esperan. Gusto en saludarte Seren".-

-"Igualmente..."- _"Si claro"_.- Seren sonrió fingidamente.-

-"Hasta luego Darien".-

-"Adiós".- Se va.-

-"¿Crees que sea algún problema?"-

-"Espero que no".-Sharian se quitó el chupete de la boca.-

-"¡Oso!... ¡Oso!..."- Sacó uno de sus bracitos de la cobija y señalo un oso blanco de mediano tamaño que se encontraba en el aparador de una juguetería frente a donde se habían detenido.-

-"¿Te gusta?"- Sharian le sonrió a Darien.-

-"¡Oso!..."-

-"¿Tú que opinas?"- Seren se acercó al aparador.-

-"Es bonito, pero creo que está más grande que ella".-

-"¡Oso!... Papá... ¡Oso!... Mamá... ¡Oso!..."-

-"Creo que para ella eso no es importante..."-

-"Entonces vamos a comprarlo ¿si?... Es muy bonito".- Seren sonrió emocionada.-

-"¡nito!... ¡oso... nito!"-

-"Dos contra uno... Ustedes ganan, vamos a comprarlo".- Seren sonrió y entró a la juguetería seguida de Darien quien la miraba con una sonrisa, esas eran las reacciones que le hacían recordar a Serena.-

-"Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?"- Una de las empleadas se acercó a ellos.-

-"¿Podría mostrarnos el oso de peluche blanco que está en el aparador?"-

-"¿El del sombrero?"-

-"Si ese".-

-"Enseguida".- Seren mientras tanto observó a las muñecas que tenía a su derecha, había una de ojos azules y cabello lacio en color negro junto a otra de cabello rubio y mismo color de ojos.-

_-"La misma muñeca, mismos ojos... Pero diferente apariencia"_ .- Seren sonrió son nostalgia al verlas..."- Tomó la de cabello rubio.-

-"Aquí tiene señora".- Le dió el oso, Seren regresó la muñeca a su lugar.-

-"¡Oso!..."- Sharian reaccionó de inmediato, Seren le acercó el peluche e inmediatamente lo abrazo. Darien y Seren se sonrieron.-

-"Nos lo llevamos".-

-"Enseguida señor".-

-"También esa muñeca".- Darien señaló a la muñeca que Seren anteriormente había tomado, Seren le miró confundida.-

-"Por supuesto señor".- Tomó a la muñeca.- "En la caja les cobran el importe, síganme por favor".-

-"Darien..."-

-"Tú también eres alguien muy especial para mí".- Darien siguió a la empleada dejando a Seren a mitad del pasillo sonrojada.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Dame tus alas, las voy a curar**_

_**Y de mi mano te invito a volar…"**_

**Mas tarde... Departamento de Nishimura. **

-"¿Podrías pasar un momento a mi departamento?, tal vez así Sharian decida comerse su papilla en lugar de lanzarla a mi ropa".- Darien miró con una mirada fingida de enfado, por su parte Sharian le mira brindó una mirada angelical.-

_-"¿Entrar a su departamento?"...-_ Por la mente de Seren paso el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida, recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí y aún la impresión era muy fuerte.-_"No... no puedo hacerlo... no puedo"-_

-"Además necesito hablar contigo".-

-"Eh... Mejor pasa tu al mío, la verdad es que me quiero poner algo más cómodo, no me cambié al salir de la sesión de fotografía, ya no aguanto los zapatos y quisiera tomarme algo para evitar que me de un resfriado, te invito una taza de té ¿si?"-

-"Esta bien".- Seren sonrió mientras sentía un poco de alivio y volteó a ver la puerta del departamento donde vivía.-

-"Ay no..."-

-"¿Qué?"- Por toda respuesta la puerta se abrió por si sola y a Darien se le escurrió una gota por la cabeza.- "Las llaves..."-

-"Lo bueno es que mi poder no se me olvida... jejeje".- Entraron al departamento.- "Pensé que el se.... Digo mi papá estaría aquí. Que extraño… Voy a cambiarme, siéntate, ahora regreso".-

-"¡Melo!.... ¡Melo!..."- Sharian sonrió feliz al ver al pequeño conejito acercarse a Seren, ella lo cargó.-

-"Hola Caramelo... ¿Te he tenido muy abandonado verdad?... Lo siento tanto... Mira, alguien quiere jugar contigo".- El conejito dió un par de lengüetazos en el rostro de Seren y después se liberó de sus manos con un salto para caer en el sofá donde Darien dejó a Sharian. Seren puso la bata, el maletín de Darien, el oso de peluche y la caja que contenía su muñeca en el sillón de enfrente.-

-"No tardo".-

-"Si..."- Seren entró a su habitación.-

Darien miró por un par de segundos a Sharian bebé jugando con Caramelo para después mirar hacia su maletín, nuevamente su mirada se tornó seria, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a incrementarse, tomó el maletín, lo abrió y sacó un sobre amarillo. Introdujo su mano en él y saco dos hojas tamaño carta, permaneció viéndolas fijamente durante todo ese tiempo.

Seren por su parte cambió su vestido por un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y un suéter de lana y cuello alto en color blanco que le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos. Su cabello lo peinó en una coleta alta y se retiró el maquillaje que traía, para luego aplicar nada más un poco de brillo en sus labios y una sombra tenue en sus ojos, algo muy natural.

Salió de la habitación y encontró a Darien de pie frente a Sharian y Caramelo, leyendo absorto unas hojas que sostenía.

-"Voy a preparar el té y la papilla de Sharian, ¿quieres acompañarme a comer también?"- Darien seguía mirando las hojas.- "¿Darien?... ¿Me estás poniendo atención?"-

-"Seren... Quiero que me respondas algo..."- Seren frunció su mirada, la voz de Darien era fría y muy seria. Sabía que cuando hablaba así era porque estaba enfadado o algo andaba mal, su corazón se aceleró, nunca le gustó escucharle hablar así.- "¿Hasta cuando pensabas ocultármelo?"-

-"¿De que hablas?"-

-"De esto..."- Darien aventó una copia de los resultados de sus análisis que había descubierto al sofá, en cuyo respaldo se recargaba Seren, ella vió los papeles y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor**_

_**No temas yo te cuidaré…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

**Constelación Sagitario. Planeta Alpha…**

-"Los tratos comerciales del Planeta Xing con Death Moon pudieron llevarse acabo sin ningún problema. Creo que los del problema siguen siendo la flota de rebeldes del planeta Thaud, están impidiendo que las naves comerciales entreguen el cargamento en su destino, algunas han sido saqueadas. Hable con algunos de los miembros de la Dinastía Oscura y ya han logrado capturar a varios de los rebeldes responsables, y los han encarcelado en el Reino Kashidy. Por otra parte Xing..."-

Nezu Chuuko, mejor conocida como Sailor Iron Mouse, rendía un informe a Reiko de las actividades comerciales en el Sistema Thaud, ambas se encontraban en los Jardines Reales del Castillo.

La mente de Sailor Galaxia estaba totalmente ajena a lo que Nezu intentaba explicarle, su mirada estaba perdida en las flores un poco extrañas que tenía enfrente, las "golden kiryas", una flor de cinco largos pétalos dorados, como de unos 10 cm. de longitud que se encontraban unidos al tallo por unos diminutos filamentos transparentes que a simple vista hacían parecer que los pétalos flotaban sobre el tallo de color blanco aperlado, en lugar de ser una extensión más de la flor; mágicas y bellas flores nativas de ese planeta y que ni aún en el Reino de Kakyuu se podrían encontrar.

En los últimos días Reiko no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de ir a la Tierra, la última conversación que sostuvo con Seiya, lejos de tranquilizarla le preocupaba más, la reacción del chico no era la que esperaba, _"Seiya suele ser alguien muy impredecible algunas veces"_, esas fueron las palabras de Kakyuu, pero Reiko tenía que decírselo, era la única forma en la que se podían hacer las cosas sin que ella tuviera que abandonar el Sistema Thaud; a pesar de que aún había cierto temor de la gente hacía ella, tenía que tomar las riendas de él, no podía permitir que los rebeldes destruyeran lo que tanto trabajo les costó a Falcon y Saori proteger... Falcon... Saori... Les extrañaba, y en su nombre, tenía que seguir adelante, era su deber y su nueva misión, en nombre de Saori, de Falcon.

Con ayuda de las Sailor Anima-mates llevaba a cabo la misión de proteger y controlar al Sistema Thaud y a toda la constelación Sagitario, no había movimiento que se realizara que Reiko no supiera, por muy simple que pudiera ser, primero tenía que pasar por su conocimiento o en su defecto por alguno de los miembros de la tan respetada Dinastía Oscura, ellos también le rendían cuentas a ella en ausencia de Saori, la razón era sencilla; Reiko, soberana del Reino Dorado, del Planeta Alpha, era Sailor Galaxia, la legendaria Sailor Scout y algo más...

Era la única mujer, a parte de la princesa Arashi Kashidy que desde lo ocurrido con Saori, se esperaba que portara la corona real de Thaud. Reiko despertó de su estado reflexivo y miró de reojo a Nezu, ninguna de las Sailor Anima-mates, sabía de la reencarnación de Saori y menos de sus planes por viajar hasta el Sistema Solar con el propósito de proteger a lo más preciado que podía existir, las dos únicos seres que podían terminar con una agonía devastadora que ella mantuvo despierta por mucho tiempo.

-"Y por último la princesa Kakyuu mandó a decir que le interesa hablar con usted".-

-"Muy bien, yo hablaré con ella más tarde, gracias Nezu puedes retirarte".-

-"Alteza, ¿se siente bien?"-

-"Si... Muy bien, retírate quiero estar sola".-

-"Como usted ordene".- Nezu hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para alejarse de su reina.-

Tomó el pasillo principal que llevaba hacia el interior del Castillo, cuando sintió una poderosa energía a su derecha que se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Miró a todas partes intentando el origen de semejante energía. Alzó su mano derecha en la cual traía un brazalete y presionó la piedra que tenía en medio de él.

-"Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow; tenemos visitas en la parte frontal del Castillo, sospechoso clase A".-

-"Entendido..."-

-"Vamos para allá".-

-"No hace falta Nezu, no pienso causar ningún problema".- Una voz escuchó a sus espaldas, la chica se asombró al escuchar ese timbre de voz tan peculiar, se giró para ver al dueño de esa penetrante voz y abrió los ojos impactada, sin poder creer que tuviera enfrente a esa persona.-

-"Ma... ma... majestad..."- Se tapó los ojos.- "¡Ay no puede ser!, Lead Crow tiene razón me estoy volviendo loca... Ya estoy alucinando..."-

-"Jajajaja... No, no estas viendo visiones... Soy yo".- Nezu movió sus dedos para verlo nuevamente y retiró sus manos.-

-"No. Eso no puede ser, usted... Usted está... Mu... ¡NOOOOOO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA!".- Nezu cubrió su rostro nuevamente en un gesto muy cómico y comienza a llorar.-

-"Jajajaja... Nezu, veo que sigues siendo la misma, tu alma de niña no ha cambiado, es un gusto volver a verte".- Nezu dejó de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.-

-"Entonces, ¿si es usted?..."-

-"Si, no estoy muerto, no estas viendo visiones y mucho menos estás alucinando, soy yo. He venido a hablar con tu señora".-

-"¡Maestro Falcon!".- Hizo una reverencia.- "Sea bienvenido a la vida... Digo al Planeta Alpha jejeje..."- Se incorporó.- "Estoy segura que a mi señora Reiko le dará mucho gusto verlo aquí".- Falcon sonrió.-

-_"Yo también lo espero..."_- pensó.- "Voy a verla, saluda a las demás Sailors, ya tendré el gusto de verlas a todas después".-

-"Claro que si majestad, y de verdad es un gusto volver a verlo. La señora Reiko está..."-

-"En los Jardines, lo sé".- Nezu sonrió e hizo una nueva reverencia. Falcon se dirigió hacia los jardines. En ese momento Sailor Aluminum Siren y Sailor Lead Crow llegaron con Nezu.-

-"¡¿Y bien, donde está?!"- Lead Crow se puso en guardia de inmediato, a Aluminum y a Nezu les escurrió una gota en la cabeza.-

-"Interrumpió mi almuerzo pero como puedo sentir que tiene un gran poder lo voy a perdonar... ¿Pero a donde se fue?"- Aluminum comenzó a buscar al mencionado sospechoso.-

-"No es ningún enemigo, fue una falsa alarma".-

-"¿¡Qué!?"-

-"Con todo ese poder ¿y no es un enemigo?"-

-"No... Y es tan poderoso porque se trata del Rey Falcon Kashidy".-

-"¡QUE!".-

**CCCCC**

Falcon no tardó mucho en encontrarla; ella portaba un vestido verde claro, sabía que era su favorito, su cabello dorado se ondeaba al compás del viento, rodeada de todas esas bellas flores. Era una imagen hermosa y que tanto añoraba. Reiko estaba ausente mirando sus flores, su mirada lucía triste, los recuerdos de lo que había vivido hasta ese día no eran muy agradables, sobre todo los que tenían que ver con el Caos y el peor de ellos, la muerte de la persona que más amó frente a sus ojos.

Como deseaba volver a verlo, estar a su lado, después de tanto dolor en su corazón, añoraba refugiarse en sus brazos. Era una mezcla muy fuerte de sentimientos, ella no era de las personas que se dejaban llevar por los sentimentalismos, era una mujer de carácter fuerte e inexpresivo muchas veces. Pero con él era diferente.

Él despertaba algo especial en su interior, que gracias al Caos, tuvo muy poco tiempo para comprender. Pero el deseo de sentir su presencia era muy fuerte, aún sabiendo que podría ser un amor imposible, siguió a su lado sin importarle nada, porque aunque quisiera… Sabía perfectamente, que no podría estar lejos de él, de su presencia, su protección, su calor, su voz…

-"Reiko..."- Ella levantó su mirada de inmediato, lo había escuchado... Era su voz... No podría estar equivocada, un temor invadió su ser, el simple hecho de pensar que pudiera haber sido algún producto de su imaginación, le lastimaba.- "Reiko..."-

Las flores que había en sus manos se cayeron al suelo, sus ojos se humedecieron y los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron. Lentamente y con mucho temor se giró para mirar hacia atrás... Alzó su mirada lentamente intentando grabarlo en su mente para toda la eternidad en donde siempre había estado... Miró su rostro, sus ojos y las lágrimas de los suyos comenzaron a deslizarse en sus mejillas...

-"Te encontré..."- Reiko sonrió sin poder creer aún que estaba ahí. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Las palabras no salían de su garganta.-

-"Falcon... Eres tú... Falcon... ¡Falcon!..."- Reiko se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo y Falcon le recibió con sus brazos abiertos, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, extrañaba tanto esa sensación de tranquilidad al sentirla junto a él que temía soltarla porque no quería que se la arrebataran una vez más.- "Estás aquí... Te extrañé tanto..."- Reiko rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y Falcon la atrajo más hacía él rodeando su cintura y aspirando el aroma tan exquisito de su perfume.-

-"No más de lo que yo te extrañé a ti mi amor".-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Siempre te amaré…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Canciones:**

**Aquí estoy yo / Luis Fonsi (feat.) David Bisbal ~ Noel ~ Alex Syntek**

**Notas del la autora:**

Hola a todos!!!!

Aquí tienen un episodio más de esta historia, el cual espero haya sido de su agrado.... agradeciéndoles una vez mas su apoyo con cada uno de sus reviews y mails que me hacen llegar, cada uno es muy preciado para mi ^^.

Lo que viene es algo que me ha quitado algo de tiempo y sueño, razón por la cual no había podido publicar pronto este episodio, necesitaba algo de tiempo para comenzar a redactar el 37 y no es que ya lleve mucho -____- pero al menos lo más importante ya esta listo y ahora es solo cuestión de plasmarlo en letras ^^U. Agradeciendo el apoyo de mi diseñadora y apuntador oficial, con la nueva imagen de Falcon Kashidy luciendo su Traje Real, cualquiera que no la tenga, ya sabe que solo tiene que mandarme sus datos y con gusto se las mando. ^^

**Julio 21 del 2003'.**

**Segunda Edición: Viernes, Agosto 19 del 2005'.**

**Tercera Edición: Domingo, Mayo 24 del 2009' 6:42 hrs.**

**Cuarta Edición: Viernes Abril 09 del 2010' 04:18 hrs.**


	39. SUBF37: Aunque este lejos de ti

-"Falcon... Eres tú... Falcon... ¡Falcon!..."- Reiko se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo y Falcon le recibió con sus brazos abiertos, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, extrañaba tanto esa sensación de tranquilidad al sentirla junto a él que temía soltarla porque no quería que se la arrebataran una vez más.- "Estás aquí... Te extrañé tanto..."- Reiko rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y Falcon la atrajo más hacía él rodeando su cintura y aspirando el aroma tan exquisito de su perfume.-

-"No más de lo que yo te extrañé a ti mi amor".-

**-37-**

**Sanjuushichi**

"**Aunque esté lejos de tí".**

*******

"…_**Ya no quiero respirar,**_

_**el aire helado y que me queme  
ya no quiero navegar  
y naufragar entre la gente…"**_

***

Reiko se separó lo suficiente para ver los ojos de su amado, había soñado muchas veces verlos nuevamente, Falcon sonrió tiernamente y con gentileza retiró las lágrimas de la única mujer que había ganado su corazón. Se miraron el uno al otro detenidamente, intentando guardar en su memoria cada gesto que observaban, cada rasgo, cada mirada. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para cada unos de ellos, en ese momento, nada tenía más importancia que su reencuentro, un momento muy añorado por ellos... Y muy merecido también…

-"Veo que sigues igual de hermosa que antes. No, estoy equivocado. Ahora lo eres mucho más..."- Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de ella. Falcon acarició sus mejillas y Reiko apartó esas cálidas manos de su rostro para tomarlas entre las suyas.-

-"Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí..."- Falcon sonrió.-

-"Yo si... Puedo ver tus ojos nuevamente y sentir tu calor. Definitivamente estoy aquí contigo".-

-"Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que jamás volvería a verte".-

-"Se me ha permitido volver a la vida... Era un martirio estar lejos de ti y ahora ya estamos juntos de nuevo".-

-"Si... ¡Es verdad!... Hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber, Saori esta..."-

-"Con vida, lo sé..."- Reiko frunció su mirada.-

-"¿Lo sabes?..."-

-"Si, ya la he visto y tengo la enorme dicha de tenerla a mi lado, aunque sea en tales condiciones..."-

-"No comprendo…".- Reiko se alejó un poco de él, lucía muy confundida.-

-"En parte a eso he venido... Necesito que hablemos de algo importante".-

-"¿Estás enterado de todo?"-

-"Si, he estado viviendo en la Tierra durante casi ya tres años terrestres, desde que Arashi hiciera su primera aparición después de tanto tiempo junto a los cazadores de la muerte".-

-_"¿Tres años?"_- Reiko bajó el rostro muy seria mientras pensaba y escuchaba atentamente al monarca.-

-"Shi me devolvió la vida, temía que la profecía estuviera a punto de cumplirse y si hubiera sido así yo tendría que controlar al Enviado del Mal, pero Sailor Moon pudo hacerlo sin mi ayuda, el Enviado del Bien la dejó muy preparada y bien protegida, lamentablemente ese no era el golpe decisivo. Nadie sabía de mi renacimiento, solamente Sailor Plut, fue muy lista al detectar mi energía en esta dimensión, después tuve que hacérselo saber a alguien más que pronto conocerás. Era necesario, Neherenia era muy fuerte para que las Sailors del Sistema Solar se enfrentaran a ella, teníamos que estar al pendiente de que nada rompiera el equilibrio de energía que existe con el rapto del Cristal Dorado... Sabes a lo que me refiero; y ambos vigilamos que nada se saliera de nuestro control".- Reiko permanecía con su mirada fija en el adoquín rojizo que yacía bajo sus pies.-

-"¿Has estado en la Tierra todo este tiempo?..."- Reiko apretó un poco los puños.-

-"Tenía una misión que cumplir... Fueron tiempos muy difíciles..."- Falcon sintió algo extraño y se acercó a ella, con su mano derecha levantó el rostro de Reiko con suma delicadeza para descubrir lo que esos bellos ojos ocultaban.- "Amor..."- No pudo continuar hablando porque la mano izquierda de Reiko hizo que su rostro girara hacia un lado debido al impulso que puso en la bofetada que le dio un tono rojizo a su mejilla.-

-"¿Cómo te atreves?..."- Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.- "¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta ahora?! ¡No tienes idea de lo que yo estuve a punto de hacer!, ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte de brazos cruzados viendo como yo destruía la Constelación Sagitario y la vía Láctea?... ¡Estuve a punto de entregarle todo al Caos! ¿Y tu vienes ahora a decirme que habías estado todo este maldito tiempo aquí?, mientras yo destruía todo a mi paso... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado si lo hubiera logrado? ¿Qué sabes tú de tiempos difíciles?".-

Falcon ni siquiera tocó su mejilla, solo volteó para ver los ojos de Reiko y poner atención a sus palabras. La mirada de Reiko estaba llena de enojo y llanto, reflejaba todo el sufrimiento guardado en su corazón, mezclado con el sentimiento de culpa que aún no lograba liberar del todo. Falcon solo guardó silencio, permanecía mirando seriamente su rostro.

-"¿Por qué? ¿A que vienes ahora después de tanto tiempo?... Si no hubiera sido por la princesa Serenity, todo el Universo estaría bajó tinieblas ¡Y tu mientras tanto viendo todo sin hacer nada!..."- Reiko le dió la espalda cabizbaja.- "Vete... Pensé que te importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a este lugar... Pero veo que me equivoqué..."-

-"Reiko..."-

-"Si solo venías a decirme que estabas con vida, ya lo hiciste... Aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hubieras hecho. Al menos así tu último recuerdo habría sido diferente..."-

-"Sabía que reaccionarías así y no es para menos, tienes mucha razón... Al decir tiempos difíciles, me refería a los que ambos pasamos, no creas que fue muy fácil saber todo lo que estabas sufriendo".-

-"¿Qué rayos vas a saber tú lo que estaba sufriendo? ¡Ni siquiera tenía conciencia de las cosas! No pude contener al Caos en mi cuerpo. Me deje dominar por esa maldita fuerza..."- Reiko apretó los puños nuevamente y su llanto no cesaba, Falcon se acercó a ella.-

-"Si puedo saberlo... Te conozco demasiado ¿ya lo olvidaste? A mi lo que más me importaba eras tú, pero no podías saber que yo estaba con vida en ese estado. No podía dejar que Arashi se diera cuenta de mi presencia, esa fue la condición por la cual me permitieron volver a la vida y por muy dolorosa que fuera... Al menos podría estar con vida... Esperando a que llegase la hora... El momento para que pudiera reunirme contigo de nuevo..."- Falcon tomó uno de los brazos de ella girándola para que lo mirara a los ojos.- "No fue nada fácil ver todo lo que Arashi te obligaba a hacer, y me siento culpable por eso... No solo por no haber podido defenderte y protegerte lo suficiente, sino también por dejarte a su merced".-

-"Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja. Soy la Sailor Guerrera más fuerte, no necesito de nadie".- Los ojos de Reiko una vez más le miraron con mucho rencor, una mirada fría y tan dura que hizo a Falcon sentirse muy mal. Con su mano derecha tocó su rostro retirando un par de lágrimas.-

-"Hubiera dado todo, más que mi vida para evitarte tanto dolor, tanta soledad. Yo soy el culpable de esto y te ruego que me perdones..."- Falcon tomó las manos de Reiko y las acercó a su rostro para depositar un beso en ellas, la mirada de Reiko se llenó de asombro.- "El castigo por traicionar a mi destino debió recaer en mí no en ti. Aún así, si crees que llegué demasiado tarde y ya no confías más en mí, no dudaría en marcharme... En alejarme de ti, tal vez así podría estar seguro que nada malo te pasará. Solo quiero que sepas una cosa, en ningún momento dejé de pensar en ti, siempre estuve contigo, porque tu nunca abandonaste mi pensamiento, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir..."- Acercó su rostro para recargar su frente en la de ella, un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Reiko.- "Para mi... Mi vida eres tú".- Besó su frente. Ella cerró sus ojos ante la suave caricia, una lágrima rodó en una de sus mejillas.- "Mi corazón... Se quedará contigo... Eternamente".- Falcon se separó un poco de ella pero Reiko no soltó sus manos, Falcon sintió un poco de presión en ellas.-

-"No es suficiente..."- Levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.- "Prometiste... Que volverías para quedarte..."- Falcon sonrió con ternura.-

-"Y tú que me esperarías..."-

-"¿Cuándo he roto mis promesas?"-

Falcon se acercó lentamente a ella, suavemente deslizó sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Reiko se perdió en esos ojos azules que desprendían tanto amor y seguridad, eran como su refugio, apoyo sus manos en la armadura que resguardaba el pecho del hombre que tanto amaba mientras que él acercaba su rostro al de ella y a escasos milímetros de sus labios susurró.

-"Ya estoy aquí..."- Reiko cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el mágico beso, esa caricia tan extrañada por ambos, una puerta a un mágico mundo de maravillosas sensaciones que ambos añoraban volver a sentir... Un cálido beso lleno de amor que fue incrementando su intensidad a medida que los segundos transcurrían...

**CCCCC**

*******

"…_**Por poco y no podía mas**_

_**Ya casi me dolía soñar**_

_**Justo cuando comenzaba a no creer**_

_**Llegaste tu y desperté…"**_

*******

**Planeta Tierra... Departamento de Nishimura.**

-"¿Por qué tienes esto tú?"- Seren se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá para tomar las hojas.-

-"¿Me vas a responder?"-

-"Esto es algo muy personal... No tenías porque saberlo".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- Los ojos de Seren comenzaron a humedecerse, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.- "No había razón para ocultármelo, es algo muy importante..."-

-"¡Que no quería que supiera nadie!".- Presionó las hojas lo suficiente para arrugarlas y después hacer una bola de papel con ellas, misma que seguía oprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas.- "No tenía porque saberlo nadie..."- Seren le dió la espalda, Darien se acercó a ella.-

-"Podemos combatirlo, hay tratamientos que ayudarán a disminuirlo... Mírame..."- Darien le obligó a verlo a los ojos.- "No estás sola... Y en estos momentos estarlo no te ayuda mucho".-

-"Ya nada lo hará..."- Darien secó sus lágrimas.-

-"No me gustó que me lo hayas ocultado, puedo entender las razones que tienes para no decir lo que te pasa, es entendible. Pero, ¿ocultármelo a mí? … Sabes que yo puedo ayudarte, además... No estoy dispuesto a dejarte sola en eso... Vamos a luchar juntos".-

-"Es obvio que ya no se puede hacer más".- Seren bajó el rostro y apretó más la bola de papel que tenía en sus manos. Darien apartó el papel y lo dejó en el sofá para luego tomar sus manos y mirarla fijamente.-

-"No voy a permitir que te des por vencida, las Sailor Scouts no pueden ni deben rendirse hasta el final... Y menos tú..."- Con un movimiento suave de su mano levantó su rostro y acarició una de sus mejillas.- "Y por eso no voy a dejarte sola. Siempre estaré contigo, hasta el final. Solo déjame ayudarte..."-

-"Te preocupas demasiado por mí…".- Darien dibujó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.-

-"Ya te lo había dicho... Eres demasiado especial para mí. Antes de conocerte mejor, pensaba que no tenía ya algún motivo lo suficientemente importante para seguir viviendo. Y justo cuando estaba logrando convencerme de ello, apareciste tú... Tal y como lo hizo Serena hace algunos años... Mi vida estaba vacía sin ella y sin sentido alguno. Hasta que la conocí supe el porqué de mi existir y ahora realmente me siento muy mal por no haber podido hablar con ella y no estar a su lado ese día..."- La mirada de Darien se humedeció y bajó el rostro intentando disimularlo.-

-_"No con eso de nuevo por favor"...-_ Seren bajó el rostro también.-

-"No hay un solo día en el cual haya dejado de pensar en ella. En mi departamento, sus cosas siguen igual, en el mismo lugar en donde ella las había dejado. La extraño como nunca pensé extrañar a alguien..."- Seren presionó sus manos por impulso, jamás pensó escucharle hablar con tanto dolor y mucho menos con esa mirada que le dolía en el alma.- "No estuve a su lado cuando más me necesitó…"- Le miró fijamente.-

-"Darien..."-

-"No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces..."- Seren frunció un poco su mirada.- "Te pareces tanto a ella que dudo que sea alguna coincidencia, es imposible... Tanta calidez no puede desprenderse de cualquier persona. Prefiero pensar que ella se hace presente en ti de alguna forma. Eso es lo que te hace ser tan especial para mí. Eso es lo que me obliga a estar a tu lado para apoyarte. No te voy a dejar sola en una situación como esta".-

***

"…_**Ya no sé como ahuyentar,**_

_**Este silencio que me atrapa,**_

_**Ya no debo continuar**_

_**Con tu recuerdo que me mata…"**_

***

Seren bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos con dolor, las palabras de Darien le confundían mucho y para hacerlo aún peor, un dolor se hizo presente en su pecho nuevamente, lo que provocó que soltara las manos de Darien en el acto y alejarse de él. Sharian seguía jugando con Caramelo pero no estaba ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, vio con claridad como Seren se llevaba sus manos al pecho y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

-"Mamá..."-

Darien le miró un poco confundido también, no se explicaba el porqué se sentía siempre con ella de esa manera tan peculiar, algo en su interior le obligaba a permanecer a su lado. Cada vez que le miraba a los ojos sentía como una atracción muy fuerte, que solo había experimentado con una persona.

-"No quiero que nadie se entere de esto por favor..."- El dolor comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.-

-"¿No piensas decírselo a tu padre?..."-

-"No ahora... Por favor..."-

Sintió una gran pesadez en su pecho y comenzó a toser, se llevó sus manos a la boca, la tos cada vez se hacía más fuerte en sus manos comenzó a sentir cierta humedad. Corrió rápidamente al baño de su habitación, Darien no dudó en seguirla. Al llegar ahí Seren apartó sus manos de su boca y abrió la llave del lavabo, tanto ella como Darien se asustaron al ver que sus manos estaban cubiertas por un abundante líquido negro.

_-"¿Sangre negra?"_-

Darien vió como los ojos de Seren se llenaban de lágrimas, volteó hacía un lado y vió en el buró izquierdo varios pétalos marchitos que alguna vez formaron un rosa que ahora ya no tenía vida, además de un par de rosas más que se tornaron de color negro, algo que le sorprendió; apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras regresaba su mirada hacia ella quien acababa de lavar sus manos y su rostro, el cual secaba ahora con una toalla... Sus lágrimas no dejaban de rodar..."-

-"Es la primera vez... Que la sangre... Toma ese color..."- Darien se acercó un poco a ella y tomó su mano derecha.-

-"Ven..."- Seren soltó la toalla la cual calló en el piso y se acercó a abrazar a Darien y desahogarse en sus brazos, estaba muy asustada y con razón... Darien la rodeó con sus brazos, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba... La impresión había sido muy grande, su mirada se cruzó de nuevo con esas rosas que no le expresaban nada bueno, provocando que le abrazara con más fuerza.- "Mi niña..."-

-"Por eso no quería que lo supieran... No me gustaría preocuparlos, que supieran que estoy enferma... No quiero que sufran como yo..."- Le decía entre lágrimas y sollozos, mismos que hacían eco en la mente y en el corazón de Darien. Él acarició su espalda y su cabello intentando tranquilizarla.-

-"Lo sé..."- Cerró sus ojos mientras ella hundía su rostro entre su hombro derecho y su cuello, y un murmullo casi inaudible se escapaba de sus labios.- "Tú dolor es como si fuera el mío..."- Seren abrió los ojos bruscamente y se quedó inmóvil.-

*********

"…_**A tu lado aprendí a volar**_

_**A encontrar las ganas de luchar**_

_**Me ensenaste que la magia**_

_**Está al alcance de mi anhelo, y tu amor**_

_**Me ha dado fe…"**_

*****FLASHBACK*****

_-"Lamento no poder estar contigo en los momentos más difíciles".- Serena tomó su mano derecha.-_

_-"Tu dolor es como si fuera el mío Darien".- Con mucho esfuerzo Darien se incorporó de su cama y le sonrió sin soltar su mano.-_

_-"Serena..."-_

_-"Te prometo que te ayudaré a sanar y salvaré a nuestro planeta".- Ambos unieron sus labios antes de que ella partiera en compañía de las demás a hacerle frente a los enemigos en turno... __Death Moon.-_

*****FLASHBACK*****

-"Darien..."-

Seren le miró a los ojos asombrada, el recuerdo había sido claro y movió muchos sentimientos en su corazón. Darien no sabía muy bien porque había dicho algo así, Seren tenía el poder de hacerle decir, pensar y sentir cosas que a veces ni el mismo se explicaba el por qué... Simplemente seguía lo que su corazón le dictaba.

-"Haré hasta lo imposible para ayudarte a sanar... Te lo juro".- La mirada y las palabras de Darien bajaron todas las defensas que tenían en su interior, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón tomó el control de sus actos.-

_-"Por ocasiones como esta... Tal vez nunca pueda dejar de amarte"..."_-

Seren cerró sus ojos liberando sus lágrimas y permitiendo que sus labios cobraran vida junto a los de Darien. Él se asombró con la acción de la joven, pero no la rechazó, al contrario, este beso le transmitió algo tan especial que le nubló sus pensamientos, despertó una sensación de necesidad muy grande igual a la que ella sentía. Tanto sus labios como sus manos exploraban todo a su paso con gran ansiedad y soltura, su agitada respiración hacía eco en sus oídos y los latidos de su corazón se fundieron en uno solo, como antes solían hacerlo.

*******

"…_**Ya no soy ni la mitad,**_

_**De lo que un día fui contigo, **_

_**Sin ti las horas se me van,**_

_**Como neblina sobre el río…"**_

*******

Poco tiempo después, ella separó sus labios de él, un tono rojizo cubría los rostros de ambos, se miraron fijamente intentando normalizar su respiración; Darien con ternura secó el rostro de ella y besó su frente. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir... A veces el silencio y una mirada dicen más que mil palabras... Y los ojos de ambos, expresaban todo lo que su corazón gritaba desde el fondo de su ser.

-"Lo... Lo sien..."- Darien puso un dedo en sus labios.-

-"Ni siquiera lo digas... Voy con la princesa..."- Seren asintió. Darien depositó un beso más en su frente y se encaminó a la puerta.-

-"Darien..."-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Gracias..."- El solo acercó dos dedos a sus labios y los extendió de nuevo hacia ella mandándole un beso para después sonreírle con ternura y abandonar la habitación.-

*******

"_**Y aunque no pueda verte,**_

_**El milagro de nuestro amor,**_

_**No ha dejado que muera la ilusión,**_

_**Pero a diario el corazón me pide…"**_

*******

**CCCCC**

**Casa de las Outers.**

-"Listo, Taiki fue a dejar a Amy a su casa pero Yaten quedó en avisarles".- Michiru colgó el teléfono y tomo asiento junto a Haruka en el sofá.-

-"Esto no me gusta nada, al irnos este planeta quedará a merced de esa mujer y puedo imaginar lo peor".-

-"Papá Haruka, debemos confiar en el Rey Fálcon, es una buena persona, además lo que nos aconsejó es lo mas recomendable".-

-"Yo estaré en alerta, si algo se sale de mis manos inmediatamente se los haría saber, pero tengo la esperanza de que no suceda nada grave".- Haruka y Michiru se vieron entre sí, ambas lucían muy preocupadas por tener que dejar el planeta, pero no tenían alternativa, ellas mismas comprobaron que las nuevas enemigas eran de cuidado y que desafortunadamente, su poder no era el suficiente para hacerles frente.-

-"Solo espero que todo salga bien".- Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru.-

-"Ya verás que si".- Michiru le sonrió.-

**CCCCC**

**Planeta Alpha.**

-"¿Y qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?"- Falcon tomó la mano derecha de Reiko y se dirigieron a una de las bancas del jardín, le ofreció asiento y después él se sentó junto a ella sin soltar su mano.-

-"La situación en la Tierra cada vez me preocupa más, ya no está al alcance de las Sailors".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"El poder de Arashi ha crecido considerablemente y con Sailor Meiga a su lado se incrementa mucho más... Han logrado despertar a las Guardianas Espirituales".-

-"¡¿Qué?!... Pero... ¿Cómo se atrevieron?"-

-"Obviamente ya se cansó de fracasar y esta vez va a pelear con todo lo que tenga en sus manos".-

-"Pensé que su único propósito era obtener el Cristal Makrán".-

-"Y lo conseguirá al paso que va, no falta mucho para que encuentre la Estrella del Norte, cada vez está más cerca de ella, por lo pronto ya encontró a su estrella gemela, la mitad para ser exactos, la estrella de Endymion".-

-"No me sorprende, desde que estaba en mi cuerpo lo sabía".- Reiko bajó su rostro.- "Al quitarle su semilla estelar noté el resplandor del Cristal Dorado en ella, es un poder asombroso que no podía pasar desapercibido".-

-"Pero necesita de la segunda mitad para poder adueñarse de su energía, es ahí donde podemos obtener ventaja. Saori está muy preocupada porque Serenity esta enfermando; hace poco detecté que algo extraño rodeaba a la Luna y a la Tierra, Sailor Meiga ha lanzado en su cuerpo el mismo hechizo que provocó la muerte de mi hermano".-

-"Y el que por poco termina con la vida del Príncipe Endymion también…".- Hoshimi le miró sin entender.-"Neherenia… A través de ella logró atacarlo pero en esa ocasión el hechizo no fue tan poderoso… Todavía subestimaba mucho a los Guerreros de la Luna Llena…".-Hoshimi asintió.-"Lo que le sucede a la Princesa Serenity… ¿Crees que pueda afectarle directamente a Saori?"-

-"No estoy muy seguro, pero no quiero arriesgarme".-

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"-

-"Regresar a Thaud".- Reiko le miró un poco confundida.- "Y traer a todos conmigo".-

-"¿Cómo?... ¿Piensas traer a las Sailors del Sistema Solar, a tu Planeta?"-

-"No tengo otra opción".-

-"Es que eso es demasiado arriesgado, dejar al Sistema Solar indefenso es muy peligroso, además ¿llevarlos a Thaud?, Falcon, aún hay demasiados problemas con los Rebeldes, no creo que eso sea lo más prudente. Mis Sailors han estado trabajando junto a tus guerreros, no tienes idea de todas las dificultades que hemos tenido desde que..."- Reiko bajó nuevamente su mirada.- "Devolví las semillas estelares que robé..."- Falcon tocó su rostro y lo levantó para mirarla a los ojos.-

-"Nada de eso... No me gusta ver esa mirada en esos ojos tan hermosos".- Reiko sonrió.- "Te necesito... Será algo muy difícil y precisamente por eso... Ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado, solamente así tendré la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar la Batalla que se avecina".-

-"Tal vez no te sea de gran ayuda... Mucha gente aún sigue sin querer verme, temen que vuelva a atacarlos..."- Falcon tomó sus manos y depositó un beso en ellas.-

-"Reiko... Eres todo lo que necesito, ¿vas a dejarme solo?"-

-"No, pero..."-

-"Pero nada... Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro... Ven conmigo a Thaud".-

-"¿Ahora?"- Falcon asintió.-

-"Debo informarle a mi gente de mi regreso a casa y de las visitas que tendremos... Recuerdo que Hiram y Hans encontraron el antídoto para curar la enfermedad de mi hermano, voy a necesitar de su ayuda y la de los demás... No tenemos tiempo que perder... Supongo que todos están bien".-

-"La Dinastía Oscura es la que está al frente de Thaud... Todos han vuelto a la vida".- Falcon sonrió para después ponerse de pie junto con ella.-

-"Antes de irnos, quiero decirte algo que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba decirte..."-

-"Dime..."- Falcon se acercó a ella y la abrazó.-

-"Te amo".- Reiko sonrió mientras él acercaba su rostro al de ella y le besó apasionadamente sus labios una vez más.-

**CCCCC**

**Escondite del Enemigo...**

-"A sus órdenes mi señora Chaos".- Yukai hace una reverencia. Sailor Chaos dejó la copa de vino aún lado y descansó su mano sobre el fuerte cuerpo de su mascota, la cual yacía dormida a su lado.-

-"Yukai... Voy a encomendarte una importante misión".- En ese momento apareció Sailor Meiga.-

-"Usted dirá mi señora".-

-"He escuchado sobre la misteriosa aparición de una nueva Sailor... Quiero que investigues al respecto... Observa".- Chaos hizo aparecer su pantalla en donde se encontraban la imagen de las Sailors y Endymion.- "Y observa muy bien los rostros que ves aquí. Estas son las Sailors enemigas, ya te has enfrentado a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune... Quiero que vayas y ataques esa ciudad, que robes estrellas vitales, pero sobretodo, descubre la identidad de esa Sailor".-

-"Probablemente aparezca el Príncipe, si tienes la oportunidad de conseguir su estrella, no la dejes ir".-

-"Me interesa más saber quién es la Sailor que ha despertado".- Sailor Meiga hizo un gesto de decepción.-

-"Pero mi señora..."-

-"El Príncipe ya tendrá su escarmiento Meiga, ya sé que estrella tiene, no me preocupa mucho porque ya se en donde se encuentra... Sin embargo esa Sailor... Si es quien sospecho...- Miró a Yukai.- "Si logras atraparla y traerla ante mí, estaré muy cerca de obtener la victoria... Si es verdad que se trata de ella".-

-"Haré todo lo posible por traerla ante usted mi señora, pierda cuidado".-

-"Sailor Meiga..."-

La hechicera asintió y se acercó a Yukai para envolverla en una esfera de color verde, la guardiana cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sentir que su energía se incrementaba notoriamente.

-"Con este nuevo poder, podrás arrebatar las estrellas vitales y la energía o poder de lo que sea..."- La esfera de energía despareció.-

-"Muchas gracias mi Señora".-

-"Ve y tráeme lo que te pido".-

-"Así lo haré".- Hizo una reverencia.-

*********

"…_**Si la vida nos separa hoy,**_

_**Ya verás que para siempre estoy,**_

_**Flotando en tu respiración,**_

_**Me llevaras prendido al corazón**_

_**Igual que yo…"**_

_*********_

**Departamento de los Three Lights...**

Seiya se encontraba tocando muy concentrado la batería que había instalado en su habitación, eso le ayudaba a liberar preocupaciones o a relajarse un poco y ahora sí que lo necesitaba, y mucho. Por eso tocaba de esa manera tan intensa... Después de unos momentos detuvo su interpretación y tomó un poco de agua, su mirada seguía siendo fría y ausente, se recostó un momento en su cama y permaneció mirando el techo por unos segundos, hasta que tomó del interior de su saco, una larga y bella pluma roja.

-"Seiya..."- Yaten tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.-

-"Pasa".- Fue su fría respuesta. Yaten entró a la habitación y encontró a Seiya recostado en su cama mirando una extraña pluma que sostenía con su mano derecha.-

-"Habló Michiru, tenemos que reunirnos en el Templo Hikawa, ya es hora de irnos. Nos están esperando".-

-"Si... Váyanse, yo los alcanzo después..."- Yaten no le respondió, sólo dio media vuelta y salió molesto de la habitación. Seiya por su parte permaneció recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a tararear una canción.-

"_Ella, se desliza y me atropella, y, aunque a veces no me importe sé, _

_que el día que la pierda, volveré a sufrir por..._

_Ella, que aparece y que se esconde; que se marcha y que se queda_

_que es pregunta y es respuesta; que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella..._

_Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda; va conmigo pero, no sé dónde va,_

_mi rival, mi compañera; que está tan dentro de mi vida y, _

_a la vez, está tan fuera, sé que volveré a perderme y, la encontraré de nuevo,_

_pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo._

_Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva; _

_Nunca me responde si, al girar la rueda…"_

__Abrió sus ojos, y miró por un par de segundos la pluma que tenía y siguió con la melodía.

"_Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna;_

_un suspiro en la tormenta, a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz._

_gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella, que me miente y me lo niega,_

_que me olvida y me recuerda…"_

Guardo silencio mientras observaba el tesoro que tenía en sus manos, un obsequio tan valioso que jamás esperó recibir y menos después de conocer la frialdad de la Sailor de la Oscuridad. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la vio en sus sueños, su mirada era tan distinta a la de ahora que parecía completamente otra persona. Agradecía enormemente que pudiera hablar con ella, por alguna razón que aún no lograba comprender, se sentía muy aliviado al saber que podía hablar con toda franqueza de sus sentimientos o cualquier otra cosa con una persona que no solo le entendía, si no respetaba su ideología y le aconsejaba sin mayor interés que el de ofrecerle opciones para su bienestar. Se sentía sumamente extraño al saberse tan confiado con alguien a quien prácticamente acababa de conocer, solo había experimentado esa sensación tan intrigante de sentirse tan cómodo al conocer a alguien con dos personas, que son sus hermanos; aunque con Saori, resultaba más cautivante; como ocurría con Yaten y Taiki sentía que la conocía de toda la vida… Pero con ella… Con ella era como si pudiesen leerse a la perfección el uno al otro… Seguramente se debía al pasado en común que tenían… Probablemente… Además estaba la conexión de sus poderes, que ni el mismo Soberano de Thaud había logrado explicar… Tal parecía que había más misterios a su alrededor que los que creía…

-"Solo espero que Reiko tenga razón… Y que en este dichoso viaje, me permitas encontrar todas las piezas que me faltan poner en el rompecabezas que lleva tu nombre Saori…"-

**CCCCC**

**Planeta Thaud.**

**-"**Mi lady, no sabía que recibiríamos su visita el día de hoy".- El hombre de edad avanzada hizo una ligera inclinación, a la cual Reiko respondió asintiendo.-

-"Necesito hablar con todos ustedes, es algo urgente".-

-"¿Sucedió algo malo?"- En ese momento un hombre más, de turbante y aspecto maduro llegó junto a una chica de baja estatura y ojos verdes, quienes al notar la presencia de Reiko hicieron una reverencia y se unieron a ellos.-

-"Quisiera que todos estuvieran presentes".-

-"Como guste... Hiram, ¿podrías ir a avisarles a los demás?, parece que tendremos una junta de emergencia".- Pronunció el hombre mayor que portaba un raro objeto en sus manos, una extraña pirámide dorada que protegía a un ojo en su interior.-

-"Enseguida Hans".-

-"Les espero en el Kallid".-

Reiko dio media vuelta y se encontró con una chica de cabello rojizo y facciones delineadas, ambas permanecieron frente a frente por uno momento, Reiko le miraba de manera penetrante, sus ojos desprendían frialdad y altivez, la chica solo hizo una inclinación ante ella y Reiko continuó su camino sin tomarle importancia.

**CCCCC**

**Momentos después en el Kallid...**

Reiko se encontraba de pie frente a una elegante mesa redonda en color negro, en cuyo centro se encontraba la figura de un ave Fénix formada por las llamas del fuego que iluminaba la estancia junto a unos candiles clavados en las paredes de una de las habitaciones más importantes del Castillo Fenkgisk, el "Kallid", sala de reuniones del alto consejo del Planeta Thaud.

Se encontraba en espera de los miembros restantes de la Dinastía Oscura. Alrededor de la mesa, frente a sus lugares se encontraban Hans, un hombre de edad avanzada, de cuerpo bien formado cuyo cabello era adornado por sus canas al igual que su barba y bigote, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro.

Dos lugares a su izquierda se encontraban Kaori, una chica de cabello rojizo, su piel era clara y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel, lucía un semblante de infinita tranquilidad y delicadeza, propia de esa mirada llena de dulzura.

A su izquierda se encontraba el lugar de Hiram, después estaba Ailee, una chica de mediana estatura, cabello azul celestial, ojos color verde y una mirada de picardía.

En ese instante las puertas del Kallid fueron abiertas por dos guardias permitiéndole el paso a Hiram, un hombre alto de edad madura, cabello negro el cual cubría con un turbante, tez morena y ojos oscuros, llegó acompañado por el hombre más alto del grupo; de cabello café oscuro, barba, bigote y ojos azules, su nombre era Markus que al ver a Reiko hizo una inclinación de respeto.

Los guardias cerraron la puerta y por previas órdenes de Reiko, permanecieron en el Kallid en ambos extremos de la puerta.

-"¿Y el capitán?"-

-"Lo siento mi Lady, me han informado que el Capitán no se encuentra en el Reino, tuvo que salir a vigilar una transportación de un valioso cargamento proveniente de Xing para evitar que los Rebeldes se apoderen de él".-

-"Esta bien Hiram".-

Reiko se acercó a la silla que se encontraba entre Hans y Kaori, misma que pertenecía al monarca de Thaud, es decir, al Rey Fálcon, lugar que le habían conferido desde que tomó las riendas de mando del Sistema Thaud, en ausencia del Rey y la heredera al trono. Mientras que Hiram se acercaba al suyo y Markus se detenía frente al lugar vació a la izquierda de Ailee.

-"Pueden sentarse".- Todos tomaron sus lugares, entre Markus y Hans había dos asientos vacíos correspondientes a Saori y al Capitán del ejército del Reino. Reiko tomó la palabra.- "El motivo de mi presencia en este lugar y de ésta reunión es para informarles de algo muy importante; como ustedes ya saben, el peligro que acecha a todo el Universo es muy grande, Arashi Kashidy quien solía ser la Princesa heredera a este Reino, hoy se ha convertido en una poderosa enemiga, ella ha estado atacando al Planeta Tierra en el Sistema Solar, las Sailor Scouts de ese Sistema han tenido muchos problemas al enfrentarse al enemigo, aún contando con la presencia de las Sailor Star Lights. Y para hacerlo más complicado, han despertado a fuerzas extremadamente poderosas por lo que ellas solas no podrán hacerles frente".-

-"¿Fuerzas poderosas que son difíciles de combatir para esas Sailors?... Debe haber algún error, esas Sailors tienen al legendario Cristal de Plata, no veo la razón por la cual, ellas tengan dificultades, no son tan débiles".- Ailee mencionó un poco confundida cruzando de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, Reiko le miró con un poco de enfado.-

-"Sailor Chaos ha despertado a las Guardianas Espirituales".-

-"¿Qué ha despertado a los espíritus de los cuatro elementos?"- Hiram preguntó muy preocupado, Hans miró fijamente a Reiko.-

-"Esas niñas sí que van a tener problemas, jejeje... ¡Qué contrariedad!.- Comentó Markus con su clásica sonrisa sarcástica, propia de su carácter burlesco.-

-"Aún así, el Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado, pueden darles la fuerza que necesitan".- Reiko miró a Kaori.-

-"Esta vez Sailor Chaos está decidida a pelear el todo por el todo, ha estado buscando la Estrella del Norte".-

-"¿La Estrella del Norte? ¿Por qué habría de buscarla en la Tierra?"- Reiko permaneció en silencio ante las preguntas de Ailee.-

-"Tal vez quiera eliminar posibilidades…".-

Todos miraron a Hans con atención, él cruzó su mirada con Reiko, una sonrisa reconfortante se escapó de sus labios haciéndola sentir más tranquila, Hans siempre le había tenido mucho afecto y era totalmente correspondido por ella, sabía que él le apoyaría en todo y más en estos momentos, además sabía muy bien que ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

-"¿Posibilidades?"- Todos se miraron sin entender después de la cuestión de Markus.-

-"El orden de las estrellas ha cambiado, ha ocurrido una alteración en el Cosmos... Últimamente la Estrella Mayor ha estado brillando con más esplendor al otro extremo de éste. Estoy seguro que eso tiene que ver con que Arashi la esté buscando en el Planeta Tierra... ¿Me equivoco?"- Reiko miró fijamente a Hans con una sonrisa.-

-"Es decir..."- Markus y Hiram intercambiaron miradas, Kaori se llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón.-

-"¿Disculpen, alguien me puede explicar que es lo que está pasando?"- El rostro de Ailee se encontraba lleno de confusión.-

-"Mi lady... ¿Creé que exista esa posibilidad?"- Pronunció Kaori con su corazón lleno de esperanza.-

-"Si eso es verdad, tenemos que encontrarla, no podemos permitir que esa chiquilla lo haga antes que nosotros, ni siquiera sabe qué diablos puede provocar con lo que está haciendo".-

-"Te equivocas Markus... Lo sabe y lo sabe muy bien... Aunque, le llevamos algo de ventaja".-

-"¿Ventaja?... Esto se pone interesante..."- Ailee presta más atención a las palabras de Reiko.-

-"Afortunadamente, podemos contar con la ayuda de las únicas personas que podrán derrotarla..."- Una vez más todos a excepción de Hans y Kaori, se miraron entre sí sin poder comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía Reiko.- "Ese es el principal motivo de nuestra presencia..."-

-"¿Nuestra? ¿Vino alguien más?"- Reiko le sonrió a Ailee.-

-"Llegó la hora de volver al pasado ¡Guardias!".-

A la indicación de la soberana de Alpha, ambos guardias de una manera uniforme abrieron las puertas del Kallid de par en par volviendo inmediatamente a sus lugares. Todos los presentes miraron inmediatamente hacia la puerta excepto Kaori quien permanecía cabizbaja y ligeramente nerviosa, Hans miró una vez más a Reiko sonriendo, después dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la puerta. Una silueta fue iluminada en su contorno por la tenue luz de los candeleros que alumbraban el pasillo conductor al Kallid. Reiko inmediatamente se puso de pie, Hans le imitó.

-"Imposible..."- Murmuró Hiram.-

-"¿Es una broma?"- Ailee pareció reconocer la silueta.-

-"¿Acaso?..."- Markus se levantó de su lugar, Kaori apretaba sus manos intentando controlar sus nervios.-

-"Es un placer poder verlos de nuevo..."- Kaori levantó el rostro, Hiram se puso de pie al igual que Ailee sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.-

-"Pero si es..."- Markus enfocaba su vista lo mejor que podía para evitar que fuera una alucinación lo que sus oídos escuchaban.-

-"No lo puedo creer..."- Kaori se puso de pie y una grata sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.-

-"Hola a todos".- Fálcon dio dos pasos al frente y la luz esta vez iluminó su rostro al igual que su flamante vestimenta Real.- _(N. A.: La que porta en la segunda imagen que les envié)_

-"Ma-majestad..."- Ailee se llevó sus manos a su rostro y frotó un par de veces sus ojos para comprobar que sus ojos no la estuvieran engañando.-

-"Increíble".- Murmuró Hiram con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco a Falcon para hacer la reverencia indicada.- "Sea usted bienvenido nuevamente a su Reino majestad".- Inmediatamente se apoyó en su pie izquierdo y en su rodilla derecha, luego llevó su puño derecho a la altura de su corazón y bajó un poco la mirada siendo imitado por todos con excepción de Reiko y Hans, quien solo le sonrió con gran afecto a su soberano.-

-"Gracias Hiram, pero por favor de pie. Los saludos Reales no son precisamente lo que quisiera recibir de ustedes después de tanto tiempo de no vernos amigos míos".-

Todos levantaron la mirada con una sonrisa, siendo Ailee la primera en reaccionar levantándose al instante y acercándose a toda prisa a su Rey para abrazarlo cariñosamente mientras todos se ponían de pie.

-"¡Majestad!... ¡Ha regresado!".-

-"Así es Ailee, me da mucho gusto reunirme con ustedes de nuevo, déjame verte bien".- Ailee se separó de él con una gran sonrisa.- "¡Vaya si que has cambiado! Has crecido mucho, pero sigues teniendo tu hermoso rostro de niña".-

-"Los años pasan rápido Maestro".-

-"Mi Lord".-

-"Markus..."- Ambos estrecharon sus manos.-

-"Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, este lugar no era lo mismo sin usted".-

-"Han hecho un buen trabajo aún sin mi, eso me enorgullece".- Hans se acercó a Reiko quien observaba sonriendo el reencuentro de Falcon con sus amigos, cuando de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho, giró su rostro y se encontró con el rostro de Hans.-

-"Bien hecho Reiko".-

-"Era mi deber hacerlo Hans".-

-"Y lo hiciste muy bien".- Reiko le sonrió.-

-"Markus tiene razón mi Lord... Todos los habitantes del Reino se pondrán muy contentos al saber de su regreso".-

-"Gracias Hiram".- En ese momento la mirada de Falcon encontró a Kaori, la única que permaneció de pie un poco alejada de todos, Falcon se acercó a ella, haciéndole sonreír mientras se acercaba.-

-"Mi Lord".- Kaori iba a inclinarse una vez más pero la mano de Falcon sobre su mentón le obligó a detenerse, Falcon levantó su rostro.-

-"Creí haber mencionado que no quería mas saludos Reales..."- Kaori sonrió una vez más.- "Me da mucho gusto volver a verte".-

-"A mí también me da gusto saber que está aquí... Y que no me había equivocado".-

-"¿Es que acaso lo dudaste? No me digas que ya no confías en todo ese poder que tienes".-

-"A veces las esperanzas y las ilusiones pueden llegar a confundirnos..."-

-"Tienes razón".- Reiko apretaba un poco sus puños y trataba de respirar con normalidad para tranquilizarse, ese acercamiento no le agradaba nada, nada.- "Pero déjame preguntarte algo ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan fría?"- Kaori bajó el rostro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.-

-"Mi lord..."-

-"Parece que la única que reaccionó como esperaba fue Ailee".- Kaori rió un poco.-

-"Lo extraño sería que no lo hiciera mi Lord".-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso".-

-"¡Oye Markus no te metas conmigo!".- Todos ríen divertidos.-

-"Bienvenido a casa".- Kaori y Falcon sonrieron y se dieron un fraternal abrazo, Reiko decidió mirar a otro lado.-

-"¡Hans!".- Fálcon después de saludar a Kaori se dirigió hacia el hombre que había sido para él como un segundo Padre, el que lo había instruido y que desde su coronación, se había convertido en su consejero Real, alguien muy importante para él. Ambos se dieron un abrazo afectuoso.-

-"Ya era hora de que regresaras a casa".-

-"Lo sé".- Ambos se separaron.- "Y les juro que me hubiera gustado regresar en otro tipo de situaciones, pero desafortunadamente no fue así".- Falcon y Reiko intercambiaron miradas.-

-"No te preocupes, mi Lady nos ha estado poniendo al corriente de la situación".-

-"Sabemos lo que está pasando con la estrella del Norte mi lord, no se preocupe, no dejaremos que la princesa Arashi cometa un error que puede pagar muy caro".- Comentó Hiram.-

-"Si las Sailor Scouts necesitan ayuda, ayuda tendrán, confíe en nosotros".- Ailee sonrió.-

-"No es tan fácil muchachos".- Se miraron entre si.- "Antes es necesario que sepan algo más".-

-"Ella no correrá ningún peligro mi Lord".- Todos miraron a Kaori.- "La protegeremos aun con nuestra propia vida si es necesario, pero Arashi no le pondrá un dedo encima".- Falcon sonrió, y Reiko le fulminaba con la mirada.-

-"¿Ella?... ¿A quién te refieres Kaori?"-

-"A la princesa Saori, Ailee".- Respondió Hans.-

-"¿Sa-Saori?" ¿También está con vida?"- Falcon asintió.-

-"Vaya, este es el día de las sorpresas... Conozco a alguien que se va a alegrar mucho cuando se entere de esto".-

-"Tienes razón Markus... Mi Lord, ¿en donde se encuentra la Princesa?"-

-"En el Planeta Tierra".-

-"Eso explica porque el enemigo está atacando el Sistema Solar".-

-"Así es Hiram, Arashi aún no la ha encontrado, pero hay algo muy delicado y es por eso que necesito toda tu ayuda y la de Hans en esto".-

-"Por supuesto".-

-"¿Que pasa Fálcon?"-

-"Necesito que ambos preparen el antídoto para el hechizo que Sailor Meiga preparó contra mi hermano".-

-"¿El antídoto?... No puede ser... Mi Lord no me diga que..."-

-"No lo sé Kaori"

-"Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo consiguió Saori volver a la vida y que su hermana no lo sepa?".-

-"Saori está viviendo en el cuerpo de la Princesa Serenity, era la única manera de que la Princesa viviera y que Saori consiguiera regresar a este mundo... Lamento no haberles dicho ni una palabra antes, pero jamás pensamos que las cosas se salieran de nuestro control de esta manera".- Falcon se acercó a Reiko y tomó su mano izquierda.- "Hemos comprobado que Sailor Meiga ha enviado un hechizo que está afectando a la Princesa de la Luna, pero al estar las dos en un mismo cuerpo, no sabemos con certeza si Saori también podrá ser afectada por el mismo".-

-"Y no queremos correr riesgos, así que necesitamos ese antídoto antes de que sea demasiado tarde".- Todos se miran entre sí preocupados.-

-"Solo que hay un problema".-

-"¿Qué problema Hiram?"-

-"La planta medicinal que se necesita para terminar el antídoto... Solo se puede encontrar en territorios Rebeldes".- Fálcon bajó un poco la mirada.-

-"Será difícil pero no imposible conseguirla... Más bien mi Lord, lo difícil será que funcione en la Tierra, no sabemos si las condiciones de ese Planeta puedan afectar la pócima".-

-"De eso no hay por qué preocuparse Kaori, pienso traer a las Sailors y a Endymion a Thaud".- Nuevamente todos se miran entre sí.-

-"¿A las Sailors y al príncipe de la Tierra?... Esto será muy divertido.- comenta Ailee emocionada.-

-""¿No será peligroso?".-

-Tendremos que correr el riesgo Markus... como ya saben el enemigo es muy fuerte y las Sailors van a tener muchos problemas al no poder enfrentarlos, es porque quiero traerlos conmigo para que me ayuden a prepararlos para la Batalla que se aproxima, sé que es peligroso... pero no tenemos otra opción... ¿tú qué opinas Hans?-

-"Estoy de acuerdo Falcón, bien pensado".-

-"Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, vamos a hacer de esas Sailors unas guerreras de verdad... Confié en mi, mi Lord, jajaja".-

-"Pobre de ellas, no saben de lo que les espera a tu lado Markus".-

-"Me encargaré de quitarles esa debilidad que no les sirve de nada".-

-"Sigo lamentándolas".- Ailee suspiró resignada.-

-"Muchas gracias a todos amigos, me siento muy tranquilo de tenerlos a mi lado".-

-"Para eso estamos mi Lord... Las gracias se las merece mi Lady, ella es la que le ha hecho frente a todo, nosotros solo hemos seguido sus instrucciones".-

-"Lo sé Hiram...lo sé".- Reiko y Falcón se miraron sonriendo.-

*********

"…_**Y lo que tú me has dado,**_

_**Lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser**_

_**Te sentiré a mi lado, no importa donde sea que estés**_

_**Tu amor dejo una huella en mí existir,**_

_**Te guardo dentro,**_

_**Vives en mí…"**_

*********

**Departamento de Nishimura...**

Después del percance que Darien y Seren sostuvieron y del súbito malestar de ella; Seren se ocupó de improvisar algo sencillo para que ambos comieran mientras Darien le ayudaba con Sharian, dándole un poco de leche tibia en su biberón en lo que ella terminaba de prepararle un poco de papilla de manzana y la comida de ambos. A los pocos minutos ambos se sentaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos, en una plática que se enfocaba en las labores del día de Darien y alguna otra cosa trivial por parte de Seren, además de las risas de ambos al verse el uno al otro intentando darle de comer a la bebé, sobre todo Seren pues, se podía decir que Sharian hacía con Darien lo que quería, incluso hasta lanzarle un poco de alimento a la cara o meter su pequeña manita en el plato y luego tocar el cabello o el apuesto rostro de a quien solía llamar Papá, mientras que a Seren le obedecía en todo; está demás decir que tanto Darien como Sharian terminaron hechos una "papilla humana"... por lo menos el suéter de Darien tendría que pasar por unas largas sesiones de lavado en alguna tintorería ^ ^U.

Al finalizar sus alimentos, Seren ofreció ayudarle a Darien con el baño de la pequeña, por lo que Darien rápidamente fue a su departamento por los artículos de limpieza de la bebé, mientras dejaba a Sharian jugando con Caramelo y algunos peluches más en su corralito y Seren terminaba de lavar los pocos trastes utilizados y limpiar un poco la cocina. Minutos después todo estaba listo y por primera vez y para sorpresa de Darien, Sharian no hizo ni el mínimo intento en poner resistencia a la hora de prepararla para su baño, al contrario, parecía estar mucho más feliz que de costumbre, incluso permaneció de lo mas quietecita en todo el baño, con excepción de las veces en las que Darien intentaba aplicar un poco de shampoo en su cabello dorado, ya que era inminente que una "oleada" de agua con jabón mojara su ropa y su rostro, mientras Seren reía junto con ella al ver los gestos de Darien.

-"Parece que se trata de un complot en mi contra".- ¬¬

-"No seas infantil".-

-"Son dos contra uno y eso no es justo, siempre quieren llevar la delantera".-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"- En ese momento otro baño de agua con jabón salpicó la cara de Darien.-

-"¿Quieres que te lo describa?"- ¬¬.-

-"Jajajaja... No cabe duda, no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo convivir con un bebé".-

-"Veamos, ilústreme señorita sabelotodo".- Esta vez fue el mismo Darien quien mojó toda la ropa y el rostro de Seren.-

-"Así que quieres guerra".- Seren, se despojó del delantal y del suéter blanco que portaba, quedando en una blusa negra de tirantes un poco anchos y se preparó para tomar venganza del ataque de Darien, mientras Sharian no paraba de reír al ver a sus "padres" actuando como un par de niños más, no podría estar más feliz; Caramelo se encontraba aún lado de la puerta sentado y observando todo atentamente, una gota se escurrió por su cabeza al ver la escena que tenía en frente...

Después de casi inundar el baño, por fin terminaron de asear a la pequeña, Seren la llevó a su alcoba y la recostó en su cama para proceder a vestirla, pero antes tomó una toalla limpia y se la pasó a Darien para que por lo menos intentara secarse el cabello a la vez que ella comenzaba a colocarle talco y una pomada a la bebé antes de ponerle su pañal, Darien se sentó a lado de ellas observando atentamente cada movimiento de Seren y a Sharian jugar son su cepillo como acostumbraba cuando terminaba de bañarse. Rápidamente Seren vistió a la bebé con un conjunto de pantalón y suéter de lana en color rosa claro y un par de calcetines de holanes en color blanco, el pequeño suéter tenía bordado en el pecho una luna con un pequeño conejito en ella, algo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.-

-"Es una ropa muy linda".-

-"Siempre he tenido buenos gustos".-

-"Si y modestia también".-

-"Papá... eche".-

-"Sus deseos son órdenes princesa, enseguida se la traigo".- Sharian sonrió mientras Darien salía de la habitación seguido de la mirada de Seren, Caramelo se acercó a ellas y depositó junto a Seren un prendedor en forma de luna, Sharian al verlo inmediatamente lo tomó con una gran sonrisa y se lo mostró a Seren, ésta al mirar su broche en manos de la pequeña no hizo mas que sonreír y comprender su mensaje. Darien al llegar a la puerta se quedó observando desde ahí, Sharian se encontraba frente a Seren jugando con Caramelo y dándole la espalda para que ésta pudiera peinar su cabello en una larga trenza dorada, al final colocó el broche en el lado izquierdo del peinado.

-"Listo corazón".- Sharian sonrió y se giró para gatear hacia los brazos de Seren quien la tomó en brazos.-

-"Parece que llegué justo a tiempo".- Darien se acercó a ellas y le extendió el biberón a Seren.- "¿Quieres dársela tú?"-

-"Claro".- Seren tomó el biberón y se lo acercó a Sharian mientras que él se sentaba frente a ella y Caramelo se posaba en sus piernas. La pequeña se apresuró a colocar la mamila en su boca y succionar su contenido mientras se acurrucaba en los cálidos brazos de su "mamá" y después cerrar los ojos.- "Esta agotada".-

-"Igual que nosotros. Ya me esperaba que se quedara dormida, supongo que no lo ha hecho en todo el día".-

-"No... Y no creo que lo haya hecho con Haruka tampoco".-

-"¿Con Haruka?... ¿Haruka cuidó de Sharian?"-

-"Si, no te sorprendas... Solo que no creo que le hayan quedado ganas de volverlo a hacer jejeje..."-

-"Me lo imagino..."- Darien acarició el rostro de la pequeña y luego colocó su mano sobre la mano con la que ella sostenía a Sharian.- "Seren..."-

-"Dime..."- Ambos se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, en ese momento algo perturbó la tranquilidad que embargaba el pecho de ella, algo que Darien notó muy bien.-

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Seren apartó su mirada de los ojos de Darien.-

-"Algo anda mal".- Darien frunció el ceño.-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Yukai..."-

-"¿Cómo?"- En ese momento los ojos de Seren dejaron de ser azules y se tornaron de color oscuro, y el timbre de su voz se hizo un poco más frío.-

-"Cuida de Sharian".- Seren le extendió a la bebé, Darien aún sin salir de su confusión tomó a la pequeña en brazos.-

-"¿A dónde vas?"-

-"A encargarme de un asunto pendiente".- Ella se puso de pie y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura rojiza y su ropa desapareció para dar paso a su uniforme de Sailor Scout.-

-"Seren... Espera".-

-"Mi nombre es Saori... Y por favor, no intente seguirme majestad... Tiene que ir al Templo Hikawa a encontrarse con los demás, yo lo veré allá... Por favor, confíe en mí".-

Sailor Universe salió al balcón y emprendió el vuelo para encontrarse con el enemigo, Darien siguió sus pasos hasta el balcón donde le perdió de vista, el cambio de actitud y la frialdad en la mirada de Saori, hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espalda. En ese momento Sharian llamó su atención, Darien se encontró con los ojos azules de la pequeña que ya había despertado.

*******

**Al Sur de la Ciudad...**

El Cielo se nubló y una tormenta comenzó a bañar la ciudad, Yukai encerró dentro de un campo de fuerza una parte de la zona a su alrededor, haciendo una barrera para que su energía no fuera descubierta por las Sailors, claro, con excepción de las más fuertes, una de las cuales... Ya iba en camino a hacerle frente.

Mientras tanto, la ola de destrucción que dejaba a su paso era sorprendente, la gente corría buscando alojamiento totalmente fuera de control, la Guardiana del Sur no se preocupaba por herir a la gente de su alrededor, aunque solo estuviera preparando una trampa para descubrir la identidad de esa misteriosa Sailor que tanto le interesaba a Sailor Chaos.

-"CETRO OSCURO... ¡DESTRUYE!".-

Una poderosa energía en forma de ave salió desprendida hacia el cuerpo de Yukai, quien solo se limitó a evadir el ataque sin ningún problema. Sailor Universe tocó tierra firme quedando frente a frente de la Guardiana, ambas permanecieron mirándose fijamente la una a la otra. Yukai examinó el rostro de Universe y sonrió con malicia al descubrir que era justamente la persona que estaba esperando, Universe rompió el silencio.

- "Grickye tashka direlf kam wilkmer gie tilka regsk" Basta... no permitiré que sigas con esta destrucción.- Yukai esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, el símbolo que tenía en su pecho comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo derecho a la altura de éste.-

-"LESTRAK... ¡YUKAFTE! Formación Terrestre.- Yukai alzó su brazo hacia al frente dibujando en el aire una línea en color verde, dejando caer su brazo en su costado haciendo que la línea cayera al suelo también, inmediatamente un fuerte temblor sacudió el suelo formando estructuras de roca que se alzaron queriéndose precipitar sobre Sailor Universe, ella dio un salto y permaneció suspendida en el aire.-

-"Gakelshtim kam wishande le shenktrilm" Esperaba que acudieras al llamado.- Yukai se aproximó a ella a una velocidad sorprendente y de un manotazo separó a Universe del Cetro Oscuro, el cual se alejó de ellas permaneciendo en el aire iluminado por una luz rojiza.-

-_"¡Cetro Oscuro!... maldición, no tengo otra opción... si no elevo mis energías no podré detenerla... tengo que hacer uso de mi poder"_.-

-_"Saori, tienes el cristal de plata"_.-

-_"Serenity... lo siento pero prefiero revelar quién soy antes de permitir que mi hermana se entere que estas con vida".-_

_-"Pero...".-_

_-"Lo siento, es mi última palabra... tengo que interrumpir el lazo mental"....-_Saori volvió a tierra firme e intentó a acercarse a su Cetro pero la Guardiana se lo impidío.-

-"Li hare shu tab rent keitarl Sailor virtrelkar... Rash kamil shu kam tashka ferdesh tacft, derigel tacft kam shumert dimesh, za reltreck kam makterlt dentrulk diu danyewil" Tu debes ser esa nueva Sailor basura... tienes suerte de que no puedo matarte, pero tendrás que venir conmigo, a menos que quieras hacerte la difícil.-

-"Han tilka ra wilshde" Eso está por verse.- Yukai se acercó a Universe y comenzaron una pelea en la cual, la Guardiana Espiritual de la tierra llevaba mucha ventaja, era poseedora de una fuerza y agilidad inigualables, su cuerpo era duro como una roca, debido a la tremenda resistencia que poseía. Un gesto de dolor decoró el rostro de la Sailor producto de un fuerte dolor en su pecho. –

-_"No ahora"_.- La chica de los mechones rojos se acercó a la Sailor y la tomó por el cuello y la alzó lo suficiente para comenzar a cortarle la respiración.-

-"Yunte kam tashka fraltok sou grishme lowshdema gakelsh" Parece que no eres tan fuerte como esperaba.- El dolor en el pecho de Universe era muy fuerte aunado a la presión de las manos de Yukai sobre su cuello, hacía incrementar su desesperación.-"Li shumert dimesh" Tu vendrás conmigo.- Los ojos del Ave Fénix que se encontraba en el Cetro se iluminaron y de ellos nación un rayo rojizo que se estrelló en el cuerpo de la Guardiana. Universe aprovechó el momento para poner una mano en el abdomen de Yukai y arrojar energía sobre ella la cual hizo que Yukai se separara de ella. El dolor en su pecho no dejaba de incrementarse.-

-"Fraltok grishme... Derigel tashka mertl dimkewa" Eres fuerte... pero no lo suficiente.- Yukai se abalanzó hacia ella para atacarla directamente, Universe logró esquivar su ataque elevándose en el aire a pesar de que seguía respirando con dificultad, el resplandor del Cetro se hacía más intenso, algo que le llamó la atención a la guardiana espiritual, quien tomó la decisión de lanzar energía hacia el.-

-"¡ESTRELLA DE LA OSCURIDAD!".- La energía liberada por Universe impidió que el ataque de Yukai tocara el Cetro Oscuro, la Sailor dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su enemiga pero no había nadie. Yukai tocó la cabeza de Universe cubriéndola con un aura verde, la vista de la Sailor comenzó a nublarse y de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy débil.-

-_"Mi energía...."_.-

-"Kory tasca delten fert za werlmit torkdensh" Ya no me vas a dar problemas.- Yukai comenzó a absorber la energía de la Sailor, el Ave del Cetro comenzó a cambiar su armadura plateada por sus plumas rojizas y a emitir su conocido trino, el cual captó la atención de Yukai.-

-"_Fénix...".-_

*******

"…_**Y mi corazón me pide,**_

_**Que te encuentre donde estés,**_

_**Que te busque en cualquier lado,**_

_**Porque sigo enamorado,**_

_**Y nunca te quise perder…"**_

*******

**Departamento de Los Three Lights...**

Seiya permanecía con la vista en el techo, hasta que algo cálido comenzó a cubrir su mano derecha, al girarse vio que la pluma que sostenía brillaba de una manera peculiar, se incorporó en su cama mientras la preocupación invadía su cuerpo, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran; su mente se puso en blanco y un nombre apareció en ella.

-"Saori..."- Seiya levantó la mirada y se alarmó.- "Bombón..."- Acto seguido se levantó apresuradamente y de la misma forma abandonó su departamento y salió a toda velocidad del edificio en el que vivía, el sonido de los frenos y la bocina de un automóvil lo hizo detenerse bruscamente, el conductor detuvo su vehículo y salió de él.-

-"¿Seiya?... Dios mío ¿pero qué haces corriendo de esa manera?... ¿qué pasa?".-

-"Kwon…".-

-"¿Por qué estás así?".-

-"Kwon necesito de tu ayuda por favor... Necesito tu auto".-

-"Claro, ¿pero qué pasa?".-

-"Disculpa pero no tengo tiempo para explicaciones".-

-"Seiya espera estás muy alterado, no puedes conducir así...".- Seiya no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, abrió la puerta del conductor y la hizo bajarse del vehículo para ocupar su lugar.-

-"Lo siento, luego te explico, me necesitan…"- Kwon observó lo alarmado y preocupado que lucía su rostro y le asintió.-

-"Cuídate… Y espero que esté bien…"- Seiya le sonrió por un segundo y aceleró para salir a toda velocidad de ahí.-

*******

**Planeta Thaud.**

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Problemas en la Tierra".-

-¿Saori?- Falcon asintió.- Ve te necesita, yo me haré cargo de preparar todo para su llegada.-

-"Gracias Reiko".-

-"No te preocupes Falcon, todo estará bien".-

-Enseguida regreso Hans... y gracias por todo.- Falcon desapareció del Kallid frente a sus compañeros.-

*******

**Planeta Tierra...**

Yukai liberó se su agarre a Sailor Universe, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo.

-"Wilke kam tasca rash derm kan tilkui reng gulshe konde fel".Creo que no tiene sentido que este extraño objeto permanezca aquí.- Un trueno se escuchó en el cielo, la Guardiana se acercó al Cetro Oscuro para destruirlo, pero un ataque fue más rápido que ella.-

-"¡PODER OSCURO!".- El ataque dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Yukai, pero antes, la guardiana hábilmente rodeó su cuerpo con un campo de fuerza que regresó el ataque de la Sailor a su origen provocando que Universe cayera en el suelo después de recibir el impacto de su propia energía. Yukai se acercó a ella nuevamente.-

-"To kan tasca makterlt kam rolk shinfelk tashdel... guld liu kou demrish kort furiekl"Así que no quieres que le pase nada... eso me da mucha más curiosidad....- Yukai la levantó apretando su cuello con su mano izquierda, una voz se escuchó a su espalda.-

-"¡Suéltala!".- Yukai se giró para mirar al dueño de esa voz y se encontró con un apuesto chico de ojos azules y cabellera larga en color azabache. Universe abrió los ojos con dificultad y una esperanza creció en su interior.-

-"Sei...ya..."- El chico apretó con fuerza sus puños a pesar del dolor que esto le provocaba (N. A: Recuerden que tiene sus manos lastimadas), al ver a la Sailor en esas condiciones, el color de su rostro era muy pálido y extrañamente podía sentir que su energía estaba muy por debajo de su nivel normal.-

-"¡¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste?!... ¡Dije que la sueltes!".- Por el contrario Yukai solo apretó más el cuello de Universe ahogando la voz de la Sailor.-

-"Ketract... Tashka geldi wilka deriwa". Estúpido, no te metas conmigo.-

-"Se...iya... el Cetro..."-

-"Dolkmashde ¡Silencio!..."- Yukai formó una columna de piedra y ahí estampó de espaldas el cuerpo de la Sailor, de la columna salió un par de "brazos" de rocas que la sujetaron en su cintura y su cuello y que hacían presión en las mismas, Yukai miró al chico y se preparó para hacerle frente. Seiya volteó hacia el Cetro Oscuro pero antes de acercarse Yukai lo inmovilizó.-

-"Agh... Rayos…"-Yukai con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó un poco a él.-

-"Lufashik deriwake rusgshteri dorilk kolgreshk". Todos los estorbos merecen morir-

-"Maldición..."- Seiya luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en contra de la barrera que le impedía moverse, sin obtener éxito alguno, Yukai hizo brillar el símbolo de su pecho.-

-"Tahska... diu... miklar... rugfidesh". No... te lo... permitiré.- Universe reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y se concentro, alzó sus brazos y apunto hacia Yukai.-"¡PODER OSCURO!".- El ataque fue desviado por la Guardiana.-

-"To kam riufte furil goulmesh rigskidem".Así que aún te quedan fuerzas.- Sonrió una vez más.- "Diunte tashka derlenti ra kolkde derimte" Pero no será por mucho tiempo.- Yukai iba a atacarla pero el fuerte trino de un ave le llamó la atención, el Cetro Oscuro comenzó a iluminarse una vez más cubriendo a Seiya con ese cálido resplandor, y disolviendo la barrera que lo mantenía sin movimiento.-

-_"De nuevo esta fuerza... siento como si tuviera un nuevo poder pero... ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?".-_ Seiya al recuperar el movimiento no dudó en acercarse al Báculo Oscuro, al tomarlo un aura roja cubrió todo el lugar cegando a todos por unos segundos, en los cuales Universe recuperó un poco de su energía y logró liberarse de la columna de roca en la que fue atrapada. Yukai alzó su mano izquierda y un rayo bajó del cielo para cubrir su cuerpo.-

-"MERIKT SHIERG".- Su mano izquierda apuntó hacia Seiya salió de su mano a una velocidad increíble, Sailor Universe hábilmente se apresuró para interponerse entre ellos. El rayo dio de lleno en su cuerpo, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.-

-"¡Saori!...."- La Sailor se desvaneció en el suelo inconsciente frente a Seiya, algo que lo hizo enfurecerse.-

-_"Utiliza tus poderes, llegó el momento en el que tienes que descubrir tu verdadero poder interior"_.- Una conocida voz hizo eco en su mente.-

-_"¿Quién es?... ¿Mi verdadero poder?... espero que sea cierto... porque no me queda nada más por hacer"_.-Seiya decidió escuchar el consejo. Aun cubierto por el resplandor del Cetro Oscuro miró con ira hacia Yukai.- _"Espero que funcione".- _Alzó su mano derecha y apuntó hacia Yukai quien inmediatamente se puso en guardia.- "

"¡ESTRELLA DE LUCHA ESTELAR!".- Los ojos del Fénix se iluminaron, un fuerte rayo de energía azul en forma de estrella salió de la mano de Seiya y fue rodeado por la silueta del Fénix, Yukai puso un campo de fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, pero el ataque de Seiya logró eliminarlo, dando de lleno en el cuerpo de la guardiana. Seiya aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Universe.-

-"Tahska diunte feridekwa... ¡YUKA!" No podrás detenerme... ¡TIERRA!.- El símbolo de su pecho comenzó a brillar en el momento en el que la tierra comenzó a temblar mientras levantaba otras columnas de roca.-

-"¡PODER OSCURO!".- Falcon se colocó a lado de Seiya y atacó a Yukai para luego desenvainar su espada y comenzar a cortar todas las columnas de rocas que se lanzaban hacia ellos.- "Rolkdiwat dericknte kam gordentk, ferlnte za li konteshki kam tashkiunte gorenti derlkernt li kontelkwa, waderiknte dels gonk kuriwa za desh tashka gernte dokwashen". Será mejor que regreses, dile a tu señora que nunca podrá obtener la victoria, aunque las haya despertado a ustedes, no nos vencerán.- Yukai sonrió son sarcasmo.-

-"Diumde dor kiu do torimle shu germte diwa rushder diwent rognte diwa shu kolshinte geinikwa, jajaja..."Esto apenas es el principio de lo que será la peor de sus condenas, jajaja.- Yukai desapareció del lugar.-

El Cetro Oscuro se separó de la mano de Seiya y regresó a su forma de Ave de fuego introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Universe perdiendo su transformación. Su padre enfundó su espada y se acercó a ella. Seiya aún lucía sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar y al recordar esa extraña voz que se le hacía tan familiar; miró sus manos fijamente, seguía sintiendo ese poder inmenso que siempre sentía cuando estaba junto al Cetro Oscuro, sentía como si sus poderes aumentaran, pero esta vez, era diferente... era como si un nuevo poder naciera en él.

-"Seiya..."- La voz del Rey de Thaud le sacó de sus pensamientos.-"Tenemos que irnos, Saori está muy débil, será mejor ir con los demás".-

Seiya se acercó a ellos y observó el rostro de la chica. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia Saori. Falcon observaba atentamente los movimientos del chico. Seiya por su parte acarició el rostro de la joven, después tomó su mano izquierda y para asombro de Falcon, el cuerpo de Saori comenzó a iluminarse por unos segundos. Lentamente Saori abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Seiya. Sonrió.

-"Gracias..."-

-"No fue nada, al contrario, gracias a ti... tú me salvaste... de nuevo".-

-"No fue nada".- Ambos sonrieron.-

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Si papá... lo siento... no pude hacerle frente a Yukai".- Falcon sonrió.-

-"Descuida, ya habrá tiempo de prepararse, ahora por lo pronto tenemos que irnos".- Falcon y Seiya auxiliaron a Saori para que se levantara.- "Muchas gracias Seiya, lo que hiciste hace un momento, fue sorprendente".-

-"Lo sé, aún no puedo explicármelo a mí mismo".-

-Tienes que aprender a confiar más en ti.- Falcon y Seiya se sonrieron mutuamente. Una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo de Saori al mirar a Seiya algo que le confundió y que tenía que averiguar.-

***

**Templo Hikawa...**

-"Seiya ya se tardó, odio que se comporte así".-

-"Tranquilo Taiki, no debe de tardar".- Lita pudo una mano en su hombro derecho.-

-"Amor, no te preocupes, además el señor Nishimura ni Seren han llegado, aun es temprano".-

-_"Espero que Seren se encuentre bien"_.-

-"¿Darien ocurre algo?"-

-"No nada Mina, solo pensaba".- Sharian y Mina le miraron preocupadas.-

-"Hay algo que me preocupa".-

-"¿Qué sucede Rei?"-

-"Hace unos momentos el espejo de nuestro templo comenzó a moverse una vez más, consulte al fuego sagrado y me mostró algunas imágenes que no pude observar muy bien... y eso me preocupa".-

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, mi espejo también ha mostrado diferentes imágenes de destrucción, pero no se que pueda ser".-

-"¿Creen que pueda estar relacionado con nuestra partida?"-

-"Espero que no Amy".- Michiru miró con preocupación a Haruka.-

-"Si algo grave llegara a pasar en su ausencia, les prometo que inmediatamente se los haré saber".-

-"Setsuna, ¿entonces no vas a venir con nosotros?"-

-"No Yaten, yo me encargaré junto con Luna, Artemis y Molly de proteger este planeta en su ausencia, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarlo totalmente desprotegido".-

-"Aún así, no creo que eso sea suficiente".-

-"Haruka..."-

-"Tiene razón Michiru…"- Todos voltearon hacia Hoshimi, Saori y Seiya, quien frunció su mirada al ver al príncipe de la Tierra. Darien por su parte, prefirió mirar a Seren... pero algo llamo su atención... sus ojos... estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella la mirada de Serena... no se explicaba el porqué habían adquirido ese color, además había algo más en ella que la hacía verse un poco extraña y que tenía que averiguar.- "Se que no será suficiente, pero ellos no serán los únicos que estén al pendiente, confíen en mí por favor".-

-"Claro que lo hacemos majestad".- Hotaru sonrió.-

-"Gracias Hotaru, les doy mi palabra de que no se van a arrepentir, al contrario, quiero que estén seguros de que la ayuda que les brindo, es algo que les servirá de mucho. ¿Están listos?"- Todos asienten.- "Perfecto, recuerden no tienen de que preocuparse, durante el tiempo en el que estén en mi Planeta, nadie en la Tierra podrá recordarlos a excepción de los presentes que permanezcan aquí, inmediatamente regresemos todo volverá a la normalidad, de esa manera, nadie tendrá problema alguno... Darien..."-

-"¿Si?"-

-"Antes de irnos, quiero devolverte algo que te habían arrebatado".- Darien miró con confusión al monarca. Falcon extendió sus manos haciendo aparecer el Cristal que decoraba su frente, de la nada cuatro piedras se materializaron frente al Príncipe de la Tierra.- "Todas las cosas pertenecen a un lugar…"- Sharian extendió los brazos hacia Amy quien la tomó para dejar libre a Darien. Las cuatro piedras comenzaron a desintegrarse dibujando en el aire la silueta de cuatro personas que poco a poco fueron haciéndose más visibles.-

-"Pero..."- Amy se sorprendió.-

-"No puede ser…"- Rei soltó la mano de Nicolás sin dar crédito a lo que veía.-

-"Son ellos..."- Susurró Mina.-

-"¿Ellos quienes?"- Preguntó Taiki, Haruka y Michiru se vieron entre sí. Las cuatro figuras miraron a un sorprendido Príncipe y se inclinaron ante él.-

-"Príncipe Endymion…"- El Hombre más alto de larga cabellera blanca fue el primero en saludar.-

-"Los Generales del Negaverso…"- Molly se sonrojó un poco.-

-"Antiguos miembros de la Corte del Príncipe de la Tierra".- Artemis miró preocupado a Luna.-

-"Es un placer volver a verlo Alteza Real".- Neflyte se incorporó.-

-"Le prometimos que las cosas volverían a la normalidad".-

-"Y hoy estamos aquí para cumplir nuestro deber y proteger este Planeta".-

-"Malachite... Neflyte... Jedite... Zoycite... pero..."- Darien miró a Hoshimi sin entender.-

-"Es el momento de poner las cosas en su lugar".- Hoshimi sonrió.-

*******

"…_**Y es que el tiempo me ha engañado,**_

_**Y pasa lento frente a mí,**_

_**Porque mi alma se ha negado,**_

_**A seguir viviendo así.**_

_**Porque juro que te amo,**_

_**Aunque esté lejos de ti…"**_

"…_**Aunque este lejos de ti…"**_

*******

**Canciones:**

"**Juro que te amo" / David Bisbal.**

"**Vives en mí" /Benny Ibarra.**

"**¿Y si fuera ella?" / Alejandro Sanz.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen,... :S..... de verdad que siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, espero que acepten mis más sinceras disculpas. Sucede que días después de haber publicado el capítulo 36 salí de viaje a disfrutar mis últimos días de vacaciones y no tenía tiempo de escribir, luego el día de regreso a clases llegó y el Semestre de mi carrera comenzó cargadito de trabajo T_T... y me es casi imposible escribir entre semana :S... ni modo, los días de fiesta terminaron y ahora hay que darle duro a las clases en la Universidad. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero no ausentarme nuevamente por tanto tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado su review y sus mails, incluyendo los que me apuraban para actualizar jejeje ^^U, lo siento ALEJANDRA, disculpa el haberme ausentado pero ya me encontraste jejeje.

Pasando a la sección de Preguntas y respuestas... veamos.

_-¿Quien es el nuevo amigo de Sammy?..._ pronto lo averiguarán, solo puedo decir que es un personaje muy importante de la historia, alguien que tiene la misión de devolverle las esperanzas a dos de nuestros protagonistas ^^... (creo que los deje igual :p jejeje).

_-El misterio de ¿Quién es Sharian?..._ jejeje... hay algunas afirmaciones muy divertidas al respecto jejeje... de igual manera puedo decir que pronto lo sabrán... no se desesperen ^^U.

_-BEAUTIFUL NIGHT..._ lo que me dices sobre las predicciones de la niña vidente que salió en el capítulo 15 (Saki la niña invidente), son correctas, lo que ella intentaba era preparar a las Sailors de la llegada de las Guardianas Espirituales.

_-¿De dónde saqué la lengua Kalifshte?..._ pues es una invención más de su servidora ;)... algo que nació el mismo día en que nació el personaje de Saori Kashidy.

-_¿Por qué Seiya actúa así con Seren?... _mmmmm... yo creo que eso podrán descubrirlo conforme avance la historia, siento que sería mejor que ustedes lo descubrieran a que yo se los explique... pero Seiya nos va a dar muchas sorpresas.

Luego contesto las demás....

Ah!... tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones (incluyendo el título de este capítulo) para no dejar ningún cabo suelto... me gusta que las cosas tengan una razón y que no solo aparezcan de la nada, espero no les cause muchos problemas ^^U.

Ojalá que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, estaré esperando su review o su mail, como gusten ^^.

**Agosto 20 del 2003'.**

**Segunda Edición: Domingo 24 de Mayo 2009'. 7:23 Hrs.**

**Tercera Edición: Sábado 10 de Abril del 2010'. 05:48 hrs.**

P.D. Moonlight, no tienes nada que agradecer, no me cuesta nada hacerla de "editora" en tu fic jajaja :p... estamos para ayudarnos, cuando se te ofrezca ya sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda ^^... felicidades por tu fic.


	40. SUBF38: Disturbios

-"Pero...- Amy se sorprendió".-  
-"No puede ser".- Rei soltó la mano de Nicolás sin dar crédito a lo que veía.-  
-"Son ellos..."-Murmuró Lita.-  
-"¿Ellos quienes?"- Preguntó Taiki, Haruka y Michiru se vieron entre sí. Las cuatro figuras miraron a un sorprendido Príncipe y se inclinaron ante él.-  
-"Príncipe Endymion".- El Hombre más alto de larga cabellera blanca fue el primero en saludar.-  
-"Los Generales del Negaverso".- Molly se sonrojó un poco.-  
-"Antiguos miembros de la Corte del Príncipe de la Tierra".- Artemis miró preocupado a Luna.-  
-"Es un placer volver a verlo Alteza Real".- Neflyte se incorporó.-  
-"Le prometimos que las cosas volverían a la normalidad".-  
-"Y hoy estamos aquí para cumplir nuestro deber y proteger este Planeta".-  
-"Malachite... Neflyte... Jedite... Zoycite... pero..."- Darien miró a Hoshimi sin entender.-  
-"Es el momento de poner las cosas en su lugar".- Hoshimi sonrió.-

**-38-**  
**SANJYUHACHI**  
**"DISTURBIOS"**

-"Imagine que te sentirías un poco intranquilo al dejar a tu planeta solo, así que me tomé la libertad de traer de nuevo a tus Generales para que colaboraran con nosotros".-  
-"No después de lo que le hicieron a este planeta".- Lita se puso en guardia inmediatamente al frente de Darien, Rei se alineó con ella.-  
-"¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de que podemos confiar en ellos?"- Amy dejó a Sharian en brazos de Taiki y se colocó entre Lita y Rei, Nicholas y Taiki fruncieron su mirada, sobre todo Taiki que no conocía esa faceta tan desconfiada de su novia.-  
-"Sentimos mucho todo el daño que hemos causado".- Neflyte se acercó a Lita.-  
-"Créannos por favor, no estuvo en nuestras manos".- Zoycite se colocó frente a Amy.-  
-"No es tan fácil".- Jedite sonrió a las palabras de Rei.-  
-"Se nota que no han cambiado en nada... No tenemos porqué engañarlas, además... no podríamos hacerlo... ¿O sí Sailor Mercury?".- El acercamiento de Zoycite no le gustó en nada a Taiki que de no haber sido porque Mina le cortó el paso al acercarse a ellos, ya habría ido por SU novia. Mina se colocó entre Lita y Amy frente a Malachite, quedando Inner Senshies y Generales frente a frente.-  
-"No... No podrían hacerlo..."- Malachite y Mina compartieron miradas en silencio durante algunos segundos, en los cuales Yaten sentía que comenzaba a hacer más calor que de costumbre.-"Antes tendrán que dar un par de explicaciones".- Malachite dio un paso al frente acercándose a la líder de la Inner Senshies.-  
-"Todas las que necesiten... Lamentamos mucho todo el daño que ocasionamos cuando fuimos parte del Negaverso, pero les aseguro que estamos muy arrepentidos y dispuestos a dar todo con el propósito de proteger a la Tierra, a nuestro Príncipe y al Futuro".- Darien se acercó a las chicas y puso una mano en el hombro derecho de Malachite.-  
-"No es necesario".-  
-"Pero Darien..."-  
-"Mina... conozco bien a mis amigos, ellos no actuaron por voluntad propia... y como dice el Rey Falcon, cada cosa pertenece a un lugar... y ellos pertenecen aquí".- Mina aún sin estar de acuerdo dió un paso hacia atrás mientras Hoshimi se acercaba a ellos.-  
-"Muchas gracias por su comprensión Majestad".-  
-"No es nada... siempre esperé que por lo menos algunas cosas regresaran a la normalidad".- Darien sonrió a sus antiguos amigos. Amy y Mina se miraron entre sí y después miraron hacia Saori.-  
-"Ya no sólo estarán Setsuna, Molly, Luna y Artemis; ahora contarás con la vigilancia de tus Generales, como debe ser".- Darien sonrió nuevamente.-  
-"Se lo agradezco majestad".- Hoshimi dirigió su mirada hacia las Sailors.-  
-"Lamento no haberlo consultado antes con ustedes, lo hice para que tuvieran un poco más de tranquilidad".-  
-"No se preocupe majestad... Sabemos que podemos confiar en usted".- Michiru y Haruka se miraron entre sí después de las palabras de Hotaru.-  
-"Creo que todos se conocen..."-  
-"No a todos".- Jedite y Zoycite observaron detenidamente a los hermanos Kou, Neflyte y Malachite fruncieron su mirada al ver a Seiya junto a Saori.-  
-"Permítanme presentarles a mi hija... Saori Kashidy o Sailor Universe, Guardiana del Cristal Makrán".- Los Generales miraron con una sonrisa a la chica.-  
-"Mucho gusto Alteza".- Jedite se acercó a Saori y se inclinó ante ella.-  
-"Es un placer conocerla".- Zoycite imitó el movimiento de Jedite.-  
-"A sus pies, Alteza Real".- Neflyte hizo una respetuosa reverencia. Malachite se acercó a ella y tomó su mano derecha y depositó un beso en ella.-  
-"Gusto en conocerla, Princesa".- Saori lo miró extrañada, un sentimiento nostálgico, cuya procedencia sabía perfectamente se apoderó de su pecho. Por su parte Darien se confundió, era extraño esa clase de saludos en Malachite, sobre todo al recordar que ese tipo de cortesías solo las tenía con su Madre y Serenity en el pasado.-  
-"El gusto es mío Generales".- Malachite sonrió con afecto para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el chico que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Saori, de inmediato su sonrisa desapareció.-  
-"¿Nos conocemos?..."-  
-"No lo creo..."- Taiki y Yaten se acercaron a su hermano.-  
-"Ellos son amigos... Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou".- Mencionó Hoshimi.-  
-"Así que tu eres Seiya Kou..."- Seiya frunció su mirada.-  
-"¿Es que ya nos habían presentado antes?".- Yaten retó con su mirada a Malachite.-  
-"Afortunadamente... Ya lo han hecho".- Comentó Neflyte con un poco de sarcasmo, que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los hermanos Kou.-  
-"Con que son amigos..."- Murmuró Jedite.-  
-"Es ese caso, parece que nos vamos a entender muy bien... ¿cierto?"- Seiya y Malachite se miraron con mucha seriedad.-  
-"Es lo menos que podríamos hacer si es que vamos a trabajar juntos".- Neflyte les dio la espalda. Algo de tensión comenzó a surgir en el lugar, el monarca de Thaud se dio cuenta y quiso intervenir, solo que Zoycite tomó la delantera.-  
-"Sailor Star Lights, ¿cierto?... Vaya sorpresa".- Se cursó de brazos mientras sonreía con ironía.-  
-"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"- Taiki le miró un poco sobre saltado al igual que Yaten, Seiya y Malachite seguían fulminándose con la mirada, por algún motivo oculto a Seiya no le agradaba mucho el General Mayor y no hacía falta ser muy observadores para darse cuenta de ello.-  
-"Agghh..."- Saori se dejó caer de rodillas mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho.- "Este dolor... es...".- Darien le miró con preocupación y se acercó a ella al igual que Fálcon, Seiya inmediatamente se inclinó a su altura.-  
-"Saori..."- El dolor en el pecho de la chica era muy fuerte, Malachite miró a Neflyte con sospecha.- "Saori..."- Seiya retiró el cabello del rostro de la chica, y después tomó su mano derecha. Sorpresivamente en su pecho se hizo presente el mismo dolor que sentía Saori, el toque con su mano provocó una especie de enlace extraño que jamás había experimentado, mientras que para Saori, fue un consuelo a su dolor, pues gracias al toque de Seiya, el dolor bajó de intensidad. Seiya y Saori una vez más cruzaron sus miradas sin saber exactamente que decir.- "¿Te sientes mejor?"- Saori asintió.-  
-"Gracias... ¿qué fue lo que...?"-  
-"Saori... ¿qué sucedió?"- Hoshimi se colocó a su lado visiblemente preocupado; Seiya ayudó a Saori ponerse en pie mientras ambos permanecían viéndose entre sí y Seiya sostenía su mano.-  
-"Me alegro de haber estado a tu lado..."- Seiya le dedicó una sonrisa franca, Saori parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.-  
-"Comienzo a alegrarme yo también…".- Saori retiró delicadamente su mano del agarre de Seiya y volteó a mirar a su padre.- "Ya me siento mejor, no te preocupes... Solo fue un dolor sin importancia".-  
-"¿Estás segura?"- Seiya frunció su mirada.-  
-"Si Majestad, descuide".- Saori evadió la mirada de Darien, la cual se cruzó con la de Seiya por un par de segundos.- "Padre, será mejor que nos vayamos".- Hoshimi asintió.- "Yo los llevaré".-  
-"Si me lo permite Rey Fálcon…".-  
-"¿Qué sucede Malachite?"-  
-"Nos han pedido…"- Setsuna tomó el hombro derecho del General interrumpiéndolo.-  
-"Yo se los diré…"-  
-"¿Ocurre algo Setsuna?"- Cuestionó Darien. Setsuna asintió y les miro fijamente tanto a él como a Hoshimi.-  
-"Creo que ha habido un cambio de planes".- Saori frunció su mirada.- "Ocurrió un temblor en la puerta del tiempo, alguien que no pertenece a esta época la ha cruzado y no estoy segura de los cambios que esto vaya o haya provocado en el Futuro".- Malachite le miró con un poco de sorpresa mientras los otros Generales se miraban sin entender una sola palabra de la Sailor.-  
-"¿De quién se trata?"- Preguntó Hoshimi.-  
-"¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada al respecto?"- Indagó Haruka un poco alterada.-  
-"Mi espejo no me ha revelado nada".- Murmuró Michiru pensativa y centró su mirada en Rei.-  
-"Yo tampoco he notado nada extraño, las visiones que el Fuego Sagrado me ha dado no han cambiado".-  
-"Setsuna…"- Le llamó Darien para que continuara.-  
-"No se de quien pueda tratarse aún".- Miró a Malachite con un aire de complicidad que no pasó desapercibido por Hoshimi, Haruka y Saori.- "Solo tengo la certeza de que es alguien con una poderosa energía que aún no me revela su origen. Y con el enfrentamiento que Sailor Universe a tenido con una de las Guardianas Espirituales, considero que lo más prudente es esperar hasta conocer las consecuencias de ambos sucesos".- Todos se miraron sin comprender la nueva postura e la Sailor.- "Se que les resulta un tanto abrupto que les pida que retrasen su viaje, pero no me gustaría arriesgar la que podría ser nuestra única ventaja sobre el enemigo, les ruego que por favor me den un tiempo para tener la certeza de a que nos estamos exponiendo con su partida".- Darien bajó el rostro pensativo.-  
-"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo al respecto?"- Los Generales se miraron entre sí no muy seguros de que responderle al monarca de Thaud. Malachite nuevamente tomó la palabra. No sin antes mirar a Setsuna.-  
-"He… Se nos ha dicho que han ocurrido diversos cambios en la línea del tiempo pero nada en concreto, aunque apoyamos la recomendación de Sailor Plut, por lo menos hasta que podamos averiguar más al respecto.- Hoshimi nuevamente miró a Setsuna no muy convencido de lo que había escuchado. De igual forma Saori comenzó a notar que había algo en la Sailor del Tiempo que se le hacía un tanto curioso y que levantaba una sospecha muy grande, por lo que decidió ocupar un poco de su poder mental para descubrir la parte de la información que les faltaba por conocer y agudizando su mirada intentó penetrar la mente de la Sailor, sin embargo Sharian, que no le perdía de vista, se lo impidió capturando la atención de todos cuando al cerrar sus ojos un ligero resplandor rodeó su pequeño cuerpo mientras utilizaba su energía para contrarrestar el lazo mental de la Sailor de la oscuridad.-  
-"¡Sharian!"- Exclamó Darien y corrió a tomarla de brazos de Taiki.-  
-"¿Está liberando energía?"-  
-"Eso parece Luna…"- Le respondió Artemis.-  
-"Ese poder…"  
-"Se parece mucho al de…" Mina y Amy se miraron entre sí.-  
-"¿Qué está haciendo?"- Haruka le miraba con mucha intriga. Setsuna reaccionó a lo que estaba sucediendo, primero miró con sorpresa a la bebé y por acto reflejo correspondió a la mirada de Saori, quien al verse descubierta opto por desistir en su lazo mental y enfocó su atención en la bebé que poco a poco disminuyó su energía hasta desvanecerse por completo en brazos de Darien.-  
-"Es increíble… Su energía es idéntica a la de…"- Haruka miró con asombro a Setsuna y ésta asintió. Darien por su parte no podía salir de su asombro, había sentido lo mismo que Hotaru, Amy y Mina, pero aún así no podía dejarse llevar por algo que no concebía posible.-  
-"¿De quién están hablando?"- Preguntó Yaten, Haruka y Michiru bajaron el rostro entendiendo a la perfección las sospechas de todos.-  
-"Pero no significa que se trate de la misma persona Hotaru… No después de lo que sucedió."- Amy, Mina y Hotaru bajaron el rostro.-  
-"¿Alguien podría explicarnos que fue todo eso?"- Cuestionó Taiki.  
-Sharian… Despierta… Princesa…- Darien intentaba hacerla reaccionar Saori y Setsuna se acercaron a Darien y a la pequeña. Saori puso frunció el ceño y colocó su mano derecha a la altura de la frente de Sharian sin tocarla.-  
-"Tranquilo, solo está dormida… Su mente está en blanco pero no hay razón para preocuparse, sólo se desmayo por la energía que empleó".- Darien le miró fijamente.-  
-"Gracias…"- Saori solo asintió.-  
-"Quizá esto también tengamos que investigarlo"-Intervino Setsuna.-"Le ruego que no sea tan desconfiada Princesa Saori, le aseguro que todo esto es para su mayor seguridad y nada más"-  
-"Esta bien".- Se alejó de ellos para acercarse a Hoshimi y Seiya.-  
-"Solo espero que no sea un largo retraso Setsuna, te recuerdo que la razón por la cual debemos partir no puede esperar mucho tiempo".- Indicó Hoshimi.-  
-"Lo sé a la perfección, te doy mi palabra de que no será más tiempo del necesario"-  
-"En ese caso, creo que todos podemos volver a nuestras actividades normales, pero por favor, les pido que estén atentos a mi llamado para partir cuanto antes".- Todos asintieron. Malachite se acercó a Mina y Amy.-  
-"Quisiera hablar un momento a solas con ambas".- Mina le miró fijamente.-  
-"Esta bien, creo que hay muchas cosas que poner en claro".- Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre sí, había algo raro en todo esto que no les permitía pensar con claridad y mucho menos estar tranquilos ante la presencia de los Generales.-  
-"Mientras tanto, me gustaría hablar con ustedes también, ¿podrían acompañarme?"-  
-Como usted ordene majestad, Malachite nos alcanzará en un momento.- Dijo Neflyte. Darien por su parte asintió con un poco de extrañeza.-  
-"Luna, Artemis, ¿vienen con nosotros?".-  
-"Eh si Darien"- Artemis rodeó la cintura de Luna con su brazo derecho y se acercaron a él.-  
-"Estaremos en contacto"- Hoshimi asintió. Darien dedicó una última mirada llena de interrogantes a Saori quien solo bajó el rostro para evitarle. Posteriormente y junto con Luna, Artemis y Sharian en brazos, abandonaron el lugar.-  
-"Nosotros estaremos en el Templo de mi abuelo".- Indicó Rei refiriéndose a Nicholas, Lita y a ella.-  
-"¿Nos alcanzarán después, Mina?"-  
-"De acuerdo.- Miró a Malachite.- Creo que también es conveniente que hablemos todos, eso incluye a las chicas".-  
-"Te doy mi palabra, Sailor Venus".- Sonrió, Yaten frunció su mirada.-

-"Entonces me retiro, estaré a sus órdenes Majestad"- Hoshimi asintió Molly y Neflyte cruzaron sus miradas por un par de segundos hasta que Molly se marchó.-

-"Será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos también".-  
-"Descuide majestad, estaremos al pendiente del llamado".-  
-"Haruka, Michiru se los agradezco"-  
-"No tiene por qué darlas"- Hotaru le sonrió y junto con las demás abandonaron el lugar.-  
-"Yo me retiro también, los mantendré al tanto".- Setsuna se desvaneció ante la mirada de todos.-  
-"Bueno, chicos, en vista de lo que acaba de ocurrir, creo que sería bueno acudir a la entrevista pendiente, así que en marcha."- Hoshimi y Saori se adelantaron un poco pero ninguno de los hermanos Kou se movió un centímetro. Yaten y Mina no dejaban de mirarse hasta que él frunció su mirada y optó por retirarse junto con Seiya que tampoco abandonaba su postura de sospecha.-  
-"¿Quieres que te espere?"-  
-"No es necesario, además ustedes tienen que trabajar y no sé a qué hora me desocupe, pero no te preocupes estaré bien".-  
-"Entonces te llamo después".- Amy asintió y abrazo con fuerza a Taiki, quien acercó sus labios a su oído.-  
-"Cuídate mucho por favor, te amo".- Amy sonrió.-  
-"Lo haré…"- Taiki besó su frente y alcanzó a sus hermanos. Ahora Mina, Amy y Malachite quedaron a solas y con una atmósfera nada placentera flotando a su alrededor.-

* * *

**Departamento de Darien…**  
-Entonces, ¿ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos?- Fingió Jedite. Sin embargo, Darien lo notó muy bien.-  
-Amigos, creo que no tiene caso hablar de algo que perfectamente sé ya saben.- Los generales se miraron entre sí.- Mejor díganme ¿Qué es lo que Malachite tenía que decirles a Mina y Amy con tanta urgencia? ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo conocen al Rey Fálcon?-  
Neflyte respiró profundo, miró por última vez a sus compañeros y enfrentó el interrogatorio de Darien ante las miradas de Artemis y Luna quien sostenía a una Sharian adormilada.  
-Majestad, se que evidentemente no podemos ocultarle las cosas, y que hay muchos cuestionamientos en su mente sobre lo que está sucediendo pero, debo ofrecerle una disculpa ya que, ninguno de nosotros podemos decirle más allá de lo que está permitido, por el bien de todos.- Darien frunció su mirada.-  
-Neflyte…- Le llamó Artemis.- Sé perfectamente que no debería meterme en su conversación pero, creo que a estas alturas, con lo que está sucediendo, no es conveniente tener secretos entre nosotros. Tenemos la sospecha de que tanto ustedes como Setsuna saben muchas cosas que podrían ayudarnos a enfrentar al enemigo pero no entendemos por qué no son totalmente honestos con nosotros.-  
-Artemis… Tranquilízate por favor.-  
-Tiene razón al estar así Luna. Sin embargo, ustedes como guardianes de la Familia Real de la Luna, saben de sobra que hay cosas que simplemente no están en nuestras manos revelar. En nuestro caso, no podemos alterar su mente con información que no corresponda a su tiempo o realidad, suficiente ha sido con que el verdadero pasado haya sido revelado, no podemos ser los causantes de más variantes en el tiempo.-  
Darien dio un sorbo más a la taza de café que tenía en las manos, muy pensativo. Sabía que Neflyte tenía razón, pero no iba a descansar hasta que todas sus dudas fueran despejadas, suficiente era ya con haber recordado su verdadero pasado y saber que no podría disfrutar de sus recuerdos con Serena, algo tan maravilloso, íntimo y que tanto les unía, no podría dejar de ser solo un recuerdo, lo que ahora ella era para él también.  
-"Príncipe Endymion…"- Llamó su atención Zoycite.- "Lo único que queremos además de protegerlo a usted y a nuestro planeta es recuperar la confianza de todos ustedes en nosotros, es algo clave para enfrentar al enemigo, tanto las Sailors como nosotros debemos estar lo más unidos posibles. Todo lo que usted se pregunta se irá revelando en el momento preciso".-  
-"Y si queremos que todo salga bien, debemos ser cuidadosos con lo que hacemos y decimos. Lo único que podemos informarle es que estuvimos en un lugar atemporal donde fuimos reincorporados a nuestros cuerpos y conciencias verdaderas, donde existe la ayuda que necesitaremos para ganar esta batalla y hacerle frente a nuestros peores miedos".- Intervino Jedite.-  
-"Y tampoco culpen a Sailor Plut, ella tiene más responsabilidades en sus hombros que nosotros con cada palabra que sale de su boca. No es nada fácil su postura".- Solicitó Neflyte.  
Darien, Artemis y Luna miraban con intensidad a los generales, ansiaban que sea cual fuera lo que supieran, pudieran revelarlo de una vez por todas, aunque los guardianes lunares comprendían a la perfección sus palabras, para ellos tampoco es nada sencillo ocultar que Serena realmente estaba con vida, por lo que decidieron desistir de sus investigaciones.  
-Puedo entenderlos chicos, al igual que a ustedes Luna y Artemis, entiendo que inclusive me estén ocultando algo muy importante, sé perfectamente que la discreción es una de las principales cualidades que los Guardianes como ustedes deben tener, es solo que…"- Pasó su mano derecha por su cabellera como un gesto de frustración.- "Toda esta situación, está acabando con toda mi fortaleza, mi paciencia y me siento sumamente agotado…"- Los Generales se vieron entre sí.  
-"¿Por qué no aprovechas un poco para descansar Darien? Duerme un poco, te va a caer muy bien…"- Darien miró a Luna fijamente y sonrió.-  
-"Gracias Luna, quizá tengas razón… Han sucedido tantas cosas que no me vendría nada mal descansar un poco".-  
-"Nosotros cuidaremos de Sharian no te preocupes, descansa".-  
-"Te tomaré la palabra Artemis".- Se levantó de su sillón.- "Por favor, siéntanse cómodos, en casa, me da mucho gusto tenerlos de vuelta chicos".- Y sin más tomó camino hacia su habitación seguido de las miradas de todos los presentes, no pudieron evitar que un sentimiento de impotencia los rodeara, no era nada agradable ver al Príncipe de la Tierra en esa situación.  
Darien cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó un poco sobre la puerta de su habitación cabizbajo. Recordó a Seren cuando se refirió a ella misma como Saori, la dureza de mirada, la energía negativa que de inmediato emanó de ella cuando cambió su ropa por su fuku. La mirada tan distante que de pronto ella le brindó en el tiempo en que estuvieron reunidos con todos esperando partir de la Tierra, la forma en que Malachite se dirigió a ella, tantas cosas abrumaron su mente y no podía olvidar, tantas cosas que impedían que la paz yaciera en su corazón.  
-"Seren… ¿Qué es lo que está por venir?"-

* * *

**Departamento de los Three Lights…**  
-Se quedó dormida. Está exhausta.- Yaten cerró la puerta de la habitación de Seren y Seiya tras de sí, Taiki le esperaba en el pasillo mientras que el Señor Nishimura hacía unas llamadas para organizar el evento que tenían más tarde en la Televisora Vía Láctea.  
-"¿En qué tanto piensas?"- Yaten se acercó a su hermano antes de responderle.  
-"En Seren… O más bien en Saori… Es tan grande el cambio en la convivencia con ella cuando alguna de las dos hace sobresalir su personalidad… La verdad me resulta muy complicado convivir con Saori…"-  
-"Bueno a ella no la conocemos tan bien como a Serena, incluso aun estando Saori presente, es ella la que le da vida a Seren. Me parece que el único que realmente puede entender esa dualidad es Seiya".-  
-"Quizá a eso se deba…"- Murmuró.  
-"Pensé que solo yo lo había notado…"- Yaten le miró con una pequeña sonrisa a medias.  
-"Y yo que había sido mi imaginación…"-  
-"No no lo fue… Y sospecho que el Maestro Fálcon sospecha algo también".-  
-"Probablemente Taiki… Y es que el solo pensar que la energía de Seiya se haya incrementado de esa forma…"-  
-"Pero no solo fue eso"-  
-"¿A qué te refieres?"-  
-"Cuando llegó junto a Saori, me hizo dudar en que solo haya sido eso…"-  
-"¿Quieres decir que de alguna forma el poder de ambos se mezcló?"- Taiki asintió.-  
-"Y lo que más me intriga es lo que tuvo que suceder para que Seiya tenga el control total sobre su energía y la de Saori…"- Yaten le miró con un poco de asombro.-  
-"O más bien, ¿qué es lo que los involucra tanto para que sus poderes puedan unirse de esa forma?"- Taiki le miró fijamente.  
-"La respuesta a esas preguntas sería su origen…"- Pronunció Hoshimi mientras cerraba su móvil y lo guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su saco, llamando la atención de los hermanos Kou.- "Pero sería difícil de explicar hasta para mí en estos momentos, además creo que tampoco es el momento, Seiya está por llegar y necesitamos organizarnos para su presentación dentro de dos horas".- Los hermanos se acercaron a él y llegaron a la sala de estar.-  
-"Sinceramente no creo que ese compromiso sea más importante que…"-  
-"En absoluto Taiki… Pero no es el momento de hablar de ello, antes tendría yo que investigar más a fondo la situación también, no me quiero adelantar a darles un argumento que no sea real en esto que es tan delicado".-  
-"¿Para su hija?"- Preguntó Yaten.-  
-"Para todos en realidad…"- La puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar a Seiya quien sin mirar a nadie y con suma seriedad cerró la puerta para después mirarlos fijamente.  
-"Extrañamente Kwon no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, supongo que debo agradecérselo a usted"-  
-"Era más sencillo que revelar el porqué termino esperándote cerca de 3 horas varada en un parque esperando que regresaras de una emergencia como le dijiste"- Respondió Hoshimi sonriendo.-  
-"No supe que decirle, lo único que quería, era llegar cuanto antes con su hija…"-  
-"Y te lo agradezco… Si no hubieras llegado antes…"- Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre sí.-  
-"Si me hubiera tardado más en llegar Saori hubiera aumentado el nivel de su energía para poder vencer a esa mujer de alguna forma, estoy seguro…"- Hoshimi bajo el rostro.-  
-"En el mejor de los escenarios sí…"-  
-"¿Por qué lo dice majestad?"-  
-"Porque cuando yo me di cuenta de que algo ocurría con ella Taiki, no fue precisamente porque haya sentido la energía de Yukai…".- Seiya frunció su mirada.- "Fue porque, por un par de segundos sentí que la vida de mi hija corría peligro… Su energía se estaba desplomando lo que sería una catástrofe para todos, no puedo permitir que pierda el dominio de sí misma, si eso ocurriera…"- Los hermanos Kou le miraban con intriga.-"Y cuando llegué lo primero que noté fue un poder emanando de algún punto del lugar del enfrentamiento que de alguna forma… Fortaleció la energía de Saori".- Hoshimi miró a Seiya fijamente.- "Te agradezco que hayas estado ahí…"- Seiya al igual que sus hermanos, notaron el cambio de conversación, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada al respecto.  
-"Ella ha hecho lo mismo por mí, además no podría permitir que le hicieran más daño… Algo me lo impide… Y ni yo estoy tan seguro de saber que es… A propósito, ¿Dónde…?"-  
-"Descansando en su habitación".- Intervino Yaten.- "Al parecer el enfrentamiento la debilitó mucho, solo fue cuestión de que se recostara para quedarse profundamente dormida".- Seiya solo miró hacia el pasillo que conducía a su habitación y en silencio se dirigió hacia allá ante la atenta mirada de todos.-  
-"Seiya…"- El joven detuvo sus pasos sin mirar a Hoshimi quien decidió guardar su mensaje original para un mejor momento.-"Nos vamos en una hora, díselo a Seren también por favor…"-  
-"Esta bien… Pero me gustaría también que más tarde me dijera lo que no puede decirme ahora..."- Sus hermanos se miraron entre sí confundidos y Hoshimi solo frunció su frente. Mientras Seiya reanudaba sus pasos hacia su habitación-

-"¿Y bien, de que querías hablar?"- Malachite se acercó a Mina sin perder de vista sus ojos, su rostro.

Amy al observar la forma en que el General no perdía detalle del rostro de su amiga, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y recordar ciertos acontecimientos del pasado que tenía en claro, iban a dificultar un poco la relación entre los Generales y las Sailors, sobre todo ahora que ellas no estaban solas y en otra realidad para sus sentimientos, sucesos que no esperaba tener que abordar con Taiki, pero que al parecer debía afrontar cuanto antes, para no ocasionar ningún malentendido, no era tan difícil suponer que tanto él como Yaten y hasta el mismo Seiya sentían mucha incomodidad al tener a los Generales presentes.

Mina por su parte guardaba silencio, luchaba por no hacer evidente ninguna emoción que Malachite pudiera descifrar, algo que rogaba al cielo conseguir, no era sencillo, desde antes de tener alguna relación con él tenía claro que si de habilidades dominadas para él se trataba, el análisis y la asertividad eran sus más grandes dones, no por nada era el General Mayor del Reino Terrestre, por lo que tenía muy en claro que sostenerle la mirada fijamente e intentar mantener un ritmo pausado en su respiración era imprescindible para sostener la barrera que mantenía ante él.

-"Haz cambiado…"-  
-"Guarda tu sentido del humor para otras ocasiones Malachite y dime de una vez por todas que quieres de nosotras".-  
-"No intento ser gracioso, luces diferente al último recuerdo que tengo de ti en mi memoria".- Mina endureció aún más su mirada.-  
-"Lo podrías describir con solo un par de palabras"-  
-"¿Cómo cuales?"-  
-"Desconfianza y Madurez."- El General Mayor no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara en su rostro, producto del insulto escondido en la respuesta y que claramente entendió.-  
-"No tengo manera de rebatírtelo, tienes toda la razón".-  
-"Nuestro tiempo se termina al igual que mi paciencia así que si no te importa podríamos ir al punto".- Malachite volteó a ver a Amy sonriendo.-  
-"Sabía que de todas ustedes la más difícil sería Sailor Venus, pero no pensé que la hostilidad llegara a tanto".-  
-"Ciertamente muchas cosas han tenido que cambiar después de todo lo que hemos tenido que enfrentar, eso es lógico. Darien fue demasiado generoso al recibirlos de esa forma olvidando lo que nos hicieron pero debes comprender que nosotras no pertenecemos a esta Corte…".-  
-"Así que no esperen que nos olvidemos de su traición."- Le interrumpió Mina.-  
-"Entonces, es así como nos recuerdan, ¿Cómo unos traidores?"-  
-"Es que acaso deberíamos recordarlos de otra forma?"-  
-"Sailor Venus… Pensé que en nuestras vidas pasadas, había momentos más agradables que recordar".- Mina sonrió con sarcasmo.-  
-"¿Esas serán sus cartas? ¿Pedirnos que nos convirtamos en las mismas personas a las que tenían completamente enamoradas y añorando su compañía?".-  
-"Mina…".- Amy se acercó a ella.- "Creo que es mejor dejarlo hablar, las chicas nos están esperando…".-  
-"Por supuesto que no pretendemos eso".- Malachite miró a Mina fijamente a los ojos.- "Se a la perfección que no eres la misma Sailor Venus que yo conocí y que quizá hayas elegido apostar por la compañía de alguien más, pero mis sentimientos o los tuyos no son lo que me trae ante ustedes para hablar. Me parece que ese es un tema que tanto ustedes, como Zoycite y yo podemos tratar después".- Amy y Mina se miraron entre sí comprendiendo que había que tratar ese asunto y no precisamente con ellos, lo más pronto posible.-  
-"Por favor, dinos que sucede Malachite".- La voz de Amy se escuchaba más relajada pero a la vez intrigada.-  
-"Es evidente que pase lo que pase lo más importante es permanecer unidos para enfrentar al enemigo pero sobretodo, para apoyar y proteger a los únicos que podrán poner un punto final a todo este caos".-  
-"Si nos quieres pedir que ayudemos a Darien no es necesario…"-  
-"Como tampoco es necesario Mina… Que nos pidan que protejamos en todos los aspectos a Seren… O debería decir… ¿A las princesas Serenity y Saori?"- Los corazones de Mina y Amy se detuvieron por un segundo y miraron con gran sorpresa al General Mayor.

* * *

**"…Como te extraño, como te quiero,**  
**a veces siento, que ya te perdí**  
**Cuando te busco, ya no te encuentro,**  
**estás en tu mundo, tan lejos de mi… "**

* * *

**Habitación de Seiya y Seren…**  
Seiya cerró la puerta y recargó su frente un par de segundos en ella, intentando atraer la paz a sus pensamientos, su mente cada día tenía menos descanso, diariamente se confundía más, la batalla que sostenía en contra de su corazón era cada vez más agobiante. Suspiró. Lentamente dio media vuelta para encontrarse con ella. Para su asombro, la encontró de pie, dándole la espalda mientras miraba hacia el exterior a través de su ventanal, parecía que su mente divagaba en algún punto de la ciudad, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba consciente de su presencia, conociendo su poder, y la extraña conexión que tenían, estaba seguro de que había notado que le observaba.  
-"Me dijeron que estabas dormida…"-  
-"No estaba dormida, solo necesitaba descansar un poco…"- Seiya respiró profundamente, estaba preparado para hablar con Saori… No con Seren.- "…Y estar sola; tendré que disculparme con Yaten después…"- Seiya aclaró su garganta cerrada.-  
-"Lo entenderá…"-  
Seren esbozó una media sonrisa en su rostro que borró inmediatamente al voltear para quedar frente a frente a Seiya quien se acercó muy cauteloso y con una mirada llena de intriga.  
Permanecieron mirándose fijamente durante un minuto, en silencio, los ojos de Seren se humedecieron mientras Seiya luchaba por contenerse para no abrazarla, la necesidad era muy grande, pero aún no podía hacer a un lado los últimos acontecimientos entre ella y… "Mejor ni pensar en su nombre…" Meditaba.  
-"Creo que inconscientemente, tal vez, te esperaba para hablar".-  
-"No creo que sea necesario, lo que ha sucedido me ha quedado bastante claro, no hace falta que me expliques nada. No vale la pena que me siga engañando..."- La mirada de Seiya era demasiado determinante, lo que a Seren le afectaba en demasía.-  
-"Hay cosas que no han sucedido como crees, reconozco que te he fallado en algún momento pero te aseguro que mi decisión está tomada como ya te lo había dicho y no voy a cambiar de opinión".- Seiya bajó su mirada un poco pensativo, debía reunir fuerzas para mantenerse firme ante ella.-  
-"Dime algo, ¿dónde estabas cuando sentiste la presencia de Yukai?"- Seren respiró profundo, no esperaba tal cuestionamiento y sabía perfectamente que la respuesta no le ayudaría en nada para lograr reconciliarse con él; Seiya levantó su rostro y ella le evadió por un momento bajando el propio.-  
-"Estaba en el departamento del señor Nishimura… Y si… Darien y Sharian estaban ahí… Pero no es por lo que piensas, me ofrecí a ayudarle a cuidar de esa linda bebé porque me he encariñado mucho con ella y además…" - Seren hizo una pausa para secarse el rostro y tranquilizar su corazón al recordar lo que tuvo que aceptar con Darien, algo que no quería que Seiya supiera, no por el momento. Seiya por su parte, no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.- "Darien quería hablar conmigo de algo importante, que no tiene nada que ver con alguna relación de algún tipo entre él y yo… Pero que tampoco puedo decirte aún…"- Seren lo miró fijamente y mientras él le miraba con su ceño fruncido.- "Por favor no pienses mal, es sólo que, bueno… Yo…"-  
-"En realidad no tienes ya porque darme explicaciones…"- Seren dejó rodar dos lágrimas por su rostro.- "No vine a eso, en realidad esperaba hablar con Saori y no contigo pero, entiendo que tarde o temprano tendríamos que dejar en claro las cosas".-

* * *

**"…No se qué ha pasado, pero cuando te miro**  
**ya no adivino, lo que piensas de mi,**  
**No sé qué nos pasa, yo sé que me quieres**  
**pero no me perdonas, que te mentí…"**

* * *

-"Seiya, lo lamento… Podría decirte mil y una justificaciones para que entiendas que ya no hay marcha atrás en mí… Mis recuerdos han sido muy dolorosos y probablemente me hayan confundido en todas esas ocasiones por las cuales ya no confías en mí pero son solo eso… Recuerdos".-  
El corazón del joven Kou se aceleró. Lo que más anhelaba era abrazarla y decirle que no había nada que lamentar, que entendía muy bien sus sentimientos, que la seguía amando igual o quizá más que la primera vez que se lo dijo, apretaba los puños para contener todas las emociones que intentaba ocultar, luchaba por normalizar su respiración para mantenerse firme, pero cada segundo que pasaba, el tranquilizarse resultaba ser un reto cada vez mayor.  
-"Vamos Serena, por favor, ¿me vas a decir ahora que ya no lo amas? ¿Qué solo son los recuerdos lo que te atan a él?"-  
El llanto de Seren esta vez se hizo presente en su rostro sin limitaciones, de pronto quería decirle tantas cosas que solo él podía sembrar en su corazón, que alimentaban su esperanza por un futuro diferente donde por lo menos el tiempo que ella pensaba estaría viva podría ser feliz y hacerlo feliz a él. Quería arrancar de su pecho el dolor que sentía por su pasado, se sentía parada a la orilla de un acantilado, mientras alguien le amenazaba con alguna espada, no tenía ninguna opción sencilla, sin dolor, sin embargo, sabía que por Seiya, valía la pena correr el riesgo. Sin duda alguna.  
-"Tu silencio me lo dice todo…Una vez más…"- Seiya le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de ella. Seren respiró profundamente y exclamó.  
-"¡Seiya no te vayas!- El joven Kou se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar la voz de la joven llena de dolor.-"¡No te vayas de nuevo por favor!"-

* * *

**"…No se si es mi culpa o no nuestro destino…**  
**Pero no me abandones… Sabes que te amo,**  
**y que me muero… Sin ti…"**

* * *

-"Dame una… Solo una buena razón para quedarme a tu lado Serena".- Seren dejó salir de su corazón el sentimiento que imperaba desde que comenzó su distanciamiento, una realidad que de un momento a otro decidió enfrentar.-  
-"¡Te extraño!..."-  
Silencio.  
-"Te extraño demasiado… Y no porque me sienta sola, ni porque seas solo alguien para llenar un vacío… Te extraño por lo que eres para mí… Mi más grande apoyo hasta ahora... Y porque con lo único que sueño ya, es con ser la mujer que haga de ti el hombre más feliz de este mundo…"- Lentamente Seiya se giró para mirarla a los ojos con gran intensidad.- "Y no voy a descansar hasta conseguirlo de hoy hasta el último día de mi vida…"-  
Eso fue suficiente.  
Seiya con un par de pasos eliminó la distancia entre ambos y haciendo caso a sus impulsos tomó el rostro de Seren entre sus manos y prácticamente olvidándose de todo lo que perturbaba a su mente se lanzó a sus labios para besarla con la mayor intensidad con la que lo había hecho hasta el momento. Seren rodeó su cuello con sus manos dejándose envolver por esa caricia. Rápidamente comenzó a sentir un notable cambio en la temperatura de la habitación conforme los labios de Seiya le besaban con tanto fervor, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Podía sentir un gran cúmulo de emociones provenientes de su corazón por la forma en que sus labios buscaban a los suyos, amor, pasión, angustia, celos, felicidad, deseo, todas las emociones reunidas de una forma mágica que jamás había experimentado en él. A medida que pasaba el tiempo las manos de Seiya no solo recorrían el rostro de la joven, sino también su silueta, su espalda, su cabello sin ninguna limitación y sin pensarlo la tomó en brazos y la recostó en su cama satisfaciendo nuevamente la necesidad de besar sus labios. Seren por su parte y con cierto asombro a la vez, no ponía resistencia a ninguna de las caricias que Seiya le brindaba y que poco a poco elevaban la temperatura de la habitación a medida que sus labios marcaban un camino de sus labios hacia su cuello. Seiya por su parte sentía que estaba soñando despierto y no solo porque se sabía recorriendo cada centímetro del ser que mas amaba en el mundo, también por la intensidad que las palabras de Seren le habían transmitido, y sentirla correspondiéndole de esa forma, lo hacía enloquecer. Casi sin darle tiempo a Seren de reaccionar subió un poco su suéter y después su blusa para acariciar su piel a la altura de su vientre, lo que provocó que se estremeciera en sus brazos, ella por su parte le devolvió el gesto aumentando la intensidad en sus labios y delineando su espalda con la punta de sus dedos, sorprendiéndolo. Definitivamente si Seiya estaba en un sueño, no quería que nadie lo despertara jamás.

-"Tenemos que ser muy precavidos con la información que compartamos".- Neflyte dio un sorbo a su taza de té.-  
-"Supongo que esa es la razón por la que Malachite quería hablar con Mina…" Jedite sonrió y contestó.-  
-"Por el momento, esa es la única razón por la cual quería hablar con ella, al menos por ahora."- El guardián Lunar frunció su mirada.-  
-"No te alteres Artemis, no hay otras intensiones con las Sailors"- Indicó Zoycite.- "Pero tampoco nos pidan que no nos de gusto volver a verles"-  
-"Los tiempos no son los mismos y no les aseguro como los reciban"-  
-"Sobretodo Mina a Malachite"-Zoycite y Jedite se rieron un poco entre ellos, hasta que Luna llamó la atención de todos en la sala.-  
-"¡Artemis! ¡Ayúdame!"-  
Los Generales observaron como el cuerpo de Sharian que permanecía dormida en los brazos de Luna comenzaba a emitir un resplandor muy fuerte que cegó a Luna, quien le pidió ayuda a Artemis para sostener a la pequeña. El guardián no dudo ni un momento en acercarse a pesar de que la luz no le permitía ver muy bien el lugar exacto donde Luna se encontraba sentada.  
-"¿Qué está pasando?"-  
-"Está liberando energía. ¡Rápido Jedite, comunícate con Setsuna! ¡Algo está pasando en el túnel del tiempo!"- Jedite se levantó para crear una esfera de energía que le permitiera entablar contacto con la Sailor. Artemis y Luna se sorprendieron con lo que escucharon de labios de Neflyte.  
-"¡Luna, Artemis, pase lo que pase no suelten a Sharian! ¡No dejen que se aparte de ustedes!"-  
-"¡¿Pero qué está pasando Neflyte?!- Cuestionó Luna.-  
-"No estoy seguro, pero la energía de la pequeña está disminuyendo notoriamente…"-  
-"Es como si estuviera desapareciendo"- Los generales miraron a Zoycite. Luna y Artemis luchaban por retener entre sus brazos a Sharian.-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-"¿Qué pasa, corazón? ¿Te preocupa algo?".- Los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse y Endymion se preocupó más.- "¿Por qué lloras?".-  
-"Endy, estos mareos, náuseas y todos los demás síntomas que tengo se deben a algo, algo muy importante que tengo que decirte".-  
-"Amor, me estas preocupando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo grave?".-  
-"En mi caso, es algo delicado por lo que dijo Mercury".-  
En su garganta se formó un nudo que le impedía hablar con claridad, él cubrió sus manos con las suyas para darse valor a si mismo para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, la sola idea de que estuviera enferma de gravedad le atormentó su corazón.  
-"Endymion… Yo estoy... Estoy esperando un bebé".-  
Sintió como las manos de Endymion soltaron las suyas, mientras veía como su rostro se asombraba.-  
-"Voy a tener un bebé, un bebé tuyo".-  
-"Díos mío, Serenity... Un hijo…"-  
**FLASHBACK**

* * *

-"¡Majestad!"- Hoshimi, Taiki y Yaten que permanecían conversando en la sala observaron a una proyección de un conocido joven aparecer frente a ellos. Hoshimi se sobresaltó y se puso de pie.-  
-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué usas tu energía así? Te estas arries…"-  
-"¡Maestro Fálcon! Está sucediendo algo terrible".- Los hermanos Kou se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al holograma del joven. Hoshimi permaneció de pie totalmente inmóvil. De pronto un temblor retumbó en el edificio.-  
-"Saori, ¿Qué ocurre?"- Hoshimi intentaba hacer contacto mental.-  
-"¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién eres tú?"-  
-"¿No es esta la energía de Saori?"- Taiki y Yaten miraban atentos al joven y a Hoshimi.-  
-"Maestro Fálcon, por alguna razón la princesa Saori ha perdido el control sobre el bloqueo mental de la Princesa Serenity, y está comenzando a recordar toda la verdad…"- Hoshimi y Taiki palidecieron.-  
-"¿De qué estás hablando?"- Yaten frunció su mirada.-

* * *

Darien despertó bruscamente. El recuerdo que irrumpió sus sueños y la energía tan familiar que de pronto comenzó a sentir lo obligaron a ponerse en pie rápidamente y salir de su habitación para reunirse con los demás. Lo que observó, le estremeció el corazón. A pesar del fuerte resplandor que cegaba a todos, con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzó a divisar a Luna con Sharian en brazos y a Artemis intentando ayudarle a sostener a una hermosa bebé que estaba rodeada por un halo de energía y que parecía que estaba a punto de… ¿Desaparecer?... Darien se aterró.

* * *

-"Díos mío, Serenity... Un hijo…"-  
Una extraña energía envolvió a la habitación tras el temblor que resonaba alrededor. Seren abrió los ojos con infinita sorpresa y prácticamente se quedó helada y estática tras el recuerdo que se adueño por unos segundos de su mente. Seiya sintió de pronto el extraño brote de energía y la reacción en Seren por lo que detuvo sus caricias para mirarla a los ojos, lo cuales lucían ausentes.  
-"Bombón… ¿Qué sucede?"- Seren con esfuerzos logró que Seiya le permitiera incorporarse.- "¿Qué pasa?"- Los ojos de Seren se llenaron de lágrimas, un infinito dolor comenzó a crecer en su corazón y en su pecho por completo.

* * *

-"¡Rápido, vayamos con Seren y Seiya!"- Indicó Hoshimi. Sin comprender del todo la reacción del monarca Yaten y Taiki intentaron correr hacia la habitación sin embargo un resplandor rojizo detuvo sus pasos bruscamente, segundos después una energía los mando al suelo al mismo tiempo que incrementaba un poco la intensidad en el temblor. Hoshimi usando su teletransportación de un segundo a otro apareció frente al resplandor visiblemente agobiado y protegiendo a los hermanos Kou que de inmediato y a pesar de la falta de equilibrio que tenían se pusieron de pie sosteniéndose del respaldo de uno de los muebles de la sala. Sorpresivamente, la silueta de una mujer que todos conocían bien apareció dentro del deslumbrante resplandor rojizo.  
-"Saori…"- Murmuró muy preocupado Hoshimi. Yaten y Taiki permanecían observando todo muy confundidos.  
-"¡Maestro Fálcon, tenga cuidado, ella no es la Princesa Saori!"- La Sailor de la Oscuridad miraba al monarca fijamente de una forma amenazante.  
-"Fénix…"- Hoshimi frunció su mirada.

* * *

Seiya se alarmó. La extraña energía negativa que de pronto cubrió toda la habitación se intensificaba segundo a segundo, algo que no le gustó en nada, y más cuando Seren seguía sin reaccionar, únicamente las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para intentar que lo mirara sin embargo lo único que provocó fue que ella lo apartara bruscamente y para alejarse de él. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y un fuerte grito de dolor salió de su garganta. Yaten, Taiki, el joven y Hoshimi alcanzaron a escucharla claramente.

* * *

-"Es Seren…"-  
-"Tenemos que ayudarles…" La Sailor de la Oscuridad de inmediato retiró su vista del monarca y la dirigió a los hermanos Kou, hizo un gesto en su rostro que Hoshimi y el joven interpretaron como un previo a algún ataque de su parte.  
-"¡No se muevan…!"- Les indicó el joven desconocido. Hoshimi alzó su brazo izquierdo como un ademán para detenerles, lo que provocó que la Sailor nuevamente lo mirara fijamente a los ojos pero esta vez con una extraña furia contenida.

* * *

-"¡Bombón, tranquila! ¿Qué pasa?"-  
-"Mi cabeza… me duele…. Mucho… Ahhg…. No… lo soporto…"- Seren intentó ponerse de pie pero a falta de estabilidad en la habitación y su dolor de cabeza cayó al suelo, continuaba rodeando su cabeza con sus manos y quejándose con mucho sufrimiento, cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus manos intentando contener el dolor en su pecho y su cabeza. Seiya se acercó a ella, iba a tocarla nuevamente sin embargo el cálido resplandor de una luna creciente que se dibujo en la frente de la joven lo hizo retroceder un poco.

* * *

-"Fénix…. ¿Qué pasa?..."- La Sailor permaneció inmóvil.- "¿Dónde está Saori?"-  
-"Tashka lif dim…" –  
-"Sé perfectamente que no eres ella… Pero te ruego que me digas donde esta… O que es lo que pretendes arriesgándolos así… No es seguro ni para ella ni para nadie que liberes de esta forma tu energía… Ni siquiera para ti…"- La Sailor sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente ladeó su cabeza un poco a su derecha.-  
-"Raisch di… wa ment… dera… leth… diwa dim…" Deja de… Intentar controlar… mi… mente…como ella…"-  
-"¡El poder del Cristal de Plata está aumentando!"- Exclamó el Joven, Yaten y Taiki se miraron entre sí.- ¡Majestad, tenemos que llegar con la Princesa Serenity, a este paso Sailor Chaos o Sailor Meiga las descubrirá y todo estará perdido!"-  
-"No lo voy a permitir…"- Murmuró el monarca de Thaud. La Sailor entrecerró su mirada.  
El joven por su parte cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y conducir su energía hacia el origen del poder del Cristal de Plata.

* * *

-"¡Sharian!" – Darien se acercó a los guardianes de la Luna.-  
-"¡Alteza tenga cuidado!" – Le indicó Neflyte. Darien por su parte tomó a la bebé en brazos y el símbolo real de la familia de la Tierra apareció en su frente mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba con firmeza a la bebé. Luna y Artemis miraban con asombro lo que sucedía.

* * *

-"¿Dashiell, estas bien?"- El joven se detuvo de pronto y su mirada lucía perdida.-  
-"Dash…"- Sammy y uno de sus amigos miraron hacia atrás donde su amigo se había detenido.-  
-"¿Qué le pasa?"-  
-"Seguramente se le olvidó algo y lo acaba de recordar, siempre le pasa lo mismo, es un despistado… Se parece a alguien que conozco…"- Comentó Sammy mientras reanudaba con su amigo su camino. Dashiell miró hacia el cielo, sus ojos se humedecieron y un extraño resplandor lo rodeó.-  
-"No es tiempo aún…"- Cerró sus ojos.- "Aún no es tiempo… Tienen que ser fuertes por favor… Cristal de Plata… No lo permitas…"-

* * *

Seren abrió sus ojos y observó como el Cristal de Plata aparecía frente a ella.  
-"Eso sucedió… No pudo ser un sueño… Eso yo lo viví… "-  
Seiya frunció su mirada. De pronto el cristal de su ventanal se quebró, al igual que la pantalla de su televisor, el espejo del peinador y extrañamente el reloj de comenzó a mover sus manecillas continuamente sin detenerse. Seiya observaba confundido lo que sucedía. Hasta que una voz en su mente le dio la certeza que necesitaba.  
-"Seiya…" –  
El joven Kou miró un par de segundos más a Seren antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrar su energía hacia el punto de energía negativa que el reconocía como origen de lo que estaba alterando todo. Mientras que Seren alzó sus brazos para tomar entre sus manos la representación de su poder, su corazón. Justo en ese momento su cabello se volvió rubio nuevamente mientras que sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su la marca de su frente brilló con más intensidad.

* * *

La Sailor de la oscuridad miró sobre su hombro derecho el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Seren y Seiya con algo de molestia, mientras que Hoshimi se preparaba para detenerla.

* * *

-"Por favor… Cristal de Plata… No lo permitas…"-  
Frente a Darien y a la vista de todos el Cristal Dorado se materializó y rodeó con una potente luz a su dueño.  
-"Esta energía…"-  
-"Es del Cristal de Plata también…"-  
-"Ambos cristales están reaccionando…"- Jedite afirmó las conclusiones de Luna y Artemis.-  
-"¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! "  
-"Esta es la consecuencia de que todos estemos presentes en la misma línea del tiempo…"- Todos miraron como Sailor Plut separaba el talismán de su cetro y de éste salía una energía que formó un gran círculo por encima de ellos y un halo de luz conectó al Cristal Dorado con el talismán de granate de la Sailor.

* * *

-"Saori…"-  
La voz de Seiya hizo eco en la mente de la Sailor de la Oscuridad, algo que Hoshimi detectó también. La Sailor de nuevo encaró al monarca pero esta vez, Hoshimi puso su dedo índice en la frente de la Sailor.  
-"Hitarik resck…" Bloqueo Mental .- La Sailor se llevó sus manos a su cabeza al sentir el intenso dolor que el hechizo le provocaba, el temblor desapareció, momentos después la Sailor se desvaneció, Hoshimi la tomó en brazos.  
-"Taiki, Yaten… Vayan con Seiya, de prisa" Ambos le obedecieron y corrieron hasta allá. El joven abrió sus ojos y observo a Hoshimi besar la frente de la Sailor antes de que ésta desapareciera entre sus brazos.

* * *

Los ojos de Seren regresaron a la normalidad antes de que el Cristal de Plata desapareciera entre sus manos. Seiya reaccionó y se acercó a ella.  
-"¿Bombón?..."- Seren miró hacia la nada, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Seiya notó que las heridas en las muñecas de la joven comenzaban a sangrar por lo que se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos.-  
-"Tranquila, todo estará bien"- Serena le miró a los ojos, Seiya pudo ver algo diferente en ellos, una mirada llena de calidez, nostalgia y… ¿dolor?.  
-"Si… "- Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas nuevamente.- "Ese es mi deseo… Que pronto todo esté bien…" – Diciendo esto la marca de luna creciente en su frente se borró y comenzó a toser repetitivamente, el dolor en su pecho volvió a hacer muy intenso y se llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para cubrir sus labios mientras no dejaba de toser.

* * *

Sharian abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Darien, una mirada profunda que le transmitía mucha protección, la bebé estiró una de sus manitas para tocar su rostro y sorpresivamente, su cuerpo dejó de desvanecerse y su resplandor desapareció. La marca Real en la frente de Darien también desapareció al igual que el Cristal Dorado, la energía restante que permanecía en la habitación fue absorbida por la esfera del talismán de granate de Sailor Plut; así mismo, el círculo de energía que la Sailor había creado a manera de portal de aislamiento fue absorbido por la esfera que al final desapareció dentro del talismán haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad.  
Darien tomó la manita de la bebé y la besó para después abrazarla firmemente. Artemis abrazó a Luna para tranquilizarla un poco mientras que los Generales intercambiaban miradas entre sí.

* * *

Súbitamente Taiki abrió la puerta de la habitación y junto a Yaten entró en ella mirando con asombro todo el desorden que había, se alarmaron al mirar todos los vidrios en el suelo pero sobretodo, se sorprendieron al mirar el estado de la joven, cuyos brazos y ropa estaban ensangrentados y su largo cabello rubio yacía sobre sus hombros rodeándolos tanto a ella como a Seiya, quien estaba por demás perturbado. Yaten entró al baño de la habitación tomó una pequeña toalla la humedeció y se dirigió a Serena para dársela sin embargo antes de que llegara Seren perdió el conocimiento y Seiya la tomó en brazos para recostarla en su cama. Yaten y Taiki se acercaron a ellos, Yaten al verla decidió tocar su rostro para comprobar su sospecha de que de nuevo tuviera fiebre por lo que al estar seguro colocó la toalla en su frente. Sorpresivamente su cabello nuevamente regresó a la normalidad, es decir, a ser corto y oscuro.  
-"¿Qué rayos sucedió?"- Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre sí después de la pregunta de Seiya.

* * *

-"Lo que ocasionó todo esto…"-  
-"Es el hechizo de Meiga, no tengo duda de ello…"- Hoshimi se puso de pie.- "Y ya está comenzando a afectar a mi hija también…"-  
-"Me gustaría poder hacer más por ayudarlos…"- El joven bajó el rostro.-  
-"Pudieron habernos dejado ir a Thaud como ya lo habíamos planeado"-  
-"Majestad…"-  
-"Sabes muy bien lo que significa que Serenity recupere la memoria en este momento, no está preparada aún para ello y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con Saori… No quiero ni pensarlo…"-  
-"Lo lamento Maestro, no era nuestra intensión afectar de algún modo ni a la Princesa de la Luna ni a su hija, mucho menos acelerar acontecimientos, nuestra principal razón de este cambio de planes era protegerlos de que esto llegase a ocurrir sin que pudiéramos controlarlo pero… No me explico cómo sucedió todo…"-  
-"Algo alteró la línea del tiempo…"- El joven miró fijamente al monarca.- "O estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero… ¿Qué cambios tan importantes pudieron haber ocurrido para que haya generado tanta inestabilidad en Saori y en Serenity…"  
-"Y en el Príncipe Endimión, Sharian y…" – Hoshimi miró con intriga al joven.  
-"Pasando, Presente y Futuro amenazados…- El monarca de Thaud tomó asiento reflexivo. Esto no está nada bien…"- El joven bajo el rostro preocupado.

* * *

**Templo Hikawa….**  
-"¿Qué sucedió".- Mina irrumpió en el santuario del templo donde Rei permanecía en meditación frente al fuego sagrado, seguida de una visible preocupada Amy y un cauteloso Malachite. Lita al verlos llegar se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos para no interrumpir a Rei.  
-"Algo perturbó a Rei, vinimos a consultar al fuego sagrado. Algo lo alteró porque de un momento a otro se hizo inestable, pero ella entró en transe y no ha reaccionado aún.- Las chicas miraron preocupadas a Rei. Malachite llamó su atención.  
-"La situación se complica cada vez más".-  
-"¿Sabes algo al respecto?"- Malachite miró a Mina.-  
-"Tenemos que actuar, no hay tiempo que perder".- Mina y Amy se miraron entre sí. Lita de nuevo miró a Rei.  
-"¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Por qué sigues haciéndote presente de esta forma Serena?... ¿Qué intentas decirnos?..."- Rei continuaba en meditación, el fuego sagrado mostraba en su mente imágenes de sus pesadillas, imágenes de un desastre al cual la Sailor de la Oscuridad le presentó como la primera caída, y algo nuevo ocurrió… Una extraña mirada, un par de ojos azules, muy intensos que pronto se oscurecían provocándole un escalofrío, un temor muy grande en su corazón.- "Por favor, fuego sagrado… Revélame que es lo que está pasando…"-

* * *

**Casa de las Outers…**  
-"¿Pudiste observar algo más?"-  
-"No, son las mismas imágenes, supongo que hasta que no regrese Setsuna no podremos saber con exactitud lo que ocurrió, intuyo que hizo algo que contuvo el brote de energía de los cristales"- Michiru se sentó en el sofá al lado izquierdo de Haruka y dejó su espejo reposar sobre sus piernas.  
-"Algo hicimos mal…"-  
-"¿A qué te refieres pequeña"-  
-"Algo hicimos que alteró los acontecimientos que debían suceder, no hay otra explicación Papá Haruka"- Michiru miró a la Sailor del Viento con preocupación.-  
-"¿Pero que pudo ser?"- Haruka correspondió la mirada de Michiru.

* * *

**Departamento de Darien…**  
-"Es por esa razón, por la cual les pedimos que se quedaran"-  
-"¿Sabías que algo como esto podría suceder?'"- Setsuna afirmó a la pregunta de Artemis.  
-"Setsuna, es preciso investigar en la puerta del Tiempo…"-  
-"Descuide alteza, no tiene que pedirlo…"- Miró a los Generales quienes asintieron a una solicitud que no fue dicha con palabras por la Sailor.-  
-"Ahora más que nunca, tendremos que averiguar quién es Sharian realmente…"- Artemis asintió al comentario de Luna.  
-"¿Alteza, se encuentra bien?"- Neflyte desvió la conversación hacia a Darien.-  
-"Si… Es solo que… Es como si de alguna forma Sharian y Serena… Compartieran la misma energía por un momento… Como cuando Serena y…"- Setsuna apretó su cetro mientras miraba con preocupación a Darien.  
-"Príncipe por favor, no se haga daño con esos pensamientos, el recordar a la Princesa y a la Pequeña Dama no es lo más conveniente en estos momentos, debemos de tener cuidado con nuestros recuerdos a partir de este momento"-  
-"¿A qué te refieres?"-  
-"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió en la Puerta del Tiempo Plut?"- Todas las miradas se centraron en la Sailor.  
-"¿Papá?"-  
-"Sharian…"- La bebé le indicó con su dedito que la acercara a la Sailor. Darien hizo caso a su petición y al estar más cerca de ella le extendió una sus manos, Plut sin saber exactamente que intentaba hacer la pequeña accedió y con su mano derecha tomó su mano. El corazón de Plut se detuvo por un par de segundos, la imagen que apareció en la mente al hacer contacto con la pequeña la perturbó.  
-"Imposible…"-

* * *

-"Bombón…"- Seiya y sus hermanos se acercaron a ella en cuanto notaron que abrió sus ojos.- "¿Cómo te sientes?"- Seren le miró fijamente y después a los demás, se llevó una de sus manos a su frente y se quitó la toalla que tenía encima.- "¿Aún te duele la cabeza?"-  
-"Un poco… ¿Pero qué pasó?... ¿Por qué están tan angustiados?"- Los Three Lights se miraron entre sí.  
-"Hace un momento te desmayaste porque te comenzaste a sentir mal…"- Seren frunció su mirada.  
-"No sé de qué hablan… ¿Qué pasó aquí?"- Seren se sobresaltó al ver el desorden en su habitación y las manchas de sangre en su ropa.- "¿Qué me paso?"- Seiya tomó sus manos para tranquilizarla.  
-"Tranquila Bombón, todo está bien… Solo dime, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-"  
-"Será mejor que sigas descansando Seren… Aún tenemos tiempo para ello antes de irnos."- Hoshimi intervino y entró a la habitación ante la atenta mirada de los Three Lights, Seren le miraba confundida, Seiya frunció su mirada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hoshimi cruzo frente a él para acercarse a la joven a quien sonrió con gentileza y tomó una de sus manos para transmitirle tranquilidad. Seren normalizó su respiración y le sonrió. –"Descansa, te hará bien, no te preocupes todo está bien hija"-  
-"Lo sé…"- Seren le correspondió con una sonrisa. Hoshimi puso su dedo índice en la frente de la joven quien cerró los ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormida, el monarca la recostó.  
-"¿Qué le hizo'"-  
-"Solo se durmió Yaten, es necesario para que su mente se recupere".  
-"¿Pero, de qué?"- Insistió Yaten.  
-"¿Qué es lo que teme que suceda? ¿Por qué bloquea las mentes de Serena y de su hija de esa forma?"- Seiya le enfrentó.  
-"Tranquilízate Seiya, ya escuchaste, lo único que hizo fue  
-"Lo único que trata de hacer es que descanse.-  
."Majestad, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué después de todo, reacciona como si no recordara nada?-  
-"Porque así es Yaten, Seren no recordará nada de lo que sucedió.- Taiki y Yaten se miraron entre sí, Seiya apretó sus puños.- "No sabría decirles a partir de qué momento su mente se haya borrado, por eso es necesario que descanse, su mente necesita recuperarse y ordenar sus memorias. Seiya, ¿qué sucedió?-  
-"No estoy seguro, solo dijo que había recordado algo y después comenzó a temblar, la energía de Saori comenzó a desestabilizarse, los vidrios estallaron…"-  
-"Energía electromagnética…"- Murmuró Taiki.-  
-"Todo fue sumamente rápido pero aún así pude darme cuenta que algo importante le ocurrió a Saori, ¿Fue ella quien les atacó cierto?"- Hoshimi movió su cabeza negativamente.  
-"Fue algo peor…"- Seiya frunció su mirada, se alarmó.-"Debo hablar con mi hija lo antes posible".-  
-"¿Insinúa que su poder se manifestó sin estar ella de acuerdo?"- Hoshimi le miró seriamente.-

-"No fue eso lo que me dejó intranquilo, si no, lo que sucedió para que Fénix contuviera su ataque".-

-"¿Fénix?"-

-"Eso explica porque la energía y el temblor, lo mismo ocurrió cuando Sailor Universe despertó en nuestro Planeta, cuando todo comenzó…"- Yaten y Taiki miraron a la joven con preocupación. Seiya y Hoshimi se continuaron mirándose fijamente.

* * *

"¿Qué diablos está sucediendo en la Tierra?"- Sailor Chaos dio un sorbo a su copa con vino para después arrojarla al piso.- "No sé que estén tramando esas Sailor Basuras pero no tendrán oportunidad de sorprenderme, pronto, muy pronto, el Caos despertará en la Tierra y ya no tendrán forma de salvarla. Ni ustedes… Ni nadie que se atreva ponerse en mi camino… Se los juro…".

Sailor Meiga sonreía desde la esquina de la habitación donde espiaba a Sailor Chaos.

-"Todo saldrá según lo planeado, esperen mi aviso…"- Meiga hizo desaparecer la esfera de poder con la que entablaba comunicación con alguien, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Canción:**

**Sin ti / Benny Ibarra.**

**Lunes 24 de Septiembre del 2012'.**


	41. SUBF39: Partitura del Corazón

**-39-****  
****SANJUUKYUU**  
**"LA PARTITURA DEL CORAZON"**

-"Si tan solo pudiera explicar… Que fue lo que paso… ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?... Pero… Ni siquiera sé cómo pudo suceder… "-

La joven permanecía con la vista perdida en algún punto del manto rojizo y estrellado que veía en el horizonte, sus puños permanecían cerrados, resistiendo la furia contenida que tenía en su corazón y la confusión de su mente.

-"Fénix despertó…. Y… Y yo no pude evitarlo… ".- Con su mano derecha tocó su afligida frente intentando aclarar su mente. Sin éxito alguno.- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó conmigo?"-

*******FLASHBACK*******

-"Padre, si en algún momento me desconcentro y la Sabia Ave Fénix despierta en mi… ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?..."- La afligida niña bajó el rostro con temor, un miedo abismal oscurecía más su mirada. El gran Rey Falcon Kashidy apoyó su rodilla izquierda en el suelo para quedar un poco más a la altura de la pequeña y la tomó por los hombros.-

-"No temas hija mía, el perder el enfoque no es algo sencillo para ti…"-

-"Pero…"- La niña le miró asustada, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas decorando su rostro lleno de aflicción.- "Eso es algo que podría pasar y yo tengo miedo porque no estoy segura de lo que pueda hacer, Fénix me da miedo aún…"-

-"Escúchame, el entrenamiento que recibes para saber controlar tu mente aún no concluye, no te falta mucho por aprender para mantener en orden tus pensamientos pero si sigues entrenando tal y como yo o Hans te lo dicte no tendrás nada que temer".- La pequeña bajó el rostro nuevamente, el monarca entendió que la respuesta no ha sido suficiente para ella, tiene claro que a pesar de su corta edad la madurez de la heredera al trono de Thaud es asombrosa.-"Seguiremos manteniendo la barrera en tu mente si eso te hace sentir más segura, pero recuerda que tarde o temprano tu deberás mantener ese control por ti misma… Saori mírame… La única forma en la cual Fénix podría traspasar esa barrera es que tus emociones más negativas, como el miedo, dolor, rencor, tristeza, deseo por ejemplo, sean tan intensas en tu corazón que incite a tu subconsciente de manera involuntaria para ti bajar cualquier bloqueo mental que puedas tener para mantener controlado su poder, el mismo que yace en tu corazón también, se perfectamente que no es nada sencillo, pero tampoco es algo que no seas capaz de lograr, solo no debes perder el enfoque, tienes que procurar permanecer estable en tus emociones, pase lo que pase…"-

*******FLASHBACK*******

-"Eso fue exactamente lo que intenté pero aún así… No pude evitarlo…"-

De pronto en su mente el recuerdo de lo que sucedió en el enfrentamiento con Yukai se hizo presente, la habilidad de Seiya para controlar el Cetro Oscuro, la extraña conexión de su energía y su repentino aumento de poder produjeron un escalofrío en su interior.

- "Si no hubiera sido por Seiya… Mi Padre no hubiera podido bloquear mi mente nuevamente… ¿Qué me está pasando?"-

-"¿Saori, te encuentras bien?"- La joven al inicio se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Se hubiera puesto de pie para recibirle pero el extraño sentimiento de culpa paralizó su cuerpo.

-"Serenity, lo lamento."-

-"¿De qué hablas?"- La joven rubia continúo acercándose al extraño columpio donde se encontraba sentada su contraparte. La Princesa Kashidy lucía muy afectada, algo avergonzada quizá, pero sobretodo muy confundida, preocupada. Se sentó a su lado sin evitar que se mecieran un poco, lo que produjo que Saori saliera un poco de sus pensamientos.

-"Por mi culpa casi descubren que estas con vida…"- Serenity le miró confundida.

-"En realidad no se a que te refieras pero si es a que mi salud está tan deteriorada… Es evidente que pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, así que no te sientas culpable".

Ahora era Saori la que no estaba segura de entender lo que sucedía, entrecerró un poco los ojos y sin mirarla se introdujo a su mente, encontrando, sorprendentemente, un vacío donde no recordaba lo que había sucedido, toda falla en su control mental había desaparecido, supuso acertadamente que debía agradecérselo a su Padre también, quien era realmente el único que podía impedir que la Princesa de la Luna recordara todo su pasado además de ella. Saori le miró fijamente con cierto arrepentimiento en sus ojos, una forma de ofrecer una disculpa silenciosa que intentaba no evidenciar con palabras.

_-"Lo lamento Serenity, pero estoy segura de que en algún momento comprenderás el por que ocultamos algo tan importante de tu mente".- _Serenity ajena a los pensamientos de la joven, le sonrió con gentileza.

-"Así que no te sientas culpable de nada, al contrario, estoy segura de que la responsabilidad es mía en gran medida. Pero, te noto muy confundida, ¿puedo saber por qué?- Saori bajo su mirada nuevamente.- "Es por lo que sucedió con Seiya ¿verdad?"- La princesa Kashidy permaneció en silencio un momento.- "¿Qué es realmente lo que te preocupa? Sé que ya confías más en el, pero hay algo que no te permite estar tranquila"-

-"Es sólo que, hay algo en él que aún no comprendo"-

-"¿El por qué puede controlar tu cetro? Quizá se deba a que tienen la misma energía.-

-"Controlamos el mismo tipo de energía, pero no es la misma, eso es imposible. Me preocupa que de cierta forma esté perdiendo el control sobre mi poder, mi energía está inestable, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir"-

-"Yo creo que la respuesta la debes buscar en tu corazón"- Saori le miró confundida mientras Serenity le sonreía.- "Cuando me sentía como tú en estos momentos, tan confundida, mi madre me solía decir que buscara las respuestas en mi corazón, de esa forma no me equivocaría y, me parece que cuando hacía caso a su consejo, todo se hacía más claro, deberías intentarlo".- Saori sonrío.-

-"Tal vez. Ahora descansa, lo que se aproxima no es nada sencillo"-

-"No, no lo es. Pero te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarte hasta el último momento."

-"Lo sé. Pero quizá también deberías hacerlo por Endymion"- La sonrisa de la Princesa de la Luna se esfumó.

-"Más bien por Seiya".-

-"¿Estás segura? ¿Realmente estás convencida de esa decisión?"-

-"Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, además se lo merece."-

-"Pero, ¿ya pensaste en el futuro? ¿En todo lo que puede cambiar el futuro con esa decisión?"-

-"El futuro que yo conocí no existe ya…"- La voz de Serenity de pronto se apagó.

-"No debí mencionarlo".-

-"Descuida, sé cuál es tu intención, como lo fue en su momento la de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Durante un tiempo quisieron alejarme de Seiya por todos los medios que les era posible, decían que era por mi protección, después de todo esa es su más grande misión pero, en el fondo sabía que también estaban protegiendo el futuro que todos esperábamos".-

-"Imagino que la ausencia de Endymion, pudo haber confundido tus sentimientos hacia Seiya".-

-"Te equivocas. Yo siempre he amado con todas mi fuerzas al mismo hombre toda mi existencia. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad después de derrotar a Galaxia, después de haber hablado con él comprendí que Endymion jamás de abandonó, siempre estuvo a mi lado, incluso llegue a pensar que se había hecho presente en Seiya de alguna forma para protegerme. Hubo una ocasión en la que una rosa me hizo pensar que Darien había regresado de Estado Unidos y en ese momento como en muchos otros antes, estaba ahí para apoyarme, y al darme cuenta que estaba equivocada, que era Seiya quien había arrojado esa rosa… Entendí que por más que quisiera no podría alejar a Endymion de mi pensamiento o de mi corazón…"-Serenity secó un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y sonrió.- "Sabes… No recuerdo ni siquiera porque comencé a contarte todo esto…"- Saori le dedicó una sonrisa también.

-"Sea cual sea tu decisión espero que sea la correcta y que sea la que tu corazón indique… De todas formas, nada está escrito… Al menos para la mayoría de las personas…"- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-"Saori…"-

**CCCCC**

**TELEVISORA VIA LACTEA…**

´-"Te agradezco que hayas venido"-

-"En realidad el carácter de urgente del aviso pudo ser omitido, después de todo, esperaba que me buscaras para interrogarme"

-"Olvidaba que tener acceso a la puerta del Tiempo tiene sus ventajas"-

-"Hay vidas más interesantes para observar, como para estar tan al pendiente de la tuya"-

-"¡Touché! "- Hoshimi rió divertido.-

-"Solamente conozco bien tu faceta de padre sobreprotector"-Setsuna le sonrió.

Ambos se encontraban en una sala de espera a un costado de los camerinos del estudio de grabación C de la Televisora Vía Láctea. Estaban sentados frente a frente en la sala de la habitación, separados únicamente por una pequeña mesita de centro con un servicio de café para ellos, teniendo a su costado una gran ventana que les permitía ver hacia el exterior de la ciudad. Hoshimi miró reflexivo hacia afuera un par de segundos.

-"¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal?"- Setsuna bajó el rostro y observó sus manos mientras que un suspiro agobiante le invadía el cuerpo.

-"No estoy segura. Hemos tomado tantas decisiones diferentes que siento que las posibilidades ya me sobrepasan"- Setsuna miró el perfil del monarca fijamente.- "¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultármelo?"- Hoshimi le miró interrogante.- "Sabías perfectamente quien se encargó de mezclar las líneas del tiempo"- Hoshimi aclaro su garganta para responder pero la Sailor no lo dejó hablar.- "¡Oh no! Esta vez no Falcon, no te atrevas a afirmarme lo contrario."- Los ojos de Setsuna se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se entrecortó.- "No te atrevas a burlarte de mí esta vez".-

Hoshimi respiró profundamente y se levanto para sentarse al costado derecho de la Sailor y tomar sus manos entre las suyas como apoyo, Setsuna de una forma muy discreta comenzó a desahogarse permitiendo sólo que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, no había sollozos, no había reclamos, solo llanto, Hoshimi por su parte sacó del bolsillo interior izquierdo de su saco gris un fino y elegante pañuelo blanco; con gentileza secó el rostro de la mujer a la que por segunda vez en su vida y la existencia de ella, había visto llorar y ni siquiera quería recordar cuando lo hizo por primera vez.

-"¿Qué es lo que crees saber?"-

-"La tuve en mis brazos. ¡En mis brazos Falcon! Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?"-

-"Sabes que sería incapaz de burlarme de ti u ofenderte. Ni siquiera me atrevería a poner en duda toda la sabiduría que hay en ti, de sobra sé que ese es un gran don tuyo, como mujer, como persona, no como la Sailor Guardiana que eres".- Setsuna bajó el rostro nuevamente y respiró pausadamente por unos segundos para recuperar la tranquilidad.

-"Supongo que así debió sentirse Reiko cuando se enteró que has estado con vida todo este tiempo y ocultándote"- Hoshimi sonrió.

-"Probablemente. Solo te pido que tu no vayas a abofetearme"- Setsuna y Hoshimi se miraron unos segundos antes de reírse con gran entusiasmo.

-"Es lo menos que te merecías"- Setsuna tomó el pañuelo del monarca y terminó por secar su rostro.-"¿Quién más lo sabe?"- Hoshimi le miró con recelo.- "Debo saberlo… Es necesario".-

-"No me parece que sea lo más prudente responderte eso ahora…".-

-"¿Los Guardianes Lunares? ¿Los Generales de la Tierra? Supongo que ninguna de las Sailors…"- Setsuna insistió.- "De alguna forma lo voy a saber y tiempo es lo que menos tenemos…"-

-"Los Generales de Endymion…"-

-"Esa es la razón por la cual están aquí…"-

-"Para su protección… La Luna y la Tierra necesitan toda la ayuda posible…."- Hoshimi desvió su mirada para terminar con el tema.-

-"¿Tu gente también lo sabe?"- Hoshimi tomó un poco de su café.-

-"Solo Reiko y Hans… Podrían ser un apoyo."

-"¿Saori?".- Hoshimi negó en un movimiento de su cabeza.

-"Es peligroso para ella saberlo… Para ambas… Setsuna, probablemente esta es la Batalla Final, no podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto."

-"Lo entiendo, pero no significa que esté de acuerdo".- Setsuna perdió su mirada en el paisaje del ventanal que estaba a su izquierda.

-"Por favor no hagas que me olvide de mis modales, evítame la pena de leer tu mente y dime qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa"-

-"El no poder ocultárselos"- Respondió cabizbaja.- "Los he visto sufrir tanto, por la misma razón. Ya no estoy tan segura de que mantenerlos con ese vacío en su vida, sea lo más adecuado. Lo único que ocasionamos es que se lastimen más y la lastimen al verlos sufrir así"- Hoshimi con la misma ecuanimidad de siempre puso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la mujer y con su otra mano tomo la de la Sailor.-

-"Setsuna, no seas tan dura contigo misma, todos tenemos momentos de flaqueza y en las condiciones que estamos viviendo, con toda la responsabilidad que recae sobre nosotros es lógico que nos sintamos sin fuerzas. Es normal, nuestra humanidad tiene que sobresalir en algún momento. Sin embargo, no me culpes por no creer ni una palabra de lo que acabas de decir"- La Sailor le miró con cierta confusión.- "Por favor, no me malinterpretes. A lo que me refiero es a que es válido que estés confundida sobre lo que está sucediendo, pero tú y yo, ambos sabemos que la primera persona, que a partir de lo que te acabas de enterar, va a redoblar el esfuerzo para proteger nuestra esperanza del futuro serás tú, sobre todo ahora que por el momento es una realidad que no todos pueden conocer."-

Setsuna desvió su mirada de los ojos del monarca para centrarla en la nada por unos segundos en los que meditaba en las palabras del rey de Thaud. Hoshimi entrecerró sus ojos, había identificado esa reacción perfectamente, la Sailor del Cambio había descubierto algo importante.

-"Ahora entiendo…"- Hoshimi siguió observándola con atención.- "Fue por eso que reaccionaba así cada vez que se sentía lejos o que los separaban…"- Setsuna miró preocupada al monarca.- "Esa reacción fue porque algo amenazaba el futuro… Creo que ya sé que es lo que nos va a ayudar a descubrir qué fue lo que causó ese disturbio en el tiempo. "-

-"Lamento la demora…"- Hoshimi y Setsuna se pusieron de pie al ver la imagen de Reiko aparecer frente a ellos.

-"No hay demora, me parece que eres demasiado oportuna."- Nishimura y Reiko al mirarse se sonrieron.

-"Sailor Plut…"- La Reina del Planeta Alpha asintió a manera de saludo.-

-"Sailor Galaxia… Tanto tiempo…" Ambas se miraron fijamente.

**CCCCC**

-"Pasa Yaten…"- El susodicho se quedó helado al ver de espaldas a la joven, solo atinó a cerrar la puesta después de unos segundos, fue entonces cuando ella volteó y le sonrió aturdiendo por completo al más joven de los hermanos Kou.

Seren lucía un largo vestido en color rojo que resaltaba su piel blanca de porcelana, no tenía mangas lo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. La parte alta del vestido tenía una línea bordada de fino encaje del mismo color a la altura del escote recto, era ceñida, hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura lo cual delineaba muy bien su figura, para después ir cayendo en una falda de amplio corte A, encima de ésta caía una ligera falda de gasa en color negro lo que hacía un contraste elegante con el rojo del vestido en el fondo. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, lacio pero con algo de volumen que le daba algo de cuerpo. Su maquillaje era perfecto, únicamente portaba unas sombras champagne que solo daban luz a sus ojos, delineador negro enmarcaba su mirada y la hacía un poco enigmática también, sus largas pestañas perfectamente resaltadas, sus labios rojos cautivaban y por último un ligero rubor añadía un poco de color a sus mejillas, solo el suficiente para que la luz no la hiciera verse tan pálida. Como únicos accesorios portaba un colgante de plata en forma de media luna y en su brazo izquierdo una fina pulsera con una estrella de ocho picos de cristal, además de los tristes brazaletes negros de sus muñecas. Sus zapatillas no eran muy visibles pero eran cerradas de tacón alto, en color negro. Por su puesto, todo de un importante diseñador.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Yaten aclaró su garganta y recobró compostura.

-"Te ves… Maravillosa…"- Seren bajó el rostro un poco sonrojada.

-"A mí me parecía que era demasiado pero el Señor Nishimura insistió en este atuendo, supongo que la actuación será importante".- Yaten se acercó un poco más a ella y tomó una de sus manos, la alzó de tal manera que Seren dio una vuelta en su mismo lugar mientras sonreía confundida.- "¿Qué haces?"-

-"No hay duda. Te ves como lo que eres, toda una princesa"- El joven depositó afectuosamente un beso en su mano.- "

-"Yaten por favor, no hagas eso, no es necesario"-

-"No lo haré muy a menudo tampoco te ilusiones"- Ambos rieron divertidos.

-"Ahora si eres realmente tu."- Yaten le miró fijamente. "¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- La sonrisa del rostro de la joven se esfumó.

-"Bien, muy feliz porque ya extrañaba hacer esto con ustedes así que ya no estoy tan nerviosa"-

-"No me refiero al programa, me refiero a tu…"-

-"No… Ni siquiera lo digas por favor…. Estoy bien, me sirvió descansar".-

-"¿Estás segura?".- La joven asintió.-"De todas formas no estás sola, solo quería asegurarme de que realmente te sintieras bien."- Sonrió.-

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso Yaten?"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Siento que mientras estuve inconsciente pasó algo importante y nadie me quiere decir nada. Ya no es raro que Seiya me evite pero cuando desperté vi en sus ojos tanta preocupación que tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran".- Yaten tuvo una idea para llamar su atención lejos de lo que había sucedido.-

-"Entonces lo que te sigue preocupando es la actitud del loco y soberbio de mi hermano".- Seren sonrió con nostalgia.-

-"Lo extraño mucho…".-

-"Las cosas se resolverán, ten confianza, Seiya te ama más de lo que el mismo puede imaginar".-

-"Eso es lo que más me duele…"- Alguien llama a la puerta. –"Adelante".- Un joven del staff de producción entró en la habitación.-

-"Señorita Kaoru, Joven Yaten buenas noches qué bueno que ambos están aquí, sus compañeros, la señorita Kwon y el Señor Nishimura los esperan en la sala contigua, por favor no se demoren mucho, el programa está por empezar, con permiso".- El joven se retiró. Seren frunció su frente, sin dejar de mirar la puerta de su camerino.

-"¿La señorita Kwon?"- Yaten escuchó cierto cambio en la voz de la joven y sonrió.

-"Pensé que te lo habían dicho, Kwon será quien cante antes de nosotros en el concierto simultáneo con Michiru, como hoy daremos la noticia a los medios de comunicación ella también está invitada al programa."-

-"No. No lo sabía".- Seren se dirigió hacia la cómoda para mirarse en el espejo, acomodar un poco su cabello y ponerse un poco de perfume. Ante la atenta mirada divertida del joven.

-"Ojalá tu y Kwon se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, es una gran amiga Seren, pero solo eso, una amiga, para Seiya fue un gran apoyo cuando buscábamos a nuestra princesa."-

-"Si, ya lo creo, me parece que lo sigue siendo".- Yaten comenzó a reír.-

-"¿Estas celosa de Kwon?".- Preguntó entre risas. Seren miró su reflejo en el espejo.-

-"Quizá…"- Yaten se acercó a ella y la miró en el espejo.-

-"Mejor deja de pensar tonterías y date prisa, A Seiya le dará un infarto cuanto te vea y eso no me lo quiero perder. Vámonos".- Seren sonrió.

-"Muchas gracias por lo que haces Yaten."- El joven la tomó por los hombros, le invitó a que lo mirará a los ojos y después beso su frente.

-"Para eso estamos los amigos, ahora vamos, y trata de controlar tus celos…"- Seren frunció su mirada nuevamente y Yaten comenzó a reír a carcajadas

**CCCCC**

-"¿Cómo está?"-

-"Duerme tranquilamente, solo la tapé con su cobija porque nuevamente está haciendo frío, pero sigue descansando en su cuna… Algo que deberías estar haciendo tu también."-

-"Ya dormí demasiado en la tarde, además últimamente la noche me llama a estar despierto."

-"Lo necesitas Darien, ahora más que nunca debes cuidarte".-

-"Ver la luna por las noches me permite descansar y sentir cierta paz en mi pecho Luna, por el momento no necesito más"- Luna miró con cierta tristeza como el Príncipe de la Tierra perdía su mirada en el cielo desde el balcón.-

-"Artemis y los Generales no deben tardar, al parecer hay ciertos puntos en la ciudad que son claves para poder protegerla y decidieron investigar".-

-"Serán de gran ayuda ahora que están aquí, curiosamente ahora me siento más tranquilo".-

-"¿Por qué ya tienes a tus Generales nuevamente a tu lado?".- Darien asintió.-

-"Y también porque siento que ahora que mi verdadero poder está despertando y mis recuerdos están intactos." Luna sonrió.

-"Seguramente Serena te diría que te has convertido nuevamente en el Príncipe del cual ella se enamoró…"- Darien bajó el rostro y Luna cubrió con su mano derecha sus labios.- "Lo siento Darien, no fue mi intención lastimarte… Estoy muy apenada, lo que dije estuvo de más"-

-"No te preocupes Luna…"-

-"¿Por qué no buscas en que distraerte mientras yo preparo algo de cenar? No me vayas a decir que no tienes hambre…" Darien volteó para mirarla de frente y le sonrió.-

-"Como usted ordene…"- Luna sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Darien se sentó en un el sofá de la sala y tomo el control remoto del televisor para encenderlo.

**CCCCC**

-"Muchas gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación Kwon".-

-"Al contrario Hoshimi, yo soy la que le agradece la oportunidad de abrir este concierto, sabe que yo siempre estaré encantada de trabajar con estos guapos y talentosos jovencitos"-

-"Y sin duda será un gran retorno para ti en Japón"-

-"Así es Taiki y sin planearlo"- Los tres reían divertidos, mientras Kwon de reojo observaba a Seiya al fondo de la habitación tomando un poco de agua. Taiki y Hoshimi comenzaron a hablar de aspectos técnicos de la presentación, así que aprovecho a acercarse al pequeño bar donde se encontraba su amigo.

-"Luces demasiado extraño".- El joven Kou ni si quiera le miró.-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?".-

-"Estas más callado de lo normal, desde que llegaste no has hablado con nadie, dime ¿Te molesta que esté aquí? ".-

-"No digas tonterías Kwon, no tienes nada que ver con lo que sucede".-

-"Entonces si te pasa algo. ¿Aún sigues con esa actitud infantil con Seren?"- Seiya le miró con algo de enfado.-"Esta bien, corrijo, con esa actitud tan… Innecesaria con tu ángel"-

-"No es algo fácil de resolver".-

-"Porque no quieres resolverlo, seamos sinceros de nuevo, sabes perfectamente que no tienes por qué estar así, suficiente es para mí tener que estar cuidándome de salir viva de esta situación como para tener que aguantar tus derroches de arrogancia".- Seiya ahora la miraba sin entender.- "En cuanto tu ángel entre a la habitación y me vea aquí si es que aún no sabe de mi participación en el evento mis días estarán contados".-

-"No seas exagerada".-

-"¿Quieres apostar? Sólo quiero pedirte que reconsideres tu postura cariño, no le hace bien a ninguno de los dos estar distanciados".-

-"¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en esto?".-

-"Porque no me gusta verte así después de apreciar el brillo que ahora hay en tus ojos después de conocerla".- Seiya miró fijamente el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos.- "La tienes a tu lado, no desperdicies la oportunidad que ahora tienes, después, entonces sí será demasiado tarde, y no me gustaría decirte, te lo dije…"-

-"Seren, Yaten, que bueno que llegan".- Hoshimi se acercó a ambos. Y fue así como ante los ojos atónitos de Taiki, Kwon y Seiya; Seren del brazo de Yaten apareció en la habitación.

-"Seren, te ves… Hermosa…".- La joven se sonrojó un poco y sonrió hasta que se su mirada encontró la de Seiya quien simplemente le veía perdidamente cautivado… Y enamorado.

-"Definitivamente creo que no estoy vestida a la altura de la ocasión…"- Comentó muy sorprendida pero obsequiándole una sonrisa de admiración a Seren.

Kwon portaba un vestido largo en color azul marino de tirantes anchos que se abrochaban detrás de su cuello teniendo una abertura en medio de su pecho, era ligeramente entallado hasta un poco más debajo de sus muslos y tenía una pequeña cauda, sus zapatillas eran plateadas de tiras muy finas, su cabello negro estaba trenzado y le llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de su espalda portaba unos pendientes de cristal largos que casi le llegaban a los hombros.

-"En verdad que tu ángel es muy hermosa."

Seiya seguía sin salir de su asombro, sabía que era bella, para él la mujer más hermosa que había visto, pero en ese momento, no se esperaba que luciera de esa forma tan especial. Tanto Seiya como sus hermanos portaban un elegante traje negro totalmente liso, su camisa era de color gris Oxford, su calzado impecablemente pulcro, la única diferencia entre ellos era el color de su corbata, mientras Taiki y Yaten lucían una corbata lisa en color azul marino, Seiya usaba una en color rojo.

Hoshimi acercó a Seren y a Yaten a la sala con Taiki. Seiya seguía con su mirada a la joven, los sentimientos que abordaban en su corazón eran demasiado confusos, sobre todo después de recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en la habitación de ambos, aun podía sentir en su piel las caricias de la joven, aún llevaba en su boca el sabor de sus labios, de su piel… Y el saber que ella no era capaz de recordar nada de lo sucedido generaba en él una gran frustración. Sabía que en cierta forma Kwon tenía razón, quizá no era el momento de entregarse a los celos, lo mismo se lo había dicho Saori en su momento… El corazón de Seiya se detuvo… Saori… Hasta el momento no había tenido contacto con ella desde lo sucedido… Y por alguna extraña razón, le preocupaba… Más de lo que él esperaba.

-"Seiya, Kwon, por favor acérquense, tengo que informarles algunas cosas".- Comentó Hoshimi mientras junto a los demás tomaban asiento en la sala de la habitación.-

-"Claro…"- Kwon iba dar un paso pero notó que Seiya seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Ante la atenta mirada de Yaten que observaba divertido la escena, Kwon empujó a Seiya sacándolo de sus pensamientos para que avanzara, el joven solo recuperó la compostura y junto a ella se acercaron a los demás.- "Hola Seren, te ves increíble, ese estilo de maquillaje te favorece mucho".- Seren le miró muy seria, era obvio que le incomodaba la presencia de la joven.

-"Gracias…"- Comentó casi en un susurro.

Kwon se sentó en el sillón de enfrente quedando frente a ella y Yaten, a la derecha de Kwon tomó asiento Seiya sin dejar de mirar de una forma especial a Seren, que ella no entendía muy bien, sin embargo, no podía apartar su mirada del joven. Taiki estaba a la izquierda de Seren frente a Hoshimi y en el sillón a la derecha de Seiya.

-"Muy bien, ahora que estamos reunidos, solo quiero repasar el repertorio y el desarrollo de la entrevista. Es un programa especial para ustedes por lo que tiene un poco más de duración, todo ha sido acondicionado en una atmósfera muy relajante por lo que sus participaciones serán acústicas en su mayoría, hay más público del normal y estarán muy cerca del escenario para que lo tomen en cuenta , primero Shojiro va a presentarte a ti Kwon y después de tu actuación te hará una pequeña entrevista, posteriormente y de la misma forma los presentará a ustedes chicos, me parece que lo mejor es interpretar las nuevas canciones, inicien con "Broken".-

Seren bajó el rostro mientras que Seiya le miraba con amor al notar que no le observaba.

- "Después vendrán un par de bloques de entrevistas, como estamos también en promoción del filme al que le grabaron los temas Seiya interpretarás tu canción con los chicos, Seren puedes quedarte con Kwon y con Shojiro en este número, después será un bloque de charla nuevamente y vendrá tu turno Seren, luego seguirán charlando un poco más y es aquí donde veremos cómo se van desarrollando las cosas la idea es que sea algo espontáneo, una convivencia entre ustedes y el público por lo que ustedes decidirán que canciones interpretar de acuerdo a lo que el público también vaya solicitando. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"-

-"¿Estarán los músicos con nosotros también?".-

-"Toda la noche Taiki y contarán con un ensamble de cuerdas que nos apoyará también, Michiru se encargó de ello".-

-"¿Ella estará aquí también?"- Hoshimi le sonrió a Seren.-

-"En este momento está terminando de afinar detalles con ellos, se irá integrando a los bloques de entrevistas después de la canción de Seiya".-

-"Llegó el momento de que impresiones a todos a su lado".- Yaten le guiñó uno de sus ojos y Seren le miró con cierto temor. Seiya frunció su mirada.-

-"Yo estaré al pendiente en todo momento. Ah, lo olvidaba, Amy y las chicas ya están en primera fila tal y como lo solicitaste Taiki".-

-"Que ternura, invitó a su novia y a sus más leales fans para que lo apoyen".-

-"Déjate de bromas Kwon, ya te pareces a Seiya".-

Alguien tocó la puerta y Shojiro, el más famoso conductor de la televisión Japonesa entró en la habitación junto a dos chicos de producción.

-"¡Buenas noches a todos! Es grandioso tenerlos de vuelta en el show".-

-"Buenas noches".-

-"Es un placer Shojiro."- Yaten y Taiki saludaron al recién llegado.

-"¡Cariño, tu siempre tan apuesto!"-

-"Al saber que vendrían tendría que esforzarme Kwon… Seiya"- Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a la joven, se acercó él para darle un amistoso abrazo el cual fue correspondió con agrado.-

-"Me da gusto saludarte Shojiro".- El joven conductor le murmuró al oído.

-¿Ya ves que no me equivoqué?- Seiya le miró sin entender.- "Ahora permíteme saludar a tu hermosa novia".- El joven guiño un ojo y Seiya asintió con una sonrisa que contagió a Seren y entendiendo la pregunta del presentador.-

-"Ahí la tienes, pero guarda tu distancia".- Bromeó. Ambos rieron. Shojiro se acercó a Seren con una gran sonrisa, ella le correspondió.

-"¿Siempre es tan territorial?"- Seren miró a Seiya y respondió sonriendo.-

-"Cada día un poco más".- Seiya nuevamente se perdió en los ojos y la sonrisa de la joven.

-"Igual que tú pero en lo hermosa, con todo respeto".- Shojiró le beso en la mejilla sonrojando a la joven quien le sonrió.-

-"Eres muy amable".-

-"Hoshimi, espero que ya estén listos porque vine para llevarlos conmigo a escena"-

-"Acabamos de terminar, adelante."-

-"Muy bien, por favor acompáñenme"- Shojiro y Hoshimi fueron los primeros en salir de la habitación.

-"Yo me adelanto, Amy debe estarme esperando afuera, ¿Me acompañas a saludar a las chicas?"- Yaten miró a Seren antes de responder.-

-"Adelántense, tomo un poco de agua y enseguida estoy con ustedes".- Yaten le sonrió. Seren se alejó de ellos para acercarse al mini bar. Kwon miró de reojo a Seiya quien seguía sin moverse y sin perder de vista a Seren. Sonrió con malicia.

-"Yo también voy con ustedes chicos".-

-"Claro…"- Taiki le sonrió y miró con preocupación a Yaten quien observaba a Seiya. Kwon les tomó del brazo a ambos y prácticamente arrastró a los chicos para dejar a solas a Seiya y a Seren.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse le indicó erróneamente que los demás se habían marchado, por lo que después de servirse un poco de agua se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaba junto a la barra del bar y dejó salir un suspiro. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y apoyó los codos en la barra mientras intentaba relajarse un poco.

-"¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?"- La voz de Seiya rompiendo el silencio de la habitación asustó a la joven que al sobresaltarse tiró el vaso con su brazo izquierdo al suelo, éste al instante de quebró, los vidrios se esparcieron cerca de la joven.

-"¡Dios! Me asustaste. Pensé que te habías ido con los demás.-

Seren se levantó y Seiya se acercó rápidamente a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y tomando sus manos entre las suyas la alejó con cuidado de los vidrios del suelo. Se miraron fijamente un par de segundos.

-"Lo siento, no quise asustarte. ¿Te has hecho daño?".- La joven movió su cabeza negativamente.

-"Estoy bien, solo quería despejar mi mente, me duele un poco la cabeza, supongo que aún necesito recuperar energía".-

-"Puedes quedarte descansando, Kwon puede cantar por ti…"-

Seren frunció su mirada mientras sentía un extraño sentimiento recorrerle el pecho que le hizo soltar las manos de Seiya y darle la espalda alejándose un poco de él.

-"No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo, gracias"-

Seiya sonrió al notar la actitud de la joven, realmente se sentía muy bien cuando le demostraba sus celos, por lo menos la esperanza de que sintiera algo más que cariño por él crecía más al notar esas reacciones de su parte. De pronto, en su mente apareció la voz de la joven… _"Te extraño"…_ Pero sabía que no tanto como lo hacía él y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si pudiera nuevamente tenerla en sus brazos como lo había hecho unas horas antes.

-"Será mejor que nos demos prisa".- Seren solo dio dos pasos hacia la puerta porque una mano en su brazo izquierdo la detuvo, al instante Seiya se puso frente a ella. La joven miraba interrogante los ojos azules del joven, llenos de ansiedad y algo más que no podía descifrar.

-"Bombón…"- Seiya cerró sus ojos y recargó su frente en la de Seren mientras comenzaba a respirar con algo de ansiedad. Ella cerró sus ojos también y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- "Si tan sólo…."-

-"Seiya… Yo…."- Súbitamente el joven Kou se separó de ella tomó sus manos y las retiró de su rostro. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro confuso de la joven.

-"Date prisa…."- Sin más, salió de la habitación dejando a una totalmente confundida Seren en medio de la habitación.-

**CCCCC**  
-"Espero que te agrade ". Luna dejó en la mesa de centro la cena de Darien mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.-

-"¿Tu no vas a cenar?"-

-"Te acompañaré con un té, aún no tengo mucha hambre".- Darien sonrió.- "¿Encontraste algo interesante?"-

-"La verdad es que no he puesto nada de atención a lo que veía de canal en canal".-

_-"¡Buenas Noches a Todos! ¡Bienvenidos sean a este programa especial de Stars's Show!-_ El público presente en el estudio comenzó a aplaudir con gran entusiasmo.- _"Hoy tenemos un programa que estoy seguro les encantará Tendremos en nuestra sala de charla y por si fuera poco cantando y tocando en vivo, grandes estrellas de la música no solo de nuestro país si no del mundo entero".- _Los gritos de emoción de las fans no pudieron esperar más e inundaron el foro de esquina a esquina.-_ "Han venido a esta velada tan especial y única para convivir con sus fans y para invitarnos a todos a su nueva gira mundial que iniciará aquí en nuestra ciudad muy pronto. Hoy en nuestro programa, estarán ¡Boa!, ¡Michiru Kaiou! y ¡Three Lights! ¡Que se escuchen esos aplausos!-_

-"Parece que la agenda de los chicos estará muy saturada".- Luna tomó un poco de su té. Darien no respondió al comentario de la guardiana, solo permaneció con la mirada sombría fija en el televisor sin aparente emoción alguna.  
**CCCCC**

-"Me siento igual o quizá más emocionado de lo que ustedes están amigos. Hace tiempo que no veía a esta hermosa señorita poseedora de un gran talento, su voz a rebasado fronteras y hoy está aquí con todos nosotros, interpretando su último sencillo de su más reciente producción discográfica, ella es Boa con "Everlasting".- El público comenzó a aplaudir muy emocionado.

Las notas de un piano comenzaron a escucharse en medio de la oscuridad que había en el escenario del estudio. La voz de la joven se escuchó y fue entonces cuando un par de luces blancas desde atrás de todos los músicos aparecieron, dejando ver las sombras de los músicos y de una joven en medio del escenario.

"_La luz se derrama y el viento sopla, en los copos de nieve que permanecen en la carretera._

_si tengo mi cabeza en alto y miro hacia abajo, las estaciones no dejan de cambiar…"_

De pronto una luz blanca cubrió a la joven y después algunas luces por encima del escenario se encendieron para iluminarlo por completo, era un escenario circular. Viendo de frente, la parte izquierda y trasera de los músicos estaban rodeadas por el público que observaba y escuchaba el canto de la joven totalmente sumergido en una atmósfera de romance y añoranza que transmitía la melodía que interpretaba.

"_Nuestras palabras "Nos vemos" y "Te veo luego", eran como una promesa de meñique._

_¿Nos olvidaremos de todos los gestos familiares?_ ¿Nos dirigiremos a un futuro diferente?

Del lado derecho del escenario, se encontraban unos cubos rojos, negros y blancos de diferentes tamaños y alturas con diferentes velas encendidas encima de cada uno de ellos, lo que hacía más íntima la noche. Al lado derecho de la joven se encontraba el flamante piano negro y su pianista. A su lado izquierdo se podría observar el teclado de Taiki y que por el momento era utilizado por alguien de apoyo al mismo cuando éste sólo se disponía a cantar. A espaldas de Kwon se encontraban los músicos de los Three Lights, que consistían en un par de guitarristas, un bajista, y una silla que por el momento estaba vacía y que tenía un hermoso violín transparente a su lado, un poco más atrás estaba la batería con su respectivo ejecutor, entre los guitarristas y bajistas.

En las últimas líneas de tras de los músicos de los Three Lights y antes de que comenzara el área donde estaba el público en alto, se encontraban los músicos de Michiru, la sección de cuerdas que consistían en Violines, Violas y Chelos, todos dirigidos por un respetable Director cuyo lugar estaba en alto, de tras del baterista.

"_Tengo que olvidarme de ti, incluso si tengo que forzarme, o no podré ser una nueva persona_

_cuando el tren comienza a alejarse de la plataforma, te vas desvaneciendo…"_

Después de los cubos con velas se encontraba un pasillo por el cual entraban los invitados al programa. Y por último a lado derecho del pasillo se encontraba la gran sala en color blanco del foro, donde se llevarían a cabo las entrevistas con todos, los elegantes muebles eran contrastados con cojines de diferentes tamaños y formas en color rojo y negro. Una elegante mesa de centro en color negro, donde había un largo arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas yacía frente a los muebles. La decoración en la sala también incluía algunas velas y fotos de los invitados de la noche. Detrás de la sala también se encontraba parte del público en asientos que estaban en alto para que no perdieran ningún detalle. Verdaderamente era un ambiente muy acogedor para todos.

_"Aquellos tiempos en que te diste por vencido, por mi,_

_lloraste conmigo y me dijiste que estaba bien, _

_voy a ser más fuerte para que no te sientas avergonzado, _

_lo prometo voy a cumplir mis sueños."_

Amy, Mina, Rei, Lita, Setsuna, Haruka y Hotaru, en ese orden, se encontraban en la primera fila justo en medio del foro, lugares especialmente reservados para ellas por petición de Taiki para que pudieran estar presentes sin perder ningún detalle. Al igual que el público, estaban disfrutando de la interpretación de Kwon.

"… _Mis lágrimas silenciosas están cayendo en mi corazón, _

_pero voy a seguir adelante sin remordimientos, lo siento por tu ternura, _

_hasta que nos volvamos a ver…"_

Hoshimi, Michiru, Seren, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki permanecían en un apartado detrás del estudio esperando el momento para salir a escena mientras veían el programa en la pantalla que tenían enfrente, lo cual permitía que estuvieran al pendiente de lo que sucedía en la transmisión. Los Three Lights y Hoshimi miraban desde el fondo de la pequeña habitación, de pie y con una sonrisa a Kwon, mientras que Michiru y Seren observaban todo sentadas en uno de los sofás que había.

-"Lo hace muy bien, tiene mucho talento"- Comentó la joven de violinista. Seren bajó el rostro y muy disimuladamente secó un par de lágrimas que estaban a punto de recorrer por sus mejillas, Michiru lo notó.- "¿Qué sucede?"- Seren casi en un susurro le respondió.

-"Nada, es solo que esa canción me recordó cuando Darien…"- Michiru le miró con tristeza.- "Cuando peleamos contra Galaxia… La escuchaba mucho en ese tiempo…"-

-"Princesa…"-

"…_Si esta despedida es para siempre, te voy a dar todas mis sonrisas,_

_la forma en que nos conocimos y las calles que caminamos, vivirá en nuestros corazones._

_Yo nunca, nunca olvidaré, no importa si abro innumerables puertas, _

_no importa lo lejos que estemos, nunca voy a dejar ir tu mano…"_

Las últimas notas del piano dejaron de sonar, la melodía terminó y todos aplaudieron emocionados y por de más satisfechos con la actuación de la joven, quien hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

**CCCCC**

-"¿Qué ocurre Luna?"-

-"No es nada…"- La guardiana secó sus lágrimas con una servilleta.

-"¿Lloras por nada?"-

-"Esa canción me hizo recordar algo…. Es todo".- Darien le miró afligido.

-"¿Por qué te recordó a Serena?"- Luna le miró con asombro y regresó su vista al televisor, no quería responder a esa pregunta.- "Por favor, compártelo conmigo…"- Luna bajó el rostro.-

-"Lo único que lograría con eso es hacerte daño de nuevo y…"-

-"Por favor…"- Luna sin levantar la vista y liberando un par de lágrimas de sus ojos le respondió.

-"En el tiempo en que creíamos que estabas en Estados Unidos… Vi muchas veces, muchas noches… A Serena llorar por ti, cada vez que escuchaba esa canción… Te extrañaba demasiado…"- Darien solo regresó su vista al televisor, mientras apretaba su puño derecho por la impotencia que de pronto sintió.

_**CCCCC**_

-"Kwon es un placer muy grande para todos que te encuentres en nuestro país después de tanto tiempo que no venías a cantar aquí."-

-"Shojiro estoy feliz, Japón es como mi segundo hogar y realmente extrañaba estar aquí".-

-"Y ahora regresas para compartir escenario nuevamente con el grupo más exitoso del momento."-

-"Así es, me siento muy honrada de poder ofrecer al público un concierto inolvidable como este, al lado de Three Lights y Michiru"- Los gritos de algunas fans emocionadas no podían faltar.

-"Se que tu iniciarás el concierto pero, ¿Interpretarás algún tema con ellos?"-

-"Si pero tampoco te puedo dar muchos detalles, solo que estaremos dándoles muchas sorpresas por lo que no se lo pueden perder".-

**CCCCC**

-"Muy bien chicos, en cuanto termine la pausa, Shojiro les va a presentar, vayan a prepararse para ocupar sus lugares por favor. Michiru si gustas puedes permanecer aquí ¿O prefieres acompañarme?".-

-"No se preocupe señor Nishimura yo esperaré aquí".-

-"Como prefieras, Seren dame un par de segundos antes de que salgan a escena"-

-"Claro…"-

-"Muy bien, manos a la obra".-

Taiki salió de la sala de espera bromeando en compañía de sus hermanos. Michiru regresó a su lugar frente a la pantalla para darles un poco de privacidad a Hoshimi y a Seren.-

-"¿Sucede algo?"-

-"Nada malo, solo quiero asegurarme que te sientes bien".-

-"Descuide, estamos bien…"- Hoshimi sonrió al entender que también hablaba por Saori.

"Si en algún momento te sientes incómoda por favor dímelo, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, es una presentación importante pero me preocupa más tu bienestar, ya sabes cuales son las canciones sugeridas pero si quisieras hacer algún cambio lo puedes hacer. También me atreví a pedirle a Shojiro que la entrevista intentara ser lo más discreto con Seiya y contigo, sé que las cosas aún no están bien entre ustedes y no quiero que los incomoden, sin embargo no podemos confiarnos el público participará activamente y…"-

-"Estaremos bien, sé perfectamente que Seiya jamás evidenciaría en público que algo no marcha bien en cualquier aspecto, será muy discreto estoy segura".-

-"Estoy de acuerdo pero lo que me preocupa no es lo que haga él, si no que tu estés bien, tu paz interior es lo que más me preocupa ahora."-

-"¿Por alguna razón en especial?"- Hoshimi acarició su mejilla unos segundos mientras le sonreía.

-"Será mejor que salgas a escena, ya habrá tiempo de hablar después".-

-"Esta bien…"- Le mira no muy convencida de irse pero cedió.

-"Lo que en realidad le preocupa es que suceda otro disturbio en el tiempo."- Hoshimi sonrió ante la deducción de Michiru.

-"No puedo negarlo… "-

-"Sin embardo dudo mucho que Serena sea la responsable de lo que sucedió"-

-"Eso tampoco puedo negarlo… No hasta que hable con mi hija e investigue lo que ocurrió, mientras tanto lo más importante es mantener la tranquilidad de ambas".-

-"En eso tiene razón."- Hoshimi le sonrió mientras le miraba con simpatía.

-"Es casi imposible poder engañar a los presagios de las profundidades marinas".-

-"Aunque en esta ocasión solo fue mi sexto sentido femenino el que me advirtió".- Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa.

**CCCCC**

"_Ojalá estuvieras realmente consciente de lo hermosa que te ves en este momento"._

_-_"¿Todo en orden?".

Seren se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar la voz de Seiya, quien estaba a su lado izquierdo recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y a quien no había notado por la oscuridad que invadía el lugar.

-"Me asustaste nuevamente…"-

-"No ha sido planeado te lo aseguro…"-

-"Lo sé…"- Seiya abandonó las sombras y se acercó a ella.

-"Pero no me respondiste…"-

-"Todo en orden, solo quería asegurarse también de que yo me encontrará mejor".-

-"Alcancemos a los demás entonces, no tardaremos en salir a escena"-

Seren asintió y se giró para dirigirse hacia el foro pero Seiya la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro izquierdo deteniéndola mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Seren le miró confundida.

-"Seiya…"-

-"Para todos seguimos estando juntos, ya lo sabes, no tenemos porque dar más de que hablar…" Le respondió con una mirada seria que sembró una enorme tristeza en el rostro de la joven quien bajó su mirada hacia el piso para ocular el manto cristalino que se comenzaba a formar en ella. Seiya entendió muy bien su reacción y al sentir la fragilidad de la joven hizo por un momento a un lado su enojo y recelo para tomar el mentón de Seren con su mano izquierda y verla fijamente para así dejar salir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

-"Por favor, no llores Bombón... Esta noche estás demasiado hermosa como para arruinar tu precioso rostro con lágrimas."- Seren se sonrojó por las palabras del joven y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma acelerada al sentirlo tan cerca.

-"Es solo que te extraño y por un segundo pensé que todo podría ser como antes…"- Seiya no pudo ocultar por un par de segundos la dicha que le causó escuchar tales palabras por parte de Seren, pero tampoco pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido para que tomara la decisión de alejarse de su lado.

-"Ser como antes… Me parece que eso es más complicado de lo que pensamos…"- Seiya se alejó un poco de ella y sin soltar su mano para que lo siguiera comenzó a caminar.- "Será mejor que nos apuremos, ya estamos por iniciar".- Seren sin más remedio siguió sus pasos.

**CCCCCC**

-"Son reconocidos mundialmente y si bien es cierto que su trayectoria no ha sido del todo larga como otras grandes leyendas de la música, con solo dos producciones discográficas han alcanzado el éxito mundial y el reconocimiento de los más importantes galardones de la industria musical como grupo y como solistas, ganándose el respeto y admiración de varios de sus colegas lo que los ha llevado a ocupar uno de los lugares más altos del firmamento como grandes estrellas. ¡Esta noche con nosotros totalmente en vivo, Seiya, Seren, Taiki y Yaten! Mejor conocidos como la agrupación del año… ¡Ellos son Three Lights! Interpretando el tercer sencillo de su último álbum "One Light More"; esto es "Broken. ¡El aplauso para ellos!"- Sin más el público comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar el nombre de los chicos totalmente extasiados.-

El escenario estaba totalmente sumergido en la oscuridad, únicamente resplandecía la íntima luz de las velas que yacían alrededor del mismo. El arpegio de una guitarra se escuchó por unos segundos seguido de algunas notas de un teclado, el público no dejaba de aplaudir emocionado hasta que de un momento a otro una voz amada por muchas señoritas presentes se escuchó en cada rincón del Foro de la Televisora Vía Láctea. Por lo que una luz tenue se enfocó en alumbrar al dueño de tan magnífico cantar, Seiya Kou.

_-"Quiero que sepas, que amo la manera en que te ríes, quiero abrazarte y ahuyentar lejos tu dolor,_

_tengo tu fotografía y sé que me sirve bien, quiero abrazarte fuerte y ahuyentar lejos tu dolor…."_

En el momento preciso que Seren se unió al canto de Seiya, de la misma forma que ocurrió con Kwon, unas luces se encendieron desde la parte de atrás del escenario iluminando a la sección de cuerdas, cuyos chelos comenzaron a acompañar la melodía segundos antes, y haciendo notar la silueta de Yaten a la derecha de Seiya y de Seren y Taiki a su izquierda.

_-"Porque estoy desecho, cuando estoy solo, y no me siento bien cuando tú te has ido…"-_

Seren desde la oscuridad no dejaba de ver a Seiya con una gran nostalgia en sus ojos mientras le acompañaba con su canto mientras él miraba hacia el frente, de vez en cuando hacia su guitarra o cerraba sus ojos, aparentemente ausente de ella. El público aplaudió nuevamente muy emocionado. Las luces traseras nuevamente se apagaron dejando a Seiya rodeado de la oscuridad siendo iluminado únicamente por la tenue luz que estaba sobre él.

_-"Tu te has ido, tu ya no me sientes… Más…"-_

Seiya bajó el rostro visiblemente agobiado. Todas las luces del escenario se encendieron sorpresivamente revelando a los demás integrantes del grupo, realmente parecían estrellas de gran resplandor. Amy, Mina, Rei y Lita no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver a los chicos, sobretodo Amy quien enseguida notó como Taiki ya la había ubicado en su lugar y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Fue entonces, el turno de Seren para cantar. Acompañada ya por los instrumentos de Yaten y Taiki además de la guitarra de Seiya y los demás músicos de apoyo.

_-"Lo peor ha terminada ya y podemos volver a respirar, quiero abrazarte y ahuyentar mi dolor…"_

Seiya se une a su canto.

_-"Lejos…"-_

Seren después de abrir los ojos y mirar por un par de segundos al público que tenía en frente, dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha para buscar el rostro de Seiya quien, para su sorpresa, le miraba fijamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

_-"Hay tanto por aprender…" _

Una vez más Seiya le acompaña.

_-"Pero no hay nadie para pelear…"_

Seiya volteó hacia el frente para evadir la mirada de Seren.

"_Quiero abrazarte fuerte y ahuyentar lejos tu dolor…"_

Seren imita a Seiya y miró hacia el frente, acción que es aprovechada para que los camarógrafos hagan tomas, más cercanas a los rostros de ambos.

**CCCCC  
**-"No me sorprende en nada pero Seren verdaderamente se ve hermosa con ese arreglo, como una Princesa"- Comentó Luna con cierto aire de orgullo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té, algo a lo que Darien de nuevo no le dio importancia.

-"Seren siempre parece un ángel…"- Murmuró Darien totalmente prendido de la imagen que su pantalla le regalaba, Luna lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

_-"Es tan curioso cómo te has vuelto a enamorar de la misma mujer una vez más, sin que lo sepas Darien…"- _

**CCCCC**

Esta vez, Seren y Seiya se miran fijamente al unir sus voces.

_-"Porque estoy deshecho, cuando estoy abierto y siento como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte…"_

Seren quitó el micrófono de su pedestal para mirar con mayor facilidad a Seiya, cantando junto a él y para él, el último verso.

"_Porque estoy deshecho cuando estoy solo, y no me siento bien cuando tú te has ido…"_

CCCCC

-"¡Los chicos se ven tan guapos!"-

-"Es verdad Lita, a veces no puedo creer que estén tan cerca de nosotras".-

-"Rei, Lita… Aparten su mirada de ellos, los tres están ocupados".-

-"Yaten aún no tiene novia Mina…"- Rei bromeó retándola al mismo tiempo.

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que su corazón no esté ocupado."- Interrumpió Amy haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-"Ojalá fuera así Amy".- Comentó con un poco de tristeza.-

-"Deja de distraerte que Yaten no deja de verte".- Mina miró incrédula a Rei y después dirigió su mirada hacia el menor de los hermanos Kou confirmando lo dicho por su amiga y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirarlo también.

**CCCCC**

Mientras termina el puente musical poco a poco Seren se acercó a Seiya, quien le miraba con confusión. Ambos continuaron cantando juntos.

_-"Porque estoy deshecho, cuando estoy abierto y siento como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte…"_

"_Porque estoy deshecho cuando estoy solo, y no me siento bien cuando tú te has ido…"_

Seren detuvo sus pasos justo a dos de distancia de Seiya. Ambos unieron sus voces nuevamente.

"_Porque estoy deshecho cuando estoy solo, y no me siento bien cuando tú te has ido…"_

"_Tú te has ido…"_

La joven bajó su micrófono y Seiya cantó solo la última línea de la canción con algo intrigante en su mirada, una mezcla de enojo, celos y tristeza que, no dudo en revelarle mientras le veía seriamente.

_-"Tu ya no me sientes… Más…"-_

La música terminó y el público de inmediato aplaudió la interpretación, algunos incluso poniéndose de pie o gritando el nombre de su integrante favorito totalmente emocionados. Los chicos agradecieron con una reverencia la respuesta de sus fans.

-"No me queda ninguna duda de quien recibió el mensaje oculto".- Setsuna miró a Haruka quién sonrió con un poco de sarcasmo a su comentario.

-"Esos dos tienen que poner las cosas en claro de una buena vez, no es bueno para ella sentirse así."-

-"Y si estuviera en tus manos, los separarías de una vez por todas."- El rostro de Haruka se tornó serio.

-"Probablemente Hotaru…"-

-"Daría lo que fuera para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad".- Setsuna y Haruka se miraron entre sí después de las palabras de Hotaru.

Seren bajó un poco el rostro y dio la espalda al público de la parte de enfrente del escenario y caminó hacia atrás para secarse un par de lágrimas con disimulo justo antes de que el anfitrión del programa se acercara a ellos para mandar a una pausa en la transmisión y saludar nuevamente a todos.

**CCCCC**

-"Chicos es sensacional tenerlos a todos una vez más en nuestra sala de charla"-

El público no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de su integrante favorito con emoción, causando risas entre los chicos que se encontraban ya ocupando un lugar en la sala del foro. Yaten, Kwon y Shojiro se encontraban en un mismo sofá frente al público, mientras que Taiki, Seiya y Seren en otro siendo ésta la que estaba a la izquierda del famoso conductor y cuyo frente era el escenario situado al otro lado del foro. La sala formaba una "L" donde Shojiro era el centro del cruce de ambos sofás, todos tenían a su espalda parte del público.

-"Pero lo más sublime del momento es que estoy en medio de un par de bellezas angelicales. Envídienme caballeros."- Seren se sonrojó y bajó con pudor su rostro, Kwon le dio un ligero codazo a Shijiro y los chicos comenzaron a reír. Los hombres en el público no hicieron más que lanzar silbidos y algún adjetivo adulador a la belleza de las chicas.- "Tranquilos muchachos, tampoco queremos incomodar a Seiya".- Ambos ríen.- "Pero tienes que aceptar que teniendo una novia tan hermosa y talentosa, tendrás que soportar que hombres atrevidos como yo quedemos totalmente cautivados por ella".-

-"No sé si algún día llegue acostumbrarme pero tampoco puedo evitar que la miren. Solo pudo decirte que soy muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado"- Seren le miró con una tímida sonrisa, obteniendo por respuesta que Seiya tomará su mano izquierda con su mano derecha entrelazando sus dedos y la dejara descansar encima de su pierna derecha, provocando que en las mejillas de Seren brotara un poco de rubor.

-"Más vale que no la sueltes en lo que resta del programa, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacer teniéndola a lado".-

-"Permíteme cambiar el lugar con Seren entonces"- Todos, hasta el mismo Seiya ríen por su comentario.-

-"No será necesario, quizá mejor invite a salir a Kwon para no tener tantos problemas. ¿Seguimos solteros hermosa?"-

-"Y sin compromiso a la vista guapo".-

-"Caballeros a la fila, yo ya estoy a su lado".- Todos ríen nuevamente.- "Yo ya comencé con las preguntas indiscretas en medio de mi saludo hacia ustedes pero bueno, dejemos las formalidades aún lado todos estamos en confianza y ya que estamos en el camino, Taiki amigo mío, se rumora que tu también ya estas felizmente acompañado".-

**CCCCC  
**-"Amy, deja de mirar al suelo por favor, Taiki está a punto de presentarte formalmente".-

-"Mina no digas tonterías".-

-"Ya déjala tranquila".-

-"Rei, no comiencen por favor"- Le indicó Lita.-

**CCCCC**

-"Debo aclarar esos rumores entonces"-

-"¿No son correctos?"-

-"Son totalmente ciertos Shojiro".- Y como era de esperarse los suspiros de decepción no se hicieron esperar por parte de las chicas enamoradas de Taiki.- "Tengo la fortuna de tener a mi lado a una chica única y de la cual estoy totalmente enamorado como hace algún tiempo te había comentado"-

-"Es verdad, en nuestro programa anterior nos hablaste un poco al respecto, aunque no nos hablaste mucho de la afortunada".-

-"Hoy hasta te la puede presentar querido, porque al parecer son inseparables como Seiya y Seren".- Kwon le sonrió a Taiki con un poco de malicia, quien solo movió su cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo.-

-"¿Eso quiere decir que la tenemos presente esta noche? ¡Vamos a conocerla entonces! ¿Qué les parece a todos?"- El público apoyó la moción.- "Vamos Taiki, preséntanos a la afortunada."

-"Estoy seguro de que me va a querer ahorcar después de esto pero, con todo gusto te hago saber que mi hermosa novia se encuentra justo en la primera fila"-

-"Vamos Amy saluda a las cámaras".- Bromeo Seiya provocando las risas de todos.-

-"Muy bien Amy, ¿Dónde estás?"- Cuestionó Shojiro.

Las cámaras comenzaron a buscar entre el público a la susodicha mientras todos volteaban a verse unos a otros para conocer la identidad de la dueña del corazón del mayor de los hermanos Kou. Sorpresivamente, Taiki se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al público ante la atenta mirada de todos. Amy al adivinar sus intenciones bajó su rostro totalmente rojo, queriendo por cualquier medio desaparecer del lugar. Por su parte Mina, Rei y Lita no dejaban de mirarla mientras reían por la reacción de la joven de cabellos azules. Haruka, Hotaru y Setsuna solo observaban divertidas la escena.

**CCCCC**

-"Taiki estará en problemas."- Michiru comenzó a reír.

-"Esto definitivamente no estaba preparado, espero que Amy no se vaya a enfadar de más."

-"Con usted no creo, con su novio… Probablemente…"- Hoshimi y Michiru rieron divertidos.

**CCCCCC**

-"Vamos Amy, no es el momento de apenarse".-

-"Luces más emocionada que ella Luna…"- La guardiana rió un poco.

-"No puedo evitar alegrarme por ella Darien. Taiki llegó en muy buen momento a su vida."-

-"Creo que tienes razón, tanto estudio tampoco le iba a hacer nada bien a su corazón. Aunque debo aceptar que es extraño ver esta faceta en ella. No recuerdo ver el mismo brillo en sus ojos en el pasado cuando a su lado estaba Zoycite."-

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, me parece que tanto ella como Mina tendrán que abrir ese capítulo de su pasado con Taiki y Yaten, imagino que ellos ya lo presienten pero por lo menos así ya no se hará tan tenso el ambiente cuando todos estemos reunidos nuevamente"-

-"¿Mina y Yaten…?"-

-"No han hecho nada formal aún pero ambos están totalmente enamorados uno del otro".-

-"Eso no le agradará mucho a Malachite, si alguien siempre quiso de sobremanera a Mina era él. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan segura de ellos dos?"-

-"Mina nos lo hizo saber de manera innecesaria porque cualquiera lo puede notar a lo lejos, tú también la conoces bien. Y de Yaten lo sé, porque en algún momento cuando ellos recién llegaron a nuestra ciudad, Artemis y yo sospechábamos de él y los demás por su energía, así que viví algunos días con ellos, antes de que supieran que yo vivía con Serena y claro, de que las identidades de todos se revelaran. Yaten en esa cuestión es demasiado reservado, pero en algún momento que estuve a solas con él, mientras escribía un par de canciones, comenzó a reflexionar al respecto, me quedó muy claro que tiene una atracción hacia ella muy fuerte. Pero nunca tuvo el tiempo de acercarse a ella de otra forma, su principal objetivo era encontrar a su Princesa. Incluso Taiki tampoco hizo nada en aquel entonces por cortejar a Amy".-

-"Todo lo contrario a Seiya, al parecer aún teniendo sus prioridades, se hizo del tiempo suficiente para poder estar cerca de Serena ¿no es así?"- Luna lo miró fijamente.

-"Serena jamás pensó en Seiya de otra forma que no fuera como un buen amigo".-

-"Sin embargo salieron juntos una vez…"- Darien bebió un poco de te.-

-"Si, es verdad. Así como también es verdad que Seiya tuvo siempre muy en claro que su corazón solo te pertenecía a ti. Serena siempre fue muy sincera con él. Además, Haruka y Michiru se encargaban de que siempre lo tuviera presente también."- Luna sonrío ligeramente al recordar como intervenían para mantener a Serena lejos de Seiya.

-"Para que ellas hayan intervenido con tanta insistencia, quiere decir que Serena en algún momento comenzó a sentirse atraída por él".- Luna le miró fijamente con extrañeza.

-"¿Estás desconfiando de Serena? Darien, a estas alturas lo que menos puedes pensar es que Serena dejó de amarte con la misma fuerza en algún momento, independientemente de lo que ha sucedido, sabes perfectamente que para ella solo estás tú".-

-"No quise decir eso Luna. Creo que el hecho de que ella ya no esté aquí evidencia que no hay forma que yo desconfíe de ella."- Comentó con una voz casi sepulcral.- "Y si en algún momento, Serena sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él creo que tampoco podría culparla, me parece que eso, involuntariamente, también es por mi culpa; por no estar a su lado, cuando más lo necesitaba."-

-"Darien, tampoco es tu culpa que no hayas estado a su lado en ese momento, Galaxia tomó tu semilla estelar."-

-"Pero yo estúpidamente decidí continuar mis estudios en el extranjero ¿lo recuerdas? Decidí dejarla sola. En esa parte Galaxia no es responsable."-

-"Eso tampoco podemos asegurarlo, su objetivo era tomar tu semilla estelar y alejarte de Serena, sabía con certeza que esa era una forma muy efectiva de destruirla. No podemos descartar que haya influido en esa decisión también así que no tienes porque atormentarte así. Además el llegar a ser un gran doctor es uno de tus grandes sueños, y a nadie se le puede culpar el querer hacerlos realidad."-

-"Evidentemente si lo pienso así, quitaría un poco de culpa de mi conciencia, pero la verdad es que soy responsable también de provocar ese acercamiento. Ser un gran doctor solo es uno de mis anhelos, pero mi más grande sueño siempre fue hacer de Serena mi esposa y compartir nuestra vida juntos. Ese es mi principal anhelo"-

-"No ganas nada con pensar así y dudar de…".-

-"No dudo de Serena, por favor no me malinterpretes Luna. Serena y yo lo hablamos en su momento y jamás dude de ella, eso es imposible. Simplemente es una culpa más que no puedo evitar alejar de mi mente. Producto de una etapa en la vida de Serena, en la que yo no estuve a su lado como debí estarlo.-

-"Darien…"-

**CCCCC**

Las cámaras y una luz seguían a Taiki mientras se acercaba a Amy. Al estar a su lado tomó su mano derecha y la acercó a él pidiéndole gentilmente también con su mirada que se levantara de su lugar y se acercara a él. Amy totalmente sonrojada accedió. El público comenzó a aplaudir muy emocionado al ver lo que ocurría entre la pareja.

-"Shojiro, y todos los presentes, ella es mi novia Amy Mizuno."- Las chicas se miraron entre sí con mucha emoción, misma que fue compartida por el público en general.

-"¡Amy mucho gusto, eres muy linda también!".- Saludó Shojiro. Taiki le ofreció su micrófono a Amy mientras rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo los hombros de su novia y seguía tomando su mano derecha con la propia.

-"Buenas noches y muchas gracias Shojiro."- Saludó Amy con mucha timidez y totalmente sonrojada.

-"Dinos Amy, ¿es verdad que Taiki es un amante de la poesía? Supongo que de ser cierto no debe haber día en el que no te recite algún verso lleno de amor."- La joven miró de reojo a su novio.

-"Taiki siempre tiene algo lindo que decirme y eso es algo que simplemente me hace muy feliz."- Taiki depositó un pequeño beso en su frente ante las exclamaciones de emoción del público.-

-"Muchas felicidades Amy, no cabe duda de que Taiki y tu hacen una excelente pareja. Taiki, Seiya y tú tienen mucha suerte, deberían presentarme a todas sus amigas, por lo visto ustedes siempre están rodeados de mujeres muy hermosas."-

-"No lo dudes en ningún momento Shojiro."-

Taiki gentilmente acercó a Amy a su asiento, mismo que ocupó rápidamente no sin antes recibir un beso en su mano proveniente de Taiki, que de inmediato regresó a su lugar.

-"¿Y qué nos puede decir el último de los hermanos Kou al respecto? ¿También nos presentarás a alguien esta noche Yaten?"-

-"Eso sería grandioso ¿verdad chicos?"-

Seiya, Taiki y Seren solo sonrieron después de la pregunta de Kwon, sin embargo decidieron aguardar la respuesta de Yaten para no faltar a la prudencia y más porque sabían que alguien en el público podría salir, lastimado, por decir de alguna forma si ponían en aprietos al menor de los Kou.

-"El que calla otorga Yaten…".- Insistió Shojiro, ajeno al mar de emociones y pensamientos que abrumaban el interior del cuestionado.

-"Enseguida regreso…"-

Mina se levantó de su lugar con discreción ante la mirada de sus amigas y caminó hacia el pasillo de su lado izquierdo, realmente no quería escuchar nada que pudiera lastimar su corazón. Lita no dudo en acompañarla. Rei y Amy se miraron entre sí con algo de preocupación. Seren por acto reflejo apretó un poco la mano de Seiya quien de inmediato le miró y al verla tan atenta, solo observó lo que tanto le llamaba la atención, alcanzando a ver lo que sucedía con sus amigas.

-"Realmente me gustaría decirte que si pero no me es posible presentarles a alguien esta noche".-

-"¿Eso quiere decir que por lo menos un integrante de Three Lights es libre para ser conquistado por alguna hermosa dama del público?-

Es imposible no detallar que los gritos de emoción de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. Yaten miró curioso a Seren y a Seiya por fracción de segundos, de inmediato supo en su corazón que algo pasaba en la primera fila del público y sin lugar a dudas de forma natural miró hacia donde sabía perfectamente se encontraba Mina y alcanzó a ver como estaba cerca de desaparecer seguida de Lita por el pasillo lateral izquierdo del foro.

-"Mina, espera, no tienes porque irte así."- La rubia se detuvo justo al inicio del pasillo lateral.-

-"Por favor Lita, no me pidas que me quede."- Los ojos de Mina comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.-

CCCCC

-"No, eso tampoco podría ser, porque no puedo negar que ya conozca a alguien. Simplemente es un tema complicado de explicar".- Nuevamente el público denota su desilusión. Mina y Lita detuvieron nuevamente sus pasos y ambas miraron nuevamente hacia la sala de charla.-

-"Es decir que estas enamorado pero, ¿aún no se lo haces saber? ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando estimado amigo?"- Seren miró a Yaten con algo de preocupación, Yaten al mirarla entendió su mensaje y le sonrió intentando brindarle un poco de paz, la misma que le gustaría sentir en su corazón.

-"Es verdad, aún no se lo he dicho directamente, sin embargo estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe muy bien."- Yaten con gran disimulo buscó con la mirada nuevamente a Mina a la que alcanzó a ver aún en el inicio del pasillo lateral.- "Solo estoy esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo ya que hay cosas que deben hablarse antes de ello. Como te lo dije Shojiro, es algo complicado de explicar pero de que existe una persona por la cual sienta algo más que un simple cariño o amistad, no hay duda, no te puedo mentir".-

Lita observó como la mirada de tristeza de Mina cambió a otra llena de esperanza, incluso un cierto rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Puso una mano en el hombro derecho de su amiga quien le observó atentamente.

-"Ya lo escuchaste, solo debes ser un poco más paciente y darle tiempo. Estoy segura de que lo que siente Yaten por ti es algo muy fuerte."- Mina asintió en silencio.- "No pierdas los ánimos".-

-"Gracias Lita…"-

CCCCCC

-"Y no tendrías forma de ocultarlo Yaten, es algo que se te ve en los ojos".-

-"Tienes toda la razón Shojiro, es solo que mi hermano es algo testarudo".-

-"Bueno Seiya, eso es algo que le tuvo que aprender a sus mayores, ¿verdad Seren?-"

Kwon le sonrió y tanto Shojiro como los Three Lights aguardaron por su respuesta, solo que los Kou con cierta incertidumbre al ver que el rostro de Seren permanecía un tanto serio, estaban totalmente consientes que por muy abierta y amistosa que pudiera ser su amiga, para Seren no era alguien agradable por el momento.

-"Tienes razón Kwon".- Respondió con una sonrisa cortés produciendo un alivio en el pecho de los chicos y una carcajada en Shojiro, Kwon por su lado le miró con gratitud sincera porque a pesar del riesgo que corría al recibir un desaire por parte de Seren, pudo comprobar que ambas podrían estar a la altura de la situación sin menos problemas.

-"Entonces estaré al pendiente de invitarlos al programa nuevamente, y les haré extensiva la invitación a Amy y a la joven dueña del corazón de Yaten para que nos acompañen en la sala de charlas también, si Seiya y Taiki lo consiguieron, estoy seguro que no serás la excepción Yaten. Para ti mi querida Kwon no habrá invitación extra porque tú y yo terminando el programa nos iremos a platicar muy seriamente al respecto".-

-"Siendo así no tendré ningún motivo de queja."-

-"Eso para mí es un sí, así que ya no te vayas a retractar, tengo testigos aquí y en cadena internacional"- Todos rieron.

-"Cariño, sería incapaz de dejarte plantado."-

-"Ahora si caballeros terminen por envidiarme mientras vamos a una pausa y regresamos con Boa, Three Lights y más sorpresas totalmente en vivo en este su programa Star's Show".-

El público comenzó a aplaudir y la música característica del programa comenzó a sonar. La voz del productor del programa se escuchó indicando que ya estaban fuera del aire. Tres jóvenes del staff se acercaron a la sala de charla para dejar sobre la mesa de centro bebidas para todos, siendo estas las siguientes: Vino Tinto para Taiki, Rogby Black Veltet para Seiya, Martini de Chocolate para Seren, Manhattan para Shojiro, Cosmopolitan para Kwon y un Stinger para Yaten además de una copa con agua para cada quien. Cuatro mujeres más se acercaron a los chicos para retocar el maquillaje y evitar desperfectos en su imagen.

-"¿Te parece si regresamos a nuestros lugares?"- Mina sintió a la propuesta de Lita. Amy y Rei al verlas llegar nuevamente se pusieron de pie para darle un abrazo a la rubia.

-"Me alegro que no te hayas ido".-

-"Eres una desesperada e inmadura Mina Aino".-

-"No la regañes Rei".-

-"Claro que sí lo hago Lita, se iba a perder de escuchar a Yaten, y vaya que te hubieras arrepentido, ¿no crees?- Le sonrió.-

-"Por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que tienes toda la razón Rei."-

-"Así es como queremos verte, con esa gran sonrisa."-

-"Gracias Amy".-

-"¿Ya es momento de que te vayas Papá Haruka?"-

-"No aún no, Michiru quedó de avisarme".-

-"¿Entonces, hoy retornarás a los escenarios?"- Setsuna la miró divertida.

-"No es algo que realmente me agrade así que podemos evitar comentarlo"- Setsuna y Hotaru rieron entre sí.

**CCCCC**

-"Llegó el momento Michiru, Shojiro te presentará antes del siguiente número".-

-"No hay problema, mi violín ya está en mi lugar, así que de una vez voy a instalarme".-

-"Muchas gracias."-

CCCCC

-"Seiya, solo para confirmar, esta canción es la de la película que grabaste en América ¿verdad?"-

-"Si, esa misma".-

-"Muy bien. Seren, ¿puedo pedirte un favor especial?"-

-"Claro".-

-"En algún momento del programa hay una canción que me gustaría que cantaras, es una de mis favoritas, ¿podrías hacerlo? Sé que a lo mejor sería difícil porque es una que escuché aquella noche en la que estuviste presente en el cumpleaños de aquel magnate pero realmente sería genial para mí, escucharla nuevamente. Pronto será mi cumpleaños entonces, lo podría tomar como un regalo."- El joven le guiño un ojo y sonrió con galanura. Seiya miró con sospecha a ambos, había algo en ese favor que no le agradaba del todo… _"Shojiro no es una amenaza"… "Shojiro no es una amenaza"_… Se repetía una vez más.

-"Supongo que no habrá problema, los músicos son los mismos que me apoyaron en aquella ocasión, pero preferiría que me dijeras que canción es para repasar la letra".-

-"Treinta segundos para comenzar por favor, vayan a sus lugares".- Indicó el productor.-

-"Esta bien. Seren, lo vemos en un momento. Seiya, ¿podrías ir al escenario con los demás? Kwon y Seren quédense a mi lado en la sala por favor".- Shojiro se alejó a recibir las últimas indicaciones para reiniciar el siguiente bloque.-

-"Bombón…"- Seiya tomó una de las manos de Seren quien lo miró con curiosidad. Quisiera decirle tanto pero por alguna razón sus sentimientos siguen contenidos en su pecho, por lo que solo atinó a apretar su mano y con la otra tocar la mejilla derecha de la joven.- "Solo escucha la canción, en los Ángeles no tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo, por favor."- Seiya beso su frente y sin más se retiró de la sala en compañía de Taiki y Yaten.

-"Seguramente será un gran regalo para ti. Espero que este jovencito inmaduro por fin haya entrado en razón".- Kwon y Seren tomaron nuevamente asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

-"No te entiendo…"- Comentó la joven de ojos color azul.

-"No quiero que me sigas creyendo una entrometida pero, ya le he repetido más de un par de veces que no gana nada con tomar la actitud que tiene contigo, no sé exactamente lo que sucede entre ustedes y te lo digo en serio, pero independientemente de lo que pase, en lugar de alejarse, debería estar más al pendiente tuyo. Alejarse de ti, le hace daño. Seren, Seiya te ama con todo su corazón."-

-"Si… lo sé…"-

**CCCCC**

-"¡Sean bienvenidos nuevamente a Star's Show!"- Los aplausos no se hacen esperar por parte de la audiencia.- "A continuación tendremos un número muy especial, donde no solo recordaremos a Three Lights en su primer faceta de tres integrantes, sino que, nuevamente los acompañará una de las estrellas más resplandecientes de la música clásica, y ni que decir de su belleza que es por demás inigualable; considerada la mejor violinista del mundo, todo un prodigio en la música y quien también estará presente en los conciertos de la gira mundial a la cual nos invitan a no perdernos por nada del mundo. Interpretando el tema principal de la película "City of Angels" titulado "Still loving You". Con ustedes, Michiru Kaiou y Three Lights. ¡Fuerte el aplauso!"-

Nuevamente el escenario es cubierto por la oscuridad excepto por la tenue luz de las velas a su alrededor. Se escucharon los primeros acordes de un par de guitarras eléctricas en manos de Taiki y Seiya; una introducción que prometía una hermosa balada para la audiencia. Shojiro mientras tanto regresó a su lugar en la sala en compañía de Kwon y Seren, quienes prestaban atención a la melodía. Una vez más la voz de Seiya fue la que dio pie a iniciar el mágico viaje emocional a través de su voz.

"_Tiempo…"-_

El delicado sonido de un conocido violín en manos de Michiru comenzó a acompañar los silencios tras el canto de Seiya.

"_Se necesita tiempo… Para ganar nuevamente tu amor… Yo ahí estaré… Ahí estaré…"-_

Esta vez una nueva luz circular idéntica a la que cubría a Seiya fue encendida sobre Michiru, el público al verla la recibió con un cálido aplauso.

"_Amor… Solo el amor… Podrá devolverme tu amor algún día…Yo ahí estaré… Ahí estaré…"-_

De la parte de atrás del escenario comenzaron a encenderse algunas luces que revelaba nuevamente la silueta de todos los músicos en el escenario, principalmente la de Taiki a la derecha de Seiya y Yaten a su izquierda después de Michiru quedando ésta entre ambos; por un par de segundos en lo que terminaba la introducción de la melodía que únicamente tocaban Seiya y Taiki. La batería marcó cuatro tiempos en los platillos y fue entonces cuando todas las luces se encendieron a la vez que Yaten y los demás músicos junto a Michiru acompañaron la voz de Seiya.

"_Lucharé, nena lucharé… Para ganar nuevamente tu amor… Yo ahí estaré… Ahí estaré…"-_

"_Amor, solo el amor… Podrá derrumbar las paredes algún día… Yo ahí estaré… Ahí estaré…"-_

Amy y Mina se miraban entre sí, había algo en esa melodía que intuían encerraba un mensaje especial, por la forma en cómo cantaba el apuesto joven Kou, para cierta persona que de inmediato voltearon a ver. Seren permanecía atenta y con la mirada fija en Seiya mientras escuchaba en compañía de Shojiro y Kwon la interpretación, tal cual él se lo solicitó. Seiya hizo uso de su pedal de distorsión para cambiar el sonido de su guitarra y de esa forma subir de intensidad su interpretación.

"_Si repitiéramos todo el camino desde el comienzo, trataría de cambiar las cosas que mataron nuestro amor… Tu orgullo ha construido un muro, muy fuerte, que no puedo atravesar… ¿Realmente no hay oportunidad…? ¿…De empezar de nuevo…?" _

"_Te amo…"_

Seren se llevó su mano derecha a su corazón en un intento por transmitirle una paz que de un momento a otro se fracturó. Los músicos hicieron nuevamente un silencio prolongado para únicamente dejar en el ambiente el sonido de las guitarras en su arpegio inicial y por supuesto, el lamento del violín de Michiru. Nuevamente cuatro tiempos fueron marcados por los platillos del baterista para así todos continuar acompañando a las guitarras en la canción.

"_Intenta, nena intenta… De confiar en mi amor de nuevo… Yo ahí estaré… Ahí estaré…"_

"_Amor, nuestro amor... No puede ser arrojado lejos… Yo ahí estaré… Ahí estaré…"_

_**CCCCC**_

-"Es una canción maravillosa".-

-"Tienes razón Rei, llena de sentimiento sin lugar a dudas"-

-"¡Mamá Michiru se ve radiante con ese vestido largo! ¡Se ve tan elegante cuando viste de negro!"-

-"Perder el estilo no es algo que sea propio de ella"- Haruka solo sonrío por el comentario de Setsuna mientras miraba con tremendo orgullo a la joven de cabellos ondeados como las olas del mar.  
**CCCCC**

-"No había tenido oportunidad de escuchar esa canción, Michiru cada día toca mejor el violín"-

Luna miraba con emoción el número de los chicos en la pantalla. Darien por su parte permaneció en silencio observando la imagen de Seiya con su mirada fruncida. Había algo en esa melodía que inquietaba a su corazón. Y entendía muy bien la razón.

**CCCCC**

Seiya como pocas veces lo hacía, cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por los versos de la canción, los cuales resultaban como un desahogo para su corazón. Taiki y Yaten de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas a lo lejos, ciertamente empáticos con los sentimientos de su hermano.

"_Si repitiéramos todo el camino desde el comienzo, trataría de cambiar las cosas que mataron nuestro amor…"_

Los ojos de Seren se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Seiya abrió sus ojos y buscó la mirada de Seren.

"_Sí, he herido tu orgullo, y sé, lo que has dejado… Deberías darme una oportunidad…. Este no puede ser el final… Te sigo amando…"_

Un par de lágrimas salieron del rostro de Seren. Kwon le miró disimuladamente y sonrío. _"Mensaje recibido… Espero que esto sirva para que estén juntos nuevamente" _pensaba mientras sonreía.

"_Te sigo amando…"_

Seren comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, la emoción era muy grande. Hoshimi le observaba con algo de preocupación al fondo del pasillo que conectaba a la sala de espera para ingresar al foro.

"_Te sigo amando…"_

Seiya comenzó a tocar un solo en su guitarra de forma magistral y con gran destreza, con la misma intensidad de las emociones que albergaba en su pecho, siendo acompañado con la misma fuerza por las notas que Michiru tocaba en su elegante violín transparente que brillaba con destellos de diferentes colores gracias a la iluminación del escenario; creando ambos con sus respectivos instrumentos musicales, los cuales parecían una extensión viva de las emociones, un juego de intensidad y fuertes sentimientos que se transmitían a cada segundo hacia la audiencia. Más de uno comenzaba a dejar escapar su llanto de forma involuntaria entregándose por completo a la guerra armónica entre una guitarra y un violín. Sin duda alguna, toda una lluvia de sentimientos encontrados era la que se desprendía de la melodía.

"_Necesito tu amor… Te sigo amando…"_

Las chicas miraban con asombro la forma en que Seiya y Michiru se conectaban en sus emociones a través de la melodía, sin duda, ambos eran un par de genios en la destreza musical. Yaten y Taiki intercambiaban una sonrisa de satisfacción y de complicidad.

"_Necesito tu amor… Te sigo amando…"_

Darien involuntariamente comenzó a apretar con gran firmeza la taza de té que sostenía con su mano derecha. Algo en su interior permanecía alerta y sobretodo una gran angustia crecía segundo a segundo, sentía como si alguien acechara a algo que era de su propiedad. Sentimientos que a la vez no entendía muy bien, pero que a cada momento crecían con mayor intensidad.

Luna lo miró con un poco de sorpresa y sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, puesto que el incremento en la energía de Darien, no pasó desapercibido para ella.

"_Necesito tu amor…"_

Seiya terminó su solo y únicamente siguió la línea de acompañamiento junto a Taiki para que esta vez el solo estuviera a cargo únicamente de Michiru. El juego de luces en el escenario contribuía a sumergirse en la melodía en el último minuto de duración.

"_Te sigo amando…"_

Seiya se alejó de su micrófono acercándose a su segundo instrumento favorito, al que generalmente acudía en las ocasiones de necesidad de desahogo como era quizá esta una de ellas, intercambiando miradas con el baterista quien le miraba sonriendo totalmente complacido por la cátedra que el joven Kou acababa de dar al mando de su guitarra.

Michiru continuó al frente de la melodía los segundos restantes de la canción hasta que Seiya regresó a su lugar original, frente a su micrófono para finalizar con el verso final de la canción.

"_Necesito tu amor…"_

A la señal del término del solo corto de la batería, Michiru cesó su violín y todos los músicos de forma totalmente sincronizada.

El público al instante comenzó a regalarle una ovación de aplausos, incluso la mayoría de las personas decidieron ponerse de pie haciendo más evidente su gran emoción. Un reconocimiento digno a la maravillosa interpretación que los chicos les acaban de brindar. Shojiro tomó una cajita de pañuelos desechables y se los pasó a Seren quien le miró algo apenada.

-"Tranquila, tienes un par de minutos para sobreponerte e iluminar ese bello rostro que tienes con una sonrisa"- Shojiro le guiñó uno de sus ojos a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa reconfortante antes de alcanzar a los demás en el escenario, ella le miró con gratitud. Kwon amablemente se levantó de su lugar para ir en busca de alguna joven que retocara el maquillaje de Seren.

Al llegar al escenario Shojiro les sonrió visiblemente emocionado a todos, choco su mano con Yaten, tomó la mano de Michiru y la besó con caballerosidad y repitió el mismo saludo de Yaten, con sus hermanos mayores.

-"¡Esto ha sido increíble! ¡Seiya, que manera de cantar y de tocar esa guitarra amigo mío!"-

-"Te lo agradezco…"- Sonrió.

-"Michiru, bienvenida, cada vez que te escucho tocar ese violín me dan escalofríos, no se equivocan al decir que eres una prodigio en la música"-

-"Muchas gracias, eres muy amable"-

-"Y bueno, ambos junto a Taiki y Yaten, son una bomba de emociones. ¡Aún sigo muy emocionado! Y no soy solo yo, todo el público les agradece de pie esta actuación, en verdad muchas felicidades".- Michiru y los Three Lights hacen una reverencia para agradecer la ola de aplausos que nuevamente se generó en la audiencia. -"Vamos a una pausa y regresamos porque créanme aún no han visto ni escuchado todo, en nuestro próximo bloque Seren Kaoru y todo su derroche de talento con nosotros. Regresamos."-

**CCCCC**

-"Iba a sugerirte que mejor fueras a descansar pero, quizá no sea lo mejor, aunque si quieres podemos buscar otro programa que ver para que descanses tu mente."-

-"Descuida, estoy bien. Solo iré un momento a vigilar a Sharian".- Darien visiblemente afectado y triste caminó hacia su habitación. Luna le miraba con pesar en sus ojos. Le dolía mucho verlo con tal semblante.

El Príncipe de la Tierra entro a su habitación con sumo cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña bebé de cabellos dorados cual rayos de sol, que yacía descansando plácidamente en su cuna. Sus ojos terminaron de humedecerse cuando notó que a un lado de la bolita que hacía la pequeña entre sus cobijas, estaba la foto que conservaba de Serena y Rini a su lado. Sharian descansaba en forma fetal acurrucada prácticamente encima de la fotografía que asumía, Luna había sacado de su portarretratos para que no lastimara a la pequeña y pudiera dormir con ella a su costado.

Darien recargó sus brazos en el soporte de la cuna mientras observaba a la distancia esa fotografía. La sonrisa de Serena no podía ser más hermosa, tan inocente y llena de felicidad. Y comenzó a admirar la sonrisa de la pequeña que se encontraba en medio de ambos en el retrato… _"La misma sonrisa de su madre…". _Una gran angustia creció en el pecho de Darien, generalmente sus recuerdos solo evocaban a "su niña" pero, recordó con dolor, que pocas veces pensaba en el fruto de su amor. Y no es que fuera egoísta, simplemente, el hecho de la ausencia de la rubia era de por sí insoportable, que el pensar que estrechar a Rini en sus brazos como tanto soñó, era prácticamente imposible ya; un pensamiento que hacía estremecer de sobremanera su corazón.

Un suspiro por parte la bebé llamó la atención del joven; Sharian abrió los ojos un poco y el hombre a quien veía como su Padre notó que comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de ellos. Darien liberó también las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-"Mmm… Mmm… Mamá… Mamá…"- Pronunció la pequeña con mucho sentimiento.

-"No llores pequeña…"- Darien con sumo cuidado y cariño tomo a su bebé en brazos. Al acurrucarla en su pecho sintió como la paz reinaba nuevamente en su corazón. Un consuelo inexplicable resultaba del abrazo que le regalaba a esa pequeña.

-"¿…añas mama?".-

-"¿Qué si la extraño?"- Por respuesta la bebé se acurrucó nuevamente en el pecho del soberano del planeta Tierra.- "Si… La extraño… Aunque mi respuesta sería más sincera si te refirieras a Serena."

-"Mi mamá…" – Seren comenzó a sollozar con mucho sentimiento. Darien solo la apretó más a su pecho y masajeaba su espalda. De cierta forma ese abrazo también era un consuelo muy especial para él, una vez más agradecía al cielo tener a esa pequeña a su lado en esos momentos.

Ni Luna ni Artemis habían podido descubrir aún el origen de Sharian, quien bien podría ser la reproducción a escala de Serena, en cuerpo y en poder… Aún no se explicaba lo que había sucedido por la tarde, nunca pudo imaginar que en el cuerpecito tan pequeño que sostenía ahora mismo en sus brazos habitara poder como el que yacía en ella; y no solo eso… Su energía extrañamente era muy parecida a la de su princesa.

O quizá era la misma.

Darien despejó su cabeza sacudiéndola un par de veces. Eso era una tontería. De no ser porque la bebé cada vez que veía el retrato de Serena se refería a ella como "Mamá" podría tener la seguridad que quizá era la misma princesa de la Luna la que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero eso sería… Demasiado sorprendente… Después de todo, a Seren también le llamaba "Mamá"… Seren… A quien el mismo confundía con Serena de vez en vez… Era curioso que Sharian también lo hiciera…

-"Darien Chiba… Algo tienes que hacer para poder controlar tu mente y dejar de pensar tonterías…"- El joven se recriminó a sí mismo y una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras se concentraba en arrullar a Sharian.

CCCCC

Seren agradeció con una sonrisa a la joven que retocó su maquillaje quien solo hizo una inclinación para después regresar detrás de cámaras.

-"¿Todo bien?"- Seren miró a sus espaldas al Sr. Nishimura y dio media vuelta para tenerlo de frente y asintió.-"No quiero que te expongas demasiado, debes estar lo más tranquila posible, no me gustaría que tuvieras alguna recaída".-

-"Solo estoy más sensible que otros días al parecer, no tiene importancia."- Hoshimi puso una mano en su hombro.

-"Serenity ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?"- Seren le miró con sorpresa y confusión. No se esperaba esa pregunta tan directa de quien vino y menos por el lugar donde se encontraban.

-"No le entiendo."-Hoshimi respiró profundamente cayendo en cuenta de la misma situación y sonrió.

-"No me hagas caso, me parece que tienen razón cuando me dicen que soy demasiado sobreprotector"- Seren sonrío también pero sin borrar la confusión en su mente.

Iba a preguntar algo más pero fue cuando notó que todos llegaban nuevamente a tomar su lugar en la sala de charlas. Hoshimi le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de acercarse a Shojiro para repasar los puntos pendientes el programa. Yaten y Taiki presentaron a Michiru y a Kwon, ambas iniciaron una corta y amena charla junto a ellos.

Seiya por su parte al notar que Seren se quedaba sola, se acercó a ella sacando partido a las penumbras en las que se encontraba el foro mientras las personas del staff comenzaba a preparar el escenario para el siguiente número, el enigmático solista de Seren. Si, enigmático. Hoshimi al preguntarle al respecto solo contestó que sería el que ella indicara. En teoría también sería el sencillo de la película que grabó en L.A.; y del que también poco conocía, sus músicos solo le hicieron saber que la joven era poseedora de una voz increíble, una gran intérprete, que su talento era inigualable, algo que sabía, pero cada vez que la escuchaba cantar, él mismo iba ampliando ese concepto. Nunca imaginó que su voz tuviera ese alcance. Y mucho menos que fuera un transmisor tan fuerte de sus emociones. Tenía un gran don. De eso no había duda.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-"Esa canción fue sorprendente".- Rompió el silencio la joven.-"Me hicieron recordar aquellos días en los que escuchaba sus canciones en mi recámara por la radio o los veía por televisión como cualquier fiel seguidora de los guapos y talentosos integrantes de "Three Lights".- Terminó de decir con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-"¿Cuando soñabas con conocerme y quizá que te invitara a salir?"- Le regaló una de sus sonrisas más seductoras que hizo a Seren reír y bajar el rostro con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Estas equivocado. Después de haber conocido lo odioso que eras en aquel parque cuando no querías que me acercara a las locaciones de aquella telenovela en donde participaban y después de comprobar tus derroches de grandeza en el salón de clases una vez más, dejé de ser su fan. Lamento tener que romper tu burbuja de ilusión."- Seiya le sonrió con cariño y tomó sus manos.

-"Pero al final gané." Seren le miró sin estar segura de haber comprendido el comentario de Seiya.- "No solo estás a mi lado, si no también formas parte de nosotros, de este sueño musical que es Three Lights para mis hermanos y para mí."

-"No me dejaron alternativa." Ambos sonrieron.

-"Lo que te dije en la canción… Es cierto… Sigo estando aquí…"-

-"Seiya…"- Seren se lanzó a sus brazos respondiendo de inmediato al impulso que la orillo a refugiarse en los brazos del joven Kou, ante la sorpresa de Seiya, y todos los que estaban a su alrededor. No es que estuvieran ajenos a la relación sentimental y pública de ambos, pero había que recordar que se encontraban en Japón y ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, eran algo ajenas a la cotidianeidad. Seiya haciendo a un lado al mundo le abrazó también con fuerza, tenía que reconocer cuanto extrañaba poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

-"No es que quiera interrumpirlos jovencitos pero no están solos y el programa está por comenzar así que..."- Kwon se aclaró su garganta mientras intentaba contener su risa y tomaba su lugar. Seguida de los demás.

-"Seiya…"- Taiki le llamó la atención y antes de que Seiya soltara a Seren depositó un beso en sus cabellos oscuros.

-"No seas celoso hermano, podemos ir por Amy si gustas…"- Seren regresó a su lugar, Seiya tomó su mano nuevamente y se sentó a su lado.

-"No tienes remedio".- Taiki solo movió su cabeza negativamente mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de su hermano. Yaten le ofreció a Michiru que se sentara entre él y Kwon a lo cual accedió.

-"Seren, ¿la canción que sigue es la que se acordó?-

-"Si, al menos de mi parte no ha habido cambios, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- Michiru sonrió y se aceró a ella aprovechando la distracción de los demás.

-"Por nada en especial, solo que te tengo una sorpresa".- Seren le miró con intriga.- "Se que no te sientes cómoda cantando esa canción en vivo y solo quiero que tengas todo el apoyo posible, después de todo, algo me dice que vas a sorprender mucho y no me refiero solo a tu voz".- Los ojos de Seren se cristalizaron. Michiru le miró con confianza, aunque había un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos que Seren no dejó de notar.

La violinista regresó a su lugar al igual que Shojiro. Seren secó sus lágrimas mientras respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-"¿Qué sucede Bombón?"-

-"Nada…"- Hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír.-"Nervios…".- Le respondió sin mirarlo de frente, algo que indudablemente hizo sospechar al pelinegro.

Y no es que no recordara el trabajo emocional que tuvo que hacer en L.A. para poder grabar dicha interpretación, que aunque haya quedado lista a la primera grabación según Hoshimi, tuvo que cantarla un par de veces más para después rogarle al cielo que no tuviera que volver a hacerlo y mucho menos en presencia de aquellas personas que conocían su historia. Específicamente de él. Obviamente eso tendría que suceder. Los temas eran para la publicidad de un filme. Publicidad. Algo que tenían que hacer más de una vez. De eso se trataba.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer producía muchas emociones en su interior. No estaba segura del porque sabiendo la situación Hoshimi le había indicado que debía hacerlo, sin duda sospechaba de sus remordimientos de conciencia por la preocupación que le había manifestado hacía unos minutos. Pero tenía razón, tarde o temprano debía hacerlo. Y como en la cabina de grabación se lo dijo un par de veces en aquel entonces, su pasado era algo que iba a enfrentar en cualquier momento, siempre debía estar consciente de ello.

Siempre.

Y este quizá sería el primer paso.

Probablemente.

-"Preparados para entrar al aire."- La voz del productor la sacó de sus pensamientos.- "En 5… 4… 3…"- E los indicó son sus dedos. El foro se iluminó por completo y la música de entrada se escuchó. Seren comenzó a sudar frío. El público comenzó a aplaudir dándole la bienvenida al nuevo segmento del programa. Shojiro tomó la palabra.

-"Ya estamos de vuelta con estas personalidades de la música del momento. Y bueno chicos déjenme felicitarlos nuevamente por este tamaño de interpretación de "Still Loving You" gran tema, en verdad. ¿Quién de ustedes lo escribió?- Seiya le hizo una seña a Yaten para que tomara la palabra.

-"Bueno el tema en sí ya estaba armado, cuando nos lo entregaron hicimos algunos arreglos tanto en la música como en la letra pero el compositor prácticamente es el mismo que escribió los temas de todo el álbum del filme."-

-"Fue un gran honor trabajar con él y que nos diera la libertad de poder hacer una aporte de esta forma, generalmente los compositores son muy celosos con sus creaciones y haber dado nuestro toque a la melodía fue muy gratificante para nosotros, como por ejemplo, la participación de Michiru.".- Intervino Taiki.-

-"Gran participación sin lugar a dudas Michiru"- Shojiro le cedió la palabra.

-"Muchas gracias, no fue algo planeado de hecho yo grabé aquí en Japón algunos días después de que ellos lo hicieran en Los Ángeles en mi propio estudio de grabación. Y hoy fue la primera vez que la interpretamos en vivo y juntos."-

-"Como también lo es para el tema que grabó Seren, ¿no es así?"-

El corazón de la joven se paralizó y su rostro perdió un poco de color, Michiru lo notó bien y se preocupó un poco. Seiya apretó un poco su mano para llamar su atención. Seren reaccionó e intervino en la charla.

-"Eh… Si, es la primera vez que lo interpretaré, la promoción del filme comenzó y esto es parte de ello".- Comentó con cierto nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido por Shojiro.

-"Y en este tema, también participaste en la letra ¿verdad?"-

-"No, en mi caso el tema está hecho tal cual lo escribió el compositor, yo solo lo interpreto".-

-"Ya veo, entonces yo entendí mal, supe de buena fuente que el tema se grabó a la primera toma y con mucho sentimiento de tu parte, pensé que tal vez por eso fue que pensé que quizá lo habías escrito tu. Quizá el público no lo sabe pero, tú también escribes canciones y muy buenos temas si me permites opinar. Todos los que he escuchado están llenos de grandes emociones, las letras son increíbles y bueno con la voz que tienes, las canciones son verdaderamente un deleite."-

-"Gracias Shojiro, aunque no me considero una gran compositora como lo son los chicos, de hecho ellos me han ayudado mucho con los pocos temas que he interpretado".-

-"Eso no es del todo cierto".- Intervino Taiki.- "Yaten y Michiru han sido los únicos que ha intervenido un poco con los temas de Seren, la verdad es que Seiya y yo hemos contribuido poco. Y lo menciono porque esos han sido temas inspirados por la propia Seren".-

-"Asi es.- Intervino Michiru.- "Y Yaten no me dejará mentir, ha sido poco lo que hemos intervenido"- Yaten asintió sonriendo.

-"Y los que he escuchado me han dejado prendida del sentimiento, yo creo que actualmente tenemos pocos competidores así en el medio".-

-"Suenas como una gran fan de Seren, Kwon"-

-"Y lo soy, ¿Quién no? Cualquiera que la escuche cantar sabrá que pocas personas pueden hacerlo como ella, y no me refiero al registro vocal que para mí es impresionante si no conectar la voz con el corazón en una interpretación, pocas personas como ella."

-"Seren, pareces un tomate"- La joven bajó el rostro riendo totalmente apenada con el comentario de Shojiro, acto que hizo a todos reír.-

-"No estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención."

-"Siendo novia de Seiya me cuesta trabajo creer eso".- El rostro de Seren ya no era rojo, más bien, era parte de la intensidad de la tonalidad de su vestido.- "¿O me equivoco estimado?"-

-"Claro que no. Y lo que puedo decir en defensa de esta hermosura es que es demasiado tímida para estas cosas".- Todos rieron cuando Seren tapó su rostro con la mano que Seiya le dejaba libre.

**CCCCC**

-"¿Qué sucede Rei, te perdimos por un par de segundos?"

-"No es nada Mina, solo recordé algo".- Respondió con nostalgia, Amy y Lita le miraron también.- "Ese tipo de reacciones de Seren… Me hicieron recordar a Serena… No sé… Es algo my extraño."- Lita regresó a mirar a hacia los demás, mientras Mina y Amy se miraban con complicidad.

**CCCCC**

-"Al mal paso…"- Haruka pasó su mano derecha por su cabello mientras suspiraba con resignación.

-"Hazlo por ella. Lo necesitará."-

-"Solo me molesta que tenga que pasar por este tipo de cosas".-

-"Míralo de esta forma, eso también le ayuda a desahogarse, realmente lo necesita".-

-"Como también asimilar la realidad y hacer algo para ayudarse a sobreponerse, no le hace nada bien tener estos altibajos emocionales".- Haruka se levantó de su lugar y se marchó, Setsuna y Hotaru la siguieron con la mirada.

-"Después de todo, papá Haruka tiene razón".-

-"Yo solo espero que esto no traiga consecuencias graves".-

-"Confiemos en ella…"- Setsuna asintió. Hoshimi ocupó el lugar de Haruka, por unos segundos intercambió con la Sailor una mirada de preocupación.

**CCCCC**

-"Cuéntanos Seren, ¿Qué sentiste al recibir un premio como revelación del año?"-

-"Fue algo increíble, a veces me cuesta trabajo entender que realmente sucedió. No me lo esperaba".-

-"¿Está entre tus planes iniciar alguna carrera como solista después de esto? Tienes un gran talento, eres cantautora, podrías hacerlo si quisieras".-

-"Por favor no le des ese tipo de ideas".- Se quejó Seiya haciendo reír a todos.-

-"No, en realidad no es algo que quisiera, mi lugar esta con los chicos mientras me permitan cantar a su lado, de hecho si estoy sentada aquí es por ellos, así que lo menos que podría hacer es estar siempre a su lado, soy muy feliz siendo parte del grupo."-

-"Entonces, podemos seguir tus pasos como un miembro más de Three Lights, eso es fabuloso."- La audiencia comenzó a aplaudir en señal de aprobación.- "Muy bien, me gustaría invitarte a ti y a la hermosa de Michiru a pasar al escenario para que nos interpreten el siguiente tema, porque por lo menos yo estoy muriéndome por escucharlo, ¿nos concederían el honor?"- Las piernas de Seren temblaron por onceava vez en la noche.-

-"Por supuesto".- Respondió Michiru, despertando a Seren de su letargo.-

-"Claro con gusto…"-

-"¡Excelente!".-

Todos se pusieron de pie caballerosamente cuando las chicas estaban por levantarse, en medio de los aplausos de la audiencia. Yaten ofreció su brazo a Michiru para escoltarla hasta el escenario, acción que Seiya imitó produciendo más angustia en el pecho de Seren, algo que simuló muy bien excepto para Hoshimi, Setsuna, Haruka y Luna, quien seguía mirando el programa.

-"Gracias por el apoyo".-

-"Ni lo digas, cuidar de ella es nuestra principal misión para Haruka y para mí".-

-"Es verdad, no debí ni mencionarlo".- Michiru y Yaten saludaron con una sonrisa y asintiendo a Haruka que ya se encontraba instalada en el piano.- "Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien"- Michiru asintió y Yaten dejó a la violinista para que terminara de prepararse.-"Termina por sorprenderlos".- Sonrió a Seren y a Seiya con quienes se cruzó por el camino. Seren solo asintió sin ni siquiera poder sonreír.

Fue entonces cuando, al salir Yaten de su campo visual pudo ver a Haruka que le esperaba con su clásica media sonrisa que recordaba le cautivó cuando le conoció. Miró a Michiru emocionada y ésta le sonrió. Ya entendía ahora a lo que se refería cuando le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ella. Al llegar al centro del escenario, lo único que Seiya hizo fue darle un beso en la frente y sonreírle.

-"Quizá no te lo había dicho pero, luces espectacular Bombón, sumamente hermosa".- Ella solo sonrió.- "Estaré atento escuchando la voz de mi ángel"- Seren palideció. Seiya iba a decir algo más pero el sonido de Michiru aclarando su garganta le hizo recordar donde estaba. Por lo que muy a su pesar volvió a besar la frente de Seren, le regaló una sonrisa y sin intención, una mirada llena de preocupación por algo que ni el mismo entendía pero que no dejaba de sentir y que Seren notó muy bien.

Seiya y Yaten regresaron a sus lugares con los demás Shojiro continuaba charlando con Kwon y Taiki haciendo el tiempo pertinente para que Seren y Michiru se prepararan.

-"¿Estás lista?"- Cuestionó Michiru.

-"No…"-

-"Llegó el momento Cabeza de Bombón…"- Seren respiró profundamente mientras miraba fijamente a Haruka.

**CCCCC**

-"Pensé que ya te habías dormido".-

-"Me siento cansado pero no tengo sueño, y parece ser que Sharian está igual que yo…"-

-"Después de lo que sucedió esta tarde, no me extraña en nada".-

_-"Bien amigos…"-_Luna y Darien, éste con Sharian en brazos muy despierta dirigieron su mirada a la pantalla.

**CCCCC **

-"Ya está todo listo para nuestro siguiente número musical, ahora es el turno de que Kwon y los chicos de Three Lights junto conmigo al igual que ustedes disfrutemos del talento de una hermosa mujer que ha cautivado al mundo con su voz, recientemente acreedora a un premio como Revelación del año e integrante reciente y que sin duda vino a darle un brillo especial, a la banda Three Lights. Como parte de la promoción del exitoso filme "City of Angels" nos interpreta esta noche, este grandioso tema titulado "You Lost Me" en compañía de Michiru Kaiou al violín, sin más preámbulos, con ustedes ¡Seren Kaoru!".-

**CCCCC**

Sin saber porque su corazón se estremeció. Quizá fue el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre. No estaba seguro. Había algo, un presentimiento o tal vez una corazonada de que algo no estaba bien. Y eso no le agradaba.

Sharian de inmediato se inquieto entre sus brazos. Era como si la sensación fuese compartida. Por lo que buscó un refugio más cálido en los brazos de Darien, quien por acto reflejo beso su frente.

-"Todo está bien pequeña…"- Le susurró.

Pero, ¿De verdad todo estaba bien?

Luna lo escuchó perfectamente, comenzó a frotarse un poco las manos por un impulso seguramente producido por el ambiente de ansiedad que le rodeaba.

**CCCCC**

-"¿Qué estás viendo Sammy? Deberías estar haciendo la tarea para que me digas las respuestas.- Bromeó.

-"Ya casi termino Dash, solo dame un momento…"- Respondió casi embelesado por lo que estaba observando en el televisor.

-"Parece que vas a babear…"- Dijo entre risas mientras se sentaba a su lado para poder mirar lo que su amigo estuviese viendo.-

-"No digas tonterías y déjame escuchar a Seren…"- La sonrisa del joven de ojos color azul marino desapareció.

-"¿Seren?"-

-Sí, la de Three Lights… Ahora guarda silencio y déjame escuchar".-

Dashiell bajó el rostro mientras sentía que todo en su interior se congelaba y un debate en su mente con las opciones de levantarse e irse o quedarse y mirar el televisor comenzaba a llevarse a cabo. Sin embargo para elegir irse ya era tarde, los aplausos terminaron y la melodía estaba por comenzar.

**CCCCC**

Esta vez el escenario estaba completamente apagado. Una única luz muy tenue iluminaba a Seren quien optó por acercarse hacia su derecha para estar más cerca del piano donde estaba Haruka. Michiru comprendió y optó por acercarse también quedando un poco a tras de la línea donde estaba Seren, dejando a esta en medio de Haruka, el piano y ella.

Seren cerró sus ojos e intentaba normalizar su respiración, estaba tan nerviosa que temía que ni la voz saliera de su garganta.

"_Por lo menos no estás aquí para escucharlo… ¿Y si lo estás viendo en algún lugar…?... ¡Serena deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate!..."_

_*******FLASHBACK*******_

"_Sea cual sea tu decisión espero que sea la correcta y que sea la que tu corazón indique…"_

_*******FLASHBACK*******_

"_Eso es precisamente lo que intento hacer Saori..."_

Haruka comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la melodía. Seren abrió sus ojos y alcanzó a ver a Amy, Mina, Rei, Lita, Hoshimi, Hotaru y Setsuna un poco a su izquierda en la primera fila del público. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente. No quería verles. En realidad no quería ver a nadie.

Michiru y Haruka intercambiaron sus miradas, ya era la segunda vez que Haruka le daba entrada a Seren para poder cantar y simplemente no lo hacía.

Yaten, Taiki se miraron entre sí y después como Seiya se levantaba de su lugar, y caminaba hacia el pasillo central para acercarse más al escenario, como todo estaba oscuro no llamaba mucho la atención. Kwon solo lo siguió con la mirada. Taiki y Yaten por precaución se acercaron cada uno a un costado de su hermano. La angustia no había abandonado el corazón de Seiya.

_-"¿Bombón…?"_

Darien miraba confuso la escena, sin dejar de sentir un tormento en su interior.

"_¿Qué está pasando Seren…?"_

Era su pensamiento. Sharian aún en los brazos de Darien miraba con unos ojos llenos de tristeza hacia la pantalla. Luna por su parte miraba angustiada la toma que hacían al escenario donde Seren permanecía en silencio.

Hoshimi recargó sus codos en sus piernas y llevó sus manos a su mentón. Estaba por demás preocupado pero tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera como él seguía pensando. Era un paso difícil, pero estaba seguro que era para el bien de ella darlo sin reparo. Y si algo ocurría, sería el primero en intervenir.

Por tercera vez Haruka comenzó la introducción de la melodía. Seren lo notó y esta vez llevó su mano izquierda su micrófono y su mano derecha al pedestal que lo sostenía justo a la altura de su cintura. El simple y sencillo movimiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal previo a la broma de mal gusto que su memoria comenzaba a jugarle, cuando le hizo recordar la razón por la cual comenzó todo.

La escena en el departamento de Darien que destrozó por completo a su corazón.

Su garganta se cerró, pero aún así, respiró profundamente y para alivio de todos, sin abrir sus ojos, dejó salir su atormentada voz.

"_Estoy acabada…"_

El primer verso y todos, sobre todo los que sabían que aún estaba con vida se estremecieron con hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

"_La prueba indiscutible… De que hemos perdido todo…"_

Luna llevó ambas manos a su pecho, intentando darle un apoyo a su corazón.

"_El amor se fue…"_

Los ojos de Dashiell se cristalizaron y poco a poco subió su rostro para poder ver a la joven a través de los ojos del televisor de su amigo.

Un tiempo marcado en los platillos de la batería indicó a la sección de cuerdas de los músicos, específicamente los violines, a iniciar un cálido y muy suave acompañamiento.

"_Y nosotros, teníamos magia… Y esto es, trágico…"_

Haruka y Michiru aún se miraban, pero esta vez con preocupación. El sentimiento de su princesa es tan vívido que ambas estaban alerta a lo que pudiese ocurrir.

"_No pudiste mantener tus manos… Solo para ti…"_

Fue como si hubieran lanzado mil alfileres a su corazón. Darien se acercó un poco más a la pantalla con pasos lentos y decaídos ante la mirada preocupada de Luna.

Un ligero redoble a los platillos de la batería indicó un matiz más en la melodía donde los chelos y violas, guiados por Michiru como violinista principal, se unieron a los violines y al piano.

"_Siento, como nuestros mundos, han sido infectados…"_

Amy y Mina bajaron el rostro con mucha tristeza al comenzar a encontrarle una similitud a cierta y oscura realidad que había trastocado la vida de todos con la canción que su Princesa interpretaba con gran pesar en su voz. Algo que todos notaban muy bien.

"_Y de algún modo me dejaste, abandonada…"_

Seiya por impulso apretó sus puños. Comenzaba a darle sentido a lo que sucedía y a la tristeza que de pronto cubrió el rostro de Seren. Frunció su mirada y esta vez, el enojo era más que evidente.

"_Hemos visto que nuestras vidas, han cambiado…"_

Sharian comenzó a inquietarse mientras Darien seguía viendo la pantalla totalmente ajeno a la realidad. En ese momento, el canto de Seren era tan atrayente como el de una sirena para él, solo que, en lugar de hechizarlo con una mágica y placentera ilusión, lo hacía a través del más triste y oscuro recuerdo de su vida. La ausencia de Serena.

"_Amor… Me perdiste…"_

-"¿Darien…?"- Luna miraba con pesar como poco a poco la luz de vida se apagaba en los ojos del Príncipe de la Tierra.

Se alarmó.

Esta vez, el bajista marco dos tiempos y al tercero el baterista se unió a él para acompañar Haruka remplazando a las cuerdas. Al instante en que gradualmente se comenzó a iluminar todo el escenario.

Seren abrió sus ojos lentamente y fue entonces cuando gracias al "close up" que una de las cámaras hizo en su rostro, todos pudieron ver como se cristalizaban sus ojos. Así mismo, su voz a pesar de su tristeza, alcanzó una mayor intensidad, transmitiendo a la audiencia un gran sentimiento de dolor.

"_Y lloramos… Oh, como lo intentamos… Nos perdimos…. El amor ha muerto…"_

De los ojos de Darien brotaron un par de lágrimas. Sharian intentó llamar su atención sin éxito alguno lo que ocasionó que mirara con más tristeza a la pantalla.

La sección de cuerdas junto a Michiru, reanudaron su acompañamiento.

"_Y nosotros, teníamos magia… Y esto es, trágico…"_

Fugazmente notó los semblantes de los Three Lights que le observaban atentos a su izquierda entre las penumbras de esa parte del estudio y frente a ella a las que han sido sus amigas desde su vida anterior junto a Hoshimi. Sintió una mirada llena de aflicción por parte de Rei, algo que estremeció más a su corazón produciendo un dolor muy parecido al que le orilló a quitarse la vida y que hizo notar por medio de su voz.

"_No pudiste mantener tus manos… Solo para ti…Oh no…"_

Seren retiró el micrófono de su pedestal y mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas, permitió que su dolor y tristeza se dieran rienda suelta a través de su voz, con un registro vocal por demás inigualable, estremeciendo a toda la audiencia.

"_Siento, como nuestros mundos, han sido infectados…"_

-"Es impresionante…"- Murmuró Taiki totalmente asombrado.

Seiya muy a pesar de sus sentimientos más intensos, también compartía la sorpresa de su hermano, no nada crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Yaten por su parte, miraba con preocupación a Seren, para él ya no era extraño escucharla cantar de esa forma, lo había hecho múltiples veces en casa de las Outer Senshies. Y eran precisamente estos recuerdos lo que le alarmaban, sobretodo el de la última vez que la escuchó cantar de esa forma, cuando terminó desvanecida en sus brazos con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-"_Y de algún modo me dejaste, abandonada…"_

_-_"Dash… ¿Te sientes bien?"- Al no recibir respuesta ni con algún gesto por parte de su amigo, siguió mirando el televisor.

Por las mejillas del joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros no dejaban de escurrir unas dolorosas lágrimas nacidas del dolor profundo que habitaba en su corazón.

_-"Sharian… ¿Estás a su lado?... ¿La escuchas?... ¿De qué manera podré ponerle fin a todo esto?"_ Pensaba con frustración.

_Sharian comenzó a llorar en silencio como no lo había hecho antes. Volteó hacia su derecha y pudo ver como Luna compartía sus lágrimas._

"_Hemos visto que nuestras vidas, han cambiado… Amor… Me perdiste…"_

De un momento a otro la frustración remplazó al dolor en el corazón de Seren cuando el rostro del hombre al que había amado toda su vida ocupó su mente. No era él quien causaba el coraje que de pronto comenzó a sentir, si no sus recuerdos de todo lo que sucedió, lo que derrumbó todas sus ilusiones… Lo que le destrozó el corazón.

"_Ahora sé que lo lamentas, y éramos dulces…"_

Luna con cuidado retiró a Sharian de los brazos de un Darien de piedra y totalmente ausente de la realidad. La pequeña bebé no opuso resistencia, solo se dejó envolver por el abrazo de la guardiana sin dejar de perder de vista a Darien o a Seren en la pantalla.

Al igual que ocurría con Seren, Dashiell y Sharian, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por las mejillas de Darien en silencio. Algo seguía partiéndole el corazón con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Seren. Es que al escucharla no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que ocurrió, lo que le arrebató a su princesa y aunado a eso, el hecho de sentir tanto dolor en su voz, lo desconcertaba.

"_Pero elegiste lujuria cuando… Me engañaste… Y lo lamentas, pero es muy tarde…"_

-"Serena…"- Murmuró Darien mientras se cercaba a la pantalla y puso una de sus manos en ella.

Luna lo miró atónita al sentir su corazón acelerarse al mil por hora…

-_"¿Es que acaso?… Darien… ¿Ya te has dado cuenta?"…De que ella es…_-

-"Mamá… Mamá…"- Sharian comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Luna quien le abrazó con dulzura sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_-"¡¿Cómo podría confiar en ti de nuevo?!"_

_-"Inténtalo… Por favor…"_- Suplicaba Dashiell en su mente.- _"No se den por vencidos…"- _Miró a la joven con dolor y a la vez con infinito amor.- _"Tú no eres así… Tú siempre me dijiste que nunca debía darme por vencido… No lo hagas tu ahora por favor…"- _El joven bajó el rostro cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.- _"Sharian… Él te necesita… Calma su corazón… Yo lo intentaré con ella…"-_

"_Siento, como nuestros mundos, han sido infectados…"_

-"Serena… Ojalá eso hubiera ocurrido así…"- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-"Rei…"- Lita miraba el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su amiga.

"_Y de algún modo me dejaste, abandonada…"_

Darien nuevamente apretó sus puños dejando salir un amargo sollozo, lleno de impotencia y enojo mientras movía de manera negativa su cabeza, como negándose a creer que lo que sucedía era real. Daría lo que fuera para que todo fuera una absurda pesadilla.

"_Hemos visto que nuestras vidas, han cambiado… Amor…"_

Darien miró a la pantalla nuevamente y pudo ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Seren.

El llanto de Sharian se hizo mucho más intenso, con su dedo le apuntaba a luna que lo llevara con Darien quien estaba cabizbajo sin salir de sus pensamientos. Sharian con suma agilidad tocó con una de sus manos la mejilla derecha de Darien haciéndolo reaccionar. Al ver el rostro triste y escuchar los lamentos de la pequeña de inmediato la tomó de brazos de Luna y la envolvió con los suyos como si no quisiera que alguien se la arrebataran de ahí, Sharian seguía llorando con mucho pesar. El Príncipe de la Tierra se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y como pocas veces lo había hecho dejó escapar el llanto e impotencia que sentía, con la pequeña aun en brazos, ante la agobiada mirada de la guardiana lunar.

"_Tu… Me… Perdiste…"_

Los músicos dejaron de tocar. Todos en el público se levantaron de su lugar mientras aplaudían totalmente emocionados la interpretación de la joven. Seren aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y de cierta forma se abrazaba a sí misma dándose un consuelo y conteniendo el dolor que comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

_-"No por favor… No ahora…"_

Disimuladamente con un par de pasos se acercó al piano para poder sostenerse al sentir como un mareo la afectaba ante la mirada de Michiru y Haruka. La violinista se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura para ayudarle a sostenerse y así permitir que la Sailor del Viento se alejará un poco de ahí, sabía que prefería mantenerse a distancia de las cámaras.

-"Tranquila, estoy contigo, respira con calma y sonríe"- Michiru susurró en el oído de Seren quien le obedeció.-

Hoshimi se acercó a los chicos, visiblemente preocupado por Seren, no sin antes solicitarle al productor que retirara la luz del escenario en cuanto mandaran a la pausa comercial. Los Three Lights le miraron atento. Seiya sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora sin razón aparente, lo único que quería era correr y abrazar a Seren. Shojiro pasó a su lado para reunirse con Seren y Michiru en el escenario. Kwon lo siguió hasta donde se encontraban los Kou y Hoshimi.

-"¡Damas y caballeros, la inigualable voz de Seren Kaoru!"- El público seguía aplaudiendo y gritando totalmente extasiado. Shojiro se acercó a ellas haciendo una reverencia como si en verdad supiera que estaba frente a una princesa y Michiru cambió de lugar con Seren para que ésta quedara en medio de ambos, sin dejar de sostenerla.-"Seren, eso fue maravilloso, impresionante en verdad."-

-"Gracias…"- Como pudo hizo una inclinación de agradecimiento.

-"No puedo creer que alguien cante como tú, ha sido espectacular lo que acabas de hacer. Michiru, muchas gracias a ti también inigualable como siempre.- La Sailor sonrió agradecida.- "Vamos a una breve pausa comercial y regresamos, estamos con Three Lights, Boa y Michiru Kaiou totalmente en vivo, no se vayan"-

La música de salida terminó, el productor indicó que estaban fuera del aire y el escenario quedó bajo las sombras. Hasta entonces, Seren se inclinó un poco y comenzó a toser. Shojiro se acercó para ayudar. Michiru le pidió que no se preocupara. Hoshimi y Seiya seguidos de Taiki y Yaten.

-"Seren… Tranquila ¿Qué sientes?"- Hoshimi preguntó preocupado. Shojiro fue en busca de un poco de agua para la joven.

-"El pecho… Me duele…"- Logró decir entre la tos que no cesaba. Seiya se acercó a ella y le tomo de las manos con el fin de acercarla a él y abrazarla, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al sentir las muñecas de la joven. Frunció su mirada y acercó sus manos a su rostro para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba. Las heridas de Seren estaban sangrando nuevamente.

-"¡Seren!"- Exclamó Yaten al ver como la joven se desvanecía en los brazos de Hoshimi.

El Príncipe de la Tierra se puso de pie sin aparente dominio de sí, Luna que estaba a su lado tomó a Sharian que miraba con confusión a su padre.

-"Darien… ¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Vigila de Sharian por favor Luna".- Dijo con una voz sin vida, sus ojos apagados y su rostro sin expresión alarmaron a la guardiana de la Luna mientras veía como pasaba a su lado para marcharse.

-"¿A dónde vas Darien?"-

Solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse por respuesta.

-"Papá…"-

**CCCCC**

-"Nos vemos mañana Sammy…"-

-"¿Oye a dónde vas con tanta prisa?… ¡Dashiell!..."-

El joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados corrió con su rostro bañado en lágrimas sin importar chocar con algunas personas en el proceso. Corrió lo más rápido y lo más lejos que sus piernas y energías le permitieron. No fue hasta que llegó a un parque en cuyo interior se alojaba un gran lago donde por fin se detuvo. Dio un par de pasos hacia la orilla del manantial que yacía frente a él para dejarse caer de rodillas y apoyar sus manos en el piso lo que le permitió ver su abatido reflejo en el agua.

Lloró por unos minutos, en los cuales solo sus sollozos rompían con la tranquilidad del lugar. Sus puños se cerraron producto de una impotencia contenida en su pecho. Algo de tierra y césped quedó entre sus dedos, parecía que quería enterrar sus dedos en la firmeza del suelo.

Después de dejar salir su llanto por un momento abrió sus ojos y miró su reflejo en el agua nuevamente, pero también vio su historia de vida pasar como si fuera un filme en el manto acuático, sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba.

-"Todo tiene que valer la pena…. Debo ser fuerte… Aún no está todo perdido… Lo sé… Aún puedo hacer mucho por ellos… Madre… Padre por favor, ayúdenme… Guíenme… Tengo que ayudarles a los dos…"- Se decía entre sollozos.- "No nos vencerán… Jamás lo harás… Maldito Caos… ¡Jamás!, ¡¿Me escuchaste?!... ¡No les pondrás un dedo encima Sailor Chaos, no te lo voy a permitir!"-

La imagen de una mujer adulta de largos cabellos rubios y de un par de ojos azules llenos de amor apareció en lugar de su reflejo en el agua por un momento. El joven al verla comenzó a recuperar la calma, una sonrisa de añoranza se dibujó en su rostro mientras que una luna dorada se dibujaba en su frente. El joven cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba profundamente.

**CCCCC**

-"No reacciona y su temperatura se está elevando. Será mejor llamar a un médico".- Taiki pasaba por el rostro de Seren a la altura de su nariz un algodón con alcohol.

Se encontraban nuevamente en la sala de los estudios de grabación C, Hoshimi había recostado a Seren en el sofá largo después de que se desvaneciera en el foro. Los Three Lights junto a Haruka, Michiru, Amy y Mina siguieron sus pasos. Las demás esperaban afuera de la habitación a petición del señor Nishimura, ya era demasiada gente en la habitación. Por su parte Shojiro y Kwon continuaban desarrollando el programa sin la menor sospecha del público, debido a la oscuridad fueron pocas las personas que se habían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido con Seren en el escenario y como el programa seguía desarrollándose sin problemas, pensaron que quizá, no habían visto nada malo con ella.

-"Estoy intentando localizar a Darien pero no responde…"-

-"¡¿Qué hiciste qué Yaten?!"-

-"Él es quien la está tratando Seiya…"-

-"Ese imbécil no tiene nada que estar haciendo aquí…-

-"¡Haruka! No es el momento…"- Michiru tomó el brazo derecho de la Sailor.-

-"Yo le pedí a Yaten que lo llamara".- Intervino Hoshimi.- "Todos saben que Seren no está estable y no es un caso normal para cualquier médico además como ya lo mencionó Yaten, es él quien más ha estado al pendiente de lo que está pasando."-

-"Ese miserable es el causante de todo esto y no voy a permitir que le ponga un dedo encima"-

-"Seiya contrólate por favor, te están dando razones".- Seiya ni siquiera miró a Taiki, solo se acercó a Hoshimi para quedar frente a él.-

-"Muy estúpidas con todo respeto".- Hoshimi solo le sostuvo su mirada.- "¿Me quiere explicar qué rayos es lo que haremos si pasa algo como lo de esta tarde y ese imbécil descubre la verdad?"-

-"No siempre se puede ir en contra del destino Seiya".-

-"En realidad eso es lo que quiere ¿cierto?, que de una vez por todas todo se descubra… Entonces ¿para qué rayos le borró la memoria?".-

-"Seiya baja la voz, te recuerdo que no estamos solos".- Le indicó Yaten.

Seiya comenzó a alzar la voz por lo que Taiki y Yaten se acercaron a él tenían en claro que en cualquier momento podría perder la cordura. Haruka y Michiru fruncieron su mirada, y prestaron más atención a la conversación. Amy y Mina se acercaron a Seren.

-"¡Responda ¿Para qué?! ¡Maldita sea!"-

De pronto, el vidrio de la mesa de centro al igual que los vasos, copas y botellas de vidrio reventaron simultáneamente, en el preciso momento en el que todos sintieron como la energía de Seiya se incrementó de golpe. Todos se cubrieron de los vidrios que salían volando por todas partes mientras no dejaban de estar alerta por lo que sucedía.

Por su parte Hoshimi entrecerró los ojos al verla furia que estaba contenida en la mirada de Seiya. No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al mirar algo que jamás pensó observar en el joven Kou… El abismo de oscuridad que solo había visto en alguien… En el ser más poderoso de energía negativa… Fénix. Taiki y Yaten iban a acercarse pero un pequeño ademán de Hoshimi los hizo detenerse.

-"¿Qué es lo que no quiere que Serena recuerde? ¡Le exijo que me lo diga ahora!..."- Seiya apretó sus puños. La energía negativa se extendió por toda la habitación estremeciendo a todos. Haruka por impulso tomó su pluma de transformación que guardaba en el interior del saco negro que portaba.

-"Hay algo muy extraño aquí…"- Haruka asintió al susurro de Michiru.

-"Muchacho… Intenta tranquilizarte, no comentas una tontería…"- La voz de Hoshimi adquirió un tono solemne que impactó a todos. Su presencia se hizo imponente al instante.-"Lo único que conseguirás es poner en peligro a Serenity y a Saori también. Así que tranquilízate".-

El monarca de Thaud doblegaba con la mirada a Seiya, quien no evitó estremecerse cuando escucho los nombres de las principales afectadas de alguna imprudencia de su parte. Respiró profundamente para relajarse sin embargo, su energía no disminuía, por lo que el Rey Falcon se mantuvo alerta. La furia en la mirada de Seiya no cedía pero de algo estaba seguro, algo estaba naciendo en el joven Kou, que sin lugar a dudas, añadía mas inestabilidad a una situación que se suponía estaba bajo control.

**CCCCC**

**Torre de Tokio.**

-"La energía negativa aumentó su nivel considerablemente."-

-"¿Es la sembrada por el enemigo?"- Neflyte miró a Malachite.-

-"No, esta está naciendo de la misma forma que horas atrás."-

-"Debemos hablar con el Rey Falcon de otra forma el enemigo podrá descubrirnos y todo estará perdido".-

-"Artemis tiene razón Malachite, un brote así de poder llama la atención de cualquiera".- Zoycite se acercó a él.-

-"Y tampoco estoy seguro que pueda disfrazarlo del enemigo por mucho tiempo más".- Indicó Jedite mientras continuaba manipulando la gran esfera de energía que había creado para hacer interferencia y cubrir un poco el poderoso brote de energía negativa que sabían bien de donde prevenía.-"Esperen un segundo…."- Todos miraron con sospecha a Jedite.- "¿Están sintiendo lo mismo que yo?"-

-"Es el poder de… ¿Serena?"- Murmuró el guardián lunar. Zoycite y Neflyte se miraron con preocupación.- "Algo anda mal… Estoy seguro de que es el poder del Cristal de Plata, pero no está reaccionando con la energía de Serena…"-

-"Jedite, rápido…"- Malachite se acercó a él con apuro.-

-"Descuida ya estoy trabajando en ello…".- La esfera de energía a manos de Jedite creció considerablemente aumentando así el umbral de su interferencia.

**CCCCC**

_-"Princesa… Princesa Serenity…"_- La voz de un joven se escuchó en la oscuridad de su mente.

_-"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo verte?"- _

_-"Solo escúcheme por favor, alteza."- _

_ -"Tu voz… Tienes una voz tan cálida…Casi tan parecida a la de…"-_

_-"La oscuridad la acecha más que nunca alteza, pero por favor no se rinda…"-_

_-"Siento en mi pecho tanta paz al escucharte hablar…"-_

_-"Una maldición ha sido arrojada a la Familia Real de la Luna en todas las líneas del tiempo…"-_

_-"¿Qué dices?..."-_

_-"Esa es la razón por la cual hay tantas variantes en el tiempo, nada está garantizado alteza, pero por favor no pierda la esperanza… No deje de creer en sus sueños… Ahí estará su fuerza…"-_

_-"¿Mis sueños dices?... Si… Es verdad… Aún tengo sueños por cumplir con…"- _

Las imágenes claramente se desvanecían así como llegaban a su mente, siendo vilmente absorbidas por la oscuridad y el dolor de su corazón.

_-"Mis sueños…. Todos… Han sido rotos…"-_

_-"Eso es lo que el enemigo quiere que crea, pero no le dé oportunidad al Caos de entrar en su corazón."-_

_-"Caos… Si… Eso es lo que ahora es mi vida… Un completo Caos…"-_

_-"Por favor Princesa no deje de creer en sus más grandes sueños… Hay personas clave que aún creen junto a usted que se pueden cumplir…"-_

_-"No hay nada que creer…"_

Un par de ojos azules como la profundidad del mar ocuparon el espacio del vacío en la oscuridad de su mente.

_-"El amor… Es un sueño en el cual no hay que dejar de creer…"-_

_-"Tus ojos… Son tan cálidos… Tu voz me reconforta… Endymion…"-_

_-"Nunca deje de creer alteza, no abandone sus sueños… Aún no… Hay un poder en usted que aún no despierta… Debe luchar por él…"-_

_**CCCCC**_

-"¡Chicos!"- Exclamó Amy al ver como el símbolo de la Familia Real de la Luna aparecía en la frente de Seren.-

-"Serena… ¿Me escuchas?"-Mina tomó la mano de la aún inconsciente joven. Todos excepto Seiya y Hoshimi que no perdían la guardia, se acercaron a las chicas.-

-"Parece que la fiebre cedió." – Seren comenzó a murmurar algo ininteligible.- "Pero sigue delirando."-

-"No Amy… Está como en trance…"-

-"Mina esta en lo cierto. Es como si estuviera hablando con alguien…"- Murmuró Yaten.-

-"Y a ese alguien debe pertenecerle esta energía."-

-"No lo creo Michiru…"- Comentó Taiki sin dejar de mirar con sospecha a su hermano Seiya.-

-"Endymion…"- Murmuró Seren. Mina y Amy se miraron con extrañeza. Haruka y Michiru fruncieron su mirada. Mientras que Taiki y Yaten intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación.

La luna en la frente de Seren comenzó a brillar cubriendo toda la habitación erradicando la energía negativa del lugar. Seiya bajó la guardia y de momento perdió la noción de la realidad. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado intentando despejar su mente. Hoshimi al ver como la mirada del joven Kou regresaba a la normalidad, relajó su postura. Fue entonces cuando Seren abrió los ojos y lentamente se incorporó un poco para sentarse en el sofá con la mirada un tanto perdida.

-"Seren…"-

-"¿Serena?"- Le llamaban Amy y Mina. Pero la joven no parecía escucharlas.

-"Endymion…"- Haruka y Michiru se vieron entre sí. Seiya frunció su mirada y comenzó a acercarse a ella.-

-"¿Serenity…?"- La joven dentro de su letargo buscó los ojos de quien le llamó.- "¿Qué sucede con Endymion?"-

-"El poder que yace en su corazón debe despertar…"- Hoshimi se sorprendió por sus palabras.-"Si no lo hace… La luna no brillará más…"- La joven bajó el rostro con tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver como las heridas de sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrar. Hoshimi rápidamente se acercó a ella y se inclinó ante ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.-

-"Serenity, mírame..."-

-"¿En verdad sucedió?... No lo soñé…"- La joven que aún estaba en trance se abrazó así misma a la altura de su vientre. Los ojos de Amy, Mina, Haruka y Michiru se cristalizaron.- "Endymion y mi… los perdí…"- Comenzó a llorar.

-"Serenity… Debes ser fuerte… No te dejes atormentar…"- El monarca limpió su rostro.-

-"Princesa…"- Murmuró Michiru.-

-"Está reviviendo en su mente la última noche del Milenio de Plata…"- Michiru asintió al comentario de Haruka.

-"Escúchame pequeña… Debes ser fuerte, Endymion y todos necesitamos de ti…"-

-"¿Qué está haciendo…?"- Amy respondió a la pregunta de Seiya.

-"Está sellando los recuerdos de nuestra Princesa…"

-"Serenity… No los has perdido… Pero debes ser fuerte… Te necesitamos… Ellos te necesitan…"-

-"¿Están bien?"-

-"¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón?"- Serenity le miró fijamente y sonrió.- "Ahora cierra tus ojos… No permitas que contaminen tus recuerdos Princesa… Tu eres más fuerte."- En la frente de Hoshimi un resplandeciente cristal romboide color rojo apareció en su frente, colocó un dedo en la frente de la joven justo a la altura de su insignia Real.- "Hitarik resck" Bloqueo Mental.- Al instante la luna desapareció de la frente de Seren y volvió a desvanecerse en brazos de Hoshimi, quien de inmediato la recostó en el sofá nuevamente. Todos le miraron levantarse con un poco de angustia.

-"Rey Falcon… ¿Qué fue…?"-

-"Tuve que volver a bloquear su mente Haruka. Por favor confíen en mí… Es lo mejor para ella en estos momentos".- Miró fijamente a Seiya.- "Hay una explicación y un tiempo para todo, les ruego que confíen en mí por favor".-

-"Eso que dijo sobre Darien… El poder que yace en su corazón debe despertar, si no lo hace… La luna no brillará más…"- Murmuró Amy.-

-"Sin duda es una alerta de que el poder de Darien aún no despierta por completo pero lo que llama más mi atención es la última parte…"-

-"La luna no brillará más…"- Mina interrumpió a Michiru al pensar en voz alta.- "Eso quiere decir…"-

-"Que de Darien depende la salud y la fuerza de Serenity…"- Todos miraron a Hoshimi. Seiya apretó sus puños con impotencia.

**CCCCCC**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y respiró agitadamente. La imagen de la mujer de cabellos dorados se borró de su vista y frente a él solo quedó su reflejo acuático. La luna dorada de su frente desapareció.

-"Lamento haber roto las reglas… Pero no tuve otra opción…"-

Dashiell apoyó su frente en el suelo abrazándose así mismo mientras liberaba el llanto que mantenía prisionero en su pecho.

**CCCCCC**

Canciones:

Everlasting / Boa ~ Kwon Boa.

_Broken/ Seether Feat. Amy Lee ~ Seiya & Seren_

'_Still Loving you / Scorpions feat. Vanessa Mae. ~ Three Lights & Michiru Kaiou. _

_NA: ¿Sabían ustedes que Vanessa Mae es quien le da vida a Michiru en el Anime cuando el personaje toca su violín? En esta melodía bien podríamos decir que Scorpions hace un dueto con Michiru… ¡Genial! ¿No? =D._

_You Lost Me / Christina Aguilera ~ Seren, Haruka & Michiru._

_Sábado 20 de Octubre del 2012'._

_03:43 hrs._


	42. SUBF 40: Verdades Inciertas

**-40-**

**YONJUU**

"**Verdades Inciertas"**

**CCCCC**

"…_El alma nos juntó__con sólo un beso de testigo,__  
__cada latido prometió,__que ibas a estar__  
__siempre conmigo…"_

**CCCCC**

Luna gris. Era lo que alumbraba el contraste del cielo rojizo que cubría la imponente ciudad de Tokio en Japón. La fuerte tormenta que caía sin remordimiento alguno terminaba con la escasa vida nocturna de la gran metrópoli. Los intensos relámpagos que no dejaban de iluminar por segundos las calles y edificios no eran más que señales claras, latidos quizá, de una inexplicable furia contenida en el manto estelar. Los truenos estremecían la melodía ensoñadora del agua al caer en el pavimento. Era la perfecta radiografía del más cruel de los sufrimientos, una revolución de sentimientos, sueños y añoranzas atesorados en el único corazón que podría transmitirlos a tal magnitud.

Era un hecho casi irrefutable que la conexión entre su pasado y su presente estaba siendo restaurada casi por completo, de otra forma, no se explicaba la razón por la cual la noche fuera tan empática con su estado de ánimo. Día a día, su corazón y el planeta azul, volvían a hacer la insoluble sinergia que siempre existió.

Recargó sus codos en su escritorio recargando su frente en sus manos. Respiró profundamente intentando llenar con la paz que tanto le faltaba en su interior, añoraba con alcanzar la tranquilidad que le permitiera aclarar su mente.

¿Cómo era posible que tantas cosas pudieran ocurrir en tan poco tiempo?

**CCCCC **

*****FLASHBACK*****

Amy continuaba marcando al móvil de Darien sin éxito alguno, todas las llamadas terminaban en el sonido del buzón de voz. Por Luna sabía que había salido hacía casi una hora de su departamento en no muy buenas condiciones lo que le preocupaba también, era su amigo después de todo.

Los Three Lights y Michiru habían regresado a la sala de charla junto a Kwon y a Shojiro, éste no dejó de notar el cambio en Seren, por un momento la percibió más alegre, lucía un poco cansada pero sin duda más relajada que como cuando comenzó el programa. Por el contrario los demás lucían demasiado tensos, mientras estaban al aire lo disimulaban a la perfección pero cuando el productor decía corte, era como si el aire se hiciera más denso. No hizo más comentarios después de que Hoshimi le indicó que Seren estaba totalmente recuperada ya y que no habría mayor problema, solo que estarían más atentos para que no se agotara tanto. Decidió actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, tampoco quería incomodar a la ojiazul.

La transmisión continuaba sin problemas, Kwon había cantado nuevamente con Seiya apoyándola en la guitarra. Taiki y Yaten también lo habían hecho. Seren en los tres temas permaneció en la sala de charla descansando en compañía de Michiru. Definitivamente el "solo un desmayo" que había tenido, según el padre de Saori, había terminado con sus fuerzas, se sentía consciente gracias únicamente a las reservas de energía que aún conservaba.

Haruka y Setsuna a la distancia no hacían más que cuidar cada movimiento de Seren, el ver a Michiru a su lado era un respiro pero las cosas que habían sucedido ese día eran demasiado reveladoras e importantes como para bajar la guardia, el mismo presentimiento de Hoshimi de que algo más podría ocurrir era compartido por ellas también.

Lita y Rei a pesar de todo no preguntaron más, Mina les dijo que solo era un desmayo proveniente del cansancio de la joven, algo sin importancia que aunque no creyeron prefirieron dejar sus inquietudes para después. Rei solo indicó que algo no andaba bien en el ambiente y que debían estar atentas para quizá algún ataque del enemigo. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo a permanecer en alerta. Amy continuaba intentando comunicarse con Darien sin éxito alguno y aunado a los presagios de su amiga Rei, su corazón no abandonaba el ritmo cardiaco de alarma.

El público prácticamente no recordaba que en algún momento los Three Lights y Michiru salieron de escena, seguían disfrutando de la actuación de los chicos y de la entrevista sin sospecha de que algo anduviera mal entre ellos.

-Muy bien amigos, es hora de las tradicionales preguntas del público.- La audiencia correspondió con diferentes exclamaciones de gusto por la indicación del guapo conductor.- Por favor, acerquemos un micrófono a la joven que levantó primero la mano en la tercera fila. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

-Buenas noches, yo quisiera saber cuándo habrá un nuevo disco de Three Lights.- Taiki tomó la palabra.

-En cuanto se termine de editar el álbum que se grabará en el concierto simultáneo con Michiru saldrá a la venta ese material, tendrá canciones inéditas por lo que lo contamos como un nuevo álbum.-

-Gracias Taiki, eso es una gran noticia supongo que incluirá temas escritos por ti Seren.- Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

- Vamos a preparar algunos temas para el concierto.-

-Excelente noticia. Muy bien, ahora vayamos con el joven de la segunda fila de chaqueta verde. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

-Hola, yo quisiera preguntarle algo a Seiya.-

-Adelante…- Correspondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

-¿Hay alguna canción que le hayas escrito a Seren?- El público comenzó reír al notar que Seren bajó el rostro con sonrojada y un poco asombrada con la pregunta. Seiya comenzó a reír y a apretar cariñosamente la mano izquierda de su novia mientras que Taiki, Kwon y Yaten les hacían un poco de burla.

-Eso es a lo que llamo una pregunta directa.- Bromeó. El joven levantó los brazos victorioso mirando con supremacía a sus amigos, como si hubiera ganado alguna apuesta con alguno de ellos por atreverse a preguntar algo así.- A la dueña de mi corazón le he escrito muchas canciones, no llevo la cuenta porque en algún momento la perdí.- Todos rieron y Seren mantenía su mirada en sus zapatillas, mas roja que su vestido.

Las palabras de Seiya habían estremecido su corazón. De algo había caído en cuenta y es que, no sabría que podría responder ella si le hicieran la misma pregunta, y rogaba al cielo que nadie se le ocurriera hacerlo. Las pocas canciones que Haruka, Michiru y Yaten le habían ayudado a componer hablaban de sus sentimientos y el causante de ellos; que ciertamente, no correspondía con el nombre del hombre a quien ahora estaba decidida a hacer feliz. Y si al escucharlas se podría dar cuenta, para que hacerlo más evidente. Se trataba de hacerlo F – E – L – I – Z. Y eso era lo que iba a conseguir.

-En el álbum actual incluimos el tema "Te vi venir" que le escribí a esta lindura poco después de haberla conocido y en el próximo seguramente incluiré otro, no llevará su nombre pero si toda su esencia, como seguramente habrá alguno que se llame Amy.- Codeó a su hermano.- O…- Miró a Yaten con malicia haciendo que su hermano le correspondiera con un "No te atrevas" en sus ojos.- Algún otro inspirado en alguna rubia ¿Verdad Yaten?…- Rió divertido al ver la mirada de odio en su hermano contagiando a todos.- Pero sin duda si, Seren para mí es una gran inspiración.- Algunas chicas suspiraron después de las palabras de Seiya. Seren le miró de reojo con una sonrisa tímida que hizo al joven Kou tomar entre sus manos con más firmeza la mano de Seren.

-Esa si fue una respuesta de un hombre totalmente enamorado amigo mío.-

-Nada más les faltaron los violines chicos.- Todos rieron por el comentario de Kwon.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

**CCCCCC**

"…_**Hoy todo cambió**_

_**y es que has seguido otro camino**_

_**pero mi vida se quedó, toda en tus labios**_

_**toda contigo…"**_

La joven de ojos azul cielo miraba ausente hacia el exterior a través de la ventana de la habitación. Un escalofrío hacia que de vez en cuando frotara sus brazos para darse un poco de calor de manera automática. No es que estuviera muy consciente de las cosas que pasaran a su alrededor. A pesar de que hacía una hora ella, junto al hombre que poco se había separado de ella desde que llegó al lugar, estaban acompañados; no había abandonado su lugar frente a la ventana ni había pronunciado palabra alguna, en realidad, desde los últimos dos días a penas había pronunciado palabra alguna, ni que decir de probar bocado o conciliar el sueño.

-Pequeña… Deberías recostarte un momento…- Ante el silencio y nulo movimiento que obtuvo por respuesta de parte de la joven bajo el rostro. Una mano se posó en su hombro y ella solo se abrazó con tristeza al hombre que le brindaba apoyo.

-Vamos a buscarle algo de comer… ¿Te parece?- Le susurró en el oído. La joven asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos y salió de la habitación. Artemis miró con preocupación a la joven y luego a la pequeña bebé que yacía dormida en la cama de la habitación. Cruzó su mirada con el hombre que permanecía a un lado de la puerta, éste asintió y el Guardián Lunar dibujo una media sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

El hombre de lacios cabellos blancos tomo su abrigo y con pasos lentos se acercó a la joven para cubrir con éste los hombros y posteriormente el cuerpo de la joven que ni siquiera hizo un movimiento por esta acción. Al tampoco obtener ninguna respuesta se alejo de ella un poco para acercarse a la pequeña.

-Gracias… Malachite…- Murmuró.

-Siempre estaré para servirle Alteza…- La joven se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.- Debería hacerle caso a Luna e intentar descansar un poco, no es bueno para nadie que se…-

-No puedo hacerlo Malachite…- El General Mayor, observó como poco a poco se acercaba a la cama donde yacía la pequeña y se sentaba nuevamente en la silla donde había permanecido sentada casi todo el tiempo desde que entro en la habitación.- Mientras ella siga así… No puedo descansar…- Seren acarició la mejilla de la pequeña con suma delicadeza. Malachite con ternura sonrió al ver la escena.

**CCCCCC**

-Me duele tanto verla así…-

-Tranquila hermosa…-

-No pensé que le afectara tanto la situación…-

-Tienes razón hay algo muy sospechoso en todo esto… Si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar la conexión…-

-Tampoco hay que descartar al enemigo Artemis… Me preocupa que Sharian sea parte de su plan y de esa forma…-

-¿Crees que Sailor Chaos sepa de la existencia de Sharian?-

-Al principio pensé que pudiera ser alguna enviada del enemigo para dañar a Darien pero con lo que paso entre ellos... La forma en que el poder de Darien reaccionó al poder que increíblemente posee la pequeña… Ya no estoy segura de nada…-

-Creo que no estás pensando con claridad…- Artemis la abrazó.-

-Tienes razón... Me siento frustrada por no poder comprender nada…- Los ojos de la guardiana comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

*****FLASHBACK*****

-Luna, ¿Qué sucede?- Artemis y los Generales llegaron al departamento de Darien encontrando a la guardiana con Sharian en sus brazos intentando consolar su llanto. Los hombres al escuchar los lamentos de la pequeña y ver sus ojos entendieron que llevaba un buen rato llorando. Los Generales se vieron entre sí preocupados.

-Qué bueno que están aquí, necesitamos encontrar a Darien, la bebe tiene mucha fiebre.-

-¿Qué pasa con su majestad?-

-Salió hace más de una hora Jedite y nadie sabe dónde está. Me preocupa mucho, estaba muy perturbado y salió sin decir a donde. Amy ha estado intentando localizarlo, al parecer algo malo pasó con mi pequeña también y él es el único que puede atenderla pero no contesta su celular, lo vi tan mal que espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.-

-Tranquila hermosa no digas eso.- Artemis se acercó a ella y beso su frente antes de darle un abrazo acariciando la espalda de Sharian que seguía inconsolable.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo.- Indicó Zoycite. Malachite asintió mirando fijamente a Neflyte.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahí?- Cuestionó el general rubio mientras observaba la imagen de los Three Lights y Michiru en la pantalla.

-Son un grupo musical ¿lo recuerdas?- Zoycite lo miró irónico.

-Pero eso es demasiada exposición para la Princesa ¿en qué rayos están pensando?-

-Jedite…- Malachite llamó su atención.- Tú y Zoycite quédense con los Guardianes y la pequeña aquí, Neflyte y yo iremos en busca del Príncipe, y no se muevan de aquí por favor, Luna, Artemis cuiden de Sharian, es importante mantenerla tranquila, no podemos permitir que el enemigo descubra que está con nosotros también. Es muy importante protegerla.- Los guardianes lo miraron confundidos.-

-¿Qué saben ustedes de Sharian? ¿Por qué demandan tanta seguridad para ella?-

-No es el momento de preguntas Luna, solo háganlo, es parte de su responsabilidad también. Neflyte, acompáñame…-Se acercó a la puerta.-

-No podemos decirles más. Espero nos comprendan esa parte…- Neflyte siguió los pasos del General Mayor. Luna y Artemis se miraron entre sí. La pequeña en ese preciso momento dejó de llorar y se desvaneció en los brazos de la Guardiana.

-¡Sharian!- Malachite y Neflyte se quedaron estáticos justo antes de salir del departamento, Zoycite y Jedite se acercaron a los Guardianes. Artemis tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña.-

-¡No está respirando!- Exclamó Artemis mientras intentaba reanimar a la bebé.-

-¡Darien, por favor responde!…- Murmuró Luna mientras tomaba nuevamente el teléfono y comenzaba a teclear una serie de números. Los Generales se miraban preocupados entre sí.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

-¿Qué sucede Artemis?- El guardián miro a Amy y Taiki quienes lucían preocupados al ver a Luna llorando en sus brazos.

-Nada, no se preocupen… Es solo que Seren…-

-¿Sigue sin querer ver a nadie?-

-Y sin hablar…-Luna secó su rostro con su pañuelo y respiró profundamente para terminar de tranquilizarse.

-Artemis y yo iremos a buscarle algo para que coma, Darien dijo que teníamos que ser muy insistentes para que no dejara de alimentarse y así tenga que atarla a la silla y obligarla a que coma, lo haré… Esa niña no me retará por siempre.- Todos sonrieron al escucharla.-

-Definitivamente creo que la Princesa está en problemas…- Luna rió por el comentario de Amy.- ¿Se quedó sola entonces?-

-Esta con Malachite...- Taiki frunció su mirada y Amy supo que esa respuesta no había sido del todo agradable para su novio.- Pero entren, no creo que se niegue a verlos, después de todo ya estuvieron Haruka y Michiru con ella antes que nosotros. El Rey Falcon, está en la cafetería con Mina y tus hermanos Taiki…-

-Si, acabamos de verlos… Gracias.-

-Vamos entonces…- Luna asintió y junto con Artemis se alejaron por el pasillo.

-No entiendo porque permite que ese hombre este a su lado y no lo haga con quienes están para ello.-

-Yo lo que creo es que si por ella fuera ni él estuviera ahí…- Taiki le miró sin entender.- A mi me parece que el está ahí por órdenes de Darien y al parecer el cuidar de Sharian es su responsabilidad también.

-O de Seren…- Amy le miró fijamente.-

-¿En verdad piensas eso o estas celando a Seren en representación de Seiya…?- Taiki rió un poco.

-Es mi hermano, no lo puedo evitar, lo siento.-

Un recuerdo ocupó la mente de la Sailor de la Sabiduría.

*****FLASHBACK*****

-¿Está seguro de que lo mejor para Seren fue dejarla continuar?-

-No debemos darle motivos para que se esfuerce por recordar lo que sucedió Amy. Supongo que están consientes de que esos estos momentos hacerlo para ella sería devastador. Debemos confiar en su fortaleza también, eso aunque parezca doloroso por ahora, es un bien para ella, tarde o temprano tendrá que hacer uso de su carácter para lo que está por ocurrir.-

-Sabemos que tiene razón majestad.- Intervino Mina.- Pero es difícil ver como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Toda su entereza simplemente se quiebra…- Hoshimi suspiró con resignación antes de acercarse a la puerta de la sala de espera y abrirla, Amy y Mina le siguieron.-

-Amy, sigue intentando comunicarte con Darien por favor, algo me dice que vamos a necesitar su apoyo… Chicas sé que es difícil pedírselos pero necesitaré que me apoyen con los muchachos también, aunque sé que ninguno está de acuerdo en que sea precisamente Darien el que vea por Seren, necesito que le permitan hacerlo..."

-Si claro, no se preocupe majestad…- Amy y Mina asintieron.

-Gracias.- Los tres salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al foro nuevamente.

*****FLASHBACK*****

-Entiendo que esta situación no tenga muy tranquilo a Seiya y a ustedes pero, recuerden que ante todo, para nosotras, lo más importante es el bienestar de nuestra Princesa y eso incluye la presencia de Darien en estos momentos… Creo que no estaría mal reunirnos todos para hablar de lo que está sucediendo con todo esto y los ataques del enemigo…-

-A propósito… ¿Cuando terminaremos de hablar sobre lo que les dijo a Mina y a ti?- Amy le miró con seriedad.

-Mina y yo ya les dijimos todo…-

-Mi amor, lamento decirte que… No sabes mentirme…- Amy se sonrojó, al sentirse descubierta.- Solo quiero saber en qué puedo apoyarte, es todo.- Amy le sonrió.

-No es nada que no puedas saber es solo que, me gustaría tener más tiempo para explicarte bien las cosas.- Taiki beso su frente.

-Será cuando tú lo decidas entonces amor mío…- Amy volvió a sonrojarse y Taiki le sonrió con una mirada llena de amor y preocupación que no pasó desapercibida por la joven.

-Gracias por apoyarme…-

-Te amo, es mi deber.- Sonrieron.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Dentro de mi piel  
sigue la ausencia de tus manos  
sigo tratando de entender  
por que el destino  
quiso engañarnos…"**_

_******CCCCC**_

El whiskey dejaba una estela de amargura en su garganta. Su corbata caía sin elegancia alguna sobre su camisa blanca abierta en sus primeros botones. Sus manos pasaron por sus oscuros cabellos alborotándolos un poco antes de que se recargara perezosamente en el respaldo de su silla la cual se inclinó al sentir su el peso de su espalda. Posó su bastante fatigada mirada en el techo de su consultorio. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir? Era lo que menos le preguntaba por el momento.

Inexplicablemente una carpeta cayó desde su sitio en el escritorio al piso dejando esparcidos por el suelo los documentos que almacenaba. No pudo evitar posar su mirada cansada y ojerosa en ellos. Fue así como entonces, los recuerdos golpearon su mente y corazón eliminando la poca quietud que ya había conseguido sentir.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_**-"**__Sharian… Mi corazón… ¿No estás bien verdad?... Puedo sentir que no estás bien… ¿Qué pasa Darien?..."_

-Seren…- Shojiro le sacó de sus pensamientos.- Por tu silencio debo entonces, ¿creer las palabras de Seiya? ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- Seren le miró por un par de segundos sin saber que decir, estaba tan sumergida en sus presentimientos que perdió totalmente el hilo de la conversación.-

-Seiya dice muchos disparates, de lo que te diga solo créele la mitad…- Todos menos Seiya, quien había notado la distracción de su Bombón, comenzaron a reír.

-Eso nos lleva a ti Yaten…- Continuó Shojiro con la conversación desviando la atención hacia el menor de los Kou.

-_"Eso estuvo cerca…"-_Seren suspiró con alivio.

-¿Qué pasa Bombón? Estás muy distraída…- Le susurró al oído.

-Lo lamento, me duele un poco la cabeza.- Mintió. Seiya le miró notándolo. Programa en vivo. Había trabajo que hacer.

Alguien entró al foro después de forcejear un poco con los guardias de seguridad que de inmediato alertaron al productor, el hombre en cuestión se identificó como parte del equipo de trabajo de Hoshimi Nishimura a quien se le informó a la brevedad. Después de sorprenderse salió a su encuentro. Mientras tanto Shojiro llamó la atención de todos nuevamente.

-Amigos míos, antes de terminar con este bloque… Seren, quisiera pedirte un favor un tanto personal, como te lo dije en un par de pausas comerciales atrás, hace un par de semanas tuve la gran oportunidad de asistir a un evento privado en el cual deleitaste junto a Michiru a la audiencia con tu talento.-

_-"El cumpleaños del hijo de ese vanagloriado empresario… El día en que Darien y yo… ¿Pero en qué estas pensando Serena?... Concéntrate… "_

-…Y en el cual interpretaste varias de tus composiciones, hay una en particular que me gustó mucho y quisiera saber si podrías obsequiársela a este humilde y atractivo conductor de televisión.- Todos rieron por su auto descripción.- Por su próximo cumpleaños.- El público aplaudió a manera de felicitación. Hoshimi y el hombre que se veía un tanto alarmado entraron al foro y se situaron en el pasillo lateral por donde Mina iba a salir anteriormente, para observar con atención lo que sucedía en la sala de charlas.

-Mientras no quieras que te cante una canción de amor al oído…- Seren le dio un pequeño codazo a Seiya.-

-No estaría mal Seiya pero no quiero problemas contigo.- Ambos rieron.- ¿Qué dices Seren?-

-Está bien, creo que si puedo darte ese obsequio, ya te lo ganaste con tantas atenciones con nosotros.- Sonrió divertida.- Pero, ¿qué canción es?-

-Si mal no recuerdo en aquella ocasión dijiste que se llamaba "Luna".- El corazón de Seren por poco se congela. Yaten de inmediato clavó una mirada preocupada en la joven. Michiru cerró los ojos dejando salir un suspiro. No, tampoco le había agradado la idea como al menor de los Kou.- Definitivamente una hermosa canción solo la he escuchado una vez y quizá después de la que cantaste hace un momento pueda ser mi favorita. ¿Me darías la dicha de escucharla una vez más?- Seren miró a Yaten y después a Michiru. Inhaló profundamente para responder.

-Si claro…- Iba a levantarse pero Yaten la detuvo.-

-Iré por la guitarra entonces.- Seiya lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Tu también tocas en esta melodía Yaten?-

-De hecho la música de esta canción es una composición de Yaten y Michiru.-

-Y la letra es de Seren.- Yaten interrumpió a Seren y al final le sonrió con complicidad y además con un destello de apoyo en sus ojos.-

-Eso si no me lo esperaba, pero aguarda Yaten, les pido a nuestros colaboradores de producción que nos apoyen con la guitarra de Yaten y…- Shojiro miró a Michiru.-

-Mi Chelo…- Le sonrió.-

-Y el Chelo de Michiru, para que no se muevan de aquí después de todo esto es un favor personal que sé, no estaba incluido en el programa, señor productor es un pequeño adelanto de mi regalo de cumpleaños, me cobra el tiempo de publicidad en otro bloque por favor.- Todos rieron, Seren respiraba profundamente para intentar tranquilizar a su corazón que parecía querer salir corriendo de su pecho. Seiya iba a decirle algo pero se sorprendió cuando ella removió su mano para soltarse por lo que le miró un poco confundido. Shojiro atrajo la atención de todos nuevamente.- ¿Qué nos puedes contar de esta melodía Seren?- La joven antes de responder observó la mirada preocupada de Hoshimi al fondo del pasillo quien le asintió en señal de apoyo.

-Eh… Bueno eh… Es un tema que salió en una tarde en casa de Michiru mientras ellos, es decir, Yaten y ella terminaban de componer la melodía...-

-Muy bien ¿Y en que te basaste para crear la letra?… Si mal no recuerdo habla de una persona enamorada y lejos del ser amado… ¿Es una experiencia personal?- Fue inevitable para ella no sentir como Seiya se removía incomodo en su asiento, a su lado.- Cómo una plegaria para estar juntos o ¿algo así?…-

Seren no estaba segura que responder. Sabía perfectamente que un "si" era la respuesta sincera y real al cuestionamiento de Shojiro pero, decirla implicaba mucho más que solo producirle un disgusto mayor al ya molesto Seiya Kou que estaba incómodamente sentado a su izquierda, implicaba destapar más dolor en su corazón pero a su vez, dar una información que traería consecuencias… Y no sabemos de qué magnitud le escuchó decir a su conciencia.

-¿Y es por eso que te gusto esa canción en particular, guapo? ¿Estás sufriendo por alguna chica hermosa?- Shojiro se sonrojó y rió con nervioso después de las preguntas de Kwon.

Tres hombres de staff, se acercaron a la sala de charlas con una hermosa guitarra electroacústica negra con vistas plateadas que uno de ellos entregó a Yaten, un majestuoso Chelo y una silla para Michiru que colocaron a un lado de donde se encontraba Yaten. La violinista se levantó para sentarse en su nuevo lugar y prepararse para tocar el flamante Chelo que le entregaron. Yaten se acercó un poco más a Kwon para darle más espacio tanto a Michiru como a su guitarra.

-No te voy a negar que me trae ciertos recuerdos nostálgicos, pero independientemente de eso me parece que es una excelente canción.-

-Todo un enamorado… ¿Quién lo iba a decir?- Shojiro rió un poco más mientras Seren, por primera vez desde que la conoció le miraba con simpatía y gratitud. Kwon sonrió y le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa. Había sido un gran placer ayudarla definitivamente, tampoco iba a permitir que hiciera algún comentario que lastimara a su amigo. Tampoco sería justo para él.

Hoshimi puso una mano en el hombro derecho del hombre que le acompañaba y en voz baja le murmuró algo.

-¿Estamos listos…?- Indicó Yaten para evitar que el conductor le hiciera otra pregunta a Seren. Ésta y Michiru asintieron y se escucharon los platillos de la batería resonar un poco, señal para él de que sus músicos de acompañamiento también se encontraban preparados para la siguiente interpretación.-

-Muy bien, entonces si me lo permites Seren, les recomiendo a todos que escuchen este tema de la autoría de Seren, Yaten y Michiru que estoy seguro disfrutaran tanto como yo. Esto es "Luna", ¡Fuerte el aplauso nuevamente para ellos!- El publico obedeció. Seren respiró hondo mientras sentía que sus piernas y manos temblaban ligeramente por los nervios que de pronto le invadieron. Michiru le sonrió en señal de apoyo una vez más y Yaten asintió cuando la miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole el mismo mensaje de soporte.

Yaten inició el rasgueo en su guitarra y el público poco a poco apagó sus aplausos. Seren miraba al piso intentando encontrar algo que la atara a ese asiento porque las ganas de salir de ahí estaban ganándole a su resistencia por permanecer tranquila. Michiru inició el acompañamiento para las notas de Yaten. Seren apretaba y jugaba con su micrófono mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Taiki, Kwon y Shojiro miraban con una sonrisa la escena disfrutando a la vez de la prometedora melodía que escuchaban. Seiya solo observaba la copa ahora a medio llenar de su Black Velvet, sin dejar de escuchar atentamente como el tecladista de apoyo a Taiki comenzaba a acompañar a Yaten y a Michiru con la melodía. Los corazones de Seiya y Seren latían al unísono y a la misma velocidad solo que por razones diferentes, el de él por ¿impotencia? y el de ella por un sensible dolor. Seren cerró sus ojos para comenzar a cantar solo con el acompañamiento de la guitarra de Yaten y el teclado, sin percatarse que a lo lejos, un par de ojos le observaban expectantes de cada uno de sus movimientos.

_-"Entiendo, que no puedo, suplicarle una vez más… Pero nada se detiene, solo vivo para ti…"_

El corazón de Seiya se estremeció, no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño. Mientras que en el corazón de Seren comenzó a crecer una paz que sorprendentemente invadió con rapidez todo su ser y que de momento no se pudo explicar.

_-"Dame, solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir… Como un vicio, que me duele, quiero mirarte a los ojos…"_

Michiru reanudó su acompañamiento mientras observaba con cierta preocupación a Seiya. El bajista también comenzó a tocar. Haruka apretó sus puños intentando controlar su impulso de llevarse a Seren de ahí de una vez por todas. Lita, Rei y Mina observaban sonriendo como Seren hacía una hermosa armonía con su voz acompañando a la música antes de seguir con el siguiente verso de la canción. Suavemente la batería comenzó a indicar el nuevo ritmo de la melodía en un efecto naciente que poco a poco tomó fuerza cuando Seren de nuevo comenzó a cantar. Michiru siguió con su acompañamiento también.

"_Y cuando te me acercas se acelera mi motor… Me da fiebre, me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir…"_

Esta vez la sección de cuerdas se unió a la melodía. Seren abrió los ojos y miró a Yaten quien sonrió para acompañarla cantando en segunda voz.

"_Dame, solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir… Como un vicio, que me duele, quiero mirarte a los ojos…"_

Seren cerró nuevamente sus ojos para hacer uso de su voz esta vez entrenada por Michiru, para interpretar una corta escala para sopranos líricos (voces estilo opera), que fue acompañada únicamente por el chelo de Michiru y las notas del teclado que marcaban la escala, sorprendiendo y estremeciendo los corazones de toda la audiencia por el sentimiento de añoranza que compartió al hacerlo. Seiya le miró totalmente asombrado.

Taiki, Kwon, Shojiro y Amy miraban con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia a Seren.

Hubo solo un silencio en la melodía, que inmediatamente fue roto por las voces de Seren y Yaten acompañados esta vez por todos los músicos.

"_Luna… No me abandones más… Tiendo a recuperarme… En las cuna de tus cráteres…"_

El misterioso hombre cerró sus puños con fuerza mientras sentía como se aceleraba su corazón.

"_Silencio… Se abre la tierra… Y se alzan los mares… Al compás del volcán…"_

Esta vez solo el bajista acompaño a la sección de cuerdas y a Michiru en el puente de la canción. Seren respiraba profundamente para disfrutar esa mágica paz que invadió su corazón… La misma que desapareció cuando observó a lo lejos un par de ojos de color azul profundo que le observaban con un gran anhelo encerrado en ellos. Seren poco a poco se dejó envolver por esa mirada que desde siempre la atrapó. Su corazón se lleno de fuerza nuevamente, su semblante cambió aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentimientos que fueron perfectamente notorios en su voz… Que Seiya notó perfectamente por lo que le miraba intrigante, sobre todo cuando notó que Seren miraba hacia un punto lejano casi sin parpadear y con sus ojos cristalinos.

Seren junto a Yaten continúo cantando sin dejar de mirar ese par de ojos que ya le habían cautivado.

"_Y cuando te me acercas se acelera mi motor, me da fiebre, me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir…"_

Seiya hubiera preferido no seguir la mirada de Seren para descubrir lo que tanto le llamó la atención. Maldijo internamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus hermanos notaron bien como hasta su postura adquirió un sentido de alerta y la furia de su mirada. Taiki se sorprendió al entender el porqué de su reacción.

"_Dame, solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir… Como un vicio, que me duele, quiero mirarte a los ojos…"_

Darien por impulso dio dos pasos para acercarse pero se detuvo bruscamente sin dejar de mirar a Seren a los ojos.

-"Esa voz…"-

Hoshimi sonrió un poco por la reacción del joven.

"_Luna… No me abandones más… Tiendo a recuperarme en las cuna de tus cráteres… Silencio… Se abre la tierra… Y se abren los mares… Al compás del volcán…"_

Seren cerró sus ojos para nuevamente hacer unas armonías con su voz a las notas que el tecladista tocaba. Yaten y Michiru se miraron sorprendidos no solo porque esa acción no la había realizado antes, si no por la soltura con la que lo hacía, con una seguridad que solo le conocían cuando cierta persona salía a relucir en sus conversaciones, definitivamente su intriga se incrementó. Tal cual lo indicaban las partituras, los músicos dejaron de tocar dejando en el ambiente solo el rasgueo de Yaten y la mágica voz de Seren.

"_Luna…."_

Michiru inició su último acompañamiento de la melodía sin evitar mirar con sorpresa como una lágrima comenzó a recorrer la mejilla derecha de Seren. Ésta abrió sus ojos nuevamente buscando la mirada cristalina de Darien y de esa forma terminar de cantarle la letra de una melodía que evidentemente, había inspirado la historia que desde mil años atrás, había compartido con Darien… Su Príncipe…

"_Luna…"_

Yaten y Michiru dejaron de tocar. La audiencia comenzó a aplaudir totalmente fascinado con la interpretación que acababan de escuchar lo que produjo que Seren y Darien salieran del encanto. Seren bajo su rostro parpadeando repetidas ocasiones intentando despejar su mente. Yaten y Michiru al observar que Taiki y Seiya no bajaban la guardia dirigieron su mirada hacia el pasillo lateral del foro. Haruka al mirar el rostro de sorpresa de Michiru miró hacia el mismo lugar que ella para saber que pasaba, sin embargo la voz de Amy fue más rápida que su movimiento.

-"Darien…"-

-"Oh, oh…"- Murmuró Mina.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**CCCCCC**

"…_**Sé que hay  
una fe que no se acaba  
una luz y una mirada  
que nos volverá a encontrar…" **_

**CCCCCC**

-No hay necesidad de que permanezcas todo el tiempo vigilándome Malachite…-

-¿A su alteza le incomoda mi presencia?-

-Al contrario… Y tampoco es necesario que te dirijas a mí de esa forma… No todos…-

-Su majestad no sabe su secreto…-Le interrumpió.- Lo sé muy bien pero no tendría porque parecerle extraño que me dirija con el más grande respeto a la Princesa Kashidy…- Seren sonrió.

-Pareciera que ya todo lo has planeado.-

-Solo respeto sus decisiones alteza, no significa que esté de acuerdo pero eso tampoco es algo que me competa a mí. Así que no se preocupe, ninguno de nosotros cometeremos discreción alguna con nadie.-

-Sé que no tendrían porque hacerlo y se los agradezco.-

-Se equivoca…- Seren le miró sin entender.

-Le recuerdo que nuestra misión es proteger a la Familia Real de la Tierra, y eso a nuestros ojos, le incluye a usted alteza… Y más cuando sabemos a la perfección que usted es lo más preciado para el Príncipe Endymion, por lo tanto, es para mí una prioridad su seguridad de la cual me estoy ocupando personalmente…- Seren sonrió con nostalgia.

-Entonces… La indicación explícita fue…- El General mayor sonrió.

-Estar al pendiente de usted y de la pequeña en su ausencia…- Ambos se miraron a los ojos.- Si su alteza, me permite una confesión… Déjeme decirle que aunque no me lo hubiera pedido, cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera hecho, por la misma razón que antes ya le expliqué.

-Aunque creo que el necesita más de su compañía…-

-Lo que su majestad necesita no lo va a encontrar en nosotros, eso se lo puedo asegurar.- Seren regreso su mirada a Sharian.- Mientras tanto, será un honor poder servirle y protegerle en todo momento sin llegar a ser una molestia para usted…-

-No lo eres… De alguna forma tu presencia me hace sentir…- Poco a poco la mirada de Seren se perdía en algún lugar de la sábana blanca que cubría a la pequeña bebé. Malachite al verla ausente se inquietó.-

-¿Alteza…?-

La mente de Seren se sumergió en una nube de recientes recuerdos.

*****FLASHBACK*****

**CCCCC**

-Muchas gracias por haber estado nuevamente en este foro, en esta que es su casa. Les deseo el mayor de los éxitos en su concierto simultáneo el cual no planeo perderme por nada del mundo al igual que el resto de sus fans.

-Gracias a ti por la invitación amigo… Y gracias a todo el público por acompañarnos también.- La audiencia respondió con aplausos y algunos gritos a las palabras de Seiya.-

-Este fue su programa especial de "Star's Show" con Kwon Boa, Michiru Kaiou y Three Lights, gracias por acompañarnos y que pasen todos muy buenas noches.- Finalizó Shojiro, la música de despedida del programa se escuchó indicando su final y poco a poco se fueron encendiendo las luces de todo el foro. Cuando la música determinó Shojiro, Kwon, Michiru y Yaten se pusieron de pie para despedirse.

Seren se lenvantó de su lugar con una gran angustia en su pecho cuyo origen no supo identificar a ciencia cierta, no obstante, no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos profundos ojos azul oscuro que tantas diversas emociones le transmitían. Dio un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, Seiya quien al igual que Taiki se puso de pie al ver la reacción de la joven, tomo su brazo izquierdo con fuerza obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Por favor Seiya, déjame ir…- Le suplicó con un rostro lleno de preocupación que no hizo más que incrementar las sospechas en el joven Kou.- Ella está mal…-

-¿Ella?- Seiya y Taiki se miraron con extrañeza.-

**CCCCC**

El móvil de Amy comenzó a sonar, al observar que la llamada provenía del departamento de Darien se apresuró a atenderla.

-¿Luna?-

-¡Amy!-

-¿Qué sucede Luna, por qué estás tan alarmada?- Mina le miró fijamente.-

-Se trata de la pequeña Sharian, necesito avisarle a Darien que está muy mal…-

-¿Qué sucede con la bebé?- Amy y Mina se miraron con preocupación. La rubia de inmediato buscó con la mirada al Príncipe de la Tierra que estaba algo alejado de ellas.

-No estoy segura, estuvo llorando mucho y comenzó a tener mucha fiebre… Estuve intentando tranquilizarla mientras deliraba pero... Amy, se desmayó y… Al parecer no está respirando… Estamos a punto de salir al Hospital Central… Necesitamos decirle Darien.-

-Tranquila Luna… Vayan de inmediato, llévenla con mi mamá está en turno de guardia, le avisaré que van para allá y no te preocupes Darien no tardará en llegar, ahora le aviso, nos vemos en un rato más allá, dense prisa…- Terminó la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede Amy?-

-Problemas con Sharian, Luna y Artemis están en camino al Hospital de emergencia… Voy a avisarle a mi mamá, tenemos que alcanzarlos allá.-

-No puede ser…- Mina miró con angustia a Seren.-

**CCCCC**

-¡Por favor no me detengas, algo le sucede, estoy segura!-

Shijiro y Kwon se alejaron se alejaron de la sala ignorando por completo lo que sucedía, por su parte, Yaten y Michiru seguían observando todo desde su lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?-

- Confía en mí… Tengo que estar a su lado…- Seiya frunció su mirada.

-¿Amy…?- Taiki llamó la atención de todos. Seren aprovechó la distracción para acercarse lo más rápido que podía a los demás. Amy se acercó a Darien.

-Darien que bueno que estás aquí.- Hoshimi se acercó un poco a ellos.- Es Sharian, Luna me acaba de llamar desde tu departamento, algo le sucede a la pequeña y van camino al Hospital…-

-Sharian…- Darien tomó de los hombros a la peliazul y le miraba con angustia.- ¿Pero qué te dijo, que le pasó a la bebé?- Seren llegó a su lado, Mina se acercó a ella; y fue cuando las miradas de Darien y Seren se cruzaron.

-¿Es Sharian verdad?- La misma angustia de Darien se reflejaba en los ojos de Seren, el joven solo permaneció en silencio observándola, tenía un cúmulo de distintos pensamientos en su mente que no podía ordenar. Mina buscó a los hermanos Kou con la mirada. Seren buscó la mirada de Amy al no obtener respuesta de Darien.

-¿Amy, que tiene?- Amy respiró profundamente para buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a la joven la situación sin alterarla demás. Darien aprovecho para acercarse a Seren y tomar su mano derecha entre las suyas. Hoshimi, Setsuna y Hotaru se acercaron más a ellos para saber lo que sucedía, Haruka permaneció a la distancia.

-Luna y Artemis van rumbo al Hospital Central con Sharian, no sé exactamente lo que sucedió pero al parecer… La pequeña se desmayo y no reacciona.- Seren se llevó su mano libre a su pecho, como intentando disminuir la creciente angustia que simplemente desbordaba de su corazón.- Ya le llamé a mi mamá y los está esperando para atenderla de inmediato.-

-Seren, Darien…- Interrumpió Hoshimi.- No hay tiempo que perder, tienen que ir a su lado, es importante estar atentos a lo que le sucede mientras no tengamos razón del porque de su presencia, debemos protegerla a como dé lugar. Todos hemos sentido el poder que hay oculto en su interior, no podemos permitir que el enemigo quiera apoderarse de ella o lastimarla.

-Es importante mantenerla a salvo.- Darien asintió a las palabras de Setsuna.

-Ella es mi responsabilidad.- Todos observaron a Darien con asombro, su voz se escuchaba apagada pero llena de autoridad.- No solo porque la dejaron a mi cuidado, también me lo dicta el corazón y nadie podrá ponerle una mano encima, de eso me encargo yo.- Por impulso apretó la mano de Seren quien lo miraba con nostalgia, algo nubló su mente que hizo bajar su rostro confuso. Hoshimi y Setsuna se miraron con cierta complicidad y satisfacción. Taiki llegó al encuentro de Amy mientras que Michiru se acercaba a Haruka y Hotaru. Mina salió al encuentro de Yaten y un por demás furioso Seiya. Rei iba a acercarse también junto a Lita pero un sentimiento de terror le invadió el pecho haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan, de no haber sido por la ayuda de lita hubiera caído al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa, estas bien Rei?-

**CCCCC**

_En la mente de la Sailor del Fuego nuevamente aparecieron las visiones de una gran catástrofe que amenazaba la vida terrestre. Sin embargo, en la visión que tenía de los Príncipes y sus compañeras Sailors, había una sombra diferente detrás de Endymion y Serenity, la de un hombre que apareció detrás de ambos y del cual sobresalía un inmenso poder y que a paso lento, se iba acercando a los Príncipes. Endymion volteó a sus espaldas y al mirarlo frunció su frente y con voz autoritaria se dirigió a él._

_-¡No te acerques!- _

_Fue entonces cuando la heredera del poder del Planeta Marte notó el cambio en la vestimenta del Príncipe de la Tierra, o más bien, del Soberano de Tokio de Cristal, de acuerdo su nueva apariencia._

_-¡No importa lo que suceda! ¡No te quiero cerca de nosotros, es una orden!-_

**CCCCC**

-Rei… Reacciona…- Mina se acercó a Rei para llamar su atención y que saliera del aparente trance en el cual permanecía, Lita y Mina se inquietaron, sabían que el mayor don de su amiga era la premonición, y lapsos frecuentes de visiones además de su actual semblante, no eran un buen augurio.

-Chicas… Lo siento, tuve un pequeño mareo…-

-¿Estás segura que solo fue eso?- Lita le miraba con incredulidad.-

-Creo que es mejor hablar en otro momento…- Mina y Lita sintieron. Salvo Yaten y Seiya, nadie más se había percatado de lo ocurrido entre ellas.

-El mar está intranquilo…- Michiru miró con nerviosismo a Haruka quien puso una mano en su hombro.

-Lo sé… Algo importante está por ocurrir debemos estar alerta.- La violinista asintió.

-Darien, mi mamá los espera junto al doctor Kenshin.-

-Gracias Amy…-

-Vayan, ya no pierdan más tiempo, nosotros estaremos pronto detrás de ustedes. Seren, sé que es difícil pero intenta estar lo más tranquila posible, hazlo también por tu salud, por favor hija.- La joven asintió.

-Vamos…- Darien apretó su mano y salieron a toda prisa de ahí. Seiya les miró con furia.

-Llevaré a Amy al hospital…- Le informó Taiki.

-Vamos con ustedes…- Seiya miró a Yaten y éste asintió, rápidamente se acercó a Mina.

-Tenemos que irnos y… Debemos hablar…- Mina miró a Rei.

-Ve… No te preocupes, nos vemos allá.- Los Kou junto a Amy y Mina siguieron los pasos de Darien y Seren con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru a sus espaldas.

-¿Vienen con nosotros?- Preguntó Hoshimi.

-Gracias, pero les alcanzaremos más tarde, debo ir al templo…-

-Yo la acompañaré.- Indicó Lita.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde…- Setsuna y Hoshimi salieron de ahí a toda prisa.

**CCCCC**

A penas llegaron al elegante Hospital Central de Tokio, ambos entraron a buscar noticias de la pequeña. En el ascensor, Darien se acomodaba su almidonada bata blanca con su debida identificación para tener completo acceso al hospital sin tener problemas. Seren aún estando concentrada pensando en Sharian, no perdía ningún movimiento de Darien, desde que salieron de la Televisora Vía Láctea solo había soltado su mano un par de veces cuando conducía y mientras alistaba su atuendo. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron volvió a tomarla de su mano sin voltear a verla para que no notara la angustia de su rostro, misma que sabía era compartida por ella. De esa forma y en silencio, caminaron por un largo pasillo para buscar a la madre de Amy o al doctor Kenshin.

-Doctor Chiba, por aquí…-

-Mutsumi…- La enfermera, hermana gemela de Mitsune salió a su encuentro.- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Me dijo la Doctora Mizuno que lo esperaba en el consultorio del Doctor Kenshin, el Doctor Arasawa está estabilizando a la pequeña…- Seren miró la sorpresa en los ojos de Darien, Mutsumi se apresuró a responder a las preguntas silenciosas de ambos.- La Doctora Mizuno estaba con el Doctor Arasawa cuando llegaron con la pequeña e indicó que él se haría responsable del caso por ser su hija Doctor Chiba y el Doctor Kenshin decidió otorgar todo su poyo también, es por eso que ahora lo esperan ambos. Darien miró con gratitud a la joven.

-Gracias Mutsumi, enseguida vamos para allá.-

-De nada, todo saldrá bien, tengan confianza.- La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

-Nosotros también estamos aquí.- Darien y Seren miraron que a sus espaldas en la sala de espera se encontraban Malachite, Neflyte, Jedite y Zoycite.

-¿Ustedes la trajeron?- Cuestionó Seren.

-No, sus… Es decir, Luna y Artemis están con los Médicos.- Respondió Neflyte. Seren de inmediato comprendió que los generales sabían su identidad. Le preocupó pero en ese momento el estado de la pequeña era más importante, después de todo ya habría oportunidad de tratar ese asunto y confiaba en que por el momento ellos no iban a cometer ninguna imprudencia al respecto.

-Muchas gracias en verdad…- Darien miró a Seren.- Vamos…- Ella asintió.- Por favor espérenos.-

-No se preocupen, no nos moveremos de aquí en ningún momento.- Indicó Jedite.

**CCCCC**

-Doctor Arasawa, la respiración no termina de normalizarse…- Indicaba un enfermero.- El oxígeno es constante pero la pequeña está respondiendo como se esperada…-

-Quizá sea algo interno lo que no la deja respirar bien… Esto es demasiado extraño… Necesito el resultado de las pruebas de inmediato, tengo que estar completamente seguro de esos resultados antes de intervenirla...-

-En seguida Doctor…-El joven salió rápidamente del quirófano.

-El pulso se sigue debilitando Doctor…-

-No me lo explico Sara, bajo estas condiciones, esperaba que ya estuviera estable…-

El sonido del lector que marcaba las pulsaciones de la pequeña de pronto se hizo constante. Y todo el equipo médico que consistía en cuatro enfermeros, un anestesiólogo y el Doctor Arasawa, se miraron con una gran preocupación.

-¡Rápido, debo reanimarla de inmediato!… Tenemos que luchar por la hija de Darien…-

**CCCCC**

"…_**Te dice un corazón desesperado  
que regreses a mi lado  
que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual…"**_

**CCCCC**

Al tomar la mano de Seren nuevamente, Darien sintió la misma sensación de fragilidad y vació que sintió la última vez que tuvo a Sharian en sus brazos por lo cual se detuvo bruscamente. Seren al igual que los Generales, le miró intrigada. El Príncipe miró fijamente a la joven con un destello de preocupación, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a ella para hablarle casi en un susurro.

-Princesa… No sé bien porque estás haciendo así las cosas… Pero tampoco siento que tenga el derecho de cuestionarte nada, así que… Respeto tus decisiones. Solo te recuerdo lo que más de una vez te he dicho… No tengas miedo… Estoy aquí mi niña… A tu lado… Y pase lo que pase siempre velaré por ti y no descansaré hasta que ambas estén bien y fuera de cualquier peligro. Nada ni nadie, ni el mismo caos podrá lastimarlas más, así tenga que morir en el proceso…- Los Generales se miraron entre ellos muy sorprendidos por las palabras del joven. Seren sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, la sensación que invadió su ser, fue simplemente indefinible.

-¿Por… Por… Por qué… Me dices eso… Darien…?- Él sonrió.

-Me parece que tu corazón… Siempre ha sabido esa respuesta…-Seren abrió sus ojos sorprendida por su respuesta.

-Darien…-

Por un par de segundos percibió un destello de luz muy particular en esos ojos color azul profundo que la hipnotizaban y que aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. El beso demandante que al instante recibió en sus labios nubló todos sus sentidos, la caricia que recibía de los labios de Darien prácticamente la sumergió en sus más lejanos recuerdos, podía sentir los sentimientos de ambos a flor de piel, tal cual sucedió aquella noche de eclipse lunar en el lejano Milenio de Plata… Aquella noche en la que por primera vez unieron más que sus corazones, su vida misma… Por siempre.

Los Generales sonrieron mientras compartían miradas de complicidad y esperanza entre sí, se alejaron un poco dándoles un poco de privacidad a los que seguían considerando sus futuros monarcas, no obstante, Malachite y Zoycite compartían una misma preocupación por lo que sabían… Era ya inminente.

**CCCCC**

-¡El pulso regresa!- Exclamó la enfermera. El pulso de la pequeña sorprendentemente se estabilizó y todos los presentes al verla comenzaron a respirar con más tranquilidad.- Pero sigue inconsciente…-

-Terminemos de estabilizarla, hay que descartar cualquier complicación. Sarah por favor este al pendiente de su pulso, el resultado del electrocardiograma no es muy alentador, no quiero correr ningún riesgo, vamos a tenerla en observación un par de horas más.-

-Así será Doctor…-

-Doctor Arasawa, aquí están los estudios de la pequeña.-

-Gracias Mutsumi…-

-El Doctor Darien y su esposa acaban de llegar también.-

-Voy a verlos… Manténgame informado…- Fue su última indicación antes de salir del quirófano junto a su equipo dejando a Sharian bajo a estricta observación de Sarah y Mutsumi. A mitad de camino tomó los documentos del sobre que previamente le entregaron.

-_"Los exámenes no arrojan ningún problema… No me explico lo que sucede… No sé ni siquiera que explicación puedo darte Darien… Jamás había tenido un caso como este… Es sumamente extraño"_

**CCCCC**

"…_**Te pido con el alma que recuerdes  
que juraste no perderme,  
prometimos que no acabaría jamás…"**_

**CCCCC**

Cuando Darien separó sus labios de los suyos, fue como si una parte de ella misma le hiciera falta para respirar. Ambos abrieron sus ojos y algo mágico ocurrió, nuevamente la unión en la que solo con sus miradas se transmitían los más profundos sentimientos de su corazón se restablecía. Un momento en el que algo en su interior les decía que un evento importante sucedería. Algo que no era completamente claro pero sumamente perceptible. Seren se levantó un poco apoyándose en las puntas de sus pies para apoyar su frente con la de Darien mientras rodeaba su cuello entre sus brazos reusándose a separarse de él, en ese momento en el que para ambos el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, algo en su interior le gritaba que no podía separarse de él, una plegaría que resonaba desde su corazón hacia todo su ser.

Darien rodeo la diminuta cintura de la joven mientras escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón sin dejar de ver los labios que segundos antes había probado con gran deleite. Poco a poco la cercanía del uno con el otro les transmitía la paz que tanto necesitaban sus corazones, y una extraña fortaleza a la que el Príncipe de la Tierra se comenzaba a aferrar siendo consciente de que eso solo reafirmaba la idea que no podía quitarse de la mente desde hacía un par de horas atrás. El miedo y nerviosismo que se arremolinaban en el pecho de Seren hicieron estragos la coraza que luchaba por mantener ante él desde que piso nuevamente la Tierra, en cada latido su corazón no hacía otra cosa que avivar ese temor tan grande que en minutos invadió cada poro de su piel. Lentamente fue separándose de él con un gran temblor en su cuerpo.

-Darien…. ¿Tú…?...- Darien la miró con gran intensidad. Tomó sus manos y besó sus nudillos. Miró sus ojos nuevamente…

-Sere…-

-Darien…- Le llamó el Doctor Arasawa. Seren bajo el rostro y soltando sus manos puso algo de distancia entre Darien y ella, el dolor que comenzó a crecer en su pecho comenzó a dificultarle la respiración.- Que bueno que ambos están aquí…-

-Sharian…- Murmuró Seren, Darien le miró con preocupación al ver como el color de su rostro desaparecía. Los Generales inmediatamente se acercaron a ellos, Malachite se situó a solo dos pasos de distancia de Seren, Darien tomó la mano de la joven, no quería perder contacto físico con ella.-

-La pequeña está estable… Desafortunadamente no logramos que vuelva en sí… No ha recuperado la consciencia aún…-

-Darien…- Seren interrumpió las observaciones del mentor de Darien llamando la atención hacia ella.- Algo pasa… Sharian…- Solo bastó con mirarla a los ojos para entenderla…- Tenemos… que…- Poco a poco se quedaba sin aliento pero hacia el esfuerzo de que no fuera muy evidente.-

-Doctor Arasawa, ¿podemos verla?-

-Primero, me gustaría revisar contigo estos resultados de unos estudios que le mande a hacer… Mira…- Iba a acercarse a él pero Mutsumi salió del área de quirófanos casi corriendo.

-¡Doctor Arasawa…! Venga por favor, algo sucede nuevamente con la pequeña…- Darien y Seren se alarmaron.

-¡Darien…!- Seren avanzó un paso y casi se desploma en el suelo antes de perder un poco de fuerza en sus piernas, que de no ser por la rapidez de Malachite quien le sostuvo, se hubiera caído al instante. Darien de inmediato se acercó a ella.- No, no, no te preocupes por mí…Ve con ella… Rápido… Ahh…- Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza por el dolor que nuevamente comenzó a sentir.- _"Saori… Ayúdame…"_-

-Princesa… ¿Qué tienes?- Darien tomó su rostro nuevamente entre sus manos.-

-Mutsumi, rápido, pida apoyo y lleven a la señora Chiba con la Doctora Mizuno.

-Enseguida...-

-Darien, alcánzame en el quirófano…- Arasawa regresó a quirófano lo más rápido que pudo.

-Solo ve con ella…- Al abrir sus ojos, Darien observo la oscuridad que los cubrió.- Te necesita a su lado… Solo tócala, con eso bastará…-El Principe de la Tierra le miró con confusión.- No hay tiempo para más explicaciones, confía por favor…- Darien besó su frente y miró fijamente a Malachite.

-No quiero que te separes de ella por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?…-

-Como usted ordene…-

Darien se apresuró en alcanzar al Doctor Arasawa, fue lo último que Seren alcanzó a ver antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Malachite. en ese momento Mutsumi llegaba acompañada de otro enfermero y una silla de ruedas para Seren. Malachite la tomó en brazos para y con un gesto le indicó al enfermero que él se haría cargo de llevarla.

-Por aquí por favor.- Indicó Mutsumi. Malachite se dirigió al resto de los generales.

-Esperen a los demás e infórmenle al señor Nishimura lo que ocurrió.- Los tres hombres asintieron a la instrucción para después observarlos alejarse de ahí.

**CCCCC**

-¿Qué pasó Sarah?- Cuestionó el pediatra más reconocido del Hospital Central de Tokio. Observaba como la joven enfermera y dos compañeros más luchaban por reanimar a la pequeña.

-El pulso fallo nuevamente Doctor, reanudamos el procedimiento de reanimación pero solo logramos una respuesta latente.- Al instante Darien entró y se alarmó al ver la palidez de la pequeña, la imagen de verla tan indefensa, inconsciente y conectada a todos los aparatos a su alrededor hizo que se estremeciera su corazón. _"Solo tócala…Confía…" _Recordó las palabras de Seren.

-Intentémoslo una vez más…-

-Alto…- Todos miraron a Darien…- Sarah, ve con los muchachos a ayudar a Mutsumi, necesito saber que mi esposa está bien… Deben estar con el doctor Kenshin...- Los enfermeros miraron a Arasawa interrogantes.-

-Pero Doctor Chiba, la pequeña…-

-Por favor, hagan lo que les pido, yo me hare cargo…- Arasawa miró con sorpresa a su alumno.-

-Atiendan la indicación del Doctor Chiba por favor.- Los enfermeros un tanto asustados y nerviosos abandonaron el quirófano.- Darien… No está todo perdido…-

-Lo sé no me malinterprete…-

Sin importarle la presencia de su mentor, Darien se acercó a la pequeña y se arrodilló a su lado, pasó una de sus manos por los cabellos dorados de la pequeña y con su mano derecha tomó ambas manos de la pequeña. Arasawa solo se limitaba a no perder detalle de los movimientos del joven.

-Princesita… Aquí estoy…- Cerró sus ojos y tocó la frente de la pequeña con su mano izquierda mientras que con su otra mano mantenía unidas las manitas de Sharian. Los ojos de Arasawa miraron con asombro como de las manos de Darien comenzaba a salir un resplandor dorado que de inmediato cubrió por completo el pequeño cuerpo de la bebé; segundos después el sonido rítmico de las pulsaciones de la pequeña les indicaba que poco a poco se estabilizaba.

-¿Pero… Qué está… Pasando?- Arasawa se acercó a los monitores para observar las lecturas, después regresó su mirada hacia Darien quien aún seguía concentrado proporcionándole parte de su energía a la bebé.

**CCCCC**

La puerta del consultorio del Doctor Kenshin se abrió dejando pasar a Mutsumi y a Malachite con Seren en brazos.

-¡Seren…!- Exclamó Luna. Quien se levantó de inmediato junto a Artemis del sofá que se encontraba dentro del consultorio.

-Por Dios… Tráiganla aquí y recuéstenla por favor.- Kenshin se acercó a ellos. Malachite dejó a una inconsciente Seren sobre la camilla que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. Mutsumi le acercó los instrumentos a Kenshin para que comenzara a revisar a Seren.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Tranquilo Artemis, solo se desmayó…-

-La señora se desmayó cuando el doctor Arasawa les informaba a ella y al Doctor Chiba el estado de su bebé, algo pasó en el quirófano por lo que los dos fueron a atender la situación, el Doctor Arasawa me dio indicaciones de que trajera a la Señora Chiba con usted.

-Gracias Mutsumi, avísele a la doctora Mizuno que ya están aquí los pacientes que esperábamos, debe estar en su consultorio buscando el expediente de Seren.-

-Enseguida…- Salió del consultorio.

- No sé si sea solo un desmayo…- Tiene el pulso muy débil… Y la presión muy baja…- Pero por favor Luna, Artemis, tomen asiento, su sobrina estará bien… Usted es…-

-Malachite… Soy… Amigo del Doctor Chiba…-

-Sharian…- Fue el murmullo que salió de los labios de Seren llamando la atención de todos. Luna se acercó a ella.

-Tranquila pequeña… Todo estará bien-

*****FLASHBACK*****

**CCCCC**

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta llamó su atención. Solo atinó a ponerse de pie antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par.

-Lamento interrumpir tu descanso, pero creo que es importante que hablemos…- El Doctor Kenshin cerró la puerta tras de sí.- Y esta vez… Me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo muchacho.- El joven solo asintió y volvió a tomar asiento sin ninguna elegancia en ello. Kenshin avanzó hasta tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del más destacado de sus aprendices, donde dejó su capuccino amareto.- Sea lo que sea, quisiera que confiaras en mí porque mi única intensión, es ayudarles… A ambos…- El joven le miró fijamente.- Y obviamente a la pequeña Sharian…- El mejor de sus alumnos solo bajó su mirada llena de aflicción.- Darien, hijo… Lo que está sucediendo esta fuera de nuestro alcance y necesito saber de qué forma puedo ayudarte porque ni Arasawa ni la Doctora Mizuno saben a ciencia cierta que paso dar… Sobre todo con Seren…-

Observó con pesar las hojas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y suspiró con preocupación, creía saber lo que estaba en juego para su alumno, a quien consideraba como un hijo y deseaba apoyarlo, además de entender todo lo que había sucedido desde que había ingresado a la pequeña Sharian como paciente hacía ya dos días, lo cual a sus ojos, era más que increíble. Sabía perfectamente que había un gran misterio rodeando a su discípulo y deseaba poder comprenderlo. Algo en su interior le decía que dentro de ese misterio, estaba la respuesta a las interrogantes de la salud tanto de Sharian como de Seren.

- Doctor Kenshin…- La voz de Darien era profunda y sin vida.- No es algo sencillo de explicar y comprender…- Con un par de movimientos se quitó su corbata y la guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Creo que por tiempo no tendremos problema… Y de entender la situación… Hagamos la prueba, prometo otorgarte el beneficio de la duda a cualquier cosa que me sea difícil de comprender de primera instancia…-El hombre sonrió para darle confianza al joven mientras retiraba sus lentes de su rostro guardándolos en el bolsillo de su bata, por último paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos ya algo canosos. Darien respiró profundo y lo miró fijamente. Intentaba formar las palabras para poder dar una explicación sincera y sin abordar más detalles de los necesarios.

-Lo que ha sucedido, ha sido porque soy una persona… Como decirlo… Con un origen, muy distinto a la mayoría de las personas…- Tomó un poco más de su bebida.- Es por eso que también poseo algunas habilidades que me permiten de cierta forma ayudar a las personas que me rodean.

-Un origen muy parecido al de Seren, por ejemplo…-

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Kenshin sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco unas hojas dobladas que puso en las manos de Darien.

-Adelante, echa un vistazo…- Darien obedeció y se sorprendió al ver el comparativo de tres análisis de sangre que correspondían a Seren, a él y a…- ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? ¿Qué me haya dado cuenta por mí mismo de esta forma o que la pequeña Sharian tenga la misma estructura sanguínea de Seren?-

-Debe haber un error…-

-Lo mismo pensé, así que tienes en tus manos el comparativo número diez que se realicé. No puede haber diez errores, al menos no de esta forma y hecho con instrumentos diferentes.- Kenshin dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.- Más que hija suya… Pareciera que Seren y Sharian fueran la misma persona de acuerdo a estos documentos.-

-Imposible…- Darien miraba totalmente sorprendido las hojas que tenía enfrente. _"Es posible que Sharian… Que Sharian sea… No… Eso es una locura…"_

**CCCCC**

"…**Te dice un corazón desesperado  
que regreses a mi lado  
que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual.  
Te pido con el alma que recuerdes  
que juraste no perderme  
prometimos que no acabaría jamás.**

**Que mañana es para siempre…"**

**CCCCC**

**Canciones:**

Mañana es para siempre / Alejandro Fernandez.

Luna / Zoe feat. Denisse ~ Seren, Yaten & Michiru.

**Lunes, Enero 7 del 2013',**

**05:43 hrs.**


	43. SUBF 41: Cóncavo y Convexo

**Advertencia****: El contenido de este capítulo ****no es apto para menores de edad****, ya que contiene escenas explícitas que requieren de un amplio criterio y por las cuales no me hago responsable después de dar este aviso.**

**Así que, si gustan seguir leyendo será bajo su propio riesgo… **

**Dicho esto, si continúan o son menores de edad, he dividido el capítulo en secciones para que puedan saltarse la parte que más crítica, por así decirlo. Aquellos que lo deseen, pueden saltarse la sección denominada: **

"**~S...~".**

**Esta escena está perfectamente narrada para que no afecte el hecho de que la omitan de la lectura. Así que no se preocupen de no entender el desarrollo completo de este capítulo, cuando lleguen a esta sección solo omítanla y prosigan a partir del apartado:**

*********Castillo Fenkgisk*****

**Espero sinceramente que este episodio les guste mucho a todos.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Atte.**

**(*Serekino Kaoru*)**

* * *

**-41-**

**YONJUUICHI**

"**Cóncavo y Convexo"**

**~ S, P & L~**

**CCCCC**

"… _**S, P o L… Me da igual..."**_

**CCCCC**

-Ahora que han aparecido los Generales del Príncipe Endymion, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Molly tomó un poco de su té mientras Kelvin le miraba sonriendo.

-Sé que nuevamente te vas a burlar de mí pero aunque tiene mucho tiempo que te escucho hablar de esto, me parece un cuento de hadas, no me puedo acostumbrar.- Molly le miró con cierta simpatía.-

-Eso es porque eres un tonto y aún no maduras.- Kelvin le miró con sorpresa.

-Si no fuera porque conozco esa mirada de angustia te preguntaría si es verdad que piensas eso…- Respondió fingiendo enojo.- ¿Tan mal están las cosas?-

-Quisiera poder decirte que no, pero algo por dentro me dice que Serena está en un grave peligro y me aterra no saber qué hacer para ayudarla.- El joven tomó la mano de su novia que tenía descansando encima de la mesa en señal de apoyo.

-Es una gran tranquilidad saber que tus habilidades como la Guardiana de mi hija cada día se fortalecen más…-

Frente a Molly y Kelvin se dibujó la imagen de una elegante mujer de largos cabellos platinados y tremendo porte Real. El chico de lentes derramó su café sobre la mesa ante la impresión que le causó la aparición de la Reina Serenity del caído Imperio de la Luz… El majestuoso Milenio de Plata. Molly a pesar de su sorpresa inmediatamente se puso de pie para rendirle pleitesía a su admirada Alteza Real.

-Reina Serenity…- Molly hizo una reverencia.

-¿U-U-Usted… E-E-E-E-Es…?- Kelvin de inmediato imitó la postura de la pelirroja.

-Por favor, levántense…- Los chicos le obedecieron.- Querida Molly, es necesario que hable contigo de algo que comienza a preocuparme, con respecto a mi hija.-

-Estoy a sus órdenes Majestad…- Molly miró a Kelvin.

-Bu-Bu-Bueno, de todas formas yo ya me iba…- Dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza.-

-No es necesario…- Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron.- Ahorremos tiempo Molly, de todas formas este joven sabrá todo de tus labios tarde o temprano.-

-Ehh…- Molly se sonrojó completamente. Kelvin volvió a reír con los nervios recorriendo todo su cuerpo.-Majestad… Yo…-

-No es necesario… Sé lo que es ese tipo de confianza…- La Reina sonrió, ligeramente. Molly y Kelvin le miraron un poco avergonzados. Posteriormente, la soberana del Milenio de Plata volvió a adoptar la angustia que nuevamente ensombrecía su hermoso rostro.- Ahora más que nunca, necesito que estés al pendiente de mi hija Molly. Ella necesita todo el apoyo en estos momentos. El enemigo nos lleva un paso de ventaja…- Kelvin y Molly se miraron con preocupación.-

-¿Por qué lo dice mi Reina?- La rubia les miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que llegó el momento de que sepas la gravedad de la situación querida Molly, tu misión es estar cerca de mi amada hija cuando más lo necesite y para eso debes saber toda la verdad para que puedas guiarla sabiamente… La vida de mi hija está en peligro al igual que el futuro, el Reino de Tokio de Cristal y esta vez… Será un cambio irreversible, si no actuamos con inteligencia…- Los jóvenes abrieron los totalmente sorprendidos por las palabras de la Reina Serenity.

**CCCCC**

-Creo que antes de decirme cualquier cosa, deberías hablar con Seren… O con alguien que pudiese explicarte esto, porque de una cosa estoy muy seguro, y es que este caso…- Señaló las hojas que Darien sostenía en sus manos.- Rebasa a la ciencia hijo…- En ese momento alguien llamó nuevamente a la puerta.-

-Adelante…- Darien ocultó las hojas que sostenía en un cajón de su escritorio. Hoshimi entró a su consultorio.

-Señor Nishimura…- Kenshin y Darien se pusieron de pie.-

-Espero no interrumpir nada importante pero necesito hablar contigo Darien.-

-Descuide, yo puedo checar mis pendientes más tarde…- Kenshin se dirigió a Darien.- Atiende a tus pacientes con calma hijo, hablamos en otro momento y ya sabes, estoy para ayudarte…-

-Muchas gracias Doctor Kenshin…- El hombre tomó su café y salió del consultorio dejándolos solos.-

-Parece que llegué justo a tiempo…- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-No comprendo…- Hoshimi tomó el mismo asiento que Kenshin ocupó y Darien volvió a sentarse nuevamente.-

-¿Pensabas decirle toda la verdad a tu maestro?- Darien dibujo media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Siempre está tan al pendiente de todo?-

-Es mi deber cuando se trata de proteger a mi hija... Y el hecho de que te hayas puesto en evidencia, en estos momentos es riesgoso no solo para ti, si no para todos.-

-No tuve alternativa… Además, su propia hija fue quien me dio la solución momentánea y gracias a eso la situación no paso a mayores. Si le soy sincero, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer…- Le dio un trago más a su whisky.- ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?-

-Te acompaño con uno igual…- Señaló la bebida de Darien. El joven Doctor se levantó a servirle un vaso con whisky y hielo al monarca de Thaud.- ¿Desde cuándo a los médicos se le permite tomar un trago en sus consultas?- Bromeó.

-Desde que los doctores padecen cuadros depresivos y de angustia…- Hoshimi no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la ironía de la respuesta. Darien le acercó su bebida y después regresó a su asiento.

-Excelente agilidad mental… Tal y como lo señaló tu suegra en alguna ocasión…-Hoshimi dio un sorbo a su vaso mientras Darien lo miraba con una ojos confusos.- ¡Oh si! La Reina Madre tenía un excelente concepto de ti… Y un curioso sentido del humor también… No siempre era tan formal como lo aparentaba…-

-Como seguramente también lo sería la Neo Reina…-Darien bajó el rostro y concentró su mirada en el vaso que sujetaban sus manos. Hoshimi le miraba con atención.

-Endymion… Endymion…- Suspiró el monarca.- Me gustaría decirte que la esperanza muere al último pero…-

-¿De qué me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere? Y sin ella ya la he perdido…- Hoshimi sonrió.

-Excelente canción de mis muchachos… Escrita por Yaten y Seren…- Darien le miró a los ojos.- Precisamente acabas de citarla a ella…-

-Su… hija… es tan…-

-¿Hermosa?- Ambos sonrieron.

-Lo es pero no me refería precisamente a eso…-

-Ella necesita tu ayuda Darien… Ahora más que nunca… Sé que es demandante o incluso egoísta de mi parte pero, me gustaría que estuvieras al pendiente de su salud… Mientras estemos en la Tierra su cuerpo no puede ser protegido completamente por mi poder, no puedo permitir que Arashi o Meiga descubran nuestra energía aquí, mi hija no podría mantener un enfrentamiento de ese riesgo en las condiciones en las que se encuentra. Y sé que sigues siendo el más indicado para ello.

-Sin embargo, Seren no quiso mi ayuda. Vino a buscar a la mamá de Amy para que la revisara de esos extraños desmayos y hemorragias que tiene. Así que supongo que no me tiene la misma confianza que usted.- El rubio sonrió.

-Es demasiado obstinada cuando se lo propone, pero tú y yo sabemos que hay cosas que no cualquier médico podría entender, como ambos sabemos que ella es consciente también de este detalle.- Darien asintió.- Como por ejemplo, no cualquier médico podría entender las diferencias entre los resultados de esos análisis que tienes en tu cajón, comparándolos con los de algún humano común y corriente. Su cuerpo es diferente por el poder que habita en ustedes, no hay explicación más lógica, el cuerpo humano es tan sorprendente que evoluciona y se adapta de tal forma que les permite utilizar sus dones sin problema.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, sin embargo…- Darien sacó las hojas que previamente había guardado en su cajón y las puso encima de su escritorio en el sentido adecuado para que Hoshimi pudiera leer la información claramente.- ¿Cómo puede explicar esto?- Le acercó más los resultados que llevaban el nombre de "Seren Kaoru" y "Sharian Chiba K.".

_-"Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano… Esos niños me van a escuchar…"_.-

-Imagino que sabe a lo que me refiero…-

-Por supuesto… Y si tan sólo supiéramos más acerca de la pequeña, las conclusiones que tendríamos serían más realistas…-

-¿Insinúa que no sabe qué relación tienen Sharian y Seren?... – Le miró con sospecha.- Rey Falcon…- El monarca tomó un poco de su bebida y miró fijamente a Darien.-

-No creo que sea precisamente con mi hija Endymion... Si no más bien… Pudiera ser con… El Cristal de Plata…- Darien recargo nuevamente su espalda en el respaldo de su silla.- Es una posibilidad ¿no lo crees?... La energía de Sharian es muy parecida a la que poseen tanto el Cristal Dorado, como el Cristal de Plata… Si lo ha hecho con tu energía, ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer con la de…?-

-¿Sería posible que...?-

-Es la única relación que se me ocurre pueda tener la pequeña con mi hija…-

-Porque el Cristal de Plata se encuentra en manos de Seren…- Hoshimi asintió antes de tomar un poco más de whisky. Darien lo miraba con sospecha.- Pero entonces debería tener algo que la relacione de la misma forma con el Cristal Dorado… No sólo con…-

-No necesariamente Endymion, mientras no sepamos su origen o el propósito de su presencia no podemos saber con certeza, que es lo que la relaciona con ambos cristales…-

-Lo que confirma mis sospechas…-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Es una locura…- Hoshimi entrecerró sus ojos para entrar en la mente del príncipe de la Tierra. Y sonrió.

-A estas alturas ya nada me sorprendería…- Darien le miró fijamente con una clara esperanza en sus ojos.- Quería decirte un par de cosas al respecto. La primera de ellas es que no creo que sea muy conveniente que te separes mucho de Sharian, por alguna razón su energía esta inestable y eso la pone en peligro con el enemigo, si es que no sabe de su existencia por la capacidad de poder y la relación que tiene con sus cristales, no dudo que Arashi o por lo menos Meiga quiera apoderarse de ella y no sabremos que coincidencias pueda traer ese hecho.-

-Eso no tiene que pedírmelo…- Falcon detuvo sus palabras con un ademán, para que no lo interrumpiera.

-Lo mismo le pediré a mi hija… Estoy seguro que estamos cerca de descubrir algo verdaderamente importante y debemos estar atentos a todo lo que suceda. Si algo malo llegase a suceder, los únicos que podrían ayudarla a mantenerla a salvo ya hemos comprobado que son ustedes dos, por la razón que sea. Así que más vale estar atentos para tomar cartas en el asunto cuando debamos actuar. Eso mientras estemos aquí…-

-¿Aún iremos a su planeta?-

-Solo espero que la pequeña este estable y partiremos de inmediato, no puedo exponer a mi hija a que siga empeorando sin hacer nada para evitarlo, y creo que aún estoy a tiempo de impedir muchas cosas…-

¿A qué se refiere?-

-Te lo diré en su momento, y antes de retomar el tema anterior, al respecto quería pedirte que no permitas que la mamá de Amy comience con el tratamiento que destinó para Seren, no tiene caso que lo haga…-

-Pero debemos…-

-Las apariencias engañan Endymion… ¿O aún lo dudas?...- Hoshimi le miró sonriendo con ironía. Darien le correspondió con una sonrisa franca.- Prefiero que se mantenga con el medicamento vitamínico que le has dado, eso le ayudará a su cuerpo.-

-Está bien, lo haré solo porque usted es su Padre, sin embargo, si detecto que algo no sale bien, como médico tendré que intervenir…-

-Y yo me quitaré de en medio pero descuida, no será necesario, confía en mi…- Ambos sonrieron.- Y volviendo al tema anterior, no sé qué decisión hayas tomado sobre revelar lo que sucede a tus maestros pero te recuerdo que no tienes que tener mayor problema, al irnos de la Tierra ellos no te recordarán y cuando regresemos sus recuerdos volverán hasta el momento que tu lo decidas… Así que, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, siempre hay formas de resolver cualquier dificultad y no te preocupes, nada de eso afectará sus mentes.-

-Se lo agradezco… le prometo que lo pensaré bien.-

-Tomarás la mejor decisión, lo sé.- Le dio un sorbo más a su bebida.- A propósito… Lindo consultorio…- Los ojos del monarca recorrieron el lugar vagamente y se centraron en una fotografía que había a un lado de la laptop negra de Darien. Sonrió.

-Estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera y la corta residencia que me correspondía por mi promedio y que decidí adelantar; ahora me ofrecieron continuar laborando en el Hospital a la par de comenzar mi especialización, es por eso que me asignaron un consultorio a lado del Dr. Kenshin. Tanto él como el Doctor Arasawa han confiado ciegamente en mí y todo el avance que he logrado, se lo debo a su respaldo.-

-Y a tu esfuerzo, no lo demerites tampoco…- Darien solo dibujó una media sonrisa de lado en su rostro.- ¿Puedo?- Darien asintió cuando observó que el monarca tomaba el porta retrato que tenía un tanto oculto a lado de su computador.- Es una hermosa fotografía… La sonrisa de Serenity no podía ser más hermosa, con todo respeto…- Darien solo le sonrió con nostalgia.- El claro ejemplo de la mirada de dos enamorados… Me parece que no es tan vieja…- Darien negó con su cabeza.-

-La tomé el mismo día en que Serena venció a Galaxia… El día que gracias a ella todos… Yo, volví a la vida…- Hoshimi ante la atenta mirada de Darien regresó la fotografía a su lugar.-

-Sin duda, debió ser un maravilloso momento el que esta atesorado en este retrato…- Darien miró la fotografía con un cierto sonrojo en su rostro al recordar las circunstancias bajo las que se hizo ese mágico momento fotográfico. Hoshimi no pudo disimular una débil risa burlesca al ver el rostro del joven.

-Ese es el tipo de recuerdos que deberías tener presente siempre Endymion… Eso es lo que les hará fuertes y nada de lo que suceda podrá derrumbarlos…- Darien miró como el monarca de Thaud le sonreía. Hoshimi bebió el último trago de whisky de su vaso y lo devolvió a su lugar en el escritorio, después se levantó y abotonó su elegante saco gris oxford.- Recuérdalo siempre… Ellas te necesitan…- Caminó hacia la puerta del consultorio.- Y gracias por el trago… Excelente gusto.- Hizo una señal de despedida y salió de ahí. Darien dio el un trago más a su bebida y miró fijamente hacia el retrato aún con la confusión que le dejaron las últimas palabras de Nishimura.

Con un dedo acarició el rostro sonriente de la hermosa rubia que estaba en la fotografía, a su lado. Lucía tan hermosa… Con esa mirada tan encantadora para él, de brillo sin igual… Su rostro completamente natural… No tenía ni una gota de maquillaje tal y como ella sabía que a él le gustaba más mirarla… No había ni señas de cansancio en ese rostro lleno de felicidad, aún a pesar de la fuerte batalla que había sostenido frente a la poderosa Sailor Galaxia horas antes… Cuando gracias a su amor y su esfuerzo, una vez más había salvado no solo a ellos, si no a todo el planeta Tierra… Lo había salvado doblemente a él… En ese momento sintió que a pesar de todo había sido lo suficientemente capaz de borrar aunque sea por unos momentos el dolor tan grande que había sido su ausencia para ella… La mujer de su existencia…

-Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo… Y poder haber actuado diferente, tal vez tomar decisiones diferentes… Menos egoístas para ti… Ahora me doy cuenta que uno de mis grandes errores fue no haber sido tan transparente como lo eras tú conmigo… Tal vez no fui capaz de transmitirte… Todo lo que siempre sentí por ti… Desde que te conocí como la hermosa y prohibida Princesa de la Luna… Sé que comenzaba a hacerlo a partir de ese momento, que las cosas entre nosotros mejoraron pero… Quizá no lo hice como lo necesitabas... Después de todo siempre fui muy reservado como mas de una vez me lo dijiste ¿verdad?- Continuó acariciando el rostro de la rubia por encima del vidrio del portarretrato.- De otra forma quizá no hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí… Tú lejos de mí y yo… Yo reprochándome el haberte fallado en mi inútil intento de hacerte la mujer más dichosa y amada de este mundo…-

**CCCCC**

"… _**A veces no pienso,  
me vuelvo tan frio y no estoy,  
a veces me ausento, de mis sentimientos…"**_

**CCCCC**

**~ S... ~**

*****FLASHBACK*****

_-"Mi amor por ti, es más grande que todo el universo"._

Suspiró.

-Deberías dejarme a mí hacer eso y descansar…-

-Tú fuiste por la cena, me tocaba a mi limpiar, además tenía que hacer algo mientras te esperaba.-Darien rodeó la cintura de su novia mientras ésta terminaba de colocar el último plato de la cena que habían tenido y había lavado para que se secara, y él comenzaba a darle diminutos besos detrás de su oreja derecha, siguiendo la línea de su cuello hasta el nacimiento de su hombro. Serena sonrió y cerró sus ojos sumergiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones que los besos y el aliento de Darien sobre su piel le transmitían.-

-¿Que… tal… la… ducha…?-Preguntó entre suspiros. Darien tomó su mano derecha y la giró lentamente para mirarla a los ojos y abrazarla de nuevo.

-Pudo haber estado mejor si me hubieses esperado y la hubieras compartido conmigo…-

-Darien…- La joven se sonrojó totalmente. Darien le miraba con gran intensidad.-

-En estos momentos estas…-

-En casa de Rei, toda la noche tal cual lo pediste…- Darien sonrió.- No hubo necesidad ni siquiera de llamar a mi casa, ella lo hizo por mi.- Darien besó sus labios y la abrazó con fuerza; cuando el aire era escaso, dejo sus labios para besar su frente.

-Ven… Hablemos…- Serena le miró con extrañeza pero solo asintió. La voz de Darien de pronto se tornó muy seria y la experiencia le había enseñado que eso no era una buena señal. Sin soltar su mano la condujo hasta la sala donde ya los esperaban en la mesa de centro dos copas, un recipiente con fresas y un vino espumoso descansando en la fina hielera plateada.

-¿Y esto?...- Serena le miró sin comprender. Darien por respuesta la atrajo más a él y nuevamente besó sus labios, lentamente la condujo cerca del sofá de la sala y sin dejar de besarla le ayudó a sentarse.

-Solo pensé que sería buena idea disfrutar de un momento especial juntos…- Serena le sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron. Darien beso su frente y se acercó a la mesa de centro para abrir el vino y servir un poco en el par de copas.

Fue entonces cuando Serena se percató que su príncipe solo portaba su bata de baño en color azul marino y un par de sandalias de descanso del mismo color. Su cabello aún húmedo lucía alborotado, una imagen sumamente sexy para sus ojos y no pudo evitar que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran al punto de ponerse sumamente nerviosa. Desearía haber estado mejor vestida en esos momentos, o por lo menos con algo que la cubriera un poco más que ese juego de camisón largo con su bata en conjunto de color rosa oscuro de una fina seda y encaje negro; regalo de Darien que por obvias razones permanecía en su departamento para las noches como esa en las que ella dormía a su lado.

Después de llegar de su paseo por el parque. Ya en el departamento de Darien, Serena preparaba café y Darien sin decirle nada le preparaba a Serena el baño, después de la batalla sabía que lo necesitaba. Inmediatamente después le dijo que iría a comprar la cena y mientras tanto ella podía tomar un relajante baño. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y cuando él se marchó entró a la habitación de su príncipe y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio sobre su cama, su camisón y su bata con una hermosa rosa roja encima. Se llevó sus manos a su pecho y suspiró. Al acercarse notó que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y su olfato despertó al percibir el aroma a fresas que salía de ahí. Entró y sonrió al ver la tina lista rodeada de un par de velas, el agua ya estaba a la temperatura adecuada con la esencia que tanto le gustaba a él y algunos pétalos de rosa terminaban la decoración. Así que sin más demora se dispuso a tomar esa ducha relajante.

Al terminar se enfundó su fina ropa de dormir. Secó y cepilló un poco su cabello y con una cinta lo amarró en una coleta baja. Decidió regresarle el favor a su amado novio y preparó la tina esta vez para él de la misma forma en que lo había hecho para ella, solo que cambió la esencia a una de vainilla, misma que al hacer contacto con su piel y su loción, hacia una mezcla entre vainilla, menta o madera, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero que la volvía loca.

Se acomodó en su lugar sentándose sobre sus piernas en el sofá. Darien nuevamente se acercó a ella extendiéndole una copa con vino de las dos que traía y se sentó a su lado mirándola de frente. Chocó su copa con la de ella.

-Por nosotros… Para que nuestro amor siga creciendo día a día… Y yo pueda seguir teniendo la oportunidad de ver tu hermoso rostro todos los días de mi vida…-

-Así sea…- Respondió sonriendo y un poco sonrojada. Ambos dieron un sorbo a su bebida y Darien tomó la palabra.-

-Primero que nada, quiero darte las gracias…-

-¿Las gracias?…- Darien tomó su mentón con su mano derecha.

-Mi niña… Sólo déjame hablar, escúchame sin interrumpirme ¿sí?-

-Lo siento...- Ambos sonrieron.

-Sí, te quiero dar las gracias por haber hecho lo que hiciste hace unas horas… Salvarnos a todos.- Ella bajó el rostro.- Pero sobretodo, quería pedirte perdón… Por fallarte una vez más.- Serena le miró con extrañeza.- No fui capaz de estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitaste.- Los ojos de la joven se cristalizaron al igual que los de él.- Una vez más no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para apoyarte y enfrentar al peligro antes de que tuvieras que hacerlo tú y como es de esperarse que debiera ser.-

-Darien no digas ton…- Él puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.-

-Y no solo eso, también te dejé sola y en este tiempo… Que no supiste nada de mí, no puedo quitarme de la mente… El hecho de que pudiste haber pensado que me había olvidado de ti… Por eso ahora… Solo quiero… Hacer que comprendas de todas las formas posibles… Que te amo más que a mi propia vida Serena…. Y que jamás me perdonaré el haberte dejado sola…- Un nudo se formó en la garganta del Príncipe de la Tierra. Serena al ver su rostro tomó las copas de ambos y las dejó en la mesa de centro para después rodear son sus brazos el cuello del hombre que tanto amaba. Darien dejó escapar dos lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Serena, aspirando su aroma y llenando cada poro de su piel con él.

-Darien, no tienes nada que agradecer, era mi deber hacerlo, defender nuestro planeta… Y tampoco tengo que perdonarte… Nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa… Ninguno de nosotros sabía que era lo que iba a suceder… Ahora lo único que importa es que ya estamos juntos nuevamente… Por lo menos hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad…- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Darien al entender a lo que se refería se separó un poco de ella para mirarle a los ojos y tomar su mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha.

-No me voy a volver a separar de ti… No iré a América… A menos que tú vengas conmigo… Porque por nada del mundo me volvería a separar de ti…-

-Darien…- Susurró.

-No te haré pasar otra vez por ese dolor… Y yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a estar ni un segundo lejos de ti…-

**-**Te extrañé tanto… No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no saber nada de ti, mi corazón me decía que algo había pasado pero no quise hacerle caso…- Darien limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Serena.- Me aterraba pensar que algo malo te había sucedido o que quizá ya no querías saber nada de mí.-

-Jamás podría desear tal cosa princesa… Mi niña… Eres mi vida… Mi todo…- Besó tiernamente sus labios.- Es por eso que no estoy dispuesto a separarme de ti de nuevo…-

-Tampoco quiero obligarte a que abandones tus sueños, no voy a ser tan egoísta…-

-Mi más grande sueño… Eres tú…-

-Darien…- La rubia se arrojó a los brazos de Darien quien la recibió gustoso y la acomodó de tal forma que quedó sentada a ahorcajadas sobre él, dejando salir todas las lágrimas y el miedo que habían estado contenidos en su corazón los últimos días.

El temor de perderlo todo y la el dolor de haber perdido a sus amigas… Al hombre que amaba. Darien la abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su espalda, besaba su hombro con amor y dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas producidas por su misma frustración, por la impotencia que sentía al entender que gran parte del dolor que sentía su princesa había sido propiciado por él. Primero por haberse ido y después, por haberse dejado vencer por el enemigo… Siendo el Príncipe de la Tierra, había algo en su corazón que le indicaba que él pudo haber hecho algo más para impedir que las cosas salieran así. Quería decírselo de alguna forma, pero como siempre no encontraba las palabras adecuadas… Con Serena era fácil hablar, no le ocultaba nada, pero siempre era muy difícil para él expresar sus sentimientos… Y sentía que a pesar de la conexión tan fuerte que tenía con ella, para él no era suficiente que al mirarlo supiera lo que había en su corazón. Debía demostrárselo de alguna forma.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado así, Serena poco a poco se fue tranquilizando sintiéndose rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Darien que no dejó de abrazarla con la misma fuerza en ningún momento. Ambos en ese momento desahogaron las emociones que tenían encerradas en sus corazones.

-Te amo Darien… Con todas mis fuerzas…- Le abrazó con más fuerza. Darien sonrió.

- Y yo a ti mi niña… Mi princesa…- Comenzó a besar su cuello.- También te extrañé… Lo único que quería era regresar a tu lado…- Serena se separó un poco para besar sus labios.- ¿Ya te había dicho que me encanta tu aroma?-

-¿Mucho…?- Preguntó entre los besos que no paraban.

-Me vuelve loco…- Suavemente enredó una de sus manos en los cabellos dorados de ella y con mucha delicadeza tiró de ellos para hacer que ella le expusiera su cuello por completo mientras el aspiraba a lo largo de éste para percibir su aroma. Serena no pudo evitar emitir un ligero gemido de placer que no fue para nada indiferente para él.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Nuestro amor es así, y al hacerlo tú y yo  
todo es más bonito.  
Y en él se nos da, todo eso que está  
y lo que no se ha escrito…"**_

**CCCCC**

Fue deslizando sus manos por la espalda protegida por la seda de la bata que portaba. Ella respiraba agitadamente. Sus manos seguían por su camino pasando por las caderas de la joven mientras sus labios continuaban deleitándose en el delicado cuello que lo tenía totalmente hechizado, continuó delineando esas piernas que tanto le fascinaban.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Nuestro amor es así, para ti, para mí,  
como una receta.  
Nuestras curvas se hallan, nuestras formas se entallan  
en medida perfecta…" **_

**CCCCC**

Serena enredó sus manos en el cabello oscuro de su príncipe mientras, tenía sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar por completo las caricias que sentía en su piel. Sin pensarlo más imitó el movimiento de Darien y con cuidado tiró de ellos hacía abajo para buscar los labios que acariciaban su cuello, no fue nada difícil pues al entender la demanda de las manos de ella, Darien se lanzó con frenesí a sus labios, lo que de cierta forma sorprendió y maravilló a la rubia. Cuando separaron sus labios recargaron sus frentes para recuperar el aliento.

-Princesa… ¿Me… Concedes… Una… Pieza…?- Serena le miró con confusión ya que no se había percatado de la música que en algún momento había comenzado a ambientar el momento. Asintió. Y sin mucho esfuerzo, Darien rodeó la cintura de la joven con ambos brazos y la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo para ponerla de pie, lo que sonrojó a su mujer. Tomó su mano izquierda, depositando en ella un beso para luego ponerla en su hombro izquierdo y rodear su cintura con firmeza pegando su cuerpo lo más que pudo al de él, mientras que entrelazaba su mano derecha con la izquierda de su princesa.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Cuando nos abrazamos, tantas cosas sentimos,  
no hace falta ni hablar, un encuentro perfecto  
entre el tuyo y mi pecho, nuestra ropa no va…."**_

**CCCCC**

-Te amo Darien…- El besó sus cabellos y cerró sus ojos sin dejar de besarle. Respiró profundamente y lo que siguió, dejó sin aliento a la princesa de la Luna.

_-Yo te propongo que nos amemos, nos entreguemos… Y en el momento, que el tiempo afuera no corra más…- _

Serena acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien mientras disfrutaba de escuchar su profunda voz cantarle casi en un susurro.

_- Yo te propongo darte mi cuerpo, después de amar y mucho abrigo… Y más que todo, después de todo… Brindarte a ti mi paz….-_

Darien se separó de manera que, pudiera con un movimiento de su mano en el mentón de ella, hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

_-Yo te propongo de madrugada, si estas cansada…Darte mis brazos y en un abrazo, hacerte a ti dormir….-_

Serena rodeó su cuello ente sus brazos lo que le permitió a Darien abrazarla fuertemente por su cintura y recargar su frente en la de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

_-Yo te propongo, no hablar de nada, seguir muy juntos la misma senda… Y continuar después de amar… Al amanecer… Al amanecer…-_

Fue entonces cuando besó sus labios, primero con amor, después con deseo, y por último con pasión… Una pasión que había estado contenida por mucho tiempo ya en ambos, desde la última vez que habían podido estar juntos. Desde que el peor dolor hasta en ese momento, había estado albergado en el corazón de Serena, algo que Darien sabía perfectamente y que quería hacerle olvidar por completo de cualquier forma posible. Y hasta ese instante sabía que los momentos como el que estaban disfrutando, era la forma más demostrativa y verdadera en la que él podía transmitirle lo que ella significaba para él. Todo lo que ella representaba para él y que no estaba dispuesto a perder por ningún motivo ni por nadie.

Por nadie.

"_Sabes Bombón… Nunca voy a olvidarte…"_

Abrió los ojos y se separó de ella bruscamente al recordar esas palabras, dichas por alguien del cual había entendido perfectamente después de todo lo que sabía había sucedido, se había enamorado de su Princesa. Serena le miró confundida. Podía ver algo extraño en la mirada fruncida que Darien le brindaba.

**CCCCC**

"… _**Y luego sonrío,  
recuerdo y me aferro a vivir,  
y a veces quisiera matar por tu amor,  
tan solo por un momento…"**_

**CCCCC**

-¿Darien…?- El solo cerró sus ojos intentando liberarse de ese extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre y ¿celos? Que de un momento a otro ese recuerdo sembró en su pecho. Sintió la mano de Serena en su mejilla y le miró fijamente, al ver la extrañeza en sus ojos azul cielo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y muy cerca de sus labios le habló.

-Dime que en mi ausencia, nadie se acercó a ti… Que nadie te quiso alejar de mí...- Serena le miró completamente sorprendida y sin saber que contestarle al tener la mente bloqueada bajó el rostro. El alzó su rostro nuevamente para que lo mirara a los ojos.- Princesa... Dime que nadie supo lo que saben tus labios...- Besó su boca.- Que nadie...- Serena puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo.-

-Te amo solo a ti...-

-Entonces... ¿Él nunca quiso reemplazarme...?- Serena le miró con sorpresa y se sonrojó un poco. Darien entendió bien esa reacción, lo que no se esperó fue la sonrisa de su novia y su respuesta.-

-No te voy a negar que lo intentó... Pero no se lo permití y lo entendió... Porque se dio cuenta que yo solo te pertenezco a ti, en todas las formas posibles.-

-Mi amor...- Darien se lanzó a sus labios y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si quisiera evitar que la apartaran de su lado.- Te... Necesito...-Le confesó en medio de la caricia en sus labios.-

-Y yo a ti... Necesito sentirte en mí...- Nuevamente reanudaron el beso. Darien deshizo el nudo que mantenía cerrada la fina bata de la rubia y después la deslizó desde sus hombros haciendo que cayera al suelo. Beso su cuello nuevamente, sus hombros y la tomó por la cintura para alzarla un poco. Serena aprovechó para rodear el cuello de su príncipe con sus brazos y con sus piernas sus caderas. Sin mucho esfuerzo y sin dejar de besar sus labios la condujo a su habitación.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Este amor de los dos, es locura que trae  
este sueño de paz, bonito por demás  
y cuando nos besamos, al amar olvidamos  
la vida allá afuera…"**_

**CCCCC**

La recostó en su cama sin dejar de besarla y se colocó encima de ella, quien lo recibió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos nuevamente, las manos de Darien se deslizaban por su silueta sin pudor alguno arrebatándole un par de gemidos de placer que hicieron eco en sus oídos haciéndolo perder el poco autocontrol que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Las manos de Serena se deslizaron desde sus cabellos oscuros, por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, hasta el nudo de su bata donde comenzó a desbaratarlo, él se alzó un poco para facilitarle la tarea. Cuando lo logró solo bastó deslizar sus manos por sus hombros para retirar la bata del escultural cuerpo de su Príncipe. Él le ayudo a despojarse de su bata de baño rápidamente, quedando cubierto únicamente por su pequeño bóxer negro, que poco ya ocultaba su gran excitación. Al darse cuenta de este detalle, la joven se sonrojó completamente, gestó que excitó más al joven, quien sonrío de forma traviesa y decidió acercarse a ella y colocarse entre sus piernas para que lo sintiera, acción que le ocasionó a ella dejar escapar un gemido más de placer que fue ahogado por los labios de Darien que poco a poco le fueron abriendo el paso a su lengua que gustosa recibió la joven añadiéndole un deseo frenético a la caricia. Que sin duda ambos extrañaban. Con gran agilidad las manos de Darien lograron liberar el cuerpo de Serena del camisón que cubría su desnudez.

-Simplemente hermosa...- Y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a sus pechos para comenzar a besarlos y acariciarlos alternadamente, sabiendo el placer que esto le provocaba al amor de su vida. La joven cerró sus ojos y de vez en cuando arqueaba su espalda para facilitarle las caricias al pelinegro, entregándose por completo al placer que los labios y las manos del hombre que amaba le regalaban. Sin esperar más mientras seguía besando su cuerpo, lentamente y con un simple roce de sus dedos fue retirando la diminuta tanguita, que formaba conjunto también con su camisón, para dejarla completamente desnuda entre sus brazos.

-Darien...- El acercó su rostro al de ella hasta juntar sus frentes. La rubia lo recibió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.- Te quiero... Sentir... En mí...- El sonrió.

-¿...Ya...?- Respondió agitadamente. Ella se sonrojó.

-Te... he... extrañado... demasiado...-

-Sus deseos... para mi... son órdenes... princesa...- Besó con pasión sus labios. Serena recorrió con sus manos la musculosa espalda de Darien, se sentía totalmente frágil debajo de su fornido cuerpo y entre sus fuertes brazos, siguió bajando y al llegar a la única prenda que lo cubría decidió cambiar la dirección de sus caricias. Al notarlo, el pelinegro alzó un poco su cadera para facilitarle el acceso a la joven, quien aprovecho la oportunidad para cumplir su objetivo.

De la garganta de Darien salió un fuerte gemido que hizo eco con su aliento en el cuello de la joven, producto de sentir las caricias de la joven en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. El recorrido que hacía con su delgada mano por la longitud de su miembro prácticamente le hacía perder la razón.

-Me... estás... torturando... traviesa... - Le miró a los ojos y sin esperar una reacción de la joven tomó la mano con la que lo acariciaba y la introdujo a su bóxer para que siguiera con su caricia sin ninguna barrera de por medio. Un nuevo gemido de placer salió de la garganta de Darien al sentir la mano de la joven retomar su tarea a la vez que aparecía un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro de ella. El príncipe de la Tierra la besó con absoluta pasión. Bajó una de sus manos por el abdomen de la joven hasta la parte más sensible de su cuerpo donde se detuvo, un nuevo gemido salió de los labios de la joven al sentir el calor de los dedos de su novio en su interior en continuo movimiento. La caricia de la joven se aceleró al igual que su respiración, algo que ya no pudo contener el pelinegro. Así que sin poder controlarse más, se alejó un poco de ella para retirar su bóxer y colocarse entre sus piernas nuevamente. Tomó las manos de la joven y las alzó por encima de su cabeza y deslizó sus dedos por su silueta mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Esta... es... una forma... de... demostrarte... lo mucho... que... te amo... mi princesa...-Besó sus labios nuevamente y con una de sus manos se ayudó a colocar su erección justo en el lugar que le permitiera una vez más hacerla suya.

-Te quiero... en... mí...- Darien volvió a besarla y de un solo movimiento se introdujo en ella ahogando los gemidos de ambos en el beso. Permaneció un instante de esa forma sin moverse, para que se acostumbrara a él, no era la primera vez que hacían el amor pero debido a la estreches de la joven y que era tan placentera para él, además de no querer lastimarla por la dimensión de su miembro, no quería terminar pronto, añoraba con recuperar el tiempo perdido a su lado pero sobretodo, entregarse completamente a ella una vez más y hacerle el amor de una forma muy especial. Cuando pasó el dolor, Serena se aferró a su espalda y comenzó poco a poco a mover su cadera entre gemidos y suspiros para acoplarse por completo a él. Darien respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos al sentir el martirio de placer que le daba la rubia con esos movimientos tan sugerentes. Esa parte siempre era todo un reto para él, tener que controlarse para rendir un poco mas ante esa tortura que representara el hecho de que el cuerpo de Serena se acoplara al suyo, cada vez resultaba un esfuerzo más grande resistirlo.

-Serena... Me... vuelves... loco...- Y así comenzó a corresponder a los movimientos de su mujer de una forma rítmica y pausada, acompasada que ambos disfrutaban ampliamente.-

-Da... Darien...-

-Te amo... mi amor... no hay... nada más... hermoso... para... mi... que... hacerte... el... amor...-

-¿Me... me... sientes...?-

-Completamente... Te... Siento... por... completo... mi... mujer...-

-Siempre... lo... he... sido...ahh...- Darien alzó sus piernas para que rodeara su cadera y hacer más profunda la penetración, algo que sin duda sabía que le encantaba a la rubia; y no me nos que a él; su mujer de inmediato entendió la acción y se aferró también a su espalda mientras sentía como el pelinegro aumentaba la velocidad en sus movimientos. Lo que la apartó de la realidad, sumergiéndola en una burbuja de gemidos, placer y amor que era compartida por el hombre que amaba. De un momento a otro el placer de ambos alcanzó su clímax y fue imposible no caer en uno de los mejores orgasmos que habían compartido hasta el momento. Darien descansó su cabeza en el pecho de la joven sosteniéndose en sus brazos para no lastimarla con su peso. Serena se aferró a su espalda mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Sintió como Darien hizo el intento de rodar su cuerpo para recostarse a su lado pero ella se lo impidió. Evitando así también que saliera de ella.

-No... espera... quédate... así... un momento... más...- El sonrió y se introdujo nuevamente en su cuerpo por completo al recordar lo que ese momento significaba para ella y también besó sus labios. Sabía perfectamente que el sentirlo en su interior era hacer más fuerte su unión, desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, ella le había confesado que se sentía completa sintiéndolo así de esa forma. Y cada vez que lo hacían, él parecía entender más la sensación. Porque al salir de su cuerpo al instante era como si algo le faltara y comenzaba a extrañar su calidez de una forma muy especial.

-Siempre seremos uno... mi niña...- Ella sonrió.- Te amo princesa...-

-Y yo a ti... Con todo mi ser...-

*****FLASHBACK*****

-Sigues aquí mi niña... Siempre has estado presente...- Sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

**~Sexo...~**

**CCCCC**

"…_**Cada parte de ti, tiene forma ideal  
y si estas junto a mí, coincidencia total  
de cóncavo y convexo.  
Así es nuestro amor,  
en el sexo..."**_

**CCCCC**

*****Castillo Fenkgisk*****

Dentro de la seguridad de una mágica dimensión de ensueño. En la fantástica reproducción de la sala del trono de una de las Dinastías más poderosas del Universo, la bella princesa de cabellos oscuros como la inmensidad de la noche se encontraba frente a la enigmática pintura de una mujer de la cual podría ser su vivo retrato viviente. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se mantenía absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz que conocía perfectamente capturó toda su atención.

-¿Te vas a seguir escondiendo?- La joven secó sus lágrimas y dio media vuelta para mirar a los ojos al recién llegado.

-Seiya... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me parece que es obvio... Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-No es un buen momento...- La joven iba a alejarse de él pero Seiya la detuvo solo con pronunciar su nombre.

-Saori...-

Al escuchar la voz del joven Kou, algo la hizo detenerse, quizá el tono autoritario con la que lo escuchó hablarle, o su sola presencia que de un momento a otro se volvió imponente para ella. Algo hizo que sus pies se clavaran en el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no respondía a su petición de alejarse a toda prisa de ahí.

-Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe qué es lo que está sucediendo, lo que no comprendo, es porque en lugar de afrontarlo decides esconderte de todos.-

-Yo no me estoy escondiendo de nadie.- Respondió con firmeza.

-¿Ah no?- Seiya se acercó a la joven hasta quedar a centímetros de ella, decidió poner una mano en su hombro y al contacto, una energía poderosa estremeció los cuerpos de ambos y salió expulsada de ellos en un halo electromagnético que retumbo en toda la sala del Trono del castillo Fenkgisk. Saori decidió girarse para ver a los ojos a Seiya. Él miró como a pesar de la sorpresa de la joven, sus ojos estaban completamente negros y se asombró.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Miró la mano con la que había tocado el hombro de Saori.

-Solo fue una advertencia...- Después de la fría respuesta de la Princesa Kashidy, Seiya le miró fijamente esperando que ampliara su explicación.- No sé qué es lo que pretendes pero de una vez te advierto que el Poder Oscuro me protege, que no se te olvide que estás en mi mundo y no podrás hacerme daño...- Terminó de hablar con cierto nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido por el joven Kou. Éste al mirar la penetrante y oscura mirada de hiel en el rostro de Saori, levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-Oye lindura, tranquila, solo vine a hablar, no tengo la intensión de hacerte daño, jamás lo haría.- Poco a poco la Sailor de la Oscuridad relajó su postura y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.- Para estar tan a la defensiva supongo que algo no está nada bien...-

-Lo siento... Es solo que no esperaba ver a nadie...-

-¿No esperabas ver a nadie o no querías ver a nadie?... O... ¿Es porque soy yo el que precisamente te vino a buscar?- Saori le dio la espalda nuevamente.

-Solo quiero estar sola... Hay mucho por hacer y necesito concentrarme...-

-Tu distanciamiento solo me dice que has estado angustiada...-

-¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?-

-¿Los últimos acontecimientos no han sido suficientes demostraciones de que algo te preocupa?- Ambos se miraron fijamente.- La energía negativa que atacó a mis hermanos y a tu padre, la energía electromagnética que fue capaz de destruir mi habitación y casi termina con la televisora vía láctea solamente pudo ser originada por una persona.- Saori evadió su mirada hacia otro lado.- Pero lo más extraño de la segunda ocasión, fue que no apareciste.-

-Tampoco lo hice la primera vez...- Murmuró.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Saori bajó el rostro sin responderle.- El ser que provocó esa liberación de energía fue Fénix?-

-Aún no sé bien lo que sucedió...-

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Saori caminó lentamente hacia el exterior, a un balcón donde se podía apreciar su destruido Reino.

-Debo recordarte que cuando hiciste contacto conmigo desde el inicio me pediste mi ayuda. Pero como ya te lo dije, si no me tienes absoluta confianza no seré capaz de apoyarte.-

-Tal vez sea lo mejor...- Seiya frunció su mirada.- En estos momentos es muy riesgoso para ti estar cerca de mí... Es peligroso para todos... Debo ser capaz de controlarme antes de que realmente pueda hacerle daño a alguien.-

-Aunque lo dudes me siento responsable de esto...- Saori miró fijamente el perfil del joven Kou.- Siento que desde que utilicé tu Cetro... Desestabilice tu energía...-

-Eso es ridículo... Jamás podrías afectar de esa forma mi poder.-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te explicas que haya sido capaz de manipularlo?- La Princesa guardó silencio.- Algo está pasando conmigo... Es como si mi poder estuviera cambiando...-

-¿Que quieres decir?...-

-No estoy seguro... Por eso quería verte, necesitaba decírtelo... Tenía la esperanza de que tú pudieras decirme algo al respecto...-

-Lo siento... Pero no puedo ayudarte esta vez...- La joven regresó la mirada al frente. Seiya le miró sin creer una sola palabra de lo que acababa de escuchar. No pudo evitar acercarse un poco más a ella y con una de sus manos tomó el mentón de la joven para que lo mirara a los ojos, la cercanía de ambos hizo sonrojar a Saori. Él le miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos y con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por querer protegerme, pero te aseguro que lo que más me gustaría hacer es ayudarte, creí que ya habíamos crecido en confianza lindura. Así que, ahora déjame a mí advertirte algo a ti.- Saori le miró sin entender.- No me doy por vencido tan fácilmente... Y aquí estaré, para cuando tú lo necesites...-

-Seiya...- Él solo acercó su rostro para besar su frente.-

-Ojalá pronto pudieras confiar en mí...- Le sonrió.

-Todo tiene su tiempo...-

-Seré paciente entonces...- Sonrieron.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central de Tokio. Sala de Espera.**

-¿Cómo ésta?-

-Aún no despierta, pero esta estable.- Le respondió Amy a Rei con un rostro lleno de tristeza y preocupación.

-¿Sólo estas tu?-

-No Lita, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru estuvieron un par de horas, no tiene mucho que se fueron. Taiki acaba de llegar con Seiya y se lo llevó a la cafetería para distraerlo un rato, no ha estado nada cómodo con la situación, ahí están también Setsuna y el Señor Nishimura. Yo me quede aquí para que hablaran con más confianza y por si algo sucede. Luna, Mina y Yaten están acompañando a Seren en la habitación. Y Darien acaba de terminar su guardia en este turno, debe estar en su consultorio, cada vez que puede viene a ver su evolución. Artemis y los Generales salieron nuevamente a vigilar los alrededores, Neflyte nos dijo que si nos quisieran localizar, bastaba con sentir nuestras energías reunidas en este lugar para ser un blanco perfecto para que nos atacaran y quieren evitar las sorpresas.-

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Seren?- Preguntó la Sailor del Fuego. Amy suspiró con tristeza. Rei y Lita intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y desconcierto.

-Seren no se ha apartado de su lado desde que llegó, pocas veces ha salido de la habitación. La verdad estamos preocupados por ella, no ha comido nada bien y según Seiya ha dormido casi nada. Cuando terminó mi visita, al salir de la habitación, escuché a Darien decirle a una enfermera que la estuviera vigilando constantemente, creo que la están medicando también para que no se debilite.- Las tres chicas bajaron la mirada con preocupación. Lita pudo ver en Rei un rostro sombrío, notaba que algo le inquietaba y mucho.

-¿En qué piensas Rei?-

-En realidad no estoy segura Lita. Me temo que mientras no sepamos el origen de Sharian no tendré la certeza de lo que pudiese estar ocurriendo.

-Quizá debamos preguntarle a Michiru si también ha tenido visiones como tú.- Amy asintió a la idea de Lita.

-Incluso creo que sería conveniente reunirnos todos nuevamente con el Rey Falcon para hablar al respecto, no podemos confiarnos del enemigo tampoco y mientras no recuperemos nuestros verdaderos poderes, por mucho que queramos proteger a Sharian o a la Tierra, seremos incapaces de hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, además con los Generales aquí, podríamos establecer alguna estrategia que nos diera tiempo para entrenar y no dejar tan desprotegido al Planeta, pero sobretodo, para trabajar en equipo y cerrar filas frente a Sailor Chaos.-

-Vamos a hablar con Mina para que nos apoye a organizar la reunión.- Lita y Rei asintieron.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Me quieres ver grande  
a pesar de lo débil que soy  
y si toco hasta el fondo  
me sacas de nuevo…" **_

**CCCCC**

"**P…."**

**Una Hora Después.**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Dentro de ésta solo se escuchaban los sonidos pausados del monitor que marcaba el ritmo cardiaco de la pequeña que yacía inexplicablemente inconsciente. Se acercó hacia el fondo de la habitación y pudo ver a leyendo a Luna sentada en la silla que siempre ocupaba Seren. Lo cual hizo que dirigiera su mirada a su izquierda al sofá largo que había frente a la cama de la pequeña y ahí la vio, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo angelical que se veía dormida. Luna al ver la escena sonrió con ternura, cerró su libro y se acercó a ellos para hablarle en susurros al apuesto doctor.

-Lleva casi una hora dormida...-

-Creo que es lo más que ha dormido desde que llegamos...-

-Prácticamente la obligué a recostarse... Claro, después de hacer que comiera todo lo que le mandaste...- Darien le sonrió.

-Algo que solamente tú puedes hacer...- A Luna le llamó la atención el comentario pero lo dejó pasar al presentársele en su mente una idea más interesante.

-¿Podrías cubrirme un momento? Creo que necesito un café...-

-Ve tranquila... Y gracias por todo Luna.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer mi niño...- Darien besó su mano derecha y después de guiñarle un ojo, con una sonrisa Luna salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

En ese momento Seren se movió un poco para cambiar su postura quedando recostada sobre su costado izquierdo, dejando su rostro expuesto en su totalidad. Darien se apoyó en sus rodillas para ponerse a la altura de la bella durmiente, y acercarse a ella. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro con toda la intensión de rozar sus labios con los suyos y justo a milímetros de ellos, un murmullo se escapó de los labios de Seren.

-Darien...-

El Príncipe de la Tierra le miró con asombro. Escuchar su nombre en la voz de esa joven le causó un mar de sensaciones que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. Por lo que prefirió depositar un diminuto beso en la frente de la joven. Respiró profundamente para disfrutar el aroma a rosas que desprendían sus cabellos. Los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente nuevamente tensaron todo su cuerpo y antes de cometer una locura prefirió ponerse de pie y poner distancia entre ambos. Así que se acercó a la pequeña bebé que estaba rodeada de cables en la mayoría de su cuerpecito, la cubrió un poco más con la cobija rosada de lunas y conejos que le había traído Luna. Sin duda era una imagen triste que sabía no le hacía nada bien a Seren mirar cuando se despertara.

Decidió tomar asiento en la silla, la cual acercó un poco más a la orilla de la cama para poder estar más cerca de la pequeña. Comenzó a acariciar los hilos dorados que rodeaban su cuerpecito y sonrió. Le hizo gracia pensar que, estar así, era como acariciar a una Serena en reproducción a escala, perfectamente bien hecha.

-Aquí estamos contigo Princesita...- Murmuró.- Seren y yo... Queremos verte bien, hermosa... Queremos ver que abres tus ojitos... No nos gusta verte así... Me duele mucho verte así pequeña... Sharian... Mi bebé, despierta por favor...- Por respuesta solo obtuvo el sonido latente del monitor de pulsos.- Pareciera que estás dormidita como si nada pasara... ¿Qué debo hacer para despertarte, mmm?... Dígame princesita...-

Durante un rato permaneció acariciando la cabecita, sus cabellos, sus manitas... Grabándose la imagen de su pequeño ángel en la memoria. Hasta que de pronto recordó un pequeño regalo que le había hecho a Rini en una tarde lluviosa en la que se había alojado en su departamento, después de terminarse el chocolate caliente que le había hecho, la había llevado a tomar una siesta. En esa tarde algo mágico ocurrió...

-Quizá funcione...- Darien se rió débilmente de sí mismo por la idea tan infantil que se le había ocurrido, pero aún así, no dudo en ningún momento en llevarla a cabo, sin notar que un par de ojos azules le observaban con mucha atención.

_-"Tú eres mi pequeño amor, de historieta, la que llego a mi jardín de otro planeta… La que salvó mi corazón de tanta espera, cuando llego a mi jardín, fue primavera…"_

Darien comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Sharian con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana a la que no quería romper.

"_Tú eres todo para mi, mi vida entera, mi chaqueta y mi 'blue jeans' de día de fiesta..."_

La joven no daba crédito a lo que veía y mucho menos escuchaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda lo que hizo que se aferrara más al cobertor que la resguardaba del frío. Era un sentimiento tan intenso el que nacía de su pecho ante la escena que tenía frente a ella que no pudo evitar que su mirada cansada cristalizara. Por impulso llevó una de sus manos a su vientre.

"_Así te ve mi corazón, sembrando estrellas, con alas de imaginación… Pies en la Tierra…"_

Darien acercó su rostro a la frente de la pequeña para depositar un beso en ella. Seren lentamente se fue incorporando hasta sentarse correctamente en el sofá, sin perder ni un detalle de lo que ocurría.

"_Tú eres mi ángel y guardián... Y mi poeta, la que del cielo escapó... En un cometa…"_

Nuevamente besó su frente y regresó a su asiento.

-Tienes el mismo efecto que mi Princesa y mi pequeña Dama... Me haces hacer locuras pequeñita...- Sonrió. Un sollozo llamó su atención y sus ojos se encontraron con los cristalinos de Seren. Ella no dudó en limpiar su húmedo y sonrojado rostro al verse descubierta por Darien. El doctor al ver su reacción, no hizo más que simplemente sonreír con ternura. Esas reacciones las conocía muy bien.- ¿Tan mal lo hice?- Seren le miró sin entender.- No debes ser tan inflexible, no cualquiera se atreve a desentonar una canción frente a una cantante nata y profesional.- Seren rió.-

-Nada de eso... Hiciste algo hermoso... Lo siento, yo soy demasiado sentimental...- Limpió dos lágrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro. Darien se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se acercó a ella, se apoyó en una de sus rodillas para quedar a su altura.

-No tienes porque disculparte, es una reacción tan llena de ternura como lo eres tú...-

-Darien...- Puso un dedo en sus labios, acción que la puso muy nerviosa.

-Shhh... No digas nada Princesa... No es necesario.- Seren se sonrojó por la forma en que esos ojos azules como la profundidad del mar le miraban.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien.- Darien entrecerró sus ojos y dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro. Seren suspiró.- Sólo estoy cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza.-

-Quizá es porque no has dormido bien y tampoco has comido adecuadamente.-

-Comí todo lo que me mandaste.-

-Buena niña...- Acunó en su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda de Seren, ella dejándose llevar por la caricia inclinó su rostro recostándose en la mano de Darien.

-¿No tienes frío?- Preguntó al notar la temperatura de su piel.

-Un poco...-

-Tienes un poco de fiebre... Y tus ojos estás algo irritados... Creo que voy a pedir que te tomen una muestra de sangre para revisar tus defensas...-

-¿Es absolutamente necesario?- Dijo haciendo un gesto de temor que le causó mucha gracia al doctor.

-¿La Gran Sailor de la Oscuridad le tiene miedo a una simple aguja?-Rió un poco.

-No es eso... No me gusta ver la sangre...-

-Después de tantas batallas me cuesta trabajo creer eso...-

-Bueno eso es... diferente...-

-Entonces, prometo distraerte con algo más interesante mientras te toman la muestra...-

Al ver la cercanía de sus rostros temió preguntar por un ejemplo. Al bajar su mirada para evitar esos ojos que le hechizaban, pudo ver un poco del torso del joven, que al llevar un botón abierto de su camisa y por lo cerca que estaban, dejaba ver algo de su bien formado pecho. Darien aprovecho la distracción de Seren para cerrar sus ojos y dejarse envolver por ese aroma que había percibido anteriormente. Algo se encendió por dentro de la ojiazul e involuntariamente mordió su labio inferior. El apuesto doctor trago saliva al sentir un fuerte deseo por hacer algo más que besarla al notar los labios de la joven que quiso apartar la mirada para despejar su mente sin embargo al bajar su rostro pudo apreciar el nacimiento de los pechos de la hermosa mujer que tenía a centímetros de él, gracias a la blusa blanca que llevaba bajo la sudadera negra que usaba a juego con su pantalón deportivo.

-Eres un hombre maravilloso...- Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

-Eso es demasiado débil para serlo...- Seren le miró con extrañeza.

-Por supuesto que no... Eres casi perfecto...-

Seren se sonrojó al sentir las manos de Darien muy cerca de su pecho y que tomaban el cierre de su sudadera para jalarlo hacia arriba para poder cerrarla por completo, no pasando por alto el sonrojo del Príncipe de la Tierra. Éste aclaró su garganta para hablar.

-No quiero que te resfríes...- Se miraron nuevamente y poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros para unir sus labios.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el doctor Arasawa, la enfermera Mutsumi y Luna entraron en la habitación. Darien y Seren se separaron rápidamente.

-Oh, lo lamento...- Comentó apenado Arasawa al notar la cercanía que había en Darien y Seren. El Príncipe de la Tierra se levantó de inmediato.

-No se preocupe doctor, pase...-

**-**Con permiso Seren...-

-Adelante...- Luna cerró la puerta tras de sí notando el nerviosismo de Seren. Sonrío al pensar que tal vez la idea de dejarla a solas con Darien, hubiera provocado algún acercamiento entre ambos.

-Pensé que estabas descansando como se debe muchacho, tu guardia acabó hace horas...-

-Lo haré cuando nuestra pequeña este completamente bien...- Respondió mirando a Seren quien le sonrió.

-Bueno, su progreso es lo que vamos a revisar en este momento... ¿Quieres ayudarme?-

-Claro...- Miró a la enfermera.- Mutsumi, por favor acompaña a Seren a mi consultorio y prepara todo para tomarle una muestra de sangre, enseguida estoy con ustedes.-

-Por supuesto... Señora Chiba por aquí...- Seren se sonrojó y se levantó de su asiento regalándole una mirada de fingido enfado a Darien.-

-Tramposo...- Murmuró, pero el joven lo entendió muy bien y sonrió con malicia. Miró después a Luna.- Enseguida regreso, por favor no dejes a Sharian sola.-

-Ve pequeña, no te preocupes...-

"**...Pudor..."**

**CCCCC**

"…_**Por eso me quedo, me aferro y te quiero a morir,  
por eso aquí adentro tu estas todo el tiempo,  
viviendo de sufrimientos…"**_

**CCCCC**

"**L ..."**

Mutsumi y Seren entraron al consultorio de Darien, el cual era mucho más amplio de lo que pensaba, un poco más pequeño que el de su mentor el Doctor Kenshin, pero sin duda alguna, mucho más elegante y reconfortante. La personalidad de Darien se percibía por donde volteara. Observó como la linda enfermera preparaba todo el equipo de su jefe le indicó, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo por la habitación. A su izquierda en toda la longitud de la pared había un gran y elegante librero color negro repleto de libros de todos los tamaños. Algunos los había reconocido del departamento del pelinegro.

-¿Es la primera vez que viene aquí verdad?- Seren le miró.- Bueno, no la había visto desde aquel día en que conoció a la imprudente de mi hermana.-

-Es verdad... Desde aquel día no había pisado este lugar...-

-Sabía que la relación con el joven Seiya Kou no podía ser de todo cierta...-

-¿Cómo...?- Le preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

-Se aprecia que se quieren mucho pero, solo me bastó ver la forma en que el Doctor Chiba y usted se miraban el día que la conocí para darme cuenta de que la relación con el guapo Seiya Kou no era más que un truco publicitario, que a mi forma ver no es necesario, ambos, sobre todo usted, tienen una voz maravillosa, única en su caso.- Seren le miraba completamente sorprendida.- Mi padre trabajó muchos años en el mundo del espectáculo y sé que a veces suelen recurrir a una imagen diferente a su vida privada para proteger su intimidad...-

-Si... A veces sucede eso...- Se recriminó por haber respondido eso.

-Señora Chiba...- Mutsumi llamó su atención nuevamente.- Si me lo permite, me gustaría decirle que es muy bonita...- Seren bajó el rostro sonrojada.- Pero sin duda alguna, luce más bonita con su cabello rubio...- Le expresó con una linda sonrisa. Seren le miró con gran sorpresa.

-¿Disculpa...?-

-Es que en la fotografía donde está con el Doctor Chiba y luce su cabello rubio de ve mucho más bonita... Alguna vez lo escuché decir que amaba su cabello rubio...- La chica le guiñó uno de sus ojos.

-¿Fotografía... Dices?- La joven asintió y se acercó al escritorio de Darien para tomar el portarretratos y dárselo a Seren.

-La cuida como si fuera lo más valioso del hospital...- La joven se alejó de ella con una gran sonrisa. Seren bajó su mirada y soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones al mirar la fotografía que de inmediato llenó sus ojos de lágrimas.

-Aún la conservas... Darien... Aún lo recuerdas...- Murmuró.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Llevaba una hora de esa forma, observando el rostro dormido de su Príncipe. Recostada en su pecho, descansando al compás de la respiración del hombre de su vida. No había querido dormir, a pesar del cansancio que sentía por la intensa actividad física que habían tenido durante algunas horas. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía que temía que al despertar, todo hubiera sido un sueño. De pronto, tuvo algo de sed y decidió levantarse a tomar un poco de agua. Con mucho cuidado salió de la cama y tomó su camisón para cubrir su desnudez, sin embargo, al ver una camisa blanca de Darien que estaba sobre una silla al fondo de la habitación, decidió tomarla en su lugar. Al ponérsela y abotonársela se abrazó a sí misma aspirando el aroma de su novio impregnado en la tela de la camisa que portaba. Y bajo esa ensoñación fue a la cocina a tomar agua.

Al regresar a la habitación observó que Darien seguía dormido, por lo que hizo el menor ruido posible al acercarse al lado de su cama y recostarse en ella nuevamente. Pero no lo logró por completo porque un par de fuertes brazos la atraparon y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a las que respondió con una gran carcajada que contagió al pelinegro.

-Yaaaaa... Darien... jajajajajaja... Déjameeeeee... jajajajaja...- No pudo seguir riendo porque unos labios se posaron en los suyos, con infinita pasión por un momento.- Te amo...-

-Yo más...- Le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios.- Ven...- La atrajo hacia él para que se sentara encima de su abdomen mientras el regresaba a su lugar y recargaba su espalda en las almohadas y cabecera de su cama.- Recuérdame tirar tu camisón a la basura...-

-¿Ya no te gusta? Si tú me lo regalaste... Además a mi me encanta porque...- La silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Sí pero... Creo que me gusta más como se ven mis camisas en ti...-

-De todas formas no tienes porque deshacerte de mi ropa, solo regálame esta camisa y ya...-

-Por eso no te preocupes, en el closet hay muchas más... Porque estoy a punto de arrancarte esta camisa... Puedes agarrar las que gustes después...- Serena rió.

-Te vas a quedar sin camisas...-

-No me harán falta para lo que quiero hacerte siempre...-

-¿En serio tanto te gustó que me la pusiera?- Por respuesta solo obtuvo otro apasionado beso de parte de su novio.

-Espera...- Se apartó de ella un poco y busco algo en el cajón de su buró.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Le miró con confusión cuando lo vio sacar una cámara fotográfica y encenderla. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Voy a inmortalizar este momento tan especial para los dos...-

-Darien...-

-Solo quiero capturar la belleza de mi mujer en este momento.- Besó sus labios.- Te ves hermosa mi niña...-La besó nuevamente.- Y porque quiero recordar de esta manera la noche en que renovamos nuestra promesa de estar juntos por siempre... Yo siendo tu hombre y tu mi mujer...- Ella sonrió y besó nuevamente sus labios. Al separarse Darien le miró con infinito amor.- Sonríe...-

Serena rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y volteó hacia su izquierda un poco más arriba donde Darien había alzado la cámara fotográfica, el Príncipe de la Tierra unió su rostro al de su Princesa, miró hacia el mismo lado que ella y presionó el botón para capturar la imagen de una sonriente rubia abrazando al amor de su vida. Ambos vieron la imagen y después de la aprobación de Darien, éste apago la cámara y la guardo nuevamente.

-Me encantó...- Darien sonrió al ver la alegría en las palabras de la rubia.

-Además me gustaría mostrarle a Rini lo feliz que éramos la noche que la concebimos en dado caso que nos venga a visitar en nueve meses.- Le guiñó un ojo.-

-Estás loco...- Rió divertida.

-Ahora Princesa mía...- Beso sus labios.- ¿Quieres saber que tanto me gusta verte usando mi camisa?- Y sin esperar su respuesta, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó para acercarla a su cadera y en un solo movimiento poder entrar nuevamente en su intimidad, acción que los hizo emitir un gran gemido de placer a ambos. Serena cerró sus ojos y curvo su espalda haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose envolver en la mágica sensación de deseo y pasión que comenzó a crecer en su interior. Al mirar la reacción de su novia, Darien comenzó a mover su cadera, a besar uno de sus pechos por encima de su camisa mientras que con una mano comenzaba a desabotonarla, para liberar parcialmente su cuerpo de la prenda que lo envolvía...

*****FLASHBACK*****

La respiración de Seren estaba agitada y con la foto en mano, se sentó en el sofá de la habitación. En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Darien se detuvo al mirar la escena que tenía frente a él. La joven de cabellos oscuros le miraba con ojos cristalinos con la fotografía que tanto significado tenía para él en su regazo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y lentamente se acercó a ella. Seren salió del encanto de la mirada de Darien y buscó a Mutsumi por toda la habitación y para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba ahí, no se había percatado de que la joven se hubiera marchado. En ese momento Darien se sentó a su lado en el sofá sin dejar de mirar la fotografía, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas también.

-Lo siento... Me dio curiosidad y la tomé...- Mintió. Darien no quitó su mirada de la fotografía y dejó que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.- Es una hermosa fotografía...-

-Es más que eso...- Murmuró totalmente perdido en la imagen. Una lágrima más rodo por su mejilla derecha. Seren se iba a levantarse para dejar el porta retrato nuevamente en el escritorio pero Darien tomó su brazo impidiendo que se moviera. El tomó la fotografía y la dejó a un lado de él en el sofá cuidando que no cayera en algún movimiento descuidado. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Seren y la abrazó hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro derecho, desconcertando a la joven. De un momento a otro comenzó a liberar parte de su sufrimiento, comenzó a llorar sin ningún pudor, desahogando el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Seren miraba hacia la nada abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Al enfocar un poco más su mirada se encontró con el retrato en el sofá. Rodeo con su brazo izquierdo la espalda de Darien y enredó su mano derecha en su cabello revuelto para consolarlo. Algo en ese llanto movió el amor que aún seguía sintiendo por su Príncipe amado. Y en silencio dejó salir sus lágrimas. Su corazón terminó por estremecerse cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Se... Serena... Perdóname... Te extraño a mi lado... Por favor... Princesa... Perdóname...- Abrazó a la joven con más fuerza, quien acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos intentando hacer menos doloroso el momento.

"**...Lágrimas"**

**CCCCC**

"…_**Y es que todavía no encuentro**_

_** lo que en mí sería normal,  
para darte mucho mas **_

_**y entregarme por completo…"  
**_

"… _**Sexo... Pudor... o Lágrimas…... Me da igual..."**_

**CCCCC**

**Canciones:**

**Sexo, Pudor o Lágrimas / Aleks Syntek **

**Cóncavo y Convexo / Roberto Carlos**

**Canción para mi hija / Kajarkas ~ Darien**

**Miércoles, Enero 16 del 2013.**


	44. SUBF42:¿Suficientemente?

**-42-**

**YONJUUNI**

"**¿Suficientemente...?"**

**(I)**

**CCCCC**

"**No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme,**

**No puedo huir, solamente volvería a ti,**

**Como una polilla me ahogo en tu llama,**

**Dices mi nombre...**

**Pero ya no es lo mismo..."**

**CCCCC**

-Por favor, dime que es lo que está pasando...-El joven dejó de brindarle una reverencia para contestar la pregunta que se le hizo.

-Lo lamento mucho, fue algo que salió de mis manos, aún no estoy seguro de como sucedió...-

-No evadas mi pregunta...- El joven le miró con un poco de vergüenza.- No me malinterpretes, estoy tan preocupado como tú y estoy seguro que estás haciendo todo lo que está tu alcance por mantener el poco equilibrio que queda en el Planeta... Sé muy bien que no es nada sencillo, así que sea lo que sea dímelo, sé que algo no está bien, puedo sentir que no están bien... Solo necesito que me lo aclares...-

-No se equivoca... El hechizo pudo atravesar de alguna forma la barrera que hice para protegerles y...-

-¡Oh por Dios!... Ella...- Dashiell bajó su rostro, que de pronto se lleno de temor.

-No solo es eso, Sharian...-

-Sha... ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?!- Exclamó el apuesto chico mientras apretaba sus puños por impulso.- ¡No te quedes callado...! ¡Habla!-

-El hechizo ha acelerado la invasión en su cuerpo... Y es por esa razón que la energía de Sharian está disminuyendo de forma considerable... Todo está ocurriendo aceleradamente, no fue así como lo esperábamos...-

-¡¿Qué dices...?!-

-En este momento, ha caído en un fuerte letargo... Lleva un par de días sin reaccionar, su mente está bloqueada, no puedo hacer contacto con ella...- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-

-No... No... Esto no puede estar pasando...- El joven de ojos azules se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo de su habitación, frente al espejo que reflejaba la imagen del conocido chico con el que hablaba.

-Eso no puede significar otra cosa más que... La princesa Serenity... En cualquier momento va a...-

-¡CÁLLATE!...- Dashiell se llevó sus manos a sus oídos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.- No lo digas...- El joven al ver al ojiazul en ese estado bajó el rostro dejando que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.- Esto no puede estar pasando... ¡Se suponía que con la barrera podríamos protegerlos de la magia de esa maldita bruja!-

-Lo único que podría cambiar la situación sería que toda la verdad saliera a la luz... Y que de nuevo la esperanza del futuro que todos esperamos resurgiera.- Dashiell miró a los ojos al joven.-

-Hay otra forma...- El joven le miró alarmado intuyendo de lo que se trataba.

-No... Eso no puedo permitírselo... Ya hay mucho en riesgo, no puedo permitirle que se altere de esa forma la estabilidad de...-

-¿Estabilidad? ¡Por favor! ¿Cuál estabilidad? Desde que toda esta maldita pesadilla comenzó nada tiene estabilidad... ¡Nada!... No hay nada confiable... Ni aquí ni en ninguna línea de tiempo... ¡No tenemos ya la seguridad de nada!-

-Sé que esto es más grave de lo que parece y es comprensible que este tan alterado pero por favor intentemos enfocarnos. No ganaremos nada con desesperarnos...-

-Habla con el Maestro Falcon... Explícale que ahora más que nunca deben alejarse de aquí...-

-Pero mientras Sha...-

-Yo me encargaré de eso...- Poco a poco el chico se puso de pie, secó un par de lágrimas que humedecieron sus mejillas.-

-No puede hacerlo... El riesgo de que tenga contacto directo con... Podría ser sumamente peligroso y riesgoso para todos...-

-Me necesita... Yo sabía que estaba mal, puedo sentirlo desde hace un par de días... Tengo que estar a su lado ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!... ¡El siempre me dijo que ella era mi responsabilidad también...!-

-El Poder del Cristal Dorado también la protege...-

-Ella necesita del Cristal de Plata... Y sabes bien a lo que me refiero... Es por eso que yo debo ir.-

-¡Es precisamente por eso que no puede ir! Por favor, las consecuencias de que lo haga podrían ser irreversibles... ¡No es el momento aún, no puede romper las reglas!-

-¡NO LA VOY A DEJAR MORIR!-

-Príncipe Dashiell...-

Ambos chicos se quedaron inmóviles y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la voz de la imponente presencia que apareció de pronto en la habitación. Los ojos de Dashiell se humedecieron completamente y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y poco a poco fue dirigiendo su mirada hacia atrás de él para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul cielo que tantas emociones producían en su corazón. El joven a través del espejo miró con asombro a la alta mujer de cabellos platinados que les miraba con infinita dulzura. Y con una gran esperanza en el corazón hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Reina Se-Serenity...- Murmuró. La hermosa mujer le sonrió con ternura mientras le regalaba una mirada de infinito amor. Dashiell dejó fluir sus lágrimas sin ninguna restricción.

-Mi pequeño Príncipe...- Sorprendentemente y con suma elegancia se apoyó en sus rodillas y extendió un poco sus brazos.- Ven aquí hijo...- Dashiell dejó salir un fuerte sollozo y como si fuera un pequeño niño, dejó salir su llanto y se acercó a la Reina del Milenio de Plata, arrodillándose frente a ella para poder refugiarse en el cálido abrazo consolador que le brindaba para desahogar el dolor que cada vez sentía que crecía más a cada segundo que pasaba.

El joven del espejo sonrió al ver la imagen que tenía frente a él. Mientras la Reina abrazaba con fuerza a Dashiell consolándolo, miró a los ojos a su acompañante y con sus labios pronunció en silencio un "gracias" que fue entendido por el joven quien solo hizo una reverencia más antes de borrar su imagen en el reflejo del espejo de la habitación.

-Llora tesoro mío...-

Dashiell cerró sus ojos y continuó desahogando el dolor que atormentaba su corazón. La Reina pudo sentir como los lamentos al igual que los puños del chico se llenaban de furia, producto de toda la impotencia que sentía frente a la situación del cual sabía perfectamente se sentía en parte responsable, al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano por impedir lo que al parecer era inminente.

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central de Tokio.**

-Así que, ¿No hay cambios con la pequeña?- Haruka dejó el vaso con Té Chai caliente sobre la mesa. Amy le respondió mientras Taiki pasaba su brazo derecho por sus hombros para abrazarla.

-No, Sharian sigue sin reaccionar. No ha habido ningún cambio en ella hasta el momento.

-Esto se está complicando demasiado...-

-¿Por qué lo dices Lita?- Mina miró con cierta sospecha a la Sailor del Trueno. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que había algo importante de lo cual no todos estaban enterados, y tanto Lita y Rei parecían tener algo que aportar al respecto.

-En realidad todo esto es demasiado extraño.- Intervino Artemis llamando la atención de todos en los presentes en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería del elegante Hospital Central de Tokio.

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que desde la fracción en el equipo de las Sailors, en una misma mesa se encontraban reunidos, Taiki, Amy, Mina, Yaten, Seiya, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Artemis, Lita y Rei; Inner Senshies, Outer Senshies, y Star Lights, en una misma conversación sin tener una desgastante riña entre ellos. Aunque, la razón no era del todo agradable para nadie.

-A pesar de haber activado nuestro centro de investigación, ni Luna ni yo hemos encontrado algo que nos ayude a descifrar todos los acertijos que nos rodean. Ni el más importante de ellos hasta el momento...-

-Sharian...- Murmuró Hotaru. El guardián Luna asintió.

-Estoy seguro que tiene una gran conexión con todo lo que está sucediendo, incluso me atrevería a decir que hay algo en ella que está relacionado directamente no sólo con el Príncipe Endymion, también hay algo que la une a nuestra Princesa... Pero no logramos descubrirlo...-

-Esa pequeña es el gran misterio...- Michiru miró a Haruka con sospecha.

-Un misterio que no creo que sea compartido por todos...- Fueron las secas palabras de Seiya mientras miraba a lo lejos de donde se encontraban. Todos le imitaron y observaron hacia la mesa en el lado opuesto de la suya, donde se encontraban Hoshimi y Setsuna conversando totalmente absortos con los doctores Kenshin y Arasawa.-

-Michiru...- Rei llamó la atención de la Sailor de las profundidades marinas al igual que de todos los presentes. Al saberse observada la Sailor del Fuego se intimidó un poco, aún se sentía demasiado avergonzada por el error que había cometido y ocasionado todo el desastre en la vida de todos. Respiró profundamente y continuó.- Desde hace algunos días, el fuego sagrado me ha revelado algunas imágenes que realmente me tienen muy preocupada y... Sé que estás en todo tu derecho de no responderme pero, quería preguntarte si... Te ha pasado lo mismo a ti con...- Michiru le miró con dureza por un par de segundos, lo que hizo que Rei bajara su mirada con pesar. Haruka tomó la mano izquierda de Michiru con su mano derecha y ambas se miraron a los ojos. Michiru se sorprendió cuando la Sailor del viento le asintió para que le respondiera a Rei, por lo que decidió tomar la palabra.-

-He estado al pendiente de cada uno de los presagios del espejo submarino, ninguno ha sido demasiado alentador...- Todos le miraron con preocupación.- Esta mañana...- Michiru tomó un poco de su café mientras ordenaba las palabras en su mente.- Mi espejo me mostró algo que verdaderamente nos preocupó demasiado a Haruka y a mí.-

-¿De qué se trata Michiru?- Cuestionó Mina.

-De una serie de sucesos devastadores... Me mostró una visión en donde todo lo que conocemos en esta ciudad, era consumido por las llamas...- Todos se miraron entre sí. Rei frunció su mirada.- La visión de hoy fue un tanto confusa... Mientras el fuego consumía todo a su paso... Incluso a algunos de nosotros...- Bajó el rostro para no tener que mencionar los nombres de Rei y Hotaru a quienes veía perecer en esa imagen.- En medio de toda esa devastación la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion, parecían enfrentarse a algo y a la vez protegiendo a alguien... Por su silueta y su voz era un hombre...-

-¿Lo has escuchado?-

-¿Sabes algo al respecto Rei?- Haruka le miró fijamente.

-El fuego sagrado me ha mostrado algo muy similar, pero yo no he escuchado su voz, solo a Darien ordenándole que no se acerque...- Michiru le asintió.

-Después de eso la visión se nubla y puedo ver la misma silueta de ese joven diciéndome que lo que me mostraba era solo una representación de lo que se avecinaba como "La Segunda Caída..."- Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras reflexionaban las palabras de la Sailor.- Pero no he podido ver más después de eso Rei...-

-Yo si...- Los ojos de todos los presentes se fijaron en ella nuevamente.- Ese hombre, te ha mostrado la Segunda caída... Y a mí me han mostrado la Primera Caída... Agua... Sailor Universe me dijo que sería ocasionada por el agua...- Comentó con angustia.

-¿Sailor Universe te ha dicho eso?... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Lo siento Lita... Eso fue desde que Seren llegó a nuestras vidas... Todo ha sido muy rápido y extraño...-

-¿Quién será ese hombre? ¿Tendrá relación con Sailor Universe?- Meditó Artemis.

-Creo que lo más importante ahora es saber a qué se refieren con eso de la Primera y Segunda Caída.-

-Yaten tiene razón, imagino que tiene que ver con el enemigo sin lugar a dudas.-

-Agua y Fuego... Eso tendría que ser obra de las Guardianas Espirituales...-

-Podría ser Hotaru...-

-Hace tiempo...- Mina interrumpió a Amy.- Cuando el enemigo comenzó a buscar las estrellas vitales, conocía a una vidente, ahora que lo pienso, me parece que de cierta forma me advirtió de la llegada de esas Guardianas...-

-¿Saki?- Mina asintió-

-¿Tú...?-

-Ella hizo contacto también con Seren y conmigo.- Indicó Amy. Rei tomó la palabra.

-También con Lita y conmigo... También nos dio un consejo...-

-Demasiado extraño, pero creo que tiene relación con todo esto.- Terminó de decir Lita. Todos permanecieron en silencio nuevamente.

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que está sucediendo?-

-Totalmente Artemis.- Taiki le sonrió.

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Es muy simple Hotaru.- Intervino el rubio.- De alguna u otra forma, lo que está sucediendo está relacionado con todo lo que sabemos...-

-No me digas...-

-Seiya, no es el momento de ser irónicos...- Yaten le miró con enfado.

-Termina Artemis...- Le animó Lita.

-Solo quiero que de ahora en adelante tengamos más comunicación entre nosotros, la información de lo que esa sucediendo de alguna forma se nos está revelando. Rei, Michiru, muchas gracias por hacer a un lado las diferencias que tenemos por lo que ha ocurrido, lo que nos acaban de compartir es muy importante y nos puede ayudar a esclarecer lo que está pasando...-

-O lo que está por ocurrir...-

-Taiki y Artemis tienen razón. Han pasado muchas cosas, demasiado intrigantes, que sin duda nos confunden pero si lo compartimos entre nosotros como antes, puede que podamos descubrir algo importante que nos ayude a entender por fin que es lo que está ocurriendo en verdad.-

-Así es Amy. No se ustedes pero yo creo que estamos muy cerca de descubrir algo muy importante. Debemos estar atentos a todo, cualquier detalle por mínimo que sea. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que el enemigo ha tenido mucho que ver para separarnos y no podemos permitirlo.-

-Mina tiene razón. Y ahora con los generales del Príncipe Endymion probablemente podamos tener más información...-

-¿Realmente crees eso?- Artemis miró fijamente a Seiya.

-Ellos vinieron a ayudar, eso fue lo que dijo el Maestro Falcon.

-Vinieron a proteger al imbécil de Darien que para variar no puede hacer nada por su planeta por sí solo... En ningún momento dijo que ayudarían a algo más.-

-Seiya, no creo que...-

-Por favor, Taiki... ¿Es que soy el único que piensa objetivamente aquí en ese asunto? Obviamente ellos están aquí para facilitarle las cosas a ese estúpido engreído, porque sabe que en el peor de los casos ninguno de nosotros va a mover un dedo por salvarle el pellejo.-

-Te olvidas que nosotros si estamos dispuestas a hacerlo.- Yaten puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Mina para tranquilizarla mientras movía su cabeza negativamente. Mina respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-En ese asunto no hables por todos preciosa...- Haruka le miró con ironía.

-Que yo recuerde ese fue el trato que hicimos frente a Seren, Haruka. Por eso me atrevo a afirmártelo Seiya.-

-Allá ustedes, defiéndalos a todos Mina, pero nosotros no vamos a hacer nada para ayudar a ese imbécil o a pedirles ninguna clase de ayuda a alguno de sus... Sirvientes... Que estoy seguro no nada más vienen a lo que ustedes piensan...-

-Mira Seiya...- Yaten interrumpió a Mina.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir Seiya?- El joven Kou se puso de pie y alzó su voz.

-Ellos saben perfectamente quien es Seren ¿no te has dado cuenta?- Amy miró alarmada a Taiki, quien reaccionó.-

-Seiya, mide tus palabras...- Haruka y Yaten se pusieron de pie.

-¡Van a intentar obligarla a que le diga la verdad a ese miserable y no lo voy a permitir! ¡No la van a arrebatar de mi la...-

-¡Seiya!- Exclamó Yaten.

-Ahora que lo dices, no creo que sea una mala idea...- Todos dirigieron su mirada al dueño de esa voz.-

-Jedite...- Murmuró Rei al ver al recién llegado quien vestía unos jeans con botas negras, una playera blanca y una elegante cazadora negra. Y venía acompañado por Zoycite, quien lucía un elegante pantalón de vestir gris oxford, calzado negro de agujetas, camisa blanca de vestir y una gabardina negra. Éste fijo su mirada en Amy quien le sostuvo la mirada. Algo que no le gustó en nada a Taiki.

-Realmente no lo habíamos pensado pero, te agradezco la idea...- Lita y Rei se miraban un poco confundidas al percatarse que eran las únicas que al parecer lucían perdidas en la conversación. Seiya se acercó a él mientras apretaba los puños y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mira imbécil...- Yaten lo detuvo de un brazo.

-Seiya no cometas una tontería recuerda donde estamos.- Jedite le sonrió con burla. Zoycite salió de su encantamiento y tomó la palabra.

-Jedite... No hay que meter en problemas a su majestad. Vámonos, Neflyte nos está esperando.-

-Vamos...- Miró fijamente a Seiya.- Que sea la última vez, que escucho que te refieres a su majestad de esa forma.-

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Tómalo como quieras, pero nadie va a faltarle al respeto al Príncipe Endymion ¿escuchaste? Y menos en mi presencia.- Seiya sonrió.

-Que patético eres...- Jedite también sonrió.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes, te mostraré todo lo patético que puedo ser, créeme será un placer.- Dio media vuelta y se acercó a su compañero.

-Ustedes no nos conocen.- Zoycite se dirigió a los Three Lights.- Así que les aconsejo, que mientras estén en este planeta tengan cuidado con sus palabras y sus acciones. Porque a ninguno de nosotros nos costará ningún trabajo deshacernos de ustedes. Por si no lo saben, nuestra misión es proteger a la Familia Real de la Tierra y creo que saben bien a quien incluye eso también...- Dio media vuelta para retirarse.-

-Están advertidos...- Jedite y Zoycite se marcharon de la cafetería. Seiya tomó su cazadora del respaldo de la silla que ocupaba.

-¿A dónde vas?- Taiki se levantó de su lugar. Seiya le miró con furia.

-Por MI novia...- Yaten iba a acercarse pero Haruka lo detuvo.

-Vamos contigo...- Yaten le asintió en agradecimiento. Seiya, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru se marcharon de ahí.

-No entiendo nada... ¿Por qué le dijo eso Zoycite, a quien se refería?-

-No lo sé Lita, pero mejor no nos metamos en ese asunto y concentrémonos en planear que haremos cuando ataque nuevamente el enemigo.- Le respondió Amy. Rei y Lita se miraron sin entender pero decidieron dejar el tema a un lado. Yaten y Taiki regresaron a sus lugares. Hoshimi, quien estuvo escuchando todo a pesar de la distancia, observó salir de la cafetería a Seiya y las demás, por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Si me lo permiten, voy a ver a mi hija, Darien me pidió estar al pendiente de su alimentación y reposo.

-Y hace bien Hoshimi.- Le sonrió Kenshin.

-Esos muchachos son tal para cual, ninguno de los dos descansa como deberían.-

-Abusan de su juventud Arasawa.- Los doctores, Hoshimi y Setsuna rieron por el comentario.-

-¿Me acompañas Set?-

-Por supuesto... Con su permiso.-

-Nos vemos después.-

-Adelante.-

-Hasta pronto.- Se despidieron de los doctores y siguieron los pasos de los demás.-

**CCCCC**

**Escondite del Enemigo.**

-Espero que lo que vienes a decirme sea algo de provecho para variar.- Arashi Kashidy tomó asiento en su majestuoso trono, cruzó sus piernas y bebió un poco del vino tinto que tenía servido en su elegante copa de cristal cortado ahumado mientras su imponente pantera negra de ojos rojos gruñía recostándose a sus pies mirando fijamente a la poderosa hechicera que yacía postrada en reverencia frente a su ama.

-Mi Señora, supuse que le gustaría saber que la energía negativa ha sido sembrada en su totalidad alrededor que todo el Planeta Tierra.- Arashi sonrió.- Únicamente hemos dejado libre de cualquier sospecha el futuro castillo.

-Esos estúpidos Generales de Endymion han estado vigilando ese lugar como las molestas sombras que son.

-Fue por eso que ordene explícitamente dejar ese espacio intacto.- Arashi bebió un poco más de su vino y le miró fijamente.-

-¿Qué has descubierto de esa nueva Sailor?-

-Como usted sabe, las guardianas no han tenido otro enfrentamiento, hemos sido muy cuidadosas de no llamar la atención de las Sailors y el Príncipe de la Tierra.-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta Meiga... Necesito saber de una vez por todas si esa estúpida Sailor puede ser la imbécil de Galaxia o la idiota de...- Apretó su copa.-

-¿Su hermana?- Arashi arrojó la copa que sostenía cerca de donde estaba la hechicera.-

-No digas estupideces Meiga... Esa ilusa de Saori no es mi hermana... Ya no es absolutamente nada mío...-

-Para su mayor tranquilidad, me he asegurado de que la maldición Kendell no sólo esté afectando al presente... Si no también a todas las líneas de tiempo y eso no solo incluye a la Tierra y a la Luna... Si no también a Thaud... Lo que...-

-Lo qué también asegura que esa estúpida no tenga escapatoria...- Rió con ironía.- Y lo que me lleva a pedirte que de hoy en adelante, vigiles más de cerca a nuestro apuesto Príncipe Endymion...- Meiga esbozó una sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo quiere dar el siguiente paso con él? Usted solo pídalo y en este mismo momento lo tiene a sus pies...-

-Después de todo... Ya no tiene a nadie quien lo consuele...- La risa que salió de la garganta de Chaos resonó en toda la sala del trono.

Yukai... La Guardiana Espiritual del Norte permanecía escondida a un lado de la puerta de entrada al recinto. Escuchaba atentamente la conversación, su frente fruncida reflejaba la sospecha que había en su mente. Algo dentro de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor no era de su completo agrado y eso la orillaba a investigar más de lo que, si lo pensaba mejor, le convenía; ella no era la diosa del Fuego como su hermana Inugami, así que tarde o temprano, la que juega con fuego...E internamente, sabía perfectamente que tendría que tener muy presente esa advertencia.

-Vigílalo... Vigílalo muy bien Meiga... Si ya ha recuperado sus recuerdos y sus poderes completamente, necesito saberlo... No me sirve tenerlo a mi merced si aún no es el gran y poderoso Príncipe Endymion, ese enigmático hombre de gran fortaleza y sabiduría dueño del Cristal Dorado... El mismo que fue capaz de hacer casi indestructible a la estúpida Princesa de la Luna.-

-¿Tan poderoso cree que es? A mí más bien me parece que era al revés... Ahora que Serenity no está con vida, tal pareciera que ese Endymion del cual habla se lo trago la tierra...-

-No cometas la estupidez de subestimar a ese hombre Meiga... Serenity era tan ilusa como Saori... Pareciera que tal cual lo decía la profecía, ambas estaban cortadas por la misma tijera... Con la misma fortaleza y debilidad...- Meiga le miró sin entender.

-¿A qué se refiere mi Señora Chaos?-

-Estoy segura que Serenity siempre atribuyó su fortaleza al Cristal de Plata y a su ascendencia Real solamente... Estoy casi convencida que jamás se le ocurrió pensar que sin Endymion a su lado jamás podría alcanzar todo su poder... Fue por eso que me encargué de que Galaxia lo apartara del camino desde un inicio... No solo era por el poder de su semilla estelar o su estrella vital, sabía perfectamente que de esa manera, destruir a Serenity sería mucho más sencillo.-

-Como ahora...- Ambas sonrieron con maldad.

-Al final tuve razón... Y ni las manos me tuve que ensuciar... Jajajajajajaja... Por lo menos yo no… Jajajajajajaja… Así que ahora, hablando del apuesto Endymion... Necesito que se convierta en el regente de este miserable planeta en todos los sentidos, es imperativo apoderarme de todo ese magnífico poder que tiene... El es el único que podría absorber por completo el resplandor del Cristal de Plata y no lo hará hasta que no despierte por completo su poder.-

-¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado realmente mi señora?- Arashi le mostró una mirada altiva.

-Es simple Meiga... Me merezco también un poco de diversión ¿no crees?... Serenity no era nada ciega, Endymion es un hombre muy pero muy atractivo... Y quizá con todo este tiempo de abstinencia podría necesitar ciertos cuidados que ella ya no puede darle...- Meiga sonrió al notar el brillo de lujuria y maldad en la mujer que tenía enfrente.- Ya después de haber disfrutado de todos esos deliciosos encantos que estoy segura, solo un hombre como el podría ofrecerle a cualquier mujer...- Su mirada dejó la burla para solo mostrar el odio y la oscuridad que habitaba en todo su ser.- Me encargaré de destruirlo con mis propias manos...-

-Con haberle arrebatado a la Princesa de la Luna, supongo que lo ha destruido ya mi Señora...-

-Lo sé... Pero esta vez lo haré por completo... Solo así podré apoderarme de todo su poder y destruir este maldito Sistema Solar de una vez por todas...- Nuevamente su risa hizo eco en cada rincón de la habitación.

-¿Llegó la hora entonces?- Arashi le miró fijamente mientras se ponía de pie y un nuevo rugido proveniente de su pantera rompía el silencio del lugar.

-Manda a las Guardianas Espirituales a la Tierra, que despierten la energía negativa en Tokio y destruyan todo a su paso, ordena que ataquen sin piedad a todo el que se les ponga enfrente... Esta vez no me importa si se trata de cualquiera de las Sailor Basura... A los únicos que no quiero que toquen son a Endymion y a esa nueva Sailor... Los quiero ante mí... Vivos y sin un rasguño... ¿Está claro?-

-Será como usted ordene.- Sailor Meiga desapareció.

-Revuélcate en tu tumba Serenity... Jajajajajajaja...-

**CCCCC**

-Malachite, ¿Ustedes saben quién es esta pequeña verdad?- El general mayor permaneció en silencio observando como la guardiana lunar acariciaba la frente de la pequeña.- Si tan importante es que cuidemos de ella, si es mi responsabilidad también velar por su seguridad, ¿Por qué no nos pueden decir cuál es la verdadera relación que hay entre ella, Serenity y Endymion...-

-Porque no podemos hacerlo Luna, ninguno de nosotros está autorizado para decirlo... Lo sabrán, pero aún no es el momento.- El general apretó su puño derecho y su mirada se lleno de enojo. Luna le miró sin entender.- Pero desafortunadamente, no falta mucho para que sepan la razón tan poderosa que nos impide decirles quien es esta pequeña en verdad... Muy pronto sabrán toda la verdad...- Cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse. Luna volvió a mirar a la pequeña bebé.

-Sharian... Realmente es hija de Serenity y Endymion ¿verdad?...- Luna y Malachite se miraron fijamente.- Es por eso que le afecta tanto que no estén cerca... La enfermedad de Serenity... La protección de Endymion... Es por eso que cuando expulsa su energía se puede percibir el poder del Cristal Dorado y la calidez del poder del Cristal de Plata en ella ¿no es así?... Es por eso que es idéntica a Serenity...- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-En verdad te aseguro, que muy pronto sabrán toda la verdad... Mientras tanto, Artemis y tú... Ayúdennos a protegerla...-

-Con nuestra vida Malachite... Lo haremos como si fuera cierto lo que creo... Y no sabes cómo le pido a lo más sagrado que así sea... Porque si realmente ella es su hija, significaría que no todo está perdido...-

-Tokio de Cristal esta...-

-No Malachite... Por ahora no me importa ese reino...- El general le miró con sorpresa.- Lo que verdaderamente me importa, es que Serenity tendría una motivación muy grande para vivir...- Se miraron fijamente.- Una vez más tendría un futuro esperando por ella... Un futuro a lado del único hombre que ha amado desde que tiene uso de razón... Sharian se convertiría en su fortaleza...-

-Su única fortaleza debe ser ella misma Luna... Y el amor que siente por el Endymion... Solo eso debe ser la fuente de su poder... Con eso es suficiente...-

-Lo sé... Pero después de lo que sucedió, quizá sería la única forma en la que podría volver a confiar en Endymion... Si supiera que la esperanza del futuro que ella siempre soñó aún existe...-

-Y mientras se sigan amando de la misma forma que estamos seguros que lo hacen... Ese futuro no tiene porque peligrar... Y nosotros no lo permitiremos...- Luna asintió y después volvió a mirar a la pequeña.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Seiya, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru entraron con el mínimo ruido a la habitación. Luna se sorprendió al ver a Seiya, era la segunda vez desde que Sharian estaba ahí que entraba a la habitación. Malachite de inmediato se puso en guardia al otro extremo de la cama de la pequeña mientras intercambiaba una mirada retadora con Seiya. Haruka solo miraba como ambos se retaban. Michiru rompió el silencio mientras Hotaru se acercaba a Luna y a la pequeña.

-Hola Luna, ¿Cómo está la pequeña?-

-Acaban de revisarla, ya no ha tenido fiebre pero su actividad cerebral no ha tenido ningún cambio y su pulso aún es muy débil.- Hotaru se acercó más a la pequeña y tomó su manita derecha. Al entablar contacto con ella, sintió como creció una calidez en su corazón. Sonrió.

-Pareciera que solo está dormidita... ¿Por qué no despiertas bebé? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para hacerlo?- Todos veían a Hotaru hablarle a la pequeña con tanta familiaridad que hizo a Seiya, Haruka y Michiru sospechar.

-¿Y dónde está Cabeza de Bombón?- Luna miró a Malachite quien seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a Seiya.

-Eh... Mi pequeña tuvo que salir un momento de la habitación...-

-¿Sola?- Haruka frunció su mirada. Seiya comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien ahí.

-No se para que te molestas en encubrirla Luna...- Seiya le miró con molestia. Malachite frunció su mirada.- ¿Está con él, no es así?- La guardiana le miró con seriedad.

-¿Luna?-

-Es lógico Michiru, de no ser así, este sujeto estaría con ella...- Refiriéndose al general mayor, quien de inmediato respondió.-

-Para tu conocimiento, no soy el único que tiene la orden de proteger a su Alteza...-

-Te equivocas Seiya...- Todos miraron a Luna quien esperaba dar una brillante actuación.- Ella tuvo que salir a una revisión médica con la mamá de Amy, Darien la envió a que le hicieran un examen de sangre sí es verdad, pero tenía una revisión con la doctora Mizuno después, a la cual no quiso que la acompañara para que no dejara sola a Sharian. Darien no tengo la menor idea de donde está, y si Malachite...-

-De mi no tienes porque darle razones Luna...- Seiya lo ignoró.

-Entonces esperaremos a aquí a que regrese...- Tomó asiento en el sofá de la habitación junto a Haruka. Michiru se acercó a la cama de la bebé.

-Adelante, por nosotros no hay ningún problema...- Luna y Malachite intercambiaron miradas por un par de segundos, acción que Haruka y Seiya notaron muy bien.

**CCCCC**

-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-Aunque no lo esté del todo, estoy segura que lo harás sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo diga.- Dashiell bajó el rostro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y no precisamente producto del llanto que había dejado escapar. La Reina sonrió con ternura y tomándolo de su barbilla, levantó el rostro del joven dueño de un hermoso par de ojos de color azul como el zafiro.- No tienes porque bajar la mirada por eso, la culpa la tienen tus genes.- Dashiell le miró con curiosidad al escucharla reír.- Eres igual a tu padre... Sé perfectamente que él en tu lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo.- La mirada del joven se llenó de satisfacción después de la comparación de la mujer a quien tanto amaba.- Incluso tus ojos, tu mirada es exactamente igual a la que tantas veces vi en su rostro, llena de decisión y seguridad.-

-Me gustaría que cuando todo esto termine, pueda llegar a escuchar de sus labios... Que realmente pueda ver en sus ojos, que está orgulloso de mí.-

-Tesoro, escúchame muy bien... Tu padre siempre ha estado y estará orgulloso de ti. Y también estoy segura, que lo escucharás de sus labios al final de todo. Tienes fé igual que yo ¿no es así?-

-Completamente...- Dashiell secó las últimas lágrimas de su rostro y sonrió.

-Tienes la misma sonrisa de...- Los ojos de la Reina se cristalizaron y esta vez Dashiell fue quien abrazó a una asombrada Reina que no esperaba tal reacción.- Y la misma calidez en tu corazón.-

-Te prometo que los protegeré, por favor confía en mí, estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo, puedo protegerlos a todos, ¡Lo sé!- La Reina sonrió y deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Solo prométeme que serás cuidadoso...- Dashiell le miró con tristeza.- Es algo muy difícil para ti lo que quieres hacer y no porque no puedas ayudarle, si no porque no puedes permitir que te vean hacerlo, sé que eso es demasiado para ti, ¿realmente estás...?-

-Estoy seguro de que lo puedo hacer y... Sin romper las reglas... Y si algo sale mal... Sé que podré actuar de una forma responsable...- La Reina besó su frente con mucho amor.

-Mi pequeño Príncipe... Todo un valiente hombrecito... Yo también estoy segura de eso hijo mío...- Dashiell le sonrió.- Ve entonces, y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Confío en ti tesoro...-

-Gracias.- Ambos sonrieron.- Pero deberías intentar no verme como un niño ya.- Dashiell se cruzó de brazos y fingió una molestia en su rostro. La Reina comenzó a reír con nostalgia al ver su reacción.- ¡Ya soy un adolescente!-

-Lo lamento tesoro, pero para mí siempre serás mi Pequeño Príncipe...-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo...- Sonrieron.-

-Gracias por estar a mi lado. Te quiero.- La Reina del Milenio de Plata lo recibió en brazos nuevamente.-

-Y yo a ti tesoro mío. Siempre estoy a su lado, recuérdalo.- Y lentamente el Príncipe desapareció de entre sus brazos. La Reina se puso de pie y nuevamente un joven apareció en el espejo de la habitación de Dashiell.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia majestad y no quisiera faltarle al respeto pero... ¿Está segura de que esto fue lo correcto?-

-Entiendo bien tus temores, pero también debemos comprender las inquietudes del Príncipe Dashiell, lo único que quiere es ayudar y no voy a negarle esa oportunidad. Es arriesgado sí, pero a la altura de la situación, probablemente sea la única forma de conseguir más tiempo a favor de todos.-

-Intentaré rehacer la barrera de protección majestad.-

-Si, por favor. Es de gran ayuda aunque de momento la hayan quebrantado. Por favor, sigue vigilando a Dashiell y a la pequeña. Yo estaré siempre al pendiente también.-

-Claro que sí alteza.-

-Y gracias por ayudarlos y quererlos de esa forma.- El joven se sonrojó e hizo una reverencia.-

-Eh... No... No tiene que agradecer nada...-La Reina sonrió.

-Habla con los generales y ponlos al tanto de la situación, seguramente el Príncipe Dashiell necesitará de su ayuda.-

-Como usted ordene.-

**CCCCC**

"**... Voy a apagar la luz para pensar en ti**

**Y así dejar volar a mi imaginación...**

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central de Tokio.**

La escena era de lo más cautivadora. Hoshimi y Setsuna miraron el interior del consultorio con una sonrisa en sus rostros. La habitación estaba en penumbras pero aún así se podía ver claramente la silueta de una pareja descansando en el sofá de cuero negro de la sala del lugar. No se explicaban la razón; aunque eso era lo que menos les inquietaba; por la cual Seren y Darien se encontraban recostados a lo largo del sofá entrelazados en un abrazo ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, totalmente inmersos en el sueño reparador de Morfeo.

Por la forma en la que estaban juntos, parecía que Seren era quien acunaba entre sus brazos a Darien quien descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de la joven mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuello. Hoshimi notó a los pies de ambos la fotografía que antes había observado en el escritorio de Darien. La tomó y con sumo cuidado la puso en la mesa de centro que formaba parte de la sala, siendo tan importante para ellos era mejor colocarla en un mejor sitio para protegerla de alguna caída. No estaba tan seguro de que la tranquilidad gobernara el lugar cuando despertaran en las condiciones en las que se encontraban. Después de intercambiar una mirada de complicidad Setsuna y Hoshimi salieron de la habitación. No sin antes asegurar la puerta con seguro gracias al poder mental del Rey de Thaud.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres el peor de los cupidos?- Murmuró la Sailor del Cambio. Hoshimi rió suavemente.

-Esto no lo ocasioné yo. Y creo que es mejor darles un poco de privacidad.- Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Por lo menos llegamos antes que los demás...-

-Esa era la idea. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, lo que menos necesita Serenity son más problemas...-

**CCCCC**

**Ahí donde todo lo puedo, donde no hay imposibles**

**¿Qué importa vivir de ilusiones si así soy feliz?..."**

**CCCCC**

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo trajo a la realidad. Solo le bastó respirar profundamente para que el aroma a fresas y rosas de la joven que permanecía a su lado embriagara por completo todo su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió los ojos dejándose hipnotizar por la magia del momento. Con sumo cuidado levantó un poco su cabeza para mirar con detenimiento el hermoso rostro relajado de su acompañante. Lentamente fue acomodándose de cierta forma que quedara a la altura de la joven, recargándose en su costado derecho y apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras la observaba sonriendo. Seren al sentir el movimiento en el sofá inconscientemente cambió su postura, recostándose ligeramente en su costado izquierdo quedando parcialmente frente a Darien, quien decidió acariciar su mejilla derecha delicadamente.

**CCCCC**

-"Malachite..."- El general mayor escuchó una conocida voz en su mente.-

-Permiso...- Sin más y ante la extrañeza de todos abandonó la habitación. Caminó un poco hasta llegar a otra habitación vacía en la cual se introdujo y cerró con llave.

-¿Qué sucede?- El holograma de un joven se dibujo frente a él en medio de la habitación.

-El Príncipe Dashiell necesita de su ayuda.-

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Preguntó alarmado.

-Nada malo, eso solo que... En cualquier momento se irá con ustedes para que lo ayuden a acercarse a Sharian...-

-¿A caso han perdido la razón? ¡Por ningún motivo puedes permitir que se acerque!-

-La Reina Serenity lo ha autorizado...- Malachite le miró asombrado.- Yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo pero siendo una orden directa de su alteza, no puedo oponerme.-

-Entiendo, eso cambia las cosas... Pero no deja de ser peligroso, la pequeña siempre está al cuidado de los Príncipes o de los guardianes lunares.-

-Es por esa razón por la cual me indicó que les pidiera su ayuda, el Príncipe se comunicará contigo cuando este cerca para que lo ayudes a llegar a ella sin ser visto por nadie...-

-Bien, estaré al pendiente... Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no es necesario que lo haga...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?...-

**CCCCC**

"**... Como te abrazaré... Cuanto te besaré…**

**Mis más ardientes anhelos, en ti realizaré..."**

**CCCCC**

_-"Sigues siendo un ángel hasta cuando duermes..."_- Pensó.

La mano que acariciaba su mejilla poco a poco la dirigió hacia los labios de la joven que después de crisis de salud, comenzaban a recuperar su color carmesí. Los delineó en todo su contorno casi sin tocarlos, pero con el sutil roce suficiente para provocar sensaciones en la bella durmiente quien dejó escapar un diminuto gemido que Darien supo interpretar muy bien. Con una sonrisa acercó su rostro al de Seren y en el momento justo en el cual iba a rozar sus labios con los de ella, Seren dejó escapar algo más que un suspiró.

-Te amo... Darien...-

El corazón del Príncipe de la Tierra comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Ese susurro casi inaudible que se escapó de los labios de la joven hizo eco en su mente... En su memoria... En su razón... No estaba seguro de cual de todas las emociones que experimentaba en ese momento era más fuerte, si la alegría, nostalgia, desesperación, miedo, confusión o incluso impotencia era lo que hinchaba su pecho. Esas simples tres palabras nublaron sus sentidos... Como desde hacía un par de meses no lo hacían... No estaba seguro de que era lo que iba a hacer ya... Pero algo en su corazón lo obligaba a perder la razón y buscar la respuesta que tanto necesitaba y estaba seguro tenía frente a él. Unió su frente con la de ella mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba tranquilizar su respiración.

**CCCCC**

"… **Me miras a los ojos, **

**Me despojas de mi orgullo,**

**Y mi alma se rinde,**

**Y haces que mi corazón se arrodille..."**

**CCCCC**

-¡Vaya! Veo que la pequeña princesita tiene sus aposentos llenos de visitas.

-Buenas noches doctor Arasawa.- Le saludó Luna con una sonrisa al verlo entrar en la habitación en compañía de Mutsumi.

-¿Cómo se ha portado la pequeña, Luna?-

-Me gustaría poder decirle algo diferente doctor...-

-Tranquila y no pierdas la esperanza, estoy seguro que la pequeña Chiba estará dándonos dolores de cabeza a todos como acostumbra siempre hacerlo.- Luna y Hotaru rieron divertidas. El doctor saludó a los presentes.

-Y tu pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? Me pareces conocida...-

-Hotaru Tomoe.-

-Tomoe... ¿Tú eres la hija del gran genetista Souichi Tomoe?- Hotaru asintió.- Es un placer jovencita.- Estrecharon sus manos y después miró a Mutsumi.- Me doy cuenta que los Chiba además de ser personas enigmáticas están rodeados de gente verdaderamente importante.-

-Creo que tiene razón Doctor.- Mutsumi sonrió.

-Primer Lugar en la fórmula uno Haruka Tenou y la mejor violinista del mundo Michiru Kaoiu ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, está en lo correcto.-

-Mucho gusto.- Haruka y Michiru se pusieron de pie y estrecharon sus manos también con el doctor.

-¿Y usted es? Imagino que alguien muy importante también...-

-Seiya Kou...- Se puso de pie.

-Él es integrante del exitoso grupo musical Three Lights, doctor.- Intervino Mutsumi.-

-¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! Es compañero de la esposa de Darien, ¿cierto?- Seiya frunció su mirada. Haruka y Michiru miraron con extrañeza al doctor y Luna se preocupó por la reacción del joven Kou.-

-¿Disculpe...?-

-Lo lamento Seiya, ya había visto un par de veces a Seren pero recién he comenzado a conversar con ella y tal cual se lo dije Darien, no estoy muy actualizado en cuestiones musicales, espero que al igual que a la bella señora Chiba, me disculpe y no le incomode mi ignorancia en el tema.- Estrecharon sus manos.

-¿Se-Señora Chiba?- Murmuró entre dientes y miro a Luna con mucha molestia. Seiya inmediatamente salió de la habitación, totalmente furioso dejando desconcertados a Arasawa y Mutsumi.-

-Creo que será mejor alcanzarlo...- Michiru le asintió a Haruka.-

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, descuide doctor, acaban de informarle algo importante y seguramente fue a atender esa diligencia.- Comentó Luna mientras internamente se nominaba para los premios Oscar por su genial actuación.

-Ya veo...-

-Hotaru, vámonos...- Indicó Haruka.-

-Está bien.- Bajó de la cama y la alcanzó en el marco de la puerta.-

-Con permiso doctor, fue un placer.- Michiru y las demás salieron de la habitación, cruzándose con Malachite quien les miró con extrañeza por el rostro de confusión que llevaban las tres.-

-Luna, si me permites vamos a revisar a este angelito y a proporcionarle los nutrientes que necesita.-

-Sí, claro...- Cruzó su mirada con el general.- Malachite, ¿puedo hablar contigo mientras el doctor está con Sharian?- Él frunció su mirada pero accedió a la petición de la guardiana.-

-Por supuesto... Enseguida regresamos doctor...-

-Vayan tranquilos...-

**CCCCC**

"**...Te morderé los labios... Me llenare de ti...**

**Y por eso voy a apagar la luz...**

**Para pensar en ti..."**

**CCCCC**

-Mi niña... Princesa...- Murmuró. Seren lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-¿Darien?- Susurró con su voz aun adormilada. Por su parte Darien miró con el par de zafiros que tenía por ojos, un tanto ya cristalinos, los luceros de color azul cielo que tenía frente a él. Algo en la mirada de él, hizo estremecer el corazón de la joven.- ¿Qué...?-

-Shh..- Cubrió con sus labios los de la joven.- No digas nada...- Besó sus labios delicadamente.

Su brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura de la joven con firmeza para sentir su cuerpo junto a él mientras seguía deleitándose con los labios de Seren. Para ella, la forma en que la besaba era mágica, lenta y deliciosamente dominante, de la forma única que aceleraba su pulso y elevaba la temperatura de su piel. La sensación de necesidad que notaba en su cuerpo ya era intolerable. Dejándose llevar completamente por él rodeó son su brazo izquierdo su cuello para revolver su cabello azabache y profundizar la intensidad del beso. Darien a mitad del beso sonrió e hizo caso a su instinto. De pronto Seren reaccionó a lo que sucedía y comenzó a intentar apartarse.

-No... Darien...- A este punto la respiración de ambos ya era muy agitada.-

-Mi niña...-

-No...-

-Princesa...- Comenzó hablarle en medio de sus besos.- Por favor... Escucha a tu corazón... Y por un momento... Olvida todo...-

-Da...rien...-

-No... No pienses... Princesa... Solo... Solo... Siente... Siénteme... No pienses en nada... Siente...-

**CCCCC**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y con el más estudiado sigilo entró en ella, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí, presionando el seguro para que nadie pudiera acceder. Con pasos silenciosos y pausados se acercó a la cama donde yacía una hermosa pequeña de brillantes cabellos dorados sumergida en el más extraño letargo. A pesar de que sus ojos contenían unas lágrimas que ansiaban por salir, se sentía dichoso de estar ahí, frente a ella, junto a ella una vez más. No perdió más el tiempo y se acercó a la bebé lo suficiente para poder tomar su manita derecha entre las suyas.

-Hola enana... Ya estoy aquí...- Murmuró.

**CCCCC**

Darien mordió con pasión el labio inferior de Seren quien dejó escapar un gemido que fue aprovechado por el Príncipe de la Tierra para invadir por completo la boca de la joven y poder darle acceso al roce de su lengua con la de ella. Seren perdió la cordura en ese instante y se entregó por completo a los labios exigentes de Darien. Sentía que su corazón latía al mil por hora pero esta vez de dicha al sentirse amada nuevamente por el hombre a quien ella tanto necesitaba y del cual se sabía aún perdida, completa e irrevocablemente enamorada. Sutilmente apoyó su pierna derecha en la izquierda de Darien en un intento por abrazarse más a él. Él no pudo evitar acariciarla antes de impulsarse para recostar a la joven totalmente en el sofá. Abandonó sus labios para comenzar a recorrer su cuello y el camino que su mano izquierda le macaba mientras bajaba el cierre de la sudadera de la joven; y por encima de su blusa comenzar a besar sus senos. Seren al sentir sus caricias enredo sus manos en el cabello de Darien una vez más a la vez que arqueaba su espalda debido al placer y erotismo que sentía por el momento que estaba viviendo. Darien regresó a sus labios a su cuello mientras que con sus manos poco a poco alzaba la blusa blanca que cubría el abdomen de la joven y de esta forma poder sentir su piel con sus manos. Seren dejó escapar nuevo gemido de placer al sentir las manos de Darien en contacto con su piel. Sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de él y sin percatarse de que al momento sentiría la gran excitación del hombre justamente en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Ambos ahogaron el sonido de su voz, producto del contacto íntimo que tuvieron, en un nuevo ansiado beso. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Darien comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera sugerente.

-Da...Darien...-

-Shh... Siente... Princesa...-

Unieron sus labios una vez más, Seren comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Darien mientras éste aceleraba el ritmo de sus movimientos. De pronto, comenzó a sentir una punzada muy fuerte en su cabeza, por su parte Darien comenzó a sentir la misma molestia pero en su pecho. Sin notarlo, algunos de los objetos más pequeños comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor mientras que en su mente se conectaba en una sola memoria.

_-"Taba goreck kam tashka tek hikawi, shirakeit."-_ La mujer de ojos verdes se acercó a Endymion.-

_-"Lufashik desh tilk fa ka kiga__shis... __Wa makahelk tai dicfa"_.- Ambas comenzaron a reír.-

_-"!¿Quienes son ustedes?!".-_ Preguntó Endymion. La chica de cabello rojizo tomó el rostro de Endymion entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo.

_-"Shifk mikakme wa li, shirakeit".-_ La mujer desapareció frente a Endymion. De pronto el cuerpo de Serenity apareció en el aire entre la sombra y él.

_-"¿Kam wa dowishak ra kelya le yulak shu deshuf karshai, shikareit?"_.- Endymion miraba a la sombra sin entender ninguna palabra, de pronto una voz, un grito estremeció su ser.-

-"¡Endymion!".-

-"¡Serenity!".- Endymion corrió a su lado para tomarla entre sus brazos.- "Serena... Por favor despierta... Reacciona".- Endymion le movía para hacerla volver en sí.- "¿Qué es esto?".- Se cuestionó al ver que la ropa de Serenity cambiaba a su uniforme escolar, el que portaba la última vez que la vio. Pudo observar como se encontraba manchado de sangre, sus ojos miraron interrogante su cuerpo en busca de una herida que propiciara la pérdida de sangre, fue entonces cuando vio sus muñecas y se aterró, mientras que las sombras que le observaban, reían burlonamente al ver la escena.

Darien y Seren abrieron los ojos y se quedaron inmóviles mientras se miraban fijamente. Fue entonces cuando todo a su alrededor, excepto por el sofá donde se encontraban comenzó a levitar. La lámpara del escritorio de Darien que era lo único que alumbraba la habitación comenzó a hacer un sonido extraño y la luz subia y bajaba de intensidad. Seren comenzó a respirar agitadamente, cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

-Princesa... ¿Qué sucede?...-

-El dolor... El dolor nuevamente...- Comenzó a dejar salir un llanto que angustió a Darien. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba suspendido en el aire.

-Mi niña... Tranquila... Princesa... ¡Mírame!...-

-Darien... ¡Ayúdame!...- Le miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?... Dime que...- El príncipe de la Tierra se detuvo a observar como un resplandor comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de la joven. Los ojos de Seren se volvieron blancos completamente.

**CCCCC**

El monitor que marcaba las pulsaciones de Sharian de pronto comenzó a acelerarse hasta que solo un sonido estable se escuchó, indicando la inexistencia de los latidos de su corazón. Dashiell miró impactado el monitor.

-¿Sharian?... No... No... Enana... No me puedes hacer esto...-

**CCCCC**

La luz en la habitación de Sharian, así como en todo el hospital comenzó a variar en su voltaje. Todos los aparatos electrónicos comenzaron a alterar su funcionamiento, algunos de los cristales de las ventanas comenzaron a romperse mientras que una fuerte estática comenzaba a sentirse en el lugar.

Setsuna, Hoshimi, Malachite y Luna, quienes se encontraban reunidos en la sala de espera se miraron fijamente.

-Esta energía...- Murmuró el general.

-¿Saori?- Hoshimi negó en silencio a la pregunta de Setsuna quien se alarmó

-¡Serena!- Exclamó Luna.-

-Sharian...- Fue el murmullo de la Sailor.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, donde aún seguían reunidos Inner Senshies, Outer Senshies y los Three Lights, miraban sin entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Pero qué rayos...?- Haruka se alarmó al igual que todos a su alrededor.

-Bombón... Saori...- Seiya se apresuró a buscar a Seren.-

-¡Rápido, sigamos a Seiya!- Exclamó Taiki

-Debemos llegar a Seren antes de que otra cosa suceda...-

-Demasiado tarde Yaten...- Murmuró Mina.

-¿Sienten lo mismo que yo?- Indicó Rei

-Es la energía del enemigo...- Michiru miró a Haruka.-

-Son esas ellas...- Dijo la Sailor del viento entre dientes.-

* * *

**Martes 05 de Febrero del 2013. 07:15 hrs.**


	45. SUBF 43: ¿Fuerte?

**Advertencia****: El contenido de este capítulo ****no es apto para menores de edad****, ya que contiene escenas explícitas que requieren de un amplio criterio y por las cuales no me hago responsable después de dar este aviso.**

**Así que, si gustan seguir leyendo será bajo su propio riesgo…**

**Atte.**

**(*Serekino Kaoru*)**

** P.D. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, haré lo posible por responder a cada uno en el siguiente episodio. =)**

* * *

**-43-**

**YONJUUSAN**

"**¿...Fuerte?"**

**(42-II)**

**CCCCC**

"**...Y sé lo que está bien, y sé lo que está mal,**

**Y aunque intente ganar la lucha, **

**Mi corazón anularía mi voluntad,**

**Porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme..."**

**CCCCC**

-Mina...-Le llamó Haruka.- Ustedes quédense aquí y protejan a Seren, nosotras iremos a hacerle frente a esas mujeres.- Michiru y Hotaru asintieron en apoyo.

-No, si esas personas son tan fuertes como dicen, lo mejor es enfrentarlas juntos, estoy segura que los generales pueden proteger muy bien este lugar...-

-Haruka tiene razón Lita, no podemos confiarnos, deberíamos dividirnos, ¿Qué pasaría si el enemigo quisiera llevarse a Sharian?- Indicó Rei.- Además, recuerda que tú y yo aún no podemos enfrentarnos a ellas...- Apretó los puños con impotencia.

-Pero Amy y yo sí...-

-Mina, haz lo que dice Haruka...- La rubia miró con preocupación a Yaten.

-Pero...- La mano en su hombro de Taiki, su novio, la interrumpió. Su cuñado tomó la palabra.

-Iremos a buscar a Seiya y les alcanzaremos de inmediato.- Haruka asintió.

-Yo también voy con ustedes.- Indicó Artemis.- Mina, ustedes no se muevan de aquí y junto a los generales protejan este lugar.-

-Démonos prisa.-Haruka junto a Michiru, Hotaru y Artemis abandonaron el hospital.

-Yaten y yo iremos a buscar a Seiya, ustedes vayan con Seren y la pequeña.- Las chicas asintieron y así en medio del caos se dirigieron a toda prisa a su destino.

**CCCCC**

La joven princesa Kashidy abrió los ojos con preocupación. El dolor en su pecho le cortaba la respiración, sus rodillas cayeron al suelo vencidas mientras la figura de una mujer de la cual solo podía observar como sus fríos ojos completamente llenos de maldad se regocijaban de verla derrumbada y fuera de combate.

-¿Por-qué Fé-nix?... - Saori comenzó a toser y cayó pesadamente al suelo retorciéndose del dolor que invadía su pecho y su cabeza.

-_ Riftak Taks e Krutlefk dim... __Porque vas a morir... _

-¡Agh!... No... No... Serenity... Resiste... Yo... No... Puedo...Ayu... ¡Ahg!- De la extraña sombra de la mujer salió una extraña energía en forma de una gigante garra de ave rodeada por las llamas del fuego y rodeo completamente el cuerpo de Saori dejándola inmóvil mientras un grito desgarrador salía de su garganta.

**CCCCC**

**-**¿Alguna vez te conté lo que dijeron cuando llegaste al mundo Sharian?- Dashiell sollozó mientras limpiaba un par de lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos con su brazo.- Saliste de Mamá y no lloraste nada... Sólo abriste los ojos y viste a todos en la habitación...-

Sollozó una vez más al tomar su manita derecha entre las suyas mientras continuaba su relato.

-Tus ojos eran enormes y lindos... Todos se sorprendieron... No sabes qué cara pusieron...-

Con su mano izquierda acarició los mechones dorados que caían por la frente de la pequeña.

-Decían... ¡Ah, es igual a un ángel!... Y decían ¡Jamás vi un bebé tan hermoso!... Luego... ¿Sabes qué pasó?-

Por toda respuesta solo se escuchaba el sonido continuo y lacerante de la ausencia de pulso de la pequeña.

-Te pusieron en una mesa para limpiarte... Entonces, lo miraste y le sonreíste... Dicen que un bebé tan chico no sonríe...-

Apretó la manita de la pequeña entre las suyas.

-Tú lo hiciste...-

Un par de lágrimas más rodaron por sus mejillas mientras la luz que había se apagó completamente dando paso a una luz más tenue, proveniente de la fuente de reserva de energía eléctrica que tenía el prestigiado Hospital y que se activaba en los casos de emergencia.

-Ese es el relato que más te gustaba que te contara tu "Papi" ¿No enana?...- Sharian permanecía ajena a las palabras del joven.- Vamos pequeña traviesa, esto no es más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros ¿no es así?... Juramos que no nos dejaríamos vencer por nada ni por nadie y que lo haríamos por ellos... Así que...- En la frente del joven apareció un resplandor que poco a poco fue tomando forma de una dorada luna creciente.- Aquí estoy contigo... Para que no te dejes vencer ¿me escuchaste?- El joven frunció su cristalina mirada.- ¡Porque no te lo voy a permitir!- Un resplandor cubrió toda la habitación.

**CCCCC**

-Princesa...-

Darien frunció su mirada y recargó su frente en el pecho de Seren, el jamás había sentido un dolor tan intenso en su pecho como el que ocupaba su ser en ese momento, era como si algo oprimiera su corazón, una sensación que evitaba que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

El temblor en la habitación se hizo más fuerte, hizo un gran esfuerzo para incorporarse pero solo pudo alzar un poco su rostro para ver fijamente a Seren. Su corazón se estremeció al ver como la piel de la joven que seguía en trance, poco a poco perdía su color. Con su mano izquierda buscó la mano derecha de la joven que descansaba en su vientre para tomarle el pulso; pero su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir un líquido espeso y caliente en su muñeca y que contrastaba con la frialdad que de pronto emanaba su piel.

Al acercar su mano a su rostro se dio cuenta de que era sangre lo que salía de la muñeca de la joven. Sus heridas estaban sangrando abundantemente. Darien miró alarmado el rostro de Seren, el velo violeta que comenzaba a iluminar sus labios le hizo perder la compostura. Recargó su perfil derecho en su pecho buscando escuchar su corazón el cual latía con mucha debilidad, asustado miró su rostro nuevamente, el dolor que sentía en su pecho aun estaba presente pero no era mayor al miedo que de un momento a otro le invadió al percibir como Seren estaba perdiendo su vitalidad a cada segundo.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó las muñecas de la joven y concentró sus energías, un cálido resplandor dorado cubrió sus manos y casi instantáneamente la sangre desapareció de las heridas de Seren y sus cicatrices se cerraron nuevamente. Su poder desapareció.

Un gruñido se ahogo en su garganta producto del dolor en su pecho que no desistía. Estaba perdido en la situación, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo el llamado agitado que su corazón le hacía cada vez que latía, un impulso lo obligaba a dar todo de sí sin importarle lo que ocurriera porque no podía permitir dejarse vencer ante lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo. El resplandor que rodeaba a Seren se hizo más fuerte.

-Es... El... Cristal de Plata...- Murmuró sorprendido mientras sentía como la energía del legendario corazón de su Princesa se hacía presente. Cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver un poco con su calidez. Sorprendentemente comenzaba a sobreponerse del dolor que atormentaba su ser. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su pecho mientras entrelazaba su mano izquierda con la débil mano de Seren, a pesar de su lenta recuperación su respiración aun estaba agitada.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y la imagen que éstos le brindaron lo impactó. En la frente de Seren brillaba con un mayor resplandor del que rodeaba su cuerpo, una luna creciente en color dorado se dibujaba en ella y de sus cabellos oscuros sobresalían unos mechones dorados, tal cual lucía cuando se transformaba en Sailor Universe. Los ojos de Darien se cristalizaron.

**CCCCC**

_-"Seiya..."-_

El aludido se detuvo bruscamente en medio del corredor que llevaba a los consultorios. Podía sentir claramente que la energía de Seren provenía de ahí, pero ese extraño murmullo que escuchó claramente produjo un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal. De un momento a otro un ligero temblor comenzó a sentirse debajo de sus pies y en sí por todo el edificio, que aunque no era tan intenso como los anteriores, era lo suficientemente alarmante para todos los que sabían de donde provenía.

_-"Ja ja ja ja ja..."_

La luz variaba de intensidad constantemente mientras una espeluznante risa hacía eco por todo el corredor en donde se encontraba.

-¡¿Quién demonios está ahí?!-

El murmullo de la misma voz hablando en un lenguaje extraño mezclado con otras palabras que aunque carecían de orden lógico entendía perfectamente y la risa terrorífica fue aumentando su volumen a cada segundo. Seiya miraba hacia todos lados intentando encontrar al ser, dueño de esa atemorizante voz sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba sus latidos en estado de alarma. Solo dio dos pasos hacia adelante con absoluto cuidado porque al momento que intentó seguir avanzando un grito desgarrador capturó toda su atención.

-¡NO!- Seiya se asustó. Un débil y atormentado llanto resonó en sus oídos.

-¡Saori!-

El joven Kou percibió como la extraña voz siseó con algo más que enojo antes de enmudecer por completo. Seiya permaneció algunos segundos más totalmente inmóvil, intentando tranquilizar su pulso y totalmente atento a lo que ocurría.

-"_Dim... Tak e... Krutlefk..." Ella... Va a... Morir...- _

La temperatura del lugar sorprendentemente comenzó a descender haciendo visible el aliento del joven.

-¡Dime quién demonios eres y que es lo que quieres de una maldita vez!-

Nuevamente una risa llena burla resonó por doquier.

-_"¿Seiya...?"- _

-Saori...- Murmuró.

-_"No sigas adelante... Por favor..."-_

-¿Qué dices?-

Escuchó a ese extraño murmullo sisear con furia antes emitir un potente grito.

-"¡KIRASHKTE!"- ¡CÁLLATE!

Seiya dio dos pasos más pero de la nada una potente energía le impidió continuar.

-"_Por favor... No sigas... No te arriesgues más..."_

La energía se intensificó e hizo que Seiya cayera al suelo, el extraño poder desapareció. Al poco tiempo nuevamente el joven Kou estuvo en pie. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse nuevamente, y aunque la petición de Saori había sido muy clara, lo único que él tenía claro es que debía llegar a su lado lo más pronto posible. Fue por eso que ordenó a sus piernas correr lo más rápido que pudieran, sin embargo no pudo llegar tan lejos porque una barrera de invisible de energía se lo impidió y lo mandó al suelo nuevamente. Cuando se puso de rodillas para levantarse una vez más, el más fuerte dolor de cabeza que jamás sintió lo llevó a retorcerse del dolor en el suelo, incluso un par de sonoros gritos salieron de su garganta.

-"Ragshta dimte lifsht ment dera..." Tú tampoco podrás controlarme…

-¡Seiya!- Exclamó alarmada Luna al mirar al joven Kou retorcerse en el suelo del dolor. Hoshimi se detuvo frente a unos sorprendidos Luna, Setsuna y Malachite impidiéndoles acercarse más.

-No se muevan...-

-¿Qué está sucediendo Maestro Falcon? ¿Qué le pasa a Seiya?- Por respuesta el monarca de Thaud cerró sus ojos para concentrar su poder en la mente del joven.

-Algo está atacando su mente...- Luna y Malachite miraron a Setsuna con atención. Los demás generales llegaron al lugar.-

-Malachite, tenemos que llegar con su majestad, puede estar en peligro.-

-Y la Princesa también.- Indicaron Jedite y Zoycite.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso. Neflyte, Jedite hay un brote de energía maligna, vayan rápido e impidan que algo peor suceda en la ciudad.- Ambos asintieron y salieron a toda velocidad. Zoycite, ve con Sharian de inmediato y no permitas que nadie se acerque hasta que se te indique lo contrario.-

-Pero, su majestad...- Malachite le miró con furia.

-¡Te digo que vayas con ellos de inmediato!- Zoycite le miró sin entender por un par de segundos, pero algo en la mirada del General Mayor le indicaba que algo sucedía con la pequeña que debía intentar proteger, por lo que solo asintió y obedeció. Setsuna le miró con sospecha... _"¿Ellos?"_

-Saori... Hija une tu poder conmigo... Yo te ayudaré...- Murmuraba Falcon.

De la nada, otros murmullos y la misma energía que había mandado al suelo a Seiya amenazó con atacarlos. Falcon fue más rápido y alzando sus manos creó una especie de campo energía que los protegió.

-¿Puedes ayudar a Seiya?- Preguntó preocupada Setsuna mientras hacía aparecer su cetro de Granate y cambiaba su ropa por su Fuku.

-Eso intento pero me está bloqueando...- El monarca hacía un esfuerzo por cesar el ataque mental que atacaba a Seiya, sin embargo entre ellos había una poderosa barrera de energía que extrañamente no le permitía llegar hasta la mente de Seiya. Un poder del cual sabía perfectamente su procedencia. Mientras tanto el dolor de Seiya era cada vez más fuerte y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta que todo se volvió negro en su mente y perdía el conocimiento.

_**CCCCC**_

"_**Cerrando tus ojos para desaparecer,**_

_**Rezas para que tus sueños te dejen aquí,**_

_**Pero aún así despiertas y sabes la verdad,**_

_**No hay nadie ahí..."**_

_**CCCCC**_

-¿Dónde estoy?...-

Lentamente se puso de pie mientras miraba su vestido blanco ensangrentado. Una gran mancha a la altura de su vientre que no dejaba de crecer y hacerse más intensa la asustaba, al igual que sentía la sangre correr por sus dedos, no dejaba de brotar a borbotones de sus muñecas. Miraba alrededor asustada sin reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. De pronto un escalofrío congeló su cuerpo y miró hacia la imagen de una mujer cuya presencia imponía con tan solo sentirla cerca. El ave de fuego rodeo a la mujer que alzó su mano suspendiendo en el aire a la rubia que no podía estar más asustada.

-¿Saori?- La mujer cuyos ojos son los únicos que podía observar por la oscuridad que la rodeaba, sonrío con maldad cosa que Serenity notó muy bien.

- Tashka lif dim Shirakeitdim "Yo no soy ella Princesa"- Pronunció con un dejo de ironía. Serenity frunció su mirada.

-Fénix...- La mujer le miró fijamente y poco a poco se acercó a ella.

-Dim tak e krutlefk ishr le duk a leght "Ella va a morir al igual que él y todos ustedes"

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en hacer algo como eso cuando lo único que Saori y su familia han hecho es protegerte?- La mujer rió estruendosamente.

-Tumk Kashidy lif gawri wa ment dera… Variths ti lowgma e duk yureit li da... Shirakeitdim "Los Kashidy lo único que han hecho es controlarme... Pero se acabó y todo gracias a ti... Princesa..."

-¿Qué dices...? Ahg...- Serenity no pudo pronunciar más porque la mano de la mujer apretaba su garganta con fuerza evitando así que hablara incluso cortando su respiración.

-Gam li fatkwa... wa krutlefk "Es tu hora... de morir..."- La mujer apretó con sus dos manos el cuello de Serenity quien solo ahogo un grito de dolor mientras sus ojos liberaban un par de lágrimas por su rostro.- E bakre du sharetk li grimentk "Y esta vez nadie lo evitará"

-_"No... No... Será así..." -_ Pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba liberarse.

**CCCCC**

Tomo las pequeñas manos de la bebé entre las suyas y el mismo resplandor que rodeaba su cuerpo cubrió el cuerpo de la pequeña. En su frente poco a poco fue apareciendo también una diminuta luna dorada que brillaba como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Es nuestro turno de intervenir y protegerlos Sharian.- Dashiell cerró sus ojos y se concentró.- Tienes que vivir...-

_**CCCCC**_

La mujer a quien el ave de fuego rodeaba, soltó con brusquedad a la Princesa de la Luna y se alejó de ella al sentir un fuerte resplandor emanando de ella que al hacer contacto con sus manos le produjo un gran dolor parecido a una quemadura. Iba a atacarla nuevamente pero el cuerpo inconsciente de Serenity desapareció de su vista. Cerró sus ojos y al sentir el lugar de su víctima sonrió y desapareció también.

_**CCCCC**_

"_**... Sé que me escuchas...**_

_**... Puedo verlo en tus lágrimas..."**_

_**CCCCC**_

-_"Endymion..."- _

El corazón del Príncipe de la Tierra se detuvo por un instante, la voz que escuchó en su mente produjo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. El Cristal de Plata se materializó a su lado y a la altura de sus ojos hipnotizándolo por un momento, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Seren era rodeado por un resplandor claro que devolvía a su cabello su apariencia natural, la de una cascada dorada que rápidamente se derramó por el sofá hasta llegar al suelo.

La joven abrió lentamente sus ojos fijando sus orbes azules en el perfil del hombre que tenía frente a ella. Lentamente alzó su mano izquierda para tocar la mejilla del pelinegro que seguía ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con la mujer que aun estaba entre sus brazos. A escasos milímetros de su piel, la joven detuvo su caricia y cambio de dirección hacia el perfil del hombre. Él cerró sus ojos al sentir el roce de los dedos de la joven en su rostro. Ella recorrió con cuidado desde su frente pasando por su nariz hasta sus labios, los cuales delineó con suma delicadeza y lentitud. Al poco tiempo retiró su mano.

De pronto para él, todo dejo de tener presencia ante sus sentidos, sus ojos se clavaron en la cristalina mirada de la joven, nada a su alrededor tenía importancia ya, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la habitación. Las cosas que flotaban a su alrededor quedaron sin movimiento, aún suspendidas en el aire. El único débil sonido que rompía con el silencio era la agitada respiración de Darien. La temperatura comenzaba a descender estrepitosamente a cada segundo.

-Se... Mi amor...- Murmuró

Ante sus ojos y entre sus brazos se encontraba ella... La mujer que más amaba desde el inicio de su milenaria existencia... Ambos se miraban con lágrimas en sus ojos y recorriendo sus rostros sin saber que decir. Darien con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió el rostro de la rubia sin dar crédito aun de que la tenía frente a él. Ella solo cerró sus ojos sintiendo todo lo que esa simple caricia producía en todo su cuerpo.

-Mi Princesa...-

-Darien...-

Sin pensarlo dos veces y mientras el resplandor del Cristal de Plata se hacía más fuerte poco a poco, Darien cubrió los labios de Serena en un beso desenfrenado mediante el cual ambos se transmitían un amor agonizante que luchaba por sobrevivir pese a todo lo ocurrido y las circunstancias que los separaban.

**CCCCC**

"_**... ¿Puedes escucharme?... **_

_**... ¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?..."**_

**CCCCC**

-Estas aquí...- Darien continuaba besando los labios de Serena quien solo enredaba sus manos entre los cabellos oscuros del hombre que amaba.- Mi vida...- Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en los rostros de ambos, los sollozos de Serena eran ahogados en la garganta de Darien que no dejaba de besarla con locura y acariciar su cuerpo sin control. Pero dentro del momento lleno de pasión, había algo que llamó la atención de Darien, la temperatura corporal y los labios de Serena eran sumamente fríos. Fijó sus ojos en ella y pudo ver que la mirada que le brindaba era llena de tristeza y preocupación.

-Mi niña... ¿Qué sucede?-

-Darien... Yo... Solo...-

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- Besó sus labios nuevamente pero Serena lentamente lo alejó un poco para que nuevamente le mirara a los ojos.

-No tengo mucho tiempo... Tienes que escucharme...- La voz de Serena estaba algo agitada y débil.

-Pero...- Ella puso un par de dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo.-

-Solo escúchame... Tienen que irse de aquí... Tienen que proteger a Saori, ella es la única que podrá salvarlos a todos o...- Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos nuevamente.-

-¿O que Princesa...?- Con sus labios secó las mejillas de la rubia.

-O destruirlo todo...- Darien le miró perplejo.- Por favor, prométeme que se irán pronto...-

-Serena...-

-Pero sobretodo, prométeme que saldrás adelante... Todos te necesitan...- Darien le miró con tristeza.-

-Yo solo te necesito a ti...-

-Darien, este no es el momento de...- Darien nuevamente besó sus labios de forma dominante.-Por... Fa... vor... Es...cuchame...- Murmuraba entre los besos de su Príncipe.- No... Puedo... Estar... Aquí mucho... Tiempo...-

-No voy a dejarte ir... Ya no...- Serena le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dejó salir todo el llanto y dolor que había intentado enterrar en su corazón desde que todo comenzó.-

-Ya es demasiado tarde Darien... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...- Las palabras de la rubia revivieron el dolor y el sentimiento de culpa que había en el corazón del Príncipe de la Tierra quien le miró con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos.- Ahora ya no importa... Yo ya no puedo volver... Solo... Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por...-

-Jamás podré seguir sin ti a mi lado...-

-¡Basta!... ¡Ya no mientas más Darien!... Me engañaste...- Serena llevó sus manos a su rostro dejando escapar un llanto muy amargo. Darien no se contuvo más, el hecho de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, sentir sus labios una vez más, el llanto que liberaba producto de un dolor que sabía él era el causante hizo que su frustración creciera al grado de que un nuevo resplandor apareciera junto al Cristal de Plata que no dejaba de brillar. Serena al sentir la nueva energía se tranquilizó un poco y miró el rostro de Darien.

_**CCCCC**_

"_**...Y me mata cuando estas lejos,**_

_**Me quiero ir y me quiero quedar,**_

_**Estoy tan confundido, es tan difícil elegir,**_

_**Entre el placer y el dolor..."**_

_**CCCCC**_

-Saori...- Seiya tomó en brazos a la joven que parecía inconsciente.-Lindura... Despierta...- La joven poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-Seiya... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No lo sé preciosa... Solo sé que algo está jugando muy sucio con nuestra mente, porque estoy seguro que lo está haciendo también contigo.- Saori se incorporó poco a poco, Seiya solo la sostiene de sus hombros mientras la veía frente a frente.- ¿Qué está pasando?... Por favor confía en mí esta vez...-

-Fénix...- Seiya frunció su frente. Saori le miró con angustia.- Vete... Tienes que irte, antes de que se dé cuenta de que me has encontrado.-

-No te entiendo...-

-Estamos en mi mente Seiya... Pero no es un lugar estable, no mientras no recupere el control sobre Fénix... Aquí estás en peligro...-

-¿Y tú...? ¿No estás en peligro aquí?-

-Eso no importa ahora...- La mirada de Seiya se perdió por un momento algo que la joven notó muy bien.- ¿Seiya?-

-Saori... Si tú estás encerrada en este lugar... ¿Dónde está Bombón?- Los ojos de Saori se abrieron con sorpresa y lentamente bajó el rostro.-

-Serena perdió su identidad como Seren ¿Verdad?...- La voz de Seiya de pronto se cargó de furia, Saori pudo notar como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cargarse de una poderosa energía negativa.

-Seiya, tranquilízate...-

-¿Está con él verdad?- Apretó sus puños.

-No lo sé... No lo sé Seiya pero por favor intenta tranquilizarte... Es peligroso que alimentes así tu ira...-

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?!- De la mirada de Seiya salió una gran energía que golpeó a Saori alejándola de él y mandándola al suelo. Una carcajada escalofriante lo sacó de sus pensamientos. De pronto la joven poco a poco se fue incorporando, cuando levantó su rostro, Seiya pudo notar sus ojos completamente oscuros.

-Jamás... Vuelvas a hacer eso... Nunca se te ocurra volver a dirigirte así a mí...-

-Saori...- La joven levantó al joven solo con su mirada y comenzó a asfixiarlo. La risa nuevamente apareció e hizo eco en la mente de la joven, quien cerró sus ojos nuevamente liberando a Seiya y perdiendo ambos el conocimiento nuevamente.

**CCCCC**

La luna que tenía Sharian en su frente comenzó a emanar un resplandor que envolvió toda la habitación. De pronto una nueva energía comenzó a sentirse por todo el lugar. Zoycite cayó al suelo al sentir que ese mismo resplandor que apareció de la nada le cortaba el paso hacia la puerta que solo quedaba a un par de metros de distancia y en donde sabía se encontraba la pequeña Sharian, a quien debía proteger.

Hoshimi, Setsuna y Luna se miraron con sospecha al sentir el nuevo poder. Hoshimi se concentró nuevamente para poder deshacerse de la barrera que aún los separaba de un inconsciente Seiya. Yaten y Taiki se reunieron con ellos y se preocuparon al ver a su hermano en tales condiciones.

Por su parte Mina, Amy, Rei y Lita llegaron con Zoycite y sin dar crédito a lo que veían y sentían no dudaron un minuto en transformarse.

Estaba por demás decir que la mayoría de las personas y pacientes que podían moverse estaban siendo evacuados del lugar. Los temblores desaparecían y regresaban con mayor intensidad cada vez, el miedo y confusión reinaban todo el lugar.

**CCCCC**

Frente a Jedite, Neflyte, Artemis, Uranus, Neptune y Saturn, estaban las cuatro legendarias y poderosas Guardianas Espirituales. Quienes no se inmutaron con la llegada sus oponentes, se mantenían mirándolos fijamente, retándolos.

-Parece que definitivamente nos estaban esperando.-

-¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que hasta gusto les da volvernos a ver...-

-Neptune, Uranus, dejemos las bromas para después.- Señalo Artemis. Inugami al mirar a Uranus ladeó su cabeza mientras sonreía provocándola.

-Así que, quieren jugar...-

-Seamos precavidos Jedite, en ellas no se puede confiar.-

-Nadie planea confiar en ellas Neflyte, no mientras estén bajo el control del Caos.- Finalizó Saturn.-

-¿Qué esperamos, una invitación?- Uranus caminó un par de pasos y se preparó a atacar...- ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!- Dando inició a la inminente batalla.

_**CCCCC**_

"_**...Espérame amor... **_

_**Sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho..."**_

**CCCCC**

-Darien...- La mirada del príncipe de la Tierra era indescifrable. Serena se perdió por un par de segundos en ese par de ojos azul profundo.

-Princesa... Mi amor...-

-No... Ya no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así... Deja de hacerlo...- Murmuró. Sorpresivamente Darien tomó a la joven por sus muñecas y le miró fijamente.-

-¡Mírame!... ¡Mírame a los ojos Serena!- Darien le miraba con frustración y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me estas lastimando...- El joven retiró sus manos de las muñecas de la joven y la tomó por el rostro. Serena al principio se resistió pero Darien prácticamente con una fuerza sutil la obligó a hacerlo.

-Mírame mi amor...- Serena le miró con tristeza.- Me conoces mejor que nadie... Yo... Yo no... ¡Maldición!... Solo mírame... Mírame y dime que te miento al decir que te amo...-

-Cállate...-

-Siempre has sabido leer mi corazón a través de mis ojos... Hazlo... ¡Mírame y dime si realmente te estoy mintiendo al decirte que jamás he dejado de amarte como un loco! -

-Esto no tiene sentido...- Darien la besó nuevamente y una vez más ella lo alejó.- ¡Deja de lastimarme!... Si estoy aquí es para ayudarlos a todos no para estar a tu lado... Tu... Tu... Me destrozaste... Me engañaste y por tu culpa todo...-

-Perdóname Princesa...- Darien acercó su frente a la de la joven...-

-Ya es tarde...-

-No... No... Jamás será tarde para decirte que te amo...- Besó sus labios dulcemente.- Para pedirte perdón...-Continuó hablando entre sus labios.- Para decirte una y otra vez... Que solo a ti te pertenezco...-

-No sigas... Por favor...-

-Mírame por favor mi niña...- Serena le obedeció y dejando escapar sus lágrimas le miró fijamente.- ¿Te estoy mintiendo?...- Entre las lágrimas de Darien pudo ver en sus ojos algo más que las simples palabras que le había dicho.-

-Si tan solo... Darien...-

-Jamás... Escúchame bien Princesa... Jamás será tarde para entregarte todo...- Murmuraba entre sus labios nuevamente.- Mi corazón... Mi cuerpo... Mi ser...- Lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello.-

-Darien...-

-Te amo Serena...- Poco a poco alzó la blusa de la joven acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.- Nunca dejaré de hacerlo...- Serena miró hacia los cristales que permanecían suspendidos en el aire, y un recuerdo apareció en su mente.-

*****FLASHBACK*****

-"Princesa… Princesa Serenity…"- La voz de un joven se escuchó en la oscuridad de su mente.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo verte?"-

-"Solo escúcheme por favor, alteza."-

-"Tu voz… Tienes una voz tan cálida…Casi tan parecida a la de…"-

-"La oscuridad la acecha más que nunca alteza, pero por favor no se rinda…"-

-"Siento en mi pecho tanta paz al escucharte hablar…"-

-"Una maldición ha sido arrojada a la Familia Real de la Luna en todas las líneas del tiempo…"-

-"¿Qué dices?..."-

-"Esa es la razón por la cual hay tantas variantes en el tiempo, nada está garantizado alteza, pero por favor no pierda la esperanza… No deje de creer en sus sueños… Ahí estará su fuerza…"-

-"¿Mis sueños dices?... Si… Es verdad… Aún tengo sueños por cumplir con…"-

Las imágenes claramente se desvanecían así como llegaban a su mente, siendo vilmente absorbidas por la oscuridad y el dolor de su corazón.

-"Mis sueños…. Todos… Han sido rotos…"-

-"Eso es lo que el enemigo quiere que crea, pero no le dé oportunidad al Caos de entrar en su corazón."-

-"Caos… Si… Eso es lo que ahora es mi vida… Un completo Caos…"-

-"Por favor Princesa no deje de creer en sus más grandes sueños… Hay personas clave que aún creen junto a usted que se pueden cumplir…"-

-"No hay nada que creer…"

Un par de ojos azules como la profundidad del mar ocuparon el espacio del vacío en la oscuridad de su mente.

-"El amor… Es un sueño en el cual no hay que dejar de creer…"-

-"Tus ojos… Son tan cálidos… Tu voz me reconforta… Endymion…"-

-"Nunca deje de creer alteza, no abandone sus sueños… Aún no… Hay un poder en usted que aún no despierta… Debe luchar por él…"-

*****FLASHBACK*****

**CCCCC**

-Confíe Princesa... Confíe... Ahora más que nunca... Confíe... Ahg...-

En el pecho de Dashiell creció un gran dolor que lo hizo soltar una de las manos de la pequeña y llevarla a su corazón el cual latía desmesuradamente.

-Por... Favor... No... Permita... Que... Los... Separen... De nuevo... Los... necesitamos... juntos...- Por impulso apretó la manita que sostenía de Sharian, sus ojos se cristalizaron...- Por... Favor... Princesa... Juntos...-

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta y de su nariz comenzaron a salir un par de finos hilos de sangre mientras su energía comenzaba a disminuir.

-No... No me daré por vencido... Aunque me muera... Maldito Caos, no podrás destruirnos...- Cerró sus ojos y se concentró más para luchar en contra del dolor que sentía.

**CCCCC**

"_**... Todo lo que quería decir es que **_

_**Te amo y que no tengo miedo..."**_

**CCCCC**

_**-"Por... Favor... Princesa... Juntos..."-**_

El corazón de Serena se estremeció y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Darien al notarlo nuevamente se puso a la altura de su rostro. El mismo sentimiento de confusión, dolor y preocupación era compartido por ambos. Serena sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Darien.

-Lo... ¿Lo sientes también?- Darien sin dejar de mirarla con confusión asintió.-

-Es como si... Alguien nos llamara...-

Darien...-El cuerpo de Serena comenzó a resplandecer nuevamente. Algo en el corazón del príncipe de la Tierra le indicó que estaba a punto de perderla nuevamente.

-No, Princesa... Mi niña quédate conmigo...-

-No puedo... Ya no...- Darien besó sus labios nuevamente e intentaba aferrarse a su cuerpo como podía. Serena rodeó el cuello de su Príncipe sintiendo un extraño miedo en su corazón, el mismo que era compartido por él. Darien continuó besando su cuello hasta que sus manos liberaron los pechos de la joven de sus ropas para poder besarlos esta vez sin nada de por medio. Serena arqueó su espalda dejándose llevar por las caricias de Darien y el deseo de sentirse una vez más un solo ser con el hombre que amaba. Gracias a este acercamiento el resplandor de su cuerpo desapareció, sin embargo fue absorbido por los cristales que fueron acercándose entre sí, hasta que lograron compartir el mismo brillo entre ellos, como si estuvieran fusionando su energía.

-Da... Darien...- Sin esperar más Darien se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Besó nuevamente los labios de la rubia y comenzó a retirar el pantalón de la joven y su ropa interior.-

-Princesa... Necesito...- Serena observó en la mirada del Príncipe de la Tierra, algo más allá del deseo que sentía por el momento de intimidad que compartían, algo que no sabía cómo describir, una necesidad tan grande como la que sentía ella. La misma necesidad de fundirse en un solo ser con ella por alguna razón que iba más allá de su legendario amor.

_**-"Por... Favor... Princesa... Juntos..."-**_

- Tengo que... Necesito hacer...-

Por respuesta, Darien obtuvo que los labios de su Princesa no lo dejaran terminar de hablar, y que sus piernas rodearan sus caderas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se deslizó en su interior lentamente, ambos cerraron sus ojos y dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro que hizo eco en cada poro de su piel.

Los Cristales Dorado y de Plata brillaron como nunca lo habían hecho desde el Milenio de Plata creando una poderosa energía que envolvió todo el edificio.

A medida que los besos y el encuentro entre los Príncipes, se profundizaba, la energía de los cristales crecía más y más, cubriendo a su paso el edificio y sus alrededores, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

**CCCCC**

El dolor en el pecho de Dashiell desapareció instantáneamente, abrió los ojos y al sentir el inmenso poder proveniente de los cristales legendarios se puso de pie y tocó la frente de la pequeña.

-Vamos enana, es ahora o nunca...- Las lunas de ambos brillaron al mismo tiempo. El sonido del monitor de los pulsos de la pequeña volvió a ser intermitente y sus ojos dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas al escuchar el potente llanto de la pequeña. Abrió sus ojos y al verla llorando y moviéndose dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**CCCCC**

-¿Esa energía?-

-Proviene del piso de arriba...- Mercury respondió a Júpiter mientras desaparecía el visor de su rostro.- Del consultorio de Darien si no me equivoco.-

-Es el Cristal Dorado, de eso no hay duda.- Mars miró a Zoycite que seguía frente a ellas en completo silencio, les miraba seriamente, como si estuviera cerrándoles el paso para que no entraran al cuarto donde yacía Sharian.

-Y está reaccionando con el Cristal de Plata también... Es como si...- Venus calló al escuchar el llanto de Sharian. Las Sailors y el mismos Zoycite miraron hacia la puerta con asombro. –La pequeña despertó... Vamos...-

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado.- Zoycite abrió sus brazos interponiéndose en el camino de las Sailors.-

-¡Quítate del camino Zoycite!- Le retó Venus.-

-Nadie va a entrar a esta habitación.-

-Ya no hay ninguna barrera que nos lo impida... ¿Acaso nos detendrás tu?-

-He dicho que no darán un paso más, son órdenes de su Alteza Real, así que no me haga que se los pida a la fuerza.- Las Sailors se miraron entre sí.-

_**CCCCC**_

_... Di buenas noches..._

**Guardando mi último aliento, **

_ ... No tengas miedo..._

**Seguro dentro de mí,**

_... Llámame... _

**Son todos mis recuerdos de ti, **

_... Llámame..._

**Dulce luz extasiante,**

**Que muere aquí esta noche**

**CCCCC**

Por la mente de Darien y Serena solo había recuerdos... Tanto buenos como malos... Cada caricia entre ellos, cada beso de sus labios provocaba miles de sensaciones en sus corazones y despertaba miles de memorias en su mente, algo que hacía más irreal el momento que Vivian. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con los besos y las caricias que ambos se regalaban. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, algo más allá de su propia voluntad, algo muy fuerte los hacía unirse cada vez más. Serena se aferraba a la espalda de Darien sin importar si quiera que sus uñas pudiesen hacerle daño. Al igual que Darien se deleitaba con los labios de su mujer mientras aceleraba cada vez más sus embestidas y aumentaba la fuerza con la que la hacía suya una vez más. Algo que simplemente jamás espero volver a hacer.

**CCCCC**

El ave de fuego apareció cerca de donde Seiya permanecía aun inconsciente. Yaten y Taiki intentaron acercarse pero Plut les corto el paso con su Cetro de Granate.

-No se acerquen... Es muy peligroso enfrentarse a esta entidad sin su guardián de por medio.-

-¿Entidad?- Yaten frunció su mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas en realidad Fénix?- El ave solo se mantuvo en el mismo lugar retándolo con su ardiente mirada.

La energía que provenía del consultorio de Darien comenzó a iluminar el pasillo donde se encontraban, Plut y Falcon intercambiaron una mirada de alarma, algo se había salido de su control y no estaban seguros de hasta qué punto. El ave dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía tal magnífico poder pero antes de que se marchara Falcon le lanzó una energía que poco a poco fue haciendo que Fénix desapareciera por completo.

-¿Se deshizo de ella?-

-Solo la encerré en la mente de Saori nuevamente Taiki.-

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones Yaten...- El monarca se acercó a Seiya y tocó su frente. Setsuna fue a su lado y se apoyó en una de sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del Rey de Thaud.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Su mente... No está aquí...-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso majestad?- Luna le miró con preocupación. Falcon abrió sus ojos y miró a los hermanos Kou que poco a poco se acercaban a ellos.

-Yaten, Taiki... Necesito que cuiden de Seiya mientras hago contacto con Saori...-

-¿Qué sucede con él, por qué no reacciona?-

-No estoy seguro, pero... Algo separó a su mente de su cuerpo.-

-¡¿Qué está diciendo?!- Exclamó el menor de los Kou.

-Majestad...- La voz de Malachite llamó la atención de todos.-

Un halo de luz dorada los cegó por completo rodeándolos también de una gran calidez. Un nuevo temblor se sintió en todo el edificio pero muy contrariamente a los anteriores, donde todo lo destruía, al paso de este poderoso halo de luz y energía, todo volvía a la normalidad, los vidrios se regeneraban, la luz eléctrica nuevamente recuperaba la estabilidad en su voltaje, la extraña estática que había en el ambiente se esfumó. Todo lucía como si no hubiera pasado nada conforme la luz cubría todo a su paso, cada rincón del edificio.

-Todo está regresando a la normalidad...-

-La energía electromagnética, está desapareciendo por completo.- Murmuraron los hermanos Kou. Plut y Falcon se miraron con una gran esperanza en sus ojos, ambos sospechaban la razón por la cual todo comenzaba a estar en orden de nuevo.

**CCCCC**

"…**No hay nada que pueda hacer,**

**Mi corazón está encadenado a ti, **

**Y no puedo liberarlo**

**¡Mira lo que este amor ha hecho conmigo!..."**

**CCCCC**

-Te amo... Te amo... Te amo...- Pronunciaba una y otra vez Darien entre los labios de Serena sin dejar de deslizarse en su interior con gran intensidad. Serena solo enterraba sus uñas en los fuertes hombros de su Príncipe mientras lo sentía cada vez más cerca de alcanzar la cima del placer junto a ella.- Mírame... Princesa...-

-Da... Da...Darien...-

-Solo... te... pertenezco... a... ti...- Una vez más entrelazaron sus manos.

-Y... Yo... A... ti...- En sus frentes, una luna creciente en ella y en la de él un circulo rodeando a una cruz comenzaron a brillar. Darien cerró sus ojos y pronunció el nombre de la rubia mientras sentía como llegaba al clímax del momento, por su parte Serena se aferró a la espalda del hombre que amaba mientras sentía como él se derramaba en ella lo que produjo que exclamara su nombre en medio de los labios dominantes de su Príncipe.

**CCCCC**

El halo de luz rodeó a gran velocidad todo el edificio y se fue extendiendo hacia el exterior a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Al igual que una poderosa energía positiva que arrasó con la escasa energía negativa que quedaba en el lugar y que al igual que e l resplandor se fue expandiendo rápidamente.

**CCCCC**

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Pero que carajos significa este maldito poder?!... ¡MEIGA!-

-Mi Seño...-

-¡Ahórrate tus malditas pleitesías y trae acá inmediatamente a las Guardianas y deshazte de ese maldito poder! ¡PERO YA!- Sailor Maiga desapareció de la vista de Arashi quien miró la imagen del Planeta Tierra en uno de los espejos que había en la habitación y al cual arrojó la botella de vino que tenía cerca de ella haciendo mil pedazos el espejo.

-¿De dónde rayos vino esta energía?... Fue el Cristal de Plata, estoy segura... Pero como caurajos paso... ¿¡Que significa esto?!-

**CCCCC**

Las Guardianas Espirituales observaron con recelo como esta energía se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellas, retrocedieron un par de pasos y observaron como cubrió los cuerpos de las Outer Senshies y los Generales liberándolos de sus trampas y fortaleciendo sus poderes.

-Este poder, proviene de los Cristales de nuestros Príncipes... ¡Es el momento de atacarlas!- Exclamó Artemis mientras de sus manos se creaba una esfera de energía. Que de inmediato lanzó hacia las Guardianas.

-¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!-

-¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

-¡ESTRELLA DEL SILENCIO!-

De las manos de Jedite y Neflyte provino una poderosa energía que se unió a los demás poderes y de esa forma una gran energía salió a toda velocidad hacia las Guardianas Espirituales, sin embargo, un campo de fuerza impidió que este inmenso poder tocara a su enemigo. Sailor Meiga se interpuso entre ellos y con su báculo absorbió la energía de todos para después atacarlos con sus mismos poderes y después desaparecer con las guardianas. Los demás sin problemas esquivaron el ataque y con coraje observaron como el enemigo una vez más escapaba.

-Malditas mujeres... No siempre correrán con la misma suerte.- Pronunció entre dientes Sailor Uranus. Jedite se acercó a Neflyte y a Artemis.

-Esperen un segundo...- Todos miraron a Sailor Neptune.- Ellas no se fueron...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestionó Artemis.-

-Maldición...-

-¿Qué pasa Neflyte?- Preguntó Jedite.

-La luna...- Todos miraron al cielo y observaron como la mitad del astro estaba teñido de malva.-

-Imposible... Murmuró Artemis.-

-¿Un eclipse?- Uranus miró a Neptune quien asintió.-

-La energía positiva que se manifestó fue provocada por Serenity y Endymion...- Murmuró Neflyte.- De nuevo unieron su poder... En un eclipse de Luna...- Todos guardaron silencio por un par de segundos intentando entender las palabras del General.

-No puede ser... El enemigo...-

-¡Rápido debemos regresar con nuestros Príncipes!- Exclamó Saturn, interrumpiendo a Artemis.-

-¡Maldita sea, los van a atacar...!

-¡Tenemos que impedirlo!- Todos siguieron a Uranus y Neptune.

**CCCCC**

"**... No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme,**

**¿Qué puedo hacer?**

**Me moriría sin ti**

**En tu presencia mi corazón no conoce la vergüenza,**

**No tengo la culpa, **

**Porque eres tú quien hace que mi corazón se arrodille..."**

**CCCCC**

-Ahg...-

-¡Seiya!...- Yaten y Taiki se acercaron a él mientras Luna, Plut y Falcon lo miraban sorprendidos.-

-Hermano, ¿nos escuchas?- Seiya poco a poco fue despertando. Malachite discretamente se fue acercando a la puerta del consultorio donde sabía perfectamente se encontraban los Príncipes, para montar una guardia. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Falcon que al mirarlo asintió con aprobación.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?... ¿Saori?... ¿Dónde está Bombón?-

-Tranquilo Seiya, estuviste inconsciente por un largo rato.- Le explicó Taiki.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Cómo pudo recuperarse así?-

-Es muy simple Luna...-

-Fue por el poder de Serenity y Endymion.- Terminó de decir Falcon.- Lo que alteró todo fue el poder destructivo de Fénix, la energía negativa. Algo debió suceder entre los cristales de Serenity y Endymion que al unirse generaron todo este poder que pudimos sentir hace unos momentos. Por alguna razón reaccionó con toda esta cantidad de poder pero gracias a eso, todo se regeneró. Gracias a eso Seiya se recuperó.-

-¿Crees que Saori esté bien?- Los tres miraron hacia la puerta que Malachite custodiaba.-

-Eso espero Plut... Eso espero...-

-Seiya con cuidado.- Taiki le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Seiya miró desafiante a Malachite y a paso lento pero firme se acercó a él.

-Déjame pasar...-

-Seiya... Tienes que recuperarte.- Yaten puso una mano en su hombro que él de inmediato se la quito de encima.

-Tengo que ver a Seren... Así que quítate de mi camino.-

-Primero tendrás que enfrentarte a mí, atravesar por esta puerta...- Respondió el General Mayor.-

_**CCCCC**_

"_**...Guardando mi último aliento, **_

_**Seguro dentro de mí,**_

_**Son todos mis recuerdos de ti..."**_

_**CCCCC**_

Ambos permanecieron unidos, abrazados y besándose por un momento mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos antes de que Darien se separara de Serena quien le miraba con ojos cristalinos. El Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a destellar de una forma singular atrayendo la atención de ambos.

-Sharian...- Murmuró Darien con preocupación. El cuerpo de Serena comenzó a resplandecer nuevamente mientras el Cristal de Plata se introducía nuevamente en su cuerpo.-

-Darien...- Ambos se miraron con nostalgia.- No olvides tu promesa, por favor...-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué siento que te estoy perdiendo de nuevo?- Darien tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos.- Princesa...-

-Prométemelo por favor... Ellos necesitan de ti...-

-Sabes que por ti haré lo que sea... Pero por favor, no me dejes mi amor...-

-Yo siempre estaré con ustedes...- El cabello de Serena comenzó a hacerse más corto y a perder su brillo dorado.- En tu corazón...-

-Serena...- Ambos dejaron salir las lágrimas que producían sus corazones a través de sus ojos.- Perdóname Princesa...- Un sollozo se escapo de la garganta de ambos.

-Sabes... Creo que pase lo que pase... Jamás podré dejar de amarte con todas mis fuerzas...-

-Lo sé... Porque es así como yo te amo a ti a cada segundo de mi vida...- Unieron sus labios una vez más.

-Mi Darien...-

-Si mi amor... Tu Darien...- El Cristal Dorado se introdujo nuevamente en el cuerpo de Darien, lo que le produjo una extraña sensación, algo que lo hacía sentirse diferente y cuyo motivo no se explicaba.-

-No pierdas la fé... Es hora de que tu verdadero poder despierte... Ellos te necesitan...-

-Princesa...-

-Adiós mi Príncipe...- Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.- Te... Amo...- Fue su último aliento, antes de desvanecerse entre sus brazos. La luna en su frente desapareció y sus cabellos volvieron a la oscuridad que los cubría. Darien recargó su frente en el pecho de la joven y comenzó a llorar nuevamente como pocas veces lo hacía liberando todo el sentimiento de culpa, pérdida y arrepentimiento que albergaba en su corazón.

**CCCCC**

"_**...Dulce luz extasiante,**_

_**Que muere aquí esta noche..."**_

**CCCCC**

-"Saori..."-

-"Padre... ¿Dónde estás?"- Decía la joven Princesa en medio de la oscuridad de su mente donde se encontraba encerrada.

-"Muy cerca de ti... Todo está en orden ya, sigue mi voz y regresa con nosotros hija mía..."-

-"Lo lamento tanto Padre..."

-"No hay nada que lamentar, no te culpes por nada, ahora regresa con nosotros..."-

**CCCCC**

De pronto una nueva y poderosa energía negativa se hizo presente y alarmó a todos.

-Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, de prisa... Vengan conmigo tenemos que enfrentar al enemigo.-

-Falcon eso es muy peligroso, quédate aquí junto a Seren y la pequeña, aún no es tiempo de que te enfrentes al enemigo.

-Es Sailor Meiga, ella ya sabe que he vuelto.-

-Majestad, pero si Sailor Chaos se entera...-

-Meiga no es tan tonta como para abrir la boca Luna no te preocupes.-

-De todas formas insisto en que permanezcas aquí.-

-Siente su energía Plut, ¿estás segura de que las Sailors podrán enfrentarse a las Guardianas sin mi ayuda o la de Saori?-

-Las Outers vienen en camino, ella nos apoyaran también.-

-Lo lamento Plut pero no voy a arriesgar a nadie más en esta situación.- Falcon miró nuevamente a los Kou.- Chicos, síganme...-

-Yo no me iré de aquí...- Taiki y Yaten si miraron entre sí con preocupación.

-Seiya... ¡Es una orden!- Exclamó el Monarca de Thaud ante el asombro de todos.- ¿O es que acaso vas a poner en riesgo a Saori?- Seiya solo apretó los puños mientras miraba a Malachite con furia, el general solo le sonrió con ironía.

-Luna, solo procura que la Princesa este a salvo.- La guardiana asintió a la petición de Plut mientras Falcon hacia contacto mental con Sailor Venus para que se reuniera con ellos. La Sailor, los hermanos Kou y Falcon corrieron a hacerle frente al enemigo a las afueras del edificio.

**CCCCC**

Darien se puso de pie. Un resplandor dorado cubrió su cuerpo haciendo aparecer su brillante armadura negra con vistas plateadas. Sentía claramente como una poderosa energía negativa amenazaba con acercarse hacia ellos. Acechaba a Sharian. La bebé por la que su corazón se estremecía a cada segundo porque algo le decía que debía ir a su lado. De pronto, una luz roja iluminó toda la habitación y sintió la presencia de alguien muy poderoso a su espalda que reconoció perfectamente.

-Será mejor que permanezca aquí majestad...- Endymion volteó hacia atrás para encontrarse con la bella joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante que permanecía de pie a un par de pasos de él.- No debería arriesgarse de esa forma...-

-Me parece que la que no debería ponerse en riesgo eres tú, Saori...-

-Ese es mi deber majestad, mientras ustedes no controlen todo su poder...-

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo aún no puedo hacerlo?- La Princesa Kashidy le miró con asombró. Endymion sonrió con un toque de arrogancia.- Veo que te sorprendí.- Saori dibujó una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.-

-Solo un poco Alteza... Aun así considero que debería ser más precavido.-

-Lo soy pierde cuidado...- Saori perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse pero Endymion la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara en el piso y la ayudó a sentarse en la mesa de centro de la sala.-

-Hazme caso por favor, tienes que recuperar energías...-

-Mi deber es...-

-Lo sabemos, pero por el momento déjanos a nosotros hacernos cargo... Tu poder está inestable y mientras Fénix esté acechándote de esa forma, puedes estar más e peligro...-

-¿Co-como sabe usted eso?- Endymion solo le sonrió.

-A cambio te pido un favor...- La joven le miró sin entender.- Ve con Sharian y protégela... No permitas que el enemigo se acerque a ella.-

-Majestad...-

-Por favor... Hazlo por Serenity y por mí...- Saori le miró por un par de segundos.-

_-"Por favor Saori... Tengo que ir a su lado... Necesito ir a su lado..."-_ Era la petición llena de angustia que Serena le hacía en su mente.-

-Está bien majestad...- Endymion le sonrió y beso una de sus manos.

-Gracias...- El Príncipe de la Tierra se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de era. Cerró sus ojos y a los poco segundos desapareció de la habitación.-

Los ojos de la joven volvieron a ser azules y el vestido negro que portaba desapareció. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas nuevamente las cuales limpió rápidamente.

-No es tiempo de llorar Serena...- Tomó parte de su ropa que estaba en el suelo, se vistió rápidamente.

**CCCCC**

Sailor Meiga y las Guardianas Espirituales aparecieron frente a la entrada principal del edificio. Las personas que las vieron corrieron presas del pánico y nerviosismo. Ellas se miraron entre si y sonrieron con maldad. Asintieron a un silencioso acuerdo y dieron un par de pasos hacia el interior pero un poder les impidió avanzar más.

-¡GRITO... MORTAL!-

-¡ESTRELLA DE LUCHA ESTELAR!-

Los poderes fueron lanzados directamente a las cinco peligrosas mujeres, pero solo bastó con que la guardiana del viento soplara un poco para que el ataque de Sailor Plut y Sailor Star Fighter se desviaran y acabaran por estrellarse en una columna que amenazó con desplomarse encima de unas personas pero gracias al Campo de Energía de Sailor Saturn que llegaba en compañía de las demás Sailors, Generales y Artemis, las personas pudieron huir rápidamente del lugar.

-Deberías darte por vencida Meiga.- La Sailor Pelirroja miró con odio a Falcon.- Ya te dije que jamás permitiré que lleves a cabo tus planes con éxito.-

-¿Y crees que me intimidas Kashidy? Ustedes jamás podrán vencernos... Ninguno de ustedes es rival digno de enfrentarse a cualquiera de las guardianas o a mí... Ni siquiera tu...- Sailor Meiga dio un paso hacia ellos y a la vez observó con curiosidad como todos cerraban filas para impedir que entrara al edificio.

Al frente estaban Falcon detrás de él, las Sailor Star Lights, en otra fila a sus espaldas Saturn, Neptune, Uranus y Plut; por último Jedite, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Artemis, Mercury y Neflyte. Todas en guardia mirando fijamente a las cinco mujeres que tenían frente a ellos.

-Vaya vaya... Sin duda, es un gran comité de bienvenida... Nos sentimos halagadas...- Las guardianas sonrieron con burla al ver como todos frente a ellas lucían expectantes a cualquiera de sus movimientos.- Cualquiera diría que están protegiendo algo sumamente valioso para ustedes... ¿No me digan que están protegiendo al Príncipe Endymion?-

-Deja de decir estupideces y mejor retírense Meiga, no tienen nada que hacer aquí.-

-¿En serio?... Hace unos momentos, un gran poder salió de este lugar... Un magnífico poder que estoy segura tiene que ver mucho con el Príncipe de este asqueroso planeta ¿no es así?-

-No sé de qué hablas...-

-Entonces... Si no es del Príncipe... Quiere decir... Que el Cristal de Plata... ¿Está inestable?... ¿La estúpida de la Princesa Serenity no le indicó a Endymion como controlarlo?-

-No te permito que insultes a nuestra Princesa...- Saturn dio un paso al frente.-

-Por favor niña, no me hagas reír con tu absurda amenaza. Además la pobre de Serenity ya no es más que polvo, deberían decirme donde está su tumba para poder ir a rendirle pleitesía como se debe jajajaja...-

-Miserable...- Murmuró Uranus.-

-Tranquilícense... No caigan en sus provocaciones...- Indicó Fálcon.

-Kashidy... ¿Por qué no mejor peleas de una buena vez?- Meiga le apuntó con su báculo mientras los símbolos de Zayaka y Yukai se iluminaban en su pecho.

-Saturn, Jedite...- Ambos se colocaron en la misma línea que Falcon de extremo a extremo.- Todos, detrás de nuestra barrera.- Indicó el Monarca. La energía de Meiga y las guardianas aumentó de forma considerable. Falcón se inquietó un poco, no quería elevar mucho su energía, no era el momento de llamar más la atención de Chaos y lo sabía muy bien. Jedite creó una esfera de energía entre sus manos y Sailor Saturn tomó con firmeza su Silent Glave.

- LESTRAK... "Formación" - Estiró su brazo hacia al frente dibujando en el aire una línea en color verde.- YUKAFTE "Terrestre".- Yukai dejó caer su brazo en su costado haciendo que la línea cayera al suelo también, de la tierra salieron unas formaciones de piedras de gran tamaño alrededor de las Sailors, Generales y Guardianes. La esfera de energía de Jedite cubrió a todos.

-¡Campo de Energía!- Saturn alzó la Daga del Silencio creando un campo de energía que se unió a la esfera de protección de Jedite.

- GARITSH ZAYA "Esfera de Agua"- Zayaka dibujó con sus brazos un círculo que al instante se convirtió en una gigantesca esfera de agua que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia sus oponentes. Falcon estiró sus manos añadiendo más fortaleza al campo de energía de Saturn y Jedite, de no haber sido así, el ataque fácilmente pudo haber dado en el blanco.

-Tenemos que unir nuestros poderes, son demasiado fuertes.-

-Ataquemos todos juntos.-

-Venus, Uranus... Esperen.- Indicó Falcon.-

-Pero majestad, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.-

-Tenemos que esperar el momento oportuno Healer.- Fue la única respuesta del monarca. Meiga sonrió con ironía.

-Yo te diré cuando es el momento oportuno Falcon.- Entrecerró sus ojos y clavó su mirada en Jedite y Saturn produciendo una gran contaminación mental que debilitó sus campos de fuerza, incluso ambos se pusieron de rodillas, Saturn soltó su cetro y llevó sus manos a su cabeza.-

-¡Hotaru!-

-¡Jedite!- Exclamaron Neptune y Mars antes de intentar acercarse a ellos.

-¡Nadie se mueva!- Exclamó Neflyte.- No podemos quedarnos a merced de los hechizos de Sailor Meiga, no se aleje nadie de su lugar para que no quede desprotegido del poder del Maestro Falcon.- La risa de Sailor Meiga atrajo la atención de todos.

-Te lo dije Falcon nadie es digno oponente nuestro.- la Sailor levantó su cetro elevando nuevamente su energía y concentrándola en la esfera que sostenía su báculo.-

-¡Todos, cúbranse!- Pero el ataque de Meiga fue más rápido que la advertencia de Falcon, por lo que nadie pudo moverse, el Rey de Thaud elevó un poco más su energía para crear su campo de fuerza pero no fue suficiente y el ataque de la Sailor comenzó a traspasarlo.

-¡ESCUDO DORADO!- El poder de la Sailor fue absorbido por el escudo y después expulsado hacia su origen, la Sailor y las guardianas esquivaron con dificultad el ataque ya que no se esperaban que sucediera algo parecido. Las Sailors, los generales y el mismo Falcon miraron asombrados al hombre que estaba frente a ellos.

-Eso fue...-

-Increíble Júpiter...- Murmuró Mercury.-

-Príncipe Endymion...- Venus pronunció con gran asombro. Neflyte y Jedite, quien se levantó con algo de esfuerzo de inmediato se pusieron a los costados de su Príncipe.

-Será mejor que se marchen de una vez por todas, antes de que me arrepienta de darles la oportunidad de que lo hagan.-

Sailor Meiga y las Guardianas miraron con recelo al hombre cuya presencia era imponente, de mirada penetrante y del que emanaba un asombroso poder que no esperaban percibir en él, por lo menos no tan pronto.

-Bienvenido Príncipe Endymion, no pensé que al fin decidiera salir del cuidado de todos estos insectos a nuestro encuentro.-

-Creo que he sido muy claro... ¡Fuera de aquí!-

-¡Pero qué impresión! El apuesto y débil Príncipe de este estúpido Planeta está sacando las garras... jajajaja... No nos intimidas Endymion, tú tampoco eres nadie para enfrentarnos.- Meiga alzó su báculo y acumuló una energía mayor a la anterior a la vez que Jedite nuevamente creaba otra esfera de energía, Endymion al notarlo, solo con su mirada le indicó al general que desistiera.

-Pero majestad...-

-Neflye, Jedite... Protejan a Sharian y a Seren... ¡Ahora!-

Los generales muy a su pesar de su voluntad se adentraron al edificio no sin antes mirar de forma suplicante a Falcon, buscando apoyo para Endymion. Meiga aprovecho la distracción para atacarlo, pero justo antes de que el poder lo dañara, Endymion alzó su brazo izquierdo impidiendo que la esfera de energía avanzara dejando no solo a Meiga si no a todos los presentes impactados por tal demostración de poder.

_-"Es hora de que tu verdadero poder despierte..."- _Las palabras de Serena hicieron eco en su mente logrando darle más seguridad al Príncipe de la Tierra.

**CCCCC**

"**... Contigo aprendí a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna,**

**Aprendí que existen nuevas y mejores emociones,**

**A conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones,**

**A ser mayores mis contadas alegrías,**

**A ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí..."**

**CCCCC**

-Zoycite...- El general se alarmó al ver a la joven frente a él.

-Alteza...- De pronto escuchó el llanto de la bebé y se acercó a la puerta con el firme propósito de abrirla pero el General se lo impidió.- Lo siento pero, no puedo permitirle entrar...-

-¿Pero, Por qué?-

-Lo lamento alteza, pero por favor, confíe en mí...-

-La pequeña despertó Zoycite, quiero verla... Debo hacerlo...-

-Alteza, es por su bien... No puede verla por ahora...-

-Zoycite... Espero que me perdones, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.- Tocó la frente con los dedos índices y medio de su mano derecha.- "Hitarik Resck"- El General cayo inconsciente a sus pies.- En verdad lo lamento mucho...- La joven se acercó a la puerta y la abrió cerrándola inmediatamente poniéndole el seguro por si alguien quería entrar para evitar que estuviera con la pequeña. El llanto de Sharian cesó.

-¿Ma-má?- El corazón de Seren se estremeció y lentamente giró su rostro para buscar con sus ojos a la pequeña pero, jamás espero ver lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

Un joven de cabellos negros como la noche y con un ligero reflejo azul, el mismo color azul que tenían sus ojos, el mismo que se apreciaba en las profundidades del mar... Tenía en sus brazos a una despierta y sonriente Sharian que lucía feliz con aquel joven que de solo verlo hizo que por acto reflejo su mano derecha tocara su vientre y su mano izquierda la apretara a la altura de su corazón. Dio un paso atrás para sostener su espalda con la puerta de la habitación, sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento iban a traicionarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo peor de todo es que no entendía el porqué se sentía así.

Por su parte, Dashiell solo le miraba a los ojos totalmente sorprendido, sabía que Zoycite estaba haciendo guardia para que nadie que no fueran los generales entrara en la habitación o por lo menos estaría al pendiente de avisarle si alguien se acercaba. Pero evidentemente algo había salido mal. Y ahora... Se encontraba frente a frente... Con una de las personas a las cuales tenía prohibido ver de esa forma... Cara a cara... Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sus ojos al igual que los de Seren se llenaron de lágrimas, un cúmulo de emociones chocaban en sus corazones, como las olas del mar contra las rocas. Aún sin estar segura de nada. Respiró profundamente para que su voz pudiera salir de su garganta.

**CCCCC**

-Zoycite...- El General mayor recargó a su compañero en la pared, mientras éste terminaba de volver en sí.

-Malachite...-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Su alteza... Entro a la habitación...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo lamento, intenté impedirle que lo hiciera pero no sé que me hizo que perdí el conocimiento...-

-Dime, ¿El príncipe Dashiell está adentro?- Zoycite asintió con preocupación.- Maldición...-

-Tenemos que separarlos...-

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde...- La voz de Malachite se volvió casi fúnebre.

-Malachite...-

**CCCCC**

-¿Qui-Quien... Eres tú?- El joven iba a responderle mientras sentía que su quijada temblaba un poco por el nerviosismo y la impresión.

-Y-Yo...- Seren casi por impulso comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ellos.- ¡Por... Por favor no se acerque!- Exclamó el joven alarmado.

-¿Pero... Por qué? No voy a hacerte daño...-

-Lo sé... Es solo que... Usted... No debería estar aquí...-

-Te equivocas... Estoy aquí por ella...- Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Dashiell, algo que produjo un dolor en el corazón de Seren.- ¿Por qué lloras tesoro?- Dashiell solo cerró sus ojos y abrazó con más fuerza a Sharian.

-Ma-má...- La voz de la pequeña hizo que el joven abriera nuevamente sus ojos y observó que Seren estaba a solo dos pasos de distancia de ellos.

-No... No se acerque más... Por favor...-

-¿Quién eres?- Dashiell le miró fijamente.- ¿Por qué siento que te conozco de algún lugar?...Tu voz... Me parece tan conocida... Tu rostro es tan parecido... a... ¿Quién eres?-

-No puedo decírselo...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero hacerle daño...- Seren sonrió, las mejillas de Dashiell se sonrojaron.- ¿Por qué me mira así?-

-Porque estoy segura que tú jamás podrías hacerme daño cielo...- De pronto algo le corto la respiración un fuerte dolor en su pecho, mas bien, una fuerte punzada en su corazón la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Dashiell le miraba asustado y se maldijo internamente por no poder hacer nada por ayudarla.

-Ahg... Darien...Ahg... Da... Darien...- Dashiell le miró alarmado, tenía que salir de ahí pero no podía... No podía abandonar a la joven... Sin embargo sospechaba que si no lo hacía, solo empeoraría la situación de Seren... ¿Qué era lo correcto, seguir a la razón o al corazón?

**CCCCC**

"**... Y contigo aprendí que yo nací...**

**El día que...**

**Te conocí..."**

**CCCCC**

Endymion empuñó su mano izquierda reteniendo el poder de Meiga frente a él, alzó su mano derecha a la misma altura miró fijamente a la Sailor, frunció su frente y actuó.

-¡RESPLANDOR DORADO!-

Su poder mezclado con la energía de Meiga se dirigió hacia las cinco mujeres que miraban sin dar crédito a lo que observaban, Meiga se cubrió pero fue en vano, el poder la derribó hiriéndola en gran parte de su cuerpo, las Guardianas retrocedieron dos pasos para cubrirse, Meiga se concentró y reunió la poca energía que quedaba para impedir que el ataque las dañara y se teletransportó abandonando el lugar. Endymion miraba con rabia el lugar donde las mujeres desaparecieron, pero a la vez se sentía satisfecho de lo que había conseguido hacer con su poder, con la nueva energía que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

-Muchacho... Eso fue sorprendente.- Endymion volteó para observar la mirada llena de sorpresa y orgullo del Monarca de Thaud. Además de la sorpresa en el rostro de todos los demás presentes.

_**-"Ahg... Darien...Ahg... Da... Darien..."- **_

El rostro de Endymion perdió la sonrisa que había en él, su mirada se dirigió hacia las ventanas del séptimo piso del hospital, algo en su corazón le alarmó y solo un nombre apareció en su mente.

-Seren... Princesa...-Murmuró con gran preocupación y que todos escucharon a la perfección. Endymion corrió para entrar al edificio e ir a su lado pero Sailor Star Fighter le corto el paso.

-Déjala en paz...- Endymion solo endureció su mirada.

-Quítate de en medio.-

-Hazlo tú si te atreves imbécil.- Endymion solo sonrió y retrocedió dos pasos.- Eres un maldito cobarde...-

-De ahora en adelante, te aconsejaría que cuidaras más tus palabras. No te gustaría atragantarte con ellas...-El Príncipe de la Tierra cerró sus ojos y segundos después, desapareció de la vista de todos.

**CCCCC**

"**...No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme"**

**CCCCC**

**Canciones:**

**SUBF 42 y 43: **

***Not Strong Enough (No lo suficientemente fuerte) / Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith **_**~Traducción al Español por Serekino Kaoru~**_

****My Last Breath (Mi último aliento) / Evanescence **_**~Traducción al Español por Serekino Kaoru~**_

*****Voy a apagar la luz – Contigo / Luis Miguel.**

**Lunes, Marzo 04 del 2013'.**


	46. SUBF 44: Latidos Agónicos

_**-"Ahg... Darien...Ahg... Da... Darien..."- **_

El rostro de Endimion perdió la sonrisa que había en él, su mirada se dirigió hacia las ventanas del séptimo piso del hospital, algo en su corazón le alarmó y solo un nombre apareció en su mente.

-Seren... Princesa...-Murmuró con gran preocupación y que todos escucharon a la perfección. Endymion corrió para entrar al edificio e ir a su lado pero Sailor Star Fighter le corto el paso.

-Déjala en paz...- Endimion solo endureció su mirada.

-Quítate de en medio.-

-Hazlo tú si te atreves imbécil.- Endimion solo sonrió y retrocedió dos pasos.- Eres un maldito cobarde...-

-De ahora en adelante, te aconsejaría que cuidaras más tus palabras. No te gustaría atragantarte con ellas...-El Príncipe de la Tierra cerró sus ojos y segundos después, desapareció de la vista de todos.

**CCCCC**

"**...No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme"**

**CCCCC**

**-43-**

**YONJUUYON**

"**LATIDOS AGONICOS… LA ANGUSTIA DE DARIEN"**

**CCCCC**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente dejando pasar a Malachite y a Zoycite, sus rostros se desencajaron al observar a Seren de rodillas en el suelo intentando contener un extraño dolor en su pecho, mientras Dashiell permanecía a solo un paso de distancia de ella con Sharian en brazos.

-¡Alteza...!- Malachite no tardo en asistir a Seren a quien tomó de los hombros para mirarla fijamente. Seren cruzó su mirada un tanto perdida con el General, mediante la cual le transmitió todo el dolor y miedo, que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El rostro de la joven estaba cubierto de sudor y no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, su mano derecha permanecía a la altura de su corazón con el puño apretado.- ¡Tranquilícese por favor!-

-Mal... – Seren intentaba con su mano izquierda agarrarse de la camisa del General Mayor para sostenerse con más facilidad, sin embargo sentía como las fuerzas se le iban de un momento a otro al igual que el aire para hablar.-

-Respire Alteza... Respire...- En ese preciso momento Neflyte y Jedite entraron en la habitación y se alarmaron al ver a Dashiell con la pequeña Sharian en brazos y a Seren en el mismo lugar, tan cerca uno del otro y el estado de la Princesa.

-¡Zoycite, toma a la pequeña! Jedite... ¡Ve por Endimion inmediatamente, la Princesa lo necesita!...- Indicó Neflyte. El general rubio salió rápidamente del cuarto. Zoycite se acercó a Dashiell y ante los intentos fallidos de Sharian por evitar que la apartaran de los brazos del joven, comenzó a llorar ya en los brazos del menor de los Generales.-

-Por favor, retírese...- Fueron las frías palabras de Neflyte hacia Dashiell, cuyas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos llenos de preocupación por Seren y rodaron por sus mejillas.-

-N-o...- Murmuró Seren mientras hacia un intento por incorporarse. Malachite le sostuvo para que no se moviera, evitando así que se acercara más a Dashiell.- Ten-go... que... saber... quien...-

-Princesa, escúcheme... Tiene que tranquilizarse... Endímion no debe tardar... - Malachite se dirigió al joven de ojos azules.- Por favor, salga de aquí rápido, antes que sea demasiado tarde...-

-Por favor...- Murmuró Dashiell. Neflyte le miró con tristeza y se acercó a él para tomar su brazo izquierdo y avanzar junto a él hacia la salida, tenía que sacarlo de la habitación a como diera lugar.-

-Es...pe...ra...- Seren con mucha dificultad alzo su brazo izquierdo para tomar la mano derecha del joven que tanto le había perturbado, sin saber con seguridad donde se encontraba pues sus ojos comenzaban a jugarle una mala broma impidiendo que viera con claridad. Dashiell comenzó a sollozar por la impotencia y culpabilidad que sentía al ver a Seren en esas condiciones. Detuvo sus pasos bruscamente deteniendo a Neflyte también y por acto reflejo alzó su mano para tomar la de Seren, y justo a milímetros de que sus manos se entrelazaran, Malachite impidió que Dashiell tomara la mano de Seren, tomando la del joven bruscamente.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Acaso no la estás viendo? ¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí! ¡Neflyte!-

-¡Vamos Alteza! Sabe muy bien que esto es perjudicial para ambos... Por favor no lo haga más difícil...-

-No... Dejen-lo... Ahg... Aaaaagggggghhhhh...- Seren volvió a poner su mano izquierda a la altura de su corazón y recargó su frente en el hombro derecho del General Mayor, mientras sentía un fuerte mareo.

-¡Por favor perdóneme! ¡No quise lastimarla!- Exclamó con dolor Dashiell- Yo solo... Quería tocar su mano… Una vez más...- Murmuró.

-¡Aaaagggghhhh!- Un dolor mayor estremeció el corazón de Seren.-

-¡Llévatelo de aquí Neflyte!- Fue la orden de Malachite.

-¡Va a estar bien! ¡Se lo prometo!- Un nudo en su garganta le impidió al joven continuar hablando.

-¡Vámonos ya Dashiell!- Neflyte jaló nuevamente al joven del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación. –

-Da-ash…- Seren se llevó su mano derecha a su rostro para tapar su boca debido a unas fuertes nauseas que de la nada comenzó a sentir. Malachite se preocupó al ver como poco a poco la piel de la joven perdía su color.

**CCCCC**

"**... ¿Y cómo cobrarle a la vida?  
Cuando todo te ha salido siempre mal..." **

**CCCCC**

Endimion, dentro de su consultorio, hizo desaparecer su armadura rápidamente y tomó su bata para salir en busca de Seren, sabía perfectamente que la encontraría en la habitación de Sharian. Justamente al terminar de subir las escaleras y doblar en la esquina del pasillo hacia la derecha en el piso de las habitaciones, en medio del personal médico, pacientes y familiares que continuaban desconcertadas por lo que había sucedido, se encontró con Jedite.

-¡Majestad, lo estaba buscando!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo con Sharian?- El rubio negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Se trata de su Alteza...- Darien frunció su mirada.

-Seren...- Jedite asintió.

No hubo necesidad de decir más, Darien corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto de la pequeña con Jedite siguiéndole los pasos de cerca. Al llegar ambos, encontraron a un lado de la puerta de entrada a Zoycite con Sharian en brazos que no paraba de llorar.

-Pequeña...- Le dio un beso en la frente a la bebé después de un rápido chequeo donde se aseguraba que estuviera mejor.- Cuida bien de ella por favor, no te la lleves muy lejos de donde yo esté...- Zoycite asintió. Extrañamente para Darien, Sharian se aferró al cuello del General sin dejar de llorar. La voz alarmada de Malachite cimbró su corazón.

-¡Endimion, rápido!- Darien entró a la habitación y no supo definir lo que sintió al ver a Seren muy pálida, en brazos de Malachite, respirando con dificultad.- Está muy mal... No sé que sucede... Pero te necesita...- Darien se acercó rápidamente a ellos.-

-Seren...- Con cuidado, Malachite la alejó de su pecho para acercarla a Darien que de inmediato se apoyó en sus rodillas para recibirla en sus brazos.-

-¡Da-rien...! Me... Escu… chaste...- Las lágrimas de Seren fluyeron a través de sus mejillas, haciendo más difícil su respiración. Darien le sonrió y beso su frente con ternura.

-¿Qué sucedió Princesa?- El guapo doctor le miraba angustiado, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba nada bien con la joven, con su mano derecha retiró las lágrimas de sus mejillas, sintiendo también el sudor frío en el rostro de la joven.-

-No... dejes... que... se vaya... Por... fa-vor...- Darien frunció su ceño, no fue difícil para el observar el trabajo que le costaba tomar aire a la joven, además la palidez de su rostro le estremecía el corazón.

-¿Quién mi niña?- Con suma atención observaba en los ojos de la joven, lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas.-

-El... estaba... cuidan-do de... Sha-rian...- Darien miró a Malachite con una interrogante clara en sus ojos... ¿De qué estaba hablando Seren?... Malachite le observó por un par de segundos y después desvió su mirada hacia la Princesa de la Luna; por más que quisiera decirle lo que había sucedido, sabía bien que lo tenía prohibido. No obstante, el Príncipe de la Tierra insistió.

-¿Por qué está así? ¿Qué pasó Malachite?-

-Estuvo a punto de desmayarse como hace un par de días, supongo que esta delirando por esa extraña fiebre...- Mintió.

-Da...- Seren comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en su pecho, uno muy diferente a los anteriores que inclusive le provocaba mucho miedo, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, desesperadamente intentaba a aferrarse a la bata o la camisa de Darien. Quería implorarle que fuera en busca del joven que había visto unos minutos antes de que el llegara a su lado, algo en su corazón le exigía estar cerca del muchacho de ojos azules, a quien Neflyte obligó a abandonar la habitación.- Por... Favor... Tráerlo... Ne-ce-sito... Ha-blarle...- El pelinegro solo se concentró en observar el semblante de la joven y como ésta no le miraba a los ojos como siempre lo hacía, si no miraba a todos lados como si buscara enfocar algo. Eso no le gustó en nada.

-Seren... Mírame...- La joven bajó su cabeza cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras sollozaba con más fuerza.- Princesa... Mírame a los ojos...- Con su mano derecha tomó por la barbilla el rostro de Seren y lo alzó para que lo mirara a la cara. Seren sollozó nuevamente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-No... Puedo... ahhhggg...- Una vez más llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho apretando su puño con fuerza.- Da-rien... Ten-go mie-do...ahg... Me... due-le... mucho...- Fue entonces cuando Darien abrió sus ojos alarmado.

-¿Qué sientes Princesa?...- Rápidamente tomó la mano izquierda de la joven con su mano derecha y la acercó a su pecho, mientras que con su brazo izquierdo rodeaba su espalda sosteniéndola.-

-Me... due...le... Mucho...-

-Tranquila... Princesa, aprieta mi mano...- Seren abrió sus ojos y miró hacia el frente intentando enfocar sus ojos en los del hombre que amaba sin éxito alguno. Darien lo notó muy bien.- Amor... Aprieta con todas tus fuerzas mi mano...-

-¡No puedo!... No... Ten-go...- Seren cerró sus ojos nuevamente mientras sentía como su corazón prácticamente se partía en dos, incluso conteniendo su respiración.

-¿Sere…?...- Murmuró totalmente alarmado el doctor. La joven llevó sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho y dejó escapar un grito de dolor.-

-¡Agh!...- Seren abrió sus ojos los cuales continuaban ausentes y llenos de lágrimas y miró hacia el rostro del doctor, pronunciando casi en un murmullo perfectamente entendible tanto para Darien como para Malachite, quien en silencio y con una enorme preocupación observaba lo que sucedía.- Da...ri-en... no... qui-ero... mori...- La joven cerró sus ojos perdiendo el conocimiento en los brazos del Príncipe de la Tierra.

-No... No... No... ¡No!...- Darien inmediatamente buscó el muy débil pulso de la joven.- Princesa... Quédate conmigo...- La abrazó con fuerza por un par de segundos mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas.- Quédate conmigo mi niña... ¡Maldición!...- Con ayuda de Malachite se puso de pie con Seren en brazos para recostarla en la cama que anteriormente ocupaba Sharian.

**CCCCC**

Ya en lo más lejano del pasillo, Neflyte soltó a un desecho Dashiell, el general segundo al mando de Endimion le miraba con pesar, quizá hasta con un dejo de molestia por las consecuencias de que el joven estuviera en ese lugar, ninguno de los dos podían alejar la dura imagen de la Princesa Lunar suplicando que no alejaran a Dashiell de su lado, mientras luchaba por sobreponerse a lo que estuviera afectándole. Sabían perfectamente que el hecho de que Dashiell Shields estuviera frente a Serenity o Endimion y tan cerca, era un suceso de gran trascendencia no solo en el tiempo y el espacio, si no en la vida de los tres, sobre todo de Serenity. Ninguno de los Príncipes que habían sido candidatos para ser los gobernantes de Tokio de Cristal, podía saber de su existencia, ni siquiera verlo por ningún motivo y eso los Generales lo sabían perfectamente.

Dashiell no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de la Reina Serenity cuando le recordaba que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía poner en riesgo el curso del tiempo y que él había prometido actuar con responsabilidad, sin embargo, el tener tan cerca a Serenity como para tocarle, fue un sentimiento tan fuerte, casi mandatorio que no pudo contener el hecho de acercarse a ella y que la razón simplemente se esfumara de su mente. Ahora, vivían las terribles consecuencias de un impulsivo desafío al tiempo, pero tan inocente que simplemente no se podía condenar al más cruel de los castigos para Dashiell, ser el causante de poner en riesgo de muerte a la Princesa de la Luna.

-No debiste hacerlo... No debiste venir...-

-Tenía que hacerlo... Tarde o temprano debía hacerle frente a lo inevitable...-

-Ponerla en riesgo ahora, era algo que podías evitar... Podíamos haber hecho otra cosa que no les afectara tanto...-

-Neflyte...-

-Se bien que no tengo ningún derecho de hablarte así y mucho menos a tratarte como hace un momento pero debes comprender que no podemos poner en riesgo a su Majestad también, mucho menos ahora que su verdadero poder ha despertado. Ahora que ambos, más que nunca, se necesitan el uno al otro, es un riesgo que no podemos tomar. Aunque eso para ti signifique que...-

-Hicieron lo que tenían que hacer...- El ojiazul le interrumpió.

-Lo lamento...-

-Gracias...- Dashiell secó su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta negra ante la atenta mirada del general quien puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Es bueno saber que lo lamentas...- Ambos voltearon para ver a la recién llegada.- Así me evitarás la molestia de tener que reprenderte por tratar de esa forma a su Alteza Real.- La joven avanzó con paso decidido hasta quedar en medio de ambos.-

-Tú no sabes...-

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a permitir que sea tratado de esa manera, nada lo justifica... Ni a los ojos de la Reina Serenity ni a los de...-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Neflyte le interrumpió.-

-Exactamente lo mismo que tú, proteger a los míos...- Dashiell se acercó a la joven y tomó con suavidad su brazo izquierdo par a que lo mirara. La joven sintió su corazón estremecerse cuando vio el rostro del chico bañado en lágrimas.- Alteza...-

-Molly...- Dashiell se arrojó a los brazos de la joven y desahogo su llanto en su regazo, después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que a su corta edad había vivido, nadie podía culparlo de mostrar la fragilidad de su corazón por un momento. Neflyte observó como los ojos de la pelirroja se cristalizaban y entre sus brazos arropaba a joven príncipe que no dejaba de llorar. Molly y el General se miraron fijamente con pesar y cierto recelo entre ellos.

**CCCCC**

"**... ¿Cómo cerrar tantas heridas?  
Si la sangre no ha dejado de brotar..."**

**CCCCC**

-Por favor, mi niña no me hagas esto... No ahora...-

Darien buscó su estetoscopio que había dejado en la habitación la última vez que había estado ahí para examinar a Sharian. Por su parte Hoshimi Nishimura, en compañía de todos, llegaban por el pasillo a la habitación, siendo éste, Luna y Setsuna los únicos que Malachite dejó entrar después de compartirles una mirada de preocupación y mediante un gesto pedirles que entraran. Jedite inmediatamente después se situó a un lado de su superior para cerrarles el camino al interior de la habitación a los demás. No estaba más decir que todos lucían interrogantes ante el hermetismo de los Generales y más al ver a Sharian sollozando en los brazos de Zoycite.

-¡Dios mío!- Luna llevó su mano izquierda a la altura de su corazón y su mano derecha a sus labios de la impresión, Setsuna se alarmó y puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Hoshimi quien se quedó inmóvil ante la imagen que tenían frente a ellos.

El semblante de Darien era verdaderamente estremecedor, su mirada alarmada y su respiración agitada lo único que producía era una ola casi gélida de terror a los recién llegados. Observaban como el joven doctor intentaba escuchar el pulso de una inconsciente Seren cuya piel ya había perdido su color natural casi en su totalidad.

Amy, junto a Taiki, se acercó Zoycite para intentar tomar en brazos a Sharian pero ella se aferró al cuello del general dándole la espalda. Todos se asombraron. Amy y Zoycite se miraron fijamente pero la mamá de la Sailor llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Hija, que bueno que estas bien!...- La doctora Mizuno estrechó entre sus brazos a Amy y después a Taiki.- ¡Que alivio chicos! Con lo que sucedió me asusté mucho al pensar que les hubiera sucedido algo...-

-Todos estamos a salvo señora Mizuno.- Taiki besó una de sus manos en agradecimiento.-

-Parece que el temblor despertó a la princesita Chiba...- Comentó Kenshin quien junto a Mutsumi acompañaban a la mamá de Amy. Acarició el rostro de la pequeña mientras observaba sus ojitos.-Indudablemente se ve mucho mejor, pero será mucho mejor examinarla para estar seguros.- Comentó dirigiendo su mirada a la enfermera quien asintió.- ¿Dónde están tus padres pequeñita?- Sharian quien había alzado su rostro para ver quiénes eran los recién llegados miró con lágrimas en los ojos al doctor.-

-Mi ma-má...- Kenshin frunció su mirada cansada y acarició la mejilla de la pequeña. En eso Sharian recargó su cabecita un poco decaída en el pecho de Zoycite y ante los ojos de todos, su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse casi transparente. Artemis, los Generales, las Sailors y los Kou miraban asombrados los cambios en el cuerpo de la nena pero se obligaron a callar cualquier comentario porque no estaban solos. El Doctor Kenshin se sorprendió al igual que todos al ver lo que sucedía pero al no ver por ningún lado a los que consideraba los padres de la nena, se dirigió al General mayor.-

-¿Dónde está Darien, joven Malachite?- Su voz estaba llena de preocupación y todos lo notaron. Era como si entendiera lo que sucedía y no fuera nada extraño para él.-

-Están adentro doctor...- Y tan solo con ver la mirada afligida del General mayor se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba nada bien.-

-Doctora Mizuno, pídale a Arasawa que venga a revisar a la pequeña por favor, Mutsumi acompáñeme.- Los Generales les abrieron paso hacia la habitación.-

-Regreso enseguida...- La mama de Amy rápidamente se alejó en busca el pediatra. Artemis de inmediato se acercó a Zoycite.-

-Sharian, está desapareciendo...-

-¿Qué está pasando?- Cuestionó Haruka a Malachite. Seiya se puso a su altura para escuchar su explicación.-

**CCCCC**

"**...Cuando el precio de la vida es tan difícil de pagar..."**

**CCCCC**

-¡Por Dios, hijo!- Exclamó Kenshin al ver a Seren desvanecida en la cama. Darien miró con semblante afligido a su mentor y a su asistente, su mirada era casi indescifrable para todos los presentes.-

-Mutsumi, necesito el carro rojo...- La joven le miró con preocupación pero actuó con rapidez.

-De inmediato doctor Chiba...- La enfermera salió a toda prisa de la habitación

-¿Qué sucedió hijo?- Kenshin se acercó alarmado a apoyar a Darien.-

-Acaba de perder el conocimiento, cuando llegué tenía respiración estertorosa, sudor frío, perdió totalmente el color de su piel, mostró dolor intenso en el pecho y… - Guardo silencio para escuchar el corazón de la joven a través de su estetoscopio.- Hay ausencia de ruidos cardiacos…- Comentó con una voz quebrada.

-No hay pulso….- Kenshin miró el perfil sombrío del joven doctor, Darien cruzó su mirada apagada con él.- Un paro cardiaco…- Luna comenzó a sollozar, Setsuna y Hoshimi se miraron llenos de preocupación. El pelinegro solo regreso su mirada fría al cuerpo de Seren para romper la playera blanca que portaba y proceder con la reanimación. Mutsumi y algunos enfermeros más de apoyo entraron con el carro rojo e inmediatamente Kenshin tomó el ambu para iniciar con la respiración asistida. El equipo de enfermeros colocó a la espalda de Seren una tabla rígida que era necesaria para la reanimación mientras que Darien realizaba un masaje cardiaco a la vez que ordenaba a Mutsumi que preparara lo necesario para proceder a la punción de vena subclavia.

Kenshin observó en él un semblante frío, casi inescrutable sin alejarse mucho a la angustia o frustración que sabía perfectamente sentía en su interior; a pesar de todo, le asombró la mirada tan decidida que mostraba, era como si tuviera todo calculado, actuaba con gran asertividad, con tanta precisión que no solo parecía un médico con años de experiencia por su pericia y certeza en su diagnóstico, lo que verdaderamente admiraba, era su gran ecuanimidad. No se trataba de cualquier paciente, era nada más ni nada menos que la mujer que amaba, la madre de su hija, independientemente de los grandes misterios que les rodeaban, algo tenía muy claro y es que Seren era la persona más importante para él. Y Darien no reaccionaba ante su peligro de muerte con emociones superficiales como lo haría cualquier otro hombre en su lugar, el mismo no sabría cómo reaccionar si estuviera en su lugar, su alumno por el contrario, guardaba en su interior su propio sufrimiento para permanecer enfocado y actuar rápidamente. No había duda, Darien a pesar de su juventud, cada día hacía que creciera en él una profunda admiración y respeto, por su vocación como médico y por el amor que profesaba a su familia. Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras observaba como luchaba segundo a segundo por reanimar a Seren.

Por favor, les pido que vayan a la sala de espera...- Indicó Kenshin a Hoshimi, Setsuna y Luna.

-Hoshimi, usted quédese por favor... Quizá necesite su ayuda...- El monarca dedicó a Darien una mirada llena de aflicción y asintió. Darien por su parte, terminó la colocación del catéter e inmediatamente administró un sedante.

-¡Doctor Chiba!...- El sonido constante del monitor secundó la exclamación de Mutsumi a todos se les congeló la sangre, entendían perfectamente lo que significaba ese sonido.-

En el cielo, un relámpago iluminó la ciudad de Tokio, seguido de un poderoso trueno que cimbro las entrañas de la Tierra. Sharian cerró los ojos al perder el conocimiento y recargó su cabecita en Zoycite, su cuerpo estaba a punto de desaparecer nuevamente. Dashiell tomó una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer de rodillas obligando a Molly a caer al suelo junto a él porque no la había soltado. Neflyte la ayudó a sostener a un inconsciente príncipe en cuyo rostro un hilo de sangre brotaba desde su nariz y cuyo cuerpo también… Comenzaba a desaparecer.

Darien dio dos pasos hacia atrás llevándose su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón frunciendo el rostro y gimiendo un poco por el dolor, su espalda se recargó en la fría pared y cerró sus ojos para contener la molestia en su pecho. Kenshin de inmediato se acercó a él. De los ojos de Seren brotaron un par de lágrimas. Darien abrió sus ojos y enfocó su mirada en ella obligando a sus piernas a sostenerlo y acercarse a su lado con la asistencia de Kenshin

-¡Seren!...- El grito que aunque lucho por callar pero que finalmente escapó de la garganta de Hoshimi fue totalmente inesperado y lleno de preocupación. Todo sucedía en tan solo segundos.

Malachite y Jedite palidecieron al mirarse uno a otro después de escuchar la voz de Hoshimi, como todos los demás.

.-Bombón...- Murmuró Seiya, sus hermanos pudieron detenerlo antes de que se abalanzara hacia los Generales para entrar a la habitación.

Hoshimi, con un semblante de amargura, se acercó al pie de la cama de Seren y tomó su tobillo derecho con su mano izquierda mientras cerraba sus ojos con el firme propósito de hacer algo que le devolviera el conocimiento. Darien se separó del agarre de Kenshin y rápidamente se acercó a la joven.

-Quédate conmigo...- Le imploró.

-¡Doctor Chiba, la lectura del electrocardiograma es anormal...!- Señalo Mutsumi.

-Hay fibrilación ventricular... No hay duda hijo, es un paro cardíaco… - Darien reaccionó a las palabras de su mentor.

-Mutsumi, voy a desfibrilar... ¡Rápido!- Indicó Darien.- Resiste por favor mi amor...- Besó nuevamente su frente. Hoshimi escuchó con sorpresa las palabras del pelinegro.

-¡Mi pequeña!- Exclamó Luna.-

-Set, llévate a Luna.- Murmuró Hoshimi. La Sailor con evidente angustia salió con ella de la habitación. Luna corrió a los brazos de su prometido.

-¡Artemis!- El guardián la recibió entre sus brazos alarmado, todos le miraban con desconcierto.- Tuvo un paro cardiaco...- Setsuna cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró con dolor a Haruka. Artemis abrazó con más fuerza a Luna.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Setsuna asintió la pregunta de Haruka. Hotaru corrió a abrazar a Setsuna, Michiru se refugió en Haruka. Seiya se paralizó de momento. Lita y Rei bajaron el rostro con preocupación. Mina y Amy se abrazaron la una a la otra. Yaten y Taiki bajaron el rostro pero siguieron conteniendo a Seiya. Zoycite se acercó a Malachite.

-Tenemos que llevar a la pequeña con ellos...-Los tres generales miraron a una bebé casi transparente con dolor.

-¡Suéltenme! Tengo que estar a su lado, tengo que verla...- Seiya luchaba por soltarse del agarre de sus hermanos con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y desesperación.-

-Seiya la están atendiendo no puedes entrar ahora, no podemos hacer nada.- Yaten miraba con pesar a su hermano.

-Será mejor que lo alejen para tranquilizarlo.- Yaten le asintió a Haruka y junto a Taiki se llevaron a Seiya a la sala de espera.

El Doctor Arasawa llegó en compañía de la doctora Mizuno, quien les dio indicaciones a todos de que esperaran en la sala, no podían permanecer en el pasillo siendo una emergencia lo que ocurría con Seren, todos hicieron caso aunque no querían hacerlo, siendo los Generales los únicos que permanecieron ahí, por disposición de Darien había indicado Malachite. Arasawa se acercó para examinar a Sharian pero se asombró al ver que la pequeña bien podría ser un reflejo. Sin embargo, tal cual lo había presenciado antes, sabía que no era cualquier bebé, Darien se lo había demostrado por lo tanto solo se limitó a permanecer a lado de Zoycite y la doctora Mizuno en el pasillo a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir totalmente asombrada, asustada e intentando comprender lo que sucedía y parecía ser la única en no entender.

**CCCCC**

"**... ¿Cómo rogarle al destino?  
Cuando estoy acostumbrado a arrebatar..." **

**CCCCC**

Darien con equipo en mano, apoyó las palas en el pecho de Seren y pidió la primera descarga que no produjo cambio alguno en ella.

-¡Administre bicarbonato Kenshin!- Ordenó Darien. Espero un par de segundos en los cuales su mentor miraba como su alumno cerraba sus ojos y murmuraba algo que parecía ser una plegaria.

Por un lado dudaba en dejar que fuera precisamente Darien quien se hiciera cargo de la reanimación de su propia esposa por lo alterado que estaba, sin embargo en el momento que se lo insinuó pudo observar en la mirada que le dio, no solo la convicción de hacerlo, sino también un instinto de protección y deber, que jamás había visto en la mirada de nadie. No había duda alguna, los Chiba son especiales, pensó.

-¡Descarga, despejen!- El cuerpo de Seren saltó un poco debido a la corriente eléctrica que recibió, sin cambio alguno. - ¡Adrenalina Kenshin!-

A los pocos segundos el pulso de Seren se encontraba reaccionando débilmente a los medicamentos que se habían proporcionado vía subclavia. Darien se deshizo de las paletas, tomó la mano izquierda de la joven entre sus manos y la acercó sus labios para depositar un beso mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, respiró profundamente mientras recuperaba el aliento y la paz que había perdido cuando el monitor inundó la habitación con aquel gélido sonido fúnebre.

Sharian despertó y su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad, incluso comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Arasawa se acercó a Zoycite para examinarla, después de un momento les indicó que al parecer la pequeña había tenido una recuperación casi total, ofreció llevarla a los cuneros pero el General le informó que Darien les había indicado que no quería que alejaran a la pequeña de su lado. Por lo que al ver pasar a una enfermera el pediatra le solicitó que trajera una cuna para instalarla dentro de la habitación que ahora ocupaba Seren como paciente.

Dashiell poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento y se encontró recostado en una camilla en una pequeña habitación, Molly y Neflyte le miraban desde la puerta de la misma. Se incorporó y perdió su mirada en el suelo.

-Se recuperó...- Molly y Neflyte se miraron entre sí.- Ella... Lo logró... Y yo... Estuve a punto de...-La pelirroja caminó hasta acercarse a él.- Por mi culpa... Ella casi mu...-

-No por favor, no lo digas...- Dashiell le miró con ojos cristalinos.- Tú no eres culpable de nada...- El chico bajó su mirada.- Ahora... Necesito hablar contigo, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo?- Le regaló una mirada de consuelo con un brillo especial en los ojos que hizo a Dashiell aceptar su propuesta con una sonrisa. Neflyte sonrió al ver el rostro de lleno de esperanza y cariño de Molly.

**CCCCC**

Kenshin pidió al cuerpo de enfermeros que salieran de la habitación, lo cual hicieron de inmediato, siendo Mutsumi la última en salir después de ayudar a Darien a cambiar la ropa de Seren por una delicada bata celeste, tomar gases arteriales y otros análisis laboratoriales, una radiografía de tórax portátil y otras órdenes médicas que dispuso su jefe, como la toma de signos vitales cada 15 minutos, por lo que regresaría en un momento. Al verla salir de la habitación, Arasawa se acercó a ella y le pidió que les informara de la situación.

-La señora Chiba sufrió un paro cardiaco, pero ya se encuentra estable, su esposo se encargó de todo.

-¿Señora Chiba?... – Todos los presentes miraron con atención el asombro en la doctora Mizuno.-¡Santo Cielo!- Exclamó.- Seren y Darien...- Arasawa asintió a su deducción.- ¿Y Darien se hizo cargo? ¿Kenshin lo permitió? Pero... Eso fue demasiado imprudente...-

-No tuvo otra opción doctora, mi superior no le permitió que lo relevara... Si me permiten opinar, creo que fue lo mejor, el doctor Chiba controló en todo momento la situación con verdadero temple y precisión, sinceramente fue algo impresionante verlo actuar así a pesar de lo duro del momento.

-Lo entiendo... Y no me sorprende, Darien siempre ha estado a la altura de lo que se presente, con su esposa no podía ser la excepción. No deberías desconfiar de él Mizuno...-

-No es desconfianza Arasawa, es una gran preocupación. Seren es mi paciente y esto que acaba de ocurrir me preocupa aún más en su estado...-

-¿Su estado?- Preguntó Malachite frunciendo su mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Arasawa le miró intrigado.-

-No puedo decirlo, le prometí a mi paciente discreción, pero lo único que sé es que su salud es muy frágil y no sé por cuánto tiempo pueda...- Bajó la mirada. Mutsumi y Arasawa se miraron con pesar. Mientras que los Generales intercambiaron una mirada llena de alarma. Sharian miró con enfado a la doctora Mizuno.- Creo que mi deber es hablar con Darien al respecto…-

Al salir el equipo de enfermeros, Darien pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos oscuros mientras se sentaba con sumo cuidado sobre la cama de Seren a su costado izquierdo. Hoshimi y Kenshin compartieron una mirada de aflicción mientras observaban la escena. El pelinegro miró su rostro por un par de segundos, con su mano izquierda retiró un par de mechones oscuros de su rostro y posteriormente besó su frente. Hoshimi y Kenshin de inmediato bajaron el rostro dándoles un poco de privacidad.

-Princesa...- Acarició su mejilla derecha.- No nos dejes... No me dejes...-Hoshimi se acercó a Seren por el otro lado de la cama y tomó su mano derecha. Kenshin les observaba atento frente a ellos a los pies de la cama.

-De acuerdo a su evolución…- Kenshin aclaró su garganta y miró solo a Hoshimi.- Su hija estará sedada de 6 a 12 horas.- El monarca le asintió agradecido. El doctor se acercó a Darien quien permanecía con la vista sombría y perdida en el rostro de Seren. Puso sus manos en sus hombros.- Tu esposa se va a recuperar hijo, lo sabes bien... Además los tiene a ustedes...- El príncipe de la Tierra miró fijamente a su mentor entendiendo el doble mensaje en sus palabras, tanto Hoshimi como Kenshin se percataron del vacío que había en su mirada. De pronto Darien bajó el rostro un débil gemido de molestia salió de su garganta y se llevó una de sus manos a su frente apretando su sien.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo?- Darien asintió. Hoshimi frunció su frente y luego miró a Seren con algo de confusión. -

-Enseguida regreso.- El joven doctor se dirigió a la puerta que estaba a un lado de la principal de la habitación y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, algo oprimió su estómago y le había ocasionado un malestar que le produjo unas fuertes nauseas. Lo que lo llevó a pensar en que no recordaba que había comido la última vez incluso no recordaba desde cuando no probaba alimento, así que no le extrañaba que su estómago estuviera hecho un caos.

-Ciertamente necesita descansar… Primero la princesita y ahora su esposa… Pobre de mi muchacho…- Miró a Nishimura fijamente.- Su nieta le ha quitado el sueño a sus padres en estos últimos días, supongo que ha sido demasiado para su hija considerando que no goza de la mejor salud tampoco, y lo que definitivamente está resultando ser una difícil prueba para su yerno.- Hoshimi sin perder su rostro un tanto confuso dejó escapar una sonrisa de sus labios por las palabras que uso el médico al referirse a los que evidentemente consideraba la familia Chiba… Su familia a fines prácticos también, sin embargo, no considero oportuno sacarlo de su error aún, tampoco convenía mucho a la situación actual.-

-Sumamente difícil, para ambos en realidad… Pero hasta ahora han salido avante de todas las adversidades que se han puesto frente a ellos. Todos confiamos en que esta no sea la excepción, porque confiamos en ellos… Y el amor que se profesan…-

-Además está su bebé.- Hoshimi miró a Kenshin y le sonrió con cierta complicidad.-

-Me parece que conoce mejor a… Mi yerno… De lo que él mismo piensa…- Kenshin le correspondió sonriendo de la misma forma.-

-Lo aprecio como a un hijo, es un gran muchacho… Un hombre hecho y derecho sin lugar a dudas… Y siendo honesto no puedo evitar dejar salir mi instinto paternal…- Ambos rieron.- Es un gran chico, que no puede ocultar la adoración que siente por su hija cada vez que la ve o habla de ella.- Hoshimi asintió.-

-Y es totalmente correspondido.- A lo lejos alcanzaron a escuchar a Darien toser y su claro esfuerzo por desechar de su estómago lo que sea que estuviera provocándole las fuertes náuseas que ya no podía contener. Kenshin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Será mejor que vaya a traerle algo a su yerno para que se sienta mejor… - Nishimura asintió sin dejar de mirar con intriga el rostro pálido de Seren, presentía que alguna conexión extraña estaba ocurriendo con ellos y pocas veces se equivocaba… Lo que le preocupaba más.- Aprovecharé también para traer a la princesita, supongo que debe estar preocupado por su nieta también.- Hoshimi le miró fijamente, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando pasar a una enfermera con una pequeña cuna.

-Permiso doctor Kenshin, el doctor Arasawa me dijo que instalara esta cuna en la habitación.-

-Excelente, gracias Sarah.- La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación después de colocar al lado izquierdo de Seren la cuna para Sharian.

-Iré entonces a avisarle a mi colega que puede traer a la pequeña a la habitación, dígale a mi muchacho que no tardo.-

-Por supuesto… Y gracias doctor Kenshin, no solo por su apoyo, también por su discreción.- El mentor de Darien sonrió.-

-Sin duda hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y desconozco, pero si en algo puedo seguir ayudándoles, por favor no duden en pedírmelo, lo haré encantado. Ha sido poco el tiempo de conocer a su hija y a su nieta, pero mi cariño también es grande para ambas.- Sonrió antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Hoshimi sosteniendo la mano derecha de Seren y a Darien aún dentro del sanitario, por lo menos ya no se le escuchaba sufrir de algún malestar y eso relajaba un poco al monarca, sin embargo ese sentimiento de preocupación por algo desconocido que albergaba en su pecho, crecía a cada segundo.

Cerró sus ojos mientras posaba su mano izquierda en la frente de Seren para poder acceder a su mente, soltó la mano de la joven y sin tocarla, fue recorriendo centímetro a centímetro su rostro con ésta. Sus manos fueron rodeadas por un resplandor rojizo mientras en su frente aparecía su Cristal Real. Fue bajando su mano lentamente por su rostro, cuello y al llegar a su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón sintió cierta calidez emanando de éste, frunció su frente, podía sentir el ritmo tan débil de los latidos del corazón de la joven. Darien salió del sanitario y condujo sus cansados pasos hacia la cama donde reposaba Seren. Miró fijamente la extraña inspección que Hoshimi hacia a la joven, sorpresivamente en su pecho un calor comenzaba a confortarlo y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de relajamiento que le consolaba. Nishimura seguía concentrado en su hija y no se percató de la presencia del doctor por lo que continuó recorriendo de la misma forma el cuerpo inmóvil de Seren. Al llegar al abdomen de la joven, un cálido resplandor, idéntico al que había desterrado a la energía negativa del edificio, cubrió el cuerpo de Seren rechazando abruptamente la energía de Hoshimi quien abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido para mirar el rostro de la joven mientras el sonido de las pulsaciones de Seren comenzaba a acelerarse.

Darien también abrió sus ojos de inmediato totalmente alarmado y reaccionando velozmente al impulso que dominó su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Hoshimi y con una fuerza desconocida para ambos, tomó por su muñeca el brazo del Monarca de Thaud que había puesto de nuevo encima del vientre de Seren para alejarlo bruscamente, provocándole una descarga de energía que lo sometió de tal forma que Hoshimi abandonó completamente la mente de Seren para mirar a un furioso y posesivo Príncipe que lo estrelló duramente en la pared que estaba a su espalda, Darien soltó su brazo y con su misma mano izquierda apoyada en el pecho del monarca lo mantenía completamente pegado a la pared. En la frente de Darien brillaba imponente la marca de su linaje como soberano absoluto del planeta Tierra, pero lo que más le impactaba era la furia que brotaba a kilómetros de distancia de sus profundos ojos azul zafiro. El resplandor cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Seren a espaldas del Príncipe de la Tierra que no dejaba de someter a Hoshimi con el mismo poderío en su brazo y mirada.

-Muchacho… Tranquilízate…-

Darien no relajó su postura en absoluto, por el contrario sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más de lo que ya estaban. Hoshimi lentamente alzó su mano derecha y tocó el brazo de Darien quien hizo más presión en su agarre dificultando su respiración. Hoshimi miraba con asombro y alarma el rostro del Príncipe de la Tierra.

-Endimion…-

-No quiero que vuelva a ponerle una mano encima…- Su voz pausada y casi gutural era tan imponente como su mirada. Hoshimi no pudo evitar pasar saliva al escucharlo y observarlo, sus ojos eran la viva imagen del más impresionante sentido de posesión que jamás había podido observar en nadie en toda su existencia, ni en el ser más oscuro que por muchos años habitó en su cuerpo y ahora reposaba en el de su guardiana en turno. El mismo resplandor que cubría el cuerpo de Seren comenzaba a emerger del cuerpo de Darien.

Un felino. Eso era lo que Hoshimi observaba en el rostro de Darien. Un depredador a punto de saltar a la yugular de cualquiera que fuera su presa en ese momento con tal de defender lo que le pertenecía.

_Instinto._

Ese era el nombre de la reacción del Príncipe de la Tierra, pensó.

Cual animal salvaje, Endimion reaccionaba por _instinto _a lo que él previamente ya había identificado. Y estaba seguro de que a pesar de su acción, desconocía el motivo real por el cual sin importarle nada, ni que se tratara del Soberano del Sistema Thaud, el líder de la gran Dinastía Oscura, el hechicero de energía negativa más poderoso de todos o incluso si fuera el mismo demonio… Al Príncipe de la Tierra le había importado un reverendo sorbete todo y se había lanzado a someterlo y doblegarlo con la furia del más peligroso depredador que pudiera existir para dejarle en claro que no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo para arrancarle la cabeza a quien osara si quiera amenazar con el pensamiento a lo que él consideraba _su propiedad._

Le quedaba muy claro que por alguna razón, que estaba seguro no tardaría en descubrir, y aún con la nueva identidad que ella le mostraba al mundo, Endimion… Volvía a ejercer el control sobre su territorio el cual evidentemente seguía incluyendo a la joven que permanecía inconsciente en la cama de la habitación.

La razón no estaba presente naturalmente.

Por lo que decidió, siguiendo el protocolo de supervivencia primitiva ante cualquier depredador feroz que marcaba su territorio, tomar la pauta de relajarse pero sin bajar la guardia por completo y ser el que invitara a la cordura a ser partícipe de la situación. Después de todo, la inteligencia y la prudencia eran herramientas poderosas también, máxime en estas circunstancias. Respiró hondo y levantó sus manos lentamente en señal de rendición apartando su mirada al mismo tiempo de los ojos dominantes del Príncipe Endimion. Aclaró su garganta, cerró sus ojos y bajó el rostro doblegándose totalmente ante él.

-Mi intención jamás fue lastimarlos Endimion… Nunca le haría daño a mi hija lo sabes bien.-

-Estoy completamente seguro de que no lo hará...- Gruño casi en silencio.- Porque primero tendría que matarme a mí antes de ponerle un dedo encima.- Murmuró entre dientes.-

-Lo lamento, solo estaba cerciorándome que realmente estuviera estable física y mentalmente…- Endimion siseó.

-De eso me encargo yo...- Hoshimi con cierta cautela lo miró a los ojos nuevamente.

-¿También de su mente?... Sabes muy bien que en estos momentos además de su corazón, su mente es lo más vulnerable en ella…- _"Y espero en verdad que solo sea eso…", _pensó.- Por lo que tengo que estar seguro de que esté estable…-

-Mientras esté cerca de mí, ella siempre estará perfectamente bien…-

Endimion lo soltó y se acercó a Seren, por su parte Hoshimi le seguía con la mirada a la vez que normalizaba su respiración. La frente de la joven estaba fruncida y respiraba de forma agitada. Endimion puso su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Seren y por un par de segundos el resplandor se intensificó para luego desaparecer por completo y al instante de los cuerpos de ambos al igual que la insignia Real en la frente de Darien. Nishimura miraba muy sorprendido como su presentimiento poco a poco se convertía en una angustiante realidad y una nueva alarma se encendía en su interior; observó con pesar como Darien besaba tiernamente la frente de su hija sin retirar su mano de su cuerpo.

-Estamos juntos Princesa…- Le susurró mientras besaba nuevamente la frente de la joven y comenzaba a acariciar su vientre con infinita ternura.- No iré a ningún lado, yo te protegeré siempre…- La voz de Darien era profunda y cálida, sus palabras pausadas y llenas de amor. Los latidos del corazón de Seren, regresaron a la normalidad al instante y su rostro se relajó también. Tanto Darien como Nishimura observaron como la mano izquierda de la joven descansó sobre la mano con la que Darien acariciaba su vientre, éste al sentirla no dudó en ningún momento entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, el pecho de Seren se elevaba en una profunda inhalación que le devolvía la paz a su rostro y corazón. En los labios de Darien se dibujó una sonrisa de tranquilidad y en sus ojos mantenía el mismo instinto de protección. Hoshimi cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Definitivamente si antes existía el riesgo de perder la esperanza por el futuro próspero prometido, con lo que acababa de descubrir, las reglas del juego habían cambiado drásticamente a un "todo o nada", donde inequívocamente quienes llevaban las de perder por el peligro y riesgo que les acechaba… Los tenía justo frente a sus ojos. Sin lugar a dudas, había llegado la hora de actuar y tomar cartas en el asunto, antes de que los sucesos que se presentaran continuaran saliéndose de sus manos… Antes de que las cartas de un juego mal logrado, terminaran por arrebatarles a todos, su propio futuro.

**CCCCC**

**Porque hoy que te he encontrado,  
no te aparte de mi lado,  
no derrumben nuestros sueños,  
ni se atreva a separarnos..." **

**CCCCC**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Arasawa, Kenshin, Mizuno, Malachite y Zoycite con Sharian en brazos. De inmediato los Generales percibieron la tensión y alarma en el rostro del monarca de Thaud, al cruzar miradas con él supieron que algo de gran trascendencia había ocurrido y cuyas consecuencias podrían cambiar el rumbo de las cosas a partir de ese momento. Arasawa y Mizuno se colocaron al pie de la cama observando con preocupación a Seren y a Darien, quien ni siquiera había despegado sus ojos del rostro de Seren para recibirlos. Sharian, oportunamente, decidió romper el silencio al hacer a un lado el biberón que le daba Zoycite y reclamar la atención de Darien.

-Papá…- Zoycite se acercó un poco a la cama por el lado donde se encontraba Darien.- Papá… Papá.- Fue entonces cuando Darien salió de su ensoñación y miró hacia la pequeña, sonrió con absoluta devoción y la tomó de los brazos de Zoycite. Sharian al sentirse rodeada por los brazos del hombre al que reconocía como su Padre, se aferró con sus bracitos a su cuello. En ese preciso momento y con esa única acción, Darien sintió como gran parte de la paz que había perdido desde que llegaron al hospital hacía tres días regresaba a su alma, a pesar de saber que Seren yacía inconsciente en la cama de la habitación, la seguridad y la confianza de que todo estaba en orden era a cada segundo más intensa. El pelinegro cerró sus ojos y abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña bebé agradeciendo a lo más sagrado su presencia por el tiempo que estuviera a su lado, aún sin conocer su origen, la sola suposición de tenerla como hija, llenaba por completo el vacío que había en su corazón desde que recobró la verdad de su pasado, algo que no concebía aun posible, Sharian con su esencia tan idéntica a la de Serena, pudo eliminar ese pesar en su interior .

-Hijo, te traje estos analgésicos, probablemente te ayuden a sentirte mejor…- Indicó Kenshin después de un instante de silencio.-

-Gracias, pero ya me siento mucho mejor...- Miró el rostro de Seren y acarició la espalda de Sharian.- Todo está en orden ya…- Hoshimi y los Generales se miraron entre si.-

-Si me disculpan, creo que iré a compartirles a los demás que mi hija ya se encuentra estable…-

-Hoshimi… Malachite… A partir de este momento, nadie además de ustedes, puede entrar a esta habitación…- La voz mandatoria de Darien; quien miraba fijamente el rostro de una sonriente Sharian, resonó en toda la habitación, algo que asombró a los tres doctores puesto que nunca lo habían escuchado hablar con tanta autoridad.- Y con nadie me refiero a absolutamente eso... Nadie.-

-Seguramente Luna y Setsuna quieran verla un momento después de lo que presenciaron…- Kenshin interrumpió a Hoshimi al ver el ceño fruncido de Darien.

-Me parece que Darien tiene razón… Su hija necesita descansar y aun estará sedada por varias horas, lo mejor es que le permitan hacerlo con tranquilidad, cuando despierte seguramente estará muy angustiada y la presencia de varias personas podría alterarla más y no sería conveniente para su corazón.-

-Entiendo. En ese caso solo saldré un minuto, regreso en un momento para quedarme a su lado durante su recuperación.-

-_**Mi **__esposa y __**mi**__ hija… E_starán bajo **mi** cuidado nada más…- Los Generales fruncieron su frente al escuchar la energética orden de su maestro y miraron a Hoshimi fijamente, no era común ese tono al hablar en él, por lo que algo sumamente importante sucedía. El Rey de Thaud estableció un contacto mental con Malachite y Neflyte.

-_"Necesito hablar urgentemente con todos ustedes y Setsuna, no podemos desperdiciar un minuto más, los espero en la azotea de este edificio en 15 minutos"- _Malachite asintió. Kenshin retomó la conversación.

-Por su puesto hijo, sin embargo, creo que te convendría un buen descanso también, puedo pedirle a su tía Luna que cuide de la princesita mientras lo haces, sabes que tu esposa no va a despertar por ahora.-

-Ella me necesita a su lado…- Miro fijamente a Hoshimi antes de continuar.- Y no pienso moverme de aquí y dejarla sola ni un solo momento.-

-Papa… Mama… Bebe… ntos…- Pronunció Sharian mirando a todos con su ceño fruncido también, dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos por el gran parecido entre las miradas de Darien y ella.

-Parece que la princesita también ha dejado en claro dónde quiere estar.- Comentó Arasawa sonriendo- Darien, yo solo vine a confirmarte lo que ya debes haber observado, tu pequeña está totalmente recuperada, tengo una cirugía en una hora por lo que iré a prepararme pero cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame...-

-Muchas gracias... – Arisawa asintió sonriendo y salió de la habitación.-

-Darien yo…- La mamá de Amy se acercó un poco a él.- Lo lamento, no sabía que Seren era tu esposa y la madre de esta hermosa nena…- Darien le miró a los ojos mientras Sharian recargaba su cabecita en el pecho del doctor y miraba también a la doctora con cierta molestia.- De haberlo sabido antes a pesar de que ella me pidió discreción, te lo hubiera dicho de inmediato. Seren vino a consultar conmigo hace tiempo y me parece que necesitas saber que tan grave es la situación…-

-Lo sé todo…- Mizuno y Hoshimi le miraron con sorpresa.- Ella me lo dijo y su expediente, llego a mis manos por casualidad por lo que no se preocupe, estoy enterado de lo que le sucede.-

-Entonces, comprenderás que debemos iniciar lo más pronto posible con el tratamiento…- Hoshimi se acercó para hablar pero Darien se le adelantó.-

-Eso es algo que decidiremos ella y yo doctora.- Todos notaron el timbre de recelo en su voz.-

-Pero…-

-Es una decisión que no podemos tomar a la ligera, menos ahora…- Hoshimi le observó con sorpresa.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Solo quiero estar seguro de que… No correrá peligro…- Calló sin intención de completar lo que estaba por decir, algo que no pasó desapercibido para los Generales y Hoshimi.

-Conoces bien el riesgo de las radiaciones…-

-¿Radiaciones?- Murmuró Zoycite y después miró con preocupación a Malachite.-

-Precisamente por esa razón es que hasta no estar seguro de…- Miro el rostro de Seren por un segundo y luego miro a la doctora Mizuno nuevamente.- Hablaremos de ello y le informaré de la decisión que hayamos tomado.-

-No hay mucho tiempo Darien…-

-Eso tampoco lo decide usted...- La doctora le miró asombrada por la seguridad que mostraban los ojos zafiros de Darien.-

-Doctora Mizuno…- Intervino Kenshin.- Quizá sea mejor hablar después de que Darien haya hablado también con su esposa, es médico y está al tanto de su salud, es el principal interesado en su bienestar, hagamos las cosas a su manera.-

-Pero Kenshin…- El mentor de Darien tomó del brazo a la doctora para salir de la habitación.

-Venga conmigo, los Chiba necesitan un momento de descanso… Y creo que yo también…- Kenshin miró con una sonrisa a Hoshimi y a los generales antes de abandonar el cuarto junto a la doctora.

-Malachite, ¿Dónde está Neflyte?- El General Mayor tragó saliva antes de responderle a su maestro quien le daba la espalda.

-Después de lo que ocurrió les pedí a Neflyte y a Jedite que se aseguraran de que nada estuviera acechando el hospital.- Mintió.-

-Bien. Pídele que confirme que fue lo que provocó el Eclipse Lunar de esta noche.- Los generales y Hoshimi se vieron entre sí.- Necesito también que Jedite inicie la primer guardia de esta habitación, no quiero que nadie entre sin mi consentimiento, ese solo lo tienen el doctor Kenshin, mi ayudante Mustumi, y ustedes, quiero vigiladas a Seren y a Sharian minuto a minuto. Yo estaré a su lado pero no quiero tener que preocuparme sobre quien entre por esa puerta ¿Entendido?-

-Me encargaré de que así sea… Iré a darles las indicaciones a los demás, Maestro Falcon viene conmigo?- Hoshimi asintió los tres hombres avanzaron hacia la salida.

-Hoshimi…- Darien lo miró fijamente, Sharian cayó dormida acurrucada en sus brazos. Nishimura y los Generales le miraron con interrogación.- Quiero a Kou lejos de aquí… No quiero que se acerque…-

-Darien, Seiya es su…-

-Kou no es nadie… Para todos aquí Seren es mi esposa y como tal está a mí cuidado así que exigiré que la respete, me importa muy poco si le parece o no, no lo quiero cerca de ella y punto...- Hoshimi suspiró resignado.

-Veré que puedo hacer…-

-Solo hágalo… O no me haré responsable de mis actos…- Hoshimi frunció su ceño antes de salir de la habitación, los generales le hicieron una reverencia a Darien antes de salir y cerrar la habitación tras de sí.

-Maestro Falcon…- Los tres hombres se detuvieron en medio del pasillo.

-Sé que Darien es la mayor autoridad aquí y que el momento no es el más tranquilo por lo que está muy alterado, sin embargo…- Hoshimi se giró para mirarlos de frente con una sonrisa.- Tu futuro Rey se puede convertir en el hombre más arrogante y testarudo que haya conocido… Y no pienso permitirle que me dé órdenes, que no se le olvide que yo también soy un Rey y con muy poca paciencia…- Zoycite bajó su rostro para reírse.-

-Lo lamento…- Malachite sonrió.- Creo que se lo advertí antes…- Hoshimi alzó una de sus cejas.- Si le sirve de consuelo, sé muy bien que la misma Princesa Serenity sufrió de lo mismo en el Pasado y antes de recobrar su memoria en este tiempo…-

-¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?- Malachite se unió a su risa.- Por lo menos estamos seguros de que poco a poco está volviendo a ser el antiguo Endimion, nos lo está dejando muy en claro.-

-Tiene razón, pero eso no es lo que le preocupa…- Nishimura movió su cabeza en forma negativa y su rostro volvió a ser serio.- ¿Algo se salió de nuestras manos, cierto?-

a pensar que en realidad… Nada ha estado en nuestras manos Malachite…-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Será mejor que lo hablemos en otro lugar y con los demás presentes Zoycite. Malachite, antes de que cumplas las ordenes de Darien, necesito hablar con ustedes un par de minutos, por favor, reúnanse conmigo como se los pedí, iré por Setsuna y los esperaremos como acordamos.- Los generales asintieron.

**CCCCC**

"**... ¿Cómo explicar a los instintos,  
que mi búsqueda contigo terminó? **

**CCCCC**

Los hermanos Kou caminaban a paso lento, siendo Seiya el que iba por delante. Taiki y Yaten guardaron silencio en todo el trayecto del pasillo principal simplemente observando el caminar pausado y afligido del pelinegro. La sala de espera quedaba un tanto retirada de la habitación de Seren, ya que por órdenes de Kenshin, prefirieron darle la última habitación a la pequeña, dados los comportamientos extraños que habían observado en todos, no querían levantar sospechas entre el cuerpo médico del hospital. De pronto, Seiya detuvo sus pasos obligando a sus hermanos que también detuvieran su andar. Taiki y Yaten se miraron interrogantes entre sí. Con una voz fría y llena de desdén se dirigió a ellos.

-Por favor, necesito estar solo. Los veré en un momento.-

-Seiya…- Antes de que Yaten pudiera terminar de hablar, Seiya entró en la habitación que estaba justo a su izquierda, un espacio apartado que quedaba justo a un lado de la sala de espera y la recepción del piso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Taiki puso una mano en el hombro derecho de su hermano.

-Me parece que es una buena idea darle su espacio. -

-¿En verdad lo crees?... Me preocupa que cometa alguna tontería…-

-No lo creo… Necesita aclarar su mente, después de todo, un respiro no le caería nada mal. Lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días y la salud de Seren le ha afectado demasiado.-

.-Como a todos…- Taiki asintió.

-Además, dudo mucho que aquí cometa alguna atrocidad…- Taiki con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió al menor de los Kou que observara las hermosas cruces plateadas que adornaban las puertas grisáceas de la habitación.- Podrá ser un atolondrado pero, no creo que pierda la cordura ahí dentro…- Bromeó. _"Yo también lo espero…" _PensóYaten, quien solo observo con preocupación las cruces pidiendo internamente paz para el corazón de su hermano Seiya. Algo en su corazón le producía un gran temor de las decisiones que a partir de ese momento pudiera tomar.

**CCCCC**

"… **Que dos caminos tan distintos,  
en algún momento el tiempo los unió…"**

"**Quien lo dijera... Entregar la libertad sin condición..."  
CCCCC**

Seiya se sentó en la segunda banca más cercana a la elegante mesa de mármol que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. Con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, su frente en sus manos y sus ojos cerrados, hizo el esfuerzo de no pensar en nada y solo respirar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su furia era más fuerte que sus deseos verdaderos de tranquilizarse. La blancura en sus puños al mantenerlos apretados lo mostraba.

-Sé muy bien que me arriesgaba a todo al pedirle que me correspondiera y estoy consciente de que me he estado comportando como un verdadero idiota con ella últimamente...- Apretó con más fuerzas sus puños mientras cerraba sus ojos y un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas...- Pero... Pero... No puedo más... ¡No puedo más maldita sea!...- Golpeó con ambos puños el respaldo de la banca que tenía frente a él y luego cayó de rodillas recargando su frente en sus puños liberando su llanto.- La amo...- Repetía en medio de sus sollozos.- La amo con todas mis fuerzas... Ese miserable no la tendrá de nuevo, ella es MIA... Darien no la merece...- Miro fijamente al brillante Crucifijo que reinaba en el altar frente a él.- Yo le he dado todo y no es posible que permitas que ese bastardo se acerque de nuevo a ella... Y que a pesar de todo Serena le corresponda... ¡Yo no le he destrozado el corazón como lo ha hecho él!... ¿Por qué no lo borras de su vida y le permites ser feliz conmigo?... ¿Por qué si ella no es para mí la pusiste en mi camino?... No puedo entender lo que pretendes pero te dejaré en claro algo... Voy a luchar... No voy a rendirme... ¡No me la quitaras de nuevo, ¿Entiendes?!- Seiya apretó con furia sus puños mientras miraba al crucifijo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a una mujer que poco a poco fue acercándose a Seiya sin que éste notara su presencia.

- No lo permitiré, así tenga que desafiarte a ti también... No me la quitarás, ni Darien... Ni tu... ¿Te quedó claro?-

-Yo diría que como el agua...- Seiya volteó hacia su derecha y miró a la dueña de la voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Frunció su mirada y limpió su rostro. La joven de acento extranjero le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Seiya se sentó en la banca que tenía sus espaldas y la joven primero se hincó para persignarse y después ocupó un lugar a su lado.

-Vine a visitar a una amiga que está internada aquí y antes de retirarme siempre vengo a despedirme de mi Señor. Francamente esperaba encontrarme a cualquier persona aquí adentro menos a ti. Debería ser yo la que pregunte qué estás haciendo aquí jovencito... Pero después de escuchar tu linda blasfemia puedo suponerlo...- Seiya regresó su mirada molesta hacia el altar.

-No necesito de tu sarcasmo Akane...-

-No, necesitas pedir perdón y arrepentirte de lo que acabas de decir, pero conociéndote también como lo hago se bien que no lo harás. Pero descuida mon chéri (1), pediré por el perdón de tu alma en mis oraciones. Probablemente a mi me hagan mas caso.-

Permanecieron un momento en silencio en el que Seiya permanecía con su mirada fija en la cruz mientras que la hermana Akane mantenía sus ojos cerrados concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-No debería decirte esto... Porque quizá no lo entiendas pero... Ten en cuenta que todos fuimos creados con un propósito. Algunas veces no lo entendemos y otras tantas tardamos mucho en descubrir con exactitud cuál es la misión que debemos llevar a cabo en esta vida, pero créeme, tarde o temprano nuestro Señor nos lo revela.-

-Akane...-

-Guarda silencio e intenta comprender lo que intento decirte jovencito.- Seiya suspiró resignado.- Hay momentos en los que nos cegamos por nuestras emociones y no vemos con claridad. Deberías estar consciente de que no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos no porque no lo merezcamos, si no porque simplemente eso no es lo mejor para nosotros. Lejos de aferrarnos a ello y maldecir nuestra mala suerte, deberíamos preguntarnos ¿Para que están sucediendo estas situaciones?... ¿Serán pruebas?... ¿De qué?... ¿Qué debemos aprender para lo que está por venir?...- Seiya le miró fijamente.- Todo sucede por alguna razón y aunque por el momento no lo entiendas, tarde o temprano comprenderás que todo lo que sucede en tu vida tiene un propósito más grande del que en este momento puedas entender.-

-¿Estas intentando hacerme sentir mejor?-

-Intento abrir tu mente para que pienses con claridad, si es que tus impulsos y tu falta de madurez te lo permiten.- Le sonrió, Seiya alzó una de sus cejas.- No te aferres a algo que no es para ti...- Seiya frunció el ceño.- No me mires así. Sea lo que sea que estés pasando te aseguro que es por algo que necesitas aprender o vencer. Y estar a la defensiva o reclamar no te servirá de nada, te lo aseguro.

-Si fuera tan sencillo...-

-Las recompensas nunca son fáciles de alcanzar jovencito... Y apuesto a que lo que exiges, no es nada simple.-

-Nada que no merezca.- Akane sonrió y movió su cabeza negativamente.-

-Siempre da miedo dar la cara a la verdad sin protección...-

- ¿Que insinúas?-

-Nada... Me da gusto que aunque sea para reclamarle, estés en el mejor lugar que puedas estar cuando tu mente está tan confundida y tu corazón tan atormentado. M Señor es el mejor consejero siempre...-

-En estos momentos no puedo apoyarte en eso...-

-El hecho de que tu no creas en Él, no quiere decir que Él no crea en ti.- Seiya y Akane se miraron fijamente. La hermana se persignó nuevamente y se puso de pie.- No te cierres Seiya... No te cierres a lo que está por venir... Probablemente sea, lo mejor que te puede suceder...-

-Supongo que... Te debo agradecer las primeras palabras afectivas que me regalas...-

-Suelo ser una mujer misericordiosa a pesar de ti _mon coeur sauvage _(2)...- Seiya sonrió sin que ella lo viera mientras salía de la habitación. El joven Kou regresó su mirada a la cruz.

-Aún así... No voy a rendirme...-

**CCCCC**

"**... ¡Voy a exigirle a la vida que me pague contigo!..."**

"**...Que me enseñe el sentido del dolor,  
porque ya fue suficiente el castigo,  
de no haberte conocido,  
y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor..."**

"**...Un Corazón Salvaje..."**

**CCCCC**

**-43-**

**YONJUUYON**

"**LATIDOS AGONICOS… LA ANGUSTIA DE DARIEN"**

**Escrito por: Akary Kobayashi & Serekino Kaoru.**

**CCCCC**

**Sailor Universe: La Batalla Final.**

**11avo. Aniversario.**

**Mayo 20, 2013.**

**Canciones:**

**Corazón Salvaje / Manuel Mijares.**

(1)Querido.

(2)Mi corazón Salvaje.

_Gracias por todo tu tiempo, apoyo y amistad mi estimada Doctora Shields...*** =)_

**Junio 13 del 2013.**

**22:26.**


	47. SUBF45: Lunas Rotas

_¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿A quién mantienes cerca de tu corazón?_

_Soñamos el mismo sueño a distancia… El tiempo roba los días cruelmente._

_Quiero saber por qué, quiero estar contigo,_

_Quise sentirme amada mientras aún me seguía sintiendo hermosa._

_No puedo desnudar mi alma así, porque la oscuridad me doblegó_

_Mis sentimientos más puros están cambiando…_

_Solo soy como un ave que no puede volar, cuyas alas se quebraron y perdió su destino_

_Vuelo hacia el inmenso mar porque quiero cruzarlo algún día,_

_Mientras brillo intensamente, como nadie jamás podrá…_

_Te amo… _

_Te amo solo a ti…_

**~Tsubasa (Alas) / Anza.~**

* * *

**-45-**

**YONJUUGO **

"**Lunas Rotas" **

"_**Solo tú... Puedes escuchar mi alma..."**_

**CCCCC**

"_**Luna tú, **_

_**¿Cuántos son los cantos que escuchaste ya?,**_

_**¿Cuántas las palabras dichas para ti?,**_

_**Que han surcado el cielo solo por gozar,**_

_**Una noche en el puerto de tu soledad…"**_

**CCCCC**

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Completamente seguro de lo que estás diciendo?-

-No puedo afirmarlo aún pero la posibilidad es muy grande Setsuna.-

-Maestro Fálcon, eso cambiaría completamente las cosas.- Zoycite, miró a Malachite con preocupación.-

-Y aumentaría el riesgo de que las cosas no salgan bien.- Comentó Jedite.-

-Las puertas del tiempo han sido selladas después del Eclipse Lunar y no podré tener acceso a ellas durante algún tiempo, eso definitivamente no es un buen augurio.-

-Y lo cual nos deja ciegos los próximos días.-

-A propósito…- Malachite interrumpió a Neflyte.- Endimion quiere que compruebes que fue lo que produjo el eclipse de hace unas horas.-

-¿Qué no es obvio?- Jedite atrajo hacia sí las miradas de todos.- Los Cristales Legendarios unieron sus energías y si las sospechas del Maestro Falcon son acertadas, estamos hablando…-

-De un gran suceso en el presente que no debió ocurrir…- Setsuna miró con enfado al soberano de Thaud.- Ahora más que nunca la Princesa Serenity corre un grave peligro al igual que el futuro de todos.-

-No solo ella Setsuna, mi hija también, su poder esta inestable y si Fénix llega a descubrir algo antes que nosotros, si llega a despertar en este momento, nada ni nadie podrá detenerla, podría ser más fácil para el enemigo obtener el Cristal Makrán y matarnos a todos sin mover un solo dedo.-

-Eso si Sailor Chaos no muere también en el proceso. Si el poder del Cristal Makràn es liberado sin el control de la Princesa Kashidy, dudo que por mucho poder que posea Sailor Chaos, pueda enfrentarse a la furia de Fénix.- Intervino Malachite.-

-Por lo tanto la situación se complica aún más… Fénix no puede despertar ahora, no poseyendo la energía de Saori y Serenity al mismo tiempo… Se volvería prácticamente indestructible y seguramente… Las eliminaría a ambas antes de que ellas pudieran hacer algo.- Las palabras de Neflyte provocaron un silencio sepulcral por unos momentos en los cuales todos intentaban encontrar la mejor solución para prevenir lo que sin duda sería, el fin de todo.

-Creo que llegó la hora de que la Princesa Serenity sepa toda la verdad y no solo recuerde su verdadero pasado.-

-Eso también incluye a Endimion.- Zoycite apoyó Jedite.- Debe estar enterado de todo también, ya no podemos tenerlos al margen de la situación. Las Princesas necesitan toda la ayuda posible.-

-El verdadero poder de la Princesa Serenity podría ser la única carta a nuestro favor y para ello necesitamos que permanezca unida a Endimion, solo ellos…-

-No… Es muy pronto…-

-Setsuna sabes muy bien que no nos queda ya mucho tiempo y en su situación lo único que lograremos al no decirle nada es hacerla más vulnerable a Sailor Chaos, ella no se va a tentar el corazón. El enfrentamiento entre los Enviados del bien y del Mal es inminente.- Fueron las duras palabras de Malachite.-

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, todos absortos en sus mentes intentando encontrar un orden al nuevo rompecabezas que tenían frente a ellos, en el cual esta vez, no tenían una predicción certera de lo que ocurriría y el sentimiento de incertidumbre invadía cada uno de sus corazones. Sin duda alguna, el destino puede ser el más rudo de los oponentes. Sabían que las decisiones que se tomaran a partir de ese momento podrían cambiarlo todo, tal cual ya estaba sucediendo.

-¿Entonces, que vamos a hacer?- Cuestionó Jedite.

-No tenemos muchas opciones y la fecha marcada está cada vez más cerca. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no contar con la ayuda de las Princesas por el momento, así que tenemos que tener un plan B.- Añadió Zoycite.-

-Puede ser también que nos estemos adelantando a los acontecimientos, el eclipse puede ser solamente la reacción normal de la unión de los Cristales Legendarios, el ciclo natural del satélite no anunciaba eclipses en los próximos meses así que, tampoco debemos alarmarnos tanto.-

-Aun así investígalo Neflyte, y si resulta ser algo que no esperamos dímelo a mí antes de informárselo a Endimion por favor, él también está muy alterado ya con lo que desconoce, no podrá tomar las mejores decisiones en este momento, necesita de nuestro apoyo y consejo así que cualquier información que debamos compartir con los demás les pido que me la informen, no hay necesidad de alarmar a nadie más por el momento.-

-Así será Maestro Falcon y gracias por lo que está haciendo, sin duda no es nada sencillo.-

-Es mi deber Malachite, la vida de mis hijas y mi gente está en juego también. Ahora, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer para ganar tiempo y proteger tanto a Serenity como a Saori es recurrir al plan original y marcharnos a mi mundo.- Todos asintieron.-

-Me mantendré al pendiente de los cambios en las puestas del tiempo.-

-Asegúrate de que estemos contemplando todas las posibilidades para actuar, aunque esté equivocado y ojala que lo esté, no podemos hacer a un lado ninguna posibilidad de riesgo para debilitarnos frente al enemigo, debemos ser más cuidadosos en todo.-

-Te mantendré informado.- Afirmó la Sailor del Cambio.

-Y por la misma razón, Malachite ocupo su ayuda, necesito estar a solas con Seren lo antes posible y Endimion dejó muy en claro que no la dejara sola por ningún motivo, pero necesito que me permitan acercarme a ella sin que se él se dé cuenta, si mis sospechas son ciertas debo actuar de inmediato, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y pase más tiempo, no puedo permitir que Fénix lo perciba también, si esto resulta ser una realidad… El primer y más peligroso enemigo de Serenity… Estaría en su interior… Hoy tal vez Endimion se moleste y no comprenda lo que estoy obligado a impedir, pero en el futuro ambos, me lo agradecerán.- Malachite y Falcon compartieron una mirada de complicidad,-

-No será sencillo, pero cuente con ello.-

-Hablaré con todos para que se preparen para irse.-

-Por favor Setsuna, lo haremos en cuanto Seren despierte, no hay tiempo que perder.- Todos asintieron mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar todo el cielo azul que cubría la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio.

**CCCCC**

"_**Luna tú, sabes el secreto de la eternidad,**_

_**Y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad,**_

_**Guíame que a ti mi corazón te oye,**_

_**Me siento perdido y no sé…"**_

**CCCCC**

-Pensé que… tal vez te gustaría conocer este lugar…- Molly abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y con un ademán le indicó al joven que la acompañaba que entrara primero.- Me parece que venir aquí un momento sería bueno para ti.-

Dashiell entró a la habitación a paso lento, en su rostro una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba mientras que sus ojos brillaban con ternura y un dejo de tristeza también, sin perder esa esperanza que habitaba en su corazón y que inundaba prácticamente todo el lugar haciendo sonreír a Molly, quien no se perdía de ninguno de los movimientos del joven desde el marco de la puerta donde permanecía.

El joven Shields por su parte, recorría con su mirada cada rincón de la habitación, cada objeto, cada adorno, cada detalle que sus ojos captaban. Con toda la calma en su andar recorría la habitación, observaba y tocaba todo lo que podía y estaba a su alcance. A la vista de cualquier persona no era más que la alcoba normal de cualquier persona… Pero para él… El significado de esa habitación era importante y sumamente especial.

Era una habitación sencilla, amplia, blanca con decoraciones en rosa y azul pastel, con algunos peluches por algún sitio, un gran mueble empotrado en la pared que estaba a su izquierda donde habían libros, una vasta colección de mangas que lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa. Discos compactos de varios estilos musicales, algunas películas, un televisor de mediano tamaño, un reproductor de Dvd y algunas fotografías familiares. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumo al observar frente a él lo que en algún momento fue el marco de un espejo de cuerpo entero, cuyos pedazos estaban esparcidos por el suelo a su lado; había también un peinador, cuyos cajones abiertos, objetos esparcidos y rotos reflejaban los rastros de alguna batalla campal.

A su lado derecho la cama estaba deshecha, un tierno edredón lila con decorados de pequeños conejitos y lunas estaba completamente arrugado y colgaba en una parte hacia el suelo. Sobre el colchón donde originalmente deberían estar las almohadas que yacían en la alfombra estaba el marco de una fotografía volteado. Tragó saliva antes de acercarse a él y tomarlo, sin saber por qué, sus manos le temblaban un poco.

-Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras en mejores condiciones pero, Luna me contó que la última vez que Serena estuvo aquí estaba sumamente deprimida, por lo que supongo que a eso se debe todo este desastre.- Molly se acercó a los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo posando sus ojos en una pequeña cajita semi abierta que estaba a lado de unas tijeras; tomó la cajita al ver su contenido sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Dashiell tomó asiento en la cama y con una gran emoción en su pecho volteó el porta retratos que tenía en sus manos para mirar la fotografía que resguardaba. Una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro. En ella pudo observar a Serena del brazo de Darien, ambos felices y con una mirada llena de amor. Con los dedos de su mano derecha acarició el rostro de la rubia a través del cristal, segundos después miró con lágrimas en los ojos el rostro del hombre que la acompañaba en la imagen; su sonrisa era cálida y la paz que transmitían sus ojos zafiros distaban mucho de la angustia que estaba seguro transmitían actualmente. Su frente se frunció y sus ojos se cerraron un poco al observar a la pequeña de cabellos rosados que aparecía debajo de Serena y Darien, justo en medio de ambos. Molly volteó para ver lo que Dashiell contemplaba con tanto interés, se acercó a él y al mirar la fotografía y los dedos del joven sobre el rostro de la pequeña Dama, se preocupó, por lo que decidió mirar el rostro del chico, quien seguía absorto en sus pensamientos y con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Dashiell?...- Molly se sentó a su lado intentando llamar su atención sin éxito. El joven permaneció observando a la niña de cabellos rosados.- Luces enfadado…-

-No, enfadado no… Solo frustrado, con cierto temor quizá… El futuro ha cambiado tanto… Y ha afectado tantas cosas que… Ojalá no hubiera sucedido nada de esto. A veces no puedo apartar de mi mente la idea de que quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que nunca se hubieran conocido.- La pelirroja lo miró con gran asombro.-

-Dashiell, ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?-

-Sólo piénsalo… Quizá no hubiera existido tanto sufrimiento ni aquí ni en el futuro, en ninguna línea de tiempo… por las decisiones de hoy, personas no existirán o dejarán de hacerlo…- Molly le miró como el enojo crecía en la mirada del joven al observar a Rini en la foto.- Si el futuro no hubiera sido atacado y las líneas del tiempo no se hubieran cruzado de esta forma… Probablemente ellos, hubieran tomado decisiones diferentes… No tenían por qué saber de la existencia de Tokio de Cristal y mucho menos… - Apretó con más fuerza el porta retrato.- Esta pequeña… Si no hubiera sido tan… Ahora ella no fuera parte de una historia inconclusa que quizá…-

-No me digas que te estás dando por vencido…- Dashiell miró con molestia a la guardiana.-

-Yo no he dicho eso…-

-Ah entonces… Ahora entiendo el por qué de esa reacción tan repentina…- Pronunció la pelirroja con cierto tono divertido que hizo sonrojar al joven.-

-Bueno yo… Me refería a que si ella no hubiera desobedecido a su majestad la Neo Reina Serenity, no hubiera tenido que alterar las líneas de tiempo.-

-Eso no lo podemos saber con certeza, además lo pasado ya ocurrió, lamento que la Pequeña Dama no haya podido convivir más con nosotros en el presente, era una motivación muy grande para Serena a pesar de sus peleas… Pero se amaban…-

-Y ahora ella ya no existe más en sus vidas…-

-Sabes bien que eso no es del todo cierto.- Dashiell liberó un gran suspiro y después miró de nuevo la fotografía pero en esta ocasión con más esperanza en su rostro.

-Tienes razón, no es el momento de lamentarse por nada.

-Además, creo que cualquiera en el lugar de la Pequeña Dama hubiera hecho lo mismo, buscar ayuda con las personas más fuertes que conocía y que sabía perfectamente aún sin conocer su lazo sanguíneo la iban a proteger… ¿No crees?...- Dashiell asintió.-

-Por lo menos tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con ellos como cualquier otra persona…- Molly miró con tristeza como Dashiell apretaba sus puños.-

-Las circunstancias lo permitieron, a veces suceden situaciones en las que simplemente hay que actuar sin detenerse, y ambos sabemos que no había más opción. Estoy segura que cuando todo esto termine, podrás tener la oportunidad de hacer muchas de las cosas que por ahora no te es posible, tu momento de cumplir tu parte llegará y te prometo que cuando llegue, nada va a arrebatártelo y ellos estarán tan orgullosos de ti como sé que siempre lo han estado. Eres un gran chico Dashiell Shields, tienes lo mejor de tus ancestros en ti, la madurez, fortaleza y un enorme corazón que además es muy generoso; todo lo que un futuro Rey debe tener. En aquella ocasión, el futuro Tokio de Cristal estaba en peligro, la Pequeña Dama vivió amenazada mucho tiempo tomó una decisión que quizá no fue la más acertada por todos los cambios que desató en el presente pero fue la mejor que pudo tomar en ese momento y aunque ese tiempo ya no exista… Existe el presente, tú estás aquí y lo que menos importa ahora es si vienes del pasado, del futuro o de otro planeta en el presente.- Dashiell y Molly rieron.- Lo que verdaderamente importa es que estamos aquí, que esta es nuestra realidad y que ahora es nuestra oportunidad de defender nuestro Futuro, sea cual sea.- En ese momento Dashiell observó la cajita que Molly sostenía entre sus manos, con mucho cuidado la tomo entre las suyas y sacó su contenido. Sonrió.- Serena debió olvidarlo aquí, recuerdo que siempre lo tenía con ella… Aunque… Bueno… Supongo que después de lo que sucedió con Darien… Pudo haberlo dejado aquí…-

-Yo lo conservaré…-El joven miró el anillo de compromiso, que sabía Darien le había dado a Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él? No creo que solo guardarlo…-

-Por ahora solo eso… Lo guardaré muy bien y cuando llegue el momento indicado, voy a entregárselo.- Molly frunció su frente.-

-A pesar de lo ocurrido no puedes…-

-Encontraré la forma.- Miró a la guardiana fijamente.- Esto le recordará la razón por la cual no debe perder la esperanza.-

-Dashiell, no estoy segura de que sea lo mejor, el futuro que ellos conocieron probablemente ya no…-

-Se aman, todos lo sabemos… Y mientras ese amor exista, no todo está perdido, y yo me encargaré de eso… Aunque eso signifique que deje de existir…-

-¿Estás loco?-

-No, no cuando todo está en juego como ahora.-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.-

-La Batalla final está cerca…-

-Esa pelea no te corresponde, de todas formas ninguno de los dos permitirá que te arriesgues, estoy segura de ello.-

-Sin embargo, es mi deber y eso lo deben tener presente siempre todos, pase lo que pase…-

-No estoy tan segura de que esta vez tengas la razón.-

-El tiempo se encargará de dármela, mientras tanto, haré todo lo que está a mi alcance junto a Sharian para que Serenity y Endimion permanezcan unidos el mayor tiempo posible… Necesito hablar con Saori, su ayuda es importante para ello también. Tal parece que más de una persona los quiere separados y no me refiero solo al enemigo y eso no lo voy a permitir.-

-¿Te refieres a Seiya?-

-Ese sujeto podría caerme mejor si no metiera sus narices donde no le llaman.-

-No cabe duda, no puedes negar tus genes.- Molly rió haciendo sonrojar al joven.- De todas formas, te recuerdo que Saori tampoco debe saber de ti.-

-Lo sé, pero se de alguien que puede pedirle su ayuda…-

-¿Qué estas tramando?-

-Como bien lo has dicho, no puedo negar mis genes, y la mitad de ellos me obligan a ser precavido y tener un as bajo la manga.-

-Tal cual lo haría él.-

-Exactamente como me enseñó…- Dashiell sonrió.-

**CCCCC**

"_**Luna tú, **_

_**Alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad, **_

_**En tu cara oculta ¿qué misterio habrá?,**_

_**Todos escondemos siempre algún perfil…"**_

**CCCCC**

**Hospital Central. Cafetería.**

**-**¿Así que nos iremos a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido? No me parece que sea lo mejor.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Haruka, el último ataque del enemigo fue demasiado fuerte en cualquier momento puede regresar y si no estamos aquí puede destruirlo todo o cumplir con cualquier objetivo que tenga en mente.-

-Sin olvidar toda la energía negativa que ya ha sembrado en el Planeta y en cualquier momento puede despertar.- Rei interrumpió a Michiru.

-Aun así, el Rey Falcon tiene razón con los poderes que tienen el que se queden no hará diferencia frente a lo que planee el enemigo, no podemos enfrentarnos a Sailor Meiga, las Guardianas Espirituales o a Sailor Chaos en estas condiciones.-

-¿Y ustedes si serán capaz de hacerlo?- Cuestionó el menor de los Kou.

-Los Generales del Príncipe Endimion, los Guardianes Lunares y yo haremos todo lo posible por enfrentarlos y retrasar sus planes mientras ustedes se preparan para la batalla.-

-Si el enemigo se lo propone los aplastará con el mínimo esfuerzo.- Comentó Taiki.-

-A menos que sepan algo que nosotros no…- Todos miraron a Setsuna y a los Guardianes con sospecha después de las palabras de Seiya.-

-No sé qué pretendas insinuar pero no hay nada más que decirles además de lo que ya saben.-

-Permíteme dudarlo Setsuna, pero también estoy seguro de que aunque Haruka o yo insistamos no conseguiremos que nos digan la verdad, cada vez que ocurre algo es como si un nuevo acertijo se formara y verdaderamente ya me estoy hartando de eso.-

-¿Y nos los dices tú, quien es el único de todos nosotros que puede hablar directamente con Saori?- Rei y Lita fruncieron su mirada con extrañeza,

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Retó Seiya a la Sailor del Cambio.

-Dímelo tú, deja de fingir que desconoces lo que está sucediendo con el enemigo y ¿Por qué no mejor hablas claro? Seguramente la Princesa Saori ya debió revelarte muchas cosas.- Seiya sonrió con ironía.

-¿Realmente crees que Saori es el tipo de persona capaz de confiarle los secretos de su familia a cualquier persona? Y si así fuera, aunque realmente supiera algo más, no solo no perdería el tiempo pasándoles un memo, ya estuviera haciendo algo al respecto, además de esperar a que Sailor Chaos ataque de nuevo matando a más gente con el estúpido pretexto de encontrar la Estrella del Norte.-

-Algo que tampoco hemos logrado localizar.-

-Ni entender el por qué la está buscando.-

-Rei y Lita tienen razón, además estamos hablando de dos personas que están en peligro además del Príncipe Endimion…-

-Alguien más debe tener la otra mitad de su estrella.- Luna y Artemis se miraron con preocupación.-

-¿Alguien tiene el teléfono de Sherlock Holmes?-

-¡Mina!- Exclamaron las Inner Senshies.

-No es momento para tus tontos comentarios.-

-Ya, no te enojes Rei, solo quería que nos relajáramos un poco, con tanta presión tampoco podemos pensar con claridad.-

-Bueno en eso Mina tiene algo de razón, han sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no hemos podido tomar un respiro.- Comentó Taiki.-

-Con el estado de Seren, dudo que podamos hacerlo, tenemos que protegerla mucho más que antes.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Amy.

-Está bien.- Haruka rompió el silencio.- Si no hay otra opción, iremos al planeta Thaud cuando el Rey Falcon lo indique.-

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para entrenar y volvernos más fuertes para poder defender al Sistema Solar y nuestro futuro.- Las Inner asintieron apoyando a Mina, mientras ésta y Haruka se miraban fijamente sellando entre ellas una vez más un acuerdo de trabajo en equipo. Setsuna se puso de pie.

-Iré a informarle al Rey Fálcon de su decisión.- Dio media vuelta ante la atenta mirada de sospecha de Seiya y se marchó.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Somos corazones bajo el temporal **_

_**Ángeles de barro que deshace el mar, **_

_**Sueños que el otoño desvanecerá,**_

_**Hijos de esta tierra envuelta por tu luz,**_

_**Hijos que en la noche vuelven a dudar…"**_

**CCCCC**

-Los signos vitales de la señora Chiba son normales doctor, su esposa se encuentra estable.- Darien guardó en un sobre blanco una placa y unos análisis que Mutsumi le dio para que los revisara y después se los devolvió.- Salvo lo que revelan los exámenes de sangre y la densidad en sus pulmones… Todo está en orden…-

-La densidad está creciendo más rápido de lo esperado…- Murmuró el doctor más para sí mismo.

-Lo lamento mucho doctor Chiba, pero su esposa es demasiado joven y usted ya es uno de los mejores doctores que conozco, no debemos perder las esperanzas.-

-Gracias Mutsumi… Aún me falta muy poco para graduarme pero te agradezco mucho tu apreciación…- La enfermera sonrió.

-¿Gusta que les traiga algo para que desayunen la pequeña y usted?-

-Yo creo que perdí el apetito hace tres días pero, te agradeceré si le envías algo a Sharian, no debe tardar en despertar.-

-Lo haré con gusto doctor, pero también le traeré algo a usted, su esposa lo necesita fuerte y con energías, y si me lo permite decir, con un mejor aspecto, luce tan cansado y pálido que la va a llenar de preocupación en cuanto despierte y seguramente eso es lo que usted menos quiere.- Darien solo le sonrió y miró el rostro durmiente de Seren. Mutsumi tomó sus apuntes, colocó el historial clínico de la paciente al pie de la cama y con una sonrisa abandonó la habitación, no sin antes cederle el paso a Malachite quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Deberías descansar un poco, tu deplorable aspecto podría afectar de nuevo a su Alteza o asustar a la bebé.-

-Deja las bromas para otro momento Mal, no estoy de humor para ellas…-

-Lo sé pero aún así mi deber es recordarte que todo estará bien, ambas están aquí sanas y salvas. El Maestro Falcon está muy agradecido contigo por salvarle la vida a la Princesa.-

-¿Hablaste con Neflyte?- Darien cambió el tema y el General sonrió al notarlo.

-Sí, le pedí lo que me indicaste. Precisamente a eso vine, a decirte que te espera en tu consultorio para hablarte al respecto, supusimos que no querías interrupciones de ninguna especie por eso te espera allá, es más privado.- Darien frunció su mirada, la sola idea de abandonar la habitación de Seren no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, su General de mayor rango tenía razón, lo que tenía que tratar con Neflyte no podía ser escuchado por nadie más.- Zoycite está afuera haciendo guardia, yo me quedaré aquí si eso te tranquiliza más, Jedite está con Neflyte haciendo guardia en el consultorio también.-

-No es que no confíe en ustedes, pero no me agrada en nada dejar a Seren sola.-

-Por eso mismo, nos aseguraremos de que nadie más entre hasta que tú regreses, excepto por la enfermera y el doctor Kenshin.- El doctor asintió.

-Nadie más puede estar aquí…-

-Así será…- Darien miró por última vez a Seren antes de salir de la habitación, Zoycite le saludo asintiendo.

-Mutsumi traerá el desayuno de Sharian y probablemente el doctor Kenshin venga a revisar a Seren también, no dejes pasar a nadie más.-

-Entendido.-

-No tardaré, cualquier cosa avísenme de inmediato.-

Zoycite asintió una vez más y Darien rápidamente se dirigió a su consultorio, cuando salió del campo visual del general, Hoshimi apareció a su lado y rápidamente se infiltró en la habitación encontrando a Malachite al pie de la cama de Seren con una sonriente Sharian en brazos.

-Será mejor que se dé prisa Maestro, si Endimion regresa antes de lo previsto, mi cabeza va a rodar…- Hoshimi le sonrió.-

-Descuida, no demoraré… Sharian, necesito de tu ayuda.- La pequeña le miró fijamente y asintió.- En el momento que mis manos toquen el cuerpo de Serenity, necesito que canalices tu poder en mis manos, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?- La bebé de nuevo asintió.- No eleves tu energía solo dirígela a mis manos.- Hoshimi se acercó a Seren por su costado derecho y tomo su frente, cerró sus ojos y se concentró para entablar con tacto con Saori.- _"Hija, Saori… Sé que me escuchas, necesito que retraigas todo tu poder por un minuto de Serenity, intenta contener el poder de Fenix dentro del Cristal Makran y ayúdame, necesito de tu poder también…"-_Por respuesta y ante los ojos de Sharian y Malachite, el cuerpo de Seren comenzó a brillar, su cabello creció a su tamaño natural recuperando también su resplandeciente color dorado.- Gracias hija… Ahora, une tu poder conmigo…-

Un asombroso resplandor rojizo cubrió la silueta del monarca de Thaud, cuando su cristal Real apareció en su frente posó sus manos en el vientre de Seren y comenzó a recitar un conjuro en su lengua nativa, Kalifshte. Fue entonces cuando Sharian cerró sus ojos y una luna creciente apareció en su frente, lo que provocó que la misma marca apareciera en la frente de Serena, un brillo muy peculiar rodeo el cuerpo de la pequeña mientras se concentraba para dirigir su poder justo al lugar donde el Rey Falcon posaba sus manos en el cuerpo de la mujer que llamaba mamá. El cuerpo de Serena fue rodeado por el mismo resplandor rojizo del monarca de cuyas manos poco a poco fue brotando una esfera de gran energía que poco a poco fue introduciéndose en el cuerpo de la Princesa de la Luna, quien frunció su frente y dejó escapar una fuerte exhalación, comenzó a respirar agitadamente como si algo la asustara y solo un par de palabras brotaron de sus labios.

-Endimion… Ven…- El monitor que registraba sus pulsaciones comenzó a acelerarse.

Darien se detuvo por un par de segundos a mitad de la escalera por donde se encontraba bajando, claramente había escuchado la voz de Serena en su mente llamándolo. Una punzada en su corazón hizo que se llevara su mano izquierda a su pecho.

Sharian frunció su frente haciendo que el resplandor que rodeaba a su mama cambiara del rojo al blanco y se hiciera aún más intenso. Cuando la energía de Falcon fue completamente absorbida por el cuerpo de Seren, su pulso volvió a la normalidad y el resplandor que le rodeaba desapareció. La Luna creciente desapareció de las frentes de ambas rubias.

Darien exhaló con fuerza y después movió su cabeza para despejar su mente, el momento de angustia desapareció al instante por lo que seguramente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

El soberano de Thaud retiró las manos del vientre de Seren para ponerlas ahora alrededor de su cabeza. Pronunció un nuevo conjuro y cuando terminó nuevamente el cabello de la joven volvió a oscurecerse y volverse más corto. El Cristal Real de los Kashidy desapareció de la frente de Hoshimi y éste abrió los ojos nuevamente mientras retiraba sus manos de Seren.

Darien continuó su camino hacia su encuentro con Neflyte.

-Ahora todo depende de ti hija… Sé que será difícil, pero podrás hacerlo Saori…- Hoshimi miró a Malachite sonriendo.-Ya podemos estar más tranquilos…-

-¿En verdad con eso será suficiente?- Hoshimi asintió.

-El escudo que creamos con el poder telequinesico de Saori, mi energía y el poder del Cristal de Plata que a través de Sharian se activó, será suficiente por un tiempo para proteger a Serenity desde su interior, eso le ayudara a proteger el nuevo poder que está naciendo en ella, un escudo interno capaz de hacerla inmune a cualquier poder enemigo. Mientras Saori y ella sigan siendo una misma persona, mi hija se encargará de mantener activo el escudo y si corremos con suerte, mantenerla a salvo de Fenix también.-

-¿Un camuflaje?- Hoshimi asintió.- Entonces, confiaremos en que la princesa Saori podrá manejarlo. Gracias Maestro, si con esto logramos que el futuro este a salvo, Endimion, Serenity y todos estaremos en deuda con usted.-

-Simplemente era hacer lo correcto, lo que menos necesitan Serenity y Endimion son más problemas, sobretodo en este tema. Lo hicimos por ellos y por el bien de todos.- Malachite y Sharian le sonrieron.- Ahora, me retiró antes de que tu territorial Principe Endimion se dé cuenta de todo y mi cabeza ruede junto a la tuya por haberle puesto una mano encima a su esposa.- Ambos rieron y el monarca salió de la habitación. Zoycite le agradeció también y se dirigió a encontrar a los demás para organizar su retirada.

- Confiemos en que el Maestro Falcon tengan razón y que con esto sea suficiente para protegerles.- Sharian miró a Malachite con una gran sonrisa y asintió.

_**CCCCC**_

"…_**Los amantes se refugian en tu luz,**_

_**Sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón **_

_**Y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión. **_

_**Luna que me miras ahora escúchame…"**_

_**CCCCC**_

El reloj marcaba más de las seis de la tarde y la rubia que yacía sentada en el suelo frente a la mesa de centro de la sala aventó sobre su libro de Inglés su lápiz en señal de frustración. No era posible pensaba. Llevaba más de dos horas intentando redactar la historia que le pedían narrar con la perfecta estructura gramatical del idioma y que por supuesto, no era nada sencillo para ella. Sin duda la ayuda de su amiga Amy o su novio le vendría muy bien como siempre que sentí a que no podía terminar su tarea con éxito. Lo que también la llevaba a sentirse mal consigo misma. En situaciones como esta siempre era duro darse cuenta que aunque tuviera un futuro asegurado, no entendía como ella, precisamente ella podría gobernar un planeta entero, si ni siquiera era capaz de ordenarle a su mente que dejara de distraerse, pusiera más atención a sus clases o se concentrara más cuando estudiaba. Como bien lo decía su madre ya no era una niña y tenía que madurar, al menos en el aspecto escolar. Supongo que no sería bien visto en un futuro que la Reina tuviera un desempeño de alumna regular a lado de los resplandecientes diplomas al mérito que seguramente el Rey obtendría por ser tan inteligente y destacado como lo era hasta ahora. Y para comprobarlo, le bastaba solo con alzar su mirada y ver el mueble frente a ella lleno de libros de ciencias avanzadas y temas que ni en el momento más brillante de su imaginación se le ocurriría que existieran. Y lo que sin duda alguna, no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor en ese momento.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el libro que tenía al alcance de su mano izquierda y con resignación lo abrió justo en el apartado que separaba el primero de los capítulos que el día anterior Darien le había señalado para que los leyera con atención a petición de ella misma. Al acercarlo más a ella resbaló un formulario que tenía que entregar a más tardar al final de semestre, en el cual tenía que indicar que clases extra tomaría a partir del siguiente curso, lo que evidentemente definiría que profesión estudiaría para ir a la Universidad. Contó los apartados y resultaron ser cuatro. Cuando leyó _"Licenciatura en Administración"_ en el primero de ellos sonrió con ironía. Definitivamente su amado novio tenía muy pero muy grandes expectativas en ella. _"Relaciones Públicas" "Psicología"_ y _"Arte",_ produjeron otra sonrisa, esta vez mucho más amplia y llena de ternura… Además de lo mucho que esperaba de ella, le quedaba claro otra cosa del hombre que más amaba en el mundo, la conocía muy bien. El libro cayó de sus manos y se abrió justo en el primer apartado de nuevo y fue entonces cuando leyó una anotación de su novio, reconocería su letra siempre.

"_Mi niña:_

_Sea lo que sea que escojas, sabes que yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, ambos sabemos que eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas, jamás dudes de ti mi amor, yo nunca lo hago y estoy completamente seguro de que la decisión que tomes será la correcta y brillarás por siempre, igual que lo hace la Luna para mí desde el primer momento en que te vi._

_Te Amo._

_DC."_

Cerró el libro y con una gran sonrisa lo abrazó.

¿Era posible amar más a ese hombre de lo que ya lo hacía?

Sí.

Era posible.

Con un suspiro y con más ánimo puso de nuevo el libro en la mesa y se concentró de nuevo en sus deberes, tomó el lápiz con más decisión y comenzó a escribir mientras una extraña melodía que provenía del Ipod de su novio comenzaba a sonar. Observó fijamente y con sospecha la bocina circular y el reproductor que estaban sobre el librero frente a ella. Era extraño que baladas rock formaran parte de las listas de reproducción del serio Darien Chiba que en su mayoría solo incluían la música clásica, blues, jazz, chill out y por supuesto, la discografía completa de Michiru… ¿O se había perdido de algo?... Intentando no pensar más en el asunto hizo el esfuerzo por concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. Sin embargo la melodía la distraía demasiado, y no solo por lo bizarro que le parecía el momento de estar en el departamento de Darien, escribiendo en otro idioma y escuchando ese tipo de música; la realidad es que la melodía le agradaba… Y bastante. Así que con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, decidida se levantó y seleccionó la función "Repeat" en el reproductor, subió más el volumen y regresó a su lugar.

Una hora más tarde. Darien salía del ascensor y caminaba rumbo a su departamento visiblemente cansado, y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Las prácticas en el hospital cada día eran más pesadas y ni que decir de sus clases. A sus oídos llegó una melodía que reconoció perfectamente. Andrew ya lo había fastidiado con esa canción hacía semanas, todo el tiempo la escuchaba y a veces no comprendía con los clientes del Crown no se quejaban de escucharla tantas veces, si estuvieran en los ochentas el disco se hubiera rayado desde el primer día que lo hubiera tocado. Era abrumador. E internamente rezaba para que sus vecinos no tardaran en cambiarla. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que la melodía provenía justamente de su departamento.

-"Serena..." - Recordó. Cerró los ojos y recargó su frente en la puerta de su apartamento. Había olvidado totalmente que había quedado de llevar a su linda Princesa a cenar y que le había pedido que lo esperara en su departamento.

Exhaló una bocanada de aire y se sintió mejor cuando escuchó que la dichosa melodía se terminaba. Sintiéndose mejor entró a su apartamento, cerró la puerta, dejó su bata en el perchero y se descalzó. Pero algo extraño sucedía.

Primero, era su Ipod el que estaba encendido, por lo que se imaginó que Andrew había copiado en su reproductor la dichosa melodía. Segundo, su mesa de centro estaba completamente llena de libros abiertos, cerrados, bolas de papel y un bote con agua por la mitad. Tercero la mochila de su novia estaba en el mismo sofá donde él estaba poniendo su maletín; pero sin duda lo más raro era… Que no veía a Serena por ningún lado.

Para su mala suerte, la misma canción volvió a comenzar a un volumen considerablemente alto para lo que él estaba acostumbrado a tener, por lo que se dirigió a bajarlo pero fue cuando la vio. Recargada en el barandal de su balcón ajena completamente a su presencia y por la forma en que estaba apoyada, sabía perfectamente que estaba mirando a las estrellas. Sonrió y decidió que mejor le daría una pequeña sorpresa.

Comenzó a desabrocharse su corbata y al dejarla en el respaldo del sofá echó un vistazo a lo que suponía estaba haciendo de tarea y le llamó la atención ver que era el libro que más odiaba su rubio tormento, el que precisamente estaba abierto con una hoja de cuaderno arrancada llena de tachaduras y borrones encima. La curiosidad fue mayor que su intención de reunirse con su novia en el balcón por lo que tomó ambas cosas y comenzó a leer, primero el libro donde las instrucciones pedían redactar una historia usando ciertas palabras, tiempo de conjugación y algunas otras reglas gramaticales. En las líneas de abajo ya no había nada escrito por lo que supuso que todas las bolas de papel que cubrían su mesa eran los intentos fallidos de la rubia, así que dejando el libro en su lugar optó por leer la única hoja desdoblada, aunque un tanto arrugada, que había sobre el.

"_So I find the reason to shave my legs, each single morning… So I count on someone friday nights to take me dancing and then, to church on Sundays… To plant more dreams… And someday think of kids… Or maybe just to save a little money… In a world full of strangers… You're the one I know…" __(1)_

Darien sonrió divertido y a la vez con ternura. Sin duda alguna eso salió de la mente de su amada novia. No pudo evitar que su corazón diera un pequeño brinco al leer de nuevo la frase "_y algún día pensar en niños"_… Por alguna extraña razón pensar en ello también le provocaba nostalgia. Un sueño que el también anhelaba poder cumplir a lado de la mujer que amaba, Y que confirmaba las ganas inmensas, de que la decisión que había tomado de proponerle dar un paso más en sus vidas, fuera antes de lo que él tenía planeado. Suspiró y continuó leyendo en el preciso momento en que también comenzó a escuchar la recién descubierta angelical voz de su niña.

"_So I learn to cook, and finally lose, my kitchen phobia... So I've got the arms to cuddle in when there's a ghost or a muse… That brings insomnia… To buy more thongs, and write more happy songs… __It always takes a little help from someone…" (2)_

Darien buscó a Serena totalmente sorprendido al descubrir, que no solo lo que estaba leyendo era la letra de una canción, si no que, su novia le había puesto letra a la melodía que estaba escuchando y que hasta ese momento había odiado… Ahora, con la voz de su princesa dándole letra… Era una de las cosas más hermosas que había escuchado en su vida. Aún con la hoja en las manos se fue acercando al balcón donde Serena aún seguía ajena a él. Esta vez ya no quería leer lo que seguía sino simplemente escucharlo de los labios de ella.

_"You're the one I need… The way back home is always long, but if you're close to me, I'm holding on… You're the one I need… My real life has just begun, cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun…" __(3)_

Darien se recargó en el ventanal que separaba el balcón de la sala de estar de su apartamento totalmente deslumbrado por lo que escuchaba. Serena se incorporó un poco y comenzó a balancearse un poco al ritmo de la melodía mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras continuaba cantando.

_"You're the one I need… The way back home is always long, but if you're close to me, I'm holding on… You're the one I need… My real life has just begun, cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun… You're the one I need, you're the one I need… With you my real life has just begun… You're the one I need… Nothing like your smile made of sun… Nothing like your love… __Nothing like your love… Nothing like… your… love…" (4)_

Serena dejó escapar un sonoro suspiró mientras se recargaba nuevamente en el barandal del balcón.

-Darien…-

Unos fuertes aplausos la hicieron saltar del susto. Cuando volteó hacia atrás observó como Darien le aplaudía sosteniendo en una de sus manos la hoja donde precisamente había escrito la letra de la canción y la cual pretendía ser su tarea de inglés. Al ver la sonrisa que le daba, no sabía distinguir si su corazón latía aceleradamente por el susto o por el efecto de la sonrisa y mirada del pelinegro, quien se acercaba a ella a paso lento.

-Darien no vuelvas a hacer eso, me diste un buen susto, no te sentí llegar…-

-Sí, me di cuenta, estabas muy concentrada en…- Le mostró la hoja que sostenía mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.- ¿Tu tarea de inglés?- La joven se sonrojó y tomó la hoja para doblarla y guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans.-

-No se me ocurría nada… Y…. Luego sonó esa música… Y…- Los brazos de Darien rodearon su cintura para atraerla hacía el.-

-¿Y?- Darien acercó su rostro al de ella haciéndola sonrojar aún más mientras también la apretaba más entre sus brazos.-

-Y… No se… Solo… Comencé a escribir…- Los labios de Darien prácticamente rozaban los suyos.-

-¿Solo así?...- Murmuró casi encima de sus labios. Sintió como la joven se estremeció por su cercanía.-

-Bueno… Yo… Pensé… En ti…- Darien sonrió y justo antes de besarle en sus labios cambió la dirección y besó su mejilla para posteriormente hacer un camino de diminutos besos hacia su cuello.- Darien…- Susurró mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos.

-Entonces…- Detuvo sus besos que ya iban en su hombro y continuo por el mismo camino de regreso.- ¿Esa… Canción… Era… Para… Mi..?- Besó la comisura de sus labios antes de mirarla a los ojos sin separar mucho sus rostros. Serena solo asintió totalmente sonrojada y totalmente perdida en la mirada de su novio.-

-¿Está llena de errores verdad?-

-No… Está llena de amor… De ti…- Y besó sus labios con absoluta devoción siendo totalmente correspondido el tiempo que el oxígeno permitió que durara la caricia.- Te amo Serena, no necesito nada mientras te tenga entre mis brazos, tú también eres lo único que yo necesito en la vida.- Serena lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.- No mi niña… No llores…- Besó su frente y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, creo que estoy demasiado sensible…-

-¿O demasiado nerviosa?... ¿Es por el concurso de canto?- Serena solo se aferró más al abrazo de Darien y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Él sonrió, la conocía perfectamente.- Princesa, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, si cantas como lo hiciste hace unos momentos tenlo por seguro de que van a ganar.-

-Las chicas me obligan a hacerlo mejor, la canción es muy difícil…-

-Bueno, eso no lo sé porque no me has dejado escucharla, pero… Si las chicas te animan a que lo hagas es porque confían en ti y saben que puedes hacerlo.- Serena besó su cuello antes de separarse de él, secar sus lágrimas y mirarlo a los ojos.

-La verdad… No quiero hablar de eso… ¿Podemos cambiar el tema?- Darien sonrió y secó el resto de lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por el rostro de la rubia.- ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?-

-Afortunadamente muy bien, mi mentor el doctor Kenshin cada día me delega más actividades y termino más cansado pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.- Serena acarició su mejilla izquierda, él volteó para besar la palma de la mano de la joven y después recargar un poco su mejilla en ella.

-Te ves muy cansado mi vida…-

-Lo estoy, terminé con dolor de cabeza pero ahora que te tengo a mi lado ya no me duele tanto. Señorita Serena Tsukino, parece que usted es mi mejor medicina. Aunque para serle franco, preferiría mil veces llamarle Señora Serena Chiba.- Serena rio con nerviosismo.

-Las cosas que dices…-

-Te digo la verdad, nada me gustaría más, que todos los días llegar a casa y que lo primero que me reciba sean tu sonrisa y tus brazos como hoy.-

-¿La cena lista y tu ropa bien planchada?- Le miró con recelo y una sonrisa.

-Mejor desnuda y en mi cama…-

-¡Darien!- Exclamó sorprendida la rubia. Cuyo rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate y Darien la abrazo mientras reía a carcajadas. Adoraba verla así, totalmente sonrojada o enfadada, que no perdía la oportunidad de provocarla.

-Te ves tan adorable así mi Princesa…-

-Eres malo…- Serena comenzó a reír también.-

-Ahora que escuche mi canción, la cual me encantó…-Besó su frente y Serena sonrió.- Recordé algo y me gustaría saber lo que piensas porque creo que nunca lo hemos dejado en claro…- De pronto el rostro de Darien se volvió serio, Serena al notarlo frunció su mirada. Él pasó su dedo índice por su frente para alisarla.- No me veas así cariño no es nada malo, solo es algo que me dio curiosidad…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Desde antes de saber de la existencia de Rini, siempre he sabido que ser madre es un anhelo muy grande para ti…-

-No te entiendo…-

-Solo me preguntaba… ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos?- Serena le miró con extrañeza y un poco sonrojada también.

-Ehh… ¿A qué viene eso ahora?-

-Solo es una pregunta amor, algo que tarde o temprano debíamos hablar…- Darien acomodó un rubio mechón detrás de la oreja izquierda de su novia.-

-Lo sé, es solo que… No pensé que me preguntarías eso ahora… Tal vez cuando yo estuviera en la Universidad o cuando fuéramos…-

-¿Esposos?- Serena sonrió.- Dime algo, ¿Si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo antes de que te graduaras, aceptarías?-

-La cuestión no es que yo acepte o no, es que mi papá lo permita.- Ambos rieron.-

-Tu padre estará de acuerdo en lo que tu decidas porque tarde o temprano comprenderá que no soy el señor que quiere solo aprovecharse de su hija.- Ambos volvieron a reír.- Si no el hombre que ama a su tesoro con todo su ser y por quien daría la vida si fuese necesario.- Serena beso sus labios.- Y si eso no funciona, sin duda alguna Mamá Ikuko sabrá convencerlo…- Ambos rieron una vez más.-

-En eso sí creo que tengas razón… Mi mama te adora.-

-¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a responder?- Serena suspiró y le miró fijamente.

-Yo me casaría contigo ahora mismo si así me lo pidieras mi amor.- Darien sonrió y beso sus labios nuevamente.- Y sobre tu otra pregunta…- Darien notó como la mirada de Serena de pronto se entristeció.-

-¿Qué pasa Princesa?- Serena parpadeó un par de veces y después lo miró nuevamente.-

-No sé… De pronto sentí un vacío en mi pecho cuando pensé en Rini y…- Su mirada se volvió a perder en la nada.

-¿En Rini y en quien más amor?... ¿Serena, que pasa?... ¿Qué piensas Princesa?...-

-No lo sé… De pronto me dio miedo… Pensar en… Tener un bebé…- Darien sintió como el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a temblar y frunció su mirada.-

-Debe ser que extrañas a tu pequeña…- Serena le miró confundida.

-No, es algo más…- Respiró profundamente y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse.- No me hagas caso… Seguramente es eso… Extraño a esa pequeña traviesa.- Le miró con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo interpretar con eso que te gustaría que tuviéramos mas hijos? – Le sonrió.- ¿Qué Rini tuviera más hermanos?-

-Ahora que lo pienso, ella nunca me habló de que tuviera más hermanos, ¿crees que eso pueda suceder?-

-Sí, si ambos lo queremos podría suceder… O por lo menos podemos intentarlo… Las veces que sean necesarias…- Le guiño un ojo y Serena rio.

-Hay veces que te desconozco, ¿Qué hiciste con el serio de mi novio?-

-Solo se enamoró perdidamente de la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo.- Darien besó sus labios y profundizó el beso de tal forma que ambos comenzaron a sentir el cambio de temperatura a su alrededor de inmediato. Cuando se separaron, Serena se paró de puntitas como acostumbraba para poder recargar su frente con la de Darien y él la abrazó con más fuerza. Ambos permanecieron de esa forma y con sus ojos cerrados por un par de minutos.

-No sé cuántos hijos me gustaría tener, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que además de Rini… Me gustaría mucho poder arrullar entre mis brazos a un lindo bebé que sea igualito a ti y que se llame igual que tú.-

-Mi amor… Eso que has dicho, ha sido de lo más hermoso que te he escuchado… Pero, ¿en verdad quieres que lleve mi nombre?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Yo preferiría que se llamara de otra forma, quizá como mi padre o mi abuelo… De todas formas, hay mucho tiempo para decidir eso…-

-Tienes razón.-

-Te amo Serena, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.-

-No me cuesta ningún trabajo porque yo también te amo a ti con todo mi corazón.- Darien sonrió y la tomó en brazos.-

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

-Llevarte a nuestra habitación, ya no tengo ganas de salir a cenar pero si se me antoja compartir contigo el postre.-

-Estas completamente loco…-

-Sí, y tú eres la culpable…- Besó nuevamente sus labios.- Además, dicen que la práctica hace al maestro y mi futura esposa al parecer quiere tener muchos bebes así que me tengo que esforzar.-

-¡Oye yo no dije eso!-

-¿No?... Entonces eso lo deseo yo…- Serena rodeo el cuello de Darien y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón.- Te amo mi Princesa.-

-Yo también te amo mi Príncipe…-

_**CCCCC**_

"…_**Que hay amores, **_

_**que destruyen corazones, **_

_**como el fuego que,**_

_**todo lo puede abrazar..".  
**_

** CCCCC **

El monitor de pulsaciones comenzó a acelerar su sonido. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras en su mente los recuerdos seguían dejando una estela de dolor en su corazón. Porque no eran sueños esta vez, eran sus propias memorias lo que su traicionera mente se empeñaba en seguir manteniendo presente, y estaba perfectamente segura de ello.

Imágenes y sensaciones iban y venían una tras otra sin ningún remordimiento, su memoria no tenía piedad alguna de su estado emocional. Aún sin ser consciente del todo, podía sentir como sus ojos desahogaban su sufrimiento con lágrimas de sal que envolvían trozos de un corazón que aún no lograba curarse por completo, de rehacerse totalmente, aun gran parte de los miles de pedazos en los que se había quebrado permanecían suspendidos en alguna parte de su ser. Donde sus sueños más puros se habían escondido también.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Sé que estas cansada **_

_**que has tenido un día largo **_

_**y quieres apagar el mundo. …"**_

**CCCCC**

*****FLASHBACK SUBF 28*** **

-"¿Y bien, Que era eso tan importante que tenían que decirme?".- Darien les preguntó mientras seguía dándole su biberón a Sharian. Andrew tomó la mano derecha de Rita con su mano izquierda.-

-"Bueno, verán... Hay algo importante que queremos confesarles Rita y yo… Y ahora que esta Seren presente... Me da más gusto… Porque, bueno... Sé que es poco el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos pero, créeme que te he tomado mucho cariño, no sé qué sea pero es un sentimiento muy cálido... No me lo vayas a tomar a mal pero… Me recuerdas mucho a alguien de quien nunca me voy a olvidar..."-

-"Serena... No te preocupes..."- Seren sonrió.- "Yo también les he tomado mucho cariño a ambos... Y me da gusto que ustedes sientan lo mismo por mi".- Rita, Andrew y Seren se sonrieron con cariño.-

-"En ese caso... Andrew permíteme hablar a mí... Seren, Darien... Andrew y yo... Nos vamos a casar... Y queremos que ustedes sean nuestros padrinos..."- Dijo Rita con una sonrisa. Darien se asombró... Incluso Sharian se separó del biberón para ver a la pareja totalmente sorprendida. En cuanto a Seren, casi se ahoga con el poco de agua que tomaba.-

-"¿Se-se van a ca-casar?".- Darien no podía creerlo.-

-"Si, Rita y yo ya lo habíamos planeado desde hace mucho, incluso ya lo habíamos comentado con nuestros padres, tenemos todo perfectamente preparado, casa, iglesia, y..."– Rita y Andrew se vieron con complicidad.-

-"Y... Bueno, ya es tiempo de que también sepan la verdadera razón por la cual abandoné la equitación, además ya no podremos ocultarlo por más tiempo..."-

-"Rita y yo..."-

-"Vamos a tener un bebé".-

Por el pecho de Darien y Seren cruzó un rayo el cual se sintió como si partiera sus corazones, Seren se llevó una de sus manos a su vientre mientras un pequeño dolor comenzaba a molestarla, Darien sentía alegría por sus amigos, pero el recuerdo de la imagen de Serena... Cuando esperaba su bebé... Le estremecía el corazón... Una terrible nostalgia creció en el pecho de ambos. Seren bajó la mirada, algo perturbaba su mente.

-"N-no… Lo esperaba... ¿Un bebé?".-

-"Si… Sentimos no haberlo dicho antes, pero queríamos estar seguros, no queríamos ilusionarnos antes de tiempo... Ya tengo cinco meses de embarazo, y todo está muy bien… Así que queríamos compartirlo con ustedes".-

-"Eh... Bueno... Muchas felicidades... Esta ha sido una gran sorpresa... Pero muchas felicidades.-

-"Gracias... hermano..."- Andrew le sonrió feliz.-

-"Esperamos que de verdad acepten ser nuestros padrinos".-

-"Claro Rita, por mí no hay problema, saben que siempre estaré con ustedes apoyándolos".-

-"¿Y tú no dices nada Seren?".- Le preguntó Andrew, todos voltearon a verla mientras ella permanecía seria, con la mirada perdida en el plato vacío que tenía frente a ella mientras pensaba.-

_-"Un bebé... Bebé... ¿Por qué me siento tan mal cuando escucho esa palabra?... ¿Por qué?..."- _

*****FLASHBACK*****

** CCCCC **

"…_**Sé que todo el día  
he contado las horas  
para tenerte cerca…"**_

** CCCCC **

Por más que hacía el intento por despertar, no lo conseguía, sus ojos, sus manos, todo su cuerpo no le respondía, tenía ganas de gritar, era mucho el dolor que sentía. Todas esas imágenes no hacían otra cosa más que desmoronar la poca fortaleza que había construido para darle la cara a una realidad que la hacía agonizar día a día.

**CCCCC**

*****FLASHBACK SUBF18*****

Los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro, lentamente abrió sus ojos y la vio a ella, que dormía tranquilamente con su cabeza sobre su pecho, sonrió, con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos para después besar tiernamente su frente, ella suspiró y comenzó a despertar, para encontrarse con una tierna sonrisa, lo que le hizo responder también.

-"Buenos días mi amor."-

-"Sí, son muy buenos."- Ella se incorporó lentamente y besó tiernamente los labios de su príncipe, él le correspondió con un abrazo y caricias, hasta que ella separó su rostro de él bruscamente.- "Dios mío... ¡Ya amaneció!"-

-"No quiero que te vayas."-

-"Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo."-

-"Eres tan hermosa."- Ella le sonrío y le dio un tierno beso.- "La Reina tiene que saberlo."- Serenity lo miró sin entender.- "Y también mis padres, no voy a permitir que me quieran separar de ti y mucho menos ahora."- Él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar.- "Te amo."-

-"Y yo a ti, y toda mi vida, solamente te amaré a ti."-

-"Cásate conmigo."- Serenity se sorprendió.- "Quiero estar contigo, quiero despertar cada mañana como hoy, viendo tu mirada y tu hermosa sonrisa, quiero dormir arrullado por tu respiración, quiero sentir tu calor en las noches."- Él acercó su rostro y le besó con pasión.- "Quiero que seas mía, porque no podré soportar estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo."-

-"Ya lo soy, porque mi corazón y mi vida te pertenecen desde el día en que te conocí, y nada me gustaría más en esta vida que ser tu esposa."- Sonrieron y sellaron su íntimo compromiso nuevamente con un beso en el cual EndImion se giró de tal manera que quedó encima del cuerpo de su princesa, nuevamente comenzó a acariciarle mientras sus labios seguían disfrutando de los de ella y se internaban nuevamente en el juego de amor y pasión.

*****FLASHBACK*****

** CCCCC **

"…_**Sé que a veces piensas **_

_**que has equivocado **_

_**pasos en tu vida. …"**_

** CCCCC**

*****FLASHBACK SUBF20*****

-"¿Qué pasa, corazón ¿Te preocupa algo?".- Los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse y Endymion se preocupó más.- "¿Por qué lloras?".-

-"Endy, estos mareos, náuseas y todos los demás síntomas que tengo se deben a algo, algo muy importante que tengo que decirte".-

-"Amor, me estas preocupando. ¿Qué pasa, tienes algo grave?".-

-"En mi caso, es algo delicado por lo que dijo Mercury".-

En su garganta se formó un nudo que le impedía hablar con claridad, él cubrió sus manos con las suyas para darse valor a sí mismo para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, la sola idea de que estuviera enferma de gravedad le atormentó su corazón.

-"Endimion… Yo estoy... Estoy esperando un bebé".-

*****FLASHBACK*****

**CCCCC**

"…_**Sé que a veces pienso,  
que si no te tengo,  
¿para qué más pasos?..."  
**_**CCCCC**

Darien abrió los ojos casi bruscamente por el dolor del recuerdo, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido en el sofá de la habitación. El sonido acelerado del monitor terminó por despertarlo por completo y rápidamente se acercó a Seren. Su frente lucía diminutas perlas de sudor, su rostro mostraba gestos de dolor y respiraba agitadamente, al observar el monitor confirmó lo acelerado que tenía el ritmo cardiaco por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto rápidamente para tranquilizarla.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Sé que quiero que seas  
lo primero que vea  
cuando abra mis ojos…"**_

**CCCCC**

*****FLASHBACK SUBF 44*****

-Es...pe...ra...- Seren con mucha dificultad alzo su brazo izquierdo para tomar la mano derecha del joven que tanto le había perturbado, sin saber con seguridad donde se encontraba pues sus ojos comenzaban a jugarle una mala broma impidiendo que viera con claridad. Dashiell comenzó a sollozar por la impotencia y culpabilidad que sentía al ver a Seren en esas condiciones. Detuvo sus pasos bruscamente deteniendo a Neflyte también y por acto reflejo alzó su mano para tomar la de Seren, y justo a milímetros de que sus manos se entrelazaran, Malachite impidió que Dashiell tomara la mano de Seren, tomando la del joven bruscamente.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Acaso no la estás viendo? ¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí! ¡Neflyte!-

-¡Vamos Alteza! Sabe muy bien que esto es perjudicial para ambos... Por favor no lo haga más difícil...-

-No... Dejen-lo... Ahg... Aaaaagggggghhhhh...- Seren volvió a poner su mano izquierda a la altura de su corazón y recargó su frente en el hombro derecho del General Mayor, mientras sentía un fuerte mareo.

-¡Por favor perdóneme! ¡No quise lastimarla!- Exclamó con dolor Dashiell- Yo solo... Quería tocar su mano… Una vez más...- Murmuró.

-¡Aaaagggghhhh!- Un dolor mayor estremeció el corazón de Seren.-

-¡Llévatelo de aquí Neflyte!- Fue la orden de Malachite.

-¡Va a estar bien! ¡Se lo prometo!- Un nudo en su garganta le impidió al joven continuar hablando.

-¡Vámonos ya Dashiell!- Neflyte jaló nuevamente al joven del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación. –

-Da-ash…- Seren se llevó su mano derecha a su rostro para tapar su boca debido a unas fuertes nauseas que de la nada comenzó a sentir. Malachite se preocupó al ver como poco a poco la piel de la joven perdía su color.

*****FLASHBACK*****

** CCCCC **

"…_**Cuando cruces la puerta  
deja atrás tus dudas  
y tus remordimientos..."  
**_**CCCCC**

-Da… Dash…- Murmuró Seren. Darien al escucharla frunció su mirada y se acercó a ella.- Dashiell… ¿Quién… Eres?...- Pronunció en su delirio.

-¿Princesa…?-

-No… te… vayas… Dash…- Darien le miraba sin entender, tomó su mano derecha y justo en ese momento, el pulso de Seren se aceleró más. Miles de imágenes seguían golpeando su mente, recuerdos iban y venían sin orden confundiéndola más, pudo sentir como sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y un dolor en su corazón crecía a cada segundo, lo mismo que ocurría en el interior del hombre que amaba.

**CCCCC**

"… _**¿Para qué pensar?  
Si somos el capricho  
de lo que sentimos…".  
**_**CCCCC**

*****FLASHBACK SUBF 20*****

Endimion vió como el piso a los pies de Serenity se empapaba de un líquido cálido y rojizo, Beryl con una maligna sonrisa en sus labios sacó la espada del vientre de la princesa quien cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Serenity bajó el rostro para ver que su vestido estaba completamente ensangrentado, ya no sentía movimiento en su vientre, aun así, lo tocó con ambas manos cerrando sus ojos para dejar que las lágrimas cayeran sin cesar.

Endimion llegó a su lado y le tomó en brazos. Artemis y Luna estaban impactados con lo que vieron, simplemente no podían ni siquiera pensar. Endimion también dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos, mientras veía como sangraba sin parar la herida que tenía Serenity en su vientre donde se encontraba su bebé, su hijo, al que le habían arrebatado la vida de esa manera tan cruel.

-"Endimion..."-

-"Mi amor..."-

-"Perdóname... No... Pude... Proteger... A nuestro... Bebé…"-

-"No, perdóname tú a mí, esto fue por mi culpa".-

-´"No, nada... Es tu culpa... Ahora... Solo quiero que... Sepas... Que te amo y que siempre... Te amaré..."-

-"No, no hables así, tienes que ponerte bien".-

-"Ya es tarde...".- Endimion le besó.- "Te amo, gracias... Por hacerme tan... Feliz".- Alzó una de sus manos para secarle las lágrimas.- "No me llores... Ni tampoco me pidas... Que me quede... Porque... Ya ... Ahg... No puedo... Más…"- Él acercó su rostro nuevamente y besó su frente y después sus labios, ella sonrió, después le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.- "Tengo miedo".-

*****FLASHBACK*****

**CCCCC**

"…_**Cuando te despiertes  
y me veas sonriendo  
va a tener sentido…"  
**_**CCCCC**

Seren comenzó a moverse inquieta y a llorar con más lamento. Darien le miraba preocupado y muy afectado por el recuerdo que vino a su mente, el momento en que sus brazos agonizaba la mujer que amaba desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Seren…- La joven abrió sus ojos bruscamente, Darien pudo ver que estaban en blanco, era como si estuviera en trance.

-Dashiell… ¿Dónde está?...- Darien le miró entre sorprendido y confundido.

-Tranquila corazón…-

-Tráelo… Debo…. Hablar…. Con él… Preguntar…-

-Princesa no se de quien me estás hablando, pero por favor intenta tranquilizarte… No te hace bien estar tan alterada por favor… Intenta tranquilizarte…-Besó su mano.- Aquí estoy contigo mi niña, regresa a mí…-

De pronto el mismo sentimiento de angustia y miedo invadió el pecho de Darien, por lo que apretó un poco más su mano. Seren parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, miró hacia su derecha y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de zafiros azules que de inmediato la cautivaron. Darien al ver nuevamente sus ojos azul cielo, sonrió.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Todo el tiempo ido**__**  
**__**que he desperdiciado**__**  
**__**antes de estar contigo.**__**  
**__**Solo quiero que seas**__**  
**__**lo primero que vea**__**  
**__**cuando abra mis ojos..."**__**  
**_**CCCCC**

Seren y Darien se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Y ella sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar con más angustia. Una necesidad muy grande se adueñó de su ser, un poderoso deseo de acercarse a Darien comenzaba a obligarla a incorporarse de su cama, era como si su cuerpo fuera atraído con magnetismo, al igual que un par de imanes y que no era para nada ajeno a Darien, quien no dudo en sentarse a su lado y ayudarla a incorporarse para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Seren al sentirse protegida en ese abrazo dejó salir toda la angustia que sentía en su pecho, producto de los recuerdos que acababa de vivir, los cuales tampoco se podía explicar, solo sentía las infinitas ganas de dejar salir el dolor tan grande que albergaba su corazón. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del hombre que amaba, aferrando más sus brazos a él. Darien por su parte la estrechaba con más fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos y aspiraba el aroma a fresas y rosas que provenía de los cabellos de la joven y que tanto le fascinaba mientras acariciaba su espalda con su mano izquierda y sus cabellos con su otra mano.

**CCCCC**

"…_**Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto  
a desnudarte el pensamiento,  
a ser colono de cada rincón,  
ser tu roca y tu bien, tu final y comienzo…"  
**_**CCCCC**

-Abrázame… Fuerte… No me sueltes… Por favor… No me dejes sola…- Pronunció Seren entre sollozos.

-Nunca… Jamás lo haría mi niña…- Beso con ternura su hombro derecho.- Ahora menos que nunca…-

-Tengo tanto miedo… Yo no soy tan fuerte para soportar esto… Todo este dolor… No sé qué es lo que está pasando… No entiendo nada…- Hablaba con angustia y desesperación.

-Shh…Todo estará bien corazón, te lo prometo… No dejaré que te pasé nada…-

-Quisiera creerte… En verdad… Quisiera que todo hubiera sido diferente… Que tú…- Darien ante el silencio de la joven cerró sus ojos con pesar, no podía negar lo que esas palabras le dolían por alguna extraña razón.

-¿Qué yo que?...- Darien se alejó un poco de ella para mirar su rostro, la joven inmediatamente bajó el rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos.- Dime lo que me tengas que decir de una vez por todas por favor… - Tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos rodeando su rostro.- Habla… Ya no alargues más este silencio que nos está destrozando a los dos… Por favor…-

En ese momento, Sharian que dormía plácidamente cambió su postura y abrió su pequeña manita dejando caer una pequeña estrella dorada que al estrellarse en el suelo se abrió dejando salir una triste melodía que de inmediato hizo eco en toda la habitación y ambos conocían a la perfección.

**CCCCC**

"… _**¿Y si te quedas esta noche?**__**  
**__**¿Y si me abrazas en la cama?**__**  
**__**¿Y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas**__**  
**__**de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas?..."**__**  
**_**CCCCC**

Seren contuvo el aliento por un momento mientras escuchaba con aflicción la melodía. Darien por su parte cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas mientras recargaba su frente en la cabeza de la joven.

Las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de la joven cayeron cual cascada por su rostro y por impulso llevó su mano derecha hacia su vientre. Darien al escuchar sus sollozos se separó un poco nuevamente y la observó. Movió su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre la mano derecha de la joven, sobre su abdomen. Seren bajó el rostro y observó la mano de Darien sobre la suya. Poco a poco sintió una extraña calidez crecer desde su vientre hacia su corazón, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Darien y fue entonces cuando él con su mano derecha alzó su rostro para mirar sus ojos. Y lo que vio en ellos, prácticamente lo dejó sin aliento.

No solo por la tristeza que había dejado sus lágrimas derramadas y que era más que evidente. Era algo más. Una luz que no había visto antes. La misma luz que recordaba en los ojos de su Princesa en el pasado. La misma que le transmitía mucho más que amor. Algo mucho más fuerte que lo lleno de calidez y fortaleza. Una sensación especial que simplemente no podía explicar con palabras. Su mirada era otra, la luz que había ahora en ella, la había cambiado totalmente haciendo eco en su corazón y concretando una extraña conexión en ambos que se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo. Su mismo instinto despertó al igual que la necesidad pura de no alejarse de ella por ningún motivo y protegerla en todo momento.

Seren dentro de su confusión y dolor, le miraba con devoción percibiendo el mismo lazo que extrañamente la ataba más a él. Apretó más la mano de Darien y como si estuviera hipnotizada, con su mano izquierda acarició la mejilla derecha del ojiazul mientras acercaba poco a poco su rostro al de él. Estaban tan cerca que ambos sentían sus respectivas respiraciones. Darien con su brazo derecho rodeo la espalda de la joven y la acercó lo más que pudo a él, ambos seguían con sus manos unidas entre ellos.

-Darien…-

-Shh… Te aseguro, que en este momento… Nuestros labios hablarán mejor que nosotros…- Seren tragó un poco de saliva y se estremeció.- Cierra los ojos Princesa… Y dejemos que sean ellos los que digan todo lo que se tenga que decir.-

**CCCCC**

"… _**¿Y si te quedas esta noche?**__**  
¿Y si te quedas qué?**__**  
¿Y si te exploro qué?**__**  
¿Y si te entiendo qué?  
¿Y si te siento qué?..."**_

**CCCCC**

Y fue así como unieron sus labios, lenta y dulcemente. Ambos saborearon los labios del otro con absoluto deleite y aunque Darien de cierta forma demandaba a cada segundo más entrega por parte de Seren, ella le correspondía casi de inmediato.

La melodía de fondo de la cajita musical, provocaba cierta nostalgia en sus corazones que de igual forma transmitieron a través de la caricia en la unión de sus bocas. Seren dejó escapar un débil sollozo que le permitió a Darien invadir el interior de su boca en su totalidad. La mano que acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro, fue conducida hasta su cabello, indudablemente Seren necesitaba sentirse lo más unida a él, todo lo que fuera posible. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron nuevamente por las mejillas de ambos. Poco a poco el beso fue haciéndose más apasionado conforme pasaban los segundos. Solo se separaban para tomar un poco de aire pero de inmediato volvían a unir sus labios.

Hasta que, aun sin quererlo del todo, Seren fue separando su rostro poco a poco y le miró a los ojos con lágrimas en ellos. Darien le miraba con todo el amor que podía mostrar. Ella al mirarlo en sus ojos, sentía que el nudo en la garganta que sentía por las ganas de decirle la verdad se hacía más grande.

-Si pudiera haber hecho todo diferente…- Seren le miró con confusión.- Pero te prometo por mi propia vida que jamás…- Seren puso una mano en sus labios.

-No digas nada… Solo abrázame… Y déjame creer que podré estar así por siempre…-

-Solo pídemelo… Y así será… Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte….-

-No necesito que me demuestres nada…-

-Seren…- Al escuchar ese nombre, la joven se quedó estática. Fue como regresar a la realidad de un solo flashazo y bajo el rostro con tristeza.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado todo?

La realidad que vivía ahora, era diferente.

Ella era Seren Kaoru.

Serena Tsukino había muerto… Para ella… Y evidentemente para Darien también.

Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza mientras volvía a respirar agitadamente y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Darien al observarla solo la volvió a acercar a él para envolverla en sus brazos con firmeza.

-No… - Recargó su frente en la de ella.- No te alejes de mi… Quédate por favor….-

-Darien… Esto no…- Darien nuevamente se lanzó a sus labios para besarla nuevamente con toda la pasión que de un momento a otro desbordó su corazón.- Para… Por… Favor…-

-No… Me… Pidas… Eso…- Murmuró sobre sus labios. Seren con dificultad se separó un poco de él y le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor… Si sigues haciéndolo… Siento que no podré separarme de ti nunca…-

-¿Es que acaso no lo sientes ya?- Preguntó con un poco de frustración y ella le miró confundida.- Deja de huir de lo que realmente sientes... Y date cuenta de lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros…-

-No hay un nosotros… No olvides que yo tengo una relación con…- Darien puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Sé que no merezco pedirte nada pero…- El Pelinegro pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos.- ¿Qué tiene que suceder?... ¿Hasta cuándo te darás cuenta?... De que hagamos lo que hagamos… Jamás podremos separarnos…- Seren en medio de su llanto movió su cabeza negativamente y se arrojó a sus brazos rodeando su cuello con los suyos. Darien le abrazó con fuerza y besó sus cabellos antes de hablarle al oído.- Así… Exactamente así… Es como debemos estar siempre… Esto es el cielo Princesa…- Permaneciendo unidos de esa forma durante un largo rato.

Seren abrió sus ojos y miró hacia algún punto de la habitación perdiéndose en la sensación de protección y bienestar. Sintiendo como su angustia y su tristeza de un momento a otro se iba esfumando siendo remplazados por la calidez, seguridad y amor que Darien le transmitía en su abrazo.

-_"¿Qué es esta sensación?... ¿Por qué no soy capaz de mantenerlo lejos?… Quisiera permanecer así todo el tiempo… Junto a él… ¿Qué está pasando en mí?... ¿Por qué no puedo controlarlo?...Tenerlo tan cerca me hace sentir tan… ¿Completa?... Es algo tan diferente y a la vez tan… ¿Familiar? "-_ Pensaba con confusión la joven. Darien poco a poco buscó su rostro para mirar sus ojos sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?...- Seren solo asintió.- Tus ojos… Brillan igual que los… Como lo hacían en aquel entonces…- Ella frunció su mirada sin entender.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Darien solo sonrió con ternura.

-De lo hermosa que eres…- Ella bajó el rostro nuevamente pero Darien de inmediato puso su mano derecha en su mentón para que lo mirara nuevamente.- Ya te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir ahora, no estoy seguro del porque estás haciendo así las cosas. Pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido, tampoco tengo el derecho de cuestionarte nada, voy a respetar lo que decidas hacer, porque confío en tu corazón. Pero te repito lo que más de una vez te he dicho… Siempre estaré aquí mi niña, ahora más que nunca, no te dejaré sola, y pase lo que pase siempre velaré por ti hasta que estés fuera de cualquier peligro. No permitiré que nada les lastime, te lo prometo.- Seren se perdió nuevamente en los ojos de Darien.

-Lo sé… Lo siento…-

-¿Lo sientes?-

-Cada segundo que pasa…- Murmuraba completamente perdida en la mirada de Darien.- Te siento más y más… Dentro de mí…- Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de emoción mientras sonreía un poco y un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Con un ligero roce acarició con las yemas de sus dedos ambos brazos de la joven desde sus hombros hasta sus manos haciéndola estremecer.

-¿Como si pudiera traspasar tu piel?...- Seren asintió totalmente absorta en sus ojos.-

-Y todo mi ser…- Ambos volvieron unir sus labios una vez más.

_**CCCCC**_

"… _**¿Y si te quedas esta noche?**_

_**¿Y**__** si te quedas qué?..."**_

_**CCCCC**_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y cuando entró la cerró casi en silencio. Sharian despertó llorando llamando la atención de Darien y Seren quienes salieron de su nube separándose un poco y volviendo a la realidad.

-Debe tener hambre…- Darien se inclinó y tomó la cajita musical que estaba cerca de sus pies, la cerró y la puso en las manos de Seren al enderezarse.

- No…- Darien le miró confundido…- Llora por otra razón…- Seren miró hacia la cuna pero sus ojos se desviaron cuando a su campo visual llegó la figura de alguien más. Al mirarle sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su cuerpo de cierta forma se tensó. Darien al percibirlo y observarla dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto que Seren no dejaba de observar. Maldijo internamente y se puso de pie para darle la bienvenida.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Sharian en ese momento se puso de pie sosteniéndose en los barrotes de su cuna y continuó llorando al ver la escena, añadiendo un poco de enfado a su lamento.

-Creo que esa pregunta esta demás. Vine a ver a mi novia.- Seiya le enfrentó. Zoycite y Jedite entraron de inmediato sorprendiéndose al instante al ver que el joven Kou estaba dentro de la habitación. Darien miró con enfado a sus generales, quienes al momento le dieron una explicación.

-Majestad, lo lamentamos el Rey Falcon nos mandó a llamar para preparar todo para su viaje a Thaud…-

-Y como usted estaba aquí no pensamos…- Darien alzó su mano sin dejar de mirar a Seiya con enfado, para silenciar a Zoycite y Jedite.

-Tienes 10 segundos para largarte de aquí Kou…-

-¿O si no que?... ¿Vas a mandar a tus nuevos guaruras a que me echen fuera?...-

-Lo hare yo mismo…- Jedite se acercó a la cuna y tomó a Sharian que no paraba de llorar. Seren hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie. Al verla Zoycite reaccionó.-

-¡Alteza no se mueva!...- Darien y Seiya de inmediato voltearon a ver lo que ocurría. El Príncipe de la Tierra, comprendiendo la acción de la joven, tomó de los brazos de Jedite a Sharian y se la llevó a Seren, quien dejó a un lado lo que tenía en las manos y la recibió para tranquilizarla, lo cual ocurrió casi al momento de que la bebé se sintió rodeada por los brazos de su mama. Darien y Seren compartieron una mirada que la joven no supo interpretar, simplemente una gran preocupación creció en su pecho al mirar cómo sin apartarse de su lado volvía a encarar a Seiya.

-Se te está acabando el tiempo Kou… Te quiero fuera de aquí…- Zoycite y Jedite tomaron de los hombros a Seiya.

-¡Quítenme las manos de encima!- Darien con una inclinación de cabeza les indicó a sus generales que lo soltaran.- Aquí el que sale sobrando eres tú Chiba… No necesito recordarte que la mujer que tienes a lado es mi novia y tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí…-

-¿Salvarle la vida te parece poco?-

-Zoycite…- El general guardo silencio entendiendo la orden de Darien.

-Seiya… Por favor… No hay necesidad de hacer un escándalo…- El apuesto joven Kou miró fijamente a la joven. Al mirar sus ojos, su corazón se sobresaltó, había un brillo especial en sus ojos que le estremeció el corazón e ira fue lo único que sintió correr por sus venas.- No sé con certeza lo que sucedió pero gracias a Darien… Estoy bien…-

-¿Y es por eso que tiene derecho a apartarte de todos? ¿De mí, señora Chiba?...- Seren al ver la furia en los ojos de su novio tragó saliva y comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa.

-Hay una explicación para eso… Es un malentendido…-

-Tú no tienes que darle ninguna explicación…- Darien mantuvo su mirada en Seiya.-

-Deja de meterte en algo que no te compete Chiba…-

-Por favor…-

-¡¿Por favor que Seren?! ¿Acaso tú también quieres que me vaya para que este imbécil pueda consolarte?-

-Seiya, no digas…-

-No Seren…- Dio dos pasos más para acercarse a su cama.- No son tonterías… ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡Dímelo! ¿Es así como vas a echar por la borda todo?- Seren le miró con dolor.- ¿Qué ya se te olvidó todo?- Seiya apretó sus puños.- ¡¿Esa es la clase de mujer que eres?!- Seren le miró con sorpresa y lágrimas en los ojos. No paso ni un segundo cuando Darien ya estaba prácticamente encima de él tomándole de las solapa de su chaqueta roja.

-¡Escúchame muy bien imbécil, a ella no le vas a hablar así y mucho menos a levantarle la voz! ¿Te quedo claro?- Nuevamente la voz casi gutural de Darien retumbó por toda la habitación.

-¡Jedite, Zoycite, por favor!- Tras la súplica de Seren los generales se acercaron a ellos para separarlos. Seiya al ser liberado del agarre de Darien se acomodó de nuevo su chaqueta con cierta arrogancia.

-Que sea la última vez que se te ocurre ponerme una mano encima Chiba… Y con respecto a la mujer que amo, te lo advierto, deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos. Ella es **mia**…- Se acercó a él para retarle con la mirada y hablarle en susurros.- Y con mi mujer… Me comporto como a mí se me antoje.- Darien se abalanzó una vez más a pesar del agarre de sus generales pero fue algo más lo que lo contuvo.

-Sobre mi cadáver imbécil…-

-Darien…-

La voz de Seren volvió a ser fuerte, había escuchado muy bien la última frase de Seiya y por alguna razón le incomodó. Sospechaba que algo había cambiado en él, pero hasta no estar completamente segura de lo que ocurría, creyó conveniente no arriesgarse demasiado. Le dolía en el alma ver a esos dos hombres enfrentarse, a ambos los llevaba muy dentro de su corazón y el ver esa escena, sabiéndose el motivo del enfrentamiento, le carcomía el alma.

-No lo hagas, por favor…-

El Príncipe de La Tierra respiró hondo mientras se enderezaba y miraba casi con desdén al joven Kou. Los generales soltaron a Darien y Seiya pudo ver como una extraña calma, producto de la voz de Seren, regresaba al semblante del hombre que más odiaba en la vida. Algo que lo agobió más.

Era fácil percibir en el ambiente algo muy fuerte, algo que emanaba de Seren y Darien, que prácticamente a cada segundo se fortalecía más y que no le gustaba en nada.

¿Era posible que existiera algo que los uniera de esa forma?

¿Tal como lo percibía en ese momento?

A menos que.

Su corazón se alarmó.

Miró a Darien a los ojos y no supo interpretar su mirada. Había arrogancia, seguridad, temple y poderío… Y sin duda algo mucho más intenso… Que producía en él, la misma sensación que ese nuevo brillo en los ojos de Seren.

-_ "¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?... ¿Este imbécil pudo…?... ¿Lo descubrió todo?... Maldita Sea… ¿Serena que has hecho?"- _La voz mandatoria de Darien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Agradece que ella está aquí y no me permite partirte la cara como tanto quisiera hacerlo…-

-Darien…- El Príncipe de la Tierra se giró para ver a Seren a los ojos por un par de segundos en los que los tres hombres y la bebe que les acompañaban, no solo pudieron notar el amor que se profesaban, sino también una extraña conexión que de momento impresionó a Seiya, los generales sonrieron porque recordaban esa misma comunicación entre sus príncipes en el pasado.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides…- Seren respiró con tranquilidad al mirar fijamente a Darien a los ojos y escuchar sus palabras. Darien inmediatamente después encaró a Seiya nuevamente. – Lo más importante para mí ahora es cuidar de su corazón. Pero te aseguro Kou, que no voy a permitir que por culpa de tus estupideces la lastimes y la pongas en riesgo nuevamente. Por si no te enteraste tuvo un paro cardiaco, su corazón aún está débil y solo por esa razón te voy a pedir de favor que controles tus impulsos y por una vez en tu miserable vida, intentes pensar antes de decir cualquier estupidez.-

-Tu a mí no…-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Todos voltearon a ver a Hoshimi, que entró a la habitación en compañía de Kenshin, Malachite y Setsuna.

-¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a este imbécil?...- Darien señalo a Seiya con un movimiento de cabeza.- Le advertí que lo mantuviera lejos de aquí porque no quería que alterara a Seren, usted mejor que nadie sabe lo delicada que es su salud y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo no dudo en venir a angustiarla.-

-Joven, le pido de la manera más atenta, nos haga el favor de salir de esta habitación.- Indicó Kenshin.- Lo que menos necesita la señora Chiba es que la alteren.- Seiya miró a Seren lleno de ira y le sonrío con ironía a la vez que movía su cabeza en forma negativa.-

-Seiya, ve con Setsuna y por favor reúnanse con los demás y prepárense para partir.- Le ordeno Hoshimi.

-Lo único que quería, era asegurarme de que realmente estabas bien, no tenía intensión de mortificarte de ninguna forma…- La voz de Seiya era suave y llena de sinceridad. Miró a Seren con todo el amor y dolor que sentía en ese instante. Pero, al percibir el nuevo brillo que había en los ojos de la joven volvió a sentir como la ira crecía de nuevo en él y fue más que evidente en su tono irónico con el que volvió a hablar.- Lamento el mal momento, _Señora Chiba_...-

-Seiya…- Murmuró Seren con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo veía abandonar la habitación con clara furia en su rostro y a Setsuna siguiéndole los pasos. Kenshin cerró la puerta tras su partida.

-Lamento mi descuido Darien...-

-Mamá…- La voz preocupada de Sharian llamó la atención de todos los presentes hacia la joven que comenzó a quejarse de un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Darien y Hoshimi de inmediato se acercaron a ella.-

-Princesa… ¿Qué pasa?... Malachite…- El general mayor rápidamente tomo a la pequeña en brazos para que pudieran atender a la joven. Hoshimi entrecerró sus ojos para hacer contacto con Saori.-

_-"Es el momento Saori…"-_

-Su ritmo cardiaco es normal… Debe ser otra cosa hijo…- Indicó Kenshin al revisar el monitor cardiaco.

-Por favor… Has que pare… _"Saori... Ayúdame…No… Puedo… Resistir…"_- Pensaba mientras se llevaba sus manos a su boca y comenzaba a toser con fuerza. Darien iba a acercarse a ella pero un resplandor rojizo que envolvió a Seren lo hizo dar dos pasos atrás para alejarse. Hoshimi se acercó a ella para poner sus manos en sus hombros, cerró sus ojos y murmuró algo que ninguno de los presentes entendió bien. El resplandor desapareció y la joven comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

_-_Todo estará bien hija…- Hoshimi abrió sus ojos, Darien se acercó nuevamente a ella pero se detuvo bruscamente al descubrir la oscuridad en la mirada de la joven cuando ésta abrió sus ojos. Hoshimi se inclinó un poco a su altura y ella le miró fijamente.- Ha llegado el momento de partir…- La joven solo asintió para después mirar el desconcierto en el rostro de Darien. Kenshin puso una mano en el hombro derecho de su alumno para llamar su atención.

-Tu suegro me ha hablado acerca de un viaje que deben hacer, en donde Seren podrá recuperarse, ya le he explicado que me parece muy arriesgado que viaje en su estado pero… Supongo que ustedes saben lo que hacen.- Darien asintió casi en automático.- No te preocupes por lo que dejas aquí, vete el tiempo que necesites hijo, yo me haré cargo de todos tus pendientes.

_-_Doctor Kenshin…Yo…-

-Darien…- Le llamó Hoshimi.- Ya todo está preparado para partir, no podemos perder más tiempo.- Darien asintió nuevamente mientras sus ojos buscaron la mirada de la joven quien le sostuvo la mirada con un poco de pesar.-

-Vayan y de todo corazón Seren…- Kenshin miró a la joven, notó el cambio de color en sus ojos y se sorprendió pero no quiso mencionar nada al respecto.- Deseo que te recuperes pronto, estoy totalmente convencido de que sea lo que sea, tu esposo y tu padre no se darán por vencidos hasta que verte totalmente sana.

-Lo sé y gracias a usted también por todo doctor Kenshin.- Darien bajó el rostro con un dejo de tristeza al notar también el cambio en la voz de la joven.

-No tienen nada que agradecer hija, mi deber es ayudar en lo que pueda, aunque todo lo que sucede a su alrededor este fuera de mis manos.- Comentó mientras reía un poco.

-Agradezco su discreción también…-

-No tienes que mencionarlo hijo, ya habrá momento para hablar, ahora váyanse… Antes de que la doctora Mizuno se dé cuenta de la fuga de su paciente.- Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Darien y salió de la habitación.

**CCCCC**

"_**Solo tú... Puedes escuchar mi alma..."**_

**CCCCC**

En el techo del Hospital Central, ya estaban reunidos todos Inner Senshies, Outer Senshies, Three Lights, Guardianes Lunares, los cuatro generales celestiales y Nicholas que acompañaba a Rei. Esperando ansiosamente la llegada de Hoshimi, Seren, Darien y Sharian.

-Hay algo que me preocupa.-

-¿Qué sucede Rei?- Cuestionó Lita.

-Hace unas horas, cuando fui a casa pase al salón del fuego sagrado un momento y; el espejo de nuestro templo comenzó a moverse una vez más, consulte al fuego sagrado y me mostró algunas imágenes que no pude observar muy bien... Y eso me preocupa.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, mi espejo también ha mostrado diferentes imágenes de destrucción, pero no sé qué pueda ser.-

-¿Creen que pueda estar relacionado con nuestra partida?-

-Espero que no Amy.- Michiru miró con preocupación a Haruka.

-Si algo grave llegara a pasar en su ausencia, les prometo que inmediatamente se los haré saber.-

-Setsuna, ¿entonces no vendrás con nosotros?-

-No Yaten, yo me encargaré junto con Luna, Artemis y Molly de proteger este planeta en su ausencia, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarlo totalmente desprotegido.-

-Aun así, no creo que eso sea suficiente.-

-Haruka...-

-Tiene razón Michiru.- Todos voltearon hacia Hoshimi, Saori y Darien con Sharian en brazos quienes acababan de llegar. Todos miraron con una gran sonrisa a Saori, realmente era un gran alivio para todas ver que se encontraba mucho mejor. Ella les brindó una tímida sonrisa en respuesta.

Seiya frunció su mirada al ver al príncipe de la Tierra por un par de segundos, sin embargo, cuando miró hacia Seren, se sorprendió al ver sus ojos, esperaba ver en ella la mirada de Serena y no… Los solitarios ojos de Saori, lo que hizo que su corazón se estremeciera.

-Sé que no será suficiente, pero ellos no serán los únicos que estén al pendiente, confíen en mí por favor.-

-Claro que lo hacemos majestad.- Hotaru sonrió.-

-Gracias Hotaru, les doy mi palabra de que no se van a arrepentir, al contrario, quiero que estén seguros de que la ayuda que les brindo, es algo que les servirá de mucho. ¿Están listos?- Todos asintieron.- Perfecto, recuerden no tienen de que preocuparse, durante el tiempo en el que estén en mi Planeta, nadie en la Tierra podrá recordarlos a excepción de los presentes que permanezcan aquí, inmediatamente regresemos todo volverá a la normalidad, de esa manera, nadie tendrá problema alguno...-

-Agghh...- Saori se dejó caer de rodillas mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho.- "_De nuevo este dolor...".- _Seiya le miró con preocupación y se acercó a ella al igual que Hoshimi y Darien quien inmediatamente se inclinaron a su altura.-

-Hija...- El dolor en el pecho de la chica era muy fuerte, Malachite miró a Neflyte con sospecha. Darien acomodó a Sharian en su brazo izquierdo para sostener a la joven, sin embargo Seiya fue más rápido que él y se interpuso entre ambos lo cual enfadó al Príncipe de la Tierra quien por esa ocasión prefirió hacerse a un lado. Después de todo, con el cambio que percibió en la joven, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

-Saori...- Seiya retiró el cabello del rostro de la chica, y después tomó su mano derecha. Sorpresivamente en su pecho se hizo presente el mismo dolor que sentía la joven, el toque con su mano provocó una especie de enlace extraño entre ambos, mientras que para Saori, fue un consuelo a su dolor, pues gracias al toque de Seiya, el dolor bajó de intensidad. Seiya y Saori una vez más cruzaron sus miradas sin saber exactamente que decir.- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Saori asintió.-

-Gracias... ¿qué fue lo que...?-

-Saori... ¿qué sucedió?- Hoshimi tocó su hombro derecho visiblemente preocupado; Seiya ayudó a Saori ponerse de pie mientras ambos permanecían viéndose entre sí y Seiya seguía sosteniendo su mano.-

-Me alegro de haber estado a tu lado...- Seiya le dedicó una sonrisa franca, Saori parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.-

-Comienzo a alegrarme yo también.- Saori retiró delicadamente su mano de la mano de Seiya y volteó a mirar a su padre.- Ya me siento mejor, no te preocupes... Solo fue un dolor sin importancia.-

-¿Estas segura?- Seiya frunció su mirada.-

-Si Majestad... Descuide.- Saori evadió la mirada de Darien, la cual se cruzó con la de Seiya por un par de segundos.- Padre, será mejor que nos vayamos.- Hoshimi asintió.- Yo los llevaré.-

-Nada de eso, no estás en posición de hacer un esfuerzo tan grande como ese, yo puedo hacerlo.- Todos miraron a Setsuna, mientras ésta hacía aparecer su Cetro de Granate.-

-En ese caso, chicos... Nos esperan.- Todos asintieron.-

-¿Es necesario que nos transformemos?-

-En absoluto Rei, solo preocúpense de llevar sus pertenencias, aunque les aseguro que no les harán falta, en mi Reino tendrán lo necesario.- Luna disimuladamente se acercó a Saori y puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo.-

-Tengan cuidado...-

-Lo tendremos, todo estará bien... Ella estará bien.- Ambas sonrieron.-

-Espero que todo salga muy bien... Por favor, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, y recuerda que yo te estaré esperando-

-Gracias Nicholas... Lo haré.- De un salto, Caramelo salió de la maleta de Yaten, y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Saori, quien al reconocerlo se sorprendió y lo tomó entre sus brazos, miró a Yaten con una gran sonrisa.-

-¿Pensabas que lo dejaríamos desamparado?- Comentó Taiki. Saori rió mientras el pequeño conejito le daba repetidos lengüetazos en la mejilla.

-Setsuna, Luna, Artemis, Molly, chicos... Por favor, cuiden bien de este planeta, cualquier cosa importante que suceda, no duden en hacérmelo saber.- Setsuna asintió, al igual que Molly.-

-Descuida Darien.-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.- Darien les sonrió a los Guardianes del caído Imperio Lunar.-

-Pierde cuidado Endimion, todo estará en buenas manos.-

-Gracias Malachite, chicos... Confío en ustedes... Y de nuevo, gracias por regresar.- Seiya tomó del brazo a Saori indicándole que se apartaran un poco.-

-Tenemos suerte de que por fin hayamos salido de vacaciones.-

-Si tú lo dices Mina... aunque no creo que haya alguna diferencia entre la escuela y lo que está por venir.-

-No seas tan pesimista Lita, recuerda que es mejor ahora que nunca.-A continuación vemos una gota escurriéndose por la cabeza de todos los presentes.-

-Mina, lo correcto es "es mejor tarde que nunca".- ^^U

-Y además eso no tiene relación con lo que estamos hablando, a ver si ya dejas de ser tan distraída Mina.-

-Ay jajajaja... Lo siento Rei no me regañes...-

-Tu eres la líder de nuestro grupo deberías de tener más cuidado con esos detalles.-

-Es verdad Mina, no debes ser tan descuidada.- Comentó Lita.-

-Chicas ya no discutan...- Amy bajó el rostro con resignación.-

-A este paso creo que nunca nos iremos.-

-Mamá Michiru tiene razón jejeje.-

-Esto es inevitable.- Haruka bajó el rostro resignada. Todos comenzaron a reír con excepción de Molly quien dirigió su mirada hacia Neflyte, un recuerdo fugaz de su pasado se le vino a la mente, en ese momento Neflyte correspondió a su mirada y Molly no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el General esbozó una sonrisa y enseguida ella apartó la mirada...

_-"Con él aquí... las cosas se pondrán más difíciles de lo que pensé...".-_

-Supongo que de ahora en adelante... Tú serás la que esté más cerca de nosotros.- Seiya miró fijamente los ojos de Saori.-

-Solo si ella lo permite...-

-¿Tuvo miedo de dar la cara?- Saori frunció su mirada.

-En realidad, no tienes idea de nada. El hecho de que sea yo quien esté aquí no quiere decir que no puedas hablar con ella, o estar cerca de ella...-

-No lo decía por eso...-

-¿A no?... ¿Y se puede saber por qué entonces?- Seiya guardó silencio.- Deja de pretender ser alguien que no eres... Mírame... A mí no podrás engañarme.-

-Saori... Vámonos.-

-Si Padre...- Saori le sonrió al chico antes de acercarse a su padre seguida de la mirada de Darien y Sharian. Setsuna levantó su Cetro y unas líneas de color violeta se dibujaron en medio de la nada bosquejando una puerta de luz muy resplandeciente.-

-Este camino les conducirá directamente a las puertas del Castillo Fekngisk, sean precavidos, les deseo mucha suerte.-

-Gracias por todo Setsuna, estamos en contacto. Estate al pendiente de lo que te dije por favor.- La Sailor asintió.- Guardianes, Generales, nos veremos pronto. Los demás síganme por favor.- Hoshimi antes de atravesar la puerta cambio su ropa "normal" por su atuendo Real, en su frente apareció un diminuto diamante en forma de rombo y en seguida se dispuso a atravesar el lumbral de la puerta, seguido de las Outer Senshies con excepción de Setsuna, después atravesaron Darien con Sharian, Rei, Lita, Mina, Yaten, Amy, Taiki, Seiya y Saori por delante. Segundos después Setsuna cerró el portal.

-Suerte a todos... La van a necesitar...- Setsuna hizo desaparecer su cetro.-

-Ahora todo depende de nosotros...- Comentó Molly.-

-Y del joven Dashiell.- Los Generales asintieron al comentario de Jedite.-

-Descuiden…- Todos miraron hacia el apuesto joven de ojos azul zafiro y cabellos oscuros, quien apareció de la nada.- No voy a defraudarlos…- Luna y Artemis abrieron sus ojos totalmente sorprendidos, Luna miró a Setsuna y èsta asintió. La guardiana lunar miró de nuevo al joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sabemos Alteza…- Malachite le sonrió. Dashiell con una sonrisa y una gran convicción en sus ojos, miro al cielo, donde momentos antes la puerta que abrió Setsuna había desaparecido.

_-"Yo también cuidaré de este Planeta y les prometo que no les fallaré. Esta vez, no fallaré."-_ Fue la silenciosa promesa del joven Shields.

**CCCCC**

"…_Pero hay amores  
dueños de nuestras pasiones,  
que es la fuerza que al mundo  
siempre hace girar…."  
_**CCCCC**

* * *

_Esta ciudad que ha perdido su color y al mirarla en el televisor, me hace contener la respiración._

_Y buscaba la clave para el futuro, revisando en mis bolsillos vacíos._

_¿Esto es solo una ilusión? O ¿Será que finalmente brillará la luz? ¿Algo se podrá corregir? _

_Luchando desde el otro lado…_

_Yo soy la única con un duro corazón que me protege, como aquel botón que aún no florece,_

_Pero no soy la única, que quiere atrapar, las palabras que expreso, _

_que giran y giran en círculos…_

**(Kanata E (El otro Lado) / Anza)**

* * *

**-45-**

**YONJUUGO **

"**Lunas Rotas" **

_Dedicado a mi amiga Pame Morales_

_Gracias por toda tu amistad, ayuda y apoyo. Que Dios te bendiga =)***_

**CCCCC**

**Canciones:**

**Opening: "Tsubasa" (Alas) / Anza.**

"**Luna" / Alessandro Safina.**

"**¿Y si te quedas que?" / Santiago Cruz.**

"**The One" (El único) / Shakira. ****(Interpretada por Serena, para Darien).**

**Ending: "Kanata E" (El Otro Lado) / Anza**

**Julio, Viernes 12 del 2013'.**

**02:17 hrs.**

_(1) "…Así que encontré una razón para afeitarme las piernas, todas las mañanas… Encontré a alguien que me lleve los viernes a bailar, y a misa los Domingos… Para plantar más sueños… Y algún día quizá pensar en niños… O tal vez solo para ahorrar un poco de dinero…En un mundo lleno de extraños… Tu eres él único a quien conozco en verdad…"_

_(2) "…Así que aprendí a cocinar y finalmente perdí, mi fobia a la cocina… Y obtuve unos brazos en donde esconderme cuando vengan fantasmas o la musa… Que me provoca insomnio… Comprar más tangas y escribir más canciones felices… Siempre requiere de un poco de ayuda de alguien..."_

_(3) "… Eres al único que necesito… El camino de regreso a casa es siempre largo, pero si tú estás conmigo, no me cansaré… Eres lo único que necesito… Mi vida real acaba de empezar, porque no hay nada como tu sonrisa hecha de sol…"_

_(4) "…Eres al único que necesito… El camino de regreso a casa es siempre largo, pero si tú estás conmigo, no me cansaré… Eres lo único que necesito… Mi vida real acaba de empezar, porque no hay nada como tu sonrisa hecha de sol… Eres lo único que necesito… Eres lo único que necesito… Contigo mi vida real acaba de empezar… Eres lo único que necesito… Nada como tu sonrisa hecha de sol… Nada como tu amor… Nada como tu amor… Nada como… tu… amor…"._


End file.
